


Herencia Demoníaca

by Kuro_Neko4869, Love_Psycho



Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [8]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 330,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Okumura Rin tiene quince años, el Maestro de las Cartas y los dos guardianes, Keroberos y Yue, además de un poderoso mago prodigio.Pero nada de esto lo ayuda cuando se descubre la verdad de su herencia. Frente al hecho de ser el Hijo de Satanás, a Rin no se le presenta otra opción que convertirse en medio demonio, matando su magia humana en el proceso. Sin embargo, todavía hay esperanza de que Rin, como medio demonio, pueda recuperar su magia haciendo lo imposible: combinando magia humana y demoníaca.Antes de todo eso, Rin tiene que convertirse en un exorcista. Y la única forma de hacerlo es con lo que Rin pensó que ya no tenía que lidiar: la escuela.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530947
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inheritance of Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380364) by [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como aviso para todos ustedes esta historia fue escrita tomando hasta el capítulo 72-73 del manga como el canon (ya que el capítulo 73 fue el último capítulo lanzado cuando Love_Psycho estaba terminando este arco), el anime se quedo hasta el episodio 33-34 del manga si no me equivoco, así que si alguien aquí solo se vio el anime y quiere avanzar con el manga debería empezar con el 35.
> 
> Algunas cosas idénticas al canon no se detallaran mucho aquí, pero habiendo leído esto cuando aún no iba al día con el manga puedo decir que aun así se entiende la historia y los sucesos que van ocurriendo, en todo caso cualquier duda aquí se contesta, si no lo hago yo estoy segura que algunas/os lectores lo harán.
> 
> Alrededor del capítulo 23 de este fic es cuando el canon comienza realmente a divergir para poder obtener el final adecuado para este AU.

El aire de la mañana es frío, fresco con toques de flores a medida que avanza la primavera. A veces, uno puede oler flores de cerezo, pero aún no es el momento para que florezcan por completo.

La ciudad es tranquila en esta hora temprana, especialmente en este distrito de almacenes abandonados. O, más bien, _viejos_ almacenes, una buena parte se está cayendo y la única razón por la que no se han desmontado por completo aún, radica en problemas en las planificaciones del ayuntamiento. Sin mencionar tantos otros proyectos más importantes a los cuales destinar el presupuesto.

Para Rin, ese lugar es perfecto para practicar.

Se escucha un fuerte grito proveniente de Rin cuando envía un golpe a su oponente, uno que es bloqueado con éxito. Rin entrecierra los ojos hacia su oponente, una adolescente de piel azul y brillante con vestido chino quien lo mira fijamente. Rin apenas logra esquivar el golpe que ella le regresa, aprovechando de sujetar su puño para tirarla hacia adelante y fuera de balance, enviando su codo hacia su estómago.

Ella se tambalea hacia atrás, luego se agacha cuando Rin vuelve a atacarla, esta vez con una patada la cual también bloquea. Ella no bloquea la siguiente patada que viene y luego agarra su cabeza entre las dos piernas, Rin salta hacia adelante y la arroja al suelo.

Rin sonríe mientras lo hace y ella lo honra con una pequeña sonrisa de felicitación. Antes de invertir sus posiciones y colocar su mano, en forma de cuchilla, contra su cuello.

Rin suspira. —Cedo.

Alejándose de él, Fight le hace una pequeña reverencia a Rin antes de dispersarse en luz y formarse nuevamente en su forma de Carta, Rin la atrapa con gracia.

El sonido de suaves aplausos hace que Rin se gire. —Eso estuvo bien hecho.— Sekki le sonríe, dando un paso adelante desde una esquina del almacén abandonado en el que se encuentran. —Has estado mejorando enormemente.

—Sí... pero probablemente nunca voy a vencerla, ¿verdad?— Rin se ríe un poco de eso, metiendo a Fight en la funda de las Cartas. Luego acepta la mano ofrecida por Sekki y deja que ella lo levante, sacudiéndose el pantalón una vez que está levantado.

—Eso es cierto— Kero está de acuerdo, actualmente en su verdadera forma y mirando un círculo mágico frente a él, escudriñándolo cuidadosamente mientras recorre los bordes. —Fight está hecha para eso. Ya la sorprendiste y también la engañaste para atrapar la Carta en primer lugar.

—Oi, ahora me estás haciendo quedar mal— Rin se queja, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro revela que lo está tomando como broma. —¿Cómo está mi magia?

—Bastante bien— Kero se sienta y se ríe. —Esta configuración... exactamente como se supone que debe ser.

—¡Genial!— Rin levanta su puño en el aire y luego termina cubriendo un bostezo. —Ugh... ¿qué tan tarde es?

—Más bien temprano.— revela Sekki, verificando la hora en su celular. —Nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche.

—Lo imaginé.— Rin suspira ante eso. —Lo bueno es que me eché una siesta por la tarde o realmente estaría agotado...

—Bueno, mejor empaca y regresa a casa.— Señala Sekki, mientras Kero disipa el círculo mágico y luego se transforma en su forma falsa. —Oh y Kerberos, todavía quieres hablar con Yue, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Qué, pensando en invitarme a ir a tu casa?— Kero sonríe mientras Sekki asiente. —¿Si eso está bien con Rin...?

—Está bien.— Rin lo descartó. —Tengo que tratar con Oyaji, solo lo sé... no te será fácil volver a la sala de juegos.

Kero hace una mueca. —Eso es cierto... ¿aún no has tenido suerte con un trabajo?

—En absoluto...— Rin suspira y mete sus manos en los bolsillos. —Uno pensaría que entre Lavender, el lugar de Samurakami-san y ese santuario tendría suficientes pruebas de que soy un buen trabajador pero...— Rin gime y se pasa una mano por la cara. —No lo sé. Me dan muchas razones para no contratarme, pero no soy tan estúpido.

Sekki y Kero intercambian miradas allí. —Bueno— comienza Sekki —estoy segura de que habrá suerte en algún momento. Hasta entonces, no puedes rendirte.

—¡Sip! Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?— ofrece Rin.

Sekki sonríe. —Mañana es un buen día, sí.

Rin sonríe ante eso y sigue a Sekki fuera del almacén. Al momento de separarse para ir en diferentes direcciones, Rin se despide de Sekki y Kero antes de darse la vuelta y sonreír, mirando hacia el cielo aclarándose lentamente, destellos de un falso amanecer a punto de dar paso al verdadero amanecer.

 _«Ha sido un buen momento...»_ Rin no puede evitar pensar positivamente en lo que está por venir. Poco a poco se está convirtiendo en un verdadero Maestro de las Cartas, hasta el punto de que, en la mayoría de los casos, en realidad no necesita el báculo para invocar los poderes de las Cartas, y ahora también está oficialmente fuera de la escuela.

 _«Claro, a_ _Oyaji_ _no le gusta mucho, pero lo ha aceptado.»_ Rin mete las manos en los bolsillos y, silbando, comienza el viaje de regreso a casa. _«Así que todo está bien. Todo bien de hecho»._

**Capítulo** **1: Sangre de Gehenna**

**Suena** un último golpe de carne contra carne, seguido de cerca por el sonido de alguien siendo enviado tropezando de regreso contra el metal, haciendo sonar la alarma del auto cercano.

—Este tipo es un problema...— Sus palabras se rompen al ahogarse y toser. —¡Es jodidamente aterrador!

—¡Es un demonio! ¡Salgamos de aquí!— Eso es aceptado unánimemente y rápidamente despegan, encienden el auto que tienen y se van mientras Rin observa.

Rin fulmina con la mirada la parte trasera de la camioneta, muy consciente de las palomas muertas o desangrándose a su alrededor. —¿Soy un demonio? Ustedes, punks, son mucho peores de lo que nunca seré...

Entonces Rin hace una mueca al notar sus nudillos magullados y ensangrentados. —Aww hombre... supongo que voy a conseguir otro sermón.— Rin se frota la mejilla y pone los ojos en blanco ante el pensamiento.

En ese momento, la única paloma ilesa elige volar, sorprendiendo a Rin. Rin observa cómo la paloma se va volando, atrapado por un momento ante esa imagen y el sol naciente, sintiendo el deseo de volar e irse lejos.

—¿Te metiste en otra pelea? Rin-kun, ¿no es eso algo malo?

—Yo no le llamaría a eso una pelea, deben ser más que solo...— Rin parpadea al darse cuenta de que conoce esa voz y se da vuelta. —¿Ying Hua?

Su ex compañera de clase y compañera maga le sonríe, sus ojos verdes brillando con picardía. Actualmente vestida con jeans y una camiseta rosa con una chaqueta marrón en la parte superior, su cola de caballo lateral se balancea hacia un lado mientras cruza los brazos e inclina la cabeza, dejando escapar un tarareo mientras lo examina.

—No es una pelea... entonces, ¿por qué tienes ese moretón floreciendo en tu mejilla?— Ying Hua levanta una ceja. —Va a ser bastante colorido pronto.

—Je.— Rin levanta su mano hacia su mejilla, presionando suavemente y haciendo una mueca. —Algo que me perdí mientras estaba entrenando con Fight.

—Oh. Eso es cierto.— Ying Hua sonríe ante la idea. —¿Cómo ha ido eso?

—Bien. Al menos, todo el mundo dice que estoy mejorando asíiii queeee...— Rin se ríe un poco. —Bueno, a Fight le está tomando más tiempo derribarme.

—Bueno, honestamente es una muy buena idea. Me pregunto si a alguien más se le ocurrió...— Ying Hua tararea para sí misma de nuevo, con los ojos ligeramente distantes. Luego sacude la cabeza y se vuelve hacia Rin. —Tendría que revisar los registros... pero comunicarte los hechos no sería fácil.

—Oh, claro... oye, ¿no es hoy tu vuelo?— Rin frunce el ceño ante el pensamiento.

—Sí. Dado que llegué a Hong Kong, tengo que regresar de esa manera. Y mi madre me ha estado preguntando...— Ying Hua se encoge de hombros. —Realmente no puedo darle una buena razón para quedarme.

La expresión de Rin se tambalea ante eso, luego logra sonreír. —Bueno, tal vez seas capaz de visitar, ¿verdad?

Ying Hua le devuelve una suave sonrisa a Rin. —Ciertamente lo haré.— Hay una pausa, mientras Ying Hua parece debatir algo. —Um... ¿Rin-kun...?

—¿Sí?— Rin se encuentra con los ojos de Ying Hua, quien baja la mirada. —¿Qué ocurre?

Ying Hua lee la vacilación en su voz y suspira. —Solo... me preguntaba si alguna vez vas a usar esa Caja de Memoria que te di.

—¿La Caja de Memoria?— Rin parpadea. —Oh, cierto, eso... bueno, puse los recuerdos de Oyaji y Yukio allí pero...

—¿Pero...?— Ying Hua mira a Rin, quien aparta la mirada y mira hacia sus pies.

—Pero... bueno, no puedo creer que me haya tomado tanto tiempo pero... no puedo ver que sea una buena idea, incluso con los principales peligros desaparecidos. Quiero decir... Oyaji es el _Paladín_. ¡Ese es el exorcista de más alto rango!— explota Rin, agitando los brazos para enfatizar. —¿Puedo decirle _eso_ sin dividir sus lealtades?

—Y cómo reaccionó cuando lo descubrió antes no ayuda allí, ¿hm?— Ying Hua sonríe y acaricia suavemente la espalda de Rin. —No te preocupes demasiado por eso Rin-kun. Probablemente sea algo en lo que puedas tomarte tu tiempo. Pero... ¿qué hay de Yukio-kun?

—Yo...— Rin sacude la cabeza. —Hoy se va a la Academia True Cross... Perdí cualquier posibilidad de hacerlo... no en el corto plazo...

—¿Seguiste debatiéndolo? Eso suena propio de ti Rin-kun... para un hombre supuestamente con la cabeza vacía, _realmente_ puedes pensar demasiado las cosas.— Ying Hua sacude la cabeza y alza los brazos encogiéndose de hombros. —Bueno, al menos lo consideraste.

—Sí...— Rin mira hacia abajo, apretando y soltando las manos. —Eso es todo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraste?— pregunta Rin después de un momento.

—¡Oh!— Ying Hua se ríe. —Todavía llevas mi colgante ¿verdad? Tiene un rastreador inofensivo. Tienes que ser parte de la familia Kinomoto-Li para encontrarlo, pero...— Ying Hua se encoge de hombros.

—Oh, claro...— Rin toca el frío metal del colgante, sintiendo los tenues destellos del hechizo. —Eso es bueno... ¿y eso me recuerda, el hechizo de protección de Sakura...?— Rin se vuelve hacia ella, curiosidad y una pregunta en su mirada.

Ying Hua suspira. —Desafortunadamente, creo que debería desaparecer para el final del día como máximo. El último, que es solo una protección realmente menor y el anti-rastreo, no fue hecho para durar.

—Bueno, he estado entrenando en realidad.— Rin mira hacia abajo y saca la Llave, mirándola en la palma de su mano. —Así que debería estar bien.

—... sí...— Ying Hua mira a Rin y por un momento considera contarle una vez más sobre sus sospechas. Solo para que Rin interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

—Oh, Ying Hua...— Ying Hua inclina la cabeza ante eso, mientras Rin la mira y sonríe. —Gracias. Por todo.

—De nada. ¿Pero no son para eso los amigos?— Ying Hua le planteó, haciendo que Rin se ría.

—Sí... eso es lo que he escuchado.— La sonrisa de Rin se transforma en una amplia sonrisa. —¿Buena suerte?

Los ojos de Ying Hua se ensanchan, luego toda su expresión se suaviza, una exclusiva y suave sonrisa. —Sí. Igualmente...

Rin gime. —La voy a necesitar... Oyaji me va a tirar algo...

Ying Hua suda. —Um... no puede ser tan malo...

* * *

Rin se agacha cuando Shirō le arroja un par de palillos. —¿Por qué fue eso Oyaji?

—¡Has estado peleando de nuevo!— Shirō le espeta. —Sigo diciéndotelo, ¡usa tu cabeza, no tus puños!

—¡Eso no es lo que pasó!— le dice Rin bruscamente, acomodándose en su asiento y agarrando rápidamente comida para el desayuno, Yukio le pasa un plato de arroz desde donde está sirviendo de la olla arrocera. Rin lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados mientras toma el cuenco, Yukio le devuelve una sonrisa tímida. Fue él quien mencionó la pelea en lo que se refiere a sus heridas.

—Oh, entonces, ¿qué más podría ser?— se burla Shirō. —No quieres seguir estudiando y todas tus peleas se interponen en el camino de un trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Mira, lo más parecido a una pelea fue lidiar con algunos punks.— Rin responde. —Ni siquiera me pusieron una mano encima.— Rin traga su último bocado de arroz y luego toma unos huevos y tofu frito. —Así que no cuenta.

—Y eso explica completamente el moretón en tu mejilla.— Yukio suspira ante eso.

Rin abre la boca para responder a eso, solo para que Izumi lo interrumpa. —Aww, hombre... mirar a esos dos es un poco deprimente. Quiero decir, tenemos a Yukio como el hijo perfecto, yendo a la Academia True Cross y planeando ser médico. Y luego tenemos a Rin, quien solo puede mantener un trabajo de verano y se niega a continuar su educación. Sin mencionar todas las peleas en las que se mete. Y, sin embargo, son gemelos.

Rin golpea su puño sobre la mesa, haciendo que todo traquetee con eso. Las irreflexivas palabras de Izumi habían picado mucho más de lo que probablemente debían. —¡Cállate! ¡Si me dejaras explicarte, no había una puta pelea real!

—Rin.— Esa advertencia proveniente de Shirō lo hace tranquilizarse, aunque todavía esta furioso. Shirō suspira y le da un golpecito a Maruta, el monje más cercano a él, y le entrega un trozo de papel. —Pásale esto a Rin, ¿quieres?

El papel rápidamente llega a Rin, quien lo toma y lo abre, parpadeando ante las palabras escritas en él. —¿Qué diablos es esto?

—Un amigo mío en un restaurante tradicional está buscando una nueva mano para trabajar en la tienda. ¿Qué tal?— La expresión de Shirō es ilegible detrás de sus lentes. —Si tienes ganas de hacerlo, entonces tu entrevista es hoy.

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso, luego mira a Shirō. —Dije que encontraría un trabajo. No necesitas meterte vejestorio.

Shirō se contrae ante eso. —Bueno, como tu tutor legal, tengo la responsabilidad de convertirte en un adulto responsable. Y si eso incluye ayudarte a encontrar un trabajo, que así sea.

—Dije que estoy _bien_ — gruñe Rin, dejando a un lado su desayuno y parpadeando un poco adormilado mientras la noche anterior comienza a llegar a él. —Conseguiré algo en algún momento...— Murmurando un _Gochis_ _ō_ _sama_ mientras se pone de pie, se detiene ante el grito de Shirō.

—¡Chico tonto! ¿Qué otras opciones tienes? ¡No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre! Recogiendo peleas, holgazaneando y negándote incluso a intentar ir a la preparatoria... ¡por lo menos trata de ponerte las pilas! ¡Algún día tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta!

Algo en Rin se rompe allí. El sermón, las burlas de todos, las interminables comparaciones con Yukio y su cansancio debido a una ocupada noche, se combinan en una chispa que se convierte en una llama. —No soy estúpido... ¡claro que lo sé!

Coincidiendo con ese grito, la estufa cercana estalla en llamas, perturbando el guiso en la parte superior y traqueteando. Rin mira la estufa mientras algunos de los monjes se levantan para revisar y limpiar el desorden del estofado caído.

Shirō no dice nada en respuesta, solo se mueve cuando otro monje se acerca y le informa de un visitante. —Ya veo...— Levantándose, señala a Yukio —¡Yukio! Trata las heridas de Rin por él, ¿quieres?

—Sí...— Yukio mira la estufa. _«¿Fue solo una coincidencia o...?»_ Suspirando, sacude el pensamiento y agarra el brazo de Rin más cercano a él. —Vamos... al menos vamos a limpiarte un poco...

Rin deja que Yukio lo arrastre suavemente hacia la cocina, cuestionándose la extraña sensación de fatalidad que se cierne sobre él.

* * *

Rin se estremece ligeramente cuando el peróxido le hace arder las heridas en los nudillos, pero por lo demás se queda quieto mientras Yukio limpia y venda sus nudillos ensangrentados antes de pasar a lidiar con el hematoma en la mejilla.

—¿Cuándo comenzarás con la preparatoria, Yukio?— Pregunta Rin, distrayéndose de los primeros auxilios que Yukio le está dando.

—Pronto.

Esa respuesta hace que el estómago de Rin se apriete y mira hacia las cajas ubicadas cerca de la salida, todas apiladas y listas para ser llevadas al auto que alquilaron para esto. Detrás de él, los monjes que se están dedicando a lavar los platos fingen no escuchar la conversación de los muchachos.

—Je, la Academia True Cross es algo especial, ¿verdad? Así que tienes que ser súper increíble para entrar en ella.— Rin sonríe ante la idea, mientras Yukio se sonroja levemente. —Me enorgullece ser tu hermano gemelo.

—Solo estoy trabajando tan duro como puedo. Porque quiero ser médico, eso es todo.— dijo Yukio, recatado.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco ante esa falsa modestia. —Ja. Y sé que puedes hacerlo.

Yukio se encuentra con su amplia y orgullosa sonrisa con una propia. —Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Eres un as en estas cosas de primeros auxilios después de todo— Rin admira las vendas en sus nudillos, mientras Yukio suspira y ajusta sus gafas mientras se pone de pie.

—... Solo porque sigues metiéndote en peleas— murmura Yukio.

La mención de peleas hace que Rin frunza el ceño. —... Sí, soy un desastre tan grande como tú un éxito.— Rin no quiso que eso saliera duro y amargado, y sin embargo lo hace, haciendo que Yukio parezca preocupado.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer?— Pregunta Yukio, haciendo que Rin levante la vista.

Rin parpadea y luego mira hacia abajo. La sensación de la Llave en su pecho parece ser brevemente más cálida que antes y Rin le da una suave sonrisa. —Bueno... eso es un secreto por ahora...

Yukio levanta una ceja ante eso, pero no comenta sobre la improbabilidad de eso.

—¿Qué, quieres sermonearme también?— Pregunta Rin, haciendo que Yukio se gire desde donde está guardando el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—No... solo estoy preocupado por ti. Y lo mismo ocurre con Tou-san, lo sabes.— Yukio agrega al final.

Rin suspira ante eso. —Puede que no esté haciendo las cosas correctas a tus ojos, pero también me tomo en serio las cosas... Quiero crecer y hacerme respetable... pero ¿qué es crecer de todos modos...?— Se queja Rin al final. —Y simplemente parece que no puedo, no sé, conseguir la oportunidad correcta...

—Bueno, esto es solo una idea, pero siempre puedes intentar ir a esa entrevista.— Yukio se anima, haciendo que Rin le dé una mirada sospechosa ante la repentina alegría artificial en la voz de Yukio. —No es para tanto en realidad...

Antes de que Rin pueda responder, alguien más habla. —¡Ahí estas!

Rin se gira justo a tiempo para atrapar la caja que le arrojaron. —¿Qué?

—¡Es un traje! Tienes una entrevista hoy, ¿verdad?— Kyōdō le sonríe a Rin. —Querrás causar una buena impresión, por lo que debes obtener el atuendo adecuado. Probablemente es demasiado elegante, pero oye, podría ayudar.

—No dije que lo haría...— Rin mira a Kyōdō sospechosamente.

—Si consigues el trabajo, tendremos sukiyaki para cenar, ¿sí?— Ofrece Izumi, obviamente también tratando de hacer las paces con su comentario en el desayuno.

Rin se anima. —¿Carne? ¿De Verdad? ¡De acuerdo, lo intentaré!

 _«¿Lo harás por carne?»_ Yukio niega con la cabeza ante eso.

Si Rin hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Yukio, le habría explicado lo importante que es. Después de todo, el presupuesto para el monasterio ha sido nuevamente ajustado últimamente y la carne tuvo que posponerse en ese aspecto. Para que ellos, ofrezcan sukiyaki a cambio de que Rin consiga un trabajo sugiere que el que Rin consiga un trabajo no solo valdría la pena celebrarlo, sino que les ayudaría un poco con sus finanzas. No es solo que sukiyaki sea su comida favorita.

O tal vez no lo hubiera hecho, ya que la razón por la cual las finanzas han sido particularmente ajustadas es porque Yukio se dirige a la Academia True Cross. Yukio no necesita sentirse innecesariamente culpable por perseguir su sueño.

* * *

Un gemido grave aumenta mientras Rin lucha con la corbata. —¿Waaargh? Ugh, ¿cómo haces esto?

Retirando la corbata enredada de su cuello antes de quedar inconsciente, Rin se queja —Ah, olvídalo, no tengo tiempo. Solo lo llamaré elegante-informal.

Caminando por el pasillo y metiendo la corbata en un bolsillo, Rin disminuye la velocidad y gira la cabeza al ver una sombra negra. Frunciendo el ceño, Rin se agacha junto a esta y, mirando a su alrededor, susurra el Verso Fatal que conoce. Mientras eso grita y desaparece, Rin se para con un ceño perplejo. —¿Qué demonios... no deberían las barreras mantener eso fuera?

Desde la ventana abierta cercana, oye que alguien le agradece a Shirō y mira a una niña bastante retraída aferrándose a su madre, su padre justo detrás de ella y empujándola gentilmente hacia delante para que acepte el amuleto de trébol que Shirō le está entregando.

Rin observa como Shirō acaricia su cabeza, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. « _Quien lo diría,_ _Oyaji_ _...»_ Rin mira a la chica y parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que ella tiene un gran potencial mágico. _«Esa debe ser la razón por la cual los demonios se sienten atraídos por ella...»_

Rin decide tomar un atajo y se zambulle por la ventana, evitando que su traje se ensucie demasiado y sacudiéndose la suciedad que agarra.

—¿Oyaji, otro cliente?— Rin le sonríe a la niña, quien lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus padres también lo miran y Rin se da cuenta de que entre el traje y las vendas sobre él, debe estar confundiéndolos.

—Sí... asegurándome de que los demonios no molesten a esta niña.

—Demonios uhhh...— Rin se arrodilla frente a la chica. —¿Te dan miedo?

La niña asintió lentamente. Rin sonríe. —Bueno, cualquiera puede superar el miedo. Yukio solía estar asustado todo el tiempo, pero ahora va a ser médico en esta gran escuela a la que tiene que ir solo.

—... ¿en serio?— La niña mira a Rin con esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

—Sip. ¿Cómo te llamas?— Pregunta Rin.

Ella sonríe. —Yui.

—Yui... ese es un buen nombre.— Rin le tiende una mano a Yui. —Espero verte de nuevo, pero esa vez podrás venir llena de sonrisas, ¿de acuerdo?

Yui se ríe y toma su mano entre las de ella, bombeándola ferozmente y haciendo que Rin simule estar sorprendido por lo fuerte que es.

—Bien—. Rin se levanta de nuevo, Yui le sonríe alegremente, y se quita el polvo de los pantalones. Agitando la mano mientras ella y sus padres se van, él se voltea hacia Shirō. —¿Demonios?

Shirō suspira. —Existen para aquellos con los ojos para verlo. Por lo menos, residen en tu corazón.

—Mi corazón eh... bueno, ya todos me llaman demonio.— Rin mete las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Eso es... una cosa diferente.— Shirō mira a Rin de arriba abajo. —¿Qué pasa esa apariencia?

—Uh... bueno, pensé en probar la entrevista y bueno...— Rin mira hacia abajo. —Me hace ver respetable, ¿verdad?

Shirō sonríe lentamente. —Lo haces. ¿Pero dónde está la corbata?

Rin se estremece. —Uh... ¡es un estilo ya sabes! Elegante-informal... o um... casual-formal...

—Jejeje... mentiroso. Simplemente no sabes cómo atarla, ¿verdad?— Shirō le hace señas a Rin para que se acerque. —Dámela, lo haré por ti.

Rin da un paso adelante y saca la corbata ligeramente deteriorada de su bolsillo, entregándosela a Shirō quien la toma y la endereza suavemente. —Ahora veamos... No he usado nada más que sotanas recientemente... estira tu cuello, cierra ese botón. Y observa.

Rin hace lo que le dice y observa como Shirō hábilmente, a pesar de sus palabras previas, envuelve la corbata a su alrededor y la ata. Mientras lo hace, habla. —Dios mío, tu cuerpo ciertamente ha crecido, pero el resto de ti no lo ha hecho.— Shirō parece estar hablando de lo alto que Rin es ahora, solo un poco más bajo que Shirō actualmente. —Sabes, cuando eras pequeño eras un niño tan lindo. La forma en que solías llamarme Tou-san, Tou-san.

Rin se sonroja de un rojo brillante. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No es que pueda ser lindo como adulto, eso sería espeluznante!

—¿Adulto?— Shirō hace una demostración de mirar a su alrededor. —¿Dónde hay un adulto? No veo a un adulto.— Luego se ríe, para irritación de Rin.

—¡Cállate! No eres mejor— protesta Rin.

—Ahí vamos...— Shirō aprovecha la oportunidad para revolver el cabello de Rin mientras está dentro del alcance. —¡Todo listo!

Rin retrocede fuera del alcance de Shirō y mira la corbata ahora alrededor de su cuello. —...Gracias.

—Je... si no te gusta, ¿por qué no intentas mostrarme cuánto has crecido, hm?— Shirō le sonríe a Rin, arqueando una ceja. —¿Bue~~no?

—¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?! No me trates como a uno de tus clientes, imbécil...— Rin despotrica para ocultar lo avergonzado que está, un poco de calidez creciendo en él.

—¡Maldición, te lo mostraré! ¡No tienes que decírmelo! ¡Así que será mejor que enjuagues tus ojos para no perderte nada!, ¡¡¿de acuerdo?!!

Shirō parpadea ante eso. —¿ _Enjuagarme_ _los ojos_? Eso suena doloroso...

Rin gime ante eso. —Oh... ¡oh! No importa... ¡Solo observa!— Irritado y tocado por Shirō, Rin se olvida de ignorar el pequeño alquitrán de hulla que flota junto a él, antes de abandonar el monasterio y dirigirse al restaurante según las instrucciones.

Detrás de él, los ojos de Shirō se ensanchan. _«No... no puede ser...»_

Pero entre la estufa y el alquitrán de hulla...

—Rin...— Shirō aprieta su mano alrededor del alquitrán de hulla, aplastándolo.

* * *

Las últimas cajas aterrizan en el maletero con un ruido sordo. Yukio las revisa para ver si están seguras y luego cierra la puerta y retrocede.

—¿Seguro que quieres irte ahora?— Pregunta Nagatomo. —Ni siquiera le has dicho adiós a tu hermano todavía.

—Sí... bueno, voy a volver de todos modos— señala Yukio mientras se sube al asiento del pasajero al lado de Nagatomo. —Esto es solo dejar mis cosas en los dormitorios. No voy a mudarme por completo hasta más tarde esta semana.

—Eso es cierto pero aun así...— Nagatomo suspira y niega con la cabeza. —No importa. ¿Estás listo?

Yukio mira hacia el monasterio y sonríe. _«_ _Nii_ _-san debería estar bien. Va a conseguir un trabajo en ese buen lugar que encontró_ _Tou_ _-san. Y seguirá adelante. Probablemente encontrará una manera de visitarme para alimentarme...»_ Sacudiendo la cabeza, Yukio se voltea hacia el frente. _«Es bueno que no vayamos en la misma dirección»._ Yukio se reafirma.

Especialmente porque algunas de esas cajas no llevan suministros normales, sino que tienen artículos relacionados con exorcismos.

—Vamos— dice Yukio finalmente y, mirándolo por última vez, Nagatomo enciende el auto. Pronto están conduciendo por la carretera hacia el Distrito del Campus de la Academia True Cross.

* * *

Como muchos predijeron, recientemente el Distrito Southern Cross se sumergió completamente en True Cross. Hasta el punto de que dirigirse al Distrito del Campus True Cross no es tan importante como antes. Saliendo del tren y bajando por Southern Cross Street –llamada así porque es la calle que conecta directamente con el Distrito Southern Cross– Rin frunce el ceño mientras mira a su alrededor.

—Hoy hay una cantidad ridícula de alquitrán de hulla...— Rin no puede evitar preguntarse qué los ha agitado tanto, ya que normalmente el alquitrán de hulla se adhiere a lugares oscuros. Y no hay mucha oscuridad en esta concurrida calle.

Rin decide ignorarlo por ahora. No hay nada que pueda hacer realmente.

—¡Okumu~ra-kun!— Esa voz hace que Rin se gire, frunciendo el ceño. _«Genial los asesinos de palomas de esta mañana...»_ El pensamiento de Rin se desvanece y sus ojos se abren cuando ve al primero. El líder sin lugar a dudas.

Él está hablando, pero Rin realmente no le presta atención, su mente atrapada en los cuernos y los colmillos que puede ver.

 _«Mierda... ¿fue poseído?»_ Rin entrecierra los ojos y encuentra que la presencia del demonio de la putrefacción le es familiar. _«De ninguna manera... ¿el mismo que atacó a Sekki-san esa vez? Bueno... por lo que dice Ying Hua no hay manera de que me reconozca, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?»_

Finalmente, registra que el demonio le está ofreciendo una disculpa y quiere hablar con él. Vacilante, Rin decide seguirlo. _«El restaurante puede esperar, esto es más importante»_ decide Rin, siguiendo al demonio y a los ajenos delincuentes a un callejón apartado.

—¿Cuánto quieres?— Lo primero que sale de la boca del demonio no es lo que Rin esperaba.

—¿Qué?— Rin mira fijamente al demonio.

—Vamos, ¿tengo que deletreártelo?— El demonio se burla de Rin. —Bien. Mira, mis padres son muy famosos y ya vez, voy a comenzar la escuela en la Academia True Cross pronto... así que sería bastante malo si rumores extraños sobre mí fueran difundidos.

—Oh... ¿vas a la misma escuela que mi hermano...?— Dice Rin, ganando tiempo con su confusión. —... Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir...

Solo el recuerdo de lo mucho que se estaban divirtiendo cortando las patas de las indefensas palomas hace que los puños de Rin se aprieten. Se obliga a relajarse y pensar un poco más claramente.

 _«Muy bien... poseído... pero cuando obtienen por primera vez un cuerpo huésped pueden ser influenciados por su huésped porque estos aún no se han ido. Este está tratando de callar a su huésped haciendo lo que este asesino de palomas quiere...»_ Rin mira a su alrededor, notando cómo el resto comienza a dispersarse a su alrededor. _«Y no creo que haya soborno en el menú»._

—Nadie quiere lidiar con un montón de idiotas que piensan que es divertido cortar las patas de las palomas— dice Rin en cambio, retrocediendo un poco para no estar tan encajonado.

—Jajaja... eso es cierto. Entonces, ¿cuánto?— Insiste el demonio. —Pagaré lo que quieras para que mantengas la boca cerrada.

—No te molestes. No voy a hablar.— Rin se da vuelta, a pesar de que es muy consciente de dónde están todos en este callejón, actuando como si no le importara. —Guarda tu dinero.

—¿Qué? ¡Woah, woah, qué risa!— El demonio se ríe como para demostrar su punto. —Sólo tómalo. Tienes deudas, ¿no? Incluso tu hermano...

Rin se congela ante la mención de Yukio.

El demonio se da cuenta y su sonrisa se ensancha. —Sí, incluso tu hermano tuvo que esforzarse mucho para ingresar a la Academia. Toma el dinero y ponlo en los honorarios de este mes. Tu familia te lo agradecerá. Demonios, tal vez le ofrezca algo a tu hermano...

Rin no está del todo seguro de cómo terminó golpeando al demonio de la putrefacción, excepto que la mención de Yukio y los indicios de amenazas hacia él le hicieron hervir la sangre. —No digas esa mierda... ¡ustedes imbéciles pueden decir lo que quieran sobre mí, pero no se atrevan a hablar mal de mi hermano!

Rin solo tiene un momento para darse cuenta cuan mal fue ese movimiento antes de que los delincuentes lo ataquen, inmovilizándolo y colocándolo en una posición en la que no puede usar fácilmente su fuerza para liberarse.

El demonio de la putrefacción se pone de pie, luciendo más retorcido y demoníaco. La influencia del huésped se está desvaneciendo, aunque aún no está muerto, y una amplia sonrisa con colmillos y baba goteando y siseando al tocar el suelo. El documento de la entrevista se cae del bolsillo de Rin cuando cae al suelo y el demonio hace una demostración de burlarse de él.

Rin lo ignora a favor de tratar de liberarse, no es una tarea fácil ya que su cabeza es estrellada contra el suelo y lo aturde. Solo necesita liberarse lo suficiente para tocar una Carta y llamar a algo para sacarlo de aquí.

El sonido de una navaja proveniente del demonio irrumpe a través de la charla –la cruel e hiriente charla que Rin ignora lo mejor que puede– los ojos de Rin se ensanchan al verlo acercársele mientras el demonio agarra su cabello.

Uno de los delincuentes protesta, y recibe un puñetazo por molestar, cayendo sobre Rin. Rin no puede liberarse, a pesar de que el demonio se regodea y lo mira de reojo, presionando el cuchillo contra su mejilla. El pánico lo llena, Rin en ese momento definitivamente cree que la muerte es completamente posible para él, mientras el cuchillo lo hace sangrar.

 _«¡Bajate!»_ Rin grita por dentro. —¡Quítate de encima!

Y algo responde. Un momento hay un simple chispa. Al siguiente, hay un resplandor cuando el fuego azul brota de Rin y envía a todos a volar.

Rin cae al suelo, apenas estabilizándose con su mano. Levantando la otra, Rin mira el fuego azul sobre él, horrorizado no solo por lo que ve, sino por lo que **siente**. _«Demonio... este poder es demoníaco...»_

—Je... je... je... parece que tenía razón sobre ti.— El demonio de la putrefacción se ríe, mirando su mano chamuscada. —Esas llamas azules son reales... las llamas de Satanás-sama.

Rin se congela ante eso, la sangre se drena de su rostro mientras el demonio de la putrefacción sigue hablando.

—Oooh, he estado esperando tanto tiempo por este día... He estado buscándote... ¡buscándote por mucho tiempo, _wakagim_ i!— Declara el demonio de la putrefacción, _arrollándose_ frente a Rin y ofreciéndole una mano con garras. Rin lo mira fijamente, con algunas llamas aún sobre él y aturdido por lo que está sucediendo.

—Ahora... ¡tenemos que irnos... Satanás-sama nos espera! ¡Espera encontrarse con su hijo de las llamas azules!

* * *

Keroberos salta de un tejado a otro, Yue lo sigue de cerca. —¿Dónde está Rin?

Yue levanta la cabeza hacia el viento, girando ligeramente a medida que avanzan. Decisión imprudente, pero esta es la primera vez que sienten un miedo tan poderoso de parte de Rin. Y la conexión entre ellos se siente extraña, demoníaca incluso.

 _«Tengo un mal presentimiento...»_ Yue mira hacia la ciudad y frunce el ceño. —Se está moviendo.

—¿Qué? Maldita sea...— Keroberos salta en el aire, deslizándose hasta detenerse al lado de Yue y se esfuerza por alcanzar su propio vínculo con Rin. Yue es mejor que él simplemente por el hecho de que su magia depende más de Rin, pero Kerberos maldice ya que siente lo mismo con una concentración mínima. —Mierda... ¿a dónde va?

—No estoy seguro... está tomando una ruta extraña...— Yue se enfoca por un momento, tratando de precisar la dirección correcta. —Se dirige de regreso al monasterio.

Keroberos maldice una vez más y vuelve a lanzarse en el aire, Yue cerca tras de él. Una parte fuerte en ambos los insta a _darse prisa, darse prisa, darse prisa_.

Y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sienten que no hay forma de que puedan moverse lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

Rin está demasiado conmocionado como para resistirse cuando Shirō lo arrastra por los callejones y fuera de las calles, con la mente todavía girando mientras considera lo que Shirō le dijo.

— _Tú... eres el hijo de un demonio. Nacido de una humana impregnada por un demonio. Y no cualquier demonio... eres el Hijo de Satanás._

Rin maldice, cerrando los ojos brevemente y sacudiendo la cabeza. _«No... no... lo dijiste,_ _Oyaji_ _... dijiste que no soy un demonio... ¿entonces por qué...?_

Abriendo los ojos otra vez, mira fijamente la fría mirada en el rostro de Shirō. Solo la ha visto algunas veces, cuando estaba buscando Cartas o lidiando con las pruebas establecidas por Ying Hua y tuvo que lidiar con exorcistas mientras Shirō estaba cerca. Este es Shirō como un exorcista, completamente frío y lógico con respecto a las cosas mientras está en una misión.

 _«Y yo... ¿Soy solo otra misión?»_ se pregunta Rin, a medida que finalmente llegan al monasterio.

A su alrededor, puede escuchar a Shirō emitir órdenes que son seguidas rápidamente por los monjes, reforzando las barreras y preparando a todos para la batalla contra todos los demonios que vendrán tras Rin. En cuanto a ellos, Shirō los arrastra hacia la habitación de Rin y medio lo arroja dentro.

—¿Qué... qué es...?— Rin se interrumpe cuando le arrojan un bolso después de que Shirō termina rápidamente de empacarlo con suministros mínimos.

—Debes abandonar este monasterio.— Le ordena Shirō, Rin sostiene el bolso aturdido mientras Shirō se acerca a la cómoda y saca una llave de su cuello. Rin observa mientras abre el cajón. —Esta es la Llave de la Desaparición. Se puede usar para ocultar cualquier cosa en cualquier ubicación.— Explica, sacando una katana enfundada y mirándola.

—Esta es kōmaken. Una espada asesina de demonios conocida como Kurikara. Esta espada ha sido transmitida desde tiempos inmemoriales. Tus poderes han sido transferidos a esta espada y sellados allí por la vaina. Si la extraes, volverás a tu forma de demonio... y lo más probable es que nunca más puedas vivir una vida humana.

Shirō la coloca encima del bolso. —¡Nunca la desvaines! No obstante, nunca la dejes fuera de tu alcance tampoco. Cuando sea necesario, usa esta llave para ocultarla.— Shirō agrega la llave a la carga cada vez mayor en los brazos de Rin.

—Una vez que salgas del monasterio, quiero que uses esto.— Shirō le ofrece a Rin, de todas las cosas, un teléfono celular. —Hay un solo número en su memoria. Es el número de un amigo mío. Dudo que puedas vivir como lo has hecho hasta este día, pero mi amigo al menos te protegerá. ¡Ahora ve!

Rin mira fijamente a Shirō, luego el furioso fuego dentro de él explota de otra manera. —¡AL DIABLO ESTO!

Rin arroja todo al suelo y fulmina con la mirada a Shirō. —¿Demonios? ¿Soy el bastardo de un demonio? ¡Deja de joder! ¿Qué hay de Yukio?

—Ustedes dos son gemelos fraternos.— Señala Shirō, con voz razonable, algo que solo hace crecer la ira de Rin. — El cuerpo de Yukio era débil como feto y el poder lo rechazó. Fue pasado solo a ti.

—P... pero... pero eso es simplemente... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?— exige Rin, llegando al núcleo del problema. Este es un secreto mucho peor que cualquiera que él haya guardado y se le ha guardado desde el día en que nació.

Shirō está en silencio por un momento. —Quería criarte como un humano ordinario. Mientras permanecieras como un humano, quiero decir.

Esas palabras perforan a Rin. Él ya no es humano. No a los ojos de Shirō.

—... ¿Qué pasa con la entrevista?— exige Rin. —¿Me dices que necesito un trabajo, pero en el momento en que dejo de ser _humano_ o lo que sea, me envías lejos a Dios sabe dónde?

—¡No se trata de eso!— Grita Shirō. —¡Esto es por tu protección!

—Protección... ¡solo te estás deshaciendo de mí!— Rin puede sentir las lágrimas reuniéndose en el fondo de sus ojos y traga el nudo en su garganta. —¡No me des esa basura! Después de todo... solo soy un niño al azar...— Rin siente lo sudorosas que están sus manos y las aprieta para detener el temblor. —No soy Yukio, no causo más que problemas, he sido una carga para ti toda mi vida...

Rin gruñe. —Solo soy una jodida _misión,_ ¿verdad? Es solo que ya no quieres jugar a ser padre. ¡Solo admítelo!

—¡Nunca más vuelvas a actuar como si fueras mi padre!

Por un momento, las últimas palabras resuenan en el silencio, entonces Shirō abofetea a Rin con furia en su rostro. La bofetada suena aún más fuerte en el silencio y Rin levanta una mano hacia su mejilla, la cual palpita ante el despertar de un moretón en ella una vez más.

—... no tenemos tiempo para discusiones mezquinas.— Dice Shirō finalmente, la ira aún presente en su voz. —¡Solo haz lo que te dicen!

—... bien...— Rin da un paso atrás, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Shirō y comenzando a alejarse.

Ante eso Shirō deja escapar un grito de dolor y cae al suelo. A pesar de sí mismo, Rin se da la vuelta y mira preocupado a Shirō. —¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Shirō está murmurando algo para sí mismo y luego mira a Rin. —¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Fuera, rápido!

Rin mira su cara pálida y sudorosa y da un paso adelante en su lugar. —¡Oye!— Inclinándose junto a él, Rin intenta encontrar la mirada de Shirō mientras este lo evita. —¿Estás bien...?

La voz de Rin se apaga cuando la presencia lo golpea. Rin cae al suelo, abrumado por el poder, mientras Shirō finalmente lo mira. Pero no es él quien lo está mirando, no a través de esos extraños y retorcidos ojos azules con pupilas rojas mirándolo.

—Hijo... mío... cómo he esperado este momento...— La voz distorsionada hace que Rin retroceda, horrorizado a medida que Shirō estalla en llamas azules mientras estalla en una risa maníaca. —¡¡¡Es una broma!!!

Rin no puede escuchar lo que dice mientras lo "saluda", pretendiendo ser amigable dentro del cuerpo de Shirō mientras este comienza a recibir daño de las llamas azules. —S-Satanás...

—¿Oooh? Comprendes las cosas rápido jejeje... Oh sí... ahora, me gustaría saborear esta conmovedora reunión, ¡pero no creo que el cuerpo de este tipo dure! — Lo puntúa arrancando una buena parte de los dedos de Shirō en su mano izquierda, Rin siente que se le revuelve el estómago al ver eso y sentir el olor a sangre.

Paralizado por el miedo, Rin solo puede ver como Satanás canta y una niebla oscura se despliega, enfermiza y hace que Rin sienta que algo muy malo está sucediendo. La niebla se transforma lentamente en un rostro retorcido, algo que Rin sabe instintivamente lo que es.

—¡Soy el único demonio capaz de hacer esto... esta Puerta a Gehenna!— Declara Satanás. —Ahora, vamos... aah, espera, esta maldición irritante...— Satanás recoge a Kurikara, la sangre gotea de los ojos de Shirō. —¡Voy a destruir esto primero!

—¡Fuera!— Rin siente que sus llamas azules arden a su alrededor, haciendo retroceder el aura de Satanás a pesar de su desprecio por el poder mostrado. Es suficiente para que Rin trate de alcanzar sus Cartas, solo para que Satanás lo tome de la manga y comience a arrastrarlo.

—¡Pa-para! Soy... soy... hu...— Rin vislumbra su apariencia en el espejo cercano y se congela. _«Un demonio... soy un...»_

—Sabes, soy una entidad perfecta con un poder infinito.— Satanás comienza, sonando casual como si solo estuviera conversando. —Pero solo hay una cosa, solo una pequeña cosa, que no tengo. ¿Sabes lo que es? ¡Una sustancia en este mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para contenerme! ¡Todo lo que toco en este mundo está condenado a la destrucción! ¡Como este cuerpo... y como tu madre!

Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan. _«Madre... mi madre...»_

_—Te estoy protegiendo.— Dice Yuri, haciendo que_ _Shir_ _ō_ _, quien est_ _á_ _maldiciendo, se calle y la mire en shock. —No quiero que nadie muera._

_Yuri mira a Rin con una mirada extraña en sus ojos y luego sonríe. —Gracias. Eres un buen chico. Estoy orgullosa... de ti y de Yukio...— Ella cubre su estómago con sus manos y mira hacia abajo, luego levanta la mirada. —Siempre estaré orgullosa._

—¡Es Assiah lo que quiero!— Declara Satanás.

—¡No!— Rin se esfuerza por escapar, pero es demasiado tarde, ya que Satanás lo arroja a la Puerta mientras sigue hablando.

—¡Oh, fue por aburrimiento que te creé, pero desde entonces me di cuenta de que fue un golpe maestro! ¡Existes en el mundo de Assiah y, sin embargo, llevas la sangre del Dios de Gehenna!— Satanás se ríe de la idea mientras Rin lucha por escapar de la Puerta y clama por ayuda.

—¡Eres exactamente lo que necesito para hacer que Assiah sea mía!— Satanás revela alegremente. —¡Jaja! ¡Estás a punto de renacer, hijo mío! ¡Feliz cumpleaños y bienvenido a Gehenna!

Su risa maníaca se detiene repentinamente y Rin observa con horror como Shirō –y sí, es _Shir_ _ō_ – lucha por el control lo suficiente como para apuñalarse en el pecho.

—¡Este chico es mi hijo!— Shirō contrarresta las conmocionadas palabras de Satanás. —¡Y lo tomaré de regreso!

Shirō cae hacia adelante, aterrizando en la Puerta, Rin grita y logra llegar a él, apenas sosteniéndolo. —¡Oyaji! Oyaji, por favor... resiste...

—No puedo...— Rin apenas logra llegar a las Cartas y sacar una. Pero el resto están siendo sombreadas rápidamente por la Puerta y Rin no sabe si algo que tenga podrá ayudarlo. Esta Puerta es demasiado poderosa. —Pero...

Rin arroja la única Carta que consiguió al aire. —¡Heal! ¡Salva a Oyaji!

Una llamarada de luz se extiende sobre Shirō mientras Rin mira a su alrededor y ve la espada. —Maldición... no tengo otra opción...— Rin se muerde el labio y se esfuerza por alcanzarla, mientras sigue sosteniendo a Shirō mientras Heal continúa luchando contra el daño que Satanás y él mismo han hecho. Las palabras de Shirō y Satanás resuenan en su mente. —Viejo estúpido... ¡Todavía no te he mostrado nada!

Rin agarra la empuñadura y no duda. _«Lo siento... podría no cumplir mi promesa después de todo... Yue... Kero...»_ —¡No te atrevas a morir!

El fuego azul estalla y Rin siente el ardor cuando su magia, su magia humana, es sumergida en una ola de magia demoníaca, colmillos brotan en su boca y siente una extraña sensación de ardor en la espalda mientras el sello se rompe en una explosión.

Levantando la espada sobre su cabeza, Rin la estrella contra la puerta y en una gran llamarada de fuego, esta se rompe en pedazos y desaparece.

Rin cae al suelo, envainando la espada de nuevo y luego arrastrándose hacia el lado de Shirō. Heal flota hacia abajo aterrizando junto a él en forma de Carta mientras Rin presiona sus manos contra el cuello de Shirō. Por un momento no hay nada, entonces siente los latidos superficiales pero constantes de su corazón y también puede escuchar débilmente su respiración. Su mano está destrozada y sigue sangrando, pero está vivo. Apenas.

—Ayuda... ayuda... por favor... alguien...— Rin siente que las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. —Tou-san... ¡ALGUIEN AYUDE A TOU-SAN!

* * *

No están muy lejos del monasterio cuando Yue pierde sus alas y cae. —¿Yue?— Grita Kerberos, volando rápidamente incluso cuando el dolor lo golpea proveniente de su conexión con Rin. _«¿Magia demoníaca?»_

Kerberos apenas logra atrapar a Yue a tiempo y aun así hace mella en su cuerpo, jadeando y temblando. —Maldición... Yue, ¡cambia de nuevo a Sekki! ¡Ella puede otorgarte suficiente protección!

—Esta bien...— Yue se fuerza a sí mismo a través del dolor para volver a Sekki, el brillo que lo cubre se desvanece para revelar a Sekki que tiembla y se estremece.

—Rin-kun... él es...— Sekki se encuentra con la mirada dorada de Kerberos con horror en sus ojos violetas. —Él es... medio demonio.

—Sí...— Kerberos aterriza. Luego de la un empujoncito a Sekki. —No hay nada que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer ahora... está vivo y Yue necesita establecer un filtro para protegerse.

—¿Las Cartas?— Pregunta Sekki, mientras se levanta lentamente con la ayuda de Kerberos, aferrándose a él mientras sus piernas tiemblan.

—Suerte que Rin es un poco paranoico. Terminó de cargar todas las baterías, las cien de ellas, hace solo unos días.— Kerberos empuja a Sekki. —Vamos a llevarte a casa.

—Esta bien...— Sekki mira hacia dónde está la casa de Rin y no puede evitar las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos. —Rin-kun...

* * *

El sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia resuena a través de las paredes del monasterio, aunque el hecho de que la puerta principal esté abierta probablemente ayude. Rin no se molesta en salir mientras Shirō es cargado allí, solo se acurruca en la cocina y se queda como está.

Incluso cuando las sirenas de la ambulancia se desvanecen lentamente, Rin no se mueve.

Cuando los monjes regresan y vacilan al verlo –al ver al nuevo y diferente Rin con orejas, colmillos y cola– Rin no se mueve, excepto por su cola que se contrae y lo envuelve más, como para protegerlo o consolarlo.

Ni siquiera se mueve cuando Nagatomo lo cubre suavemente con una gruesa manta y coloca una taza de algo caliente y dulce a su lado.

El regreso de Yukio apenas lo hace reaccionar también, mientras Yukio escucha a los monjes contarle lo que sucedió en voz baja y mira a Rin con una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos.

Rin no se mueve, excepto para empezar a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

Dos días después, Rin está acurrucado sobre su escritorio, mirando por la ventana mientras cae la lluvia. Kero se sienta en el alféizar de la ventana a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación pero sin decir nada.

Rin golpea su cabeza contra el frío cristal pensando en las noticias que recibió ayer...

—¿ _Está en coma?— Exclama Izumi, sorprendido._

_Ky_ _ō_ _d_ _ō_ _asiente tristemente._ _—S_ _í_ _._ _Le pusieron soporte pero..._

— _Pero un coma está a solo un paso de la muerte.— Izumi se ve horrorizado ante el pensamiento. —Entonces..._ _Fujimoto_ _podría... nunca despertar..._

_Rin, sentado cerca de las escaleras, se marchita aún más por las noticias._

— _Es culpa de ese maldito demonio.— Otro monje se burla._

— _¿Qué dijiste?— Izumi se gira hacia él agarrando el cuello de su sotana._

—¡ _¿Qué?! ¡Lo es! Maldición, ya era bastante difícil lidiar con ese demonio mientras estaba sellado, pero ahora ha recuperado su poder y_ _Fujimoto_ _... ¡_ _Hurk_ _!— El monje es interrumpido por_ _Ky_ _ō_ _d_ _ō_ _golpe_ _á_ _ndolo._

_Frotándose los nudillos,_ _Ky_ _ō_ _d_ _ō_ _fulmina con la mirada al monje a sus pies._ _—Retira esas palabras ahora mismo._

_Rin no se queda para su respuesta, sino que se dirige rápidamente hacia arriba y no nota a Yukio observándolo subir con una mirada extraña en sus ojos_.

—Maldita sea...— Rin cierra los ojos y se pregunta qué debe hacer. Los abre y hace una pausa, parpadeando, viendo a Nagatomo hablando con Kyōdō afuera. Hay otra persona allí, pero Rin no puede verlo ya que tiene un paraguas, en un ángulo tal que Rin no puede ver sus rasgos desde su posición.

Rin abre cuidadosamente la ventana, dejando que los sonidos del exterior lleguen a su audición enormemente mejorada.

—Están seguros de que eso es lo que Sir Fujimoto les dijo que hicieran.— Rin frunce el ceño ante esa voz, sintiendo que es vagamente familiar. —A pesar de que prometió entregarme un archivo hoy y también dijo que incluso si no estuviera, podría obtenerlo de uno de ustedes.

—Sí. Lo siento, Sir, pero no puede entrar.— Nagatomo y Kyōdō se interponen entre él y la puerta. —Incluso con su rango, debemos obedecer al Paladín en este aspecto.

Una risa seca es la respuesta. —Muy bien. Pero... ¿qué van a hacer con el demonio allí dentro? Él ya está desgastando las barreras que tienen levantadas. Aaaah... ¿Regresaré mañana quizás? Si tienen una infestación, con mucho gusto daría mis servicios gratis...

Con eso se marcha, el paraguas todavía oscurece sus rasgos, mientras que Nagatomo y Kyōdō intercambian miradas preocupadas.

Rin traga saliva y salta del escritorio.

—¿A dónde vas Rin?— Pregunta Kero, volando detrás de Rin mientras este se dirige a la puerta.

Rin se detiene. —Afuera.— Y luego está fuera de la habitación y vuela hacia la sala de juegos. Kero apenas lo alcanza justo a tiempo para ver la ventana abierta de la sala de juegos golpeándose en el viento, Rin se fue.

Kero suspira y se sienta en la cama cercana, con una mirada seria en su rostro. —Rin...

* * *

El monasterio ha estado al límite desde que Rin se convirtió en un demonio y no es algo que Yukio pueda ignorar como lo ha estado haciendo con su hermano.

Quizás Yukio es un cobarde por evitar a su hermano ahora que ya no está sellado y es un demonio. Pero Yukio no sabe cómo enfrentarlo, el único que está detrás de tanto y, sin embargo, es una víctima de nacimiento.

Yukio duda en las escaleras y lentamente las sube después de algunas dudas. Lleva una bandeja de comida, algo que le fue presionado por Maruta quien medio le rogó que se encargara de conseguir que Rin comiera. Apenas ha tocado la comida y el agua desde ese día y eso no puede ser saludable incluso para un demonio.

Yukio se inquieta frente a su habitación por un momento, luego toca la puerta. —¿N... Nii-san?— Abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta, Yukio se asoma. No ve a Rin allí y retrocede, preguntándose dónde podría estar.

Dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos, Yukio se dirige a la puerta al otro lado del pasillo, abriéndose a la sala de juegos.

Yukio suspira cuando nota la ventana abierta. —Nii-san...

Su hermano ya se había ido y Yukio no tiene idea de a dónde iría en este estado.

* * *

Cuando suena el timbre, Nagatomo se acerca con cautela a la puerta. Abriéndola un poco, parpadea sorprendido. —Tsukishiro-sensei... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sekki le da una suave sonrisa. —¿Puedo pasar? Escuché sobre... la situación.

Nagatomo duda. —Um... Rin no quiere visitas.

—Quieres decir que no quiere tratar contigo.— Sekki corrige suavemente. —Está bien, no es culpa de ustedes. Simplemente no son los correctos aquí. Necesita un toque más suave.

—Tsukishiro... sensei yo... no sé si puedes ayudar pero...— Nagatomo da un paso atrás.

—Él no está aquí— anuncia Yukio, apareciendo y atrayendo las miradas de ambos adultos. Yukio evita sus miradas, mira a un lado y cambia su postura. —Él salió por una ventana trasera. No sé a dónde podría ir.

Sekki respira hondo y cambia la posición de su paraguas. —No te preocupes... tengo una buena idea de a dónde fue. Lo traeré de vuelta.

—Gracias— dice Yukio suavemente, finalmente mirando a Sekki. —Yo... realmente no sé...

—Rin-kun sigue siendo Rin-kun.— Lo calma Sekki. —No has perdido a tu hermano.

Yukio parpadea ante eso y observa confundido mientras Sekki se da vuelta después de inclinarse y darle un suave agradecimiento a Nagatomo. _«¿Qué significa eso?»_

Mientras tanto, Sekki contacta a Yue dentro de ella. _:¿Estás en buena forma para lo que viene?:_

Yue abre un ojo. _:Sí. No es demasiado para mí, incluso ahora. Simplemente no te metas en una pelea real.:_

Sekki le da una suave sonrisa. _:No planeo hacerlo.:_

* * *

La lluvia cae y en este punto Rin está completamente empapado hasta los huesos. No reacciona a ella, mientras sus empapados jeans se aferran a sus piernas y sus zapatillas de deporte rechinan en el barro. Rin mira aturdido el parque a su alrededor, vacío en esta lluvia torrencial.

Rin se adentra más y continúa hasta que encuentra el puente en el centro. Apáticamente, Rin camina penosamente hasta la cima y se apoya contra el borde.

Su mente gira y, lentamente, saca el celular que lleva consigo desde ese día. Mirándolo, Rin se pregunta si debería usarlo o no. —Un amigo de Oyaji...— Rin abre el celular y abre la lista de contactos. Solo hay uno allí, solo un número y sin nombre.

Rin mira fijamente la pantalla, mientras las gotas de agua gotean de su cabello y caen sobre esta, demostrando cuán poco protegido está de la lluvia.

Rin duda y luego presiona el botón de llamada. Levantando el teléfono hacia su oído, escucha el sonido del teléfono sonando.

Y luego se escucha otro sonido más alegre y Rin se da vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos. El puente ahora está rodeado por ambos lados, solo los lados que dan al agua están despejados por razones obvias. Los hombres allí están vestidos con uniformes exorcistas, sin sombrillas y con máscaras sobre sus rostros. Como si necesitaran ocultar quiénes son por alguna razón.

Más importante aún, frente a Rin y de pie en medio del puente está el hombre más extraño que haya visto.

—Un placer conocerte, Okumura Rin-kun.— Se inclina, con un paraguas remendado en sus manos y dientes afilados revelados por una sonrisa. —Me llamo...

—Mephisto Pheles.— Dice Rin antes de poder detenerse, reconociéndolo por el incidente de Return, los eventos ocurridos allí surgieron de su interior, donde habían estado encerrados durante mucho tiempo. _«Este hombre... no... es un demonio...»_

Mephisto parpadea. —¿Oh? ¿Sabes mi nombre? ¿Te lo dijo el Padre Fujimoto?

Rin no responde, dejándolo llegar a su propia conclusión.

—... bueno, soy de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz. Sospecho que Fujimoto no tuvo tiempo de informarte de eso. Aaah, y sí, tienes mis condolencias por lo que has pasado.

—No las quiero.— Rin lo fulmina con la mirada. —¿Por qué estás aquí?— Rin mira a los exorcistas a su alrededor y reconoce que está mayormente atrapado. A menos que quiera saltar al río que fluye fuertemente debido a la lluvia. —Oyaji dijo que me protegerías, pero no me parece así.

—Me temo que como Caballero Honorario... Tengo ciertas responsabilidades. No puedo confundir lo personal con el interés público.— La sonrisa de Mephisto no cae mientras habla. —Tú eres el Hijo de Satanás. Debes ser asesinado antes de presentar una amenaza para la humanidad.

Rin no puede evitarlo. Estalla en risas, sorprendiendo a Mephisto. —¡Ja! Escuchar eso de un demonio sangriento... absurdo. ¿Qué diablos quieres realmente _Mephisto_?

Mephisto deja caer su sonrisa. —Lo que quiero... hmm... interesante. Deseo saber lo que quieres ¿Deseas _permitirte ser asesinado_ o deseas _matarnos y huir_... oh, supongo que existe la opción del _suicidio..._?

—Cállate.— Rin le gruñe a Mephisto, haciéndolo retroceder ante la feroz mirada fulminante que lo nivela. —Te pregunté qué _es_ lo _que_ _realmente_ quieres. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Como si mis deseos tuvieran algo que ver con esto.

Mephisto mira a Rin. —Eres un joven muy curioso... muy bien, Fujimoto Shirō fue quien te crió como parte de un proyecto. Para ver si el Hijo de Satanás podría ser criado como un arma contra Gehenna.

Esas palabras golpearon a Rin como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero al mismo tiempo, recuerda que, incluso al final de todo, Shirō lo llamó _hijo_. Eso le permite recuperar el equilibrio.

—Arma... no soy un arma.— Rin aprieta su mano sobre el celular. —Déjame unirme a ti. No soy... un demonio... y ya no soy un humano. Entonces... déjame ser un exorcista.

Mephisto lo mira boquiabierto, hasta el punto que Rin se pregunta si es falso o no. —¿Qué ...? ¡ajaajaja! ¿Y qué harías tú, Hijo de Satanás?

—Patear el trasero de Satanás— gruñe Rin. —No me importa lo que diga la gente. Esa bestia asquerosa, ese monstruo, no es mi padre. Mi único padre... es Fujimoto Shirō... y a ese monstruo... lo **_mataré_** por eso.

Por un momento, Mephisto lo mira fijamente. Como si quisiera reírse, pero al mismo tiempo está tan atónito por las palabras de Rin que se desequilibra. Finalmente, él sonríe. —¡Me gusta! ¡Muy bien!

El murmullo de sorpresa que surge de los exorcistas allí es inconfundible, pero no hacen ningún movimiento contra Mephisto. Con el poder que puede sentir proveniente de Mephisto, Rin no está sorprendido.

—Sin embargo, el camino que has elegido es largo y traicionero. ¿Sigues profesando que lo tomarás?— Mephisto le pregunta a Rin.

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa, de una manera que les recuerda a los otros exorcistas a un depredador que muestra los dientes. —Tú lo tomaste.

Mephisto no dice nada por un largo momento y luego asiente lentamente. —Ya veo... entonces tendré que hacer los preparativos para ello. Hmmm... esto debería ser divertido.

—Me alegro que te diviertas.

Mephisto salta, en realidad _salta_ y gira para ver a Sekki parada detrás de él con un paraguas protegiéndola de la lluvia. Los otros exorcistas maldicen al verla, aunque Rin no está seguro de si es porque logro burlarlos o porque, como de costumbre, de repente se enfrentan a una mujer increíblemente hermosa.

 _«Y no veo una sola mujer entre ellos...»_ nota Rin, mientras Sekki pasa junto a Mephisto y saca una manta de lana caliente de su bolso mientras se para junto a Rin, envolviéndola suavemente a su alrededor.

—Incluso si no vas a enfermarte, la lluvia fría no mejorará tu estado de ánimo.— Sekki le explica suavemente, luego se vuelve hacia Mephisto después de cubrir cuidadosamente a Rin con el paraguas.

—¿Quién... eres tú?— pregunta Mephisto, la sorpresa coloreando su rostro y su voz. Verdadera sorpresa de hecho. Sekki realmente lanzó a este poderoso demonio a un bucle.

—Tsukishiro Sekki. Soy amiga de Rin.— La sonrisa de Sekki adquiere un filo agudo y los ojos de Rin se abren ante sus siguientes palabras —Y yo sigo el camino de una Maga de la Luna.

Mephisto mira fijamente mientras Sekki despliega su magia y esta irradia de ella. O lo que parece ser su magia, Rin rápidamente la reconoce como la presencia de Yue transmitida desde Sekki, filtrada a través de ella para que parezca que realmente le pertenece. Aferrándose a ella, Rin mira entre ella y Mephisto.

 _«¿Qué... qué estás haciendo Sekki-san?»_ Rin traga saliva mientras el demonio y la maga se enfrentan y en silencio emite una suave oración.

* * *

Mephisto entrecierra los ojos hacia Sekki y luego sonríe. —Aaah, sí, todos los demás, no hay necesidad de que se queden. Puedo lidiar con esto.

Los exorcistas intercambian miradas pero lentamente hacen lo que se les sugiere, dejando el puente y saliendo del parque. Es silencioso mientras lo hacen y Mephisto permanece en silencio durante bastante tiempo, incluso después de que se han ido.

—Bueno... había escuchado sobre ti de Fujimoto-kun. Una maestra maravillosa... aunque, de alguna manera, nunca me mencionó la parte de maga.— Las palabras de Mephisto están llenas de dientes e ira apenas controlada.

—Por supuesto que no lo haría. No fue a él a quien me revelé.— Sekki responde, su voz dulce como el azúcar y bastante razonable.

Mephisto mira a Rin, quien ahora está medio escondido detrás de Sekki. —Ya veo...— Luego se vuelve hacia Sekki y examina su expresión, incapaz de leer algo realmente de ella. _«Ella no es la maga que sentí sin embargo... ella es poderosa, pero esa magia tenía un_ ** _sabor_** _diferente a esta»._

—Lo escuchaste ¿no es así?, el intercambio. ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esto?— Mephisto pregunta, su voz imponente y la ira retrocediendo por ahora.

—Es que Rin-kun sigue siendo Rin-kun. Uno no se juzga completamente por la sangre. Si así fuera, no hubieras podido unirte a la Orden, ¿verdad? Incluso con tu poder...— Sekki responde suavemente.

Mephisto parpadea lentamente ante eso. —Touché. Sin embargo, es Okumura Rin el único a excepción de Satanás que posee las llamas azules. Tal cosa hará las cosas... difíciles.

—Si necesitas ayuda para suavizar esas dificultades, me encantaría ayudarte.— Las palabras de Sekki hacen que tanto Mephisto como Rin la miren fijamente.

—Sekki-san...— Rin mira a Sekki quien se da vuelta y le sonríe suavemente antes de girarse hacia Mephisto.

—Esa... es toda una oferta. Creo que podría encontrar un puesto para ti. Eres maestra ¿verdad? ¿Podrías enseñar magia?— Mephisto arquea una ceja ante eso.

—Si tienes estudiantes a los que pueda enseñar. La mayoría de ustedes, exorcistas, lo han dificultado, incluso si tienen magia, la han torcido hasta que solo pueden manejar la magia demoníaca.— Observa Sekki.

—Hay una nueva clase por venir. La misma a la que Rin-kun se unirá una vez que arregle la documentación.— Rin levanta la vista y asiente lentamente en respuesta al desafío silencioso de Mephisto. —Estarán mayormente libres de la magia demoníaca. Además, también hay uno más que puedo añadir exclusivamente a tu clase.

—Muy bien.— Sekki sonríe. —Estoy segura de que puedes hacer los arreglos para mi puesto anterior con respecto a mis antiguos empleadores.

Mephisto realmente se ríe de eso. —Eres una dama tan maravillosa... sí, considéralo un trato hecho. Podrás estar al alcance de la mano para ayudar a Rin-kun a cambio de enseñar magia al último lote de Estudiantes que viene a mi Academia.

—Tu Academia... ¿de qué estás hablando?— Exige Rin.

Mephisto mira a Rin y sonríe, con los colmillos visibles en la amplia sonrisa en la que se convierte su boca. —Pues nada menos que la Academia True Cross. Creo que vas a volver a la escuela, Rin-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	2. Chapter 2

Rin hace una pausa en el medio de empacar su bolso de transporte, sosteniendo el Libro en sus manos. —¿Cómo están las cartas, Kero?

Kero levanta la vista desde donde está revisando a través de un cajón cercano en busca de cachivaches. —Están bien Rin. Todas esas baterías que cargaste valieron la pena.

—Me alegro...— Rin da vuelta el libro para ver la batería conectada actualmente. —Esto debería durar un tiempo ¿verdad?

—Debería durar bastante tiempo. Tal vez incluso encuentres una manera de poder usarlas de nuevo antes de que puedas utilizar la mitad de estas— dice Kero alegremente.

Rin logra dar una pequeña sonrisa ante eso y coloca cuidadosamente el Libro en la caja. —Es una pena que no pueda llevar el cofre conmigo...

—Je...— Kero parece divertido por un momento, haciendo que Rin lo mire con extrañeza. —No te preocupes por eso. Ahora, ¿tienes todo?

Rin se pone de pie y revisa el cajón en el que Kero estaba interesado. Parpadea cuando saca una cosa en particular. —El tanuki rosa...— Rin sopla suavemente el polvo y frota lo que queda, mirando el tanuki rosa brillante en sus manos, un juguete de peluche en miniatura hecho como parte de una correa para celular.

—Aaah, ¿todavía tienes eso?— Kero mira al tanuki, flotando sobre este para examinarlo.

Rin asiente lentamente. Mientras mira el tanuki por un momento, siente algo.

— _¡Oye, Okumura-kun!— Una sonrisa brillante solo comparable con el brillante cabello._

Rin parpadea, sacudiendo la cabeza, y vuelve a mirar el tanuki. Él le da una suave sonrisa y saca su celular de su bolsillo. —Bueno, ahora tengo un celular así que...

Cuidadosamente une el tanuki rosa al celular negro y sonríe. —Ahí... ya parece más alegre.

El tanuki añadido se balancea cuando Rin mueve el celular, casi brillando a la luz. Es como si no fuera solo una simple correa para celular, sino un buen augurio para el futuro.

**Capítulo 2: Academia de Demonios**

El sol está brillando intensamente hoy, algo de lo que Rin casi podría prescindir solo porque Mephisto lo toma como su señal para ser enérgico y alegre. El suave gemido de Kero, quien se esconde en el bolso de Rin, ante cómo el antiguo demonio se las arregla para actuar mucho más inmaduro que él, confirma que Rin no es el único molesto por esto.

—¡Vaya, que día tan agradable! ¡Un cielo azul brillante apropiado para una gran partida!

Rin mira al demonio que más bien parece un payaso, preguntándose si esto fue una buena idea. No el unirse a la Orden, ya que realmente no tenía otras opciones, sino dejar que Mephisto fuera quien lo escoltara a él y a Yukio a la Academia True Cross.

_«La escuela por si sola va a ser un fastidio...»_ Rin suspira, mirando la guía estudiantil en sus manos. Tomó el examen como la mayoría de los solicitantes, pero en su caso no iba a fallar por completo, sin importar cuán bajo sea su puntaje, ya que Mephisto está tirando alegremente de los hilos como Johann Faust el Quinto; El Director de la Academia True Cross.

« _Aun así, solo pude llegar al nivel D...»_ Rin observa sus calificaciones con cierta duda, luego suspira y mira a su alrededor. ¡Apenas evitando ser atropellado por un limosina rosa –¡rosa!– que hace que Rin se quede boquiabierto por el color. Girándose hacia Mephisto, ve que sí, este es su auto.

—Por favor, dime que el mal sentido de la moda eres solo tú y no una cosa de demonios.— Rin le ruega a Mephisto, haciendo que el demonio lo fulmine con la mirada.

—¿Mal sentido de la moda? ¡Tengo que informarte que soy la cima de la moda!— Declara, gesticulando ampliamente.

Rin lo mira de arriba abajo, sin decir nada y dejando que el silencio se prolongue. Mephisto se estremece ante la mirada juiciosa y está a punto de decir algo más cuando otra voz habla.

—¡Buenos días! Siento llego tarde.— Yukio tiene una sonrisa agradable en su rostro y ya está vestido con su uniforme, a diferencia de Rin. —Sin embargo, esto fue una sorpresa. Pensar que el Director sería tan amable de convertirse en nuestro nuevo tutor...

Yukio se detiene frente a Rin, todavía sonriendo con esa sonrisa agradable y, sin embargo, vacía. —Aparentemente, Tou-san le había pedido que nos cuidara si le pasaba algo.— Yukio agrega —¡Nunca pensé que iría a la misma preparatoria que tú, Nii-san!

Rin no dice nada por un momento, luego agarra a Mephisto y lo arrastra lejos. —¿ _Tutor_?— Rin gruñe. —¡¿No escuché nada sobre eso?! Y Oyaji... ¡Oyaji aún no está muerto!

—Cierto.— Mephisto mantiene una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. —Pero como está en coma, no puede ser su tutor, ¿verdad? También funciona como una buena tapadera de por qué realmente se te concede un permiso especial para asistir a mi escuela. Después de todo, solo puedes ingresar a la escuela exorcista oculta si asistes a la Academia True Cross.

Rin suelta su manga y retrocede. —Bien. Pero...— Rin mira a Yukio y por un momento siente un escalofrío por la sonrisa en su rostro. —No importa. Vámonos.

—¿Te has despedido, entonces? Como la Academia True Cross es un internado, no puedes irte sin permiso.— Mephisto observa la cara de Rin cuidadosamente mientras Rin asiente lentamente.

—Muy bien... ¡partiremos de inmediato!— Mephisto sacude su capa y dirige a Rin al asiento trasero de la limusina, la puerta se encuentra prontamente abierta por el chofer. Una última mirada sospechosa al demonio, y Rin entra a la limusina sin ningún problema, seguido prontamente por Yukio, quien se asegura de no mirar a Mephisto.

La sonrisa de Mephisto, por su parte, parece adecuada para dividir su rostro. _«¡Esto será muy divertido!_ _»._

* * *

El viaje a la Academia es silencioso. Ni Rin ni Yukio están dispuestos a conversar, en su lugar, Yukio se enfoca en el papel frente a él como si fuera lo más importante.

A Rin no se le ocurre nada que decir. _«¿Qué podría decir?»_ Se pregunta Rin, apoyándose contra su mano mientras la limusina continúa avanzando. _«_ _Ni siquiera sé qué le dijeron los monjes a Yukio sobre lo que sucedió»._

Rin, una vez más, se pregunta si Yukio es tan ignorante de los demonios y los exorcistas como actúa. _«Si sabe al respecto... podría ser un exorcista recién debutado en el mejor de los casos. Me habría dado cuenta de lo contrario... ¿verdad?»_ Rin mira hacia su bolso, donde puede sentir a Kero dentro. A juzgar por las ondas que Rin puede sentir ondulándose, aunque de una manera tan tranquila que Rin puede saber sin mirar que Mephisto es ignorante de esto, probablemente se esté comunicando con la baraja.

_«¿Qué voy a hacer con ellas?»_ Rin se encuentra haciéndose esa pregunta una vez más. _«Necesito... encontrar una manera de lanzar magia de nuevo... es imposible... pero...»_ Rin baja la mirada hacia sus manos nuevamente, abriéndolas y cerrándolas. « _Tanto Clow como Sakura hicieron lo imposible por sí mismos. Yo... también puedo hacerlo como su Heredero»._

—Esa es una expresión seria en tu rostro, Rin-kun.— Rin levanta la vista ante eso, frunciéndole el ceño al demonio. —Aah sí, no es la mejor pero está mejor. Estamos llegando a nuestro destino, ¿ves?

Rin se da vuelta para mirar por la ventana y queda boquiabierto ante su primera visión real de la Academia True Cross. —Eso es... ¡¿¿una escuela??! ¡Parece una jodida ciudad!

—Nii-san...— Yukio suspira ante el lenguaje grosero de Rin, mientras Mephisto se ríe.

—Esta academia posee todas las instalaciones académicas con las que podrías soñar y forma el centro del Distrito del Campus True Cross— explica Mephisto alegremente.

La limusina se detiene cerca de la entrada y la puerta es prontamente abierta por el chofer. Rin mira al chófer con recelo, sintiendo que también es un demonio. _«Por otra parte, ¿quién más serviría a ese tipo?»._

—La ceremonia de matriculación comenzará en breve. Simplemente diríjanse al auditorio principal con todos los demás.— Mephisto les informa con grandilocuencia.

Yukio le agradece a Mephisto y se pone en movimiento, con Rin siguiéndolo. Solo para que Rin sea arrastrado hacia atrás por la bolsa de la espada en su espalda. —¡Oh, un momento! Estás olvidando tu uniforme escolar. Por favor cámbiate aquí.

Rin se queja, cerrando la puerta mientras regresa para sentarse junto al molesto demonio —Podrías haber dicho algo antes.

—Volveré por ti una vez que termine la ceremonia. Podemos hablar más tarde.— Mephisto le señala.

Rin mira fijamente a Mephisto por un momento y rememora un recuerdo que reprimió después del incidente de Return.

_Sir_ _Pheles_ _parece desconcertado por eso. —Si tú lo dices. Ven, es hora de regresar dentro_ _Egin_ _-san. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacer y prefiero no arriesgar su salud._

_—La mía,_ _hmm_ _... Supongo que como demonio no tienes ningún concepto sobre la familia.— Yuri mira a Rin y le guiña un ojo antes de volverse hacia_ _Sir_ _Pheles_ _, quien se ve confundido por sus palabras._

_—¿Qué significa eso?— Él_ _entrecierra_ _los ojos hacia la humana ante él y Rin, por un momento, siente como si Yuri hubiera tirado la cola de un tigre._

_Ella mantiene su sonrisa en su rostro y desliza deliberadamente sus manos para ahuecar su estómago. —Bueno, los niños en mí son tus_ _hermanos_ _después de todo. Supongo que simplemente no entiendes eso como lo hace un humano...— Seguidamente, ella inclina su cabeza y lo mira, como si viese algo en su expresión. —O tal vez puedas. Si puedes, me pregunto qué elegirás en el futuro._

—Oye... tú...— Mephisto levanta una ceja.

—Sí, ¿qué hay de mí?— Mephisto espera a que Rin continúe.

—Nada solo... los demonios no tienen el concepto de familia, ¿verdad?— Le pregunta Rin, girándose para sacar su uniforme escolar de su bolso y por lo tanto perdiéndose la expresión de asombro de Mephisto ante eso. —Si lo hicieran... bueno, podrías ser un poco más considerado con lo que sentimos Yukio y yo.

_«Eso fue...»_ Por un momento, Mephisto ve una cara ligeramente diferente, ojos verdes y un lunar en la esquina de una boca voluptuosa. _¿Cómo su madre,_ _hm_ _?_ Finalmente reaccionó para ver a Rin mirándolo fijamente y obviamente esperando algo.

Rin continúa mirando a Mephisto, hasta que él se gira lejos de Rin, con su mano cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y comentando sobre las hermosas flores de cerezo afuera. Satisfecho, Rin comienza a vestirse con el uniforme escolar. Hace una pausa ante los dos colgantes alrededor de su cuello, uno de Ying Hua y el otro de la Llave. _«Ying Hua... desearía que pudieras estar aquí...»_ Rin suspira y termina de ponerse el uniforme atando la corbata, algo que debe hacer desde un recuerdo.

Mephisto gira en ese punto y se da cuenta de lo que Rin está haciendo. —Veo que tienes algo de habilidad para atarte la corbata.

Rin mira asesinamente a Mephisto. —No.

Mephisto observa la nueva marca de quemaduras en el techo de su limusina y asiente lentamente. —Muy bien. Ve a disfrutar lo mejor que puedas.

Rin sale de la limusina y nota que, por alguna razón, Yukio se ha adelantado en lugar de esperarlo. _«Che... ¿a qué se debe eso?»_

—Oh, Rin-kun... el control de equipaje está allí.— Mephisto señala a dónde debe ir.

Rin se encoge de hombros por sobre su hombro. —No te molestes. Voy a mantener esto conmigo.

—¿Tienes algunos objetos de valor allí?— pregunta Mephisto, con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

—Solo para mí.— Responde Rin, luego cierra la puerta en la cara de Mephisto antes de que pueda decir algo más.

—Molesto demonio payaso...— Rin murmura para sí mismo, dirigiéndose a donde puede ver una multitud creciendo y preguntándose qué tipo de ceremonia de apertura es normal para este tipo de escuela loca.

* * *

Como se esperaba, el auditorio es ridículamente grande, con Rin teniendo que cazar un asiento libre. Aparentemente, el hecho de que la expresión predeterminada de Rin parezca aterradora lo ayuda a atravesar la multitud y finalmente acomodarse en un asiento libre.

Rin no se había molestado en encontrar a Yukio en esta multitud, sabiendo que las posibilidades de eso son muy escasas. En cambio, se instala en donde está y espera mientras el auditorio se llena hasta el borde y el resto de los estudiantes hablan entre sí en un murmullo emocionado que no solo es japonés, sino que está mezclado con idiomas extranjeros. El único que Rin entiende es el inglés, aunque a veces Rin piensa que podría haber escuchado cantonés, lo que le hace estirar el cuello instintivamente para buscar al hablante.

Es tonto el cómo eso le hace pensar en Ying Hua, pero al mismo tiempo, Ying Hua es su única amiga. O al menos la única que tiene la misma edad que él.

_«Al menos ella me dio un correo electrónico especial»._ PiensaRin, mirando su celular al que recientemente agregó un montón de números de la colección que tiene. Incluyendo correos electrónicos en ciertos casos. _«Dudo que la mayoría de estos sean útiles, pero... Ying Hua... Puedo decirle la verdad, ¿cierto?»._

Los pensamientos de Rin son descarrilados por un maestro que llama la atención y él se sienta derecho a escuchar la ceremonia. No es muy diferente de su Secundaria, a excepción de algunas de las palabras y esas son más elegantes o se refieren a cosas diferentes como los estudiantes extranjeros.

_«Nada sobre los exorcistas, por supuesto...»_ reflexiona Rin, divertido ante el pensamiento. _«Ja, la mayoría no cree...»_ Rin mira a la multitud a su alrededor y se pregunta quién no solo cree sino que sabe la verdad. Quiénes podrían ser sus nuevos compañeros de clase. No ve nada que destaque particularmente, excepto un destello momentáneo de un rosa vibrante antes de que la atención de Rin sea atraída al frente por un solo nombre siendo mencionado.

—¡Representante estudiantil de primer año, Okumura Yukio!

Eso hace que Yukio se ponga de pie y Rin casi se cae de su asiento en estado de shock. ¿Yu... Yukio?

A su alrededor, Rin puede escuchar algunos susurros y charlas mientras Yukio sube al escenario. —Representante de primer año... ese es el tipo que ocupó el primer lugar en los exámenes de ingreso ¿verdad? Woah.

—¿No se ve un poco genial?— Escucha a una chica cercana, lo que hace que Rin resople levemente, con los ojos vagando hacia dos chicas cercanas.

—Hmmm... pienso que es un poco simple...— Observa la segunda.

—¡Deberíamos intentar hablar con él más tarde!— La primera da un chillido.

Rin niega con la cabeza y se voltea para prestar atención al discurso de Yukio. Rin no puede evitar la gran sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro mientras aplaude al final del discurso. _«Sí... va a ser un buen médico. Y tiene una brillante y prometedora vida en la preparatoria por delante»._

Con el discurso de Yukio terminado, la ceremonia de apertura termina y todos abandonan el edificio reuniéndose afuera. Rin ve a Yukio, quien ya tiene a su alrededor una multitud de chicas interesadas en él, y forma una sonrisa triste al verlo.

_«Él... me alegro de habérselo ocultado... no merece meterse en un mundo extraño como el mío... Se merece una vida normal»._ Rin empuja más allá del dolor en su pecho ante sus caminos divergentes, respirando profundamente.

—Yukio siempre merece lo mejor...— murmura Rin, alejándose de donde está su hermano.

Y por lo tanto, no ve la mirada que cruza la cara de Yukio cuando ve a su hermano brevemente entre la multitud.

* * *

Como es una escuela tan grande, lo primero después de la ceremonia de apertura es en realidad un recorrido para mostrársela a los estudiantes de primer año y asegurarse de que no se pierdan.

—¡Clase D!— Un maestro agita sus manos, llamando la atención de la multitud de estudiantes. —Todos los clasificados en la clase D, por favor, vengan por aquí.

No es el único quien lo hace y pronto, en varios extremos opuestos del gran patio central, hay grupos de estudiantes frente a los maestros.

—Ahora, todos los de la Clase 1-D están aquí, ¿verdad?— El maestro mira a la multitud. —Voy a llamar sus nombres para estar seguro, así que presten atención. ¿Ando Masao?

Rin se tranquiliza, apenas escuchando a medida que pasan los nombres, observando cómo cada estudiante responde a un nombre. Rin no cuenta con recordarlos a todos, pero al menos lo intentará. Quién sabe, podría ser capaz de hacer amigos.

—Okumura Rin.

Rin se endereza ante eso. —¡Aquí!

Todos comenzaron a murmurar ante su apellido y se giraron para mirarlo. Rin mantiene una cara en blanco mientras susurran, aunque puede escuchar cada palabra.

—Oye, Okumura... ¿no es ese el apellido del representante estudiantil?

—Sí... es solo una coincidencia ¿verdad? De ninguna manera están relacionados.— Otro murmura.

—Definitivamente no. ¿Este delincuente está relacionado con _el_ estudiante de honor?

Rin suspira, mientras el maestro hace todo lo posible para que vuelvan a estar bajo control, no realmente sorprendido de que no crean su relación con Yukio. _«_ _Yeesh_ _, la mitad del tiempo los monjes no podían creerlo»._

—Maravilloso, todos ustedes están aquí. Ahora, por aquí para que podamos comenzar el recorrido...— Rin lo sigue con el resto de la multitud, gimiendo un poco ante el primer lugar al que van. La cafetería tiene mucha comida cara e incluso la mención de una "tienda de estudiantes" que es más barata, no pone de buen humor a Rin.

_«Correcto... lo primero es lo primero... descubrir cómo puedo hacer mi propio bento...»_ Decide Rin, siguiéndolos hasta el próximo destino, el cual es la biblioteca.

* * *

Después de terminar el recorrido, Rin se aleja a un lugar apartado, agachándose y poniéndose cómodo. Él pone una mano sobre Kero dentro de su bolso para que no salga, justo a tiempo cuando Mephisto habla.

—¡Perdón por hacerte esperar!— Mephisto está sentado encima de una luminaria, una farola de aspecto extraño con múltiples lámparas extendidas como las patas de un insecto.

—Olvidaste mencionar el recorrido.— señala Rin, poniéndose de pie.

Mephisto lo descarta, saltando para aterrizar frente a Rin. —Eso es parte de la ceremonia de apertura. No podemos tener estudiantes perdiéndose. Entonces, ¿crees que no te perderás?

—Mayormente.— Rin se encoge de hombros. —También obtuve un mapa, así que debería estar bien.— Rin mira a Mephisto por un momento y luego decide guardar las otras preguntas para más tarde. —De todos modos, ¿dónde está esta escuela exorcista?

—¿Estamos ansiosos? Eso es bueno ya que las clases de la escuela cram comienzan hoy.— Mephisto sonríe ampliamente. —Te llevaré allí. ¡Sin embargo, debo darte una advertencia!

Rin retrocede cuando Mephisto lo señala, preguntándose qué rayos dirá el payaso ahora.

Aún con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, el demonio proclama: —Tu identidad como el Hijo de Satanás debe mantenerse en secreto.

Rin le da una mirada plana. —Dime algo que no sepa. Oyaji me dijo que la gente me perseguirá solo por existir. Y ayer lo probaste con el _espectáculo_ que ofreciste.

—¿Espectáculo?— Mephisto inclina la cabeza y Rin resopla ante su intento de inocencia.

—Sí... espectáculo. Lo que sea, así que tengo que mantener eso escondido, ¿verdad? ¿Eso significa todo o solo las llamas?— Pregunta Rin, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Las llamas. Sin embargo, es bueno que mantengas esa cola oculta. Una cosa muy caballerosa que hacer.— Mephisto se ríe como si fuera una broma privada. —Pero incluso eso puede explicarse, al igual que tus colmillos y orejas. No obstante las llamas... oh, las llamas harán que te corten la cabeza.

Rin asiente lentamente. —Sí, lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿no soy el único medio demonio aquí en la Orden?

—Hmmm... actualmente eres el único medio demonio en la Rama de Japón.— Mephisto tararea para sí mismo mientras lo considera. —Sin embargo, tu edad obtendría muchas preguntas. Lo mejor es dejar que asuman que es una línea de sangre demoniaca, lo que significa ocultar esa cola tuya. Muchas familias exorcistas la tienen y mantienen la línea de sangre lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarles a cumplir con sus deberes. Eso da como resultado diferencias visibles de la mayoría de los humanos.

Rin absorbe esto con interés, ya que ninguno de los libros que leyó sobre demonios en el monasterio mencionó eso. —Uh... haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Muy bien.— Mephisto mira a Rin por un momento. —Sin embargo, para decir la verdad, todavía estoy un poco preocupado, por lo que estaré vigilándote personalmente en esta primera sesión. ¡Eins, Zwei, Drei!

Con una explosión de humo rosa y confeti, ahora se encuentra en su lugar... un perrito notablemente lindo. Rin se contrae al verlo. _«_ _Woah_ _... es como un reverso de mi primera visión de la verdadera forma de Kero...»_

—Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vamos?— Afirma Mephisto. Al igual que su forma, su voz cambió para reflejar la naturaleza "linda" de su apariencia.

Se detiene en medio del trote, girándose hacia Rin. —Aah, sí, déjame darte la llave de la escuela.

Rin se agacha para aceptar la llave que de repente hay en la boca del perro, mirándola y sintiéndo la magia demoníaca en sus manos. —Tú hiciste esto, ¿no?

—¿Hm? Sí... ¿cómo lo adivinaste?— Mephisto pregunta.

Rin ignora la pregunta. —¿Entonces esta llave me llevará a la clase?

—Sí. Solo utilízala en cualquier puerta adecuada y te transportará a la escuela de exorcismo.— Mephisto le informa.

Rin tararea y salta hacia abajo desde donde está, aterrizando frente a la puerta cercana. Mirando la llave por un momento, Rin seguidamente la usa con cuidado en la cerradura. Con un clic, la puerta se abre y Rin ve por primera vez la escuela cram. Rin no puede evitar el silbido impresionado que se le escapa. Tan antiguo como es el lugar, también es increíblemente grandioso.

—Ahora, los de primer año tienen clase en la habitación 1106.— Mephisto le informa, trotando por el pasillo y Rin tiene que luchar brevemente para mantenerse al día. Ajustando su bolso en su hombro y la bolsa de la espada en su espalda, Rin se detiene cuando Mephisto se detiene frente a la puerta del aula con el número correcto.

Rin duda por un momento, luego abre la puerta.

* * *

La primera impresión de esta aula es que parece que es una ruina.

La segunda es que está mayormente vacía y apenas hay otros estudiantes.

Entrando en el aula, evitando las miradas de los otros estudiantes aquí, Rin cuenta cuidadosamente a todos los estudiantes allí, frunciendo el ceño ante ciertos dos.

—¿Qué demonios?, solo hay seis si me incluyes.— Rin le señala a Mephisto mientras se acomoda en su asiento.

—¿Seis? Creo que te perdiste dos Rin-kun...— observa Mephisto.

Rin mira al chico con el títere de conejo y al otro con la sudadera con capucha. Resopla. —Honestamente. Eres una especie de demonio poderoso, ¿verdad? ¿No puedes notarlo?

Mephisto se da vuelta para mirarlo. —¿ _Tú_... puedes notarlo?

—Sí... ambos son demasiado poderosos para ser simples novatos y el títere es un demonio.— Señala Rin, colocando su bolso en el escritorio cerca de él. Después de todo, está vacío y seguramente seguirá así.

—Oooh... ¿así que te diste cuenta? Interesante...— Mephisto parece estar pensando en eso detrás de su cara peluda. —Bueno, quiero que sepas que no pasa nada en mi escuela sin que yo lo sepa. Bueno, estoy seguro de que algunas cosas _intrascendentes_ se me pasan, pero eso es _increíblemente_ raro.

—Aaah...— Rin mira a los estudiantes de nuevo. _«Dos chicas... obviamente amigas. Y ese trío raro también son amigos... eso significa que soy el único desconocido, ¿eh?_ _»_ _._

Rin se voltea hacia el frente cuando Mephisto declara que el maestro ha llegado, pensando que está preparado lo mejor que puede en esta situación. Incluso con él siendo recientemente empujado por completo al mundo de los demonios, ha estado estudiando durante un par de años en este punto sobre demonios y aunque ahora tendrá que aprender métodos alternativos para tratar con demonios, Rin cree que puede manejar lo que se le va a lanzar.

O eso pensaba.

* * *

El maestro es Yukio.

El _maestro_ es Yukio.

El maestro es _Yukio_.

El maestro es el _jodido_ Yukio, el hermano pequeño de Rin.

Lo que está viendo, Rin simplemente no puede comprenderlo, no puede por el rugido en sus oídos. Mientras Yukio explica que es un exorcista de Rango Medio 1ª Clase. Quien ha estado entrenando desde que tenía siete años. Nacido con una mashō, de hecho. Y ahora esta preguntando quién no tiene una mashō aquí –Rin nota vagamente a un chico, una chica y la persona con capucha quien finge que la necesita– mientras que el mundo de Rin se abre bajo sus pies.

Rin se pone de pie, golpeando sus manos sobre su escritorio y llamando la atención de todos. —Yukio... tú...

—¿Qué ocurre?— Yukio mantiene un tono agradable en su voz y eso, más que nada, realmente enoja a Rin. Rin no piensa mucho, simplemente salta sobre la mesa y agarra el cuello de la camisa de Yukio.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Rin le gruñe de vuelta. — _¿Qué ocurre_?— Repite, sacudiendo a Yukio. Puede escuchar cierta preocupación de los demás, algunos incluso se ponen de pie. —¡Como si tuvieras el jodido el derecho de decir eso Yukio! ¡¿Qué demonios es todo esto?!

—Por favor, vuelve a sentarte-

—¡Deja de joder!— Rin mira directamente a los ojos de Yukio. —¿Sabías... todo este _jodido_ tiempo... desde que tenías siete jodidos años y _nunca me lo dijiste_?

—Siéntate...

—¡Dije _que dejaras de joder_!— Rin grita de nuevo, esta vez haciendo que Yukio golpee el escritorio mientras lo arrastra hacia adelante. Como en cámara lenta, el frasco de sangre que Yukio iba a usar para otorgar mashō a las personas mediante la invocación de hobgoblins en forma diluida, se rompe, extendiendo el hedor.

Y todo el infierno parece desatarse.

* * *

Yukio saca a todos los otros estudiantes, jugando la carta de madurez lo mejor que puede, mientras que Rin siente que su ira no ha disminuido mucho solo por el hecho de que hay un montón de enloquecidos hobgoblins arrasando toda el aula.

Entonces, cuando Yukio va a escoltarlo fuera –llamándolo _Okumura_ – _kun_ , el bastardo– Rin patea la puerta en su lugar. —¡No hemos terminado de hablar todavía!

Yukio suspira ante eso, ajustándose las gafas. —No tengo nada más que decirte al respecto.— Responde, mientras dispara casualmente detrás de sí mismo a un hobgoblin entrante.

—¿Qué?— Rin exige.

—En cualquier caso, estoy bastante ocupado en este momento, por lo que eso tendrá que esperar.— Yukio continúa, todavía disparando a los demonios entrantes.

—¡Olvídate de todo eso y escúchame!— Grita Rin, a pesar de estar cubierto de hobgoblins. No es que sus dientes hagan nada más que hacerle cosquillas de todos modos.

Yukio lo mira fijamente. —Pareces estar siendo comido...

Rin pone los ojos en blanco y mira al hobgoblin más cercano, encuentra su mirada y deja salir su poder demoníaco. No es muy diferente de invocar su magia humana. Con los ojos cambiando a su forma demoníaca, Rin gruñe —Lárgate.

Con un sonido chirriante, todos los hobgoblins que estaban unidos a Rin huyeron, tiritando y refugiándose detrás del escritorio. Rin suspira y se vuelve hacia Yukio, quien parece sorprendido por eso.

—Yukio...— entonces Rin gruñe y estalla en llamas. Yukio se estremece ante eso. —¡Abajo!

Yukio tiene un momento para voltearse, viendo a la gigantesca multitud de hobgoblings lanzándose contra él, solo para que un borrón de luz azul pase más allá de él y choque contra ellos, asándolos hasta dejarlos hechos cenizas. Al girarse, ve a Rin extendiendo una mano, todavía cubierta de llamas azules.

—Lo supiste todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Entonces dime, ¿que piensas? ¡¿Qué sentiste?!— Exige Rin. —¡¿Yo, como tu hermano... y como el Hijo de Satanás?!

La próxima ola de hobgoblins llega en ese momento, haciendo que Rin se pregunte qué tan infestado está este lugar. _«_ _Yeesh_ _... se supone que esta es una base_ _ **exorcista**_ _...» se_ queja Rin para sí mismo.

Yukio se mueve para atacar mientras habla —¿No es obvio? Eres un demonio, Nii-san. Te considero un peligro para todos nosotros. Eres completamente tonto, Nii-san...— Yukio se detiene cuando la ola de hobgoblins se detiene brevemente. —¿Por qué se te ocurrió esta ridícula idea de convertirte en un exorcista? ¿Venganza? ¿Algún tipo de expiación retorcida hacia Tou-san?

Rin no se mueve ni habla mientras el veneno se derrama de los labios de Yukio, derramándose y bañándolo.

—Si es así...— Yukio continúa mientras llega otra ola de hobgoblins y les dispara. —Si realmente tienes el descaro de sentirte así... entonces deberías entregarte a la sede... o simplemente morir por favor.

No es realmente tranquilo después de eso, pero Rin siente que debería serlo. —¿Qué? No... no me digas... ¿crees que es mi culpa lo que le sucedió a Oyaji?— pregunta Rin mientras golpea a los hobgoblins que se le acercan, con su fuego azul aún encendido.

Las luces que se reflejan en las gafas de Yukio hacen que su expresión sea difícil de distinguir mientras continúa disparando a los hobgoblins que se le acercan. —¿Lo niegas? ¡Tou-san pasó todos esos largos años protegiéndote...! Yo debería saberlo; Lo vi todo. Tou-san... era el único hombre en el mundo que se creía capaz de aguantar la posesión del propio Satanás. ¡Y, naturalmente, Satanás estaba constantemente detrás de su cuerpo! ¡Durante quince años, luchó contra eso a través de la pura fuerza de voluntad! ¡Tou-san fue el exorcista supremo!

Rin permanece en silencio, congelándose ya que sabe lo que vendrá después de la boca de Yukio. Y no está decepcionado.

—Tou-san... nunca hubiera permitido que Satanás invadiera su cuerpo así. No sin algún tipo de golpe fatal en su mente.— Los hobgoblins han dejado de atacar en este punto, sin embargo, Yukio no guarda sus armas. —Dijiste algo, ¿no?— Yukio acusa a Rin.

Rin traga, incapaz de responderle. Yukio toma eso como su señal para continuar,

—Si alguna vez se pudiera decir que Tou-san tiene una debilidad, entonces esa debilidad...— Yukio levanta una pistola y apunta a Rin —Eres tú. ¡Tú, Nii-san, fuiste quien puso a Tou-san en ese estado!

Rin aprieta su mano alrededor de Kurikara, la cual todavía tiene en su mano por petición de Shirō, y gruñe —Yo... soy un idiota... y no lo niego. Así que di lo que quieras. Pero déjame decirte una cosa...—Rin arranca a Kurikara de su bolsa y la desenvaina, cambiando a una verdadera apariencia demoníaca. —Nunca apuntes con una maldita pistola a tu hermano. _**¡¡¡Somos una maldita familia**_!!!

—Sin embargo, si te hace sentir mejor, continúa y aprieta el gatillo. Todavía está cargado, ¿verdad?— Rin le grita a Yukio, quien en realidad se estremece ante sus palabras. —Je, el mismo viejo Yukio. ¡Todavía es un llorón de corazón y uno con un gran complejo de papá! ¡Escucha! ¡Dispárame si quieres pero...!

Yukio tiembla, estremeciéndose cuando Rin se lanza contra él... y luego más allá de él, hacia el gigantesco hobgobling que se escabulló sobre Yukio, atravesándolo y quemándolo hasta las cenizas. Todo queda completamente en silencio , Mephisto – quien, por supuesto, todavía está allí y disfrutando de este espectáculo– deja escapar un suave _oh_ ante esa acción.

—No sé quién crees que soy... pero no soy un desgraciado que peleará con su propio hermano.— Rin se burla de Yukio, enfundando a Kurikara una vez más.

Yukio permanece en silencio por un largo momento. —¿Qué... sucedió... cuando Tou-san fue...?

—Se defendió.— Rin le responde antes de que pueda terminar esa pregunta. —Fue genial.

—Él... hizo eso para protegerme. Y... no estoy muy seguro de cómo sobrevivió a todo eso...— Admite Rin, lo que es verdad ya que incluso con Heal es mitad un milagro el que Shirō sobreviviera a todo, incluso si ahora está en coma. —No es la venganza o el arrepentimiento lo que me impulsa hacia adelante. Es solo que... odié eso. Siendo tan débil en ese momento. Quiero ser fuerte. Más y más fuerte cada día. No quiero que la gente se sacrifique por mí.

Una sonrisa suave cruza la cara de Yukio ante eso. —Yo sentía lo mismo.— Yukio se vuelve hacia Rin, enfundando sus armas y sonriéndole gentilmente a su hermano. —Yo también me convertí en un exorcista simplemente porque quería ser más fuerte.

—Je... supongo que los dos somos idiotas. Dos hermanos idiotas.— Rin resopla y luego hace una mueca mientras mira alrededor del aula. El bolso de Rin y otras cosas están bien, al igual que las de Yukio, pero Rin no sabe si los demás también tenían cosas. Y una buena parte del aula ahora está en llamas o hecha pedazos. —Oh, um... esta aula está destrozada... lo siento... es mi culpa.

Yukio niega con la cabeza, mientras una voz amortiguada surge preguntando si él está bien a través de la puerta, probablemente gracias al hecho de que los sonidos de la batalla se han desvanecido. —Estoy bien. ¡Sin embargo, la clase tendrá que llevarse a cabo en otra aula!— Luego se vuelve hacia Rin, con una mirada triste en su rostro. —Nii-san, si realmente quieres aspirar a convertirte en un exorcista, entonces las palabras que acabo de decir siempre te perseguirán. No seré el último en decirte eso o pensarlo. Creo que debes estar preparado para enfrentar ese hecho.

Rin resopla, en medio de recoger su bolso y poner a Kurikara nuevamente en la bolsa de la espada. —Sí... pero lo que sea... estoy acostumbrado a que me odien.

Rin pasa junto a Yukio ante eso y, por lo tanto, se pierde la mirada en el rostro de Yukio –conmocionada y dolida– ante esas simples palabras entregadas en un tono pragmático.

* * *

El camino hacia el dormitorio es tranquilo. Ayuda que sea tan tarde, hasta el punto que Rin realmente bosteza y solo conoce el camino gracias a un mapa y las lámparas que iluminan el camino.

—Oye... ¿Rin? ¿Puedo salir ya?

Rin se detiene y mira brevemente a su alrededor, y también _siente_ hacia afuera. Sonriendo, abre la cremallera de su bolso y Kero emerge, jadeando un poco. —Aaaah... ¡qué alivio! Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la clase?

—Aburrida— Rin sonríe. —Pero eso es normal. Te quedaste dormido, ¿no?

—¡Me atrapaste!— Kero se ríe de eso, luego lo hace a un lado para mirar a Rin, su expresión más seria. —Entonces... Rin... sobre Yukio...

—Je...— Rin mira hacia la oscuridad, lejos de Kero. —Después de todo ese tiempo que pase ocultándolo de él... resulta que él estaba escondiendo cosas por mucho más tiempo...

Rin se gira lentamente para mirar a Kero y él se queda sin aliento ante el dolor en la cara de Rin. —Y... estoy enojado. Tan malditamente enojado. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No puedo probar nada ahora... nada a excepción de ti y de Yue y Yukio pensará que ustedes son demonios.

Kero flota hacia Rin y le aparta un poco el cabello de la cara, se acomoda sobre su hombro y deja que Rin prácticamente lo abrace. —Ah, lo siento Rin. Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

—Yo también...— Rin sorbió por la nariz ligeramente, frotándose los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Luego se da vuelta y se dirige a donde está su dormitorio. —Apuesto a que mi dormitorio es ese viejo lugar deteriorado.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?— Pregunta Kero.

—Un sentimiento... no, es una premonición.— Rin disminuye la velocidad un poco, dándose cuenta de algo. —Creo que... ahora está más claro, bastante divertido. Ese poder... tal vez no estaba funcionando porque solo era media persona. No puedo ver con un solo ojo.

Kero niega con la cabeza ante lo visual que esto le plantea. —Puede que tengas razón.— Está de acuerdo suavemente.

Muy pronto Rin llega al dormitorio, exactamente como lo predijo. Rin levanta la vista hacia el lugar y suspira. —Parece una casa embrujada... bueno, mejor si estoy fuera del camino ¿verdad? Si algo sucede y me enciendo, hay menos posibilidades de que alguien vea.

—¿Eres el único aquí?— Pregunta Kero.

Rin cierra los ojos y, después de un momento, los abre. —No. Hay... dos personas ya adentro. Una es un demonio y la otra...— Rin parpadea, luego sonríe. —Por supuesto...

Kero mira a Rin. —¿Rin?

—Lo siento, Kero, pero debes esconderte en el bolso de nuevo. Solo un poco más.— Rin acaricia su cabeza y observa cómo Kero vuelve a l bolso con un mínimo de alboroto.

_«Oye... Yukio... ¿podemos arreglar las cosas?»_ Rin se pregunta en silencio, mientras entra al viejo dormitorio y se dirige hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Rin enciende la luz en el dormitorio. —Yeesh, Yukio, ¿por qué tienes las luces apagadas? No estás dormido.

Yukio parpadea y se gira desde el escritorio para mirar a Rin. —Nii-san... ¿sabías que estaba aquí?

Rin resopla. —Sí... entonces, Yukio, las camas ni siquiera están colocadas aquí y se está haciendo tarde. Mejor hacer _algo_ al respecto, ¿verdad?

Yukio mira a su hermano por un momento más, luego sonríe. —Vas a estar bien, ¿hm?

Rin agita la mano hacia él, en medio de la búsqueda de ropa de cama. —Sí, sí. Supongo que estás aquí para vigilarme, ¿verdad? Lo que sea, estoy feliz de no tener que compartir cosas con otros que no sean tú.— Rin levanta la cabeza y sonríe. —Esto debería ser una especie de agradable nuevo _hogar_ , ¿verdad?

Yukio asiente, poniéndose de pie. —Sí... pero después de esto tienes una tarea.

—¿Qué? ¡Yukio, eres un sádico es el primer día!— Rin se queja mientras saca la primera ropa de cama y se pone a trabajar. Yukio se ríe de sus quejas y se pone a ayudar a Rin, la sombra sobre él disipada por la alegría de Rin.

* * *

Rin no está contento por la mañana cuando tropieza con algunas de las cajas que quedan por desempacar. Es decir, la gran mayoría lamentablemente.

—¡Maldito infierno!

Abajo, en el área de la cafetería y cocina, Yukio se estremece ante el fuerte grito que resuena a través del dormitorio. —Nii-san...

—¡Maldita sea!— Rin corre a la cocina y solo se detiene para tomar su comida. —¡Gracias!— Rin exclama hacia la cocina, luego se sienta frente a Yukio. —El jodidamente estúpido despertador todavía está empacado.

—Bueno, todavía no puedo hacer nada al respecto.— Señala Yukio sabiamente, entre bocados de su comida. —Tendremos que ver qué podemos hacer esta noche.

—El despertador y el resto de nuestra ropa...— Rin se queja para sí mismo, tragando lo último de su comida. —¡Gochisōsama!— Rin grita hacia la cocina, colocando la bandeja en el mostrador con una sonrisa.

Yukio suspira y se para, levantando su bandeja y deslizándola hacia el mostrador cerca de la cocina también. —Me pregunto quién hizo la comida...— murmura Yukio.

Rin se ríe de eso. _«¿No lo sabes, uh?»_ —Bueno, eso no importa Yukio. ¿Recibiste tu dinero para la tienda de estudiantes?— Pregunta Rin.

—¿Hm? Oh, sí, lo hice. ¿Tú también?— Yukio se gira para mirar a Rin mientras ambos se dirigen hacia la salida del dormitorio.

—Sí. Conseguiré suministros tan pronto como pueda para poder hacer bento para los dos.— Rin le sonríe a Yukio quien mira a Rin con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡No me des esa mirada Yukio, no comerás sano sin él!

Todavía riéndose, Rin sale del dormitorio con un desconcertado Yukio siguiéndole.

* * *

—Soy demasiado agradable— declara Kero, mientras observa cómo los artículos flotan fuera de las cajas bajo sus poderes. Ordenando cuidadosamente lo mejor que puede, tararea para sí mismo, pensando positivamente en la futura recompensa que probablemente le dará Rin.

—Hmmm... ¡Muchas, muchas galletas o incluso un pastel!— Kero se anima inmediatamente ante eso. Luego, accidentalmente derriba una caja en lugar de abrirla y hace una mueca. Entonces parpadea cuando ve la etiqueta, flotando sobre esta para ver bien.

—¿Cocina...?— Enderezando la caja, Kero abre la parte superior y mira dentro. —Uh... Rin empacó sus suministros personales de cocina...— Kero mira a su alrededor y sonríe. —¡Mejor llevar esto abajo!

Silbando una melodía alegre, Kero levanta la caja con su magia y, con mucho cuidado, sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras. Teniendo el mayor cuidado posible de no dejar caer nada en las escaleras, Kero se gira al final de las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

Tan pronto como entra a la cocina, deja caer la caja en estado de shock. —¿¡Qué mie...!?

* * *

Rin suspira cuando regresa al viejo dormitorio, exhausto por su día. —Ugh... siento que me han drenado la vida...

Al menos la mitad de eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que Rin definitivamente no estaba preparado para terminar yendo a la escuela nuevamente. Apenas obtuvo respuestas correctas en el "examen de ingreso" que Mephisto le dio después de todo.

Rin se detiene cuando de repente se da cuenta de lo que está sintiendo. —Magia... pero esto es...

Tan pronto como se hunde completamente, él está corriendo hacia adentro, se lanza hacia la cocina y se detiene.

Él mira fijamente. —Uh... ¿les importaría decirme qué está pasando?

Las dos figuras mirándose la una a la otra –una muy pequeña figura similar a un imp y la otra una mujer fantasmal con ropa de chef–, se giran para verlo ante sus palabras. La cocina se ve como si algo hubiera estallado en ella, haciendo que Rin se estremezca por el desorden por todas partes.

El pequeño imp chilla, suena muy enojado y Rin suspira, pellizcando el puente de su nariz mientras algo en él traduce lo que el demonio dice. —Sí, ella también cocina, pero... woah, ¿qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?— Rin pregunta a medida que empiezan a pelear de nuevo. —¡Sin peleas! Necesitamos que la cocina siga en pie... oi, Kero, ¿por qué esta Cook fuera?

Kero se asoma desde su refugio y se encoge de hombros. —Ah, creo que tiene que ver en parte con la fuente bajo la escuela.

—La mágica, ¿verdad?— Rin gime y mira entre Cook y el demonio conocido como Ukobach. —Está bien, ¿qué causó todo esto?

—Creo que tiene que ver con que Cook quiera ayudar.— Kero suspira ante eso, flotando para aterrizar en un mostrador despejado ahora que lo peor parece haber pasado. —Desde que eso sucedió, bien... las Cartas han estado preocupadas.

Rin se ablanda ante eso y se vuelve hacia Cook. —Gracias... pero realmente, deberías saber que no puedes pisotear la cocina de otra persona.

Rin inclina la cabeza mientras Cook agita las manos, luciendo molesta. —Sí, sé que él no debería haber hecho eso y Ukobach lo lamenta mucho.— Rin puntúa lo último con una mirada aguda a Ukobach, quien se queja antes de asentir finalmente.

—Bien... entonces, ¿podemos llegar a un acuerdo de alguna manera?— Ofrece Rin. —Como digamos... no sé... ¿descubrir una manera de decidir quién cocina esta noche?

Cook y Ukobach intercambian miradas y Rin solo tiene un momento para registrar el horror antes de que la cocina cobre vida una vez más.

* * *

Rin asoma la cabeza por detrás de su refugio, Kero lo sigue después de un momento y se anima ante lo que ve. Rin, sin embargo, se contrae.

—¿Y cómo le explico esto a Yukio?— murmura Rin, haciendo que Kero haga una pausa y se marchite un poco al darse cuenta de que Rin tiene razón.

Aunque Ukobach y Cook no están exactamente luchando, todavía están haciendo un desastre descomunal juntos. Es decir, están cocinando de forma tormentosa y Rin jura que Cook es la razón detrás del hecho de que de alguna manera no se han quedado sin ingredientes.

Molesto, Rin finalmente sale de su refugio e ignorando los dos intentos de hacer que juzgue cuál es mejor, Rin grita: —¡¿Podrían parar?! ¡No puedo explicarle esto a Yukio, maldita sea!

Ukobach deja escapar un montón de sonidos chirriantes de enojo, haciendo que Rin entrecierre los ojos y que Cook se vea bastante molesta.

—Eso no tiene nada...— Rin se ve interrumpido por sonidos chirriantes más enojados, esta vez en un tono más insultante. Kero solo tiene un momento para preguntarse qué es exactamente lo que dice Ukobach antes de que Rin estalle.

—¡Muy bien!— Rin se arremanga y agarra un delantal de repuesto. —¡Tú lo pediste!

Kero solo puede mirar mientras Rin mismo se sumerge en la refriega, comandando una buena parte de la gran cocina para demostrar su valía, Cook aplaudiendo de júbilo y Ukobach luciendo presumido al principio. La mirada engreída se desvanece cuando Rin prueba bastante rápido que sabe lo que está haciendo y pronto Ukobach está poniendo su pequeña nariz en la piedra de moler yendo contra Cook y Rin.

Kero suda mientras observa todo esto, preguntándose cómo sucedió exactamente esto.

«Aaaaah... bueno, ¡al menos hay mucha comida para todos!» Decide Kero, aplaudiendo mientras se le empuja el primer juego de platos para que sea el juez.

* * *

Yukio está exhausto cuando llega a casa. Por alguna razón, el segundo día en la escuela cram es el peor. _«Por otra parte»_ racionaliza Yukio « _el segundo día es el día en que también comienzo las clases normales»._

Apenas ocultando un bostezo, Yukio se adentra aún más en el dormitorio. A punto de subir las escaleras, retrocede cuando ve que las luces de la cocina aún están encendidas. La mitad de él quiere tener sus armas a mano, pero la otra parte más sabia lo hace simplemente asomar la cabeza en la cocina.

Yukio mira fijamente la vista. Toda la cocina parece un desastre, pero del tipo que sucede cuando ocurre una cantidad ridícula de cocción. En el centro de todo está Rin y lo que parece un demonio bastante pequeño. El demonio le chilla a Rin y Rin asiente en respuesta —Pero si agregas... ¡oh, Yukio!

Yukio parpadea rápidamente, confundido por lo que ve. —¿Nii-san?

—Oh, um... este es Ukobach. Mephisto lo contactó para que cocinara para nosotros.— Explica Rin, Ukobach chilla y saluda a Yukio quien, vacilante, lo devuelve. —Hemos estado llegando... a un acuerdo...

—¿En serio?— Yukio entra en la cocina y, mirando a su alrededor, no ve a Rin haciéndole señas con la mano a los demás en la cocina, haciendo que Cook desaparezca como una nube de humo mientras Kero hace su mejor impresión de un peluche después de limpiarse rápidamente la cara con una servilleta cercana —¿De qué tipo?

—Oh... bueno— Rin mira a Ukobach de nuevo —Del tipo en el que cambiamos quién cocina. No siempre voy a tener tiempo y a Ukobach también le gusta cocinar.

Yukio asiente lentamente. —Pero um... ¿qué pasa con toda esta comida?

Rin suda y se contrae ante el recordatorio. —Bueno... montones y montones de sobras...

Yukio se ríe. —Lo imaginé.

Rin se rasca la nuca y luego le sonríe a Yukio. —Ah, e hice todo lo posible para comenzar a desempacar. Sin embargo, probablemente no sea tan bueno.

Yukio no pierde su sonrisa, relajándose un poco en cambio. —¿De Verdad? Gracias. Entonces... ¿qué hay para cenar?— Pregunta Yukio, mirando a su alrededor toda la comida preparada.

Rin parpadea y luego se ríe. —Bueno... ¡lo que quieras! ¡Y, oh!

Yukio mira a Rin, quien tiene una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bienvenido de regreso— dice Rin, todavía sonriendo pero con un toque de vacilación en sus ojos. Los propios ojos de Yukio se ensanchan y luego le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Estoy de regreso. Ahora, ¿la cena?— Yukio sonríe cuando eso sorprende a Rin y lo hace relajarse. Y, en secreto, Yukio también se relaja.

Parece que pueden tener una buena relación, incluso después de todos esos secretos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡En el próximo capítulo llega Shiemi!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	3. Chapter 3

Rin baja la caja ahora vacía con un gemido de satisfacción, poniéndose de pie y estirándose antes de mirar la habitación. Con el embalaje ahora oficialmente terminado, el cuarto de los chicos fue terminado ayer y ahora este cuarto tiene al menos todo desempaquetado.

Rin aplaude. —¡Ahora a terminar de configurar los sistemas!— Rin se anima ante la idea y da un paso adelante para agarrar los cables para desenredarlos.

Para su sorpresa, Rin termina tropezando con algo y cae al suelo con un gran golpe.

—Nii-san, ¿estás bien?— Eso viene de al lado, Rin se sienta lentamente y hace una mueca.

—¡Estoy bien!— Rin se frota la nariz y mira hacia atrás para ver con qué tropezó. —¿Qué?

Es el cofre. El cofre que heredó de Sakura y actualmente se encuentra en el medio de la habitación, donde Rin juraría que no estaba antes, situado tan inocentemente como quiere, como si perteneciera totalmente.

Rin lo mira por un momento más, luego mira a Kero quien parece estar sofocando su risa. —Kero... ¿qué es esto?

—Esto... jajaja... bueno, te dije que no tenías que preocuparte.— Kero se ríe. —El cofre es _tuyo_. Rin, te has mudado aquí y ya que todo tu desempaque está hecho, naturalmente, aparecerá exactamente dónde estás.

Rin suspira y mira hacia el cofre que casi le parece presumido. —Bien... es bueno que esté aquí...

—¿Otra sala de juegos, eh?— Señala Kero mientras Rin levanta el cofre y busca un lugar para ponerlo que este fuera del camino. —Y justo al lado de tu habitación...

—Bueno... puedes jugar mientras ambos estamos en la escuela y mientras Yukio esté haciendo algún trabajo exorcista.— Señala Rin mientras baja el cofre. Poniéndose de pie y quitándose el polvo de las manos, Rin se gira hacia Kero. —Oye, Kero... ¿cómo no te diste cuenta de que Yukio...?

Kero suspira y vuela hacia Rin. —¿Qué tienes en común con Yukio?

Rin parpadea. —Bueno... los dos apestamos en el dibujo, tenemos lunares y nos gusta...

—¡No, no!— Kero niega con la cabeza. — _Mágicamente_ hablando.

Rin lo mira fijamente por un momento, luego hace clic. —¡Aaah! ¡Es cierto, tenemos la misma firma mágica!

—Sí... incluso ahora de hecho— le revela Kero, haciendo que Rin mire hacia donde debe estar Yukio con el ceño fruncido. —Así que la protección de Sakura...

—... también funcionó para Yukio.— Rin suspira, pasándose las manos por el cabello. —Maldición. Hablando sobre tener mucha, mucha suerte para ambos. De las dos, buena y mala.

Kero asiente lentamente. —Tengo que estar de acuerdo. ¿Entonces, qué puedes hacer ahora?

Rin no dice nada por un largo momento. —Bueno, por ahora, puedo enfrentar el día a día... y ver cómo hacer posible lo imposible.

Kero sonríe ante eso, suave y gentil. —Sí, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer.

**Capítulo 3: Jardín de Magia**

Rin hace todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas, pero es imposible. —Aaaah... tan triste...

—¡Nii-san!— Yukio arrebata la revista que está leyendo Rin y la aleja con éxito a pesar de las protestas de Rin. —¿Por qué estas holgazaneando leyendo manga?

—¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso!— Rin se frota la cara por un momento, luego se estira para agarrar la revista y se cae de la cama. Yukio suspira ante eso, mirando la revista y refunfuñando sobre cómo se está ensuciando.

—¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo?— Exige Yukio, mirando ceñudo a Rin, quien está sentado y frotando su cabeza herida. —Te di algunos materiales para estudiar ayer, ¿no? ¿Los has mirado al menos?

Rin mira la pila de libros, los cuales milagrosamente no se han caído. —Esos son libros para niños, Yukio...

—Pensé que serían más fáciles que el resto de los libros de texto. Además, estos son los libros con los que comencé.— señala Yukio, evitando hábilmente el intento de Rin de recuperar la revista.

—Sí, ¡pero eras un niño!— Rin protesta. —¡No soy un maldito niño!— Rin sostiene en su mano un libro en particular, etiquetado como _Angel-kun y Demon-kun_ .

—Sí, sí... pero con toda probabilidad, este es el tipo de libros con el que el resto de tus compañeros comenzaron.— Yukio señala, haciendo que Rin haga un puchero. —La mayoría de los exorcistas provienen de familias exorcistas y fueron criados por exorcistas que les enseñaron desde pequeños. Estás muy por detrás de Nii-san.

—¡No lo estoy!— Rin deja el libro, molesto por cómo lo está tratando Yukio. —Crecí en la misma casa que tú, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero fuiste...

—Mantenido fuera del circuito, lo sé, lo sé— se queja Rin, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el pantalón. —Pero los libros seguían ahí, ¿verdad? Y no había mucho más que hacer...

Yukio parpadea. —¿Así que los leíste?

—Sí.— Rin se estira y luego volvió a lanzarse tras la revista, esta vez robándola con éxito. —Solo pensé que eran ficción pero bueno... de todos modos, no soy bueno aprendiendo leyendo cosas. Necesito experiencia práctica.

Rin mira a Yukio quien va por su abrigo exorcista. —Entonces, ¿vas a salir a alguna parte?

Yukio se vuelve hacia Rin. —Llegó una solicitud, así que saldré a manejarla. Me ocuparé de algunas compras mientras estoy en eso. No creo que tarde demasiado.

Rin se anima ante eso. —¿Una misión?

—Sí.— Responde Yukio, sin ver ninguna razón para negarlo.

—¡Llévame contigo!— declara Rin, haciendo que Yukio casi se caiga en estado de shock mientras mira a su hermano ñquien ya está de pie y preparado.

—Nii-san...

—Aprenderé más con experiencia práctica, ¿verdad?— Rin sonríe, su cola moviéndose detrás de él. —Además, dijiste que irías de compras. ¿Desde cuándo compras?

—Compro suministros exorcistas y tú eres solo un Escudero, ¡no tienes autorización para ningún entrenamiento de campo!— Protesta Yukio.

—Al diablo la _autorización_. Ya he estado en situaciones más peligrosas que la mayoría de mi edad.— Rin lo descarta. —Además, ¿crees que algún enemigo esperará a que yo no sea un Escudero?

Yukio suspira, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. —... supongo que tienes un punto. Muy bien, te permitiré observar. Pero debes hacer exactamente lo que te digo. No actúes por tu cuenta.

—¡Ahora eso es lo que me gusta escuchar! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo Yukio!— Rin anima.

Yukio mira fijamente a Rin por un momento y suspira. _«No me va a escuchar...»_

* * *

Sekki deja la caja final con alegría. —Aaah... eso está todo hecho.

Sekki mira a su alrededor y no puede evitar que la sonrisa surja en sus labios. Toda esta oficina es completamente suya, según lo solicitado a Mephisto. Aparentemente, él realmente está ansioso por tener una maga que enseñe a sus alumnos, tal vez provocado por lo que sintió cerca durante bastante tiempo.

_«No puedo ocultarle todo... y_ _hmm_ _... ¿no es él el Rey Demonio del Tiempo?»_ Sekki reflexiona. _«Oh cielos... ¿me pregunto si él también tuvo que lidiar con ese día de una semana?»._

Descartando ese pensamiento por ahora, Sekki se dedica a desempacar todos los suministros que trajo así como la primera entrega que Mephisto le consiguió. Ciertamente podría irse, pero ¿por qué hacerlo cuando un hombre tan poderoso y extremadamente rico está pagando la factura?

Sekki hace una pausa en medio de desempacar una caja en particular para presionar su mano contra el esternón, sintiendo el pulso lentamente creciente de su magia regresando. Gracias a los filtros configurados rápidamente, Yue está recuperando su fuerza una vez más.

_:Serán unos días más.:_ Yue la advierte. _:Lo mejor es encontrar una razón para extender el tiempo antes de que puedas enseñar un poco más al respecto.:_

Sekki tararea en acuerdo, recogiendo una placa de cristal –la primera de un set– y sonríe cuando algo le cruza por la mente. _:Creo que tengo algunas ideas al respecto...:_ reflexiona con una sonrisa.

* * *

El lugar donde Yukio lleva a Rin a través de otra llave mágica –aparentemente Mephisto tiene _un interés_ allí– es una casa en el otro extremo de un camino muy largo que está muy alto en el aire. Según Yukio, solo se puede llegar a este lugar con dicha llave.

_«Es impresionante... muchas plantas»._ Observa Rin, estirando el cuello para ver todo el lugar.

—Voy a comprar algunas cosas. Así que espera aquí un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?— Yukio se vuelve hacia Rin.

—¿No puedo entrar yo también?— Rin mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira a Yukio.

—Esta tienda solo está abierta a exorcistas y superiores. No tardaré mucho.— Yukio se da vuelta para subir los escalones, luego se gira —¡No deambules! ¡Y sin tocar cosas!

—Solo date prisa y vete.— Rin se contrae, mirando como Yukio entra a la tienda. —Tch, me está tratando como un niño pequeño otra vez.

« _Nii_ _-san... ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?»_

Rin parpadea ante esas palabras que se le vienen a la mente y se vuelve hacia la gran puerta de hierro cercana. —Uh... bueno, me pregunto qué está pasando que necesitará mi ayuda.— « _Sin mencionar»_ agrega Rin en silencio « _por qué puedo sentir tanta magia allí. Y es sobre todo humana»._

Curioso, Rin sube los escalones de piedra hasta la puerta de hierro y mira hacia dentro. Una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro cuando ve el hermoso jardín interior. —Woah... qué hermoso lugar.

Luego parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que hay alguien allí dentro. Mirando a través de los barrotes, Rin es tomado por sorpresa por la chica que ve allí. Una chica de su edad muy bonita, con cabello rubio muy pálido y ojos verdes, cavando en la tierra a pesar de que su hermoso kimono se ensucia en el proceso. Pero eso no es lo que realmente asombra a Rin.

Es el hecho de que ella tiene un potencial mágico increíble, brillando tan vibrante como el sol para él, y la extraña sombra en sus piernas que está tratando de succionarlo todo.

Tratando de ver bien la sombra, Rin toca accidentalmente la puerta de hierro. Le arde, haciéndolo retroceder de dolor... y, lo que es más importante, hace que la puerta que tocó caiga hacia adelante con un fuerte ruido metálico.

La chica lo mira, sorprendida de verlo allí. Rin suda. —Um... lo siento, yo solo... la toqué y se cayó. Juro que no hice-

—¡D-demonio!— La chica grita.

Rin se detiene. —¿Qué? No soy un... demonio.

—¡Pero la puerta de la protección solo reacciona a los demonios!— Ella hace todo lo posible por comenzar a arrastrarse. —¡P-por favor no me hagas daño! ¡No entres!

—¡Oye!— Grita Rin, irrumpiendo en el jardín. —¡Dije que no soy un demonio! De acuerdo, tal vez no soy realmente humano...— Rin murmura lo último — ¡Pero no vayas decidiendo tales cosas!

—¡¡Quédate atrás!!— Grita, girando y haciendo todo lo posible para "huir". —¡Alguien! Ayuden-

Pero se cae poco después, aterrizando de cara en la tierra. Preocupado, Rin se acerca a ella y se arrodilla a su lado, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar su estremecimiento. Frunce el ceño ante lo que ve en sus piernas. _«Un demonio... es como un parásito unido a ella...»_ Rin mira a su alrededor, viendo que los hilos oscuros conducen a algún lugar del jardín. _«Se esconde muy bien...»_

—Oye... ¿estás bien?— pregunta Rin, ofreciéndole una mano. Ella lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y vibrantes. —Tus piernas... ¿necesitas ayuda?

* * *

Sekki ni siquiera parpadea cuando la puerta se abre con un ademán y Mephisto entra. —Aaaah... ¡mi querida Tsukishiro-san! ¿Cómo encuentras tus instalaciones?

Sekki deja su objeto actual y se gira para mirarlo, con una sonrisa suave en su rostro. —Funcionará.

—Excelente. Mis disculpas por la confusión en las entregas. El resto estará aquí mañana.— Mephisto le sonríe a Sekki.—Pero no creo que estés molesta por eso, ¿hm?

Sekki se ríe. —Bueno, necesito tiempo para prepararme. Y necesito más tiempo para observar a mis futuros estudiantes también.— Sekki señala.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero no has tenido tiempo suficiente para eso?— Mephisto responde, con los dientes brillando a la luz y recogiendo una copa de cristal con un brillo en sus ojos. —Ciertamente has estado ocupada todo este tiempo...

—Solo han pasado tres días desde que comenzaron las clases— señala Sekki. —Solo tres días de escuela cram también. Y... además, hoy es domingo...

—Así que, ¿nada con lo que puedas continuar aún, ¿hm?— Mephisto niega con la cabeza. —Me parece difícil de creer.

—Quizás pero...— Sekki parpadea, sus ojos se nublan por un momento antes de que se despejen y una amplia sonrisa brota en su rostro. —... tendremos un nuevo estudiante uniéndose a la escuela cram mañana.

Mephisto la mira por un momento, luego chasquea los dedos. —Bueno... eso es un cambio de juego, ¿no es así?

* * *

Rin no está seguro de cómo terminó sosteniendo la puerta de hierro caída mientras la niña hace algo con un estiércol muy maloliente, pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto. No demasiados.

—Oye, cambiaste de opinión bastante rápido.—nota Rin mientras coloca la vieja puerta contra la cerca de hierro suavemente, girándose hacia la chica.

—¿Uh? Oh, um... lo siento, me sorprendiste y...— Ella extiende una mano hacia Rin mientras él se agacha a su lado. —... ¿Amigos entonces? Simplemente no sabía que eras una buena persona en realidad... ¡ah!— Ella es distraída por algo detrás de Rin.

Por un momento, Rin mira hacia atrás y no ve nada, luego algo golpea contra su pierna y mira hacia abajo para ver que ella está aturdida por la vista de su cola. _«Mierda. Olvidé eso... bueno... no sirve de nada esconderse ...»_ —Oh... um... como dije, no soy un demonio. Solo mitad.

—¿M-mitad?— Ella parpadea hacia él, perpleja. —Quieres decir... um... oh... es por eso que la puerta...

Rin se rasca la nuca. —Sí, probablemente... no lo extiendas ¿por favor? Es un poco... difícil de hablar...

—Aaaah... ¡está bien! Definitivamente eres agradable.— Ella extiende su mano de nuevo. —¿Amigos?

Rin sonríe y toma su mano, a pesar del estiércol en ella. —E-eso suena bien.— Rin mira fijamente a sus brillantes ojos verdes y se sonroja un poco ante la intensa luz en ellos.

—Mi nombre es Moriyama Shiemi. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?— Shiemi pregunta alegremente.

—O-Okumura Rin...— Rin retira suavemente su mano y mira hacia el jardín. —Este lugar es asombroso.

—Es el jardín de mi abuela— le revela Shiemi. —Obaa-chan me enseñó todo tipo de cosas aquí en este jardín. Yo... amo este jardín. Igual como amo a Obaa-chan.— Seguidamente, su expresión se marchita. —Pero este invierno que acaba de pasar, Obaa-chan murió en un accidente. Estoy segura... ella se fue al Jardín Amahara antes que yo...

Rin inclina su cabeza ante eso. —¿Jardín Amahara?

—¡Oh! El Jardín Amahara es un lugar donde Dios reunió todas las plantas del mundo. ¡Está escondido en algún lugar de este mundo y si vas allí puedes ver todas las plantas diferentes que este mundo tiene para ofrecer!

—Eso suena... maravilloso...— Rin la mira, y por un momento hay cabello oscuro donde en realidad es claro. Él sonríe. —Espero que lo veas algún día.

—Bueno, es solo una historia...— admite Shiemi.

Rin niega con la cabeza. —¿Solo una historia? A veces...— La cara de Rin se suaviza. —A veces las historias son más ciertas de lo que piensas.

—¿De Verdad? Entonces, tal vez... pero no puedo, no con mis piernas así...— Shiemi frota una de sus piernas, como demostración.

—Eso es solo debido al demonio que se esconde aquí.— Menciona Rin, mirando hacia el jardín. —Si pudieras descubrir por qué te está afectando...— Rin se calla ante la mirada de Shiemi. —¿Qué pasa?

Shiemi lo mira boquiabierta. —¿Q-qué quieres decir con demonio? No he... conocido a ningún demonio.

—No que lo recuerdes pero...— Rin mira sus piernas y la sombra sobre ellas. —Se está comiendo tu espíritu en este momento.

—Aaah... ¿quieres decir que puedes ver eso...?— La pregunta de Shiemi es interrumpida por otra voz.

—¡Nii-san!— Yukio parece resignado y molesto.

Rin le sonríe. —¡Hola, Yukio!

—¡Yuki-chan!— Exclama Shiemi, haciendo que Rin haga una doble toma.

Y luego se echó a reír. —Oh hombre... ¿Yuki-chan?— Rin mira a Yukio, con una gran y amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y ve el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Entonces, ¿lo conoces?— Shiemi asiente en respuesta.

—Yuki-chan visita a menudo por suministros y um... él me enseña a veces— dice Shiemi, sonrojada.

Rin alza las cejas ante esa mirada entre los dos. —Ya veo... que injusto Yukio, escondiendo a una _amiga_ tan agradable de tu Nii-chan.

—¿Nii-chan? ¡¿Eh?!— Shiemi mira entre los dos.

Yukio suspira y se ajusta las gafas. —Sí... ese es mi hermano gemelo mayor.

Rin frunce el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir con _ese,_ Yukio? De todos modos, estás aquí por las piernas de Shiemi, ¿verdad?

Shiemi mira a Yukio. —Pero... yo... no he hablado con nadie...— Ella mira a Rin y abre la boca solo para verlo colocar un dedo en sus labios y guiñarle un ojo.

— _Te lo explicaré más tarde.—_ Rin gesticula con la boca, haciéndola asentir.

Este intercambio silencioso pasa desapercibido para Yukio, quien se arrodilla junto a Shiemi. La mujer detrás de él, la cual Rin supone que es la madre de Shiemi, observa nerviosamente mientras Yukio mira suavemente por encima de las piernas de Shiemi después de preguntarle una vez más para mirarlas.

Ante los ojos de Yukio, él ve lo que parecen raíces que se han fusionado con la pierna de Shiemi, enterrándose para obtener esencia. Rin ve lo mismo, pero también ve una extraña sombra sobre todo esto, una sombra de un demonio.

Yukio suspira. —Raíces... esto es una mashō. El trabajo de un demonio, sin duda.

—Eso... no puede ser...— Shiemi se ve horrorizada ante la idea, lo que hace que Rin la mire de reojo.

_«Ella ha estado evitando pensar en eso, ¿eh?»_ Rin se pregunta qué fue lo que hizo que ella se uniera al demonio. _«No puede ser algo bueno...»._

Su madre se ve aún más horrorizada que Shiemi. —¡Entonces Shiemi esta-!

—Nah.— Rin la interrumpe, llamando su atención mientras él lo descarta. —Si ibas a decir que está poseída, no es eso. Solo la está usando como fuente de combustible.— Rin mira alrededor del jardín. —Se la está comiendo.

Yukio mira a Rin sorprendido, luego asiente. —Eso es verdad. Debe haber poseído una de las plantas en este jardín. Un Dökkálfr, un hombre verde, o tal vez un Ent. Todos son demonios relativamente débiles...

—Este no lo es... no realmente.— Las palabras de Rin consiguen que los tres restantes lo miren y él se encoge de hombros. —Dependiendo de cuánto tiempo ha estado jugando a ser un parásito con Shiemi, podría ser bastante fuerte.

Los labios de Yukio se tuercen antes de asentir, en silencio de acuerdo con la evaluación de su hermano. Sin embargo, bajo su tranquila superficie, se pregunta cómo exactamente Rin sabe tales cosas. Pero la condición de Shiemi es más importante en este momento, por lo que deja eso de lado y se vuelve hacia Shiemi una vez más.

—Shiemi-san, este demonio solo pudo haber llegado a tu corazón a través de las palabras. Debes haber hablado con este demonio en algún momento. Si tienes alguna idea de cuándo podría haber sido, por favor dímelo.— La voz de Yukio es calmada y segura, pero no ayuda con el estado de Shiemi, mientras ella sacude la cabeza violentamente.

—¡Shiemi!— Grita la madre de Shiemi, dando un paso adelante. —¡Debes abandonar este jardín de inmediato!

—Kaa-san...— Shiemi parece sorprendida por las palabras de su madre.

—No me importa lo preciado que podría haber sido para tu abuela... ¡este jardín maldito! ¡No puede valer la pena sacrificar tu propia salud para quedarte aquí!— Finaliza, sonando particularmente enojada al respecto.

—¿... jardín maldito...?— Repite Shiemi. —¡Este jardín era el mayor tesoro de Obaa-chan! ¡Te odio, Kaa-san!

Rin se zambulle hacia Shiemi, mientras la sombra la envuelve brevemente ante esas palabras, atrapándola justo cuando se desmaya. —Maldición...— Rin mira a la chica de aspecto frágil y mira alrededor del jardín, apretando los dientes. _«¿Dónde estás demonio?»._

* * *

Cuando se trata de la escuela exorcista, Sekki encuentra que sus grandes salas son un poco agotadoras para moverse.

Por no hablar de una receta para perderse.

Sekki revisa el mapa que le dieron y mira a su alrededor nuevamente. —Veamos... la clase estándar para los escuderos es hmm...

Bajando un poco más por los pasillos, Sekki finalmente ve el aula que estaba buscando. Abriendo silenciosamente la puerta, ella se asoma y mira a su alrededor.

Se ve en mejor forma que el primer día, incluso con el repentino cambio de ubicación, aunque Sekki solo sabe por la descripción de Rin lo destrozada que estaba en la primera clase. Sekki sonríe, sabiendo que Rin debe haberse tomado un tiempo para limpiar un poco.

_«Probablemente se quejó de que era un riesgo para la salud mientras lo hacía...»_ Sekki niega con la cabeza y luego su sonrisa se tambalea mientras considera algo. _«Y esta es el aula en la que Yukio está enseñando...»_

Sekki no ha hablado con Yukio desde que se mudó a la Academia True Cross junto con su hermano. De hecho, ella lo ha estado evitando desde que se supo la verdad.

—Y yo no diría que es solo mi culpa...— Sekki reflexiona, apoyándose contra el escritorio del maestro mientras mira hacia el aula.

_:Ese chico le ocultó algo tan peligroso a su hermano.:_ Espeta Yue en su interior, con las alas extendiéndose casi amenazadoramente.

_:Nosotros también, técnicamente. Sí, lo guardó mucho más tiempo y este secreto causo muchos más daños que tú o incluso las Cartas...:_ Sekki suspira. _:Pero ahora todo está bien y te estás recuperando y las Cartas definitivamente se han recuperado gracias a esas baterías.:_

_:Aun así... es algo que no debería haberle ocultado a Rin. Nunca.:_ Yue se queja, antes de quedarse callado.

Sekki no lo presiona más, sino que mira el aula. Aplaudiendo, se pone de pie. —Muy bien. Es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

Rin no dice nada mientras Shiemi es recostada en su cama, la cual está situada en un antiguo almacén en el que, según su madre, solía vivir su abuela.

Él solo escucha mientras la madre de Shiemi lamenta el hecho de que ella se haya distanciado tanto de su hija, el como siempre están discutiendo últimamente. Todas las cosas que ella lamenta.

Rin solo escucha.

Y toma una decisión.

Yukio solo se da cuenta de que Rin no está allí cuando llegan a la tienda y entran en ella. —¿Nii-san? ¿Qué...? ¡se ha ido!

* * *

La magia hace que cada superficie en el aula brille, antes de centrarse lentamente en ciertos asientos. Sekki sonríe y cierra los ojos, enfocándose una vez más. Puede que su magia no esté completamente de regreso, pero esto definitivamente está a su alcance.

La magia brilla más, formando un círculo mágico debajo de los pies de Sekki y luego en todos los escritorios individuales. Sekki no puede evitar que sus cejas se alcen ante la información que obtiene de dos escritorios determinados. Riéndose entre dientes, ella abre los ojos y extiende los brazos, centrándose.

Con un aplauso de sus manos, toda la magia se desvanece, sin dejar ni un destello visible. Pero eso es una mentira, ya que los hechizos se han establecido y registrarán los datos que necesita.

Sekki coloca sus manos en sus caderas y asiente con satisfacción. Luego se gira hacia la puerta. —¿Qué te parece, Mephisto?

Con una nube de humo y confeti, Mephisto se revela. —Una hazaña de magia bastante impresionante. Muy controlado y, aparte de la ostentación, sutil.

—El destello viene como resultado de mantenerlo contenido solo en esta habitación— señala Sekki. —Sin embargo, me alegra que lo apruebes.

—Una idea inteligente que te permite obtener aún más información de la que solo te daría mirar.— Mephisto entrecierra los ojos. —Te diste cuenta, ¿no?

Sekki se encoge de hombros. —Pues sí. Aunque para ser justos, Rin-kun ya me advirtió sobre dos de mis... estudiantes.

—Je. Puedo decirte que uno es de la Orden... el otro, sin embargo... es mío.— Mephisto mantiene su sonrisa agradable, pero tiene un nuevo filo en ella. —No interfieras con ninguno de los dos, por favor.

—Mientras ninguno de los dos se convierta en una amenaza para Rin-kun, puedo asegurarte que no pasará nada allí.— Sekki pasa al lado del demonio y lo mira. —Esa es, como siempre, mi mayor condición.

Con eso, ella deja el aula, dejando atrás un demonio pensativo.

* * *

Rin se apoya contra la puerta del almacén, observando a Shiemi despertar. Parece que tuvo una pesadilla, pero Rin no la deja pensar en ello.

—¿Estás bien?

Shiemi mira a Rin ante eso y parpadea. —¿Rin...?

—Oye... tu madre está preocupada por ti— le dice Rin, mirando como su expresión cambia ante eso.

—¿Por... por qué... tiene que ser así?— Shiemi tartamudea. —¡Mi mamá es quien está siendo horrible! ¡Decidí... que iba a proteger este jardín... protegeré el jardín de Obaa-chan!

Rin se da vuelta y golpea la bolsa de su espada contra un lecho de flores cercano. Shiemi grita al verlo, especialmente cuando Rin continúa arremetiendo contra estas.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Detente!— Shiemi se tambalea fuera de la cama y logra arrastrarse fuera del almacén hacia Rin. —¡Detente!

Rin gira hacer ella. —¿¡Proteger!? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso estando así? ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es lo te retiene así?!

Aferrándose a su chaqueta, Shiemi jadea —Yo... yo... yo solo... si no me hubiera quedado fuera tan tarde... si me hubiera quedado en casa y hubiera ayudado a Obaa-chan con las uvas... ¡ella no hubiera muerto! ¡¡¡Es mi culpa que Obaa-chan haya muerto!!! ¡Por eso tengo que proteger el jardín!

_«Ella es... como yo...»_ Rin se da cuenta. _«Llena de arrepentimiento. Algo que quiere recuperar pero no puede y... por lo tanto, no sabe qué hacer y se sigue culpando...»_

Rin agarra los hombros de Shiemi, levantándola levemente y haciéndola llorar en estado de shock. —¡En ese caso al menos asegúrate de no hacer que tu madre se preocupe así! Si no puedes hacer eso, entonces ríndete... además... ¿qué es lo que _realmente_ quieres hacer? Quieres encontrar ese Jardín Amahara, ¿verdad?— Rin respira hondo. —O... ¿crees que esa Obaa-chan tuya te diría que no fueras?

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar alrededor de los ojos de Shiemi. —N-no... ella no lo haría. No lo haría...— Con un gemido, Shiemi comienza a llorar, Rin se arrodilla para darle alguien a quien aferrarse mientras finalmente deja salir todas sus lágrimas. —Soy... soy tan estúpida... mis piernas ya no se mueven...

Rin la abraza con fuerza y mira hacia donde está mirando Yukio, y le da una sonrisa triste. —No te preocupes... tenemos un malditamente buen exorcista aquí para mejorar todo.

Shiemi sorbe y mira hacia arriba. Se pone roja como una remolacha al ver a Yukio, agachando la cabeza. —Yu... Yuki-chan...

Rin sonríe al ver a Yukio tan nervioso como Shiemi. —Ya hiciste la mitad de la salvación, ¿verdad Shiemi?

—¿Uh?— Shiemi parpadea ante eso, mirando entre los dos.

Yukio asiente. —Eso es verdad. Una vez que hayas decidido tu corazón...

**¿Vas a romper nuestra promesa?**

Rin maldice ante eso, mientras Shiemi mira a su alrededor salvajemente. —¡Yukio, está aquí!

**¡Imperdonable!**

Las raíces en las piernas de Shiemi cobran vida y la levantan, Shiemi grita mientras eso la toma antes de desmayarse por la tensión. Shiemi está siendo retenida por lo que luce como una flor gigante, haciendo que Rin entrecierre los ojos.

—¡Estaremos aquí juntas para siempre... juntas para siempre en este jardín!— Declara el demonio.

—El demonio la está usando como escudo...— Nota Yukio. —Nii-san...

—¿Sí?— Rin se da vuelta para mirarlo.

—... ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?

Rin se anima, radiante ante esa solicitud. —¡Ja, sabía que ibas a hacer eso!

—¿Uh?— Yukio mira a Rin, mientras este saca a Kurikara, encendiéndose en sus llamas.

—Jeje... todavía mi hermano bebé quien necesita ayuda a veces, ¿eh?— Rin le sonríe a Yukio. —No te preocupes, te echaré una mano. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Necesito que distraigas a ese demonio.— Yukio le ordena a Rin. —No te preocupes por lo que estoy haciendo.

— muy bien... no hay preocupaciones aquí.— Rin se lanza contra el demonio que se queja de ser ignorado. —¡Oye, por aquí!

El demonio floral se mueve para interceptar a Rin con el cuerpo de Shiemi. No esperaba que Rin dejara caer a Kurikara a favor de agarrar sus pétalos y mostrar sus dientes mientras tira. El demonio grita cuando el fuego y la fuerza de Rin lo hieren, alejándose de él. Rin rueda fuera del camino de algunas enredaderas que fallan, recogiendo a Kurikara nuevamente en el camino.

—¡Oi, será mejor que estés listo! ¡No puedo hacer mucho de esta manera!— Rin le grita a Yukio.

—No hay más remedio...— Yukio suspira, terminando de configurar su arma. —Tendré que dispararles a ambos.

El demonio y Rin lo miran. —¡Espera¡ ¡¿Qué?!— Exige Rin.

* * *

Una vez que Sekki ha configurado su hechizo final, no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ahora, excepto escribir posibles planes de clases.

_«Los suministros que Mephisto consiguió abrieron muchas opciones»._ Sekki reflexiona mientras garabatea algunos pensamientos e ideas sobre algunos papeles.

Hace una pausa cuando piensa en algo, dándose cuenta de que olvidó algo. _«_ _Hmm_ _... voy a tener que hablar con Rin-kun... definitivamente se sabrá que él sabe sobre mi magia y Yukio-kun seguramente se_ _asustará_ _._

Sekki suspira ante ese pensamiento, luego inclina la cabeza hacia abajo y se centra en lo que puede enseñar. Especialmente para los pocos que realmente tienen un don mágico.

* * *

Yukio está apuntando con su arma al demonio, y a Shiemi por defecto, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

El demonio se ríe. —¡Estás fingiendo! ¡No nos vas a engañar!

Rin mira a Yukio, frunciendo los labios mientras considera por qué Yukio quería que le comprara algo de tiempo.

—Oh, ¿eso es lo que crees?— La voz de Yukio es firme, sin revelar nada. —Supongo que podrías estar en lo cierto... de nuevo, podrías no estarlo...

El demonio no toma esto bien y lo ataca directamente, aullando: —¡Exorcistas inmundos! No podrías disparar...

Yukio dispara. Su objetivo es infalible mientras golpea a Shiemi justo en el pecho. Rin jadea ante esa vista —¡Yukio!

Gritando, el demonio libera a Shiemi, haciendo todo lo posible para escapar. Rin no duda, ni siquiera necesita que Yukio le diga qué hacer, lanzándose directamente contra el demonio y cortándolo en dos con Kurikara, lo que queda allí se quema rápidamente.

Rin envaina su espada y se da vuelta para ver a Yukio atrapar a Shiemi. Shiemi se remueve después de un momento, haciendo que Rin dé un suspiro de alivio. _«Me alegro de haber tenido razón...»_

—Yuki-chan... ¿uh?— Shiemi parpadea, mirando al hermano Okumura más joven con confusión.

Yukio sonríe. —Gracias a Dios... las raíces ya no están en tus piernas. Deberías ser capaz de ponerte de pie.

Con cuidado, Yukio pone a Shiemi sobre sus pies. Ella vacila solo por un momento, luego clava los pies en el suelo, poniéndose de pie sin tensión.

—¡Shiemi!— La madre de Shiemi finalmente regresó al jardín y la mira con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Ma...

Rin golpea a Shiemi en la cabeza, haciendo que Yukio enloquezca. —¡Solo ve con ella!— Ordena Rin. —Ve y discúlpate, ¿por qué no lo haces? Te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

Con cautela, Shiemi se acerca a su madre. —Ma... mamá...

Ella es interrumpida cuando su madre la abraza. —¡Estúpida, estúpida niña! ¡Estaba muy preocupada!

—Mamá...— La cara de Shiemi se contrae. —¡Lo siento mucho!— Solloza, estallando en llanto.

Al lado de la reunión de madre e hija, Rin y Yukio observan, ambos satisfechos por cómo resultó todo. Un demonio exorcizado, una niña salvada y una relación reparada.

—¿Qué había en esa pistola de todos modos?— Rin le pregunta a Yukio.

—Nutrientes vegetales.— Yukio se encoge de hombros ante la expresión incrédula de Rin.

—Je... eso realmente me asustó.— Rin empuja a Yukio con el codo, haciendo que Yukio lo mire sorprendido. —Me alegrará ayudarte cuando sea, ¿entendido? No te contengas si necesitas ayuda.

Yukio mira a Rin con sorpresa, luego sonríe lentamente. —Si es el tipo de cosas en las que puedes ayudar, lo haré.

* * *

Mientras Rin está lidiando con un demonio vegetal en la vida real, Kero se encuentra lidiando con uno en un videojuego.

Animando cuando finalmente derrota al jefe, Kero rápidamente va al menú para guardar. —Impresionante... ¡nuevo récord!— Kero se ríe de eso. —Ah, espero que Rin esté bien...

Un ligero resplandor hace que Kero se voltee y mira el Libro mientras brilla y se abre lentamente, una Carta flotando.

La mandíbula de Kero cae cuando ve qué carta es. —¿Tú... tú?

Una luz brillante surge y luego se apaga, revelando a Hope, la cual mira a Kero con una sonrisa amable.

—Kerberos... debo hablar contigo. Es sobre el futuro de Rin y el nuestro también.

Kero mira su juego y luego se gira hacia ella. —Entendido. ¿Qué quieres?

* * *

Es un sueño, Shiemi lo sabe muy bien. Un sueño de un viejo recuerdo.

Ella está aprendiendo jardinería de su abuela, quien le sonríe amablemente mientras le enseña los momentos adecuados para plantar ciertas hierbas.

—Shiemi, así que ¿te gustan las plantas y las flores?— le pregunta la abuela de Shiemi.

—¡Sí! ¡Las amo!— Responde Shiemi, en su inocencia infantil. —¡Yo también amo a Obaa-chan! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre!

La abuela de Shiemi se ríe. —Shiemi, ya no puedo quedarme contigo.

Shiemi parpadea. —¿Qué?

Su abuela le sonríe y acaricia su cabeza con una mano vieja y marchita. —Te has convertido en una joven maravillosa. Estoy segura de que encontrarás el Jardín de Amahara. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas, Shiemi. Las plantas te aman tanto como tú las amas. Sólo tienes que escuchar.

—Obaa-chan...— Shiemi, repentinamente crecida, observa a su abuela ponerse de pie y darse la vuelta, comenzando a alejarse de ella. —¿Qué hago ahora?

—Haz lo que quieras, Shiemi. Pero si quieres llegar al Jardín Amahara, tendrás que hacerte más fuerte y aprender a usar esa fuerza.— Su abuela se da vuelta y le sonríe brillantemente. —Te amo Shiemi y siempre te estaré cuidando, mi querida y dulce nieta.

—¡Obaa-chan!— Shiemi se lamenta y se despierta.

Shiemi mira hacia el techo, desorientada por un momento. Luego, lentamente, se sienta y mira a su alrededor. _«Así es...»_ _se_ da cuenta Shiemi, levantando su mano hacia su cabeza. _«Yuki-chan y Rin me salvaron de ese demonio y...»_ Shiemi se desliza fuera de su cama y baja la vista hacia sus manos, luego baja su mirada hacia sus piernas ahora completamente restauradas.

A continuación, sale corriendo de su habitación, sobresaltando a su madre cuando entra en la tienda, abriendo la puerta trasera y apoyándose contra ella, jadeando ferozmente debido a correr.

—¡Shiemi! Si estás buscando a Yukio-kun y Rin-kun, ya han regresado a casa...— Su madre parpadea al ver la expresión de su hija. —¿Shiemi?

—Kaa-san... por favor...— Shiemi traga.

_«¡Quiero ser fuerte!»_

* * *

Rin entra a la sala de juegos lo más silenciosamente posible. Ya es tarde en la noche y Yukio se quedó dormido hace un tiempo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para terminar el informe de su última misión, Rin lo arropó en la cama para que no se despertara en una posición horrible.

Rin enciende las luces, aunque en realidad no tiene que hacerlo, considerando que los dos delante de él están brillando. —Kero... Hope... ¿dijeron que necesitaban hablar?

—Sí.— Confirma Hope, flotando suavemente hacia Rin. —Debemos hablar de tu línea de sangre.

Rin asiente lentamente. —Sí... lo supuse...

* * *

De pie frente a la clase, frente a más personas de las que Shiemi ha tenido que lidiar –aunque eso no es un logro importante– Shiemi tiembla, aferrándose a la tela firmemente envuelta y llena de libros de texto para la escuela cram de exorcistas.

Yukio es una presencia constante detrás de ella. —Esta es su nueva compañera de clase, Moriyama Shiemi-san.

—E-es un placer conocerlos.— Shiemi logra tartamudear, sus ojos pasando sobre las dos chicas de la clase, el matón enojado y sus dos seguidores, el chico extraño en la parte de atrás con una sudadera y enfocando en un juego y el chico con un títere de conejo en la mano, antes de aterrizar en Rin al frente quien le sonríe de manera solidaria.

Shiemi rápidamente se lanza hacia adelante cuando Yukio le dice que tome asiento, todavía temblando, y se sienta al lado de Rin. —Um... Yuki -... Quiero decir, Okumura-sensei le pidió expresamente al director que me dejara unirme a la clase. Así que supongo que vamos a ser compañeros de clase.

Rin la observa un poco preocupado mientras continúa, todavía temblando como una hoja —No sé nada sobre el mundo y además soy débil, ¡así que pensé en entrenarme primero aquí!

—...¿Estás bien? Te ves muy estresada...— Rin mira a Shiemi. « _¿Se va a desmayar?»_ —No te presiones demasiado. Me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí en ese estado.

—¡Estoy bien!— dice Shiemi resplandecientemente. —¡Todo es gracias a ti! ¡Muchas gracias Rin!

Rin se rasca la mejilla. —Um... de nada...

—Además...— agrega Shiemi, abriendo su libro y mirando brillantemente al frente. —¡También quería ver a Yuki-chan como maestro!

Rin la mira de reojo y luego a Yukio. Y no puede evitarlo.

Él se echa a reír, muy fuerte, molestando a la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, confundiendo a Shiemi y haciendo que un furioso Yukio descienda sobre él.

_«Oh hombre... ¡cuidado Yukio! ¡Esta chica viene por ti!»_ Rin se ríe ante el pensamiento, pero al mismo tiempo... _«Bien por ella. Incluso podría ser buena para él, el tonto pecoso-cuatro-ojos»._

Y así continúa la nueva vida de Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡En el próximo capítulo por fin veremos interacciones de Rin con el trío de Kyoto y la primera lección de magia de Sekki!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	4. Chapter 4

Es tarde en la noche y en la escuela cram, específicamente en la oficina personal de Sekki.

Sekki coloca una placa de cristal en su gran mesa de trabajo, Rin la mira dudosamente desde donde está sentado frente a ella. —No estoy seguro de lo que esperas que pueda hacer...

—Aprenderás a hacer filtros— explica Sekki. —El cristal es un buen enfoque y, a veces, con una forma específica, hace que te sea más fácil usarlo. Estoy pensando que vamos a empezar con el plato porque tengo más que suficientes.

Rin suspira, pero se inclina hacia adelante para tocar suavemente la placa de cristal con los dedos. —Está bien. Lo intentaré.

Sekki sonríe y se sienta frente a Rin. —Gracias. Pero primero... ¿estás listo para que Yukio descubra algo de la verdad?

Rin se muerde el labio y luego sacude lentamente la cabeza. —No. Realmente no lo estoy. Pero... no puedo esconderme de eso realmente. En realidad no puedo explicar todo, no hasta que... todo esté arreglado. Pero... al menos puedo admitir que aprendí magia de ti.

—Eso es cierto.— La expresión de Sekki se suaviza. —Ahora, comencemos con los filtros. Aprenderás sobre ellos y estoy segura de que se convertirá en la base de lo que será tu solución para tu actual problema.

Rin sonríe y se inclina hacia adelante con Sekki, escuchando su explicación y enfocándose en la placa de cristal.

Y, por un momento, el cristal brilla.

**Capítulo 4: Niños Malditos**

Algunas cosas no cambian incluso si todo lo demás lo hace.

Una de esas cosas es que Rin realmente, realmente apesta en mantenerse despierto en clase cuando encuentra aburrido el material de la asignatura.

A pesar de los intentos de Shiemi por mantenerlo despierto, en última instancia, es el maestro muy molesto quien lo despierta.

—¡Sukiyaki!— grita Rin mientras se despierta, luego se sonroja al darse cuenta de dónde está. Shiemi lo mira.

—¿Estás bien Rin?— Pregunta en voz baja.

Rin suspira. —Algo así...— Rin levanta la cabeza, tratando de mantenerse despierto de verdad esta vez.

—¿Qué diablos pasa con ese tipo? ¿Por qué está él aquí?

Eso, proveniente de atrás, hace que Rin se dé vuelta para ver quién lo dijo. Es el punk musculoso, el que tiene el cabello atigrado, el cual Rin honestamente encuentra genial, principalmente debido a la cantidad de trabajo que debe realizar para mantenerlo. Lo está mirando mal de nuevo. —¡Largo de aquí!

Rin suspira ante eso. _«Genial... otro punk...¿debería meterme en una pelea sólo para_ _sacármelo_ _de encima? No, tengo que ser mejor que eso ahora. Simplemente lo_ _ignoraré_ _»._ Los ojos de Rin se dirigen hacia el chico justo detrás de él, probablemente debido a su cabello rosado brillante. Es bastante inexpresivo en comparación con el otro, probablemente porque, a diferencia del otro, en realidad está prestando atención al maestro, pero cuando se da cuenta de que Rin está mirando, lo saluda con la mano y sonríe.

Rin parpadea ante eso, algo sobre esa sonrisa lo distrae y también le es extrañamente familiar.

—¡Okumura-kun!— Rin salta ante el grito del maestro y se da vuelta, mirando su libro y encogiéndose ante el sermón que el viejo le está dando.

Detrás de Rin, el punk continúa gruñendo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

* * *

_Estudios de demonios..._

Rin se apoya en su mano, completamente aburrido mientras el maestro habla. Sin embargo, el maestro se da cuenta y parece molesto.

—Okumura-kun!— Rin salta y baja la cabeza, golpeándola contra el escritorio. Levantando la cabeza y tapándose la nariz, traga saliva mientras mira al maestro. —¿Qu... qué sucede ?

Frunciendo el ceño, el maestro golpea el escritorio frente a él. —Te pregunté cuál es el nombre del demonio menos poderoso bajo el dominio del Rey de la Putrefacción, Astaroth?

Rin lo mira fijamente y echa un vistazo a un lado, tomando el alquitrán de hulla cercano y sosteniéndolo frente a él. La pequeña cosa chilla y se sacude en sus manos. —Este chico.

El maestro suspira y sostiene su cara entre sus manos. —Pedí el nombre, Okumura-kun.

—¿Realmente importa el nombre?— Rin lo mira con incredulidad. —Un nombre es solo un maldito nombre, no te dice nada más que eso.— Rin suelta el alquitrán de hulla. —Pero es alquitrán de hulla, aunque ya lo sabes. Shoo, tú...— Rin le dice eso último al alquitrán de hulla, el cual acelera rápidamente. —Maldición, ¿les molestaría ser más limpios? ¿Los exorcistas tienen algo que ver con la suciedad?

El maestro se contrae. —Okumura-kun, el nombre es importante para los informes y para dejarle claro a los demás que sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Rin se encoge de hombros y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza contra su mano, a pesar de la mirada fulminante que el maestro le está dando ahora.

Y la que viene de detrás de él, del punk, la cual hace que se le erice el pelo de la nuca.

* * *

_Estudios del_ _Grimorio_ _..._

Rin originalmente pensó que esta clase sería interesante, considerando que tiene algo que ver con magia. Sin embargo...

—El término _Grimorio_ se refiere a ciertos textos creados a partir de los siglos XV a XVI. Los cuales se ocupan de la magia que implica la invocación y posterior esclavitud de los demonios. Vamos a ver la _Llave de Salomón_ y el _Libro de Raziel_...

Rin gime y bosteza, su mandíbula cruje levemente por la fuerza detrás de esto. « _De mente estrecha y le falta la mitad de los hechos... y solo centrándose en la magia demoníaca. De nuevo»._

Rin ignora la mirada asesina que el punk todavía le está dando y la mirada de preocupación de Shiemi a su lado a favor de dormir bien en lugar de que su cerebro se le salga.

* * *

Farmacología de demonios es marginalmente mejor, aunque solo sea porque Yukio es quien la está enseñando y es difícil no prestarle atención a su hermano pequeño quien se está esforzando _tanto_ por ser profesional. Y a veces vacila cada vez que ve a Shiemi resplandeciendo hacia él.

_«Tan divertido...»_ Rin sonríe, escuchando a medias mientras Shiemi habla sobre la reciente prueba y cómo debe haberlo hecho bien, tarareando con interés ante eso. Sin embargo, Rin se encuentra mirando a la primera persona llamada. Se perdió su nombre, pero es el chico de cabello rosado que siempre está con el punk. Cuando se aleja de Yukio, nota a Rin y sonríe.

A pesar de sí mismo, Rin se sonroja levemente ante eso, luego observa cómo llaman a Shiemi.

Shiemi se desinfla cuando Yukio le entrega su prueba, la calificación del 41% la hace estremecerse. Yukio le da una suave sonrisa. —Está muy bien encontrar tu propio nombre para diferentes plantas... pero cuando se trata de pruebas, te pediré que uses sus nombres reales.

Rin se ríe por lo bajo. —Oh cielos... y es en lo que eres bueno. Anímate Shiemi, probablemente lo hiciste mejor que yo.— Rin sabe que sus palabras no están llegando realmente a la decepcionada chica, quien obviamente quería impresionar a Yukio. En cambio, Rin camina hacia adelante cuando su propio nombre es llamado por Yukio.

—Okumura-kun, buen trabajo para aprobar.— Yukio suspira, entregándole la prueba con un 30%. Rin toma la prueba con una suave sonrisa, incluso cuando Yukio agrega: —Sinceramente, podrías hacerlo mejor...

—Al menos he estado estudiando.— Señala Rin.

Yukio sonríe ante eso. —Bueno, entonces mejora tus métodos de estudio.

Rin regresa a su escritorio a medida que llaman al próximo estudiante. —Suguro-kun.

Es el punk, quien mira ceñudo a Rin, quien está completamente desconcertado por el hecho de que parece tener algún tipo de problema personal contra él. « _¡No le hice nada!»._

—Tch... ¿conseguir 30 es un logro? No podría obtener un puntaje así aunque lo intentara.— Suguro se burla de Rin. —¡Intenta realmente estudiar en lugar de tratar de actuar genial para las chicas!

Rin se eriza ante eso. —¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Suguro pasa junto a él para llegar a Yukio, chocando con él a medida que avanza. Deliberadamente en eso y Rin tiene que contener su temperamento ante eso. _«Ese bastardo... ¿qué diablos le pasa?»_

—Excelente trabajo, Suguro-kun.— ofrece Yukio, su sonrisa tensa mientras mira entre Rin y Suguro.

Cuando Suguro muestra su puntaje en la prueba, revelando que obtuvo el más alto de la clase con un 98%, Rin se rompe.

—¿Qué? ¿Así que realmente tienes un cerebro detrás de una cara como esa?— Rin le gruñe. —¡¿Qué carajo tiene eso que ver conmigo?!

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!— Exige Suguro, pisoteando hacia Rin.

—¡Dije que tienes una cara de matón que no coincide con tu puntuación!— Rin le grita de vuelta. _«Este tipo... realmente me está poniendo de los nervios»._

—Escucha, ¡¿de acuerdo?! ¿Quieres saber por qué vine a estas clases? ¡Para estudiar seriamente y ganarme el derecho de llamarme exorcista!— Declara Suguro. —¡Y no soy solo yo! Todos los aquí presentes están aquí porque se toman en serio convertirse en exorcistas, ¿bien?

Sin ser visto por nadie más, ya que están demasiado ocupados concentrándose en los gritos que Suguro está haciendo, Shiemi se estremece ante esas palabras.

—¡Y los punks mediocres como tú— agrega Suguro —deberían largarse de la vista!

Hay silencio por un momento, silencio muerto. Yukio mira la cara de Rin y tiene un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué carajos... te pasa?— pregunta Rin, con una voz mortalmente tranquila. —Lo entiendo, solo es inteligencia de los libros y piensas que solo leer cosas y salir sobresaliente en pruebas es lo que necesitas para ser un exorcista. Supongo que toda esa lectura ha conseguido que tengas polvo y moho en tu cerebro.

—¡¿Qué... qué?!— Suguro gruñe y va por Rin, físicamente hablando.

Antes de que alguien pueda moverse, Suguro está siendo repentinamente retenido por detrás, Rin tiene un agarre firme en su brazo y lo deja caer al suelo. Sujetando a Suguro al suelo con la rodilla, Rin jala su brazo derecho hacia atrás y coloca una mano sobre su codo.

—Mira, solo la inteligencia de los libros no va a ayudar.— Rin dice conversacionalmente, mientras todos los demás miran con horror la confrontación que está ocurriendo. —Especialmente si solo vas a asumir mierda todo el tiempo. Tienes un mal genio digno de esa cara tuya y no solo hará que te maten en el mundo real, sino que hará que todos los demás caigan contigo.

—¿¡Por qué tú...!? ¡Argh!— Suguro suelta un grito de dolor cuando Rin tira de su brazo nuevamente.

—Ahora mismo, si me muevo de la manera correcta, te destrozaré el codo. Dado que probablemente eres diestro, eso sería malo para ti y para tus libros.— Rin mira furioso a Suguro, quien ha girado la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, todavía mirándolo asesinamente. —Si actúas como un idiota, te trataré como a uno.

—B-Bon...— El más pequeño del trío con el que siempre está Suguro, el que tiene gafas y una cabeza rapada, da un paso adelante. —Po-por favor, déjalo ir.

El otro chico de cabello rosado coloca una mano sobre el hombro del calvo para llamar su atención. —Hola, sé que Bon es impetuoso, pero déjalo ir, ¿quieres? Creo que ya has hecho tu punto.

Rin se da vuelta para mirarlo, encontrándose con sus perezosos ojos marrones. A continuación, Rin suspira y retrocede, justo cuando suena la campana, terminando la clase.

Yukio suspira. —Clase despedida...

A punto de irse, y así alejarse de la incomodidad que todavía hay en la habitación, Rin lo agarra. —¿A dónde vas Yukio?

—¿Qué...? mi clase ha terminado.— Yukio mira a Rin, confundido.

Rin suspira. —¿Entonces Mephisto no te dio el memorándum? Tienes una clase aquí con el resto de nosotros.

—¿Qué...?— Yukio parpadea. —¿Y tu como sabes esto...?

La puerta se abre y todos se giran.

La mujer que entra los tiene aturdidos, incluso algunos se sonrojan. Pero Yukio en particular está conmocionado por su apariencia, con los anteojos torcidos y la boca abierta.

—¿Tsu... Tsukishiro-sensei?— apenas logra decir Yukio.

Sekki le sonríe al grupo frente a ella. —Hola a todos. Seré su nueva maestra para una clase muy especial.

* * *

En privado, Rin está particularmente divertido e impresionado por el silencio absoluto causado por la discreta entrada de Sekki. Echando un vistazo, no puede evitar sonreír ante lo roja que luce Shiemi. Y, mirando detrás de ella, no es la única que se ve así. ¡Rin incluso levanta una ceja a una de las personas que obviamente están en un estado "¡ _deslumbrado!_ ".

Sekki arquea una ceja ante lo sorprendido que está Yukio. —Oh cielos... no me digas... Mephisto no te lo dijo, ¿verdad, Yukio-kun?

Rin se ríe por lo bajo. —Probablemente debido a su cara en este momento... ahora esa es una idea.

Yukio sale de su aturdimiento cuando Rin comienza a explorar el escritorio frente a él. —¿Qué estás haciendo Nii-san?

—Buscando... ¡ajá! ¡Lo sabía! Él no está aquí, así que...— Rin saca la cámara oculta del escritorio, sonriendo con locura. —Hmm... ¿me pregunto si puedo obtener una copia de la foto a cambio de devolvérsela?

—¡Nii-san!— Chilla Yukio, tornándose de un rojo más intenso ante eso e intentando recuperar la cámara de Rin, quien lo esquiva perfectamente.

Sekki aplaude. —Todos, tomen asiento. Es hora de que comience esta clase.

Mirándose el uno al otro, todos se sientan, Rin arrastra a Yukio al escritorio que está compartiendo con Shiemi y lo deja al lado de la chica, sonriendo ante lo avergonzados que ambos lucen con eso. Presionándose al otro lado de Shiemi, Rin mira alegremente a Sekki.

—Ahora... como todos están aquí y listos para las lecciones... por favor guarden todos sus cuadernos y lápices. No los necesitarán para esta clase.— Sekki les informa, una vez que está segura de que tiene toda su atención correctamente.

En silencio, todos hacen lo que se les dice, excepto Rin, quien sabía desde el principio lo que Sekki había planeado. En cambio, él observa ansiosamente mientras ella pone su gran bolso en el escritorio y lo abre. Ella mira dentro y luego sonríe. Dando un paso atrás, extiende su mano y chasquea dramáticamente sus dedos.

Un viento se eleva y se arremolina alrededor del aula, revolviendo el cabello y enviando algunos artículos de repuesto sobre los escritorios al suelo, antes de sumergirse en la bolsa y luego sacar las placas de cristal dentro de ella. Las placas de cristal se dispersan, giran y aterrizan frente a cada estudiante.

—Bienvenidos a Estudios de Magia. Mi nombre es Tsukishiro Sekki.— Dice Sekki dulcemente. —Ahora, en esta clase, realmente no espero que todos ustedes puedan aprender lo que enseño fuera de la teoría. Sin embargo, para aquellos que sí tienen el don, esta será una clase muy valiosa.

—¿Qué... qué fue eso?— Suguro mira a su alrededor y luego hacia abajo, mirando la placa de cristal frente a él. —¿Estudios de magia? ¿Qué diablos es-?

—¿Crees en los demonios pero no en la magia?— Sekki alza una ceja, lo que lo hace enrojecer de ira. —O más bien, _sabes que_ existen demonios. Lo mismo se dijo sobre la magia humana. Pero desde hace un tiempo, la Orden lo ha ignorado a favor de los Arias, ya que es una rama de la magia que todos pueden hacer, siempre que tengan una mashō. Los Tamer son otro reemplazo de la magia y, a veces, uno pobre también.

La chica con las cejas extrañas levanta la mano ante eso. —¿Qué quieres decir con un pobre reemplazo?

—Veamos... digamos que eres un Tamer. Cuando convocas a un demonio, el demonio tiende a ser de cierto tipo, ¿cierto?— Ante el asentimiento de Cejas, Sekki continúa: —Eso no es cierto para los magos. Los magos pueden dedicarse a aprender más de un tipo de elemento o habilidad. Y a diferencia de los demonios, es más común que la magia pueda transformarse en situaciones más mundanas.

—Si los magos son tan superiores, ¿por qué no hemos oído hablar de ellos antes?— Exige Suguro.

Sekki lo mira fijamente y espera un momento antes de que él se sonroje, dándose cuenta de lo grosero que fue. —La razón que acabo de dar. La pereza en esencia, así como el que muchos exorcistas tengan el hábito de ver a los demonios como los seres más fuertes. En verdad, los humanos tienen un mayor potencial que el que la mayoría de los demonios jamás tendrán.

Sekki aplaude. —Ahora, voy a intentar enseñarles magia. Rin-kun, ¿te importa dar una visión general sobre la magia?

Yukio se da vuelta para mirar a Rin, sorprendido, mientras Rin se pone de pie, completamente relajado y nada sorprendido por ser llamado. _«Visión general... ¡_ _Nii_ _-san!»._

—La magia es un regalo. Lo tienes o no lo tienes. Es como ser capaz de doblar la lengua.— Rin sonríe ante esa metáfora. —Excepto que creo que es más raro, más porque cualquiera que tenga magia en la sangre tiende a concentrarse en domesticar. Al menos en lo que respecta a los exorcistas. No sé si hay otros magos humanos en Assiah aparte de Tsukishiro-sensei.— « _Aunque eso es porque Ying Hua no está aquí y ni siquiera es_ ** _de_** _Assiah_ _»._

—Eso está muy bien. La magia es un regalo. Piensen en ello como si fueran un recipiente. Se le pueden agregar muchas cosas, pero a veces, solo a veces, se le puede colocar un poco más. Lo que se puede colocar en el interior depende de la forma del recipiente.— Explica Sekki mientras Rin vuelve a sentarse. —Ahora, aunque durante mucho tiempo la Orden ha continuado sin magos, Sir Mephisto Pheles ha decidido que es hora de ver cómo traerla de vuelta. Viendo mis opciones, creo que me llamó en un buen momento. Veo unos tres magos certeros y también hay dos casos especiales.

—¿Casos especiales?— Yukio parpadea.

—Tú y tu hermano.— Sekki le sonríe, viendo lo sorprendido que está Yukio. —Por alguna razón, tu magia está encerrada mientras que para Rin-kun... actualmente tiene una condición especial que hace que sea imposible para él el lanzar..

—No exactamente... quiero decir, _realmente_ puedo hacer explotar cosas en estos días.— El comentario de Rin de hecho hace reír a Shiemi mientras Yukio lo mira con incredulidad.

Sekki cubre su propia risa con su mano. —Eso es verdad. Ahora... ¿alguien puede decirme la diferencia entre la magia demoníaca y la magia humana?

Hay murmullos ante eso, luego Yukio habla: —Creo que... la magia demoníaca tiende a ser muy especializada en la base... magia de fuego para demonios de fuego, por ejemplo.

—Eso es muy cierto. Es extremadamente raro que un demonio vaya más allá de eso. Mientras que un humano siempre tendrá más de un tipo de magia en él.— Sekki sonríe ante la idea. —Hay otra forma en que son diferentes. La magia demoníaca es de Gehenna. La magia humana es de Assiah.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? Quiero decir, ¡los demonios son de Gehenna!— Suguro señala.

—No siempre es cierto. A veces los demonios permanecen en Assiah el tiempo suficiente para que nazca una nueva generación.— Señala Sekki con calma. —Su magia es de Gehenna, lo que quiere decir que está construida para sus líneas ley. Las líneas ley son ríos de magia que fluyen por todo el mundo. A veces se juntan para crear fuentes. Por ejemplo, esta Academia está construida directamente sobre una fuente masiva. Muy probablemente a propósito de hecho. Es a través de las líneas ley que los Arias extraen su magia, gracias a que su mashō forma un enlace. Pero un mago puede recurrir a su propia fuente antes de que incluso consideren aprovechar las líneas ley. Y de una manera muy diferente a los Arias.— Sekki levanta una mano ante eso, una mano que sostiene una luz brillante y resplandeciente sobre ella. —Los Arias reúnen energía ambiental, mientras que los magos aprovechan directamente las líneas ley. Eso definitivamente es algo que no voy a enseñar en el corto plazo. Es demasiado peligroso para los principiantes.

Sekki mira al grupo y sonríe. —Ahora que eso está explicado, ¿intentemos nuestro primer hechizo?

* * *

Renzō definitivamente no había visto venir una clase como esta. No está exactamente seguro de lo que esperaba, pero Tsukishiro Sekki definitivamente no es lo que esperaba.

_«Mujer interesante...»_ Renzo puede sentir sus mejillas calentándose y más a menudo que no, está tentado a deslizarse en un ensueño y disfrutar de la presencia de Tsukishiro-sensei. Sacudiendo eso fuera de su cabeza, Renzo se enfoca mientras Tsukishiro dice:

—Ahora, el primer hechizo es un escudo. ¿Pueden adivinar por qué empezaría con eso?— Tsukishiro está repartiendo, esta vez a mano, telas azules con bordados. El bordado parece un círculo mágico, uno con una luna prominente en él. Renzo levanta una ceja cuando le da una roja a Shiemi y una púrpura a Rin, quien se lo agradece. _«Me pregunto cuál es la diferencia..._ _»._

Kamiki levanta la mano ante eso. —¿Porque es defensivo y es un hechizo que nos será útil?

—Hmmm... esa es una razón... ¿alguna otra suposición? ¿No?— Tsukishiro mira a su alrededor.

—Um...– Konekomaru levanta su mano temblorosamente. —¿Es simple?

—Otra buena razón, pero no es toda la razón. Rin-kun, ¿por qué no lo explicas, por favor?

Rin le sonríe a Tsukishiro, completamente relajado en su presencia, y se pone de pie. —Sí. Se le está _dando forma a la_ magia. Es algo que tienes que hacer sólido, por lo que es una buena base para cosas más complejas. Sin mencionar que puedes adaptar rápidamente el hechizo escudo para hacer otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, a un objeto pesado con el que golpear a un demonio.— Rin parece bastante divertido ante el pensamiento y su expresión hace que Renzo se pregunte si ya le habría hecho eso a algún demonio. —Además, hablando de demonios, podrías atrapar a un demonio allí. Si es inteligente, ni siquiera intentará escapar.

—Espera... ¿qué significa eso?— Okumura-sen... no, espera, es Yukio en este momento, mira con curiosidad a su hermano.

—La magia demoníaca y humana son tóxicas la una para la otra.— Rin se encoge de hombros, mientras que la boca de Yukio se convierte en una "O", con algo más haciendo clic también detrás de esas gafas suyas. —Especialmente la humana para la demoníaca por alguna razón. Digamos que Tsukishiro-sensei fuera contra ese maldito demonio payaso, apostaría por Tsukishiro-sensei. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es poner un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte a su alrededor y Mephisto no se moverá, porque si lo hiciera, este explotaría con él en dentro. Lo cual, ya sabes, _probablemente_ lo mataría.

Todos digieren esto lentamente. —Wow... ¿y la Orden descartó tal poder?— Ryuuji se ve sacudido por esta revelación, no es que Renzo lo culpe. La idea de que la muy hermosa y dulce Tsukishiro podría matar a un maldito rey demonio es algo muy difícil de digerir.

—Pereza.— Rin responde, encogiéndose de hombros. —No toda la población son magos. Solo como el 1% tiene magia. Todavía mucho a gran escala ¿pero para ellos? Nah, no es suficiente.

—Esa es la cantidad de Tamers.— Señala Kamiki, luego sus ojos se ensanchan. —Quieres decir...

—Los tamers son realmente magos. Pero están especializados hasta el punto de que solo pueden hacer magia para dominar.— Explica Tsukishiro suavemente. —Sin embargo, a su edad, pueden aprender la suficiente magia como para abrirse otros caminos en su habilidad mágica. Si tienen alguna.

—Uh...— Ryuuji mira el círculo mágico frente a él y adopta una mirada determinada en su rostro. —Entonces, ¿cómo se lanza?

Tsukishiro alza las cejas ante eso. —Tienes mucha confianza ¿no es así? Sé que solo uno de ustedes tres, Shima-kun, Miwa-kun y Suguro-kun, es un verdadero mago. Y no eres tú.

Ryuuji parece aturdido y mira brevemente a Konekomaru, algo que extrañamente divierte a Tsukishiro. —¿Cómo...? ¡ni siquiera tomaste asistencia!

—Oh, sí... casi lo olvido.— Tsukishiro murmura algo y de repente cintas de luz se alejan de todos, dirigiéndose hacia Tsukishiro, quien las acepta suavemente y sopla sobre ellas, haciéndolas desaparecer en fragmentos brillantes. —Quería obtener una buena medida de su potencial y de lo que estaría tratando en mi clase, así que establecí una visión especializada en cada uno de ustedes.

Renzo entrecierra los ojos ante eso mientras el resto de la clase explota entre las voces emergentes de Kamiki, Yukio y Ryuuji. No se había perdido el hecho de que Rin no tenía una cinta sobre él. « _Eso debe significar... ella definitivamente ya lo conoce y... ¡ella le enseñó!»_ Renzo mira a Rin bajo una nueva luz con eso en mente. _«Dijo que no puede hacer magia en este momento pero... si ella le ha enseñado eso significa que debe estar por delante de todos en habilidades. Por lo que_ _Wakasensei_ _dijo, conoce a_ _Tsukishiro_ _desde hace un tiempo, ¿al menos por un año?_ _Woah_ _._

—Ahora, ahora cálmense.— Tsukishiro aplaude. —Déjenme comenzar explicando el proceso para encontrar su magia. ¿Todos conocen los conceptos básicos de la meditación...? Bien, ahora intenten eso, pero esta vez busquen un lago dentro de ustedes.

Por un tiempo todo está tranquilo. Renzo decide fingir lo mejor que puede. Realmente no le gusta la atención e incluso si tuviera magia, no puede ser tanto. Evita las decepciones y todo eso.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, ve el lago que Tsukishiro indicó. Probablemente porque está demasiado acostumbrado a la meditación hecha justo entre las agudas miradas de sus hermanos, su padre y Ryuuji. Es poderoso, más como un río furioso en lo que respecta a cómo se mueve, y muy, muy grande. Renzo termina siendo arrastrado hacia abajo y jadeando, mordiéndose el labio para recuperarse.

Un fuerte grito desde el frente lo hace abrir los ojos –preguntándose cuándo los cerró– y girarse para ver a una agitada Shiemi quien se ha medio derrumbado de su asiento.

—Eso... eso... tan cálido... y... dulce...— Shiemi está temblando, siendo cuidadosamente sostenida por Rin. —¿Que fue...?

—Supuse que eso sucedería.— Rin suspira, entregándole una botella de agua a Shiemi, quien la acepta con gratitud. Yukio también se cierne sobre ella y Rin le sonríe a su hermano. —Está bien. La primera vez que realmente _ves_ la magia puede ser un poco impactante.

—Moriyama-kun, ¿estás bien para continuar?— Tsukishiro pregunta suavemente.

Shiemi respira hondo y asiente lentamente. —Sí, sí. Puedo hacerlo.

—Eso es bueno. Entonces, ¿hablemos sobre el escudo? Deben enfocarse en el círculo que tienen delante y visualizarlo.— Tsukishiro camina alrededor de la clase mientras lo hacen, dándole a Yukio algo de tiempo para susurrarle algo a Shiemi y obtener una radiante sonrisa en respuesta.

Renzo desvía su mirada del frente cuando Tsukishiro pasa a su lado, mirando hacia el círculo mágico frente a él. Las palabras de Tsukishiro son muy relajantes, casi hipnóticas, pero Renzo es bueno ignorando eso. En lugar de eso, simplemente toca la tela con el dedo y escucha el sonido del plato debajo. Se cuestiona para qué son, pero no se molesta en preguntar, escuchando en su lugar cómo suena.

_«Je, si tocara un escudo mágico, ¿sonaría así?»_ Renzo encuentra esa pensamiento divertido. Lo tiene en mente, tanto como imaginar una esfera perfecta como el cristal, solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Continúa tocando el plato, sin notar el brillo de sus dedos.

Entonces, un suave jadeo cercano saca a Renzo de su aturdimiento y mira lo que está frente a él.

Tsukishiro le da una sonrisa orgullosa. —Muy bien Shima-kun. Muy bien, de hecho, es un escudo maravilloso para ser tu primera vez lanzándolo. Es muy fuerte, incluso si es pequeño.

Bajo la mirada de toda la clase que ahora lo mira con una mezcla de emociones –algunos se ven felices, otros pensativos, Ryuuji se ve frustrado y conmocionado, mientras que Rin parece tomar lo que ve como algo dado– Renzo mira medio horrorizado el perfecto y resplandeciente escudo que surgió de su círculo mágico y actualmente se encuentra justo encima de él para revelar cuan perfecta es la esfera, con un toque de histeria surgiendo en él.

_«¡Ni siquiera lo intenté!»_ Renzo se lamenta mentalmente, mientras por fuera trata de barrer su logro a un lado como nada, cuando incluso Shiemi, quien tocó su magia tan profundamente, solo puede obtener algunas chispas.

* * *

Kero no puede evitar la risa que sale de su pequeño cuerpo, haciéndolo rodar en el aire. —¡¡¡Jajajajajaja!!! ¿Entonces, realmente hizo eso?

Sekki le devuelve la sonrisa. —Sí, lo hizo. El pobre niño estaba tan nervioso.

—Entonces... ¿Shima Renzo, uh?— Kero parece pensativo. —Si tiene tanto potencial y, a diferencia de Moriyama, está en una mejor posición para enfocarlo y aprender a usarlo adecuadamente...

—Sí. Es un niño interesante.— Sekki reflexiona. —Yue también lo encuentra interesante.

Kero se ve curioso ante eso. —¿En serio? Uh, ¿Qué hay en él que le interesó tanto a _Yue_?

Sekki se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza. —Se niega a hablarme de eso. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que lo hará más tarde. Quizás todavía no esté seguro.

Kero resopla. —Eso suena razonable.— Se instala en el escritorio de Sekki, mirando la mágica habitación frente a él. —Entonces... ¿por qué más me llamaste aquí?

Sekki sonríe.

* * *

La apertura de la puerta hace que Mephisto levante la vista de su juego y sonríe. —¡Aaah, Okumura-sensei! Me alegro de verte aquí. ¡Gracias por venir en poco tiempo!

Yukio cierra la puerta detrás de él y mira fijamente al demonio frente a él, quien ha regresado al juego portátil en sus manos. —¿Por qué me llamaste aquí Sir Pheles?

—Aah, sí. Algo acaba de surgir. Nada grande pero, tienes tiempo libre para supervisar la clase práctica de atletismo, ¿verdad?— Mephisto agita la mano brevemente ante eso. —No debería ser un gran problema. Simplemente estarás cubriendo a otra persona que no está disponible debido a un desafortunado resfriado.

El sonido de su teléfono celular hace que pause el juego y responda. —¡Moshi-Moshi! Aah, Tsukishiro-san! ¿Por qué me llamas?

Yukio se endereza ante eso, observando atentamente mientras Mephisto escucha lo que Sekki dice del otro lado.

—Ya veo... muy bien, no veo problemas al respecto. De hecho, sería muy bueno para los estudiantes, ¿sí?— Mephisto sonríe ampliamente ante la idea. —Tienes mi permiso. ¡Gracias!

Mephisto se gira para mirar a Yukio. —Eso me recuerda, ¿cómo fue tu primera lección con Tsukishiro-san?

—... Esclarecedora.— Responde Yukio después de un momento, antes de inclinarse. —Si me disculpas.— Yukio se da vuelta para irse, abriendo la puerta. Entonces obtiene un extraño y retorcido deseo y se detiene en la puerta abierta. —Aah, sí. Sir Pheles, si quiere recuperar su cámara, tendrá que hablar con Nii-san al respecto.

Con eso, Yukio se va , sin darse cuenta de la expresión sorprendida e incluso un poco molesta de Mephisto ante la información que se le está transmitiendo.

* * *

Después de la clase de Sekki, Rin y Shiemi se dirigen a la fuente cercana para descansar entre los estudios de magia y el atletismo práctico que sigue. Tienen suficiente tiempo para descansar un poco antes de que tengan que cambiarse.

Durante un tiempo están en silencio, simplemente sentados donde están. Sin embargo, Rin mira a Shiemi, sabiendo que tiene algo en mente.

—Um... Rin...— Shiemi comienza lentamente, Rin hace un ruido interesado para hacerle saber que está escuchando. —¿Realmente... realmente pertenezco aquí?

Por un momento Rin no entiende, luego hace clic. —Oh. ¿Estás hablando del comentario del punk sobre que solo las personas que quieren ser exorcistas deben estar en la clase? Olvídalo. Eso es solo una estupidez dicha por un imbécil.— Rin sonríe ante la mirada sorprendida de Shiemi. —Todos somos diferentes, ¿verdad? Entonces, si solo quieres fortalecerte y no ser un exorcista, no es asunto suyo.

Shiemi escucha esto en silencio, luego, en voz baja —Rin ... ¿tienes algún amigo?

Rin abre la boca y luego la cierra. —¿Qué?

Shiemi se acerca para estar más cerca de Rin en la fuente, mirándolo seriamente y roja de vergüenza. —R-Rin... podrías... podrías...— Shiemi traga saliva. —Quiero decir... yo...

—Bueno, bueno, bueno... mira quién se está divirtiendo.

Rin gira ante esa voz burlona, viendo a Suguro junto con sus secuaces, todos con sus uniformes de gimnasia. —¿Qué... qué se supone que significa eso?— Exige Rin.

—Haaah... entonces, ¿quién es la chica? ¿Es tu mujer?— pregunta Suguro, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. —¿Vienes a una de las pocas escuelas de exorcismo del mundo y traes a tu chica?

Rin siente que su sangre comienza a hervir ante eso y tiene que respirar profundamente para controlarse. _«Maldito sea este bastardo, me sigue haciendo enojar»._ —Eso no es... estas completamente equivocado.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿ella es tu pequeña amiga?— Suguro se burla. —Por supuesto no. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Por supuesto que no es tu _amiga_.

Rin sisea mientras exhala. —Tú... mejor cállate ahora mismo. Antes de que tengas que quedarte sentado en educación física durante el próximo mes.

Suguro se estremece ante eso, viendo la mirada muy enojada en el rostro de Rin. —¿Qué...? ¡No te atreverías!

—¿Qué _mierda_ sabes sobre mí?— Rin responde, entrecerrando los ojos. —Pruébame, ¿y tú? Nunca te dejas ver sin tus malditos secuaces. ¿Qué, no puedes manejar las cosas por tu cuenta?

Suguro se ahoga ante eso y su respuesta se enreda en su boca. No ayudado por el hecho de que el chico de cabello rosado comienza a reírse de inmediato ante eso, a pesar de que Suguro le ruge.

Rin puede sentir un gruñido profundo creciendo en él y, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, descubre que realmente quiere golpear la cara de alguien.

* * *

La Práctica de Atletismo se convirtió rápidamente en la clase favorita de Rin, aunque solo sea porque es la única en la que está constantemente en acción. Incluso ha recibido a veces algunos elogios vacilantes del maestro, Tsubaki-sensei, debido a su capacidad para superar las carreras de obstáculos establecidas.

Esta vez tienen un demonio real involucrado. Un Leaper, un demonio poseedor de ranas que esta encadenado y actualmente persigue a Rin y Suguro. Rin está en el frente, algo que obviamente enoja a Suguro.

_«_ _Tch_ _. Pero ¿qué no lo molesta?»_ Rin se pregunta, mira hacia atrás y le sonríe. —Je, ¡te lo dije! ¡La inteligencia de los libros no significa nada en el mundo real!

Suguro gruñe ante eso y hace todo lo posible para acelerar. _«Maldita sea... ¡ni siquiera parece estar haciendo algo más que caminar!»._

Por encima del pozo en el que se encuentran, Rin puede escuchar los murmullos de los demás quienes están mirando lo que sucede abajo. Una voz lleva algo largo y claro, y señala que Rin definitivamente es bueno en esto.

Rin sonríe, sintiendo una punzada de orgullo por sus habilidades en esto.

Y luego está gritando de dolor cuando una patada en la espalda hace pleno contacto con su cola envuelta alrededor de su torso. **El dolor** es como si fuegos artificiales estallaran en su cuerpo y Rin necesita todo lo que tiene para rodar con el golpe, gimiendo por el dolor que sube por su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cerebro.

_«Joder... ¡por eso las colas son el punto débil de un demonio!»_ Rin, todavía medio dolorido y medio enojado, se da vuelta para ver a Suguro mirando en estado de shock al demonio que Tsubaki le quitó de encima justo a tiempo manipulando la cadena.

—¡Maldito idiota!— Rin espeta bruscamente, haciéndole girar bruscamente para mirarlo. De pie, Rin se acerca a él y lo arrastra hacia arriba, mirándolo asesinamente. —¿Qué clase de mierda fue esa? ¿Quieres morir, eh?

—¿Qué...? ¡en el mundo real haré cualquier cosa para ganar!— Responde Suguro.

Rin lo abofetea. Fuerte, impactante no solo para Suguro sino para todos los demás allí. —Mierda. ¡En el mundo real, matarás a todos contigo!

—¡¿Por qué tú...?!— Suguro va a enfrentar a Rin y Rin definitivamente ha tenido suficiente. Así que Rin va por la oreja más cercana y agarra algunos de sus piercing.

Suguro grita, las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, mientras Rin arranca los piercing, la sangre salpica el suelo y su mano, Suguro se arrodilla bajo el dolor y se lleva una mano a la oreja lesionada.

Rin se burla de él, agarrando los piercings en su mano y retrocediendo. —Te lo advertí antes, _no me fastidies_.

Hay silencio por un tiempo hasta que Tsubaki finalmente se recupera. —¡S-Suguro-kun! Por favor, ven conmigo por un momento.

Todavía sosteniendo su oreja, Suguro hace lo que se le dice. Rin levanta una ceja al ver que no fue llamado también.

—¿Por qué no te llamaron?— Esto, proveniente del chico de cabello rosado, hace que Rin se de vuelta y se encoja de hombros. Había bajado al pozo junto con el chico más pequeño al ver a Suguro en problemas. Rin tiene que darles algo de crédito por su lealtad.

—Oi... ustedes son amigos de él, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Rin, ignorando cómo el chico más pequeño se estremece al principio. Probablemente no ayuda el que todavía tenga sangre en una mano.

—¿Uh? Oh sí... supongo que podrías decir eso.— El chico de cabello rosado sonríe y cruza los brazos detrás de su cabeza. —¿Porque preguntas?

—Primero, ¿cómo demonios se llaman? No puedo pensar en ustedes como Rosita y Gafas.— El comentario de Rin hace reír al chico de cabello rosado e incluso el chico más pequeño logra formar una sonrisa más pequeña.

—Cierto. Shima Renzo.— Ofrece el chico de cabello rosado. Luego le hace un gesto al tipo a su lado —Este es Miwa Konekomaru.

—¿Konekomaru?— Rin parpadea, luego sonríe. —Ese es un nombre genial. Demonios, también tienes un buen nombre Renzo.

Renzo parpadea ante eso, Rin se pregunta por qué se ve tan sorprendido.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué es así?– Rin señala detrás de él a Suguro, quien todavía está hablando con el maestro.

—Aaaah... Bon simplemente se toma todo muy en serio, por lo que puede alterarse mucho por pequeñas cosas como esa.— Dice Renzo, una sonrisa tonta regresando a su rostro. —Se unió a este lugar con una ambición loca.

—¿Ambición?— Rin parpadea, sorprendido. _«Pensé que todos estaban aquí para ser exorcistas por cualquier razón, excepto_ _Shiemi_ _, y queriendo luchar contra los demonios. Eso no es una locura, ¿verdad?»_

—Bon, ya ves... tiene como objetivo convertirse en un exorcista para poder derrotar a Satanás mismo.— Renzo no se da cuenta de cómo Rin se pone rígido ante eso. —Loco, ¿verdad?— Se ríe.

—¡Shima-san, no puedes reírte!— Protesta Konekomaru. —Nuestro templo quedo en ruinas en la Noche Azul, ya sabes... Todo lo que Bon está haciendo es tratar de reconstruirlo.

_«¿Qué pasa con esta cosa de Bon...?»_ Se pregunta Rin, luego registra lo que dijo Konekomaru. —¿Noche azul? ¿Qué es eso?

Los dos lo miran atónitos. —¿Tú... no lo sabes?— Konekomaru parece no poder comprender eso.

—Wow... eso es raro.— Es la contribución de Renzo, mirando a Rin con los ojos muy abiertos.

—La Noche Azul... se refiere al día hace dieciséis años. Cuando Satanás asesinó a un gran número de los hombres santos más prominentes del mundo— explica Konekomaru.

La respiración de Rin se detiene ante eso.

_Un repentino golpe hace que Rin se voltee, al igual que la sensación de calor. Rin jadea ante lo que ve._

_Debajo de él, todos los humanos están ardiendo lentamente en llamas, terribles llamas azules que huelen a azufre y huesos podridos, las cuales llegan hasta el cielo y comienzan a devorar la iglesia tanto como sea posible. Más gritos hacen girar a Rin y ve cómo los dormitorios comienzan a arder en llamas y surgen más gritos de pánico y miedo. Monjes y monjas se están dispersando e intentando huir._

_—¿Qué... qué demonios está pasando?— Rin mira a su alrededor y un destello por el rabillo del ojo lo hace girar y ver más llamas azules brillantes a la distancia, procedentes del Campus de la Ciudad True_ _Cross_ _y mirando más allá, Rin cree que puede detectar otras llamas azules apareciendo._

_Entonces, Rin ve que las llamas se están acercando a él y Rin maldice. Desesperado, Rin se enfoca en su magia y levanta el báculo. —Maldición, necesito volver ahora. ¡Llévame a casa!— Exige, golpeando el báculo contra la campana y emitiendo un poderoso resonar que hace retroceder brevemente las llamas._

_Es suficiente ya que un torbellino de repente gira alrededor de él, uno negro, y Rin se encuentra lejos justo a tiempo para evitar las peligrosas llamas azules que parecen estar hambrientas de él._

—Los dos somos aprendices del padre de Bon, el Ossama del templo. Y por lo que nos dijo Ossama— continúa Konekomaru, sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Rin —esa noche, hace dieciséis años, todos los poderosos exorcistas del templo, incluido el Ossama de ese tiempo, de repente comenzaron a derramar sangre por todo el cuerpo, y exhalar llamas azules mientras morían, uno tras otro...

Rin traga saliva ante eso, pensando en la risa maníaca y el sangriento y llameante desastre en el que se convirtió el cuerpo de Shirō.

El resto de la historia habla de una larga y terrorífica noche para Ossama y de cómo su templo fue luego considerado maldito debido a todas las personas que murieron en una sola noche de manera misteriosa. Por lo que Suguro desea restaurar su templo y se le ocurrió que derrotar a Satanás es el camino.

—Pero realmente, ¿no lo sabías?— Renzo sacude la cabeza. —No puedo creerlo.

—... Sé sobre eso.— Los dos monjes en entrenamiento lo miran, sorprendidos ante eso. Sus ojos se abren ante lo pálido y tembloroso que ven el rostro de Rin. —Yo solo... ¿ _Noche Azul_? Eso... realmente no encaja con esa pesadilla.

El maestro y Suguro regresan en ese momento, interrumpiendo a Konekomaru de hacerle otra pregunta a Rin al respecto. Una vez que están todos fuera del pozo, Rin se vuelve hacia el maestro —¡Oye! ¿Dónde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Tsubaki parpadea. —Um... aah, sí, lo guardo...— Una vez que Rin obtiene la información, va a buscarlo, solo para sonreír al ver que Shiemi ya fue para obtenerlo y espera a que Shiemi regrese y se lo entregue.

—Gracias Shiemi.— Rin sonríe, luego se vuelve hacia Suguro. —¡Oye, tú, siéntate!

Suguro parpadea. —¿Uh?

De alguna manera, Suguro termina sentado, mientras Rin se arrodilla junto a él con el botiquín abierto, entregándole los pendientes mientras revisa sus heridas y las limpia. —Honestamente... es por eso que no me gustan los piercing, no importa cuán geniales se vean.— Rin resopla. —Es el objetivo perfecto para derribar a alguien.— _«La única excepción es el comunicador... aunque lo hice explotar la última vez que intenté usarlo, así que sí... no ahora...»._

Suguro parece haberse quedado sin palabras por la gentil diligencia de Rin. —¿Dónde... dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

Rin se congela por un momento y, con una expresión sombría, responde: —No me gusta no poder hacer cosas útiles.

Rin cierra el botiquín y se va, dejando una clase muy confundida detrás de él. Shiemi es la única que vio esa mirada sombría y parece curiosa y preocupada por Rin al respecto.

Rin regresa cuando Tsubaki está a punto de reanudar la clase, solo para que su teléfono suene. Rin y el resto observan con muda incredulidad mientras el maestro continúa hablando sobre su "gatita" y luego, diciéndoles que no vayan al pozo mientras él no está, sale corriendo.

Suguro no está contento. De hecho, está enfurecido por esto. —¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡Y se hace llamar maestro! ¡Pensé que se suponía que la Academia True Cross era un lugar de aprendizaje sagrado, lleno de personas que tomaban sus estudios en serio!

Suguro se vuelve hacia Rin, gruñendo —¡Y no me hagas hablar de los estudiantes!

Rin lo mira perplejo. —¿Lugar de aprendizaje sagrado? Tienes una imaginación activa. Es una _escuela_ , una _escuela_ muy cara y exclusiva, eso es todo. ¡Y sigues atacándome! ¡No me _conoces_! ¡Ve con Renzō si es necesario maldita sea, él no obtuvo un puntaje mucho más alto que yo en esa maldita prueba!

Renzo se ríe torpemente ante eso. —Aaaah... ¿Supongo que no soy bueno en eso?

—¿Por qué haría eso?— Suguro le grita. —Ya me he rendido con él...

Rin lo abofetea. De nuevo. Conmocionando a todos. —¿Cuál es tu problema? Realmente me gustaría saberlo, ¡¡¡ya que estoy bastante seguro de que no dices eso de tus malditos amigos!!!

Suguro lo mira, sosteniendo su mejilla. Luego gruñe. —¿Por qué demonios debería escuchar a un estudiante especial como tú? ¡Eres un mocoso rico que entró porque el director te dejó entrar!

Rin se detiene ante eso, mirando atónito a Suguro. —Oi... ¿quién te habló de Mephisto?

—Eh, ¿no lo niegas? ¡Nunca has tenido que sacrificar una maldita cosa!— Suguro da un paso adelante, usando su altura y volumen extra para su ventaja. —¡Has estado viviendo la vida como si fuera jodidamente fácil mientras todos los demás sudan y trabajan y hacen jodidos sacrificios...!

—¡Bon, para!— Grita Renzo, agarrando a Suguro y arrastrándolo lejos de Rin, mirando a Rin con preocupación.

Todos los demás están mirando con horror, principalmente a Rin. Se ve congelado, pálido y conmocionado, con los ojos perdidos y atormentados.

_—¡Yukio! ¡Estoy tan contento de que estés bien! Escucha, tenemos que... ¿Yukio?— Rin vuelve su atención a su hermano quien todavía está mirando hacia el otro lado. Sacude su brazo suavemente, sintiendo que el miedo se acumula lentamente en su estómago. —¿Y-Yukio...?_

_Lentamente Yukio se gira para mirar a su hermano. Rin deja caer su brazo y retrocede lentamente, solo para que su propio brazo sea agarrado por su hermano._

_—¿Por qué no estás feliz_ _Nii_ _-san?_

_—_ _Hm_ _... mi ángel dice que no voy a durar mucho más... pero no debería doler.—_ _Natsuko_ _mira a la gente que está allí, incluso Kero ha abandonado su método de ocultación habitual para unirse al grupo de vigilia. —¿Pero, por qué dolería? Todos los que amo están aquí._

Y esos son solo algunos de los recuerdos que ahora corren por la mente de Rin. Junto con todas las situaciones riesgosas que se convirtieron en situaciones no riesgosas, ver a Shirō ahogarse, él y Yukio no teniendo ningún vínculo entre ellos, la oscuridad eterna sobre toda la ciudad...

—Oye...— Renzo se acerca a Rin con cautela y le toca suavemente el hombro. Se da la vuelta para mirarlo y Renzo mira fijamente esos brillantes ojos azules con pupilas dilatadas. —¿Estás bien?

Rin parpadea lentamente y su respiración vuelve a la normalidad. —S-sí... eso creo...— Luego se vuelve hacia Suguro y, con la voz quebrada —No me conoces.

Suguro traga y mira hacia abajo. Luego levanta la mirada, una expresión arrepentida en su rostro. —Sí... no lo hago.

* * *

Yukio suspira aliviado, guardando su arma. Cuando se produjo el enfrentamiento entre Suguro y Rin, Yukio estaba medio seguro de que algo realmente estúpido ocurriría. Como los dos enfrentando al Leaper o Rin teniendo que usar sus poderes para salvar a Suguro de un Leaper.

—Te ves feliz.— Yukio se da vuelta, sorprendido, al ver que Sekki se le acercó sigilosamente.

—¿Tsukishiro-sensei?— Yukio la mira fijamente, Sekki le guiña un ojo. Él mira hacia abajo para ver que ella tiene una gran bolsa en sus manos. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Tsubaki-sensei no volverá a tiempo.— Le dice Sekki, sonando sorprendentemente segura de sí misma. —Así que me ofrecí para tomar el control de la clase. Tengo algunas ideas que deberían ayudarlos.

—... ¿Cómo sabes eso?— Pregunta Yukio, sorprendido.

—Bueno... una de mis magias está orientada a la predicción— explica Sekki, sonriendo al ver la cara de Yukio. —Sí, hablo en serio. No es perfecta, ya que el futuro puede ser cambiado por casualidad, pero el futuro inmediato siempre está claro para mí por momentos.— Sekki suspira. —Sin embargo, a veces lo más importante es lo que no puedo ver...

Yukio traga, dándose cuenta de a lo que se refiere. —Ya veo...

—Puedes mirar si quieres.— Ofrece Sekki, saliendo de las sombras. —Puede que te resulte educativo...

Yukio sigue su mirada y parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que está mirando a Shima con bastante atención. —Lo hizo muy bien en clase...

—Sí... sospecho que no es solo una casualidad.— Sekki sonríe. —Sé lo que está haciendo bien, pero no se lo diré.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué es eso?— Yukio mira a Sekki confundido.

—Porque dejará de hacerlo. No le gusta ser el centro de atención.— Sekki se ríe entre dientes, antes de dar un paso adelante y llamar al grupo.

* * *

Todo el grupo mira a Sekki mientras explica el cambio en los planes, llevándolos de las jaulas de los Leaper a otra gran habitación donde finalmente deja la gran bolsa que lleva.

—Ahora, tuve que pedirle ayuda a un amigo mío— dice Sekki alegremente, desatando la bolsa. —No soy muy buena con el fuego después de todo.

Bolas de fuego salen de la bolsa, sorprendiendo a todos por la velocidad y el brillo de estas. Luego se establecen detrás de Sekki y la expresión de su rostro hace que Renzō trague saliva. Sin embargo, Rin se ríe y parece pensar que es una gran idea, rebotando ligeramente de entusiasmo.

—Consideren esto como algo similar a esquivar la pelota. Ninguna de las bolas de fuego debería hacer un daño mayor a quemar su ropa o cabello, pero sospecho que prefieren que eso no suceda.— Sekki dice alegremente. —Todos tienen sus círculos mágicos, ¿verdad?

Un coro de sí surge, incluso Renzo se da palmaditas en el bolsillo donde, según lo ordenado, guardó el círculo mágico que le dieron.

—Son sus enfoques actuales para la magia. Si tienen alguna habilidad allí, vean si pueden erguir un escudo para bloquear la bola de fuego. ¡Ahora vamos!— Declara Sekki, aplaudiendo.

—¡OH MIERDA!— Surge de Ryuuji, el musculoso adolescente golpea el suelo justo a tiempo para evitar quemarse el pelo.

Rin se ríe. —¡Vamos _Bon_ , demuestra que puedes alcanzar esa ambición tuya!

—¡No me llames así! Espera... ¿quién diablos...? ¡Shima! ¡Konekomaru!— Grita Ryuuji, haciendo que Renzo y Konekomaru se estremezcan.

—Oye, creo que es una buena idea. ¡Excepto por el hecho de que esa es _mi_ ambición! _¡Voy_ a ser _yo_ quien mate a Satanás!— Declara Rin, haciendo que Ryuuji se quede boquiabierto y luego lo maldiga mientras esquiva bolas de fuego.

Kamiki termina estallando en carcajadas ante eso. —¿En serio? ¡¿Quieres matar a _Satanás_?!

Ryuuji le gruñe algo, y probablemente la habría atacado, pero en cambio termina gritando, apenas evitando la siguiente bola de fuego.

Renzo golpea el suelo y sale del camino de algunas bolas de fuego, notando cómo Kamiki taclea a Paku para sacarla del camino de una bola de fuego.

—¡Buen trabajo, Kamiki-kun!— Alaba Sekki. —Sí, todos por favor trabajen juntos aquí. En el campo ese es tu mayor activo contra los demonios poderosos. ¡Raramente trabajan juntos y si lo hacen, casi siempre es una asociación tensa!

Renzo se para justo a tiempo para ver una bola de fuego que viene hacia su cara. Instintivamente, piensa en su escudo de cristal y levanta la mano como para protegerse.

Para su sorpresa, el escudo aparece frente a él, solo un poco más grande que en clase y solo medio completo, colapsando la bola de fuego que explota al contacto con el escudo que sostiene.

Sekki aplaude ante eso mientras todos los demás miran con asombro a Renzo. —Muy buen trabajo Shima-kun. Realmente pareces tener talento.

Renzo secretamente comienza a llorar en su interior, incluso mientras hace todo lo posible para interceptar las bolas de fuego entrantes con su escudo. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Rin esquivando y moviéndose como si fuera un baile que ha bailado antes, ayudando a Konekomaru y Shiemi como los menos adeptos físicamente del equipo.

_«¡No quiero ser bueno en esto! ¡O en cualquier cosa, maldita sea!_ ».

* * *

—Renzo es bueno en estas cosas, ¿no es así?— señala Rin un tiempo después de esa clase. De todo el grupo, solo Rin y Renzo lograron salir completamente ilesos, el resto tenía al menos la ropa chamuscada mientras que Izumo se quemó el extremo de su cola de caballo.

—Sí... ciertamente estoy ansiosa por saber qué más puede hacer— comenta Sekki, mirando a Rin y observándolo mientras se aleja para unirse al resto del grupo.

Luego su mirada cae sobre Renzo nuevamente y una lenta sonrisa cruza su rostro. —Bueno... si ese es quién estará en esa posición, no puedo ver a una mejor persona.

Especialmente cuando el grupo logró organizarse al final de ese retorcido juego de las quemadas y Rin y Renzo terminaron trabajando brevemente juntos. Era un ajuste suave, incluso con lo nuevos que eran ambos en cuanto trabajar juntos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin sorprende a todos al colocar una gran pila de libros en su escritorio.

—Nii-san... ¿qué estás haciendo?— Pregunta Yukio.

Rin se encoge de hombros. —Realmente necesito mejorar mi estudio, ¿verdad? Así que...

Rin abre el primer libro y frunce el ceño, apartando su flequillo. —Maldición... ¿debería cortarlo o algo así?— _«Pero prefiero conservarlo...»_ Rin suspira.

Seguidamente, Rin levanta la vista cuando una mano le tiende una pinza de cocodrilo. Mira fijamente a Suguro, sorprendido de ver que es él quien se la ofrece.

Suguro se pone rojo bajo la mirada de Rin. —Yo... uso algo como esto para mantener mi cabello fuera de mis ojos mientras estudio. Puedes usarlo, ¿bien?

Rin lo mira fijamente y sonríe, aceptando la pinza de cocodrilo. —Gracias.

—Mira... antes fui injusto contigo así que eh... vamos a...— Suguro murmura lo último, poniéndose cada vez más rojo.

Rin se ríe. —Bien. Intentémoslo de nuevo, ¿bueno? ¡Soy Okumura Rin, encantado de conocerte!

Suguro mira la mano ofrecida y luego la acepta lentamente. —Suguro Ryuuji. Encantado... de conocerte.

Rin sonríe y, con un ademán, se coloca la pinza de cocodrilo, antes de mirar el libro. —Je, esto realmente funciona, ¡gracias!

Ryuuji niega con la cabeza, antes de pasar a su asiento. Pero extrañamente, ya está de mejor humor sobre las cosas.

* * *

Un dedo toca la poza de agua ondulante que previamente mostró a Mephisto conversando con un demonio al que llamó Amaimon. Sekki se recuesta, mirando el recipiente de cristal ahora inerte con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, gracias por darme la oportunidad de ver que puedes, de alguna manera, ser de confianza, Samael.— Sekki sorbe su té en ese momento y luego mira por la ventana de su nuevo apartamento adjunto a la Academia True Cross.

Y se pregunta qué ha planeado Mephisto.

Ella sonríe, riéndose un poco ante un pensamiento repentino. —Tengo la sensación de que es mejor que haga aún más planes de respaldo de lo habitual...

Especialmente con lo que Hope le dijo a Rin...


	5. Chapter 5

Rin se estira, suspirando aliviado. —¡Listo!— Rin mira a Yukio, quien levanta la vista de su propia tarea.

—¿Has completado todo?— Pregunta Yukio, inclinándose para mirar los papeles de Rin.

Rin empuja los papeles hacia Yukio. —Hice lo mejor que pude. ¿Qué te parece?

Yukio tararea, hojeando los papeles. Luego asiente. —Todavía puedes mejorar, pero es mejor que la última vez.

—¡Sí!— Rin salta y agarra a Yukio. —Tiempo de un descanso. ¡Tú también Yukio!

Yukio intenta protestar, pero Rin lo arrastra fácilmente fuera de su habitación y hacia la que está justo al lado de la suya, abriendo la puerta para revelar la instalación dentro que permite jugar muchos juegos.

Yukio parpadea sorprendido. —Nii-san...

Rin se ríe entre dientes. —Si no fueras tan adicto al trabajo, lo habrías notado antes. Incluso Mephisto se dio cuenta y se ha estado preguntando dónde está el resto...— Los ojos de Rin brillan perversamente ante eso. —Podría ser capaz de obtener otra consola y más juegos de él si aprovecho bien las cosas.

Yukio suspira, pero sonríe de todos modos. —Entonces... ¿un descanso para los dos?

—¡Sí!— Rin saca un juego y lo agita frente a la cara de Yukio. —¿Qué piensas de este?

Yukio mira el juego con interés y luego se sienta en uno de los cojines en el suelo. —Ponlo en marcha. Te venceré esta vez, lo juro.

Rin grita, feliz de finalmente haber logrado que Yukio se relajara, e instala la consola con una melodía alegre en sus labios.

Yukio, por su parte, se pregunta por qué no hizo esto antes. Ni siquiera ha comenzado y ya puede sentir el estrés acumulado desvaneciéndose.

Sentado en un costado, sin que Yukio lo note, Kero sonríe a los dos hermanos que finalmente están pasando tiempo juntos como hermanos de verdad.

**Capítulo 5: El Primer Examen**

La clase se acerca a los minutos finales, pero Yukio tiene un anuncio que hacer. Rin es alejado de su preocupación por cómo Shiemi ha estado actuando cuando Yukio llama la atención de todos.

—Pronto tendrán un mes y medio de vacaciones de verano, pero antes de eso está el Examen de Autorización Exwire de este año— revela Yukio.

Rin se sienta erguido ante eso. « _¡_ _Exwire_ _! Eso es lo que realmente nos permitirá estar en misiones y hacer cosas de campo»._

—Dado que su propósito es proporcionar entrenamiento de combate en lugar de simplemente hacerlos exwires— continúa Yukio —el examen no será tan fácil. Por lo tanto, organizaré un campamento de entrenamiento de una semana para los exámenes, comenzara la próxima semana.

Rin sabía sobre _eso_ , ya que Yukio les había advertido a él y a Ukobach que habría una afluencia de personas que se quedarían brevemente en el antiguo dormitorio en el que se encontraban. Desafortunadamente, al mismo tiempo, Ukobach fue llamado por Mephisto para ayudar con la comida en otro campamento de entrenamiento de exorcistas y dado que Rin participará en el campamento de entrenamiento, Yukio decidió poner parte del presupuesto para llevar alimentos a todos en el desayuno y la cena. Rin no puede protestar, ya que no puede explicar realmente a Cook en el corto plazo, por lo que terminó pasando una hora convenciendo a Cook de que no haga nada durante esa semana. Ella todavía estaba de mal humor cuando él se fue esta mañana a la escuela.

—Si desean participar en el campamento de entrenamiento, completen este formulario con su Meister deseado y envíenmelo a mí antes del lunes.— Explica Yukio mientras entrega los formularios.

Rin no duda en elegir su Meister, habiéndose decidido ya por Knight como el que probablemente pueda aprobar y encontrarle un uso. Ninguno de los otros encaja realmente, ya que incluso si Rin tuviera su magia, realmente no podría solicitar Aria y las cosas opcionales para los Dragoon, las cuales Rin solo puede pensar que satisfacen a Yukio y Tamer, de los cuales Rin está huyendo debido a su línea de sangre.

El pensar en los Meister lo hace mirar brevemente a Shiemi, quien está mirando su formulario con una mirada muy intensa en su rostro. Es tan intensa que Rin decide dejarla sola y en cambio, se vuelve hacia el Trío del Templo.

—Oye, ¿qué Meister van a conseguir?— Les pregunta Rin, Suguro parece sorprendido por eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos preguntas?— Suguro parece irritado por la pregunta, aunque se calma ligeramente cuando ve que Rin todavía está usando su pinza de cocodrilo, lo que le recuerda la última vez que peleó con él.

— Ya, ya Bon...— Renzo hace todo lo posible para calmar el temperamento de su amigo. —Okumura-kun simplemente tiene curiosidad.

—¿Qué?— Rin parpadea. —Vamos a trabajar juntos por un tiempo si todos pasamos el Examen Exwire, así que quiero saber con qué estoy peleando.

Konekomaru sonríe ante eso. —Esa es realmente una buena idea. Voy por Aria.

—¿Aria? Eso es genial. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para ello, ¿verdad?— Dice Rin alegremente, sentándose. —¿Qué hay de ti Suguro?

—Je, Bon se está desafiando a sí mismo para ir por dos Meister, Aria y Dragoon.— Revela Renzo.

—¿En serio?— Rin lo mira y sonríe. —Dos Meister, al igual que Yukio, ¿eh? ¡Eso suena propio de ti Suguro!

—¿Qué significa eso...?— Suguro mira a Rin sospechosamente. —¿Y qué pasa con tu informal forma de hablar de Okumura-sensei?

Rin lo mira fijamente, mientras Renzo comienza a reírse en el fondo, haciendo todo lo posible para amortiguar la risa con sus manos. —¿En serio? Ahí lo tienes, jugando al idiota cuando realmente no lo eres... el apellido, la apariencia, sí Suguro, ¡somos _hermanos_!

Suguro se sonroja ante eso. —Oh, um... no soy bueno con las caras...— Suguro agacha la cabeza, obviamente no está disfrutando de la risa dirigida hacia él.

—Je, somos gemelos fraternos.— Rin se ríe. —Muchos no lo creen, especialmente porque soy el mayor.

—¿Qué?— Konekomaru lo mira en estado de shock. —Pero Okumura-sensei...

Rin se encoge de hombros. —No es tan maduro y genial como crees.— Rin se ríe. —No es tan diferente de cuando era un llorón que siempre se escondía detrás de mí.

El trío de Kyōto mira al frente, donde Yukio está calificando algunos papeles, y no pueden ver al llorón del que habla Rin. —Simplemente no lo veo...— comenta Renzo. _«El_ _Wakasensei_ _que veo es muy diferente... no en el buen sentido tampoco»._

—Sí, bueno, es bueno fingiendo.— Rin apoya su cabeza en su mano. —Por cierto, ¿qué vas a tomar Renzo?

—¿Yo? ¡Oh, Aria como Koneko-san!— Dice Renzo alegremente. Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando Rin lo mira fijamente. —¿Qué?

—¿Aria?— Rin agarra su formulario y arquea una ceja. —Eso no te queda del todo. ¡Tú también deberías ser Knight!

—¡Oye, oye!— Renzo protesta débilmente cuando Rin marca Knight en el formulario de Renzo. —¡Ahora estás haciendo que parezca que quiero dos!

Rin se ríe de eso, devolviendo el formulario mientras Renzo se lamenta con respecto al bolígrafo usado en este, lo que le hace imposible eliminar la selección de Knight. —Bueno, desafíate a ti mismo. Eres mucho mejor de lo que aparentas, vago perezoso.

—Bueno... Shima-san ha estado sobresaliendo en todas las lecciones que Tsukishiro-sensei ha estado dando...— Señala Konekomaru, Renzo se sonroja ante el recordatorio.

—Eso es... ¡solo una casualidad te digo, una casualidad!— Protesta, desviando la mirada de ellos.

—Sekki-san está bastante segura de que tienes mucho talento en eso— confirma Rin. —Ella no solo dice esas cosas a la ligera tampoco.

—¿Sekki-san? Oye, conoces a Tsukishiro-sensei desde hace un tiempo, ¿no es así?— Pregunta Suguro, mientras Renzo todavía balbucea en el fondo.

—¿Hm? Oh sí, ella solía enseñarnos historia a mí y a Yukio en la secundaria.— Responde Rin alegremente. —Además... ella también me enseñó magia.

—Es por eso que sabes tanto...— Se da cuenta Konekomaru. —Guau. Pero no puedes ahora, ¿verdad?

—Sí... estoy... trabajando en el problema. Creo que tengo la primera parte del rompecabezas resuelta, pero...— Rin se encoge de hombros y luego esboza una sonrisa. —Va a tomar algo de tiempo. ¡Pero hasta entonces, solo llámame si necesitas que algo explote!

—¿Por qué te estás riendo de eso?— Le pregunta Suguro, mirándolo sospechosamente. Luego se vuelve hacia Renzo. —¡Y es mejor que no aflojes en la próxima lección tampoco! ¡Tsukishiro-sensei nos va a enseñar a todos un nuevo hechizo!

—Así es... ¿me pregunto qué es...?— Reflexiona Konekomaru.

Rin se ríe entre dientes. —Eso es fácil, es...

* * *

Sekki mira a los estudiantes frente a ella. —Vamos a crear una pequeña luz hoy.

Una oleada de interés estalla ante eso, mientras Suguro murmura algo acerca de que Rin tenía razón, maldita sea. Sekki sonríe. —¿Alguien puede decirme por qué seguir con luz es bueno?

Konekomaru levanta la mano. —¿No está la luz cerca del fuego? O algo así...

—Eso es cierto hasta cierto punto. Pero sí, es el siguiente tipo de forma para la magia, la forma _elemental_.— Sekki mira a los estudiantes frente a ella. —Tres de ustedes han logrado crear escudos exitosos, así como manipularlos en diferentes formas y el resto, bien... Yukio-kun estuvo muy cerca la última vez.

Yukio se sonroja ante eso y fulmina con la mirada el círculo mágico ante él. Para su frustración, realmente encuentra un muro entre él y su magia humana, algo que está empezando a suponer tiene que ver con su herencia demoníaca, tan apagada e inexistente como parece.

—Pero el resto probablemente nunca será capaz de lanzar.— Sekki sonríe. —Sin embargo, solo la teoría vale la pena ser conocida por todos ustedes. Ahora, nadie ha preguntado sobre los círculos mágicos, así que lo explicaré ahora.

—Me he estado preguntando por qué Moriyama-chan y Okumura-kun tienen círculos diferentes— dice Renzo después de un momento, sorprendiendo a todos. En general, a pesar de ser el mejor estudiante, intenta permanecer fuera del radar y no habla.

—Aaah, sí... ¿alguien puede adivinar?— Sekki mira a todos a su alrededor.

—Um... ¿tiene que ver con cuan diferente es la magia de Moriyama?— Pregunta Izumo vacilante. —Es muy diferente a la tuya, Tsukishiro-sensei. Al menos... eso creo.

—Eso es muy cierto.— Sekki se vuelve hacia el tablero y rápida pero eficientemente dibuja un círculo mágico. Dando un paso atrás, ella lo muestra al resto. —Este es el círculo mágico utilizado por el lanzador original del sistema que utilizo, no el mío. Yo...— Ella rápidamente se hace a un lado y dibuja un segundo círculo, este es el que Renzō está usando actualmente. —Yo uso este. ¿Alguna idea de por qué?

—Um... hay una luna más grande en la tuyo— ofrece Konekomaru. —¿Eso tiene que ver con tu magia?

—Sí. El círculo mágico anterior está equilibrado entre la luz y la oscuridad, el sol y la luna. Yo, sin embargo, soy una maga de la luna. Muy fuerte, así que soy una maga lunar que tiene grandes problemas para lanzar magia más asociada con el sol.— Explica Sekki. —Pero Shiemi-kun es diferente. Ella está muy asociada con el sol, así que, en un cambio de la tradición, le di el símbolo de mi maestro.

—Estás diciendo que Shiemi-san no podría lanzar con tu círculo mágico.— Yukio se da cuenta.

Sekki asiente. —Sí... y...— Saca otra tela, esta amarilla, y se la pasa a Yukio. —Yukio-kun, ¿por qué mejor no pruebas este círculo mágico?

Yukio frunce el ceño y se concentra en el nuevo círculo mágico después de colocarlo sobre su placa de cristal. Para su sorpresa, el resultado es una barrera similar a una colmena, aunque una muy tenue y de aspecto débil. —¿Qué...?

—Ya veo... mis disculpas, Yukio-kun, debería haber considerado más seriamente tus lazos de sangre con tu hermano.— Sekki suspira. —Mi error. Rin-kun, ¿te importaría dibujar ese círculo en el tablero?

Rin atrapa la tiza que le es lanzada y, sonriendo, se levanta y elige un lugar despejado para dibujar cuidadosamente el círculo mágico. Retrocede para revelar que es similar al primero, pero ahora se ha agregado una estrella en el centro con el sol y la luna a los lados.

—Ese es el círculo con el que Rin-kun comenzó. Eso es porque él... tropezó con este antes de que yo llegara.— Sekki le sonríe a Rin, quien agacha la cabeza al recordar cómo, exactamente, tropezó con ese círculo mágico. Yukio se cuestiona sobre ese intercambio y Rin le da una sonrisa culpable.

—Se parece al primero... y al tuyo también Tsukishiro-sensei— señala Yukio.

—Sí. Se podría decir que todos pertenecen a la misma familia, basados en el mismo sistema mágico.— Sekki toca el primer círculo mágico. —Este es el círculo mágico que lo comenzó todo, ya que es el primero de su tipo. El primero de un nuevo sistema mágico cuando fue creado.

Una oleada de interés estalla ante eso, Rin se da cuenta de que incluso el títere de conejo parece interesado en ese conocimiento.

—Hay dos formas en que se transmite la magia.— Comienza Sekki. —La primera es por líneas familiares. En ese caso, el círculo mágico permanece igual a lo largo de las generaciones, ya que los lazos de sangre hacen que les sea más fácil el que funcione para ellos. El segundo, es a través de una cadena de maestros y aprendices. Es como estoy trabajando con todos ustedes. En ese caso, no es raro que el aprendiz cree un nuevo círculo mágico basado en el de su maestro, para representar mejor su propia magia.— Sekki le hace un gesto a Rin, quien vuelve al tablero y dibuja otro círculo mágico.

—Este es lo que estoy usando actualmente.— Revela Rin, dando un paso atrás para revelar que está fuertemente basado en el círculo mágico de la estrella pero con la adición de una llama en el centro para sustituir la estrella.

Yukio entrecierra los ojos al ver ese círculo mágico, la llama en particular. Él mira a Rin, quien se encoge de hombros y parece un poco resignado. _«Definitivamente no sabía en ese entonces sobre las llamas azules, pero en el fondo lo hacía... por eso una llama funciona para él...»_

—Sospecho que tres de ustedes crearán un nuevo círculo mágico sin problemas a medida que continúen por su camino mágico.— Anuncia Sekki mientras Rin regresa a su asiento, pasándole la tiza a Sekki en el camino. —Yukio-kun, por otro lado, podría muy bien cambiar a usar el círculo de su hermano con el tiempo. Como parientes consanguíneos y gemelos, sería natural.

Yukio mira a Rin ante eso y luego vuelve a mirar el círculo ofrecido en tal sentido, y se muerde el labio pensando.

Seguidamente, Sekki sonríe. —Ahora, volvamos a la lección y centrémonos en hacer luz.

* * *

La siguiente clase es la primera clase de Tamer, la cual tiene lugar en otro salón de clases que tiene todos los escritorios dispersados para dejar espacio para que el maestro haga un círculo para convocar.

Rin observa a Igor Neuhaus con cautela, recordando cómo Sekki le advirtió que no es alguien aficionado a Satanás y, sin embargo, es uno de los que sabe que Rin es el Hijo de Satanás.

El hecho de que Neuhaus tienda a mirarlo mal cada vez que cree que puede salirse con la suya, sin duda pone verdad en lo que dijo Sekki.

El círculo que hace es de magia demoníaca, prácticamente el estándar fabricado que usa la Orden. Tiene algunos otros sellos en cada esquina, manteniendo lo que sea que vaya a convocar dentro del círculo para la seguridad de los estudiantes.

Cuando lo que convoca resulta ser un Naberius, haciendo que Rin retroceda y se cubra la nariz con la manga, Rin encuentra que fue una muy buena idea. Especialmente con la pura ira contenida dentro del Naberius que fue convocado. Por alguna razón, no está contento de ser convocado en este momento.

Rin solo escucha con medio oído a medida que Neuhaus explica mientras convoca, ya que ya sabía la mayor parte de esto. En ocasiones, los otros tienen expresiones similares, ya que Sekki les explicó a medias el tipo de magia de Domesticación antes.

—En el papel que les di antes, hagan gotear su sangre donde el círculo mágico ha sido esbozado. Luego traten de recitar las palabras que les vengan a la mente.— Neuhaus ordena.

Cejas ya se está moviendo mientras habla. —Inari, humildemente apelo a tus espíritus. ¡Sigue mis deseos, no dejes ninguno sin cumplir!

Los dos papeles que usó producen humo, revelando a dos demonios con apariencia de zorros que pisan el suelo y se paran a su lado.

Rin no puede evitar sentirse impresionado. _«Increíble...»_

El profesor también parece estar impresionado. —Dos Byakko... Espléndido Kamiki Izumo.

La amiga de Kamiki también está impresionada. —¡Eso fue genial Izumo-chan! Soy realmente inútil en este tipo de cosas...

—¡Por supuesto!— Dice Kamiki con aire de suficiencia —¡Después de todo, estoy relacionada con una miko!

Su presunción crece cuando se da cuenta de que nadie más parece ser capaz de convocar nada más a excepción de ella.

—¿Qué pasa Shima?— Suguro le pregunta a Renzo, quien está frunciendo el ceño ante el papel. —¿No deberías...?

—Sí, sí... pero no vienen palabras...— Renzo se encoge de hombros. —Aaah, bueno, no es gran cosa.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Rin le sonríe felizmente, habiendo descartado su propio papel. Prefiere no convocar accidentalmente algo malo. —¡Tu magia te da muchos más materiales para trabajar que incluso dos demonios!

Kamiki deja caer su mirada engreída ante eso y mira mal a Renzo, obviamente no le gusta que el coqueto sea realmente mejor que ella en algún campo, especialmente en algo en lo cual su herencia debería estar ayudándola.

Shiemi es ignorante de este comentario, ocupada resplandeciendo hacia Izumo. —Wow... ¡Yo-yo también lo haré!

Ella mira hacia abajo a su círculo mágico, pinchando su dedo con el alfiler dado y dejando que algo de sangre gotee sobre él. —¡Sal, sal, donde quiera que estés~!— Ella se ríe. —¡Solo bromeaba!

Pero para su sorpresa, algo responde, una pequeña figura verde sale del círculo emitiendo un lindo sonido _Niiiiii_ y saludándola felizmente.

—Ese es un espíritu Hombre Verde. Eso es maravilloso Moriyama Shiemi.— Señala Neuhaus, luciendo pensativo. Detrás de él, Kamiki se ve sorprendida e incluso agria por lo que está viendo.

El pequeño hombre verde se acerca para abrazar la cara de Shiemi, todavía chillando felizmente. Rin jura que puede sentir una cantidad ridícula de felicidad del pequeño chico, como la de un niño por una madre.

Shiemi parece darse cuenta de algo y mira a Kamiki. —¡Oye, Kamiki-san! ¡Yo... yo... también llamé a un familiar!

Kamiki en realidad luce disgustada de que Shiemi esté hablando con ella, no es que Shiemi se dé cuenta. Ella se burla, de hecho, diciendo: —Oh, bien por ti. Es tan sorprendentemente pequeño. ¡Y lindo, como una mancha!

La burla y el sarcasmo vuelan sobre la cabeza de Shiemi. —¡G-gracias!

—Parece que hay una gran cosecha de prospectos Tamer este año. Solo hay unos pocos Tamers entre los exorcistas que pueden controlar a los demonios y luchar con ellos. Son muy valiosos.— Neuhaus les informa. —Los demonios nunca siguen a los humanos más débiles que ellos. Y están especialmente interesados en atacar a aquellos que carecen de confianza.— Neuhaus agrega, en un tono de advertencia, antes de continuar: —Pero como dije antes, si el círculo mágico se rompe, el familiar es liberado de su cargo y desaparece. Si sienten que están en peligro y convocaron a un familiarizar con el papel, simplemente rasguen el papel.

La clase termina poco después de eso y Rin se encuentra mirando preocupado a Shiemi mientras ella corre para hablar con Kamiki. _«Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto...»_

* * *

El mal presentimiento de Rin se confirma rápidamente y pronto está muy irritado con Kamiki. Ella está usando a Shiemi como su propia esclava personal y ese es el tipo de cosas que Rin simplemente no puede soportar.

Sin embargo, Rin se encuentra dudando sobre involucrarse. Shiemi se ve muy feliz y Rin sabe lo protegida que está la chica. Ella honestamente cree que esto es lo que hacen los amigos y Rin no sabe cómo acercarse a Shiemi adecuadamente al respecto.

En cambio, Rin se queda callado y solo mira, esperando un momento en el que pueda, de hecho, comunicarle a Shiemi que dejarse pisotear no es como se supone que son los amigos.

 _«Pero... ¿tengo derecho?»_ se pregunta Rin en cierto momento, recordando ese día en que Shiemi le preguntó si tenía amigos. _«Ella dijo... no somos amigos... ¿verdad?»_

* * *

El primer día del campamento de entrenamiento finalmente llega, Rin y Yukio esperan fuera del dormitorio a que lleguen todos los demás.

—Yeesh... Yukio... ¿qué opinas de Shiemi y Kamiki?— Rin pregunta después de un momento.

Yukio parpadea. —Eso... no estoy seguro. Shiemi-san parece feliz...

—Pero eso es bullying.— Señala Rin, luego suspira. —Pero honestamente, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?

Yukio se encoge de hombros, tan perdido como su hermano. —Supongo... ¿esperar y apoyarla?

Rin resopla. —Espero que eso sea todo lo que necesitamos.

A continuación, Rin levanta la cabeza y se tapa los ojos. —Oh, ahí están. ¡Hola, chicos!— Rin se levanta y saluda al grupo que se acerca.

Suguro mira hacia el dormitorio frente a él, con las cejas temblando. —Esto parece una casa embrujada...

Rin se ríe. —Ese fue mi primer pensamiento... bueno, ¡entren! Ya tenemos las cosas preparadas...— Rin se calla cuando ve que Shiemi toma la bolsa de Kamiki sin ningún problema, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen que se le presenta. Luego parpadea sorprendido cuando la tranquila amiga de Kamiki en realidad _protesta por_ ello y parece estar tratando de hacer que Shiemi entienda algo.

—Por aquí.— Yukio continúa, dando un paso adelante. —Les mostraremos cuáles serán sus habitaciones mientras estén aquí y luego hay un examen escrito que deben tomar.

—¡Después de la cena!— Interrumpe Rin, dándole a Yukio una _mirada_ a la que responde con una expresión avergonzada. —Pedimos algunos espaguetis de un lugar italiano cercano.

Rin se da cuenta de que Kamiki se ve brevemente feliz por eso, pero lo descarta a favor de abrir la puerta y dejar que todos entren, mentalmente haciendo planes sobre qué más pueden pedir para las comidas durante el campamento de entrenamiento.

* * *

Rin deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Yukio confirma que el tiempo se ha acabado. —Mañana, levántense a las 6 en punto, y tendremos una sección con las respuestas a estas preguntas una hora antes de la escuela.

—Ugh... me duele el cerebro...— Rin gime, poniéndose de pie. —Voy a ir a tomar algo de beber...

Rin se detiene cuando Kamiki menciona un baño como algo que hacer y las tres chicas salen de la habitación, él frunce el ceño mientras las ve irse.

Renzo se ríe. —¿Un baño lleno de mujeres? ¡Que lindo~! ¡Oigan, tenemos que echar un vistazo!

Ante eso, obtiene expresiones desconcertadas del resto, mientras Ryuuji lo fulmina con la mirada. —¡¡¡Maldita sea Shima!!! ¡Se supone que eres un sacerdote budista!

Renzo se ríe de eso. —¡Sí, sí, dices eso pero también quieres hacerlo!

—Por favor, tengan en cuenta que hay un maestro aquí.— La frase de Yukio hace que todos lo miren.

Renzo adopta una sonrisa traviesa ante eso. —Pero Wakasensei, ¿no eres un estudiante de secundaria como nosotros? ¡No seas irrazonable!

—Por principio, estoy en contra de las aventuras imprudentes.— Responde Yukio, ajustando sus lentes.

Rin resopla. —Eso es lo que dices, pero la idea de Shiemi desnuda está atrapada en tu mente ahora ¿no es así Yuki-chan~?

Rin se agacha justo a tiempo para evitar el bolígrafo que Yukio le arroja, riéndose alegremente mientras avanza. Él pasa junto a la máquina expendedora que todavía está aquí y bien abastecida para tomar una bebida, sorbiéndola a través de la pajilla mientras se da vuelta para regresar.

Está vez, se detiene cuando pasa por el baño de chicas, viendo a Shiemi parada afuera con una expresión melancólica en su rostro. —Shiemi, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Nada...— Shiemi se aleja de Rin y se va. —¡Tengo que ir a comprar leche de frutas!

Rin se rompe en ese punto, agarrando el brazo de Shiemi. —¡Detén esto!

—¿Esto?— Shiemi se voltea hacia él, confundida.

—¡La forma en la que estás actuando!— Gruñe Rin. —¡Estás dejando que Kamiki te pisotee como su propia perra personal!

—Yo no... no soy... una...— Shiemi niega con la cabeza, poniéndose roja e incapaz de decir lo que dijo Rin. —¡La estoy ayudando! ¡Estoy siendo una amiga!

—¡Eso no es ser su amiga! ¡Ella solo se está aprovechando de ti!— Responde Rin, sacudiendo ligeramente a Shiemi. —¡¿Realmente crees que la estás ayudando?!

Shiemi se congela ante eso. —... Yo... siempre estoy escondiéndome detrás de alguien y recibiendo ayuda. Lo odio. Yo solo... ¡Quiero ser fuerte y ayudar a alguien! ¡Es la primera vez que hago amigos!

Rin se estremece ante eso, pero Shiemi no se da cuenta, se aleja de él y comienza a correr tambaleándose.

—No lo entenderías Rin. Siempre has sido fuerte y has tenido amigos...

La garganta de Rin está seca. —¿Fuerte... amigos?— Rin deja caer su cabeza, mirando la bebida ahora aplastada en su mano, goteando líquido dulce y pegajoso en su mano. —Eso es ...— Rin hace todo lo posible para sacudirse aquello y persigue a Shiemi, gritando: —¡Oye, espera, aún no he terminado!

Un grito estalla en ese momento, haciéndolos girar y mirar hacia el baño. —Maldición... ¡Shiemi! ¡Ve a buscar a Yukio!— Grita Rin, girándose para correr hacia el baño a pesar del letrero que hay en la parte superior.

Se pierde la mirada en el rostro de Shiemi, la que se transforma en una determinada antes de que ella persiga a Rin, siguiéndolo al baño.

* * *

Lo primero que Rin ve cuando entra es a uno de los Byakko de Kamiki lanzándose contra ella. Entonces, lo primero que _hace_ es devolverle el golpe. —¡Rompe el papel!— Le ordena a la chica, quien rápidamente cumple.

Ignorando a la chica después de eso, Rin se enfoca en el Naberius que está frente a él, parado no muy lejos de la amiga caída de Kamiki. _«Maldita sea... ¿qué hago...? si tuviera mi magia, sería fácil pero...»._

—¡Rin!— Rin se da vuelta ante eso, sorprendido al ver que Shiemi lo había seguido. Luego ella ve a la otra chica caída y jadea. —¡Paku-san!

Shiemi corre más allá de Rin. —¡Rin, mientras trato a Paku-san, ve a distraer al demonio!

—¿Qué dices?— Rin la mira boquiabierto. _«¿Qué es esa mierda sobre ser débil?, ¡ella ya está tomando el control!»_

Rin gime y agarra la bolsa de la espada de su espalda. No es la mejor cosa del mundo, pero funciona como un arma improvisada con Kurikara dentro. —¡Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! ¡Ven aquí!— Grita Rin, golpeando con la vaina de la espada al Naberius y lanzándose de regreso frente a las chicas.

El Naberius se gira para mirarlo. — **Prin... Príncipe...**

Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan en estado de shock. _«Esto...»._

Resulta ser una distracción más que suficiente, ya que el demonio está sobre él, agarrándolo por la cabeza y lanzándolo a través de la pared de vidrio entre el vestuario y el baño real. Rin golpea el suelo con un grito de dolor, luego le gruñe al demonio que envuelve una mano podrida alrededor de su cuello poco después. Luchando contra su aturdimiento y el dolor, Rin lucha para patear al demonio fuera de él.

— **Per...** **dóname** **... príncipe... Esto... es... la... orden... de... mi... maestro...** — entona el Naberius.

Rin balbucea. _«¿Satán? No... ese monstruo me necesita vivo...»_

La imagen del rostro de Neuhaus surge en la mente de Rin. _«Mierda...»_ Escarbando con su mano libre, agarra la empuñadura de Kurikara. _«¿No tengo otra opción?»_

—¡Nii-san!— Ese grito de pánico es seguido por una serie de balas, definitivamente demasiadas, espantando al demonio.

Tosiendo, Rin se sienta lentamente. —Yukio... ¡llegas tarde!— Rin logra darle una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de eso. —Muy oportuno.

Yukio parece leer todo el subtexto en esas palabras, antes de girarse hacia el resto. —Shiemi-san, ¿Paku-san está...?

Rin se frota el cuello y solo presta atención al grupo cuando descubren que Shiemi le dio el tratamiento de emergencia a Paku a tiempo, evitando que sus heridas se vuelvan fatales. En cambio, frunce el ceño, considerando que esto definitivamente fue un atentado contra él.

 _«Maldita sea...»_ Pasando junto al resto, Rin se detiene cerca de la salida al escuchar el sonido de un sollozo amortiguado que llega a sus oídos.

—Mi apariencia... es mortificante...— Kamiki se ahoga. —No quiero que nadie me vea así...

Rin frunce el ceño entonces y toma una decisión. Sacándose la camisa, se la arroja, ignorando el hecho de que esto podría revelar su cola. —¡Póntela y luego date prisa y vete!— Le ordena Rin despreocupadamente, seguidamente, antes de que alguien pueda notarlo, toma su propio consejo y sale del baño para ir a buscar una camisa de repuesto.

En su interior, los pensamientos de Rin están en crisis, y aprieta los dientes. _«_ _Neuhaus_ _... ¿qué diablos estás tramando?»._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se encuentra lavándose los dientes en los lavabos junto a la escalera, con la mente todavía a medias en los acontecimientos de ayer. La otra mitad espera con ansias el desayuno que eligió para ser ordenado.

El sonido de pasos en las escaleras y un suave —Buenos días— hace que Rin se dé vuelta para ver a Kamiki.

Ella se para a su lado en silencio por un momento mientras Rin escupe la pasta de dientes y se enjuaga la boca. —Escucha, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No debes contarle a nadie acerca de cómo me viste llorar ayer!

Rin le da una mirada extraña ante eso. —¿Qué, yo? ¿A quién le diría?

—¡Solo cállate y promételo! ¿Está bien?— Le grita, de color rojo brillante.

La mitad de Rin quiere gritar, pero se conforma con simplemente asentir. —Lo que sea. Claro, lo prometo.

 _«¿Por qué cree que necesita esto?_ _Yeesh_ _, ¿realmente parezco ese tipo de hombre?»_ se pregunta Rin mientras se lava la gravilla de anoche.

—Toma.— Rin se da vuelta para ver que le ofrecen su camisa. Todavía sonrojada, Kamiki hace un punto de no encontrarse con su mirada mientras habla —Gracias... por dejarme tomarla prestada. Si... Si no hubieras aparecido, quién sabe qué podría haber pasado conmigo y con Paku.— Kamiki lo mira. —Estoy agradecida... agradecida por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Rin acepta suavemente la camisa y sonríe. —La lavaste por mí y todo... lo siento, te juzgué mal, ¿no? ¡En realidad eres una buena persona!

Rin se pierde por completo el cómo eso hace que Kamiki se ponga nerviosa de nuevo, incluso más que antes. —¡Yo-yo solo la lavé porque estaba muy sucia!

Rin se rió de eso, finalmente viendo que solo estaba avergonzada. —Sí, sí... está bien. Entonces... ¿estás lista para el desayuno?

Kamiki mira hacia abajo. —Estoy pensando en... comprobar a Paku primero...

Rin le da una sonrisa suave. —Claro... si fuera Yukio, haría lo mismo, estoy seguro...— Él sonríe cuando ve acercarse a Yukio. —Aah, oye, Yukio está aquí. Yukio, ¿cómo está Paku?

Yukio parpadea ante eso. —Nii-san...— Mira entre Rin e Izumo, preguntándose qué pasó entre ellos. El aire entre ellos no parece tan tenso como antes.

* * *

El desayuno tiene a todos haciendo sonidos de sorpresa. Después de todo, lo último que se esperaban es que el dim sum sea elegido como la comida de hoy.

—¿Qué... por qué esto?— Murmura Suguro, aunque toma ciertos alimentos y los reúne en su plato.

Yukio suspira. —Fue idea de Nii-san...

Todos se giran para mirar a Rin, quien está felizmente comiendo algunas de las elecciones que ha recogido. Él parpadea ante sus miradas. —¿Qué? No he comido nada de esto por un tiempo... pensé que sería un bonito detalle...

—¿Qué tipo de persona elige dim sum para el desayuno?— Suguro pregunta en voz alta.

Rin pone mala cara. —¡Oye, es buena comida! Además, la he comido antes a esta hora...— Rin toma otro dumpling y se lo come, frunciendo levemente el ceño. —Sin embargo, este no es tan bueno como ese... supongo que no se puede vencer al verdaderamente auténtico...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Pregunta Renzo tomando un trozo de rollo de fideos de arroz y haciendo una pausa para tomar un sorbo del té ofrecido.

—Estás pensando en Ruan-san otra vez, ¿verdad?— Yukio suspira, tomando un sorbo de su té mientras hace una mueca. —Prefiero tomar café...

—No necesitas estresarte más.— Responde Rin, luego sonríe. —Sí... su último correo electrónico me hizo pensar en ello otra vez...

—¿Ruan?— Konekomaru no puede evitar encontrar eso interesante. —¿Conoces a alguien... de esa herencia?

Rin se ríe de su redacción. —Sí. Ying Hua se transfirió a nuestra escuela en segundo año. Sin embargo, ahora se mudó a casa nuevamente.

—Ruan-san es de Hong Kong y le enseñó a Nii-san un poco sobre ese lugar, ¿verdad?— Yukio sonríe mientras Rin se sonroja felizmente ante su recuerdo. —Además, todavía se mantienen en contacto.

—Sí...— Rin toma otro bocado de un bollo de vapor que tiene en su plato. —Además, esto es ideal como sobras.

—¿Oh? ¿Era tu novia?— Le pregunta Suguro.

Rin resopla. —¿Estás bromeando? ¡Necesitaría _magia_ para ser su tipo!— _«Bueno, magia que técnicamente tengo...»_

—Ja, ¿no le gusta la gente como tú? Bueno, considerando tu personalidad...— Suguro parece divertido ante ese pensamiento.

Rin rueda los ojos. —Eso no es... oh no importa...

Shiemi mira a Rin con curiosidad. _«Ying Hua... ¿por qué es la primera vez que oigo hablar de ella? Yuki-chan tampoco la mencionó nunca..._

Pero dado que Rin parece estar perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que Yukio parece ser insistente en comenzar las lecciones inmediatamente durante el desayuno ahora que todos han saciado su hambre al menos, Shiemi decide dejarlo pasar.

Aunque por dentro, comienza a preguntarse en silencio cómo la ven los gemelos Okumura.

* * *

Sekki frunce el ceño ligeramente al notar cuán distraída parece estar Izumo. —Kamiki-kun, hice una pregunta.

Izumo se sobresalta ante eso, levantando la mirada hacia la maestra. —Lo... lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

Sekki alza una ceja. —Muy bien. Ahora que he revelado el verdadero propósito de las placas de cristal, ¿alguien puede decirme por qué el cristal es el mejor material, especialmente para los principiantes, en lo que respecta al enfoque?

Izumo se estremece ante eso y mira a Renzo, recordando la clase de gimnasia donde Renzo logró invocar un tosco escudo para protegerse, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo.

Konekomaru levanta la mano después de un momento. —¿Es como la luz? El cristal refracta la luz cuando la enfocas a través de este, ¿está sucediendo algo similar con la magia?

—Muy bien. Eso es correcto. Tienes una buena comprensión de la teoría mágica, Miwa-kun.— Sekki lo alaba, haciéndolo sonrojarse. —Puede que solo tengas una pizca de magia, pero esa pizca y tu cerebro deberían serte muy útiles. Sí, eso es verdad. Simplemente se hace de la manera opuesta, ya que un cristal ayuda a enfocar la magia en un solo haz. Un plato es la mejor forma para empezar, pero otras formas podrían funcionar.

Sekki hace un gesto hacia las copas de cristal, cuencos y figuras que ahora se encuentran sobre su escritorio. —Todos ustedes se turnarán para acercarse y examinar estos. Para aquellos con habilidades mágicas, vean si pueden elegir una forma que funcione para ustedes. Todos los demás, traten de formular teorías sobre por qué y cómo una determinada forma podría afectar un hechizo.

Después de un momento, Ryuuji se levanta primero y se acerca a la mesa, recogiendo el primer objeto que viene a su mano, una copa.

—Déjame pensar um...— Ryuuji frunce el ceño, examinando atentamente la copa.

Sekki sonríe ante su enfoque y espera pacientemente su suposición sobre qué uso podría tener una copa en un hechizo.

* * *

La Clase de Recitación de las Sagradas Escrituras es la clase que Rin más odia. Siempre ha tenido dificultades con aria y los versos fatales y ha renunciado a ser algo así como un verdadero Aria en el futuro. En cambio, Rin solo se enfoca en memorizar algunas cosas útiles, como versos para exorcizar demonios de la gente.

 _«Además, si puedo recuperar mi magia, no importará que no pueda hacer esto»._ Rin se asegura a sí mismo.

Gira la cabeza hacia Kamiki cuando, de todas las personas, se equivoca al recitar un verso. Entonces Rin se sorprende cuando Suguro se pone de pie y recita el verso solicitado, lo más perfectamente posible. En realidad es bastante genial, por lo que Rin aplaude en respuesta a ello, solo medio burlándose de él por eso.

—Realmente eres inteligente después de todo, ¿no?— Exclama Rin, riendo mientras Suguro gruñe ante esas palabras.

La clase termina en ese punto, la maestra se va durante el período de gracia entre las dos clases, lo que permite que comience una conversación.

—Suguro-kun es increíble, ¿no es así? ¡Realmente me sorprendí!— Shiemi le exclama a Rin, quien sonríe ante eso, girándose para enfocarse en el libro frente a él y viendo si puede descifrar ese gran verso que Suguro logró decir.

Suguro se ríe un poco. —No vayas a enamorarte de mí ahora, ¿sí? A menos que _realmente_ quieras...

Rin resopla en privado ante eso, especialmente mientras Renzo agrega: —¡No, no te enamores de él, enamórate de mí!— Rin voltea a mirar para ver la sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Renzo. Por alguna razón, su sonrisa hace que Rin se sienta un poco incómodo y se sumerge más en el libro frente a él para no tener que prestarle atención.

—No es que Bon sea inteligente, simplemente tiene talento para memorizar cosas— señala Konekomaru.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Suguro gruñe, recibiendo un suave —perdón— de Konekomaru ante eso.

—¿Hay algún tipo de truco para memorizar todo eso?— Pregunta Shiemi, con sincera curiosidad.

—¿Un truco?— Suguro murmura pensativamente ante esa pregunta. —Ahora, escucha...

En el fondo, Kamiki se ha se ha estado irritando cada vez más por ello. —¡Memorizar cosas como esas es simplemente presumir!

La cabeza de Suguro casi gira en redondo ante eso, girándose para mirar a Kamiki al otro lado de la habitación. —¿Acabas de decir algo?

Sintiendo el creciente peligro, Konekomaru intenta evitar que Suguro vuelva a perder los estribos —Bon...

—¡Dije que la memorización no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la capacidad académica!— Kamiki se burla de Suguro.

Rin, al escuchar esto, tiene que suspirar. _«Ella tiene_ _una especie_ _de punto pero...»_

—¿Oooh? Grandes palabras de una chica que ni siquiera pudo memorizar cuatro líneas.— Suguro responde con aire de suficiencia.

Rin parpadea. —¿Cuatro líneas...?— Murmura, mirando el libro con más atención. _«¿Eso solo fueron cuatro líneas...?»_

Detrás de él, la discusión se acalora, a pesar de las protestas de Konekomaru de que Kamiki está teniendo un mal día.

—¡No es que no pudiera memorizarlos! ¡Simplemente elegí no hacerlo!— Grita Kamiki, levantándose de su escritorio. —¡¿Quién quiere ser un Aria?! ¡Están completamente indefensos mientras recitan, y tienen que confiar en el resto de su equipo para defenderlos! ¡No son más que una carga!

Es el turno de Suguro para ponerse de pie, la ira creciendo dentro de él. —¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡Te haré saber que estoy estudiando para ser un Aria!— Mientras habla, da un paso adelante, con la intención de encontrarse con Izumo. Los dos están actualmente convergiendo en el escritorio de Rin, algo que el medio demonio sigue ignorando mientras se enfoca en el libro en sus manos. 

—Ooooh, ¿qué es esto?— Se burla Kamiki. —¿Quieres resolver esto con violencia? Que miedo. ¡Justo lo que espero de un gorila como tú! Bueno, si quieres pegarme, ¡adelante!

Suguro golpea con su mano el escritorio frente a él, haciendo que Rin salte, finalmente notando cómo él y Kamiki se han reunido con Rin y su escritorio entre ellos.

—¡Nnngh! ¡No soporto a las perras como tú!— Gruñe Suguro. —Siempre riéndose de los sueños de otras personas!

—Oh, por supuesto... quieres derrotar a Satanás. ¡Ja! ¡Qué más esperabas sino que me riera!— Kamiki dispara de vuelta. —¡Definitivamente es un chiste como ambición!

Rin se estremece mientras los dos continúan discutiendo por encima de él. —Oi.

—Bueno, ¿Qué hay de ti?— Suguro exige, ignorando a Rin. —¿Cuál es tu objetivo para convertirte en un exorcista? ¡Adelante, dilo!

La expresión de Kamiki se vuelve inquietantemente plana ante eso. —¿Objetivo...? ¡Te diré que nunca le he dicho mi meta personal a los demás! ¡No es como que un presumido como tú lo entendería!

Eso parece ser el colmo para Suguro ya que, ignorante del hecho de que Yukio está entrando a la clase con el rostro concentrado en el papel frente a él, agarra a Kamiki y tira de ella hacia adelante. Rin se pone de pie, planeando detenerlo, solo para que Kamiki balancee su brazo hacia Suguro...

... pero golpea a Rin en su lugar.

* * *

El Baryon en el regazo de Rin provocaría más tensión si no tuviera súper fuerza. Tal como es, todavía puede sentir la tensión, especialmente a medida que se vuelve más y más pesado a medida que pasa el tiempo.

 _«Y si esto es lo que siento, no puedo imaginarme lo que sienten todos los demás...»_ Rin gime, mirando a sus lados para ver a todos obviamente doloridos.

—Ahora, entonces. ¿Han podido reflexionar sobre su mal comportamiento?— Pregunta Yukio dulcemente.

Rin mira ceñudo el Baryon en su regazo. —¿Por qué también me castigan...?

—Esto es lo que llamamos responsabilidad colectiva.— Yukio les informa formalmente. —El objetivo de este campamento de entrenamiento es doble. En primer lugar, aumentar sus habilidades y en segundo lugar, profundizar su relación con sus compañeros estudiantes.

—¡Me niego a llevarme bien con estos brutos!— Espeta Kamiki, enojando a Suguro nuevamente.

—Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo.— Yukio se ajusta las gafas mientras habla. —¡Ningún exorcista puede luchar solo!

Hay silencio mientras esas palabras son digeridas. Rin resopla ante el pensamiento. _«¿Estos chicos? Al ritmo que van las cosas, lo único que obtendremos será que todos estén muertos»._

—Hacer uso de las especialidades de los demás y compensar sus puntos débiles es normal para los exorcistas. Luchar en equipos de dos o más es un procedimiento básico para cualquier exorcista. Si tuvieran una disputa en una batalla real, enfrentarían la responsabilidad colectiva en un nivel completamente diferente a esta simple lección.— Continúa Yukio. —Me gustaría que piensen cuidadosamente en eso.

Rin mira a los dos a sus costados y suspira, sabiendo que las palabras de Yukio están volando sobre sus cabezas. _«Genial... simplemente genial... ¿cómo voy a hacer equipo con cualquiera de ellos?»_

—Ahora bien, tengo una misión menor que atender, así que me iré por unas tres horas— les informa Yukio, sorprendiendo a todos. Rin frunce el ceño, algo sobre eso le suena extraño pero no puede señalar qué.

—Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta el incidente con el ghoul ayer, voy a cerrar todas las entradas y salidas de este edificio, así como colocar poderosas barreras alrededor de este lugar, por si acaso— explica Yukio, como si eso hiciera que todo estuviera bien de repente.

—¿Bloquear las salidas?— Suguro suena confundido. —Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Yukio le da una sonrisa fría. Rin apenas sofoca su risa ante eso, sabiendo exactamente lo que eso significa.

—No habría necesidad de que salgan— dice Yukio amablemente. —Me gustaría que se queden como están durante las próximas tres horas. A ver si así pueden llevarse bien unos con otros y refrescarse un poco la cabeza.

Yukio se va mientras todos, excepto Rin, se quedan boquiabiertos ante ese anuncio.

—¿Qué... es él algún tipo de monstruo?— Se lamenta Renzo.

—Aaaah, no puedo aguantar más...— Suguro se queja, luego se vuelve hacia Rin. —¿Tú y ese maestro realmente están relacionados?

Rin se retuerce y se vuelve hacia él, una apacible y escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro que es gemela a la de Yukio. —Suguro, si no te callas en este momento, te daré de comer a ese Baryon.

Suguro retrocede ante eso, dejando escapar un pequeño _eep_.

—¡Esto es tu culpa, idiota!— Grita Rin, dejando caer la sonrisa. —¡Y tuya también!— Rin gira hacia Kamiki, haciéndola parpadear sorprendida. —¡Gawd, me hace pensar que ustedes quieren que todos mueran! ¿No saben nada sobre cómo son los demonios? Sería lo suficientemente malo el que mataran a tu equipo, pero ¿qué pasa si esas jodidamente estúpidas palabras suyas son la gota que colma el vaso y dejan que un demonio entre en alguien?

Todo el mundo se queda callado ante eso, Shiemi se cubre la boca con las manos. —R-Rin...

Rin mira al Baryon en su regazo. —Solo traten de al menos llevarse bien. ¡Ni siquiera tienen que _agradarse_ entre sí, simplemente mantengan sus malditas bocas cerradas!

Suguro se da vuelta ante eso. —Che... sería más fácil si no fuera por ella.

—¡¿Disculpa!?— Kamiki dispara de vuelta. —¡Tú fuiste quien me tiró por el pecho, bruto!

—Dije que lo dejen caer...— Rin gruñe en advertencia.

—... Realmente eres una persona desagradable.— Suguro decide finalizar con ello.

—Ja, estoy perfectamente consciente de eso, gracias. ¡¿Y?!— Kamiki contraataca.

—¡Harás que cada maldita persona a tu alrededor salga huyendo, actuando así!— Suguro se enfurece y replica, volteándose para mirarla. Luego hace una pausa, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kamiki y por un momento lamenta sus palabras.

Entonces las luces se apagan.

Los gritos estallan a medida que todo se oscurece, las cosas caen al suelo y muchos golpes y gritos de dolor surgen, antes de que Renzo rompa la oscuridad usando la linterna de su celular. Esa es la señal para que todos los demás con un teléfono celular —lo que se traduce en todos excepto Shiemi— saquen el suyo para iluminar la habitación. Destacan los dos "estudiantes" en la parte posterior, Rin mira hacia ellos, ya que son los únicos que no se mueven.

—¿Qué pasó?— Esa es la primera pregunta, por una buena razón.

—¿Un apagón?— Kamiki conjetura.

—No, todavía puedo ver luces a través de la ventana— señala Konekomaru.

—¿Entonces es solo este edificio?— Rin mira a su alrededor y frunce el ceño. « _¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que_ _esta es la_ _habitación en la que nos pusieron?»_

—Vamos a ver el pasillo.— Sugiere Renzo, parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Rin intenta detenerlo, sintiendo la presencia afuera, pero es demasiado tarde, el otro adolescente se ríe como si fuera una prueba de coraje y abre la puerta para revelar el rostro de un Naberius.

Hay un momento en que Renzo simplemente mira fijamente al Naberius, luego cierra la puerta. —Eso es extraño... ¿estoy viendo cosas?

—¡Eso es real, ese el verdadero problema!— Suguro grita, justo antes de que el Naberius rompa la puerta, Renzo se aleja y es agarrado por Rin quien lo jala detrás de él.

—¡Ese es el mismo demonio de ayer!— Exclama Kamiki.

—¡¿No dijo que puso barreras o algo así?— Espeta Konekomaru.

—No funcionará si el demonio ya está den... ¡Renzo, escudo!— Rin chasquea mientras el ghoul se mueve.

Renzo responde instintivamente, apenas construyendo un escudo lo suficientemente grande como para protegerse a sí mismo y a los que están cerca de él –Suguro, Konekomaru y Rin– a tiempo cuando el Naberius rocía repentinamente una espesa sustancia negra alrededor. Sin embargo, nadie más tiene suerte y Suguro no está completamente cubierto por el escudo, por lo que incluso a él le afecta.

—¡Niichan, necesito un Una-Una-kun!— Shiemi le implora su invocación, lo que resulta en una masa de ramas de árboles que brotan del pequeño cuerpo y llenan la habitación, haciendo retroceder al Naberius.

Justo a tiempo ya que Rin detecta a un segundo entrando en la habitación y maldice. _«Maldita sea... ¿qué es esto?»_

Sin embargo, la sustancia pegajosa que fue rociada pronto afecta a todos a quienes golpeó, Suguro se queja de sentirse caliente mientras que Shiemi nota que está mareada antes de caer en silencio, enfocándose en su barrera.

—Mierda...— Rin mira a su alrededor. De todo el grupo, solo él, Renzo y Konekomaru no se ven afectados por la sustancia. « _Probablemente estaría bien incluso sin el escudo pero...»_ Rin se muerde el labio.

—Está bien... ¿alguna idea?— Rin le pregunta a todos, llamando su atención con esas palabras. Él suspira ante sus expresiones conmocionadas. —¡No podemos simplemente sentarnos aquí! Yukio dijo tres horas y Shiemi no va a durar tanto. Puede que tenga mucho poder, pero su cuerpo no está en buenas condiciones, ¡así que eventualmente se desmayará!

Todos a excepción de Shiemi y los dos no-estudiantes intercambian miradas. Rin se da cuenta de cómo ellos ahora se han movido a la esquina trasera y hace una mueca ante eso. _«No hay razón para revelarse, ¿eh?»_ —Veamos... hay dos de ellos...— Rin frunce el ceño. —Creo que podría llevarme al a menos uno, pero el otro...

—¿Qué quieres decir con al menos a uno?— Exige Suguro.

—Puedo correr rápido y ver la forma de alejar a uno, llegar a la sala de electricidad.— Revela Rin, su mente girando mientras habla. —Pero el segundo probablemente se quedara atrás incluso entonces...

—¿Estás diciendo que puedes manejar a uno de esos?— Suguro parece enojado ante la idea.

Rin rueda los ojos. —Sí. Ahora concéntrate. ¿Qué hay del segundo? ¿Qué pueden hacer con ese?

Rin mira a Renzo con una idea. —Oye, intenta hacer una luz, no podemos seguir gastando nuestras baterías.

Renzo parpadea. —Oh, cierto...— Centrándose brevemente, Renzo logra hacer una pequeña luz y deja escapar un sonido suave y molesto ante esto. —No puedo hacerla lo suficientemente grande como para afectar al Naberius.

—De ahí la sala eléctrica.— Rin suspira, apagando su teléfono y agachándose junto a Suguro. —Oi, Suguro, Konekomaru, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce el Verso Fatal para un Naberius?— Él los elige como los más probables, considerando cuán silenciosamente estudioso es Konekomaru y cuán determinado está Suguro además de sus constantes elogios hacia los libros.

Parpadean hacia él y lentamente niegan con la cabeza. —Pero... he memorizado el Evangelio de San Juan— revela Suguro. —Y este tiene los versos fatales para demonios del tipo ghoul.

—¡Esos son demasiados capítulos!— Protesta Renzo. —¡Hay como veinte de ellos!

—Veintiuno.— Corrige Konekomaru. —Hay veintiuno. He memorizado hasta el capítulo diez por lo que puedo recitar del capítulo uno al capítulo diez.

—Eso podría funcionar.— Rin se mueve hacia las ramas y se apoya allí, volteándose para sonreírle al resto. —Renzo, ve como mantener vivos esos cerebros, ¿quieres?

—¡Espera, Okumura-kun!— Protesta Renzo, pero es demasiado tarde ya que Rin atraviesa las ramas y muestra sus dientes al Naberius.

—Vamos...— Gruñe Rin. —Estás tras de mí, ¿verdad?

Entonces Rin sale corriendo, seguido rápidamente por el segundo Naberius y dejando el primero atrás para que el resto se encargue. _«Mierda... espero poder llegar a las luces rápido...»_ Rin mira de nuevo al Naberius y la habitación de la que se aleja y aprieta los dientes. « _¡Maldita sea,_ _manténganse_ _vivos!»_

* * *

Atravesar los pasillos hacia la sala eléctrica es la parte fácil. Rin hizo un poco de exploración del lugar y Kero hizo aún más, los dos trabajaron en una especie de mapa uniendo sus esfuerzos. Es ese mapa en el que Rin está confiando en este momento.

La parte difícil es llegar al panel de control, ya que el Naberius está justo detrás de él y ataca tan pronto como Rin frena incluso lo más mínimo.

—Grrr... Maldito demonio, ¡no te interpongas en mi camino!— Grita Rin, estallando en sus llamas azules.

—Eso es...— Esa voz hace que Rin se congele. —Así es. Esas son las llamas que quería ver. Ese azul, esas llamas azules.

Rin se estremece al ver a Neuhaus, yendo hacia Kurikara de inmediato y tomando una posición defensiva.

—Deduje que no usarías tus llamas frente a otros, así que te atraje aquí. Okumura Rin. Hijo de Satanás.— Neuhaus lo fulmina con la mirada.

Rin resopla. —¿Me atrajiste? Sí claro. ¿Qué coño estás tramando?— Rin exige.

Neuhaus lo mira fijamente. —No pareces sorprendido.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco. —¡No lo creo! ¿Quién más sabría sobre las barreras y usaría Naberius? Eres un especialista en ellos, ¿no es así, _Doctor_?

Neuhaus parpadea lentamente. —Parece que te subestimé. No importa...— Hace un gesto y el Naberius ataca.

Rin no lo duda, desvainando a Kurikara y cortando al demonio, bisecándolo al instante y los restos se convierten en cenizas. —Si se supone que eso es un desafío, acepto.— Rin muestra sus colmillos en Neuhaus. —Pero mejor no te arrepientas.

Neuhaus no responde, en cambio retrocede y sale antes de que Rin pueda reaccionar, dejando a _dos_ Naberius más atrás para que se enfrenten a Rin. Maldiciendo ante eso, y cortando al Naberius que lo ataca, Rin se pregunta qué está tramando exactamente este maestro.

—¡Oh, cierto!— Rin se da vuelta para mirar el panel de control. —¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Por supuesto, un tercer Naberius cae del techo en ese momento. Rin maldice y esquiva un ataque.

_«Mierda»._

* * *

—Bueno...— Dice finalmente Renzo después de que Rin se ha ido. —¿Crees que su plan podría funcionar?

Ryuuji maldice en voz baja. —¡No lo sé pero tenemos que intentarlo!— Ryuuji se vuelve hacia Konekomaru. —Puedes manejar los capítulos del uno al diez, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí!— Afirma Konekomaru con confianza.

Ryuuji asiente. —Bien, no dejes que te deje atrás.

—¡Espera, espera!— Protesta Izumo. —¡Si comienzan a recitar eso, irá directamente hacia ustedes en el momento en que pase!

—¿Es este realmente el momento?— Insiste Ryuuji. —¡Esa chica está trabajando duro allí! ¿Esperas que nosotros los hombres nos quedemos aquí y no hagamos nada?

Renzo se ríe. —Ese es nuestro Bon para ti...— Yendo por su chaqueta, Renzo saca y vuelve a armar su shakujō plegable. —Muy bien, como lo sugirió Okumura-kun, ¡jugaré como defensa!— Renzo le sonríe a Ryuuji, quien parece sorprendido de que tenga su shakujō. —Probablemente pueda hacer un pequeño escudo si la situación empeora y ¿quién sabe? Podría comprarte suficiente tiempo.

—¡Esto... esto es una locura!— Protesta Izumo.

Ryuuji le frunce el ceño. —Has estado actuando duro todo este tiempo, pero a la hora de la verdad, ¿solo quieres correr? ¡Si no vas a pelear, solo retrocede!

—¡Konekomaru, hagamos esto!— Declara Ryūji mientras se sienta a su lado.

—En el principio era la palabra...

—Había un hombre enfermo...

Izumo está congelada, incapaz de hacer nada mientras los dos continúan recitando a medida que el Naberius lucha por atravesar la barrera que Shiemi estableció. Ella no puede comprender completamente nada de lo que está ocurriendo y se encuentra adormecida ante lo que sucede.

Para ella, se siente como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, tanto como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, cuando Konekomaru se calla y Ryuuji continúa recitando hasta que finalmente llega al capítulo final.

Al mismo tiempo, el ghoul está muy cerca de alcanzarlos, incluso con las ramas de los árboles en el camino. Renzo traga saliva y logra invocar un escudo alrededor de Ryuuji, uno que lo rodea por completo. Sin embargo, no se ve muy sólido.

—Me pregunto qué le pasó a Okumura-kun— se pregunta Konekomaru, mirando hacia el techo y las luces apagadas.

—Mejor no pensar en eso— aconseja Renzo. Un repentino golpe lo hace girar y la parte inferior de su estómago cae. —¡Moriyama-chan!

Las ramas desaparecen cuando Shiemi se derrumba, dejando solo rastros de humo y al enorme Naberius frente a ellos. Renzo aprieta los dientes, mira a Ryuuji y luego ataca con su shakujō. —¡Maldito seas!

Junto a Shiemi, Izumo se ha arrastrado hasta ella. —¿E-estás bien? ¿No estas mu-mu...?

—¿Kami... ki-sa...?— Murmura Shiemi, revelando que todavía está algo consciente.

—A-aguanta ahí, ¡¿de acuerdo?!— le ruega Izumo, saboreando por un momento la ceniza en su boca.

—... Tú... no eres como tu... yo habitual... hoy... ¿estás... bien?— Le pregunta Shiemi, sorprendiendo a Izumo.

 _«¿Estoy bien? ¡Increíble, esta chica débil y medio consciente está preocupada por mí!»_ Izumo se encuentra aturdida por esto, luego aprieta los dientes.

Detrás de ella, el Naberius desarma a Renzo y él apenas puede levantar un débil escudo para protegerse mientras es empujado a un lado. El escudo alrededor de Ryuuji parpadea al mismo tiempo.

 _«Hay algo mal conmigo...» se_ da cuenta Izumo, buscando en su bolsillo delantero para sacar sus círculos de invocación. _«... ella tiene toda la razón, ¡así no soy yo en absoluto!»._

—Inari, humildemente apelo a tus espíritus. ¡Sigue mis deseos, no dejes ninguno sin cumplir!— Declara Izumo, convocando a sus Byakko.

—¡Tonta! ¿Te atreves a convocarnos de nuevo?— El primero exige. —¡Aprende tu lugar!

—¡Cállense! ¡Me obedecerán!— Izumo espeta, conmocionándolos.

El escudo alrededor de Ryuuji se rompe cuando el ghoul se estrella contra él.

—¡Tiembla, tiembla suavemente...! ¡Rito del Alma Temblorosa!— A su orden, los dos Byakko rodean y hacen retroceder al demonio, aunque sea un poco.

—¡Kamiki-san!— Grita Konekomaru, sonando impresionado.

Ryuuji sigue recitando, incluso cuando el Naberius lo agarra por el cuello y lo levanta, preparado para aplastarlo. Tosiendo un poco mientras es estrangulado fuertemente, parece que no se puede hacer nada.

Y luego las luces vuelven a encenderse. El Naberius se estremece y suelta un gemido, aflojando su agarre ante la brillante luz que lo golpea.

Ryuuji grita la última parte del verso, exorcizando con éxito al demonio el cual lo hace caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—¡Bon!— Grita Konekomaru sonando preocupado. —Aaaah... gracias a Dios Bon, ¡estás bien!

—Estoy muerto, estoy muerto...— escupe Ryuuji, pareciendo estar aturdido.

Es ante esta vista a la que Rin regresa. —Oigan, chicos... ¡Oigan! ¡Se deshicieron del Naberius, increíble!

Todos miran conscientemente a Rin, especialmente Ryuuji, ya que todos se dan cuenta de lo ileso que se ve.

—¡¿Qué... qué pasó con el otro?!— Exige Ryūji.

—¿Hm? Oh, los vencí.— Rin entra casualmente mirando al equipo y dando un suspiro de alivio. —Bien... ustedes están bien...

Ryuuji se lanza a golpear a Rin, debido a lo asustado que está, solo para que Rin lo esquive como si nada. —Hm... ya era hora.

Renzo parpadea. —¿Ya era hora de qué?

* * *

Yukio regresa ante la vista del desorden sobrante del ataque, con Shiemi luciendo bastante débil y no del todo despierta y todos, excepto Rin, viéndose como si hubieran pasado un mal rato.

—¡Oh! ¡Yukio!— Rin sonríe, luego su sonrisa se desvanece cuando ve a Neuhaus detrás de él. —Yukio...

Yukio mira detrás de él. —Neuhaus-sensei...

A continuación, Rin se aparta hábilmente del camino de un Mephisto entrante, quien por un momento se queda dramáticamente donde aterrizó, como si no pudiera concebir que eso haya sucedido.

—Maldita sea, payaso, ¿estabas tratando de romperme la espalda o algo así?— Rin suena molesto pero también un poco divertido por cómo está actuando Mephisto.

Tosiendo, Mephisto se vuelve hacia el grupo. —¡Aaaah, gracias por su arduo trabajo, Mis Escuderos!

—¿No es ese el... director...?— Ryuuji se ve aún más boquiabierto. —¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¡Por supuesto que hay una razón por la cual yo, el Director, permitiría la invasión de Demonios de Clase Alta!— Chasquea los dedos dramáticamente.

Justamente en ese momento, se revela el escondite de cada Doctor exorcista, lo que sorprende a muchas personas. Excepto a Rin, quien rueda los ojos.

—Así que _este_ fue el examen, ¿no?— Pregunta Rin, conmocionando a todos.

Mephisto lo mira fijamente. —¿Te diste cuenta?

—Duh.— Rin se encoge de hombros. —Vivo aquí, e hice algo de exploración. Supuse que algo estaba pasando cuando nos ubicaron en este lugar. Tiene muchos escondites... aunque te perdiste algunos.— Señala Rin, golpeando una pared y revelando otro escondite ante las sorprendidas miradas de los exorcistas y Escuderos aquí.

 _«Está bien, eso es mitad mentira... Kero los encontró todos y me lo dijo»._ Rin mantiene su sonrisa, disfrutando enormemente lo desconcertados que están todos por esto.

Al mismo tiempo, se encuentra preocupado con respecto a lo que está tramando Neuhaus. Una buena parte del examen fue demasiado peligrosa para su supuesto nivel de experiencia y Rin no es tonto. Tiene todo que ver con él siendo el Hijo de Satanás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este viernes viajo a visitar a mi familia y vuelvo el lunes por lo que tal vez el capítulo del lunes sea publicado o en la tarde-noche o el martes en la mañana ya que andaré con el internet limitado, sin embargo aparte de eso no debería haber más retraso en las actualizaciones de las próximas semanas.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	6. Chapter 6

El silencio proveniente del anuncio de Rin se extiende por bastante tiempo, antes de que Mephisto tosa.

—¡Aaah, sí, ya que Okumura-kun fue tan amable de revelar que este fue el examen! De hecho, todo el campamento de entrenamiento fue, en verdad, el examen. ¡Mientras se hospedaban juntos, he enviado a estos maestros a todas partes para que actuaran como jueces!— Revela Mephisto, gesticulando pomposamente— ¡Los probamos a todos con un peine de dientes finos! **(1)**

Yukio le da una sonrisa de disculpa al resto mientras comienza a revisar a Izumo por cualquier daño que pudiera tener, algo ante lo que Rin agita su mano sin darle importancia.

—¡Después leeré los informes de los maestros y tomaré la decisión final sobre quién ha aprobado el examen! ¡Por favor, esperen el anuncio de mañana!— Concluye Mephisto, luego le lanza una mirada a Rin, quien bostezó dramáticamente durante ese discurso.

Rin se la devuelve con una sonrisa, luego se recuesta en la parte de atrás, mirando a Neuhaus mientras los médicos atienden a todos los demás y solo se mueve una vez que el resto está siendo escoltado fuera.

Rin hace una nota mental para hablar con Kero y Sekki sobre esto. Después de todo, Neuhaus es definitivamente una amenaza y Rin necesita planear cómo manejarlo.

**Capítulo 6: Odio a Satanás**

—¡No puedo creer que haya sido un examen sorpresa!— Gime Suguro, pasándose las manos por el cabello y girando en la silla en la que se encuentra, la cual chilla en señal de protesta. —¡Y tú!— Suguro señala acusadoramente a Rin. —¡¿Lo sabías?!

Rin suspira, empujando hacia atrás su flequillo. —Solo justo antes de que aparecieran los ghouls. No sabía que todo el campamento de entrenamiento era el examen, pero en ese momento estaba seguro de que se suponía que fuera una prueba.

—¡¿Y no nos lo dijiste?!— gruñe Suguro.

—¿Y cómo te lo diría?— Rin responde, luego mira a Shiemi. Ella actualmente está profundamente dormida en una de las camas provistas en esta sala médica. —Me alegro de que fuera solo un examen...

—Aaaah... Me pregunto si lo hice bien...— Konekomaru sostiene su rostro en sus manos.

Suguro se recuesta en su silla, cruzando los brazos. —Es inútil preocuparse por eso ahora...

—¡Bon y Shima-san van a estar bien!– Insiste Konekomaru. —Cuando se trata de mí, apenas puedo pararme sobre mis propios pies...

—Ustedes tres deberían estar bien.— Anuncia Kamiki, llamando su atención. —Antes del examen, Okumura-sensei nos recordó sobre trabajar juntos como un equipo. En otras palabras, la cualidad deseada en los exorcistas es la capacidad de _cooperar_ mientras luchan.

Luego se doblega y mira su regazo. —Por lo tanto, eso significa que soy la peor de todos ustedes...

—Yo no diría eso.— Suguro frunce el ceño y se vuelve hacia Yamada y Takara, los únicos dos Escuderos que no hicieron nada. —¡Esos tipos decidieron sentarse al margen todo el tiempo!

Rin no puede evitar reírse mientras Suguro va tras esos dos, apenas ocultando su risa la cual crece a medida que dan respuestas que no son realmente respuestas al muy irritado Suguro. Rin se da vuelta cuando Shiemi hace un sonido detrás de él y le da una mirada de disculpa. —Lo siento, te despertamos.

—No, está bien.— Le asegura Shiemi mientras se sienta lentamente frotándose el ojo. —Estoy mucho mejor ahora. Entonces, ¿de qué están hablando todos?

—Los exámenes.— Rin se encoge de hombros. —Preguntándonos quién pasará o fallará. Estoy bastante seguro de que eres la ganadora segura.

—¡Jaja, Okumura-kun tiene razón!— Interrumpe Renzo, sonriendo alegremente. —¡Ella es la estudiante de honor!

—Me estremezco al pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido sin Moriyama-san o tú allí...— Suguro inclina la cabeza. —¡Muchas gracias!

Shiemi se sonroja. —G-gracias, eso es muy amable de su parte...

—Moriyama-chan seguramente pasará.— Renzo se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Si no lo hace, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad...

Shiemi se queda callada después de esas palabras, perdida en su mente.

—Oh, es cierto. Okumura-san, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para vencer a tu ghoul?— Pregunta Konekomaru.

Rin se sobresalta ante eso. —Uh... bueno... los apuñalé. Con mi espada.

Suguro le da una mirada incrédula. —¿Qué quieres decir con apuñalarlo con una espada? ¡Eso es demasiado vago!

Rin se ríe, mirando hacia otro lado con torpeza. _«Lo siento... pero no puedo decir la verdad...»_ Rin traga saliva al descubrir que nuevamente ha vuelto a donde comenzó, solo que de una manera diferente.

No importa cuán cerca pueda llegar, siempre habrá una distancia. Y una que es muy necesaria.

* * *

_Algún tiempo antes..._

Kero está haciendo una maratón de un juego que le gusta bastante, a pesar de que lo acaba de conseguir recientemente gracias a que Mephisto tomó las consolas de Rin como una "buena señal" y decidió ser más amable y darle una consola más actualizada para jugar, así como dinero _solo_ para comprar juegos de la tienda en línea.

Rin se había quejado de que necesitaban más dinero para _comprar comestibles_ , pero Kero ciertamente aprovechó la oferta.

_«_ _Heh_ _, me pregunto qué pensara de todos los juegos que está jugando "Rin"...»_ Kero mira hacia la ventana, donde puede ver el brillo de la barrera anti-rastreo y anti-demonio que se había establecido en una burbuja alrededor de la habitación. Este lugar se ha convertido en un refugio contra curiosos reyes demonios y la mejor parte es que Mephisto probablemente nunca se dará cuenta.

_«Ni siquiera se dio cuenta la única vez que estuvo en la habitación.»_ Kero se ríe y va a la función de guardar ahora que ha terminado su nivel actual.

Seguidamente, Kero frunce el ceño mientras considera el examen que se realizará bajo sus pies, algo de lo que Sekki le advirtió para dejar en claro que debe mantenerse fuera de la vista.

Unos segundos más tarde, Kero se encuentra muy agradecido por su reciente guardado cuando se va la luz, para su frustración.

* * *

Kero ni siquiera se sorprende cuando la puerta se abre algún tiempo después de que toda la energía fue restablecida y se desvaneció el sonido de las conversaciones. Rin entra, pareciendo arrastar los pies con cada paso. Solo espera, mientras Rin se acomoda para sentarse en un cojín cercano y se inclina hacia atrás, mirando al techo sin comprender.

Kero espera, haciendo una pausa en el juego y acomodándose, girándose hacia Rin y observando cómo los pensamientos pasan por sus rasgos.

Su paciencia vale la pena lo suficientemente pronto.

—Kero... hay un maestro que me quiere muerto.— Le dice Rin y el estómago de Kero cae, un peso pesado arrastrándolo hacia abajo. Rin mira a Kero con una expresión triste en su rostro. —¿Podrías contactar a Sekki-san? Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas y no puedo permitir que nadie sepa que la llamé.

Kero asiente lentamente y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en su vínculo con Yue. Después de un momento, abre los ojos y asiente. —Sekki debería estar aquí pronto.

Rin le da una sonrisa triste. —Gracias, Kero.

* * *

Renzo está más que aliviado de que todo el "campamento" haya terminado, especialmente porque era principalmente una mentira y, por lo tanto, no tuvieron que quedarse allí durante una semana.

Colapsando en su cama con un gemido feliz, ignora a Ryuuji y Konekomaru mientras se mueven por la habitación.

En cambio, Renzo encuentra su mente girando hacia su magia. Como lo demostró el examen, no puede hacer mucho sin un enfoque de algún tipo. Pero no pudo encontrar nada que le funcionara y que a su vez no fuera una molestia de arrastrar durante la batalla.

_«Eso no es algo malo, excepto que_ _Tsukishiro_ _-sensei se dio cuenta de esto de alguna manera...»_ Renzo suspira al pensar en ello, la mitad de su mente distraída por lo hermosa que es Tsukishiro Sekki, mientras que la otra mitad maldice cuán observadora es.

_«_ _Dijo que la clase se volverá más exclusiva una vez que nos convirtamos en_ _exwires_ _... en otras palabras, Bon y_ _Koneko_ _no participarán, y tampoco los otros dos que no pueden hacer magia.»_ Renzo reflexiona sobre eso, preguntándose si Rin estará involucrado allí, ya que tampoco puede hacer magia en este momento.

El pensar en Rin en realidad hace que otro gemido salga de la boca de Renzo, esta vez obteniendo una extraña mirada de Konekomaru mientras se da la vuelta para mirar hacia el techo antes de lanzar un brazo sobre sus ojos. —Maldita sea...

Por extraño que parezca, Renzo encuentra que Rin aparece en su cabeza unas cuantas veces más de lo necesario. No tan irracionalmente, pero lo suficiente como para recordarle a Renzo que encuentra a ese tipo extrañamente interesante.

_«Ese trabajo tampoco facilita las cosas.»_ Renzo suspira y retira su brazo, mirando hacia el techo.

Luego se da la vuelta, golpeando su almohada en el camino y buscando el escondite debajo de su cama. Si no puede expulsar a Rin y Tsukishiro de su mente con fotos de mujeres desnudas y sexys, entonces se da por vencido.

* * *

Hay tantas razones por las que Izumo debería estar durmiendo en este momento. Pero parece que hay muchas más para mantenerla despierta, dejando a la joven Tamer despierta en la oscuridad y escuchando la respiración de sus compañeras de cuarto. Paku es parte de ellas para alivio de Izumo, habiéndose recuperado lo suficiente como para ser trasladada de regreso.

Izumo suspira, rodando hacia la pared, con la mente girando. Y es principalmente una persona, y una sola persona, la que la está molestando.

Okumura Rin.

Antes, Izumo pensaba que sabía qué tipo de hombre era. Algo así como un delincuente, pero que probablemente provenía de un hogar profundamente afectado por demonios. Diablos, si su hermano _ya_ es un exorcista, y rango medio primera clase, definitivamente dice algo allí.

_«La pregunta es por qué el gemelo mayor no se convirtió en exorcista al mismo tiempo.»_ Izumo reflexiona sobre eso, debatiendo las opciones. _«Tal vez porque fue más afectado por lo que sucedió en su pasado.»_

Pero eso no explica lo fuerte que es Rin. Golpeó a _Mike_ cuando Izumo... cuando Izumo le recordó _cosas_ y lo hizo perder los estribos. También de alguna manera logró mantener al ghoul atacante lejos de ellos lo suficiente como para que Paku recibiera tratamiento de Moriyama y para que Yukio apareciera y expulsara al demonio.

Y eso no es todo. Rin había tomado rápidamente el mando, aunque brevemente, una vez que apareció el Naberius. Si Renzo tuviera más experiencia con ese... ese _talento_ mágico suyo, nadie habría sido afectado por esa sustancia tóxica. Tal como es, Rin les dio un plan para trabajar y luego se fue corriendo y se ocupó del segundo Naberius solo. ¡Ni siquiera parecía haber sido dañado por el ghoul, como si hubiera sido una batalla unidireccional!

_«¿¡Cómo un chico, un chico clasificado como Escudero, logra manejar eso!?»_ Izumo tiene que ahogar el impulso de gritar su frustración debido a lo irritantemente confuso que es ese tipo. _«Y no olvidemos lo fácil que decidió perdonarme cuando antes me miraba_ _asesinamente_ _debido a mi tratamiento hacia_ _Moriyama_ _cada vez que estaba a su vista»._

Demonios, anteriormente le dio su _camisa_ para cubrirla e Izumo todavía está avergonzada por todo.

_«Ese tipo... es realmente un enigma...»_ Izumo suspira y se da vuelta otra vez, esta vez mirando hacia el techo. Un pensamiento la golpea en ese momento e Izumo parpadea. _«¿Tal vez... tal vez la respuesta está en_ _Tsukishiro_ _?»_

Ahora que Izumo lo piensa, Rin sabe mucho sobre magia. Aunque afirma que actualmente se encuentra en una condición en la que no puede lanzar magia...

_«Tal vez esa sea una de las razones por las que tiene un rango tan bajo.»_ Izumo considera que es una posibilidad distintiva. _«Mientras que su hermano menor recurrió a los exorcistas en busca de fuerza después de lo que sucedió, el mayor recurrió a la magia»._

Sin embargo, Izumo siente que le faltan piezas clave del rompecabezas y esta vez gime en voz alta al darse cuenta de que podría tener una noche de insomnio por delante.

Y todo gracias a ese maldito Okumura Rin.

* * *

Existe esta creciente necesidad de golpear algo o mejor aún, aplastarlo, pero "Yamada" no está en un buen lugar para eso.

Shura maldice a Mephisto, Shirō y a cualquier otra persona en la que pueda pensar, incluido el Vaticano por darle esta misión.

_«Averigua si hay cualquier cosa relacionada con Satanás ... ¡ja! ¡No he encontrado nada como eso!»_ Shura gruñe debajo de su capucha, antes de apoyarse contra la pared que había estado contemplando golpear y frunce el ceño ante nada.

Excepto, tal vez, ese estudiante misterioso y una maestra misteriosa que realmente la están volviendo loca. Takara no es nada comparado con ellos, ya que en este punto a Shura no le importa su extrañeza.

No, es Okumura Rin y Tsukishiro Sekki quienes hacen que Shura apriete los dientes y a los que tiene ganas de estrangular.

_«¿No lo entiendo? Esa_ _Tsukishiro_ _... Creo que una vez escuché sobre ella de Yukio. Más de una manera_ _quejumbrosa_ _, como si estuviera molesto de su relación con su hermano.»_ Shura considera qué tipo de relación tienen. _«Definitivamente no amantes. No estoy recibiendo esa vibra de ninguno de ellos. Pero están cerca»._

Y magia... ¿dónde encontró Mephisto a una maga en tan poco tiempo? ¿O él ya sabía sobre ella y la hizo vigilar a Rin en la secundaria?

_«Nada me extrañaría de ese demonio.»_ Los labios de Shura se fruncen igual que su ceño ante eso. « _Y luego está ese maldito Rin...»_

Ella cree que podría haber tenido la oportunidad de ver si él estaba conectado con Satanás como se sospechaba, pero su ubicación en lo que resultó ser un examen la había encerrado y la había mantenido en su esquina en lugar de poder seguir a Rin mientras él se iba a tratar con el Naberius.

_«Y el que él derrotara a ese_ _Naberius_ _sin un rasguño ciertamente dice mucho allí...»_ Shura gruñe un poco más ante ese pensamiento.

Luego se obliga a relajarse y suspira. —Maldita sea... todavía no tengo nada... Ni siquiera tengo lo suficiente como para estar enojada.

Levantando la cabeza, mira la habitación que posee— una habitación individual, probablemente gracias a Mephisto el asno, tan pequeña como parece— y comienza a considerar qué, exactamente, le revelaría la verdad.

Cualquiera que sea esa verdad en este punto.

* * *

A punto de llamar a la puerta, Sekki tiene que retroceder para evitar que la golpeen accidentalmente cuando Yukio la abre.

Yukio parpadea hacia ella, sorprendido. —Tsukishiro-sensei... ¿qué haces aquí?

Sekki sonríe. —Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar con tu hermano. ¿Sigue despierto?

Yukio asiente lentamente. —Sí. La última vez que lo vi lo estaba.

Hay una pausa, Yukio no se aparta del camino. —Tsukishiro-sensei...

—Deseas saber lo que quiero con tu hermano, ¿verdad?— La sonrisa de Sekki se ensancha ante el vacilante asentimiento de Yukio. —No es mucho. Necesito hablar con él sobre mis futuras lecciones. Después de todo, los exwires y tú obtendrán un curso más intenso.

Yukio frunce el ceño ante eso. —En realidad solo te enfocaste en la teoría y dos hechizos. ¿Así que vas a traer más hechizos?

—Sí. Esa es la respuesta más simple. Pero es un poco más complejo que eso, por eso necesito hablar con Rin-kun.— Explica Sekki.

—Tsukishiro-sensei... pareces muy segura de que cada uno de tus estudiantes van a aprobar.— Señala Yukio. —¿Hay... algo que te diga eso?

Sekki se ríe. —No. Solo optimismo. Bueno, veo que tú también te estas yendo.

—Sí... Um... Shiemi-san no llenó completamente su formulario.— Yukio da como explicación, sonrojándose ante la mirada que le da Sekki. —Entonces yo... me iré ahora...

Sekki observa a Yukio irse con una expresión divertida en su rostro. _«Realmente le gusta esa chica, ¿no?»_

Su sonrisa cae cuando se vuelve hacia el viejo dormitorio y entra, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Permaneciendo quieta por un momento, Sekki suspira antes de empujarse hacia adelante y subir las escaleras hacia donde sabe que Rin y Kero la esperan.

* * *

Shiemi levanta la vista de regar a Niichan al oír el sonido de las campanas en la entrada de la tienda. Sus palabras de bienvenida se quedan en su garganta. —¡Yuki-chan!

Yukio le sonríe. —Lo siento por llegar tan tarde. ¿Dónde está la señora?

—Ella... se fue a comprar algo de abastecimiento, así que estoy... dirigiendo la tienda.— La cara de Shiemi se siente ardiente y una buena parte de ella corre en pánico por el hecho de que está sola con Yukio. Nunca ha estado _sola_ con él antes y siente vagamente como si estuviera haciendo el ridículo. —¿Hay algo que estés buscando?

—No. Quería hablarte sobre tu rumbo.— Yukio levanta el formulario que entregó y Shiemi retrocede un poco ante eso. —Si bien no hay clientes, ¿puedes dedicarme un poco de tiempo?

Shiemi asiente.—Um... sí. ¿Te gustaría algo de té?

La expresión de Yukio se suaviza ligeramente. —Sí, sí lo haría.

Unos minutos más tarde, Shiemi regresa al mostrador con una tetera, la cual vierte en las tazas que sacó un poco antes. Acomodándose en su asiento, Shiemi se lame los labios, mirando entre el formulario en el mostrador y Yukio.

—Yo... dado que no ingresé a la escuela cram de la manera normal, no sabía cómo debía redactarlo... me avergoncé a mitad de camino— explica Shiemi, golpeando con un dedo la mesa.

—Shiemi-san... ¿Recuerdas cuando tú y yo nos conocimos por primera vez?— Pregunta Yukio.

La cara de Shiemi se calienta de nuevo, la chica presiona sus manos contra sus mejillas mientras el recuerdo de esa primera reunión surge en su mente. —Oh... sí... En aquel entonces era peor de lo que soy ahora... ¡perdóname! ¡Lo siento!

Shiemi se arma de valor. —Yo... realmente te admiro Yuki-chan... Realmente creo que eres increíble.

Una sombra cruza la cara de Yukio en este punto. —No soy tan buena persona. Yo también solía ser un llorón, hace mucho tiempo. Siempre tenía que ser ayudado por mi hermano.

Los ojos de Shiemi se ensanchan ante eso. —¿Lo eras?

Yukio parece casi reírse ante la idea. —Sí. Mi hermano... siempre hacía por mí lo que yo no podía. Por eso, cuando era niño, también admiraba a Nii-san.

—Yuki-chan lo hacía...— Shiemi sonríe, pensando en Rin y Yukio, todos pequeños. —Rin es un chico muy amable, ¿no?

—... sí, él lo es...— Yukio mira hacia abajo. —Pero nadie puede quedarse como un niño para siempre.

Shiemi parpadea ante eso, cuestionándose el tono de Yukio en ese momento. Mientras Yukio habla de que debe estar más preparada y sobre elegir un Meister, del creciente peligro ahora que ella ha revelado la habilidad de un Tamer, Shiemi se pregunta brevemente por qué Yukio se ve tan extraño aquí.

Tan serio y tan triste.

* * *

Sekki respira hondo y se enfoca en Yue en su interior, quien actualmente irradia furia hacia ella. _:¡Paz! ¡No puedes simplemente salir!:_

_:Si lastima a Rin...:_ Yue gruñe como advertencia, antes de finalmente calmarse.

Sekki abre los ojos y mira a Rin y Kero, quienes están esperando su respuesta. —No se preocupen. Yue no hará nada imprudente.

Kero exhala un suspiro de alivio ante eso, antes de hablar —Entonces... ¿qué tenemos?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que va a atacar esta noche.— Rin se encoge de hombros ante sus miradas. —Por lo tanto, tenemos que ponerle una trampa, ¿verdad?

Sekki asiente. —Eso es verdad. ¿En qué tipo de trampa estás pensando?

—Hmm... cuanto más simple mejor creo. Si nos ponemos demasiado detallados, probablemente vera a través de ello... así que solo una ilusión y esperar para emboscarlo.— Rin se vuelve hacia Sekki. —¿Crees que puedes lograr eso?

Sekki sonríe, fría. —Creo que definitivamente puedo.

* * *

Shiemi no está completamente segura de por qué siguió a Yukio de regreso al antiguo dormitorio, excepto por el hecho de lo extraño que actuó, como si algo desagradable se le hubiera venido a la mente de repente.

Yukio actúa como si algo horrible fuera a suceder si no se da prisa y la sola idea hace que Shiemi sienta frío. Especialmente cuando Shiemi se da cuenta de que solo hay una persona en este dormitorio que podría hacer que Yukio se preocupara tanto.

Yukio cierra la puerta de su habitación compartida con Rin. Y casi se encuentra siendo golpeado por Rin, esquivándolo justo a tiempo.

—¡Yukio!— Rin parece sorprendido de verlo. —¡Dios mío, me asustaste! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Yukio parpadea hacia Rin, luego mira más allá de él a Sekki, quien lo está mirando con la cara en blanco. —¿Qué estás... Nii-san...?— Yukio mira boquiabierto lo que parece otro Rin en la cama.

Rin se rasca la nuca y se mueve de un lado a otro. —Um... bueno, ¿estábamos esperando a alguien?

—Neuhaus— Gruñe Yukio, sorprendiendo a Shiemi. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese maestro con algo?

Rin parece un poco sorprendido al principio y luego asiente lentamente. —Sí. ¿Así que también te diste cuenta?

Yukio asiente, mirando a su alrededor lentamente. —Nii-san... ¿te importaría... ir a otro lado...? Y por favor lleva a Shiemi-san contigo.

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso. —Yukio...— Luego se detiene, mirando a Yukio, escrutándolo. Asiente lentamente. —Sí. Mantente a salvo Yukio. ¿Sekki-san?

Sekki le da una suave sonrisa. —Si Yukio-kun no tiene quejas, me quedaré y lo ayudaré.

Yukio la mira y luego a la cama. La imagen allí parpadea por un momento, confirmando que no es más que una ilusión de un Rin dormido. Una muy convincente. —Sí. Probablemente me esperará.

—Sí... vamos Shiemi.— Rin agarra suavemente el hombro de Shiemi y comienza a empujarla fuera de la habitación. —Te lo explicaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora, vamos a un lugar seguro.

Shiemi mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Rin, luego a Yukio. A continuación, asiente lentamente y deja que Rin se la lleve.

Dejando a Yukio en la habitación, solo con Sekki y una ilusión muy convincente. Él mira a Sekki, quien sonríe y retrocede, pareciendo desvanecerse en las sombras, luego va a buscar un lugar para esconderse.

* * *

A veces pareciera que su ojo todavía está ardiendo debajo de su parche. A veces piensa que puede ver las llamas lamerlo. Y muchas noches se despierta con sus nombres en los labios, ahogando un grito para que _salgan huyendo_ y se alejen de él.

Así que eso es lo que hace que Igor Neuhaus se acerque al Hijo de Satanás en la oscuridad de la noche, mirando su supuesta expresión pacífica mientras duerme.

Un monstruo que finge ser humano...

... eso es algo que Neuhaus nunca puede perdonar.

Pero cuando apuñala al Hijo de Satanás, la imagen parpadea y desaparece. Neuhaus solo se sorprende por un momento, antes de que el clic deliberado de una pistola y el frío metal en la parte posterior de su cabeza lo hagan voltear hacia Okumura Yukio.

—Pensé que no ibas a matarlo, Neuhaus-sensei.— La voz de Yukio es fría.

—... Excelente trabajo, Okumura Yukio.— se conforma con decir Neuhaus, una sonrisa estirando sus rasgos.

Yukio solo tiene un instante para esquivar antes de que la primera invocación esté sobre él.

* * *

—¿Qué está pasando?— Shiemi exige esto tan pronto como están en lo que Rin dice que es un _lugar seguro_ . —¡¿Tiene algo que ver contigo siendo un medio demonio?!

Rin parpadea, sorprendido. —Oh... claro... yo... nunca lo expliqué, ¿verdad?

—No. No lo hiciste. Dijiste que lo harías pero...— Shiemi se calla, mirándose los pies.

Rin suspira y se frota la nuca. —Bueno, Yukio era realmente débil cuando era pequeño. No obtuvo nada de nuestro padre demoníaco debido a eso. Pero yo lo hice... lo siento, realmente no puedo explicar todo.

—¿Tú... no puedes?— Shiemi lo mira, parpadeando con sus brillantes ojos. —¿Pero por qué--?

—Lo siento. No puedo decírtelo.— Rin le da una sonrisa triste. —Pero... estoy bastante seguro de que este tipo tiene rencor contra mi _padre_ demoníaco...— Rin gruñe ante la palabra padre, haciendo que Shiemi se estremezca ante la ira dentro de eso.

_«No... no solo ira... él lo odia.»_ Shiemi mira a Rin, quien parece estar perdido en sus recuerdos. « _¿Quién es su padre demonio?»_

El sonido de disparos hace a Rin maldecir. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Shiemi, quédate aquí!

—¡Rin, espera!— Shiemi tropieza y cae, incapaz de ir inmediatamente detrás de Rin mientras él se lanza hacia donde provienen los disparos. Shiemi se queda en el suelo, viendo a Rin irse con una terrible sensación en el pecho.

* * *

Los disparos resuenan en el aire nocturno a medida que Yukio irrumpe en la azotea del antiguo dormitorio, retrocede en estado de shock y es derribado por las manos cadáver que Neuhaus le envía. Está solo, porque Sekki fue enviada hacia atrás por un poderoso Naberius que Neuhaus puso sobre ella. Puede que sea una maga, pero es humana y el enfermizo toque del Naberius es mortal.

Gruñendo, Yukio busca su granada de agua bendita y la activa, disipando instantáneamente las manos del demonio. Pero es demasiado tarde, se da cuenta, ya que ve el masivo círculo de convocación que Neuhaus ha creado.

—¡Este es mi mayor peón!— Neuhaus anuncia la forma monstruosa y retorcida que surge del círculo. —¡Un Naberius de clase alta!

Pero ni siquiera puede usarlo, aparte de golpear a Yukio hacia atrás, ya que un rayo de luz azul se estrella contra este y le prende fuego, fuego azul brillante de hecho.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?— Rin exige, atacando directamente a Neuhaus, prendido en sus llamas y gruñendo.

—¡Demonio asqueroso!— Le responde Neuhaus, arrojándole algo a Rin. Rin no puede esquivar a tiempo y es enviado de vuelta gritando, mientras el agua bendita se filtra en él y arde.

—¡Maldito infierno!— Rin se aleja y lucha, mirando fulminantemente a Neuhaus. —¿Qué mierda estás tratando de lograr?

—Así que el agua bendita funciona aunque estés vestido con piel humana.— Neuhaus se burla. —¡Parece que no puedes ocultar tu verdadero ser después de todo, monstruo asqueroso!

Rin grita cuando el Naberius lo agarra, chillando cuando comienza a hacer todo lo posible para destrozarlo, miembro por miembro.

La repentina nube de humo y el estallido del aire desplazado conmocionan a Neuhaus, aunque Rin se recupera rápidamente y cae de pie, atrapando a Kurikara por la empuñadura en el camino. Neuhaus gira, mirando en estado de shock a Yukio, quien borró el círculo de invocación mientras no estaba mirando.

Neuhaus se congela cuando Rin coloca a Kurikara contra su garganta, la cuchilla de acero caliente se clava lo suficiente como para hacer que gotee sangre por su garganta. —¿Quién eres?— Pregunta Rin, su voz helada de rabia reprimida.

Neuhaus va a convocar a más demonios, solo para que Yukio grite —¡Sensei, por el bien de tu cuerpo, deja de convocar a demonios de clase alta! ¿Quieres morir por la pérdida de sangre?

Neuhaus se detiene por un momento ante eso. —Soy... un sobreviviente de la Noche Azul.

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso. _«Eso pensé... maldita sea Mephisto, ¿qué te propones?»_

—Solo por un momento, cuando mi cuerpo fue tomado por Satanás— explica Neuhaus, levantando su parche para revelar la piel quemada y ampollada debajo —Perdí mi ojo... y perdí a mi familia quienes se me acercaron para intentar ayudarme...

Neuhaus se ríe, una risa demente, enojada. —Nunca perdonaré... ¡Ni a Satanás ni a todos los que se llaman demonios! ¡Sin mencionar a alguien como el Hijo de Satanás!

Neuhaus dirige su retorcida y loca mirada hacia Rin. —¡Te mataré... incluso si tengo que sacrificar mi vida para ello!

Cuando convoca a otro apéndice de demonio para atacar a Rin, Rin le quita a Kurikara y deja que el ataque lo golpee, sorprendiéndolo. Rin tose debido al golpe, la sangre gotea de su boca y lo mira con una sonrisa cansada. —¿Estás satisfecho?

Con cuidado, Rin enfundó a Kurikara nuevamente, antes de tirarla al suelo junto con la bolsa de la espada, aturdiendo a los exorcistas ante él. —Adelante. Pégame. Golpéame tanto como quieras, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Te dejaré cortarme si eso ayuda.

Rin respira hondo y se encuentra con su mirada con una mirada firme. —Pero si realmente quieres esto... ¡no involucres a inocentes!

Los ojos de Neuhaus se abren, un destello de cordura regresa a él. Tropezando hacia atrás, agarra su brazo sangrante. Suspira y luego estrecha los ojos hacia Rin. —Si crees que se acabó así... no lo hagas. Hay otros... como yo... deberías prepararte...

Y con eso se aleja cojeando, dejando a los dos hermanos reflexionando sobre sus acciones y palabras.

* * *

Neuhaus baja las escaleras a trompicones, ignora el grito de preocupación de Moriyama y continúa bajando las escaleras sin pausa.

Al menos hasta que alguien se interpone en su camino y se detiene, mirando desde las largas piernas hasta la cara de Tsukishiro Sekki.

—Fue un movimiento muy estúpido, Neuhaus— le dice Tsukishiro con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y eres tú quien me lo dice? ¿Qué te da Mephisto?— Exige Neuhaus. —Como otro de sus títeres, debes saber muy bien que todos tenemos nuestras partes que jugar.

Tsukishiro en realidad se ríe de eso. —¿Yo? Déjame decirte que ese demonio no es mi maestro. Mi maestro es otra persona completamente distinta y Rey Demonio o no, Mephisto no tiene nada que decir sobre lo que elijo hacer.— Tsukishiro da un paso adelante y golpea levemente el parche en el ojo de Neuhaus. —Trabajo para esa persona, y solo esa persona.

—Je... eso crees. Pero todos somos peones...— Neuhaus se ríe con amargura. —Quería que tratara de matarlo, para ver su poder crecer con eso. Pero no soy tonto.

— _Eres_ un tonto.— Tsukishiro lo mira fríamente a los ojos y luego regresa sobre sus pasos con gracia. —Si vas tras Rin-kun de nuevo, morirás.

—¿Es eso una amenaza?— Pregunta Neuhaus, riendo y tosiendo cuando sus heridas lo lastiman.

Por un momento su aliento lo abandona, como si algo inmenso, del tamaño de la luna, repentinamente volteara su mirada hacia él.

—No.— Dice Tsukishiro suavemente, mirando hacia el techo donde sabe que Rin ha ayudado inadvertidamente a Shiemi a tomar su decisión. —Es una advertencia.

* * *

Tarde esa noche, Rin duda en enviar su correo electrónico actual. Es para Ying Hua y no es el primero. Sin embargo, es el primero en el cual Rin está considerando decir toda la verdad en lugar de bordear alrededor de todo.

Es un pensamiento tonto, considerando cómo es Ying Hua y de qué mundo proviene. Y, sin embargo, Rin no puede evitar tener miedo.

_«¡Eso es suficiente! Ying Hua es tu amiga... y ella lo entenderá.»_ Rin respira profundamente y presiona enviar.

E inmediatamente espera haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

El anuncio de Mephisto de que todos aprobaron el examen de exwire y ahora son exwires es recibido con alegría. El siguiente anuncio de que serán invitados a comer _monja_ de todas las cosas como una recompensa... no tanto.

Sin embargo, Rin considera que es una buena manera de atormentar muy ligeramente a su propio torturador en forma de comerse la monja que quiere Mephisto antes de que él pueda. Su exagerada angustia es un bálsamo calmante con respecto al incidente de la noche anterior.

_«Es su culpa por estar en el teléfono en el momento equivocado...»_ Piensa Rin con aire de suficiencia, luego mira al demonio por un momento. « _¿Me pregunto a quién llamó?»_

Entonces Rin suspira y acepta otro vaso de limonada, decidiendo dejarlo a un lado por ahora. Actualmente no puede predecir el futuro después de todo.

O eso cree, hasta que se despierta a la mañana siguiente con un terrible sueño todavía ardiendo en sus ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1) Peine de dientes finos: Frase usada para referirse a una búsqueda o análisis muy exhaustivo de algo.
> 
> Notas: Lamento mucho la demora, esto debió venir el lunes pero mis mini vacaciones se extendieron y al final llegue a casa el jueves de madrugada, y como en casa de mis tíos no tenía ni internet (al menos no uno bueno) ni computador, pues recién hoy pude actualizar (ಥ﹏ಥ). 
> 
> El próximo capítulo se llama Gato Negro asi que ya se imaginaran que lindo amigo hará por fin su aparición(๑ゝڡ◕๑)
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	7. Chapter 7

El sueño comienza con el sonido de la música de fondo. Rin está de pie en medio de una multitud, y mirando a su alrededor puede reconocer un festival en pleno apogeo. Uno muy sorprendente, con grandes globos en el aire y muchas luces y atracciones por todo el lugar.

Rin está de pie separado de la multitud, nadie choca con él mientras la multitud lo rodea, riendo y hablando. En cambio, Rin mira hacia el cielo nocturno, hacia muy arriba, como si tratara de ver una estrella más allá de todas las luces brillantes.

Entonces, una gran luz surge en el cielo. Como si el sol se elevara repentinamente en el cielo. La gente lo nota y se maravilla, mientras que Rin no puede evitar ver algún tipo de terrible mancha dentro de la luz, como si fuera demasiado brillante y cegara a las personas en lugar de iluminarlas.

Rin observa cómo la luz crece, extendiéndose por el cielo como dos grandes alas. Por un momento, Rin jura que escucha el sonido de un helicóptero resonando en el cielo nocturno.

Luego hay una gran explosión, la luz desciende sobre una plataforma en la distancia. Rin ya no puede ver nada gracias a esa luz, excepto escuchar un extraño ruido retumbante, como un latido distorsionado.

Más, reduciéndose, estallan explosiones y ahí es cuando todos comienzan a gritar.

Rin se despierta con un grito en sus propios labios, cubriéndose la boca justo a tiempo para detenerlo. Jadeando, Rin mira a Yukio durmiendo frente a él, y hace todo lo posible para frenar los latidos de su corazón.

_«¿Qué... qué fue eso?»_ se pregunta Rin, mirando sus manos temblorosas y respirando hondo. _«¿Fue eso... un sueño profético?»_

**Capítulo 7: Gato Negro**

Puede que sea verano, pero la escuela todavía está en sesión, algo de lo que Rin realmente podría prescindir. Especialmente de las clases más normales.

Rin suspira y golpea su bolígrafo sobre su escritorio mientras el maestro de historia continúa parloteando. Con un maestro como él, es difícil ver que la historia era su tema favorito. Por otra parte, si es Sekki enseñando, Rin cree que sería algo que le gustaría. Incluso un tema difícil como el inglés sería algo que él podría apreciar gracias a su gentil mano en la enseñanza.

En lugar de prestar atención, Rin deja que su mente divague y comienza a dibujar símbolos y círculos en su papel para tomar notas, mientras se encuentra pensando nuevamente en su magia.

_«El hecho de que tuve un sueño profético...»_ Rin frunce el labio, apartándose el flequillo de la cara antes de inclinarse sobre su escritorio para continuar con sus bocetos. _«Eso dice todo lo que necesito sobre que mi magia está allí. No habría sucedido si eso no fuera cierto»._

Rin sabe muy bien que como media persona, con la mitad de sus poderes sellados, no podrá llegar tan lejos como con su verdadero potencial. Eso es lo que dijo Sakura después de todo; que necesitaría crear una nueva Llave una vez que ganara todo su poder.

_«Así que realmente necesito comenzar a resolverlo... si ese fue un sueño profético..._ _»_ Rin golpea su bolígrafo contra sus labios ante el pensamiento. _«_ _No sabría decir que temporada era, solo que era un festival... y en la Academia True_ _Cross_ _»._

Con tan poca información disponible, todo lo que Rin puede hacer en este momento es concentrarse en restaurar su magia.

—¡Okumura-kun!— Ese grito hace que Rin salte y levante la vista para ver a su maestro mirándolo. —Ahora que estás prestando atención, ¿te importaría explicarle a la clase lo que resolvió el Tratado de París?

Rin parpadea. —¿Estás hablando del de 1229, el de 1259, el de 1303, el de 1320, el de 1323, el de 1355, el de 1515, el de 1623...

—¡El de 1900!— Grita el maestro, luciendo nervioso.

—Oh, puso fin a todos los reclamos conflictivos entre Francia y España sobre el Río Muni.— Rin se encoge de hombros, volviendo a centrarse en su problema mágico mientras la clase murmura sorprendida por aquello y el maestro se enfurece por haber sido hecho ver como un tonto por el vago de la clase.

* * *

Shiemi había decidido que iba a ser una exorcista. Con eso en mente, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mejorar su estudio, especialmente en lo que respecta a sus nombres para las plantas.

Si tan solo no tuviera tantas otras cosas que hacer...

—Um... ¡gracias por su preferencia!— Shiemi se estremece ante lo rígida que suena su frase y suspira cuando el cliente se va, dejando que su cabeza caiga hacia adelante para aterrizar en el mostrador frente a ella. A su lado, Niichan deja salir un suave sonido de preocupación —¿nii?— Ante su gemido.

—Está bien Niichan...— Shiemi se sienta derecha y suspira, yendo hacia la tetera cercana y sirviéndose otra taza de té. Este es té frío, para contrarrestar con el calor del exterior.

Como su madre tuvo que salir para solucionar algunos problemas con el último envío que recibió, Shiemi está atrapada vigilando la tienda hasta que su madre regrese. Esto no sería algo malo, excepto que hoy día muchos exorcistas están viniendo a comprar suministros por alguna razón.

—Creo que esto es normal para el verano, sin embargo...— reflexiona Shiemi, volviendo a su libro de texto y frunciendo el ceño ante la actual planta que se muestra. —Sancho-san... ¡no, espera aloe!— Murmura Shiemi para sí misma, concentrándose en el nombre con atención. Puede que sepa el resto, pero sigue olvidando el nombre y eso es en lo que necesita trabajar. Ella tiene que fortalecerse, para que cosas como su última misión no vuelvan a suceder.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hace que Shiemi levante la vista y, con una sonrisa nerviosa, pregunte: —¡Hola! Um... ¿qué le gustaría?

Así se va el día de Shiemi.

* * *

Ryuuji se está concentrando en su tarea exorcista. O, eso es lo que desearía hacer. En cambio, encuentra que su mente lo está molestando por las palabras que Rin disparó hacia él.

_—Mira, solo la inteligencia de los libros no va a ayudar. Especialmente si solo vas a asumir mierda todo el tiempo. Tienes un mal genio digno de esa cara tuya y no solo hará que te maten en el mundo real, sino que hará que todos los demás caigan contigo._

_—¡Esto es tu culpa, idiota! ¡Y la tuya también! ¡_ _Gawd_ _, me hace pensar que ustedes quieren que todos mueran! ¿No saben nada sobre cómo son los demonios? Sería lo suficientemente malo el que mataran a su equipo, pero ¿qué pasa si esas jodidamente estúpidas palabras suyas son la gota que colma el vaso y dejan que un demonio entre en alguien?_

Ryuuji aprieta los dientes y se pasa la mano libre por el cabello como si así pudiera sacar los pensamientos de su cabeza. —¡Eso... eso no es lo que es!— Ryuuji protesta contra la sombra de Rin en su mente.

Pero la mirada de desaprobación que obtiene de esa imagen no está de acuerdo.

Frustrado, Ryuuji sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos. —Esto... tengo que concentrarme. No puedo dejar que nada me distraiga de mi objetivo.

Y sin embargo, sin importar qué, Ryuuji se encuentra perdido en cuanto a cómo responder a las palabras que aún resuenan en su mente.

* * *

El suave resplandor del hechizo bajo sus manos hace que Renzo se trague los nervios una vez más y mire a su alrededor con cautela.

La clase se ha reducido desde el examen exwire, dejando solo cinco estudiantes para los Estudios de Magia. Todavía hay una clase de Teoría Mágica también, para la cual Ryūji y Konekomaru se inscribieron, así como Izumo. Renzo la evitó a pesar de tener que ir a Estudios de Magia.

_«¿Cómo es que sigo haciendo esto?»_ Se lamentaRenzo mentalmente, mirando el hechizo debajo de sus manos. En el cuenco de agua, puede ver claramente la imagen de lo que tienen que visualizar, la imagen de un gato negro que actualmente está parado recto sobre una baqueta y mirando hacia delante.

Renzo es quien debería estar fallando en esta clase, ya que se niega a intentarlo sin importar qué. Pero no intentarlo parece ser el truco para tener éxito. O al menos eso podría pensar, dado que incluso cuando realmente lo intenta –presionando con todas sus fuerzas– Renzo logra tener éxito también.

—Muy buen trabajo, Shima-kun.— Tsukishiro lo elogia con una sonrisa, mientras que Renzo desea poder encogerse mientras el resto de la clase lo observa para ver lo que ha producido. —Ahora, veamos cómo cambiar ligeramente el ángulo.

Murmurando entre dientes, Renzo hace lo que ella dice, mientras que por dentro se pregunta qué puede hacer para dejar de ser tan bueno en la magia. ¡A este ritmo, él descubrirá cómo sabotear las cosas solo para el momento en que su fracaso recibirá más atención que su éxito!

Inadvertido para Renzō, Tsukishiro sofoca una risa bajo su mano, disfrutando enormemente el irrazonable pánico de Renzo ante su talento mágico.

* * *

Él está esperando.

A medida que pasan los días y el tiempo, la primavera se convierte en un verano sofocante, él espera.

Está esperando que regrese su maestro, su amigo. Está esperando que llegue con una sonrisa y un regalo especial en la mano.

Su maestro es fuerte, así que volverá, siempre lo hace.

Entonces, cuando alguien dice que su maestro no lo hará...

— **¡Mentirosos!**

No tolerará tales mentiras.

* * *

—Ugh... hace mucho calor...— Se queja Rin mientras entra en el dormitorio que comparte con Yukio. —Maldito payaso tacaño... y la cafetería estaba tan llena...

—Bienvenido de nuevo...— Yukio suspira, mirando hacia atrás cuando Rin se acerca. —¿Trajiste mi agua mineral?

—Sí, sí, traje tu agua mineral...— Rin le pasa la botella a Yukio. –Probablemente se calentó en el camino. ¡Argh, mi gori-gori-kun se está derritiendo!

Yukio ignora a Rin, enfocándose en completar el trabajo frente a él a favor de lidiar con las quejas de su hermano.

—Y tengo que hacer mucha tarea a pesar de que es domingo...— Rin gime, frunciendo el ceño ante el trabajo frente a él. —Maldita sea, después de todo eso con el examen exwire y todo lo que hacemos es estudiar, ¡excepto que más! ¡De acuerdo, tal vez hay algunas misiones pero no son nada especial!— _«O, bueno»_ Rin frunce el ceño brevemente ante un recuerdo « _esa es la idea...»_

Descartando los oscuros pensamientos, Rin saca la hoja de clasificación y la levanta. —Además, en realidad apenas estamos en el fondo de la cadena... oye, Yukio, ¿qué eres? ¿Clase media?

—Rango Medio Primera Clase, sí...— Responde Yukio, sonando un poco molesto.

—Eso también es bastante bajo— se queja Rin, girando la hoja hacia sí mismo. —Va a tomar mucho tiempo alcanzar la clasificación más alta, Paladín, ¿eh? ¡Maldita sea, no puedo esperar a la experiencia práctica real!

Yukio se congela ante eso. — _Paladín_ es el título más fuerte el cual solo le es otorgado a una persona. No se le da a cualquiera. Por el amor de Dios, Nii-san, ni siquiera te dejaremos hacer ninguna misión.

Rin mira a Yukio sorprendido. — ¿Qué demonios, qué diablos se te metió en el culo? ¿Y por qué me dices eso de todos modos? ¡Lo sé!— Rin da un gran mordisco a su gori-gori-kun nuevamente. —Y sé que el Paladín es Oyaji.

Yukio se retuerce en su asiento y mira a Rin. —¿Lo sabes? Entonces, ¿por qué...?

—Bueno... pase lo que pase, Oyaji no puede recuperar esa posición.— Señala Rin, sonando triste. —Si se despierta, nunca volverá a ser como antes, incluso con la ayuda de los médicos y demás. E incluso antes de eso, apuesto a que todos los de la parte superior están luchando para votar a un nuevo Paladín. Así que...— Rin se desploma en su asiento. —Creo que... convertirse en Paladín es un buen objetivo, ¿verdad? Si se le da a los más fuertes... eso significa que podría tener una oportunidad contra Satanás cuando llegue a esa posición.

Yukio observa cómo Rin se inclina sobre su escritorio, haciendo todo lo posible para concentrarse en su tarea nuevamente. —Incluso si dices eso, el Paladín no es solo el exorcista más fuerte. Tiene que ser el mejor exorcista y eso incluye el trabajo de libros. Algo en lo que apestas, ¿debo recordártelo?

—Sí, sí, ya sé eso...— Rin fulmina con la mirada a Yukio. —Cállate cuatro ojos pecoso, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—¡Y aún hay más!— Yukio responde bruscamente. —Tu forma de pelear depende demasiado del poder de Satanás. Debes curarte del mal hábito de sacar inmediatamente tu espada. Porque no importa qué tan rápido sanen tus heridas, será mejor que dejes de usar tu propio cuerpo como escudo cuando no tengas más trucos. Si sigues haciéndolo, tarde o temprano serás completamente controlado por el poder de Satanás.

Rin mira a Yukio por un largo momento, el silencio se extiende. —¿Qué clase de mierda es esa? ¿Por qué estás hablando como si fueras ese viejo de mierda? ¡Eres solo mi hermano, mi hermano menor de hecho! Además, ¿qué es todo esto sobre el poder de Satanás esto, el poder de Satanás lo otro?

Yukio se pone de pie ante eso. —¿Qué? ¡Lo digo para beneficio de Nii-san! ¡Probablemente le estés dando pesadillas a Tou-san con tu actitud!

—¡Lo dudo!— Rin dispara de vuelta, parándose y entrando en el espacio de Yukio. —¡No es del tipo que se preocuparía innecesariamente de esa manera! ¡Estoy empezando aquí, idiota! ¿Qué, no estabas atrapado con solo una o dos cosas que podías hacer de manera confiable cuando comenzaste? ¡Sería una tontería si dices lo contrario!

—¡Te estoy diciendo que crezcas!— Responde Yukio bruscamente. —¡Es porque te falta conocimiento y habilidad que estás confiando en esas llamas!

Eso es demasiado para Rin, le recordó demasiado crudamente la razón por la que solo puede usar sus llamas y su fuerza, de la terrible elección que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir, lo que hizo que ahora luchara por recuperar lo que perdió.

Golpea a Yukio, enviando sus gafas volando hasta que caen directamente sobre su cabeza, rompiéndose con el impacto. La visión de eso saca a Rin de su ira y, en cambio, termina luchando por no reírse de la coincidencia.

Yukio gruñe airadamente ante eso, luego se obliga a calmarse, sentándose de nuevo en su silla y contestando su teléfono el cual suena en ese momento.

—Sí, este es Okumura.— La voz de Yukio se calma repentinamente y Rin no puede evitar encontrar desconcertante lo rápido que Yukio oculta cómo se siente realmente. —... Sí, no hay problema.

Yukio cierra su celular y abre un cajón de su escritorio, sorprendiendo a Rin con todas las gafas de repuesto que tiene. Luego hace clic el que, como exorcista, debe necesitar muchas, ya que probablemente se estropeen a menudo. « _Sin embargo, ¿cuánto de su sueldo va a ellas?_ » Se pregunta Rin.

—Bueno, me iré ahora.— Yukio le informa a Rin mientras se levanta y recoge sus cosas.

—¿Una misión?— Pregunta Rin.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Nii-san.— Es la aguda respuesta de Yukio antes de cerrar la puerta al irse.

Rin frunce el ceño hacia la puerta y, después de mirar su escritorio, se dirige hacia ella. No hay una maldita manera de que permita que Yukio lo deje así.

* * *

Yukio se acerca a la entrada grabada, donde hay algunos exorcistas de guardia. Sacando su identificación, se las muestra tan pronto como está dentro del alcance. —Soy Okumura Yukio, un exorcista Rango Medio de Primera Clase.

—... ¡más Okumura Rin, exwire!— Rin canta alegremente, siguiendo a Yukio a través de la cinta antes de que Yukio pueda siquiera responder.

—Estoy preocupado por tu nuevo par de gafas.— Ofrece Rin como explicación al boquiabierto Yukio.

Yukio espeta. —¡Eso no tiene sentido! Escucha aquí tú...

Pero las palabras de Yukio se ven interrumpidas por un rugido retumbante que llega hasta ellos y Rin ya se está moviendo con Yukio luchando por seguirle el paso, maldiciendo mentalmente a su hermano al infierno y de regreso, hasta que llegan al otro lado de la puerta.

Rin disminuye la velocidad al ver al gato demoníaco gigante que está de pie en la parte superior de la señal de tráfico que se arquea sobre la carretera que sale de la Academia True Cross, gruñendo y aullando a todo dentro de su alcance. Tiene más que ver con las palabras que golpean dentro de su mente que solo la vista del gato gigante.

— **¡Mentirosos! ¡Todos ustedes son unos mentirosos!**

—¿Qué pasó?— Pregunta Yukio a los dos guardias de seguridad, uno de los cuales actualmente está siendo tratado por otro exorcista de clase doctor, una mujer que Rin reconoce del examen de exwire. —¿Está bien?

El primer guardia de seguridad asiente. —Kuro de repente se volvió gigantesco y nos atacó. Accidentalmente lo dejamos escuchar sobre la condición del padre Fujimoto y nos escuchó.

—Disculpe...— El segundo guardia de seguridad habla con vacilación. —¿Qué planean hacerle a Kuro?

—Todo estará bien. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de él.— Yukio le informa, antes de pasar junto a los dos guardias de seguridad para dirigirse al grupo de exorcistas que actualmente intentan contener o derribar al gato demonio gigante.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Oyaji?— Pregunta Rin, siguiendo a Yukio.

Yukio duda. —Ese Gato Sith... era familiar de Tou-san.

Mientras que frente a ellos, los exorcistas luchan contra el poderoso Gato Sith y son rápidamente abrumados, Rin parpadea. —¿Cuál es su nombre?

Yukio vuelve a mirar a Rin. —Kuro.

Rin suspira. —Definitivamente es de Oyaji entonces...

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?— Pregunta Yukio, desconcertado por las palabras y el tono de Rin.

—¿Te acuerdas del pez dorado? Me acuerdo del pez dorado. También recuerdo a los gatitos, a ese perro y...

—Cierto...— Yukio lo interrumpe, presionando su mano contra su frente y suspirando. —Lo entiendo.

—Eso más que nada demuestra que Oyaji no pudo habernos nombrado...— Dice Rin alegremente. —Hubiéramos tenido nombres _realmente_ malos si lo hubiera hecho.

Yukio suspira de nuevo, luego avanza para unirse al equipo de exorcistas, solicitando información mientras se presenta. Rin ignora la conversación secundaria a favor de concentrarse en Kuro, prestando atención vagamente a la historia de cómo Shirō conoció a Kuro.

— **¡Mentirosos! ¡** **Shir** **ō** **no est** **á** **muerto!** **¡** **Él regresará!** **¡** **Él volver** **á** **!** **¡** **Shir** **ō** **es el m** **á** **s fuerte!**

Rin parpadea. « _Casi suena como un niño con esas palabras...»_ Frunciendo el ceño, Rin da un paso adelante, sorprendiendo a Yukio.

—Nii-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?— Exige Yukio, apartándose de la mujer con la que estaba hablando.

—Oye... ¿crees que puedes dejarme hablar con él?— Pregunta Rin, sorprendiendo a Yukio. —Está haciendo un berrinche.

—¿Qué?— Yukio mira a su hermano. —¡Pero Nii-san...!

—Está bien.— Rin le sonríe a Yukio. —Usaré mi cabeza.— A continuación Rin mira el contenedor que lleva Yukio y una sonrisa irónica tira de sus labios. —Está molesto porque le dijeron que Oyaji no volverá.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— Yukio agarra los hombros de Rin y lo sacude, bajando el volumen cuando se da cuenta de que los otros exorcistas los están mirando fijamente.

—Es una cosa de demonios. O, eso creo.— Rin se encoge de hombros. —Es como telepatía o algo así. De todos modos, déjame intentarlo antes de que hagas algo violento.

Yukio mira fijamente a Rin y luego mira al resto. —Todos, regresen. Si tengo que usar esto, podría ser explosivo.— Entonces Yukio se gira hacia Rin mientras el resto de los exorcistas se retiran. —¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Mira, si sale mal, puedes intervenir pero dame al menos cinco minutos.— Rin sonríe. —Oyaji lo logró, ¿recuerdas? Creo que al menos puedo intentar algo como eso.

Yukio examina la expresión de Rin y luego asiente. —Bueno. Pero ten cuidado Nii-san y _sin llamas_.

Rin se ríe. —¡Por supuesto! Dije que usaría mi cabeza, ¿no?

* * *

Al ver a Rin acercarse al furioso Gato Sith que está bloqueando el camino, Yukio no sabe exactamente lo que está sintiendo. Todo lo que sabe es que tiene su mano libre en una pistola y que se queda justo detrás de Rin.

—¡Oye! Kuro, ¿verdad?— Grita Rin, llamando la atención del enojado demonio. —¡Soy el hijo de Shirō!

Esas palabras definitivamente llaman la atención de Kuro, quien vuelve su mirada hacia Rin. Rin se inclina hacia atrás, luciendo relajado y mejor dicho no amenazante. Yukio se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo a propósito, retratándose a sí mismo como una no-amenaza, por lo que Kuro no se lanzará hacia él en un ataque.

—El viejo está realmente herido y enfermo.— La voz de Rin es tranquila, aunque se rompe algunas veces. —No sé si volverá o no.

— **¡Mentiras!–** Gruñe Kuro. **—¡Todas mentiras! ¡¡Eres un mentiroso!!**

—No lo soy. No lo sé, pero...— Rin es cortado cuando Kuro se lanza contra él. Yukio intenta interceptarlo, solo para que Rin lo haga por sí mismo, de pie firmemente en el camino de Kuro.

Rin se encarga de él con la _cabeza_ , como un muro de piedra inamovible. Y es Kuro quien cae, no él.

Yukio se queda boquiabierto. _«¡_ _Nii_ _-san... no es así como usas tu cabeza!»_

—Tú... realmente amas a Oyaji, ¿no?— Rin le pregunta al caído Kuro suavemente. —Lo entiendo.— Rin extiende su mano. —También quiero creer que él regresará. Incluso si lleva tiempo, volverá y seguirá siendo él mismo. Resolvamos nuestras diferencias y seamos amigos.

Yukio lo mira fijamente ante eso, las palabras resonando en su mente. _«Eso es... exactamente lo que dijo_ _Tou_ _-san... en aquel entonces...»_

Kuro mira a Rin. **—¿No estas mintiendo?**

—No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.— Rin responde suavemente, todavía tendiéndole la mano. —Está en coma, pero... es propio de ese obstinado anciano el que vuelva.

— **Shir** **ō** **...** **Shir** **ō** **...** **¡¡¡¡¡** **Shir** **ō** **est** **á** **vivo!!!!!—** Gime Kuro, volviendo a su forma pequeña, bajo los ojos sorprendidos de los dos adolescentes, y sollozando. **—Él regresará, regresará, ¿verdad?**

Rin se arrodilla junto al gato llorando y, con cuidado, lo levanta y lo sostiene, frotando su cabeza suavemente. —Sí...— Rin traga, con voz ronca. —¿Tiene que estar bien? Todavía hay mucho por lo que debe gritarme...

* * *

Rin sigue sosteniendo, abrazando a Kuro mientras Yukio va a decirle a los otros exorcistas que se retiren. Rin se pregunta brevemente qué les va a decir que sucedió.

_«La mayoría no creerá la verdad»_ ReflexionaRin. Sobre todo porque su herencia sigue siendo un secreto para la mayoría.

Rin descarta esa preocupación por ahora y mira hacia arriba, muy arriba, hacia una ventana en un edificio cercano, y respira profundamente. —¡OYE PAYASO! ¡VEN AQUÍ, SÉ QUE ESTÁS MIRANDO!

Ese grito hace que Yukio se sobresalte y se de la vuelta con una expresión de enojo en su rostro. Sin embargo, cualquier palabra que quiera enviar a Rin se detiene, ya que una nube de humo y confeti anuncia la llegada de Mephisto, el demonio parece divertido ante los gritos de Rin.

—Sí, sí... ¿Por qué estas gritando tanto, Rin-kun?— Mephisto tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Rin lo mira. —Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.— A continuación, Rin hace una pausa y frunce el ceño. —¿Quién es tu invitado?

Mephisto lo descarta. —Ahora, ahora... estoy seguro de que es algo de lo que quieres hablar en privado ¿así que...?

Rin suspira y sigue a Mephisto mientras lo escolta lejos del resto, despidiéndose de Yukio mientras pasa, los dos demonios solo se detienen cuando alcanzan una escalera al otro lado de la entrada que conduce hacia abajo.

Rin se sienta, ignorando cómo Mephisto sigue de pie y relaja su agarre sobre Kuro, quien se levanta y apoya sus patas delanteras en el pecho de Rin, mirando a Mephisto desde esta posición.

Mephisto da un suspiro dramático y se sienta él mismo, haciendo una muy ligera mueca ante la suciedad. —Puedo adivinar lo que deseas preguntarme, pero ¿de todos modos...?

—Sí... ¿cómo está Oyaji?– Los ojos azules de Rin perforan a Mephisto y Mephisto se ríe en respuesta.

—Bueno, él está vivo. Despierto incluso.— Los ojos de Rin se abren ante eso y abre la boca, solo para que Mephisto niegue con la cabeza. —No, ninguno de ustedes puede visitarlo. Todavía está en rehabilitación y es mejor que su ubicación también sea un secreto.

Los labios de Rin se fruncen. —Pero él estará bien, ¿verdad?

—No estará al 100% como antes, pero sí. Fujimoto Shirō está bien.— Mephisto observa como Rin y Kuro se relajan. —Más importante, ¿Kuro? El coma en el que fue colocado Fujimoto terminó por defecto tu contrato con él. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Kuro mira hacia otro lado y luego a Rin. Rin le sonríe y pasa una mano sobre su cabeza, rascándole una oreja. —Apuesto a que Yukio les está diciendo que hice un contrato con él... así que, Kuro, ¿te importaría hacerlo oficial?

Kuro mira a Mephisto, quien se encoge de hombros. —Fujimoto podría demorar mucho tiempo en regresar. No es una mala idea.

Kuro asiente lentamente. **—Sí.** **Shir** **ō** **me habl** **ó** **de ti.** **Eres el creador de problemas.** **¡** **Necesitas mi ayuda m** **á** **s que** **Shir** **ō** **en este momento!**

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso, mientras Mephisto se ríe. —¡Oye, oye! ¡Es un _imán_! ¡No voy buscando o creando problemas, vienen a mí!

Rin suspira cuando ahora incluso Kuro se está burlando de él. —Lo que sea... oye, payaso, ¡deja de reírte por cinco minutos para que puedas decirme cómo hacer un contrato apropiado!

Mephisto se ríe un poco más antes de finalmente detenerse. —Aaaah... realmente eres un chico interesante Rin-kun... muy bien, antes que nada...

* * *

Yukio se acerca a Rin después de que Mephisto se haya ido hace bastante tiempo, habiendo finalmente convencido a los otros exorcistas de que todo está bien.

—Hola Yukio.— Rin lo saluda con un gesto débil, Kuro se da vuelta desde donde está observando de cerca.

Yukio sonríe. —Les dije que lo hiciste tu familiar... Supongo que eso sucedió. Tendrán que conseguir un nuevo familiar para vigilar la puerta...

Yukio es interrumpido por el veloz Kuro quien va tras la granada modificada y se la quita de las manos. **—¡Huele como el regalo de** **Shir** **ō** **!**

Rin parpadea. —¿Dice que huele como el regalo de Oyaji?

Yukio levanta con cuidado la granada y le quita la tapa, olfateándola. Un momento después se ahoga. —¿Sa... sake de hierba de gato?

—¡ **Hierba de gato! ¡Es el sake de hierba de gato de** **Shir** **ō** **!—** Kuro ovaciona.

Yukio se ríe a su pesar. —Ahora que lo pienso... Tou-san no habría tratado de matar a este familiar.

Encontrando un tazón de aluminio barato, Yukio vierte una buena cantidad de sake en él, lo que le permite a Kuro llegar a él felizmente. Yukio se detiene cuando Rin le quita la granada convertida en un recipiente de sake y vierte una pequeña cantidad en la tapa. –¡Oye, Nii-san!

—¡Je, algo simbólico!– Rin le responde. Toma un sorbo y luego hace una mueca. —Ugh esto sabe desagradable...

Yukio niega con la cabeza, pero hay una sonrisa en sus labios. Incluso cuando Rin lo obliga a probar también un sorbo, lo que lo obliga a sufrir bajo un gusto que solo un Gato Sith –y aparentemente su padre– puede disfrutar, Yukio descubre que está extrañamente de buen humor.

* * *

Mephisto se está riendo para sí mismo cuando regresa a la habitación. —Bueno, ¿qué opinas de Okumura Rin?

Por un momento, Amaimon, el Rey Demonio de la Tierra, no responde, observando a Rin a través de sus manos curvadas como binoculares, las puntas de sus garras se encuentran casualmente. —Incluso si me preguntas eso... ya que él ni siquiera ha peleado, no puedo juzgarlo.

Luego Amaimon parpadea, lentamente. —Pero él se dio cuenta que estabas mirando.

—Sí... incluso me preguntó por mi _invitado_.— Revela Mephisto, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios cuando Amaimon se da cuenta de lo que eso significa, abriendo levemente su boca en estado de shock. —En cuanto a no usar todo su potencial, él siempre ha sido así. Realmente no hay nada más irritante.— Mephisto se acomoda una vez más en su asiento, apoyando un brazo en el reposabrazos y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano. —¿No tienes ganas de continuar y hacer que se ponga serio?

—Sí, Aniue... pero antes de eso...— Amaimon pone algunos folletos turísticos en sus manos. —Me gustaría estudiar más sobre tu predilecto Japón.

Apoyado contra la pared detrás de ellos, Neuhaus observa el conversación en segundo plano entre los dos demonios, con el ceño fruncido. _«Tal vez debería tomar esa oferta que recibí... tan peligroso como es, esto podría ser más peligroso...»_

* * *

Una hora después, Rin toca suavemente la puerta de sala de juegos. Yukio fue llamado para hacer el papeleo de la misión, y también prometió encontrarle a Rin los formularios para su nuevo familiar. Tan molesto como está Rin por el trabajo extra para él, está feliz de tener a Yukio fuera ya que puede hacer algo muy importante.

—¿Oye, Kero?— Rin asoma la cabeza, observando a Kero salir de su estado de juego y poner pausa después de un momento. —Tengo a alguien para que conozcas.

Kuro olfatea el aire, gruñendo levemente a medida que entra cuidadosamente en esta habitación. **—¿Quién es este demonio?**

Kero se eriza. —¿A quién llamas demonio?

Rin suspira, siguiendo a Kuro mientras entra con cautela, yendo y viniendo y con el pelaje erizado mientras mira fijamente a Kero. —Kero, tranquilo. Este es Kuro. Solía ser familiar de Oyaji y ahora es mío.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué necesitas a un demonio gato desaliñado cuando me tienes a mí?!— Exige Kero, volando en el aire y fulminando con la mirada a Rin.

Rin suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello. —¿Qué? No puedo dejarlo solo y no sería aceptable sin el contrato.

—¡Devuélvelo!— Grita Kero, solo para tener que esquivar cuando Kuro salta hacia él.

—¡ **¿Qué es este demonio?! ¿Es malo? ¿Puedo comerlo?—** Exige Kuro, maullando imperiosamente.

—¡No, no, no!— Rin gime. —¡Kero no es un demonio, es una bestia guardiana! ¡Es un amigo, maldita sea!

Rin suspira cuando los dos "gatos" se fulminan con la mirada el uno al otro. —Simplemente no se metan en una pelea...

Cuando Rin se da vuelta para irse, un resplandor brillante lo hace darse la vuelta y señalar a Kero. —¡Oye, espera no--!

Pero Kero ya se ha convertido en Kerberos y le está gruñendo a Kuro, quien parece apto para transformarse.

—¡NO, NO LO HAGAS KURO!— Rin agarra al Gato Sith. — Esta habitación es demasiado pequeña, ¡demonios, es demasiado pequeña para Kerberos! ¡Argh, no peleen, resuelvan las cosas ya! Tengo que ir a preparar la cena.— Rin deja que Kuro caiga al suelo y abre la puerta para irse mientras los dos gatos se miran asesinamente el uno al otro.

Rin gime cuando escucha los gruñidos de Kero y a Kuro siseando detrás de la puerta mientras la cierra. Frotándose la frente, espera que esto se resuelva y rápido.

* * *

La próxima vez que Rin regresa a la sala de juegos, mientras espera que se cocine la última comida, esta sospechosamente silenciosa.

Cuidadosamente, Rin abre la puerta y mira dentro. Y mira fijamente.

Kerberos todavía está allí, sentado y mirando fulminantemente a quien se sienta frente a él. Un hombre alto, musculoso, de piel oscura con dos colas y orejas de gato, sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y devolviendo la mirada fulminante.

—Um...— Rin parpadea, una, dos veces. —¿Qué... quién eres?

El hombre se vuelve hacia él. —¿Uh? ¡Soy Kuro!

Rin lo mira fijamente y luego mira lentamente a Kero quien, de mala gana, asiente. —Sí, es él.

Rin suspira y retrocede, cerrando la puerta. —No me estoy involucrando en esto...

En la sala, Kerberos y Kuro vuelven a mirarse fijamente.

* * *

La cena es un asunto tranquilo, no ayudado por el hecho de que Rin pasa parte del tiempo haciendo muecas ante los formularios que tiene que llenar como el nuevo maestro de Kuro.

—Realmente no necesito tanto papeleo, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Rin después de un tiempo.

Yukio suspira y ajusta sus lentes, dejando a un lado sus palillos por el momento. —Por desgracia sí. El registro de un familiar no suele ser una tarea difícil, excepto cuando se hereda un familiar. La mitad de estos formularios son solicitudes para ajustar el papeleo Tamer de Tou-san al respecto, eliminando a Kuro de la lista de familiares que posee.

Rin gime ante eso. —Eso apesta... oye, dijiste lista. ¿Eso significa que Oyaji tiene otros familiares?

Yukio asiente, levantando sus palillos nuevamente para seguir comiendo de la comida de Rin. —Sí. Es un Tamer registrado entre otros Maister.

—¿Oh? ¿Cuántos tiene?— Pregunta Rin. Eso es algo que Rin nunca descubrió, por alguna razón. Para ser justos, cualquier papeleo sobre Shirō en el momento en que Rin llegó a ellos solo señalaban que él es Paladín.

—Todos ellos.— Yukio sonríe cuando Rin se ahoga con su bocado de comida ante eso. —Sí, lo hace.

—Mierda...— Rin deja escapar un silbido impresionado. —Eso es imposible para mí... probablemente podría obtener algo así como tres, no todos.

—¿Knight, Tamer y Dragoon? Bueno, para ser justos, solo necesitas tener tres Maister como parte de la calificación para ser Paladín.— Señala Yukio.

—Estaba pensando más en Doctor... no me mires así, al menos puedo ahorrar algo de capacidad intelectual para eso.— Rin hace una mueca. —No Aria, demasiada memorización, y Dragoon... No me gustan las armas. Dejaré que las armas sean lo tuyo, Yukio.

Yukio se ríe entre dientes. —Bueno, admitiré que Doctor sería el último de los Maister que podrías obtener, pero bueno... por lo que Tou-san me dijo, incluso aquellos que jurarías que no tienen la capacidad intelectual para ello han conseguido ser Aria.

—Uh...— Rin golpea ligeramente su plato durante un momento, mirando hacia el techo. Había ido a dar platos de comida a Kero y Kuro, solo para verlos todavía mirándose mal el uno al otro en silencio. Rin suspira ante el pensamiento, volviendo a la comida. _«_ _Espero que puedan resolver las cosas...»_

—Entonces, Nii-san, después de la cena, te ayudaré a resolver el papeleo— dice Yukio, a medida que busca otra porción de arroz mientras habla. —Si no lo hago, nunca lo terminaras.

—¡Oye!— Protesta Rin, luego se ríe. —Está bien, me tienes... entonces, tendrás que hacer que todo esto tenga sentido, ¿eh? ¡Nii-chan está en tus manos!

Yukio le devuelve la sonrisa, un poco de paz estableciéndose dentro de él una vez más. A pesar de todo, parece que su hermano sabe lo que está haciendo, por extraño que parezca.

* * *

Rin esperaba muchas cosas cuando llegó a casa después de un día muy agotador de la escuela normal mezclado con un intenso estudio en la escuela cram. Estudio que a Rin le extrajo la mitad de sus células cerebrales en lugar de darle más. El hecho de que la noche anterior estuviera llena de mucho papeleo no ayudó.

Definitivamente no esperaba lo que vio, eso es seguro.

—¿Qué...?— Rin mira fijamente la sala de juegos, donde los gritos y los sonidos provenientes lo hicieron apresurarse para asegurarse de que no estuviera pasando nada malo.

Ciertamente no es malo, teniendo en cuenta que Kuro sigue siendo "humano" y está jugando algún tipo de juego de carreras con Kero –quien regresó a su forma falsa– gritando y maldiciéndolo mientras Kero lo aplasta antes de exigir otra ronda.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— pregunta Rin, haciendo que tanto el demonio como la bestia guardiana se den vuelta para mirarlo, el ruido de fondo del juego se desvanece a la pantalla de inicio.

—¡Oh, hola Rin! ¡No me dijiste que a este tipo le gustan los juegos!

Rin le da una mirada apagada y mira a Kuro quien tiene, al menos, la gracia de parecer avergonzado. —Ugh... después de todo ustedes se unen a través de los juegos... me rindo. Hay un tercer controlador allí, ¿verdad? ¡Dénmelo! Les mostraré cómo ganar realmente este juego.

Kero palidece. —¡Rin, no es justo! ¡Eres demasiado bueno para alguien que no juega como yo!

Rin se ríe, aceptando el controlador de repuesto de Kuro, quien simplemente parece curioso. —Ahora, veamos... ya sé, esta etapa se ve bien...

Y así, con mucho ruido y gritos, los tres finalmente logran un verdadero acuerdo en lo que respecta a su estado. Incluso si Rin tiene que vencerlos a ambos varias veces antes de que ambos cedan y admitan completamente que él es el maestro en este juego.

Rin está muy feliz por eso.

Después de todo, él prefiere amigos a sirvientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Soy la única que al ver llorar a Kuro en el capítulo 10 del anime se le parte el alma? Kuro es un ser de luz que merece todo el amor del mundo
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	8. Chapter 8

_Hace un tiempo..._

El constante resplandor de Hope llena la habitación, su cabello se mueve suavemente como si hubiera una brisa invisible. Rin se sienta lentamente y se acomoda en la única silla instalada en esta sala que fue "renovada" para adaptarse a la apariencia de una sala de juegos.

—¿Qué tiene mi línea de sangre que es tan importante?— Pregunta Rin suavemente, Kero vuela para acomodarse en su hombro y presionar una pata en su mejilla con comodidad.

La sonrisa de Hope se suaviza en una más triste. —Tu línea de sangre es poderosa, Rin. No hay otra línea de sangre como esta en este mundo. Y la mezcla entre la línea de sangre de tu madre y la de tu padre... es una mezcla explosiva que realmente podría sacudir este mundo.

—Yo... me imaginé algo así— dice Rin suavemente, mirando su regazo. –Y lo siento. Por romper el sello... tú y el resto ustedes...

Un suave dedo sobre sus labios detiene sus palabras y una mano levanta su cabeza con una suave presión sobre su barbilla. Hope se encuentra con su mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente. —No fue tu culpa Rin. No tenías otra opción. Y sin importar qué, habrías tenido que romper el sello. No se puede vivir como media persona.

—... está bien— Rin traga saliva. —Entonces, ¿qué ocurre con exactitud? Algo te preocupa, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Tienes hermanos. Hermanos de sangre totalmente demoníaca. Por los lazos que puedo seguir, dos están en Assiah y un tercero también está cerca— explica Hope. —Ya conociste al primero. Pero los otros dos... uno en particular es alguien inclinado al borde. No sé exactamente en qué dirección caerá y quizás no haya nada que podamos hacer. Pero será peligroso.

Rin asiente lentamente, absorbiendo sus palabras. —Ya veo... ¿y el tercero?

—Ese... definitivamente querrá pelear contigo.— Hope suspira. —No puedo decir más que eso, porque no sé nada más. Pero él está conectado con Samael, el Rey Demonio del Tiempo y el Espacio, y salta entre Assiah y Gehenna gracias a ello.

Rin se muerde el labio. —Entonces podría ser muy peligroso. Lo tengo... si aparece... Veré qué puedo conseguir de él. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que no sea tan malo como el otro.

Hope sonríe. —Sí... e incluso si lo es...

Hope se transforma de nuevo en forma de Carta, Rin la atrapa suavemente a medida que flota hacia él.

—Todo seguramente estará bien.— Termina por ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Capítulo 8: Rivalidad Entre Hermanos**

Sentados al borde de una cursi estatua de Mephisto frente a Mephyland, Rin y el resto de los chicos de la clase están esperando que los últimos estudiantes –las dos chicas– lleguen. Algunos maestros, incluido Yukio, están parados cerca, mientras Takara y Yamada se apoyan contra una cerca cercana.

_«Nunca pensé que terminaría aquí de nuevo.»_ Reflexiona Rin, mirando detrás de él para observar la entrada. El parque de atracciones está cerrado por hoy, probablemente gracias a cualquier misión que sea de urgencia y rango lo suficientemente bajos como para que los exwires puedan manejarla. Definitivamente hay un demonio aquí, pero se siente muy pequeño.

Rin frunce el ceño porque por un momento siente una presencia más fuerte, pero antes de que pueda investigarla mentalmente, una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo les fue a ustedes en sus misiones?— Le pregunta Suguro al resto. —Tuve que llevar una muestra de Bariyoshi a Tamagawa.

—Tuve que limpiar la jaula del Leaper— Konekomaru se estremece de asco al recordarlo.

—Tuve que llevar suministros a Yamaoku— Revela Renzo. —Lo que no es una misión, ¡nada de esto lo es!

Ante eso, Suguro se vuelve hacia Rin y él por un momento se siente nervioso. _«No puedo decirles eso así que...»_

Rin se ríe ante el pensamiento. —¡Ja! Los he vencido. ¡Golpeé a un demonio y lo tomé como mi familiar!

Todos están mirando a Rin ante eso, Suguro en particular parece sospechoso. —Muy bien, vamos a verte convocarlo entonces.

Rin le da una mirada plana. —¿Estás bromeando? Es demasiado genial para ser convocado solo para presumir. Además, lo dejé en el dormitorio y probablemente esté durmiendo una siesta o algo así... no será feliz de ser convocado solo porque un idiota no puede creer la verdad.

Suguro resopla. —Sí, claro... lo dejaste allí.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco y se da vuelta para mirar a su hermano. —Oi, Yukio, tengo un familiar ¿verdad?

Yukio levanta la vista de la carpeta de la misión que está mirando. —Más te vale, considerando las horas de papeleo con las que tuve que ayudarte.

—¡¿Qué dices?!— Suguro lanza una mirada incrédula a Yukio ahora. —¡Lo dudo!

—Si realmente no lo crees, puedes solicitar ver el papeleo como el compañero de clase de Okumura Rin.— Responde Yukio razonablemente, antes de volver al archivo de la misión. Rin se ríe, ya que Suguro obviamente no tiene nada que decir ante eso y cambia de objetivo a Yamada y Takara.

Rin no puede evitar encontrar entretenida su frustración respecto a que ellos no "hagan" nada. _«Hombre, para un tipo inteligente puede ser_ _obtuso_ _... por otro lado, si no tuviera mis sentidos, habría creído que son_ _exwires_ _...»_ Rin observa a Yamada en particular, sin confiar en él ni un poco. Él viene directamente de la Orden según Mephisto, lo que significa que solo puede estar aquí por una cosa.

El Hijo de Satanás.

—¡Lo sentimos!— Eso, proveniente de la voz distintiva de Shiemi, hace que todos levanten la mirada. —¡Nos retrasamos!

Alrededor de Rin, el Trío del Templo y Yukio se quedan boquiabiertos, sorprendidos por la transformación de Shiemi. En lugar de usar su kimono habitual, lleva el uniforme para niñas de la Academia True Cross. Algo que revela que ha estado ocultando unos increíbles pechos de todos.

—Wow... ¿de dónde sacaste eso?— Rin le pregunta a Shiemi.

Shiemi se sonroja. —Um... ya que mi kimono no era realmente adecuado para las misiones, el Director me dio un uniforme. ¡Llegamos tarde porque Kamiki-san y Paku-san me estaban enseñando cómo ponérmelo!

Izumo chasquea la lengua y rueda los ojos, murmurando algo sobre lo tonto que fue todo.

—Es... se ve raro, ¿verdad?— Shiemi se mueve nerviosamente, tirando un poco de su falda.

—¡Está bien, te ves muy linda Moriyama-chan!— le dice Renzo alegremente.

Rin se ríe. —Sí, lo haces... ¿no te parece, Yukio?

Yukio se pone rígido, avergonzado de ser puesto en aprietos. Especialmente cuando Shiemi gira sus grandes ojos verdes en su dirección. —Um... te queda bien Shiemi-san.

—Especialmente en el área del _pecho_ — Rin entona cantarín, disfrutando de cómo las orejas de Yukio se vuelven de color rojo brillante ante eso. Sin embargo, no le gusta el que le pegue con el archivo en la cara. —¡Eso duele cuatro ojos de mierda!

—Está bien— dice Yukio, como si la conversación anterior nunca hubiera sucedido —ahora que todos se han reunido, los dividiré en equipos de dos.

Todos dirigen su atención a Yukio mientras pasa a la página correcta, Rin se frota la nariz y frunce el ceño. _«_ _Wow_ _, es tan fácil de irritar...»_

—Miwa y Takara. Suguro y Yamada.— Esa combinación molesta a Ryuuji, mientras que Rin se ríe de su reacción. —Moriyama y Okumura.— Rin se anima ante eso, sonriéndole a Shiemi quien le devuelve la sonrisa. —Y Kamiki y Shima.

Kamiki parece disgustada por haber conseguido al pervertido de la clase, mientras que Rin mira a Renzo quien parece encontrar que el estar emparejado con Kamiki es algo maravilloso, a pesar de que lo primero que sale de la boca de ella es que él no se interponga en su camino.

_«Bueno, a cada uno lo suyo...»_ Decide Rin, a pesar de que hay algo que lo irrita. En cambio, se da vuelta para escuchar la descripción de la misión y del fantasma que deben rastrear.

Al mismo tiempo, mira hacia arriba y ve la figura de un demonio. Y no del demonio que deben buscar.

* * *

Shura no está de buen humor. De acuerdo, bien, las quejas de este tipo Suguro son muy entretenidas y si no estuviera disfrazada, lo estaría molestando solo por unas risas adicionales, pero por lo demás Shura no tiene nada que la mantenga de buen humor.

Especialmente si considera cuánto o más bien lo poco que ha conseguido con Mephisto y Shirō. Ella no ha podido conseguir nada que diga que Okumura Rin tiene algo que ver con Satanás como se sospecha. Que es el rumoreado Hijo de Satanás.

Él ciertamente es bastante extraño, más tranquilo y menos impulsivo de lo que ella esperaba, especialmente a partir de esa primera clase. _«Por otra parte, acababa de descubrir que su hermano es un exorcista de ese nivel»._ Shura reflexiona, enfocándose una vez más en el juego que tiene en sus manos. Es sorprendentemente adictivo y encuentra que esta parte de su disfraz es divertida.

La parte con todos los sellos y vendajes necesarios para hacerse pasar por un chico no es tan divertida, ni el ver cuán estúpidos y tontos son la mayoría de los adolescentes. Ella no era tan mala a esa edad, ¿verdad?

_«Eso no importa.»_ Shura levanta la vista ante un grito de Suguro y mete el juego en el bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha después de pausarlo, paseando tras él con aire casual mientras investigan este lugar.

Con su suerte, será otro día inútil en lo que respecta a su misión.

* * *

Renzo está de buen humor. ¡Está con una chica linda en un parque de diversiones! Bien, es una misión y ninguno de los juegos ni nada funciona, ¡pero aun así!

_«¡Es muy parecido a una cita~!»_ _Piensa_ Renzo felizmente, caminando junto a Izumo y buscando el fantasma que deben a encontrar. Renzo realmente no cree que lo encuentren, pero bueno, no hay problema con solo mirar.

_«Exorcizar fantasmas es una molestia...»_ Renzo sabe lo suficiente como para que estar consiente que solo el recitarles cánticos no funcionará. Y los Byakko de Izumo tampoco serán tan efectivos contra algo así.

_«Aunque un fantasma pervertido... tal vez si hablo con él o algo así...»_ Renzo se encoge de hombros, no queriendo hacer mucho realmente.

En cambio, simplemente responde felizmente cuando una irritada Izumo le pide que se mueva más rápido.

* * *

Konekomaru no tiene idea de cómo manejar a Takara. No está tan molesto por él como Ryuuji pero... ciertamente lo encuentra desconcertante.

En medio de la investigación del área alrededor de la casa de los espejos, Konekomaru vuelve a mirar a Takara. No parece estar haciendo nada más que mirar a su títere de conejo el cual manipula en silencio.

Konekomaru se estremece, obteniendo la sensación más extraña proveniente de él, lo que lo perturba. Algo sobre Takara lo asusta y Konekomaru se encuentra esperando, deseando, que esta misión sea manejada con éxito por alguno de los otros.

Y para que nunca, nunca, tenga que tratar él solo con Takara otra vez.

* * *

Él observa mientras, el que supone es, su hermano menor deambula por el parque de atracciones con una frágil niña humana con cabello pálido. Ella huele mucho a tierra para él y de hecho, Amaimon puede sentir uno de sus Parientes escondido en su cabello.

Amaimon no está interesado en ella, fuera del hecho de que su hermano menor –Rin, un nombre tan pequeño para él– parece estar interesado en ella de una manera extraña.

_«¿Quiere aparearse con ella?»_ Amaimon inclina su cabeza, mordiendo una de sus garras mientras piensa. _«Si lo hace, ¿por qué no solo la toma?»_

Amaimon no entiende el interés de Samael en los humanos. Son tan frágiles, tan efímeros, tan extraños. Tantas emociones acumuladas en un cuerpo débil que puede terminar con solo un pequeño golpe de una garra. Ciertamente, Japón está lleno de luces brillantes y lugares de interés, atracciones y artículos extraños, pero Amaimon no lo entiende.

—Tal vez... tal vez si juego con el pequeño Rin allí se me permitirá volver a preguntarle a Aniue.— Reflexiona Amaimon en voz alta. Saca una paleta de su bolsillo y la desenvuelve. Metiéndosela en la boca, se pone de pie y la muerde, disfrutando de la dulce golosina

Sí, jugará con Rin y verá si hay algo interesante en su hermano menor después de todo.

* * *

—Está bien, Rin, ¡puedes buscar en el lado izquierdo y yo buscaré en el derecho!— Shiemi chilla alegremente mientras se abren paso a través de la sección asignada del parque de atracciones que se les dio.

—¡Muy bien!— Acepta Rin, siguiendo a Shiemi por un corto tiempo antes de separarse para mirar el otro lado. Se detiene un par de veces para verificar a Shiemi. Una suave sonrisa se posa su rostro, ya que puede decir que Shiemi está a punto de vibrar de emoción. —¿Estás bien Shiemi?

Shiemi da un pequeño chillido y salta, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. —Mmm no. ¡Quiero decir, si!

Rin le da una mirada inexpresiva ante el rostro retorcido que ha hecho. —... ¿Shiemi?

Shiemi deja escapar un gran suspiro y relaja su rostro. —Yo... la verdad es que... yo... ¡he estado deseando ir a un parque de diversiones desde que tengo memoria!.— Ella da un paso adelante y gira ligeramente, mirando alrededor del parque de diversiones frente a ella —Pero cuando era más joven no podía manejarlo debido a la gran cantidad de personas allí. Pero... ¡pero creo que la yo actual puede manejarlo!

Rin mete sus manos en los bolsillos sonriendo suavemente. —¿Quieres volver aquí para jugar, verdad?

—¡Sí!— Shiemi se da vuelta para estar cara a cara, radiante y con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda. —¡Realmente me gustaría!

—Bueno, entonces ¡tal vez pueda traerte aquí!— Ofrece Rin, luego lo reconsidera. _«O hacer que Yukio te traiga... sí, ¡eso podría ser lo mejor!»_

—¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo, por supuesto!— Shiemi vitorea, ignorante al complot de Rin.

Rin está a punto de volver a buscar cuando se detiene, inclinando la cabeza. —Eso... una voz...

—¿Rin?— Shiemi observa mientras Rin se aleja, persiguiéndolo, ya que él no se detiene a pesar de sus gritos. Continúan hasta llegar al carrusel.

—Ahí está.— Rin sonríe, sentándose. —El fantasma.

El fantasma se parece más bien a un niño muy pequeño, de la edad que le duele el corazón a Rin. Sin querer detenerse en ello, Rin va a por su celular según lo que se le pidió, planeando llamar a Yukio.

—¿Por qué lloras?— Pregunta Shiemi suavemente, haciendo que Rin la mire inquisitivamente.

—Shiemi, se supone que no debes hablar con demonios— Rin le recuerda gentilmente.

—Lo sé, pero... él es solo un niño pequeño.– Tartamudea Shiemi, mirando tristemente a Rin.

Rin suspira y guarda su celular. _«Bueno, los fantasmas están influenciados por los sentimientos de los humanos de los que provienen...»_ —Oi, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas llorar?— Le pregunta Rin al niño, dando un paso adelante. —No podemos saber qué sucede si solo lloras.

El fantasma sorbe por la nariz, parpadeando hacia Rin.

—Rin tiene razón, ¿puedes decirnos qué te pone tan triste?— Pregunta dulcemente Shiemi.

El fantasma se vuelve hacia Shiemi y, para su sorpresa, salta hacia ella. —Yo... yo... estuve enfermo por mucho tiempo...

El estómago de Rin cae e inconscientemente retrocede alejándose del fantasma, tragando. _«_ _Natsuko_ _... es como_ _Natsuko_ _...»_

—Mamá y papá me prometieron que si me mejoraba podría ir a este parque de diversiones y jugar.— El fantasma solloza. —Pero... ¡pero luego morí!

—Oh, pobrecito... debes haber estado tan solo...— Shiemi se ablanda ante el afligido rostro del fantasma.

—¡Cállate bruja!— El fantasma grita repentinamente, agarrando las tetas de Shiemi y apretándolas con fuerza. Luego sale corriendo, riendo a carcajadas.

Rin lo mira fijamente. Y lo mira fijamente. Luego se contrae y gira hacia y tras el fantasma en retirada. —¡OI! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO MOCOSO?!

—¡Es... espera, Rin!— Grita Shiemi, tropezando tras el rápido Rin mientras esté persigue al fantasma.

* * *

Eventualmente, Rin se ralentiza, deteniéndose en otra desagradable estatua del Director –si este fuera humano, Rin pensaría que necesita ayuda– cuando Shiemi decide dividir el trabajo. Rin se lo permite, especialmente después de que ella ve al fantasma y lo persigue.

_«Creo que es bastante obvio lo que quiere y él piensa que_ _Shiemi_ _es la mejor para eso»_ Rin suspira, sacando su teléfono. Tiene que contactar a Yukio.

Aunque no sobre el fantasma.

En el último momento, Rin da un paso al costado y se aleja de la estatua, ligeramente divertido cuando el demonio en la parte superior casi se cae ante ese sorpresivo movimiento. Rin no puede evitar mirar un poco fijamente cómo está vestido, con un estilo punk-gótico muy extraño. Y ese cabello suyo se ve particularmente extraño.

—Qué...— El demonio de pelo verde parpadea hacia Rin, quien todavía tiene a Kurikara a pesar de los planes de este.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que la quieres? ¿Y quién eres tú?— Pregunta Rin, enviando el primer mensaje de texto a Yukio.

El demonio hace una pausa, saca una piruleta y se la mete en la boca. —¿Quién? Cierto. Soy Amaimon, Rey de la Tierra. Soy algo así como un hermano mayor para ti. Encantado de conocerte.

Rin alza las cejas ante eso, escribiendo y enviando otro mensaje de texto. —No dijiste por qué quieres a Kurikara.

Amaimon parpadea lentamente y muerde su paleta. —Cierto... quiero jugar.

Rin sonríe y, mientras envía el último mensaje de texto que escribió, Rin inclina la cabeza. —Bueno... si eso es lo que quieres, seguro. Vamos a jugar.

Amaimon obviamente no esperaba eso de Rin.

* * *

Dado que Yukio esperaba una llamada, no un mensaje de texto, cuando se activó la alerta por un mensaje de texto, Yukio lo ignoró. Fue solo cuando sucedió de nuevo que decidió echarle un vistazo.

Las vehementes maldiciones de Yukio atraen la atención del otro maestro junto a él, obviamente no está seguro de cómo manejar al adolescente enojado del mismo rango que él.

Mientras tanto, Yukio tiene la necesidad de aplastar a Rin, visualizado por lo fuerte que está apretando su teléfono.

—¡Maldita sea, Nii-san!— Gruñe Yukio.

_Oye, el demonio me encontró. No el fantasma, un demonio más fuerte._

_Da el nombre de_ _Amaimon_ _._

_Él quiere jugar, así que voy a jugar con él._

_Tal vez quieras venir aquí._

Yukio se contrae. —Nii-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El sonido de un aullido de ira hace que Yukio gire la cabeza a su alrededor, mirando hacia la montaña rusa. Otro mensaje llega y Yukio lo mira antes de maldecir a su hermano aún más y partir.

_Bien, ahora está enojado._

Otro mensaje de texto aparece mientras Yukio está corriendo y Yukio se pregunta qué demonios está haciendo Rin.

_No es de extrañar que solo esté en el séptimo lugar._

_Él pelea como un toro._

_Oye, esto es un poco divertido._

_Hay un sitio que hace este tipo de cosas ¿verdad? ¿Crees que debería registrarme?_

Yukio comienza a visualizar el dispararle a su propio hermano, mientras que al mismo tiempo su estómago se revuelve con preocupación.

¿Cómo diablos puede Rin luchar contra Amaimon cuando está enviando mensajes de texto? ¡Podría estar clasificado solo en el séptimo puesto, pero ningún exorcista puede manejar un Rey Demonio por sí solo! ¡Incluso el Paladín necesita refuerzos para un demonio tan poderoso!

* * *

La primera señal que obtiene Renzo de que la misión ha ido en una dirección muy extraña es el aullido que proviene de la otra dirección. Tanto él como Izumo se giran para mirar hacia allí, especialmente cuando un poco de humo se eleva y luego el aplastante sonido de la montaña rusa estrellándose frente a sus ojos les llega.

—¡¿Qué... qué demonios es eso?!— Exige Renzo. Toma su celular solo para que comience a sonar. El suyo no es el único, el de Izumo también está sonando.

El mensaje allí es un poco escalofriante por lo poco que se revela.

Decirles que salgan del parque de atracciones ahora y que se reagrupen al frente no dice nada.

_«Excepto, tal vez, lo peligrosas que se pusieron las cosas...»_ Renzo traga saliva y, mirando la vista de los restos humeantes, se encuentra brevemente preocupado, no por Ryuuji o Konekomaru o incluso Moriyama...

... sino por Rin.

* * *

Tan pronto como suena el estruendo, Shura se mueve, a pesar de los gritos de ira de Suguro y luego un grito sorprendido ante lo rápido que puede moverse "Yamada" cuando está motivado.

_«Esto... esto es, ¿no?»_ Ella se da cuenta. Este es el punto en el que ella o puede ver la verdad o queda arrojada a un lado para siempre, siendo arrastrada bajo la alfombra hasta que la posición de Mephisto sea tan sólida –Okumura Rin siendo un exorcista registrado– que no haya forma de que pueda usar el hecho de que él es el Hijo de Satanás para poner a Mephisto y Shirō en sus lugares.

Si lo hubiera considerado más, Shura podría haberse alejado. O ella habría abordado las cosas de manera diferente. Su enojo se debe a la idea de que _Shir_ _ō_ haya criado a un arma más que al Hijo de Satanás mismo, la Noche Azul no es algo que la haya afectado personalmente.

Pero tal como está, Shura ignora la pequeña voz dentro ella a favor de su trabajo actual y, por un momento, elige un punto de vista más blanco y negro.

A veces, _lo_ _fácil_ es la mejor manera de preservar la cordura. La mejor manera de no tener que pensar demasiado y seguir adelante sin tener que detenerse demasiado en las cosas.

* * *

Rin esquiva otro ataque de Amaimon, este rompe la montaña rusa. Hasta ahora, Amaimon ha destrozado la estatua (y se veía casi cómicamente angustiado durante el evento), el pavimento en diferentes lugares, e intentó repetidas veces aplastar a Rin. Rin, quien intenta esquivar todos y cada uno de los intentos de dañarlo.

—Sabes, si hicieras algo más que lanzar un golpe, podrías hacerlo mejor... en realidad no es tan simple como crees.— Le aconseja Rin desde lo alto de la montaña rusa. Amaimon gruñe y Rin salta, mientras comienza a lanzarle partes de la atracción.

—Honestamente, si en todo lo que confías es en la fuerza bruta no llegaras a ninguna parte.— Rin señala alegremente, aterrizando de nuevo en la atracción mientras Amaimon echa humo. —Quiero decir... claro, en realidad no soy quien para hablar de eso, pero creo que soy mejor.

Rin se encoge de hombros, agachándose mientras Amaimon trata de agarrarlo a él o a Kurikara, luego lo agarra del brazo y lo tira por encima del hombro hacia el aire, pateándolo de nuevo de una manera que lo hace gritar mientras se estrella contra el circuito, rompiéndolo un poco más.

Rin silba ante la cantidad de daño que se está haciendo. _«Maldita sea... solo_ _Power_ _fue peor... mierda, Mephisto no va a ser feliz.»_ Rin envía un mensaje de texto respecto a eso a Yukio y se pregunta qué le está tomando tanto tiempo.

—Sabes, el payaso no va a estar feliz por esto.— Dice Rin en voz alta mientras Amaimon, gruñendo, se vuelve hacia él. —Va a tener que mantener el parque de atracciones cerrado por más tiempo para reparar todo el daño.

Amaimon aúlla y golpea donde estaba Rin, rompiendo la montaña rusa por completo con ese movimiento, sorprendiendo a Rin a medida que todo comienza a colapsar debajo de él con un gran quejido.

Barras de acero y otros escombros comienzan a llover hacia suelo debajo. Algo que Rin se da cuenta de que no es algo bueno porque...

—¡SHIEMI!

* * *

Persiguiendo al niño fantasma, Shiemi se pregunta por qué está actuando así. Sus ojos se ensanchan cuando hace clic y ella acelera. _«Eso es todo... ¡él quiere jugar!»_

Pero justo cuando se está metiendo en el juego de "pillar" los escombros comienzan a caer. —¡Es peligroso!— Shiemi agarra al niño fantasma. —Vamos a detener el juego ahora...

Shiemi mira a su alrededor y grita cuando algunos escombros casi la golpean, los esquiva y corre tan rápido como puede mientras que más cosas comienzan a caer.

Y entonces no hay otro lugar al cual correr y ella solo puede agacharse, agarrando al niño fantasma contra su pecho y rezando. Invisible para ella, Niichan responde a su miedo y comienza a producir una barrera de ramas de árboles en un intento de protegerla de los escombros.

—¡SHIEMI!

* * *

No hay tiempo para pensar, solo puro pánico y « _ella va a morir»_ en el cerebro de Rin. Él no puede hacer nada como está, así que va por Kurikara, desvainándola por poder, puro poder bruto, como la única opción que tiene.

Extendiendo la mano hacia Shiemi, Rin enfoca sus llamas azules en los escombros cayendo, enviándolos en una poderosa oleada que es casi como una mano con garras, azotando a través de los escombros y quemando todo instantáneamente.

Hacerlo de una sola vez es demasiado para Rin, no sin ningún entrenamiento y solo con un gran poder lanzado contra aquello. Se ha quedado exhausto, temblando y jadeando, medio sorprendido de que haya logrado hacerlo.

—¡Tú!— Rin gira la cabeza ante eso y se encuentra con el puño de Amaimon en el pecho, lo que lo envía volando hacia atrás y sintiendo que sus costillas se rompen con ese golpe.

Amaimon lo sigue poco después, golpeando su rostro más de una vez y gruñendo. Rin probablemente no debería haberlo cabreado tanto, pero es demasiado tarde para retractarse. Todo lo que Rin puede hacer es alcanzar sus llamas nuevamente y enviarlas como un disparo, derribando a Amaimon.

Gimiendo, Rin se las arregla para sentarse y se encuentra con la mirada enojada de Amaimon, mostrándole los colmillos y más enojado que antes, la cara contraída por quemaduras que curan lentamente.

Entonces suena un disparo y Amaimon se da vuelta para ver a Yukio, apuntando sus armas firmemente a pesar del miedo en sus ojos, y listo para enfrentarse a un Rey Demonio para proteger a Rin.

_«Maldita sea»_ Rin lucha por levantarse, sosteniendo su pecho y haciendo una mueca por el dolor que lo atraviesa. _«¡Yukio!»_

Rin no puede hacer nada aquí.

Afortunadamente, no tiene que hacerlo.

* * *

—¡Devora a las siete princesas, corta la cabeza de la serpiente!— Eso proveniente de Yamada es la única advertencia que recibe Amaimon antes de que una espada se dirija hacia él.

Amaimon esquiva, solo es cortado ligeramente, y se enfrenta a Yamada, quien ahora se encuentra entre Yukio y Amaimon. —Eres el Rey de la Tierra, Amaimon. ¿Cómo logró un _pez gordo_ como tú ingresar a la Academia? ¿Fuiste orientado por Mephisto?

—¡La respuesta a eso es _si,_ _duh_!— Grita Rin, levantándose lentamente y sonriéndole a Amaimon. Enfunda a Kurikara, demasiado tarde para ocultar la verdad, pero en el pasado lo hizo. —Por supuesto que el payaso lo dejó entrar.

Amaimon gruñe, luego se relaja lentamente. —Se me acabó el tiempo. En otra ocasión, Rin.

Rin le da un saludo a dos dedos **(1)** mientras salta, dejando a Yamada atrás maldiciendo inútilmente. Entonces, Yamada se vuelve hacia Rin, quien está metiendo cuidadosamente su cola y él se acerca, más probable tropieza, hacia donde está el no-exwire.

—¡Rin!— Esto proveniente de Shiemi, quien luce asustada ante lo herido que luce y corre hacia él. Ella lo atrapa cuando él tropieza nuevamente, mirándolo con preocupación. —Rin, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nii-san... ¿qué fue eso?— Exige Yukio. Luego se da vuelta para mirar a Yamada y frunce el ceño. —Tú...

—Eres lento, Yukio.— Le dice Yamada, tratando de ir por Kurikara solo para que Rin se aparte casualmente del camino y le dé una mirada aguda. —Debido a que fuiste lento, tuve que hacer mi movimiento.

* * *

Hay mucho alivio en finalmente deshacerse de su disfraz, quitándose la sudadera con capucha y las vendas con los sellos en la parte superior. —Soy Kirigakure Shura, una exorcista de Rango Alto Primera Clase. Fui enviada por la sede del Vaticano de True Cross para investigar la existencia del _factor de riesgo de_ la sucursal de Japón...

—Claro, claro...— Rin lo descarta con un gesto, estirándose. —Está bien, me alegro de que finalmente salieras.

Shura lo mira boquiabierta. Ella no es la única, ya que incluso Yukio se ve sorprendido.

—¿Nii... Nii-san?— Yukio parpadea hacia su hermano.

—¿Tú... lo sabías?— Exige Shura.

—Sí. No eres tan buena escondiéndote como crees.— Rin se cruza de brazos y le sonríe a Shura. —Bueno, los pechos son una sorpresa, ¿cómo los escondiste?

Shura entrecierra los ojos hacia Rin. _«¿Quién es este chico? Si puede captar quién soy...»_ Shura aprieta los dientes. _«_ _Shir_ _ō_ _..._ _¡¿_ _esta es tu arma?!»_

Rin se niega a retroceder ante la mirada enojada de Shura, ignorando la confusión de Shiemi y la preocupación de Yukio. Incluso si sabe que esto podría terminar con él muerto, Rin ya decidió defenderse.

_«Tengo más razones para vivir de las que pueda imaginar,_ _ **inspector**_ _ **a**_ _.»_ _Gruñe_ Rin. _«Tengo más promesas que cumplir... ¡y soy el único que puede prevenir una catástrofe simplemente sobreviviendo!»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario: 
> 
> (1)Saludo a dos dedos: Bueno, quería poner una imagen pero no se hacerlo aquí asi que, un saludo a dos dedos probablemente puedan asociarlo con la marina, los carabineros etc... Es cuando levantas juntos los dedos indice y medio (no en forma de V, tienen que estar apegados el uno al otro) mientras el resto permanece cerrado y colocas la parte lateral del indice contra tu frente.
> 
> Notas: Lenta pero seguramente vamos avanzando, tengo planeado traer 3 capítulos la próxima semana, como compensación por no traer los 2 habituales la anterior, pero no prometeré nada aún, los del lunes y el viernes están confirmados, si logro avanzar bien traeré un tercer capítulo algún día antes del domingo de la próxima semana, si no pues al menos tendrán los 2 habituales confirmados 😊
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	9. Chapter 9

Es un día de primavera que se siente más como un día de verano, no es que a Shura le importe. La única diferencia que hace para ella es cuán escasa es su vestimenta durante este tipo de clima.

—Shura... si algo me sucediera, ¿podrías enseñarle a este chico que estoy cuidando ahora cómo pelear con una espada?— La voz de Shirō es tranquila y razonable.

Su petición, sin embargo, no lo es. —¿Te refieres a ese gato asustado con gafas?— Pregunta Shura, haciéndose la tonta deliberadamente. Yukio odia las espadas.

—No, el otro gemelo.— Revela Shirō. Shura se sorprende de que lo haya mencionado; seguro que Yukio lo menciona de vez en cuando, pero no es parte del negocio de exorcistas por...

... en realidad, el hecho de que él no sea parte del negocio es sospechoso.

—Se llama Rin.— Continúa Shirō, sosteniendo una foto. —Es un tipo gracioso.

En otra situación, Shura habría encontrado divertido el hecho de que la foto es de un adolescente siendo sorprendido mirando una revista porno. Tal como es, Shura no puede evitar tener una extraña sensación.

—Hah, ¿por qué yo?— Exige.

—Porque eres una experta en el manejo de espadas demoníacas.— La respuesta de Shirō es como un golpe en el estómago.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Vas a darle una espada demoníaca? Dejarle una espada demoníaca a un niño sin experiencia es una locura, ¡debes saber eso!

—... Lo sé, pero no hay forma de evitar esta situación.— La voz de Shirō todavía es tranquila, en contraste con el tono cada vez más irritado de Shura. —Sé que no tienes ninguna obligación de hacer tal promesa... pero, por favor, no puedo pedírselo a nadie más que a ti. Así es como es.

Por un momento, Shura no puede responder, demasiado sorprendida de que tal cosa salga de la boca de Shirō. Entonces ella gruñe —Qué vista más lamentable... ¡Tu cabeza fría siempre fue tan perfecta! ¿Tu esperanza de vida es tan corta que te has asustado? ¡Y después de echarme a un lado, ahora me echarás a ese niño!

Shura se marcha, enojada y herida. —No vengas aquí de nuevo! Te he juzgado mal...

Entonces Shura se detiene, un pensamiento se le ocurre. —Tú... no estás criando un humano en absoluto. ¡Debes saber eso! ¡Qué estás haciendo realmente, dime!

Shirō no dice nada por mucho tiempo. Luego habla, solo cuatro palabras que caen como piedras en la mente de Shura.

—Estoy creando un arma.

**Capítulo 9: Decisión de la Serpiente**

Tsubaki aparece poco después del anuncio de Shura y Rin. Demostrando su identidad, Shura lanza rápidamente órdenes para que todos las sigan y luego se vuelve hacia Rin.

Rin se encuentra con su mirada enojada y se encoge de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. —Lidera el camino.

Shura lo mira sospechosamente, luego lo agarra. Rin descubre que no aprecia ser enganchado y tirado cerca de sus grandes pechos, pero deja que lo arrastre si eso la hace sentir mejor.

Mientras salen del parque de atracciones, Rin puede escuchar exclamaciones de sorpresa (y envidia en el caso de Renzo) por lo que ven. Incluso puede escuchar a Konekomaru conectar los puntos y sonríe.

Rin se lucha lo suficiente para ver y observar mientras Yukio usa la llave de la base de la sucursal de Japón, revelándole la base por primera vez a Rin. Un lugar de aspecto muy extraño, increíblemente antiguo y con un diseño raro. Rin le permite a Shura explicarle las cosas, dejando que la información lo embargue mientras finge no saber, con la mente girando a medida que trata de encontrar una manera de salir de para lo que cree que Shura está aquí.

Y, por supuesto, Mephisto ya los está esperando.

* * *

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así, Shura?— Mephisto la saluda alegremente. —¡No me digas ahora que te has infiltrado en nuestra escuela como inspectora! ¡Nunca me informaron sobre esto!

Rin resopla ante su acto simulando inocencia. Shura lo ignora, enfocándose únicamente en el demonio frente a ella.

—Mephisto. Déjame ir directo al grano. Eres un bastardo que ha estado escondiendo al hijo de Satanás sin informar al Vaticano. ¿Qué demonios estás planeando?— Shura le pregunta, de alguna manera manteniendo su voz tranquila.

Mephisto levanta las manos en una posición _inocente_ y se acerca hacia Shura. —No seas absurda. No estoy planeando nada. Si bien es cierto que lo estoy ocultando, todo es bajo el mejor interés para la Orden. La sonrisa de Mephisto se tensa y baja la cabeza ligeramente. —Estoy criando al hijo de Satanás para que se convierta en un arma para la Orden. En estos últimos dos mil años, los exorcistas solo hemos peleado una guerra defensiva. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de llevar la batalla a la primera línea.

—... Aun así, debes consultar con los superiores antes de hacer cualquier cosa.— Shura dispara de regreso después de una pausa.

—En un mundo ideal, eso sería cierto— señala Mephisto. —Pero este no es un mundo ideal, Shura.

—... ¿Fujimoto Shirō también estaba haciendo esto?— Pregunta Shura. Rin levanta la vista para captar su expresión en ese momento. Cambia muy ligeramente cuando Mephisto lo "confirma", luciendo dolida por una fracción de segundo.

—Antes de informar esto a los superiores, me gustaría interrogar a este chico. Usaré la Gran Celda.— Le informa Shura, girando sobre sus pies y arrastrando a Rin de nuevo. Ella se ve irritada por cómo Mephisto está manejando las cosas, mientras que Rin simplemente observa con atención y escucha. Cada palabra caída es otra pista de lo que realmente está sucediendo aquí. Y posiblemente algo que puede usar para sobrevivir.

Yukio protesta cuando Rin es arrastrado, y llama a Shura "Shura-san" lo que sorprende a Rin. « _¿La conoce?»_ Rin mira entre los dos, sorprendido ante esa conexión. _«Y... por cómo actúa sobre_ _Oyaji_ _... ella también lo conoce, ¿verdad?»_

Sea lo que sea, Rin está seguro de que esta Gran Celda será donde obtendrá sus respuestas.

Buenas o malas.

* * *

—En el camino aquí fuiste tan dócil como un gatito.— Shura comenta una vez que ambos están dentro de la Gran Celda y ella lo deja ir.

—Tú... ¿conoces... a Oyaji y Yukio?— Rin le pregunta, lenta y cuidadosamente. Para él, a veces Shura casi se siente como una granada viva. Y, lo que es más importante, es la espía del Vaticano.

—Se podría decir eso.— Shura le sonríe. —Yo era estudiante de Fujimoto Shirō.

Los ojos de Rin se abren ante eso. —¡¿Una estudiante?!

—Eso fue dos años antes de que ustedes dos nacieran— revela Shura. —A duras penas me arrastraba todos los días, a duras penas me mantenía con vida... Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.— Shura se aleja de Rin.

Luego hace un gemido de dolor, el cual hace que Rin instintivamente vaya a ayudarla. Sin embargo, fue un truco para llegar a Kurikara, Rin apenas la esquiva justo a tiempo y salta lejos de ella.

—Uh... mejor de lo que pensaba— reflexiona Shura. —¡Devora a las siete princesas, corta la cabeza de la serpiente!— Declara, sacando su espada una vez más del sello en su pecho.

—... ¿Por qué una estudiante de Oyaji me apuntaría con una espada? ¿Y por qué irías tras esto...?— Rin saca la funda de la espada de su espalda y la sostiene en sus manos. —¿Quieres esto?

—Je... se podría decir eso...— Shura saca su espada. —Como inspectora de rango alto de la sede del Vaticano, estoy siguiendo órdenes secretas. El día que Shirō entró en coma, me dijeron que Fujimoto Shirō y el Gerente de la sucursal japonesa, Mephisto Pheles, estaban conspirando juntos. Que, desde la Noche Azul hace dieciséis años, se habían estado asociando con Satanás y ocultando algún tipo de _habilidad_.

Rin se burla. _«Asociarse con Satanás? Quien pensó aquello es un imbécil...»_

—Mis órdenes fueron investigar qué es aquello y también, _si llegas a la conclusión de que es algo asociado con Satanás, se te ordena eliminarlo de inmediato_. Acabo de confirmar tus llamas azules con mis propios ojos. Incluso tomé una foto con mi celular.

Rin resopla. —¿Entonces me vas a eliminar?

—El deber de un estudiante es limpiar los desórdenes de su maestro— confirma Shura, adoptando una postura de lucha.

—Bien— Rin le sonríe. —Si está dispuesta a lidiar incluso con las consecuencias _desconocidas_ , puedes intentarlo. Pero primero...— Rin arroja a Kurikara a un lado, sorprendiendo a Shura mientras la espada vuela golpeando la pared opuesta.

Los ojos de Shura se abren ante la postura de artes marciales que Rin adopta. —¿Puedes siquiera llegar a mi kōmaken?

* * *

—Mephisto.— Esa voz hace que tanto Mephisto como Yukio se volteen para ver a Sekki acercarse a ellos. Vestida tan elegante como siempre, se detiene justo frente a Mephisto, con su sonrisa siempre agradable en su rostro.

—Escuché que un investigador está ahora con Rin-kun.— La voz de Sekki es suave y razonable.

—Vaya... sí. Una tal Kirigakure Shura... es una antigua estudiante de Fujimoto.— Mephisto responde con grandilocuencia.

La sonrisa de Sekki cae. —Recuerdas el trato que hice contigo, ¿sí?

Para sorpresa de Yukio, Mephisto se contrae ante eso. _«Un trato... ¿qué trato hizo ella?»_

—Sí... creo que recuerdo ese trato.— La voz de Mephisto es tensa, al igual que su sonrisa.

—Entonces espero que sepas con exactitud lo que estás haciendo aquí.— Sekki se acerca a Mephisto, agarrando su cuello y tirando de él hasta el nivel de los ojos. —O de lo contrario estarás en serios problemas.

Yukio mira entre la maga y el demonio, mientras Mephisto logra dar una sonrisa con colmillos. —Aaaah... no hay nada por lo qué preocuparse Tsukishiro-sensei... todo irá según lo planeado.

—Espero que así sea. O las consecuencias podrían ser demasiado para que incluso tú sobrevivas.— Advierte Sekki.

Su tono hace que un escalofrío baje directamente por la columna vertebral de Yukio y, por primera vez, Yukio descubre que realmente teme a Sekki. Y se pregunta si, por casualidad, es tan humana como parece, ya que está logrando poner bastante nervioso a _Mephisto_ de todas las personas.

* * *

Kero flota frente a la ventana, mirando a lo lejos como si pudiera ver a Rin.

—¿ **Kero?—** Pregunta Kuro suavemente, saltando sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Él mira a su amigo y luego mira por la ventana él mismo.

—Rin está en problemas—. A continuación, Kero maldice. —Pero no podemos hacer nada.

—¿ **No podemos? ¡Pero Rin...!** — Se queja Kuro.

Kero suspira y se sienta al lado de Kuro, con los brazos cruzados. Después de un momento, mira a Kuro. —Si debiéramos... sería demasiado tarde... solo podemos esperar.

_«Y espero que Rin tenga otro milagro bajo la manga.»_ Piensa Kero en silencio.

Kuro mira a la bestia guardiana una vez más, luego mira por la ventana.

Y espera.

* * *

Los sonidos de la batalla provenientes de dentro de la Gran Celda ponen nervioso a Yukio. No ayuda que la sonrisa de Sekki haya regresado, pero de una manera helada que honestamente le da miedo.

Mephisto parece estar relajado, pero Yukio notó cómo puso algo de espacio entre él y Sekki. Como si estuviera siendo cauteloso en ese sentido.

Yukio mira hacia la puerta y reza para que su hermano salga intacto. Porque Yukio no es tonto; las órdenes que Shura recibió tienen que incluir la eliminación de lo que está asociado con Satanás.

* * *

Cuando Shura conoció a Rin por primera vez, su fanfarronería y su aparente mal genio se mezclaron con sus terribles habilidades en clase, lo que facilitó que ella lo descartara como una amenaza.

Pero ahora...

Shura esquiva un puñetazo, solo para ser golpeada con una patada y que su ataque con su espada sea atrapado con la mano de Rin, lo que le permite tirarla y golpear su frente contra su cabeza, haciéndola tropezar antes de recuperarse y cortarlo, cortando su brazo derecho hacia arriba desde la muñeca hasta el hombro.

_«¡Maldito infierno!»_ Shura salta hacia atrás y respira profundamente. « _Es más peligroso de lo que deja ver. Por otra parte... cómo habló con_ _Suguro_ _... tal vez debería haber prestado más atención»._

Shura entrecierra los ojos. Rin parece maltratado, pero ella también. Y ella ni siquiera se ha acercado a Kurikara aún como la desafió Rin. _«Maldita sea... ¡él sabe malditas artes marciales y está saltando como un mono! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo_ _Shir_ _ō_ _?_ _Joder, no tiene entrenamiento con la espada, pero esta esto...»_

Rin tiene que respirar profundamente, disminuyendo su pulso. _«Joder... ¿así que así es un exorcista de Rango Alto Primera Clase? Ella apenas lucha como un humano. Y ella es muy fuerte. Mi brazo derecho... No puedo usarlo por ahora. Mierda... a este ritmo va a superarme»._

Unos segundos más de silencio absoluto, luego explotan el uno hacia el otro.

* * *

Sekki parece ser inamovible como piedra en el exterior, pero en su interior hay una batalla.

Dentro de ella, Sekki lucha contra Yue. _:¡No puedes! Rin-kun no te lo agradecería y mi identidad... ¡debe mantenerse en secreto por ahora!:_

_:¡Pero Rin está en peligro!:_ Yue grita en respuesta, lleno de pánico, ira y luz resplandeciente. _:¡No puedo simplemente retroceder y dejar que se lastime!:_

_:¡Debemos confiar en Rin-kun!:_ Replica Sekki. _:Debemos creer en él. ¿O no crees en tu propio maestro?:_

Yue se somete ante eso, estremeciéndose frente a sus palabras acusadoras. _: Yo... lo hago... pero aun así... Rin es...:_

Sekki suaviza su control mental muy levemente ante eso. _:Lo entiendo. Yo también estoy aterrorizada. Pero no debemos interferir. No mientras haya esperanza.:_

Y esperemos que aún la tengamos, Sekki atrae su mente de regreso y mira hacia la puerta que se agita y los sonidos de la batalla que provienen desde el interior.

_«Rin-kun... por favor... ¡no vaciles! Incluso si tienes que hacer algo horrible para sobrevivir, ¡debes vivir! ¡Vive por tu bien, no por el nuestro!»._

* * *

Es agotador e incluso algo emocionante. En algún momento, Shura se da cuenta de que realmente no está tratando de matar a Rin. Solo quiere a Kurikara en este punto, para demostrar que puede derrotar a este mocoso inexperto, medio demonio bastardo de Satanás o no.

Es un resbalón menor. Solo uno pequeño, pero es suficiente para que Shura se agache y empuje la empuñadura de su espada hacia Rin, enviándolo de regreso y estrellándose al lado de Kurikara. Luego lo fija en el suelo con el pie, antes de inclinarse para agarrar a Kurikara y colgarla sobre su hombro.

Rin sonríe y escupe un poco de sangre. —Así que puedes hacer eso al menos.

Shura coloca su espada contra la garganta de Rin y observa cómo la manzana de Adán se menea mientras traga. Mirándolo, la vieja ira surge una vez más. La ira por las elecciones de Shirō, por su traición.

—Tú... tonto viejo senil...— sisea Shura, su ira se derrama de sus labios mientras Rin mira como testigo, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Pusiste toda tu fe en el poder de Satanás y huiste de las batallas.

Levanta su espada y la baja mientras grita: —¡¡Eres el cobarde más grande en la historia de True Cross... el peor Paladín!! ¡Shirō!—

La espada de Shura se detiene. Rin la atrapó y la apretó con fuerza a pesar de que la sangre se le escapaba de la mano. Sus ojos se ensombrecen mientras se empuja para sentarse, empujando hacia atrás la hoja al mismo tiempo.

Él mira a Shura justo cuando estalla en llamas azules, Shura se estremece ante sus ojos demoníacos. —No. Digas. Eso. Sobre. ¡TOU-SAN!

Shura es enviada volando hacia atrás por el golpe y poco después una ráfaga de llama azul la sigue... y la pasa, estrellándose contra la gran puerta que cruje y luego se rompe, asándose bajo las poderosas llamas.

Y Shura vuela directamente fuera de la habitación, deslizándose por el pasillo y aterrizando a los pies de Mephisto, Yukio se queda boquiabierto ante su llegada poco elegante.

El sonido de pasos hace eco en este gran salón y todos levantan rápidamente la mirada para observar la puerta donde se encuentra Rin, iluminado brillantemente con sus llamas azules.

* * *

Rin camina hacia adelante, despacio, deliberadamente. Sus manos se tensan y se aflojan, Rin lucha por controlar su temperamento. Hay una parte de él que realmente quiere lastimar a Shura por las palabras que dijo.

En cambio, se detiene frente a ella, mientras ella se sienta lentamente y lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Estás equivocada.— La voz de Rin es como plomo, descendiendo en la habitación sorprendentemente silenciosa. —Tou-san hizo eso para protegerme. No era un cobarde.

Los ojos de Shura se ensanchan. —...¿Es eso así?

—Y demostraré que no lo era. Yo...— Rin respira hondo y mira a Yukio brevemente antes de volver a Shura. —Me convertiré en Paladín. Si me convierto en el exorcista definitivo, probaré el punto de Tou-san. Probaré que el viejo tenía razón al dejarme vivir.

Shura no dice nada por un momento. Luego echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. —¿Un Paladín? ¿Tú, mocoso...?— Lentamente se levanta y, sacudiendo la cabeza, se gira para mirar a Mephisto. —Muy bien. Hablaremos más tarde... ¿tú, Rin? Je, demuéstrame a mí y al mundo que lo dices en serio. Pero antes de eso...—Shura vuelve a poner su espada en su sello, luego señala a Kurikara colgada sobre su espalda. —Me quedaré con esto. Solo por ahora. No puedes usar una espada, ¿verdad? Así que hasta que esté satisfecha con eso, la mantendré.

Rin parpadea y luego sonríe, un destello de premonición hace que salgan las siguientes palabras: —Excepto en emergencias.

Shura lo considera, luego asiente. —Hecho. Las emergencias serán la única excepción. Pero no espero ninguna...

Shura deja escapar un suspiro. _«Shir_ _ō_ _... no estabas criando un arma sino un hijo...»_ Shura cierra los ojos por un momento para dejar que el alivio la cubra. _«Así que... veré qué puede hacer este tipo divertido»_ Ella abre los ojos y ve a Yukio ahora neutralizado de su conmoción y quejándose de Rin. Tsukishiro ahora también está de pie a su lado, sus ojos violetas recorren su cuerpo mientras Rin empuja a Yukio, diciendo que está bien. _«Veré si tenías razón al criar a este niño con_ _ **su**_ _sangre y poder»._

Esa en verdad, es la elección correcta a tomar, o eso espera Shura.

* * *

Rin abre la puerta del viejo dormitorio con indiferencia, bostezando mientras entra y dice: —Estoy de vuelta...

—¡RIN!

Ese fuerte grito es la única advertencia que recibe Rin antes de ser abordado y arrastrado a un masivo abrazo por un Kuro, una vez más, humano.

—¿Kuro? ¡Oye, déjame ir!— Rin lo empuja hacia atrás en contra de su fuerza, dejando caer su bokken en el camino.

—Riiiiiin... Kero me dijo que estabas en problemas y, y...— Kuro se lamenta, haciendo que Rin gima.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien, ¡solo déjame ir antes de que me aplastes!— Le grita Rin.

Kuro lo suelta lentamente, con las orejas presionadas hacia abajo y luciendo lamentable. Rin suspira y se inclina para recoger su bokken. Jugando con el agarre por un momento, a continuación, Rin se vuelve hacia Kuro y se pone de puntillas para alborotar el cabello de Kuro lo mejor que puede.

—Está bien. Incluso obtuve una nueva maestra en el proceso.— Rin sonríe al recordar exactamente cómo Shura le ofreció sus servicios allí.

* * *

Rin atrapa el bokken, la espada de madera, justo a tiempo antes de que lo golpee en la cabeza. —Oye, ¿¡qué sucede!?

Shura se ríe de él resbalándose y golpeándose con el bokken, frunciendo el ceño y frotándose la cabeza. —Eso es lo que tendrás hasta que decida que no hueles demasiado a leche para una espada real.

Rin la fulmina con la mirada. —Bien...— Rin observa el sello en su estómago, el cual sabe que está reteniendo a Kurikara por ahora. —Entonces, ¿qué me vas a enseñar exactamente?

Shura niega con la cabeza. —No tan rápido. Ve a acostumbrarte a tener que cargar una espada alrededor.

—Estoy acostumbrado.— Responde Rin, suspirando. —Llevé ese maldito kōmaken a todas partes.

—Cierto. Pero esta vez vas a usar esa espada cuando se trata de clase.— Shura se ríe. —Quiero ver cómo te mueves con esa cosa.

Rin se queja de eso, pero reconoce su punto. Él tiende a agitarse y mucho de hecho, si desvaina a Kurikara.

_«Estoy bastante seguro de que no se supone que lances una espada también...—_ Rin suspira. —Muy bien, loca, lo intentaré a tu manera.

Shura sonríe, amplia y afilada. —Bien.

* * *

Rin sacude la cabeza, alejándose del recuerdo y sonríe. —Oye, ¿qué quieres para cenar? Si no recuerdo mal, es mi turno...

Kuro se anima ante eso. —¡Todo lo que Rin hace es bueno!

Rin lo considera. —Hmm... nada complejo... ¿qué tal okonomiyaki?—

—¡¡MODAN-YAKI!!— Ese grito es seguido por Rin estallando en carcajadas.

—¡Kero!— Rin mira detrás de Kuro para encontrar que el pequeño guardián ha estado observando la conversación. —Bien, bien. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Kuro rebota, algo que se ve tonto en un tipo tan grande y musculoso. —¡Mondan-yaki!

Rin se ríe y se dirige a la cocina con Kuro siguiéndolo, el ánimo restaurado. Es difícil mantener una perspectiva agria cuando tiene gente tan enérgica como Kuro y Kero para animarlo.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Shura se detiene solo por un momento antes de alejarse rápidamente, con la intención de salir de este lugar lo más rápido posible.

_«Maldita sea Mephisto... ¿qué está tramando?»_ Shura gruñe. El hecho de que Tsukishiro estuviera allí también no había ayudado, ya que la maestra fue increíblemente opaca sobre las cosas.

_«Sin embargo... creo que está conectada con Rin...»_ Shura frunce el ceño ante eso, doblando una esquina y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. _«Si ella lo está... la forma en que actuó sobre su condición después de esa pelea...»_

Un resoplido divertido escapa de Shura ante ese pensamiento. —Pelea... en realidad tuve una pelea con él...

Para ser honesta, si Shura no hubiera sido tomada con la guardia baja, habría ganado más rápido, sin haberle dado tiempo a Rin para saber, aunque sea un poco, cómo pelea. La distancia en sus habilidades está ahí, incluso si no es inmediatamente obvia.

_«Pero aun así...»_ La sonrisa de Shura se ensancha. _»Es bastante interesante para un mocoso»._

Y no puede esperar para ver hasta dónde puede empujarlo.

* * *

Rin bosteza mientras se acerca a la puerta de la escuela cram. —Mierda, estoy cansado...

_«Ugh... entre el quisquilloso_ _Kuro_ _y luego tener que calmar las Cartas...»_ Rin suspira, frotándose un ojo. _«Dormí durante la mayor parte de las clases y nadie se molestó en despertarme...»_

—Ugh... perdón por llegar tarde, anoche apestó y luego dormí todo el tiempo en el aula...— Rin menciona mientras entra.

—No necesitas explicarte, solo entra, no estoy enojada.— Rin levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Shura, parpadeando sorprendido.

—Entra ya.— Shura le ordena.

Rin se queda quieto por un momento, luego sonríe. —¡Claro!

—¡Rin! ¿Estás bien?— Shiemi pregunta tan pronto como él está sentado a su lado.

Rin sonríe. —Sí, estoy bien.— Se quita la nueva bolsa de la espada y la coloca junto a su escritorio ante la mirada de Shura. —¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estoy... bien.— Shiemi le sonríe.

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa y luego mira hacia el frente cuando Shura inicia la clase. _«Je... solo mírame»._

La sonrisa de Shura se ensancha ante la respuesta a su desafío en la mirada de Rin. « _Bien... esto debería ser interesante...»_

No hay nada más divertido que jugar con un mocoso divertido como Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, deberíamos estar entrando en la parte interesante, se viene el campamento de entrenamiento y cada vez estamos más cerca del arco de Kyoto. ¡Yeih! （●＞ω＜●）
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	10. Chapter 10

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose es suficiente para despertarlo, incluso con lo silencioso que es Rin. Kero se frota los ojos y, mirando al todavía dormido Kuro, vuela hacia Rin, quien ahora está sentado en la ventana y mira hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Rin?— Kero pregunta suavemente.

Rin mira sus manos, las cuales tiemblan ligeramente. —Tuve un sueño. No fue una predicción. Solo un recuerdo.

—Un recuerdo... ¿es malo?— Kero pregunta suavemente.

Rin sacude lentamente la cabeza y luego duda. —Sí... no... no lo sé. Fue... de cuando estaba entrando a primaria. Primer grado. Algo pasó. Hubo una especie de pelea y me llamaron demonio.

Kero se acomoda lentamente en el hombro de Rin, colocando una pata en su mejilla mientras Rin respira profundamente. —Me enoje. Muy enojado. Los lastime mucho. Los profesores... no podían hacer nada. Lancé todo a lo que pude ponerle las manos encima. Entonces llamaron a mi papá. Tou-san entró y estaba enojado.

Rin suspira. —Me regaño por ser un mocoso malcriado. Pero no lo escuché, todavía estaba muy enojado. Entonces grité más y tiré más cosas hasta que no hubo nada y Tou-san estaba allí. Él... solo me abrazó. Aunque parecía estar enojado, simplemente me abrazó.

—Y le rompí las costillas.— Rin se ríe a medias de eso. —No me soltó, fingió que no lo lastimé. Se rió y me dijo... él me dijo que si seguía así estaría solo. Me dijo... que usara mi poder para un propósito más amable. Dijo que quería que estuviera rodeado de amigos.

—Me dijo que _luchara_ y luego se derrumbó y tuvo que ser llevado al hospital.— Rin niega con la cabeza. —Honestamente, yo estaba llorando en ese momento, pero él se siguió riendo...

—¿Y has sido bueno desde entonces?— Pregunta Kero.

—Algo así. Yo...— Rin mira por la ventana. —No estoy seguro. Pero ahí es cuando empecé a querer ser como él.

Kero se une a Rin para mirar por la ventana, sabiendo exactamente qué fue lo que provocó esta visita nocturna.

El recuerdo de su padre es más que suficiente para que vuelva a preocuparse por él en el presente. Y preguntarse si alguna vez será el hombre que su padre quería que fuera.

**Capítulo 10: El Segundo Examen**

La campana sonando es como el dulce canto de un salvador. Algo que Rin realmente disfruta, dejando el auditorio y bajando las escaleras que están afuera de la puerta principal. —¡Sí! ¡Primer semestre, completo!— ovaciona Rin, estirándose y respirando el aire fresco del verano.

—¡Okumura-kun!

Rin se gira y sonríe. —¡Hola, Konekomaru!

Konekomaru sonríe ante el saludo, con Renzo saludando detrás de él. Solo Suguro no saluda realmente a Rin, sino que dice: —Después de la ceremonia de clausura tenemos que reunirnos en la True Cross Halfway Station.

Rin resopla. —Sí, lo sé. Yukio hizo un escándalo para asegurarse de que no olvidara ir allí. ¿Quieren ir conmigo?

Renzo se ríe de la irritación de Suguro por la actitud impertinente de Rin. —Seguro. Vamos allí de todos modos.

—¡Vamos, montón de idiotas!— Ese grito llama la atención de los chicos hacia Izumo, quien se burla de ellos. —¡Llegarán tarde si no se apuran!

—Tch...— Le gruñe Suguro, pero por suerte para todos no comienza otra pelea. En cambio, todos se reúnen en el punto de encuentro sin ningún problema, Shiemi ya está allí y espera junto con Yukio y Shura.

—¿Todos están aquí?— Yukio los comprueba rápidamente y ve a Takara sobresaliendo en la parte de atrás. —Bueno. A partir de ahora, todos los exwires participarán en un Campamento de Entrenamiento Forestal. Todos ustedes harán entrenamiento en combate en la Sección del Bosque de la Academia durante tres días. Kirigakure-sensei y yo dirigiremos el campamento de verano.

Shura los saluda en respuesta a su nombre. Rin le devuelve el saludo, solo para ver la expresión molesta de Yukio ante eso.

Suspirando, Yukio continúa: —El enfoque de la primera mitad del campamento de entrenamiento será el entrenamiento de fuerza, y la segunda etapa será una serie de pruebas para ver si están listos para participar en misiones reales. El campamento de entrenamiento también sirve como prueba, así que por favor, hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

—¡Sí!— Corean los exwires en respuesta, luego siguen a Shura cuando los llama por sus paquetes y otras cosas. Sin embargo, Rin se detiene junto a Yukio.

—Oye, ¿está bien si llamo a Kuro durante este campamento de entrenamiento?— Pregunta Rin.

Yukio parpadea, luego sonríe. —Él es tu familiar. Ve a llamarlo a través del contrato. También tienes que demostrar que puedes trabajar con él.

Rin aplaude y luego se lanza a un espacio despejado para llamar a Kuro. Yukio observa, un poco divertido, como Kuro llega con rapidez y, con un mínimo de alboroto, toma su lugar en la cabeza de Rin.

Una situación que llama la atención de todos, ya que no pueden evitar mirar al gato al cual Rin parece ajeno.

* * *

Para un grupo que comenzó tan enérgico, reflexiona Yukio, todos se quedaron rápidamente sin combustible y se quejan mientras caminan por el bosque.

—No me siento como un exorcista...— Suguro jadea. —Me siento más como uno de esos soldados marchando...

—Hace mucho calor y mi bolso es muy pesado...— se queja Shima.

—Estoy agotado...— deja escapar Miwa, sonando como si estuviera a punto de colapsar.

—Hay tantos mosquitos...— Kamiki se queja.

Yukio no puede evitar encontrarlo un poco divertido, especialmente cuando los compara con su hermano.

—¡Oooh! ¡Una cascada! ¡Oigan, hay una pequeña cascada!— Rin está prácticamente rebotando, extendiendo sus manos para dejar que el agua fría caiga sobre ellas. —Me pregunto si esto es seguro para beber...

—¿Por qué ese tipo es tan enérgico?— Suguro gruñe. Si tuviera más energía, Yukio sospecha que habría comenzado otra pelea.

—Por alguna razón, Okumura-kun está tan lleno de energía...— señala Shima, sonando casi impresionado o tal vez con admiración.

—¡Es un campamento!— Exclama Rin. —¡Nunca he acampado!

Yukio suspira pero se vuelve hacia el frente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. _«Soldados marchando..._ _Suguro_ _-kun realmente no entiende que eso es lo que son los exorcistas, ¿no es así? Soldados en una guerra contra_ _Gehenna_ _...»_

* * *

El grupo finalmente llega a su destino, un claro en el bosque. Rin, mirando a su alrededor, piensa vagamente que ha visto este lugar antes.

_«Oh, claro... durante ese incidente del_ _Slyph_ _..._ _uh_ _, me pregunto si esa_ _Slyph_ _todavía está aquí...»_ se pregunta Rin, luego se gira para prestarle atención a Yukio mientras asigna trabajos al grupo.

—A los chicos se les asignará la tarea de encender el fuego y armar las carpas conmigo.— Anuncia Yukio. —Kirigakure-sensei instruirá a las chicas y se les encargará la tarea de preparar el círculo protector alrededor de las tiendas y preparar la cena.

Rin frunce el ceño al final, mirando a Shiemi e Izumo. « _¿Pueden cocinar? Y si pueden, ¿pueden hacerlo en una fogata?»_ Yukio parece ajeno a la preocupación de Rin al respecto. _«Sí, Yukio, eso no es justo... ¡tienes un cocinero aquí mismo!»_

Pero, en última instancia, Rin lo deja a un lado a favor de aprender de Yukio a armar una tienda de campaña, algo que sí disfruta. Es sorprendentemente fácil, aunque por otro lado, esto es algo que se produce en masa. Lo más difícil es asegurarse de que Kuro deje de jugar con los lazos y les permita armar la carpa.

_«Jeje... ¡acampar es divertido!»_ Rin acaricia la carpa varias veces por el sonido que emite, luego va a tomar la mosquitera según lo solicitado.

Un grito agudo lo hace saltar y girar, casi listo para luchar contra cualquier demonio que se haya escabullido en el campamento. En cambio, escucha el gemido de Suguro y ve a un Renzo en pánico revoloteando aleatoriamente alrededor de la tienda que él, Konekomaru y Takara están construyendo.

—Oh hombre, no otra vez...— Suguro refunfuña, luego ignora a Renzo a favor de ir a instalar la próxima carpa. Rin frunce el ceño ante eso y va a acercarse al ahora tembloroso y acurrucado Renzo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?— Pregunta Rin, inclinándose.

Renzo mira hacia arriba, todavía temblando, luego salta hacia Rin, aferrándose a él. —¡I... i... i... insecto! ¡Gran, gran insecto gah!

Rin parpadea, luego mira hacia la carpa. Hay un insecto volando a su alrededor, un escarabajo bastante grande. Rin alza las cejas, luego vuelve a mirar a Renzo quien todavía tiembla como una hoja. —Cierto. Está bien.— Rin frota la espalda de Renzo con dulzura. —Debería desaparecer pronto...

Renzo lo mira lentamente. —¿Tú... no vas a burlarte de mí?

Rin se contrae. —¿Quién carajo se burlaría de la gente por una maldita fobia? No es algo que puedes controlar o algo así— Rin se mantiene frotando suaves círculos en la espalda de Renzo, ayudándolo a respirar. —Quiero decir, Yukio era peor, deberías haberlo visto cuando era pequeño.

—¿Okumura-sensei...?— Renzo parpadea. —¿Tenía miedo de los insectos?

—Insectos, alturas, cuchillos, personas que no conocía... Yukio tenía toda una maldita lista.— Rin sonríe cuando Yukio protesta que con un fuerte _Nii_ _-san_ y no tiene que mirarlo para saber que está de color rojo vivo. —Demonios también, ahora que lo pienso. Cualquier demonio lo convertiría en una hoja temblorosa cuando lo viera. Pero imagínate, una mashō desde muy pequeño y le tomó tiempo a Oyaji atar cabos.

—¿Es eso cierto?— Suguro mira entre Rin y Yukio, tratando de ver al niño fácilmente asustadizo que Rin está describiendo.

—¡Je! ¡Deberías haber visto al pollo cuando lo conocí por primera vez!— Shura se ríe, mientras Yukio se retuerce y se vuelve un tono de rojo aún más profundo.

—¿Oh? ¡Tendrás que contarme esa historia más tarde!— Rin le grita a Shura, riéndose del grito de Yukio para que Shura se calle.

—Entonces... ¿lo superó?— Pregunta Renzo.

Rin niega con la cabeza, divertido. —Nah. Todavía está asustado. Simplemente apaga el miedo cada vez que aparece y lo hace de todas formas.

—¡Nii-san, no hay necesidad de ser crudo!— Yukio suspira, calmándose lentamente. —Aunque eso es cierto... el miedo simplemente no es importante.— Parece casi pensativo en ese punto.

—Oh...— Renzo respira hondo lentamente y mira detrás de él, suspirando de alivio de que el insecto ya no esté. Volviéndose hacia Rin, se sonroja al darse cuenta de en qué posición están. —Aaah... lo siento...

—Está bien.— Rin da un paso atrás y deja que Renzo se ponga de pie de nuevo. —No puedes hacer mucho sobre el miedo, ¿verdad? Solo trata de seguir caminando.

Renzo mira fijamente a Rin por un momento, luego le da una sonrisa vacilante. —S-sí... eso es cierto.

Suguro y Konekomaru se encuentran mirándose a través del claro, sorprendidos de cómo Rin manejó el miedo de Renzo. Es algo con lo que incluso los adultos en el templo se habían rendido desde hace mucho tiempo y, sin embargo, Rin logró calmar a Renzo más rápido que nadie.

_«Qué tipo tan extraño...»_ Piensan ambos, aunque también sienten una punzada de culpa por cómo Rin respondió a la idea de burlarse de Renzo por su miedo.

No lo habían pensado así antes.

* * *

Shiemi mira el paquete de curry en sus manos, mientras que a su lado Izumo se corta a sí misma en su intento de pelar la papa en sus manos.

Rin gime. —Está bien, Yukio, ¡eres un idiota sexista!

—¡¿Que qué?!— Exige Yukio mientras Rin se acerca a las chicas y le quita suavemente la papa de Izumo.

—Aquí, déjame hacer esto... puedes mirar.— Rin cuidadosa y rápidamente comienza a pelar las papas. —Shiemi, ¿puedes hacer una ensalada?

—¿Huh? ¡Oh! ¡Sí!— Shiemi acepta felizmente el tazón de lechuga y se prepara para hacer una ensalada simple.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?— Suguro observa mientras Rin tararea para sí mismo mientras agarra las zanahorias y las limpia.

—Cocinando. Yukio, solo porque sean chicas no significa que sepan cocinar...— Rin suspira.

—¿Puedes cocinar?— Izumo lo mira, sorprendida por su irrupción para hacerse cargo de la cocina. _«De hecho, parece que realmente sabe lo que está haciendo...»_

—Sí... Shiemi pasa tanto tiempo en su jardín que pensé que realmente podría no saber mucho sobre cocina.— Shiemi da una risita nerviosa ante eso y asiente con la cabeza. —Pero, por otro lado, yo no puedo hacer jardinería sin magia para ayudar a así que...

Mientras habla, está cortando las verduras y otros ingredientes, agregándolos a la olla y comprobando rápidamente el arroz, lo único que Izumo pudo preparar sin ningún problema.

—Y eres buena en cosas de libros. En lo cual también apesto.— Rin admite a Izumo. —Yeesh, Yukio está siendo un idiota otra vez... ¡maldita sea, hago tu bento todos los días, al menos deberías confiar en mí para asegurarte de que todos coman bien en este campamento!

Shura se ríe de la expresión de Yukio ante eso, mientras que el resto observa con curiosidad, incapaz de ver por completo lo que Rin está haciendo.

—¿Esto está bien?— Suguro pregunta, pareciendo sospechoso de que Rin se haga cargo de la cocina.

Rin lo ignora a favor de detenerse para mostrarle a Izumo un truco para cortar verduras y carne, intimidándola ligeramente para que aprenda algo de lo que está haciendo.

—¡Incluso Yukio puede hacer esto!— Se burla Rin, haciendo sonreír a Izumo a pesar de sí misma por cómo Yukio balbucea ante las palabras de su hermano.

* * *

La primera degustación de la comida de Rin explota en todas sus bocas y pronto nadie puede detener el balbuceo de cumplidos. Solo unos pocos, como Izumo, se quedan en silencio, aunque en privado no pueden evitar seguir disfrutando de la comida. Kuro ronronea mientras come el plato que Rin puso para él.

Rin se sonroja ante los cumplidos, agachando la cabeza y frotándose el cuello antes de concentrarse en su plato por un momento. Luego levanta la vista y se cuestiona este sentimiento.

_«Nunca me sentí de esta manera antes.»_ Rin mira al grupo frente a él, sus risas y alegría. Incluso Yukio parece estar divirtiéndose.

_«No lo entiendo... es una sensación extraña esto...»_ Rin se pregunta qué está pasando, observando a Konekomaru hablar en voz baja con Yukio y Renzo haciendo algunos chistes que molestan a Suguro. _«Oh... entiendo... siento que en realidad soy parte del grupo. No es como el día deportivo o esa obra o esas lecciones especiales. De hecho, soy parte de esto, no estoy afuera...»_

Rin mira su plato con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. —Es como con Ying Hua, pero con más gente...— Murmura.

—Oye, Okumura.— Rin levanta la vista hacia la voz de Suguro, sacudiéndose sus pensamientos. —¿Algo que quieras beber?

Rin sonríe. —¡Iré y elegiré algo!

_«Así que así esto es pasar el rato con amigos...»_

* * *

Después de la cena y un poco de limpieza, Yukio revela la primera prueba para ellos.

En el bosque hay tres linternas, y quienquiera que las vuelva a encender se le permitirá participar en el entrenamiento de combate. Tienen la opción de retroceder en cualquier momento soltando un fuego artificial como señal para Yukio y Shura, pero dado que solo tienen un fósforo esto elimina la opción de encender la linterna.

Rin frunce el ceño ante la forma en que Yukio está describiendo las cosas. _«Suena fácil... pero ¿las tres linternas? Y la forma en que lo está diciendo... ¿no es diferente al último examen?_ _»_

Shura lo agarra mientras todos se distraen brevemente. —No uses tus llamas aquí. No es como el último examen, está oscuro afuera y al aire libre. Cualquiera podrá verlas si las enciendes.

Rin parpadea, luego asiente lentamente. —Oh, sí...— Rin mira a Kuro quien está durmiendo la siesta en este momento y, después de un momento, decide dejarlo al menos para esta prueba.

—Recuerda, sigo siendo una inspectora. Si las enciendes, tengo que informar sobre ti. Y todos los exorcistas de clase alta, incluido a quien votaron como el nuevo Paladín, vendrán a por ti para exterminarte.— Shura le advierte. —Como dijo Yukio, ¡ _por favor_ , _piensa cuidadosamente antes de usarlas!_

Rin se arrastra hacia el resto después de eso, sintiéndose un poco deprimido ante el pensamiento. _«Maldición... y tiendo a_ _encenderme_ _cuando dejo de pensar...»_

—Te ves pálido... ¿qué pasó con toda esa energía de antes? ¿Estas asustado?— Suguro se burla.

Rin parpadea. —¿Qué?

—¡Este entrenamiento fue diseñado para hacernos competir entre nosotros! Y una vez que comience la lucha, probablemente seremos nosotros destruyendo al otro.— Suguro proclama.

Rin tiene que morderse el labio con fuerza para evitar reírse en su cara. _«¿Competencia?»_ Rin mira a su alrededor y ve que el resto lo está comprando, luego mira a Yukio. Llamando su atención, Rin sonríe y le dice _malvado_ y _astuto exorcista_.

Yukio en realidad le _sonríe_ ante eso y lo desestima con un gesto de mano.

_«Maldición... todo el discurso de Yukio es para hacer que todos piensen eso... pero en el último examen todos dijeron que el trabajo en equipo era importante.»_ Rin se ríe para sí mismo cuando llega a su punto de partida. _«Y tres linternas, sabrán si las encendemos durante el viaje... algo está pasando. Apesta como un gran truco para ver cómo reaccionan todos._

Entonces Rin hace una pausa cuando recuerda haber leído algo sobre un demonio tipo linterna. _«Oh hombre... y Yukio dijo que la mayoría de nosotros tendría dificultades para atravesar el bosque con nuestro nivel...»_

Rin mira a su alrededor y ve a Shiemi. _«Me_ _uniré_ _con_ _Shiemi_ _. Quizás sea algo que podamos hacer juntos. Si no... bueno, siempre está el resto de esos idiotas, supongo...»_

Con un disparo cortesía de Yukio, comienza la prueba.

* * *

A los pocos segundos en el bosque, Rin está plagado de polillas. Polillas demoníacas además y Rin comienza a maldecir tan pronto como se da cuenta. —Joder, joder...

Balanceando su bokken, las golpea debido a lo abarrotadas que están. Luego cae hacia adelante, tropezando con una raíz y maldiciendo mientras rueda con ella. Levantándose y sacudiéndose las hojas en el pelo, Rin busca la linterna que dejó caer.

_«_ _Uh_ _... ahí está... cubierta de polillas..._ _»_ Rin suspira y las golpea antes de apagar la luz. Eso disminuye la cantidad de polillas que vienen hacia él. _«Maravilloso... como las normales en ese aspecto»._

En ese momento estalla un grito y Rin sale disparado inmediatamente ante eso, reconociéndolo claramente. —¡SHIEMI!

Corriendo a través de los árboles nuevamente, esta vez con más cautela, Rin logra encontrar a Shiemi, iluminada por su linterna. —¡Shiemi! ¡Argh, bájense de ella!

Rin golpea a las polillas con su bokken, pero no funciona muy bien, principalmente solo molesta a las polillas. Rin ve la cara de Shiemi, sangre goteando de su frente.

Una pausa horrorizada, luego Rin gruñe. _«¡_ _ALÉJENSE_ _DE ELLA MIERDA!»_

Las llamas azules brotan de su interior, asando cada polilla a su alcance. —¡Mierda!— Rin presiona su mano contra su pecho. —Calma, calma, para...

Rin respira hondo y lentamente, muy lentamente, se calma, las llamas azules se desvanecen. Rin jadea, mirando a su alrededor y viendo que, al menos, las polillas se han ido. Acercándose, Rin apaga la linterna de Shiemi y se sienta a su lado. —Shiemi... ¿estás bien?— Rin toca suavemente su hombro, verifica su pulso y lo encuentra estable. _«Ella debe haberse desmayado...»_

_«Joder... Shura se debe estar riendo a carcajadas por esto...»_ Rin cierra los ojos y se maldice a sí mismo por perder los estribos de nuevo. _«N_ _ada ha cambiado desde que era un niño...»_

El crujido de los arbustos cercanos hace que Rin levante la vista.

Y traga, mirando horrorizado a Suguro, quien lo está mirando con una expresión de asombro. —¡¿Tú...?! ¿Qué fue eso justo ahora?

* * *

La boca de Rin está seca. « _¿Lo vio?»_

—¿Moriyama-san está bien?— pregunta Suguro, y es como si su pecho hubiera sido liberado de algo.

—Uh... sí...— Rin mira a Shiemi. —Su frente está sangrando pero está bien.

—... Así que, ¿qué era esa luz azul de todos modos?— Suguro pregunta, haciendo que Rin se estremezca. —Fue tan brillante que no podía ver.

—Uh... lo siento, yo tampoco pude verlo...— Rin se rasca la nuca y mira hacia Shiemi. —Siendo brillante y tal...

—Por cierto, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No dijiste algo sobre no ayudar a nadie?— Rin se ríe, especialmente cuando Suguro se sonroja ante eso.

—¡CA... CÁLLATE! ¿Quién podría ignorar un grito así? ¡Parecía que iba a morir!— Suguro se cruza de brazos, obviamente no se siente cómodo al ser expuesto en su hipocresía.

Rin se ríe entre dientes, volviéndose hacia Shiemi a medida que finalmente se agita. —Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Rin... está oscuro... ¡aaah! ¡Niichan!— Shiemi se sienta bruscamente y busca el papel rasgado, marchitándose ante su condición.

—Puedes convocar al mismo familiar si aún tienes el círculo mágico.— Señala Suguro. — ¿Dónde está la reserva de papel en el que dibujaste el círculo mágico?

—Cierto... uh... me faltan algunas de mis cosas...— Shiemi busca a través de su bolso, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. —Los fuegos artificiales tampoco están... ¿se cayeron cuando fui atacada?— Shiemi mira alrededor del claro, obviamente tratando de detectar los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Qué te atacó? ¿Las polillas?— Pregunta Rin, y frunce el ceño cuando ella le cuenta sobre la polilla gigante que vislumbró antes de desmayarse. —Eso no es bueno...

Otro crujido hace que Rin levante la vista, especialmente cuando se convierte en sonidos de choque. —¡ABAJO!

Rin salta hacia adelante, bokken en mano, y bloquea el golpe justo a tiempo, gimiendo un poco por la fuerza detrás de este. El sonido metálico se registra en su cabeza poco después y se da la vuelta para ver a Renzo siendo sostenido por Suguro quien lo mira irritado.

—Un enjambre de polillas me rodeó y...— Renzo se estremece y Rin se levanta, dirigiéndose a mirarlo superficialmente.

—¿Estás bien?— Rin pregunta suavemente, sorprendiendo a Renzo.

—Um, sí... simplemente no recuerdo lo que pasó...— Renzo suspira.

Su celular suena, al igual que el de Suguro. Suguro frunce el ceño y luego apunta la pantalla hacia Rin y Shiemi, dejándoles leerlo. —Es de Konekomaru...

—Aah, entonces se dio cuenta.— Dice Rin alegremente, sorprendiendo al resto. Rin se ríe. —Honestamente gente, tan pronto como Suguro dice algo... Yeesh ¿no recuerdan el examen de exwire?

Todavía riéndose, Rin se aleja, el resto mirándolo aturdido tras él. Suguro es el primero en recuperarse y, gruñendo, persigue a Rin. —Oye, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

* * *

—Ahora lo entiendo. Realmente no puedes mover esto por ti mismo.— Dice Suguro ante la enorme linterna de piedra.

Rin rueda los ojos. —Dije eso, ¿no? ¿No es un Peglantan?

—¿Peglantan?— Shiemi parpadea confundida.

Mientras Konekomaru se lo explica a Shiemi, Rin se acerca al Peglantan para observarlo. Mientras está apagado, no es peligroso, pero tan pronto como se encienda...

_«Bueno, tenemos un montón de Arias aquí, así que al menos uno de ellos debería poder sellarlo...»_ reflexiona Rin, deteniéndose frente a la carreta delante. _«Puedo tirar de esto también, así que_ _hmm_ _... je, ¡si tuviera mi magia podría haber hecho esto yo solo!»_

Rin vuelve a mirar al grupo, donde Suguro está diciendo que cree que deben colaborar y trabajar juntos. —¡¿No querrás decir que te gusta estar a cargo de un grupo?!— Le grita Rin, obteniendo una mirada de enojo en respuesta. Sin embargo, Rin se da cuenta de que tanto Renzo como Konekomaru de repente se ven pensativos.

Riéndose, Rin se vuelve hacia el demonio. _«Veamos... este es un trabajo de dos personas. Así que primero necesitaría usar a_ _Mirror_ _para eso. Luego, hay que sellar al demonio, obtuve algunos hechizos de_ _Sekki_ _-san que probablemente podrían funcionar. Si no, podría vincularlo con_ _Watery_ _o Shadow. El agua es fuerte contra el fuego, por lo que podría funcionar y si no, Shadow, que puede tocar pero no puede ser tocado, es la siguiente opción.»_

Ladeando la cabeza para pensar, Rin considera qué más. « _Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar el_ _Peglantan_ _hasta la carreta y luego tirar de ella. Y dado que se tornara brillante, las polillas atacarán... así que usaría a_ _Shield_ _para mantenerlas alejadas de mí. Tambien_ _podría_ _utilizar mi bolso para que_ _Mirror_ _tenga un montón de esos insectos para alimentar el_ _Peglantan_ _. Y si las cosas se ponen difíciles, hay otras cartas como_ _Float_ _y_ _Mist_ _para superar o atravesar obstáculos._

—Um... he... he pensado en una formación que los cinco podríamos usar para llevarla...— Konekomaru ofrece vacilante.

Rin resplandece y salta a su lado, sonriéndole al pequeño monje. —¿De Verdad? ¡Escuchémosla entonces!

_«Ciertamente no puedo hacerlo solo como estoy ahora... Ojalá pudiera pero...»_ Reflexiona Rin, escuchando atentamente mientras Konekomaru revela lentamente su plan al grupo.

Un muy buen plan además.

* * *

El sonido de un fuego artificial estallando hace que todos miren al cielo para verlo detonar.

—¿Me pregunto quién se rindió?— pregunta Renzo mientras que usa su bastón y sus escudos mágicos para mantener alejados a los insectos. Los escudos en realidad parecen estar ayudando un poco, manteniendo los insectos más lejos de él y reduciendo así la posibilidad de un ataque de pánico.

_«...eso es raro. Cejas no es del tipo que se rinde, creo, y Takara...»_ Rin frunce el ceño. _«Esto no puede ser un desafío para él»._ EntoncesRin parpadea. —Oi, tenemos un puente por delante... o más bien, lo que queda de uno...

—Mierda.— Maldice Renzo, mirando por encima del puente. —Esa carreta no cruzará...

—No estoy seguro de si alguno de nosotros podría usarlo para cruzar...— Comenta Rin, observando cómo se ve el puente hecho jirones.

Un chillido le hace mirar a Renzo, luego hacia el hoyo por el que se extiende el puente. Rin se estremece al ver todos los gusanos espeluznantes allí. Grandes, gigantes, demoniacos. —Ugh... asqueroso...

Renzo está temblando, paralizado ante la vista. _«¡Hay... hay demasiados insectos aquí! ¡Insectos demoniacos además!»_ Renzo se pone rígido, luego se relaja cuando Rin se acerca para pararse junto a él y comienza a frotar su espalda nuevamente, sin decir nada, pero dándole a Renzo algo en lo que concentrarse además de los insectos.

Ryuuji agarra el shakujō de Renzō sin previo aviso, aunque no es como si él pudiera hacer algo, ya que todavía está recitando cánticos para mantener sellado el Peglantan. Lo usa para pinchar el hoyo, Rin se da cuenta de que no es tan profundo.

Renzo duda en recuperar el shakujō ahora que ha estado en contacto con los insectos, pero lo toma de regreso y se aferra a él mientras Ryuuji logra transmitir su plan a través de un álbum de recortes que tiene por alguna razón.

Rin frunce el ceño cuando se revela el plan. —Bueno... está bien.

Suguro lo fulmina con la mirada pero no puede decir nada ya que todavía necesita recitar. Rin pone los ojos en blanco. —Te olvidaste de la fobia de Renzo. Mira, llevare la carreta y a Shiemi al otro lado. Renzo puede esperar al otro lado con Konekomaru con un talismán extra por si acaso.

—Eso suena como una buena idea.— Acepta Konekomaru, luego se vuelve hacia el resto. —¿Todos a favor?

Un _sí_ es la respuesta y pronto Rin está de pie con Shiemi sobre sus hombros. —Uh... esto es extraño...

—¿Rin?— Pregunta Shiemi, mirándolo y dejando salir un _eep_ ante la altura que ha ganado. En realidad, accidentalmente rasguña la cara de Rin ante eso, lo que lo hace quejarse hasta que ella se detiene.

—¿Estás bien allá arriba?— Pregunta Rin, todavía haciendo una mueca por el daño involuntario que le hizo Shiemi a pesar de que sana rápidamente.

—S-sí.— Chilla Shiemi.

—Bien... eh, si fuera Yukio le gustaría esto, ¿no?— Rin murmura la última parte, divertido por cómo su pecoso hermano cuatro ojos probablemente explotaría de vergüenza.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Shiemi pregunta.

—¡N-nada! ¡Saliendo!— Rin comienza a vadear entre los insectos, haciendo una mueca ante los asquerosos sonidos. —Oh hombre...— _«Esto sería mucho más fácil con_ _Float_ _...»_

Por supuesto, Suguro saca el talismán demasiado pronto, obligando a Rin a correr y maldecirlo al mismo tiempo, luego le grita a Shiemi por llamar al ya ansioso Peglantan. Rin ve que la pared de la zanja se le acerca y toma una decisión rápida, chocando contra ella y lanzando a Shiemi con un grito para que Renzo y Konekomaru se encarguen de ella.

El Peglantang vuela hacia arriba y sobre la pared, mientras que Renzo agarra a Shiemi y la pone a salvo justo a tiempo mientras la Linterna se estrella contra la carreta y Konekomaru la golpea con el talismán antes de comenzar a recitar cánticos para mantenerla sellada.

Sonriendo, Rin va a subir al otro lado. Para su sorpresa, Renzo le ofrece el extremo de su bastón para ayudarlo a subir. Rin lo mira fijamente, luego lo toma y deja que tire de él para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Unos momentos más tarde, Ryuuji se les ha unido nuevamente y reemplaza a Konekomaru.

—¡Increíble!— Rin se estira y sonríe. —¡En la recta final!

* * *

Shura se voltea al escuchar el grupo que llega. —Oh, buen trabajo. Han conseguido volver bien.

—¡¿Qué?!— Suguro grita al ver a Takara e Izumo ya allí. —¿¡Ustedes ya aprobaron?!

—Son lentos.— Izumo le sonríe a Suguro. —Usé a mis familiares. Aunque, Takara llegó aquí antes que yo.

Rin mira a Shiemi cuando deja escapar un sonido de dolor. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Huh? Espera un minuto... ¿están todos?— Shura frunce el ceño, mirando a todos los adolescentes frente a ella.

Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan en estado de shock. —Así es...— Rin traga saliva. —Oye, Shiemi, ¿no dijiste que perdiste tus fuegos artificiales?— _«Mierda, eso significa que él...»_

Shiemi no llega a responder, ya que con un fuerte sonido aparece Amaimon, esta vez con otro demonio con una correa, una especie de hobgoblin. —¡Ve, Behemoth!

—¡No se queden ahí parados **(1)**!— Grita Shura, haciendo que todo el grupo salte hacia atrás mientras ella saca su espada. Un corte envía una ola poderosa tanto a Behemoth como a Amaimon, enviándolos hacia atrás.

Shura lleva sus dedos a sus labios. —Me cansé de esperar por ti.

Un agudo y penetrante silbido convoca a una serpiente –una naga de hecho– desde el subsuelo, donde probablemente había estado esperando por bastante tiempo. Pareciendo estallar en llamas, extiende el fuego y activa el círculo protector. La brillante luz hace que todos se estremezcan y Amaimon se pierde de vista.

_«Mierda...»_ Piensa Rin, sabiendo que eso no puede ser suficiente contra el Rey Demonio. _«Él va a volver...»_

Mientras Shura confirma que solo aquellos dentro del círculo protector estarán a salvo, Rin siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna y un destello de Amaimon llevando a alguien.

Rin aprieta los puños lo suficiente como para pinchar su piel. _«Maldita sea...»_

* * *

Rin es lo suficientemente sensato como para alejarse cuando Shura está usando agua bendita, el recuerdo de la sensación de ardor cuando Neuhaus la arrojó sobre él todavía persiste.

En cambio, se queda atrás mientras todos los demás se protegen con el cántico, esperando que nadie se dé cuenta de cómo él es el único que no lo obtiene. También se detiene rápidamente y recoge al tembloroso Kuro. —Oye, Kuro. No hagas nada ¿bien? Esto no es algo en lo que debas involucrarte. A menos que las cosas se vuelvan súper peligrosas, en ese momento quiero que saques a todos, ¿de acuerdo?

Kuro maúlla, levantando la vista hacia Rin y, después de un momento de mirar fijamente su expresión, asiente. **—Sí. Haré eso.**

Rin sonríe, le da una caricia y luego lo baja. Kuro se acerca a un costado, se acomoda y observa todo.

Tan pronto como Shura se acomoda para esperar, Rin se acerca a ella. —Oye... sabes que está tras de mí, ¿verdad?

Shura lo mira. —Sí, sí. Lo sé. Establecí esta barrera específicamente para mantenerlo alejado... pero parece que esta vez tiene bastantes estrategias.

Rin mira hacia afuera y frunce el ceño. —Amaimon en realidad no... hace estrategias.— Rin se contrae. —Lo dejo claro en la primera reunión.

Shura tararea pensativamente. —Es por eso que cuando Amaimon ataque de nuevo, quiero que te vayas inmediatamente con tu kōmaken.

Rin está a punto de responder y luego se detiene cuando las palabras se hunden en su mente. —¿Uh?

—Ve abajo y llegarás donde él está.— Recita Shura, llamando a la bolsa de la espada -con Kurikara dentro- de su sello. Luego se la entrega a Rin, Rin la toma automáticamente.

Rin la mira por un momento, luego sonríe. —Pensé que no me lo ibas a dar hasta que pudiera usarla correctamente.

—Sí, bueno, dije que usaría mi juicio. Y simplemente, no puedes luchar sin ella, ¿verdad?— Shura le da a Rin una mirada seria, mientras Rin traga. —Así que... al final, si tienes que pelear...

—... el Vaticano se enterara... je, así que ese es el plan.— Rin gruñe. —Y además Yukio es quien fue tras los fuegos artificiales... él haría todo lo posible por detenerme.

Shura frunce el ceño. —El plan es que el Vaticano lo sepa...— Shura se ve pensativa ante eso. —¿Te diste cuenta?

—Bueno, no se puede ocultar mucho más...— Rin balancea la bolsa sobre su espalda, todavía pensando.

—¿Moriyama-san?

Rin se da vuelta ante eso, Shura se pone de pie rápidamente, mientras ambos ven que Shiemi está caminando hacia el exterior del círculo protector. —Mierda...

Y para empeorar las cosas, Amaimon salta y se para junto a Shiemi en cuanto sale del círculo protector.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?!— Exige Shura.

—Mmmm... hice que una Chuchi hembra pusiera sus huevos dentro de ella. Aunque pasó un tiempo desde la incubación hasta que vivieran parasitariamente en su sistema nervioso.— La voz aburrida y sin emociones de Amaimon de alguna manera empeora aún más lo que dice. —En este momento, esta chica solo obedecerá mis órdenes.

Rin solo puede mirar, congelado por el horror, mientras Amaimon agarra a Shiemi y se va con un gran salto hacia el bosque.

* * *

Rin sale de su aturdimiento a tiempo para correr detrás de Amaimon justo después de que se va, maldiciéndose en silencio a sí mismo por no darse cuenta **maldita sea**. Estuvo con Shiemi casi todo el tiempo desde que fue atacada, debería haber notado _algo_.

Rin se detiene cuando ese extraño hobgoblin –¿Behemoth?– se interpone en el camino. Entonces Rin gruñe y se lanza hacia adelante, aterrizando con sus manos en el suelo y empujándose hacia un salto que lo arroja sobre Behemoth y deja que Shura arremeta detrás de él para atacar al demonio.

—¡Sigue adelante!— grita Shura y Rin no discute, ya avanzando. Él puede escucharla gritarle al resto que no se mueva, incluso si mueren.

—¡IDIOTA! ¿Qué puedes hacer contra él?— Exige Suguro, pero Rin lo ignora.

—¡Oye! ¡Devuélvele a Shiemi!— Rin salta detrás de Amaimon, se agarra a una rama y se balancea, luego salta una vez más a otra rama más alta hasta que está cerca de Amaimon. —¿Quieres pelear verdad? Bueno, ya estoy aquí para la pelea, ¡así que devuélveme a Shiemi!

—No. Si la devuelvo, simplemente regresaras corriendo.— Amaimon suena casi malhumorado ante eso y Rin gime.

—¡A la mierda eso! Te doy mi palabra, ¿es suficiente?— Grita Rin, llevándose la mano al pecho. —¡Solo devuélveme a Shiemi para que no se lastime o se interponga en el camino!

Amaimon parece estar considerando esto, mirando a su rehén y luego otra vez a Rin. —¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

—Sí... y...— Rin se quita la bolsa de la espada y la extiende hacia Amaimon. —También desvainare esto.

Amaimon en realidad sonríe ante eso y luego aparece frente a Rin. —¡HECHO!

Rin no tiene más que una oportunidad de atrapar a Shiemi antes de que Amaimon se estrelle contra él, enviándolo a él y a Shiemi hacia atrás. —¡MIERDA! ¡Déjame bajarla primero, estúpido Oni!

Amaimon se detiene, parpadeando ante esa frase como si nunca antes lo hubiera considerado. —Oh...

Rin hace una mueca mientras se levanta de nuevo, maldiciéndose y comprobando la condición de Shiemi. —Joder...— Rin mira a Amaimon. « _Necesito alejarlo de aquí...»_

Desafortunadamente, desconocido para él, Suguro está mirando y su ira alcanza un punto álgido, poniendo en marcha un verdadero desastre.

* * *

La primera señal de que las cosas van mal son los fuegos artificiales que casi golpean a Rin o incluso a Shiemi, Rin tiene que rodar para evitarlos. Girando, mira boquiabierto a Suguro, quien está sosteniendo otro fuego artificial y desafiando a Amaimon a que vaya tras él. Él no es el único, Konekomaru y Renzo han seguido a su "líder" en este ataque de estupidez.

—¡MALDITO IDIOTA!— Rin se pone de pie y gruñe. —Ignóralo, es un idiota que no sabe en qué se está involucrando.

Amaimon lo está considerando. —Bueno.— Volviéndose para mirar a Rin, pregunta: —¿Nos vamos entonces?

Rin asiente. —Sí...— Rin fulmina con la mirada a Suguro. _«Al menos él puede sacar a_ _Shiemi_ _de aquí»_

Pero antes de que Rin pueda alejar a Amaimon, el temblor de Konekomaru es demasiado y accidentalmente dispara sus propios fuegos artificiales los cuales se dirigen directamente a golpear a Amaimon.

En particular, la punta de su cabello en la parte superior, el humo se aclara para revelar cuán hinchado se ha vuelto. Amaimon parpadea y lo aprieta, desconcertado por lo que acaba de suceder.

Y Renzo, tan nervioso como el resto, estalla en carcajadas. —Él... se ve como un brócoli!

El movimiento equivocado.

Rin solo tiene una fracción de segundo para gritar en advertencia antes de que Amaimon este al lado de Renzo. Renzo lo mira boquiabierto y apenas logra invocar un escudo que Amaimon atraviesa con una patada, lo que lo envía volando y cae al suelo después de golpear un árbol cercano.

Luego vuelve sus enojados ojos hacia Suguro, solo para ser detenido brevemente por Konekomaru de todas las personas, quien se interpone en su camino. No lo considera una dificultad, por una buena razón, ya que le rompe el brazo casualmente con un dedo antes de pasar sobre el colapsado Konekomaru para agarrar la garganta de Suguro y levantarlo.

—No te rías de mí.

* * *

Rin está maldiciendo de todas las formas que puede recordar, incluidas algunas cosas creativas que aprendió de Ying Hua. —Maldición, ¿en qué mierda te has metido?

—¡TÚ!— Suguro se las arregla para gritar a pesar del estrangulamiento en el que está. —¡Tú eres el que me molesta, Okumura Rin! ¡Has estado actuando así desde el principio! ¡Siempre sales corriendo para salvar a la gente sin pensar en ti mismo! ¡No tienes poderes especiales pero haces cosas increíbles! ¡¿Que eres?!

Rin permanece callado por un largo momento, mientras Amaimon aprieta su agarre. —No me gusta que me ignoren.

—Entonces... ¿así de inteligente eres?— La voz de Rin es helada e incluso Shura se estremece ligeramente ante el tono. Diablos, Behemoth parece preocupado por ese tono, mirando entre Shura y Rin como si estuviera decidiendo si debería correr o no. —Jodido estúpido idiota. ¿Ningún poder especial? ¡¿Entonces dime cómo logro todo lo que puedo hacer?! ¡¿Dime por qué soy tan jodidamente fuerte, por qué no puedo ser dañado por la mayoría de las cosas normales?! ¿Sabes por qué Amaimon viene tras de mí? ¿Uh? ¡No sabes nada, idiota! ¡Un _mocoso malcriado_ como tú no podría saber nada!

Suguro se pone rígido ante su tono, a pesar de las manchas que comienzan a aparecer en su visión. Konekomaru mira fijamente a Rin, Renzo levanta la cabeza para mirarlo también. _«Mierda... realmente ha perdido el control ahora»._

Izumo parece estar conectando los puntos en su mente. —Oh no... de ninguna manera...

—Oi, Amaimon. Tu pelea es conmigo, ¿verdad? Deja a ese tipo o no pelearé contigo.— Rin mira al Rey Demonio.

—¿Oh? ¿No te importa lo que le pase?— Amaimon mira por encima de la cabeza de Suguro a Rin.

—Si va a ser el tipo de persona que matará a todos a su alrededor, adelante.— Las palabras de Rin hacen que todos se estremezcan. Nadie se da cuenta del hecho de que incluso Rin parece algo dolido por sus palabras; palabras necesarias para alejar a Amaimon de todos, lejos de lastimar a todos. Si a él no le importa, entonces Suguro no tiene utilidad para Amaimon y, por lo tanto, con suerte lo dejará ir, vivo y relativamente ileso.

—¡Nii-san!— Ese grito hace que Rin gire para ver que Yukio ha regresado, luciendo exhausto. —¡No lo hagas!

—Lo siento, Yukio... Traté de escapar para que al menos no pudieran ser capaces de ver todo, pero bueno... Suguro es un idiota.— Rin se encoge de hombros, sacando a Kurikara de la bolsa de la espada. —Oye, ¿quieres respuestas, Suguro? ¿Alguien más quiere saber también?

El silencio llena el aire, entonces suavemente,

—Yo quiero...— admite Renzo en voz baja. Rin lo mira y, por un momento, parece ablandarse.

—Sí... entiendo...— Rin se vuelve hacia Amaimon, quien ha aflojado su control sobre Suguro durante todo esto. Ajusta el agarre sobre Kurikara, extendiéndola y agarrando la empuñadura. —Oye, ¿quieres saber por qué Amaimon y yo vamos a pelear? Se llama negocio _familiar_...

Rin desvaina a Kurikara, encendiéndose en llamas azules y con una apariencia demoníaca. —¡Así que mantente alejado maldita sea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1) Get your thumbs out of your asses: Significa dejar de perder el tiempo sin hacer nada cuando tienes que hacer algo, ¿que tiene que ver el sacar sus pulgares de su trasero(traducción literal) con dejar de hacer el vago? ni idea, misterios del inglés xD, para que se entendiera fue traducido/adaptado como "No se queden ahí parados", lo que viene a significar lo mismo al final.
> 
> Glosario de Demonios:
> 
> (1)Peglantan: Son demonios menores a los demonios de nivel medio que poseen equipos de iluminación artificiales. Existen varios tipos en todo el mundo. Una vez que se encienden consumen cualquier cosa dentro de su alcance. Su movimiento se detiene una vez que han quedaron sin combustible o cuando están sellados.
> 
> (2)Behemont: Behemoth o Bégimo (Hebreo: בהמות, behemoth (moderno: behemot)) es una bestia mencionada en Job 40:15-24. Las identidades sugeridas para esta criatura mítica van desde un elefante, un hipopótamo, un rinoceronte o un búfalo. Algunos creacionistas creen que es la descripción de un saurópodo, ya que su gran cola se describe como un cedro. Metafóricamente, el nombre se ha llegado a usar para designar cualquier entidad poderosa y extremadamente grande.
> 
> En Ao no Exorcist se le define como una especie de Hobgoblin, además de ser familiar de Amaimon, es un demonio que acostumbra a poseer animales pequeños como ratones o topos. En muchos casos crea colonias donde los jefes son los reyes y reinas.
> 
> (3)Naga: Es la palabra en sánscrito y pali que se usa para designar una clase de deidades o seres mitológicos que adoptan la forma de una gran serpiente, específicamente una cobra real, presente en el hinduismo, el budismo, el jainismo y el sijismo. Un Nāga hembra es llamada Nagi o Nagini. 
> 
> En el gran texto épico Majábharata (siglo III a. C.), la representación de los nagás tiende a ser negativa. El texto los llama «perseguidores de todas las criaturas» y dice que «las serpientes tenían veneno virulento, gran poder y exceso de fuerza y siempre intentaban morder a otras criaturas». Al mismo tiempo, los nagás juegan un papel importante en las leyendas narradas en el texto, frecuentemente no más malvados o engañosos que los demás protagonistas, e incluso a veces del lado de los "buenos". Generalmente en el texto aparecen con una forma que es una mezcla entre humanos y serpientes, generalmente con torso y rostro humano, mas habitualmente femeninos. Otras veces aparecen con formahumana y luego con forma de serpiente. 
> 
> (4)Chuchi: Demonio de rango bajo, rey del bosque de Chuchi, se sabe que los Chuchi viven alrededor de los animales y chupan su sangre, así como también se alimentan de cadáveres. Aunque esto es poco frecuente, algunos Chuchi alcanzar proporciones gigantescas.
> 
> A pesar de aparecer como polillas ordinarias, los Chuchi poseen un alto nivel de inteligencia, capaz de reconocer las amenazas para sí mismos y cómo tratar con ellas. Además, al igual que polillas ordinarias, los Chuchi se sienten atraídos por las fuentes de luz.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	11. Chapter 11

Hay silencio, un resonante y profundo silencio. Yukio no puede moverse, solo puede mirar, mientras Rin desvaina a Kurikara. Solo puede mirar mientras Amaimon deja caer a Suguro, dejando escapar un "yay" y ataca a Rin.

Solo puede ver cómo Rin se enfrenta a Amaimon en una pelea, una pelea en la que no parece estar completamente abrumado. Yukio rememora a Rin enviando a Shura volando y rompiendo la puerta de la Gran Celda, algo que aún se está reparando. Traga saliva y se pregunta si realmente conoce a su hermano.

_«¿Lo conozco?»_ A continuación, Yukio sacude la cabeza y trota hacia el resto, luego se da vuelta para agarrar a Shiemi y se sienta a su lado para encargarse del parásito.

—¡Ahí estás Yukio!— Shura corre hacia él.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas?— Yukio le pregunta, Shura frunce el ceño ante su tono.

—Estaba peleando con la mascota de Amaimon. Sin embargo, se escapó cuando Rin se enojó mucho... pero lo más importante es que tenemos que salir de este bosque.

Yukio sabe que está diciendo la verdad, ya que el olor a cosas quemándose llega a él mientras más tiempo luchan Rin y Amaimon. Pero incluso mientras carga a la inconsciente Shiemi sobre su espalda, se encuentra mirando hacia atrás.

Un golpe en su hombro lo hace girar y ve a Kuro, quien ahora está temblando sobre su hombro, aferrándose fuertemente a él.

— **Rin me dijo que me quedara atrás. Que no debería hacer nada pero... ¡Rin huele mal!**

Lamentablemente, Yukio no puede entender a Kuro. Si pudiera, esta podría haber sido una historia completamente diferente.

**Capítulo 11: El Bastardo de** **Satanás**

El fuego corre a través de él, como su propia sangre. Caliente y poderoso, todo en lo que Rin puede enfocarse es en ese poder que lo atraviesa.

Y su oponente, Amaimon, está molestamente contento con lo mucho que Rin lo está golpeando con su poder. Al menos hasta que Amaimon se encuentra siendo asado por las llamas azules, haciendo que se estire y tire con fuerza de la cola de Rin.

Gritando, Rin cae, apenas agarrando a Kurikara. El dolor parece apuñalarlo, añadiendo más al caos que se arremolina en él. Inadvertido por Rin, sus ojos parecen agrietarse y torcerse, mientras le gruñe a Amaimon y lo ataca.

El fuego es demasiado, demasiado poderoso y fuerte.

Rin se está ahogando en fuego y algo dentro de él se abre a una vista depredadora. Rin aúlla, e incluso Mephisto quien aparentemente detiene la pelea debido a la cantidad de fuego crepitando alrededor y destruyendo su entorno no se registra ante él.

El hecho de que Amaimon se libere para luchar más no hace clic, ni las palabras de Mephisto. Todo es solo ruido de fondo y sonidos, tampoco nota el extraño reloj de cuco gigante que Mephisto convoca para poner a Amaimon.

Todo lo que hay es fuego, sangre y _peleapeleapeleaquemaquemaquema_.

Rin se ha perdido en las llamas y el miedo.

* * *

Sekki apenas puede escapar de la vista de la gente, ni siquiera puede dar una excusa adecuada, antes de que la ira de Yue brote de ella. Esta vez no puede defenderse y en cambio, es envuelta en alas antes de que Yue tome su lugar.

No es solo la ira lo que lo impulsa, sino el miedo. Un gran pánico debido a lo que está recibiendo de Rin. Incluso con los filtros para protegerlo, Yue puede sentir el gran latido del corazón demoníaco de Rin, las llamas y el poder que corren dentro de él.

_«¡Rin...!»_ Yue extiende sus alas y vuela, agradecido por la corta distancia a recorrer. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, teme no llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Kero no necesita la advertencia de las Cartas –el miedo y el pánico debido a lo que están recibiendo de su maestro– para dejar su juego, dejar que su personaje muera y abrir la ventana, volar y transformarse casi instantáneamente en su verdadera forma y extender sus alas.

Kero es el compañero más antiguo de Rin y su primer amigo, tanto como su guardián. Kero conoce la firma de poder de Rin mejor que cualquiera fuera de Yue y sabe lo que está sintiendo.

_«¡Maldita sea Rin!»_ Kero gruñe y se lanza al cielo, dirigiéndose a donde puede ver brillantes llamas azules y sentir la presencia de poderosos exorcistas. _«¡Por favor, mantente a salvo, por favor mantente a salvo!»_

No sabe lo que hará si Rin es herido. O más bien, él lo sabe y lo sabe bien.

Solo desea no tener que hacerlo.

* * *

Tan pronto como Yukio puede recostar a Shiemi, se voltea con una mirada furiosa hacia Shura. —Shura, ¿te libraste de mí porque sabías que las cosas saldrían así? ¡¿No dijiste que querías ver a mi hermano usar su espada?!

—Meh, no te enfades tanto gato-asustado-cuatro-ojos.— Shura lo descarta.

Yukio está a punto de gritar nuevamente solo para que la suave voz de Shiemi lo interrumpa.

—¿Qué está pasando con Rin? ¡Por favor, explícanoslo!— Pide Shiemi, luciendo una mezcla de aflicción y determinación.

Yukio suspira y va a explicar. Pero llega otra interrupción.

—Ese tono de azul de ahora... no importa cómo lo mires, ¿no es como esa noche?— Esto, proveniente de un hombre parado en la cima de un árbol cercano, hace que todos se volteen para mirarlo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el atuendo blanco que lleva puesto. Inmediatamente comienza a ladrar órdenes, solicitando a alguien que se encargue de los exwires y también solicita agua bendita de la brigada de bomberos.

Luego se da vuelta para mirarlos, sonriendo alegremente. —¡Buenos días damas y caballeros! ¡Soy Arthur Augusto Angel, un exorcista de Rango Alto Primera Clase de la Rama del Vaticano! Aunque recientemente fui designado al rango del actual Paladín. ¡Lo que me convierte en tu jefe Shura!

Shura no se ve complacida con esta noticia y, sinceramente, Renzo no puede culparla. _«Este tipo parece alguien increíblemente presuntuoso...»_

Renzo no puede creer lo que está pasando. Llamas azules, Rin, Shura, este presuntuoso Paladín...

Y luego Rin está allí con Mephisto, pero no es el Rin que conocen. Es una bestia aullante que se ve como un demonio, el cual gruñe y lucha contra el agarre de Mephisto, brillantemente iluminado por llamas azules.

Es solo gracias a que Mephisto logró envainar su espada que Rin vuelve a la normalidad, pero parece estar inconsciente...

... y el Paladín viene a "eliminarlo".

* * *

Rin no está completamente seguro de lo que sucedió entre luchar contra Amaimon y que Mephisto lo empujara para despertarlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se desmayó. Puede oler cosas quemándose, agua bendita, esa extraña colonia de Mephisto y sentir a Yue y Kero cerca. Pero todavía está perdido con respecto a lo que sucedió entre esto y antes.

—No te ves como alguien a punto de tener una pelea entre espadas demoniacas.— Mephisto señala alegremente, dejando a Rin desconcertado.

Entonces mira más allá de él y ve al extraño... ¿hombre? ¿Mujer....? ¿Qué lleva puesto esa persona y quién es? Espera... ¿no es él de ese... sueño?

También tiene un momento para registrar un _chillido_ de la espada que lleva antes de que el tipo desaparezca y luego tiene una mano en su garganta, junto con una espada. Rin se sorprende, al no haberlo visto moverse, luego registra el poder... y más específicamente el poder que fluye de él desde la espada.

_«Demonio... sensible de hecho...»_ Rin mira la espada extrañamente, la cual irradia felicidad de una manera extraña. _«Claro. Debe estar poseyendo la espada...»_

—¡Por orden del Grigori, Orden Suprema de True Cross, ejecutaré el engendro de Satanás!— Declara.

_«¡Mierda!»_ Rin solo tiene un momento para maldecir antes de agarrar la mano que el idiota tiene en su cuello y clavar sus uñas en esta, haciendo que el espadachín lo suelte lo suficiente como para empujarlo hacia adelante mientras se agacha debajo de la espada, tirándolo al suelo y siguiéndolo después, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

Y justo a tiempo ya que una flecha de luz azul brillante atraviesa el espacio donde estaba la cabeza del rubio hace apenas un segundo. Todos solo pueden pararse allí, aturdidos, Shura se detuvo a mitad de camino de ir a rescatar a Rin.

Rin se apresura a ponerse de pie y toma posición frente al rubio, mirando más allá de la cerca de piedra que rodea el camino hacia el bosque cercano. —¡NO!

_:¡Yue,_ _retírate_ _!:_ Envía Rin, sintiéndolo estremecerse. _:No hagas esto. Por favor, no:_

_:¡Te va a matar!:_ Protesta Yue, y Rin lo siente reunir energía nuevamente.

—¡No!— Protesta Rin de nuevo. _:¡Para!:_

Un gruñido profundo y desagradable resuena repentinamete dentro del bosque, haciendo que todos se estremezcan. Solo Mephisto no lo hace, el demonio mira hacia la oscuridad y trata de descubrir lo que está sucediendo allí. Pero las llamas azules lo están bloqueando en su mayoría y quienquiera que esté allí probablemente también se esté protegiendo.

_:¡Tú también Kero! ¡No me hagas_ _ordenártelo_ _! ¡Se los ordenaré a los dos!:_ Rin se muerde el labio, odiando esto, pero sabiendo que si debe hacerlo, recurrirá al contrato vinculante entre él y los guardianes, despojándolos de su libre albedrío.

_:...Muy bien. Yue,_ _apártate_. _:_ Kero acepta en voz baja. Hay un **pulso** enojado proveniente de él, pero Yue también se somete, dejando que Rin deje escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Luego se vuelve hacia el rubio, que se está levantando lentamente, sorprendido por los acontecimientos. —¿Estás bien?

No hay forma de expresar los sentimientos exactos de todos al presenciar este evento. La conmoción es solo la punta. Pero que Rin mire con preocupación a un hombre que hace unos momentos iba a matarlo, eso es algo que hace tambalearse a la mayoría.

El bluetooth en la oreja del rubio se enciende en ese momento y él frunce el ceño. Poniéndose de pie, se quita el cabello de la cara. —Una orden vino del Grigori. Se ha decidido que ahora realizarán acciones disciplinarias al interrogar a Mephisto Pheles, el jefe de la Rama de Japón. Naturalmente, tomaré al engendro de Satanás como evidencia material.

Mephisto vuelve en sí mismo y sonríe, chasqueando los dedos y reemplazando su loco traje con algo más respetable, aturdiendo a Rin. —¡Ho! ¡Estoy deseando que llegue!

Rin deja que el rubio, de quien todavía no sabe el nombre, lo agarre, sin ver el punto de resistirse en este punto. Dicho rubio se vuelve hacia Shura quien ha estado parada allí por bastante tiempo, espada en mano —También haré que actúes como testigo.

Rin mira hacia atrás para ver al resto de sus compañeros de clase y a Yukio mientras escucha que el tipo da órdenes para que se encarguen de ellos. —Oigan, ¿están todos bien?

Suguro lo mira fijamente, luego se rompe, algo predecible. —¿Por qué demonios... Por qué demonios esta el _hijo de Satanás_ aquí en la Academia?

Rin se estremece ante eso, luego sonríe tristemente mientras lo mira a él y al resto y, a pesar de la tos de Suguro, está vivo y bien, al igual que el resto. Incluso Shiemi está de pie y libre de parásitos. —Me alegro... todos ustedes están a salvo.

Todos los exwires se estremecen ante eso, retrocediendo un poco más lejos de Rin, luciendo horrorizados de varias maneras. Rin no deja que eso lo moleste. _«Yo... realmente estoy acostumbrado a esto... esto no es nada nuevo en absoluto...»_

El rubio lo mira y luego lo tira hacia adelante. —¡Ven acá!

Rin le permite arrastrarlo sin resistencia, dejando su destino en manos de Mephisto. _«Por favor... por favor dime que tienes un roedor para sacar de un sombrero. Si no...»_

No vale la pena pensar en la consecuencia.

* * *

La habitación en la que se encuentran no es nada especial, al menos no para los estándares de True Cross. Es un dormitorio si uno lo juzga por la cama en la que está sentado un Yukio de rostro solemne. Sin embargo, la otra cama sugiere que en realidad es una sala médica de algún tipo.

—Nii-san... no, Okumura Rin, es el niño nacido de una mujer humana que fue impregnada por Satanás hace unos quince años. Heredó las llamas azules de Satanás.— Yukio no tiene emociones sobre esto. Es espeluznante, sinceramente, que lo esté tratando como si no fuera gran cosa.

Este es su hermano del que está hablando y sin embargo...

—Um... pero tú eres... su hermano gemelo, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Konekomaru nerviosamente, Renzo lo mira. Está vagamente sorprendido de que Konekomaru sea capaz de hablar sobre cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Satanás.

—Yo no heredé las llamas.— La respuesta de Yukio es tranquila. —Me someto a controles diarios, pero sorprendentemente soy un humano promedio.

Renzo no entiende sus sentimientos al respecto. Una parte de él quiere evitar a Rin, porque es problemático y, como Konekomaru probablemente está pensando, da miedo. La otra parte está enojada, pero no con Rin, sino con el _mundo_ y qué clase de jodida situación termina con el tipo más agradable que haya conocido como el bastardo de Satanás.

—Al sellar las llamas de Okumura Rin dentro del kōmaken Kurikara, fue criado como una persona relativamente normal durante los últimos quince años. Sin embargo, el kōmaken ya no puede mantener sus llamas bajo control. Su poder fue despertado hace aproximadamente tres meses. Hasta entonces, fue educado sin saber quién era realmente...

Renzo siente como si le hubiera caído una piedra en el estómago. _«¡Injusto!»_ Grita internamente. « _¡Obviamente lo supiste todo este tiempo y le_ _mentiste_ _!»_ Pero Renzo no es alguien que pueda gritar tales tonterías, incluso con lo extrañamente enojado que se siente. _«Tal vez... es simplemente porque Okumura-kun es el primero en no tratar mi miedo como algo malo.»_ Reflexiona Renzo, mientras Ryuuji exige saber por qué Rin fue criado de esa manera, con qué propósito.

—Para ser sincero, yo tampoco lo comprendo. Lo siento, pero esto es todo lo que sé.— Yukio responde suavemente, antes de salir.

Renzo mira sus manos apretadas y se cuestiona su ira. No hay razón racional para nada de eso. Y, sin embargo, está exhaustivamente enojado con todo por alguna razón. Incluyendo la necesidad de golpear a Ryuuji en la cara, algo que a veces surge...

... pero nunca junto con querer golpear a _Konekomaru_ también, especialmente cuando Konekomaru proclama a Rin como un demonio, un monstruo, temblando de terror todo el tiempo.

* * *

La luz del enorme candelabro que cuelga del techo ilumina una habitación opulenta, enorme y ricamente decorada. Balcón sobre balcón albergando a muchas personas, ocultas de la vista de Rin, todas susurrando sobre él y mirándolo con un toque de miedo. Las únicas personas que Rin puede ver realmente están en el otro extremo y usan capuchas y otras prendas de vestir que ocultan por completo sus identidades.

—Arrodíllate allí.— Exige el rubio una vez que llegan a las escaleras que conducen a algún tipo de plataforma y luego, cuando Rin no va tan rápido como quiere, lo patea, derribándolo. Rin solo tiene un momento para preguntarse en qué es lo que le pasa antes de que el dolor estalle en su pierna.

—¡Mierda!— Shura suena horrorizada y si el rubio hizo lo que Rin cree que hizo, no la culpa.

—Es para evitar que vuelva a actuar violentamente. Además, sanará lo suficientemente pronto.— Explica el rubio.

—No has cambiado nada. Por fuera un santo, dentro un maldito demonio.— Shura le gruñe.

—¡Silencio!— Esto viene de algún lugar al frente y Rin se pregunta quién demonios está hablando. —¡El acusado, al estrado!

Rin vislumbra a Mephisto subiendo las escaleras, o más bien casi saltando, mientras el hombre de antes continúa hablando: —¡El castigo e interrogatorio del acusado, el jefe de la rama japonesa de la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera Mephisto Pheles, el tribunal abre ahora! Los examinadores son, yo mismo, Timote Timowas, el Director y Ejecutor de los Caballeros y la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz, y el Paladín, Arthur Augusto Angel, un exorcista Rango Alto Primera Clase. Además de los Asesores Supremos del Grigori de los Caballeros de la Verdadera Cruz que actuaran como supervisores.

Rin resopla. —Espera, espera, ¿eres el nuevo maldito Paladín que reemplaza a Oyaji?

Angel olfatea —Yo _soy_ el paladín—.

—¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? ¿Solo les toma tres malditos meses para que sus estándares caigan así de bajo?— Rin se ríe. —Jodidamente hilarante, ¿eligieron a este idiota?

—¡¿Disculpa?! Soy un mejor Paladín...

—Eres un tonto.— Rin se burla de él, mirando hacia atrás para encontrarse con su mirada. —Y, oye, reconozco ese nombre. ¿No eres el idiota que hizo que Budapest se tornara en una jodida tormenta de mierda?

Un silencio absoluto lo recibe ante eso, incluso Mephisto está mirando a Rin en estado de shock. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Crecí con el _Paladín_ , y ustedes dan demasiado maldito papeleo. Por la marca temporal y el hecho de que estaba en la cima de la pila cuando estaba tratando de limpiar su oficina, Oyaji debe haberse desmayado debido a dicha misión.— Rin se ríe por lo bajo. —No iba a leer nada, pero ese informe fue una jodida revuelta.

Angel se pone pálido y luego rojo brillante, mientras todos murmuran sobre eso. —¡Esa misión está clasificada!

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no estaba clasificada cuando la leí.— Rin dispara de regreso, en ese momento toda la habitación estalla en el caos. Mirando hacia arriba, Rin ve cuán divertido se ve Mephisto y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando mira hacia abajo, sintiendo un agudo dolor todavía punzante en su pierna. _«Joder, creo que la cortó...»_

_:¡Rin! ¿Estás bien?:_ la voz de Yue lo atraviesa. Rin no tiene oportunidad de protegerse antes de que Yue repare en su condición. _:¡Rin! Estás--:_

_:¡Cálmate! ¡No hagas nada, te juro que voy a estar bien!:_ Rin espera que lo que él cree sea cierto. _:Mephisto está haciendo algo aquí.:_ De hecho, ya está comenzando a dar su "defensa", no es que Rin esté realmente interesado en eso fuera de los resultados. Sin embargo, encuentra la idea de ser un "arma" insultante.

_:Rin tú...:_ Yue suena enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo. _:Pero Rin, tú estás...:_

—Lo sé...— Susurra Rin. _:Lo sé. Por favor, trata de mantener la calma.:_

Shura mira a Rin mientras murmura algo para sí mismo, cuestionándose el cómo está actuando. _«Extraño... no es lo que esperaba. ¿Y quién estaba tratando de matar a Angel?»_ Shura mira a dicho hombre. _«Quiero decir, lo_ entiendo _pero... eso fue...»_

Shura frunce el ceño, recordando cómo Rin de alguna manera sabía que venía y, de todas las cosas, protegió a Angel de ello. Luego demostró que parece saber quiénes son, negándose a dejar que atacaran a Angel. « _¿De qué demonios se trata esto? ¿Tiene guardaespaldas o algo así?»_

Mientras Mephisto desafía a todo el Vaticano a apostar con él respecto a lo que se convertirá Rin, Angel se recupera de la conmoción de que Budapest haya sido mencionado y espeta: —¡No se dejen engañar por este charlatán! ¡¿No me digan que podrían haber olvidado su linaje?! ¡Su clase se especializa en el engaño!

—¡Conspiró con Fujimoto Shirō, para criar al engendro de Satanás! ¡Este es un hecho innegable! ¡Si creen en sus palabras, habrán caído en sus trucos! ¡Debe haber tenido la intención de engañar a los Caballeros de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz y derrocarlos desde dentro!— Continua Angel, gesticulando ampliamente con su mano libre.

Sus palabras provocan un zumbido de charla y gritos entre todas las personas en esta sala, discutiendo y contrarrestando la decisión y la apuesta que Mephisto les ofreció. Rin gruñe ante el ruido. _A la mierda con esto._

—¡CIERRA LA JODIDA BOCA!— Grita Rin, enviando a todos en silencio y luego a emitir pequeños sonidos asustados cuando estalla en llamas azules, empujándose hacia arriba para poder enfrentarlos a pesar de la espada en su pierna. —Tres meses. Tres meses desde que realmente obtuve las llamas azules. ¿Me mantuvo en secreto durante _tres_ malditos meses? ¿Y solo eso? Joder, idiotas, los _dejó_ saber sobre mí. Si quisiera, él podría haber guardado mi secreto hasta que todos se pudrieran en sus tumbas. Entonces, ¿por qué haría eso?— Rin les pregunta, haciéndolos acobardarse bajo su mirada. —Debido a que no está conspirando _contra usted_ es, está conspirando _con_ _ustedes_. ¡No vayan juzgando a la gente sin pensar y esa mierda! Dejaré esto en claro, no soy un arma ni un salvador ni un jodido rey demonio. ¡Soy Okumura Rin! ¡Y voy a ser el mejor exorcista de todos los tiempos!

—Mejor exorcista... ¿te refieres al Paladín? ¿Tú, el inmundo engendro de Satanás?— Angel se burla.

—Estaba pensando en ser más como Tou-san... o Fujimoto Shirō.— Rin contraataca, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Mephisto y Shura con esas palabras. —Después de todo, no es que quiera ser como _tú_.

Angel entrecierra los ojos y levanta su espada, colocándola contra el cuello de Rin. Rin se niega a retroceder y le devuelve la mirada sin pestañear.

—¡BAJA TU ESPADA SIR ANGEL!

* * *

Angel _no_ está de buen humor. El Vaticano votó para que se le permitiera vivir al engendro de Satanás, aunque con condiciones. Incluyendo el hecho de que tiene un plazo de seis meses para aprobar el examen de exorcista si quiere vivir.

_«Están siendo demasiado indulgentes con el engendro.»_ Angel gruñe por dentro, aunque mantiene su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, como Paladín debe verificar las medidas de seguridad que la Rama de Japón ha implementado o implementará con respecto a la residencia del Hijo de Satanás. Lo que significa que actualmente está siendo escoltado por Mephisto Pheles, el demonio demasiado alegre sobre todo esto.

_«Te estoy vigilando. Y cuando resbales, te atraparé y tendré el placer de cortarte la cabeza yo mismo.»_ Angel promete en privado.

—Y aquí sería donde tomará clases, como el resto de los exwires. Aunque el horario ha cambiado para él ahora, por supuesto.— Mephisto explica alegremente mientras ingresan a la escuela exorcista de la Rama de Japón.

Se da vuelta para guiarlo por el pasillo solo para que una voz llame al demonio.

—¡Mephisto!— Angel se da vuelta ante ese grito y mira fijamente. Cabello negro largo y ligeramente rizado, una cara en forma de corazón, un cuerpo delgado y elegante cubierto con una falda lápiz y una blusa púrpura que combina con sus sorprendentes ojos violetas, la mujer que se acerca le parece casi angelical.

La mira boquiabierto, asombrado por su apariencia y un aura extraña que casi parece rodearla. Se pierde tanto las suaves quejas de Caliburn ante su reacción y cómo Mephisto se estremece al verla.

—Aaah, Tsukishiro-sensei, ¿en qué puedo ayudar...?

Mephisto es interrumpido por Tsukishiro abofeteándolo en la cara. Él la mira atónito, levantando la mano para frotar su mejilla. —No estoy seguro de merecer eso.

—Oh, mereces algo peor, pero como las cosas funcionaron de alguna manera, te dejaré ir por ahora.— Tsukishiro se cruza de brazos y lo mira. —Mephisto, recuerda nuestro trato y no te atrevas a retractarte.

Mephisto suspira. —Mi encantadora Tsukishiro-sensei, no tengo intenciones de eso. ¡Todo esto es para bien!

—Espero que así sea.— Espeta, luego se da vuelta para mirar a Angel. —¿Quién es éste?

Angel parpadea saliendo de su aturdimiento y se inclina galantemente. —Soy Arthur Augusto Angel, Paladín de la Orden de la Verdadera...

—Así que _eres_ el gilipollas que cortó el pie de Rin-kun.— Angel se congela ante eso y levanta la vista para ver que ahora lo está mirando ferozmente. —Mephisto, ¿por qué está aquí?

—¡Para llevar un informe de las medidas de seguridad que hemos tomado para el Hijo de Satanás!— Declara Mephisto alegremente.

Tsukishiro resopla. —Querrás decir para que las ovejas exorcistas no entren en pánico innecesariamente, ¿verdad? Lo que sea, tengo que ir y reelaborar mi plan de lecciones. Como acabas de cambiar el horario de uno de mis alumnos, tengo que hacer cuentas al respecto.

Ella se aleja ante eso, dejando atrás a un Angel aturdido y un Mephisto casi aliviado.

—¿Quién... quién es esa?— Angel se las arregla para chillar después de que ella baja por un pasillo.

—¿Hm? Oh, ella es Tsukishiro Sekki-san, una maestra muy especial que contraté.— Mephisto le sonríe a Angel. —Ahora, ¿seguimos?

Aturdido, Angel deja que Mephisto lo guíe, con la mente girando sobre lo que acaba de presenciar. _«Debo preguntarle a Shura qué piensa de esa extraña mujer...»_

* * *

Rin conoce este sueño, habiéndolo tenido antes y con el mismo sentimiento unido a él.

Está de pie en una multitud, un festival a su alrededor. Pero esta vez, en lugar de quedarse quieto, Rin se encuentra girando y caminando entre la multitud. Todos están felices y divirtiéndose, Rin pasa un escenario con una banda tocando, el área en frente llena de estudiantes bailando juntos.

Rin pasa eso y continúa. Al principio no sabe a dónde va, luego ve el alto pilar frente a él, las escaleras que conducen hacia arriba. _«Esto es...»_

La brillante luz se extiende por el cielo mientras Rin mira la plataforma, cubriendo el cielo y por un momento, Rin cree que ve tres figuras en la parte superior de la plataforma. _«¿Quiénes son?»_ Pregunta en silencio.

La luz estalla y se produce una explosión justo delante de él.

Rin se despierta con un jadeo, respirando profundamente y mirando alrededor de su habitación compartida con Yukio. Suspira aliviado al ver que Yukio está bien y se levanta de la cama. Haciendo una pausa para hacer que parezca que todavía hay alguien en su cama, decide que, dado que no va a dormir más, es mejor que se prepare para el día.

* * *

Rin respira hondo antes de abrir la puerta y mirar dentro. Parpadea, un poco sorprendido. —¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Shiemi lo mira, incapaz de responder. En otro asiento, Izumo suspira. —Están en el hospital. Miwa tuvo que someterse a una cirugía.

Rin frunce el ceño. —¿Y Renzo?— Recuerda claramente que Amaimon lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlo volando de regreso hacia un árbol.

Izumo parpadea ante la mención de ese tipo. —No lo sé. No se le mencionó.

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso, luciendo pensativo. Él mira a Shiemi y suspira, retrocediendo. —Sin embargo, ustedes dos están bien... eso es bueno.

—Suguro también parece estar en buena forma a pesar de haber sido medio estrangulado. Tiene una voz ronca, pero por lo demás está bien.— Izumo le informa sin darle importancia.

Rin la mira y le da una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias...— Una última mirada al aula, luego Rin cierra la puerta.

Apoyándose contra ella, Rin se traga las lágrimas que quieren aparecer cada vez que piensa en el rostro aterrorizado de Shiemi. _«Maldita sea... ¿por qué esperaba algo más?»_

Empujando hacia atrás, Rin camina penosamente por el pasillo, queriendo salir y alejarse de aquí lo más rápido posible. Si fuera posible escapar de su sangre, sabe que lo haría.

Pero no puede. Nunca fue bueno huyendo de todos modos.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abre y las dos chicas levantan la vista, esperando al maestro. En cambio, obtienen a Yukio, quien está al frente y mira alrededor del aula.

—¿Dónde está Nii-san?— Pregunta Yukio, sonando un poco frenético. —Pensé que estaría aquí.

—Lo estaba.— Izumo le informa, suspirando cuando su feroz mirada se vuelve hacia ella. —Oi, no me culpes, no iba a luchar contra un medio demonio. Vino, hizo algunas preguntas sobre nuestra salud y luego se fue.

Yukio en realidad maldice y se vuelve hacia el maestro. —Disculpe Yunokawa-sensei, necesito localizar a Okumura Rin.

Yunokawa asiente nerviosamente.

Shiemi se levanta. —Um... Yuki-chan... quiero decir... Okumura-sensei... ¿quieres ayuda?

Yukio hace una pausa y luego se vuelve para mirar a Shiemi con una suave sonrisa. —Eso no es necesario Shiemi-san, puedo localizar a Okumura-kun sin ayuda... ahora, si me disculpan.

Se va, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Izumo se vuelve hacia Shiemi. —¿Para qué fue eso?

—¿Uh?— Shiemi parpadea inocentemente hacia Izumo, haciéndola suspirar.

—Te ofreciste a ayudar aunque cuando Okumura entró por última vez parecías asustada.— Izumo señala.

—Um... eso... bueno... no sé cómo hablar con él.— Shiemi le confiesa suavemente, mientras el maestro comienza a preparar las cosas para la clase y, sin que ellos lo sepan, se calma al escuchar que el Hijo de Satanás anda suelto. —Cuando... cuando nos conocimos, descubrí que era un medio demonio, pero... no habló mucho al respecto. Solo dijo que de él y Yuki-chan, él fue el único obtuvo los rasgos demoníacos. Él... realmente no parecía querer hablar de eso, así que... y ahora no puedo pensar en las palabras... da miedo eso... no saber cómo hablar con Rin... 

—¿Porque ahora él es el Hijo de Satanás...?— Izumo mira hacia la puerta, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. _«_ _Esa es probablemente la condición que mencionó respecto al no poder lanzar magia. Si hubiera estado sellado antes, habría tenido magia humana pero ahora... es un demonio. ¿Y sin embargo cree que puede arreglarlo?_ _»_

Izumo resopla y se vuelve hacia el frente cuando el maestro llama su atención, comenzando la lección. No es asunto suyo de todos modos.

* * *

Rin deambula por los pasillos, sin importarle a dónde va, excepto lejos. Lejos es la parte importante para él en este momento.

Tambaleándose un poco mientras tropieza con sus pies, Rin sorbe por la nariz y se frota los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Se apoya contra la pared cercana, dejando que la fría temperatura de la madera esmaltada se filtre en su frente. Tragando, se pone de pie y tropieza de nuevo.

Un par de manos lo atrapan cuando casi se cae de nuevo, Rin parpadea aturdido ante eso mientras lo estabilizan. Lentamente, él mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con simpatía en unos ojos violetas.

—Rin-kun...— Sekki dice suavemente.

Rin traga saliva. —Lo intenté. Realmente lo intenté.

Sekki lo abraza mientras estalla en lágrimas, dejándolo sollozar todo el dolor y la frustración que se encuentra dentro de él.

* * *

Yukio maldice cuando otra aula termina en fracaso. _«Maldición, ¿dónde estás_ _Nii_ _-san?»_

—Nyahaaha... ¿Ocurre algo gato miedoso?— Yukio se da vuelta para ver a Shura acercarse a él, en una yukata suelta de dobladillo corto y llevando a Kurikara y una bolsa gigante.

_«¿No es ese su pijama...?»_ Yukio suspira y se ajusta las gafas. —¿Qué quieres, Shura-san?

—Bueno, me preguntaba dónde está mi estudiante.— Shura le sonríe a Yukio. —¿Por casualidad no lo sabes?

Yukio se contrae, mientras que Shura se ríe. —¿Lo perdiste, no? Bueno, mejor encuéntralo antes de que todo se desproporcione. Aquí, te ayudaré...

Todavía riéndose, Shura se aleja, mientras Yukio suspira y la sigue. En privado, está feliz de que Shura haya decidido ayudarlo, ya que anteriormente no tenía suerte alguna con esto.

Tal vez Shura podría tener suficiente información para descubrir a dónde iría Rin.

* * *

Yukio está a punto de darse por vencido cuando pasan por la sala de entrenamiento que iba a ser donde tendría lugar la clase de Rin, solo para sorprenderse al entrar.

Sekki está sentada en un banco cercano a una de las simulaciones, desde donde se puede escuchar el sonido de alguien usándola. Parece estar leyendo un libro y levanta la vista y sonríe suavemente cuando Yukio y Shura entran.

—Aaah... Estaba empezando a temer que no llegaran. Rin-kun, tu hermano y Kirigakure-san han llegado.

El sonido de la simulación termina y la puerta se abre, Rin asoma la cabeza. —¡Oh hola! ¡Ahí están!

Yukio se contrae. —Nii-san... ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Uh... entrenando y esperando a Shura... oh, oye, ¿qué es esa bolsa grande y...?— Rin mira su atuendo.

Shura se ríe por lo bajo. —Me alegra verte siendo un idiota despreocupado. ¿Y qué pasa con tu cola colgando como la de un mono? Seguro que se adapta a un idiota como tú...

—¡Oye! ¡No es cómodo tenerla completamente oculta! También podría dejarla salir durante la escuela cram ahora.— Se queja Rin. Luego le sonríe a Sekki, quien está empacando. —Gracias por todo.

—No hay problema Rin-kun.— Sekki aparta uno de los mechones de cabello de Rin de su cara. —Ahora, asumiré que Kirigakure-san tiene un buen plan en mente, así que escúchala, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sip.— Rin sonríe, viéndola irse felizmente.

Shura deja escapar un silbido bajo. —Así que esa es su relación...— Murmura.

Yukio, que está justo a su lado, le lanza una mirada sospechosa. —¿Qué fue eso?

—Je. Tsukishiro lo trata como si fuera uno suyo.— Shura le sonríe a Yukio. —Como si fuera su propia madre.

Yukio parpadea y mira a Rin, quien está activando la simulación de entrenamiento –en el tercer nivel– y alegremente vuelve a practicar con ella, sorprendiendo a Yukio por lo bueno que es a pesar del hecho de que es solo un novato.

_«¿Una madre y su hijo?»_ Yukio siente una extraña sensación en su pecho ante eso y se la cuestiona, incluso cuando Shura hace que Rin apague la simulación, aunque solo después de señalar que es sorprendentemente bueno para un mono, y comienza a arrastrarlo a su idea de una clase.

* * *

Lentamente, el vino sale de una botella y llena las dos copas. El aroma del vino, una cosecha cara, llena el aire del pequeño y oscuro despacho en el que se encuentran los dos hombres. El que está detrás del escritorio deja la botella de vino después de llenar los dos vasos, toma un vaso y toma un sorbo.

El otro hombre sentado frente a él toma lentamente su propio vaso después de eso y lo sorbe.

—Así que decidieron votar para que él viviera.— Dice suavemente.

—Sí. Sin embargo, no cambia el plan. Dentro de seis meses, el examen se llevara a cabo.— El primer hombre le asegura con voz suave. Agita el vino en su copa, admirando el tono rojo de la copa de vino brillando a la luz de las velas, haciendo que aparezcan manchas rojas en sus guantes blancos.

—El examen será nuestra oportunidad.— Le asegura a su compañero. —No hemos perdido. Simplemente hemos ganado más tiempo. Nuestro plan continuará.

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que dices, te creeré.— Él mira el vino en sus manos y lo bebe una vez más. —Creo que me concederás lo que deseo.

—Lo _que_ _deseamos_.— El primer hombre corrige con una sonrisa antes de levantar su copa de vino. —Por la seguridad de Assiah.

Con un ligero tintineo, las dos copas se encuentran y el vino se drena hasta la última gota. El hombre con guantes blancos deja su vaso sobre la mesa y le sonríe al hombre frente a él.

_«El deseo de venganza... tan fácil de manipular...»_ Piensa con cariño, incluso mientras le ofrece otra copa de vino a su compañero. _«Tan fácil... y perfecto para mis necesidades. A todos los que han perdido, a los que no pueden perdonar, los convocaré a todos y haré un gran uso de ellos»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte donde se habla de sacar un roedor de un sombrero, asumo que significa lo mismo que sacar un conejo de un sombrero o tener un as bajo la manga, en pocas palabras algún plan de contingencia para usar en esta situación que se veía complicada. Pero no sé porqué se usó la palabra roedor allí 😅.
> 
> ¡En el capítulo 13 nos trasladamos a Kyoto!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	12. Chapter 12

Una madre se detiene con su hijo cuando se ve la _zona_ con cinta amarilla en su camino. —¿Un exorcista?— Ella le pregunta al hombre que está de guardia. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—Toda esta área es peligrosa. ¡Así que vuelva a sus habitaciones!— Le ordena.

—S-sí... vamos Satoru.— Dice la madre, tirando del brazo de su hijo.

Sin embargo, Satoru parece interesado, ansioso de hecho. —¿Un exorcista? ¡Quiero ver luchar al exorcista!

Dicho esto, se escapa de su madre y cruza la línea, el exorcista no puede atraparlo a tiempo mientras que pasa a toda velocidad.

Y entonces es demasiado tarde cuando alguien vestido de negro y con una máscara de gas agarra al niño.

—¡Satoru!— Exclama su madre, aterrorizada.

—Mierda, ha agarrado a un rehén...— Un exorcista los siguió mientras maldecía.

El líder del equipo da un paso adelante, un hombre mayor con una gruesa veta blanca en el flequillo. —¡D-deja ir a ese chico! Es un callejón sin salida. ¡H-h-haciendo algo así... n-no hará ningún bien!

La figura camuflada extiende la mano hacia el artículo que robó, específicamente hacia el sello en el contenedor en el que se encuentra. Bajo los ojos horrorizados de los exorcistas y sobre sus protestas, lo abre.

Y el miasma se derrama.

**Capítulo 12: Ojos Oscuros**

La sala de entrenamiento es mucho más tranquila sin la simulación en ejecución y Rin se mueve un poco nerviosamente sobre sus pies bajo la mirada de Shura.

—Lo primero que debes saber— comienza Shura mientras Rin la mira —es que en adelante no podrás moverte por ahí sin mí. ¿Entendido?

Rin asiente. —¡Sip!— Chirría, a pesar de que Yukio expresa incredulidad al respecto. O que se está quedando porque obviamente piensa que algo malo va a suceder.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos para la clase de hoy?— Pregunta Rin alegremente, inclinando la cabeza y moviendo la cola.

—Primero vamos a hacer que practiques con tus llamas. Lo que tengo aquí es una gran cantidad de velas.— Shura señala la enorme bolsa que trajo. —Comenzaremos con tres. Excepto por la vela del medio, vas a tratar de encender las dos velas en cada extremo al mismo tiempo.

Rin frunce el ceño, un poco desconcertado por ello, pero asiente y se sienta donde Shura le indica mientras ella prepara las tres velas. —Muy bien, ¡hagamos esto!

Rin se concentra intensamente en las velas. Y una ola de fuego azul las atraviesa, derritiéndolas hasta el suelo.

Shura se ríe por lo bajo. —¡Te dije que encendieras dos velas, no que las quemes todas!

—¡Una... una vez más!— Insiste Rin, sacando nuevas velas e intentándolo de nuevo.

Esto da como resultado algo parecido al montaje, ya que Rin intenta continuamente hacer lo que Shura le ordenó y sigue fallando.

Shura suspira. —¡Tan impaciente, eres descuidado!

Rin gruñe para sí mismo y se pregunta por qué no puede hacerlo. Esta vez consiguió que una de las velas exteriores se derritiera mientras que la vela del medio se encendió. _«Esto es_ _insanamente_ _difícil y sin embargo...»_

—De todos modos, por el momento quiero que sigas haciendo más de tres series cada día durante una hora. ¡Sigue así hasta que puedas hacerlo mientras te hurgas la nariz!— Dice Shura. —Durante el resto del tiempo tendrás que estudiar y entrenar tus músculos durante algún tiempo.

Rin parpadea. —¿Eso... eso es todo? ¿Qué pasa con mi técnica con la espada?

Shura le da una mirada extraña. —¿Entiendes por qué eres controlado por esas llamas cuando desvainas tu espada?

—...No sé.— Rin admite, un poco avergonzado.

—Es porque tienes miedo.— Rin se pone rígido ante sus palabras, mirando a la Knight en estado de shock. Shura suspira. —Es por esto que sucumbes a esas llamas. Debes acostumbrarte a las llamas y luego aumentar tu confianza lentamente desde allí. Y es a partir de ahí que desvainaras la kōmaken.

Rin asiente lentamente, luego se vuelve hacia las velas. _«Ella tiene razón... maldita sea. Estoy asustado, definitivamente les tengo miedo porque... porque no solo vi lo que las llamas de Satanás pueden hacer, todo lo que escucho es sobre lo peligrosas que son. Y nunca he entrenado con ellas, cuando realmente debería haber...»_

Ahora decidido a lograrlo, Rin se centra una vez más en las velas. Respirando hondo, Rin abre los ojos.

Y lo intenta de nuevo.

* * *

El hospital está bastante silencioso, excepto por el suave zumbido de las máquinas y el chirrido de los carros siendo empujados. Renzo camina penosamente por el pasillo, sintiéndose bastante en conflicto de muchas maneras.

_«Esto no es propio de mi...»_ Renzo suspira, bajando aún más su sombrero como para esconderse. _«No hay nada que pueda hacer en mi posición...»_

Renzo frunce el ceño, no le gusta el oportuno momento del incidente que escuchó de su madre. Es como una picazón en el fondo de su mente, recordándole que todo transcurrió perfectamente justo después del hecho de que Rin salió como el Hijo de Satanás.

El pensar en Rin hace que Renzo disminuya la velocidad y suspire, rascándose la nuca. _«Maldita sea... es un problema... definitivamente un problema y sin embargo...»_

Renzo frunce el ceño, recordando la mirada triste pero no sorprendida de Rin cuando lo vio por última vez. Cuan resignado estaba a todo. El hecho de que estaba feliz de verlos a todos seguros y vivos.

_«¡Sin mencionar que salvó al maldito Paladín, un tipo que estaba tratando de matarlo en ese momento!»_ Renzo gime, perdido con respecto a lo que se supone que debe pensar de Rin, sentir.

Renzo finalmente se detiene, mirando el letrero que proclama esto como la habitación actual de Konekomaru. La puerta está abierta pero Renzo no entra. No lo hace debido a que puede ver a Ryuuji ya allí y luciendo muy serio.

—Lo siento.— Ryuuji suena completamente avergonzado.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?— Pregunta Konekomaru. Renzo se entretiene brevemente ante el hecho de que Konekomaru perdió temporalmente su cerebro. Renzo acaba de llegar y ya sabe lo que sucede aquí.

—Es solo ... es completamente mi culpa que te hayas lastimado.— Ryuuji no mira hacia arriba, apretando sus manos sobre sus pantalones. —Yo... probablemente él tenga razón. Soy el tipo de persona que matará a la gente...

Konekomaru se ve triste. —Eso... podría ser cierto, pero... Bon, no servirá de nada si te quedas mirando hacia abajo. No vamos a ser felices si no te cuidas a ti mismo.

_«Habla por ti mismo.»_ Renzo se queja mentalmente, mientras Ryuuji repite su petición de ser perdonado.

—Más importante— Konekomaru cambia rápidamente el tema, Renzo hace una doble toma y luego suspira. —Lo que dijiste sobre esa kōmaken, ¿es cierto?

—...Si. No hay forma de confundirla. Desde que era niño, Oton me ha estado mostrando constantemente una fotografía de esta.— Responde Ryuuji.

—Okumura-sensei también dijo que era... Kurikara...— Konekomaru agrega vacilante, apartando la mirada de Ryuuji.

—¿Qué piensas Konekomaru?— Ryuuji pregunta, Konekomaru vuelve a mirarlo.

—Estoy confundido. ¿Y tú, Bon?

Renzo no puede soportarlo más, así que aprovecha a la linda enfermera cercana para interrumpir la conversación. Prefiere no considerar nada de esto, incluso cuando el hecho de que Rin tenga el viejo tesoro sagrado del Myōō Dharani rebota en su cabeza.

* * *

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que pasamos el rato.— Shura comenta después de algunas burlas. Rin está un poco apartado, todavía trabajando en las velas y luciendo apto para vaciar toda la bolsa que trajo Shura. De pie, Shura entra en la simulación de entrenamiento, mientras Yukio observa.

—Pasaré.— Dice Yukio rápidamente.

Shura se ríe por lo bajo. —¡Qué respuesta tan rápida! Estás siendo insociable. Las reglas son las mismas que hace cinco años. Seleccionamos el Modo Infinito, y el que rompa su concentración primero pierde.

—Y el perdedor invita al ganador a una comida...— Termina Yukio, luciendo molesto.

—¡Sí, sí! ¿Cuántas veces me has invitado a una comida? ¡Soy tu jefa y te ordeno que lo hagas!

Yukio frunce el ceño y recuerda una de esas veces. Y lo que Shirō le dijo de Shura.

« _Bueno, piensa fuera de la caja. Quizás ella pueda ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente debido a esa actitud»._

Yukio sonríe y se para frente a Shura, notando vagamente que incluso con su plataforma zori ahora es más alto que ella. —Muy bien. Sin embargo, si gano, dejaras de _llamarme cuatro ojos asustadizo_.

—¡Está bien~! ¡Pero solo si ganas asustadizo!— Chilla Shura, riéndose.

Yukio le devuelve una sonrisa agradable. —Si crees que soy igual que hace cinco años, estás cometiendo un gran error.

La simulación comienza, sorprendiendo a Rin que se volteó para mirarlos. Sus ojos se ensanchan mientras observa, viendo cómo pueden golpear cada bola. _«Maldición... necesité todo para llegar al tercer nivel... ¿así es como es un exorcista de rango completo?»_

Rin observa a Shura en particular, para ver si puede reconstruir su estilo de lucha, diseccionarlo. Él puede escuchar fragmentos de la conversación de ella y Yukio también, pero no todo desde la distancia y el sonido de la simulación, los disparos y el sonido de golpes cuando Shura golpea las bolas.

Lo que sí escucha es que Shura siguió adelante con lo que sucedió porque el que la Orden sepa probablemente sea lo mejor para ellos y Rin –algo con lo que Yukio obviamente no está de acuerdo, mientras que Rin _sabe_ que es para mejor–, que Shura sospecha de Mephisto, algo que Rin aprueba, y que Yukio en realidad no es un buen exorcista debido a su actitud.

_«Bueno, siempre he pensado que si se relajara más las cosas serían mejor...»_ Reflexiona Rin.

Pero lo que más se destaca es una línea que lleva claramente a Rin.

—¡Juré que protegería a mi hermano en lugar de mi padre!

Rin siente que su mente se estrella con eso, cuando esas palabras lo hieren. Las implicaciones de que no puede cuidarse solo, que está indefenso, que no puede hacer nada sin la ayuda de Yukio...

Se acumula y pronto Rin no puede contenerlo. —¡MALDITA SEA!

El fuego azul estalla y Rin solo puede dejar escapar una maldición silenciosa mientras observa cómo las llamas azules se comen la simulación de entrenamiento... y la ropa que llevan Yukio y Shura.

Excepto por su ropa interior, con Rin siendo sorprendido por el hecho de que Shura no lleva sostén hoy. _«Está bien, podría haber vivido sin saber eso...»_

—Um... ¿mi error?— Ofrece Rin. —Uh... oigan, en realidad no los lastimé y su ropa interior está intacta, así que eso es... ¿progreso?

La mirada fulminante que Yukio le da deja muy claro que no lo ve así.

Rin decide huir con la excusa de conseguir un extintor de incendios en lugar de tratar con su hermano enojado.

* * *

Kero no está de humor para los videojuegos. Algo que desconcierta a Kuro, pero deja a la bestia guardiana sola cuando se lo pide, yendo en su lugar a molestar a Ukobach mientras está aquí.

Kero no se mueve, sino que llama al Libro para que flote frente a él. Esperando mientras todas las Cartas flotan para cernirse a su alrededor, cierra los ojos, brillando mientras se comunica con ellas.

Al igual que él y Yue, están en un terrible estado emocionalmente sabio. La condición de pasar o morir bajo la cual está Rin, entre otras restricciones, es algo que las enoja. Pero al mismo tiempo, saben que su poder no puede ser utilizado por su maestro, por lo que se ven reducidas a la preocupación y el miedo. Solo unas pocas como Cook tienen un costo lo suficientemente bajo como para que puedan activarse y usar todo su poder sin riesgo, y eso es solo porque ni siquiera un poderoso Rey Demonio como Mephisto puede cambiar la fuente que descansa debajo de su Academia.

_«Sin embargo, tiene muchos filtros establecidos.»_ Kero abre los ojos y mira las Cartas que ahora se están calmando un poco bajo la persuasión de él y de Hope, hasta el punto de que ahora pueden volver al Libro. Hope es la última en volver a descansar allí.

Kero suspira y vuela hacia la ventana. —Ah, no me gusta nada de esto.

Pero al mismo tiempo, él no tiene poder aquí. De hecho, interferir probablemente empeoraría las cosas en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

_«Pero...»_ Kero entrecierra los ojos. _«Si deciden matar a Rin... Los_ _destrozaré_ _antes de que puedan siquiera levantar un brazo sobre sus cabezas»._

Kero sabe muy bien que Yue estaría de acuerdo.

* * *

Rin no está contento de estar de vuelta, lo que tiene más que ver con el hecho de que Yukio le robó los pantalones y Shura su camisa –la camisa de su uniforme escolar y no tiene más de tres– para cubrirse, dejándolo en ropa interior y corbata tratando de apagar las llamas azules que todavía están ardiendo con el extintor de agua bendita.

Yukio termina la llamada que acababa de atender. —Acabo de recibir una llamada urgente. Parece que un rincón del antiguo Dormitorio Norte de True Cross ha sido contaminado por alquitrán de hulla. Parece que algunas de las víctimas son civiles. Una persona ha sido severamente afectada por una mashō y otras diez han sido contaminadas...

Rin se estremece ante esa noticia. _«Suena horrible»._

—¿Cuál es la causa?— Shura pregunta, todavía abrochándose la camisa robada. Rin hace una mueca al ver como se estira la camisa, y se gira para concentrarse en apagar el fuego demoníaco que causó.

—Es desconocida. Por el momento, cualquier persona con el rango de Meister en Doctor está siendo llamada a la ubicación. Shura-san, ¿no eres uno también?

Shura se frota la nuca. —Sí... más o menos.

Entonces Shura mira a Rin, quien finalmente no solo apagó el fuego sino que vació el extintor. —De todos modos, la misión no es demasiado... Pero ya que somos sus acompañantes, no puede dejar nuestro lado. ¡Así que llevémosle también!

Rin parpadea, las palabras hundiéndose lentamente. —¿Uh?

Para sorpresa de Rin, aunque Yukio no parece a favor, está de acuerdo con Shura sin demasiado problema.

_«Oh, oh... ¿por qué...?»_ Rin tiembla de repente, frotándose los brazos. Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que está prácticamente desnudo. _«Maldita sea... algo va a pasar allí... algo malo»._

* * *

_:¿Kero?:_ Ese suave sonido hace que Kero se siente, saliendo de sus pensamientos. _:Kero, ¿puedes oírme?:_

_:Te puedo oír. ¿Qué pasa, Rin?:_ Pregunta Kero, con el estómago retorcido por la preocupación.

_:Voy con Yukio y Shura a una misión y... algo anda mal allí. Puedo sentirlo. ¿Crees que puedes venir? Creo que... podrías rastrear a un demonio, ¿verdad?:_

Kero se ríe entre dientes. _:Soy bastante útil en el rastreo mágicamente hablando pero si estás hablando de un demonio, indudablemente. Puedo hacerlo.:_

_:Bien... la misión es en ... Distrito de Norte de_ _Cross_ _, en la quinta sección . El lugar donde están todos los lugares realmente baratos.:_

_:Entendido.:_ Kero extiende sus alas y abre la ventana, saliendo de allí. _:Estaré allí:_

Una suave sensación de alivio fluye de Rin. _:Gracias Kero.:_

_:En cualquier momento Rin, en cualquier momento...:_ Kero da una sonrisa suave y bate sus alas más rapidamente por un momento para acelerar.

No puede llegar tarde, después de todo.

* * *

Todo el lugar está abarrotado, principalmente por espectadores, como señala una molesta Shura. La multitud y el calor no pone a Rin de buen humor.

Pero lo peor es el demonio que puede sentir dentro de la zona precintada y extrañamente... dentro de un edificio cercano. Rin frunce el ceño, no le gusta cómo está resultando esto. _«Mierda... esto es mucho peor de lo que nos dijeron...»_

Al igual que Yukio y la exhausta por el calor Shura, a Rin se le permite pasar por la línea como exorcistas, y son dirigidos a uno de los exorcistas destinados aquí. Es un tipo mayor, uno que probablemente tenga la edad de Shirō a pesar de haber envejecido mucho peor que él. Sin embargo, solo tiene un mechón blanco en el pelo.

—Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo, soy de Rango Medio Primera Clase, Okumura Yukio.— Yukio se presenta.

—Rango Alto Primera Clase, Kirigakure Shura.— Shura suena completamente aniquilada por el calor.

—Soy... ¿quién es el niño?— El hombre pregunta, parpadeando hacia Rin.

Rin lo malinterpreta deliberadamente y se vuelve hacia Yukio. —Um... Yukio, creo que el viejo se está quedando sordo...

—¿Qué?— Yukio mira a Rin con incredulidad, mientras Rin le sonríe.

—La última vez que lo verifiqué eres el más joven, así que encajas mejor con la descripción del niño.— Señala Rin alegremente, mientras Yukio lo fulmina con la mirada. Shura se ríe detrás de ellos, mirando la cara enojada de Yukio con diversión.

—¡Nii-san!— Espeta Yukio antes de poder detenerse.

El viejo salta. —Um... espera, ese es... ¿ese es... él? ¿El... el Hijo de Satanás? ¿Es... es seguro?

Rin lo mira fijamente, mientras Shura le asegura que es una decisión de los superiores y que lo vigilarán. Rin no puede evitar alzar las cejas ante este hombre. Su aire nervioso suena tan falso como la apariencia humana que tiene. « _Incluso Mephisto muestra sus rasgos demoníacos y sin embargo, este tipo... y también huele raro...»_

—Nos gustaría una explicación.— Dice Yukio, arrastrando la conversación de regreso al tema original. —¿Quién está actualmente a cargo aquí?

—Es... ese sería yo. Explicaré el estado actual de las cosas.— Dice el anciano, aparentemente ignorando a la mujer de la clase Doctor –una que Rin reconoce de más de un incidente, incluido el examen de exwire y el incidente de Kuro– que le dice que no se esfuerce.

—P-por favor, déjame explicarles. Soy Tōdō Saburōta, el Director del Saishinbu. Soy un exorcista de Rango Alto Segunda Clase— Se presenta, todavía sudando nerviosamente y presionándose un pañuelo contra la cara. —Lo que comenzó todo este desastre fue que descubrimos que el Ojo Izquierdo del Rey Impuro había sido robado del interior del Saishinbu de la Academia.

—¡¿Cómo diablos ocurrió eso?!— Exclama Shura. Rin frunce el ceño, preguntándose por su historia y frotándose los brazos mientras siente que un escalofrío se filtra ante la mención del Rey Impuro.

—A pesar de que el Saishinbu está dentro de la Academia, ¿no se habría establecido la más fuerte de las barreras mágicas para protegerlo?— Yukio exige.

Rin lo mira y luego vuelve a mirar a Tōdō. _«Estoy más sorprendido de que haya llegado hasta aquí... ¿dónde está Mephisto? Esa es_ ** _su_** _Academia...»_

—¡N-no tenemos idea de cómo entraron y lo robaron!— Explica Tōdō, luego continúa revelando el incidente más reciente, uno que horroriza a Rin en lo que respecta al niño retenido como rehén y posiblemente muriendo, si no está muerto ya, debido al miasma con el que estuvo en contacto directo.

—Es-escapó con el niño al edificio de allí y actualmente está sitiado.— Tōdō hace un gesto hacia el edificio en cuestión mientras habla. —Además, el miasma se está extendiendo. Por el momento, hay treinta y un contaminados, incluidos civiles... pero no hay suficientes Doctores para tratarlos a todos.

Rin mira a las personas dispuestas a su alrededor, pareciendo uno de esos informes de desastres que a veces ve en la televisión. Ciertamente es una situación terrible, pero él siente que en este momento Tōdō está exagerando acerca de ser la peor de la historia.

_«Y él es un mentiroso.»_ Rin lo mira. _«Esto se siente como una trampa... especialmente con él siendo en realidad un demonio cuando eso no tiene sentido. Además, la persona enmascarada simplemente huyó... ¿como si estuviera alejando a la gente?»_

Rin se frota la frente, no le gusta todo el pensamiento que tiene que hacer aquí. Y no es ayudado por el hecho de que todos parecen ajenos a todas las rarezas de este caso a excepción de él. _«¡Oye, no se supone que yo sea el gemelo inteligente Yukio!»_

—¡Perdóneme...!– Una mujer se acerca a ellos, tosiendo ligeramente pero decidida. Rin la atrapa cuando tropieza, la endereza y retrocede para darle espacio.

—Woah, ¿estás bien?— Rin la mira, preocupado por su estado.

—¡Estoy b-bien! Pero mi hijo... mi hijo...— Ella se ahoga.

—Eres la madre del niño retenido como rehén, ¿verdad?— Rin asiente con la cabeza y suspira, abriendo la boca para asegurarle lo mejor que pueda que harán su mejor esfuerzo.

— _¡Satoru!— Llora, corriendo hacia Yukio quien lleva al niño en sus brazos, débil pero vivo._

Rin se ablanda y sonríe. —No te preocupes. Lo sacaremos.

—¡Nii-san!— Yukio arrastra a Rin y se vuelve hacia la madre. —Haremos todo lo posible pero sería mejor-¡ugh!

—¡Yukio!— Rin arrastra a Yukio hacia atrás y lo fulmina con la mirada. —¡No diría eso si no estuviera seguro!

—¿Y cómo diablos _estarías_ seguro?— Espeta Yukio. Rin se muerde la lengua para evitar que salgan las palabras amargas o, peor aún, las burlonas. No ayudaría en esta situación. —¡Los exorcistas no son omnipotentes! ¡No podemos salvar a todos!

—Nii-san no puede hacer esta misión. Cuento contigo Shura-san.— Dice Yukio, alejándose rápidamente e ignorando al enojado e insultado Rin detrás de él.

—Mmmkay. Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, vamos Rin...— Shura hace una pausa cuando Rin se da vuelta para mirarla ferozmente, apartándose de su agarre y alejándose.

Shura mira entre los dos hermanos Okumura y suspira, decidiendo mantenerse al margen, especialmente cuando Rin va en la dirección opuesta a Yukio. Todavía sigue a Rin, ya que será su acompañante, pero se sorprende de lo que ve.

Rin sonríe, como un tiburón, mientras se acerca a uno de los pacientes menos afectados. —Hola, Ito. No esperaba verte aquí.

El adolescente, el cual se parece más bien a una especie de punk duro, gira para mirarlo y palidece. —Ok-Okumura...— Chilla.

Rin sonríe y se agacha a su lado. —Oye, ¿todavía tienes esa cuchilla tuya?

Ito asiente rápidamente, mientras que tanto Shura como el Doctor cercano los miran aturdidamente ante este intercambio.

Rin extiende su mano. —Bien. Necesito que me la prestes.

—¡A...Aquí! ¡Tómala!— Ito arroja rápidamente la navaja a Rin, prácticamente orinándose en este punto.

—¡Gracias! ¡Te la devolveré más tarde!— Rin se despide alegremente a Ito, quien todavía está temblando y se aleja.

Shura está tan ocupada sintiéndose sorprendida que para cuando se da cuenta que Rin está fuera de la vista y no sabe a dónde se ha ido, es demasiado tarde. Maldiciendo suavemente, Shura debate por un momento antes de decidir dejarlo así.

_«Probablemente esté con Yukio ahora, así que no es mi problema... Tengo otras cosas que hacer de todos modos...» se_ recuerda Shura, saliendo rápidamente de esta área. Ella tiene algo de investigación que hacer.

* * *

Lo primero que registra Kero cuando llega es el olor. Arrugando la nariz, Kero siente un poco de nauseas por el fuerte aroma que golpea sus fosas nasales.

_«¡Maldita sea! Esto va a hacer que las cosas sean más difíciles de precisar_ _»_ Kero maldice mentalmente, revisando los apartamentos aquí. Es bastante obvio solo por el olor donde está la fuente de todo, un edificio antiguo cercano.

Observando atentamente, Kero finalmente ve a Rin, aparentemente discutiendo con Yukio o más bien gritándole antes de que el hermano menor se vaya. Kero gime ante esa escena, luego mira hacia el viejo edificio.

_«Mejor llegar allí. Ahí es donde las cosas se pondrán feas»_ Kero vuela hacia este, medio esperando que el presentimiento de Rin de que es necesario para el rastreo no sea cierto.

Porque eso significa que es solo el comienzo de un incidente muy grande y peligroso.

* * *

Unirse al equipo que se dirige al edificio significa ponerse el traje de seguridad. Yukio desprecia los trajes de seguridad, nunca se siente muy capaz con este arrastrándolo hacia abajo, pero sabe que no debe ir sin él. Es sorprendente que Tōdō aparezca a pesar de su salud, pero parece sentirse responsable y Yukio sabe que no debe perder el tiempo discutiendo.

—Seré el líder del grupo.— Ordena Yukio mientras comienzan a moverse, sosteniendo al pájaro en la jaula que le dieron. —Tōdō-san, tomará el centro, y los otros dos ocuparán la retaguardia.

A medida que avanzan lentamente hacia donde creen que está el enemigo, Tōdō dice vacilante: —O-Okumura-kun tiene circunstancias bastante complicadas, pero he oído que eres excelente a pesar de ser tan joven.

Yukio se detiene por un momento, luego le devuelve el extraño cumplido con: —... Tōdō-san, tu familia es bastante famosa por sus nobles exorcistas. Hablando de su familia Tōdō, ¿no ha tenido cada generación conexiones profundas con los Saishinbu? Es vergonzoso preguntar, pero ¿podrías arrojar algo de luz sobre el Ojo Izquierdo del Rey Impuro que estaba dentro del Saishinbu? ¿Qué es?

Yukio escucha atentamente, a medida que la explicación de Tōdō comienza en el período Edo, la cual describe un terrible demonio de putrefacción conocido como el Rey Impuro, y los ojos que le fueron quitados una vez que fue sometido.

—Si hay un ojo izquierdo, eso significa que debe haber un ojo derecho, ¿estoy en lo cierto?— Yukio considera esto, preguntándose por qué irían por este Ojo en particular si eso es cierto. Recibe su respuesta bastante rápido.

—Sí... pero parece que la ubicación de donde esta sellado el ojo derecho se mantiene en secreto. Los únicos que lo saben son Sir Pheles y quienquiera que esté involucrado en el sellado.

—Uh... ¿es eso así?— Yukio se da vuelta para ver, para su horror y sorpresa, que Rin se ha unido al grupo. Rin sonríe y saluda.

—Oye, Yukio. ¡Perdí a Shura así que, como necesito un chaperón, decidí quedarme contigo!

Yukio desea que no fuera poco profesional golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, especialmente cuando Rin toma el pájaro y su jaula de su mano, silbando alegremente mientras los otros exorcistas retroceden nerviosos ante la repentina aparición del Hijo de Satanás.

* * *

Rin ignora el hecho de que Yukio probablemente tenga pensamientos muy poco caritativos y que los otros exorcistas estén considerando correr asustados o que, en un caso particular, en realidad sea un enemigo a favor de admirar al pájaro robótico. —¿Para qué es esto?

—Um... es la réplica de un canario.— Tōdō responde. —Está constantemente cantando. Dejará de cantar cuando lleguemos a...

—No está cantando.— Señala Rin y mira alrededor para ver la figura camuflada cerca. Rin también ve al niño, cubierto de terribles protuberancias e inconsciente. Por los sonidos roncos y doloridos que está haciendo y el ligero movimiento de su pecho, todavía está vivo.

Yukio se mueve primero, apuntando con su arma a la figura encapuchada. —¡Alto ahí! ¡Detente! ¡Da un paso más y dispararé!

Rin descarta al canario y se da la vuelta, justo cuando la figura camuflada explota. Saca la navaja, la abre y apuñala a Tōdō antes de que pueda moverse a por los demás. —¡Fuera!— Gruñe Rin y lo hacen, aunque Rin cree que podría ser tanto por el Hijo de Satanás apuñalando a Tōdō como por ver a su aliado repentinamente volverse contra ellos.

Tōdō se da vuelta para mirar a Rin. —¿Sabías sobre mí?

Yukio levanta la vista del ojo falso y se da vuelta para mirar a Tōdō, quien se quita el traje de seguridad para revelar sus rasgos demoníacos. —Qué lástima que haya sido expuesto... aunque admito que no te consideré una amenaza, Okumura Rin.

Rin se burla, todavía sosteniendo la navaja en sus manos y listo para apuñalarlo nuevamente. Su espada es demasiado grande para este pasillo estrecho y no se atreve a usar las llamas azules hasta que tenga que hacerlo. —Bueno, tal vez si no fueras un _demonio_ , no me habría dado cuenta.

Entonces Rin se vuelve hacia Yukio. —¡Saca al niño! ¡No puedo tratarlo!

Yukio salta ante eso y va hacia el niño, solo para que Tōdō aparezca frente a él, mientras Rin maldice su velocidad. —No lo creo. Quiero hablar contigo un poco más, Okumura-kun.

* * *

Shura maldice en voz baja ante lo que encontró. —Maldición... y no puedo hacer nada más que esto...

Poniéndose de pie, echa un vistazo a la sala de contención ahora vacía una vez más antes de salir corriendo, con la esperanza de que al menos pueda llegar a uno de los que están detrás de este incidente.

Sin embargo, ella no puede evitar sentir que es demasiado tarde para eso.

* * *

Rin está en una mala posición donde es el único capaz de sacar al niño, mientras que Yukio es arrastrado a una pelea con Tōdō.

Maldiciendo con fluidez en cantonés, Rin arroja la navaja por última vez para darle a Yukio un momento para cambiar las tornas ligeramente a su favor, esquivándolo a él y a Tōdō para agarrar al niño y huir de la pelea.

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso.— Comenta Tōdō casualmente, enviando algunas sombras negras detrás de él y el niño.

—¡Maldita sea!— Al no tener otra opción, deja salir sus llamas azules y las quema. Un grito del niño en sus brazos lo hace mirar hacia abajo y ver cómo han crecido repentinamente los forúnculos. Rin termina dejando caer al niño en estado de shock, solo para inclinarse junto a él y maldecir. _«Mierda, no sé qué hacer...»_

Detrás de él, la pelea se convierte en una conferencia de Tōdō a Yukio. Sin embargo, Rin no puede pasar nada de tiempo concentrándose en eso, llamando en su lugar a Kero. _:¡Kero!:_

_:Estoy en eso. Él escapará pronto y me_ _apegaré_ _a él... aunque ¿por qué no me dejas...?_

_: No... no sabemos qué carajo está tramando... o si está trabajando con alguien más.:_ Rin gruñe ante eso, tratando de calmar el dolor del niño de cualquier manera que pueda. _:_ _SÍGUELO._ ¡ _Y si puedes ver a dónde va, dime!:_

_:Entendido...:_

Rin suspira cuando Tōdō se va como se había predicho, Kero lo persigue siendo desapercibido para el demonio y espera haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Yukio tiene que quitarse su traje de seguridad, a pesar del riesgo, porque no hay forma de que pueda entregar su tratamiento al niño mientras lo usa. Es demasiado voluminoso y necesita ser lo más preciso posible.

Entonces, bajo los ojos preocupados de Rin, lentamente comienza a inyectar el suero en el niño. _«Tengo que hacer esto sin romper los forúnculos... ¡concéntrate!»_

Pero para su horror, se encuentra temblando.

Rin se da cuenta, sin poder ayudarlo. —Yukio...

Yukio aprieta los dientes. _«Maldita sea... esto es como cuando era un niño... esos días estaba tan asustado que no podía hacer nada más que llorar y temblar cada vez que veía un demonio»._

« _Quería ser como mi hermano mayor y mi padre. ¿Pero qué me queda si vivo una vida así? Nada»._

Yukio traga, tratando de rechazar las venenosas palabras de Tōdō.

« _Hay debilidad en el corazón de todos. Me pregunto ¿estas demasiado asustado para reconocerlo?»._

—¡YUKIO!— Rin extiende su mano hacia Yukio cuando esté se apuñala, haciéndose sangrar, con una de las agujas antes de desecharla y preparar otra. Esta vez, con manos más firmes, logra completar su tarea.

_«_ _¡_ _Púdrete_ _! ¡Tú y yo somos completamente diferentes!»_ Yukio le gruñe a la sombra de Tōdō.

Rin mira a Yukio, preocupado y preguntándose qué se perdió de la conversación entre Yukio y Tōdō, maldiciendo el hecho de no haber prestado atención cuando pudo. _«Maldita sea... ¿qué mierda le dijiste a Yukio imbécil?»_

Rin no lo sabe, pero la próxima vez que vea a Tōdō, lo hará pagar por la mirada asustada y perdida en los ojos de Yukio.

* * *

Rin tiene sentimientos encontrados al ver a la madre abrazar con gratitud a su hijo. Definitivamente está feliz de que se reúnan y que el niño esté a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo, Rin encuentra que sus ojos se sienten más atraídos por Yukio. Su par de hombros lo dice todo, revelando que a pesar de la expresión probablemente agradable que tiene, Yukio está de un humor terrible.

_«¿Qué carajo le dijo ese demonio_ _chupapollas_ _?»_ Rin gruñe levemente ante eso, luego se gira justo antes de que Mephisto hable, fulminándolo con la mirada. —Oi, ¿dónde diablos estabas?

—Excelente trabajo.— Dice Mephisto después de un momento, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar las palabras de Rin y la mirada fulminante con la que está nivelándolo. —No hay causalidades en este incidente. Pero vaya, vaya, hemos perdido profundamente. Aparentemente, todo este incidente fue simplemente una estratagema para distraernos. El verdadero Ojo izquierdo ha sido robado.

—Sí, sí, dime algo que no sabía— Rin se limpia una oreja, mirando su dedo meñique antes de quitarle la suciedad. Luego levanta la vista para ver que Mephisto lo está mirando fijamente. —¿Qué? Supuse que algo estaba pasando cuando noté que ese imbécil era un demonio.

—Nii-san... ¿lo sabías?— Yukio gira hacia Rin y lo agarra. —¿Por qué no...?

—¿Y me hubieras creído?— Rin se suelta de su agarre y lo mira ferozmente. —Ni siquiera me creíste cuando dije que el niño estaría a salvo.

—No tenías-

—¿Tsukishiro no habló sobre predicción en una de sus clases?— Shura recuerda de repente, volviendo la atención hacia ella. Ella se encoge de hombros ante su mirada. —Lo recuerdo porque todo lo que pude hacer fue aprender la teoría. Ella se refirió a esto como enseñarle a un pez a volar.

Yukio se vuelve hacia Rin, que se encoge de hombros y asiente. —Realmente no podía hacerlo con el sello puesto, pero es una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer incluso ahora.

—¿Eso significa que tienes sueños proféticos?— Pregunta Mephisto, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Rin resopla. —Eso no es importante. ¿No deberías estar persiguiendo a ese tipo?

—Mi familiar está rastreando el Ojo izquierdo en este momento.— Shura les informa.

—Yo diría que lo encontrarás con ese tipo.— Rin se encoge de hombros ante las miradas que recibe. —Solo un sentimiento. Parece estar demasiado interesado en ello, demasiado ansioso por hablar de ello. Además él...— Rin frunce el ceño. —Él... huele mal, se podría decir.

—¿Huele mal?— Shura frunce el ceño ante eso.

Rin se encoge de hombros otra vez. —Realmente no puedo describir lo sensorial. Como una mezcla de audición, olfato y un sentimiento. No puedo describirlo en absoluto.

—¿Oh? Dijiste que notaste que era un demonio. ¿Qué tan bueno eres?— Mephisto pregunta.

Rin resopla. —Puedo _sentirte_ venir a una milla de distancia. Y se supone que eres bastante poderoso, ¿no?

—¿Supone?— Mephisto repite, sonando irritado.

Rin lo descarta. —Es la vestimenta de payaso. De todos modos, ese tipo Toto... es como eh... hmmm... ¿azúcar falso?

Shura parpadea ante eso y luego se pone pensativa. —¿Azúcar falso? ¿Te refieres a productos químicos?

—Supongo que... algo sobre su estado era extraño.— Rin suspira. —Lo siento, no puedo decir nada respecto a eso, es demasiado vago y todo es un sentimiento. Al igual que como ese títere que estaba usando.

Mephisto parece intrigado por eso. —Tendremos que hablar sobre eso más tarde. Por ahora, las cosas son bastante serias como están. Los detalles son desconocidos en este momento, pero aparentemente parece haber habido algunos problemas con el Ojo derecho también.— Da un gran mordisco a la paleta helada que está sosteniendo. —Esta es una situación grave y necesito hablar contigo, Okumura-sensei. En privado.

Yukio vuelve a mirar a Rin, a quien Shura está interrogando a fondo respecto a esto, especialmente sobre su capacidad de sensor, y luego se vuelve hacia Mephisto. —Muy bien.

* * *

Mephisto tiene que admitir que está sorprendido, pero no tanto como Yukio y Shura. Rin demostró que podía sentirlo a él y a Amaimon más de una vez, aunque previamente se había limitado a evitar.

_«Pero lo que él también sintió... un gran talento allí...»_ Mephisto no puede evitar la sonrisa que permanece en su rostro incluso cuando se vuelve hacia Yukio una vez más. —La prioridad es organizar inmediatamente una fuerza de tropas de élite para recuperar el Ojo izquierdo. Okumura-sensei, me gustaría que te unas a ellos.

Yukio lo mira fijamente. —¿Yo, señor?

—Sí. Dado que el objetivo de nuestro enemigo aún no está claro, quiero que tú, que entraste en contacto directo con este, seas parte de la estrategia.— Mephisto observa mientras Yukio piensa en ello, mirando por encima de él para ver la mirada que Rin le está dando. Sin embargo, Rin simplemente rueda los ojos y se da vuelta en lugar de hablar. —Tus habilidades también son más que aceptables.

—Entiendo.— Dice Yukio después de un momento.

—Te veré en la base central entonces. En una hora.— Mephisto se despide de él y se aleja, con la mente girando a medida que se encuentra ansiando esto más que antes.

Las acciones de Rin aquí ciertamente han agregado un buen toque a los procedimientos. Mephisto mira hacia atrás ante el sonido de la voz de Rin, preguntando si Shura sabe dónde está alguien llamado Ito Satoshi, y sonríe.

Sí, Rin hace que todo sea muy interesante.

* * *

Rin ignora a Shura en el camino de regreso al dormitorio, esperando en cambio a que Kero le informe. Afortunadamente, Shura deja de molestarlo lo suficientemente pronto una vez que ve su expresión.

Shura lo lleva de regreso a su clase, obligándolo a levantar uno de los pesos más _avanzados_ _que_ ella le consiguió y lo lleva a trabajar, trabajando no solo en sus músculos sino también en su postura. Ella está lo suficientemente feliz de descubrir que realmente tiene una buena postura, pero la prueba adicional de evitar los cacahuetes de espuma que le arroja mientras levanta pesas no es realmente apreciada, incluso si probablemente sea un buen entrenamiento.

Es durante una de esas sesiones de cacahuate de espuma que Kero contacta a Rin. El resultado es algo que hace que Shura se ría a carcajadas, mientras los pesos caen sobre Rin y golpean su pie, seguido de su cabeza. Esto lo deja en el suelo y Rin no se molesta en ponerse de pie por un tiempo.

_:Kero... ¿qué averiguaste?:_ pregunta Rin, gimiendo levemente de dolor.

_:Definitivamente es un monstruo.:_ Kero se queja. _:Casi me atrapa una vez, pero use un demonio menor como señuelo. No es estúpido ese tipo. Definitivamente tiene un compañero y se dirige a buscar el Ojo derecho.:_

_:¿Dónde está eso?:_ pregunta Rin, sentándose lentamente y frotándose la cabeza, la cual todavía está palpitando.

_:No lo vas a creer...:_ Kero suspira.

_:¿A dónde va?:_ Rin presiona al guardián.

_:Bueno es...:_

* * *

—¡Felicitaciones a todos por lograr el derecho de participar en una misión real en el examen del otro día!— Mephisto prácticamente canta ante los atónitos exwires que miran al demonio como si estuviera loco. Para ser justos, lo está.

—Y entonces...— Mephisto se quita el sombrero, enviando confeti y desplegando un letrero —Felicitaciones a aquellos que se ganaron el derecho de participar en una pelea real. ¡Quiero que se unan a la expedición a Kyōto!

Konekomaru mira a Ryuuji, quien luce particularmente horrorizado ante este anuncio. —Kyōto...

O, para el trío, su ciudad natal.

Un lugar del cual Ryuuji se fue, sin esperar regresar.

_«O tal vez...»_ _Piensa_ Renzo mientras la clase estalla en preguntas gracias a Ryuji e Izumo _«Esperaba no tener que volver hasta después de la preparatoria hubiera terminado»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capitulo es de 9k así que si, muuuy largo, además el lunes vuelvo a clases y yo viajo (ya que soy de región y mi U esta como a 1-2 horas en bus) por lo que tal vez me atrase en actualizar un día, máximo 2.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	13. Chapter 13

Rin gime cuando su reciente intento de encender las velas falla una vez más. En lugar de hacer lo que Shura le pidió, una vez más ha derretido la cera de las velas cubriendo todo el tejado donde actualmente está entrenando.

— **¡** **Wah** **! ¡Es tan bonito y azul!—** ExclamaKuro desde su posición en el regazo de Rin.

—Ugh... no está bien... no puedo coger el truco...— Rin suspira, mirando una de sus manos, la cual flexiona. —Por otra parte, no puedo dejar de pensar en cuándo vi a Yukio por última vez...

Ese horrible Tōdō y lo que sea que le dijo a Yukio...

Rin aprieta los dientes, se frota la cabeza y se despeina el cabello. —¡Maldita sea!

—No veo ningún progreso en absoluto.— La voz de Shura se entromete, haciendo que Rin se sobresalte al ver a Shura subir al techo por la escalera.

—¡Shura! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sabes que he estado aquí...?— Rin pregunta, mirándola sospechosamente. Se pone de pie mientras Shura sube al techo, Kuro trepando a su hombro mientras lo hace.

—Je, desde el principio. Sabía que estabas entrenando aquí en _secreto_ todas las mañanas.— Shura sonríe y le arroja algo a Rin, quien lo atrapa justo a tiempo. Rin parpadea hacia los folletos turísticos ahora en sus manos, Kuro también los mira con curiosidad.

—¿Uh?

—Vas a ir a Kyōto, así que mejor prepárate.— Aconseja Shura, Rin se queda boquiabierto ante eso.

 _«¿_ _Ky_ _ō_ _to_ _?_ _Oh mierda...»_ Rin gime mentalmente.

— **¿Dónde? ¿A dónde vas Rin? ¡Yo también voy!—** Kuro insiste, haciendo que Rin suspire pero no lucha contra él.

Ellos van a Kyōto.

Mierda.

**Capítulo 13: Susurros del Rey Impuro**

A pesar del hecho de que Rin no puede evitar tener un mal presentimiento acerca de que algo está ocurriendo en Kyōto, al mismo tiempo, Rin está empezando a interesarse en ir allí. Tiene la nariz atrapada en el folleto turístico todo el tiempo mientras se dirigen a la estación de tren.

—¿No estás muy ansioso? Sabes que es una misión, ¿verdad?— Shura se burla de él después de colgar el teléfono con Yukio.

—No pude ir a mi viaje de campo en la secundaria.— Rin hace una mueca ante ese recuerdo. —¡Tal vez los exwires tendrán tiempo libre!

Shura resopla. —Para ti, me necesitarías a mí o a alguien de rango similar e informado para ser tu acompañante o, bueno... tu hermano.

Rin se encoge de hombros, sabiendo que está diciendo la verdad, en cambio se dirige al tren. —¿Dónde vamos nosotros?

—Creo que nuestras reservas son para los vagones tres y cuatro.— Comenta Shura pensativamente, siguiendo a Rin mientras se dirige hacia delante, intrigada por la sonrisa ahora plasmada en su rostro mientras balbucea alegremente sobre lo que encuentra en el folleto. _«Creo que es al menos media falsa... pero ahhh bueno, mejor que ser tan solemne y serio como su hermano»._

Rin no pierde su sonrisa incluso cuando entra al vagón y toda el aura del lugar cambia, cada exorcista mira a este adolescente saltando alegremente con un gato sobre la cabeza como si fuera un monstruo. Lo cual, técnicamente es, pero no en la forma en que piensan.

Shura observa cómo Rin va a sentarse en la parte delantera, aparentemente ajeno mientras saca el folleto nuevamente y se permite ser succionado por él otra vez. Shura niega con la cabeza, preguntándose si es posible inyectar la filosofía del lado positivo de Rin en Yukio. Al menos lo suficiente como para que aprenda a relajarse un poco.

—Voy a revisar las cosas en el vagón tres.—Le informa Shura a Rin. —Solo siéntate aquí y sé bueno.

Rin la mira. —¿Qué, crees que causaré problemas?

—Más bien va directo para ti... al menos no arruines los asientos. Las manchas de sangre y demás son difíciles de cubrir para la Orden.— Shura se ríe mientras algunos de los exorcistas escuchando retroceden ante eso.

Rin se ríe a carcajadas con eso. —Está bien.

Mira hacia los exorcistas detrás de él y les da una amplia sonrisa, saludándolos alegremente. Shura quiere reírse de cómo todos esos exorcistas veteranos se ven a unos segundos de orinarse, pero apenas logra controlarse y se da la vuelta para dirigirse al tercer vagón para revisar las cosas.

 _«Esta es la primera vez que salgo de la Ciudad de la Academia... je, a menos que cuentes el Distrito Sur el cual solo se convirtió oficialmente en parte de está recientemente...»_ Rin sonríe ante ese pensamiento, mientras Kuro se arrastra fuera de su cabeza y se acomoda en el bolso que Rin colocó en el asiento del medio del pasillo en el que está sentado.

Una voz suave que Rin reconoce hace que levante la vista. —Oh, Shiemi. B-buenos días.— Se levanta lentamente, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Quizás ofrecerle un asiento?

Shiemi lo mira con expresión nerviosa. —Um... buenos días.— Chilla y luego se va, para recibir su inyección por sugerencia de Shura, deteniéndose cuando se abre la puerta entre los vagones. —Oh... um, ¡buenos días!

Suguro la mira fijamente. —Buenos días.

—¡Buenos días, Moriyama-chan!— Renzo saluda más alegremente, mientras que Konekomaru la saluda cortésmente.

Konekomaru y Suguro se detienen tan pronto como ven a Rin, el hecho de que esté parado torpemente allí probablemente no ayuda. Renzo detiene sus quejas sobre las inyecciones para mirar por encima de sus cabezas, su rostro cambia cuando mira a Rin.

Rin sonríe. —¡Oh hola! ¡Se ven bien, me alegro! Konekomaru, ¿estás bien? Eso no parece cómodo...— Rin se apaga, mientras el silencio se extiende. _«Mierda, mierda»._ —Um... vamos a Kyōto ¿verdad? Crecieron allí, ¿verdad? Así que deben conocer lugares geniales para visitar. Tal vez tengamos tiempo para hacer eso...

—¡Bon no! No debes.— Dice Konekomaru antes de que Suguro pueda decir algo.

Apretando los dientes, Suguro pasa por delante de Rin y dice: —¡Lo sé!— a medida que pasa, Rin lo ve irse, estremeciéndose cuando Konekomaru hace una mueca al tener que pasar por delante de él, tomando asiento detrás de los asientos de Rin, ya que allí fue Suguro. Renzo se ralentiza cuando pasa frente a Rin, encontrando su mirada y abriendo su boca, solo para cerrarla luciendo perdido.

—¡Shima!— Eso proveniente de molesto un Suguro hace que Renzo le dé una media sonrisa a Rin y lo pase, luciendo preocupado. Rin sonríe suavemente ante eso, sabiendo que Renzo odia causar problemas, así que lo deja pasar.

Entonces Rin toma asiento nuevamente, esta vez en el asiento más alejado, como para evitar a todos. Él mira hacia su regazo, sintiendo como la sensación aplastante que había estado esperando reducía los beneficios con toda su fuerza. _«Me están tratando como a una bestia... bueno, esa es una reacción natural... por supuesto, nadie quiere estar cerca de mí»._

O, al menos, eso es lo que piensa, hasta que para su sorpresa, Izumo se sienta frente a Rin, en el asiento más cercano al pasillo.

* * *

Como maestra, Sekki ingresó al tren mucho antes que Rin o los exwires, dejándola incapaz de unirse a él en el frente sin causar un incidente menor. Decidiendo mejor evitar eso, en su lugar escucha mientras se explica la misión.

Sekki no puede evitar fruncir el ceño ante la descripción del Rey Impuro, especialmente cuando Yue se mantiene despierto dentro de ella y presta atención a la leyenda. _:¿Yue?:_

 _:Puede que haya escuchado esto mientras descansaba en el Libro.:_ Yue frunce el ceño, enrollando sus alas a su alrededor mientras piensa. _:Se mencionó en algún momento... estos Ojos... alguien eligió el sótano como un buen lugar para evitar ser escuchado hablar de ello... Creo que fue una llamada telefónica...:_

 _:Una llamada telefónica...:_ Sekki tararea pensando en ello, cuando termina la reunión y todo lo que queda es esperar a que el tren llegue a Kyōto. _:Debe haber sido antes de Rin.:_

 _:Antes de que abriera el sello, sí... pero lo sentí allí durante esa llamada. Simplemente no era el momento de que él abriera el sello.:_ Explica Yue. _:Me había estado preparando para eso, pero... el plan original era que creara mi forma falsa tan pronto como lo sintiera, cuando tenía al menos seis años. Habrías crecido más apropiadamente, tendrías unos años más y hubieras sabido todo el tiempo acerca de tu naturaleza.:_

 _:Yue... si eres culpable de eso, no debes preocuparte. No tengo vergüenza por quién y qué soy. Estos sentimientos son reales y eso es lo que importa:_ Sekki apoya una mano contra su pecho y cierra los ojos, sonriendo suavemente.

_:...Gracias. Pero las protecciones en el cofre eran demasiado exhaustivas. Más fuertes de lo planeado por Sakura, así que no pude salir. Por lo que me temo que no puedo decir exactamente de qué se trataba la conversación. Pero fue una discusión. Alguien no estaba contento con una decisión tomada al respecto.:_

Sekki abre los ojos y se toca el labio con un dedo. _:Quizás fue_ _Fujimoto_ _-san. Como el Paladín, sería apropiado que se quejara, ¿verdad? Entonces algo sobre los Ojos sucedió en ese entonces...:_

 _:Rin era bastante joven en ese entonces, apenas entrando en la escuela.:_ Dice Yue después de pensarlo un momento. _:Aparte de eso, no puedo precisar el momento exacto.:_

 _:Sigue siendo útil.:_ Sekki le asegura. _:Hablaré con Rin-kun sobre eso más tarde.:_

Yue envía un pulso de _agradecimientoysentimientofeliz_ en respuesta a esa decisión antes de cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con sus alas, volviendo a dormir. Una vez decidido, Sekki está lista para tomar una siesta.

—¡Perra!

Sekki salta ante eso, poniéndose de pie para ver una confrontación entre -Sekki suspira - Kamiki Izumo y Suguro Ryūji. _«Oh cielos, ¿y ahora qué?»._

* * *

Rin no está feliz de que el castigo del Baryon regrese. Y por la misma razón de hecho.

 _«Aunque fue agradable que ella me defendiera y no... me tuviera miedo..._ » Rin mira detrás de él a Izumo, quien sufre tanto como el resto. _«Esto no es nada agradable. ¿Por qué siguen discutiendo?»_

—¿Por qué volvemos a asumir la responsabilidad colectiva de nuevo...?— Rin suspira.

Shura los fulmina con la mirada a todos. —Les dije a todos que cooperaran y unieran sus fuerzas, ¿no? ¡Refrésquense aquí hasta que lleguemos a Kyōto!

Aquí, sería el vagón cuatro, el cual originalmente se usó como la instalación médica para las inoculaciones.

—¿Entendido?— Shura tiene una cara tan aterradora en ese momento que incluso Rin se encogió. —¡No me despierten!

Con eso, ella se va, el silencio descendiendo sobre todo el grupo.

—¿Qué es esto... deja vu?— Pregunta Renzo, gimiendo suavemente de dolor.

—Incluso los tenía preparados.— Señala Izumo con un suspiro.

—La vez anterior también fue por una pelea entre Bon e Izumo-chan, ¿no? Wow, no hemos progresado en absoluto.— Renzo suena casi divertido por eso.

—Dímelo a mí.— Rin gime, no le gusta su Baryon en absoluto. _«Creo que este es exactamente el mismo que antes... maldita sea, se está poniendo pesado bastante rápido...»_

—M-más importante...— tartamudea Konekomaru, sonando asustado. —¿Por qué sensei dejó a Okumura-kun aquí? ¡Si pasa algo, será peligroso!

Rin se estremece ante eso, sin ser notado por todos quienes están mirando a Konekomaru mientras habla. Excepto por uno; sin ser visto por él, Renzo mira a Rin justo a tiempo para ver eso.

—¡Koneko-san, cálmate! Sensei sabe lo que está haciendo.— Renzo trata de asegurarle a Konekomaru, pero él niega con la cabeza.

—Si... si fuera... así...— Konekomaru tiembla. —¡Nosotros... todos moriremos!

Rin no dice nada, haciendo todo lo posible para cerrarse a esas palabras, a lo que Konekomaru está diciendo. El silencio de los demás tampoco es un buen augurio para él.

Un espantoso grito desde atrás hace que Rin se dé vuelta a tiempo para ver al Baryon que previamente estaba en el regazo de Konekomaru saltó al aire y verlo caer encima de Shiemi, quien grita por el impacto.

—¡Shiemi!— Rin logra hacer a un lado a su Baryon, al igual que el resto, en reacción a ese incidente.

Renzo es el primero en comprender lo que sucedió. —Algo viejo y poderoso está dentro de él... ¡sucede a veces!

—¡Shima, sácale eso!— Suguro yendo el mismo tras el Baryon. Rin solo puede mirar mientras los dos adolescentes hacen todo lo posible para levantar el Baryon.

—¿Eres estúpido...?— Rin se pregunta en voz alta, Izumo resoplando a su lado.

—Sensei... ¡tenemos que llamar a Kirigakure-sensei!— Konekomaru insiste.

—Pero ella dijo que no la despertáramos...— Señala Suguro.

—Si no recuerdo mal— ofrece Renzo, sacando su shakujō —la única forma de lidiar con Baryons es destrozarlos incinerándolos a altas temperaturas.

Rin da un paso adelante y agarra el brazo de Renzo antes de que pueda intentar apuñalar al Baryon con su shakujō. —Entonces debería tratar, ¿verdad?

Konekomaru inmediatamente retrocede mientras el resto solo mira, a medida que Rin se agacha junto a Shiemi y el Baryon, colocando sus manos sobre él. Este tiembla ante el contacto y Rin respira profundamente. _«Solo el_ _Baryon_ _»._ Tira.

Y estalla en llamas azules. El fuego se extiende para cubrir al Baryon y a Shiemi. Shiemi se estremece al principio y luego se da cuenta de algo.

 _«No esta ardiendo... es... cálido...»_ Shiemi no puede sentir ningún dolor por las llamas, a pesar de que puede escuchar algo como el chillido del Baryon cuando Rin parece aumentar el calor mientras tira más fuerte.

—¡Detente!— Grita Suguro, agarrando a Rin, quien tiene que apagar sus llamas antes de lastimarlo. Mal movimiento, ya que el Baryon que finalmente logró levantarse y saltar hacia adelante y lejos, aún en llamas, y prende fuego a algunos de los asientos.

Rin gruñe y gira hacia Suguro, agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa. —¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¡¿Querías lastimarte?! ¡Y genial, ahora todo el lugar está en llamas!— Rin mira por encima de Suguro a los demás. —¿Alguien tiene agua bendita?

—Qu... ¡esas llamas son peligrosas!— Responde Suguro bruscamente.

Rin resopla y lo deja ir. —Miren, o tienen agua bendita o algo así o tenemos que llamar a los exorcistas cercanos para que las apaguen.

—... no llamemos a los exorcistas—. Shiemi, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, protesta. —¡Rin no ha perdido el control, no hay razón...! Estas llamas son...

—¡Moriyama-san!— Chilla Konekomaru.

—Dijiste agua bendita, ¿verdad?— Habla Izumo, llamando la atención del resto. Saca un papel de convocación y exclama: —¡Uchimochi, aparece!

—Vaya, vaya.— Dice el Byakko. —¿Por qué me has llamado solo a mi hoy?

—¡Trae sake sagrado! ¡Apaga el incendio!— Ordena Izumo.

Mientras el Byakko se queja para sí mismo, Izumo agrega: —¡No es agua bendita, pero vale la pena intentarlo!

Aplaudiendo, Izumo recita: —Toma una arashina en tus manos y límpiala. Toma una nigoshine en tus manos y purifícalo. Hace ocho porciones de sake sagrado, al sonido apacible y gentil del yahirade. ¡Escúchame kami, Ama no Oomiki!

El sake sagrado funciona, para alivio de todos. Mientras todos comentan sobre las cenizas en las que se han convertido las sillas o sobre el desaparecido Baryon, Rin se gira hacia Suguro y lo agarra de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?— Exige, sacudiendo al musculoso adolescente. —¿Por qué te metiste en mi camino, tenía todo bajo control!

—¿Qué quieres decir con todo bajo control?— Suguro responde bruscamente. —¡Esas llamas...!

—¡Son mías!– Responde Rin bruscamente. —¡Mira a Shiemi y dime que no lo tenía bajo control!

Todos se giran para mirar a Shiemi, a la Shiemi completamente ilesa, ante esas palabras.

—¡Esas llamas son peligrosas!— Insiste Suguro.

—¡Entonces ten algo de fe!— Rin contraataca. —¿O eso es demasiado difícil de comprender para tu cerebro del tamaño de un guisante?

—¿Fe? ¡Hace dieciséis años, los seguidores de mi templo murieron en esas llamas! ¡Esas llamas azules pueden matar gente! ¡Mi abuelo, el abuelo y hermano mayor de Shima, el padre y la madre de Konekomaru!— Gruñe Suguro. —¡Los seguidores del templo son como una familia para mí! Después de haberle hecho cosas tan terribles a mi familia, ¿cómo demonios se supone que debo tener fe en ti?

Rin lo abofetea, el sonido de piel sobre piel resonando en el silencio muerto. —Cállate. ¡Tú... hace dieciséis años eras un maldito _bebé_ y nunca conociste a ninguno de ellos! Tú... nunca has tratado con Satanás, ¿cómo puedes juzgar mis llamas? ¡Por supuesto que es horrible, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

Suguro se estremece, especialmente cuando una de las manos de Rin estalla en llamas, sus ojos en forma demoníaca y llamas similares a cuernos aparecen en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—¿Este fuego? ¿Peligroso? No tienes ni puta idea.— Rin gruñe. —¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando en absoluto!

—Bon... ale... ¡aléjate de él!— Konekomaru agarra a Suguro con la única mano libre que tiene. —Por favor... Si todavía nos consideras familia... ¡entonces deja de actuar por tu cuenta! Si le sucediera algo a Bon, ¡no podríamos mostrar nuestras caras en el templo nunca...!

—¡Cuidado!— Exclama Renzo.

Suguro deja escapar un pequeño chillido cuando el fuego azul de Rin... es disparado, pasando a su lado y estrellándose contra el Baryon que lo estaba atacando desde arriba, convirtiéndolo en polvo en un instante. Rin se encuentra con su mirada, retrocede y, después de mirar a Konekomaru, suspira y se da la vuelta.

—Lo que sea. No escucharás de todos modos.— Rin se dirige a la parte trasera del vagón y se instala allí, ignorando al resto.

—Bueno... eso fue un desastre.

Todos se giran ante esas palabras para ver a Shura de pie en la puerta, molesta. —Aunque al menos no necesite salvar a Suguro del Baryon... ustedes... ¡ni siquiera pueden enfrentarse a seres insignificantes como estos! Cuando llegue el verdadero trabajo, ¿planean obstaculizarse el uno al otro de nuevo? ¡Morirán!

Con ese pronunciamiento, el anuncio del tren acercándose a Kyōto surge, dejándolos sin otra opción más que tomar sus maletas y prepararse para desembarcar.

* * *

El viaje a su destino, un Ryokan donde se alojarán todos los exorcistas durante este incidente, está lleno de una atmósfera muy pesada, sin nadie hablando en absoluto. Solo Renzo hace un sonido y es solo para quejarse de la atmósfera pesada. A menudo, Rin mira hacia la Torre de Kyōto, con una expresión triste en su rostro, antes de darse la vuelta y, al igual que el resto de los exwires, entrar al Ryokan detrás de los otros exorcistas.

—¡Bon!— Ese grito hace que Rin se detenga con perplejidad, ya que todos los trabajadores aquí se detienen. —¡Bienvenido a casa!

—¿Eh?— Rin mira hacia Suguro, incapaz de ver su rostro y preguntándose qué está pasando.

A medida que todos saludan alegremente a Suguro mientras él protesta, Rin siente que las cosas encajan lentamente en su lugar.

Encajan completamente cuando una mujer con kimono aparece y comienza a reprender a Suguro por su elección de peinado, poniendo una cara aterradora de aspecto familiar mientras lo hace. Al lado de Rin, Renzo se ríe y comenta cómo sabía que obtendría eso por su cabello.

Finalmente, Konekomaru da un paso adelante. —O-Okami-san, soy yo, Konekomaru. ¡Ha pasado un tiempo!

—¡Hola Okami-san, mucho tiempo sin verte!— Dice Renzo alegremente.

—¡Neko-chan! ¡Y Renzo! ¡Finalmente han venido a casa! Es bueno ver que están bien... ¡debe haber sido agotador proteger a Ryuuji!

—No tiene idea señora...— Rin dice en voz alta, llamando su atención. —Tuve que salvarlo de un Baryon en el tren...

—¡Oye!— Protesta Suguro, mientras la Okami se enfoca en Rin.

—¿De Verdad? Oh cielos... pero ¿por qué había un Baryon en el tren?— Pregunta suavemente, luciendo un poco confundida.

—Castigo de responsabilidad colectiva. En parte su culpa también. Se metió en una gran pelea con Izumo.— Revela Rin, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Suguro palidece cuando su madre se vuelve hacia él ante eso.

—¿Hiciste _qué_ , Ryuuji?

Una vez que termina otra ronda de regaños, ella se vuelve hacia el resto. —Oh, qué terrible de mi parte ignorarlos. ¡El resto de ustedes deben ser amigos de Ryūji de la escuela cram! ¡Mucho gusto, soy la madre de Ryuuji, Suguro Torako!

Rin le sonríe. —Encantado de conocerla pero... hmmm... es difícil de creer, ¡es muy atractiva!

—Oh, qué amable de tu parte decir eso. Soy la Okami de este Ryokan.— Torako le sonríe alegremente al grupo.

Izumo resopla. —Me preguntaba por qué te llaman Bon-Bon, y resulta que realmente eres el Bon-Bon de un Ryokan.

—¡Puedo _escucharte_ Kamiki!— Gruñe Suguro.

—Okami-san.— Saluda Shura, ofreciéndole un regalo a Torako mientras lo hace. —Gracias de antemano por cuidar de nosotros durante tanto tiempo.

—No, no.— Protesta Torako, incluso mientras toma el regalo. —Estamos agradecidos por el continuo patrocinio de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz.

—Ya he intercambiado saludos con el Jefe, así que me dirigiré directamente a ayudar en la sucursal. Dejaré a la mitad de los Doctores aquí, así que por favor, que revisen a los que tienen una mashō.

—Muchas gracias.— Torako mira más allá de Shura hacia los exwires. —Y, umm...

—¡Aah!— Shura se da cuenta de a lo que está tratando de llegar y se vuelve hacia los exwires. —¡Suguro, Shima, Miwa! Esta es la primera vez que están en casa en mucho tiempo, vayan a dar una vuelta y saluden a sus familiares.

A continuación, Shura se vuelve hacia los que quedan. —Moriyama, Takara, Kamiki, Okumura, seguirán a Yunokawa-sensei aquí y lo ayudarán mientras trata a sus pacientes. ¡Sé que acabamos de llegar, pero trabajen duro y manténganse alejados de los problemas!

Rin mira por un momento al Trio del Templo, antes de seguir el resto para ver si se le permitirá ayudar y trabajar incluso siendo el Hijo de Satanás.

* * *

Rin no consiguió trabajo de ninguno de los exorcistas que vinieron con ellos, por muchas razones, está seguro. Incluyendo su herencia.

Obtuvo el trabajo de cortar un poco de sandía de un sospechoso sacerdote budista que resultó ser el padre de Suguro. Pero luego se fue de repente, dejando a Rin balanceando una bandeja con sandías sobre su cabeza y tratando de evitar que Kuro tomara las sandías.

Y justo cuando entra en la habitación de los enfermos, se desata una pelea frente a él.

—¡Qué tal si te quedas quieta y te escuchas gilipollas! ¡Bastarda persistente! ¡¿Qué tal si lo escupes todo aquí y ahora?!— El gritador, un tipo con el pelo teñido de rubio, grita hacia otra paciente.

—Oooh, estoy tan asustada...— Se burla ella. Rin se encuentra sin poder evitar mirar un poco fijamente sus rasgos serpentinos. —Ni siquiera puedes hablar coherentemente, así que solo usas tus puños. Esta es la razón por la que no puedo soportar al montón de inútiles miserables de la familia Shima.

—¡Huh! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!— Exige el rubio, Rin se gira para mirarlo, un poco sorprendido por el apellido Shima. _«Por otra parte»_ Reflexiona Rin « _Él tiene un aspecto familiar a Renzo»._

—Obviamente estamos en este lío debido al liderazgo, o falta de este, de Shima Yaozō. Y sin embargo, todavía está acostado en cama. ¡Yaozō debería renunciar a su puesto de Director!

—¡Retira eso, mujer serpiente!— El rubio la señala, luciendo más enojado que nunca y sacudiendo el shakujō en su mano. —¡No dejes caer los honoríficos con mis padre! ¡Estúpida!— Ignora al tipo mayor que le dice que no pelee, llamándolo "Kinzo" en el camino. —En primer lugar, ¡solo le estás echando la culpa de sus propios fracasos a mi padre!

Mientras continúa la discusión, Rin suspira. _«Y aquí pensé que se suponía que_ _Ky_ _ō_ _to_ _era alg_ _ú_ _n tipo de lugar elegante...»_

Finalmente, el segundo chico que estaba tratando de mantener la paz responde bruscamente ante las palabras de la mujer serpiente. —En primer lugar, el Shinbu está bajo la jurisdicción de Hōjō, ¿no es así? ¡¡Esto solo sucedió porque sus defensas eran tan buenas como si fueran inexistentes, Mamushi!!

Kinzo aplaude mientras él critica a la mujer. —¡Muy bien, Jū-nii se rompió! ¡Hazlo! ¡Liquídala, Jū-nii!

—Oh, silencio.— Mamushi replica, mientras una de las mujeres con aspecto de serpiente más joven la alaba y se refiere a ella como _Ane-sama_. —En primer lugar, fue porque su seguridad en la cima era inexistente, que lograron infiltrarse hasta el Shinbu. ¿No es así, Jūzō?

—¡Cómo te atreves a discutir conmigo con tu retorcida lógica, feas perras con cara de serpiente!— Grita Jūzō, agarrando el shakujō de Kinzō. Se pone de pie y presiona el shakujō cerca de la cara de Mamushi.

 _«Oh, mierda...»_ Rin tiene un mal presentimiento, lo que se confirma cuando Mamushi convoca a un Naga. Esto asusta a los otros dos, pero entonces Jūzō se une a Kinzō y empieza a recitar cánticos, lanzando el shakujō al Naga.

El caos es el resultado, los exorcistas –meros Doctores– se agachan y tratan de evitar todo. Rin está a punto de interferir, solo para detectar un destello de cabello negro y apaciguarse.

El Naga está a punto de atacar accidentalmente a otro paciente cuando se alza una barrera. Al mismo tiempo, un destello de luz brota alrededor de Mamushi, Jūzō y Kinzō, convirtiéndose en cuerdas brillantes que los derriban.

—Eso es suficiente.— Declara Sekki ante el repentino silencio, mientras el Naga huye de ella para acurrucarse alrededor de Mamushi, luciendo un poco carbonizado por su barrera. —Los pacientes deberían estar descansando, de lo contrario no se recuperarán.

Todos los hermanos Shima y Hōjō se sonrojan al ver a Sekki que frunce el ceño con desaprobación hacia todos ellos. —Este no es el momento para la discordia. Actualmente estamos siendo amenazados por un enemigo y la mayoría de los exorcistas se han visto debilitados por el primer intento.

—Aaah... um...— Jūzō se ve confundido y sin habla. —Pero ellas...— Él lucha contra sus ataduras. —¿Qué es esto?

—Ella está en lo correcto.— Suguro da un paso adelante, atrayendo toda la atención. Él los mira a todos, quienes lo saludan como _Bon_ _a_ excepción de Mamushi que usa _Ryuuji_ _-sama_. —¡Dejen de pelear ahora mismo!

Humph, expresa Mamushi. —Incluso si eres del linaje de Ossama e incluso si estás un rango por encima de mí, Ryūji-sama... Algo así debe provenir del padre de Ryūji-sama o no cuenta para nada.

—¡Perra! ¡Esa no es forma de hablar con Bon!— Espeta Kinzo y luego suelta un grito cuando las ataduras lo empujan hacia atrás y lo estrellan contra su cama.

—No estoy de humor para lidiar con pequeñas disputas.— Sisea Sekki, Rin haciendo una mueca ante su tono. El resto también traga audiblemente ante su feroz mirada. —Descansarán o de lo _contrario_.

Sekki gira y se acerca a Rin, sonriéndole. —Creo que ahora puedes repartir las sandías que obtuviste de un hombre muy atento.

Rin sonríe, especialmente cuando Sekki le quita la bandeja de la cabeza y regaña ligeramente a Kuro por tratar de conseguir las sandías.

Rin observa a medida que Suguro sale de la habitación, apretando los labios ante su expresión antes de avanzar hacia los hermanos Shima. Las ataduras en ellos y Mamushi finalmente se desvanecen.

Desafortunadamente, Kinzo no ha aprendido su lección y está de nuevo sobre Mamushi. —¡Te dije que retirases eso!

—¡Hmph! ¡No hay necesidad de retractarme de la verdad!— Mamushi contraataca, luego se tranquiliza cuando Sekki se acomoda a su lado y le ofrece una sandía, ruborizándose ligeramente ante su presencia.

Rin suspira y mira a Kuro. —Oye Kuro, si mantienes a ese idiota rubio bajo control, te daré una rodaja de sandía.

—¡ **YAY** **! ¡Sandía!—** Kuro salta hacia Kinzo y él apenas tiene un momento para gritar antes de que el gato esté sobre él.

—Oye, bájate, ¡waaah!— Kinzo grita en estado de shock cuando Kuro se transforma en su forma humana, forcejeando con él e inmovilizándolo alegremente.

Todos los exorcistas en la sala miran fijamente.

—¿Qué... oye, no es ese el familiar del antiguo Paladín?— Un Doctor exclama. Susurros y charlas brotan, mientras Kuro tararea alegremente y mantiene a un Kinzō quejándose abajo.

Rin se ríe mientras les ofrece las sandías, hasta que finalmente solo le quedan dos. Ahí es cuando regresa con Jūzō y Kinzō.

—Oye, ¿sandía?— Jūzō mira sorprendido a Rin y luego asiente.

—Uh... claro...— Jūzō toma vacilantemente una rodaja, mirando a Rin. —Um... ¿ese es tu familiar?

—Sip.— Rin alegremente le pasa la rebanada final de sandía a Kuro, quien se anima.

—¡Oye! ¡Se supone que eso es mío! ¡Soy el enfermo!— Kinzo se queja, solo para gemir cuando Kuro empuja su cabeza hacia abajo.

—¡Nope! ¡Los niños malos no reciben sandía!— Kuro se ríe, mordiéndola. —Hmmm... ¡delicioso!

—¿Pero dijeron que era del Paladín...?— Pregunta Jūzō después de un momento, mientras que Kinzō se lamenta en el fondo sobre cómo es tan injusto.

Rin sonríe. —Sí. Lo heredé después de... bueno... después...

—Aaah... escuché... que... ya no puede ser el Paladín. Pero no está claro si está vivo o...— Jūzō se apaga, obviamente vacilante en terminar eso.

—Está vivo según lo último que escuché.— Rin sonríe. —Solo sanando. Él... tiene mucho que hacer para sanar.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo lo heredaste?— Pregunta Jūzō, mirando al demonio forcejeando y al idiota de su hermano. —¿Lo conocías?

Rin resopla. —¿Conocerlo? Él me crió a mí y a mi hermano.— Rin sonríe. —Oyaji probablemente tiene el pelo blanco debido a mí y a Yukio. Éramos pequeños diablillos cuando pequeños y bueno, todavía no soy fácil de tratar.

Jūzō lo sorprende con una carcajada. —Y uh... esa mujer... ¿ella es?

—¿Sekki-san? Ella es una de las maestras, una especial. Eres el hermano de Renzo, ¿verdad?, pregúntale por ella.— Rin sonríe. —Es su mejor estudiante después de todo.

Jūzō se ahoga ante eso. —¿Mejor estudiante?— Jūzō mira a Sekki que está hablando con Mamushi y su expresión vacila cuando su mirada cae en la dama con forma de serpiente. —¿Renzo?

—Je, no le gusta mucho.— Admite Rin alegremente. —Pero él es muy bueno en lo que ella enseña...— Rin mira a Jūzō por un momento, luego mira a Kinzō. —A ustedes probablemente también se les podría enseñar... por otro lado, este tipo de cosas corren en familias...

—¿Este tipo de cosas?— Jūzō observa mientras Rin se pone de pie de nuevo.

—No importa. Veré si hay algo más que pueda hacer para ayudar. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!— Silbando alegremente, Rin se aleja, llamando a Kuro al mismo tiempo, el cual se transforma de nuevo en su forma de gato para descansar sobre su cabeza nuevamente, dejando atrás a un Jūzō muy pensativo preguntándose tanto por él como por Renzō.

 _«¿Quién era él? ¡Espera, no dio su nombre!»_ Suspirando, Jūzō termina su sandía y se hace una promesa mental de preguntarle a Renzo no solo sobre esta Sekki sino también sobre este extraño tipo con el familiar del Paladín anterior.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa con mi sandía?— Se queja Kinzō de nuevo, haciendo que Jūzō vuelva a suspirar y considere golpear a Kinzō para callarlo.

* * *

Las andanzas de Rin lo llevan a la cocina del Ryokan, donde se asoma y ve a mucha gente corriendo, medio aterrorizada mientras Torako intenta mantener el orden.

—Cálmense y, ¡no, no lo pongas allí!— Torako suspira y niega con la cabeza. —Oh cielos...

—¿Necesita ayuda?— Rin pregunta, dejando a Kuro en la puerta, alejándolo suavemente y deslizándose hasta el lugar donde esta Torako.

—Aaah... ¿tú eres?— Torako parpadea hacia él. —¿Uno de los amigos de Ryuuji?

Rin le da una sonrisa tensa. —Okumura Rin. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—Bueno... parece que estamos abrumados en este momento... tantos pacientes e invitados...— Torako suspira.

—Puedo ayudar.— Ofrece Rin alegremente. Él sonríe ante la mirada de Torako. —No, en serio, cocino todo el tiempo para mi hermano y para mí.

—Bueno... ¿puedes ayudar a preparar el bento para los exorcistas y pacientes?— Torako ofrece vacilante.

Rin sonríe. —¡Seguro!

* * *

La habilidad de Rin en la cocina se demuestra rápidamente, lo que hace que algunos de los trabajadores de la cocina se queden asombrados por la velocidad y la habilidad con la que trabaja.

Rin hace una pausa por un momento para tomar un respiro, asegurándose de que el pañuelo en su cabeza para contener el sudor esté firmemente en su lugar.

—¿Rin-kun? ¡Ahí estás! Pensé que estarías aquí.— Sekki asoma la cabeza hacia la cocina y sonríe. —¿Te importaría si lo tomo prestado por un momento? Necesito hablar con él.

—Eso no es problema. Okumura-kun, ve a tomar un pequeño descanso.— Dice Torako con una sonrisa amable.

Rin sonríe y sale, bajando un poco por el pasillo hasta que nadie pueda escucharlos. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Yue me informó que una vez oyó hablar sobre los Ojos del Rey Impuro.— Comienza Sekki, Rin sisea un aliento ante eso. —Sospecha que fue de Fujitomo-san hablando con alguien por teléfono. Hubo una discusión sobre la colocación del Ojo Izquierdo y los planes al respecto.

Rin frunce el ceño. —Eso significa... Mephisto planeó esto, ¿no? Desde hace todo ese tiempo.

—Sí... lo más probable es que supiera sobre Tōdō-san todo este tiempo y se aprovechó de algo allí.— Sekki suspira. —Todavía no sé por qué quiere esto, pero...

—Sabemos por qué se salió con la suya.— Termina Rin. —Me pregunto si él sabe...

—Por lo que me dijo Kerberos, puede que no.— Admite Sekki. —Se cree inteligente y lo es... ¿pero así de inteligente?

Rin niega con la cabeza. —Cielos... realmente podría prescindir de toda esta intriga... pero no puedo esperar otra cosa de ese payaso.

Sekki niega con la cabeza y, por un momento, ambos piensan en las elecciones de los demás y en cómo impactan en el mundo.

* * *

Es bastante tarde para cuando Rin ve a Suguro y al resto otra vez. Él ve a Shiemi antes de eso, quien se une para ayudar en la cocina, pero ninguno de los dos habla, ya que ninguno de ellos está seguro de cómo hacerlo fuera de un pequeño saludo. El último trabajo es llevar las comidas a los exorcistas en la sucursal, lo que incluye a Shura, quien les da una bolsa con jugos para acompañar sus propias comidas.

Y Rin termina solo cuando Suguro se niega a hablar con él y simplemente le quita el bento de las manos junto con el jugo en la parte superior, y Konekomaru afirma que tiene que ir a ver a sus padres (fallecidos).

Rin no dice nada al respecto, simplemente se sienta en una roca cercana junto con Kuro y hace todo lo posible para ignorar cuánto odia esto.

Por lo que está muy sorprendido cuando Renzo se sienta a su lado.

—¿Qué...?— Rin mira fijamente a Renzo quien sonríe.

—Sabes, odio las cosas problemáticas.— Renzo suspira. —Y me imagino que evitarte es más problemático que el hecho de que seas el Hijo de Satanás.

Rin lo mira fijamente y luego resopla. —¿Problemático? ¡Jajaja! Eres tan anticuado Renzo.

—¿Qué? ¡Soy totalmente genial, soy el epítome de lo genial! ¡Era la persona más genial de mi escuela secundaria!— Renzo protesta, abriendo sus palillos y yendo por el bento que tiene.

Rin se ríe. —Deben tener estándares bajos... eres totalmente anticuado.— Rin abre la pestaña de su lata de jugo y toma un sorbo, cuestionándose el extraño sabor. —Pero eso está bien. Renzo no es genial, pero él es Renzo. Me gusta Renzo.

—Oye...— Renzo sacude la cabeza y se ríe. —Está bien, está bien... ¿Oye, Okumura-kun? Escuché que solo te enteraste hace unos tres meses...

—Sí... no salió bien.— Rin se encoge de hombros. —Quiero decir... ¿cómo manejas que te digan que eres el Hijo bastardo mestizo de Satanás? No lo haces. No... realmente...

La expresión de Renzo se suaviza. —¿Y luego qué pasó?

Rin permanece en silencio por mucho tiempo. —¿Conoces al anterior Paladín?

—El anterior... sí, creo que escuché sobre él. Un tipo llamado... Fujimoto...

—Fujimoto Shirō.— Termina Rin suavemente. —Él... me crió. A mí y a Yukio, a ambos. Él es mucho más padre de lo que Satanás nunca será.

Renzo mira a Rin. —Entonces... ¿Qué pasó? Él no está...

Rin acaricia lentamente a Kuro y le rasca detrás de la oreja, mientras el Gato Sith ronronea a medida que se acomoda lentamente y comienza a quedarse dormido. —No. Pero lo pusieron en coma. Es un milagro el que sobreviviera... después de todo... nada en Assiah puede retener el poder de Satanás.

Es como un puñetazo para Renzo, y no puede evitar mirar a Rin mientras bebe otro trago de su jugo y luego comienza a comer su bento desordenadamente. _«Entonces lo que dijo...»_

_«Tú... nunca has tratado con Satanás, ¿cómo puedes juzgar mis llamas?»_

_«¿Este fuego? ¿Peligroso? No tienes ni puta idea. ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando en absoluto!»_

Renzo se vuelve hacia su bento, sin saber cómo romper el silencio. _«Él vio a... Satanás. Se encontró con Satanás. Y él está_ ** _vivo_** _. Pero si no fuera por ese milagro, su padre adoptivo no lo estaría...»_

—¿Oye, Okumura-kun?— Renzo mira a Rin quien mira hacia arriba. No puede evitar sonreír ante el arroz en la esquina de su boca. —¿Cómo fue crecer allí con él?

Rin lo mira por un momento, luego sonríe lentamente. —Bueno, para empezar estábamos en un monasterio, así que realmente no teníamos mucho dinero.

—¿De Verdad? Tampoco yo... ni nadie más en el templo, pero a veces creo que recibí el extremo corto del palo. ¡Ser el hijo más joven de una gran familia equivale a muchas ropas heredadas!— Declara Renzo.

Rin se ríe. —Lo mismo aquí, aunque era de cajas de caridad dadas al monasterio...

Con el cambio de tema a uno más amable, los dos muchachos reafirman una amistad creciente.

Incluso cuando Renzo se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que el "jugo" que les dieron era alcohol, lo que lo obligó a lidiar con un Rin borracho bastante sensible y pegajoso.

* * *

—Aquí tienes, Yaozō-san.— Torako le ofrece su propia comida, Yaozō la toma agradecido y se sienta con su ayuda. —¿Necesitas más ayuda?

—No, estoy bien.— Le asegura a Torako. —Aunque quizás puedas contactar a Hitomi-san y... tranquilizarla por favor.

—Ya lo hice.— Torako sonríe suavemente ante eso, especialmente cuando Yaozō se relaja un poco en respuesta.

Yaozō toma un bocado del bento y hace una pausa. —Torako-san, ¿mejoraste tus habilidades culinarias? ¿O uno de los otros trabajadores?

Torako se ríe, ocultando recatadamente su sonrisa detrás de su manga. —Oh no. Uno de los exwires que vino con el grupo ayudó. Un tal Okumura Rin, de hecho. Él es muy hábil para cocinar.— Torako suspira. —Sin embargo, algo de lo que mencionó sobre Ryuuji me tiene preocupada...

—¿Es eso así...?— Yaozō considera eso. —¿Qué pasa con Renzo?

—Lo elogió como el único sensato.— Torako niega con la cabeza mientras Yaozō la mira fijamente. —¡Lo sé, también me sorprendió! Pero Okumura-kun dijo que Neko-chan es demasiado callado y deja que Ryuuji tome el mando muchas veces.

—Tu hijo _es_ impulsivo y Konekomaru no habla tanto como debería.— Admite Yaozō. —¿Pero Renzo?

—No lo entiendo pero... tiene razón. Cada vez que esos tres se metían en problemas, siempre se oiría a Renzo protestando por un momento antes de dejar que lo arrastraran.— Torako suspira. — También llamó a Ryuuji mimado y honestamente...

—Está un poco mimado, pero así son los niños.— Yaozo le asegura.

—Hmm... en retrospectiva también es 20/20 **(1)** además...— seguidamente, Torako le sonríe a Yaozō. —Termina tu comida y luego duerme un poco. Hay una reunión mañana, ¿no?

—Sí...— Yaozō tose por un momento, luego vuelve a su comida, una mirada pensativa en su rostro que replica la de Torako.

* * *

Ryuuji se siente extrañamente caliente y desorientado. _«Qué_ demonios _...»_ Ryuuji mira la lata en su mano y maldice suavemente. _«Maravilloso... alcohol...»_

Parpadeando adormilado, Ryuuji encuentra que su cerebro le recuerda los gritos de Rin. _«Maldita sea... eso no es...»_

 _Pero casi conseguiste matar a todos con Amaimon._ Una suave voz dentro de él le recuerda. _Y hasta ahora, todos han sido castigados principalmente por las decisiones_ _que_ ** _tú_** _tomaste._

Ryuuji niega con la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos. _«Pero yo soy... yo soy..._ _»_

_Un_ _exwire_ _inexperto y con demonios. Rin creció en la casa del Paladín y su hermano ya es un exorcista experimentado. Probablemente sabe más de lo que deja ver._

Ryuuji maldice, pero no puede sacudir los pensamientos.

Será una noche muy larga para él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rin está exhausto. Principalmente porque se levantó temprano por alguna razón y, por aburrimiento, dejó que Torako lo convenciera de ayudarla a preparar el desayuno. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de cambiarse el pijama.

Bostezando mientras se acomoda para comer, Rin parpadea adormilado ante la comida que tiene delante. Puede escuchar a Suguro y Konekomaru hablando detrás de él. _«Oh sí... definitivamente esto es culpa de Shura. Maldita sea ella y su_ _chuuhai_ _»._

Rin apenas puede recordar lo que sucedió después de cierto punto, aunque considerando las velas que encontró derretidas en la habitación de invitados que le dieron, aparentemente intentó entrenar. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que vio, probablemente sea peor en el entrenamiento cuando está borracho.

 _«Por suerte no quemé el lugar...»_ Rin suspira, yendo por su desayuno.

—¡Buenos días, Okumura-kun!— Rin levanta la vista para ver a Renzo acercándose y, por su vida, no entiende por qué su rostro se calienta ligeramente ante su sonrisa. —¿Llegaste a tu cama sin problema?

—... No recuerdo pero dado que me desperté allí...— Rin se encoge de hombros. Detrás de él, Konekomaru parece que está listo para tener un ataque de pánico ante Renzo hablando casualmente con Rin.

—Aaaah, por cómo estabas actuando me lo imaginé. ¡Parece que tomé la decisión correcta al no beber!— Renzo sonríe mientras se sienta frente a Rin.

—Oye... um... no dije ni hice nada extraño, ¿verdad?— Rin pregunta nerviosamente. —Realmente no recuerdo nada después de que me preguntaste sobre mi vida familiar...

—Hmm... bueno, sorprendentemente fue una conversación coherente. Je, ¡no sabía que solías trabajar en una iglesia e incluso a tiempo parcial en un santuario! Eso es un poco extraño para ti.

Rin resopla ante ese eufemismo.

—Y... cantaste.— Renzo sonríe mientras Rin se congela, enrojeciendo lentamente. —No sabía que podías cantar y te enojaste conmigo cuando dije que no podías, así que lo hiciste. ¡Guau, te ganaste mi _corazón_ con ese número!

—¡Renzo!— Protesta Rin, agachando la cabeza. —Eso... eso fue todo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, también eres un tipo adorable cuando estás borracho...— Renzo se ríe de lo rojo que es Rin. Luego se detiene cuando un grito llega a sus oídos. —Espera... ese sonido...

Kinzō se lanza con los pies por delante contra Renzo, solo para ser agarrado por Rin y luego arrojado lejos. Rin parpadea, mirando a Kinzō mientras lentamente registra quién es en realidad. —Oh. Solo eres tú... pensé que era un ataque enemigo...

Jūzō se ríe de eso. —Oi, Kinzō, tal vez deberías volver a verificar ese movimiento... ¡y oye! ¡Eres tú otra vez!

—Oh, hola. Jūzō ¿verdad?— Rin inclina la cabeza y sonríe cuando Jūzō asiente. Luego mira a Konekomaru e intenta convencerlo para que se una a ellos para la cena, parpadeando sorprendido cuando se niega.

Sentándose al lado de Rin, hace una breve doble toma ante la cola, luego se vuelve hacia Renzo. —Ahora, ¿quién es este tipo? No me dio su nombre la última vez cuando nos conocimos.

Un Kinzō gimiendo se sienta al lado de Renzo mientras él sonríe. —Oh, ¿no lo hiciste? Este es Okumura Rin-kun, mi amigo.

Kinzō mira entre los dos, Renzo se burla de Rin por su cabello desordenado y Rin se sonroja tratando de domar su estropajo. _«¿Amigo?»_

—Hola, encantado de conocerte entonces. Soy el mayor de la familia. Ese jodido idiota es Kinzō, el cuarto hijo. Llevémonos bien todos.— Jūzō anima.

Kinzō se concentra en su comida mientras Renzo revela alegremente que los exwires tienen el día libre. —¿Quieres hacer algo juntos? ¡Tal vez podamos ir a la piscina!

—La piscina...— Rin suda nerviosamente ante el recuerdo que surge. —Um... creo que prefiero que no.

—¿Qué?— Renzo lo mira perplejo. —Pero... ¡trajes de baño! ¡Puede conseguir que las chicas se pongan trajes de baño!

—Honestamente, Rin-kun, no deberías dejar que una mala experiencia te desanime...— comenta Sekki mientras se instala junto a Jūzō. —¡Buenos días!

—¡B-buenos días!— Tartamudea Jūzō, sonrojado.

Rin se ríe de eso. —Pero Sekki-san, fue algo malo, ¿no?

—Sobreviviste.— Sekki señala alegremente, luego mira al grupo. —¿Puedo tener los nombres de estos buenos jóvenes caballeros?

Tanto Jūzō como Kinzō dejan escapar sus nombres, haciendo que Sekki sonría. —Encantada de conocerlos, Jūzō-san, Kinzō-san. Así que esta es la familia de Shima-kun... me alegro de conocerlos.— Ella los examina por un momento, con una sonrisa secreta curvando sus labios. —Ustedes también podrían ser enseñados por mí.

—Um... ¿qué enseñas?— Jūzō pregunta, sonando perplejo.

—Magia.— Sekki sonríe ante las miradas sorprendidas en sus rostros. —No sean así. Los demonios existen después de todo, por lo que los humanos pueden tener magia propia. Como son de la misma familia que Shima-kun, no me sorprende que también tengan el mismo don mágico que él. No tan poderoso, pero sigue siendo impresionante.

—No tan... espera...— Jūzō mira al pálido Renzo. —Eres... bueno en magia.

—Ciertamente lo es.— Sekki dice con orgullo. —Estoy bastante satisfecha con su progreso. Tendré que organizar una tutoría privada a este ritmo, ha superado a todos mis otros candidatos a magos.

Renzo se sonroja ante eso. Rin no puede evitar sonreír orgullosamente, y un poco malvadamente, por cómo Sekki alaba a su amigo.

—¡Rin!— El intento de Shura de agarrarlo falla cuando Rin esquiva fuera del camino. Sin embargo, él se contrae ante su mirada. —Olvídate de tus vacaciones, tienes entrenamiento que hacer.

—Aaaah... ¿lo tengo?— Rin se queja.

—Sí. ¿Lo hiciste ayer? ¿O esta mañana?— Shura alza las cejas hacia él mientras Rin se marchita. —Entonces ven conmigo. Es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Rin suspira y luego le sonríe a Renzo. —¿Pasemos el rato más tarde?

—Seguro.— Renzo sonríe, despidiéndose mientras Rin se va.

—Entrenamiento... eso me recuerda, Shima-kun, tengo algo que darte y necesitarás una lección rápida sobre su uso.— Dice Sekki alegremente, haciendo palidecer a Renzo. —¿Te importaría venir conmigo después del desayuno?

Renzo gime pero asiente, sabiendo que no hay forma de salir de eso. Konekomaru observa esto, una mirada preocupada y asustada en su rostro.

* * *

Rin gruñe de frustración cuando otro intento termina en fracaso. Desordenando su cabello, Rin está a punto de intentarlo de nuevo.

_:¡Rin! ¡Tengo noticias importantes!:_

Pero eso proveniente de Kero le hace cambiar de opinión. Gritando que va a aclarar su cabeza, salta, gritando el extraño —¡Po!— que Shura quiere que haga para encender las velas a medida que avanza. Mientras lo hace, no se da cuenta de que se las arregla para lograr el truco de las velas mientras no está mirando.

_:¿Qué es Kero?:_

_:Definitivamente tiene a una persona trabajando para él. La contactó anoche. Estabas... eh... no disponible, así que no podía decírtelo. Y luego lo hizo de nuevo esta mañana. ¡Definitivamente van a hacer su movimiento hoy!:_

_:Mierda.:_ Rin mete la cabeza bajo el grifo que encuentra. _:Prepárate para que ese maldito Rey Impuro sea liberado. Tienes fuego y es débil ante eso:_

_:Entendido.:_

Rin sacude la cabeza y se gira al oír una voz familiar para ver a Konekomaru rezando frente a unas tumbas cercanas. —¡Konekomaru!

Ante eso, Konekomaru lo mira y palidece, comenzando a correr. Rin toma una decisión y lo persigue, saltando frente a él para evitar que escape. —¡Deja de correr! ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!

—O..O... ¡Okumura-kun! ¡No quiero que te acerques a Bon nunca más! ¡Bon ya tiene suficientes problemas!— Grita Konekomaru, temblando y estremeciéndose de miedo.

—¡No estoy hablando con Suguro! ¡Estoy hablando contigo!— Rin le grita de regreso.

Konekomaru se estremece, con los ojos desorbitados detrás de sus gafas y comienza a sudar. —Yo... no tengo nada. Como puedes ver, no tengo padres ni parientes.— Dice, las tumbas que están frente a él de repente tienen mucho más sentido que antes.

 _«Este debe ser el cementerio de los_ _Miwa_ _...»_ Rin se somete ante eso.

—La gente de Myōō Dharani incluso cuidó de una persona como yo. Quiero pagar eso algún día. Es por eso que quiero trabajar para Myōō Dharani en el futuro. Myōō Dharani es el único lugar donde puedo estar...— Konekomaru traga saliva. —Cualquiera que amenace con destruirlo... ¡son enemigos para mí!

Rin mira fijamente a Konekomaru, todas sus acciones y palabras finalmente tienen mucho más sentido. _«Entonces es por eso que está tan asustado...»_ —Ya veo... lo entiendo... así que si puedo hacer que dejes de verme como una amenaza, ¿podemos ser amigos?

Konekomaru lo mira sorprendido. Lo hace sonar tan _simple_.

Rin mira su mano. —Justo como dijiste, yo... mi entrenamiento no está yendo demasiado bien y no puedo controlar las llamas. Eso es lo que los inquieta a todos. Lo entiendo completamente. Voy a volver a entrenar.

Rin hace una pausa, volviéndose hacia Konekomaru y sonriendo. —Oh, parece que no te has dado cuenta así que... no eres realmente alguien que no tiene nada, ¿no es así? Tienes un montón de cosas que quieres proteger y que son preciosas para ti, ¿no?

Rin se va ante eso, sin darse cuenta de cómo la comprensión golpea a Konekomaru y este se derrumba cuando finalmente lo registra.

—Okumura-kun...— Sorbe por la nariz y sacude la cabeza. _«Es un buen tipo... tal como dijo Shima-san, Okumura-kun es un buen tipo y lo supe todo el tiempo...»_

* * *

Jūzō creció dentro del Templo. Tiene recuerdos, aunque distantes, de la época anterior a la Noche Azul. Tiene recuerdos de Takezo, algo que la mayoría de sus hermanos no tienen. Recuerda haber recibido las noticias y la reacción de todos, sin creerlo.

Recuerda el declive del Templo, cómo hizo todo lo posible para cuidar a los más jóvenes –a Ryuuji, a Konekomaru, a Renzo– mientras todo parecía que iba a desmoronarse.

Jūzō recuerda haber sido el primero de la familia en ingresar a la escuela cram de verdad en lugar de simplemente tomar una prueba de aptitud. Él recuerda a Tōdō como su maestro, recuerda los momentos en que él y Mamushi trabajaron juntos, recuerda jugar juntos con los niños más pequeños.

Jūzō recuerda haber sido nombrado heredero de la familia Shima y recuerda tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Él recuerda cuánto su padre y Uwabami confían en Ossama a pesar de todo, lo protector que parece a veces.

Quizás es eso, así como su amistad con Mamushi, lo que lo hace colarse en la base...

—¿Qué estás haciendo allí, Mamushi?

... y confrontar al traidor.

* * *

Rin respira hondo. Después de ver a Shiemi trabajando a pesar de que tenía el día libre, Rin ya no puede posponer esto.

 _«Tengo que controlar esto... mantén la calma»._ Se recuerda a sí mismo. _«Solo puedo calmarme y pensar...»_

Rin toma otro respiro y cierra los ojos. _«Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado consciente al tratar de encender las velas. Lo que quiero encender es solo la mecha. Solo una pequeña y diminuta llama... lo que significa solo una pequeña cantidad de fuego»._

Rin abre los ojos y se enfoca en las velas. _«Solo lo suficiente para encenderlas...»_

Las velas se encienden. Perfectamente.

Rin grita y luego ovaciona. —¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!— Él salta, levantando al igualmente feliz Kuro sobre su cabeza.

Entonces se detiene, girando para mirar hacia dónde está la sucursal e impactando a Shura.

—¿Rin?

—¡Él está aquí!— Grita Rin y luego despega.

—¡Oi, oi!— Shura maldice y luego lo persigue. —¡¿Quién está aquí?!

—¡Ese tipo de antes!— Le grita Rin mientras golpea el suelo. —¡El del Ojo Izquierdo!

—¿Tōdō? ¡Mierda!— Shura despega y rápidamente se adelanta a Rin, aunque solo por un momento antes de que él la supere una vez más, maldiciendo mentalmente las cosas. _«Maldita sea... ¿él está aquí? Eso significa...»_

* * *

El techo se pudre con un gran estruendo, haciendo que Jūzō suelte una maldición debido a los escombros que caen, y demasiado cerca de Mamushi también. Su ira empeora cuando Tōdō se revela, aterrizando en la barandilla del Shinbu. Ser llamado solo un zorro astuto simplemente lo divierte, y la afirmación de Mamushi de que es su elección hace que Jūzō quiera a Tōdō _realmente muerto_.

La conversación se detiene por un fuerte grito de guerra que viene desde arriba y Tōdō levanta la vista a tiempo para esquivar al adolescente gritando que lo atacó. Este aterriza en cuclillas en la baranda junto a Tōdō, mirándolo.

—¡Okumura...!— Jūzō mira fijamente al adolescente que repentinamente está allí. —¿Qué estás--?

—Este maldito bastardo no pudo esconderse de mí en una espesa niebla.— Rin se burla, levantándose de su cuclillas y atacando rápidamente a Tōdō. Él lo evita de alguna manera, Rin grita: —¡Vuelve aquí, gilipollas! ¡Casi matas a más de treinta y dos personas, incluido un niño! ¡Y lo que sea que le hayas dicho a Yukio, también te lo debo!

—¡Oh ho! ¿Estamos enojados? —Tōdō parece más divertido que molesto por las palabras que están brotando de Rin.

—¡Tōdō-sensei!— Exclama Mamushi y se vuelve hacia uno de sus Naga. —¡Atrápalo!

El Naga se da vuelta para atacarlo... solo para ser aplastado por un gato negro gigante que aúlla un grito de batalla. **—¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Rin!**

Jūzō solo puede mirar en estado de shock, mientras los Exorcistas de Rango Alto entran y se sorprenden por lo que se está desarrollando, algunos ni siquiera están seguros de lo que está sucediendo. O cómo incluso interferir.

Rin lanza un fuerte golpe directo a la cara de Tōdō, provocando un gran crujido que se escucha a pesar del fuerte ruido. Tōdō logra atrapar el siguiente golpe, solo para que Rin sonría y Tōdō solo tenga un breve momento de realización antes de que Rin barra sus piernas debajo de él y revierta el agarre, arrojando a Tōdō al agua que rodea el Shinbu.

O al menos intentándolo, Tōdō en cambio logró recuperarse y balancearse para luchar contra Rin.

Jūzō se queda boquiabierto. _«Cómo... pero_ _T_ _ō_ _d_ _ō_ _tiene m_ _á_ _s de cincuenta a_ _ñ_ _os,_ _¿_ _c_ _ó_ _mo se mantiene al día?»_

—¿Eso es... Aikido? No, ¿Shaolin del Norte? ¿Muay Thai? ¿Krav Maga?— Otro exorcista al lado de Jūzō parece sorprendido. —¿Quién demonios le enseñó? ¡Eso está hecho de al menos diez estilos diferentes más algunas cosas que nunca antes había visto! ¡Y funciona!

Rin le gruñe a Tōdō cuando Tōdō finalmente logra sujetarlo, dándole la vuelta y girando sus brazos, presionando su espalda contra su pecho y levantándolo lo suficiente como para que no tenga una base sólida. —Debo decir que eres más interesante de lo que esperaba, Okumura Rin. Antes solo pensaba en tu hermano, pero podrías ser igual de interesante...

—¡¿Qué carajo es tan malditamente interesante sobre Yukio?!— Rin lucha contra él, lo maldice y le sugiere que se vaya a _joder un pavo,_ entre otras cosas.

—Hmm... él me recuerda a mí cuando tenía su edad. Tan joven e insensato, incapaz de ir más allá de su padre y su hermano y nunca complaciéndolos...— Tōdō es interrumpido por un grito, ya que esas palabras hicieron que Rin se liberara lo suficiente como para alcanzar y romper su mano, haciendo que Tōdō lo dejara ir. Tōdō toma represalias contra esa herida tirándolo de la barandilla y hacia el agua.

—¡Tōdō-sensei! ¡Tengo el ojo, tenemos que irnos!— Grita Mamushi, Kuro aúlla ya que se siente abrumado por los dos Naga y es arrojado en la misma dirección que Rin. Mamushi levanta el ojo derecho hacia su rostro y, a pesar de las protestas de Jūzō, lo introduce en su cavidad ocular.

Y poco después se han ido, desapareciendo misteriosamente a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad y Rin interponiéndose junto con su familiar, dejando una horrible sensación en las entrañas de Jūzō.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)La retrospectiva es 20/20: Esto es un dicho que significa "es fácil saber qué hacer después de que algo ha sucedido, pero es difícil predecir el futuro"
> 
> ¡La siguiente actualización será la parte 9 de esta serie, una historia paralela que ocurre durante este capítulo, y en medio de los capítulos 5 y 6!  
> El capítulo 14 será publicado el lunes
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	14. Chapter 14

Rin emerge con un jadeo y se arrastra hacia la superficie. Se sorprende cuando un pequeño cuerpo se le sube a la cabeza.

— **¡Odio mojarme!—** gime Kuro, haciendo que Rin suspire y se levante lentamente. Él mira a su alrededor y maldice a Tōdō con fluidez.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese imbécil se escapó!— Una gran multitud de personas está en el Shinbu en este punto, incluida Shura, quien no está contenta por la forma en que Rin se alejó de ella.

Rin se queja de su ropa mojada mientras se compromete a hacerle cosas terribles a Tōdō, incluso hasta darle de comer con su propio pene. Ryuuji realmente no se da cuenta de eso, aparte de tratar de comprender lo que acaba de ver hacer a Rin. En cambio, Ryuuji termina distraído cuando nota que su padre se aleja para salir de la habitación.

Empujando a través de la multitud, Ryuuji se las arregla para llegar a su padre y agarrarlo por el hombro con fuerza. —¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Papá!

Tatsuma se da vuelta para mirarlo. —¡Wah, Ryuuji! Yo... ha pasado un tiempo, eh. ¡Qué buena cresta de gallo tienes allí!– Dice alegremente, riendo ligeramente.

—¿A dónde vas?— Exige Ryuuji.

—Aaaaahhhhh... Me encantaría quedarme y hablar todo el día contigo, pero tengo que darme prisa en ir tras Mamushi o ella... bueno, ¿podrías dejarme ir?

—¿Seguir a Mamushi...?— Ryuuji mira fijamente a su padre, sin darse cuenta de que la multitud de personas a su alrededor está empezando a darse cuenta de la confrontación, incluso Rin mira para ver qué está pasando allí a pesar de tratar también de estrujar su ropa.

—Desde el comienzo... la traición de Mamushi, ¡el que estemos en este estado! ¡Cada maldita cosa es culpa tuya!— Ryuuji le gruñe a Tatsuma.

**Capítulo 14: Resurrección del Rey Impuro**

Shura atraviesa la multitud y le frunce el ceño a Rin, de pie frente a él con las manos en las caderas. —¿Y a qué ha venido todo eso? ¿Por qué corriste sin mí?

Rin suspira, aun exprimiendo el agua de su camisa. —Porque fuiste demasiado lenta. Al ritmo que ibas, yo también habría llegado demasiado tarde.

—Hmm... ¿Qué piensas?— Shura pregunta después de un momento.

Rin lo considera, sacudiéndose la camisa y decidiendo que esta tan bien como puede estar y luchando por ponérsela de nuevo. —Bueno... ¡hmph! ... Estoy bastante seguro de que la mujer serpiente, ¿Mamushi? Está siendo engañada. Quiero decir, realmente engañada. Incluso lo llamó _sensei_.

Shura suspira. —Eso no es bueno... la Orden tampoco considerará que esa sea una buena razón para ser indulgentes si sobrevive a esto.— Luego hace una pausa y hace una doble toma al ver lo que Rin está haciendo. —Woah, espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Para!

Rin casi se cae cuando Shura lo agarra, evitando que se quite los pantalones. —¡Oye, están empapados!

—¡No te quitarás los pantalones frente a una multitud de personas!— Le sisea Shura.

Rin se queja para sí mismo, sugiriéndole algo grosero a Shura, mientras deja de intentar quitárselos. —Vamos, eres la única que está mirando...

Entonces Rin mira alrededor para ver qué observan los demás y siente que se le cae el estómago.

Shura se gira para verlo que está mirando y alza las cejas. —Woah, eso no se ve bien...— Ella mira a Rin. —No hagas nada imprudente.

Rin aprieta los dientes, agachándose para recoger a Kuro quien había terminado en el suelo mientras Rin estaba lidiando con su camisa, tomando al gato en sus brazos. —Lo sé...

—¿Quién es ese?— Shura pregunta.

Rin mira al sacerdote budista que está sonriendo casi aterrorizado hacia Ryuuji. —Él es... el padre de Suguro...

* * *

Ryuuji casi tiembla de rabia, mirando a su padre. —Papá, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Mamushi sobre que nos traicionaste?

Tatsuma mira a Ryuuji, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. —Por... por supuesto que no.

—En ese caso— Ryuuji respira hondo —con todos los presentes aquí como testigos, ahora mismo, ¡¡¡dinos la verdad!!!

Tatsuma parpadea. —¿La verdad?— Luego sonríe, cerrando los ojos. —Eso es un secreto.

Ryuuji lo mira atónito.

—Un secreto que ni siquiera puedo compartir contigo, hijo mío.— Tatsuma se ve triste por un momento y luego lo descarta con una carcajada. —... Realmente desearía poder llevarlo conmigo a mi tumba si pudiera, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué... que estás diciendo, en una situación como esta?— Pregunta Ryuuji.

—¡De todas formas! Este no es el momento para eso. Tenemos que perseguir a Mamushi.— Tatsuma se da vuelta para irse, mirando a Ryuuji. —Ryuuji, sé bueno y escucha lo que te dicen tu madre y tus maestros. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡No seas paternal conmigo!— Ryuuji ruge. Tatsuma lo mira sorprendido. —¡Si solo vas a ignorar esto sin decir nada, nunca te reconoceré como mi padre, hasta el día de mi muerte!

Tatsuma simplemente mantiene su sonrisa ante eso, desconcertando a Ryuuji a medida que se da vuelta para irse. —Ahora me tengo que ir. Por favor, perdóname.

Una mano agarra el atuendo de su sacerdote y lo detiene. —Espera.

Sin embargo, no es Ryuuji, sino Rin, quien está de pie detrás de Tatsuma y mira a Ryuuji. Shura mira a su lado y luego hacía allí —¿Qué... cuándo lo hizo? ¿¡Qué es él, Houdini!?

—¿Por qué te vas? ¿No eres el padre de Suguro?— Rin se vuelve hacia él mientras habla, sorprendiéndolo.

—Rin-kun...

Entonces Rin vuelve a mirar a Suguro, gruñendo —¡Y Suguro... bastardo!— Un golpe rápido impacta contra la cara de Ryuuji, un destello de luz azul brillando brevemente. Ryuuji retrocede, parte de la multitud retrocediendo igual que él. Volviendo a sentarse, mira a Rin, medio aturdido y medio enojado.

—No conozco los detalles pero diré esto, ¡porque sé que te arrepentirás más tarde si no lo haces! ¡Pídele disculpas a tu papá, hazlo mientras aún puedas!— Insiste Rin enojado.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!— Le grita Ryuuji. —¡Cállate!

—¡No te desligues de tu padre tan despreocupadamente!— Rin contraataca.

Ryuuji está aturdido por un momento, luego gruñe: —¡No quiero que tú me lo digas! ¡No eres tú quien dijo que derrotaría a Satanás!

Por un momento, Rin no tiene idea de lo que tiene que ver eso con esta situación. _«Satanás, pero...»_

Tatsuma habla en este momento, tratando de calmar a los adolescentes. —Ahora, ahora, Okumura-kun, Ryuuji, estrechemos las manos y hagamos las paces, ¿de acuerdo?

Esto solo atrae la ira de Ryuuji una vez más. —¡Puedes ir a donde quieras! ¡No te atrevas a volver!

Kuro, quien previamente trataba de calmar a Rin frotando su cuerpo contra la mejilla del agitado niño, salta del hombro de Rin unos segundos antes de que Rin explote.

—... y realmente pensé que eras un tipo bastante bueno...— La voz de Rin es baja, pero en el silencio que sigue a la proclamación de Ryuuji se escucha por todo el lugar. —¡Pero estaba muy equivocado! ¡¡¡SUGURO!!!

Shura maldice ante las llamas azules ahora visibles en Rin y comienza a empujar a través de la multitud en su camino, tratando de llegar al medio demonio descarriado. —¡Maldición, Rin, cálmate! ¡Siéntate!

Rin se lanza hacia Ryuuji, quien levanta una mano en un símbolo y recita, justo a tiempo para bloquear el próximo golpe de Rin con un escudo. Sin embargo, no hay forma de que sea suficiente para esquivar el golpe verbal que Rin le está dando.

—¡No elegí ser el Hijo de Satanás maldita sea!— Declara Rin, el fuego quemando el escudo de Ryuuji, permitiéndole alcanzarlo y agarrarlo por el cuello, acercándolo. —¡Pero tú eres diferente! ¿No es así?

Un shakujō golpea entre ellos, alejando a Rin y haciéndolo mirar a los ojos determinados de Jūzō. —Perdón por entrometerte. De todos modos, por ahora, por favor corre.

Las palabras de Mamushi resuenan en su mente. _—Me refiero, a que Mephisto Pheles ha dejado vivir al Hijo de Satanás y lo está criando en absoluto secreto._

_«Este chico... este chico con el Gato Sith, este chico que es amigo de Renzo... ¡¿es realmente algo así?!»_ Se pregunta, mientras mira fijamente a Rin, quien todavía se ve enojado.

El sonido de un cántico detrás de Rin corta sus pensamientos, el medio demonio colapsa de repente mientras Shura recita detrás de él, aullando de dolor puro. Una vez que termina el cántico, Shura se agacha junto a Rin. —¡Maldita sea Rin! ¿Olvidaste las condiciones establecidas en el juicio disciplinario? La próxima vez que sueltes tus llamas y pierdas el control, serás ejecutado como un objetivo que necesita ser exorcizado. Cálmate.

Rin respira hondo, todavía con dolor. —Cállate... esto es... importante. No te interpongas en mi camino, perra fea.

Shura lo mira fijamente, luego aplica el cántico una vez más, haciendo que Rin grite y luego se desmaye por completo.

**—¡Rin!—** Kuro maúlla preocupado, olfateando al inconsciente Rin y relajándose, cuando se demuestra que está dormido. Shura, sin embargo, maldice esto.

_«Maldición... esto no es bueno en absoluto...»_

* * *

El arrepentimiento es un sentimiento extraño. Aún más extraño cuando te golpea incluso antes de que haya pasado un minuto.

De un solo vistazo, Shura puede darse cuenta de que probablemente reaccionó de forma exagerada, aunque solo sea un poco. Por otra parte, Shura no conocía otra forma de derribar a Rin antes de que comenzara una verdadera pelea. Y ella tiene que ser la que tiene el control, o de lo contrario.

Pero si Ryuuji no tiene quemaduras y lo único que afectó el fuego es la ropa de Rin, que ahora está completamente seca, es obvio que Rin al menos sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Maldito tonto...— Y Shura está bastante segura de que no es solo Rin quien es el tonto. —¡Oi, alguien! ¡Ayúdame a poner en cuarentena a este tipo! Ya se desmayó, así que todos están a salvo.

Los exorcistas todavía parecen nerviosos, lo que molesta a Shura. _«Genial, no hay un solo hombre entre ellos»._

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Kirigakure-sensei?— Shura se contrae, volviéndose para ver que Sekki ha llegado y le está dando una sonrisa fría. También se da cuenta de que Renzo vino con ella y está mirando entre Ryuuji y Rin con una expresión confusa en su rostro. Una expresión confusa que lentamente se convierte en lo que parece una _enojada_ de todas las cosas.

—Oh, sí.— Shura traga saliva mientras Sekki junta sus manos y aparece un escudo alrededor de Rin, completamente cerrado y flotando en el aire.

—Necesitaré una escolta ya que no sé dónde lo... quieres— El tono de Sekki aquí es sinceramente bastante aterrador, por lo que los exorcistas se alejan preocupados.

Finalmente, un exorcista da un paso adelante. —Um... por aquí...

Todos observan cómo Sekki inclina la cabeza con gracia en señal de reconocimiento y luego sigue al exorcista, con el escudo que transporta a Rin tras de ella, con Kuro ahora sentado en la parte superior y mirando al resto bastante a la defensiva.

Sekki se detiene al lado de Shura. —Tendremos que hablar pronto, ¿no es así Kirigakure-sensei?

Shura palidece. —Um... sí...

Ella mira como Sekki se va y luego deja escapar un suspiro. —Oh, mierda... ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que mis intestinos serán usados para estrangularme?

—¡Capitana Kirigakure!— Esa voz, seguida de tos, hace que Shura se dé vuelta para ver que Yaozō está aquí.

—¡Aaah, jefe de rama! ¡Perdón por causar tal alboroto!— Shura sonríe mientras habla.

—Tienes una explicación para los eventos que ocurrieron, ¿no es así?— Pregunta Yaozō.

—¡Sí, por supuesto!— Shura repica.

—Bien.— Yaozō se vuelve hacia su hijo mayor y le susurra algo, los ojos de Jūzō parpadean hacia Tatsuma mientras habla.

Tatsuma se está acercando a Shura actualmente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Kirigakure-san, eres la tutora de Rin-kun, ¿cierto?— Él acaricia su trasero, sonriendo lujuriosamente. —Wow, lindo trasero que tienes aquí. Cuida de Rin-kun por favor.

—¡Oi!— Shura lo patea y falla mientras él se va, luego se da cuenta de lo que sucedió. _«Uh... ese vejestorio es bastante bueno»._ Piensa mientras contesta su teléfono. —¡Oh, Yukio!

Detrás de ella, Renzo está ahora con Ryuuji, sin verse complacido. —Bon... ¿qué carajo hiciste?

Ryuuji lo mira boquiabierto. —¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste. ¡¿Qué _hiciste_ Bon?!— Renzo lo sacude ligeramente, sorprendiendo a los exorcistas cercanos e incluso a su padre.

—¿Qué... por qué crees que fui yo?— Exige Ryuuji.

—¡Porque _siempre eres tú_ Bon!— Responde Renzo bruscamente. —¡La primera vez, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, y ahora esto! ¡Siempre eres tú, nunca dejas pasar nada! ¿Qué mierda hiciste? ¿Qué dijiste para molestar tanto a Okumura-kun? ¿Llamaste al Paladín anterior un fracasado o algo así?

Ryuuji solo puede mirarlo fijamente, tratando de tragarse el nudo en su garganta mientras siente un mal presentimiento en el estómago. —¿Qué... qué tiene que ver eso con algo?

—¡Todo! Fujimoto Shirō es su _padre_.— Responde Renzo bruscamente, Ryuuji palidece rápidamente ante las implicaciones allí. —¿Qué _hiciste_?

* * *

Kero no duda en ignorar a Tōdō a favor de Rin. Siempre habrá cosas más importantes, pero nada será más importante que Rin.

_:¡Rin!:_

_:¿Kero?:_ Kero no puede evitar suspirar aliviado.

_:¡Estas despierto!:_

_:Sí... Sekki-san me despertó...:_ Rin mantiene los ojos cerrados y hace un punto en no moverse, incluso mientras se adentran en la prisión de la Rama Kyōto. _: Kero... necesito que me prometas algo.:_

_:No. ¡Te voy a sacar de allí, Rin!:_ Kero se prepara para seguir a Rin, solo para que Rin grite.

_:¡No! Kero, me lo vas a prometer. El Rey Impuro se va a despertar. Te lo pedí antes y te vuelvo a pedir. Ayuda a los exorcistas a sobrevivir. Por favor.:_

_: Rin... No puedo hacer eso. No me hagas hacerlo.:_ Kero niega con la cabeza. _:No puedo...:_

_:Kero... puedes pararte en mi lugar y usar las Cartas que están bajo tu mando, ¿verdad? Al igual que Sekki-san.:_ Rin sonríe al pensarlo.

_:Rin... no. No:_

_:El Libro está en mi bolso junto con mi cuaderno. Te doy mi permiso para recurrir al poder de Firey si lo necesitas.:_

_:¡Rin! No lo hagas ¡Voy a-- !:_

_:Kero... no me obligues a ordenártelo_. _:_ Suplica Rin. _:No quiero hacerle eso a mi amigo.:_

_:Rin...:_ Kero aprieta los dientes. _: ¡No puedo abandonarte!:_

_:Kero...:_

_:¡Que se jodan! ¡No me quedaré parado mientras te van a matar por hacer algo que ni siquiera lastimó a nadie!:_

_:Kerberos, te ordeno que trabajes con los exorcistas para contener y derrotar al Rey Impuro.:_

Kero se estremece. —¡Rin!

_:Kero... lo siento pero es una orden.:_ Rin abre los ojos brevemente, luego los cierra de nuevo, con algunas lágrimas filtrándose. _:Lo siento. Pero por favor... protégelos.:_ no puede permanecer despierto por más tiempo y lentamente se desvanece hasta quedar inconsciente.

Kero flota por un momento, luego, con un grito de angustia, se da la vuelta y sale de la rama, aterrizando sobre el techo.

Él mira fijamente hacia el cielo y **duele**.

* * *

Ryuuji presiona la compresa fría contra su mejilla la cual todavía late. Pero no tanto como su corazón, mientras que lo que hizo cae sobre él.

Renzo está sentado deliberadamente lejos de él, luciendo bastante sacudido. No es el único preocupado y asustado. Incluso Konekomaru está enloqueciendo por la situación, con Rin en peligro de perder la vida solo porque Ryuuji no pudo controlar su temperamento.

—... Dijiste... que fue criado por el Paladín.— Dice Ryuuji después de un momento, llamando la atención de Renzo. —¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

—¿El Paladín anterior?— Izumo parpadea ante eso. —Hubo rumores en la escuela cram a principios de año. Algunos decían que estaba muerto, otros decían que estaba en coma, otros que murió en coma...

—Está vivo según lo último que escuchó Okumura-kun.— Renzo suspira. —Lo mencionó anoche. No es como que lo haya presionado pero...

—... antes... en el examen de exwire... Rin dijo que tener una discusión en una situación peligrosa... podría causar que alguien fuera poseído...— Las palabras de Shiemi hacen que todos se vuelvan hacia ella. —Si... si eso es así...

Ryuuji maldice suavemente. —Él tiene que haber...

—Discutido...— Konekomaru se lame los labios. —Y... entonces...— Él se estremece. —Debe haber sido Satanás. La gente solía decir que Fujimoto-san podría sobrevivir a la posesión de Satanás... y luego...

—Mierda.— Susurra Ryuuji y el resto no pueden evitar estar de acuerdo. Todos han oído hablar de la Noche Azul, han escuchado descripciones de familiares u otros adultos sobre aquella experiencia.

Y Rin lidió con su propia Noche Azul personal en esa ocasión, causada por palabras dichas con ira descuidada.

_«Y he evocado todos esos recuerdos de nuevo...»_ Ryuuji se maldice a sí mismo. « _Por eso es que soy el mocoso, ¿no? Porque no puedo censurar nada... ¡porque en realidad no_ pienso _cuando es jodidamente importante!»_

* * *

Los ojos de Rin se sienten pesados y casi parece sentir náuseas. Débil y aturdido. Lentamente abre los ojos y levanta lo suficiente la vista como para ver a Shura de pie frente a él. —¿Ya te has enfriado?

—Shura...— Rin mira a un lado y se da cuenta de que Sekki está apoyada en la pared al lado de su celda, mirándolo brevemente antes de mirar lejos. Pero no antes de que Rin viera sus ojos pasar de violeta a azul plateado y luego nuevamente a violeta.

—¿Tu cuerpo está bien?— Pregunta Shura.

—Débil pero... sí, supongo que sí...— Dice Rin, sentándose lentamente. —Me puedo mover... aunque todavía siento que no tengo fuerzas.

—Entonces puedes leer una carta, ¿verdad?— Shura se la ofrece a Rin, quien la toma sorprendido. —El padre de Suguro me pidió que te pasara esto.

Rin no oculta cómo eso lo sorprende. —¿Por qué me escribió esto?

—No lo sé.— Shura se sienta en el suelo. —Léela.

Rin abre la carta y la mira con concentración. —... No puedo leer esto.

—Caray, suponía que eras analfabeta...— Shura le arrebata la carta.

—¡Oye!

—¿Pero quieres decir que no puedes leer ni una palabra?— Shura continúa, como si no se hubiera quejado. —Caray, gente de... ¿Cómopodríallamarlo... ¿Generación Yutori **(1)**?— Ella mira la carta ahora en sus manos. —¡De ninguna manera, ni siquiera puedo leerla! ¿Qué es esto, código?

—¡La olla llamando a la tetera negra!— Rin le espeta a Shura. —Es... ¡Nunca había visto una caligrafía más extraña y desordenada que esta!

Yukio se revela en este momento, agarrando la carta de Shura. —Está en cursiva. Puedo leerlo un poco.

—¡En ese caso, traduce para nosotros Yukio-sensei~!— Shura dice alegremente, haciendo que Yukio suspire.

Sekki no dice nada, solo mira a Yukio mientras se vuelve hacia Rin. —Nii-san... ¿qué es esto? ¿Es así como planeas ser? Dijiste que querías ser el Paladín y sin embargo...— Yukio se calla, viendo la expresión seria en el rostro de su hermano.

—Solo léela.— Le dice Sekki. —Es importante.

Yukio y Rin la miran y ella asiente.

Shura está de acuerdo —Sí. Probablemente tiene que ver con la situación en la que estamos ahora. ¿No dijeron que Ossama guarda todos los secretos?

Y entonces Yukio comienza a leer la carta que Suguro Tatsuma les dio, una carta con un cuento que lo cambia todo.

* * *

Su elección está hecha. Fue hecha hace mucho tiempo, en el momento en que la duda se sembró en ella por una inocente pregunta de un querido maestro.

Y sin embargo, Mamushi todavía siente pesar. Ella sabe que sin importar qué, lo que eligió es imperdonable. Una traición. Ella realmente es una traidora, sin importar como afirme que Ossama lo es.

_«Pero este es un mal necesario.»_ Piensa mientras sube a la cima de la montaña junto con Tōdō. _«Algo que tengo que hacer... hasta que encuentre pruebas de que Ossama es verdaderamente confiable»._

Incluso cuando los recuerdos resuenan en su mente, de jugar, de Tatsuma encontrándola y llevándola a casa después de un mal día, de Jūzō, siempre Jūzō, estando allí con ella. Incluso con todo ese peso y lazos.

Ella hizo su elección.

Mamushi necesita que sea la correcta.

* * *

La orden que le fue dada suena en su mente a medida que Jūzō llega a la cima de la montaña. Al detenerse, revisa las huellas que estaba siguiendo. Los tres conducen a esto, el Gōmaden.

—¿Qué esta...?— La pregunta de Jūzō no tiene la oportunidad de ser terminada, ya que el viejo edificio explota, rompiéndose en pedazos.

—¡¿Que está pasando?!— Jūzō solo puede mirar boquiabierto de horror y luego observar mientras Tatsuma salta del edificio y aterriza frente a él. —Ossama...— Los ojos de Jūzō se ensanchan. —¡Mamushi!

Mamushi está en los brazos de Tatsuma, tosiendo y luciendo increíblemente débil. Un ojo en particular parece un desastre, el mismo ojo en el que colocó el Ojo derecho.

—¡Jūzō-kun!— Exclama Tatsuma.

El suelo explota en ese momento, algo bulboso crece desde el suelo en un color blanco enfermizo.

—¡Jūzō-kun! ¡Cuidado con el burbujeo!— Tatsuma advierte a medida que este crece y suelta esporas de aspecto blando.

Jūzō derriba las esporas con su shakujō, se aleja y jadea de miedo. —¡¿Qué es eso?!

—Jūzō-kun, llegaste en el momento adecuado. Yaozo debe haber sido el cerebro detrás de eso, gracias a Dios.— Tatsuma deja escapar un suspiro de alivio ante eso. —Puedes dejarme este lugar, así que lleva a Mamushi a la sucursal y pide ayuda.

—¡Me pondré en contacto con ellos!— Jūzō alcanza su celular. —¡¿Qué es ese monstruo?!

—Mamushi-kun sabe todo eso. Ella ha contraído una grave enfermedad al poner el Ojo Derecho del Rey Impuro en su cuerpo. ¡Llévala con su padre en mi lugar!— Ordena Tatsuma.

Jūzō guarda su teléfono celular, de mala gana y gentilmente toma a Mamushi de Tatsuma, acomodándola en su espalda. —¿Y usted, Ossama?

—Me quedaré e intentaré detener a ese tipo.— Le dice Tatsuma, calmado como si solo estuviera pidiendo una comida en un restaurante en lugar de quedarse atrás para lidiar con un monstruoso demonio. —Mamushi-kun...— Hace a un lado el sudoroso flequillo de Mamushi. —Tienes que decirles a todos la verdad.

Mamushi observa, horrorizada, mientras Tatsuma se da vuelta para enfrentar al Rey Impuro. —¡O-Ossama!

—¡Dense prisa y váyanse!— Ordena Tatsuma.

De mala gana, Mamushi se aferra a Jūzō y Jūzō se da la vuelta. Con la mente girando, se dirige hacia la montaña, con más preguntas que antes.

* * *

—Gracias por leer hasta aquí, Suguro Tatsuma.— Termina Yukio, dejando un silencio absoluto en la prisión mientras los cuatro digieren esta noticia.

Entonces Shura se ríe. —Je. Tan ridículo como pensaba...

—Sin embargo... me siento mal por el padre de Suguro-kun.— Yukio admite. —Pero si las llamas de Nii-san serán efectivas o no contra el Rey Impuro aún está en el aire. No podemos dejar que use la espada para algo tan incierto como esto.

Shura le arrebata la carta a Yukio. —Rin. Esta carta está dirigida a ti. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Rin permanece en silencio por un momento, mirando a Sekki. _:¿Qué piensas?:_

_:No está equivocado al invocar tu poder.:_ Esto, proveniente de Yue, suena reacio. _:Incluso si se pudiera encontrar a otro demonio para hacerlo, el poder del fuego eliminaría a cualquiera que haya estado en contacto con el Rey Impuro para asegurarse del asunto. Tú, sin embargo, en teoría puedes apuntar únicamente al Rey Impuro con tu poder.:_

_:Gracias Yue... y gracias por mantener la calma. Me gustaría que Sekki-san ayudara en lo que pueda, sin importar que sea eso, pero tu poder...:_

_:Soy Viento y Agua, ninguno de los cuales es efectivo en esta situación. Entiendo. Y hablaré con mi hermano también.:_ Le asegura Yue a Rin. _: Yo... desprecio esto, pero... solo una vez que el Vaticano venga por ti, haré mi movimiento.:_

_:... no puedo detenerte, ¿eh?:_ Rin se vuelve hacia Shura y Yukio, quien está discutiendo con Shura sobre su pregunta. —Quiero ayudar.

—Nii-san, ¿entiendes lo que estás diciendo?— Exige Yukio.

—Yo... también le debo mi vida a Oyaji... por eso... ¡Si puedo ser de alguna ayuda, quiero pelear!— Declara Rin.

Shura entona ante esas palabras, sacando a Kurikara y pasándosela a Rin a pesar de las protestas de Yukio. —Si él dice que va a pelear, no puedo autorizarlo hasta que comprenda la situación completamente, ¿verdad? Así que le daré una oportunidad para desvainarla, ahora mismo.

Rin mira la espada ofrecida, de repente siente un escalofrío de miedo al verla. Yukio agarra la funda, negándose a dejar que Shura se la entregue. —¡No puedes estar considerando seriamente dejar que mi hermano maneje la kōmaken cuando hace un momento ha dejado salir sus llamas y perdido el control!— Rin se estremece ante las palabras de su hermano. —¡Si algo sucede esta vez, no hay duda de que será ejecutado!

—Sobre eso...— Shura parece reacia, pero explica a pesar de ello. —El Vaticano ya fue notificado en el momento en que recite el hechizo de encarcelamiento. Ya está en una situación en la que puede ser condenado y ejecutado en cualquier momento.

Shura tira de la vaina, sacándola del agarre repentinamente laxo de Yukio. —Demasiado tarde para asustarse ahora. Si el Rey Impuro ya ha sido revivido, entonces hay una entidad mucho más peligrosa que Rin que ya está aquí. Además, has visto cuán efectivas son las llamas de este tipo contra los demonios.

Se gira hacia Rin y le pasa la Kurikara a través de los barrotes. —Rin... intenta desenvainarla.

Rin agarra la espada y tira de ella hacia él. Agarrando la empuñadura, tira.

Y no puede desenvainarla.

No importa lo fuerte que tire o lo que haga, no puede abrirla. E inmediatamente le dice que no a Shura cuando ella se ofrece a abrirla por sí misma.

—Rin... tienes miedo, ¿no es así?— Pregunta Shura, Rin la mira en estado de shock. —Hace un momento, finalmente pudiste manipular tus llamas correctamente. Estabas muy feliz. Y apenas un momento después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estabas de vuelta en el punto de partida. Así es como te sientes.

—Y una vez más te perdiste a ti mismo, soltaste tus llamas y te alborotaste.— Las palabras de Shura impactan fuerte, como si Rin estuviera siendo disparado por ellas.

Pero no tanto como lo que viene después.

—Si desenvaino esta espada ahora, ¿qué me pasará? Podría olvidarme de mí mismo. Esta vez podría lastimar a alguien.— Shura mira a Rin con tristeza, quien está a unos segundos de un colapso a medida que sus paredes se desgarran. —Eso... dio en el clavo, ¿no? Has... perdido completamente la confianza en ti mismo.

Rin no puede decir nada en contra de eso, solo negar con la cabeza en silencio. Él no puede hacer nada.

Incluso cuando Mephisto llega por orden del Vaticano y lo encarcela.

* * *

Mephisto en realidad siente un pequeño chorro de miedo cuando Sekki lo mira fijamente. —¿Sí, Tsukishiro-sensei?

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.— La voz de Sekki es tranquila, lo cual es posiblemente más aterrador que si hubiera estado gritando.

—Aaaah... lo hago. ¡Por favor, agarra esta espada, Kirigakure-sensei!— Mephisto entona alegremente. Luego se vuelve hacia Sekki quien todavía lo está mirando. —En cuanto a ti... no es mucho, pero déjame presentarte algunos equipos para las próximas pruebas. Me encantaría que pudieras ayudar de cualquier forma que puedas.

Sekki mira las capas en sus manos y luego sonríe y asiente. —Muy bien.

—¡Todo bajo control!— Mephisto se suena la nariz por última vez, luego se va en una nube de humo.

—Por el momento, hagamos lo que podamos.— Dice Yukio, con voz plana y sin expresión. —Es probable que nosotros también seamos enviados para ayudar en la subyugación del Rey Impuro.

Tanto Sekki como Shura lo ven irse. Sekki suspira. — A veces no sé qué hacer con ese chico... se cierra tanto.

Shura asiente de acuerdo, luego la mira. —Esas capas...

Sekki sonríe y comienza a subir las escaleras ella misma. Shura sonríe cuando se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. _«Tenemos una oportunidad... a la mierda las reglas...»_

_«¡Es hora de una fuga de prisión!_ _»_

* * *

El grupo de exwires mira lo que les fue entregado por Shura y Sekki, atónitos ante todo lo que les ha caído encima. Shura refunfuña y maldice cuando es llamada por otro exorcista, pero va no obstante.

Sekki se queda por un momento más. —Si eligen este camino, recuerden el hecho de que fue Mephisto quien creó la prisión. Él es poderoso, pero esto debería tener una laguna obvia allí ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo cultivando a Rin-kun. No va a descartarlo así.

—Tú...— Renzo la mira, queriendo hacer una pregunta. Principalmente por lo tranquila que está actuando. Pero él ve sus ojos y sabe que es una mentira, que ella es probablemente la persona más afligida aquí, incluso más que la temblorosa Shiemi.

—Y Shima-kun, recuerda tus lecciones y lo que te acabo de dar esta mañana.— Agrega Sekki, girando sobre sus talones. —También debo irme. Le prometí a alguien que ayudaría con el Rey Impuro.

La miran irse, luego Ryuuji se vuelve hacia la carta y la lee en voz alta. Hay un silencio mortal cuando las últimas palabras se desvanecen, todos sorprendidos por la historia y las coincidencias que dieron forma a este presente.

Shiemi es la primera en tomar una capa de camuflaje. —¡Vamos a salvar a Rin!

—Um... no digo que no quiero ayudar.— Renzo atrae la atención de todos hacia él. —Pero hacer esto va en contra del Vaticano. ¿Realmente quieres hacer eso?

—P-pero si nunca volvemos a ver a Rin, ¡estoy segura de que lo lamentaremos!— Shiemi tartamudea.

Renzo se muerde el labio, observando a todos los demás moverse frente a él a pesar de sus protestas. Protestas que se sienten cada vez más falsas, hasta que Kinzō lo golpea y comienza a gritar sobre una muerte gloriosa, y Renzo renuncia a fingir que no le importa. « _¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo entiendo, pero tampoco quiero arrepentirme!»._

* * *

Renzo rápidamente se arrepiente un poco cuando apenas logra bloquear el ataque de la prisión. Y no pudo proteger a todos los demás, quienes se congelaron por los poderes temporales de este extraño demonio.

—¡Waaaah! ¿Me bloqueaste? Aaaaah...¡¡ bueno, no eres una gran amenaza ahaahahahaa!! Ya vas a desmayarte.

—¡Shima-kun!— Shiemi atrapa a Renzo cuando cae, un poco abrumado por lo que está sucediendo.

—Moriyama-chan... no estás... aah!— Renzo se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. —No eres una amenaza...

Shiemi se ve un poco herida por esas palabras por un momento, luego se da cuenta de algo y se gira hacia el extraño demonio con forma de reloj. —Dijiste que la puerta se puede abrir por el exterior, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí, pero incluso si la abres, ¡no podrás salir!— El demonio reloj se ríe.

Shiemi agarra el mango y mira a Renzo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. —Traeré a Rin de vuelta, lo prometo. ¡Solo espérame!

Renzo asiente, respirando profundamente y sentándose, los anillos en su shakujō tintinean mientras se mueve. Él los mira, todavía no está acostumbrado al nuevo sonido que hacen gracias al regalo de Sekki.

_«Un foco para mi magia. Un enfoque personal para ayudar en mi lanzamiento... y hasta ahora eso ha sido lo más fácilmente que he lanzado...»_ Renzo suspira y vuelve a mirar el reloj, preguntándose cómo van a salir.

Recibe su respuesta unos minutos más tarde cuando el reloj explota en llamas azules, liberando a todos del tiempo congelado y asombrando a Renzo.

—¡Okumura-kun!— Renzo observa con asombro, mientras Rin mira a su alrededor y se queda boquiabierto.

—¿Ustedes... todos vinieron a salvarme?– Rin parece conmovido, profundamente. Incluso las afirmaciones de Izumo de que ella solo hizo lo que Shura ordenó no rompe su sonrisa, aunque también parece estar cerca de llorar de alegría.

—Yo... no me importa nada de eso, pero...— Rin sorbe por la nariz. —¡Gracias por venir--!

Ryuuji golpea con Kurikara el costado de Rin ante eso, haciéndole caer ante el repentino golpe. —Su... Suguro... ¿san?— Rin agrega el honorífico con una mueca, provocado por la expresión muy enojada de Suguro.

—No estaba muy tranquilo al tratar ese problema con mi papá.— Gruñe Suguro, una especie de disculpa muy patética. —Tú tenías razón. Sobre los problemas con mi papá quiero decir. Necesitarás esto para pelear, ¿verdad?— Dice mientras le pasa la espada a Rin. —Tómala.

—Te guiaré a Kongo Shinzan. Después de eso, puedes hacer lo que quieras, porque pelearé a mi manera.— Suguro le informa a Rin mientras comienza a alejarse.

—Suguro...— Rin traga, dudando por un momento. —¿Puedes creer en mí?

Suguro se detiene.

—No puedo cambiar el hecho de que soy el Hijo de Satanás, ¡pero demostraré que puedo controlar mis llamas! Entonces... ¡cree en mí!— Rin parece desesperado por eso de una manera extraña.

—¡No me importa una mierda eso!— Declara Suguro. —Lo que me importa... lo que no puedo perdonarte... es cómo cargas con estas cosas totalmente por ti mismo. ¡Fuiste el primero en empezar a tratarnos como extraños! ¿Por qué no me dices cómo se supone que debo creer en alguien así?— Suguro se da vuelta para mirar a Rin. —¿Soy el único que piensa en nosotros como amigos?

Rin lo mira y luego se levanta lentamente. —Lo siento... yo... no soy bueno en lo de los amigos. Antes... de todo esto... solo me había... permitido tener una amiga fuera de la familia y... Realmente no solemos ser así con esta amiga, pero... ¿lo intentaré?

Suguro mira fijamente a Rin ante eso, el resto mirándolo fijamente también ante esas palabras. —Tú... te refieres a esa persona Ruan ¿verdad?— Pregunta Renzo, asintiendo. Eso se hunde después de un momento. Una amiga fuera de su familia. Una sola amiga y era una estudiante de intercambio.

_«Eso... no suena como algo bueno... como si algo detuviera a Rin...»_ Renzo frunce el ceño al pensar eso, moviendo su shakujō el cual tintinea ante eso. _«Dijo **permitido** ¿no?»_

—Oye, ¿ese es el enfoque en el que Sekki-san estaba trabajando?— Rin se vuelve hacia Renzo ante eso, notando su shakujō. Esto significa que todos los demás se dan cuenta y Renzo sonríe nerviosamente ante la atención.

—Aaah... sí...— Renzō levanta su shakujō para que todos lo vean, revelando que los anillos de metal en él fueron reemplazados por los de cristal. —Dijo que ella los hizo... Aparentemente soy bueno con bucles y círculos... parece que están hechos extrañamente fuertes para ser de cristal...

—Son bastante geniales.— Rin sonríe y luego se vuelve hacia Suguro. —Oye... Suguro... leíste la carta, ¿no?

—Todos lo hicimos. Bueno, Gorila lo leyó en voz alta.— Izumo se encoge de hombros, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Suguro.

—Entonces... no puedes ir solo Suguro. Si algo le ha sucedido a tu padre, eres el único que puede pedirle ayuda a Karura.— Explica Rin.

Suguro abre la boca, luego maldice. —¡Eso es cierto! ¡Maldita sea, tenemos que darnos prisa!

—¡Correcto!— Acuerda Rin y marcha tras él. Todos los demás lo siguen rápidamente, Renzo toma la retaguardia e intenta darle sentido a Rin una vez más.

Él falla, una vez más, pero extrañamente no está molesto por eso.

* * *

Kero odia esto. Normalmente es alguien bastante fácil de tratar, pero en este caso está enojado y quiere destrozar a la gente. Pero él está bajo las órdenes de Rin de apoyarlos, a pesar de que una buena parte de ellos lo querrían muerto.

Así que Kerberos dobla sus alas y se lanza hacia el Rey Impuro, el fuego emana en la noche y causa gritos de sorpresa de los exorcistas mientras Kerberos se precipita y aterriza perfectamente frente a Shura y Shima Yaozō.

—¿Qué... qué...?— Yaozō parece aturdido y tose por un momento antes de levantar su shakujō en una posición lista para la batalla. —¿Qué clase de demonio eres?

Kerberos gruñe ante eso. —¡No me compares con esa mierda de Gehenna! ¡Estoy aquí por orden de mi Maestro para apoyarlos!

—¿Uuuuh?— Shura lo mira boquiabierta. —¿Maestro? ¡¿Y qué quieres decir con que no eres un demonio?!, ¡mírate!

Kerberos se da vuelta para mirarla, fulminándola con la mirada y con fuego floreciendo alrededor de su boca. —¿Te importaría decir eso otra vez, Bruja Tetona?

Shura balbucea ante eso y solo cede ante Yaozō dando un paso adelante. —Si esto es cierto, puede venirnos bien la ayuda.

Kerberos resopla. —Sí, es malditamente cierto. Si tuviera algo que decir, no estaría ayudándolos, imbéciles, pero mi Maestro me lo ordenó y él no me permitirá frenarme ni siquiera un poco. ¿Entonces, quieren mi ayuda o qué? Porque la conseguirán sin importar qué.

Yaozō considera esto por un momento y luego asiente. —Sí... pero ¿cómo puedo llamarte?

Kerberos se ríe. —Cortés para un exorcista... je, puedes dirigirte a mí como Kerberos. Soy conocido como la Bestia Guardiana del Sello.

—Shima Yaozō, Jefe de la Rama de Kyōto.— Se presenta Yaozō, luego observa cómo Kerberos se lanza al aire una vez más, respira hondo y deja salir una enorme columna de fuego para hacer retroceder las esporas.

—¿Qué... qué era eso?— Exige Shura. —¿Confías en ese Gato de Osaka?

—No. Pero no tiene sentido pelear por eso. Por aquí, Capitana Kirigakure, necesitamos tus habilidades de Tamer...— Yaozō comienza a alejarse lentamente, Shura lo sigue con el ceño fruncido y preguntándose por el león alado gigante que apareció de repente.

_«Muy sospechoso... ¿de dónde demonios salió esa cosa?»_ Shura se pregunta antes de centrarse en la convocatoria de Ucchusama.

* * *

Rin odia tener razón a veces. Principalmente debido a cosas como esta donde tenemos a Tatsuma tendido en el suelo y parece muerto.

Al menos, Karura aparece y revela que en realidad no está muerto. Pero bueno, Rin conoce suficiente como para saber que definitivamente no puede hacer nada.

—Tienes que dejar que Ryuuji lo haga.— Rin no está seguro de qué es lo que más sorprendió a la gente, el que hablara o que usar el primer nombre de Suguro. Pero tiene que hacerlo ya que hay dos Suguro aquí. —Lo que sea que tengas que hacer para ganar tiempo para que el Rey Impuro sea asesinado, no puedes hacerlo en tu condición, pero él es tu hijo. El contrato que Karura tiene funciona con líneas de sangre, por lo que es el único sustituto disponible.

—¡Pero es un niño!— Protesta Tatsuma.

Rin suspira. —Ya sabes, es una actitud como esa la que lo hace actuar como un niño. ¡Que crezca ya!

Tatsuma mira fijamente a Rin por un momento, luego mira a Suguro. Suguro asiente. —No te dejaré hacerlo solo. Yo también llevaré esta cruz.

Hay un momento de silencio y luego, lentamente, en voz baja, Tatsuma responde. —Muy bien...

El contrato se transfiere a Suguro y el proceso es una brillante exhibición de fuego. Tatsuma le enseña cuidadosamente a Suguro el cántico una vez que la transferencia está completa. Luego se vuelve hacia el resto y explica cómo derrotar al Rey Impuro.

No es una cosa fácil. Trabajarán en un límite de tiempo y es muy arriesgado. Rin tiene que admitir que todavía no puede desvainar a Kurikara pero que no se ha rendido. —Dijo que es un problema psicológico—. Explica Rin al aturdido grupo. —Pero... todavía puedo usar mis llamas lo suficiente como para ir con Suguro y protegerlo.

—Entonces se establecerá la barrera...— Konekomaru lo considera. —Y si por casualidad Okumura-kun logra desvainar a Kurikara, él también estará allí.

—Siempre hay una manera.— Dice Rin positivamente. —Todo seguramente estará bien.

Las palabras les suenan casi cursis al grupo en esta situación, pero no pueden evitar sonreír. Un poco de actitud positiva podría ayudar.

—Kamiki, Moriyama, ¿pueden quedarse con papá?— Suguro mira a Tatsuma quien está respirando con dificultad y parece estar a pocos instantes de desmayarse. Las dos chicas están de acuerdo, Suguro se vuelve hacia Shima y Konekomaru. —Shima, Konekomaru, por favor vayan a informar a Kirigakure-sensei y a todos en Myou Dha lo que sucedió.

—¿Y tú, Bon?— Pregunta Konekomaru, su tono sugiere que ya sospecha la respuesta.

—Iré a establecer esta barrera. Esta barrera se forma con el punto de Shokuchi-in como su centro. Así que tengo que establecerla lo más cerca posible del esporangio.

—¡Eso es demasiado imprudente!— Grita Konekomaru, sonando listo para entrar en pánico.

—Bon... eso podría matarte.— Renzo jadea. —Realmente nunca alzo la voz, pero esto... esto será tu fin si cometes el más mínimo error. Y solo eres un exwire.

—Por eso voy con él.— Rin le recuerda a Renzo. —Protegeré su espalda y mantendré a la princesa a salvo. Konekomaru, Renzo, no se preocupen por nosotros. Preocúpense por su trabajo.

—¿A quién llamas princesa?— Grita Suguro, haciendo que los chicos suelten una risa un poco nerviosa.

Todos intercambian miradas, incluso las chicas, luego asienten y se preparan para sus tareas autoimpuestas, separándose en tres equipos y dos de ellos saliendo disparados en diferentes direcciones. Las últimas palabras dichas provienen de Rin, quien dice:

—¡Cuento con ustedes!— Para todos, aunque extrañamente por un momento su mirada se detiene en Renzo. Solo Renzo parece darse cuenta y puede sentir su rostro calentarse por la mirada de esos azules, azules ojos.

_«Contra viento y marea... ¿podemos hacerlo?»_ Se pregunta Rin, luego quita esa preocupación de su mente. No puede tener demasiadas dudas, no en esta situación.

* * *

Mephisto se suena la nariz y arroja el pañuelo usado en el basurero volador que posee. —Que... fascinante...

Mefisto no había esperado a un león alado que respiraba fuego. Sin mencionar cómo prácticamente salió de la nada. Sin embargo, frunciendo el ceño, Mephisto se apoya en su puño y mira a "Kerberos" volando alrededor, mientras despeja más del Rey Impuro. Si las cosas van bien, podría darles paso al centro del Rey Impuro.

—Muy interesante... sin embargo, debo admitir que ese espectáculo parece más intrigante...— La sonrisa de Mephisto se ensancha, mientras su mirada se enfoca en la pronta confrontación entre Tōdō y Yukio.

—Aaaah sí... esto será realmente encantador...— Mephisto se ríe. Yukio, Tōdō, Rin y todos los demás... —¡Qué producción tan maravillosa!

El fuego y la putrefacción florecen en la montaña, a medida que el reloj avanza y el Rey Impuro se acerca cada vez más a estallar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Generación Yutori: La palabra Yutori significa "menos estrés, menos estricto, muy relajado". En los años 80 debido a la alta tasa de suicidios juveniles, la violencia y al colapso de la disciplina en el aula, los adultos pensaron que era necesario cambiar el sistema educativo, a causa de esto Yutori kyōiku surgió como alternativa al anterior sistema educativo japonés para primaria, el cual hacia hincapié en la memorización y que no fue capaz de despertar el deseo de aprender y razonar por uno mismo. Perseguía desarrollar la capacidad de juicio independiente de los niños al mismo tiempo que establecía un descanso escolar semanal de dos días, y que reducía los contenidos educativos en un 30% para crear una vida relajada para los estudiantes. Este sistema disminuyo el número de suicidios pero hizo a los niños más "tontos" ya que en la educación obligatoria no es necesario tener buenas notas para graduarte, pues se basa en el hecho que cada niño es diferente y único, por lo tanto, no es necesario que sean el número 1, esto hizo que muchos de ellos no estudiaran o no esforzaran en pasar con buenas notas como antes. Como consecuencia de esto los japoneses consideran fallido este sistema (desde el 2002 en adelante ha sufrido muchas criticas por la disminución de los puntajes académicos de los niños) y los jóvenes de la generación Yutori o Generación perdida (personas entre los 35 y 12 años) son vistos como vagos o tontos en comparación a quienes se les enseño con el sistema antiguo.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	15. Chapter 15

El Rey Impuro, incluso en su forma incompleta, es algo aterrador de contemplar. Sekki considera lo monstruoso que es este demonio, mientras llama barreras y escudos para proteger a los que luchan. Muchos exorcistas la miran conmocionados, su calma y su capacidad para realizar múltiples tareas es algo que se destaca incluso entre un número tan vasto de exorcistas de todos los rangos.

_«Este demonio no es sensible. Simplemente ataca, un conjunto de impulsos y un hambre extraña.»_ El ceño de Sekki se profundiza ante eso, incluso mientras ve a Kerberos sumergirse en algunas esporas para liberar a otros exorcistas que fueron atrapados por ellas. _«A pesar de eso es poderoso. Como si hubiera sido creado en lugar de nacido... como_ una _mascota_ _del Rey de la Putrefacción, no puedo decir que eso sea imposible»._

El fuego florece al otro lado y Sekki frunce el ceño. Especialmente porque aparentemente, Yukio es la única otra persona que se da cuenta y se va sin pensar bien las cosas.

_«Ese chico... sería mucho más fácil si admitiera que todavía es un niño...»_ Sekki suspira pero se distrae con otro grito de ayuda.

Desafortunadamente, ella no puede abandonar esta situación. Yukio tendrá que lidiar con sus problemas él mismo.

_«Solo espero que no piense que únicamente tiene que lidiar con ellos por sí mismo.»_ EsperaSekki. _«Aunque no hay mucha suerte en ese sentido teniendo en cuenta que Rin-kun es su hermano...»_

La putrefacción del Rey Impuro apesta en el aire y parece latir como un corazón podrido a medida que continúa creciendo.

**Capítulo 15: Fin de la Impureza**

Rin y Ryuuji solo pueden mirar boquiabiertos al Rey Impuro, viendo cómo está tomando una forma impactante ante sus ojos.

—¿Se está convirtiendo lentamente en un edificio?— Rin queda perplejo. _«¿Qué clase de demonio es este?»_

—Maldición, si no aceleramos, las cosas se pondrán mal— Jadea Ryuuji, ya sudando ligeramente debido al espeso miasma en el aire.

Un crujido en un árbol cercano hace que ambos se giren a tiempo para ver...

—¡Kuro!— Dice Rin alegremente, el Gato Sith respondiendo con un montón de maullidos.

—¿Estás hablando del Rey Impuro?— Pregunta Rin, Ryuuji se queda mirándolo confundido. —Lo sé, pero no podemos huir. En aras de derrotar a esa cosa, tenemos que subir allí.

Más maullidos y Ryuuji se pregunta por un momento si Rin está loco. Entonces una pequeña voz proviene de donde Karura se había acomodado en la cabeza de Ryuuji, una calidez extrañamente reconfortante. —Ciertos demonios conversan en una lengua que los humanos no pueden entender. Pero ese chico con la sangre divina puede entenderla.

_«¿Sangre... divina?»_ Ryuuji mira a Rin, quien está respondiendo nuevamente a lo que sea que Kuro dijo. _«Bueno... él es el Hijo de Satanás»._

En este punto, Kuro irrumpe con una nube de humo en un descomunal gato negro, Ryuuji solo puede mirarlo mientras Rin lo vitorea.

—¡Sí!

—¿Qué? Espera... ¿qué pasó?— Ryuuji mira entre Rin y Kuro.

—¡Oh, tenemos un transporte más rápido!— Rin extiende una mano. —¿Piedra-papel-tijera para quien se sienta al frente?

* * *

Un gato no es una buena montura para un humano, aunque solo sea por la forma en que funciona la columna vertebral.

Y, sin embargo, aquí están Rin y Suguro, haciendo su camino hacia el centro del Rey Impuro en la cima del gigantesco Kuro.

—Mierda...— Ambos no pueden evitar maldecir conforme llegan a la realización de que el "edificio" es realmente el Rey Impuro.

—Con esto, no habrá ningún lugar para tocar el suelo con el Shokuchi-in, el componente principal de la barrera.— Karura le advierte.

—Olvídate de eso, ¡no tendré tiempo para recitar!— Suguro dispara de vuelta.

Rin se dirige a Kuro. —¡Kuro! ¿Hay algún lugar realmente cerca del esporangio en el que puedas pisar?

Kuro aúlla en reconocimiento y se acerca cada vez más al esporangio.

El cual, en una segunda inspección, casi parece un bollo de carne gigante...

Suguro no apreció esa comparación, ¡pero Rin no ha comido desde ese desayuno más temprano!

Kuro finalmente encuentra el único lugar despejado en el sitio correcto y aterriza pesadamente en él, agachándose lo suficiente para que Suguro y Rin se bajen.

—Muy bien, establezcámonos aquí y peleemos— Rin anima, golpeando el suelo con los pies descalzos e ignorando la extraña sensación. Cosas más importantes están pasando que el que las rocas pinchen sus pies.

—Oye, no vas a perder el control de nuevo, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Suguro, sonando preocupado.

—No, no ahora.— Rin niega con la cabeza. —¡De todos modos, es mejor que no te asustes y te orines en los pantalones!

Esas crudas palabras hacen su trabajo, provocando que Suguro esté más irritado que asustado, pero Rin aún no ha terminado.

—En este momento... probablemente todos estén haciendo todo lo posible para detener esto. ¡Así que vamos a hacer lo que podamos también! ¡Solo concéntrate en la construcción de tu barrera, Princesa Suguro~!— Se burla Rin.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿A quién llamas princesa? ¡Te voy a dar una jodida paliza!

—Bueno, tú eres el que se está quejando por allí. Tampoco quiero ser el caballero de una princesa de aspecto tan rudo.— Señala Rin, todavía burlándose alegremente de Suguro.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo haré, no importa lo que digas! ¡Ya verás!— Suguro gruñe.

—Muy bien, cuento contigo.— Rin da un paso adelante y mira al Rey Impuro sobre ellos.

Suguro se da cuenta de que la mano de Rin que esta sobre Kurikara está temblando y parece que todavía intenta, en vano, desvainarla. Y aun así,

—¡Vamos a vencer a esta cosa!

Rin no deja de intentar sonar lo más seguro posible.

* * *

Kerberos envía otra ráfaga de fuego para salvar a algunos exorcistas. —Maldición, ustedes no pueden hacer nada, ¿verdad?— Les gruñe, haciéndolos alejarse a toda prisa.

Entonces Kerberos se da vuelta para mirar al centro del Rey Impuro, una mueca preocupada en su hocico cuando siente que allí está Rin. _«Maldita sea Rin... ¿qué vas a hacer? No puedes...»_

—¿Qué pasa Gato-Osaka?— Shura se burla, cortando algunas esporas que se dirigen hacia él. —¿Estás confundido y perdido?

Kerberos se burla de ella. —¡Ya quisieras!

Una gran columna de fuego asciende, despejando un camino una vez más, aunque las esporas comienzan a recuperarlo rápidamente. —Solo estoy esperando.

Shura parpadea. —¿Esperando qué?

Ella obtiene su respuesta cuando una barrera de tipo fuego comienza a extenderse repentinamente desde el centro del Rey Impuro, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Kerberos y Sekki, quienes sabían que se avecinaba.

_«Buen trabajo... ahora, Rin-kun... ¿puedes terminarlo?»_ Sekki se pregunta, retrocediendo y deteniendo su barrera. Se da vuelta para mirar hacia un cierto sendero de montaña y frunce el ceño. _«Shima-kun,_ _Miwa_ _-kun..._ _dense_ _prisa»._

* * *

Renzo es un cobarde. No lo niega, nunca lo ha hecho. Es por eso que le dijo esas palabras a Konekomaru, por qué quiere huir lo más rápido posible, incluso de la responsabilidad familiar.

Pero extrañamente, no solo eso no es posible, sino que hay un recuerdo sonando en su mente.

— _Confío en ti con esto, Shima-kun.— Le dice_ _Sekki_ _, colocando los anillos de cristal en su mano. —Sé que puedes usar magia, no solo con gran talento, sino con inteligencia y precaución._

_—¿Y_ _-yo?— Renzo se sonroja y retrocede, luego trata de devolver los anillos. –¡No, no hay forma! ¡Te equivocaste de persona!_

— _Quizás. Pero tengo fe en ti y...—_ _Sekki_ _lo mira y su mirada se suaviza. —Ya hice mi elección.— Ella cierra su mano sobre los anillos. —_ _Acéptalos_ _. Serás grandioso Shima-kun, tú decides cómo_ _llegar a ser_ _grandioso._

Entonces, tal vez, solo tal vez, Sekki llegó a él allí. Pero eso no explica el que él piense también en cómo Rin dijo que cuenta con **él**.

Pero de cualquier manera, está asustado... sin embargo, por alguna razón está de vuelta al principio y luchando para que su camino y el de Konekomaru estén despejados para dar un informe importante.

* * *

A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de todos, a pesar de todos los combates, es demasiado tarde.

El esporangio se rompe.

El miasma se propaga rápido y fuerte, golpeando a todos en su camino. La barrera de fuego lo contiene, pero no puede ser suficiente.

—¡Todo el mundo retírese! ¡Salgan de la barrera!— Ordena Yaozo, los exorcistas a su alrededor se apresuran a cooperar.

Kerberos mira lo que está delante de ellos, al igual que Shura. —Mierda... ¿es esa la verdadera forma del Rey Impuro?— Shura jadea ante la deformada... cosa, gigante y extraña, que ahora parece tomar forma detrás del extraño "edificio" que elaboró.

—Sí... eso es el Corazón.— Kerberos confirma, luego la mira. —Mejor vete, humana. El miasma te matará si no tienes cuidado.

Shura le gruñe, pero sabe que habla con verdad y se une al retiro. Kerberos cubre la retaguardia, mirando hacia atrás repetidamente y luego maldice.

—Bien, bien...— Seguidamente, Kerberos deja escapar un rugido y una luz repentina se extiende. Fuego en realidad, algo _hecho_ de fuego se dispara hacia el cielo, desplegando sus alas y mirando a los exorcistas que luchan por retirarse. Una sonrisa burlona se forma en su rostro y chasquea los dedos.

El fuego florece, corriendo a través de las esporas en su camino y despejando por completo un camino, sorprendiendo a todos aquí.

—¡Oi! ¡Apresúrense, no puedo mantener esto funcionando de está forma! — Kerberos espeta, haciendo que los exorcistas vuelvan al trabajo. Unos pocos son quemados por las llamas y Kerberos se gira hacia el ángel llameante sobre ellos. —¡Oi! _¡A él no_ le gustará eso cuando se entere!

El ángel llameante parece hacer un puchero, pero deja de quemar a los exorcistas con fuego, sin dejar de mirarlos asesinamente.

Shura mira a Kerberos y se pregunta qué es él una vez más. Él dice que no es un demonio, pero ¿qué más podría ser?

* * *

—El miasma dentro de la barrera es probablemente más grueso de lo que un humano puede soportar—. Hōjō Uwabami explica a los exorcistas reunidos. —Hemos logrado escapar de lo peor gracias a esta barrera pero...

—¿Quién podría haber puesto una barrera de tan alto nivel?— Pregunta Shura. Ella mira a Kerberos quien resopla, y luego a Yaozō quien sugiere al Ossama.

—¡No!— Ese grito hace que todos se volteen y vean a un Konekomaru de aspecto bastante maltratado siendo llevado por Renzo, quien se ve igual de cansado. —¡Estás equivocado, Yaozō-sama! ¡Fue Bon quien elevó esa barrera! ¡Bon todavía está allí mientras hablamos!

Los adultos los miran atónitos, excepto Sekki, quien simplemente sonríe satisfecha.

—Ossama está siendo vigilado por Moriyama-san y Kamiki-san en algún lugar cerca del sendero de la Montaña del Este. ¡Se los suplicamos, salven a todos!— Konekomaru suplica.

—Entendido.— Shura sonríe ante esta noticia. —Me adelantaré y respaldaré a Suguro y Okumura.

—Muy... bien...— Yaozō respira profundamente. —Obtendré los detalles de estos dos, luego formaré un equipo para respaldarlos.

—¡Por favor, hazlo!— Shura les da una palmadita en la cabeza a Konekomaru y Renzo mientras los pasa. —¡Miwa, Shima, lo hicieron bien!

Para su sorpresa, Kerberos la sigue. —¿Qué estás haciendo Gato-Osaka?

–Hmph. Estoy haciendo lo que dijo mi maestro.— Él se burla de ella. —¡Salvando todos sus traseros del Rey Impuro!

Detrás de ellos, Sekki agarra a Renzo. —Me temo que este no podrá hacer un informe.

—¿Uh?— Renzo mira a Sekki quien le sonríe.

—Resulta que necesito sus habilidades... esa barrera es demasiado poderosa para que Suguro-kun pueda manejarla solo y tengo un plan para extender un poco la vida de esa barrera...— declara Sekki, sorprendiendo al resto.

* * *

—Tsukishiro-san... ¿qué estás? ¿Qué puede hacer Renzo aquí?— Pregunta Yaozō. —Él...— Yaozō mira a su hijo menor, el miedo parpadea detrás de sus ojos. —No puede...

—Él puede.— Sekki dice simplemente. —Y, francamente, esto no es algo en lo que tengas nada que decir. Esto no es algo en lo que seas un experto.

Sekki arrastra ligeramente a Renzo y él la mira. —¿Qué... qué estás planeando?

—Algo arriesgado que no puedo hacer sola. Voy a apoyar esa barrera de fuego con una barrera propia. La integraré y le otorgaré un poco de poder extra... y, por lo tanto, tiempo.— Los ojos de Sekki destellan ante eso.

—Pero la magia humana y la magia demoníaca... ¡eso es como poner agua en aceite ardiendo!— Grita Renzo, aterrorizado ante la idea de la explosión masiva que sería el resultado. _«Okumura-kun..._ _Bon_ _... ¡todos los demás quedarían atrapados en ella!»_

—Por eso necesito ayuda. Necesito que te concentres en formar la barrera mientras yo hago las partes difíciles.— Sekki le sonríe suavemente a Renzo. —Puedes hacerlo, Shima-kun.

Renzo respira profundamente y mira los anillos de cristal que ahora se encuentran en su shakujō, luego asiente. —Bien.

Renzo toma posición frente a Sekki y, con una respiración profunda, lanza su círculo mágico. Puede escuchar jadeos de sorpresa, Kinzō en particular se destaca al agregar algunas palabras sucias en su sorpresa, mientras brilla debajo de sus pies. Puede sentir que Sekki le ofrece una "mano" y la toma con cuidado con su propia "mano", sus poderes se encuentran en preparación para este hechizo.

Renzo cierra los ojos y se concentra. _«Una barrera. Clara como el cristal y fuerte como nada más. Hecha para el fuego y contra la putrefacción»._

A medida que se forma la barrera, siente que alguien lo toca, una suave sensación que atrae su atención, y levanta la vista dentro de su estado mental para encontrarse con ojos azul plateado examinándolo. _«¿Quién?»_

— _Creo que eres el correcto...—_ Le dicen los ojos, retrocediendo y dejándolo concentrarse una vez más en la barrera después de que supera su sorpresa.

Detrás de él, siente el poder de Sekki brillar y agarra la barrera que está formando. Cuidadosamente, mordiéndose el labio lo suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar, Renzo la hace crecer, visualizándola alrededor de la barrera de fuego que cubre al Rey Impuro. Luego, en manos de Sekki, deja que se encoja y la observa hundirse lentamente en la barrera de fuego.

Y espera.

Renzo abre los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, pero manteniendo la barrera quieta. Él sabe que no puede soltarla pronto.

Pero a través de los ojos abiertos, puede ver a todos mirándolos fijamente a él y a Sekki, y él mira una vez para ver el ahora brillante fuego púrpura que actúa como una barrera contra el Rey Impuro.

—¿Qué...? ¡eso es increíble!— Yaozō los mira a los dos, pero principalmente a Sekki. —Magos... ¿magos poderosos pueden hacer esto?

Sekki se ríe entre dientes. —¿Poderoso? Para ti tal vez, pero sé de otros que me superan fácilmente. En el mejor de los casos, soy la quinta en esa lista.

Renzo mira hacia atrás para observar con conmoción a Sekki. Ella le guiña un ojo. —Y Shima-kun podría adelantarse a mí también.

Renzo se sonroja ante eso, especialmente cuando Sekki agrega: —De hecho, creo que ha dado el primer paso para ser un verdadero mago. Bien hecho... Renzo-kun.

De alguna manera, Renzo se las arregla para adoptar un tono más profundo de rojo ante ese cambio de dirección. Ante el respeto que lleva dentro.

* * *

El fuego púrpura que los rodea impacta y asombra a Suguro, Rin y Karura también.

—¿Un mago humano? ¿Cómo puede... tal poder y habilidad...?— Karura suena asombrado por esto.

Rin le da una sonrisa satisfecha. —Sekki-san... ¡y Renzo también!

—¿Hicieron esto...?— Suguro jadea.

—Creo que acabas de obtener tus quince minutos.— Rin se vuelve hacia Suguro. —No es el fin. La Torre de Kyōto... Quiero verla. ¡Muéstrame el camino mañana! Eres de aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Escuché que tiene un baño público a pesar de que es una torre! Eso es muy curioso! ¿Vendrán también los demás si los invitamos?

Suguro mira al repentinamente ridículamente alegre Rin quien sigue hablando sobre cosas turísticas.

—¡Ganemos y volvamos a casa!

—¿Por qué la Torre de Kyōto de todas formas?— Exige Ryuuji. —¡Nunca la he subido! En realidad, ¡hasta me resulta vergonzoso! ¡Kyōto tiene muchos otros lugares famosos!

—Realmente no sé mucho sobre los templos... quería ver algunos lugares de moda...— Ahora Rin se ve un poco avergonzado.

La ridícula situación finalmente llega a Suguro y él se echa a reír. —Sí... está bien... apoyaré tu falsa confianza. Somos amigos después de todo.— Suguro respira hondo y se encuentra con la mirada sorprendida de Rin. —Okumura... confío en ti.

Rin lo mira boquiabierto, con la mente girando. Tantas preguntas, tan pocas respuestas y sin embargo... y sin embargo...

Rin desvaina a Kurikara y corta el ataque del Rey Impuro sobre Suguro.

Otro ataque es detenido por el cántico de Shura... y el fuego de un gato gigante alado el cual sorprende a Suguro.

Shura se vuelve hacia Rin. —¡Déjame a Suguro! ¡Ese monstruo no es algo que un ser humano normal pueda vencer! ¡Tendremos que confiar en ti!

A continuación Shura agrega: —¿No me lo juraste? ¿Qué probarías que Shirō tenía razón dejándote vivir? ¡Pruébalo!

—¡Sí!– Rin despega, mirando brevemente a Kerberos antes de irse. _:Vigila a_ _Suguro_ _también por favor.:_

_:Entendido. ¡Vuelve vivo y con esa asquerosa cosa asada!:_

* * *

Renzo se estremece, sintiendo como la barrera se tambalea. —Bon está... en su límite... mierda...

—Tenemos que retroceder.— Sekki suena frustrada. —Si no lo hacemos, explotará.

—Entiendo...— Renzo cierra los ojos y suelta la barrera, justo cuando la barrera de fuego comienza a caer.

—Gracias a Dios por la lluvia... es suficiente tiempo para que Rin-kun haga algo...— Dice Sekki, sonando aliviada. Luego mira al shakujō llameante más cercano y sonríe. —¿No es así, Ucchusama?

— **Hmph** **. ¡He luchado contra este demonio más tiempo del que has estado viva!**

—No lo dudo.— Sekki dice amablemente.

— **Y dejar que gane después de todo este tiempo...**

Sekki se da vuelta para mirar al Rey Impuro y sonríe. —Vamos a ganar.

Su confianza pronto se hace eco por una luz azul gigante con la forma de la técnica conocida como Kanshou Zanmai, la cual estalla en el cielo.

Sekki sonríe y se sienta al lado de Renzo. —¿Estás listo?

Renzo la mira y, lentamente, sonríe. —Sí... podemos recuperar a Okumura-kun y Bon después de esto...

Fuego azul estalla en la montaña... y se extiende, cubriendo todo.

Pero es cálido para todos los humanos que toca y no quema nada, excepto las esporas y las bacterias del Rey Impuro.

Renzo deja escapar un profundo suspiro y luego se pone de pie, avanzando hacia donde sabe que está Rin. La única que lo aventaja es Sekki.

* * *

Ucchusama se retira de la espada de Rin. —Todo ha sido purificado. Me voy.

Sin embargo, se detiene para mirar a Rin, con una luz curiosa en los ojos. —Uhm. Me pregunto cuál eres. ¿Un humano o un demonio? Algún día tendrás que decidir.

Y es con esas palabras Ucchusama se va, Rin se tambalea y es atrapado por Kerberos a tiempo. Rin lo mira, apoyando su mano sobre su pelaje y sonríe. —Gracias Kero... mejor vete ahora.

Rin envaina a Kurikara mientras Kero hace eso, mirando al cielo y respirando hondo.

—Okumura...— La voz de Suguro... ¿o es Ryuuji ahora?... hace que Rin se dé vuelta y le dé una sonrisa tonta.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Controlé mis llamas!— Exclama Rin. –Todavía hay muchas cosas que necesitan afinarse... ¡pero finalmente aprendí cómo decidir qué quemar!

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que tienes éxito en eso. Como esa vez con tu ropa y dejando solo tus pantalones cortos.— Dice Shura con una risita.

—¡Oye, eso fue un accidente! ¡Esta vez fue a propósito!— Rin contraataca.

—¡Okumura-kun! ¡Bon!

Todos se vuelven ante eso para ver al grupo de refuerzo acercarse a ellos, así como a Renzo y Konekomaru.

Y Sekki, quien corre al frente y agarra a Rin en un agradecido abrazo que Rin regresa. —Lo hice...

—Sabía que podrías...— Sekki le sonríe, alejándolo para acunar su mejilla y mirarlo. Ella asiente con satisfacción. —Tienes unos minutos.

Rin sonríe y luego se vuelve hacia el resto. —Oye, Konekomaru. ¡Finalmente pude controlar mi poder! ¡No quemé nada excepto el Rey Impuro!

—Esa fue una experiencia inusual.— Señala Renzo. —Estaba en llamas pero solo sentía calidez y...— Renzo parpadea, mirando a Rin con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Pero esto se olvida rápidamente frente a Konekomaru quien estalla en llanto mientras se disculpa con Rin.

Sin mencionar los elogios que Rin está recibiendo incluso de Yaozō, quien está asombrado por lo que hizo... y por cómo está actuando este pequeño "héroe", avergonzado y arrastrando levemente los pies como si quisiera esconderse detrás de Sekki, quien lo empuja suavemente hacia adelante.

Rin acaricia la cabeza de Konekomaru mientras llora, diciéndole que está bien, mientras que Renzo se burla de Ryuuji sobre su supervivencia, diciendo que estaba seguro de que iba a morir.

—¡Nii-san!

Y entonces el momento termina a medida que Yukio carga hacia adelante y mira fijamente a Rin, luciendo enojado como ningún otro. Rin no parece darse cuenta, resplandeciendo hacia Yukio. —¡Oh! ¡Yukio, tú también estás bien!

Yukio vuelve su mirada furiosa hacia Shura. —Shura-san, ¿cómo es que mi hermano está aquí? ¿Quién lo sacó del confinamiento?

—Bueno... se disculpó...— Shura ofrece como una explicación, lo que aumenta la ira de Yukio.

—Yukio... ¡Lo hice!— Dice Rin alegremente. —¡Logré controlar mis llamas y también me deshice del Rey Impuro! Es genial, ¿verdad? ¡Apuesto a que estás tan sorprendido que tu mandíbula está a punto de caerse!

En cambio, Yukio golpea a Rin, fuerte e impactando a todos. Renzo se encuentra dando un paso adelante inconscientemente, no le gusta cómo Yukio está reaccionando a Rin salvando a todos. —¡No seas tonto! ¿Entiendes tu situación?

—Lo hago.— La voz de Rin es suave. —Finalmente lo entiendo.— Tose un poco de sangre por el golpe y se gira para mirar a Yukio. —Soy el Hijo de Satanás. Y no puedo escapar de este poder. Siempre tuve miedo de enfrentarlo y reconocerlo. Pero... eso... no... fue... bueno...

Rin se desmaya, cayendo hacia adelante y apenas siendo atrapado por el sorprendido Renzo quien instintivamente se acercó para agarrarlo.

* * *

Rin está de vuelta en ese festival masivo una vez más. Esta vez, ya está dejando atrás a la multitud y subiendo a esa plataforma extraña.

Él ve dos figuras en la parte superior, una de pie en el medio de la plataforma y la otra en el extremo más cercano a Rin.

Rin mira hacia la figura más cercana, sintiendo que podría conocerla. Al menos, ahora él puede decir que es una chica.

La luz estalla una vez más y, haciendo una mueca, Rin se da vuelta para ver que la tercera y última figura ha llegado y se coloca al otro lado de la segunda figura. Por un momento, Rin deja que esta escena se hunda, viendo cómo la segunda figura sombría parece estar entre ellos.

Luego mira la figura final y ve una máscara sobre esta, mientras que la luz se arremolina a su alrededor. Rin traga y hace una mueca justo cuando estalla una explosión masiva.

* * *

Rin lentamente se acerca a la vigilia, sintiéndose muy agotado y fuera de sí. Mirando a su lado, se da cuenta de que Kuro está descansando sobre su almohada, vendado y durmiendo profundamente.

—Este debe ser el Ryokan de la familia Suguro...— Se da cuenta Rin, mirando la yukata que ahora está usando. Brevemente se pregunta qué pasó con su pijama. Luego gira la cabeza y nota que Shiemi está durmiendo a su lado.

Ella es el tipo de persona que se ve el doble de adorable tanto dormida como despierta, nota Rin vagamente, mientras Shiemi se despierta lentamente como si su mirada hubiera perturbando su sueño. —¿Rin...? Te despertaste... finalmente.

—Hola, Shiemi. ¿Cansada?— Rin le sonríe a la chica rubia. —No estas herida, ¿verdad?

—No... quería chequearte y luego, cuando estaba mirando tu cara, sentí sueño...— Shiemi le sonríe a Rin. —Tal vez porque ayer no pude dormir en absoluto...

—Eso no es bueno Shiemi.— Rin la regaña suavemente.

—Hmm... no... pero Rin... hiciste un gran trabajo. Suguro-kun y los demás me dijeron que fuiste increíble.

—Supongo que sí...— Rin no está seguro de si alguna vez se le debe atribuir algo _increíble_. —Fue bastante malo y casi no lo logré. Pero gracias a todos pude superarlo. También te recordé a ti... lo que dijiste... y eso ayudó mucho. Gracias.

—Yo... yo... ¿En serio? ¿Yo te ayudé?— Shiemi se sienta un poco, acercándose a Rin.

—Oh, sí. Lo hiciste.— La sonrisa de Rin se desvanece ligeramente. —¿Estás bien?

Shiemi empuja su rostro contra el suelo por un momento, temblando, luego levanta la cabeza, revelando su rostro sonrojado. —Estoy... ¡estoy tan feliz!

Ella agarra su mano cercana y lo mira seriamente a los ojos. —O... oye... Escucha, Rin... de ahora en adelante...

Rin puede sentir un rubor creciendo en su propia cara. _«_ _Oi_ _,_ _oi_ _..._ _Shiemi_ _... ¡¿no te gusta Yukio?!»_

—... pase lo que pase...— Shiemi se está volviendo cada vez más roja. —¡Siempre voy a ser tu amiga! ¡Seré tu amiga por siempre y para siempre!

Rin la mira por un momento y luego suspira, aliviado. —Eso es todo... no tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa...

Pero Shiemi no lo escucha, está demasiado ocupada chillando y diciendo cómo lo ha hecho. Rin niega con la cabeza pero tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. —Honestamente...

La risa atrae la atención de Rin hacia, de todas las personas, Renzo. —¿Seriamente? Oye, ¿no estás molesto por eso?

—¿Por qué lo estaría?— Rin parpadea, confundido por los resoplidos de Renzo. —¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, no quería irme a casa. Y no había otro lugar para dormir que no sea aquí, en la habitación del Secretario Principal, así que aquí estoy.— Renzo explica alegremente.

—¡Yo también estoy aquí!— Izumo grita desde detrás de una pantalla, sonando molesta.

—Uh... y Takara también...— Rin fulmina con la mirada al extraño títere cercano antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

—Bon y Koneko-san tienen sus propias habitaciones, así que descansan allí.— Renzo le explica a Rin quien en silencio se pregunta dónde están.

—Pero en serio, ¿no te gusta Shiemi?— Pregunta Renzo a continuación, sonando confundido.

Rin le da una sonrisa. —Sí, pero como amiga.— Rin mira a la chica todavía extasiada y sonríe. —A veces demasiado similar a una hermana cómo para realmente ver algo más.

—Oh...— Renzo se ve brevemente confundido y luego le sonríe a Rin. —Por cierto, escuché que volveremos a Tōkyō pasado mañana. ¡Pero Kirigakure-sensei dijo que podemos tener el día libre mañana! Así que si quieren...

Rin y Shiemi se iluminan. —¡Podemos explorar Kyōto!— Grita Rin, repentinamente lleno de energía nuevamente. Renzo se ríe de su entusiasmo y encuentra que su propia energía recibe un impulso ante lo enérgico que es Rin.

A medida que se ve arrastrado a una conversación sobre posibles ubicaciones a considerar –a las que incluso Izumo se une– Renzo se pregunta por el extraño alivio en su corazón.

* * *

Yaozō no está seguro de si está sorprendido o no de encontrarse con Sekki poco después de salir de la reunión con Sir Pheles. —Tsukishiro-san...

—Buen día para ti, Shima-san.— Sekki lo saluda con una leve reverencia. —¿Cómo fue la reunión?

Yaozō frunce el ceño ante el recordatorio. —No me gusta ese...

—¿Demonio?— Sekki sonríe ante la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. —Siento lo mismo. Uno solo puede estar seguro de que desea preservar el mundo humano, no los humanos dentro de él. Los individuos sufren bajo sus planes.

—Tsukishiro-san... pareces tener una conexión con Okumura Rin. ¿Cuál es... tu impresión de él?— Pregunta Yaozō.

—Creo que es un chico. Un chico ordinario con una carga extraordinaria.— Sekki responde con sinceridad, viendo como Yaozō se ve pensativo ante eso. —Es un buen cocinero y tiene un corazón muy amable y grande. Hm, toda su existencia casi se siente como una broma cósmica a expensas de su padre de sangre.

Yaozō no puede evitar reírse un poco ante eso. —Eso suena cierto. ¿Y... Renzo?

—Confío en él.— Sekki alza las cejas ante lo aturdido que se ve Yaozō. —Hasta el punto de que le confío a mi persona más importante. Es un buen chico, solo que, como la mayoría de su edad, está un poco perdido y siente como si no pudiera morir. También es bastante poderoso mágicamente hablando y tiene un gran potencial.— Sekki inclina la cabeza y mira a Yaozō de arriba abajo. —Mirándote ahora, puedo ver de dónde obtuvo su poder mágico.

Yaozō parpadea. —Yo... ¿tengo magia?

—Sí... hasta el punto que debiste haber notado algo extraño en ti y en tus hijos.— Sekki se acerca y le susurra algo que lo pone rígido para seguidamente asentir. Ella retrocede y asiente lentamente. —Ya me lo imaginaba. No te preocupes, no divulgaré tu secreto. Ahora, ¿si me disculpas?

—Espera...— Yaozō duda cuando Sekki se vuelve hacia él. —¿Cuál... es exactamente tu relación con Okumura Rin?

Sekki le da una sonrisa suave y cariñosa. —Me da flores el 8 de Mayo.

Yaozō la mira mientras se va dándole un pequeño adiós, dejando a un hombre muy pensativo detrás de ella.

_«¿El 8 de Mayo?_ _Aaah_ _... Ya entiendo... y también lo que la Capitana_ _Kirigakure_ _quiso decir con que ella era peligrosa. Uno no se interpone entre una madre y su hijo»_ Yaozō sonríe y sacude la cabeza. _«Y por lo que recuerdo de_ _Fujimoto_ _... no es de extrañar que ese chico haya salido tan bien»._

* * *

Rin entra en una habitación cercana para buscar la máquina expendedora, queriendo tomar un refresco ahora que está despierto. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que hay alguien más en la habitación. —¡Oh! ¡Yukio!

Actualmente, Yukio está sentado en una posición que consigue que le cruja el cuello y suelta un suave gemido, abriendo los ojos para mirar a su hermano.

Rin hace una pausa para agregar un poco más de cambio y pulsar otra orden antes de agacharse para obtener las bebidas por debajo. —¿Qué pasa con esa ropa? ¡¿No me digas que has estado despierto desde ayer?!

—...Si...

Rin se contrae ante esa respuesta y se dirige a Yukio, abriendo su lata y tomando un sorbo. —¡Ve a dormir en tu propia cama! Dios, puedes ser muy flojo a tu manera...

Rin se suaviza mientras mira a Yukio, quien está medio dormido de nuevo. —Te cansas porque siempre intentas hacer demasiado por todos. Solo descansa un rato.

Entonces Rin se acerca y apoya una mano sobre la cabeza de Yukio, revolviendo su cabello ligeramente. —Nii-chan también tiene algo que decirte. No huyas.

Él se va, dejando el agua mineral que obtuvo para Yukio en el brazo de la silla, sin darse cuenta de cómo Yukio suelta un leve gruñido ante eso, su cabeza gira hacia adelante y cruza los brazos mientras se duerme más profundamente. —¿Qué fue...?

* * *

Mirando alrededor del Ryokan, Rin y Renzo aceleran cuando finalmente ven a Ryuuji y Konekomaru, luego disminuyen la velocidad al darse cuenta de que están escuchando lo que ocurre dentro de una habitación. Renzo mira a través de la división abierta y hace una mueca.

—¡Uuuuuuwaah! ¿Entonces Jū-nii tiene a Mamushi-neesan? Es como casarse con un pariente... asqueroso.— Renzo hace un sonido de disgusto.

Rin se asoma y se ilumina, especialmente cuando ve a Jūzō y Mamushi bajo su vista de mago. —Jeje... míralos con tu magia Renzo.

Renzo parpadea y luego hace lo que le dice, boquiabierto a medida que registra lo que ve.

Aunque en realidad tanto Jūzō como Mamushi están sentados juntos, Jūzō riéndose de las negaciones tartamudeadas y el sonrojo de Mamushi, bajo su vista mágica Renzo puede verlos acurrucados "juntos", un pulso de pura felicidad y una cinta roja arremolinándose a su alrededor. Incluso parecen estar arrullándose suavemente el uno al otro.

—Oh, asqueroso... ¡son enfermizamente felices!— Exclama Renzo, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Rin se ríe. —Sí lo son. ¡Oh, felicidades!

Todos ellos miran a Rin, así como a Renzo, Konekomaru y Ryuuji, dándose cuenta de que todos allí escucharon lo que sucedió.

Rin se ríe de sus expresiones desconcertadas y luego mira a Renzo, a quien Mamushi está cuestionando, más como exigiendo, sobre lo que acaba de decir. _«Je... me pregunto si es una cosa familiar... eso estaría bien...»_ Rin parpadea, confundido por ese pensamiento. _«¿_ _Uh_ _? ¿Qué fue eso?»_

—Okumura-kun...— Uwabami habla ante eso, llamando su atención. —No he expresado mi agradecimiento también por lo que hiciste. Gracias por salvar nuestras vidas y derrotar al Rey Impuro.

Rin se sonroja de nuevo ante eso y tartamudea una vacilante aceptación de su gratitud. Mamushi lo mira fijamente con los ojos desorbitados. —Espera... ¿eres tú? ¿El... el Hijo de Satanás?

Rin se vuelve hacia ella, cuestionándose su reacción. —Um... ¿sí? Quiero decir... biológicamente hablando... ¿realmente es más un... donante de esperma, supongo?— Rin considera exactamente la mejor manera de expresar su relación con Satanás, mientras Renzo resopla ante su descripción.

Mamushi se inclina hacia él, haciendo que Rin chille y la mire en estado de shock. —¡Lo siento mucho! Fue... culpa mía que todo esto sucediera y lo hice pensando... pensando cosas terribles de ti...

—¿Uh? ¡¿Eh?!— Rin se ve desconcertado, mirando a los demás a su alrededor. —¿Que... es ella...?

—Mamushi dijo que lo que la convenció de ir con Tōdō al final fue la noticia de que el Hijo de Satanás estaba vivo.— Explica Jūzō en voz baja, la boca de Rin forma una "o" en la realización.

Entonces Rin se rasca la nuca, suspirando, y se arrodilla junto a Mamushi. —No tienes que hacer eso... mira, no estabas pensando cosas malas sobre mí. Solo de este... asunto sobre el Hijo de Satanás, a quien no conocías y a quien solo podías pensar como peligroso. Lo entiendo. De Verdad.

Mamushi lentamente levanta la mirada ante eso. —¿Lo... dices en serio?

—Um... sí, bueno... um... alguien me dijo que las cosas no suceden sin razón y bueno... quiero decir, es terrible que el Rey Impuro se haya soltado, pero podría haber sucedido incluso sin ti. Y, como sucedió ahora, finalmente pude comprender mis llamas. Quiero decir...— Rin se sonroja. —Es una cosa terrible, pero me parece que funciono mejor bajo presión, así que... no podría haber resuelto las cosas solo.

Luego le da una sonrisa suave y mira a Jūzō. —Además, si esto no hubiera sucedido, apuesto a que tú y este tipo habrían estado estancados por mucho más tiempo.

Tanto Jūzō como Mamushi se sonrojan ante eso, mirándose el uno al otro, luego lejos. —Um... bueno...— Jūzō se rasca el cuello y suelta una pequeña carcajada. —Eso es cierto...

—¡Así que no hay resentimientos!— Rin se sienta y le sonríe a Mamushi. —De hecho, es un placer conocerte Mamushi!

Mamushi lo mira fijamente, luego sonríe lentamente y se sienta. —Encantada de conocerte también, Okumura-kun.

—¡Oooigan, todo esto es maravilloso y todo pero Okumura-kun!— Renzo llama la atención de Rin y lo levanta de nuevo ofreciéndole una mano. —Vinimos aquí por otra razón, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Cierto!– Rin parece un poco avergonzado y se vuelve hacia Ryuuji y Konekomaru. —¡Oigan, Ryuuji, Konekomaru, Shura dijo que tenemos el día libre así que queremos ir a ver Kyōto! ¡Yukio también irá!— La sonrisa casi viciosa en el rostro de Rin dice que hay un "o de lo contrario" asociado a que Yukio esté allí.

—¡Eso suena bien!— Konekomaru está de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, Ryuuji se contrae. —¡Oye, no dije que podías usar mi primer nombre!

—¡Pero somos amigos!, ¿cierto?— Rin resplandece hacia él, dejando a un Ryuuji atónito para mirarlo. —¡Por lo tanto es Ryuuji!

—Espera... ¿entonces estabas llamando a Bon Suguro porque pensabas que no era un amigo?— Renzo mira a Rin, medio ahogando la risa. —¿Entonces todo es culpa suya? ¿¡De nuevo!?

—Sí. Supongo que sí...– Dice Rin pensativamente.

Renzo estalla en carcajadas mientras Ryuuji grita enojado de nuevo, los demás en la habitación observan los nuevos procedimientos con asombro. Mamushi en particular mira entre Rin y Renzo, preguntándose si está viendo lo que está viendo. No se han soltado la mano y no parecen darse cuenta.

Kinzō también los está mirando, pero en lugar de cuestionarlo, sonríe y hace algunos planes mentales.

¡Los hermanos mayores deben ayudar a los hermanos menores en estos asuntos después de todo!

* * *

Todo el grupo está emocionado, aunque fingiendo no estarlo en ciertos casos, de poder explorar Kyōto y relajarse. La sombra del Rey Impuro se ha ido ahora, así que eso es algo que no puede evitar levantar el ánimo de todos.

El hecho de que vayan a visitar una ciudad la cual todos contribuyeron a salvar agrega una emoción adicional a esta situación. Pero nadie le gana a Rin en pura alegría, tal vez gracias al gato emocionado en su cabeza.

—Deberíamos visitar los lugares populares habituales. ¿Primero, Kinkakuji?— Renzo sugiere alegremente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Shima-san?— Konekomaru le lanza una mirada a Renzo. —Deberíamos ir a Toji primero, está más cerca de aquí. Si no planificamos la ruta con cuidado, no podremos ver todo.— Cuando eso está dicho, Konekomaru se vuelve hacia el resto. —Si hay algún lugar que quieran, díganlo.

—¡Quiero comer mermelada de frijoles y fideos de almidón de kudzu! ¡Y dulces!— Exclama Shiemi. —No, espera, esos solo son alimentos...— Murmura.

—Me gustaría ver a Fushima Inari... al menos una vez en mi vida.— Pide Izumo, tratando de parecer aburrida.

—¡Preséntame alguna Maiko!— Takara, o más bien su títere, exige.

Rin levanta su mano en el aire y grita. —¡Voto por la Torre de Kyōto!

Ryuuji sonríe detrás de él. —Ahí va él...

—¿Eh, la Torre de Kyōto? Hay muchos lugares mejores, ya sabes...— Protesta Konekomaru.

Rin junta las manos y comienza a mendigar. —¡Por favor, he tenido mi ojo puesto en ella antes de venir aquí!

—Bueno, es el deseo del Hijo de Satanás, tal vez deberíamos concederlo. O nos quemará hasta las cenizas.— Se burla Ryuuji.

—¿Todavía piensas eso de mí?— Se lamenta Rin.

—Ya veo... hagamos lo que el Hijo de Satanás quiere...— Konekomaru cierra su cuaderno ante eso, alzándolo casi en posición de oración frente a su cara.

—¿Tú también Konekomaru...?— Rin se queja.

—Aaaah, vamos Okumura-kun... ¡Uups, quiero decir Hijo de Satanás!— Renzo tira de Rin, arrastrándolo para comenzar a explorar, mientras Rin exige saber qué pasa con todas las cosas del Hijo de Satanás.

A pesar de las burlas, el día libre va bien. Comenzando con algunos templos y santuarios, Rin aprendió algunas cosas nuevas gracias a eso e Izumo hizo un punto en convocar a sus Byakko para explorar también el santuario Fushima Inari, se trasladaron a las calles, deteniéndose en un río para jugar un poco en él. Luego se dirigen a una cafetería después de tomar algunas fotos, donde disfrutan de café, té y dulces en un ambiente relajante. Rin incluso escabulle un poco de comida para Kuro y Kero, quien ha estado escondido en su bolso todo este tiempo.

Pasan por otras paradas de venta de comida, Shiemi se detiene para obtener incluso una pequeña muestra de la comida, Rin se ríe y sonríe por lo mucho que está comiendo. Y, finalmente, llegan a la Torre de Kyōto. Aunque Rin tiene que esconder a Kuro en su bolso –y convencer a Kero de que no haga un alboroto por tener que compartir el espacio nuevamente– la vista sigue siendo maravillosa.

Deteniéndose en una tienda de souvenirs, Rin termina dejando a un lado un muñeco de la mascota de la torre en favor de una correa de teléfono celular más asequible. —Me gusta esto. Es lindo.

Rin abrocha rápidamente la correa y la pequeña figura extraña cuelga de su celular negro. Y también llama la atención sobre el amuleto del tanuki rosa que ya está allí. —¡Oh, eso es lindo!— Shiemi exclama. —¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Fue en un bazar hace un par de años...— Rin se rasca la nuca. —Es casero y bueno, fue una compra impulsiva. No tenía un celular en ese entonces.

—¿Hablas en serio?— Ryuuji mira entre Rin y su celular. –¿Me estás diciendo que acabas de conseguir ese celular?

—Bueno... realmente no podía permitirme uno...— Rin se ve un poco nervioso por eso, recordando cómo consiguió su celular, y comienza a dirigirse hacia otra sección de la Torre. —¡Todo el mundo! Yo... tengo algo que me gustaría preguntar.

Todos se detienen ante eso y se preguntan qué quiere Rin, especialmente cuando tiembla.

—Bueno, todos saben qué tipo de hombre soy... pero me gustaría que todos...— Rin traga saliva y se da vuelta para mirarlos, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro —Me gustaría que se tomaran un foto grupal aquí. ¡Con... conmigo!

Ryuuji suspira y se ajusta el sombrero en la cabeza. —Che. No podemos rechazarlo o el Hijo de Satanás nos quemará a todos.

—Es la orden del Hijo de Satanás, no se puede evitar.— Dice Izumo escuetamente.

—Incluso si intentas hablar con reticencia, todavía suena como una amenaza...— Renzo se queja a medias, apenas manteniendo una cara seria.

—Hagamos lo que dice el Hijo de Satanás.– Declara Konekomaru.

—¿Cuánto tiempo van a seguir usando eso? ¿Me están intimidando?— Rin suena casi angustiado por ello.

—Bueno, ¡sería una pena no usarlo!— Declara Renzo con una sonrisa. —¡Después de todo, es tu peculiaridad!

Ryuuji le da una palmada en la espalda a Rin, sorprendiéndolo. —Y, por cierto, no necesitas pedir permiso cada vez. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Rin no puede evitar la feliz y apacible sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose repentinamente mucho más brillante y feliz.

Incluso cuando resulta que la discusión detrás de él es para deletrear SATAN con sus cuerpos, inclusive _Yukio se_ une a la broma de Ryuuji, Izumo, Konekomaru y Renzo durante la foto grupal.

Rin tiene amigos. Y, finalmente, está más que dispuesto a arriesgarse.

* * *

Regresando a casa, habiendo recibido solo un día para pasar el rato, ya que Shura quiere que regresen a tiempo para que no tengan problemas para dormir, debido a que pasado mañana regresan a la Academia, Renzo no puede evitar silbar alegremente. Hoy fue un buen día y un día desahogado para él. Incluso con Yukio regañándolos en algunos puntos, incluyendo ahora que se apresuran para volver a casa, el buen humor de Renzo no puede romperse.

Se da cuenta de que los celulares de Konekomaru y Ryuuji han estado sonando a veces, pero lo explica como Torako asegurándose de que estén bien, especialmente porque al menos una vez Ryuuji le preguntó a Rin, a regañadientes, cómo se siente sobre el viaje debido a que su madre quería que lo hiciera.

Se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que debería haber prestado más atención cuando doblan por una calle familiar. —Oigan... esperen... ¿a dónde vamos?

Yukio lo mira confundido. —Al Ryokan. Miwa-san dijo que esta es la mejor ruta.

—Bueno... sí... pero...— Renzo mira a Ryuuji y Konekomaru que ahora le están sonriendo. « _¡Ustedes traidores!»_

—¡Renzo!— Esa voz hace que Renzo se estremezca y gire para mirar con una sensación de fatalidad inminente. Los hermanos Okumura, Izumo y Shiemi parecen curiosos, mientras que Ryuuji y Konekomaru se ríen y Takara parece que no podría importarle menos.

La mujer que se acerca no es de aspecto muy distintivo aparte del de una típica ama de casa. Alude a alguien que es anormalmente alta y marcha hacia ellos como si tuviera asuntos importantes.

—Renzo, ¿por qué no respondiste mis llamadas? ¿Y mis mensajes de texto?— Exige, Renzo gime mientras ella comienza a regañarlo no solo por eso sino por otras cosas, incluido su cabello rosado.

—¿Quién es ella?— Rin le pregunta a Ryuuji.

—¿Hmm? Oh, esa es la madre de Shima.— Ryuuji se ríe, Rin mira entre Renzo y la mujer con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¡¿De Verdad?!

La madre de Renzo finalmente deja a su bastante exhausto hijo y se vuelve hacia los demás con una brillante sonrisa. —¡Koneko-san! ¡Ryuuji-san! Me alegro mucho de verlos. ¡Y todos ustedes deben ser amigos de mi imprudente hijo! Gusto en conocerlos soy Shima Hitomi! Por favor, entren, deben tener hambre a esta hora.

—Um... nos dijeron que regresáramos a tiempo para cenar en el Ryokan...— Yukio intenta explicar, solo para que Hitomi lo descarte.

—¡Pah! Ya se lo dije a Torako-chan. ¡Por favor entren! De lo contrario, no podre hablar con Koneko-san, Ryūji-san y Renzo. ¡Además, debo conocerlos a todos!

A pesar de los intentos de Yukio y Renzo –probablemente el equipo más extraño de todos–, Hitomi los empuja alegremente a la casa Shima, Rin se ríe y ya se encuentra charlando con ella, Hitomi se sonroja modestamente al ser llamada una mujer hermosa.

—¡Lo digo en serio, puedo ver de dónde viene la buena apariencia familiar!— Rin dice alegremente.

Ryuuji lo mira de manera extraña, mientras Hitomi se ríe. —Oh, eso es lo que Yaozō-kun siempre dice. ¡Como si él mismo no fuera guapo, hombre tonto! ¡Por favor, pasa!

* * *

—Así que la receta pedía _seis tazas_ de azúcar glas...— Rin le explica a Hitomi durante la cena, la parte más reciente de su larga conversación sobre cocinar y hornear.

—¿Seis tazas? ¿En serio?— Hitomi interrumpe con un jadeo.

—¡En serio! No podía creerlo, entre el caramelo y la miel que ya tenía era bastante dulce. Así que reduje eso a una sola taza y honestamente sabía más que lo suficientemente dulce.— Rin hace una pausa para comer un bocado del pollo con miso picante que es parte de esta comida. —¡Yukio ciertamente quería otra pieza y casi nunca quiere!

—Nii-san...— Yukio protesta, tratando de ocultar su rostro en su plato de arroz.

Yaozō se ríe levemente ante eso, mientras Rin continúa con otra pregunta que incita a explicar otra receta que le gusta. —Me alegra que alguien pueda seguirle el ritmo a Hitomi-san aquí...

—Es como ver a dos amas de casa cotillear.— Señala Izumo con sequedad, haciendo que Konekomaru se ahogue debido a la risa, tosiendo ligeramente como resultado.

La cena es ciertamente agradable, especialmente porque Hitomi está muy acostumbrada a preparar la cena para muchas personas. Aparte de los exwires, Yukio, y los dos adultos, está el miembro más joven de la familia Shima, la segunda hija de la familia, llamada Yumi.

Renzo mira de nuevo a Yumi, preguntándose por qué está tan callada. Está sentado justo frente a ella y junto a Rin, quien está frente a su madre, y puede ver cómo ella sigue mirando nerviosamente a Rin. —Yumi, ¿pasa algo?

Yumi casi salta ante eso. —Ren... Ren-nii... no es nada...— Ella mira de nuevo a Rin.

Renzo sonríe. —Oi, Rin, Yumi quiere hablar contigo.

Rin parpadea, la conversación con Hitomi se desvanece y mira a Renzo. —¿De Verdad?— Se vuelve hacia Yumi. —¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Um... aaah... tú...— Yumi mira hacia abajo, sonrojada. —Tú... um...— Ella comienza a jugar con sus manos, juntando sus dedos. —D-dijiste que eh... eres un medio demonio ¿verdad? E-eso... um... quiero decir... eso no es... aterrador, pero uhhh... eres... tie-tienes una cola... ¿verdad?

—Oh, ¿quieres verla?— Rin parpadea, mientras Yumi se sonroja y asiente. —Claro, pero no puedes tocarla.

Yumi se anima ante eso, observando cómo la cola de Rin se desenrosca de alrededor del torso de Rin y da un pequeño saludo una vez en el aire. —Es... es esponjosa...

—Sí...— Renzo sonríe y mira hacia la cola que se está moviendo ligeramente, agachándose para no conseguir accidentalmente pelaje en la cara. —No se espera que un demonio aterrador tenga una linda y esponjosa cola, ¿verdad?

Yumi se ríe un poco ante eso, mientras que Hitomi le da a Renzo una mirada extraña por ese comentario. « _¿Desde cuándo llama lindos a los chicos?»_

—Pero... pero no lastimas a la gente ¿verdad?— Tartamudea Yumi.

—No. Bueno... técnicamente, pero solo a gente mala...— Admite Rin, rascándose la nuca. —Tengo mucho, mucho cuidado con mi fuerza... y mis llamas...— Rin mira nerviosamente a Hitomi ante eso.

Hitomi sonríe. —Oh, no te preocupes por mí. Sí, sé que tu padre es un monstruo, pero tú no. Además, es difícil perderse el hecho de que salvaste a todos, incluidos mi esposo y algunos de mis torpes hijos con esas llamas.

Rin enrojece ante el recordatorio, mientras que Yumi parece interesada. —¿Cómo es ser un exorcista?

—Será mejor que le preguntes eso a Yukio, él es el único completo aquí fuera de tu padre.— Rin mira a Yukio, quien palidece por la atención que ahora le presta Yumi, Renzo se ríe de eso.

Hitomi observa cómo Renzo y Rin comienzan a hablar –esta vez sobre hermanos y un pequeño debate surge al respecto– un pensamiento floreciendo en su mente.

* * *

Hitomi se despide a medida que los adolescentes se van para regresar al Ryokan. Está aproximadamente a solo una cuadra de distancia en este punto y seguramente volverán pronto. Tiempo más que suficiente para eso. Lo que significa que deberían tener tiempo para prepararse para lo que Kinzō dijo que tenía planeado para esta noche.

Entonces Hitomi suspira, sonriendo suavemente. —Entonces, ¿Jūzō y Mamushi finalmente han hecho oficiales las cosas?

Yaozō suspira. —Sí, lo hicieron... ¿cómo sabías que iban a hacerlo?

Hitomi se ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras regresan a la casa.— ¿Tal vez la intuición de una madre? Pero tendré que preparar toda la boda. Voy a ser defraudada con al menos una boda potencial **(1)** , así que tendré que compensarlo de alguna manera.

Yaozō parpadea, preguntándose de qué está hablando Hitomi. —¿Hitomi-san? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hitomi se vuelve hacia él, levantando a la adormilada Yumi quien protesta suavemente, preguntando dónde está _Rin_ - _niichan_. Ella le sonríe suavemente a su hija, luego mira a su marido, cuya expresión se ve muy apacible mientras mira a la menor de sus hijos. —Si no lo sabes, no veo la necesidad de decírtelo. Si lo descubres, podemos hablar sobre eso. Por ahora, ¿qué tipo de flores crees que le gustaría a Mamushi?— Pregunta alegremente.

Yaozō suspira, pero sonríe y sigue a su esposa adentrándose más en su casa, contento de haber regresado aunque solo sea temporalmente. Tiene un lugar más al que ir hoy, pero después de eso pasará un tiempo con su esposa antes de tener que regresar al Ryokan para trabajar.

Siempre atesora su tiempo con ella y, mirando el ligero vaivén en el paso de Hitomi, sonríe y cree que Hitomi también está esperando ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Cuando Hitomi habla de que será defraudada con al menos una boda, muy probablemente se refiere al hecho de que en Japón el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo aun esta prohibido, por lo cual incluso si Rin y Renzo se hacen pareja no podrían llegar a casarse legalmente.
> 
> En unos minutos será subida la parte 10 de esta serie, un oneshot ubicado justo después de este capítulo y antes del 16.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	16. Chapter 16

La mañana llega brillante y despejada, cielos soleados y una temperatura no demasiado alta por una vez, lo que hace que la situación no sea tan mala para estar afuera.

—Bien, entonces. Haremos nuestro movimiento.— Shura dice alegremente y extiende su mano para un apretón de manos con Yaozō. —¡Te estoy confiando la persecución de Tōdō Saburōta y la resolución de todos los cabos sueltos a ti, Jefe de Rama!

Yaozō le devuelve el apretón de manos a Shura. —Déjamelo a mí.— Entonces se da cuenta de algo. —Por cierto, no veo a Sir Pheles aquí...

—Aah ese tipo... Él es quien tiene la llave que conecta la sede con la sucursal, así que tal vez regresó.— El teléfono de Shura comienza a sonar en ese momento. —Hablando del diablo. ¿Moshi-Moshi? ¿Qué ocurre Mephisto?

Yaozō ve a Shura alejarse para atender la llamada con una mirada agria en su rostro, algo que Sekki no se pierde y la hace entrecerrar los ojos, pensando.

Shiemi se despide de Torako. —¡Gracias por recibirnos, Okami-san!

—Lamento que no pudiéramos ser más hospitalarios, ordenándoles de aquí para allá.— Se disculpa Torako, ofreciéndole algo a Shiemi mientras habla. —Por favor toma esto como un recuerdo. Espero que te guste. ¡Buena suerte en sus estudios!

—Konekomaru, no trabajes demasiado.— Jūzō le aconseja a Konekomaru, quien agacha la cabeza y parece un poco avergonzado de ser reñido, incluso por algo que realmente no debería estar haciendo.

—¡Excelente! ¡Finalmente vamos de regreso!— Dice Renzo alegremente, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. —Ya he tenido suficientes cosas dolorosas y aterradoras.

Como para demostrarle que está equivocado, Kinzō le da un golpe de karate en la cabeza en este punto. —¿¡Por qué fue eso!?— Exige Renzo.

—El color de tu cabello me molesta.— Responde Kinzō.

Renzo le devuelve la mirada. —¿Ahora? ¡¿Cuándo estamos a punto de irnos?!

—¡Oye! ¡Los estamos despidiendo! ¡¡Llévense bien!!— Espeta Jūzō, interponiéndose entre Kinzō y Renzo.

Rin casualmente lo respalda, codeando a Kinzō en el estómago con fuerza, haciéndolo colapsar a medias. —¿Por qué demonios fue eso?

Rin le da una mirada deliberadamente confundida. —¿Uh? ¿Quieres decir que pegarle a alguien no es una forma estándar de decir adiós aquí?

Renzo no puede evitar la risa que sale de él ante eso, mientras que Kinzō se queja. Se distrae al notar las marcas de arañazos en la cara de Jūzō. —Woah, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?

—¡Mamushi hizo esto! ¿A dónde se fue ese encanto suyo de ayer? ¡Es tan terca!— Jūzō se queja, mientras que Renzo se pregunta si Jūzō está tan dañado como Kinzō, al menos en ese sentido.

Rin se para detrás de Renzo. —¿Estás bien?— Mirando superficialmente a Renzo para ver si hay heridas.

Renzo sonríe. —Estoy bien, preocúpate más por Jū-nii y lo que Mamushi-neesan le hizo.

Rin mira a Jūzō y se ahoga un poco. —Tú... tú...— Rin termina apoyándose contra Renzo, riendo. Renzo solo lo mira fijamente mientras se apoya contra él, preguntándose si el medio demonio está roto. Inadvertido para ellos, Kinzō le extiende una mano a Jūzō con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro y Jūzō gime mientras abofetea el dinero que ahora le debe en su mano.

Detrás de él, Yaozō los mira, especialmente cuando Renzo termina atrapando a Rin cuando casi se desliza de su hombro debido a su risa y comienza a preguntarle qué pasa con él. _«Así que eso es lo que Hitomi-san quiso decir...»_ Suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza y preguntándose qué tipo de deidad organizó tal emparejamiento.

Poco después de que Rin finalmente deje de reírse –sobre todo porque a veces la vista mágica revela algunas cosas **interesantes** y a Jūzō secretamente le _gusta_ que Mamushi lo haya seccionado un poco– Tatsuma se acerca a él mientras Jūzō, Kinzō y Renzo tienen una unión fraternal de último momento.

Traducción, terminan metiéndose en medio de una pelea, sobre todo gracias a que Kinzō es un idiota y Renzo decide que parecer un debilucho frente a Rin no está en el menú de hoy, y finalmente terminan necesitando ser separados por Yaozō. Quien le grita a sus hijos, ahora muy avergonzados, quienes se niegan a mirarlo.

Pero mientras eso sucede, Tatsuma tiene la atención de Rin. —Rin-kun, sobre esa kōmaken tuya... si tienes algún problema con esa espada, no dudes en confiar en mí. Aunque no estoy muy familiarizado con tus poderes demoníacos y mi contrato con Karura ha sido cortado, aún podría ayudarte.

—¡G-gracias!— Rin no puede evitar animarse con cualquier tipo de ayuda y aunque Tatsuma sabe poco al respecto, podría saber mucho sobre Kurikara por sí sola.

—No, yo debería agradecerte. Eres un gran hombre, justo como Fujimoto-kun.— Tatsuma le da una palmada en el hombro y Rin destella ante el cumplido. Sin embargo, Yukio, quien está cerca y escucha con atención la breve conversación, luce levemente perturbado y preocupado por esa apreciación.

—Ryuuji, si pasa algo, cuento contigo.— Dice Tatsuma mientras se gira hacia su hijo, Rin se voltea para mirar a Ryuuji al mismo tiempo. —Eres su amigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.— Ryuuji le da una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en ellos. Rin se le devuelve, resplandeciendo.

Tatsuma se ríe. —Veo que lograron ser amigos y hacer las paces.

Mientras Rin se dirige a subir al autobús con el resto a medida que los llaman para reunirse, Rin le responde: —¡Lo mismo digo, papá de Ryuuji!

Los exorcistas que aun están esperando detrás –Uwabami, Yaozō, Kinzō y Jūzō– se despiden con la mano junto a Tatsuma mientras el autobús se aleja en la distancia.

**Capítulo 16: El Diablo del Agua**

Rin deambula un poco a través de los estantes, escogiendo un par de bañadores que cree que se ven bien y luego los descarta, ya que realmente no encajan.

Sobretodo porque tiene que considerar su cola. Necesita un par que no solo le quede, sino que al mismo tiempo no machaque su cola debido al lugar en el que debe colocarse.

_«No es fácil...»_ Rin casi choca con alguien debido a que está distraído y luce sorprendido al ver a Shiemi aquí. —¿Shiemi? Uh... este es el lado de los chicos...

—¡Lo sé...!— Chilla Shiemi y asoma la cabeza desde donde está agachada. —Um... Kirigakure-sensei es um... y yo eh...

—Traje de baño.— Rin dirige su mirada hacia donde puede ver a Shura, quien parece estar buscando algo. O más probablemente a _alguien_. —Creo que puedo adivinar qué tipo piensa ella que es apropiado... ya sabes, ¿por qué no eliges uno tú misma?

—Pero... pero es muy vergonzoso. ¡Es... es prácticamente como estar desnuda!— Shiemi ahora está roja como la remolacha y se cubre la mitad de la cara con las manos.

Rin debate sobre esto por un momento, luego se agacha a su lado. —Tal vez. Pero si te apuras, puedes comprarte uno de una pieza en lugar de un bikini. Ese cubrirá un poco más, ¿no?

—Pero... pero Kirigakure-sensei dice que tengo que conseguir un... b-bikini.— Shiemi mira a Rin, aún nerviosa.

Rin sonríe. —Te verías bien en cualquier traje de baño. Y si haces eso, eres más valiente que Yukio.

—¿Más valiente... que Yuki-chan?— Shiemi parpadea hacia Rin, luciendo confundida.

—Mira a tu alrededor y ve si puedes ver al cuatro ojos pecoso. No lo harás porque él ya se ha largado.— Rin se ríe por lo bajo. —¿Puedes adivinar por qué?

Shiemi niega con la cabeza en silencio.

—Lunares.— Rin se ríe entre dientes. —El cuatro ojos pecoso es _muy_ sensible con sus lunares. Solo logré hacer que se pusiera un traje de baño una vez desde que comenzó a ponerse tan sensible y fue para una clase especial en la que nos inscribí hace como tres años.

—Oh... entonces um...— Shiemi mira de Rin a los trajes de baño. —¿Ni siquiera para Yuki-chan es fácil?

—Nah. Honestamente, esto es difícil para mí. Aunque más debido a mi cola...— Rin se queja al pensar en ello y luego se levanta de nuevo, acariciando la cabeza de Shiemi. —Puedes resolverlo, ¿verdad? Tú haces la elección.

Shiemi se ve pensativa y asiente.

Rin sonríe y se marcha para probar otra sección, con la esperanza de que finalmente pueda encontrar un traje de baño que pueda usar.

* * *

Como Rin esperaba, Yukio no lleva traje de baño. De hecho, Yukio está evitando a Rin nuevamente para su frustración.

Al menos Renzo está contento con la situación, el chico de cabello rosado brinca y emite lágrimas de alegría a pesar de que Izumo lo llamó asqueroso.

_«Aunque el hecho de que él y Shiemi piensen lo mismo sobre los trajes de baño...»_ Rin niega con la cabeza y se reúne con el resto para escuchar sobre la misión.

El enemigo en este caso es un Kraken, un calamar monstruoso que ahora acecha en estas aguas. Shura deja que otro tipo maneje la mayor parte de la información que se da sobre las circunstancias detrás de esto. Algo en lo que Rin no está muy interesado, está más interesado en la playa misma.

No solo porque es la primera playa a la que ha ido, sino por la firma de poder que puede recoger rodeando la playa y que parece irradiar de la pequeña isla cercana. _«Es de naturaleza demoníaca, pero_ _uh_ _. Extraño»._

Rin lo sacude, tratando de prestar atención al plan, pero sintoniza demasiado tarde para escucharlo. En cambio, una vez que Shura lo aclara todo, Rin se une a la carrera por la playa, ya que hasta que llegue el Kraken, honestamente, no hay nada más que hacer que divertirse.

_«¡Y la playa es perfecta para eso!»_ piensaRin alegremente mientras se dirige hacia el agua. Luego se detiene, frunciendo el ceño al reconocer la figura frente a él. —¿Shiemi? ¡Estás... en un bikini!

—¡Sí!— Shiemi está rojo remolacha. —Pensé... que no debería avergonzarme por cosas como esta...

—Es un traje de baño muy lindo. ¿Ya se lo has mostrado a Yukio?— Rin sonríe astutamente cuando Shiemi tartamudea y luego le da un suave empujón hacia donde vio a Yukio. —Vamos, habla con él.

Shiemi mira a Rin y luego asiente. —¡E-está bien! Y después... Rin... ¿vayamos a jugar al mar?

—¡Por supuesto!— Rin se despide de Shiemi, observándola ir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hombre, no puedo creer que no sientas algo en ese sentido por Moriyama-chan...— Renzo suspira, mirando con admiración la figura de Shiemi. —Ella es tan linda~.

—Sí, pero... ella no me parece _tan_ linda.— Rin se encoge de hombros y luego mira a Renzo. —Entonces, ¿por qué no estás en el agua todavía?

—¿Aaah? ¿Por qué...?— Renzo solo tiene un momento de pánico antes de ser alzado y arrojado sobre el hombro de Rin. —¡Oi! ¡Okumura-kun! Bájame, baja... ¡no, espera, no!

Con un gran chapoteo, Renzo es arrojado al agua. Después de un momento sale a la superficie, escupiendo agua de mar. —¡Eso es todo! ¡Ven aquí, maldito demonio!

Rin se ríe y huye de Renzo a través del agua, salpicando y tropezando a veces en la superficie arenosa mientras hace todo lo posible para evitar la venganza de Renzo.

No tiene éxito, pero no puede dejar de reírse y sonreír incluso cuando Renzo hace todo lo posible por hundir su cabeza en el agua.

* * *

—¡Yuki-chan!— Yukio levanta la mirada ante esa voz y se congela al ver quién se le acerca. Y, lo que es más importante, lo que lleva puesto.

—Shi... Shiemi-san...— Yukio traga saliva, sintiendo su rostro arder. —¿Qué... qué es... eso...?

—¿Hm? Es um... un traje de baño que Kirigakure-sensei me dio...— Shiemi junta sus manos frente a ella y se mueve nerviosamente. —Um... ¿se ve bien?

Yukio quiere decir muchas cosas allí, pero un _gah_ incoherente es lo primero que sale de su boca. —Um... quiero decir... se ve... bien en ti, Shiemi-san.— Yukio hace una mueca ante eso. _«¿Bien? En serio, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes decir?_ »

Shiemi se ilumina de todos modos. —¡¿De Verdad?! Me alegro. Oye, Yuki-chan, ¿quieres venir a jugar en el agua?

Yukio mira a Shiemi, luego mira más allá hacia donde Rin, Renzo y Konekomaru están entrando en una guerra de salpicaduras. Un extraño tirón jala de su corazón, luego se vuelve hacia Shiemi. —Mmm no. Gracias de cualquier manera—. Yukio le sonríe a Shiemi, como para quitarle la agudeza a sus palabras.

Shiemi lo mira fijamente, para seguidamente darle una sonrisa vacilante. —Yo... ya veo... bueno, ¡hablaré contigo más tarde!— Shiemi se da vuelta y regresa a la playa, saltando a medias en las olas y salpicando a los que la rodean. Rin toma esto como una señal de que ella se ha unido a la guerra de salpicaduras y corre tras ella, Shiemi chilla de risa mientras es abordada por Rin.

—Realmente no lo entiendes...— Shura mira a Yukio mientras él se sienta al lado de donde ella colocó una toalla y una sombrilla gigante donde puede relajarse. —¡Ve a disfrutar, quinceañero!

—Shura-san, estás demasiado relajada.— Yukio frunce el ceño ante eso. —Mi hermano todavía está bajo una sentencia de ejecución. Aunque dijiste que Sir Pheles lo protegería, aún debemos ser cautelosos con respecto al mismo Sir Pheles.

Yukio mira a Shura. —Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo...

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— Responde Shura alegremente, rodando para estar de frente. —¡Ahora te lo estoy ordenando! ¡Frota un poco de bronceador en mi espalda!

—¿Qué?— Yukio no puede manejar más que una respuesta incoherente a eso.

Shura sonríe, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mientras mira a Yukio. —¡Oh! No me digas que tienes miedo. Todavía eres un niño, nyaaa~.— Se estira hacia su espalda y desata con cuidado los cordones que ayudan a mantener la parte superior de su bikini puesta. —Miedo de esto y aquello. Si pudieras hacerlo a tu manera, tendríamos que mantener a Rin en una celda durante toda su vida, ¿sabes? Eres un gato asustadizo.

Yukio frunce el ceño todo este tiempo ante sus palabras. Seguidamente, de repente, sonríe, toma la loción bronceadora y se echa un poco en las manos. —Bien, soy un gato asustadizo. No dije nada malo.

Luego se acerca a Shura, quien ahora, de repente se aleja de él ante su repentino cambio de actitud. —Está bien, ¿dónde debería empezar a masajearte?

—¡Oi! ¡Estaba bromeando! ¡No me toques cuatro ojos!

* * *

Sekki se acomoda lejos del resto, recostándose sobre la toalla que colocó sobre la arena y simplemente empapándose de los rayos del sol. Su traje de baño de una pieza es de color púrpura oscuro con flores azules y blancas, mostrando su hermosa figura.

Ella parece ignorar el hecho de que una buena parte de los exorcistas –todos hombres, excepto una pequeña minoría– la miran constantemente, luciendo bastante deslumbrados.

Sekki cierra los ojos por un momento, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Luego los abre, frunciendo el ceño. —Hmm... ya tengo hambre... ¿Me pregunto qué fue traído...?

—¡¿Necesitas algo Tsukishiro-san?!— Un exorcista pregunta rápidamente, prácticamente lanzándose hacia ella. Tsukishiro parpadea hacia él, especialmente cuando otro exorcista se une a él.

—Sí, ¿hay alguna cosa que necesites?— Él fulmina con la mirada al primero quien le devuelve la mirada.

—Tsukishiro-san, ¿quieres algo de beber?— Un tercero le ofrece una lata de jugo y recibiendo feroces miradas cual dagas.

Tsukishiro lo mira fijamente, con desconcierto, mientras toma suavemente la lata de jugo y la abre, observando a los exorcistas disolverse en una discusión. —Quisiera algo de comer...

—¡Iré a conseguirlo!— Corean todos, luego, mirándose mal el uno al otro, corren discutiendo y tratando de hacerse tropezar mientras se dirigen hacia la sección de suministros que se ha creado parcialmente con el comienzo de una barbacoa.

—Uh... ¿de qué trató todo eso?— se pregunta Sekki, tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

Escondido en su interior, Yue suspira y esconde su rostro con sus alas. _«Idiota...»_

* * *

Hay algo que debe ser dicho sobre una sombrilla gigante en la playa, que resulta en la cantidad justa de sombra. Izumo no tiene una toalla para sentarse, pero ciertamente tiene un aro flotador que sirve a un propósito similar.

Mirando al grupo retozando en el agua –al que ahora se ha unido Shiemi– Izumo deja escapar un suspiro.

Al mismo tiempo que Ryuuji, algo que provoca que ella le lance una mirada de disgusto a Ryuuji.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta Ryuuji, confundido ante su mirada.

—Esto apesta. Suspiré al mismo tiempo que el gorila.— Izumo se queja.

Ryuuji se contrae enojado por esto. Tomando una decisión rápida, se pone detrás de Izumo y se agacha, agarra el aro flotador y lo levanta con Izumo todavía sentada en él.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás...? ¡para!— Protesta Izumo, pero es demasiado tarde ya que Ryuuji la levanta y la arroja a ella y al flotador directamente al agua, Izumo grita en estado de shock todo el tiempo.

Izumo emerge con un sonido enojado, mirando asesinamente a Ryuuji y empapada. —¡Maldito seas! ¡Eres un gorila súper fuerte!

—Kamiki-san, ¿estás bien?— Pregunta Shiemi, un poco nerviosa.

Izumo la ignora, planeando mentalmente algo horrible para Ryuuji y preguntándose si convocar a los Byakko sería excesivo. Pero la desaparición de Ryuuji tendría que esperar ya que en ese momento un sonido fuerte y profundo resuena en el aire, llamando la atención de todos y haciéndolos detener sus actividades.

El Kraken ha entrado en el radio de 100 km y es hora de prepararse para el exorcismo.

* * *

Rin frunce el ceño hacia el Kraken, sosteniendo la extraña arma que le dieron con un flojo agarre. —Oye, espera... ¿cuál es el plan aquí?

Renzo, quien está cerca, se da vuelta para mirarlo. —¿Qué has dicho? ¿No estabas prestando atención?

—Uuuuh... la playa era más interesante...— Admite Rin, mirando lejos con torpeza.

—¡Okumura!— Espeta Ryuuji, haciendo que Rin haga una mueca. —Vamos a atraer al Kraken con sangre humana y lo atacaremos cuando llegue a la playa.

—Quieres decir que los exorcistas reales lo atacaran, solo nos ocuparemos del pequeño calamar que va a emitir.— Renzo corrige. —Aaaah... se supone que es fácil pero no sé...

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Pero eso no funcionará!— Rin mira a su alrededor, tratando de ver a Shura en la multitud o incluso a Yukio. Pero están más arriba en la playa y aunque él puede ver a Shura, ella está mirando hacia otro lado.

—Espera... ¿qué quieres decir con eso Okumura-kun?— Renzo mira a Rin fijamente.

—Esto sigue siendo un territorio de demonios, no va a llegar a...— Las palabras de Rin se cortan cuando se da cuenta de que el Kraken se ha sumergido bajo el agua y que los exorcistas ahora están desconcertados por el hecho de que el Kraken está evitando la playa a pesar de todos los "sabrosos" humanos en ella.

Y frente a los ojos de todos, el helicóptero es atacado por el Kraken, siendo agarrado por uno de sus tentáculos. —¡Mierda!— Rin arroja a un lado la pistola y corre hacia una lancha motora cercana.

—¡Espera, Okumura-kun!— Renzo se encuentra persiguiendo a Rin, con el cerebro rezagado detrás de sus piernas. _«Espera, ¿qué estoy haciendo?»_ Pero es demasiado tarde para retirarse cuando se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

—¡Rin! ¡Shima-kun!— Chilla Shiemi, antes de seguir a los dos muchachos.

Todos pueden escuchar la orden de Shura de no meterse en el agua, algo que Rin está ignorando decididamente. Solo se detiene cuando ve que Renzo y Shiemi lo han seguido. —¿Qué?

—¡Sé lo que estás sintiendo!– Grita Shiemi. —Pero no puedes... ¡woah!

La embarcación se pone en marcha y se precipita hacia el agua, tanto Shiemi como Renzo se desequilibran, cayendo dentro de la embarcación con dos gritos de asombro.

Yukio ve lo que su hermano está haciendo allí y, maldiciéndolo, se dirige a buscar otra lancha motora y la pone en marcha. Persiguiendo a su hermano, decidido a traerlo de vuelta antes de que vuelva a hacer algo imprudente.

En la playa, el grupo los mira alejarse fijamente. —Acaba... Shima-san simplemente acaba de...— Konekomaru mira boquiabierto a Ryuuji.

—Tienes que estar bromeando... ¿desde cuándo hace cosas así?— Exclama Ryuuji.

* * *

Ambos motores resuenan fuerte en la noche relativamente tranquila, por lo que es imposible que Rin no se dé cuenta de que Yukio lo está siguiendo.

—¡Nii-san!— Además, ese grito distintivo también ayuda en ese sentido.

—¡Yukio!— Rin se gira para mirar a Yukio. En la embarcación, Shiemi está arrodillada con incertidumbre en el medio, mientras que Renzo de alguna manera se encontró sobre el motor que conducía la embarcación, mientras en privado enloquecía por lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?! ¡Sigue tus órdenes!— Ordena Yukio, sonando increíblemente enojado con Rin. —¡Esta vez no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!

Rin, de pie en la parte delantera de la embarcación, frunce el ceño ante Yukio. Agarrando la empuñadura de Kurikara, la desvaina y _salta_ en el aire, un salto gigante que lo impulsa hacia el tentáculo del Kraken. En una rebanada rápida, Rin corta el tentáculo, llevándolo a este y al helicóptero al agua. Rin también cae al agua junto con ellos, el gran chapoteo sacude ambas embarcaciones mientras que Yukio se sube a la que Rin tomó prestada y le roba el motor a Renzo, quien retrocede hacia la proa.

Rin emerge cerca de la embarcación con un jadeo. —¡Ayúdenme a subir!— Pide mientras nada un poco, volviendo a envainar a Kurikara mientras patalea. Renzo se encuentra tendiéndole la mano a Rin, quien le sonríe.

—¿Que pasa contigo?— Yukio gruñe esto a medias. —¿Por qué desenvainaste tu espada tan fácilmente?

—¿Qué pasa contigo?— Rin mira a Yukio, haciendo una pausa en el medio de agarrar la mano extendida de Renzo, apretándola pero sin hacer nada más a favor de prestarle atención a Yukio. —¡La gente se salvó!

—¡Ustedes chicos! ¡Debajo de nosotros!— Grita Shiemi, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia la oscura figura que se arremolina debajo de ellos.

Todos ellos solo tienen un momento para darse cuenta de lo que sucederá antes de que el Kraken los ataque, enviando la lancha motora al aire. Renzo, quien todavía se aferra a la mano de Rin, se golpea la cabeza con fuerza contra la embarcación y cae bajo el agua, aturdido y desmayándose rápidamente. Sus manos se deslizan lejos de Rin, pero antes de que caiga completamente inconsciente, siente que un brazo lo rodea y comienza a tirar de él hacia la superficie.

_«¿Rin...?»_

Rin emerge hacia la superficie con un jadeo, abrazando a Renzo firmemente y mirando a su alrededor. —¿Yukio? ¿Shiemi?

* * *

Sosteniendo al inconsciente Renzo en su brazo, Rin patea y rema con su único brazo para mantenerse flotando. Su cola funciona como una tercera extremidad para sostener a Kurikara y no perder la kōmaken en las aguas que lo rodean, lo que le permite mantenerse a flote con Renzo, quien todavía está inconsciente. « _Mierda, espero que no haya resultado herido de gravedad»._

Rin mira a su alrededor, tratando de ver a Yukio o Shiemi en el agua. —Maldición...

Yukio emerge a la superficie con un gran jadeo y un grito de —¡Nii-san!— Es el sonido más maravilloso para Rin en este momento. —¡Yukio! ¿Estás bien? ¿Y qué hay de Shiemi?

—Estoy bien.— Yukio tose un poco y mira a Shiemi. —De todos modos, deberíamos volver a la costa o de lo contrario...

Yukio es interrumpido por una cantidad masiva de coral que aparece repentinamente debajo de él y Shiemi, elevándolos por encima del agua.

—¡Woah!— Rin mira fijamente eso y luego mira a su alrededor para ver dónde está el demonio que lo hizo. Luego nada hacia esto, llamando a Yukio. —¡Oye! ¡Ayúdanos a subir!

—¿Qué...? pero esto...— Yukio mira el coral que está debajo de él.

—No es el Kraken... ¡y conduce hasta allí!— Rin se las arregla para señalar hacia la isla, Yukio cede y sube al inconsciente Renzo a tierra firme para que Rin pueda trepar. —Es mejor que nos dirijamos hacia allí.

—¿Qué..?— Yukio mira a Rin, quien se agacha junto a Renzo y lo levanta sobre su espalda.

—Toma a Shiemi. ¡La parte trasera de esto se está derrumbando, por lo que quieren que avancemos!

—Espera... espera un minuto... ¡Nii-san!— Yukio gime y levanta a Shiemi, acunándola en sus brazos y saliendo tras Rin.

El grupo finalmente llega a la isla, donde ven la entrada sumergida. Los acantilados son imposibles de escalar, por lo que la única forma de entrar es por allí.

_«Se parece un poco a un_ _torii_ _... lo cual, teniendo en cuenta lo que estoy sintiendo, tiene sentido»._ Rin se voltea para mirar a Yukio. —¡Vamos! ¡Es la única ruta que tenemos!

Comprobando brevemente a Renzo, Rin se sumerge en el agua, seguido pronto por Yukio. El túnel es largo y por un momento Rin teme no llegar a la superficie a tiempo. _«¡Maldición, esto sería mucho más fácil con_ _Watery_ _!»_

Pero, finalmente, Rin ve la abertura sobre él e irrumpe hacia el aire. Jadeando, se las arregla para levantar a Renzo a la superficie lo suficiente como para emerger y luego arrastrarlo hacia arriba. Inclinándose junto a él, Rin comprueba su pulso y respiración. El pulso de Renzo es lento pero no parece estar respirando. —¡Mierda!

—¡Shiemi-san!— Yukio mira a Shiemi, medio aterrorizado y preocupado. —Maldición... ella no está respirando...

Rin mira a Renzo y, vacilante, se inclina hacia él. _«Espero que esto funcione...»_

Afortunadamente, Rin no tiene que arriesgar su mero conocimiento de libros sobre esto, ya que Renzo tose y deja escapar un suave gemido. —Joder... ¿qué...?— Renzo continúa tosiendo, Rin rápidamente le da la vuelta para que pueda expulsar el agua de mar en él.

A su lado, sucede algo similar con Yukio y Shiemi, excepto que Yukio se aleja de ella justo cuando ella revela que todavía es capaz de respirar y agarra a Rin, arrastrándolo hacia arriba y girándolo frente a él.

—Solo... ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirme?! ¡Ya basta! ¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas has sido involucradas por ti cuando haces lo que quieres?— Exige Yukio.

Renzo se da vuelta y lucha por sentarse, mirando a los hermanos discutiendo con un ligero horror, y luego mirando alrededor de la pequeña cueva en la que se encuentran. _«¿Qué... qué pasó?»_

* * *

—¡Incluso arrastraste a Shiemi-san a esto!— Gruñe Yukio.

—Oi... ¿qué soy yo?— Se queja Renzo.

—En realidad fui yo quien...— La voz de Shiemi se desvanece mientras Yukio continúa gritándole a Rin.

—¡Yo... _estaba_ pensando antes de hacerlo!— Insiste Rin, cansado de que Yukio le grite. —¡¿Y no deberías estar revisando a Renzo y Shiemi?! ¡Se lastimaron!

—¿Estás herido?— Shiemi se vuelve hacia Renzo, arrastrándose hacia él.

—Um... me golpeé la cabeza en el bote...— Renzo se aleja de Shiemi, encontrando su ignorancia del espacio personal un poco desconcertante. —¡Estoy bien, sin embargo...!

—Déjame ver...— Shiemi aparta su flequillo y frunce el ceño ante el hematoma que se está formando en su cabeza. —¡Eso no se ve bien, podrías tener algo de daño interior!

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tengo la cabeza dura de un Shima!— Renzo sonríe y le da a Shiemi un pulgar hacia arriba.

—Hmm... pero ¿no te desmayaste?— Shiemi todavía parece preocupada. Renzo se escabulle antes de que pueda tocarlo de nuevo.

El sonido de un teléfono sonando llama su atención, sorprendiéndolo, mientras ve a Yukio sacar su teléfono. —¿Ah?... Sí.

Yukio presiona el botón para encender el altavoz y pronto Shura grita a través de este. —¡Estúpidos idiotas! ¡Hagan lo que quieran solo cuando yo esté a cargo!

Renzo se encoge ante eso. —Vaya, Kirigakure-sensei está enojada...

—¡Especialmente Rin!— Agrega Shura.

—¿Fueron rescatadas las personas del helicóptero?— Pregunta Rin de inmediato, ignorando el tono enojado de Shura.

—¡Tienes pelotas!— Shura todavía suena enojada pero también un poco impresionada. —¡Están a salvo! Tú... realmente serás ejecutado.

Rin resopla. —Mi situación no podría ser peor que esto. Así que no veo ningún uso en no hacer algo cuando puedo marcar la diferencia.

—...Idiota. La situación aquí es diferente a la del Rey Impuro.

—¡Yo sé eso!— Rin responde bruscamente. —Lo sé... pero no puedo simplemente mirar mientras la gente es asesinada...

Renzo observa mientras Rin se somete ante eso, cuestionándose su expresión.

Yukio ignora a Rin. —Solo danos órdenes Shura-san.

—¿Dónde están chicos?— Pregunta Shura.

—Estamos--

—Estamos en la isla del viejo demonio.— Interrumpe Rin, sorprendiendo a todos. —El que todavía tiene territorio aquí.

—Espera... ¿qué...? ¿Sabes sobre Wadatsumi?— Exclama Shura.

—¿Es así como se llama el demonio? Simplemente sentí el poder y tal... fue bastante distractor...— Admite Rin.

—¡Maldita sea Rin! ¡La próxima vez que sientas algo así, debes informarlo al oficial al mando de una misión! Y si no soy yo ni nadie que te parezca de confianza, ¡hazlo de manera tal que haya muchos testigos!— Shura le espeta.

—Aaah... está bien.– Rin retrocede ante la ira de Shura.

—De todos modos, es por el Wadatsumi que el Kraken no se acerca a la playa. En esa isla, debería haber un santuario para Wadatsumi. ¡Contáctenme cuando lo hayan encontrado!

Shura cuelga ante eso, dejando a Rin y Renzo intercambiando miradas y a Yukio frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

—Se nos ordenó encontrar el santuario de Wadatsumi que protege este lado del mar.— Dice Yukio, haciendo que Rin ruede los ojos. —Vamos a empezar a buscar en la isla.

—Sí, sí, pero ¿por dónde empezamos?— Pregunta Renzo, y suspira. _«Maldita sea... más trabajo y dolor...»_

—Er... ¿Podría ser... que este niño de aquí es Wadatsumi?— Shiemi pregunta suavemente.

Todos los chicos se giran para mirarla y contemplar al gran demonio, vagamente humanoide y con aspecto de roca con "pelo" de algas marinas que está detrás de Shiemi.

* * *

El demonio detrás de Shiemi resulta ser un Monje del Mar, esencialmente un primo productor y controlador de coral de los Hombre verde. Y, al igual que Niichan, le tiene mucho cariño a Shiemi y la jala a través de un túnel, guiándolos a través de este.

A medida que avanzan, Rin lo nota. —Oye... este definitivamente es el camino hacia el demonio...

La voz de Rin es tranquila, por lo que solo Renzo la escucha. —¿De-de verdad?

—Sí.— Rin asiente. —Su aura está muy extendida, pero aquí es obvio que lo que está por delante es dónde está el demonio real. Si te enfocas, creo que también podrás sentirlo.

En este punto, Yukio obtiene pistas sobre la conversación. —¿Qué estás haciendo Nii-san?

—¿Qué? Estoy sintiendo un demonio, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?— Rin le frunce el ceño a Yukio. —¿No es útil?

—¿Útil? Al igual que el _usar eso_ tan a menudo sin pensar?— Se burla Yukio.

—¿¡Crees que estoy usando mis llamas sin pensar!?— Rin se ve sorprendido, Renzo mira entre ambos hermanos con interés.

—Aah, ustedes tres... ¡hemos llegado a la apertura!— Revela Shiemi.

Todos entran en la gran caverna que tienen delante y miran con asombro la enorme ballena que tienen enfrente. No es una ballena ordinaria, pero obviamente esta poseída por un demonio y tiene rocas escarpadas en la parte superior de su espalda.

Yukio vuelve a marcar y toca el altavoz para que Shura pueda escuchar todo. Algo bueno que hacer cuando Wadatsumi habla.

—Soy Amatsumi Hiko. Soy un guía para esto y nada más.— Wadatsumi dirige sus grandes ojos hacia ellos. Más específicamente hacia Rin. —Eres de sangre real...– Luego se da vuelta para mirar a un Renzo más allá de él. —Y siento a alguien que camina por el antiguo camino de la luna...

Renzo parpadea ante eso. —¿Qué..., estás hablando... de mi magia?

—Por favor, concédanme fuerzas para proteger mi territorio de ese behemoth de las profundidades del mar. Este viejo cuerpo olvidado hace mucho tiempo, se ha vuelto muy débil. Si el enemigo se da cuenta de eso, seré asesinado y este territorio abandonado.

—Así son las cosas Shura-san.— Yukio le informa.

—Muy bien, ¡le serviremos!— Dice Shura, sorprendiendo a Yukio. —Presenten tributos y homenajes a Wadatsumi. ¡Lleven al dios olvidado de vuelta al escenario!

—Eso es una gran idea. ¡Oye Shura! ¿Puedes traer a Sekki-san aquí?— Rin toma el teléfono de Yukio, quien deja escapar una pequeña protesta por esto. —O más bien, dale el teléfono. Renzo también va a ayudar.

—¿Él lo hará?— Shura repite en estado de shock.

—Sí... ha estado entrenando con Sekki-san y, sinceramente, funcionará mejor que Shiemi. Solo necesita un poco de orientación aquí.— Rin sonríe y rebota un poco cuando Shura llama a Sekki al otro lado, Renzo mirándolo fijamente.

—Pero... ¿cómo puedo ayudar?— Exige Renzo.

—La luna influye en el océano.— Responde Wadatsumi, haciendo que todos se vuelvan hacia él. —Y alguien con un vínculo con algún demonios también puede hacer más por mí que alguien que no.

—Eso es muy cierto, Wadatsumi-sama ¿verdad?— La voz de Sekki es fuerte y clara. —Renzo-kun, Rin-kun puede enseñarte cómo hacer los filtros para que no causes ningún problema. Pero el método para empoderarlo es un poco más complicado. Es casi como el vínculo de un Tamer con un demonio, pero como no es tu familiar, es más precario y necesita los filtros para funcionar correctamente.

—Yo... ya veo...— Renzo se ve nervioso. —Entonces yo... ¿lo apoyaré? ¿Cómo así?

—Muy parecido a un Tamer. Es decir, mientras Wadatsumi lucha contra el Kraken, le proporcionarás un impulso adicional.— Las palabras de Sekki sorprenden a todos, excepto a Rin, quien simplemente asiente con la cabeza. —Pero antes de entrar en eso... se encontraron con otro demonio allí... ¿no?

—¡Oh, sí! Este niño es un Monje del Mar.— Shiemi le explica alegremente a Sekki. —¡Ha sido muy útil!

—¿Un Monje del Mar? Ese demonio te queda bien, Shiemi-kun. Ahora, Renzo-kun, necesito que escuches con atención...— la atención de Sekki vuelve a Renzo, quien traga saliva mientras Shiemi frunce el ceño al pensar en las palabras que le fueron dejadas.

* * *

Hay un extraño silencio sobre Ryuuji y Konekomaru mientras comen su bento, mirando repetidamente a un espacio en blanco donde normalmente estaría Renzo.

—Eso... no esperaba eso de Shima-san...— Konekomaru menciona vacilante.

Ryuuji resopla. —¿Ese tipo haciendo algo así? Prefiere evitar cosas _problemáticas_... y ahora está en la isla junto con los hermanos Okumura y Moriyama...

—Y... y aparentemente Tsukishiro-sensei lo está llevando a un papel importante para el ataque...— Konekomaru ríe nerviosamente ante eso. —Pero el que Shima-san haga eso... sigue siendo tan extraño...

—Su talento mágico y ahora todo esto... Shima ha estado actuando raro últimamente.— Ryuuji frunce el ceño y mira su bento. —¿Me pregunto porque?

Por encima de ellos, Izumo da un suave resoplido antes de volver a su propio bento. _«Si el Gorila y_ _Miwa_ _no se dan cuenta, no hay razón para que se los diga. O más bien, menos razón...»_ reflexiona Izumo, comiendo su arroz. _«No hay razón para que les diga eso... o incluso para que me dé cuenta..._ _»_

Izumo mira a través de las aguas hacia la isla, donde un helicóptero deja caer suministros para los que están en ella. _«Entonces, ¿por qué me doy cuenta?»_

* * *

Gracias a los suministros que se les trajeron –incluidos los utensilios y otros artículos de cocina adecuados para su ubicación– Rin pudo preparar una gran cantidad de comida no solo para Wadatsumi, sino también para los otros demonios que se acercaron con interés. Al igual que Shiemi, Renzo se vio obligado a ayudar, pero en su caso fue para que Rin pudiera realizar múltiples tareas y explicar cómo crear filtros para obtener energía mágica.

Una vez que la comida fue preparada, llegó el momento de la "adoración" y las ofrendas, con la ayuda de Yukio leyendo un papel con todas las oraciones necesarias.

Renzo también tiene que aprender el hechizo que lanzará por tratar con el Kraken, algo que probablemente haga que aumente la factura telefónica de Yukio debido a la cantidad de conversación y discusión que hacen él y Sekki solo para que él aprenda este hechizo.

Por supuesto, Yukio ignora todos los preparativos, aparte de la lectura de la oración, a favor de limpiar sus armas. Algo que Renzo está seguro que debe haber terminado hace al menos una hora y, sin embargo, insiste en seguir haciéndolo.

—¡Oigan~! ¡Ya es hora de que comamos también!— La voz de Rin en ese punto hace que todos se giren para verlo dirigirse alegremente hacia ellos, de alguna manera logrando llevar seis cuencos de comida diferentes, para asombro de Renzo. _«Veamos... mano, mano, parte superior del brazo, parte superior del brazo, cabeza y_ ** _cola_** _... ¿cómo no deja caer nada?»_

—¡Increíble! ¡Me muero de hambre en este momento!— Renzo dice alegremente.

—¡Yo también tengo hambre!— Shiemi se ríe un poco, mientras su estómago suelta un suave gruñido en ese momento.

Rin coloca alegremente los cuencos para todos, luego se lanza de regreso para obtener dos más antes de establecerse y entregarle uno a Shiemi y otro a Renzo. A continuación, se vuelve hacia Yukio con otro tazón que recoge. —¡Toma, Yukio!

—No lo necesito.— Dice Yukio rotundamente.

Rin lo mira fijamente. —¿Huh? ¿Qué, sigues enojado?

—Necesito limpiar las armas que fueron empapadas en agua de mar. No sé cuándo tendré que usarlas, por lo que deben limpiarse.— Yukio le informa.

Por un momento el aire es pesado, sofocante de hecho. Entonces Rin se rompe. —¡Solo come ya!

—¡Cállate!– Yukio espeta, antes de respirar profundamente y enfocarse nuevamente en el arma de francotirador en sus manos. —Prepárate, muévete de acuerdo al plan. No le causes problemas a nadie.

Renzo mira a los dos nerviosamente. _«Oh cielos... no me gusta esto en absoluto...»_

—Todavía estás enojado, ¿verdad?— Rin suena más resignado que enfadado.

—No estoy enojado, solo estoy aturdido.— Los labios de Yukio se curvan en un gruñido y detrás de sus gafas hay una mirada terriblemente fría en sus ojos. Algo casi fragmentado. —¿No tienes miedo de ti mismo? Si yo fuera tú, me habría vuelto loco.

Rin balbucea ante eso. —¿Qué... qué clase de jodida charla es esa? ¡Más vale ser tonto que loco! ¡Eso es más problemático que esto! ¡Solo quiero ayudar a la gente!

—¡¿Cuántas personas implicaría eso?!— Exige Yukio.

—¡Solo quiero usar mi poder para hacer algo!— Rin se defiende.

—Desde el principio... has dicho eso. Siempre diciendo eso.— La voz de Yukio se eleva mientras habla. —¡Después de derrotar al Rey Impuro, Nii-san se dejó llevar!

—¿Dejarse llevar? ¡¿Yo?!

Renzo comienza a alejarse en este punto, sin querer realmente involucrarse en todo esto.

—Solo tienes la suerte de tu lado.— Yukio protesta. —¡Ese es **el** **poder** de **Satanás**! ¡El mismo poder que casi mató a Tou-san!

—Eso...— Rin se ve pálido y Renzo se congela ante la expresión de su rostro. Dolido y enojado a su vez. —Incluso si dices eso, ¡nadie lo entiende mejor que yo!

Rin respira hondo. —¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡¿Qué te molesta tanto?!

—¡Todo!— Yukio grita en respuesta.

—¡Paren! ¡No peleen!

Ese grito, proveniente de Shiemi de todas las personas, detiene a los dos hermanos allí mismo e incluso detiene a Renzo, quien está comenzando a escabullirse por completo, el chico de cabello rosado la mira con asombro.

—Aah... lo siento.— Dice Yukio después de un momento, sonando avergonzado.

—Lo siento...— La voz de Rin es más suave y parece más avergonzado que Yukio. Él se levanta lentamente. —Voy a... enfriar mi cabeza...

Renzo lo ve irse y, después de un momento, se da vuelta y se dirige a otro lugar a pesar del extraño impulso de seguir a Rin. Después de todo esto, Renzo necesita algo de tiempo a solas.

Shiemi se vuelve hacia Yukio, con los pensamientos girando en su mente mientras observa al joven exorcista cubrir su rostro con una mano.

—Siempre... siempre pensé que Yuki-chan era el tipo de persona que nunca se enojaba.— Admite Shiemi.

Yukio se estremece ante eso. —Aaah... lo siento. Viste algo desagradable...

—No. Debido a que ninguno de ustedes habla de si mismo, probablemente no sepan por dónde empezar. Yuki-chan, ten una conversación adecuada con Rin.— Shiemi le sonríe dulcemente al asombrado Yukio.

—Tú... probablemente piensas que soy demasiado curiosa.— Shiemi se pone de pie mientras habla. —Solo creo que, en este momento, las cosas entre ustedes dos no están bien.— Dándole a Yukio una sonrisa suave, agrega: —Me iré por allí.

Shiemi deja atrás a Yukio -al mismo tiempo que Rin vuelve más tranquilo- y se dirige, casualmente, al mismo lugar al que Renzo escapó.

* * *

Shiemi avanza con lentitud más profundo en la caverna, buscando un lugar despejado. En cambio, ella encuentra a Renzo. —¡Oh!

Renzo levanta la vista de la entrada del borde de la piscina en la que ha dejado colgar las piernas. —Moriyama-chan... ¿no pudiste soportarlo más?

—Yo... pensé que sería mejor si los dejaba manejar las cosas solos...— Shiemi se frota el brazo, apartando la mirada con torpeza.

Renzo la mira. —Vamos, siéntate ya.

Shiemi asiente lentamente y lo hace, acurrucándose con las rodillas contra su pecho.

—... ¿tan difícil es para ti lidiar con el verdadero yo de Wakasensei?— Pregunta Renzo.

La cabeza de Shiemi se levanta bruscamente y ella mira fijamente a Renzo. —¿Uh? Shima-kun... ¿qué?

—Ese... fue el verdadero Okumura Yukio.— Renzo le da una sonrisa amarga. —Es tan malo como pensaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Yuki-chan es amable y reflexivo y... y...— Shiemi se calla, mirando hacia abajo.

—Sí, pero nada de eso se sintió bien para mí. Lo sentía falso, supongo. Tal vez porque nunca lo sentí como un exorcista _real_ , nada parecido a ninguno de mis hermanos o papá, o a cualquier otra persona que conozca de allí.— Renzo se encoge de hombros, levanta una piedra y la lanza hacia arriba y hacia abajo en sus manos. —La verdad es que siempre he odiado a ese tipo. Siempre actuando tan perfecto, como si nada estuviera mal... pero él se equivoca mucho.— Renzo arroja la piedra al agua, Shiemi la observa hundirse en la profundidad de la piscina y luego se gira para encontrarse con la mirada de Renzo.

—Pero... Yuki-chan... siempre es amable conmigo. Él... me ayuda y me alienta y...— Shiemi se sonroja. —Yuki-chan es una buena persona.

—No estoy seguro de eso. Algo que escuché una vez es _no tomar un desliz de crueldad como amabilidad_ ** _(1)_**.— Renzo aparta la mirada de Shiemi. —Honestamente, solo lo veo ser realmente amable _contigo_. Ni siquiera con su hermano, en realidad no. Ese tipo de cosas... después de que Okumura-kun nos salvó a todos del Rey Impuro, ¿sabes lo que hizo Wakasensei? Él lo _golpeó_. ¡Por salvar a todos! Y antes de eso, parecía estar de acuerdo con dejarlo quedarse en su celda. Fueron Kirigakure-sensei y Tsukishiro-sensei quienes nos pidieron que salváramos a Okumura-kun, no él. Has de recordar eso.

—Pero... es decir... ¡no lo ves todo el tiempo! ¡Yo tampoco! Tal vez... tal vez Yuki-chan y Rin están bien...— Shiemi traga saliva. —Están bien, ¿verdad?

Renzo se suaviza ante su expresión. —Tal vez solo me frota de forma equivocada y estoy leyendo demasiado. Lo siento, Moriyama-chan, pero... No me gusta ese tipo ni siquiera confío en él. Y no creo que lo haga nunca. Sinceramente, prefiero al hermano mayor aquí. Yo _sé_ que es genuino y actúa desde el corazón. Teniendo en cuenta su poder y herencia es profundamente irónico.

Shiemi abre la boca para dar su propia opinión sobre esto, con suerte más claramente que antes, pero luego algo resbaladizo se desliza sobre su tobillo.

Renzo deja escapar un grito mientras es arrastrado bajo el agua y Shiemi grita cuando prontamente lo sigue.

* * *

—Yukio...— Comienza Rin después de un largo y prolongado silencio. —Tengo algo que quiero decirte.

Por un momento todo está en silencio una vez más, Yukio permanece sentado mientras Rin se para a su lado. —Lo siento. Desde ese día... has estado preocupado por mí. Desde que se desataron las llamas, yo también me he sentido incómodo.

—¡Pero después de luchar contra el Rey Impuro, me di cuenta!— Rin desvaina a Kurikara, volteándose para mirar a Yukio: —¡Este soy yo! ¡Este es **mi** poder y nada es más correcto que usarlo!

Yukio mira fijamente a Rin, horrorizado.

—¡Esto también es quien soy!— Reafirma Rin. —Si no reconozco las llamas azules, no podré avanzar. ¡Por lo tanto, de ahora en adelante, las usaré para pelear!

—Yukio... tú también, ¡reconoce mis llamas!— Pide Rin, mirando resueltamente a los ojos de Yukio.

Pero cualquier respuesta que podría haber dado es interrumpida primero por Wadatsumi advirtiéndoles del acercamiento del Kraken y luego por un grito que ambos reconocen instantáneamente como Shiemi.

Y a medida que Wadatsumi se sumerge en la batalla como lo prometió, les advierte que si los dos tomados no son rescatados, serán aplastados por él cuando salga por completo.

—¡Renzo!— Se da cuenta Rin, girando y corriendo hacia la superficie lo más rápido que puede. —¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Ser sostenido boca abajo por un calamar gigante es claramente desagradable, especialmente después de haber sido forzado a atravesar el agua durante bastante tiempo antes de ser arrojado a la superficie junto con Shiemi.

—¡Creo que voy a vomitar!— Gime Renzo. Luego mira hacia abajo y grita cuando ve la boca del maldito calamar apuntando hacia ellos, abriéndose y obviamente listo para comérselos.

—¡Niichan! ¿Puedes convocar a Tengushide-kun?— Pide Shiemi, el pequeño hombre verde soltando un chillido de reconocimiento.

La isla se abre de golpe, revelando cuán extraño se ve Wadatsumi, con poderosas piernas para moverse. Un momento después y se lanza, Renzo grita cuando el Kraken pierde el control sobre él y Shiemi. —¡WAAAAAH!

Para alivio de Renzo, Niichan lo agarra con algunas ramas, tirándolo cerca y luego agarrándolo a él y a Shiemi en una forma gigante de sí mismo, con un aterrizaje notablemente suave.

—¡Shiemi!— Rin le sonríe radiantemente. —¡Eso fue increíble! Renzo, ¿estás bien?

—De alguna manera...— Renzo gime, sentándose y sacando su shakujō, el cual afortunadamente no se perdió. Detrás de ellos, Wadatsumi está luchando y Renzo se sienta rápidamente, con las piernas cruzadas, y junta sus manos con su shakujō de pie justo entre ellas. —¡Voy a comenzar ahora! Joder... aaaah... ¡ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo!

—¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!— Rin le sonríe a Renzo mientras el círculo mágico que heredó de Sekki brota debajo de él y Renzo cierra los ojos para concentrarse.

Muy pronto Wadatsumi también brilla, una energía de oro y miel fluyendo a su alrededor y otorgándole protección y poder adicionales contra el Kraken.

—¡Increíble!— Anima Rin, luego se tambalea al ver que incluso con eso no será fácil ya que un repentino pulso de gran poder surge desde el herido Kraken.

Y de repente muchos más Kraken cubren toda el área, sorprendiendo a todos. El hecho de que Wadatsumi sea enviado de vuelta a la playa por un fuerte golpe tampoco ayuda, especialmente cuando Renzo tose sangre bajo la mirada preocupada de Shiemi.

—Awwww... mierda.— Rin resume sucintamente exactamente cómo se sienten todos en este momento.

* * *

Combatir las copias de Kraken no es fácil. Tienen que golpear al lugar exacto y de forma más específica en lo que respecta al Kraken real.

Con eso en mente, Yukio configura el rifle de francotirador que posee y se prepara para disparar a cada Kraken que pueda ver en la ubicación correcta.

Cuando los calamares más pequeños se acercan a él después de que acribilla algunas de las copias grandes, Rin va a ayudarlo. Solo para ser detenido por Yukio gritando: —¡No vengas aquí! ¡Ustedes tres retrocedan! ¡Pónganse a cubierto!

—Oye, mierda...— Renzo se interrumpe al tener que toser, escupiendo más sangre. Una gran herida también divide su brazo izquierdo, mientras que en su brazo derecho florece un gran parche de hematomas.

—Shima-kun, ¿qué pasa?— Pregunta Shiemi, preocupada por él.

—Está bien... simplemente manteniendo la sincronización en buena posición...— Renzo mira a Wadatsumi que está rompiendo más copias para ayudar a los exorcistas. —El más mínimo error significa que también me lastimo... está bien, estoy bien...

—Shima-kun...— Shiemi lo mira con preocupación y luego asiente con firmeza. —¡Niichan!

El pequeño hombre verde emite un alegre —¡nii!— y produce las hierbas que necesita, Shiemi rápidamente va a limpiar, aliviar y vendar las heridas que aparecen en Renzo mientras Wadatsumi lucha y se lastima por los diversos clones del Kraken. Nada serio, pero ella solo puede esperar que eso sea cierto.

Mientras esos dos están lidiando con eso, Rin y Yukio tienen sus propios problemas.

—Después de ese incidente con Neuhaus-sensei, lamenté haber permitido que Nii-san comenzara a usar sus llamas. ¡Nii-san está ganando conciencia gradualmente como el Hijo de Satanás! ¿Qué tipo de consecuencias resultarían de eso? Mientras no esté garantizado que no seas peligroso, ¡no puedo estar tranquilo! ¡No puedo reconocerlo! ¡Yo... le prometí a Tou-san que protegería a Nii-san!— Las últimas palabras de Yukio suenan histéricas.

—¡Definitivamente no las reconoceré!— Agrega Yukio, pensando en las llamas azules, en el demonio que a veces se encuentra en el lugar de su hermano.

Rin lo mira fijamente. Entonces se ríe. —Bueno, está bien si piensas de esa manera. No te estoy diciendo que cambies de opinión. Quizás no sea ni correcto ni incorrecto. Pero, Yukio...

Rin hace una pausa por un momento antes de terminar —Pero somos hermanos, ¿no es así?

—Tou-san puede no estar aquí en este momento.— Señala Rin. —Puedes pensar como quieras. Pero en caso de apuros, ¡ayudémonos el uno al otro!— Declara Rin mientras desvaina a Kurikara una vez más.

Yukio lo mira fijamente. —¿Por qué...?

—¡No me preguntes el por qué! ¡Somos hermanos!— Declara Rin.

Y, a pesar de todo, Yukio no puede luchar contra eso.

Sin embargo, puede luchar y derrotar al Kraken con la ayuda de Rin y Shiemi.

Pero no puede ganar.

No puede ganar en absoluto.

* * *

Wadatsumi está vivo, aunque volverá a estar débil por un tiempo. Más importante aún, Renzo es empujado al suelo por Sekki, cuyas manos comienzan a brillar.

Ryuuji lo mira con preocupación, viendo las heridas sobre él que fueron atendidas por Shiemi y la sangre en la esquina de su boca. —¿Qué te pasó Shima?

—¿Oh esto? Solo un pequeño error de cálculo en la técnica, ¿qué estás haciendo?— Renzo mira nervioso a Sekki quien le aparta el flequillo y coloca, suavemente, una mano brillante sobre su cabeza.

—Te lastimaste la cabeza.— Sekki le da una mirada seca. —Tienes suerte de que haya estado practicando la curación y de que conozco tu magia lo suficientemente bien como para lograr esto.

—Aaaah, Moriyama-chan estaba ocupándose... ¡ay, ay!— Renzo hace una mueca cuando Sekki presiona suavemente su torso. Detrás de ellos, Wadatsumi regresa al mar, Rin se despide de él energicamente mientras se va.

Luego mira a Yukio y sonríe. —Voy a ser un exorcista.

—¿Como el Hijo de Satanás?— Pregunta Yukio en voz baja.

—Sí... y como Okumura Rin también.— Rin mira a Yukio. —Estoy celoso, ya sabes. Has visto cosas y peleado junto a Oyaji... pero un día, podremos pelear juntos como exorcistas y hermanos, ¿verdad? ¡Seremos imparables!

Yukio mira a Rin. —Cuando te conviertas en un exorcista, Nii-san.

Rin se ríe. —Está bien... lo que tú digas Yukio. ¡Lo juro, te superaré!

—¡Oigan, hagamos yakisoba de calamar con el tentáculo del Kraken!— Exclama un exorcista. —¡Exwires vengan y ayuden!

—¡Oooh, yo lo haré!— Rin hace una pausa antes de irse y le sonríe a Yukio. —Gracias por contarme todo eso. Me alegra saber lo que tienes que decir. Si hay algo más, no dudes en contármelo. ¡Porque Nii-chan te respalda!

Yukio mira a Rin irse, congelado mientras los recuerdos se acumulan en su interior. Luego los empuja hacia atrás y avanza hacia la creciente multitud alrededor del tentáculo de calamar.

_«¿Te_ _superaré_ _? Esa es mi línea..._ _Nii_ _-san...»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)don't take a lapse of cruelty as kindness: Okey, la palabra "lapse" traducida literalmente seria lapso, pero pensé que la frase quedaba rara de esta forma "no tomar un lapso de crueldad como amabilidad" ya que el significado de la frase en ingles hace referencia a que una persona puede ser amable contigo y aun así ser una persona horrible por dentro; Una buena acción hecha hacia ti no necesariamente excusa a alguien de ser cruel, y aveces en esos deslices de crueldad se ve la verdadera personalidad de alguien (no siempre por supuesto, pero hay gente así que sabe esconder bien sus "fallas") por lo tanto creía que la palabra desliz encajaba mejor aquí para el significado que se intenta expresar. ¿No se si me explique bien?
> 
> Notas: Por cierto, en el próximo capitulo volvemos a ver a uno de los Oc que ya conocen de alguna de las partes anteriores ¿se hacen una idea de quien? 
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	17. Chapter 17

El regreso a un horario normal, a una escuela normal, no tiene absolutamente ninguna fanfarria especial para los exwires. Probablemente ayuda que agosto sea notablemente tranquilo en comparación con julio. Las clases se reanudan a tiempo y Rin se instala de nuevo a clases que no giran en torno a demonios y exorcismos.

Más a menudo que no, en realidad está garabateando ideas y planos para su solución. Más aún desde Kyōto y la aceptación de sus llamas. Ese concepto hizo clic allí y ahora Rin pasa la mitad de su tiempo tratando de combinarlo con sus otras ideas y teorías.

Pero hoy, mientras espera a que comience la clase, está leyendo uno de los libros de exorcistas. Específicamente, el que habla un poco sobre la historia de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz, así como informar a las personas sobre la visión general de su organización y servicios.

_«O al menos la versión oficial de su historia...»_ Reflexiona Rin, pasando la mano por la página mientras lee cuidadosamente la introducción de este libro.

**Exorcistas: Sacerdotes que** **exorcizan** **demonios que poseen humanos u objetos. Y exorcistas de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz.**

**La Orden de la Verdadera Cruz fue originalmente una orden militar. Fue fundada por caballeros cristianos en la época medieval. A medida que la organización se expandió, sus peleas con demonios le permitieron aprender varias técnicas de exorcismo en todo el mundo.**

**Hoy en día, la organización puede lidiar con una variedad de demonios independientemente de la religión o la cultura. Ahora es la organización exorcista más grande del mundo.**

**Sin embargo, la existencia de demonios no es generalmente aceptada por el público en general. Los exorcistas son recibidos como curanderos de fe, consejeros o charlatanes.**

—¡Todos, tomen asiento!— La voz del maestro rompe los pensamientos de Rin y él aparta el libro lo suficiente como para acomodarse y esperar a que se llame su nombre.

_«Bien... cuando no podía verlos, tampoco creía en ellos...»_ Rin reflexiona. _«Probablemente no habría creído en ellos hasta que hubiera obtenido mis llamas azules si no fuera porque mi vista de mago fue desbloqueada gracias a las Cartas...»_

—¡Okumura!

—¡Sí!— Responde Rin rápidamente, no queriendo ser marcado como ausente por un maestro molesto.

_«Si todos pudieran ver ese tipo de cosas...»_ Rin reflexiona, mirando al extraño demonio-sombra que se arrastra frente al aula. _«Todos aquí estarían en pánico ahora...»_

A medida que avanza la lista, Rin se enfoca nuevamente en el libro, otro intento de rellenar la información que aún le falta. Él está tratando de ver cuánta información puede meter en su cabeza, no es una tarea fácil cuando es tan poco apto para trabajar con libros.

_«Rayos, ¿pueden terminar estas clases ahora? Quiero ir a estudiar a la escuela de exorcistas lo antes posible...»_ Rin gruñe mentalmente. _«Después de todo, la escuela normal me da la sensación de que no pertenezco y me hace sentir incómodo... Quiero reunirme con todos en la escuela exorcista...»_

Un repentino grito de terror hace que Rin levante la vista del libro y mire a un estudiante que se sienta solo un poco al frente y a un costado de Rin.

—¿Qué ocurre Godaiin-kun?— El maestro pregunta.

—Oh... um... er... yo... yo solo estaba... s-soñando.— Godaiin tartamudea, sudando y temblando de miedo.

—Oh, cielos. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva deshacerse de las vacaciones de verano? ¡El segundo semestre ya ha comenzado!— El maestro continúa despotricando al respecto por un tiempo, mientras Godaiin se acomoda en su asiento.

Rin observa cómo los ojos de Godaiin siguen al demonio-sombra que se arrastra hacia la parte de atrás. Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan.

_«No me digas que él está...»_

**Capítulo 17: La Visión de Demonios**

Godaiin Sei es un chico normal. O una persona tan normal como el hijo de un político y un estudiante de la Academia True Cross puede ser.

Eso es lo que Godaiin pensó, que él era normal y siempre lo sería. Nunca pudo alcanzar las alturas que su padre deseaba para él, quedando atascado en el nivel D.

Y luego comenzó a ver... cosas. Poco después de que terminaron las vacaciones de verano, comenzó a ver horribles formas sombrías y extrañas criaturas a su alrededor. Cada una de ellas es aterradora y terrible.

Incluso cuando sale de su salón de clases, ve otro monstruo en su camino. Él encuentra que sus pasos se ralentizan y el terror crece cuando se encuentra con su mirada y tiembla.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hace saltar. —¡Godaiin! Estoy en lo correcto, ¿no?

Godaiin se vuelve hacia un Okumura Rin, el infame delincuente de la clase, quien está parado a su lado. —Deja de mirarlos a los ojos.— Le aconseja a Godaiin.

Godaiin lo mira fijamente. —Oku... Okumura... ¡espera! ¡T-tú también puedes verlos!

—Sí.— Aún con su mano sobre el hombro de Godaiin, comienza a alejarlo suavemente y a pasar a ese monstruo en particular. -Solo ignóralos, son pequeños seres insignificantes.

Godaiin queda aturdido por esta noticia, incluso mientras Rin continúa hasta que llegan a las escaleras delanteras y Godaiin puede establecerse y sentarse allí.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta Rin gentilmente.

—Yo... ¿No soy el único que puede ver esto?— Godaiin pregunta, temblando. —Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco... ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué somos los únicos que podemos verlos?

—No, hay otros que pueden verlos.— Le dice Rin alegremente.

—¿En serio?— Godaiin no puede evitar quedarse en estado de shock. No está loco y todo esto es real.

—Más importante...— Rin le da una mirada extrañamente intencionada. —¿Notaste algo extraño cuando comenzaste a ver esas cosas? ¿Cómo haberte herido o algo así?

Godaiin parpadea. —No he sufrido heridas en años.

—Eso es extraño...— Dice Rin, su extraña mirada cambia en lugar de desaparecer ante eso. -¿Podría ser que no te hayas dado cuenta?

—Ahora que lo pienso...— Godaiin considera esto un poco más. Teniendo en cuenta cómo lo trata la gente, los rumores probablemente no llegan a Rin a menudo. —¿Sabías que todos han estado hablando sobre los Siete Misterios de la escuela últimamente?

—¿Siete misterios?— Rin parece desconcertado por eso, confirmando la sospecha de Godaiin al respecto.

—Una vez que terminaron las vacaciones de verano, de repente se convirtió en un tema candente. Hay muchos estudiantes que en realidad experimentaron al menos uno de ellos.— Godaiin se encoge de hombros. —Creo que fue más o menos al mismo tiempo que comencé a ver cosas...

Godaiin gira su mirada para ver a Rin luciendo pensativo. —¿Y tú, Okumura-kun?

—¿Uh? ¡Oh! Estoy... estoy entrenando para ser un exorcista. Se podría decir que soy un aprendiz.— Responde Rin.

—¡¿Qué?!— De todas las cosas que Godaiin esperaba, esa no era una de ellas. —¿Lo estás? Eso significa... esas cosas... ¿son demonios?

—Así es como la mayoría de la gente los llama, pero ni idea si tienen un nombre para sí mismos... ciertamente no lo están compartiendo.— Rin se queja un poco. —Son de Gehenna y esto es Assiah. Para entrar, tienen que poseer algo, ya sean objetos, animales o incluso personas. Pero te diré... toda esta escuela es también una base para la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz, por lo que hay barreras sobre barreras. Solo se permiten pequeños seres insignificantes porque son inofensivos y dan a la gente como yo cosas para hacer.

—¿Cosas que hacer?— Godaiin pregunta.

—Soy un estudiante.— Rin se encoge de hombros ante la admisión. —Así que no me pagaran hasta que me gradúe. Y esa prueba hmm... definitivamente es el año que viene...— Pareciera como si, brevemente, una sombra hubiera cruzado por la visión de Rin. Luego se la sacude y va por su bolso. —Toma. Esto debería ayudar a explicar las cosas, aunque en realidad es mitad propaganda y _olvida_ cosas a diestra y siniestra. Ya lo he leído por lo que puedes tomarlo prestado.

_«¿No estaba leyendo esto en clase?»_ se pregunta Godaiin, tomando el libro. —Um... gracias. ¿A qué te refieres con olvidar cosas?

—Bueno... leerás sobre Maister allí, por ejemplo. Son como...— Rin lucha brevemente con la redacción y luego se ilumina cuando surge una idea. —¿Sabes cómo en ciertos juegos eliges categorías para tu personaje?- Godaiin asiente en comprensión. -Bueno, Maister es algo así, excepto que para los exorcistas y es más real. De los que hablan son Dragoon, Knight, Aria y Doctor. Dejan fuera el último, Tamer.

—¿Qué es un Tamer?— Pregunta Godaiin, curioso sobre cómo podrían haber eliminado eso.

—Invocador de demonios.— La descripción de Rin en realidad hace que Godaiin palidezca y Rin le da una sonrisa suave y comprensiva. —Y _es_ por _eso_ que se mantiene fuera, aunque evitan algunas otras cosas para hacerse ver mejor. Pero realmente, los Tamer son uno de los Maister más importantes. Especialmente porque solo representan el 1% de todos los exorcistas.

—¿E-enserio?— Godaiin trata de envolver su cabeza alrededor de eso mientras Rin asiente.

—Los números varían en torno a eso, pero al final es realmente el 1% quien tiene la habilidad natural.— Rin se encoge de hombros. —No quiere decir que no puedes terminar con más de uno en una habitación. Aparte de dos chicas en mi clase, también soy un Tamer... aunque eso fue algo especial...

—¿Algo especial?— Pregunta Godaiin, intrigado a pesar de sí mismo por cómo Rin se refiere a su propio estado de Tamer.

Rin sonríe. —Te lo diré más tarde si quieres saberlo. Y... sobre tu caso. Preguntaré para ver si esto es algo que pueda ser manejado de alguna manera.

—Gracias... esto es como despertar a una pesadilla...— Godaiin gime y se cubre la cara con las manos. —¿Tengo que verlos el resto de mi vida?

—Lo entiendo. La primera vez que vi un demonio... bueno, al menos no estaba solo y tenía a alguien que me ayudó.— Rin mira al tembloroso Godaiin. —De todos modos, hablaré con mi maestro exorcista sobre tu caso.

—Gracias, Okumura-kun es una buena persona.— Godaiin le sonríe a Rin, quien parece un poco sorprendido.

—¿S-sí?— Rin se rasca la nuca.

—Sip. En realidad, pensaba que eras un delincuente...

—Delincuente... bueno, eso no es exactamente falso... yo siempre solía golpear a los delincuentes y había estos yakuza...

Godaiin lo mira fijamente mientras Rin murmura para sí mismo, tratando de recordar todas las peleas por las que ha pasado. Luego levanta la vista, dándose cuenta de la hora.

—Oh, es hora de que vaya a la escuela de exorcistas.— Rin se levanta de las escaleras. —Si algo pasa, háblame ¿bien?

—Gracias... ¡buena suerte con tus estudios exorcistas!— Le grita Godaiin.

Rin sonríe. —¡Gracias! ¡Mantén la cabeza en alto!

Y baja corriendo las escaleras para llegar a clase, dejando a un pensativo Godaiin, quien, después de un momento, abre el libro que Rin le dio.

* * *

Rin queda aturdido al ver que escuela cerrada frente a él de forma tan repentina, sorprendiéndolo bastante y dejándolo vagando, maldiciendo para sí mismo ante el mal momento. Cuando vuelve en primer lugar a la escuela, hace una pausa al sentir algo a través de la multitud.

O más bien a alguien.

—¿Rin-kun?

Rin se da vuelta y mira fijamente.

Entonces resplandece de felicidad.

—¡Ying Hua!

* * *

Yukio no está de buen humor. Las clases fueron canceladas a mitad de camino y dadas razones mínimas para ello, por lo que está atrapado tratando de terminar el papeleo de la misión y reelaborar su plan de lección para responder al repentino día libre. Ninguna de las cuales son cosas con las que realmente quiere lidiar en este momento.

Por lo tanto, es comprensible que su estado de ánimo no mejore cuando dos brazos lo rodean repentinamente por detrás y lo que obviamente son grandes pechos son presionados contra su espalda.

—¡Ooooh, Yukio-kun!

Y esa voz solo empeora las cosas.

* * *

Ver a Ying Hua nuevamente es algo que hace que Rin la mire como un completo idiota durante cinco minutos seguidos. Luego, Ying Hua se ríe de su cara atónita y él sale de su aturdimiento, acercándose a ella.

—¡Ying Hua!— Rin va tras, y es aceptado, un abrazo con ella, antes de que alejarse y mirarla. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sentí... lo que sucedió durante mi vuelo y... después de aterrizar, pasé un tiempo discutiendo con mi familia y luego haciendo nuevos arreglos para volver aquí.— La sonrisa de Ying Hua se desvanece. -Rin-kun... lo siento mucho.

Rin traga alrededor del nudo en su garganta. —Es... gracias. Yo solo... estoy bien. Lo juro.

—Mira... debería haber mencionado... que me di cuenta... que en realidad eras un medio demonio.— Ying Hua parece avergonzada y Rin la mira fijamente. —Fueron tus ojos... _cambiaron_ durante esa pelea y luego miré un poco más tu aura y... estaba allí, aunque oculto.

—¿Sabías... qué clase de demonio soy?— Pregunta Rin suavemente, Ying Hua niega con la cabeza. —... No te culpo. Kero y Yue... incluso Sekki-san... se disculparon por no darse cuenta o haber ignorado los signos ellos mismos. Era algo que simplemente no querían ver y... Ying Hua... 

—¿Quieres hablar?— Ying Hua pregunta suavemente, apartando un poco de cabello de sus ojos. Rin asiente, mudo. —Entonces busquemos un lugar para sentarnos y estableceré algunas barreras rápidas. Y hablarás.

Rin logra nuevamente darle una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias.

* * *

Ryuuji murmura algo poco halagüeño en voz baja nuevamente, ajustando su bolso mientras camina. Konekomaru le lanza una sonrisa nerviosa. —No es tan malo Bon.

—No me gusta perder una clase y ahora me estoy perdiendo prácticamente todas.— Ryuuji se queja.

—Oye, es solo por hoy.— Le asegura Renzo. -Aunque en realidad, me pregunto por qué no nos dijeron el por qué, cuando de repente cerraron la escuela cram.

—Solo somos exwires, ¿tienen que hacerlo?— Pregunta Konekomaru.

—Bueno, si es algo así como que el mundo podría terminar pronto, creo que merecemos saberlo, oh, oigan, ¿no es ese Okumura-kun?— Señala Renzo, llamando la atención de los otros dos hacia Rin sentado en un banco cercano. —Oigan, esperen, ¡¿es una chica?! ¡Y no es Moriyama-chan!

Ese grito hace que Rin levante la vista y se ilumine al verlos. —¡Renzo! ¡Konekomaru! ¡Ryuuji!

Ryuuji suspira pero se da vuelta para dirigirse en la dirección de Rin a pesar de eso, caminando hacia la chica y deteniéndose para observar su apariencia. Lo primero que nota es que ella no lleva el uniforme de la Academia, sino un par de jeans y una blusa verde. Un bolso de punto cuelga sobre un hombro y su cabello castaño está atado en una cola de caballo lateral. Sus ojos son de un verde vibrante, de una forma ligeramente diferente a los de Shiemi. El color más profundo sea probablemente la razón.

—¿Quién es esta?— Ryuuji pregunta de inmediato, haciendo que Konekomaru suspire mientras la chica sonríe.

—Aah. Así que él es realmente así... Soy Ruan Ying Hua.

—¡¿Ruan Ying Hua?! ¿Te refieres a la amiga de Okumura-kun de Hong Kong?— Renzo parpadea sorprendido y mira entre ellos. —¿No habías vuelto allí?

—Estoy de visita.— Ying Hua responde alegremente. —Ahora, tú debes ser Shima Renzo. He oído mucho de ti.

—¿Oh? De Verdad? Te diré directamente que todo lo que has oído está mal. Excepto por las cosas buenas.— Renzo le sonríe y Ying Hua se ríe.

—Pero tú no sabes lo que creo que es bueno.— Ella se burla de él, antes de volverse hacia el resto. -Y ustedes deben ser Miwa Konekomaru y Suguro Ryuuji. Es un placer conocerlos.

—Aaah... un placer conocerte Ruan-san.— Ryuuji logra decir después de un momento, aceptando la mano que ella le ofrece.

—Jeje, no estás actuando como el _grosero_ Suguro-kun del que he oído hablar.— Ying Hua le sonríe brillantemente. Ryuuji se contrae y se vuelve airadamente contra Rin.

—¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué le abre dicho en efecto...?— Rin le sonríe traviesamente a Ryuuji quien gruñe y comienza a exigir respuestas. Ying Hua los ignora a favor de centrar su atención en los otros dos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado Rin-kun? Solo recibo lo que me dice en sus correos electrónicos y lo que me contó hace un momento. ¿Qué piensan de él?— Pregunta Ying Hua.

—Está loco.— Dice Renzo rotundamente, escandalizando a Konekomaru. —No, realmente lo está. Sé que se supone que es duro y tal, ¡pero sigue arrancándose para hacer cosas peligrosas! Aaaah, es muy estresante...

—No tienes que seguir actuando como si lo que él hace te _incumbiera_...— señala Konekomaru. —Ese incidente en la playa por ejemplo...

—¡Pero funcionó!— Protesta Renzo.

—Fuiste el _único_ del grupo herido.— Konekomaru niega con la cabeza. —¿Desde cuándo haces eso? ¿No prefieres evitar las cosas problemáticas?

—¿Qué? No podía dejar solo a Okumura-kun, se mete en más problemas, ¿recuerdas eso?— Renzo dispara de vuelta.

Ying Hua rompe su conversación con una risita brillante. —Oh cielos... cabello rosado... jajaja... ¿por qué no vi eso antes?— Ying Hua se ríe un poco mientras los dos muchachos la miran fijamente, completamente desconcertados. Ying Hua se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos antes de volverse hacia Renzo con una amplia sonrisa. —Eres el Tanuki Rosa, ¿no es así?

Renzo parpadea y hubiera preguntado más, excepto que Rin habla en ese momento.

—Oye, Ying Hua, ¿no trajiste a tu _hermana_?— Pregunta Rin.

Ying Hua parpadea por un momento. —Mi hermana... oh sí... ella...— Ying Hua se calla y se cubre la cara con las manos. —Oh, cielos...

—¿Qué ocurre?— Rin parece preocupado en ese punto.

—Um... ella dijo que iría a buscar a Yukio-kun...— admite Ying Hua.

Rin la mira por un momento, luego maldice. —Mierda. Um chicos, lamento preguntar pero ¿podrían ayudarme a localizar a mi hermano antes de que le dispare a la... hermana de Ying Hua?

Los tres chicos de Kyōto miran fijamente a Rin y se preguntan en qué se han metido de repente.

¿Y quién diablos es esta hermana de Ying Hua?

* * *

En realidad, es sorprendentemente fácil encontrar a Yukio. Principalmente porque no te puedes perder los gritos.

—¡DÉJAME IR!— Esas son las primeras palabras claras que reciben y al asomar la cabeza en la oficina principal de la escuela de exorcistas se revela una visión que tiene al resto de los maestros paralizados.

_«No es que los culpe...»_ Piensa Renzo mientras mira a Yukio luchar inútilmente contra una mujer de cabello oscuro con grandes pechos que actualmente lo está abrazando fuertemente. _«Aunque ¿por qué se está quejando? Uno pensaría que le gustarían esos senos...»_

—¿Que está pasando aquí?— Esa voz hace que los chicos y Ying Hua se volteen. Ying Hua parpadea sorprendida al ver a Izumo y pasa un momento solo mirándola. Ella no está sola tampoco, Shiemi esta con ella luciendo inocentemente curiosa sobre los acontecimientos.

—¡Oh! Um, bueno, parece que Onee-san encontró a Yukio-kun...— Ying Hua suspira y se vuelve hacia la oficina de los maestros, luciendo pensativa. Detrás de ella, Ryuuji e Izumo entran en otra discusión menor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Nos dijeron que nos fuéramos!

—¿Esto viene de ti Gorila? ¡Solo estaba comprobando algo con Satou-sensei!

Rin mira a Ying Hua. —Entonces... ¿sumergirse en la refriega?

—Sumergirse en la refriega.— Ying Hua suspira, luego da un paso adelante y levanta la voz —¡Onee-san, es suficiente! ¡Vas a sofocar a Yukio-kun!

—¡Ying Hua!— Dandan chilla alegremente al ver a su hermana. —¡Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo!

—Dandan-san... pensé que había escuchado tu voz.— Sekki entra por la puerta en ese momento, seguida por los curiosos exwires y Rin. —Pensé que estabas en... Hong Kong.

—Bueno, decidimos volver por un tiempo.— Dice Dandan alegremente, finalmente dejando ir a Yukio, quien jadea y luego mira nerviosamente a su alrededor, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de cuántos testigos hay. —¡Oye, eso me recuerda! Nunca resolvimos _eso_. Ese asunto en el que averiguaríamos quién es realmente mejor.

Sekki parpadea por un momento, luciendo un poco confundida. Entonces, la naciente comprensión cruza por su mente. —¡Oh! Bueno, si recuerdo bien, este lugar tiene una buena pista de obstáculos... ¿crees que estaría mal el pedirla prestada?

Ella gira sus grandes ojos violetas hacia Yunokawa ante eso, el maestro se inquieta y se ve un poco nervioso antes de asentir rápidamente. —¡Debería estar bien para ti, Tsukishiro-sensei!

—¡Eso es maravilloso!— Sekki sonríe. Parece que Yunokawa podría desmayarse.

—Oigan, ¿cómo entró ella?— Pregunta Izumo, llamando la atención de los exwires. —Me refiero a esa mujer... ¿es tu hermana?— Ella se vuelve hacia Ying Hua, quien asiente.

—Soy Ruan Ying Hua. Esa es mi hermana Ruan Dandan.— Ying Hua se inclina ligeramente hacia Izumo y Shiemi. —Encantada de conocerlas, Kamiki-san, Moriyama-san. Rin-kun me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes.

—Encantada de conocerte, supongo. Bueno, ¿cómo llegó ella aquí?— Izumo pregunta de nuevo.

—Onee-san tiene una personalidad muy contundente.— Dice Ying Hua secamente, mirando a Dandan quien ahora está hablando con Sekki y los otros maestros sobre el uso de la pista de obstáculos.

—Eso no explica nada.— Murmura Izumo, mientras Ying Hua se acerca para saludar a Yukio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Pregunta Rin, mirando a Izumo. Inadvertido para Rin, Renzo observa la interacción de Rin e Izumo y frunce el ceño, pensando.

—Este lugar tiene muchas trampas y otros trucos para mantener fuera a las personas que no posean la llave correcta.— Revela Izumo. —Entonces, ¿cómo entra esta Ruan Dandan y por si fuera poco logra llegar hasta aquí?

—Ese es un buen punto.— Ryuuji frunce el ceño y ahora mira con recelo a Dandan. Konekomaru sigue su mirada mientras Shiemi mira entre las dos hermanas Ruan con ligera confusión.

—Um... ¿Dandan tiene una personalidad bastante contundente?— Rin ofrece con nerviosismo. —No es la primera vez que hace algo como esto...

—¿En serio?— Izumo lo mira fijamente antes de suspirar. —Lo que sea. ¿De qué se trata esta carrera de obstáculos?

Rin parpadea y luego sonríe. —Oh, esto debería ser genial. ¡Sekki-san y Dandan no tienen muchas oportunidades de presumir!

Las palabras de Rin son recibidas con desconcierto por todos, excepto por Yukio, quien simplemente suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, deseando que las dos hermanas no hubieran regresado de Hong Kong.

* * *

La pista de obstáculos se establece en un tiempo récord. Aparentemente, la clave para que las personas se muevan rápido es que Sekki muestre unas sonrisas alegres y diga "por favor" una o dos veces.

Renzo mira superficialmente la pista. No se ve muy diferente de las que ha experimentado durante los días del deporte, excepto por la duración de la misma.

Tanto Sekki como Dandan ya han calentado para su improvisada competencia y con todos reunidos para verla se ha convertido en algo así como un evento. Renzo no está exactamente seguro de cómo.

_«Y estoy aún más confundido por ese perro»._ Renzo mira al Terrier Escocés que se ha establecido entre Ying Hua y Rin. Actualmente su oreja inclusive está siendo rascada por Ying Hua. Renzo observa cómo Ying Hua susurra algo al oído de Rin, lo que lo hace reír. Luego desvía su atención, dándose cuenta de que está mirando fijamente, y se enfoca en Sekki y Dandan justo a tiempo para que la señal sea disparada y que ambas despeguen.

Los jadeos de todos los que lo rodean son un poco alentadores, ya que no es el único que lo hace, debido a que tanto Sekki como Dandan se mueven _rápido_. Agraciadas y sorprendentes de ver, de hecho, como dos atletas de primer nivel de los Juegos Olímpicos incluso. Inclusive el perro se anima al verlo y parece observar atentamente. Al menos hasta que Ying Hua vuelva a rascarle la oreja y se distraiga de inmediato.

—Entonces... eres... amiga de Okumura-kun, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Ryuuji, llamando la atención de Ying Hua.

—Sí. Me trasladaron a su escuela en el segundo año y fuimos compañeros de asiento hasta tercer año.— Ying Hua explica con gracia.

—Entonces... ¿solo amigos?— La pregunta de Ryuuji hace suspirar a Konekomaru.

La sonrisa de Ying Hua se desvanece ante eso. —¿Estás insinuando algo?

—¡No! Solo eh... um...— Ryuuji visiblemente se retuerce, especialmente cuando Ying Hua comienza a mirarlo ferozmente.

—Contrariamente a la creencia popular, los hombres y las mujeres pueden ser verdaderamente _solo amigos_.— La voz de Ying Hua es helada. Sus siguientes palabras suavizan las cosas. —Pero, por otro lado, si estás tan protegido como me dijeron, supongo que no tienes la culpa.

Ryuuji balbucea ante eso, mientras que Renzo se hace notar —¿Así que Okumura-kun no es tu tipo?

—Exacto. Necesitaría magia para ser mi tipo.— Ying Hua comenta a la ligera.

Renzo se pregunta por qué de repente se siente un poco más ligero por eso y sonríe. —Entonces, ¿es su personalidad? No es material de novio, ¿eh?

—Rin-kun definitivamente es material de novio, simplemente no es mi tipo.— Y ahora Ying Hua le está dando una mirada indescriptible en este punto. —Tan simple como eso.

—¿Por qué sería el tipo de alguien...?— murmura Ryuuji. —Él es...

—Un chico dulce y amoroso que saca globos de los árboles para los niños, alimenta a los animales callejeros, puede cocinar como un sueño, siembra e incluso dejará todo para ayudar a alguien que acaba de conocer.— La voz de Ying Hua se las arregla para sonar molesta y divertida. —Sí, definitivamente no es material de novio.

—Has enumerado muchos de sus supuestos buenos rasgos.— señala Konekomaru mientras Rin balbucea y trata de protestar por lo que acaba de decir Ying Hua, volviéndose de un interesante tono rojo. —¿Y él no es tu tipo?

Ying Hua deja escapar un suspiro exasperado y ruidoso. —Si van a ser _así de_ _densos_...— Se vuelve hacia Izumo, quien está sentada a su lado y, a veces, mira al perrito que está a su otro lado. —Kamiki-san es más mi tipo.

Se necesita un momento para que eso se registre con un gran —¡¿Qué?!— surgiendo de todos, excepto Rin, quien no parece sorprendido, y Shiemi, quien parece no entender lo que acaba de decir. Incluso el _perro_ parece sorprendido. Izumo se ruboriza ante la atención de Ying Hua.

—¿Qué... qué? ¡Pero yo...!— Izumo cierra la boca de golpe, volviéndose lentamente más roja.

—Bueno, eres inteligente, reflexiva, tienes una apariencia encantadora y esas cejas son adorables.— Dice Ying Hua suavemente, haciendo que las manos de Izumo vuelen para cubrir sus cejas. —¿Por qué no serías mi tipo? Y por lo que Rin-kun me dijo, en realidad eres bastante dulce cuando no insistes en ser toda _tsuntsun_.

—¡YO! ¡YO!— Izumo mira a Rin y logra sonrojarse aún más.

Renzo silba. —Está bien, eres increíble Ruan-chan. Por favor, dime si va a besar a Izumo-chan, me gustaría tomar fotos al menos.

Ying Hua se ríe. —Puede que no bese a _Kamiki_ -san, ¿pero fotos? Tal vez, Tanuki-san.

—¿Ta... Tanuki?— Renzo la mira fijamente. —¿Qué... qué se supone que significa eso?

Rin mira a Renzo. —Bueno, ella no está equivocada. Realmente eres un Tanuki. Inteligente, astuto, complicado...

—... pervertido y perezoso.— Konekomaru termina secamente.

—¡Oye! ¡Injusto!— Protesta Renzo, aunque parece que podría comenzar a reír pronto.

—Entonces, ¿cuántas cajas de pornografía trajiste contigo a la escuela?— Rin pregunta de inmediato.

—Cinco.— Responde Renzo sin pestañear. Ryuuji se ahoga ante eso y adopta un color rojo intenso, dividido entre la rabia y la vergüenza, dejándolo con la lengua atada y balbuceando.

—Y es por eso que eres Tanuki-san.— Dice Ying Hua alegremente. —Bueno, una de las razones...— Ella le da una sonrisa misteriosa ante eso.

Renzo la mira fijamente, luego lo deja a un lado para preguntarle algo a Rin. —Oye, no te sorprendió eso. ¿Ruan-san te lo dijo?

Rin lo mira confundido, luego hace clic. —¿Eso? No, no era como si ella lo estuviera escondiendo. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que una vez tomó prestada una de mis revistas porno...

—Aaah... pensé que había tenido cuidado allí.— Ying Hua suspira, una vez más sorprendiendo a todos. —Maldita sea. Disculpa por eso.

—No, está bien. Al menos la devolviste.— Rin se encoge de hombros. —No es la primera vez que alguien toma una de mis revistas porno. Suerte que fuiste tú esa vez.

—¿Quién más toma tu porno?— Renzo tiene que preguntar. « _¿No creció en un monasterio?»_

—Yukio.— Dice Rin rotundamente, como si fuera obvio. Ryuuji parece listo para explotar ante esa revelación mientras Yukio, anteriormente extrañamente silencioso, estalla con un fuerte y mortificado —¡Nii-san!— en reacción —Aunque él es realmente raro al respecto. Como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de algo...— Rin mira a Yukio, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Un aplauso estalla justo cuando termina el concurso y el grupo se da vuelta para ver quién ganó de entre Sekki y Dandan.

Sin embargo, Rin y Ying Hua suspiran. —Empataron de nuevo, ¿no?— Observa Rin.

—Sip.— Ying Hua se ve ligeramente molesta. —Esto nunca va a terminar...

Renzo mira a los dos una vez más y se pregunta por qué ambos tienen que ser tan problemáticos y también llamar la atención.

* * *

Mientras todos hablan con Ying Hua y Dandan, queriendo saber más sobre ellas por varias razones, Rin se desliza hacia Yukio. —¿Estás bien?

Yukio mira en su dirección y suspira. —Sí... estoy bien.

—Sabes, Dandan no haría eso si te relajaras y no enloquecieras tanto. Son tus reacciones las que le gustan.— Rin señala.

Yukio hace una mueca ante eso. —Lo intento todo el tiempo, pero ella siempre...

—¿Te pone de los nervios? Bueno, Yukio, ¿tal vez tratar de perder algunos nervios?— Rin alza una ceja en dirección a su hermano menor. —Ella solo quiere molestarte. Puedes manejar a Shura, ¿verdad?

Yukio parece considerar eso y suspira. —Intentaré dar lo mejor de mí.

—Bien. Esa es la única manera en que realmente puedes hacer que se detenga.— Rin le sonríe. —¡Sé que puedes hacerlo Yukio!

Yukio no responde, pero Rin se da cuenta de que está un poco más relajado. Por un momento, Rin considera hacerle esa pregunta para Godaiin en este momento y luego lo descarta. —Entonces, ¿qué quieres para cenar?

Yukio mira a Rin y le da una suave sonrisa. —No estoy seguro. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo, así que podría llegar tarde a casa...

—Entonces prepararé algo simple sobre lo cual puedas usar el microondas.— Dice Rin alegremente, palmeando la espalda de Yukio antes de dirigirse hacia el grupo principal.

Yukio lo observa y por un momento, se pregunta ...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rin bosteza y también está un poco gruñón. Rin no había visto a Yukio anoche antes de acostarse o esta mañana en el desayuno, solo recibió una nota de Yukio explicándole que tenía que irse temprano.

—Cuatro ojos de mierda.— Rin se queja, cruzando la puerta y dirigiéndose a los casilleros.

—¡Buenos días Okumura-kun!— Saluda Renzo, seguido de cerca por Konekomaru.

—¡Buenas!— Rin no puede evitar la sonrisa que aparece tan pronto como ve a Renzo. La propia sonrisa de Renzo parece crecer también. Ninguno de los dos lo nota, pero Konekomaru lo hace y se cuestiona aquello.

—Entonces, Okumura-kun, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedara Ruan-san?— Pregunta Renzo.

—Um...— Rin lo considera. —Ella no dio una fecha exacta, pero creo que estará aquí por un tiempo.

—¿No es eso complicado, qué pasa con la escuela y sus políticas?— Konekomaru pregunta.

Rin se encoge de hombros. —Dijo que eso fue manejado y si recuerdo bien, su familia del lado de su madre es bastante rica y poderosa.

—Eso suena un poco aterrador...— Señala Renzo mientras Rin va a cambiar sus zapatos y por lo tanto, se da cuenta primero. —Oye, eso es... Okumura-kun podría ser...— Señala la carta en su casillero. —¿¡Una carta de amor!?— Lo último es bastante ruidoso y hace que la gente se dé vuelta para mirarlos.

—Nooo... ¿por qué Okumura-kun consiguió eso?— Se lamenta Renzo, mientras que Rin parece extrañamente confundido. Konekomaru no puede evitar sentir que la redacción de Renzo es extraña.

—¿Por qué alguien haría esto por mí...?— Se pregunta Rin, sacando la carta lentamente.

Luego mira la carta. Los otros dos lo siguen.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué es eso?— Pregunta Ryuuji tan pronto como aparece.

—¡¿Qué mier...?!— Grita Rin. —¡Es de Mephisto! Él usó un sobre tan asqueroso y ew ew ew...— Rin parece realmente asqueado, como si necesitara una ducha. —Tal vez debería quemar esto...

—Aunque parezca extraño, él podría tener algunos asuntos importantes contigo. Léela ahora.— Ordena Ryuuji.

—Oi, oi... aunque tienes un punto.— Rin se queja.

—Suenas como tu padre Bon.— Konekomaru se burla.

Ryuuji lo mira fijamente por un momento, Konekomaru retrocede. —¿De verdad?

—Lo haces un poco.— Renzo se encoge de hombros ante la mirada que Ryuuji le envía a continuación.

Ryuuji suspira, luego se vuelve hacia Rin, quien está mirando fijamente el mensaje. —¿Algo mal?

—Solo está usando kanji y del tipo elegante...— Rin gruñe, frunciendo el ceño ante la carta como si eso le ayudara a leerla. _«Maldición, todavía no soy muy bueno en esto...»_

Ryuuji extiende su mano, pidiendo la carta. —Déjame ver...

La carta es bastante simple, aunque espeluznante, informándole a Rin que su sentencia de ejecución ha sido suspendida. Rin da un suspiro de alivio ante eso, sorprendiendo al resto.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado por la forma en que estabas actuando.— Ryuuji señala.

—Bueno, pensar en eso no iba a ayudar, pero...— Rin da una sonrisa amarga. —No lo olvidé.

—¿De Verdad?— Renzo lo mira por un momento. _«Bueno, yo tampoco pero...»_

—Supuse que podría tratarse de la ejecución... espera, hay otra página— Ryuuji se vuelve hacia esta y todos lo miran fijamente.

—¿Baa-san?— Rin frunce el ceño ante un kanji en particular.

—¡Es _bansan_! ¡Cena!— Ryuuji le espeta a Rin, haciéndole retroceder.

—Cena con el payaso...— Rin se estremece, prácticamente inclinándose hacia Renzo mientras este le pone una mano sobre su hombro con comodidad.

Ryuuji y Konekomaru intercambian miradas cuando Renzo comienza a tratar de animar a Rin, diciendo que probablemente pueda saltársela si está tan nervioso.

Un fuerte grito divide repentinamente el aire, llamando la atención de todos. Especialmente cuando Rin lo identifica como Godaiin y sale corriendo a pesar de los gritos confusos de los demás.

—¡Godaiin!— Rin ve a Godaiin tropezar en su camino y lo atrapa cuando finalmente cae, arrodillándose en el suelo con él y mirando detrás de él para ver al demonio que lo asustó. No se ve muy fuerte en absoluto, es pequeño, pero algo al respecto es inquietante.

_«¿Qué clase de demonio es ese...?»_ Rin establece su apariencia en su mente y luego se vuelve hacia Godaiin quien está teniendo un colapso. A continuación, vuelve a mirar al demonio y lo fulmina con la mirada. No se da cuenta de que su cola se desliza fuera, aunque Godaiin ciertamente lo hace, demasiado centrado en intimidar al demonio. Sus ojos se transforman y cambian bajo ese enfoque y pronto el demonio desaparece.

—¿Qué pasó?— Pregunta Ryuuji, empujando a través de la multitud que se formó alrededor de Rin y Godaiin. Rin mira al traumatizado Godaiin y se muerde el labio.

* * *

Una vez que Godaiin estaba en la oficina de la enfermera para descansar y recuperarse y sonó la campana del almuerzo, Rin se une al Trio del Templo debajo de un árbol afuera.

—De todos modos, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de cómo hacer que la gente deje de ver demonios?— Rin pregunta después de explicarles la situación a todos.

—Nunca he oído hablar de algo así.— Admite Ryuuji.

—Básicamente dice que una vez que una persona entra en contacto con el miasma, siempre verá demonios.— Agrega Konekomaru.

—Pero Godaiin no tuvo algo así y...— Rin hace una pausa por un momento. —Hay algo fuera de lugar...

—¿Fuera de lugar en qué sentido?— Pregunta Renzo, notando la extraña mirada de Rin.

—Quiero decir... sabes que soy un sensor, ¿verdad?— Rin pregunta, consiguiendo un asentimiento.

—Sensor... dijiste que eso significa que eres bueno para recoger firmas mágicas ¿verdad? ¿Cómo funciona eso de todos modos?— Ryuuji frunce el ceño. —Realmente no entendí la explicación de Tsukishiro-sensei.

—Bueno, todos los magos tienen eso en realidad.— Comienza Rin. —En general, tienen que entrenarlo. ¿Yo? Comencé a poder hacerlo tan pronto como desbloqueé mi magia. Es algo bastante raro ya que crece con el resto de mi magia en lugar de tener que entrenarlo.— Rin toma un bocado de su bento. —Quiero decir, cierta cantidad de detección viene con el talento mágico, ¿verdad Renzo?

—¿Por qué me traes a esto?— Se queja Renzo. —Pero tiene un punto. A veces puedo sentir magia y...— Renzo parpadea. —¿Fui solo yo, o ese tipo parecía tener magia?

—Sí... esa es la parte rara. Se que él se siente un poco como si lo hiciera, pero... me habría dado cuenta de un mago en mi clase.— Rin frunce el ceño. —Él... todo es extraño.— Rin se rasca la nuca.

—¿Algo está mal?— Los chicos se giran para ver a Ying Hua mirándolos. Rin se ilumina al verla mientras el resto se queda boquiabierto.

—¡Ying Hua!— Rin mira sus manos para ver que lleva un pequeño bento y se acerca. —Vamos, siéntate.

—Oye, oye... la escuela todavía está en sesión, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— Ryuuji se ve muy nervioso ante eso.

Ying Hua sonríe. —Este lugar es increíblemente cooperativo si arrojas el dinero suficiente. Además, podría haber dado a entender que podría transferirme aquí...

Rin se ríe de eso. —Malvada.

—Pragmática.— Responde Ying Hua, compartiendo una sonrisa con Rin. —¿Y, de qué estaban hablando?

—Si puedes o no deshacerte de una mashō.— Le dice Rin sin rodeos, sorprendiendo al resto.

—¡¿Qué... qué?!— Ryuuji los mira boquiabierto a ambos.

—Hmmm... Realmente no creo que sea posible...— Dice Ying Hua, negando con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Espera, espera... ¿tienes una mashō?— Ryuuji dirige su atención a Ying Hua.

—Puedo ver demonios, sí.— Ying Hua abre su bento y comienza a comer de este. Ella sonríe cuando Rin toma algo de su comida y la reemplaza con la suya.

—¿De Verdad?— Renzo parpadea ante eso. —¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Por qué no eres una exorcista?

Ying Hua le da una mirada inescrutable. —De la misma manera que contigo Tanuki-san. Y no soy una exorcista porque no deseo serlo. ¿No tienes a una ex-compañera de clase que es igual?

—Paku-chan. Entonces, ¿al igual que ella no sientes que valga la pena?— Renzo se encoge de hombros. —Bueno, sinceramente, ser un exorcista es agotador y ni siquiera hemos pasado la prueba para ser realmente exorcistas.

A continuación, Renzo se anima cuando ve a dos chicas específicas a través del patio. —¡Izumoooo-chaaaaan! Pakuuuuu-chaaaaan! ¿Por qué no comen con nosotros?

Izumo parece irritada incluso desde esta distancia. Ying Hua se ríe y se tapa la boca con las manos. —¡Kamiki-san! ¡Me gustaría conocer a tu amiga!

Izumo se sonroja al ver a Ying Hua, pero después de algunas conversaciones con Paku se une de mala gana al grupo.

—¡Oh, hola!— Paku le sonríe a Ying Hua. —¿Tú eres...?

—Ruan Ying Hua.— Ying Hua le ofrece su mano y estrecha la de Paku cuando ella la agarra. —Soy amiga de Rin-kun.

—Paku Noriko.— Paku saluda alegremente.

—Aaah, ese es un lindo nombre. ¿Puedo llamarte Noriko-chan?— Pregunta Ying Hua.

Cuando recibe un alegre sí de parte de Paku, Rin se vuelve hacia Izumo. —Oye, ¿sabes cómo hacer que la gente no pueda ver demonios?

Izumo lo mira fijamente. —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Rin parpadea. —¿No lo sabes?

—¡No!— Espeta Izumo.

Rin suspira. —Oh, está bien. Gracias por tu honestidad... maldita sea, tendré que preguntarle a Yukio o Shura en la escuela cram...

—Hablando de eso...— Ryuuji recuerda de repente. —La escuela cram está cerrada hoy. Okumura-sensei me lo dijo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y no me lo dijo?— Rin de repente se ve enojado. —¿No se lo dijo a su propio hermano? Y no ha respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes, el bastardo...

—Se supone que debo decirles a todos eso.— Admite Ryuuji, lo que hace que todos lo miren.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué soy yo?— Rin hace una pausa cuando algo cruje en su bolsillo trasero.

—Me pregunto si sucedió algo desde ayer...— Se preocupa Konekomaru. —Algo malo...

Ying Hua mira entre ellos y luego a Rin. Al encontrar su mirada, Rin asiente lentamente.

Tuvo el sueño profético nuevamente anoche.

Los eventos definitivamente están avanzando.

* * *

La primera impresión de Rin sobre la habitación de Mephisto es que toma lo ridículo y corre con ello. Es enorme y está repleta de recuerdos de varios espectáculos y juegos.

El hecho de que Mephisto revele con orgullo su estado de otaku y luego haga un extraño y enfático discurso no ayuda a las cosas en ese sentido, dejando a Rin solo mirándolo mientras habla y habla.

—¿Con quién estás hablando...?— Rin pregunta con voz seca.

—¿Quién sabe...?— Mephisto da una risa malvada al oír eso.

—No me vengas con ¿quién sabe?, más importante aún, tengo algo de qué hablar contigo.— Insiste Rin.

Pero una vez más, las cosas se desvían del tema, esta vez por Mephisto convocando una mesa bastante elegante. Es muy elegante y con flores, por lo que Rin se debate el simplemente salir corriendo porque esto es _bastante_ espeluznante.

Pero él realmente necesita respuestas, así que se sienta. Y se desilusiona rápidamente con la elección de comida de Mephisto. En serio, ¿tazas de ramen? Es una de las personas más ricas de Japón, tal vez incluso del mundo, y está sirviendo ramen barato. Incluso si obviamente está usando magia demoníaca para hacerlo algo elegante -Rin tiene que admitir que las teteras y los paquetes de especias que flotan haciendo el trabajo aparentemente por sí mismos es algo impresionante- sigue siendo basura barata.

—¡Tu ropa!— Exclama Mephisto. —¿Pensé que te dije que estuvieras en uniforme completo? Ten en cuenta tus modales... ¿A qué padre saliste?

Esa pregunta asusta a Rin por un momento, haciéndolo preguntarse qué insinúa Mephisto, luego responde: —No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que le sirve basura a un invitado.— _«Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a señalar los problemas aquí...»_

—De todos modos, ¿hablemos durante cinco minutos hasta que esté listo el ramen?— Mephisto lo formula como una pregunta, pero Rin sabe que es una orden. La repentina sensación de todos los aspectos apropiados de su uniforme apareciendo en un "poof" y su cabello siendo peinado hacia atrás es desconcertante, por decir lo menos.

—El actual tú, es lo suficientemente competente como para hablar conmigo.— Mephisto le informa con aire de suficiencia, una muy afilada sonrisa en su rostro.

—Seguro que te ves engreído.— Rin no sabe exactamente qué lo está cabreando más, excepto que Mephisto es realmente un imbécil.

—De hecho, soy realmente una persona importante.— Mephisto cuenta hasta tres en alemán y chasquea los dedos.

Toda el área a su alrededor se vuelve oscura, lúgubre e incluso con un aura aterradora. Rin no necesita que se lo digan para saber dónde están; Gehena. _«¿Cómo diablos hace esto?»_ A Rin realmente le gustaría saberlo, pero sabe que tiene que ver con el poder de Mephisto como demonio. Básicamente, lo convierte en uno de los pocos demonios capaces de saltar de un lado a otro entre Gehenna y Assiah sin mayores problemas.

—Dado que he estado en Assiah durante mucho tiempo, me han dado muchos nombres... Loki. Tramposo. Y Raven también. Mephisto Pheles es un nombre que he estado usando durante los últimos doscientos años. Tampoco es mi nombre real.

Inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento y extendiendo los brazos, Mephisto se anuncia como,

—Estoy en la jerarquía de Gehenna, El Rey del Tiempo, Samael. Soy uno de los Ocho Reyes Demonios, la Familia Real de los Demonios.

Es obvio que no esperaba que la respuesta de Rin fuera,

—¿Y? ¿Qué sentido tiene decirme algo que ya sé?

* * *

Rin se encuentra muy entretenido. Después de que Mephisto -¿o es _Samael_ ahora?- haya sido una espina en su costado desde que apareció ese día lluvioso, tener al antiguo demonio y molesto medio hermano suyo completamente desconcertado y boquiabierto es algo que saboreará por siempre.

De hecho, desearía poder tomar una foto y hace una nota mental para ver cómo unir a Memory y Record una vez que su problema sea solucionado, para así extraer esta imagen para poder enmarcarla y ponerla en su pared.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Ya lo sabes!? ¡¿Pensé que solo te habías dado cuenta de que era un demonio?!— Mephisto no puede evitar decir eso, teniendo su espectáculo siendo criticado inmediatamente, destruyéndolo con obviedad.

—He podido ver demonios desde que despertó mi magia, de lo que ya han pasado unos años.— Rin explica con calma. —Y, Sekki-san me cuenta todo lo que sabe. Además, tengo algunos amigos que parecen disfrutar leer sobre exorcistas y demonios.

Mephisto frunce el ceño ante eso, obviamente tratando de pensar en que amigos tiene Rin que hagan eso y quedando en blanco. Todos aquellos en los que puede pensar nunca han hablado con Rin sobre tales cosas. Rin tiene que morderse el labio para evitar sonreír demasiado. Las barreras en la sala de juegos se mantienen fuertes y Ying Hua es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder evitar ser atrapada por él, ni hablar de Spinel y Ruby, quienes tienen mucha más práctica que ella en eso. Al menos, mientras Mephisto no la esté investigando activamente y considerando que Rin encontró un archivo sobre Ying Hua algún tiempo después de que Mephisto se enteró de lo que se le había ocultado, él ya lo hizo y la descartó como una amenaza.

—Debo preguntar cuál es exactamente tu relación con Tsukishiro-sensei. Tengo la sensación de que incluso un contrato _específico_ no la detendría de decirte cosas bastante delicadas.— Reflexiona Mephisto, apretando los dedos.

—Le doy flores el 8 de Mayo.— Responde Rin después de un momento de reflexión.

Mephisto lo mira fijamente por un momento y luego se pellizca la nariz. —Ya veo... creo que mantenerte con vida es una prioridad.

—¿Tienes experiencia con madres enojadas?— Rin se ríe por lo bajo. —De todos modos, ¿de qué más querías hablar?

—Aaah, sí. Etiqueta Demoniaca.— De repente, Mephisto está detrás de Rin y Rin deja escapar un aullido cuando tira de su cola. Rin instintivamente saca a Kurikara y la blande hacia Mephisto, quien de repente no está allí.

—¡Oye!— Rin se da cuenta de que tampoco tiene a Kurikara.

—Las debilidades de los demonios están en su cola y corazones. Y exhibes mucho ambos...— Mephisto maneja a Kurikara con cuidado a pesar de eso. —Tu Corazón de Demonio está sellado dentro de esta espada. Los corazones de los demonios son partes vitales. Una vez aplastados, es seguro que morimos.

Rin levanta la vista hacia Mephisto y lo mira atentamente mientras habla. —Además, es nuestra fuente de poder. Cuando se despliega así, podemos extraer nuestro verdadero poder. Sin embargo, significa que nuestra parte vital es vulnerable.

Rin intenta enfocarse completamente en lo que Mephisto dice, pero las palabras "los corazones de los demonios son su fuente de poder" se disparan alrededor de su cerebro. Otra pieza encaja perfectamente en su lugar con ese conocimiento.

Rin atrapa a Kurikara cuando se le es devuelta.

—Probablemente entenderás mejor teniendo una pelea real que hablando. ¡Eins, Zwei, Drei!— Con otro chasquido de sus dedos, ese viejo reloj gigante que Rin recuerda vagamente aparece, abriéndose para revelar a Amaimon. —Sabrás lo antiestético que eres.

Rin inmediatamente sabe que esto va a apestar.

Tiene mucha razón.

* * *

Rin siente un gran dolor solo por ser golpeado de frente _una vez_ por el poder completo de Amaimon. Está vagamente agradecido de no poder ver el daño y de que puede sanar, especialmente con su corazón de demonio fuera. Estaría muerto si fuera verdaderamente humano.

—Amaimon es uno de los Ocho Reyes Demonios.— Mephisto le recuerda. —Él es el _Séptimo_ hombre al poder de Gehenna, el Rey de la Tierra. Hay otros seis Reyes Demonios por encima de él, incluido yo, por encima del Rey Tierra. Y finalmente, está Satanás. Él reina sobre todos nosotros.

Mephisto mira a Rin mientras él se cura ante sus ojos, la sangre aún salpica su cuerpo. —Aunque es bueno que hayas tomado conciencia de ti mismo como el Hijo de Satanás, en este momento no tienes esperanza, incluso contra Amaimon. ¿Entiendes lo ridículo que es para ti el derrotar a Satanás?- Mephisto niega con la cabeza, levanta una mano volviendo a ser dramático. -No te dejes llevar solo porque derrotaste al Rey Impuro tomando prestado el poder de Ucchusama.

Rin abre los ojos y mira a Mephisto. —Cierto.

Y de repente está de vuelta en la habitación de Mephisto, con el ramen frente a él. Como si nada hubiera pasado, sin manchas de sangre o un atuendo destrozado. —¡¿Qué?!

—Simplemente lleve nuestras conciencias a Gehenna. Y ahora hemos regresado.— Mephisto vuelve a chasquear los dedos y hace aparecer una pequeña botella en su mano. —¿Adivina qué es esto?

Se ríe de la mirada confusa de Rin. —Este es un enjuague óptico cuyo efecto es imposibilitar a las personas el ver demonios.

—Tú... ¡¿eh?!— Rin lo mira fijamente.

—Sé todo lo que sucede en mi escuela.— Mephisto dice con orgullo, Rin tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no terminar riéndose. Él sabe _casi_ todo, lo que para la mayoría es lo mismo, para ser honesto.

—¿Qué quieres por eso?— Rin mira la botella con recelo. —¿Y funcionaría incluso en el caso de Godaiin?

—Ciertamente lo hará... y voy a darte una tarea. Una vez que hayas hecho eso, es todo tuyo.— Mephisto vuelve a chasquear los dedos y hace desaparecer la botella. —En este momento, algo malvado se está infiltrando en Assiah. El caso de Godaiin-kun es solo un preludio de ello.

Y con ese críptico comentario, Mephisto cambia el foco al ramen. Rin no se molesta en presionarlo para obtener más detalles. Él no es tan estúpido.

Además, ha tenido la sensación de que algo se acerca y el que Mephisto lo confirme es realmente un alivio.

* * *

Lo último que necesita Rin después de todo es ser llamado para una clase a las 11:00 pm. Es demasiado tarde y considerando cómo Renzo bosteza detrás de él, Rin se da cuenta de que en algún momento el adolescente de cabello rosado se va a desmayar.

—Han pasado tres días desde nuestra última sesión. Lamento que hayamos tenido que cerrar la escuela cram y tener clases a una hora tan tardía.— Yukio está demasiado alegre para la hora y hace que Rin tenga pensamientos muy poco caritativos sobre su hermano pequeño. Posiblemente involucrando una gran cantidad de agua helada y cubitos de hielo. —Me gustaría comenzar una lección extracurricular especial ahora. Esta lección también lleva a cabo una orden que fue dada directamente por Sir Pheles.

Bueno, con eso en mente, Rin puede hacer que su cerebro vuelva a funcionar. Él quiere conseguir ese lenguaje óptico para Godaiin y Mephisto lo había desafiado directamente al respecto.

Y que no se diga que Rin retrocede ante un desafío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	18. Chapter 18

La noche es atravesada por un agónico grito de horror y dolor indescriptible.

—¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!— Kero se derrumba ante la vista frente a él. —¿Cómo... cómo pudiste... cómo...?

Kero gira hacia Spinel, apuntando con una pata acusadora la pantalla. —¿Cómo superaste mi puntuación más alta Suppi? ¡Soy el maestro de este juego!

Spinel "Suppi" Sun le da una mirada indiferente. —Apliqué la lógica.

—¡No es justo! ¡Debes haber hecho trampa!— Insiste Kero. —Kuro, lo viste hacer trampa, ¿verdad?

El actualmente humanoide Gato Sith hace una pausa, en medio de comer un gran donburi y mira a Kero con las mejillas hinchadas. Niega con la cabeza, haciendo que Kero vuelva a gemir.

Un suave golpe en la puerta llega antes de que Ying Hua asome la cabeza. —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Kerberos se niega a admitir que superé su puntaje de manera justa.— Spinel le informa.

—¡Oooh! ¿¡Batalla de jugadores!? ¡Estoy dentro!— Dandan se instala alegremente frente a la consola de videojuegos establecida. —¡Quiero jugar, enséñenme! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que jugué este tipo de juego...

—Bien se podría. Rin-kun me advirtió que tiene que lidiar con una clase nocturna.— Ying Hua comenta, sentándose junto a Kuro y sonriéndole. —¿Eres Kuro-san, verdad?

Kuro traga su bocado. —¡Sí! Debes ser... ¿Ying Hua?

—Sí.— Ying Hua mira al resto quienes están comenzando lentamente un gran evento al estilo de un torneo por medio de debates y argumentos, luego se vuelve hacia Kuro. —Kuro-san... ¿podrías decirme qué piensas de Rin-kun y cómo ha estado él últimamente? Como demonio, tal vez puedas darme una idea...

Kuro duda por un momento, luego asiente. —Sí. Puedo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ying Hua le da una suave sonrisa. —Gracias... para empezar...

A medida que comienza la competencia de videojuegos, Ying Hua le hace preguntas en voz baja a Kuro, las cuales se responden con la misma suavidad y con un aire de vacilación al respecto. Y sin embargo, de forma completamente honesta a pesar de eso.

**Capítulo 18: Los Siete Misterios de la Academia True Cross**

_Temprano en la mañana..._

Rin mira hacia el distante cielo nocturno, detectando algunas estrellas pero sobre todo solo viendo oscuridad. El festival ruidoso y brillante debajo de él, como es comprensible, apaga la luz del cielo nocturno.

Él está en la cima de la plataforma, de pie junto a la escalera y observa cómo una figura apuñala a la otra, atrapándola mientras cae. De alguna manera, Rin no cree que esta esté feliz, aunque no puede decir cómo lo sabe. Todavía no puede ver ninguna figura con nitidez.

La figura ahora carga a la niña –Rin puede ver el cabello largo que cayendo sobre un brazo– hasta la figura final que aparece en un nuevo estallido de luz brillante, iluminando el cielo y provocando gritos procedentes de abajo.

Lentamente acepta a la chica del otro y...

Rin se sienta, jadeando para respirar y temblando, tragando el grito que quiere ser liberado. Él mira hacia un lado para ver a Yukio dormido en su cama y luego mira sus manos temblorosas. Respira temblorosamente y cierra los ojos.

_«Ese sueño otra vez... y se está volviendo cada vez más claro...»_ Rin se estremece y abre los ojos nuevamente. _«Va a suceder. Va a suceder pronto y solo podré mirar»._

* * *

_Esa noche..._

—¿Están al tanto de todos los chismes recientes sobre los Siete Misterios de la Academia True Cross?– Yukio le pregunta al grupo.

—Claro. Las chicas están hablando de eso.— Dice Renzo alegremente.

—Sí, también he oído chismes.— Agrega Konekomaru.

—Godaiin me lo contó.— Rin se encoge de hombros, preguntándose a dónde irá Yukio con esto. También se contrae cuando ve brevemente a Record, lo que lo hace sentir peor. Si ella está fuera de casa, significa que está bastante segura de que las cosas serán _interesantes_.

—Se rumorea que los Siete Misterios son causados por demonios. Me gustaría que luchen contra esos demonios.— Dice Yukio.

—¿Te refieres a que los enfrentaremos solos?— Izumo pregunta.

—Eso es correcto.— Yukio confirma. —Estaré aquí observándolos urdir un plan y luchar contra ellos. Sin embargo, no diré una palabra. Por orden del Director, todos deben trabajar juntos para lograr la tarea por sí mismos.

A continuación, Yukio pasa algunos papeles con una lista de los siete misterios en ellos. —Estos son los están siendo más comentados actualmente. Y esta noche lucharán contra el primero de la lista. Es un kimono de boda blanco que deambula por el campus de la escuela en medio de la noche.

Yukio espera un poco para que absorban esto antes de continuar: —Aquí hay información sobre este kimono blanco. Es el fantasma de una novia que todavía lleva su kimono de boda. Ella ataca a los hombres que la notan en medio de la noche. Sin embargo, no parece acercarse a las mujeres. Doce víctimas fueron reportadas en las últimas dos semanas.

Izumo nota algo mientras Yukio está hablando y señala hacia ello. Es el kimono blanco que se les dijo y así comienza la misión. Cuando Ryuuji comienza a hacerse cargo de inmediato y a dar órdenes, Rin se pregunta por qué tiene un extraño presentimiento.

No es malo, pero algo así como "esto me va a perseguir por el resto de mi vida".

* * *

Es muy difícil no reírse cuando algo es increíblemente divertido.

Incluso si provoca que Rin adopte un color rojo remolacha por la vergüenza, Ying Hua no puede evitarlo mientras mira la "cinta" que Record obtuvo de la misión de la noche anterior.

—Oh, Dios mío... jejeje... ustedes, pobres chicos...— Ying Hua resopla y hace todo lo posible por controlarse. Lo que la hace mejor que Ruby, quien todavía se está riendo en el fondo.

—Maldita sea... ¡¿Record cómo hiciste eso?!— Rin se gira hacia la Carta, quien se ríe.

—Es porque no es una carta muy poderosa.— Kero le recuerda a Rin. Rin se vuelve hacia él y lo mira boquiabierto mientras rebobina cierta parte; la parte donde Renzo casi fue besado por ese extraño fantasma. Rin siente una punzada en el pecho ante eso y solo puede sentirse aliviado cuando ve lo que sucedió allí, el fantasma se disipa antes de que pueda tocar a Renzo gracias a que Rin lo/la golpea en la espalda con una bola de fuego, aunque eso no derriba al fantasma por mucho tiempo. —¡Y aquí viene mi parte favorita! ¡Wow, ese pequeño está escondiendo bastante temperamento!— Kero suena demasiado alegre respecto a cómo Ryuuji tiene que luchar contra _Konekomaru_ para calmarlo en su estallido contra Takara.

—Eso es cierto...— Ying Hua se ríe un poco más. —De todos modos, Rin-kun... esa es la primera misión. ¿Puedes manejar el resto?

Rin suspira. —No sé... todos enloqueceran a este ritmo. Pero en la próxima solo estarán Shiemi e Izumo, con los chicos como respaldo... solo estoy preocupado por cómo reaccionarán los otros muchachos...

Ying Hua parpadea. —¿Qué quieres decir?

* * *

El chisporroteo de los huevos y el tocino llena el aire tanto como el aroma de estos. Rin está cocinando, de nuevo, ya que cuanto más demuestre que puede manejar la cocina, menos se le permite a Ukobach venir a manejar las comidas. Para ser justos, hay muchas misiones y exorcistas que necesitan al menos algo de comida empacada para ellos y Mephisto es del tipo de gente que cree que es mejor tener comida de buen sabor que comida desagradable para dar a sus empleados.

—Sabes, al menos deberías responder a mi correo.— Rin le está diciendo a Yukio mientras cocina, con un poco de irritación en su voz. —¡Necesito saber cosas como si comerás hoy o si necesitarás un bento!

Mezclando salsa de soja y huevo crudo en su tazón de arroz, Yukio ofrece un —Lo siento mamá— como mitad disculpa y mitad burla por como Rin está actuando.

—¡Sí, tu madre estaba muy preocupada!— Le espeta Rin en su lugar, poniendo los huevos y el tocino recién hechos en el plato de Yukio.

—Estaba muy ocupado.— Dice finalmente Yukio, explicando mientras Rin se sienta al otro lado para comer su propio desayuno. —Mira, estaba atrapado en un ciclo constante entre atender el contador de consultas y las misiones. Últimamente, ha habido un aumento anormal en el número de personas que solicitan asesoramiento de la Orden.

—¡Espera! Me pregunto si eso tiene algo que ver con el rumor en la escuela sobre los siete misterios.— Rin se pregunta, colocando un huevo encima de su arroz.

—Probablemente. Lo están investigando mientras hablamos.— Admite Yukio.

—Entonces, eso significa que hay mucha gente como Godaiin...— Rin frunce el ceño. —Le daremos las gotas para los ojos una vez que lidiemos con los siete misterios... esa es la tarea de Mephisto... pero maldición, sería bueno si pudiéramos usar esas gotas para los ojos en todos.

—Debe ser agradable ser de mente tan simple.— Dice Yukio mientras termina su comida.

—Oi, ¿qué significa eso? Definitivamente no podemos hacerlo...— Rin le frunce el ceño a Yukio quien parpadea hacia él. —Ese lavado ocular es poderoso y no es algo que deba hacerse en grandes lotes. Además, incluso si se pudiera, la mayoría de la gente probablemente no podría usarlo.

—¿Qué... quieres decir?— Yukio mira fijamente a Rin.

Rin mastica un bocado de tocino y luego lo traga con un poco de jugo. —Esas gotas para los ojos no son medicina, es una _maldición_. Esa es la única forma de eliminar una mashō. Godaiin puede usarlo por cualquiera sea el factor que esté involucrado, no lo sé, es algo que Mephisto no me dirá. No funcionaría en, digamos, Shiemi, o Renzo, o infierno, incluso en ti, Yukio.

Yukio se queda muy quieto con eso. —¿Yo?

Rin lo mira fijamente. —Um... Yukio... dijiste que obtuviste una mashō al nacer, ¿verdad?

Yukio parpadea y asiente lentamente. —Sí. Tú culpa, si no recuerdo mal.

—Eso es... cuál es el término... oh sí, _una suposición falsa_.— Rin se vuelve hacia su comida, toma el plato de sopa y lo sorbe un poco, por lo que se pierde la mirada de Yukio. —Mira, incluso si no tienes nada más, tienes la sangre de Satanás. Y... bueno, hay tantos factores, incluida tu magia dormida, lo que básicamente significa que naciste con esa vista. Además, una maldición es un asunto arriesgado. Si conociera otra forma, no le daría esas gotas para los ojos a Godaiin. Pero Mephisto no ofrecería algo así si no supiera que funcionaría... arruinaría su imagen.

Yukio mira su plato. —Aaaah... Gochisōsama entonces...

—Aaah, comiste rápido.— Comenta Rin, finalmente mirando a Yukio mientras este se para y recoge sus cosas. ¿Algo mal?

—Me dijeron que me concentrara en mis tareas de docencia y estoy lo suficientemente ocupado ya. Además, tengo que hacer un recado antes de la escuela.— Explica Yukio.

Rin mira a Yukio. —Um... oye... no me estas ocultando algo, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué preguntas?— pregunta Yukio, manteniendo esa insípida sonrisa en su rostro.

—...¿por qué? Parece que no puedo encontrar las palabras correctas, pero... siempre tienes esa sonrisa en la cara cuando escondes algo.— Le reprocha Rin. —Así han sido siempre las cosas.

—Bueno, no es nada.— Dice Yukio. —Bien, me iré entonces.

Rin lo mira irse, con sospecha. Kuro aterriza sobre su hombro, después de haber terminado su propia comida, y sube a su lugar favorito, la cabeza de Rin. **—Yukio está escondiendo algo, puedo olerlo.**

—Tanto tú como yo... así que siente que no puede decirme, ¿eh? Idiota.— Se queja Rin, limpiando su propia comida terminada y recogiendo los platos. _«Si no puedes confiar en tu hermano... ¿en quién puedes confiar?»_

El sonido de pasos lo hace levantar la vista y Rin parpadea antes de sonreír. —¡Shiemi! ¡Buenos días!

—¡Buenos días Rin!— Shiemi mira a su alrededor, agarrando algo contra su pecho. —Um, ¿está Yuki-chan aquí?

—Él se acaba de ir.— Rin lo considera por un momento mientras lava los platos. —Creo que se dirige a la escuela de exorcistas.

—Ya veo... ¡gracias!— Chilla Shiemi.

—¿Necesitas consejos para la misión de hoy?— Rin pregunta. Para su sorpresa, Shiemi enrojece y sacude la cabeza.

—Um... ¡Te diré si todo sale según lo planeado!— Shiemi le sonríe a Rin.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Me estás tentando, ¿no? Tengo mucha curiosidad.— Rin se burla con una sonrisa.

Shiemi se ríe. —De todos modos, nos vemos más tarde.

—¡Buena suerte con tu misión!— Exclama Rin.

Shiemi se da vuelta, brillando y alegre —¡Gracias, haré lo mejor que pueda! ¡Tú también Rin!

Rin la mira irse con una pequeña risa, luego se da vuelta para terminar con los platos. —Oye, quítate de mi cabeza Kuro, tengo que ir a la escuela.

* * *

—¿Saben qué?— Rin habla mientras está con el trío. — Todos apestamos.

—Accedan a sus debilidades y establezcan lo que deben hacer para superarlas. Eso es lo que dijo Okumura-sensei.— Renzo se burla de Yukio, luciendo molesto y luego cambia a una sonrisa alegre. —Pero, sinceramente, eso es imposible ya que borré todos mis recuerdos de ayer, ¡ay! ¡Oye!

—¡Tú eres el que debería ser más consciente de tus debilidades!— Espeta Ryuuji.

—Como si fueras mucho mejor.— Señala Rin al lado de Konekomaru. —¡Vi cómo estabas a punto de llorar de miedo!

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?— Gruñe Ryuuji, dando un paso hacia Rin.

—Me pregunto quién es realmente Takara...— Menciona Konekomaru, llamando la atención de Renzo primero antes de que Rin y Ryuuji se vuelvan hacia él.

—Su verdadero nombre es Takara Nemu. Su padre es el presidente de la empresa de juguetes Takara Hobby. Y para que lo sepan, es un estudiante de segundo año, un año por encima de nosotros.— Revela Ryuuji, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡Él es nuestro senpai!— Exclama Konekomaru. —Espera, ¿no es Takara Hobby una empresa súper grande?

—Aparentemente se transfirió a esta escuela directamente en su segundo año. Esa es toda la información que conozco.— Ryuuji se encoge de hombros al final.

—Pero... me estoy confundiendo cada vez más...— Konekomaru se lleva una mano a la barbilla y mira pensativamente al suelo.

—Konekomaru... ¿qué pasa?— Pregunta Ryuuji, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado por el miembro más pequeño del grupo. —No te ves muy bien. Lo hiciste bien, así que no hay razón para preocuparse.

—¡E-estoy bien!— Konekomaru tartamudea, lo que realmente no ayuda en su caso. —¡No te preocupes!

Ryuuji mira a Konekomaru por un momento más, echando un vistazo a Rin cuando este lo empuja y lo ve sacudir la cabeza. Ryuuji toma la señal por lo que es y cede, dejando de presionar a Konekomaru. Rin sonríe suavemente ante eso, contento de que Ryuuji empiece a escuchar un poco más.

—De todos modos, me pregunto si Moriyama-san y Kamiki-san estarán bien en la misión de hoy.— Dice Konekomaru apresuradamente, ansioso por cambiar el tema.

Hay un momento de silencio mientras todos recuerdan esta misión, y la reacción de Izumo a ella, luego Rin resopla. Todos se vuelven hacia él para ver sus hombros temblar y a él cubriéndose la boca con la mano, con los ojos azules danzando.

—Oh hombre... preocúpate más por si puedes manejarlo...— Rin se ríe por lo bajo.

—¿Qué... de qué estás hablando Okumura-kun?— Renzo tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto de repente, especialmente cuando Rin se echa a reír.

* * *

Ryuuji debería haber huido tan pronto como vio _esa_ sonrisa en la cara de Yukio. En cambio, mira horrorizado la falda que está en sus manos.

—¿Qué... qué es esto?— Exige.

—Una falda.— Rin suena demasiado alegre, mirando los suministros que le dieron. Actualmente se encuentran en otro edificio, uno pequeño que normalmente se usa para almacenamiento, al lado del dormitorio de las niñas. —Hmmm... aha, ahí está el maquillaje.

—¿Por qué... por qué estamos haciendo esto?— Ryuuji parece que está por comenzar a desmoronarse.

—¿Porque el fantasma no saldrá si se da cuenta de que somos chicos?— Sugiere Rin. Saca una pequeña peluca negra y sonríe. —La encontraste, ¿no es así Yukio?

—Por supuesto... dejen de retrasarse y cámbiense, necesitamos estar en posición para actuar como respaldo pronto.— Aconseja Yukio, en medio de subir _su_ falda.

Ryuuji mira horrorizado la falda en sus manos una vez más. Entonces alguien llama a la puerta y Rin se anima. —¡Oh, increíble, ella lo logró!

Nadie tiene la oportunidad de preguntar quién mientras Sekki abre la puerta, sonriéndole a los chicos de aspecto horrorizado que se enfrentan a tener que travestirse para una misión. — Ya veo. Así que por eso dijiste que necesitaba conseguir esto.— Ella sostiene una navaja de afeitar. —Ya es lo suficientemente difícil que Suguro-kun pase como una de esta forma, pero la mayoría de las mujeres no llevan barba en el mentón.

Ryuuji gime ante eso.

Rin se ríe y se vuelve hacia Renzo. —¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi peluca?— Renzo es el único fuera de Rin que no pierde el tiempo tratando de protestar inútilmente, aunque ciertamente no está tan alegre como Rin. Ya lleva la mayor parte de su atuendo, solo teniendo problemas con la peluca que le dieron. —¿De dónde sacó Wakasensei esta peluca? Es el color correcto y todo.

—Jeje, no lo sé...— Rin toma la peluca y comienza a ajustarla en la cabeza de Renzo, poniendo las horquillas en su boca mientras la peina cuidadosamente y se asegura de que no se caiga en un mal momento. Se agregan algunas horquillas después de un momento para asegurarla hasta el punto de que si Renzo tiene que saltar, no se caerá. Entonces Rin comienza a peinar la peluca, decide ir por dos coletas y atarlas con dos lindas cintas una vez que ha terminado.

—Eso está hecho, ahora date la vuelta para que pueda maquillarte.— Ordena Rin, un Renzo riendo hace lo indicado y renuncia a amarrar su corbata en un lindo moño, terminando en su lugar con uno torcido.

Renzo observa la concentración de Rin mientras le aplica cuidadosamente un poco de lápiz labial antes de ir por el resto, advirtiéndole que no se frote los ojos después. —¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

—Una señora llamada Sumiko me enseñó un poco y luego Sekki-san me enseñó más.— Le dice Rin, lo cual es completamente cierto, solo que por diferentes razones. —Aprendí porque era interesante y porque lo necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Te has travestido antes?— Renzo parpadea ante eso, se recuesta y mira a Rin mientras saca un espejo y le muestra su rostro. —Oye, me veo linda.

—Je, me alegra que lo apruebes. Y sí, hubo una obra de teatro en la escuela y como nadie podía ponerse de acuerdo sobre los roles, hubo una lotería. Tuve que interpretar el papel de una chica.— Rin sube las medias de sus piernas, asegurándose de que se mantengan allí, luego trabaja rápidamente en su corbata, sin molestarse con un moño en su caso y atándolo como lo hace generalmente. —Así que no es tan malo en realidad. Solo es ropa.

—Ropa _linda_.— Lo corrige Renzo, sorprendiendo y haciendo reír a Rin mientras se pone su propia peluca y luego comienza a atar cuidadosamente el cabello negro en dos lindas trenzas. —Eres bastante bueno en esto.

—Tú también. Al menos, no estás actuando como si tu pene fuera cortado en el proceso.— Rin rueda los ojos mientras Ryuuji continúa quejándose. —Sí, incluso Konekomaru está enloqueciendo... y Yukio también, solo que lo esconde mejor.

Renzo se ríe, mirando al resto quienes están siendo abordados con maquillaje por Sekki en este momento. A excepción de Yukio, que de alguna manera, al igual que su hermano sabe qué hacer aquí. —Tienes un punto...

—¡Sip!— Rin comienza a trabajar en su propio maquillaje y sonríe ante el resultado. Renzo, sin embargo, lo mira fijamente.

—Guau. Si no te conociera, estaría coqueteando contigo, _Rin_ - _chan_.— Renzo logra decir, tragando con la garganta seca. ¿Rin es ridículamente lindo aquí o, tal vez, siempre lo es? _«¿Qué pasa conmigo?»_

Rin enrojece ante eso y se ríe. —¿De Verdad? Gracias.

—Así que todos estamos listos...— Yukio se detiene y mira a Rin y Renzo. Rin se ríe de su expresión de asombro tanto como de su propio aspecto travestido.

—Parece real, ¿eh?

Yukio mira a Rin y luego le da una brillante sonrisa. —Vaya que sí. ¡Me pregunto si debería cambiar a Nee-san ahora!

—¡Cuatro ojos de mierda!— Rin contraataca, pero está sonriendo de todos modos.

* * *

Después de que las chicas finalmente dejan de reírse, aunque en el caso de Rin tuvieron que ser informadas de que _sí,_ ese es nuestro Hijo de Satanás, el grupo sale fuera, con la esperanza de cambiarse antes de que alguien los atrape.

Así que, por supuesto, es entonces cuando Mephisto aparece en una explosión de humo rosa y confeti y poco después se dispara el flash de una cámara.

Hay un silencio aturdido mientras Mephisto los mira alegremente. —¡Vaya, que señoritas tan encantadoras... una cosa tan encantadora para invitar!

Rin le da una mirada apática. —Vas a enmarcar esa imagen, ¿verdad?

—También estoy pensando en enviar copias a sus padres.— Dice Mephisto alegremente, Ryuuji palidece ante eso. —Les encantará saber que a sus hijos les va así de bien. Quizás... incluso al _tuyo_

Rin encuentra su mirada allí y siente un alivio repentino. _«_ _Oyaji_ _se siente mejor. Se está curando, pero definitivamente ha mejorado un poco en este punto»._

Yukio también parece registrar el subtexto y parece dividido por esa noticia.

—Pero Rin-kun... ¿o debería llamarte Rin- _Chan_ ahora? Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te travestiste.— Mephisto en realidad suspira, luciendo nostálgico. —Recuerdo aquello tan claramente... engañaste incluso a tu hermano y Fujimoto-kun...

—Espera... espera ¿estuviste allí?— Rin lo mira fijamente. —Y tú... ¿¡Oh, qué mierda Oyaji!?

—Sí... ¡y también lo grabé!— Mephisto revela el disco que tiene Snow, Raven, Blood en relieve en letras coloridas junto con la imagen de una manzana con un cuervo en la parte superior. Una portada minimalista que sorprende a una parte de Rin. Casi esperaba algo de mucho peor gusto. —Y si los estudiantes aquí están dispuestos, consideren verlo después de la escuela como un regalo antes de continuar con su misión.

—Eso suena como una buena idea.— Izumo acepta felizmente el asunto.

—Cierto. Me vendría bien el descanso.— Ryuuji, de todas las personas, es el primero en estar de acuerdo con ella.

—Oh, no, tú también...— Rin se ve horrorizado. —Yukio...

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he visto la producción...— Yukio luce divertido _el_ _maldito_.

—¡Yo... yo también quiero verlo!— Shiemi en realidad está brillando y Rin solo puede suspirar. Renzo le da una suave palmada en su espalda como consuelo.

—Lo siento Okumura-kun, pero estás superado por número aquí.— Renzo dice alegremente, mientras que Rin solo gime.

* * *

Por supuesto, nadie puede ver nada sin bocadillos y cosas así. Muy pronto, solo gracias a que Mephisto decidió ser _amable_ –lo que significa que todo un televisor gigante y una instalación se encuentra de repente en lo que originalmente era la antigua cafetería del antiguo dormitorio de los chicos– es que logran terminar a tiempo.

Rin frunce el ceño ante las golosinas bastante azucaradas que se están pasando, sin mencionar las palomitas de maíz. Por otro lado, él va a darles de cenar a todos, por lo que deben mantener la cantidad de refrigerios azucarados y poco saludables al mínimo. Aunque solo sea porque Yukio los convenció a todos de que enojar a Rin con respecto a la comida y que él los alimente es una mala idea.

De todos modos, Rin se enfurruña, especialmente cuando Ryuuji exclama en estado de shock ante la "Reina" siendo un hombre. El espectáculo apenas esta comenzando y Rin sabe que va a ser malo. Luego siente un pequeño empujón y se da vuelta para encontrarse con los suaves ojos marrones de Renzo.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta Renzo suavemente. —Sé que esto no es algo que quieras...

Rin resopla. —No es exactamente eso, es solo que... se siente raro mostrarle esto a todos. Quiero decir...— Rin se da vuelta para mirar la pantalla cuando la Reina Malvada es revelada y su historia explicada, una mirada extraña en su rostro. —Esto se siente... como si perteneciera casi a otro momento. No sabía que era el Hijo de Satanás en ese entonces y seguro que tenía... problemas... pero era humano en ese entonces. O eso creía.

Renzo duda por un momento, luego aprieta la mano de Rin. —Creo que eres humano. También. Quiero decir... nunca pareces ser otra cosa que Okumura Rin, supongo...

Rin se vuelve hacia él y lo mira fijamente, luego sonríe lentamente. En la oscuridad, Renzo siente que se sonroja y se cuestiona aquello. Sus miradas se mantienen por un momento, un momento suave y pacífico en un mundo loco.

Pero esto se rompe cuando Yukio tiene que explicar que sí, quien interpreta a Blancanieves es _Rin_ y lidiar con los fuertes gritos de sorpresa de Ryuuji, así como Shiemi comentando cuán "bonita" es Blancanieves.

Y Renzo se pregunta exactamente qué fue eso.

* * *

—La misión de hoy se refiere al segundo de los Siete Misterios, la estatua de Johann Fausto que se mueve en medio de la noche.— Yukio explica frente a dicha estatua. —Este es un demonio de grado relativamente bajo que se basa en poseer objetos inanimados como una estatua y debería ser extremadamente fácil de exorcizar.

Yukio mira hacia los exwires reunidos. —Me gustaría que completaran la misión lo más rápido que puedan para que podamos pasar al quinto misterio, el tranvía no tripulado.

Ryuuji inmediatamente se entusiasma con esto, insistiendo en el trabajo en equipo y en no perder ante las chicas. Esto resulta en una discusión con Izumo y luego la estatua va tras ellos mientras todos están distraídos.

_«_ _Woah_ _, deja vu...»_ Rin no puede evitar recordar otra estatua que corría, aunque no corría _detrás de_ él sino que se _alejaba_. Además, no era tan grande. Aun así, era igual de hortera e igual de dolorosa.

Rin no lo piensa dos veces antes de desvainar a Kurikara para cortar la estatua cuando se abre camino, no queriendo ser aplastado o dejar que aplaste a nadie más. No le da mucha importancia.

Se encuentra pensando más en ello cuando termina prácticamente solo la misión del tranvía que viene a continuación y termina con Ryuuji mirándolo ferozmente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Rin observa como Yukio se va con Shura. —Maldición... ha estado haciendo mucho eso.

Dormir en lugares incómodos, siempre tan serio como si algo pudiera romperse si no lo está...

Rin alborota su propio cabello despeinado y maldice en voz baja. _«Yukio... ¿por qué no confías en mí?»_

Porque, en lo que a Rin respecta, no hay más razones para que no lo haga.

Rin suspira a continuación, considerando que está demasiado preocupado para dormir, se sienta en su escritorio y saca su cuaderno nuevamente, así como un libro de texto sobre biología demoniaca. Masticando cuidadosamente el extremo de su bolígrafo de nuevo, Rin comienza lentamente a garabatear cosas y a buscar referencias en el libro, específicamente en lo que respecta a las colas de los demonios y a los corazones.

Aún no puede hacer nada con respecto a Yukio, pero puede avanzar para recuperar su magia.

_«Quizás entonces... cuando pueda decirle toda la verdad y_ _demostrársela_ _, Yukio comenzará a confiar en mí otra vez...»_

Es solo una esperanza, pero es todo lo que Rin tiene.

Y Hope es la carta más fuerte por más de una razón...

* * *

—Oi, Okumura. Tengo un impulso casi nostálgico de arrancarte la cabeza.— La cara de Ryuuji es probablemente la más aterradora que haya habido, por lo que no es de extrañar que Rin se encoja bajo su mirada.

—M... mi error...— Rin se encoge aún más mientras Ryuuji continúa reprendiéndolo por usar siempre su espada y no dejar que nadie más haga nada. La mitad de Rin espera que sea porque la última vez Rin envió a Ryuuji a volar. No resultó herido, pero eso definitivamente no fue algo glorioso para el aspirante a exorcista.

Rin levanta la vista ante las palabras —Oye, ¿no es ese Godaiin-kun?— de Konekomaru y se anima cuando ve a su (posible) amigo.

—¡Finalmente regresó a la escuela! ¡Dame un segundo!— Rin se aleja, dejando atrás a un desconcertado y todavía enojado Ryuuji.

—¡Godaiin!— Rin lo saluda con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Estás bien?

Godaiin todavía se ve nervioso, buscando demonios a su alrededor, pero responde: —O-Okumura-kun... estoy un poco asustado, pero pensé que no podía seguir faltando a la escuela.

—Ya veo.— Rin parpadea, un poco perplejo cuando Godaiin lo mira de arriba abajo y se ríe con alivio. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Es s-solo que... antes pareciera como si te hubiese salido una cola o algo así. Debe haber sido mi imaginación.— Godaiin se rasca la nuca.

Rin duda por un momento, abriendo la boca para mentir. Luego se detiene y sonríe. —En realidad...— Deja salir su cola y se la muestra a Godaiin. —Tengo una. Soy mitad demonio.

Godaiin palidece dramáticamente al verlo. —Oku... Oku...

—Oye, está bien. Terminaremos nuestra misión y obtendrás las gotas para los ojos para evitar ver demonios. Rin sonríe, estrechando los ojos para no tener que ver la cara de Godaiin. —Así que no tendrás que lidiar con eso por mucho tiempo.

—¡Lo siento!— Chilla Godaiin antes de pasar junto a Rin lo más rápido que puede, temblando de miedo. El Trio del Templo lo ve irse.

—Idiota.— Ryuuji suspira. —¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo alarde de tu identidad con alguien que no quiere ver demonios?

—Yo...— Rin se da vuelta para mirarlos. Renzo parpadea ante la extraña expresión en sus ojos, a pesar de que está sonriendo. —Estoy cansado de mentir... eso es todo.

Renzo se pregunta si Ryuuji o Konekomaru se dan cuenta exactamente de lo que eso significa. Y, por un momento, Renzo siente una punzada de completa simpatía por lo que sea que haga que Rin diga algo así con una sonrisa que esconde tanto dolor.

* * *

Cuando Izumo deja escapar un grito estrangulado, Rin aparta la vista de todos los retratos en esta habitación para ver a Mephisto de repente allí. Por sus palabras confusas sobre un perro, Rin puede adivinar lo que sucedió allí.

—¡Dado que Okumura-sensei recibió una llamada urgente del Vaticano, hoy estaré vigilándolos como su reemplazo!— Declara Mephisto, tan imponente como siempre. —Si no me equivoco, este salón de retratos es el único misterio que queda por resolver.

—De ninguna manera... ¡se supone que nos quedan tres más que abordar!— Konekomaru exclama sorprendido.

—¿De verdad? ¡Oh!— Mephisto chasquea los dedos al darse cuenta. —El séptimo misterio, la propiedad a la que nunca se puede llegar, es la tienda de exorcismo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Como eso es inofensivo, pasaremos de ello.— Termina Mephisto como si nunca hubiera hablado.

—¿Tu tienda es un misterio?— Rin mira a Shiemi, quien se sonroja.

—Yo... he oído que no se puede llegar por medios físicos...— murmura Shiemi.

—Y el sexto misterio, el Wunderkammer **(1)** , es una parte valiosa de mi colección de bromas - _tos,_ jadeo, discúlpenme–, ¡así que tampoco investigaremos eso!— Mephisto agrega con alegría.

¿Colección de bromas? Rin mira fijamente a Mephisto y ahora está vagamente preocupado por esa cosa. Lo que sea que es.

—¡Por lo tanto, el único misterio que queda por resolver es este, el salón de los retratos!— Mephisto toca el marco de cierto retrato, la fuente de los rumores. —Este se titula _El Retrato Familiar_ y una vez fue parte de mi colección de bromas – _tos,_ jadeo, discúlpenme–. Sin embargo, recientemente, el número de estudiantes que han visto este retrato y, como resultado, se han traumatizado significativamente, ha aumentado drásticamente.— Mephisto les da, lo que para él es, una mirada seria. —Como se ha convertido en una presencia peligrosa, no nos queda otra opción que exorcizarla.

Mephisto desaparece en una nube de humo y vuelve a aparecer en la parte superior del borde del balcón, con una consola portátil en la mano. —Los estaré vigilando desde aquí. ¡Pueden comenzar!

Inmediatamente, todos se ponen a pensar en un plan. O, más apropiadamente, confundirse con el hecho de que se llama El Retrato Familiar cuando solo hay una mujer allí.

Después de que se cansa de todo, Rin hace su propia sugerencia. —¿No sería más fácil si lo cortara con mi espada?

—¡Ahí lo tienen, parloteando otra vez!— Ryuuji responde bruscamente.

—Pero si hago eso, ¿no los mantendría alejados de una situación peligrosa?— Rin señala como respuesta, haciendo que Ryuuji gruña mientras Konekomaru frunce el ceño ante eso.

Sin querer discutir más, Rin ataca el cuadro y lo corta directamente.

Y algo extrañamente líquido y de aspecto desagradable sale de la división en medio del cuadro y se extiende para cubrir todo.

* * *

_Sangresangresangremiedomiedomiedo_ _._

—¡ _Todo es tu culpa!_

— _¡Monstruo!_

—¡ _Demonio!_

— _¡Aléjate!_

_NononoYonoqueríaDañarloYonoYosoloqueríanonotodoesmiculpa_ _._

—¡Okumura-kun!— Grita Konekomaru y por un momento Rin ve algo extraño que está unido a su cabeza. Luego ve que Konekomaru lo apuñaló con un tosho y Rin solo tiene un momento para cuestionarse el hecho de que no está usando sus anteojos antes de que Konekomaru lo arrastre, sin miedo en absoluto, hacia el resto y diciéndole que no mire.

—... Miren, estoy seguro de que todos vieron algo, pero deben mantener la calma.—Comienza Konekomaru mientras que Rin vuelve a envainar a Kurikara, todos le prestan atención. —¡Era un metamorfo lo que poseía la pintura!

—Ya veo.— Ryuuji ciertamente puede ver mejor que Konekomaru sin sus lentes, pero Rin duda que sea de la manera correcta.

Se demuestra que Rin tiene razón cuando Ryuuji va directamente a los Arias nuevamente, diciendo que puede recitarlos todos y encontrar el correcto.

—¡Bon!— Grita Konekomaru, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que se gire para mirarlo. De hecho, todos lo hacen. Es muy raro que Konekomaru grite. —Esta barrera no durará mucho más. ¡Todos, por favor escuchen lo que voy a decir!

—Oi... sé que has estado guardando algunas emociones dentro. ¡Así que escúpelo!— Ordena Ryuuji.

—Bon... ¡tienes una mente unidireccional!— Las palabras de Konekomaru aparentemente hacen que Ryuuji se bloquee. Rin tiene que esconder una sonrisa ya que ha notado algo así por un tiempo. Tan pronto como una idea se le mete en la cabeza, es como un tren de un solo sentido. Renzo, mientras tanto, esta aturdido y sin palabras debido a que _Konekomaru_ realmente criticaría a Ryuuji. —Tu abundante conocimiento sobre Aria te hace demasiado firme en resolver todo con cánticos. ¡Es un mal hábito tuyo! Además, ¡no es necesario que intentes tanto unirnos a todos!

A continuación, Konekomaru se vuelve hacia Renzo. —Shima-san.

El Knight se pone rígido cuando Konekomaru se vuelve hacia él. —¡Eres el mejor y prácticamente el _único_ mago que tenemos y, sin embargo, rara vez usas tu magia! ¡Sé que Tsukishiro-sensei te ha estado dando clases particulares y aún no hemos visto ninguno de los resultados! Además de eso, ¡te relajas en todos tus otros estudios! ¡A este ritmo, apenas calificarás para _Knight_! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Renzo abre la boca y luego la cierra. Sacudiendo la cabeza, no le responde a Konekomaru. Konekomaru simplemente asiente y luego se vuelve hacia Izumo. —¡Kamiki-san!

Izumo salta nerviosamente ante eso, considerando que ya destrozó a sus dos amigos de la infancia. —¡¿Qué quieres?!

—No sé por qué te alejas de nosotros todo el tiempo. ¡Pero tienes que arreglar ese hábito mientras nos enfrentamos a un enemigo!— espeta Konekomaru, antes de volverse contra Moriyama. —¡Moriyama-san necesitas tener más confianza en ti misma! Tienes un poder que ninguno de nosotros puede esperar alcanzar. ¡Así que debes decirnos tus pensamientos como iguales!

Konekomaru mira dónde está Takara antes de descartarlo.

—Um... ¿qué hay de mí?— Pregunta Rin, sabiendo y entendiendo que es claramente el próximo. Traga, sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

—Okumura-kun, nos dejas confiar demasiado en ti y en tu poder. Cuando surja una situación en la que no podamos confiar en tus fortalezas, ¿cómo nos protegeremos? ¿Nos estás diciendo que nos quedemos como estúpidos para siempre?— Exige Konekomaru. Luego se gira para mirar a Rin y se ablanda un poco. —Además, no lo entiendo, pero puedes ser tan malo como Kamiki-san cuando se trata de alejarnos. Pero es solo en la batalla. Actúas como si tuviera que... no, eso está mal... actúas como si fueras el _único_ capaz de manejar las cosas.

—¡Yo... esa no era mi intención!— Las palabras de Rin se le quedan en la garganta y mira brevemente a Mephisto. ¿Cómo puede explicar todo por lo que ha pasado, cómo puede probarlo, especialmente con ese demonio cerca? La respuesta es que no puede.

—También tenemos que volvernos fuertes. Es por eso que, incluso si es solo cuando peleamos juntos... tienes que convertirte en nuestra carta de triunfo.— Declara Konekomaru.

Rin lo mira fijamente. —¿Carta de triunfo?

—Una carta de triunfo es el arma más fuerte, utilizada solo al final de una pelea o en un punto crucial de la batalla.— Explica Konekomaru. —Y, sobre todo, tener una carta de triunfo tranquilizará a todos durante la pelea. Okumura-kun, ¡quiero que tengas ese papel de ahora en adelante!

Rin mira a Konekomaru y luego asiente lentamente. —S-sí. Lo entiendo.

Seguidamente, Konekomaru se inclina. —¡Todos, por favor confíenme la planificación de nuestra estrategia! ¡Por favor!

Y sin disidencia, todos lo hacen.

* * *

Rin está cubierto de la sustancia negra y asquerosa del metamorfo, pero eso no le impide salir corriendo una vez que tiene las gotas para los ojos. Tampoco la hora tardía ya que Rin puede suponer que la mayoría de los estudiantes aún deberían estar despiertos, solo que en sus dormitorios y habitaciones compartidas.

Se necesita un tiempo para rastrear el dormitorio de Godaiin, pero Rin finalmente lo hace y, saltando, espera a que aparezca Godaiin. Tan pronto como lo hace, luciendo vacilante, Rin le extiende la botella.

—¡Toma!— Dice Rin alegremente. —¡Esta es la medicina de la que te hablé, las gotas para los ojos que te impedirán ver demonios!

Rin deja caer la botella en la mano extendida de Godaiin. Todavía sonriendo, Rin agrega: —¡Estoy feliz por ti!

Luego, Rin se da vuelta para irse, despidiéndose de Godaiin y diciéndole que lo verá más tarde. Lo detiene la voz vacilante de Godaiin.

—¡Okumura-kun!— Godaiin lo mira fijamente, todavía anclado en la puerta de su dormitorio. —Dijiste que eres mitad demonio, pero ¿en qué clase de situación estás? ¿No tienes miedo?

Rin lo mira sorprendido, luego responde: —Sí. Tengo miedo.— Entonces sonríe, pensando en lo que sucedió recientemente. —Pero tengo la suerte de estar rodeado de un montón de gente genial. Así que estaré bien.

Rin se dirige fuera del dormitorio ante eso, –sin saber que el resto lo está esperando para ir a por monja– sin darse cuenta de cómo Godaiin mira pensativamente las gotas para los ojos en su mano.

* * *

La mañana siguiente es domingo y, sin embargo, los planes de Rin para dormir son perturbados por el regreso de Yukio por la mañana. Es suficiente para preocupar a Rin, ya que está bastante seguro de que llamaron a Yukio temprano por la noche y el que solo este volviendo en este momento no habla bien del asunto.

—Bienvenido de nuevo Yukio.— Rin se gira ligeramente para mirar a Yukio, no queriendo levantarse pronto.

—¿Completaste la misión especial?— Pregunta Yukio de inmediato. Ante el —Mhm— de confirmación de Rin, Yukio agrega: —Bueno, eso es bueno. ¿Pudiste darle a Godaiin-kun las gotas para los ojos?

Rin le da un pulgar hacia arriba, sin querer realmente responder. Está demasiado cansado para esto.

—Bien por ti. No te quedes en la cama todo el día solo porque hoy es domingo, ¿de acuerdo?— Rin puede escuchar los sonidos de Yukio quitándose el abrigo y la corbata de exorcistas. —Me voy de nuevo después de tomar un baño.

—Estás tan ocupado todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera hay escuela cram hoy.— Rin finalmente abre los ojos, observando a Yukio en su lado de su habitación, de pie frente al escritorio.

—Independientemente de si hay escuela o no, todavía tengo que prepararme para las lecciones.— La voz de Yukio es casi pretensiosa, lo que molesta a Rin. —Y también prometí reunirme con Shiemi-san hoy.

Eso es algo que despierta a Rin y él se sienta, desalojando a un sorprendido Kuro. —¡¿Qué demonios?! Ustedes dos han estado escabulléndose mucho... ¿están saliendo?

—Hmmm... ¿Quién sabe?...— Dice Yukio, aturdiendo a Rin y haciendo que se caiga de la cama. Cuando Rin se sienta y se frota la cabeza, Yukio ya se ha ido.

—¡Maldición, eso no respondió la pregunta!— Grita Rin pero Yukio ya se fue a los baños.

Gruñendo, Rin decide que ya es hora de despertar correctamente y se pone de pie, dirigiéndose al armario cercano para sacar un atuendo para el día. Se bañará una vez que Yukio se haya ido.

Rin hace una pausa, toca la manga de una camisa con la mano y se da vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta. _«Maldita sea Yukio... ¿qué demonios te está molestando tanto?»_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin no está realmente de mejor humor. Principalmente porque el bento que le hizo a Yukio quedó abandonado y Yukio se fue sin desayunar.

_«Voy a atacarlo durante la hora del almuerzo»_ _Promete_ Rin, habiendo contactado a Ryuuji con su celular y él le prometió mantener un ojo en Yukio y decirle dónde va a almorzar. « _¿Y qué está pensando Yukio? ¡Maldita sea, haz un movimiento o_ _desilusiónala_ _, maldito infierno!»_ Rin no puede estar contento por la forma en que Yukio trata a Shiemi. « _¡Sigues_ _confundiéndola_ _maldita sea! Infierno, me estás confundiendo_ _ **m**_ _ **í**_ _!»_

Todavía gruñendo mentalmente, Rin abre los ojos para mirar al demonio que está en el aula. Inofensivo, aunque molesto.

—Ese demonio ha estado merodeando por aquí durante bastante tiempo.

Rin casi se cae de su asiento ante eso, girándose para mirar a Godaiin, quien está de pie junto a su escritorio y se ve tranquilo por primera vez desde que Rin comenzó a hablar con él. —¡¡Godaiin!! ¿Todavía puedes verlos? ¿Por qué? ¿Y las gotas para los ojos?

—No las he usado, pero ¿está bien si las guardo por ahora?— Pregunta Godaiin.

Rin asiente, luciendo un poco inseguro. —Sí, seguro.

Rin mira fijamente a Godaiin un poco más. —¿No tienes miedo?

—Estoy asustado.— Admite Godaiin después de un momento, volteándose para mirar al demonio. —Pero tengo un sueño y amigos y familiares también.— Luego se vuelve hacia Rin y sonríe suavemente. —Si algo sucede, presentaré una solicitud formal por tu ayuda.

Rin permanece callado por un largo momento, aturdido y conmovido por las palabras y elecciones de Godaiin. Entonces,

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Idiota, sigo siendo solo un estudiante en entrenamiento! ¡Trabaje muy duro por esas gotas para los ojos!— Grita Rin.

—¿De Verdad? Gracias.— Godaiin sonríe, sentándose en su asiento cercano.

—No me lo agradezcas, idiota...— Se queja Rin, pero está sonriendo.

Aparentemente, incluso tener un amigo "débil" no será tan malo.

_« Sobretodo porque estoy seguro de que_ _Godaiin_ _es más fuerte de lo que cree...»_ Rin lo mira, observando con su vista de mago el potencial mágico de Godaiin.

Y se maravilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1):Wunderkammer: Lugar donde se exhibe una colección de curiosidades o rarezas.
> 
> Notas: En el próximo capítulo volveremos a ver a tres Oc más, aunque de una manera muy breve.
> 
> También, como anexo, un tosho es una especie de cuchillo.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	19. Chapter 19

Últimamente es como si Rin volviera cada noche a esa plataforma. O comienza entre la multitud o ya está en la cima. Cada vez, Rin se acerca más a ver las figuras más claramente.

Pero es la última la cual más ve, la cual no es fácil de ver cuando usa una máscara. Todo lo que sabe con certeza es que es un demonio y poderoso.

Esta noche, puede escuchar el helicóptero nuevamente y observa cómo en el cielo brota un inquietante despliegue de luz. Escucha alas en el cielo sobre el helicóptero y mira a la chica parada frente a las otras dos figuras masculinas. El más cercano a ella se acerca y ella le da un golpe en la mano.

Y Rin la ve claramente en ese momento. Tan claramente, como si ella nunca hubiera estado en la sombra en primer lugar.

La conmoción lo despierta y Rin jadea, respirando agitadamente y mirando la cama junto a la suya. Yukio no está aquí, algo que podría preocupar más a Rin si ya no estuviera temblando por su sueño.

Que se parece cada vez más a una pesadilla.

Rin sostiene su rostro en una mano y trata de respirar constantemente.

—Izumo... esa fue... Izumo...— Rin traga saliva y se da vuelta para mirar por la ventana el cielo nocturno.

—Lo que sea que vaya a pasar... tiene que ver con Izumo...— Rin se estremece y desea, por un momento, haber podido vivir en la ignorancia.

**Capítulo 19: Indicio de un Festival**

—Wow, ustedes tienen un lindo dormitorio.— Rin mira alrededor del dormitorio del Trio del Templo con un toque de envidia. Él consigue el viejo dormitorio de mierda mientras que ellos obtienen uno de los elegantes. Honestamente, es bastante injusto, aunque oficialmente hay una buena razón para que él y Yukio estén en el antiguo dormitorio.

Rin se acerca a la sección de Konekomaru y mira al adolescente más pequeño quien está sentado frente a una computadora de escritorio. —Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Konekomaru mira a Rin. —¿Esto? Estoy clasificando los datos de batalla de los demonios.— Rin toma un sorbo de su caja de jugo mientras Konekomaru continúa, mirando por encima del hombro para ver la pantalla mientras Konekomaru se lo muestra. —Verás, la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz presta los archivos de datos de los registros de exorcismo del siglo pasado. En este momento, los estoy organizando para uso personal.

—¿Uso personal?— Rin parpadea por un momento.

Konekomaru se vuelve completamente hacia Rin. —Durante la lucha contra el metamorfo el otro día, me di cuenta de que soy más adecuado como analista de información, por lo que incluso si persigo un Maister en Aria, pensé que sería bueno si pudiera participar en peleas como estratega de batalla.

—¡Eso es genial! Significa que en la batalla todos te buscaran a ti para que los dirijas, ¿verdad?— Rin sonríe. —¡Eso es genial! ¡Estuviste increíble la última vez! Aunque...— Rin mira la pantalla de la computadora. —Estoy bastante seguro de que no pueden ser todos los datos de la misión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Konekomaru mira hacia la pantalla. —A mí me lo parece.

—Algunas misiones son clasificadas, ya sea por la información obtenida durante la misma o por ser un gran desastre.— Explica Rin. —Intenta buscar Budapest...— Rin recita la fecha, sorprendiendo a Konekomaru. En el otro lado de la estantería que separa el espacio de trabajo del "dormitorio", Renzo deja la revista porno que está leyendo y escucha.

Konekomaru escribe la misión y aparece en blanco. —¿Qué?

—Sí, a ellos realmente no les gusta esa. Intentemos buscar la solicitud de la misión. Probablemente no pensaron en ocultar eso.— Rin sugiere, estirando la mano para mover el mouse a la base de datos de solicitud de misión y escribiendo la misión nuevamente.

La misión aparece allí y Rin sonríe.

—Okumura-kun... eres bastante bueno en computadoras.— Nota Konekomaru.

Rin se sonroja. —¿Más o menos? Quiero decir, he leído cosas sobre ellas por un tiempo, pero bueno... es solo que la computadora de mi casa era la computadora de trabajo de Oyaji, así que...

—Aun así eres bueno.— Elogia Konekomaru, luego mira la pantalla de la computadora. —Dice que la misión fue aceptada, por lo que debe haber un informe.

Rin termina su caja de jugo con un sorbo. —Sip. Pero esa cosa fue un verdadero desastre por lo que la clasificaron.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes sobre ello?— Konekomaru tiene que preguntar.

Rin le da palmaditas en la cabeza, sonriendo. —Oyaji era el Paladín y vi el informe de la misión mientras limpiaba su oficina. Eso probablemente fue antes de que la misión fuera clasificada. Normalmente no las leo, pero esta fue demasiado interesante...— Rin sonríe ante la memoria. —Todavía lo tengo todo en mi mente. Sobre todo porque el centro de esa misión es nuestro nuevo Paladín.

Konekomaru no puede ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro ante eso. —Lástima que no puedas decirme...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Por supuesto que puedo decirte! Solo que eh, no aquí...— Rin mira a su alrededor y suspira. —¡Sin ofender Renzo!

—¡No me ofende!— Renzo se ríe. —¿Puedo escuchar sobre eso también?

—¡A menos que me des una razón para pensar que no deberías, no hay problema!— Rin se ríe entre dientes. —Realmente es un escándalo.

Konekomaru ahora está oficialmente realmente interesado en ello. Por lo menos, él puede reclamar que los datos son un recurso valioso para él. _«Y para todos los demás»._ Reflexiona Konekomaru. _«Sabiendo lo que salió mal allí..._ _»_

—¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!— Renzo asoma la cabeza por la estantería. —Es casi el momento del festival escolar, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Rin se congela ante eso. _«¿Festival...?»_

* * *

—¡Vamos a votar sobre lo que hará nuestra clase este festival!— Esto, proveniente del representante de la clase 1-D, es como inicia hoy el aula. —Se ha decidido que el 1-D estará a cargo de las comidas ligeras. Escriban en el papel qué comida ligera les gustaría preparar.

—Uuuuh...— Rin acepta el papel del chico en frente.

—Comidas ligeras... ¿qué tal cosas como Tonjiru y Onigiri? Tiendas famosas también instalarán puestos en nuestro festival escolar, por lo que sería mejor si elegimos las opciones habituales, ¿verdad?— Sugiere Godaiin.

—¿Tonjiru? Me gusta hacer eso.— Rin rebota un poco en su asiento. —Y hmm... ¿el postre está fuera de los límites para las comidas ligeras?

—Uh... ¿supongo que depende de qué tipo de postre?— Propone Godaiin, parpadeando confundido. —Espera, ¿cocinas?

Rin resopla. —¿De dónde crees que obtengo mi bento? Aaaah... pequeños pasteles y tartas pequeñas serían realmente buenos... son muy fáciles de hacer...— Rin agrega eso a las opciones que está poniendo. —Y los onigiri son divertidos, me gusta convertirlos en muchas formas...

Godaiin parpadea ante eso y luego sonríe. —Eso suena bien, lo agregaré también.

* * *

—Realmente me sorprendió que no solo fueron elegidos los Onigiri y Tonjiru, ¡sino que también les gustara la idea de los mini pasteles y tartas!— Godaiin suena tan sorprendido como dice, mientras Rin se ríe. Habiendo visto eso, el representante de la clase pidió otra votación rápida sobre si hacer o no las opciones de postres. Para sorpresa de Rin, la respuesta fue un _sí_ casi unánime.

—En serio, ¿podemos hacer todo eso?— Godaiin se pregunta.

Rin sonríe. —Pan comido. ¡Solo déjame manejar la mayor parte!

—¿Eres tan buen cocinero?— Pregunta Godaiin.

—A juzgar por lo que otros dicen sí, lo soy. ¡Buen panadero también! Es mi buen rasgo.—Entona Rin, balanceando su bolso. Luego se detiene al ver un cartel. —¿Qué es esto?

—¿Oh, eso? Eso es del baile.— Godaiin le informa. —¿No lo sabías? En la segunda noche del festival, en Mephyland, habrá un festival de música solo para estudiantes. Como regla, debes ser una pareja de un chico y una chica para entrar.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso es tan injusto... mira todas esas increíbles bandas de música...— Rin se queja. —Maldición... ¿qué hago...?

* * *

Después de la clase de hoy –una clase sin Shiemi curiosamente– Rin ha vuelto a pensar en ese festival de música.

Y a quejarse de eso también.

—¡Tengo muchas ganas de participar!— Se lamenta Rin, sentado en su escritorio que actualmente comparte con Renzo y mirando hacia atrás a Ryuuji y Konekomaru, quienes están sentados detrás de ellos. —Hay tantas bandas increíbles... pero solo puedes asistir con un estudiante del sexo opuesto y Shiemi no es una estudiante mientras que...— Rin mira a Izumo.

Izumo resopla, ya empacando cosas en su bolso. —No voy a participar.

Rin suspira, luciendo completamente deprimido por eso. —Y no conozco a otras alumnas...

—Enloquecer así por un festival, qué idiota.— Izumo se burla, terminando de empacar su bolso.

—Si no quieres ir con Okumura-kun, ¿qué hay de mí, Izumo-chan?— Pregunta Renzo, con corazones prácticamente irradiando de él.

—No querría ir aún más.— dice Izumo inexpresivamente.

—¿Qué clase de japonés es ese?— se pregunta Renzo.

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasa con Konekomaru y Ryuuji?— Pregunta Rin, volteándose a mirarlos.

—Yo tampoco voy. No hay chicas a las que pueda invitar.— Konekomaru hace un gesto descartándolo.

—¡Disparates!— Protesta Ryuuji.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Es un festival, un festival!— Gime Rin. —No es un funeral.

—Escucha— interrumpe Izumo mientras se levanta —faltan tres meses para los exámenes anuales de calificación de exorcista.

Rin se sobresalta ante eso, haciendo una mueca ante el recordatorio.

—Quiero pasarlo en el primer intento.— Declara Izumo. —No ayuda que nuestras lecciones se retrasen debido a las clases canceladas. Para colmo, no hay tiempo en este segundo semestre ahora que ha comenzado la capacitación práctica.

Rin la mira irse, una extraña sensación en su estómago. Por un momento, Izumo tiene el pelo suelto y se ve aterrorizada.

—Tch, es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con ella.— Dice Ryuuji mientras se levanta. —Voy a practicar con armas de fuego. También pretendo pasar tanto Dragoon como Aria en el primer intento. No tengo tiempo para encapricharme con asuntos amorosos.

—¿Qué?— Rin lo mira fijamente. —No dije nada sobre el amor, ¿verdad?— Él mira a Renzo quien se ríe y asiente. —¡Sí, se trata de divertirnos! ¡No llegarás a ninguna parte si te agotas trabajando!

—¿Uh?— Ryuuji lo mira fijamente. —Pero pensé que tú y Moriyama...

Rin lo mira fijamente. —¿Qué... Renzo, él realmente es así de estúpido?

Renzo resopla. —¡Dale un respiro Okumura-kun! ¡Él no estaba allí cuando te pusiste feliz de que Moriyama-chan solo quería decir que es tu amiga! Je, tan nerviosa por algo tan simple...

—Pero... pero...— Ryuuji mira entre Rin y Renzo.

—Mira, no hay una chica que me guste. Solo quiero divertirme. Agradable, normal, divertido.— Rin se recuesta y sonríe. —Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, idiota.

Ryuuji balbucea un poco y luego se va, murmurando algo sobre cómo estudiará y a quién le importa un estúpido festival.

—¿Vas a intentar pasar al primer intento también Konekomaru?— Pregunta Rin.

Konekomaru niega con la cabeza. —N-no... no creo que esté listo.

—Buena decisión.— Rin resopla. —Si tuviera otra opción, esperaría un año más también...

Hay un poco de silencio mientras Konekomaru y Renzo digieren lo que eso significa, intercambiando miradas ante eso. Rin realmente no tiene otra opción fuera de aprobar tan pronto como se le aplique el examen. No, a menos que ser ejecutado cuente como una opción.

—¡Okumura-kun tiene razón!— Renzo declara de repente, haciendo que todos salten, incluso Takara en la parte de atrás. —Aunque el examen es una vez al año, ¡viene todos los años! ¡Pero el festival escolar para los primeros años solo ocurre una vez en la vida! Además, no solo podemos trabajar y trabajar, ¡todos nos agotaremos!

Rin lo mira fijamente mientras que Renzo pone una mano sobre su hombro. —¡Uno debería vivir la juventud al máximo! ¡No te arrepientas cuando te conviertas en anciano! ¡Ahora es la última oportunidad para divertirnos tanto como queramos!

—¡Renzo!— Rin parece listo para llorar de felicidad y agarra la mano de Renzo con fuerza. —¡Sabía que eras un buen tipo! ¡Sí, deberíamos ir!

—... pero no conozco a ninguna chica...— Rin se lamenta después de un momento.

Renzo se ríe y le da un pulgar hacia arriba. —¡No te preocupes! ¡Tengo muchas amistades que son del grupo femenino! ¡Déjame las citas!

—¡Renzo!— Rin en realidad comienza a llorar en este punto. —¡Mi alma gemela!

Konekomaru observa a esos dos y apenas se contiene de reírse de ellos. Y en particular del comentario de "alma gemela", el cual extrañamente hace que un pensamiento molesto en el fondo de su mente haga clic en su lugar.

Cubriendo su sonrisa con una mano, Konekomaru comienza a preguntarse cuánto tiempo le tomará a Renzo darse cuenta. Él no tiene muchas esperanzas con respecto a Rin, pero ¿Por lo menos Renzo podría darse cuenta?

* * *

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Lo sentimos!

—¡Aaaah... lo siento mucho! ¡Me confesé a Amemiya-kun y él me invitó a salir!

Renzo pone su cabeza en el escritorio frente a él y mira hacia el espacio, murmurando para sí mismo. —¿Qué... qué significa esto?

—¿Que no eres tan importante? O que no te moviste lo suficientemente rápido.— Rin suspira, sentándose al lado de Renzo. —¿Alguna otra idea?

Renzo se sienta. —¡Aaah, ya sé! ¡Hay una chica más que olvidamos!

—¿Uh? ¿Quién?— Rin observa como Renzo comienza a arrancarse. —¡Oye!

—¡Paku-chan!

—¡No es justo!— Rin corre tras Renzo y rápidamente lo pasa, lo que provoca que se queje

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no es justo?! Aaaah... maldito medio demonio...

* * *

—Gracias pero... justo ahora un senpai de tercer año me invitó y le dije que sí.— Paku está sonriendo dulcemente y parece arrepentida. Renzo maldice eso y afirma que va a encontrar otra manera mientras que Rin suspira.

_«¿Podría preguntarle a las chicas de mi clase?»_ Rin se marcha, perdido en sus pensamientos y realmente sin prestar atención.

Así que no es sorprendente que choque con alguien que deja caer algo. Actuando rápidamente, Rin atrapa a la persona al menos. —Oh hombre, eso fue totalmente mi culpa, ¿estás-?— Rin parpadea, mirando a la chica frente a él. —Uh... ¿Mizuki?

Umino Mizuki mira fijamente a Rin y lentamente enrojece. —O-Okumura-kun... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que ibas a buscar un trabajo, no ir a la escuela?

Rin la deja ir una vez que se pone de pie, luego se agacha para recoger los carteles que llevaba consigo. —Uh... sucedieron cosas. Y... mi nuevo tutor es miembro de la junta aquí, así que...

—¿Qué le pasó a Fujimoto-san? ¿Esta él ...?— Mizuki se muerde el labio y suspira de alivio cuando Rin niega la cabeza.

—Solo ha sido puesto en coma. Actualmente todavía se está recuperando, pero no estaba en condiciones de actuar como un tutor y como en ese entonces no sabíamos si se despertaría, obtuvimos un nuevo tutor. Me puso aquí como parte de una... cosa.— Rin se encoge de hombros.

—Ya veo... entonces, ¿cómo han estado tus días en la escuela?— pregunta Mizuki, mirándolo cuidadosamente.

Rin sonríe. —Yo... en realidad tengo amigos. Quiero decir, solo tengo un amigo en mi clase, 1-D, pero voy a esta escuela cram donde tengo muchos amigos.

—Oh... estoy en Avanzado A, así que no me sorprende que nunca nos hayamos encontrado. Aunque he visto a tu hermano más de una vez.— Mizuki frunce el ceño. —Siempre se ve tan cansado...

Rin murmura algo desagradable al respecto. —No me lo recuerdes. Oh, eso significa que debes conocer a Ryuuji.

—¿Suguro-kun? Sí, él también está en mi clase... ¿Van a la misma escuela? Eso es sorprendente...— Mizuki se levanta y ajusta su paquete.

—Bueno, es una escuela especial...— Rin lo deja ambiguo, ya que está bastante seguro de que Mizuki no sabe sobre demonios ni cree en ellos.

—¿Estás ansioso por el festival?— Pregunta Mizuki, sonrojándose de nuevo sin que Rin se dé cuenta.

Rin asiente. —Sí... pero no puedo conseguir una pareja con la que ir al festival de música... Solo quiero ir y divertirme allí, pero...

—¿No... no como una cita?— Mizuki pregunta vacilante.

Rin niega con la cabeza. —No hay una chica que me guste de esa manera...

Mizuki frunce el ceño ante eso. —Ninguna chica... ¿quién era ese chico contigo... el que tiene el cabello rosado?

—¿Hm? ¡Oh, ese es Renzo! También va a la misma escuela cram. Creció con Ryuuji. ¡Es un amigo increíble!— Rin se anima de inmediato al pensar en Renzo. —Es bastante relajado pero es más listo de lo que parece. ¡Además, es bastante agradable! Aunque honestamente es un pervertido...

Mizuki observa su expresión y movimientos de las manos mientras habla sobre las virtudes y defectos de Renzo, con los ojos brillantes y feliz como nunca antes lo habia visto y siente una punzada en el pecho. _«Oh... así es como es...»_ Mizuki mira hacia abajo y respira profundamente.

—Para ser honesta, entre lo de mi clase y lo que está haciendo el club de teatro, estaba pensando en saltarme el festival de música. A menos que alguien con quien me gustaría ir me lo pidiera, prefiero acostarme temprano y dormir un poco.— Mizuki suspira. —Pero... si ambos están buscando citas, tengo una idea...

—¿De Verdad?— Rin vuelve su brillante sonrisa hacia ella y por un momento el dolor de Mizuki se multiplica. Luego lo aparta y asiente, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su corazón podría romperse por esto, pero la forma en que Rin habla de su "Renzo" le da muchas buenas razones para no interponerse en el camino.

* * *

Renzo se siente definitivamente deprimido. Sin cita, no hay mucho que pueda hacer y, a este ritmo, no encontrará a nadie que diga que sí.

—¿Oh? ¿No eres uno de los amigos de Rin-kun?

Renzo se da vuelta y ve a alguien que no esperaba. —Um... Ruan-san ¿verdad?

Ruan Dandan agita sus manos. —¡Pah! Llámame Dandan.

Ella se acerca a Renzo y coloca sus manos en sus caderas, mirándolo de arriba abajo. —¡Vaya, qué niño tan lindo eres!

Renzo le devuelve una sonrisa nerviosa. —Vaya, gracias... uh...— Renzo se contrae y se aleja cuando Dandan se inclina para mirarlo a los ojos. Por un momento, Renzo es atrapado por sus ojos marrones oscuros que parecen parpadear a rojo por un momento.

—Vaya que lo eres... lo suficientemente bueno como para _comer_.— Dandan sonríe bruscamente y se lame los labios. Renzo, sin ninguna razón en la que pueda pensar, de repente se siente completamente aterrorizado.

Entonces hay una espalda cubierta con la camisa del uniforme escolar entre él y Dandan y Rin la está mirando ferozmente.

—No. Dandan, no tienes permitido tenerlo.— Rin la fulmina con la mirada, haciendo que Dandan chasquee la lengua con molestia.

—Ah, bien. Te mueves rápido Rin-kun.— Dandan mira a Renzo y sonríe. —Pero él tiene tanta _carga_... ¿estás seguro?

—Sekki-san lo está entrenando.— Dice Rin y algo sobre eso habla de una advertencia ya que la expresión de Dandan fluctúa.

Ella suspira. —Bien, bien. No quiero pelear de todos modos.— Ella le da a Renzo una sonrisa brillante. —¡Nos vemos más tarde Tanuki-san!

Rin la observa irse con una expresión intensa antes de finalmente relajarse y girarse para mirar a Renzo. —¿Estás bien?

Renzo siente que sus piernas ceden y Rin apenas lo atrapa a tiempo. —Yo... yo... ¿qué es ella?

Rin duda. —Ella es... como Sekki-san pero... aaah, le diré a Ying Hua. Ella le dará un gran regaño al respecto...

Renzo asiente, tragando un poco. _«Esa mujer... nunca antes había estado tan asustado...»_

Por alguna razón, Renzo no se queja por el hecho de que Rin parece estar medio abrazándolo aquí, sino que se inclina ligeramente hacia él. Esperando a que el miedo y su corazón se calmen y encontrando un gran consuelo con él.

* * *

Al día siguiente amanece despejado y brillante, y los estudiantes se dirigen alegremente a la escuela.

A menos que seas un Shima Renzo.

—Buenos días Shima-san... parece que ya te estás convirtiendo en un muerto viviente... Konekomaru mira con preocupación al bastante cansado Renzo.

—Le pregunté a unas veinte chicas que no conozco y todas dijeron que no... es doloroso... tan doloroso vivir...— se lamenta Renzo.

Luego se da cuenta de que Ryuuji está en la misma condición y parpadea. —Woah... ¿qué te pasó Bon? _R_ _ealmente_ te ves como un muerto viviente...

Konekomaru suelta una risa nerviosa. —Um... es difícil decirte esto, pero... esta mañana de camino aquí, rechazó una invitación de una chica... ella comenzó a llorar y ahora su corazón está magullado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo! ¡Recibe una oferta y dice que no!— Renzo se enoja por ello. —Esa es una ansiedad totalmente diferente de la de todos los jóvenes desesperados por una cita... ¡Serás maldecido!

—¡Los que serán maldecidos son ustedes!— Ryuuji responde, gruñendo. —¡Contaminados por deseos mundanos! ¡El festival escolar o lo que sea, es lo mismo que las acciones de Mara **(1)**!

Mientras que Ryuuji y Renzo comienzan a gritarse el uno al otro y Konekomaru intenta calmarlos, se escucha un grito.

—¡Yoooo! ¡Buenos días!— Rin se detiene repentinamente y mira fijamente a Ryuuji y Renzo. —Uh... ¿qué está pasando?

—Um...— Konekomaru se encoge de hombros.

—¡Okumura-kun! ¿Qué te tiene tan resplandeciente... no, no me digas... ¡¿tienes una cita?!— Se lamenta Renzo, sollozando. —Tú y Bon, ambos, tan crueles.

—Uh... en realidad nos conseguí a _ambos_ citas...— Admite Rin, Renzo inmediatamente se anima con eso.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¡Okumura-kun!! ¡Mi Salvador!— Renzo de repente se energiza por eso y agarra las manos de Rin, sonriéndole felizmente.

Rin se sonroja y separa las manos de Renzo. —Uh... bueno, no lo llamaría una _cita_ , _cita_ , pero encontré a dos chicas que quieren ir al baile y están dispuestas a ir con nosotros para llenar el espacio masculino para ambas.

Renzo se detiene ante eso y mira a Rin. —¿Qué significa eso?

—¡Buenos días a todos!

Todos se voltean ante eso y se sorprenden al ver a Shiemi allí. —¿Moriyama-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Shiemi se sonroja. —Aaah... ya ven...— Ella se endereza y les sonríe. —¡De ahora en adelante seré la compañera de clase de todos! ¡Por favor cuídenme!

—¡Has aprobado los exámenes de admisión de mitad de año!— Exclama Ryuuji, aturdido.

—¡Yuki-chan a estado enseñándome todo el tiempo!— Chirría Shiemi. —¡Pero quería mantenerlo en secreto de todos hasta que pasara!

—¡Así que por eso se escabullía todo el tiempo! ¡Buen trabajo, Shiemi!— Rin alborota el cabello de Shiemi, haciéndola chirriar y provocando que su sonrisa crezca.

—Shiemi-san.— El sonido de la voz de Yukio hace que todos se giren para mirarlo. —La sala de la facultad es por aquí.

—Aaah, ¡voy!— Shiemi se despide del resto. —¡Nos vemos más tarde! ¡Si terminamos en la misma clase, cuídenme!

Rin se despide de ella y luego se vuelve hacia Renzo. —Cierto. ¡Antes de que comience la clase nuevamente, tenemos que reunirnos con nuestras citas!

Renzo se anima de nuevo con eso. —¡Sí! ¿A quiénes encontraste?

* * *

Renzo tropieza al frenar cuando Rin finalmente suelta su mano después de detenerse. Inclinándose, Renzo respira profundamente para recuperarse, ya que Rin es mucho más atlético que él.

Luego levanta la vista para ver a una chica mirándolo con desprecio. —¿Esta es mi cita?

Renzo esboza una sonrisa ganadora. —Supongo que sí, ¿a menos que vayas con Okumura-kun?

Ella resopla ante eso. —No lo creo.

Poniéndose de pie, Renzo la mira. Su cabello negro azulado está cortado a una longitud juvenil y sujetado con una linda horquilla con forma de flor. Su cara es algo angular y al mirar superficialmente su tipo de cuerpo, es el de una atleta. Atletismo, si Renzo supone bien.

—Sayaka-chan... sé amable.— Esto viene de otra chica. Ella tiene el cabello largo y castaño el cual está ligeramente rizado, sujetado con una diadema roja y enmarcando un rostro dulce. Ella frunce el ceño ligeramente hacia Sayaka, quien suspira ante eso.

—Bien... bien...— se queja Sayaka. —Oota Sayaka. Me temo que voy a ser tu cita.

Renzo se ríe, extendiendo una mano y observando a Sayaka mirarla con sorpresa. —Shima Renzo. Ella es un poco como Izumo-chan, ¿verdad?

Rin se ríe de eso. —Sí, ahora que lo mencionas...

—¿Es Izumo-chan una amiga suya?— La chica de rostro dulce pregunta.

—Sí. Ah, y esta es Minami Hiromi.— Rin la presenta a Renzo. —Ella será mi cita.

—Okumura-kun suertudo...— Renzo se ríe de nuevo y se vuelve hacia Sayaka. —¿Puedo llamarte Sayaka-chan?

Sayaka exhala un ruidoso suspiro. —Está bien. No me importa ¡Pero llamas a Hiromi-chan Minami-san o de lo contrario!

—¿Minami-chan?— Renzo esquiva el golpe que Sayaka le lanza con una carcajada. —Bien, bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para el baile?

—Bueno, definitivamente vamos a ser su boleto para entrar allí. Pero entre el club de Sayaka y el de Hiromi también, sin mencionar lo que están haciendo nuestras clases, tendremos que elegir el momento adecuado...— Rin tararea un poco mientras lo piensa.

—¿Qué tal esto? Primero intercambiamos direcciones de correo para que, si algo cambia, podamos informar a todos.— Sugiere Renzo.

—Eso suena bien.— Hiromi sonríe ante eso. —¿Qué más podemos hacer?

La sesión de lluvia de ideas dura hasta que suena la campana, el grupo se despide ante eso y se dirige en diferentes direcciones. Renzo observa cómo Hiromi y Sayaka se toman de la mano y sonríe. —Así que por eso dijiste que no es una cita real.

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa. —Sí. Fueron a la misma secundaria que yo. Aparentemente, Hiromi es de una familia acomodada y sobre Sayaka...— Rin se encoge de hombros. —Ella es buena en deportes y con los libros, así que no me sorprendió que entre ambas hayan logrado llegar aquí.

—De segundo año ¿verdad?— Renzo asiente cuando Rin lo confirma. —Se ven felices juntas.

—Sí.— Rin sonríe y coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza. En cierto modo me dan un poco de celos... esas dos siempre estarán juntas...

Renzo tararea y mira a Rin por un momento, luego aparta la mirada, preguntándose por la extraña sensación de aleteo en su pecho cuando piensa en el romance y Rin juntos en la misma oración.

* * *

Terminando de prepararse para la clase de gimnasia, Yukio se gira cuando una voz suave lo llama. —¿Si?

Él mira a la chica nerviosa frente a él, obviamente siendo apoyada por su amiga, y tiene que contener un suspiro.

—¡Okumura-kun~! ¡Por favor, ve al baile conmigo!— Ella ruega. Yukio por un momento jura que ve destellos e incluso corazones en el fondo detrás de ella.

Yukio le da una sonrisa apenada. —Gracias por la oferta, pero trabajaré como miembro del personal, así que no podré ir.

—¡¿Eeeeeh?!— Ella lo mira sorprendida. —¿Por qué eso...? ¡podrías pasar de ello!

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ir, así que...— Yukio se da la vuelta mientras la chica que ahora está cerca de llorar es llevada por su amiga, suspirando de alivio por haber escapado de nuevo.

—Okumura-sensei... tos... Okumura-kun.— Ryuuji se acerca a Yukio, muy probablemente porque su casillero está al lado del suyo. —¡Debe ser difícil ser popular!

—No soy realmente popular... más bien como...— Yukio hace una pausa y observa mientras una carta de amor sale del casillero de Ryuuji. El otro estudiante la agarra y le frunce el ceño, mientras que Yukio tiene que contener una sonrisa. —Tú también, Suguro-kun.

—¿¡Qué es esto de repente...?!— Se queja Ryuuji.

Sus quejas continúan en clase, donde hace una clavada en baloncesto. —¡Esto es una escuela!

Regresando al lado de Yukio, Ryuuji agrega: —Ahora creo que entiendo lo que sientes, Okumura-kun.

—Decir que trabajaré como miembro del personal es una forma bastante segura de rechazarlas.— Señala Yukio.

—Una idea brillante... creo que también seré voluntario...— Ryuuji murmura para sí mismo. Luego se vuelve hacia Yukio. —Estaba bastante sorprendido de saber que Okumura... quiero decir, que Rin tiene una cita. También obtuvo una para Shima. Pensé que habría ido por Moriyama, pero aparentemente no está interesado.

Yukio lo mira con los ojos desorbitados. —¿En-en serio?

Ryuuji se encoge de hombros. —Eso es lo que me dijo Shima... ¿qué pasa con todos, de repente enamorándose y todo?

Yukio frunce el ceño, mira hacia la cancha y se pregunta si eso es cierto. _«_ _Nii_ _-san... ¿pensé que estabas interesado en_ _Shiemi_ _-san...?»_

* * *

—¡Shiemi!— Rin llama a Shiemi tan pronto como la encuentra, jadeando.

—¿Rin?— Shiemi parece sorprendida de verlo, mientras que Paku parece extrañamente ansiosa e Izumo vagamente molesta.

—Err...— Rin mira a su alrededor, notando que toda la clase lo está mirando y susurrando. —Ven conmigo por un minuto...

Shiemi le sonríe. —Está bien, yo también quería hablar contigo.

Los dos salen entre los susurros de la clase. A él no le gusta eso, Rin termina yendo un poco más allá de lo planeado originalmente hasta que llegan a un balcón. Ya está algo decorado para el festival y Rin se apoya contra él, mirando hacia el patio de abajo.

—Hemos llegado bastante lejos de los demás...— comenta Shiemi, apoyándose también en el balcón.

—Hmmm...— Rin se vuelve hacia Shiemi. —¿Has oído hablar del baile que habrá en el festival?

—¡Sí! ¡Suena divertido!— Shiemi se ilumina visiblemente al mencionarlo. —También quería hablar contigo sobre eso.

—¿De Verdad?— Rin sonríe. —Entonces ve tú primero.

—Estaba pensando en invitar a Yuki-chan.— Shiemi le dice a Rin.

Rin la mira fijamente por un momento, haciendo que la sonrisa de Shiemi vacile. —Um... ¿Rin? ¿Ocurre algo?

Rin se echa a reír, se inclina y se aferra al balcón para permanecer de pie. —¿En serio? Jejeje... ¡eso es lo que quería!

—¿En serio?— Shiemi mira a Rin. —Yo... pensé que Yuki-chan... mientras me estaba enseñando... en un momento él simplemente... no respondió durante mucho tiempo. Yo... se ve tan cansado últimamente...

—Dímelo a mí.— Rin se queja para sí mismo.

—Quiero que se relaje de vez en cuando, porque trabaja muy duro.— Admite Shiemi, mirando hacia el patio.

—Eso es en lo que estaba pensando. Él... no me dirá nada, pero sé que ha salido tarde cada vez más a menudo. Y cada vez tiene más misiones.— Rin suspira y se recuesta contra el balcón, mirando hacia el cielo azul frío. Luego se vuelve hacia Shiemi, sonriendo. —Ve a invitarlo a salir. Si dice que no, dímelo. Me encargaré de él, lo prometo. ¡Definitivamente va a salir contigo, Shiemi!

Shiemi se sonroja encantada. —¡Aaaah... gracias, Rin!

* * *

Yukio está inclinado sobre su escritorio en su muy estrecha oficina, el aroma de hierbas, aceites y la pólvora lo cubren. El golpe en la puerta llega repentinamente y lo hace enderezarse. —¿Sí, adelante?

Yukio mira su reloj y se sorprende haber perdido la noción del tiempo, luego se da vuelta para ver a Shiemi entrar. —Shiemi-san...

A continuación, logra darle una pálida sonrisa. —¿Cómo fue tu primer día de escuela?

—¡Fue grandioso!— Shiemi burbujea. —Um, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—Adelante.— Yukio no esperaba mucho una pregunta, solo una aclaración de lo que sea que Shiemi haya abordado mientras estaba en la escuela.

—¿P-puedes ir a al baile conmigo?— Pregunta Shiemi, toda nervios y sonrisas y mejillas sonrojadas.

Yukio solo puede mirarla fijamente, conmocionado. —¿C-conmigo, dices?

—¡Sí! ¿Vas a ir con alguien?

—No...

—¡Entonces vayamos juntos!— Shiemi resplandece y levanta los brazos, con las manos apretadas juntas como si estuviera animando. —¡Seguro que será divertido!

Yukio abre la boca por un momento y luego la cierra.

Entonces dice con una sonrisa falsa y brillante: —En realidad, trabajaré como miembro del personal, así que no estaré libre ese día.

Shiemi lo mira fijamente. Completa y absolutamente silenciosa, su sonrisa se desvanece.

—Lamento hacerte pasar por la molestia de invitarme.— Yukio continúa, manteniendo esa agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

—...¡Ya veo!— Shiemi sonríe de nuevo, más suave y casi triste. —Bueno. No te presiones.

—No lo haré.— Yukio la mira irse, confundido. _«¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no le preguntó a_ _Nii_ _-san?_ _Shiemi_ _-san... seguramente a ella le debe gustar... ¿verdad?»_

* * *

Cuando Rin llega a la escuela al día siguiente, lo primero que realmente nota es que Shiemi está de pie a un costado y se ve triste.

_«Maldición... Yukio...»_ Rin aprieta los dientes y se acerca a Shiemi. —¿Qué pasó?

—Él... dijo que iba a estar trabajando ese día...— Shiemi no levanta la vista. —Pero esa sonrisa...

Rin no lo duda, tirando de Shiemi, quien chilla, en un abrazo. —Entiendo. Iré a gritarle.

—¡N-no tienes que hacer eso!— Protesta Shiemi, pero ella se apoya en el abrazo y con cuidado coloca sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Sí, lo hago. Yukio está siendo un imbécil con Shiemi. Si alguien hace eso, voy y lo golpeo. Incluso si Yukio es mi hermano, necesito ir a golpearlo por entristecerte. Eres mi amiga, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Rin, con voz suave y relajante. Mira a su alrededor, ferozmente, obligando a los que los miran fijamente a moverse rápidamente.

Shiemi asiente con la cabeza. —Uhuh.— Entonces agrega: —Pero... ¿no lo lastimes?

—Bien. _Realmente_ _no_ lo lastimaré.— Rin sonríe y puede sentir a Shiemi temblar. Ella deja escapar un sonido que es mitad sollozo y mitad risa.

—G-gracias.— Shiemi retrocede cuidadosamente, secándose los ojos. —Yo... tenemos que llegar a clase.

—Sí.— Rin sonríe suavemente y aparta el flequillo de Shiemi de la cara. —¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

—¡Sí!— Shiemi le sonrisa como respuesta y Rin no puede evitar devolvérsela. Él se despide de ella mientras se va, aun sonriendo.

La sonrisa cae tan pronto como se va y Rin gruñe.

_«¡Maldita sea Yukio! ¿Qué coño te pasa?»_

* * *

La primera señal que obtiene Yukio de que su hermano mayor está enojado con él es con el fuerte grito de _Yukio_ que viene del pasillo. Se da vuelta para ver a Rin irrumpiendo hacia él, la ira sobre él es tan obvia que las personas se apartan antes de poder siquiera verlo. Es como una extraña ola formada por personas. Rin se detiene frente a Yukio, realmente _gruñendo_ hacia él.

Entonces Rin abofetea a Yukio directamente en la cara. Ryuuji hace una mueca de simpatía. Se escucha un silencio aturdido mezclado con jadeos conmocionados a su alrededor. Rin empuja dos bento en las manos de Ryuuji, el otro estudiante lo mira atónitamente sorprendido por esto, sin apartar la mirada de Yukio, quien lo mira sorprendido.

Luego, con cuidado, lentamente, Rin le pregunta –o más bien le exige– a Yukio:

—¿Por. Qué. Le. Dijiste. Que. No. A. Shiemi?— La voz de Rin es cortante con una corriente de rabia, algo ante lo cual Yukio solo puede temblar, incluso mientras levanta lentamente la mano y se frota la mejilla dolorida.

—¿Disculpa?— Pregunta Yukio, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila.

Rin lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo levanta en el aire con una mano. Está muy controlado a pesar de lo que otros puedan pensar, especialmente teniendo en cuenta como maldice Ryuuji a un costado, ya que Yukio ciertamente puede respirar.

—Shiemi. Jódete Yukio, te _gusta,_ lo sé, ¿tienes alguna buena excusa para rechazarla y hacerla llorar?— Rin gruñe.

—Nii-san...— Yukio traga saliva y deja escapar un grito ahogado cuando lo tiran hacia abajo, y de repente se encuentra cara a cara con Rin. Sus ojos son de apariencia demoníaca y, por un momento, Yukio está verdaderamente, completamente asustado de su hermano.

Entonces, la expresión de Rin se suaviza levemente, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y una tristeza sombría toma el lugar de la ira. —Yukio... sea cual sea tu problema... trabajar demasiado no va a ayudar. Ve a disculparte e invita a Shiemi a salir antes del festival. _Eso_ te ayudará. Intenta no huir de tu edad por una vez, cuatro ojos pecoso.

Rin lo deja caer y se gira, pero no antes de agarrar a Ryuuji y arrastrarlo a pesar de sus protestas.

—¡Y compra tu propio almuerzo!— Rin grita hacia atrás, confirmando que sí, que el segundo bento fue originalmente para él.

Yukio se frota el cuello y respira profundamente, tratando de calmarse. El que todos los otros estudiantes se preocuparan por él y le preguntaran de qué demonios se trató eso no ayudaba.

_«Estoy jodido.»_ Yukio se da cuenta al final. _«Definitivamente jodido»._

Debido a que no hay forma de que Yukio pueda cancelar su voluntariado en el festival en este momento. Y si lo omite, estará en problemas.

Entonces, realmente, o es asesinado por Rin por hacer llorar a Shiemi –que una parte de él señala que se lo merece– o se mete en problemas por esquivar el trabajo durante un ajetreado festival.

No hay forma de ganar en absoluto.

* * *

Rin quiere maldecir por un montón de cosas, pero principalmente a Yukio y Shura.

Yukio por ser un idiota y no decirle sí a Shiemi cuando sabe que definitivamente quiere hacerlo.

Mientras que Shura...

—¿ _Un sueño?— Shura resopla. —Oh, no digas tonterías, solo estás teniendo una pesadilla, eso es todo._

— _Una recurrente.— Responde Rin. —Y de cosas que nunca he visto antes. Acabo de reconocer a_ _Izumo_ _, así que ¿¡al menos podrías tratar de tomarlo en serio!? ¡Se diferenciar un maldito sueño profético de un sueño normal!_

_Shura le da una mirada dudosa. —Mira, sé que tienes buenas intenciones y quieres ayudar, pero deja que los adultos nos preocupemos de ello. Y saca tu cabeza de las nubes._

Rin gruñe, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Kero lo mira desde la parte superior del televisor. —Ella realmente no escuchó, ¿eh?

—Idiota idiota...— Rin suspira y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. —Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada. ¿Sekki-san?

—Me dieron la asignación de ayudar con algunas patrullas exorcistas.— Revela Sekki. —Y están lejos de donde descubriste que sucederán los eventos.

Rin se mordió el labio por un momento, considerando las cosas. —Esto no va a ser fácil. No hay manera... de que sea capaz de detenerlo.

Hay silencio por un largo momento.

—Rin... ¿qué hay de la tercera figura? ¿Puedes hacer algo respecto a eso?— Pregunta Kero.

Rin niega con la cabeza. —Yo... no he podido verlo. Maldita sea, puedo ver a ese demonio que no conozco... máscara y cola de mal gusto... pero poderoso. Muy poderoso...— Rin tiembla un poco ante eso. —De todos modos, puedo ver a ese tipo, pero no al último. Solo sé que es un tipo.

—Eso no es bueno.— Kero suspira. —¿Sin edad ni nada?

Rin niega con la cabeza otra vez. —Lo siento Kero, pero... no creo poder verlo a tiempo. Solo tenemos dos días...

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Pregunta Sekki suavemente.

—La música que sigo escuchando...— Explica Rin. —Solo puede venir de ese baile. Entonces... es la segunda noche del festival...

—Y eso no será fácil de manejar en lo absoluto.— Sekki mira por la ventana cercana, observando la barrera brillar por un momento. —¿Puedes hacer algo?

—Puedo mirar.— Rin traga saliva. —Puedo ver... eso es todo...

El silencio desciende sobre el grupo, todos se han quedado sin palabras. Pero en verdad, realmente no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer en este momento. Nada más que esperar.

Y rezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Mara: Se le llama Mara a la entidad que intentó evitar que el Buda Siddharta Gautama alcanzara la iluminación y destruyera el Ego.
> 
> Notas: Estamos cada vez más cerca del punto de inflexión, empiecen a prepararse por que desde el próximo capítulo y en adelante el canon ira deshilachándose para dar paso a cosas muy diferentes y lograr así darle eventualmente un final a esta historia.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	20. Chapter 20

El primer día del festival amanece claro y brillante, un encantador clima otoñal para que todos disfruten. Un comienzo prometedor para una celebración de dos días.

Rin no es tan tonto como para comprarlo, ni siquiera cuando Mephisto decide salir a lo grande y grandilocuentemente al momento de comenzar el festival.

Incluso si eso es impresionante, incluso si por ahora es pacífico y divertido...

Rin tuvo ese sueño otra vez esta mañana y sabe con certeza que no puede escapar de él. Ese futuro está completamente intacto y no hay nada que Rin pueda hacer al respecto.

Y eso es algo que Rin odia.

**Capítulo 20: La Engañosa Luz**

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que fue a este festival. Fue con Rin esa vez, Yukio merodeando enojado en el fondo.

_«Bueno»_ considera Ying Hua, mordiendo la manzana acaramelada en su mano « _La falta de Yukio-kun es buena. Pero la de Rin-kun no tanto»._

Pero este año, Rin está participando plenamente en el festival y Ying Hua no puede evitar sonreír ante eso, especialmente a medida que avanza entre la multitud hasta que ve el pequeño puesto de comida del 1-D.

—¡Rin-kun!— La voz de Ying Hua atraviesa la multitud y Rin levanta la vista y sonríe.

—¡Ying Hua!— Rin está prácticamente rebotando, aunque sus manos preparan diligentemente más onigiri. Ying Hua nota las pequeñas tartas y mini-pie que también se exhiben aquí, mantenidos calientes con un pequeño calentador eléctrico. —¿Estas disfrutando?

Ying Hua se ríe. —¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Y tú, Rin-kun?

—Me está yendo bien.— Rin burbujea, pero Ying Hua nota las grietas que se esconden en sus ojos. Ella mantiene contacto visual, hasta que Rin finalmente se inclina un poco y se gira hacia el chico a su lado. —Um, oye, ¿te importaría si me tomo un pequeño descanso?

—No hay problema Okumura-kun.— Godaiin mira entre Rin y Ying Hua, pero no dice nada, simplemente se hace cargo de vigilar el mostrador y recoger las órdenes. Una pequeña multitud y una larga fila comienzan a formarse a medida que circulan noticias sobre lo sabrosa que es la comida aquí.

Rin y Ying Hua se deslizan hacia algún lugar detrás de las gradas. Ying Hua se posa en uno de los palcos mientras Rin camina de un lado a otro frente a ella, luciendo comprensiblemente preocupado.

—Rin-kun... el sueño profético...— Ying Hua duda por un momento mientras que Rin se detiene bruscamente. —¿No puedes hacer nada respecto a eso?

Rin suspira. —No. Shura no me escuchó y ni siquiera me molesté en tratar con Yukio... ha sido... raro, desde Kyōto.

—¿Crees que algo pasó allí?— pregunta Ying Hua suavemente.

—Sí. Más bien _sé que_ algo tuvo que haber sucedido. Ese bastardo de Tōdō estuvo involucrado y...— Rin se muerde el labio. —Creo que le hizo algo a Yukio. Se metió con su cabeza. No sé porque Yukio no quiere hablar. Y ahora esta esto...

—Este sueño profético... no es lo único que te preocupa.— Ying Hua encuentra su mirada, viendo el miedo en él. —¿Qué más?

—Las cartas.— Confiesa Rin. —Estoy... me topé con un bloqueo. No puedo entender lo que me estoy _perdiendo_ y... me preocupa que se les acabe la magia antes de que pueda... e incluso sin eso está esa... condición que me fue adjunta al próximo examen de exorcista...

—Rin-kun. Si hay algo que pueda hacer...— Ying Hua es interrumpida por una risa quebrada de Rin.

—Te dije lo que puedes hacer.— Rin suspira y se sienta en un palco frente a Ying Hua. —Solo... por favor. Cuida de todos. Y...— Rin mira sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas. —No hagas nada aquí. Pase lo que pase. Ese maldito payaso...— Rin mira a su alrededor, por si acaso, pero no siente a Mephisto cerca. También puede sentir el zumbido de los escudos de Ying Hua, lo que hace que sea más fácil para el demonio pasarla por alto y, por el momento, a Rin.

—No confíes realmente en él. Nunca. Así que no dejes que se entere de tu poder a menos que no tengas otra opción.— Le dice Rin, volviendo a mirar a Ying Hua. —Es... la única carta de triunfo real que tienes. Que tú, Ruby y Spinel son desconocidos.

Ying Hua suspira y asiente lentamente. Ella mira el palo ahora vacío que lleva. —Sí, lo sé...

—Gracias.— Rin le da una pálida sonrisa y se pone de pie. —Ahora, ¿qué tal un poco de onigiri y tonjiru para ti?

Ying Hua sonríe ante eso y asiente, parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones. —Me gustaría eso.

* * *

Una casa de té o un maid café no es inusual para los festivales escolares. Pero, ¿uno con un tema de gafas?

_«Esto es un poco inusual»._ Renzo se pone las gafas falsas y las empuja hacia arriba, asegurándose de que no se caigan. _«Genial... ahora tengo que preguntarme cómo las mantiene_ _Koneko_ _-san...»_

Manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro –una que es fácil con las chicas guapas que actualmente son clientes– Renzo recibe los dulces solicitados y se los ofrece, coqueteando al mismo tiempo. Las chicas se ríen de aquello y eso pone a Renzo de buen humor.

Lo mismo con todos sus compañeros de clase y sus gafas; una buena cantidad de ellos se ven bien con gafas añadidas a su aspecto. « _Las gafas no son malas en absoluto»._ Renzo tararea felizmente con eso.

Renzo hace una pausa cuando escucha que el 1-D es mencionado por un grupo de terceros años y alza las cejas ante los elogios con los que los alaban. Aparentemente, su pequeño puesto de comida es muy popular, incluso para ser de algunos dulces pequeños.

_«Por otro lado... Okumura-kun está cocinando, ¿no?»_ Renzo hace una nota mental de tener tiempo libre hoy para visitar a Rin mientras sonríe y conversa con otros clientes, manteniendo una actitud brillante.

No hay forma de que se pierda la sabrosa comida de Rin.

El zumbido de su celular hace que tenga que excusarse para revisar el mensaje, con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

Una sonrisa que se congela y se desvanece lentamente mientras lee el correo electrónico que acaba de recibir.

* * *

Saliendo de su interpretación del papel de un fantasma para ayudar a su madre en la tienda, Shiemi no puede evitar el zumbido feliz que está haciendo.

_«Incluso si Yuki-chan no puede ir al baile conmigo, todavía me estoy divirtiendo»._ Piensa ella alegremente. Al mismo tiempo, se encuentra preocupada una vez más por Yukio y se pregunta qué está haciendo en este momento. Ella no lo ha visto en absoluto durante este festival.

Pero es un gran festival, así que eso explica por qué ella no ha podido verlo en lo absoluto. Shiemi aleja sus preocupaciones por ahora, queriendo disfrutar hoy.

La felicidad es mejor que la tristeza y solo hay tantas preocupaciones de las que uno es capaz.

* * *

Es muy difícil perderse a Mephisto mientras se abre paso por el festival. El demonio no puede contener su alegría y su extraño atuendo y actitud son muy notables para los estudiantes que también disfrutan del festival.

Eventualmente llega al puesto del 1-D y Rin es el primero en notarlo. —¡Oh! Meph... ¡Director! ¡Ven a comer! Oh, pero alinéate correctamente ¿quieres?

Mephisto se queda boquiabierto ante la _muy_ larga fila delante de él. —¡¿Okumura-kun?! ¡¿Qué estás vendiendo aquí?!

—¿Onigiri, tonjiru, mini-pie y tartas?— Rin se encoge de hombros. —Haz fila si quieres probar.

—¡Sin duda lo haré!— Mephisto salta a la fila de manera pomposa, sobresaltando a muchos y, tarareando una canción extraña, progresa a través de la línea hacia el frente. Rápidamente ordena una muestra de todo, aturdiendo al grupo con todas las órdenes. A excepción de Rin, quien con calma toma el dinero y demuestra que ya ha preparado exactamente eso para Mephisto.

—¿Cómo supiste que hacer?— Godaiin le susurra a Rin mientras Mephisto comienza a probar todo.

—Míralo cuidadosamente.— Aconseja Rin y, confundido, Godaiin lo hace. Luego parpadea, a medida que registra lo diferente que se ve el director ahora para él.

—¿Okumura-kun, es él...?— Godaiin vuelve a mirar a Rin, quien asiente.

—Sí. Demonio. De sangre completa a diferencia de mí. No te preocupes, es un otaku y adora el mundo humano. Es el Preceptor de la Rama de Japón de la Orden tanto como el director aquí y supervisa la escuela exorcista aquí también.— Rin se encoge de hombros ante la mirada atónita de Godaiin. —Por eso supe que hacer. Además... bueno, no importa. Digamos que lo conozco lo suficiente y desafortunadamente he tenido que tratar con él más de una vez...

Godaiin quiere preguntar más, pero Mephisto habla en ese momento.

—¡Me ha gustado mucho la comida de este puesto!— Declara Mephisto. —Preparen su puesto de comida dentro de la sede del Festival Cross mañana. Tengo el presupuesto para todo el equipo y demás.

Todo el grupo del puesto lo mira atónito ante eso. ¿Allí? Eso... ¡allí es donde van los puestos profesionales!

—Sin embargo, coloquen algunas trabajadoras femeninas más.— Mephisto chasquea los dedos y de repente un montón de atuendos están en los brazos de Rin. Rin ni siquiera parpadea, aunque parece molesto por todos los conjuntos "lindos" que ahora tiene en sus brazos.

—Oh, maravilloso... ¿dónde vamos a conseguirlas?— Rin se pregunta.

—Más importante...— menciona Godaiin. —En ese mismo día, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de clase estarán en el baile. Así que, ¿tendremos suficientes trabajadores?

Rin palidece ante eso. —Maldición... a ese maldito payaso le gusta hacer las cosas difíciles, ¿no es así?— Se queja Rin. Luego parpadea, recordando algo y sacando su celular. —Yo... podría conocer a algunas personas que puedan ayudar...

* * *

—Hiromi-chan, ¿a dónde vamos?— Exige Sayaka, mientras Hiromi la arrastra a través de la multitud. A medida que avanzan por los puestos del festival, Sayaka se da cuenta de lo que parece una gran alineación y estira el cuello, tratando de ver qué hay detrás.

Finalmente, resulta que ese puesto es su destino, el puesto de la clase 1-D y Sayaka solo puede mirar fijamente a Rin y sus compañeros sirviendo onigiri, sopa y pequeñas tartas a los clientes.

—Oh. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?— Pregunta Sayaka, cruzando los brazos tan pronto como ve a Rin.

Rin se ilumina al ver a Hiromi y Sayaka. –¡Hiromi! Sayaka! Impresionante, ambas vinieron. ¿Le dijiste?

Lo último se lo pregunta a Hiromi quien sacude la cabeza. —Aún no.— Luego se vuelve hacia Sayaka. —Sayaka-chan, mañana este puesto se mudará a la sede. El problema es que buena parte de la clase estará en el baile.

Sayaka suspira. —Entonces, en lugar de solo esperarte apáticamente, ¿quieres que te ayudemos?

—¡Solo tenemos que hacer el primer turno!— Insiste Rin. —Tal vez otro después de eso, ¡pero tendremos tiempo para ir al baile!

—Así que de eso se trataba el mensaje de texto que me envió Minami-san.— Comenta Renzo, caminando hacia ellos. —Bueno, es esto o dejar que Bon me intimide para que me una a él en el equipo del personal. Parece no creer lo de la cita...

—¿Crees que alguien que no es estudiante puede ayudar?— Todos se giran y se quedan mirando en estado de shock al ver a Ying Hua parada allí, actualmente comiendo un plátano congelado cubierto de chocolate en un palo. Ella les sonríe. —Si es así, también puedo ayudar.

—Yo... no veo ningún problema.— Dice Godaiin después de un momento. —Creo que podemos lograrlo.

—Eso es genial...— Ying Hua toma uno de los atuendos y frunce el ceño, antes de devolverlo. —¿Tenemos que usar esto?

—Uuuh... el director lo solicitó...— Rin hace una mueca ante eso.

Sayaka suspira. —Bien... yo también ayudaré. Pero me debes una por usar esto...

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso... Ya contacté a alguien para ver si a ella le gustaría arreglarlos. ¡Y ella dijo que si!— Ying Hua entona alegremente. Rin gime mientras ella agrega: —¡Aparentemente también tiene algunos uniformes agradables para los niños y también los traerá!

Rin murmura para sí mismo y se golpea la cabeza contra el mostrador frente a él, haciendo que todos lo miren con ligera preocupación. —Maldición... Sekki-san...

* * *

Rin solo puede estar agradecido por el hecho de que hizo más que suficiente cuando se trata de mini-pie y tartas. Son fáciles de almacenar para más tarde y en este momento, ya que se agotaron hace poco, hace que sea más fácil mientras Rin corre de un lado a otro en su dormitorio para llevar un nuevo contenedor grande lleno de ellos.

Rin disminuye la velocidad cuando se da cuenta de cierto adulto en la fila, uno que está hablando con Godaiin. —Espera un minuto...

El hombre se da vuelta y ve a Rin, parpadeando con aturdimiento. —¡Okumura-kun! No esperaba verte aquí.

Godaiin Daisuke mira a Rin. Su hijo se queda boquiabierto. —Espera... espera, ¡¿se conocen?!

Rin se agacha detrás del puesto y entrega el gran recipiente, permitiendo que alguien se haga cargo y lo coloque en la vitrina climatizada que poseen. —Aaah, sí.

—Solías trabajar en mi café favorito.— Daisuke suena divertido ante eso. —Qué coincidencia que hayas conocido a mi hijo.

—¡Sí... es un gran chico!— Dice Rin alegremente.

Godaiin se sonroja cuando Daisuke lo mira con aprobación. —Bueno, vine a ver a mi hijo, pero parece que hay un muy buen cocinero en este puesto...

—¡Oh, claro!— Rin voltea su corbata sobre su hombro y le sonríe a Daisuke. —¿Qué será, señor? Me temo que no hay café aquí...

Godaiin está confundido por la risa de Daisuke ante eso y no puede evitar quedarse boquiabierto por lo extraño que es que su padre no solo conozca a su nuevo amigo, sino que aparentemente tiene una _broma interna_ con él.

* * *

Al regresar de la escuela cram, Izumo es detenida por un grito de su nombre. Aprieta los dientes y se debate el correr, pero como solo puede ser Rin, no hay forma de que pueda correr más rápido que el Hijo de Satanás. En cambio, se da vuelta y observa como Rin se acerca.

—¡Izumo! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!— Cuatro palabras que Izumo no está contenta de recibir, especialmente cuando Rin explica en qué necesita exactamente su ayuda y le tiende un atuendo. Izumo lo toma en automático y realmente quiere tirarlo a la basura.

—¡¡No!!— Izumo golpea al medio demonio arrodillado ante ella. —¡¿Por qué me estás preguntando a mí?! ¡Ve a preguntarle a Moriyama Shiemi!

—Eso... ella no va a estar disponible, lo que me recuerda que necesito conseguir esas esposas...— Rin murmura para sí mismo. Izumo lo mira fijamente y luego decide que ella realmente no quiere saber.

—Bueno, hay muchas otras chicas, ¿verdad?— Exige Izumo.

—Sí, pero... la mayoría no puede hacerlo durante el baile, ¡así que por favor!— Rin se pone de pie y agarra las manos de Izumo, sin darse cuenta de cómo se sonroja. —¡No puede ser cualquiera! ¡Tiene que ser alguien en quien confíe!

Izumo abre la boca, preparándose para decir no o mentir y luego no ir. No es un gran problema

Pero mirando sus ojos azules, Izumo se encuentra diciendo que sí y lo que ello conlleva.

Rin resplandece. —¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, estoy salvado! ¡Te invitaré a comer algo como agradecimiento! Solo que nada caro, realmente no puedo pagarlo...— Rin parece un poco contrariado por eso y junta los dedos. Luego sonríe de nuevo. —Siempre me estás ayudando. ¡Algún día te devolveré el favor!

Izumo frunce los labios. —Tú... Moriyama Shiemi también... Si tan solo aprendieran a mirar el otro lado de las personas...

Rin parpadea. —Pero lo hago.

Izumo se congela ante eso. —¿Qu... qué?

Rin se encoge de hombros. —No lo entiendo, pero... ¿no eres tú la única que piensa que estás corrompida?

Izumo abre la boca, la cierra y finalmente se da la vuelta. —No confío en nadie. Esa es la verdad.

Rin mira a Izumo irse y, por un momento, se atreve a tener esperanza gracias a que todavía lleva el uniforme.

_«Tal vez pueda evitar ese destino...»_ Rin mira hacia el oscuro cielo sobre él y envía una pequeña oración para que las cosas no se desmoronen por completo.

* * *

Rin ajusta nerviosamente su cuello por un momento, mientras sirve otra orden de sopa. Esta vez tienen más sopa –tanto arajiru como tonjiru– así como incluso más onigiri. Como resultado, Rin tuvo que pasar la mayor parte del día preparando comida. No es que se arrepienta.

Entregando la sopa junto con el resto de la orden, Rin no nota el suave chillido de las chicas que la reciben, mira a su alrededor y siente un poco de dolor al ver que Izumo no ha llegado.

_«_ _Izumo_ _no vendrá...»_ Rin se siente mal por ese pensamiento, especialmente porque hace que Izumo sea más vulnerable si está sola.

Un golpecito en su hombro hace que se voltee para ver a Hiromi sonriéndole. —Es hora de que tomemos un descanso Okumura-kun. Vamos a ese baile ¿de acuerdo?

Rin no puede evitar sonreír ante ese alegre pensamiento y se dirige hacia donde Renzo está esperando con una Sayaka impaciente que está golpeteando con su pie.

Renzo lleva el mismo atuendo que Rin, el cual es el nuevo uniforme creado por Sekki y obligatorio para todos los que trabajan en el puesto hoy. La camisa del nuevo atuendo es de color azul claro, casi al estilo de una yukata debido a la forma en la que se cruza sobre el pecho, cosido en la espalda y debajo del delantal blanco. Las mangas terminan justo encima de los hombros de Renzo y están adornadas con amarillo. La pequeña mascota onigiri está cosida en el lado izquierdo de la camisa. El delantal es blanco y, a diferencia del de las niñas, no tiene volantes, pero los bolsillos tienen la forma de la mascota onigiri, solo que menos detallados. Por el contrario, los pantalones son de color negro y lisos, aunque muy bien adaptados. Los zapatos son zapatos de vestir negros y probablemente fueron lo único que Sekki realmente no hizo, sino que simplemente los compró en una tienda.

Rin ni siquiera cuestiona cómo Sekki logró hacer todos estos conjuntos en el número correcto y coincidiendo con los que Mephisto le dio. Rin sabe muy bien cuán fuerte puede ser la precognición de Sekki cuando elige activarla. Aunque hacer que se active para un disfraz es extraño.

_«Aunque, sinceramente, eso va con ella...»_ Rin piensa, divertido.

Renzo le sonríe a Rin. —¿Nos vamos?

Rin no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa. —¡Seguro!

* * *

Hay una cierta cantidad de alegría y felicidad que fluye a través de Renzo. Aquí está, en el baile, su primer año, y está bailando con una chica hermosa.

_«¡Estoy tan feliz!»_ Renzo no puede pensar en nada que supere esta felicidad.

—¡Oi, borra esa estúpida expresión de tu rostro!— Renzo regresa a su presente y a la ceñuda Sayaka frente a él. Ciertamente se ve linda en el traje de camarera para el puesto, aunque sería más linda si estuviera sonriendo.

—Sí, no puedo creer que estuve de acuerdo con esto... qué idiota soy...— Sayaka mira hacia Hiromi para verla riéndose con Rin, posiblemente porque su idea de bailar es particularmente extraña, aunque extrañamente apropiada al mismo tiempo para cada canción que aparece. Renzo se gira para mirar a Rin por un momento, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Luego mira a Sayaka y nota lo que hay allí en su mirada.

_«Oh.»_ Renzo sonríe. _«Entonces es por eso que es tan hostil...»_ —Ya sabes— comienza Renzo casualmente. —Está bien encontrar atractivo a alguien que no es tu pareja.

Sayaka se pone rígida ante eso. —¿¡Qué...!? Eso es... eso no tiene nada...

—Claro que sí.— Renzo le sonríe, Sayaka se sonroja ante su mirada y murmura para sí misma. —Es por eso que te pones hostil con Okumura-kun, ¿no? Una parte de ti lo encuentra atractivo.

—¡Pero es un chico!— Estalla Sayaka. —No puedo...

—¿Por qué no? ¡Okumura-kun es muy lindo!— Dice Renzo alegremente. —Además, no es como si fueras a dejar a Minami-san, ¿verdad?

Sayaka abre la boca y luego la cierra, dándole una mirada extraña. —Así que es por eso que eres una cita segura.

Renzo parpadea. —¿Uh?

Sayaka suspira. —Hazte un favor y descúbrelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Descubrir qué? Oi, ¿de qué estás hablando Sayaka-chan?— Renzo es detenido en su intento de ahondar en lo que ella dijo debido a Hiromi.

—¡Es hora de cambiar de pareja!— Hiromi dice alegremente, agarrando a Renzo y arrastrándolo aún más entre la multitud a pesar de sus protestas.

Detrás de él, puede escuchar a Rin riéndose y por un momento se pregunta por qué puede reconocer tan bien su risa.

* * *

Rin se detiene en medio de bailar con Hiromi, después de haber cambiado de nuevo de pareja después de una canción, ya que ve una figura y un color de cabello distintivos en la multitud. —Uh. Disculpa.

Hiromi parpadea y lo mira, luego sonríe cuando ve a la chica a la que se dirige. « _¿Ella no es...?»_

—¡Shiemi!— Shiemi levanta la vista ante la voz de Rin y se ilumina.

—¡Rin!

Rin mira a la multitud y luego a Shiemi. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Estoy entregando flores en secreto. De hecho, la tienda está vendiendo bastante.— Shiemi dice alegremente.

Rin sonríe. —Eso es bueno. ¿Terminaste?

Shiemi parpadea. —Um... ¿sí?— Ella chilla cuando Rin agarra su mano y comienza a arrastrarla. —¿Rin?

—¡Te voy a conseguir ese baile!— Dice Rin alegremente.

Delante de ellos, ambos pueden ver y escuchar a Yukio, sonando molesto mientras habla por un altavoz. Yukio se gira al escuchar su nombre, mirando fijamente a Rin y Shiemi.

—Nii-san... y Shiemi-san también...— Yukio mira sospechosamente las sonrisas en sus rostros. —¿Qué ocurre?, estoy trabajando en este momento.

Rin y Shiemi se miran y luego, al unísono, se inclinan. —¡Yukio!

—¡Yuki-chan!

—¡Baila con nosotros!

Yukio solo puede mirarlos, como si algo se rompiera en su mente. Eso demuestra ser una mala idea cuando Rin y Shiemi lo agarran y lo empujan a la pista de baile, a pesar de sus protestas.

—¿Qué plantaste en la cabeza de Shiemi-san, Nii-san?— Exige Yukio.

—¿Hm? ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que Shiemi lo comenzó!— Responde Rin alegremente.

—Mentiras.— Replica Yukio. —En primer lugar, ¡no puedes bailar con tres personas!

—Ah, claro, sobre eso...— Rin se ríe. Y luego Yukio siente un frío metal en su muñeca seguido del sonido de un chasquido. Mira su muñeca, la cual ahora tiene una esposa, una atada a una cadena, y luego la sigue para ver que otra esposa está unida a Shiemi.

Entonces Rin presiona sus manos juntas, sonriendo. —Ahora, no puedes salir hasta que sean desbloqueadas. ¡Y solo tengo una llave, Ying Hua tiene la otra!

—¡Nii-san!— Yukio se ve nervioso. —¿Qué pasa con... con...?

—¡Cierra los ojos y mira hacia otro lado como un caballero!— Ordena Rin alegremente. —Estoy cansado de bailar y de lo tonto que estas siendo Yukio. Ve a disfrutar ya.

—¡Nii-san--!— Yukio se detiene cuando Rin se inclina hacia su oído.

—Yukio tonto... ¡No me gusta Shiemi de esa manera!— Rin se ríe, un poco sin aliento, luego comienza a alejarse. —¡No vuelvas a acobardarte!

—Um... ¿Yuki-chan?— La voz de Shiemi hace que Yukio se gire y mire a Shiemi, quien le sonríe brillantemente a través de su enrojecido rostro. —¿Quieres... quieres bailar?

Yukio traga, su boca y garganta repentinamente secas.

—Sí.

Yukio apenas resiste el impulso de mirar a su alrededor, ya que eso posiblemente no sería propio de él, viendo en su lugar a Shiemi alegrarse ante esa simple palabra.

Y Yukio se atreve a tener esperanza.

* * *

Izumo puede sentir su rostro queriendo quemarse. El atuendo que lleva puesto es vergonzoso después de todo. Pero más que eso, el hecho de que a pesar de que trató de evitarlo, aun así va a cumplir su promesa con Rin.

Mientras sube las escaleras hacia el festival, nota a Takara parado allí, como si hubiera estado esperando.

—Oi, tú.— El Conejo-Títere la llama. —Ven aquí de inmediato.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué? Estoy ocupada...— Izumo se detiene cuando Takara habla a continuación.

—Ven. Preciada. Mascota. De. Kamiki. Tsukumo.

Izumo mira fijamente, horrorizada mientras el pequeño zorro de felpa, maltratado y desgastado, aparece frente a al Conejo-Títere y luego es atrapado por él.

—¡¿Por qué... por qué tienes eso?!— Exige Izumo. —¡¡Respóndeme!!

Izumo respira hondo y de repente siente como si algo acabara de golpearla.

—Oh no... ¿estás con los Illuminati?

* * *

Rin no está seguro de lo que esperaba cuando Shura los llamó a todos juntos.

—Encuentren a Kamiki Izumo.

Pero tan pronto como llega esa orden, su estómago cae. Ha comenzado y es demasiado tarde para parar. Izumo nunca llegó al puesto y lo que previó se hará realidad.

Rin aprieta los dientes, escuchando a Yukio sugerir contactar a otros y a Shura negándolo. Detrás de él, Renzo está en pánico y termina yéndose corriendo al azar antes de que alguien pueda decirle lo contrario.

—¡Nii-san!— Yukio mira molesto a Rin. —¡Necesitamos quitarnos la cadena!— Levanta el brazo en demostración y tanto Konekomaru como Ryuuji miran fijamente las esposas conectadas por una cadena. Shiemi se sonroja ante las miradas que obtiene.

—Oh, claro...— Rin extiende la mano hacia su bolsillo y le arroja dos llaves a Yukio. —Ahí tienes.

—Espera... ¿no dijiste que Ruan-san tenía la otra llave?— Yukio parece agraviado, incluso mientras desata rápidamente las esposas.

—Mentí.— Dice Rin casualmente, luego se vuelve hacia Shura. Rin camina lentamente hacia Shura y la mira fijamente. Shura en realidad se ve nerviosa, con un poco de sudor en la frente.

Rin la abofetea con fuerza. —Te lo advertí.— Le dice suavemente, mientras todos los demás lo miran conmocionados. Gruñendo, Rin se da la vuelta y se va, ignorando los gritos de Yukio y las preguntas confusas de los demás.

Shura lo mira fijamente, frotándose lentamente la mejilla y cierra los ojos. _«Mierda»._

Ella realmente metió la pata aquí.

* * *

Rin solo deja de correr cuando se acerca a ese lugar, el lugar en su sueño que ha conocido desde hace algún tiempo. Jadeando, Rin mira a su alrededor deseando y esperando que aún no fuera tarde. Pero no puede ver a Izumo en ninguna parte y en su lugar puede sentir que algo viene de la plataforma.

Rin se niega a mirar hacia arriba, sacando en su lugar su teléfono y debatiendo lo que debe hacer. ¿Debería traer a Sekki aquí ahora? ¿A todos los demás? ¿Cambiaría algo?

_«¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?»_ Rin se pregunta, apartándose el flequillo de la cara. _«¿Qué va a pasar exactamente...? todo lo que he visto...»_

La mente de Rin le recuerda la única figura que permanece obstinadamente oculta, sin importar lo que pase, el tipo que Rin sabe es el tercer y último jugador clave de hoy.

—¿Qué debo hacer...?— Se pregunta Rin.

Una onda de choque surge repentinamente sobre él y la cabeza de Rin da vueltas. Antes de darse cuenta, está subiendo las escaleras, de a dos o tres a veces. Llega a la cima y...

Allí está Renzo, parado con Izumo a su lado. Él no lo ve, tampoco Izumo. Rin vacila, una extraña sensación en su estómago lo hace detenerse. Más allá de ellos, ve a Takara, el Conejo-Títere diciéndole a su anfitrión que "vuelva a dormir".

_«¿Fue... fue eso?»_ Rin se pregunta, mirando a Takara. « _¿Es el tercero?»_

Entonces Rin nota al gran demonio oscuro que está unido a Renzo y su aliento se atasca. _«¿Qué... qué es eso?»_ Rin lo mira fijamente y no puede ubicar a ese demonio, aunque cree que podría haberlo visto antes. Una imagen en un libro de algún tipo.

—Así que esa es tu verdadera naturaleza.— Renzo jadea. —Como pensé, eres el peón de Sir Pheles.

_«Eso es algo extraño que decir...»_

—¡Izumo-chan!— Renzo se da vuelta, siguiendo a Izumo con su mirada, y Rin retrocede, haciendo que la sombra lo cubra. —Vuelve aquí...

Su mano extendida es abofeteada por Izumo. —Puedo caminar. Voy a buscar ayuda.

Renzo solo la mira fijamente, sorprendido.

—Hasta entonces, te dejaré las cosas a ti y a Yamantaka.— Izumo se da vuelta para irse, para bajar las escaleras. —¡Definitivamente regresaré para salvarte! ¡Solo espera!

—¡Izumo-chan!— Grita Renzo, alcanzándola.

Rin está allí, y realmente no lo cree por un momento. No vio a Renzo, el bastón convirtiéndose en una lanza con las llamas negras, apuñalando a Izumo desde atrás.

Y aun así lo hizo.

—Eso no es agradable.— Dice Renzo con voz tranquila. Demasiado tranquila para todo esto. —¡Vaya!— Renzo atrapa a Izumo mientras cae, perdiendo el conocimiento. —Si algo le sucediera a Izumo-chan, el jefe me regañaría. Está bien... esto solo hará que te desmayes.

A continuación agrega, tan suave que si los oídos de Rin no fueran tan buenos, no lo habría escuchado. —Perdóname.

Es la desagradable risa del Conejo-Títere lo que le saca a Rin de su aturdimiento. —Finalmente lo entiendo. Eres el bastardo que es el espía de los Illuminati, ¿verdad?

_«¿_ _Illuminati_ _?»_ se pregunta Rin, y da un paso adelante, aturdido. Sus pasos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que Renzo se dé vuelta, listo para pelear.

Sus miradas se encuentran.

—Ren... Renzo...— Rin traga saliva, jadeando y sintiendo como si se estuviera ahogando. Algo cálido y húmedo se desliza por sus mejillas. Rin lame lo que termina en sus labios y prueba la sal. _«¿Lágrimas? Estoy... llorando... ¿por qué estoy...?_ _»_

—Entonces... así que es por eso que nunca pude ver...— Rin se ahoga, sin dejar de mirar a Renzo quien le devuelve la mirada como si no pudiera comprender lo que está viendo. —No quería verte... no quería verte como el traidor...

Renzo le devuelve la mirada a Rin, todavía sosteniendo a la inconsciente Izumo en sus brazos. —Okumura-kun...

El sonido de un helicóptero se acerca y ambos se giran para verlo aproximarse. Renzo mira hacia atrás para ver que Rin todavía está paralizado y, por un momento, parece dudar. Luego se da la vuelta y se aleja, dirigiéndose a donde aterrizará el helicóptero.

* * *

El Serafín que aparece frente a Sekki la hace fruncir el ceño.

_«Este demonio va a explotar...»_ con su ceño fruncido profundizándose, Sekki comienza con cuidado la construcción de la mayor cantidad de escudos que se atreve a convocar sin alertar al Serafin a irse antes de tiempo. Ella no sabe exactamente cómo se creó.

Pero cuando comienza a transmitir un anuncio de su jefe, Sekki tiene que maldecir en voz baja.

Es demasiado tarde y Yue se mueve dentro de ella, notando en su vínculo con Rin como su alma duele mientras mira al espía que se escondió entre ellos durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Rin apenas registra a Mephisto apareciendo para bloquear la explosión de poder. Ni siquiera registra al demonio, el mismo demonio que había estado persiguiendo su sueño, que aparece y comienza a hablar. O el que Mephisto le responde.

Todo lo que Rin puede ver es a Renzo, parado detrás y al lado de los que vinieron –los Illuminati– para hacer lo que sea que vayan a hacer.

Él solo mira a Renzo, observando su rostro. Tratando de encontrar una pista, un rastro. Algo que explique las cosas. Algo que diga que todo esto una mentira, solo una estúpida broma. Una pesadilla.

Pero no pasa nada en absoluto. Solo ve el fuego negro que proviene de ese extraño demonio, puede sentir la poderosa presencia de ese otro demonio que habla y habla sin parar.

Mephisto se siente tenso, casi asustado de estar en presencia de este tipo. Una parte de Rin lo golpea, recordándole que Mephisto, Samael, es solo el segundo después de Satanás. Este tipo debe ser el primero.

—Deberías pensarlo un poco también.— Rin se sobresalta ante esas palabras y gira su mirada para ver que el demonio lo está mirando. Parpadea, sin entender nada.

—Eso es correcto. Me llevaré a esta chica.— Él agrega en ese punto. La chica solo puede ser Izumo, quien todavía está en los brazos de Renzo. —Ella es necesaria para nuestro plan.

Se da vuelta ante eso. —Bueno, entonces, si me disculpan...

Y luego se desploma hacia adelante, tosiendo. Una mujer cercana lo llama _comandante_ y pide un médico para que lo revise. Como si fuera un evento normal.

_«¿Que está pasando?»_ Se pregunta Rin. Y luego lo recuerda.

Este es Lucifer. Rey de la Luz y su medio hermano mayor. El demonio más poderoso de Gehenna, justo debajo de Satanás.

Rin se sacude su aturdimiento y voltea su mirada para ver a Renzo entregar a Izumo. Inconscientemente, da un paso adelante.

—No lo hagas.— Le advierte Mephisto. —Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? No hay nada que podamos hacer contra el Rey de la Luz, incluso en esa condición. Sigue siendo la persona más influyente de Gehenna.

Rin gruñe y toma a Kurikara de todos modos, la desvaina y se lanza directamente hacia ellos.

Renzo lo intercepta. Rin lo mira fijamente, encontrando su mirada y sintiendo el poder presionándose contra él. Y sin embargo, hay algo allí que no encaja del todo.

—Okumura-kun.— Dice Renzo, casual, como si este fuera cualquier otro día y estuvieran hablando después de la escuela en lugar de luchar con la espada contra el bastón. —Te daré un consejo. A partir de ahora, deberás estar preparado para matar humanos. Nosotros, los Illuminati, estamos reuniendo gente.

Renzo derriba al sorprendido y confundido Rin, Rin tropieza y le devuelve la mirada. Puede escuchar a Ryuuji gritarle a Renzo, incluso usando su primer nombre por primera vez. Renzo actúa como si no fuera nada, diciendo _gracias por confiar en mí_.

Renzo sube al helicóptero como si no fuera nada, la puerta se cierra y la máquina se eleva en el aire.

Rin solo puede mirar. Mira y siente como si algo se hubiera hecho pedazos...

... y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, se estremece y desplaza, retornando nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, Arco Illuminati, la traición de Renzo y sentimientos, muchos sentimientos en los próximos capítulos.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	21. Chapter 21

Rin envaina cuidadosamente a Kurikara de nuevo, devolviéndola a la bolsa de la espada y arrojándosela a la espalda.

—Bueno, él dijo que era una declaración de guerra, así que este no es el final.— Comenta Mephisto.

Unos segundos más tarde esto se comprueba con las explosiones que se producen alrededor de todo el campus, una de las cuales está muy cerca de ellos.

—Él ha rasgado completamente nuestras velas.— La voz de Mephisto es tranquila. —Anteriormente, el Rey de la Luz destruyó la barrera principal. Las explosiones de los Serafines derribaron las barreras pequeñas. Echen un vistazo.

Mirando desde su alto punto de vista, es imposible pasar por alto a todos los demonios, hasta de clase media a primera vista, lanzándose sobre ellos.

—Tengo la sensación de que las otras ramas del mundo están en el mismo estado de caos. Como ellas, debo tomar el control de la situación.— Les informa Mephisto, luego se vuelve hacia Yukio. —¡Okumura Yukio, exorcista de Rango Medio Primera Clase! En este momento te ordeno que conduzcas a los exwires reunidos aquí para rescatar a Kamiki Izumo-san.

—¿Solo yo y los exwires?— Yukio suena como si no pudiera creerlo. Pero no es sorprendente el por qué, ya que este es el tipo de misión que no se les debe dar.

—Por supuesto, enviaré refuerzos tan pronto como termine aquí.— Agrega Mephisto. —Además, Takara Nemu irá contigo.

—¿Quién es ese tipo de todos modos?— Exige Ryuuji, sonando irritado.

—Es un exorcista que contraté a un tercero.— Explica Mephisto. —Para actuar como moderador entre tú y los estudiantes de la escuela cram. Tiene las habilidades de un exorcista de Rango Alto Primera Clase, así que estén tranquilos. También sabe a dónde deben ir.

—¿Qué pasa con Renzo?— La voz de Rin es suave, casi peligrosamente.

—Me falta información sobre Shima-kun. No puedo explicar por qué hizo esto.— Mephisto le dice mientras mira a la distancia. —Sin embargo, por el momento, por desafortunado que sea, debemos aceptar el hecho de que él era el espía de los Illuminati...

Mephisto es interrumpido por Rin agarrando su cuello y tirando, mirándolo asesinamente. —Cállate. Si dices una _mentira_ más, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas.

—¿Mentira?— Mephisto tiene el descaro de preguntar. —¿Que mentira?

—Me lo dijiste. De hecho, _te_ _jactaste_ ante mí,. ¡Me dijiste que no hay _nada_ que suceda en esta escuela que no sepas!— Grita Rin, luego tira más fuerte de Mephisto. —Los traeremos de vuelta. ¡Traeremos a Renzo e Izumo de vuelta!

**Capítulo 21: Las Tierras Malditas**

—Rin, ¿estás bien?— La voz de Kero es suave, mientras Rin rebusca a través del cofre por un cierto dispositivo.

Rin no responde por un tiempo, solo da un suave —ja— al encontrar el dispositivo y meterlo en su bolso. Cerrando el cofre, finalmente se vuelve hacia Kero.

—No.— La voz de Rin se quiebra un poco con esa sola palabra. —No lo estoy...

Kero vuela y se acomoda en el hombro de Rin, acariciando su mejilla mientras Rin respira pesadamente y lucha contra las lágrimas que quieren descender una vez más. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Rin sorbe por la nariz y lentamente sacude la cabeza. —Solo... ayuda a Sekki-san, ¿vale? Me tengo que ir... tengo una misión.

—¿No debería ir contigo?— Sugiere Kero, volando fuera del hombro de Rin a medida que él se pone de pie. Rin niega con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Rin...— Kero duda.

—K... Kuro vendrá conmigo. Y estarán todos... bueno, casi todos.— Rin duda, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, y se vuelve hacia Kero. Con una sonrisa de regreso en su rostro, el tipo de sonrisa que hace que Kero quiera asar a quien sea que lastime tanto a Rin. —Cuídate.

Y luego Rin se fue. Dejando a Kero solo con sus pensamientos y el vago impulso de morder la cabeza de un Shima Renzo.

* * *

Subirse al tren para la misión, especialmente uno promedio, ordinario y sin reservar un vagón completo, es tan normal que Rin se desestabiliza. Eso, además de todo lo demás, hace que Rin permanezca en silencio mientras todos discuten los planes para llegar a la prefectura de Shimane, donde Izumo fue llevada.

_«Y donde también está su ciudad natal...»_ Rin siente escalofríos ante eso. No suena bien de ninguna manera.

—Nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto de Haneda. Desde allí iremos en avión.— Explica Yukio.

—Yo... yo nunca he estado en un avión...— Menciona Shiemi vacilante.

—Yo tampoco.— Admite Rin, obteniendo algunas miradas extrañas al haber hablado. Shiemi en particular parece preocupada. _«¿He estado actuando tan mal?_ _»_ se pregunta Rin.

—¿Cómo sabes que están en la prefectura de Shimane?— Le pregunta Konekomaru a Takara.

—Dejé uno de los peluches que convoqué con Izumo—. Conejo-Títere explica. —Y puedo localizar la posición de las cosas que convoco. Pueden verlo como si fuera un transmisor.

—Por cierto ... la prefectura de Shimane es donde está la ciudad natal de Kamiki-san y Paku-san. Aparentemente, también nos dirigimos a esa ciudad natal.— Yukio revela, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Rin, quien ya lo sabía.

_«Las cosas que descubres cuando tienes una bestia guardiana entrometida y aburrida viviendo contigo...»_ reflexiona Rin brevemente.

—Eso significa que... su ciudad natal y el lugar a donde los Illuminati la llevaron son el mismo lugar...— Shiemi luce preocupada. —¿Qué tipo de conexión podría haber?

Por el momento no hay respuesta y pronto se bajan en el aeropuerto, dirigiéndose hacia los puntos de control de seguridad –y tienen que pasar de contrabando a Kuro entre otras cosas, lo que solo lograron mostrando la insignia de identificación exorcista de Yukio y dejando caer el nombre de un Johann Faust– hasta llegar al avión.

El despegue aterra a Rin. —¡Estamos volando, estamos volando! ¿Cómo vuelas en una cosa de metal como esta?— Rin gime, mientras se aferra al brazo de Yukio. _«Un pájaro puede volar, yo puedo volar con_ _Fly_ _, pero ¿qué demonios es esta cosa?»_

Yukio lo ignora, en su lugar se vuelve hacia Shiemi y acepta dos de sus bento –sándwiches cuidadosamente envueltos– empujando el segundo sobre Rin antes de girarse hacia el resto. —Hablemos de la situación actual.— Comienza Yukio, llamando la atención de todos. —Anoche, la sede de los Caballeros de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz y todas las sucursales recibieron un ataque autodestructivo de los Illuminati.

—Desde anoche, no hemos podido contactar a nadie de Myouda. Sin embargo...— Konekomaru duda, lo que Yukio toma como señal para responder.

—Eso probablemente sea porque la Rama de Kyōto también se está recuperando del ataque de la noche anterior.— Explica Yukio, dándole una mirada comprensiva ante lo preocupado que parece Konekomaru. —La cantidad de daños aún se desconoce, pero tenemos información de que los Grigori también sufrieron graves heridas. Con las reparaciones de las barreras rotas y el exterminio de los demonios, la Rama Japonesa será perseguida por los medios de comunicación en busca de respuestas.

—Podemos verlo en las noticias web.— Konekomaru confirma, levantando su teléfono y leyendo el artículo en la pantalla, —Se Desconoce la Causa de las Explosiones. ¿Podría ser un Ataque Terrorista?

—Bueno, no están equivocados...— Señala Rin, pensando en lo que obtuvo como primera impresión de ese grupo. Cualquiera que secuestre a una niña de la edad de Izumo y afirme que la necesita para sus planes no puede ser bueno. Rin escucha a medias mientras Yukio explica lo que sabe sobre los Illuminati. No es mucho, pero al menos parece que no son los originales de hace 200 años.

_«Pero todo ese equipo y esa mierda... todo ese grupo no puede tener menos de dos décadas de edad...»_ Rin considera esto, frunciendo el ceño pensativo. _«Tampoco pueden ganar dinero de la nada. Entonces, ¿qué está pasando allí... los están financiando personas que creen en sus estúpidas palabras?»_

—Grupo terrorista... Shima-san... se unió ese tipo de lugar...— La voz de Konekomaru es lo suficiente fuerte como para que Rin la escuche. Rin se muerde el labio y ve más allá de Konekomaru que Ryuuji está comiendo mecánicamente el sándwich que recibió de Shiemi, como si no pudiera saborear nada.

Konekomaru pareciera como si fuera a continuar, y luego ve a Rin mirándolo. Algo cruza su rostro ante eso y sacude la cabeza. —Yo... siento que también tengo la culpa... por no darme cuenta...— Dice sin convicción, como si fuera simplemente el final de un discurso. Rin está agradecido. Realmente no quiere hablar de Renzo en absoluto, no ahora.

—Entonces... ¡deberíamos probar estos bento que Shiemi ha hecho aquí!— Dice Rin, falsa alegría coloreando su voz.

Shiemi se sonroja y mira ansiosamente a su alrededor, feliz por el cambio de tema. —No creo que el sabor sea muy bueno, pero es bueno para su salud, ¡así que por favor coman!

—No seas dura contigo misma.— Konekomaru le asegura.

Un grito de _Itadakimasu_ surge y todos muerden sus sándwiches. Hay un momento de silencio mientras el gusto se registra en todos.

El horrible, desagradable, amargo sabor.

Rin termina escupiendo su primer mordisco, ahogándose un poco. A su lado, puede ver a Takara comiendo fácilmente, pero no es de extrañar cuándo realmente se durmió rápidamente; ¡No hay manera de que pueda saborearlo!

Shiemi se lamenta, disculpándose al descubrir lo horrible que saben sus sándwiches. —Lo... lo siento.

—Shiemi... recuérdame que te enseñe a cocinar cuando regresemos.— Rin hace una leve mueca y luego da otro mordisco. No es mucho mejor que el primero, pero sinceramente, fuera de la comida del avión, la cual está muy lejos en este punto, es todo lo que tienen para comer. Además, Shiemi no está mintiendo acerca de que las hierbas y pastos en esto son buenos para ellos. —Se puede tener una comida sabrosa y saludable, lo juro.

—Um... está bien...— Shiemi le da un mordisco a su propio sándwich, aparentemente acostumbrada al sabor y sin notar nada malo en él. En su mente, Rin incrementa la dificultad de enseñarle.

—Nii-san...— Yukio habla después de terminar su sándwich, de hecho, una vez que todos han terminado. —Dijiste que le advertiste a Shura-san... ¿qué querías decir?

Rin se congela ante eso, mirando el furoshiki en su regazo. Apretando las manos, asiente. —Sí... yo... bueno, es algo que Shura no creyó y probablemente tú tampoco.

Rin levanta la vista y mira hacia Konekomaru. —Konekomaru, ¿recuerdas la clase de predicción? Sueños sobretodo.

Konekomaru parpadea ante eso. —La predicción... es una rama específica de la magia. Es algo que un mago de suficiente poder experimentará al menos algunas veces en su vida. Algunos magos lo poseen como especialidad, es decir, es una magia que les resulta fácil y ellos... siguen sus vidas con el futuro siendo algo claro para ellos...— Los ojos de Konekomaru se ensanchan ante eso. —Okumura-kun... ¿dices que estabas teniendo sueños premonitorios? Eso sería--

—Lo más común, sí.— Rin se encuentra con la mirada atónita de Yukio. —Lo he tenido por... por mucho tiempo en este punto. Un sueño recurrente. Un festival concurrido, luego esta luz brillante que cubre el cielo nocturno... esa plataforma... y después, tres figuras que son importantes. Una a cargo, una en el medio y una que fue capturada. Al principio no estaba tan claro, pero... pude ver a Lucifer primero... y luego vi a Izumo...

—Y ella fue la capturada.— Shiemi termina por él suavemente.

—Yo... nunca vi a Renzo con claridad...— Rin mira hacia su regazo, perdiéndose la comprensión que cruza por la cara de Konekomaru antes de que se convierta en simpatía. —Supongo... supongo que no quería ver...

—¿Son... los sueños premonitorios siempre son precisos?— Pregunta Yukio después de un momento.

—Sí... solo... vagos en general. Y los importantes, los realmente importantes, tienden a revelarse lentamente por completo.— Admite Rin. —Pero en realidad... tan pronto como ves y reconoces a alguien, es... definitivamente es importante.

—Si Kirigakure-sensei hubiera escuchado, ¿eso habría ayudado?— Konekomaru pregunta suavemente.

—Tal vez. Al menos Izumo habría tenido a alguien vigilándola por si acaso. Rin se encoge de hombros y alisa el furoshiki en su regazo. —Pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso... ¿no?

Konekomaru no responde. Es muy cierto y desgarrador en ese sentido.

* * *

Por un momento, todo lo que puede ver es oscuridad. Solo oscuridad, y únicamente oscuridad, extendiéndose sobre él. Entonces, lentamente, la oscuridad es penetrada por la luz y él puede ver frente a él.

Está en una gran habitación, parado frente a una máquina que produce tanto extraños gemidos como zumbidos eléctricos. Se puede escuchar un extraño crujido, junto con una fuerte presión sobre él.

También está rodeado de demonios y, para su conmoción, está luchando contra ellos. No está huyendo, por mucho que quiera, atrapado mirando cómo su cuerpo lucha contra el enemigo. Puede sentir a alguien peleando a su lado y por un momento siente que este se presiona contra su espalda.

_«Esta persona... es importante...»_ Se da cuenta, escuchándolo decir algo, pero una extraña distorsión oscurece su voz. Él también responde algo pero nada de eso se registra en sus oídos. _«Es importante.»_ Se repite para sí mismo mientras bloquea a un demonio para que no lo ataque por la espalda. _«Tengo... tengo que decirle algo importante. No puedo dejarlo morir... Tengo que...»_

Se da vuelta y se encuentra con brillantes ojos azules.

—¡Despierta!

Los ojos de Renzo se abren de golpe, su nariz se arruga por el hedor de lo que se usó para despertarlo, y lentamente se sienta para encontrarse con la mirada de la superiora de los Illuminati frente a él.

Al encontrarse con su mirada desaprobatoria y escuchar sus palabras de que es solo gracias a Yamantaka que él tiene algo de valor, Renzo pone una sonrisa en su rostro y le responde alegremente. Acepta el uniforme Illuminati y se dispone a cambiarse.

Y trata de ahuyentar ese extraño sueño que todavía lo molesta en el fondo de su mente.

* * *

A Rin no le agrada que el grupo tenga que caminar hasta Inari, también conocido como su destino, pero está aún más disgustado por cómo está actuando Ryuuji. Ryuuji ha estado mucho más retraído que Rin y, francamente, está empezando a molestarlo tanto como a preocuparlo.

Después de que Yukio se dirige a obtener direcciones y, por lo tanto, el grupo se detiene un momento, Rin considera el asunto por un momento antes de atacar a Ryuuji.

—¡Aquí! ¡Voy! ¡¡¡RYUUJI!!!— Grita Rin, justo cuando golpea a Ryuuji con una patada en la espalda y lo hace caer de bruces al suelo con un grito. —¡Recupérate!— Rin le exige a su compañero de clase en el suelo. —¡No salvarás a nadie actuando así!

Ryuuji se levanta lentamente, dirigiendo una mirada temible a Rin. —Cállate...— Gruñe Ryuuji. —¡¡No soy como tú!!

—Sabes, siempre te enojas de inmediato...— Señala Rin, enojando a Ryuuji aún más.

—Para mí... este chico... ¡era como una familia!— Declara Ryuuji. Rin no se molesta en preguntar quién, ya que solo hay una persona que encaja. —Si llega el momento... cuando tenga que matarlo... ¡yo también moriré!

Rin mira a Ryuuji, luego se echa a reír, ignorando cómo él protesta que está hablando en serio. —Honestamente, Ryuuji...— Rin agarra las mejillas de Ryuuji abofeteándolo levemente en el proceso, manteniéndolo firme y encontrándose con su mirada con una sonrisa. —Me dijiste que no tengo que hacer todo solo, ¿verdad? Bueno, sigue tu maldito consejo.

Ryuuji mira fijamente a Rin. —¿Okumura...?

Rin tira un poco de sus mejillas. —Intenta sonreír un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Solo ser sombrío no ayudará y... bueno, no es tu culpa. Tampoco es de Konekomaru, ni de ninguno. Nadie en particular tiene la culpa, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Rin suavemente, encontrándose con la mirada de Ryuuji una vez más. La réplica de Ryuuji se desvanece en su garganta cuando ve lo que hay más allá de la sonrisa casual de Rin. —Eso... te apuesto que fue la elección de Renzo... solo podemos ver si podemos hacerlo entrar en razón, eso es todo.

—Cuando... cuando fui yo...— Agrega Rin después de un momento. —Fue doloroso pensar que todos me odiaban. Eso es lo que pensé. Pero, en cambio, simplemente te enojaste conmigo y viniste y comiste conmigo de todos modos. Hiciste las paces. Así que... también vamos a hacer las paces con Renzo, ¿verdad?

—En realidad estoy feliz de que todos se hayan enojado conmigo.— Rin se ríe. —Significa que les importa, ¿verdad? Ese tipo de ira... pero ¿sabes Ryuuji...?— Rin se da la vuelta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. —Solo enojarse no ayudó.

—Okumura... ¿qué quieres decir?— Pregunta Ryuuji después de un momento.

—La fuerza no es suficiente.— Dice Rin simplemente. —Eso lo sé muy bien. Así que... Necesito que Ryuuji sea inteligente ahora, no que se enoje. Porque... ¿yo?— Rin mira a Ryuuji con una leve sonrisa. —No tengo eso.

Ryuuji abre la boca y luego suspira. —¡Maldita sea... ese Shima, voy a matarlo!

Rin se ríe y atrapa el golpe que Ryuuji le lanza. —¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Ryuuji!

Ryuuji trata de controlar su ira, pero en cambio, esta se le escapa y se ríe. —Sí, sí... vamos a recuperar a ese idiota, ¿verdad?

Rin sonríe y salta un poco, animándose ante eso. Ryuuji lo ve ser llamado por Yukio, quien exige saber qué está pasando y por qué se peleó con Ryuuji. Luego mira a Konekomaru que se acercó a su lado.

—¿Te diste cuenta?— Pregunta Konekomaru suavemente.

Ryuuji asiente lentamente. —Sí... tch, Okumura es un idiota. ¿Enamorarse de alguien como Shima?

—Tal vez... pero estoy seguro de que vi a Shima-san mirarlo así...— La voz de Konekomaru queda atrapada en su garganta. —No creo que se den cuenta. No conscientemente.

—Bueno, será mejor asegurarse de que Shima esté cerca para descubrirlo, ¿verdad?— Ryuuji resopla. —Okumura no va a hacerlo, eso es seguro.

Konekomaru logra reírse levemente ante eso. —Sí... Okumura-kun no es bueno en eso.— Konekomaru observa cómo Rin sonríe y se ríe, apartando la preocupación de Shiemi y la irritación de Yukio con su hermano con facilidad.

Pero esa sonrisa es quebradiza. Una que Ryuuji no ha visto desde Kyōto y cuando parecía que todos iban a morir gracias al Rey Impuro.

* * *

Yukio guarda su teléfono celular y se vuelve hacia el grupo. —Las órdenes de Sir Pheles son investigar completamente el área... espera, ¿dónde está Takara-kun?

—Se fue.— Dice Rin, algo distraído. _«¿Qué pasa con todas las personas extrañamente sonrientes...?»_

Yukio suspira. —No se puede evitar. Preguntaremos por nuestra cuenta.

—¡Me siento mucho mejor desde que visité el santuario!— Exclama un hombre calvo de mediana edad, sonando feliz.

—¡Aah, cariño! ¿Tú también?— La mujer gordita de mediana edad junto a él parece estar igual de feliz. —¡Desde que vinimos aquí, solo me he divertido! ¡Quiero que esto continúe para siempre!

—Aah, disculpen...— Yukio se acerca cuidadosamente a la pareja de mediana edad. —¿Este lugar realmente es tan divertido? Es nuestra primera vez aquí, así que...

La mujer se ilumina cuando pregunta y salta directamente a su espacio personal. —¡¿Así que es su primera vez?! ¡Pueden dar su respeto a Toyouke-omikami y a los otros kami de comida y cosechas! ¡Sería bueno que tú y tus amigos también pudieran visitar el santuario! ¡Seguramente serán prósperos!

—Pero antes de eso— agrega el hombre de mediana edad —¡tienen que ir al Callejón de los Zorros! ¡La comida allí está hecha con ingredientes de Shimane y es muy deliciosa! ¡Especialmente el Inari Soba! ¡Te recomiendo probarlo!

Yukio se ve dolorosamente incómodo allí, tanto que Rin da un paso adelante, sonríe y dice: —Aah, gracias por el consejo, lo tendremos en cuenta...— mientras saca a Yukio de allí con suavidad.

—¿Estás bien?— Rin mira a la pareja de mediana edad y frunce el ceño. —Que personas tan extrañas...

Yukio asiente y se compone a sí mismo. —Bueno... deberíamos comenzar a investigar...

Todos asienten, aunque Rin es el único que frunce el ceño. Mira a las personas extrañamente felices y se estremece. _«Eso no puede ser natural...»_

Le recuerda demasiado dolorosamente a ese incidente con Memory para ser natural.

* * *

El Callejón de los Zorros está inundado por el aroma de la comida y de personas llamando para que la gente venga a probar la comida.

El estómago de Rin gruñe audiblemente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde los sándwiches de hierba de Shiemi y la comida huele muy bien.

Afortunadamente, no es el único que tiene hambre.

—Nos tomaremos un descanso de la investigación para comer.— Decide Yukio, haciendo felices a todos. Van al puesto de Inari Soba más cercano y obtienen un conjunto de comida para comer juntos.

Al siguiente momento, después de sorber los fideos, todos quedan atónitos.

—Esto es increíble...— Ryuuji mira su tazón de soba, el cual ya casi ha terminado. —Tengo la sensación de que podría volverme adicto.

Rin, mientras tanto, frunce el ceño y prueba el sabor en su boca. —Hay un regusto extraño...— Rin considera esto por un momento y luego se levanta. —¡Voy a investigar la comida!— Declara, corriendo con Kuro junto con él, el gato ansioso por probar más comida él mismo.

Detrás de él, Yukio se estremece y se pregunta qué está pasando. Luego le pide a Konekomaru que vigile a Rin porque, obviamente, Rin está más interesado en hacer el tonto que en trabajar.

O eso piensa él.

* * *

Rin toma un bocado de la comida que se le ofrece y hace una mueca. _«El mismo regusto... y después de un tiempo incluso sabe mal...»_ Rin mira a Kuro, quien está comiendo como si no hubiera nada malo. Por otra parte, él es un demonio y no tiene una lengua tan sensible como la de Rin. O al menos, tiene una muy diferente debido a que es un gato al final.

Lamiendo las últimas migajas de sus dedos, Rin deja el puesto y se dirige a otro. _«Los precios también son muy baratos... aquí podría vivir de la comida sin problemas. Quiero decir... ¿100 yenes por una comida? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Y hay cosas que son incluso más baratas! Toda esta comida debería ser más cara que eso... es como si quisieran que todos comieran tanto como pudieran»._

Rin mira a los demás y se siente aliviado al ver que no están comiendo nada más. _«Estoy bien, porque tengo esa sangre en mí, pero quién sabe qué le harían a ellos las cosas extrañas en la comida...»_

Rin hace una pausa para comprar una bolsa de bollos, preguntándose si la comida preempaquetada es diferente. Hace una mueca ante la etiqueta, al ver que también está hecha aquí y el primer bocado lo confirma.

—¡Asqueroso!— Se queja Rin.

—¿Qué pasa contigo Okumura-kun?— Konekomaru pregunta finalmente. —Has estado actuando como si la comida fuera desagradable o algo así. Pero, ¿no sabe bien?

Rin se encoge de hombros y toma otro bocado. —Supongo que sí... si ignoras las drogas extrañas que contiene.

Toma un momento antes de que Rin levante la vista y vea que todos lo están mirando fijamente. —¿D-drogas?— Tartamudea Ryuuji.

Rin asiente. —Sí. Apuesto que de las malas... mira a todos los demás aquí.

Miran a su alrededor, al principio no lo ven. Entonces Shiemi deja escapar un pequeño jadeo. —Um... todos están contentos... cada uno de ellos...

—Eso... no es normal.— Dice Konekomaru después de un momento, pálido y bastante asustado.

Rin resopla. —Sí... eso es lo que pensé que era extraño... y todo aquí no solo está drogado, sino que es muy barato. Podrías vivir de toda la comida aquí...

—Y las drogas se acumularían.— Konekomaru parece nervioso. —Comimos un poco... ¿estamos bien?

Rin se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé. Pero solo comieron una vez, ¿verdad? Eso debería estar bien...

—¿Y tú?— Shiemi mira preocupada a Rin.

Rin se ríe. —Soy medio demonio. Kuro es un demonio completo también, así que estamos bien. Lo que sea que esté aquí es para los humanos.

—Entonces...— Konekomaru se ve muy pensativo. —Parece que esto es más una trampa que otra cosa...

—Lo que significa que los Illuminati definitivamente están aquí, ¿verdad?— Ryuuji mira a su alrededor, pero no puede ver nada que les pertenezca con obviedad. Solo la fachada hortera y alegre del Callejón de los Zorros.

—Probablemente. Pero hombre... esta era la casa de Izumo, ¿verdad?— Rin hace una mueca. —Y todo se convirtió en esto...

Con eso en mente, ninguno puede evitar pensar en lo que podría estar al acecho debajo de la fachada de alegría y turismo. Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno.

* * *

Yukio mira superficialmente a los exwires y se pregunta por qué se ven tan serios a medida que se acerca a ellos en el mirador que eligieron como lugar de reunión. —¿Hay algo mal?

Inmediatamente levantan la mirada hacia él y pronto, Shiemi está en su cara. —¡Yuki-chan! No comiste nada más, ¿verdad?

Yukio parpadea. —¿Uh, no?

Shiemi da un suspiro de alivio y, mirando más allá de ella, Yukio ve que todos los demás también están aliviados. —¿Que está pasando?

—La comida está drogada.— Dice Rin con calma, haciendo que Yukio lo mire en estado de shock. Rin se encoge de hombros y le da una pequeña sonrisa. –De nosotros aquí, solo Kuro y yo estamos a salvo. Creo que solo comer una comida debería estar bien, pero...

Yukio se contrae un poco ante eso. _«Debería haberlo probado yo mismo teniendo en cuenta que parece ser una de las únicas cosas de las que se habla aquí...»_ —Bueno, me alegro de eso. Continuando, lo único que mayormente he escuchado, fuera de la comida, es este lugar llamado Ciudad de Ensueño Inari al que todos parecen querer ir.

—También he oído hablar de eso.— Konekomaru interrumpe. —Es ese edificio al lado del santuario.— Señala la vista y pronto todos se quedan boquiabiertos por el enorme edificio que pueden ver. Ryuuji paga por un binocular de observación solo para ver mejor.

—¡¿¿Llegarán tan lejos solo para vivir en Inari??!— Ryuuji traga saliva. —Maldición, debe ser esa comida extraña.

—Además... la editorial de este mapa turístico que obtuve...— agrega Konekomaru, levantando dicho mapa turístico. —La Organización del Brillante Futuro de Inari... eso parece familiar, ¿no?

Todos miran los kanji y hacen una mueca. —Oh, eso tampoco se ve bien...— Rin se muerde el labio.

—Pero eso es todo lo que podemos conseguir. Simplemente nadie puede decirnos o no saben más de lo que les dijo su jefe.— Konekomaru suspira. —Obviamente nadie aquí sabe nada sobre los Illuminati.

—Entonces le preguntaremos a alguien de la zona.— Esa voz hace que todos se den vuelta y se queden mirando, conmocionados.

—¡¿Ta-Takara-kun?!— Yukio mira boquiabierto la repentina reaparición del misterioso "moderador" que Mephisto contrató. Y quien esta vez tiene otro títere en la mano, un zorro bastante elegante con un kimono.

* * *

Después de que Yukio termina de farfullar sobre la factura que Takara le acaba de dar por el títere que compró, Takara comienza un cántico. O más bien, el conejo-títere comienza un cántico.

—Pido por la Gracia de Inari, Dios de la Cosecha, que cumpla mis oraciones. ¡Alguien que tenga una relación con Kamiki Izumo y esta tierra, sal!

El poder arremolinándose sobre él se asienta después de un momento, Rin lo mira fijamente. —¿Está llamando al demonio a través de la marioneta?

—Así que tiene los poderes de un Tamer de segunda clase...— Reflexiona Yukio, solo la mitad es en respuesta a la sorprendida pregunta de Rin.

El títere parece enderezarse y Rin puede sentir la presencia de un demonio dentro. Uno que realmente puede reconocer hasta cierto punto.

—Indudablemente soy el mensajero de la Diosa, Ukanomitama.— El títere anuncia. —¡Soy Mike, el dios zorro, octavo en rango!

—Bastardo, eres familiar de Kamiki Izumo, ¿verdad?— Conejo-Títere exige. —Cuéntanos todo sobre esta tierra y Kamiki Izumo.

—¿Dices que soy el sirviente familiar de esa chica inexperta? ¡Hay un límite para la cantidad de insultos que puedo soportar!— Mike grita. —Y lo más importante, ¿qué relación tienen con ella?

—Somos amigos de Izumo-chan.— Shiemi responde con sencillez. Mike la mira fijamente, haciendo que Rin se pregunte si la reconoce por el incidente de Mayuko.

—Nuestro enemigo está en algún lugar de esta tierra. ¿Cuál es la relación de Kamiki Izumo con esto?— Conejo-Títere continúa. —¿Nos lo dirás o no? Si no quieres cooperar, podemos buscar en otro lado.

Mike permanece en silencio durante mucho tiempo, obviamente pensándolo bien. —Muy bien. Te contaré sobre esa chica y esta tierra.— Hace una pausa por un momento. Alrededor de ellos, el sol comienza a ponerse y el Callejón de los Zorros se calma mientras se cierra lentamente. —Esta historia se remonta a algún tiempo atrás. Los eventos comenzaron hace cinco años. ¡Hasta ese momento, Inari era una tierra pura!

Mike se detiene una vez más, obviamente pensando en lo que ocurrió, recordando los eventos tal como los conoce. —La hija de once años de la familia Kamiki, Izumo, y esta tierra... Te contaré la historia de lo que les sucedió.

El corazón de Rin cae y muy pronto sabe más de lo que siempre quiso sobre la depravación en la que se hundirían los Illuminati...

... y por qué Izumo afirma que nunca puede confiar en nadie.

* * *

La caminata es silenciosa excepto por los pasos, Izumo es la más silenciosa ya que no tiene zapatos. Hasta que ella misma rompe el silencio.

—Eh, tú. ¿Qué estás sintiendo?— Izumo pregunta, haciendo que Renzo se de la vuelta ligeramente para verla. —Te estoy hablando, cabeza rosa. ¿Es divertido o es triste?

Otro guardia tira de la cadena que está unida a sus esposas. —¡Cállate y camina!

—Viste a mi madre, ¿verdad? Me convertiré en eso...— Izumo suelta una risa hueca ante eso. —Muerta, ya sabes. Deberías--

—¡Cállate!– El segundo guardia ordena.

—Bueno... esto es solo un examen médico.— Renzo fuerza la alegría en su voz. —Y pronto, si la investigación tiene éxito, serás libre.

—Si la investigación tiene éxito, me matarán—. Izumo le da una sonrisa espeluznante ante eso. —De cualquier manera, moriré.

En este punto, han llegado a la sala del examen y se abre la puerta. Revelando al engreído Dr. Gedouin parado allí con una alegre sonrisa en sus grotescos rasgos. —¡Aah, me alegro de verte Izumo!

Izumo grita, fuerte y alto. —¡Se acabó! ¡Todo se terminó!

Ella se retuerce, cayendo al suelo, mientras todos miran en estado de shock lo que está sucediendo. Ni siquiera Renzo puede hacer un movimiento mientras ella está así.

—¡Rápido, un sedante!— Dice uno de los otros médicos bajo las órdenes de Gedouin.

En ese momento, Izumo toma el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de ese médico y en un movimiento rápido lo apuñala, antes de pasar a patear al guardia más cercano a ella. Limpiando la sangre de la pluma, dibuja en su cuello el círculo de invocación. —Cumple mis oraciones... ¡Uke, Mike! ¡Protégeme!

En un destello de luz, Uke está allí y libera a Izumo, la chica huye lo más rápido posible de la sala médica y muy probablemente fuera de la base si es posible.

—¡Yo también voy!— Grita Renzo, lanzándose tras Izumo poco después de que otros dos miembros fueran ordenados a salir.

Mientras corre por los pasillos, comienza a recitar, llamando a Yamantaka. Y en privado espera que no tenga que ir tan lejos con respecto a la captura de Izumo.

* * *

Después de un breve sobresalto por el hecho de que incluso comer una sola comida del Callejón de los Zorros es malo, algo que se dieron cuenta se evitó gracias a los _sándwiches de hierba_ de Shiemi, el grupo logra pasar a Ciudad de Ensueño Inari sin que los guardias los noten. Guardias que obviamente llevan uniformes Illuminati.

Yukio cuelga después de su llamada con Mephisto. Rin lo mira, leyendo en su expresión lo que probablemente él desee que no se pueda ver y maldice en privado al payaso. _«Maldita sea, ¿qué está tramando? Maldición, a este ritmo voy a tener que arriesgarme a usar ese dispositivo y ni siquiera sé si funcionará... al menos no sin matar a todos»._

—¡Izumo está en peligro!— Deja escapar Mike repentinamente. —¡Fui llamado! ¡Ya no puedo ayudarles más! ¡Dense prisa!

El títere cae al suelo, vacío de la presencia del demonio que una vez estuvo en él. Todos susurran sobre eso, confirmando que está bien, solo tuvo que dejar el títere en favor de una llamada de Izumo.

Después de un momento, Yukio habla. —Todos, estoy seguro de que vendrá el apoyo. Pasemos por la entrada principal.

Rin quiere gritarle —¡Mentiroso!— a su hermano, pero se lo traga.

Está preocupado por Izumo y en este punto, no tienen otra opción.

—¿Están todos listos?— Pregunta Yukio.

Están tan listos como pueden estar en esta situación.

Y eso tendrá que ser suficiente.

* * *

El lugar al que entran parece un centro comercial normal. De manera desconcertante, a excepción de que todo el lugar está completamente vacío de personas a pesar de que las luces están encendidas.

Excepto que Rin siente lo contrario. —No, si lo hay.— Dice ante el comentario de Ryuuji sobre cómo no hay nadie aquí. —Hay algo aquí. No bajes la guardia.

—¿Sientes algo?— Pregunta Shiemi.

Rin asiente. —Yo... no sé qué es, pero...— Rin frunce el ceño. —Es químico y no parece ser humano...

Algunos tragan ante ese anuncio, luego Yukio habla: —Todos escuchen.

Todos recurren al exorcista quien obviamente mantiene una fachada de calma por su bien. O al menos, es obvio para Rin. —Estamos en territorio enemigo. Seguramente aparecerán tarde o temprano. Preferiblemente, debemos tratar de no separarnos. Así que busquemos la entrada subterránea.

Todos están de acuerdo, aunque Rin se encuentra temblando ligeramente y mirando a su alrededor con cautela. Algo desagradable se esconde aquí y no le gusta en absoluto.

* * *

—Ya he explicado esto...— comienza Renzo, manteniendo una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. —Pero Yamantaka-kun puede quemar seres de Gehenna. Lo que significa que puede destruir por completo a estos o-kitsune-san.

Uno de los Byakko lloriquea ante eso, obviamente y comprensiblemente temeroso de pelear contra Yamantaka.

—... Es por eso que debes comportarte. Así que, ¿volvamos al examen físico? ¿Sí, Izumo-chan?— Renzo mantiene su tono agradable.

— _Renzo-kun, eres alguien con mucho potencial.—_ _Sekki_ _le est_ _á_ _explicando._ _—_ _Pero el potencial no tiene sentido sin ambici_ _ó_ _n._ _Me gustar_ _í_ _a que pienses detenidamente sobre lo que quieres hacer con_ _é_ _l._ _Si deseas alejarte, no te voy a rega_ _ñ_ _ar en absoluto._

—Pero probablemente no se te permite lastimar mi cuerpo.— Replica Izumo, todavía agachada en el suelo.

—¡Es verdad!— Admite Renzo con una sonrisa. —Se enojarían. Pero, puedo hacer que te desmayes. Justo como lo hice ayer, aunque fui un poco suave contigo. ¡O ese agradable hechizo que Tsukishiro-sensei me enseñó!

Renzo no espera que Izumo descarte tanto a Uke como a Mike a favor de intentar atacarlo físicamente. Especialmente sin nada más que ese vestido corto de paciente. Pero, una vez más, no está sorprendido de que ella esté tan motivada. Izumo tiene muchas razones para pelear.

— _Renzo.— Rin hace una pausa en medio de comer su bento. —¿Qué quieres ser de todos modos? Quiero decir, te obligué un poco con lo de_ _Knight_ _, incluso si eres bueno en eso, pero... si hay algo que quieres ser y hacer, probablemente deberías hablar sobre ello, ¿verdad?»_

Renzo aprieta los dientes, listo para hacer que Izumo tenga muerte cerebral. Solo para que el Byakko regrese y él tenga que saltar hacia atrás.

_«Maldita sea... ¡concéntrate!»_ Renzo se ordena a sí mismo, recitando un cántico a medida que el Byakko con el nombre de Mike lo ataca, golpeándolo con _apenas_ la cantidad correcta de llamas negras.

El otro Byakko se lanza hacia adelante después de un silencio conmocionado al ver desaparecer a su compañero. Está llorando, lamentándose, e Izumo está tratando de ordenarle que se detenga.

—¿ _Oye, Renzo?— Rin le sonríe, vacilante y nervioso. —¿Somos amigos, verdad?—_

_Renzo se ríe. —Qué demonios Okumura-kun..._

Renzo apuñala al Byakko, la llama negra también lo engulle. De alguna manera, Renzo logra mantener una cara seria durante todo esto.

—Yo... pensaba en ellos como mis hermanos...— Izumo le confiesa al final.

—Ya veo...— Renzo la mira y él realmente lo ve. —Lo siento.

— _... ¡por supuesto que somos amigos!_

Renzo ni siquiera se sorprende de desmayarse poco después de que Izumo sea detenida, aunque sospecha que no estará fuera tanto tiempo como ayer.

* * *

Algún tiempo después de explorar el lugar, Rin ve a alguien. —Oye, tú...

Su voz se desvanece cuando ve la condición en la que se encuentra, vistiendo una bata de paciente y pareciendo que se estuviera desmoronando. Rin traga, horrorizado por lo que ve y lo que siente, ambos.

_«Mierda... esto... esto no es bueno...»_ Rin da un paso atrás, incluso cuando Yukio da un paso adelante y dispara su arma contra el zombi delante de él.

Realmente no lo es y Rin no sabe qué tan malo se va a poner. Todavía no al menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, en el próximo capítulo vuelven a encontrarse Renzo y Rin, y ya queda poco para que Rin recuperé sus poderes mágicos, un mini spoiler, eso será un par de capítulos después de que finalicemos este arco.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	22. Chapter 22

Rin no quería lidiar con zombies. De hecho, si hubiera una hoja de inscripción para ser el Hijo de Satanás y se le advirtiera que tendría que lidiar con zombis, habría dicho que no inmediatamente.

_«¡Esto es como estar en_ _Biohazard_ _ **(1)**_ _!»_ Rin gime mentalmente, huyendo de todos los zombis medio inmortales que los persiguen. No es el único que esta aterrado, pero quién no lo haría si incluso los disparos a la cabeza no pueden contener a los zombis.

—¡Esto no es bueno! ¡También han rodeado este lado!— Exclama Ryuuji cuando se ven completamente rodeados. —Y hay un montón de ellos.

—¡Tampoco sirve por este lado!– Admite Rin a medida que alcanza al grupo poco después de Ryuuji.

—Podría lograrlo con un solo disparo de mi bazuca.— Ofrece Ryuuji. —¿Qué les parece?

—Tendremos que abrirnos paso.— Yukio está de acuerdo, luego aconseja: —Pero creo que es mejor si dejamos de usar nuestras armas de fuego contra ellos. No funcionan de manera efectiva.

—Si usamos las llamas de Okumura-kun, podríamos convertirlos en cenizas. Pero si no logra matarlos instantáneamente, estaremos rodeados de antorchas humanas.— Sugiere Konekomaru.

—Usar... me...— Rin traga saliva ante la idea. Especialmente con lo _humanos_ _que_ _son_ los zombis por lo que ha escuchado.

—¡Decídete ya!— Yukio le espeta a Rin, viendo su vacilación. —¡No hay otra opción más que luchar! Si dudas... ¡podríamos morir!

Rin salta ante eso, horrorizado ante la idea. Pero no tiene oportunidad de responder o incluso de tomar una decisión.

Porque en ese momento el piso a su alrededor se abre y caen, cada uno de ellos es separado del resto por diferentes tubos.

Gritando, todos desaparecen en la trampa a la que fueron conducidos.

**Capítulo 22: Bendición de Inari**

Tan pronto como Renzo se despierta de nuevo, todavía recuperándose de una repetición del sueño de antes, es empujado por el pasillo a otra habitación y se le dijo que se enderezara rápidamente.

_«Está bien, ustedes son oficialmente peores que_ _Bon_ _cuando está preocupado por llegar tarde.»_ Se quejaRenzo mentalmente. El pensamiento es un poco doloroso, pero sigue siendo un pensamiento ligero y él lo necesita.

Los que lo escoltan son los gemelos alemanes y Renzo tiene la sensación de que están siendo demasiado prácticos. Tocándolo demasiado.

_«Solo soy sensible.»_ Renzo trata de convencerse a sí mismo. Eso cae al vacío cuando uno de ellos le toca a tientas el trasero, lo que provoca que salte e intente patearlo. —¡Oye!

El que lo tocó a tientas se ríe, mirándolo a los ojos, lo que provoca que un escalofrío le baje por la espalda. —Más agresivo de lo que dejaste ver al principio, ¿eh?— Él mira a Renzo de arriba abajo. Renzo intenta retroceder, solo para que sus hombros sean agarrados por el otro gemelo alemán.

—Lindo también.— Su sonrisa es casi lasciva. —Me hace esperar algunos... problemas.— Él se ríe de eso, luego empuja a Renzo por la puerta que finalmente han alcanzado. —Compórtate o estarás en un gran problema.

Renzo rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que quiere decir cuando ve que esta es la habitación donde está Lucifer todavía algo enfermo. La mujer que es su jefa le dice bruscamente que tome posición junto a la puerta, y Renzo hace rápidamente lo que se le pide, aliviado de que los gemelos alemanes ya no estén junto a él.

Renzo se apoya contra la pared tan casualmente como puede mientras su mente gira y se pregunta por qué podría haber sido llamado.

_«Bueno, he estado en contacto con sus hermanos pequeños...»_ Renzo se retuerce un poco ante ese pensamiento y se pregunta, temporalmente, si los demonios tienen una idea de familia similar a la de los humanos.

Sus pensamientos se desvían cuando la puerta a su lado se abre, admitiendo a Gedouin. Renzo lo ve entrar con cierto disgusto. Solo necesitas estar en el mismo lugar que este tipo por un solo minuto para comenzar a odiarlo.

Y lo primero que hace al ver a Lucifer es comenzar a actuar como un fanático trastornado. Algo que realmente asusta a Renzo. Aunque parece volar sobre la cabeza de Lucifer.

Renzo mira a Lucifer, no queriendo mirar a Gedouin por más tiempo, y considera su apariencia. _«Está bien, seguro, él es bastante bonito pero no es mi tipo...»_ reflexiona Renzo. _«_ _Prefiero el cabello oscuro...»_

Un destello de otra cara se superpone sobre los ojos de Lucifer y los ojos de Renzo se ensanchan ligeramente cuando la reconoce. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, empuja su flequillo hacia atrás y hace todo lo posible para concentrarse en el presente.

Que consiste actualmente en que los Illuminati y Gedouin sean espeluznantes. Hurra.

A Renzo le interesa el saber que Rin debe ser devuelto y una parte de él está realmente _feliz_ por eso. Sin embargo, descubrir que Lucifer está interesado en Yukio es algo que debe considerar.

_«No obstante, las razones detrás de no tomar Rin...»_ Renzo no puede evitar reflexionar sobre ello. _«Las Llamas Azules... son realmente impresionantes, pero solo el tenerlas no hace que Rin sea un dios...»_ Renzo parpadea. _«Espera... quise decir Okumura-kun... Rin... ¿eh?»_

Su discusión sobre lo que Rin haría, ciertamente no mantendría la calma, y la declaración de Lucifer de matarlo... Todo eso enfría a Renzo de una manera extraña. Ignorando esos extraños sentimientos, nota los ojos de Lucifer sobre él.

La segunda al mando de Lucifer responde a su pregunta a medio terminar —Shima Renzo. El otro día, lo transferimos de la Unidad de Inteligencia. Ahora es un guardia.

—Tú eres el que usa las llamas negras.— Afirma Lucifer.

Renzo sonríe y lanza dos signos de paz mientras responde, cualquier cosa para mantener la calma y no perderla al tener la mirada del Rey de la Luz sobre él. —¡Si ese soy yo! ¡A su servicio~!

Renzo puede sentir los malvados ojos de Gedouin mirándolo asesinamente mientras Lucifer continúa dirigiéndose a él.

—El año pasado, compartiste alegrías y penas con Okumura Rin y los demás como compañeros de clase. Escuché que estabas recolectando información pasivamente.— Lucifer no se mueve y esa es probablemente la parte más inquietante de él, cuán quieto está sentado a pesar de que apenas está protegido por un abrigo y una modesta sábana. —Quiero saber tu opinión. ¿Crees que los guardias tienen una oportunidad contra Okumura Rin?

Ahora _esa_ es una pregunta. Y, sin embargo, una que Renzo puede responder fácilmente. Aunque mientras habla, se siente mal del estómago, Renzo espera que no se vea en su rostro.

—Tienen una mejor oportunidad que usted, Comandante. _Podrían_ tener una mejor oportunidad al respecto. Aun así, creo que probablemente sea 50/50.— Responde Renzo, aliviado de lo tranquilo que suena.

—¿Por qué?— La mirada de Lucifer sigue estando directamente sobre Renzo y él abre la boca antes de darse cuenta.

—El amor es frágil.— Renzo se pregunta por qué esas palabras casi duelen. —Esa es la fuerza y la debilidad de Okumura-kun. Los guardias están compuestos casi en su totalidad por humanos. Sería fácil hacer que él los _ame_ , de una u otra forma.

—Ya veo...— Lucifer se ve pensativo, pero Renzo duda que realmente vea de lo que está hablando Renzo. —Y, aaah, casi lo olvido... también tienes magia, ¿no?

Renzo se pone rígido ante eso, mientras que todos los ojos se vuelven hacia él ante eso. Manteniendo una sonrisa fácil en su rostro, Renzo asiente. —Sí. Sí, lo hago.

—Entrenado por una mujer conocida como Tsukishiro Sekki, ¿sí?— La mirada de Lucifer es directa. Sin embargo, Renzo puede ver cómo palidece ligeramente, como si estuviera comenzando a debilitarse una vez más. —¿Qué tan efectiva es tu magia?

—Bueno, en realidad solo soy un aprendiz... me han dicho que tengo talento, pero hay un límite en lo que puedo hacer.— Admite Renzo fácilmente, encogiéndose de hombros. —En este punto, ni siquiera estoy tan acostumbrado a usarla en la batalla. Podría golpear accidentalmente a un aliado si no tengo cuidado.

—¿Es eso así?— Lucifer se ve pensativo. —Entonces voy a...— Lucifer no puede terminar la oración ya que sus ojos comienzan a sangrar y pronto está tosiendo, el elixir solamente es así de efectivo para mantenerlo en buenas condiciones. Mientras los médicos y su segundo al mando convergen sobre él, Renzo observa cómo Lucifer le implora a Gedouin que cree un "cuerpo hermoso e impecable" para Satanás.

—¡Shima!— La mirada de Renzo se ve atraída por el segundo al mando quien se endereza mientras habla.

—Ve con el doctor y presta tu ayuda. Si pasa algo, ¡contáctame inmediatamente!

—¡Sí jefa!— Renzo le da un rápido reconocimiento con un saludo y, mirando de reojo al despreciativo Gedouin, sospecha que tendrá mucho que informar.

* * *

Rin está en un lugar muy oscuro. No puede ver nada, pero puede sentir cosas. Puede sentir a uno de esos zombis químicos semi-inmortales, pero este se siente peor que los demás. Más grande, más trastornado y poderoso.

Pero en realidad no puede sentir al resto. La única luz proviene de las llamas de Kurikara, en su cabeza y en su cola. No es suficiente para iluminar todo el lugar.

Rin traga saliva y espera que las cosas no se pongan tan mal como teme.

_«_ _Maldita sea... por favor, todos, tengan cuidado...»_ Rin se muerde el labio y por un momento, el consejo que Renzo le dio resuena en su mente.

— _De ahora en adelante, tendrás que estar preparado para matar humanos si quieres ganar._

* * *

Kuro deja escapar un gran sonido de _uugh_ mientras intenta comerse uno de los crepes en exhibición. **—¡Asqueroso! ¡No perdonaré cosas tan asquerosas!**

Kuro salta y mira a su alrededor, confundido de por qué no puede ver a todos los demás. **—¿A dónde se fueron todos?**

El ruido de un paso lo hace levantar la vista y mirar en estado de shock al zombi delante de él. **—¡** **Waaah** **!**

Huyendo de los zombis que ahora lo persiguen, Kuro mira a su alrededor, tratando de localizar a Rin y al resto. — **¡Y tengo hambre otra vez, maldita sea! ¡Han pasado diez horas desde la última comida!**

Gruñendo, Kuro comienza a buscar el aroma de Rin y los demás, recordando cómo Kero le hizo prometer que protegería y velaría por Rin en su lugar. **—¡No te preocupes, los encontraré!**

* * *

Cuando las luces de repente brillan frente a sus ojos, Ryuuji no puede evitar hacer una mueca. Todavía medio en el suelo, con su bazuca al frente, observa con horror inocultable cómo se abre la puerta ante él.

El monstruo ante él es un caos, un horror masivo que parece estar formado por múltiples cuerpos unidos y luego deformados. También apesta como el infierno y deja escapar un rugido tan pronto como lo ve.

—¿Esto... esto también es un zombie?— Ryuuji traga saliva y luego resopla. Ahora parado erguido y con su bazuca lista, Ryuuji no titubea ante el monstruo frente a él. —¡Eso está bien para mí!

Cargando la bazuca de la manera más rápida y eficiente posible, apunta al zombi gigante que está extendiendo una mano gigante para atacar.

—¡Comete mi bazuca!

* * *

Con su poderoso sentido del olfato, Kuro finalmente rastrea a alguien. No a Rin, sino a ese buen tipo con el nombre súper genial que siempre tiene un juguete para gatos con él.

—¡Kuro!— Kuro puede escuchar su voz proveniente del interior de la tubería gigante en la que está e incluso verlo. —¡¡Sálvame!!

Sin discutir eso, el Gato Sith cambia de tamaño a su forma gigante, rompiendo la tubería al mismo tiempo. Konekomaru lo agarra mientras se mueve y trepa por su pierna hacia su espalda mientras Kuro se libera. Una vez que Konekomaru está sobre él y sosteniéndose firmemente, Kuro salta de la tubería hacia una plataforma de metal cercana.

— **¿Dónde están los demás?—** PreguntaKuro, no es como si Konekomaru pueda entenderlo.

De hecho, el pobre niño termina estallando en lágrimas. —¡Gracias Kuro! ¡Eres mi salvador!

El mismo Kuro podría llorar, pero de hambre. Tiene más hambre cuanto más tiempo pasa. Konekomaru se baja y mira alrededor del área en la que se encuentran. Es muy extraña y Kuro se pregunta quién diseñó algo como esto. Pero lo más particular son los sonidos que pueden escuchar haciendo eco en todos los contenedores de metal a su alrededor.

—Este sonido... ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Todos?!— Exclama Konekomaru, sonando asustado. —¿Están peleando aquí? ¡Tenemos que salvarlos!

Un fuerte estruendo anuncia la llegada del que probablemente sea el monstruo más feo que Kuro haya visto jamás. También apesta, revolviendo su estómago con el olor a podrido y químico. Kuro gruñe a medida que se acerca. — **¡No jodas! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡No te metas en mi camino y en el de mi comida!**

Kuro empuja a Konekomaru mientras este llora sobre él nuevamente, diciendo algo sobre protegerlo o algo así. **—¡Tengo tanta hambre! ¡Ve a llamar a Rin y al resto! ¡No puede ser tan difícil!**

—¿Ku... Kuro? ¿Estás luchando para ayudarme a escapar...?— Konekomaru suena bastante conmovido. —¡Gracias Kuro!— Solloza mientras se escapa. —¡Esa cosa, no importa cuánto la dañes, se restaurará sola! ¡Así que ten cuidado!

—¡ **¿Qué dijiste?!—** Kuro mira a Konekomaru en estado de shock y luego se vuelve hacia el monstruo frente a él. **—** **Aaaah** **... maldita sea y ya estoy hambriento en mi estado actual... ¡a la mierda, no te detengas!**

Con una nube de humo y una pequeña onda de choque que tambalea brevemente al monstruo, ya no es solo un simple gato gigante aquí, sino un demonio humanoide que le gruñe al monstruo que está frente a él. —¡Vamos! ¡Ya estoy enojado tal y como están las cosas!

* * *

Es lo que Rin siente, poderoso y viejo y como un sol retorcido, lo que lo impulsa, permitiéndole superar el terrible y horrible hedor y la presión del monstruo retorcido frente a él, atravesar el techo por encima de él y saltar para agarrarse a un pilar cercano, aferrándose a este y mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Okumura-kun!— Konekomaru lo mira sorprendido.

Rin aterriza frente a Konekomaru. —¡Estas bien! ¿Y los demás?

—Okumura-sensei también está bien, pero no sé sobre los demás.

—¡Él no lo está!— Espeta Rin y se prepara para partir, solo para escuchar un estruendo y un rugido, y se da vuelta para ver a la quimera zombie de la cual escapó persiguiéndolo. —¡Maldición! ¡Es persistente! ¡Huyamos Konekomaru!

Rin agarra a Konekomaru, ignorando su chillido y salta para aterrizar en el siguiente contenedor. _«Este no es el correcto...»_

—¡Okumura-kun, espera!— Konekomaru lo agarra antes de que pueda moverse a romper los contenedores. —¿Recuerdas lo que dije? ¡Dije que eres nuestra carta de triunfo! ¡Tienes que pelear! ¡Si eres tú, estoy seguro de que podemos ganar!

Rin lo mira sorprendido. —Konekomaru... incluso si dices eso... para mí no es tan fácil matar eso con todos los _gritos_ , no puedo... Es... tengo que... maldición, estoy fuera de--

Un repentino crujido y luego un ruido metálico surge y se dan vuelta para ver un árbol gigante creciendo sobre uno de los contenedores. Rin y Konekomaru se quedan boquiabiertos cuando un gigante Niichan es visto, seguido rápidamente por Shiemi.

—¡Rin! Miwa-kun! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estén bien!— Dice Shiemi en su dirección.

—¿Estás bien Shiemi?— Pregunta Rin, mirándola.

—Sí. Niichan vino a salvarme. De alguna manera pudimos luchar.— Les dice Shiemi, sonando orgullosa de sí misma. —Hicimos que zombie-san regresara a la tierra.

Niichan salta hacia abajo con Shiemi y se encoge lentamente. Rin la mira fijamente por un momento, notando que se ve perturbada por algo. Luego se sacude aquello, a pesar de querer preguntarle a Shiemi cómo está.

—¡Aaah, mierda, no hay tiempo!— Rin gira y salta a otro contenedor. —BOMBA DE SATANÁS.

En una explosión gigante, los últimos contenedores que contienen a los exwires capturados y a Yukio se rompen...

... y Rin cae en el de Yukio, aterrizando entre él y un agachado Lucifer. Levantándose lentamente, Rin mira ferozmente a Lucifer.

—¿Nii... Nii-san?— Yukio tartamudea, mirando fijamente a su hermano. Rin no lo mira, sino que mantiene su mirada en Lucifer.

—Tú. ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo con Yukio?

* * *

Yukio está bastante seguro de que está boquiabierto. Está sudando y su corazón todavía está acelerado. Pero ahora su hermano está parado entre él y Lucifer y no está seguro de lo que siente. ¿Está aliviado o molesto de que Rin aparezca?

—Aaah... no te esperaba.— Admite Lucifer, sonando como si no estuviera perturbado.

Rin gruñe. —Te pregunté qué estabas haciendo.

—... Te extenderé la oferta también. Si deseas conocer los secretos detrás de tu nacimiento oculto, te daré la bienvenida. Tales verdades están destinadas a salvarte.— Lucifer le ofrece una mano extendida a Rin y mira significativamente detrás de él a Yukio.

—Vete a la mierda.— Entonces Rin se ríe. —Si quiero saber la verdad, la descubriré por mí mismo. Sin tu supuesta ayuda.

—Pensé que podrías decir eso.— Lucifer suspira y retrocede. —Aun así, tendremos la oportunidad de encontrarnos nuevamente. Yukio-kun, Rin-kun.

Con eso, se va en un destello de luz tan impresionante como el de la última vez.

Rin deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se gira hacia Yukio, dejando caer a Kurikara y agarrando sus hombros. —¡Yukio! ¿Estás bien?

Yukio mira fijamente a Rin y siente como le tiembla la mano. _«_ _Nii_ _-san... está temblando...»_ —Nii-san... estás... estás temblando... ¿tienes miedo?

—¡Por supuesto que tengo miedo!— Grita Rin, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Yukio. —Lucifer... ¿te hizo algo? ¿Estás herido? ¡Si algo te pasó, yo... yo... yo...!

Los ojos de Yukio se ensanchan y, lentamente, levanta las manos y las coloca sobre los hombros de Rin. Sus propias manos tiemblan. —Nii-san... estoy bien. No me hizo daño.

—¿Que te dijo?— Rin levanta la vista hacia Yukio nuevamente, escudriñando su expresión. —Lo que sea que te haya dicho, por favor, no lo escuches. ¡Sabes bien que no debes escuchar a los demonios!

Yukio inhala profundamente y lentamente lo deja salir. _«Así es... esto es igual que T_ _ō_ _d_ _ō_ _... Lo dej_ _é_ _hablar y lo escuch_ _é_ _, olvidando lo b_ _á_ _sico...»_ —Entiendo... Nii-san... tenemos una misión.

Rin asiente. —Sí. Bueno. Todos están a salvo. Shiemi salió sola y Konekomaru también. Kuro también está allí.

Yukio da un paso atrás y se agacha, levantando su arma desechada. —Vamos Nii-san.

Rin le sonríe y asiente, levanta su propia arma y luego agarra a Yukio. Y con un salto rápido, saca a Yukio de la trampa en la que había sido colocado.

Y Yukio por un momento se pregunta por qué no está tan molesto por ser tratado como si estuviera tan indefenso como alguna vez lo estuvo.

* * *

El crujido de un intercomunicador sonando llama la atención de todos poco después de que finalmente se hayan reunido nuevamente.

—Bienvenidos, asquerosas cucarachas.— La voz es un poco quejica y chillona, haciendo que Rin haga una mueca de dolor tanto por esta como por sus primeras palabras. —Soy el jefe de esta instalación de investigación oriental de los Illuminati, Gedouin Micheal.

—¿Gedouin...?— Rin parpadea. _«Eso es... ese no puede ser un nombre real...»_

—¡Cómo se atreven a invadir mi santuario! ¡Este es el santuario de los experimentos sobre el elixir de la inmortalidad! ¡Aquellos que irrumpen en el santuario merecen solo la muerte! ¡Les haré comprender plenamente el alcance de su pecado! ¡Voy a exterminar a cada uno de ustedes!

—¿Elixir? ¿Inmortalidad?— Repite Ryuuji, sonando confundido. No es que Rin lo culpe, este tipo suena como un verdadero loco con solo unos segundos de conversación. —¿De qué está hablando?

—En otras palabras...— Comienza Yukio, luciendo preocupado. —Kamiki-san fue secuestrada para servir como sujeto experimental en un proyecto de investigación para elaborar una medicina, o un elixir, para otorgar la inmortalidad. Y lo más probable... es que los zombis con los que hemos estado luchando hasta ahora también sean víctimas de estos experimentos.

Rin toma esas palabras como un golpe, lo que este tipo "Gedouin" agrega no ayuda en absoluto.

—¡Eso es correcto _bukikih_! ¡Los zombis son todos experimentos humanos f-a-l-l-i-d-o-s!— Declara, sonando orgulloso de sí mismo. —Son los turistas que se reunieron en la Ciudad de Ensueño Inari. ¡Para crear el elixir con la habilidad de regeneración más poderosa, necesitaba una gran cantidad de sujetos experimentales!

—¡¿Tu... qué?!— Ryuuji parece sorprendido y bastante enfermo por ello. Él no es el único.

—¿Qué pasa?, reláaaajate.— Gedouin se ríe. —Las bebidas y los alimentos que se venden en el Callejón de los Zorros contienen una droga narcótica que produce una sensación de bienestar en el cerebro. Si comen, quieren comer más. Los turistas que no pueden vivir sin el Callejón de los Zorros son seleccionados para convertirse en residentes de la Ciudad de Ensueño Inari... y en sujetos experimentales.

Él se ríe de nuevo. —Gracias a esta droga, los sujetos sienten menos miedo y dolor durante los experimentos. Usar la fuerza a través de los experimentos o infligir dolor innecesario sería cruel. Este amable arreglo fue hecho por Lucifer-sama... ¿no es él compasivo?

—Tú... ¿eres un demonio?— Rin pregunta, enfermo del estómago y ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Nooooo... ¡¡¡de-sa-for-tu-na-da-men-te!!!— Declara. Y en ese punto estallan dos grandes explosiones y las dos quimeras zombis restantes gritan.

* * *

Huyendo de la retorcida masa de carne en la que se han convertido las quimeras zombies, ante el grito de —¡Kamiki-san!— proveniente de Shiemi, Rin se da vuelta para ver a Izumo sobre ellos cruzando un puente con guardias Illuminati a su alrededor.

Rin los mira fijamente y no duda, saltando hacia ella gritando su nombre.

—¡Vine a salvarte!— Exclama Rin mientras levanta su espada y se prepara para deshacerse del cable conectado a las esposas que Izumo está usando. Solo para que Renzo aparezca y lo ataque con su shakujō, obligando a Rin a bloquearlo con Kurikara.

—Ren...— Rin recibe un fuerte golpe con el siguiente ataque, enviándolo a una pared cercana con un fuerte estruendo.

—Lo siento, ¡pero no te voy a entregar a Izumo-chan, Okumura-kun!— Declara Renzo, lanzándose contra él y comprometiéndolo en la batalla.

Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan mientras bloquea el siguiente golpe. _«Esto es como...»_ Rin aprieta los dientes. —¡Para! ¡Somos amigos!

—¿Sigues diciendo eso?— La voz de Renzo es ligera, pero Rin puede ver algo en sus ojos. —Ya te lo advertí, ¿no?

Rin gruñe y golpea su puño contra su cara, enviándolo lejos y distanciándolo de él, de hecho, lo hace caer. —¡No te metas en mi camino!

Luego aterriza en el borde del puente y se detiene, pateando al guardia más cercano. Rin extiende sus manos hacia la sorprendida Izumo. —¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa!

Izumo no se mueve, solo lo mira fijamente. Rin parpadea. —¿Qué pasa?

La cara de Izumo se tuerce, adoptando una expresión entre enojada y asustada.

—Izumo... ¿qué te pasa?— Pregunta Rin, agarrando las manos de Izumo. —¡Vámonos!

—... haciendo lo que quieras...— Izumo aprieta los dientes y luego se libera de su agarre. —¡No necesito ser salvada!— Grita. —¡No interfieras! ¡Este es únicamente mi problema!

Ella pasa a Rin, sorprendiéndolo a él y probablemente a todos los demás. Pero antes de que Rin pueda criticar todo esto, Renzo anuncia su regreso con una rueda de fuego negro que derriba a Rin fuera del puente y hacia las profundidades más abajo.

* * *

Mientras todos miran en estado de shock a Rin siendo derribado y lo que dijo e hizo Izumo, un hombre grande de piel oscura con orejas de gato aparece de repente junto a ellos.

—Esto no es bueno. No puedo contenerlo.— Kuro se levanta de la postura en cuclillas en la que se encuentra y parece molesto. —La maldita masa de carne sigue llegando.

—¡Kuro!— Yukio mira confundido al demonio delante de él. _«Oh, claro... él es familiar de_ _Nii_ _-san..._ _»_ —Estamos atrapados entonces...

—Espera... ¡¿ese es Kuro?!— Exclama Konekomaru.

Yukio lo ignora. —Kuro, puedes llevarnos a todos en tu forma gigante ¿verdad?

Kuro suspira y se rasca el cuello. —No tengo elección, ¿verdad?

En una nube de humo, de repente la forma gigante de Kuro ha regresado. **—¡Suban ya!**

Aunque nadie puede entenderlo, todos definitivamente lo hacen y poco después se escapan en la parte superior del Gato Sith.

—No nos está persiguiendo...— Señala Yukio, volviendo a mirar la masa de carne que se arrastra. —¿Se ve atraído por la materia que emite energía fuerte?— Como es obvio que no es una pregunta dirigida a nadie, nadie le responde.

—Con solo nosotros restantes, este es un enemigo que no podemos enfrentar.— Yukio parece preocupado por eso. —¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Por qué no perseguir a Shima y Okumura?— Ryuuji sugiere.

Kuro toma esa sugerencia como una especie de orden. Él quiere volver con Rin después de todo.

— **Rin, Rosa y Cejas, ¡están todos debajo!—** Declara a pesar de que nadie es capaz de entenderlo, saltando hacia donde puede oler a los tres actualmente separados del equipo.

* * *

Rin aterriza en una plataforma debajo y luego esquiva el siguiente ataque de Renzo. —Woah... ¿Vas en serio, eh?

Renzo le da una sonrisa aguda. —Te lo dije, ¿no?

—¿Esto no es solo que te hayan lavado el cerebro o algo así...?— Rin esquiva otro golpe y apunta una patada a Renzo, observando cómo logra esquivarla. —¡Vinimos a salvarte a ti y a Izumo!

—¡Jaja! Si se trata de Izumo-chan, ella debería estar debajo de nosotros en este momento. Si quieres salvarla, adelante.— Declara Renzo mientras vuelve a la pelea. —Y justo a tiempo...

Rin levanta la vista a tiempo para ver la masa de carne descender hacia él, mientras Renzo salta hacia atrás y se aleja. —Estos ciertamente se hicieron más fuertes. Y parece que se sienten atraídos por las fuentes de energía. ¡Qué bueno para mí, las llamas azules de Okumura-kun actúan como un buen señuelo!

Rin solo puede gritar en estado de shock cuando su brazo con la espada es agarrado por la masa de carne, inmovilizándolo.

—Tú...— Rin mira a Renzo, viendo cómo está avanzando hacia él nuevamente. —¿Qué pasa con Ryuuji y Konekomaru?

Renzo duda por un momento, mirando fijamente a Rin. Es suficiente para que él pueda leer sus labios y casi tropieza, antes de recuperarse y apuñalar a Rin en el pecho con las llamas negras.

—Este también es mi verdadero yo...— Dice Renzo suavemente, observando cómo la masa de carne se traga a Rin y continúa descendiendo hacia las profundidades.

Él mira fijamente donde Rin estuvo una vez, sin estar seguro de poder creerlo.

— _Confío en ti._

Renzo traga. _«Eso... ¿por qué él...?»_

* * *

La explosión de fuego, fuego azul, sacude toda la habitación, rompe cristales, la barrera, rompe la electrónica. Rin aterriza fácilmente y se para al lado de Izumo, con la sangre palpitando en sus oídos. Lo que sea que alguien esté diciendo pasa por sobre su cabeza, a excepción de algunas palabras clave y la voz que se registra como perteneciente a Gedouin.

Rin decide que él necesita callarse y callarse _ahora_ , así que golpea su puño contra él, sin siquiera registrar la distancia que repentinamente no había entre ellos. Lo controla, apenas, enviándolo a volar contra la pared, pero definitivamente no está muerto.

—¡¿No puedes ver que está llorando?!— Gruñe Rin, su aliento caliente y ardiente. El fuego azul florece a su alrededor y de su boca, formando un rostro verdaderamente demoníaco.

Los otros científicos huyen gritando en ese punto, pero Rin los ignora, así como a las llamadas de ayuda de Gedouin. En su lugar, se centra en Izumo, siendo ella mucho más importante.

—Lo que... ese hombre... dijo... es verdad...— Izumo logra decir, sonando muy adolorida. —Déjame... toma a mi madre y vete...

—¿Madre?— Rin se da vuelta ante las indicaciones de Izumo y ve la figura vendada allí, tirada en el suelo. Murmurando un poco, Rin la agarra y la tira sobre su hombro.

En ese momento, los zombis caen frente a él, conmocionándolo. —¡Maldición!— Saltando fuera del camino, Rin aterriza al lado de Izumo y luego barre a Kurikara, asando a los zombis más cercanos a él. A medida que llegan más, él solo se enfoca en ellos y los hace arder.

Izumo intenta de nuevo el que la deje, y Rin no va a consentir nada de eso. Definitivamente no consentira nada de eso. Pero los zombis viniendo tras él podrían obligarlo a hacerlo de otra manera...

... así que es muy afortunado para él que el resto anuncie su presencia a través de Ryuuji, lo que demuestra que realmente sabe cómo usar su bazuca brillantemente en el momento adecuado.

* * *

El grito de Izumo cuando el Nueve Colas se hace cargo será algo que perseguirá a Rin por algún tiempo, tanto como su rostro distorsionado.

Pero viendo como Tamamo –Tamamo, con sus vendajes y heridas, y la sombra de la muerte sobre ella– se pone de pie y va a salvar a Izumo a pesar de que su condición es mucho peor.

Todo lo que Rin puede hacer es mantener a los zombis lejos de Tamamo e Izumo mientras Tamamo baila –esa es la única forma de describirlo– para lidiar con el Nueve Colas. Él puede escuchar a todos menos a Yukio y Takara gritar alientos y Rin agrega su propia pieza a la mezcla al final.

—¡Estamos aquí por ti!

Tamamo golpea con los dedos los costados de la cabeza de Izumo y dice, suave pero claramente —Vuelve a mí. Te lo pido cortésmente.

Y funciona. Una llamarada de luz e Izumo cae hacia atrás, libre del Nueve Colas, mientras Tamamo se para con su cabello crecido, blanco y las colas saliendo de su vestido de paciente.

Gedouin se asusta ante eso, a lo que Tamamo responde con calma: —El Nueve Colas volvió a mí y morirá conmigo.

Ella le da una leve sonrisa, a pesar de toser sangre. —Tus planes... esto es lo más lejos que pueden llegar...

Tamamo cae al suelo, el grito de Izumo de —¡Madre!— resonando en el repentino silencio, mientras los últimos zombis son enviados al suelo de una forma u otra. De alguna manera, Izumo se las arregla para arrastrarse hacia ella a pesar de sus heridas, y se cierne sobre ella.

—Izumo... me alegro por ti...— Susurra Tamamo. —Lo siento...

Izumo luce como si hubiera sido apuñalada en el corazón con esas simples palabras. —¡Detente!— Exige, sonando como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. —¿Por qué...? ¡De alguna manera tú... siempre me hiciste salvarte y ahora esto...! ¿Por qué harías algo así justo ahora?

Tamamo extiende la mano con cuidado y la coloca sobre la cabeza de Izumo, tirando de ella hacia abajo y dejándola descansar contra su pecho. —Eres el tesoro... de Tama-chan...— dice con una sonrisa brillante.

Esa es la gota que colma el vaso, ya que las paredes de Izumo se rompen en pedazos y ella estalla en llanto, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y entierra su rostro en el pecho de su madre. —Yo... ¿estaba equivocada...?

Tamamo frota la cabeza de Izumo, mirando más allá de ella. Rin encuentra su mirada y asiente lentamente. Para su ligera sorpresa, Tamamo le da una suave sonrisa ante eso. —Todo está bien. Todos... están a tu lado... Tsukumo también... Uke-chan... Mike también... Todo está... bien.

Tamamo cierra los ojos y su respiración se detiene. Mientras ellos observan, congelados por la conmoción, el horror y la pena, las características del Nueve Colas se desvanecen, dejando atrás solo a la muy golpeada Tamamo.

Yukio es profesional. Él la revisa cuidadosamente, busca un pulso o un movimiento ocular. Pero no hay nada allí.

Tamamo, y el Nueve Colas con ella, están muertos.

—Ella... murió protegiendo a Izumo...— Dice Rin, mordiéndose el labio y pensando que podría haber sido Shirō en otro mundo. Y si tuviera su magia, tal vez Tamamo podría haber vivido también... solo tal vez, tener sus Cartas la habría salvado, evitado tal sacrificio.

Pero Rin nunca lo sabrá con certeza.

* * *

—¿Y qué hay con eso?— La desagradable voz de Gedouin se abre paso ante eso. Rin realmente no escucha la basura que está derramando, hasta que declara que también tomó el elixir y que es especial, empujando lo que él llama una "Máscara de Salvador" sobre él.

Y luego comienza a gritar después de que la activa. Creciendo también, regodeándose mientras cambia de forma. Lo peor es que está bloqueando la salida, así que cuando se revela su forma retorcida y con grandes tentáculos, solo hay una opción.

_«Mierda...»_ Rin puede decir de un vistazo que todos están cansados y se están quedando rápidamente sin opciones. Él mismo está cansado.

El hecho de que él vaya primero por los zombies, comiéndolos de hecho, no consuela a nadie.

—Esa apariencia...— dice Konekomaru, con los ojos desorbitados al darse cuenta. —Probablemente sea un necrófago. La debilidad del necrófago es...

Konekomaru es interrumpido por un tentáculo yendo hacia él, apenas siendo salvado por Ryuuji justo a tiempo. Rin descubre que podría aprender a _agarrarle el gusto_ _a_ la gran pistola de Ryuuji si así es como la va a usar.

—¡No importa!— Declara Yukio, disparando al Necrófago-Gedouin. —¡Ya sea que conozcamos sus debilidades o no, se ha mejorado con ese elixir experimental!

—¡Que molestia!— Se queja Rin mientras corta un tentáculo.

—Okumura-kun, ¿no puedes hacer lo que hiciste con el Rey Impuro?— Pregunta Konekomaru, sonando desesperado. —¿Cuando purificaste a todos y lo destruiste?

—¿Kanshou Zanmai?— Rin se da vuelta para mirar a Konekomaru. —Eso es difícil, ¿sabes? ¡Solo pude hacerlo con la ayuda de Ucchusama!— _«Tal vez si tuviera a_ _Firey_ _podría confiar en su poder y habilidad en ese aspecto, ¡pero no lo tengo!»_ Rin rechina los dientes, una vez más frustrado por el hecho de que no tiene su magia.

—¿Qué dices?— Exige Ryuuji. —¡¿No me digas que solo tienes esa cosa del Corte de Satanás?!

—¡Diablos no!— Rin se endereza y se enfoca en el Necrófago-Gedouin. —¡Bomba de Satanás!

—¡¿Qué pasa con los nombres tontos?!— Exclama Ryuuji, sonando molesto y empezando a enfadarse.

—¿Qué? ¡Son fáciles de recordar y divertidos!— Rin se defiende.

—¿Esas son tus calificaciones para nombrar cosas...?— Ryuuji suena incrédulo y Rin resopla en respuesta. Luego se da vuelta y se da cuenta de que Kuro está de vuelta en su forma pequeña y temblando por lo que parece ser miedo.

—¿Kuro? ¿Qué estás haciendo por allá?— Rin mira boquiabierto al Gato Sith. —¿No vas a ayudar?

—¡ **Miedo, el calamar da miedo!—** Rin casi se palmea el rostro ante esa respuesta. « _¡Maldita sea Gato Sith!»_

Detrás de ellos, un repentino estallido de luz anuncia la aparición de los Byakko de Izumo. Lo que resulta en que Izumo les hace una solicitud, avanzando hacia la zona de batalla.

—Lo venceré.— Declara Izumo, luego duda brevemente. —Pero... mientras recito la Oración Sintoísta, me volveré impotente...

—Entonces... todos... ¡por favor, ayúdenme!— Ruega Izumo. A continuación, se da vuelta y mientras todos la miran fijamente se dirige a Shiemi, quien todavía está al lado de Tamamo. —¿Puedes... proteger a mi madre?

Shiemi la mira entonces, boquiabierta, y poniéndose roja, dice: —¡Por supuesto!

Rin golpea la frente de Izumo cuando ella se da vuelta, sonriéndole. —¡Así es! ¡Porque esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí!

Rin no es el único que piensa esto, incluso Yukio, a su rígida manera, está de acuerdo con el plan. Los Byakko no parecen contentos con la elección del hechizo, pero cooperan de todos modos.

_«Así es...»_ Se da cuenta Rin, mientras esquiva un tentáculo y lo rebana. A su lado, Ryuuji protege su flanco de otro tentáculo mientras Konekomaru logra recitar una barrera para proteger a Yukio el tiempo suficiente para que arroje una granada de agua bendita al Necrófago-Gedouin.

_«¡Somos un equipo!»_ Rin sonríe ante la idea. _«¡No estoy solo! ¡Aquí nadie está solo!»_

Y con ese pensamiento positivo en mente, Rin mira como uno de los Byakko apuñala al Necrófago-Gedouin, terminándolo con un rápido golpe.

O bien, eso piensan al principio, hasta que se dan cuenta de que simplemente se está encogiendo e Izumo les recuerda que al tomar el elixir no morirá tan fácilmente. Todo antes de que ella finalmente se desmaye, todo lo que ha pasado finalmente alcanzándola.

* * *

Yukio mira a su alrededor, notando que los zombis que derrotaron están comenzando a ponerse de pie nuevamente. Eso, junto con todas las otras cosas que suceden, como cuán agotados están todos, hace que Yukio decida cuál cree que es el mejor curso de acción.

—¡La misión de rescate de Kamiki-san está completa!— Grita Yukio, asegurándose de que lo escuchen y haciendo que todos se volteen para mirarlo. —¡Retirémonos y esperemos a que lleguen los refuerzos! ¡Arreglaremos el resto más tarde!

—¡Espera!— Exclama Ryuuji. —¡Todavía queda Shima!

—Entiendo cómo te sientes pero...— comienza Yukio, tratando de explicar por qué no es posible. Pero él es interrumpido.

—Como se esperaba de ustedes, chicos.— Dice Renzo con una sonrisa, parado allí con el uniforme completo de los Illuminati, su shakujō sostenido en un agarre casual, y Yamantaka detrás de él.

—¡Shima!— Jadea Ryuuji. No es el único que lo mira sorprendido. Y solo pueden mirar en estado de shock mientras Yamantaka "recoge" al Gedouin deformado e inconsciente.

—Aunque diga eso, ahora somos enemigos.— Admite Renzo, sonando alegre. —Supongo que no tomarán mi elogio alegremente. Oh, cierto— Renzo muestra una sonrisa tímida —no podemos seguir hablando así. Es hora de que me vaya...

—¡Espera!— Llama Ryuuji, haciendo que Renzo se detenga en medio de su partida. Lentamente se gira para mirar a Ryuuji, quien lo mira fijamente.

—... ¿Es mi culpa?— Ryuuji pregunta, sonando casi derrotado.

—Te equivocas.— Declara Renzo. —Esto es por mi causa.

Aturdido silencio lo recibe, antes de que Renzo vuelva a sonreír. Su sonrisa vacila brevemente cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Rin, pero solo el medio demonio se da cuenta, dando un pequeño asentimiento como reconocimiento. —Bueno, entonces, ¡todos cuídense~!

Y se ha ido.

Los disparos sacan a todos de su aturdimiento, dirigiendo su atención a Yukio. —¡Todos, tenemos que escapar de inmediato!— Ordena Yukio, derribando algunos zombies. —¡A este ritmo seremos rodeados!

—... y se me acabaron las balas...— Confiesa Yukio después de un momento, frunciendo el ceño ante las pistolas en sus manos como si eso mágicamente causara la aparición de nuevas balas.

Rin ríe un poco. —¿Te has quedado sin balas? ¡Eso es algo que nunca esperé!

—¡Este no es momento para la ligereza Nii-san!— Yukio le dice a Rin.

Rin suspira y le da a Yukio una sonrisa reconfortante. —Está bien. Todo está bien ahora.

Un shakujō pasa de repente junto a Rin, choca contra el zombi frente a él y continúa clavando a un grupo entero en una pared opuesta. Rin se retuerce y gira para mirar a Kinzō, quien se ve ridículamente feliz por su lanzamiento y está respaldado por otros miembros de la Rama de Kyōto. —Oi, ¡cuidado! ¡Casi me golpeas, idiota!

Los refuerzos han llegado e Inari ha sido rodeada por los exorcistas de las Ramas Kyōto, Mie y Matsue.

La misión ha terminado.

Pero los problemas por delante solo han comenzado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Biohazard: Literalmente, significa "peligro biológico". Al parecer, Capcom Japon se decidió por este nombre para la promoción de un juego de terror por ahí por 1994, pero en Estados Unidos ya había tanto una banda como un videojuego con el nombre de Biohazard, por lo cual este nuevo juego de terror no podría ser registrado así, al final en Japon el juego quedo con el nombre de Biohazard mientras que en Estados Unidos y gran parte del resto del mundo se le conoce como Resident Evil.
> 
> Notas: Y bueno, después de toda esta angustia, el siguiente capítulo creo que puede ser bastante reconfortante. 
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	23. Chapter 23

Rin se sienta en la escalera que conduce al santuario sobre ellos. No está solo, todos están allí para esperar a Izumo mientras ella se despide.

_«Ella... perdió todo por lo que pensaba que estaba luchando...»_ Rin no quiere profundizar demasiado en eso, pero Shiemi le contó lo suficiente sobre lo que le sucedió a Izumo y por qué todavía está fuera de si por la muerte de su madre. _«Ella pensó que su hermana estaba en peligro, pero está a salvo... y no la recuerda...»_

Rin se siente mal por eso y mentalmente promete golpear a Mephisto en la cara si se presenta la oportunidad la próxima vez que lo vea.

Rin es el primero en escuchar sus pasos y se da vuelta para ver a Izumo bajando las escaleras, junto con sus dos Byakko. Todavía se ve un poco perdida, pero tal vez un poco más en paz. —¿Terminaste?— Rin pregunta suavemente de todos modos.

Izumo asiente con vacilación y Rin sonríe. —Entonces volvamos.

—Nori-chan también está esperando.— Añade Shiemi con una dulce sonrisa.

Rin se pone de pie a medida que Izumo se dirige hacia ellos, junto con el resto, y comienzan a bajar y a dirigirse a la base temporal en Inari.

—... no pudimos recuperar a Shima...— dice Ryuuji suavemente, luciendo visiblemente molesto y tal vez incluso culpable.

—Eso es cierto...— Izumo se vuelve hacia sus Byakko. —¡Uke, Mike! ¡No fueron asesinados por esa Cabeza Rosada!

Eso es nuevo para todos los demás, ya que, por lo que sabían, Uke y Mike simplemente no podían ser convocados debido al orgullo y terquedad de Izumo. No que fueron asesinados.

—Lo más probable fue que fuera menos duro con nosotros para que no muriéramos—. Uno confiesa. —Aunque nos llevó algo de tiempo volver a movernos.

—¿Qué quieres decir...?— Izumo los mira confundida. Ella no es la única, Ryuuji es el más visiblemente desconcertado. Solo Rin no está confundido, simplemente cierra los ojos. _«Así que tengo razón...»_

—¡Bon!

Todos se giran para ver a Jūzō y Kinzō esperándolos en medio del puente en la base de la escalera. Jūzō se ve nervioso por alguna razón, mientras que Kinzō parece que prefiere no estar aquí y probablemente fue agarrado por Jūzō en el camino.

—Padre está ocupado ahora, así que hemos venido en su lugar.– Jūzō les informa.

—Eso está bien.— Dice Ryuuji después de un momento. —¿Por donde debería empezar? Renzo es...— Ryuuji hace una pausa, al ver algo en la cara de Jūzō en ese punto. —... ¿Jūzō?

—Perdónanos... Bon...— Jūzō parece avergonzado incluso, y la comprensión comienza a mostrarse en la cara de Ryuuji y Konekomaru.

—¿P... Podría ser...?— Konekomaru se ve horrorizado.

—Konekomaru...— Jūzō suspira y respira hondo. —Renzo es nuestro espía.

Hay un largo momento de silencio, entonces:

—¿Quieres decir que es... un doble agente?— Jadea Konekomaru.

—Exactamente.— Confirma Jūzō. —Lamento no haber podido decírtelo hasta ahora. Pero teníamos que mantener el secreto entre la menor cantidad de personas posible, para proteger a Renzo.

—¿Proteger?— Ryuuji repite suavemente, luego los mira con una expresión de enojo en su rostro. —¿Ustedes bastardos sabían sobre los Illuminati? ¡Yo lo vi!— Agarra del cuello a Jūzō, mirándolo con ferocidad. —¡Esos tipos no ven a otras personas como humanos! ¡Si se enteran, no solo lo matarán! ¿Por qué lo metieron en esto?

—Por supuesto que nos opusimos, pero Renzo insistió firmemente.— Exclama Jūzō, sorprendiendo a Ryūji y al resto.

—¿Qué dijiste?— La ira de Ryuuji se desvanece, dejando solo una mirada horrorizada y conmocionada dirigida a Jūzō.

La explicación de los acontecimientos deja a todos enojados con Mephisto y también extremadamente preocupados por Renzo. Sin embargo, Rin no puede evitar pensar que _es_ Renzo y considerar que esto fue algo que él realmente eligió en la vida.

_«Yo... puedo estar feliz por eso al menos... ¿no?»_ Rin no puede evitar sentirse mal del estómago y, por lo tanto, se queda atrás mientras todos los demás continúan, frustrados y heridos, dejándolo solo con Jūzō y Kinzō.

Jūzō lo nota y se acerca, luego se detiene. —¿Okumura-kun?

—Yo... me lo imaginé.— Admite Rin, sorprendiendo a los dos. Él mira hacia arriba y les da una triste sonrisa. —Probablemente porque fui el único fuera de Izumo que luchó contra él. Él... no luchó conmigo como un enemigo...

—... Renzo nunca podría luchar contra _ti_ como un enemigo, ¡ay!— Protesta Kinzō, frotándose el estómago donde Jūzō le dio un codazo. Rin no parece darse cuenta, solo mirando lejos apáticamente.

—Y antes de que aparecieran, descubrimos que podría haber matado a los Byakko de Izumo, pero no lo hizo...— Rin se encoge de hombros. —Eso lo confirmó.

—Okumura-kun...— Jūzō duda. —Lo siento

—Está bien... He estado preocupado porque Renzo no eligiera su camino todo este tiempo y parece que ya lo hizo... Puedo estar feliz por eso, ¿verdad?— Rin pasa junto a ellos, dejando atrás a los dos hermanos Shima.

—Mierda.— Dice Kinzō después de que Rin se haya ido.

Jūzō no puede evitar estar de acuerdo.

**Capítulo 23: El Fin del Engaño**

Hay tantos sentimientos dando vueltas en la cabeza de Ryuuji. Sin mencionar las palabras dichas por Rin y Renzo, rebotando en su cabeza y a veces confundiéndolo aún más. A veces, cosas provenientes de Konekomaru, Izumo, Yukio e incluso Shiemi resuenan en su mente.

Es difícil concentrarse en sus estudios ahora que ha vuelto. A pesar de que fue bueno traer de regreso a Izumo y que Paku la saludara con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad fueran compartidas entre las dos, el hecho de que no pueden traer de vuelta a Renzo y deben tratarlo como un enemigo...

Ryuuji rechina los dientes. _«Pero esa no es la peor parte...»_

La peor parte es que Ryuuji debería haber sido más observador, debería haber prestado más atención a Renzo y a lo que realmente sentía por todo. Siempre asume cosas sobre las personas.

_«Como dice Okumura, soy el verdadero idiota, ¿no?»_ Ryuuji suspira. _«¿Cómo ... cómo puedo resolver esto?»_

Ryuuji se equivoca más de lo que acierta y se está cansando de todo. Cansado de causar problemas, cansado de ser esa persona que parece estar siempre jodiéndola.

_«Debe haber una manera de enseñarme a mí mismo a detener eso»_ Piensa Ryuuji. _«Sólo tengo que encontrarla»._

Aunque no será una tarea fácil, para nada. Pero, considerando eso, Ryuuji no cree que le gustaría la ruta fácil. Cualquier cosa fácil no puede valer su tiempo y ha estado haciendo cosas "fáciles" durante demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Rin no está completamente seguro de cómo terminó parado en la extraña tienda que se encuentra en los terrenos de la Academia. Tiene suministros aleatorios de todas partes y Rin está de pie específicamente frente a una selección de pelucas. Supone que aquí es donde Yukio compró las pelucas para Konekomaru y...

—Renzo...— Rin se muerde el labio, mirando una peluca rosa en particular que está frente a él. Es del mismo tono del que Renzo tiñe su cabello, e incluso tiene la misma longitud y estilo.

Rin cierra los ojos con fuerza, sin estar seguro de lo que se supone que debe estar sintiendo aquí. Pero lo que siente en este momento tampoco puede ser realmente correcto, ya que simplemente no tiene sentido.

—¿Rin-kun?— La voz suave y una mano gentil sobre su hombro lo hacen girar para ver a Sekki mirándolo. Ella tiene una expresión amable en su rostro, luciendo casi vacilante.

—Sekki... san...— Rin traga saliva e intenta sonreírle, pero pronto eso se desvanece. —Yo... yo no... ¿qué me pasa?— Se lamenta a medias y pronto Sekki lo retiene, apartando su flequillo y murmura relajantes sinsentidos en sus oídos mientras él se rompe y comienza a llorar.

—¡No lo entiendo!— Solloza Rin, aferrándose a Sekki. —Siento... ¡Siento que me han cortado algo, pero no entiendo! Es mi _amigo_ y _confío en_ él... pero me siento... me siento tan extraño. Enojado y triste y tan, tan asustado y...

Sekki lo calla, frotando su espalda y dejándolo llorar todo lo que necesita, sentándolo lentamente junto a ella. Otro estudiante va a mirar por el pasillo lo que está sucediendo, pero Sekki lo aleja rápidamente con una mirada feroz.

—¿Qué pa... Tsukishiro-sensei?— Paku parpadea sorprendida cuando entra al pasillo, con una pequeña caja de portaminas en la mano. —Okumura-kun...

Rin tiembla levemente mientras llora, las facciones de Paku se suavizan cuando ella se acerca y se agacha junto a Rin. —¿Okumura-kun?

Rin se gira ligeramente para ver a Paku, todavía sollozando. —¿Paku?

Paku tiene una mirada comprensiva en su rostro. —Okumura-kun... Izumo-chan me lo dijo. Lo siento mucho.

Rin sorbe por la nariz y se estremece, más lágrimas caen de sus ojos. —No entiendo por qué duele tanto...

Paku le entrega un pañuelo a Rin, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Está bien. No necesitas hacer eso todavía. Tómate tu tiempo.

Rin acepta cuidadosamente el pañuelo, lo mira fijamente, luego estalla en lágrimas frescas sobre todo este. Sekki y Paku intercambian miradas sobre su cabeza, un mensaje de entendimiento compartido entre ellas, antes de que ambas regresen su atención a Rin y hagan todo lo posible para calmarlo y consolarlo.

* * *

Ryuuji todavía está meditando las cosas cuando llega la hora de ir a la escuela y solo es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Konekomaru lo llama gentilmente.

—Oh... lo siento... ¿dijiste algo?— Ryuuji pregunta.

Konekomaru se ve incómodo por un momento. —No... bueno, Okumura-kun llega tarde.

El silencio desciende ante ese aspecto, todos mirando hacia la puerta como si Rin fuera a irrumpir en un estado de ánimo alegre como de costumbre.

—¿... Alguien sabe cómo Okumura-kun ha estado manejando las cosas?— Pregunta Konekomaru suavemente, mirando a su alrededor.

—Um... Rin parece un poco deprimido... pero...— Shiemi mira hacia abajo. —No estoy segura... y... no entiendo por qué...

Shiemi mira a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que todos la están mirando fijamente. —¿Um...?

Izumo resopla. —Figúrate que serías la última en averiguarlo.

—¿Uh?— Shiemi parpadea, ahora comenzando a desconcertarse. —¿Qué pasa con Rin?

La oportunidad de responder de Izumo es detenida cuando Rin entra a la habitación. —¡Hola! ¿¡Cómo están todos!?

Rin prácticamente salta a la habitación, se acomoda en el asiento delantero y se da vuelta para hablar con Shiemi alegremente, quien lo mira preocupada. Rin no parece darse cuenta, pero Ryuuji no lo compra.

Y entonces se escucha la voz más extraña,

—Y aparece tan pronto como lo llaman, eso es... ¡Jaka, jaka, ja-na! ¡Soy yo, Shima-san!

El silencio, el silencio completo y absoluto lo recibe, con todo el mundo mirando al, mucho más atrás, Shima Renzo, con una conmoción total escrita en sus rostros.

* * *

Rin no puede registrarlo. Incluso cuando Yukio actúa como si nada estuviera mal y comienza la clase tan pronto como llega, Rin realmente no puede registrarlo. El que Renzo este sentado a su lado no hace clic. Incluso el que Ryuuji confronte a Renzo y lo abrace antes de exigirle que responda por qué hizo todo esto, en realidad no se registra.

_«Renzo... ¿ha vuelto...?»_ Rin solo puede mirar a Renzo, observando todos sus rasgos. Ryuuji golpeando su cabeza contra la cara de Renzo solo rompe ligeramente su aturdimiento, lo suficiente para que Rin vea como un puñetazo envía a Renzo a volar e Izumo responde convocando y enviando a Renzo a volar de nuevo con sus Byakko.

Solo cuando Konekomaru persigue a Renzo con una escoba, Rin se mueve, dándose cuenta de que todos podrían matar a Renzo.

—Cierto... supongo que te salvaré.— Rin chirría, sentándose al lado de Renzo. Renzo se da vuelta para mirarlo, luciendo patéticamente aliviado. Luego su sonrisa se congela cuando Rin agrega: —Primero, ¿consientes quedarte solo en ropa interior?

Renzo mira con horror las llamas azules que se reúnen en Rin. —¿Huh?

—Dicen que cuando te quedas solo en ropa interior, los sentimientos de todos se calman...— Rin suena pensativo al respecto. El resto solo puede ver esto, Ryuuji en realidad parece que incluso podría reírse del plan de Rin.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Espera... espera... para, yo no...!— Renzo intenta protegerse, pero es demasiado tarde, ya que las llamas azules de Rin giran a su alrededor y destruyen por completo su ropa.

—¡Todos esperen! ¡Él... morirá de esta manera!— Shiemi protesta y finalmente se une al grupo. Ella se dirige a Renzo, luciendo preocupada. —Shima-kun, ¿estás bien?

—Mori... Moriyama-chan... eres un ángel, salvam...— Renzo es interrumpido cuando Shiemi grita y golpea su cabeza, horrorizada por lo que vio, antes de huir avergonzada.

—¡¿Qué car... también quemaste la ropa interior?!— Exige Izumo, cubriéndose la cara roja con las manos.

—Errr... oops... espera, no...— Rin parpadea y mira a Renzo. —¡¿Estabas a punto de decir que no llevabas ropa interior?!— Rin continúa mirándolo fijamente y parpadea. _«_ _Um_ _..._ _wow_ _... eso es...»_

—... eso, honestamente suena como Shima-san...— admite Konekomaru. Él mira a Rin y nota que se está poniendo rojo. _«Él está mirando fijamente»._

_«Definitivamente lo está mirando»._ Ryuuji suspira.

_«¡Probablemente lo esté mirando, el idiota!»_ piensaIzumo, negándose a mirar.

Entonces, en ese momento, aparece un cierto perro pequeño. —Ahora, ahora todos. No intimiden tanto a Shima-kun.

En una nube de humo aparece Mephisto, sonriéndoles ampliamente a todos.

* * *

—¡Mucho tiempo sin verlos!— Mephisto saluda alegremente. —¿Todos han est...?

Él es interrumpido por Rin dándole un puñetazo en la cara, enviándolo hacia la pared de atrás. Rin permanece en su lugar por un largo momento, con el puño aún extendido, mientras todos lo miran en estado de shock.

—¡¿Qu... por qué fue eso?!— Exige Mephisto, sorprendido y frotándose la mejilla.

—¿Oh, eso? Me prometí a mí mismo que te golpearía en la cara cuando tuviera la oportunidad.— Rin responde casualmente, mientras todos lo miran boquiabiertos.

Mephisto se queja de eso, luego chasquea los dedos reanimando y vistiendo a Renzo. —Tengo un invitado problemático del Vaticano, así que vamos a movernos, ¿de acuerdo?

Con otro chasquido de dedos, todos están en la oficina de Mephisto, mirando a su alrededor aturdidos. Konekomaru todavía sostiene la escoba que estaba usando también y cuando se escucha el sonido de los aplausos, todos giran sus miradas.

Rin lo mira fijamente. _«Ese tipo... yo...»_ Rin da un paso atrás. _«Mierda... entonces... tiene que ser eso...»_

—¡Mierda, eso fue increíble!— El hombre de aspecto bastante sucio exclama burlonamente. —¡Encantado de conocerlos a todos, soy Lewin Light!

Ryuuji explica quién es cuando Rin pregunta, confundido por su identidad. Definitivamente es un hombre poderoso y la mano derecha del Paladín actual.

_«Y..._ _»_ Rin cierra los ojos y recuerda un cierto sueño de hace mucho tiempo. _«Uno de los que descubrieron esa Puerta falsa...»_

—¡Aa!— Rin salta cuando Rayo entra en su espacio personal. —¿Eres Okumura Rin-kun, el que heredó la sangre de Satanás? ¡Siempre he querido conocerte!

Rin lo mira fijamente. —... asqueroso.

—¡Ajaja... no tienes aura! ¡Como un adolescente normal!— Dice Rayo, ignorando el comentario de Rin.

Rin le frunce el ceño. —¿De Verdad?

—¡Sip!

—Asi que no sabría sobre esa _cosa_ que te está molestando entonces, ¿verdad?— Rin le susurra al oído, haciendo que Rayo se congele. —Esa puerta falsa...

Rayo mira fijamente a Rin. Sin embargo, todos los demás se ven confundidos y Mephisto también se ve frustrado. Rin le da una sonrisa brillante en respuesta, lo que lo hace temblar y darse cuenta de que no podrá descubrir lo que le dijo a Rayo. No con las extrañas chispas que los rodearon brevemente durante el intercambio.

En cambio, sonando molesto, Mephisto dice: —Rayo, ya es hora de que llegues a la verdadera razón detrás de tu visita.

Todos toman asiento frente a él y escuchan mientras Rayo pregunta si se puede confiar en Renzo. También quiere saber cómo terminó aquí y Rin no puede evitar suspirar por lo rápido que las cosas se complicaron.

Y cuando se les pregunta nuevamente si confían en Renzo, todos se callan. No es que Rin los culpe.

—... No hay forma de que podamos confiar en él, obviamente...— Dice Rin, sorprendiendo a todos.

Mephisto parece divertido. —Eso no es propio de ti ... ¿no serías del tipo que grita _Shima es nuestra camarada_?

—¡Estaba hablando de ti, apestoso payaso!— Grita Rin. —Todo este tiempo has sabido _todo_. Sobre la hermana de Izumo, Tōdō, y esto también. Además de eso, eres un maldito rey demonio y uno de alto rango, ¿quién demonios confiaría en ti?

—...él tiene un punto.— Izumo admite. —Estoy agradecida por mantener a mi hermana a salvo... pero ¿por qué no me informaron? Si hubiera sabido cuando me inscribí en la escuela, habría...

—Así que este argumento se ha desplazado por completo hacia mí...— Se lamenta Mephisto.

No se equivoca, ya que pronto todos se han vuelto contra él e incluso Yukio comienza a exponer todos los problemas que tiene con Mephisto. Rin escucha los problemas de Yukio con el ceño fruncido y luego la respuesta casual de Mephisto.

Rin da una sonrisa viciosa en respuesta a Mephisto llamándolo peón. —No contaría conmigo, Samael.

Mephisto se detiene ante eso. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Rin se inclina hacia atrás e inclina la cabeza. —Oye, ¿puedes decirme cómo me reuní con Sekki-san como una maga y cómo comenzó a entrenarme?

Mephisto está en silencio, mientras todos miran entre Rin y Mephisto. Rin se ríe entre dientes. —No puedes. Has intentado mirar, pero no puedes ver nada.

Mephisto frunce el ceño y mira a Rin. — _Voy a_ averiguarlo, te lo aseguro.

—Sí... lo sé...— A continuación, Rin se vuelve hacia Renzo. —Y de todos modos, este no es el problema. No es que no _sea_ un problema. Confío en Renzo. Simple como eso.— Se vuelve hacia Mephisto, fulminándolo con la mirada. —Sería un tonto si confiara en _ti_.

Y eso pronto fue hecho eco por todos los demás y, sinceramente, no hay nada más que decir.

Especialmente porque Rayo iba a dejar a Renzo libre desde el principio.

* * *

Renzo camina tan rápido como puede lejos de Yukio sin romper la ilusión de ser completamente casual sobre el asunto. Renzo sabe muy bien lo que dijo e hizo, y el hecho de que sus acciones probablemente harán que Yukio haga lo que los Illuminati quieren es algo en lo que no quiere profundizar.

Principalmente porque no tiene sentimientos particulares al respecto, no cuando solo involucra a Yukio. Pero cada vez que deja de evadirlo, Renzo recibe un pequeño recordatorio de que Rin también se verá afectado y eso hace que se le revuelva el estómago.

—Renzo-kun.— Renzo levanta la vista ante esa suave voz y traga saliva. Tsukishiro Sekki está de pie frente a él, con el pelo recogido en una coleta suelta que cuelga de su hombro izquierdo. —Bienvenido de nuevo.

—¡Aaaaah... Tsukishiro-sensei! ¡Hola! Um... ¿he vuelto...?— Renzo se estremece, tratando de mantener una sonrisa mientras Sekki camina hacia adelante.

Para su sorpresa, ella simplemente empuja su frente con un dedo, haciéndolo saltar y levantar la mano para cubrir su frente. —¿Qué... eh?

—Espero que te presentes a tu próxima sesión de tutoría de acuerdo con el cronograma.– Le dice Sekki con calma, mientras Renzo la mira boquiabierto.

—¿Qué...? ¡Espera, espera! ¿No estás... no estás enojada conmigo?— Exige Renzo. —Quiero decir... soy el... el espía. ¿Lo... sabes... verdad?

Sekki se detiene en medio de marcharse, de pie junto a Renzo. —Sí. Lo sé. Sé todo lo que Mephisto y Rin-kun han compartido conmigo. Pero también confío en ti.

—Confías... en mí... ¡oye, oye! ¡Eres una adulta!— Renzo protesta mientras Sekki comienza a alejarse de nuevo, Renzo gira para verla irse. —¡No deberías ser tan confiada! ¡Soy el espía de la Orden y los Illuminati!

—Sí, lo eres. Pero no dije que confiara en ti en ese sentido.— Dice Sekki con simpleza. Ante el confuso —¿uh?— de Renzo, ella suspira y se da la vuelta, honrándolo con una sonrisa amable. —Te estoy confiando algo mucho más importante que eso. Ahora, espero que mañana vengas a tu clase como de costumbre. Y esta vez, sin holgazanear.

Renzo la observa irse, aturdido. _«¡¿Algo... más importante que eso?! ¿De qué está hablando?»._

* * *

Algún tiempo después de que Renzo haya regresado, Rin abre la puerta de su habitación compartida con Yukio con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Oye, Yukio! ¿Conoces el lugar donde la gente deja su basura de gran tamaño? Había un kotetsu que todavía parecía utilizable, así que pensé que incluso si lo tomaba a nadie le importaría, ¿verdad? Así que seguí adelante y lo traje conmigo.

Yukio se da vuelta para mirarlo, confundido. —¿Perdón?

—Hace más frío, Yukio, ¿no te diste cuenta?— Rin frunce el ceño levemente, deteniéndose junto a la cama y dándole al dormido Kuro una rápida caricia como saludo, lo que lo hace abrir un ojo. —Esta habitación era como el infierno en verano, así que para estar cómodos durante el invierno deberíamos...

—Haz lo que quieras.— Yukio medio chasquea, recogiendo la maleta en su mano. —Voy a salir. Llegaré tarde, así que no necesitaré cenar.

Rin lo ve irse, con los ojos desorbitados. Él hace una mueca cuando Yukio cierra la puerta de golpe. Kuro mira a Rin, ahora completamente despierto. —¿Qué le ha pasado?

— **Yukio siempre está tan tenso...—** comenta Kuro, estirándose. **—¡Él trabaja muy duro!**

Rin resopla y se sienta en la cama, haciendo que Kuro grazne cuando se eleva temporalmente debido a eso. —Sí... pero no sé qué hacer...

Rin frunce el ceño, levanta las rodillas y las rodea con los brazos. « _¿Es por Lucifer? ¿_ _T_ _ō_ _d_ _ō_ _? O Mephisto... esa charla de peones no me gusta...»_

Cualquiera sea la razón, Rin está decidido a ayudar a Yukio lo mejor que pueda.

* * *

Rin no tiene idea de qué pensar respecto a cómo de repente regresó a U Tropical Bathhouse. Una parte de él está retorciéndose por regresar, recordando lo que pasó la última vez, pero la mayoría de él lo está disfrutando. A diferencia de la última vez, todo el lugar estaba reservado con los boletos especiales que Mephisto les dio.

_«Aunque no confío en la razón detrás de eso»._ Rin reflexiona mientras se abren paso a través de las puertas, Shura en la parte de atrás manteniendo un firme control sobre Yukio, y se dirigen a la recepción para inscribirse en su estancia especial. Sekki sigue a Shura con una sonrisa serena en su rostro y vigila a Yukio, por lo que, incluso una vez que Shura lo deje ir, no podrá escapar como obviamente desea.

Rin mira detrás de él una vez para ver que Renzo extrañamente está evitando a Ryuuji y Konekomaru y se pregunta si, como mencionaron antes, todavía no están 100% seguros de confiar en él.

Rin duda por un momento, luego la llamada de su nombre lo hace girar y sonreírle a Shiemi mientras ella balbucea sobre su interés en los baños y comienza a preguntarle qué sabe del lugar ya que solía ir mucho aquí.

Y entonces Rin tiene que sacar a Renzo de su mente por un tiempo.

* * *

El vestuario es igual que la última vez que Rin estuvo allí, excepto que, a excepción de su grupo, el lugar está vacío esta vez. Aun así, Rin se encuentra dudando de desabrocharse la camisa por un momento.

Renzo, quien se está sacando su propia camisa en el casillero a su lado, se da cuenta. —¿Okumura-kun? ¿Estás bien?

Rin parpadea y se ríe. —No es nada, solo... ha pasado un tiempo desde que compartí un baño.— Admite, desabrochándose la camisa con manos temblorosas.

Renzo lo mira por un momento, luego hace clic. —Oh. ¿Te preocupa tu cola? La vemos con bastante frecuencia.

—Um... ¿algo así?— Rin parece vacilante, quitándose cuidadosamente la camisa. Renzo lo mira fijamente por un momento, mirando los músculos revelados en el cuerpo de Rin. —Es más por la última vez que estuve aquí...

Rin niega con la cabeza. —No importa.

Renzo sacude su propia cabeza, preguntándose por qué está mirando, y en su lugar mira hacia arriba y parpadea, notando el collar que lleva Rin. —Oye, eso es bonito.

Rin mira hacia abajo para ver la Llave colgando de su cuello. Nunca se la quita, excepto para bañarse, habiendo generado un hábito al hacerlo durante unos tres años, por lo que es comprensible que sea algo en lo que rara vez piensa. Incluso se olvida de usar el colgante que Ying Hua le dio a veces, como hoy, pero nunca la Llave. —Oh, gracias.

—¿Dónde lo obtuviste?— Renzo mira con curiosidad el colgante con la llave mientras Rin lo coloca en el contenedor con el resto de sus cosas y comienza a sacarse los pantalones.

—¿Oh? Um... tienda de regalos al azar. Ya no creo que exista.— Dice Rin con una sonrisa.

Renzo lo mira por un momento, luego lo deja a un lado. Si Rin no quiere explicar dónde lo consiguió, está bien con él.

_«¡Baños, baños, baños!»_ Renzo se recuerda a sí mismo. _»¡Y... chicas también~!»_

Y, sin embargo, cuando Rin se va alegremente a los baños, por alguna razón, –¿tal vez el movimiento de su cola?- la mirada de Renzo _lo_ _sigue_.

* * *

Como solo están ellos allí, Rin aprovecha la oportunidad para usar el tobogán instalado. No ha podido usarlo desde que era pequeño, ni siquiera lo usó la última vez que estuvo aquí, y no puede evitar las risas y la alegría de cómo sigue siendo súper divertido.

Rin ignora el que Yukio es un aguafiestas y en su lugar se dirige al baño que quiere usar. Por supuesto, solo para volverlo un poco loco, Takara está allí.

Rin duda, luego se encoge de hombros y se desliza hacia el agua. —¿Disfrutando del baño Takara-senpai?

—Sí, sí...— Conejo-Títere responde, haciendo que Rin sonría divertido mientras se relaja contra el borde del baño. El zumbido del demonio a su lado es fácil de ignorar, especialmente porque obviamente no es hostil e incluso parece estar alegre, de una manera extraña.

_«Un baño pone a todos de buen humor, ¿eh?»_ Rin suspira de alivio y se acomoda para relajarse.

O bien, eso es lo que él pensó que sucedería.

* * *

Ryuuji se mete en el baño justo a tiempo para escuchar lo suficiente sobre las razones de Konekomaru para confiar en Renzo. Es extrañamente reconfortante y tranquilizador escucharlo, aunque ahora tiene que preguntarse dónde está su espía residente.

Konekomaru es quien lo ve y le gritan, él les dice que quiere estar solo. Ahora, eso es confuso y, francamente, Ryuuji no lo va a tolerar.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Has estado actuando extraño desde antes.— Ryuuji se pone de pie mientras habla, queriendo ver mejor la posición de Renzo.

—¡Ustedes son los que son extraños!— Grita Renzo, poniéndose de pie. —¡Todos se están sumergiendo en el agua caliente y disfrutando de la intimidad! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Me está enfermando!

Rin se da vuelta al escuchar a Renzo gritando, sinceramente confundido. —¿Que está pasando allí...?

—¡Todo esto es una mentira! ¡Soy el único honesto aquí!— Declara Renzo.

—¡Shima! ¡Como pensé, todavía tienes algo que sacarte de tu pecho!— Ryuuji grita de regreso. —Si lo haces, ¡dilo ya!

—¡De acuerdo entonces! ¡Te lo diré!— Renzo toma una pose dramática.

—Justo al lado nuestro... Izumo-chan, Moriyama-chan, Kirigakure-sensei y Tsukishiro-sensei... ¡están completamente desnudas!

Hay silencio después de ese anuncio. El tipo de silencio que viene después de una línea particularmente absurda, pero más importante, una que definitivamente tampoco es lo que esperaban. Incluso si es Renzo quien la dice.

—¡Están completamente desnudas!— Repite Renzo. —¡Pensar en ver eso, de una forma u otra, es lo que hacen los hombres!

Rin puede escucharlo hablar una y otra vez, pero solo una línea realmente se adhiere a él, Rin todavía trata de discutir con su cerebro sobre esto. Seguro, Renzo habla, se burla y coquetea, pero ¿espiar descaradamente? Algo sobre eso no hace clic apropiadamente.

Y entonces Renzo convoca su shakujō para esto, y con el cántico para invocar la fuerza de Yamantaka también, Rin sabe que algo está mal.

Así que, cuando Renzo da el gran salto, Rin se lanza.

—¡Detente! ¡Renzo idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!— Exige Rin mientras patea a Renzo por su intento de cruzar la pared.

—¡Eso no es echar un vistazo, eso es ver todo!— Le grita Rin, luego hace una pausa. _«_ _Espera... ¿hay un demonio aquí?»_

—¿Por qué Okumura-kun?— Renzo emerge del agua en el baño y lo señala con un dedo acusador. —Incluso Okumura-kun quiere ver mujeres desnudas ¿verdad?

—¡No quiero ver!— Rin responde bruscamente. —¡Sería súper incómodo la próxima vez que nos veamos y estoy bastante seguro de que cuenta como suicidio! ¡Incluso Shiemi es una bestia cuando está enojada, o no recuerdas que te derribó de un solo golpe!

—¡Uuuuh!— Renzo mira fijamente Rin, con asombro. —¡¿Quieres decir que no hay nadie que quieras ver desnudo?!

Rin abre la boca y luego hace una pausa. —Uh... yo...— Rin sacude la cabeza. _«Demonio fuera, demonio fuera..._ _»_ —Ha...— Rin mira a Renzo, aturdido y vagamente escuchando que el resto ha visto al demonio y están enloqueciendo por todo el asunto. —Hay...

Rin de repente se enoja. Muy enojado. —¡¿DEJARÍAS DE SER UN IMPRUDENTE IDIOTA DE UNA VEZ Y VOLVERÍAS AQUÍ?!

Rin estalla en sus llamas mientras habla, gruñéndole a Renzo. Él está furioso. Súper furioso. Ha recordado lo demasiado malditamente imprudente que puede ser Renzo, con lo del agente doble y más, y eso lo está cabreando. « _¡Cómo se atreve a seguir_ _asustándome_ _así!»_ Rin se enfurece.

—Si vas a ir contra mí con ese espíritu, ¡tendré que usar mi último recurso!— Declara Renzo antes de comenzar a recitar y luego apuñalar la pared con su lanza, fantaseando con romperla y derribarla.

Rin lo golpea. —¡Para!— Gruñe. —Debajo de todo, ¡sigues siendo como un desquiciado lunático cuando se trata de cosas peligrosas! ¡Detente! ¡Estoy cansado de tener miedo!

—¡Miedo! ¡Ja!— Renzo gira ligeramente sus enloquecidos ojos hacia Rin. —¡Voy a alcanzar el sueño!

Rin lo agarra y lo tira al agua, alejándolo de la pared. Luchan un poco, antes de que la necesidad de aire los haga emerger con un jadeo. Rin se resbala mientras se levanta y cae, apenas agarrándose para no volver bajo el agua y arrastrando a Renzo con él.

Sus ojos se encuentran.

Por un momento, a pesar de la locura que esta ocurriendo, es como si todo estuviera en silencio y apacible. Renzo mira a los ojos de Rin y los suyos se amplían lentamente a medida que comienzan a formarse grietas en las barreras que ha estado guardando dentro. —... Rin...

Rin le devuelve la mirada. Su boca se siente seca y su corazón late con fuerza. —... ¿Renzo?— Pregunta suavemente.

Algo se rompe en Renzo y él jadea, tirando de Rin más cerca de él. —Rin... yo...

Y en ese momento Ryuuji grita el cántico que ahuyenta a los demonios que los afectan. Renzo parpadea y se ve aturdido. —Uh... ¿Qué...?

Rin se sienta mientras Renzo comienza a desmayarse, agarrándolo mientras parpadea rápidamente para despejar su propia mente. —¿Qué pasó?— Pregunta Rin mientras se pone de pie.

El muro se rompe.

Hay un momento de completo y aturdido silencio a medida que todos se dan cuenta de que pueden ver al sexo opuesto. Desnudo.

Entonces Shura recita para invocar su espada, Shiemi e Izumo se agachan bajo el agua con fuertes chillidos y Sekki levanta una mano que brilla intensamente.

_«Oh, mierda.»_ Rin solo siente ese único momento de temor antes de que el agua en el lado de los chicos de la casa de baños de repente se vuelva loca.

* * *

Después de que todo está hecho, Yukio prepara las cosas para que la factura de reparación vaya a la Orden mientras el resto de los chicos se sientan en un estado horrible y agotado.

—Eso... no fue muy relajante...— Rin suspira y luego mira al aún inconsciente Renzo. Aparentemente entre los demonios, llamando a Yamantaka, y el castigo que le impusieron tanto Sekki como Shura, no va a despertarse pronto. Le pusieron unos pantalones como una forma de modestia, pero fuera de eso simplemente lo dejaron acostado en el banco para que se recupere lentamente.

—Olvidé lo buena que es Sekki-san con la magia de agua...— Se queja Rin, haciendo una mueca. Se está curando bien, pero puede ver algunos moretones en Ryuuji y Konekomaru, tanto como en Renzo y Yukio. Sekki no estaba satisfecha con eso, y tampoco lo estaba Shura. _«Creo que tenemos suerte de que Izumo o_ _Shiemi_ _no estuvieran de acuerdo en unirse...»_

—Bueno, me alivia que la perversión de ese tipo siga siendo la misma.— Ryuuji comenta, mirando a Renzo.

—Bon... yo...— Konekomaru duda por un momento. —Tan inesperado como es... no creo que lo que Shima-san dice sean mentiras.

Ryuuji reflexiona y toma un sorbo de la bebida que recibió. Rin, mirando el aura de los dos, decide ir a otro lugar por ahora.

Especialmente porque notó que Yukio también se iba a otro lugar, muy probablemente planeando meditar.

* * *

Yukio no responde a los pasos que se dirigen a su posición en el vestuario, sentado en uno de los bancos de madera instalados. Solo levanta la vista cuando se le ofrece un helado.

Rin le sonríe. —Toma. Es nostálgico ¿no? Solíamos comer mucho esto cuando éramos niños.

Rin se sienta al lado de Yukio, desenvolviendo su propio helado en el camino. —Lo siento. Fui tentado por esos demonios de alguna manera. Soy medio humano también, así que supongo que puede suceder...

Rin muerde su helado de agua, disfrutando de su bocado por un momento antes de decir: —Has estado preocupado por un tiempo ya. No sé qué es, pero... ¿ese tipo te dijo algo? En Inari...

La garganta de Yukio se siente seca. Rin solo está mirando y esperando, pero al mismo tiempo, Yukio no puede evitar el extraño temblor en sus manos.

—Yukio... soy tu hermano.— Rin le da una suave sonrisa. —Si es importante, al menos puedo escuchar, ¿verdad?

Yukio deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —Él... me llamó débil.

Rin guarda silencio por un momento, luego resopla. —Oh... eso es todo, ¿eh?

—¡Nii-san!— Yukio se vuelve hacia él, una feroz mirada detrás de sus lentes.

Rin lo descarta con un gesto de su mano. —Yukio... dime de nuevo ¿quién es el tipo del que estamos hablando?

Yukio parpadea. —Lucifer. Rey de la Luz y...

—... segundo después de Satanás mismo.— Rin le da otro mordisco a su helado y se lo traga. —Así que el que él te llame débil es una burla, ¿verdad? Porque casi todos son débiles en comparación con él. Y sin embargo, la última vez que lo comprobé, él es quien se está viniendo abajo.— Rin reflexiona.

Yukio mira fijamente a Rin y luego se desinfla. —Entonces... ¿No soy débil? ¿No crees que soy... débil?

—No estaría luchando para ser tu igual si lo hiciera. Tampoco querría _superarte_.— Rin señala con una media risa. —Eres Yukio. Eres muy bueno en lo que eres bueno, lo que incluye ser más inteligente que la mayoría de las personas y también lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con demonios a diario. Además, compararnos, incluso si somos hermanos, es estúpido. Eres bueno en las cosas que yo no lo soy.— Rin hace una pausa por un momento y luego vuelve a mirar a Yukio, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Es por eso que quiero pelear _junto a ti_. Porque me cubres la espalda.

—Nii-san...— Yukio lo mira fijamente y suspira, bajando su cabeza para mirar el helado en sus manos. —Yo... hay...

—Es difícil para ti hablar de ello.— Señala Rin. —Así que no te molestes todavía. Hay... algunas cosas de las que no puedo hablar contigo. Probablemente soy estúpido por no hacerlo, pero...– Rin se encoge de hombros. —Lo siento.

Yukio suspira y se levanta. —Gracias por el helado y... ¿Nii-san?

Rin lo mira y sonríe. —Lo sé.

Yukio le devuelve la sonrisa y se da vuelta para irse, con los pensamientos girando en su mente.

Pero los peores se están calmando y su mente comienza a aclararse lentamente, los mayores temores se atenúan lentamente ante las palabras de su hermano.

* * *

Renzo se sienta con un gemido, sosteniendo su cabeza. —Ow... me duele la cabeza...— Se queja.

—Bueno, considerando lo que hiciste te lo mereces.— Le dice Ryuuji, sin simpatía en su voz.

Renzo va a protestar, luego los recuerdos de lo último que hizo lo golpean y se vuelve rojo cereza ante los recuerdos. —¿Qué...? oh joder...

—Ahórratelo. Todos lo escuchamos y, sinceramente, no es una sorpresa...— Ryuuji hace una pausa, mirando al sonrojado Renzo, quien está murmurando para sí mismo. —¿Pero qué pasó al final? Acabaste mirando fijamente a Okumura.

—Oku... mura...— Renzo de alguna manera logra sonrojarse aún más. —Uh... nada... yo solo...

—Los tres monos sabios sacan a relucir tus deseos y te hacen hablar, actuar e incluso pensar en ellos.— Señala Konekomaru. —Incluso los deseos ocultos pueden ser descubiertos.

Renzo niega con la cabeza, luciendo algo angustiado. —No había... nada, solo... solo...

Ryuuji gime. —¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Has estado dándole estúpidos ojos enamorados a Okumura durante demasiado tiempo sin darte cuenta, así que jodidamente date cuenta!

Renzo se congela ante eso y comienza a temblar. —No... no... yo...— Renzo traga y cierra los ojos con fuerza. —Yo no hice...

Por encima de él, Ryuuji y Konekomaru intercambian miradas. Renzo no se da cuenta, demasiado ocupado girando mentalmente todo lo que ha dicho antes, lo que Rin ha hecho, lo que Tsukishiro le dijo, todo converge.

_«Mierda. De ninguna jodida manera. ¡De ninguna jodida manera!»_ Renzo se lamenta mentalmente, pero todo es verdad.

Es cierto que, de alguna manera, en algún momento, se enamoró de Okumura Rin de todas las personas.

* * *

Rin se anima inmediatamente cuando ve a Renzo mientras se preparan para regresar, a pesar de la hora tardía. No es que el lugar tenga camas para que se queden.

—¡Renzo!— Rin se desliza alegremente hacia el espía de cabello rosado y le sonríe. —¿Te sientes mejor?

Renzo se retuerce extrañamente al ver a Rin. —Oh, sí. Estoy mejor.

—Eso es bueno... esos demonios fueron una molestia, ¿no?— Rin suspira. Luego recuerda algo y se vuelve hacia Renzo. —Oye, ¿usaste mi nombre en ese entonces?

—Uh...— Renzo mira fijamente a Rin y asiente lentamente. Rin de alguna manera se pierde el hecho de que él lentamente se está poniendo rojo, muy probablemente porque se ha centrado más en su nombre.

Ryuuji y Konekomaru, quienes están cerca, ciertamente lo notan y tienen que contener las risas que quieren escapar.

—¡Puedes usar mi primer nombre si quieres!— Ofrece Rin alegremente, ajeno a cómo Renzo reacciona a eso. —¿Y, y?

—Um... entonces... ¿Rin-san?— Ofrece Renzo después de un momento.

—Tch.— Rin lo rechaza con un gesto. —No es necesario ser tan cortés. ¡Solo Rin funciona!

Renzo mira fijamente a Rin y su brillante sonrisa, y asiente lentamente, aún ruborizado. —Entonces... Rin.

Rin resplandece al máximo ante eso y comienza a parlotear sobre varias cosas, dejando que Renzo siga la conversación unilateral con los ojos desorbitados.

De alguna manera, ni Ryuuji, Konekomaru, Izumo y Sekki terminan riéndose de la situación ante ellos, aunque estuvieron cerca de hacerlo más de una vez.

Mientras tanto, todo esto sobrevuela las cabezas de Shiemi y Yukio, haciendo que se pregunten qué está pasando exactamente entre Rin y Renzo.

Mientras que a Takara, o más bien al Conejo-Títere, no puede importarle menos nada de esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	24. Chapter 24

Rayo tararea una alegre melodía para sí mismo, dirigiendo cuidadosamente algunos de los demonios que convocó para ayudar a empacar todas las cosas –equipo, baratijas interesantes y otras cosas como libros– que va a llevar a la Rama de Japón.

_«Esto debería ser divertido.»_ Piensa Rayo con una amplia sonrisa. _«Entre lo que pasa allí con el Hijo de Satanás y ese doble agente...»_

Rayo considera a esos dos como los que más le interesan. _«Especialmente porque se supone que Shima Renzo es un mago. ¡Un_ _ **verdadero mago**_ _! ¡Hace que uno se_ _maree_ _!_ »

Sí, Rayo está ansioso por el asunto.

_«Y ya que voy a ser maestro allí, ¡tendré muchas excusas para obtener todos los hechos y cosas interesantes que necesito!»_ Rayo piensa alegremente.

Y no olvidemos cómo ese lugar será el centro de todo. Con cómo están resultando las cosas, es imposible que ocurra cualquier otra cosa.

**Capítulo 24: Llega Rayo**

Rin mira la calificación de Shiemi en su prueba. —¡¿Cien por ciento?! ¡Eso es incluso mejor que Ryuuji! ¡Vaya, es un salto increíble!

—Uh...— Shiemi se sonroja. —¡Yo... dije que soy realmente buena en farmacología! ¡La única razón por la que obtuve puntajes bajos antes es porque usé mis nombres inventados! ¡Lo arreglé y aprendí todos los nombres reales!

Rin se ríe. —Eso es increíble Shiemi, ¡bien por ti!

Shiemi sonríe complacida. —¡Gracias! ¡Y también has mejorado Rin! ¡Obtuviste setenta y cinco por ciento en tu prueba!

Rin se ríe y mira su propia calificación, sonriéndole felizmente. Luego mira a Renzo y está a punto de preguntar cómo le fue cuando suena la campana. —Oh, la clase ha terminado.

—Perdónenme todos, pero todavía hay algo que necesito decirles— Dice Yukio, atrayendo la mirada de todos hacia él. —Hoy recibimos una notificación de Sir Pheles...

—Se adelantó la fecha del examen de certificación de exorcista.

Eso es recibido con silencio, todos sorprendidos.

—Dijeron que lo explicarían en detalle más tarde.— Yukio los consuela mientras comienza a pasarles formularios. —Además, junto con el cambio de horario, es tiempo de volver a enviar el Maister que desean solicitar. El Maister que ingresen en este formulario será su decisión final, así que todos, por favor piensen cuidadosamente antes de hacer su elección.

—... ¿por qué lo adelantaron de repente?— Izumo pregunta en voz baja.

Konekomaru rompe el silencio con un jadeo. —La próxima clase de Demonología es al aire libre, ¿verdad? ¡Bon y Kamiki-san, también tienen que venir!

—¡Cierto! ¿Y tú, espía?— Ryuuji se vuelve hacia Renzo.

—Me marchó, pero recibí una clase de recitación... es lo que normalmente diría.— Responde Renzo, vagamente aludiendo a una clase más especial.

El grupo se despeja, dejando solo a Rin y Shiemi en esta clase ya que comparten una en Psicología de Demonios. Rin mira como Yukio empaca para irse. —Yukio... vas a volver tarde otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Sí.— Responde Yukio sin dudar.

—¿Qué comes por la noche?— Le pregunta Rin, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Yukio en realidad se ve confundido por eso. —¿Eh? Comida de la tienda de conveniencia, comida rápida, suplementos...

—¡Oh, no!— Rin levanta la voz y se lleva una mano a la mejilla. —¡No puedes comer así siempre! ¡Esa no es una dieta equilibrada! Mamá está preocupada, ¿sabes?

Yukio al menos parece un poco divertido. —Estoy bien, mamá. Estoy comiendo mucha comida deliciosa.

—¡Ese no es el punto!— Responde Rin.

—Gracias.— Yukio sonríe, el tipo de sonrisa que molesta a Rin. —Pero estoy bien, así que no te preocupes. Volveré temprano de vez en cuando y comeré lo que quieras.

Rin observa a Yukio irse, diciéndole a Shiemi que confíe en él para una consulta si está confundida de alguna manera, una extraña preocupación lo roe en el interior. Antes, durante la visita a la casa de baños, Rin pensó que había llegado a Yukio, pero volvió a quedarse misteriosamente callado y continúa saliendo hasta tarde por la noche.

—Rin... ¿qué le está pasando a Yuki-chan?— pregunta Shiemi, sorprendiendo a Rin.

—Es solo un sentimiento, pero ¿Yuki-chan no está... distanciándose de ti?— Shiemi suena preocupada y con razón. —Te pone la misma cara que me pone a mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Rin pregunta suavemente.

—Yuki-chan siempre me sonríe... pero...— Shiemi parece marchitarse visiblemente. —Para mí, parece como si dijera _no te involucres más_ y luego _hazte a un lado_.

Rin mira fijamente a Shiemi, por un momento queriendo perseguir a Yukio y gritarle por hacer pensar a Shiemi cosas tan terribles.

—Pero es diferente con Rin y Kirigakure-sensei.— Shiemi agrega. —Con sensei, a quien conoce desde que era pequeño y Rin, quien es de la familia, definitivamente puede ser su verdadero yo.

—...Tienes razón.— Rin suspira. —Yukio... por un momento pensé que me había comunicado con él pero se encerró de nuevo... pero... no es algo con lo que pueda ayudar.

Shiemi se da vuelta para mirarlo, sorprendida. —¿Qué quieres decir Rin?

—Con toda honestidad... la mejor persona para llegar a él eres tú, Shiemi.— Admite Rin. —Le pregunté, y creo que él se puso así por eso. Tch, como si no le gustara demostrar que no es perfecto...

Rin suspira. —No sirvo... porque... ese tipo... odia perder.

Los ojos de Shiemi se ensanchan cuando el conocimiento se hunde, luego se da vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta y se muerde el labio suavemente, preocupada por Yukio.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, Rin se entera de la terraza que está fuera del aula. Se pregunta por un momento si interrumpió algo entre Ryuuji e Izumo, pero se distrae rápidamente por la asamblea que se desarrolla a continuación.

Rin no es el único que se une a ellos en el balcón, todos aparecen para ver cómo comienza la asamblea y se inclinan para ver si pueden tener tanto una buena vista como oír de lo que se está hablando.

La asamblea es impactante, incluso si ya han sido advertidos de que el examen de calificación se ha adelantado.

—¿¡El próximo año!?— Izumo en particular exclama. —¡Si es así, eso nos da unos dos meses!

—¿Estamos tan cortos de personal?— Shiemi tiene que preguntarse.

—Cuando dice que hay un aumento en los demonios, ¿podría eso estar relacionado con los Illuminati?— Rin se pregunta en voz alta.

Todos los demás toman eso como su señal para darse vuelta y mirar fijamente a Renzo quien protesta por ser involucrado en eso. Mientras tanto, Rin se encuentra pensando profundamente en esa puerta artificial de Gehenna. _«Esa cosa... causaría esto, ¿no? Está cambiando la sensación del mundo..._ _agitaría_ _a todos los demonios»._

Como para probar esto, aparecen un montón de hobgoblins que atacan a los exorcistas quienes son sorprendidos por su repentina aparición.

Pero no tan sorprendidos como cuando Rayo apareció y usó un cántico acortado para convocar a un demonio Furfur para tratar con los hobgoblins al instante, luego aterriza detrás de él cuando Mephisto lo anuncia como la ayuda que ha venido del Vaticano para ayudar con el entrenamiento de los nuevos exorcistas

Mientras que Renzo parece comprensiblemente nervioso por que Rayo esté allí, Ryuuji solo puede mirarlo fijamente, asombrado.

—Asombroso.— Susurra, sorprendido por las habilidades de Rayo.

Rin lo mira y luego mira a Rayo. Y, después de un momento, sonríe.

_«Esto debería ser interesante...»._

* * *

La primera clase de Rayo está llena. Completa y absolutamente llena, con muchos estudiantes de otras clases de exorcistas e incluso llena de exorcistas. Por otra parte, no es una oportunidad que se presente a menudo.

_«Aunque realmente...»_ Renzo suspira. _«Esto va a ser estresante...»_ Es difícil estar tranquilo alrededor de un tipo que sugirió torturarlo de manera casual. Renzo lo mira por un momento, luego encuentra que sus ojos se dirigen hacia Rin, quien está frente y a un lado de él. Sin ser visto, su rostro enrojece y mira hacia abajo, nervioso por cómo Rin sigue apareciendo cada vez más en su visión.

Izumo lo mira desde un lado y apenas reprime un resoplido. _«Idiota»._

—Bueno, entonces, ¡comencemos la lección de inmediato!— Rayo dice alegremente, escribiendo algo en la pizarra antes de darse la vuelta para mostrarlo. —¡¡¿Qué es esto?!!

No hay respuesta por un momento, ya que los símbolos en la pizarra son muy simples y no coinciden con nada en los libros de texto. Así que Rayo decide apuntar a alguien en su lugar.

—Muy bien. ¡Le preguntaré al Hijo ilegítimo de Satanás y al Portador de las Llamas Azules! Okumura Rin-kun, ¿puedes responder esto?

Rin lo fulmina con la mirada. —¡Ya para!— Luego mira los símbolos en el tablero y alza las cejas. _«Se parecen a los botones de control de un_ _Playsta_ _ **(1)**_ _. Pero...»_ —¿Son esos tus símbolos para invocar?

Rayo resplandece. —¡Eso es exactamente! Es simple, ¿no es así? En el combate real, deben responder rápidamente. ¡Así que les enseñaré cómo simplificar círculos mágicos complejos y cánticos de invocación!

Todos se inclinan cerca mientras Rayo respira hondo, ansiosos por escuchar su solución.

—¡Háganse amigos de los demonios! ¡Establezcan conexiones con demonios en posiciones de autoridad! ¡Y el resto se omite!— Rayo les dice alegremente.

Es comprensible que la asistencia baje repentinamente y solo los exwires y algunos otros se queden atrás. Rin suspira ante eso, sabiendo que, una vez más, la Orden demuestra que todavía son de mente estrecha.

La campana suena poco después de eso, Rin comienza a empacar. —Hombre, es como si nadie quisiera aprender... Por otro lado, decir _hacerse amigos con demonios_ suena un poco loco...

—¿Realmente eres la persona indicada para decir eso?— Ryuuji pregunta.

Rin se ríe. —Oye, si dijeras que eres amigo del _Hijo de Satanás,_ ¿qué crees que diría la gente?

Ryuuji niega con la cabeza pero no discute con eso. Suena loco cuando se pone de esa manera.

—Pero lo que Rayo dijo es cierto.— Señala Izumo. —Los humanos realmente no pueden luchar contra los demonios sin tomar prestado el poder de los demonios en este momento. Quiero decir, de todos nosotros solo Shima es capaz de convertirse realmente en un mago...

—Creo que Shiemi podría, pero Sekki-san simplemente no puede enseñarle a usar su tipo de magia muy bien.— Señala Rin.

Shiemi asiente. —Es... eso es lo que dijo Tsukishiro-sensei. Y... ¡y algunos demonios son amigables! ¡Como Niichan y Rin!

—Solo soy mitad.— Rin señala con una sonrisa, aunque su rostro se sonroja ante el cumplido. —No creo que realmente cuente.

—Para convertirte en un exorcista de clase alta, necesitas hacer un contrato con un demonio de clase alta.— Konekomaru comenta pensativamente. —Eso también es innegable.

Rin resopla pero no llega a responder ya que la voz de Rayo corta su conversación en ese punto.

* * *

Renzo hace todo lo posible por escabullirse cuando Rayo les pide a los hombres fuertes que lo ayuden con algo, solo para que Rayo lo agarre del hombro y lo aterrorice.

—¿Y tú, Shima-kun?— Rayo le sonríe ampliamente, algo de interés brilla en el ojo que Renzo puede ver más allá de su desordenado flequillo y sombrero.

—Yo eh...— Renzo se contrae.

—Me temo que Renzo-kun tiene una clase conmigo en este momento.— Esa dulce y angelical voz hace que Renzo deje escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Rayo se da vuelta para ver a Sekki parada detrás de él y la mira fijamente. No es fácil de ver, pero Renzo está lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el rubor en sus mejillas. —Uh... umm... ¡debes ser la maravillosa Tsukishiro Sekki-san!

Sekki inclina su cabeza, sus mechones negros fluyen sobre su hombro. —Ese sería mi nombre. Ahora, discúlpame, pero tengo que pedir prestado a Renzo-kun.

—Aaah... sí... no hay problema...— Rayo se aleja, observándola mientras lleva a Renzo lejos. —Wow... esa es una dama encantadora...

Rin se ríe detrás de él. _«Bueno, si no supiera que él era un Tamer antes, eso lo confirmaría... está en la zona de los destellos»._

* * *

Lo primero con lo que tienen que lidiar tanto Rin como Ryuuji tan pronto llegan a lo que se supone que es la oficina de Rayo es el olor. Es podrido y apesta cual infierno. Y, por supuesto, Rayo no se da cuenta.

_«Él también es un acaparador...»_ Se da cuenta Rin, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Entonces hagamos que las sylphs ventilen la habitación!— dice Rayo alegremente, saca un encendedor y lo enciende. —¡Sylphy!

Cuatro sylphs aparecen de inmediato, volando alrededor de la pequeña llama. —¡Les haré una hoguera más tarde, así que cuento con ustedes!

Las sylphs vuelan por la habitación y de repente el aire es mucho más fresco, algo de lo que Rin solo puede estar aliviado. Su nariz es más sensible que la de Ryuuji. Ryuuji, mientras tanto, se queda mirando con asombro lo que hizo Rayo.

—¿Hay... hay algún tipo de mecanismo especial en ese encendedor?— Pregunta Ryuuji.

Rayo lo mira. —No. ¿Por qué? Las sylphs aman las llamas, ¿sabes?— Rayo se dirige al cartel de los cinco elementos demoníacos en la pared. —Han estudiado la tabla de elementos demoníacos, ¿sí? Aire se lleva bien con Fuego y Agua. Siempre es mejor saber el tipo de cosas que le gustan a tu compañero, ¿verdad?

—Entonces, ¿pueden sacar los libros en estas cajas y ponerlos en los estantes aquí?— Solicita Rayo, cambiando rápidamente el tema.

Rin y Ryuuji rápidamente se ponen a trabajar, Rin lleva la mayoría de ellos mientras Ryuuji los ordena. Rin no cree que Rayo use realmente un sistema, pero prefiere no interrumpir a Ryuuji. Rin hace una pausa cuando uno de los libros que lleva es arrastrado por el viento y observa cómo una de los Sylphs está jugando.

—Oye...— Dice Rin suavemente y la Sylph lo mira. Ella se ve enojada y envía un poco de viento hacia él, cortando su mejilla. —Oi, eso no es bueno.

Ella rechina hacia él y Rin frunce el ceño, mirándola. —Oye, te conozco...

—¿Hm? ¿La conoces?— Rayo parece interesado en eso, pero Rin lo ignora a favor de centrarse en la sylph.

Entonces Rin sonríe. —Aaha... ¿qué tal esto entonces?— Rin extiende su mano y la Sylph lo mira con curiosidad mientras una pequeña chispa se forma lentamente y toma la forma de una pequeña bola. —Aquí, ofrenda de paz.

Ella chilla y toma la pelota, pasando rápidamente a Rin y riendo mientras lanza la pelota. Pronto todas las sylphs están jugando con ella en un juego de atrapada, mientras Rayo mira aquello fijamente.

—¿Cómo... qué fue eso?

Rin parpadea y lo mira. Entonces él sonríe. —Un juguete. Las Sylph son como niños cuando se trata de juguetes. Eso es básicamente una pequeña bola de estática. Es algo divertido con lo que pueden entretenerse.— _«No es necesario decirle lo difícil que fue lograrlo en mi condición..._ _»_

—Hmm... no había pensado en eso antes como un posible soborno.— Rayo se frota la barbilla y sonríe. —Eso es inteligente.

—Supongo...— Rin se encoge de hombros y le pasa otro libro a Ryuuji, sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

—Eres increíble. Puedes controlar demonios a voluntad.— Ryuuji está completamente asombrado de Rayo. —Como se esperaba de Rayo.

—Hay vas de nuevo. Eres Suguro Ryuuji, ¿verdad? He escuchado lo mismo de ti. ¡Escuché que la gente dice que eres un genio!— Rayo dice alegremente, aturdiendo a Ryuuji. Luego se vuelve hacia Rin, se inclina mientras ignora una vez más su espacio personal, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. —¡Y dicen que eres un genio en causar problemas!

—Soy un _imán_ de problemas.— Refuta Rin, saliendo del alcance de Rayo. —No busco problemas, ¡ellos me encuentran!

Rayo simplemente se ríe de eso. —Claro, claro...— Luego se vuelve hacia Ryuuji y continúa alabándolo. Algo está molestando a Ryuuji. Rin se asienta y se queda callado mientras Ryuuji finalmente suelta lo que siente, probablemente algo confundido sobre por qué ahora y con esta persona.

Las mentiras de Rayo para convertirse en exorcista frustran a Ryuuji hasta que la verdad sale a la luz.

—No tengo ninguna ambición o sueño grandioso.— Rayo admite casualmente, sentándose en un taburete. —No tengo un pasado especialmente oscuro ni un enemigo del que deba vengarme. Si me veo obligado a decir por qué, diría que amo este mundo.— Rayo se encoge de hombros. —Eso es todo lo que hay al respecto.

Ryuuji parece tomar esas palabras como algo especial ya que lo siguiente que Rin sabe es que está arrodillado e inclinándose ante Rayo.

—¡Rayo... Por favor... tómame como tu aprendiz!

* * *

Renzo está jadeando y se inclina hacia abajo, con las manos sobre las rodillas. El sudor le pega el pelo en el rostro y está bastante seguro de que está sonrojado por el esfuerzo. Una mano bien cuidada extiende una botella de una bebida deportiva y la acepta con gratitud, haciendo una mueca ante las vitaminas y similares que también están en la bebida, dándole un sabor extraño.

—Ciertamente has mejorado Renzo-kun.— Sekki lo elogia. —Creo que estás completamente listo para usar tus habilidades en la batalla.

Sekki lo mira por un momento, luego sonríe. —Pero trabajaría en tu enfoque... a menos que simplemente haya algo en tu mente.

Renzo la mira, brevemente desconcertado, luego recuerda y puede sentir que su rostro comienza a arder. —Uh... aah... yo...

—Lo descubriste, ¿no?— La voz de Sekki es suave y razonable mientras se instala en el banco cercano. —Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Renzo quiere negarlo, pero en lugar de eso suspira y toma asiento al lado de Sekki. —¿Era... tan obvio?

—Para aquellos con los ojos para ver.— Dice Sekki dulcemente.

Renzo murmura algo desagradable sobre Ryuuji y Konekomaru en voz baja y luego se vuelve hacia Sekki. —Eso... ¿por eso puedes confiar en mí? Pero son solo sentimientos. No puedes...

—Entiendo esto mejor que tú en este momento.— Le asegura Sekki con calma. —Entenderás a tiempo lo que hay entre tú y Rin-kun. No necesitas preocuparte en este momento. Excepto, tal vez, sobre si deseas o no decirle a Rin-kun sobre tus sentimientos.

Renzo se queda boquiabierto ante ese pensamiento. _«¡¿Decirle... decirle a Rin?!»_ La idea misma es aterradora al mismo tiempo que tentadora. Mirando los serenos rasgos de Sekki, Renzo solo puede asentir lentamente mientras entra en pánico por dentro.

—Muy bien.— Sekki sonríe. —Ahora, es mejor que vayas a ducharte y te cambies. Ya estás empezando a apestar.— Ella arruga la nariz y hace una mueca de disgusto en demostración.

Renzo da una risa sobresaltada y comienza a relajarse lentamente, poniéndose de pie cuidadosamente y dirigiéndose a la ducha cercana para limpiarse y relajarse.

Pero al mismo tiempo, su mente gira alrededor de lo que Sekki le habló.

* * *

Rayo mira fijamente a Ryuuji y luego dice sonriendo. —De ninguna manera.

Ryuuji levanta la cabeza, mirándolo boquiabierto, mientras que Rayo continúa. —Nunca he tenido un aprendiz y no soy bueno enseñando. Además, ya eres lo suficientemente bueno, así que no hay nada que pueda enseñarte.

—¡Sí lo hay!— Insiste Ryuuji y se inclina de nuevo. —¡Al menos déjame ser tu asistente!

Rayo se rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Aaaah, estoy agotado... ¡Ya sé! Bueno, si me das _eso_ , te convertiré en mi asistente.

Ryuuji levanta la cabeza de nuevo. —¿Uh?

—Eso.— Rayo apuntan detrás de Ryuuji y Rin a la a un costado Kurikara, todavía en su bolsa roja.

—¡Pero esa es mi espada, no la de Ryuuji!— Grita Rin. —¿Por qué le pides mis cosas a Ryuuji? ¡Por supuesto, la respuesta es no!

—¿No?— Rayo se vuelve hacia él y le habla con una voz casi inocente. —¿Ni siquiera para ayudar a un amigo? ¡Qué frío! ¿Quién eres, el Hijo de Satanás?

—¡SI!— Gruñe Rin, a punto de golpear a este tipo para alejarlo.

—A decir verdad, esta es la primera vez que veo una kōmaken como esa, así que hay muchas cosas que quiero probar. Ya sabes, este tipo de cosas, o ese tipo de cosas...— Rayo está prácticamente babeando al pensar en eso y Rin tiembla ante ello, palideciendo de horror.

—¡Finalmente has mostrado tu verdadero yo, _pervertido_!— Rin se apresura a agarrar a Kurikara y agarra a Ryuuji en el camino. —¿Quién querría aprender de ti? ¡Vamos Ryuuji, salgamos de aquí!

—Awww... oye, ¿al menos puedes decirme dónde puedo encontrarme con Tsukishiro-sensei?— Rayo grita detrás de ellos. —¡Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar con ella!

—¿Uh? Bueno, ya que está con Renzo, probablemente esté en la sala de entrenamiento seis. Si no, su oficina es la oficina número 1033.— Rin se encoge de hombros y luego saca a Ryuuji antes de que este pueda superar su sorpresa.

—Oye, espera, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?— Ryuuji tiene que preguntar una vez que están en el pasillo y la puerta se ha cerrado de golpe detrás de ellos, cortesía de un medio demonio enojado.

—Sekki-san puede cuidarse sola.— Rin responde con calma. —Además, de todos modos le preguntaría a alguien más.

Ryuuji admite en silencio que eso es cierto y mira de nuevo a la oficina que ahora han dejado atrás. Una expresión determinada cruza la cara de Ryuuji. _«¡Maldición, aún no he acabado contigo!»_

Él _va a_ encontrar una manera de conseguir ser entrenado por Rayo.

* * *

El hombre mira fijamente el tablero de ajedrez colocado frente a él, analizando sus elecciones. Su oponente espera a que él haga su movimiento, cambiando ligeramente a la impaciencia a medida que pasa el tiempo.

Se recoge la copa de vino y se toma un sorbo. —¿Sabes por qué prefiero el lado negro?— Pregunta conversacionalmente.

Su oponente no responde por un tiempo, solo observa mientras él finalmente hace un movimiento. Frunce el ceño ante el tablero frente a él y considera sus opciones. —No. No lo sé.

—El blanco puede obtener el primer movimiento, pero siempre es el más obvio.– Explica, observando cómo la mano del otro hombre se cierne sobre algunas de las piezas, considerando qué movimiento hacer. —El movimiento de apertura es bien conocido. Pero el negro ve lo que el blanco hace primero y eso es una ventaja. Las sombras siempre son preferibles a la luz.

—¿Es por eso que has estado esperando?— Su oponente pregunta, finalmente haciendo su movimiento. —No te has movido desde _que él_ fue revelado.

—Exactamente.— Toma un sorbo de su vino una vez más y deja el vaso con cuidado, el líquido rojo se arremolina dentro. —He estado esperando una oportunidad y ha llegado antes de lo que esperaba.

Un golpe en la puerta hace que ambos giren hacia ella. —Aah, aquí está ahora. Adelante.

La mujer que entra es seria, esbelta y está vestida con un traje apropiado. Casi parece una secretaria normal, excepto por sus fríos ojos. —Señor. La documentación que solicitó.

Él hace un movimiento en el tablero y luego acepta la carpeta de la mujer. La abre y cuidadosamente comienza a leerla. Su oponente toma su propia copa de vino y toma un pequeño sorbo, demorándose sobre el sabor antes de bajarla y volver al juego. La mujer espera pacientemente junto al escritorio, con los ojos mirando superficialmente el tablero de ajedrez con leve interés. Una pequeña sonrisa curva su labio cuando el oponente de su jefe finalmente hace su movimiento.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, el hombre cierra la carpeta. —Esto es perfecto. Dicha redacción definitivamente permitirá que sea aprobada. Ve ahora y organiza la convocatoria de reunión.

—Entonces tienes tu plan listo.— El oponente comenta, observando cómo el hombre dirige su atención al tablero una vez más y escucha el clic de los talones de la mujer mientras ella sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

—Sí. El que mora en el lugar secreto del Altísimo, permanecerá bajo la sombra del Todopoderoso.— Él sonríe y hace su movimiento, la pieza aterriza en su lugar con un clic rotundo. —Jaque mate.

* * *

El golpe en la puerta hace que Sekki levante la vista del papel en su escritorio. —¿Si? Adelante.

Sekki frunce el ceño levemente cuando Lewin "Rayo" Light asoma la cabeza hacia su oficina. —¿Se te ofrece algo?

Rayo tarda un momento en recuperar su mente, aturdido por el poder de la luna que irradia Sekki, luego le da una sonrisa alegre. —Sí. Una solicitud de los superiores. Hace un tiempo, Kirigakure-san mencionó cómo afirmabas que potencialmente podrías capturar a un poderoso demonio en una trampa impenetrable.

Sekki tararea ante eso. —No la llamaría impenetrable. Ciertamente se puede romper. Pero no por un demonio, no si no quieren estar en el centro de una poderosa explosión.

El ojo visible de Rayo brilla ante eso. —¡Ya veo! Eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos. Estamos obligados a tratar con demonios poderosos pronto. Ya sea de los Illuminati o de los demonios con los que tenemos que lidiar y capturar para mantenerlos apartados de sus manos.

—¿Así que deseas mi ayuda con eso?— Sekki señala mientras Rayo examina uno de los triángulos de cristal en un estante cercano.

—Más precisamente, queremos saber si puedes hacer una trampa que cualquiera pueda activar.— Rayo se vuelve hacia ella, encontrando su mirada. —Algo portátil.

—Hmm... eso es casi posible. Sin embargo, necesitarías un Tamer en el equipo para activarla.— Advierte Sekki. —Preferiblemente uno poderoso.

—Ya veo... bueno, ¿puedes hacerlo entonces? Esta es una solicitud de los Grigori, de hecho... ellos esperan cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar contra los Illuminati...— Rayo se encoge de hombros.

—Entiendo. Pero tomará una semana hacer la primera. Lo más probable es que pueda reducir el tiempo dedicado a las siguientes, pero la primera tendrá que ser probada exhaustivamente antes de eso.— Sekki le advierte.

—¡Ja! No espero nada más.— Rayo le sonríe. Luego se ve brevemente pensativo. —Conoces bien a Okumura Rin-kun, ¿verdad?— Ante su asentimiento, él suspira. —Bueno, él me insinuó algo y...

—Hay una habitación en el edificio de su dormitorio que ha sido protegida.— Le dice Sekki suavemente, tan suavemente que apenas la escucha. —Una más fuerte que la que tengo aquí. Si deseas hablar con él sobre lo que creo que estás hablando, debes ir allí.— Ella le sonríe. Rayo la mira fijamente.

Luego se ríe. —Bueno. Entonces, si hay algún suministro que necesites, puedes pedírmelo. Tsukishiro-sensei.— Él hace una leve reverencia y se da vuelta para irse.

—Deslumbramiento lunar.

Rayo hace una pausa y se da vuelta. —¿Uh?

Sekki pone su mejilla sobre su mano y se ríe, mirando a Rayo. —Has forzado tu magia para que solo funcione como Tamer para los que son de Aire, pero aún tienes magia. Lo que estás experimentando es la atracción por mi magia. Es un problema común cuando se trata de magos lunares con suficiente poder.

Rayo la mira por un momento más, luego se sonroja. —Ya veo...

Sekki lo ve irse y se ríe un poco, dándose cuenta de que no le creyó. Lo más probable es que creer eso significaría admitir cuan fácilmente se vuelve tonto a su alrededor.

_«Aunque para ser justos»_ , piensa en silencio, _«es bastante bueno recuperándose»._

* * *

Renzo se acuesta en su cama, mirando al techo sin comprender. Las luces están apagadas y técnicamente debería estar dormido, pero por alguna razón no puede hacerlo.

Sobre todo porque su mente le recuerda varios incidentes y situaciones que revelan que se ha sentido atraído por Rin durante bastante tiempo.

_«Olvídate de la_ _ **cita**_ _preparada por_ _Kin_ _-_ _nii_ _, ¡juro que lo vi ganar una apuesta contra_ _J_ _ū_ _-_ _nii_ _respecto a eso!»_ Renzo gime un poco ante eso. Pero en realidad, había estado mostrando signos de aquello en ese entonces y eso hace que Renzo se pregunte cuándo comenzó.

_«Al igual que Ma... ella se dio cuenta en ese entonces...»_ se da cuenta Renzo, volteándose para mirar la pared frente a él, con la mente girando al recordar ese incidente en específico.

Renzo ya está algo cansado, así que no es una sorpresa que deje que su madre lo lleve a un lado mientras todos los demás hablan sobre otras cosas y se preparan para irse. Es mejor acabar con esto que luchar.

_—_ Ahora, sobre Okumura-kun, lo has estado tratando bien, ¿verdad?— Hitomi perfora con sus ojos a Renzo, quien solo puede mirarla fijamente.

_—_ Errr... sí. He estado haciendo eso...— Renzo está muy confundido en este momento y se pregunta qué pasa con su madre.

Hitomi resplandece. —Eso es bueno. ¡No te olvides de volver a traerlo la próxima vez que puedas! Disfruté hablando con él. ¡Tienes un gusto encantador, Renzo!

Renzo la mira y asiente lentamente. —Seguro.

La sonrisa de Hitomi se desvanece ligeramente ante eso y mira por encima a Rin ante ello. Luego niega con la cabeza. —Aaah, ya veo... estoy segura de que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrirlo por ti mismo.

Y sin importar qué, Renzo no pueda lograr que le explique lo que quiere decir con eso, y pronto es arrastrado de regreso al Ryokan con el resto del grupo.

Renzo suspira ante eso. Eso realmente debería haberle dado una pista. Pero tal vez, en realidad no quería reconocerlo en ese momento. ¿Pero por qué lo haría? Rin es un chico y Renzo es el espía. Es algo que simplemente no se le ocurrió hasta que fue demasiado tarde y esos malditos demonios mono abrieron la bóveda escondida en su corazón y lo obligaron a enfrentar los hechos.

_«Y no puedo pensar en cuándo comenzó... ¿fue cuando me llamó por mi primer nombre? O el hecho de que nunca dudó y aún no duda de mí. O infierno, ¿fue en el momento en que demostró que a le importa y a la vez no le importa mi cosa con los insectos?»_ Renzo gime y se frota los ojos, presionando sus manos sobre sus párpados hasta que ve estrellas. Abre los ojos y mira a lo lejos de nuevo.

Y se rinde.

En verdad ya es demasiado tarde.

El sentimiento que tiene es amor y no hay nada más que pueda hacer en este momento, excepto aceptarlo.

A menos que Renzo comience a considerar seriamente confesarse...

Renzo gime ante eso y se da cuenta de que tiene una noche muy larga por delante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario: 
> 
> (1)Playsta: Hace referencia a los botones del control de una consola (esos que tiene encima formas geométricas de colores), generalmente de playstation, de ahí el nombre o abreviación.
> 
> Glosario de Demonios:
> 
> Furfur: En demonología, Furtur es un poderoso Gran Conde del Infierno, que gobierna veintinueve legiones de demonios. Es representado como un ciervo o un ciervo alado, también como un ángel. Para algunos autores, cambia de ciervo a ángel cuando se le obliga a entrar en el triángulo mágico. Miente a menos que se le obligue a entrar en un triángulo mágico, donde da respuestas certeras a todas las preguntas, hablando con una voz áspera. Furfur causa amor entre un hombre y una mujer, crea tormentas, tempestades, truenos, rayos y ráfagas de viento, y enseña sobre los secretos y cosas divinas.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	25. Chapter 25

El edificio en el que se encuentra es viejo, abandonado y lleno de demonios, tierra y lugares cayéndose a pedazos. Los demonios, al menos, ya han sido tratados.

Yukio jadea levemente, sintiéndose frustrado por cómo sin importar lo que haga, parece no poder activar esos ojos suyos. _«¿Qué no estoy viendo?»_

Él mira hacia la habitación destrozada frente a él y considera las cosas. _«Bueno, nada aquí podría darme la misma cantidad de miedo que_ _T_ _ō_ _d_ _ō_ _o Lucifer._ _Son demasiado d_ _é_ _biles_ _»_ _._

La idea de ser débil es lo que impulsa a Yukio hacia adelante. Cuando más importa, al menos a sus ojos, es débil e indefenso. Necesitando ser salvado.

_—Esos no son tus ojos._

_–Además, en realidad solo somos alimentadores de fondo... oye, Yukio, ¿qué eres tú? ¿Rango Medio?... Eso también es bastante bajo._

_—Lo quiero._

_—Así que el que él te llame débil es una burla, ¿verdad? Porque casi todos son débiles en comparación con él_

Yukio deja escapar un profundo suspiro y mira a su alrededor. —Quizás... necesito presionar un poco más.

Yukio considera esa opción por un tiempo, mirando su arma y un par de balas de agua en sus manos. Cierra la mano sobre las balas de agua y las descarta. —No. Aún no. Veré qué más puedo hacer primero...

Yukio se acomoda en una posición de lucha, escuchando el sonido de nuevos demonios acercándose. —¡Guardaré eso como mi última opción!

**Capítulo 25: Entonces la Vida Sigue**

La última campanada de la clase –clase normal, de hecho– tiene a Rin saltando felizmente y saliendo por la puerta. Godaiin lo sigue con una sonrisa.

—Te ves muy feliz hoy.— Señala.

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa. —¿De Verdad? Bueno, sé que mañana es domingo y en realidad no vamos a tener escuela cram. Los maestros van a utilizar ese día para arreglar todo el horario ahora que el examen de certificación se ha adelantado.

Godaiin da un 'hum' pensativo ante eso. —Todavía no lo entiendo del todo, pero buena suerte.

Rin se encoge de hombros. —Estoy ansioso por el que será mi último día libre por... bastante tiempo.— Termina Rin después de un momento. Parpadea entonces, notando que cierto perro blanco camina cerca. —Um, disculpa, tengo que hacer algo, ¡nos vemos después del domingo!

Godaiin se despide de él, un poco confundido pero aceptando aquello. Rin siempre será extraño en su opinión.

Rin, mientras tanto, agarra la forma de perro de Mephisto antes de que tenga la oportunidad de reaccionar. —¡Hola! ¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?

—¿Qué...? oh tú...— Mephisto se da vuelta para mirarlo, todavía en forma de perro. —Adelante y pregunta, mocoso.

—¿Qué? Oh, ¿sigues enojado porque te frote en la cara el que solo sabes casi todo?— Rin se ríe por lo bajo. —No te preocupes, descubrirás cosas. Incluso podrías figurarte cosas antes de eso.

Mephisto parece pensativo detrás de su pelaje. —Entonces una pregunta; ¿Eres tú la razón por la que Fujimoto Shirō-kun perdió un día entero de su memoria?

Rin se congela ante eso, deteniéndose mientras se aleja con el demonio en forma de perro en sus brazos. Luego suspira. —Sí.

—Entonces debes ser uno de los magos que Tsukishiro-sensei mencionó como más poderosos que ella.— Mephisto observa la expresión de Rin. —Estás trabajando para recuperar tu magia. Sabes que eso es imposible, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que todos dijeron sobre la combinación de la magia oriental y occidental, pero el sistema que utilizo se basa en ese principio.— Rin mira hacia abajo a Mephisto, notando que se ve pensativo de nuevo. —Pensé que te habías dado cuenta. Y yo soy medio demonio. Con ese sello activado, podía usar magia y ahora tengo sueños proféticos precisos. La tengo en mí, solo tengo que encontrar una manera de usarla realmente.

—Hmmm... ¿Necesitas algo al respecto?— Pregunta Mephisto después de un momento, saltando de los brazos de Rin y estableciéndose en una posición sentada. Rin toma asiento en el banco cercano y niega con la cabeza.

—Nah. Domingo... necesito permiso para salir del campus, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo tener ese día? Llego... muy tarde a algo y prefiero hacerlo ahora antes de que las cosas se vuelvan locas otra vez.— Rin suena vacilante y Mephisto lo mira por un momento.

—¿Algo importante para ti, hmm? Bueno, puedo permitir eso. Solo ten en cuenta que a tu hermano no le gustará.— Le informa Mephisto, rascándose la oreja.

Rin deja escapar una risa oscura. —No creo que se dé cuenta... últimamente ha salido hasta tarde.— Rin hace una pausa por un momento, luego se vuelve hacia Mephisto. —¿Cómo está el drenaje?

Mephisto lo mira y luego se ríe, volviendo a su forma normal con un poof. —¿Entonces te diste cuenta? Lo mejor es no subestimar un sensor. Y para responder a tu pregunta, es tolerable.

—Ten cuidado con ese cuerpo tuyo.— Rin le advierte, parándose y ajustando la correa de su bolso. —Estoy bastante seguro de que va a empeorar.

—Sabes sobre la Puerta.— Es una declaración, no una pregunta.

—Sí.— Responde Rin, pero no da más detalles a partir de ahí, sino que se aleja.

Mephisto se sienta en el banco y considera las cosas por un momento. Entonces se ríe.

—Aaah... Rin-kun. Creo que podrías convertirte en mi hermanito favorito...— Mephisto se ríe y luego chasquea los dedos, convocando algunos papeles y un bolígrafo. —No te preocupes, tendrás tu día libre.

* * *

Cuando la escuela cram termina, una vez más siendo la última clase la de Yukio y Rin intentando evitar mirarlo con ojos preocupados, lo que no ayuda, Konekomaru exclama:

—¿Bon se arrodilló y rogó... para ser el aprendiz de Rayo?— Él chilla un poco al final.

Renzo también lo mira fijamente. —¿En serio?

—Sí, pero no podemos confiar en ese tipo ...— se queja Rin. —Pervertido...

—Entonces, ¿cuál fue su respuesta?— Renzo pregunta, y todos a su alrededor escuchan atentamente mientras Rin explica lo que sucedió.

—Él es... es tan espeluznante...— Rin se estremece. —¡Todos debemos tener cuidado con ese pervertido! ¡Se acabó la discusión!

—¡Todavía no me he rendido!— Declara Ryuuji.

—¡¿No lo has hecho?!— Rin agarra la vaina de la espada con Kurikara contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes, no le daré eso.— Le asegura Ryuuji.

Rin todavía tiembla. —Por favor no... ¡Este es mi corazón de demonio! De ninguna manera le voy a dar algo tan importante y privado. Podría matarme o algo peor...

Renzo mira a Rin, preocupado. —¿Estás bien?

Rin vuelve sus ojos ligeramente llorosos hacia él. —Él... es tan aterrador... ese tipo de cosas... eeeeeh...— Rin termina aferrándose a Renzo ahora, quien se sonroja y le da palmaditas en la espalda torpemente mientras murmura sobre lo raro, aterrador y pervertido que es Rayo.

Ryuuji se ríe un poco ante eso, luego se vuelve hacia Konekomaru. —No puedo explicarlo, pero sin importar qué quiero que me enseñe.

—¿Por qué estás tan decidido Bon?— Konekomaru pregunta.

—Porque Rayo tiene lo que me falta.— Ryuuji le informa. —En habilidad y fortaleza espiritual... en resumen, creo... ¡Creo que me he enamorado de él **(1)**!

Todos miran fijamente a Ryuuji ante eso. Quien se sonroja. —Está bien, esa fue una mala redacción...

—No es broma.— Rin se ríe por lo bajo. —Pero hmm... tan espeluznante como es, él es bueno para ver el panorama general. No creo que deje de pensar en más de una forma de hacer algo. Tú, Ryuuji, solo concéntrate en lo que está frente a ti.

—Aunque... me resulta difícil creer que cayeras de cabeza por alguien...— Konekomaru suena casi horrorizado. —¡Eres como un jefe para nosotros!

—Sí Bon... eres un líder nato... ¡no, un auténtico jefe con espíritu de mono! ¡De ninguna manera deberías ser el lacayo de nadie!— Agrega Renzo, sonando igual de horrorizado.

—¡Ustedes concibieron esa imagen de mí!— Les grita Ryuuji, antes de respirar profundamente. —Todos... me pusieron en un pedestal pero... no pertenezco allí. Soy solo otro exwire en este punto y pronto seré otro exorcista... Todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer... Quiero estudiar bajo alguien. Quiero dar lo mejor de mí y ver cómo es estar debajo de alguien.

—¡Entonces ya no eres nuestro macho alfa!— Exclama Renzo.

—No llores Konekomaru. ¡Ryuuji sigue siendo firme!— Rin consuela al pequeño adolescente que ahora llora y se frota la cabeza. —¡Lo estoy apoyando!

Ryuuji se cubre la cara con la mano. —¿Podrían callarse ya?

Sentadas a un costado, Izumo y Shiemi observan la conversación de los niños con diversos grados de interés. —Ni siquiera puedo obtener un solo comentario hiriente.— Izumo observa. «No hay lugar para Tsukkomi aquí...»

—Pero me alegra que se lleven bien.— Dice Shiemi alegremente.

Izumo la mira y suspira, pero con una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro. Ella tiene que estar de acuerdo con Shiemi una vez más. Es bueno que se lleven bien.

* * *

Por un momento es silencioso entre Rayo y Shura mientras avanzan por el pasillo. Simplemente se encontraron y tienen la necesidad de ir en la misma dirección. Después de algunos breves saludos, no hay nada más que decir. O eso piensa Shura.

—Aparentemente hay una habitación protegida en el edificio del dormitorio de Okumura Rin-kun.— Le dice Rayo, mirando su perfil por bastante tiempo para ver su reacción.

Shura está visiblemente sorprendida y luego sospechosa. —¿Dónde escuchaste esto?

—Tsukishiro-sensei me lo dijo.— Rayo suena alegre solo por decir su nombre. —Así que, en algún momento hoy, ¿quieres echarle un vistazo?

—...Muy bien.— Decide Shura después de un momento, levantando sus brazos y colocándolos detrás de su cabeza. —Podemos hacer eso.

Rayo sonríe y luego saluda a los exwires que puede ver, preguntándoles si pueden ayudarlo con la limpieza de su oficina.

Consigue dos voluntarios y agarra un tercero en el camino, para gran angustia de Renzo.

* * *

Renzo no está feliz de estar en la oficina de Rayo. A diferencia de Rin y Ryuuji, quienes se ponen a trabajar para limpiar algunas cosas y organizarlas, incluidas las estanterías, lo que aparentemente normalmente Rayo no lo hace con un sistema, Renzo se queda a un lado y tan cerca de la puerta como se atreve.

Se vuelve extraño cuando Rin levanta un cofre y casi es comido por este. En cambio, grita y lo arroja, golpeando a Ryuuji en la cabeza y tirando una caja. Dicha caja aterriza frente a Ryuuji, incitándolo a preguntar qué es, mientras Rin se dirige a donde está Renzo, murmurando algo sobre locos cofres malditos y ¿qué le pasa a Rayo de todos modos?

La caja frente a Ryuuji contiene Cartas Karuta de Demonios. La descripción de ellas es suficiente para hacer que Renzo decida que _definitivamente_ no solicitará Aria y que se centrará en Knight y Tamer para su próximo examen. El hecho de que estén maldecidas solo empeora las cosas, especialmente porque solo se enteran después de que Ryuuji las activó accidentalmente.

—Woah...— Renzo no puede evitar sentirse impresionado mientras Ryuuji mantiene el ritmo de los versos, logrando encontrar y seleccionar cada uno. —No sabía que Bon había estado estudiando tanto.

—Sí... espera, ¿qué idioma es ese?— Pregunta Rin, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Latín.— Le dice Renzo.

—Oi, ¿ustedes van a quedarse parados allí?— Ryuuji suena molesto, incluso cuando golpea la siguiente carta del verso correcto.

—Amigo, ninguno de nosotros es bueno en cosas del tipo Aria.— Rin le recuerda. —Además, pareces estar... bien, hablé demasiado pronto.— Rin arruga su nariz. —Maldición, reconozco ese olor... oi, Rayo, ¿vas a hacer algo?

La elección de Ryuuji de intentar usar las cosas que aprendió para su Maister de Dragoon no vale la pena ya que no hay armas _reales_ aquí y, en última instancia, Rayo interviene, rasga la carta y luego exorciza al fantasma.

Ryuuji está horrorizado por su explicación de lo que pudo y debería haber hecho en esta situación y se disculpa...

—Como sea.— Rayo lo descarta. —Ahora te tomaré como mi aprendiz.

Ryuuji está sorprendido. —¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Eres meticuloso y directo. Podría usar a alguien como tú.— Rayo explica. —Pero tengo algunas condiciones. Cuando no estés en la escuela o en la escuela cram, serás mi asistente. Y no soy bueno enseñando... así que si quieres saber algo, tendrás que sacármelo tú mismo. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí!

Renzo y Rin intercambian sonrisas ante eso. Ninguno de los dos entiende exactamente por qué Ryuuji querría ser entrenado por Rayo, pero no discutirán con él por eso.

Sin embargo, sus peticiones cada vez más extrañas e inquietantes...

—Lo siento.— Rin dice respecto al exorcista que ahora está en el suelo. —Golpeé a tu maestro.

—Y yo lo pateé.— Agrega Renzo, estirándose ligeramente.

—No necesitan disculparse.— Ryuuji los rechaza. —Acabo de convertirme en su aprendiz y también quería golpearlo.

—Aaaah... que niños tan crueles.— Rayo se frota la mejilla, todavía acurrucado ligeramente por el golpe que le dio Renzo, y luego mira al trío frente a él. —Aah, sí, Shima-kun. En algún momento voy a tener que pedirte que muestres tus habilidades mágicas. Considera esto como la única advertencia que recibirás.

Renzo se contrae ante eso. —...Gracias.

Entonces Rayo se vuelve hacia Rin. —¿Seguro que no puedes dejarme tomar prestada tu kōmaken?

—Hombre, no te rindes. No.— Rin suspira mientras comienza a irse y luego se gira para mirar a Rayo. —¿Realmente te gustan tanto los demonios?

—¡Sip!— Confirma Rayo alegremente. —Incluso si no puedo evitar tener miedo, es insoportable no acercarme. Es casi como un amor apasionado.

—¡Eres un _pervertido_!— Rin se frota la frente y siente un dolor de cabeza en crecimiento. _«_ _Gah_ _, es como otra versión más espeluznante y perversa de Naoko...»_

Rayo se ríe. —No lo negaré.

Luego Rin lo mira, pensativo. —Entonces... ¿incluso los tipos como tú se fortalecen?

—Sí.— Rayo le sonríe, preguntándose qué gira en su mente. Y no solo Rin, sino los otros dos chicos quienes también parecen considerar eso como algo digno sobre lo que pensar. Su sonrisa se ensancha y piensa que acaba de ganar el premio gordo.

* * *

Tan pronto como los tres chicos que trajo a su oficina se van, Rayo saca su teléfono y le envía un mensaje de texto a Shura antes de salir. Después de un momento viendo que Rin se va con Ryuuji y Renzo y no directamente a su dormitorio, Rayo se dirige a donde sabe que está el viejo dormitorio.

Incluso se toma un momento para correr allí, haciendo un poco de ejercicio. Aun así, Shura está allí antes que él a pesar de eso.

—¡Yo!— Él saluda alegremente, disfrutando de su mirada un poco molesta. —Entonces, ¿alguna idea de qué habitación tiene las barreras?

Shura da un profundo suspiro. —Supongo que esa habitación que Rin convirtió en una sala de juegos. Por aquí, está en el sexto piso.

Rayo suelta un silbido cuando entra al lugar. Definitivamente tiene un aspecto viejo y desgastado, pero a pesar de eso está muy limpio. Las escaleras también se mantienen limpias, aunque al pasar por el resto de los pisos, Rayo observa que, aparte del primer y sexto piso, los otros solo se cuidan mínimamente.

Shura lo lleva a donde viven los hermanos Okumura y luego entra a la habitación contigua a la de ellos. Se ha modificado ligeramente, quitando las camas allí a favor de más espacio. Rayo no pueden evitar sentirse impresionado. Aquí hay dos televisores, muchos altavoces antiguos y nuevos, y bastantes consolas de juegos. Incluso lo más nuevo de Nindo está ahí.

Pero lo que más llama su atención no es eso en absoluto.

—Je, esto es lindo.— Rayo recoge el pequeño juguete de felpa que se encuentra encima de la televisión más grande. Parece casi un oso de peluche, pero las orejas son más grandes y tiene una cola similar a la de un león. Incluso tiene dos lindas alas.

—Sí... creo que Rin consiguió eso en Kyōto.— Reflexiona Shura. —Al menos, lo vi por primera vez después de Kyōto.

—Lindo.— Poniendo el peluche a un lado, Rayo se vuelve hacia Shura, quien se ha sentado en uno de los grandes pufs establecidos. Rayo agarra uno para sí mismo y no puede evitar sonreír. —Así que... hace un tiempo, Okumura Rin-kun dijo algo que me hace pensar que él sabe sobre la Puerta de Gehenna. ¿Le dijiste algo?

Shura lo mira por un momento y luego sacude la cabeza. —No. Y tampoco me lo dijo. Aunque... honestamente, él no lo haría. No después de que metí la pata con Kamiki...

—¿Oh?— Rayo se inclina hacia adelante ante eso, observando a Shura mientras ella se inclina hacia atrás.

—Sí... un poco antes del festival me hablo sobre un sueño que tuvo. Un sueño premonitorio. Vio a Lucifer, probablemente medio representando a los Illuminati, y una figura sombreada capturar a Kamiki.— Shura se frota la frente. —Me reí y bueno...

—Bueno... eso es interesante. ¿Por qué no lo escuchaste?— Rayo pregunta.

—Sonaba estúpido. El que un sueño significara algo...— Shura suspira. —Pero, por otro lado, ya sabía que era muy bueno como sensor y todavía estaba encubierta cuando Tsukishiro-san dio esa clase de predicción y sueños premonitorios. Podía creer en la percepción y las premoniciones, pero no en los sueños... Así que sí, metí la pata allí.

—Entonces Okumura Rin-kun sabe acerca de la Puerta debido a la magia...— Rayo reflexiona sobre eso. —Eso podría ser importante. Él podría saber algo al respecto gracias a eso. Eso es algo que no intentamos, conseguir que un mago examinara la Puerta. Por supuesto, es más importante sellarla, pero ahora realmente no podemos obtener información al respecto. Sin embargo, quizás Okumura Rin-kun pueda.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Pregunta Shura, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Él es el Hijo de Satanás. Y Satanás es el único demonio capaz de formar una verdadera Puerta de Gehenna.— Explica Rayo. —Como su verdadero hijo, Okumura Rin-kun podría ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Pero todavía no podemos hacer un movimiento.

—Más como que _tú_ _no_ _puedes_.— Señala Shura con un resoplido. —Lo aterrorizaste, ¿verdad?

Rayo se encoge de hombros y se ríe. —Sí, sí. No puedo evitarlo. Encuentro a los demonios tan fascinantes y Okumura Rin-kun es particularmente fascinante.

—Yo retrocedería.— Shura refunfuña. —Antes de que te prenda fuego cuando lo asustes demasiado. Nadie quiere verte desnudo.

—Ajaja, eso puede suceder, ¿eh?— Rayo sonríe. —Bueno, hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo. Mephisto. Sus planes ¿Qué crees que podría estar pasando allí? Además, quiero tu honesta opción sobre otra cosa que me ha estado molestando.

Shura cambia de posición para sentirse más cómoda. —Muy bien. Dispara.

—Okumura Yukio-kun.— Rayo sonríe cuando los ojos de Shura se ensanchan ante eso. —Dime, como una vieja amiga y experimentada exorcista, ¿qué piensas de su estado mental, Kirigakure Shura-san?

* * *

Rin sabe tan pronto como entra que no está solo en el dormitorio. No es que Yukio haya regresado, de hecho está evitando el lugar nuevamente, pero hay otros dos aquí.

Kuro se inclina y huele el aire. **—¡Es Serpiente y Apestoso!**

Rin suspira, deseando poder estar realmente sorprendido. Pero Sekki le advirtió respecto a esto. Así que, en lugar de confrontarlos, Rin se dirige a la cocina, intercambiando sus zapatos por los uwabaki que guarda allí y entra. Ukobach básicamente se ha ido oficialmente, por lo que es Cook quien lo saluda.

Ella inclina la cabeza como pregunta y Rin le da una sonrisa. —Cocinaré hoy. Estoy pensando en zukedon. Pero también tenemos algunos invitados, ¿alguna otra idea?

Cook se ilumina con eso y pronto Rin tiene pequeñas visiones de algunos otros platos que puede usar. Y también un postre que a Cook le encantaría incluir al final.

Rin se ríe entre dientes. —Seguro. Parece que van a hablar durante algún tiempo y Kero lo tiene cubierto. Así que, comencemos con lo que llevará más tiempo. Tenemos repollo, ¿verdad?

Cocinar siempre es algo que Rin puede disfrutar y rápidamente se envuelve en ello. Cook simplemente flota, dando solo una pequeña ayuda en lo que respecta a vigilar toda la comida mientras Rin prepara la comida que tendrá con los invitados y también en lo que respecta a la preparación de las cosas. Kuro, mientras tanto, simplemente se sienta y espera a que termine de hacerse la comida, manteniéndose fuera del camino de los cocineros y también manteniendo sus oídos abiertos por los pasos.

Justo cuando el temporizador suena para los repollos, Kuro maúlla. **—¡Ellos vienen!**

Rin sonríe y asoma la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Shura y Rayo aparecer por el pasillo y detenerse al verlo. Rayo mira desconcertado el delantal y la pinza de cocodrilo que lleva Rin, mientras que Shura parece casi culpable. Rin toma una nota mental para consultar con Kero sobre lo que hablaron, luego lo deja de lado a favor de sonreírle a los dos exorcistas.

—Yo. ¿Se quedan a cenar?— Pregunta Rin.

Rayo parpadea. —Aaah, en realidad debería...— Lo que sea que fuera a decir sobre irse, su estómago lo interrumpe y lo traiciona con un fuerte gruñido provocado por el olor a comida que flota sobre él. Rin sonríe y lo descarta.

—Ve a lavarte las manos un poco primero.— Le dice Rin, luego hace una pausa y lo mira detenidamente. —De hecho, date un baño completo rápido.

Rayo se ríe torpemente ante eso, pero hace lo que Rin sugiere, principalmente porque Shura lo agarra y lo arrastra, diciendo algo sobre cómo Rin no los dejará entrar a menos que hagan eso. Rin vuelve a la cocina y ve a Cook sonriendo serenamente. Ella le guiña un ojo y luego parece desaparecer, ocultándose una vez más en la cocina.

Rin se ríe y prepara la mesa de la cocina para la comida. Además de los rollos de repollos y el zukedon, Rin preparó una sopa de col rizada y ensalada de kobacha para todos, junto con parte del pan que puso en la máquina de hacer pan para que se hiciera durante el día, caliente y listo para todos.

Así que es ante esta vista de una mesa bien preparada a la que llega Rayo. Realmente se lavó, y Rin nota que lo hace ver un poco menos sombrío, aunque su cabello gotea ligeramente con agua. Rayo mira por encima la mesa, luego sonríe.

—¿Haces tanta comida a menudo?— Tiene que preguntar, deslizándose en uno de los asientos libres y notando que Kuro ya está comiendo su plato de zukedon.

Rin resopla, colocando el plato final de repollo frente a él. —Solo cuando recibo invitados. Normalmente solo somos Kuro y yo.

—¿No Okumura Yukio-kun?— Rayo pregunta, mirándolo con interés.

Rin maldice brevemente su boca floja y luego asiente, de mala gana. —Yukio ha estado saliendo hasta tarde estos días. Así que consigue sus comidas de tiendas de conveniencia y lugares de comida rápida.— Luego Rin agrega algo poco halagador acerca de que eso no es una buena dieta, justo cuando Shura entra y agarra su propio asiento rebotando levemente.

Rin se sienta frente a ellos, junto a Kuro, y después de un rápido grito de _Itadakimasu_ , todos se sumergen en ello.

Rayo se congelan cuando el primer sabor del repollo golpea su lengua. —Wow... esto es...— Rayo mira a Rin y luego su espeluznante sonrisa regresa. —¡Vaya, qué _esposa_ tan encantadora serías~!

Rin se estremece, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar el subtexto puesto allí a favor de disfrutar de su propio zukedon. —Gracias.

—No, en serio. ¿Hiciste todo esto?— Rayo hace un gesto hacia todo, incluido el pan colocado en el centro de la mesa.

Rin asiente. —Sí.

Shura traga un poco de la ensalada de kabocha en su boca. —¿Huelo a chocolate?

—Tengo unos pastelitos de kobacha con chispas de chocolate horneándose.— Admite Rin después de un momento, estirando ligeramente el cuello para comprobar el temporizador establecido en la cocina. —Deberían estar listos después de la cena.

Rayo ya está babeando ante la idea. —Oh hombre... definitivamente material de esposa. Jeje, ¿y se supone que eres el Hijo de Satanás?— Rayo se ríe. —Suena como una broma cósmica.

Rin en realidad se ríe un poco de eso. —Cierto. Probablemente por eso no podía creerlo yo mismo...

Rayo alza una ceja ante eso, mientras Rin mira brevemente hacia abajo antes sacudírselo. —Entonces, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

Rin aprovecha con entusiasmo el cambio de tema y comienza a balbucear un poco sobre la cocción y el horneado que le encanta hacer.

Rayo en realidad escucha y hace preguntas interesantes, sinceramente, aparentemente interesado en ello. Pero el por qué no es tan difícil de entender en última instancia. Él, a fin de cuentas, es un paquete de gran curiosidad y Rin es uno de los que le interesa mucho.

Por lo tanto, incluso las habilidades de cocina y horneado de Rin son adecuadas para la investigación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se despierta temprano (gracias a su alarma) para ver algunos documentos en su escritorio que lo sorprenden. Al menos hasta que los lee, sonríe y toma el pase allí que le permite salir de la escuela. Luego se detiene en medio de empacar el bolso para su viaje, dándose cuenta de algo.

Eso lo hace proceder a buscar a través de las cosas de Yukio hasta que encuentra la llave de repuesto para la tienda de exorcistas. Dejando una nota tanto por pedirla prestada como por estar fuera por el día (por si acaso), a continuación, Rin la usa para abrirse paso a la larga pasarela y baja por esta para llegar a la tienda.

Duda por un momento sobre la hora temprana, preguntándose si Shiemi está despierta, luego siente su aura proveniente del jardín. Sonriendo aliviado, Rin se dirige rápidamente a la puerta y deja escapar un fuerte buenos días.

Shiemi salta y luego se gira para verlo. Sonriendo, se acerca rápidamente a la puerta y la desbloquea para Rin, abriéndola para que Rin pueda entrar sin perturbar nuevamente las barreras. —¡Rin! ¡No te esperaba aquí! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?— Shiemi capta el atuendo que lleva puesto y luego decide no detenerse en ello.

—Yukio tiene una llave de repuesto. De todos modos, lamento molestarte, pero ¿crees que tú y Niichan pueden hacer algunas flores para mí?— Rin pregunta rápidamente. —Necesito de un tipo específico, pero ya no están floreciendo y serían caras en las tiendas. Son para alguien especial.— _«Normalmente usaría_ _Flower_ _pero bueno... todavía no hay magia_ _»_ _._

Shiemi parpadea por un momento, absorbiendo esto. Entonces ella sonríe. —¡Seguro! ¿De qué tipo quieres?

* * *

—Bon...— se queja Renzo, caminando penosamente detrás del muy determinado y despierto, a pesar de la hora, Ryuuji. —¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto...?— Bosteza. —¡Maldición, Koneko-san! ¡Deja de ayudarlo!

Konekomaru le da una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, pero Bon tiene un buen punto. Okumura-kun necesita más ayuda y podríamos darle una sesión de estudio especial.

—Es muy temprano para esto.— Renzo se queja de nuevo y luego mira a Izumo quien camina no muy lejos de ellos en la misma dirección. —¿Y cómo conseguiste que Izumo-chan ayudara?

—Okumura es quien necesita más ayuda. Y... no quiero que muera.— Admite Izumo. Esas palabras pesan sobre ellos hasta que finalmente alcanzan el viejo dormitorio de aspecto embrujado que usan los hermanos Okumura.

Ryuuji entra sin tocar, no es como si alguien usara el primer piso, y sigue caminando hacia las escaleras. Renzo se queja por todas las escaleras, a pesar de que finalmente es Konekomaru quien está bastante cansado cuando llegan al sexto piso.

Ryuuji llama a la puerta que sabe que pertenece a Rin. —¡Oi! Okumura! ¿Estás despierto?

Abre la puerta después de un momento sin respuesta, esperando ver a Rin profundamente dormido allí. En cambio, encuentra la habitación misteriosamente vacía. —¿Qué dia...?

Se quita los zapatos y entra en la habitación, seguido de cerca por Renzo y el resto quienes examinan la habitación. —Uh, hay un kotetsu aquí...— reflexiona Renzo, mirándolo. Se asoma debajo del futón puesto en la parte superior y se sorprende al descubrir que el calentador realmente funciona a pesar de su antigüedad.

—¿¡Qué carajo!?— Ese grito lo hace mirar hacia allá para ver a Ryuuji, quien está mirando un pedazo de papel en sus manos. —¡Está fuera de la Academia!

—¿Eeeh?— Renzo no es el único sorprendido por eso y todos se apiñan alrededor de Ryuuji para leer sobre su hombro y brazos el papel en cuestión, una nota dejada al hermano de Rin. —Espera, ¿Sir Pheles le dio permiso para esto?

Izumo saca su celular de inmediato y toca un número de contacto. Ryuuji la mira fijamente. —¿Con quién te estás contactando?

—Moriyama. Paku y yo recientemente salimos con ella para comprarle un celular.— Explica Izumo, esperando mientras suena y suena el teléfono. Finalmente es respondido. —¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo Moriyama?

—¡Lo siento!— Chilla Shiemi en el otro extremo. —Lo dejé en mi habitación mientras trabajaba en el jardín.

—Se supone que no debes dejar tu celular... no importa, ¿has visto a Okumura hoy?— Pregunta Izumo.

—¿Uh? ¡Oh, sí! Rin quería algunas flores... um... ¿sucedió algo?— Pregunta Shiemi vacilante.

—Arruinó la improvisada sesión de estudio.— Izumo se queja. —Y ahora está fuera de los terrenos de la Academia, así que no hay forma de encontrarlo... ¿Te dijo a dónde iba?

—No... solo quería unas flores específicas para alguien especial.— Shiemi responde vacilante.

Renzo mira el celular de Izumo con el estómago revuelto. _«¿Alguien especial? No me digas... no, espera, Rin no haría eso, ¿verdad?»_ Pero aun así, Renzo no puede sacar de su cabeza el pensamiento de una novia que Rin ha escondido. Alguien dulce y que aprecia las flores. Alguien linda y verdaderamente digna de confianza.

—Maldición... así que no hay forma de hacer esto ¿eh?—. Ryuuji se queja al respecto, pero se las arregla para mantener la calma, para sorpresa de todos los presentes. —Bueno, dado que es nuestro último día libre, debería haber pensado que podría tener planes. Debería habérselo dicho.

Después de que Izumo se despide de Shiemi, el grupo se dirige hacia abajo, todavía desconcertados sobre dónde podría haber ido Rin.

Y aun considerando eso, se topan con Rayo y Shura, quienes acaban de abrir la puerta del edificio del dormitorio.

* * *

Rayo mira al grupo frente a él y luego sonríe lentamente. —¿Oh? ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? ¿Están aquí también por Okumura Rin-kun?

—... Si lo quieres, está fuera.— Dice Renzo después de un momento. Se muerde el interior de la boca cuando Rayo se da vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Oh? ¿Sabes dónde?— Rayo pregunta, irradiando interés.

—No.— Dice Izumo a la brevedad, cruzando los brazos.

—Obtuvo permiso para ir a algún lugar fuera del campus.— Ryuuji le dice después de pensarlo un momento. —Si realmente necesitas saber dónde está, puedes preguntarle a Sir Pheles.

Para sorpresa de Ryuuji, Rayo inmediatamente saca su celular y hace exactamente eso. —¡Yo! Sir Pheles! ¡Necesito hablar con Okumura Rin-kun! ¿No sabes a dónde fue?

—... Rayo-san.— Mephisto no parece satisfecho en el otro extremo, lo que hace que la sonrisa de Rayo se amplíe. —Sí. Aunque recomiendo no ir tras él.

—¡Anotado!— Rayo dice alegremente. —Ahora, ¿puedes decirme dónde encontrarlo?

Mephisto deja escapar un ruidoso suspiro, se escucha una estática en el extremo de Rayo. —Eins, Zwei, Drei.

Rayo apenas atrapa la llave que aparece frente a él. La mira en estado de shock.

—Usa eso si quieres saber dónde está. Ahora déjame en paz, tengo un torneo de juego al que volver.— Mephisto murmura algo sobre un oponente desafiante y luego cuelga.

Rayo considera la llave en sus manos y luego mira al resto. —¿Bien? ¿Quieren venir conmigo?

Los exwires se miran, luego Izumo suspira. —Contactaremos a Moriyama primero.

Rayo sonríe. —¡No hay problema!

* * *

Una vez que Shiemi llega y se le informa sobre lo que está sucediendo, Rayo usa alegremente la llave y avanza.

Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando ve exactamente a dónde los ha llevado.

—¿Un cementerio?— Dice Shiemi, sonando sorprendida.

Es un cementerio, uno bastante grande. Acaban de salir de un cobertizo en algún lugar en la parte trasera y ciertamente es bastante incómodo pararse allí con sus diversas ropas –o la falta de estas– en un lugar tan solemne.

Rayo mira a su alrededor y ve si puede ver a Rin. Lo hace, lo cual no es difícil ya que, por alguna razón, Rin es la única persona allí.

Está arrodillado frente a una tumba, el humo del incienso se eleva en el aire, con un ramo de lavanda y girasoles sobre la lápida.

Levanta la vista cuando los pasos sobre la grava llegan a sus oídos y por un momento se ve muy dolido. Dolido y enojado. Luego sus rasgos se suavizan.

—¿Qué los trae a todos aquí?— Pregunta, levantándose lentamente y sacudiéndose los pantalones. En realidad lleva un traje e incluso se peinó hacia atrás. Renzo lo mira con un ligero sonrojo, a pesar de que eso es inapropiado para la ubicación.

—Quería preguntarte algo que olvidé anoche.— Responde Rayo fácilmente. Se da vuelta para mirar la tumba y se ablanda ligeramente, en realidad haciendo una leve reverencia hacia ella. —No sabía que estarías en tal ubicación cuando contacté a Sir Pheles.

Rin parece molesto por la mención de Mephisto, luego suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara. —¿Quieres preguntar, no? Entonces pregunta ya.

—¿Quién está enterrado aquí?— Pregunta Izumo después de un momento, con voz suave.

—Nomura Natsuko.— Rin hace una expresión de dolor ante eso. —Ella... murió hace poco más de tres años. Por lo general, vengo por su cumpleaños, pero entre Kyōto y el Kraken y luego todo lo demás, acabo de tener un tiempo libre. Quería hacerlo antes...— Rin suspira y se frota la nuca.

—... ella solo tenía diez años, ¿verdad?— Dice Konekomaru suavemente, mirando las fechas en la tumba. Se arrodilla y se inclina respetuosamente ante esta. Mira el juguete de felpa allí, de una niña vestida con un disfraz. Se pregunta si es una representación de la niña enterrada aquí.

—Sí.— Rin no da más detalles.

Hay muchas otras preguntas que quieren hacer, pero saben que no es un buen momento para nada de eso. Este es un tema demasiado doloroso.

_«¿Cómo la conoció?»_ Renzo aun así se pregunta para sí mismo, mientras toma su turno para presentar sus respetos a Natsuko. _«Una niña... una enferma... las posibilidades de que él la conozca...»_

Shiemi es la última en presentar sus respetos, agregando una pequeña colección de flores a la tumba, las cuales le susurra a Niichan para que se las dé. Por lo tanto, ella es la única en notar que Izumo agrega un pequeño zorro de peluche a la colección. Ella mira a Izumo pero sabiamente decide no comentar al verla sonrojarse.

—Bueno... ya que todos ustedes están aquí, ¿quieren venir a mi segunda parada?— Pregunta Rin después de un momento.

—Claro, pero ¿a dónde vas?— Rayo pregunta.

Rin lo mira por un momento. —Bueno... te has bañado recientemente, ¿no?

—¡Sip!— Dice Rayo con orgullo.

Rin le da una pequeña sonrisa. —Entonces supongo que serás aceptado, solo mantén el factor de acecho bajo. Y Shura, por favor dime que tienes una camisa en alguna parte.

Rayo está confundido pero sale del cementerio junto al resto. Shura saca una camisa del sello en su estómago mientras empuja a Rin, un poco divertida. Rin es el último en irse, mirando hacia abajo a la lápida de Natsuko.

Por un momento, piensa que ve una pluma flotando junto a él y levanta la cabeza para mirar encima de la tumba. Pero no ve nada y se da vuelta después de hacer una última reverencia y oración.

En la parte superior de la lápida, Natsuko –saludable, con la cabeza llena de cabello y blancas alas extendidas en su espalda– lo ve irse con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Lo siento, Oniichan. Desearía estar aquí para ti, pero tengo a otra persona importante a quien necesito ayudar.— Susurra Natsuko suavemente. Luego extiende sus alas y se va, dejando solo una pequeña pluma sobre las flores dejadas en su tumba.

* * *

Para ser justos con todos, cuando se trataba de Rin, se habían preparado para algo que los golpeara al constatar otro aspecto de él que no habían visto venir.

Pero aun así, la forma en que Rin fue recibido casualmente en el Hospital Southern Cross fue lo suficientemente impactante. Pero luego entraron en el pabellón de los niños y casi de inmediato Rin es bombardeado por pequeñas y enérgicas figuras.

—¡¡Onii Chan!!— Un niño particularmente enérgico se lanza hacia Rin, quien lo atrapa con gracia y lo sostiene sobre sus caderas. Este niño tiene una gorra de lana muy linda en su cabeza, probablemente porque no tiene cabello. A pesar de eso, es sorprendentemente enérgico e incluso se ve bastante delgado en lugares en los que está en buena forma. —¿Dónde estabas?

—Perdón por llegar tarde.— Se disculpa Rin. —Tenía mucho que hacer últimamente.

El niño mira detrás de Rin al resto quienes se han quedado atrás y solo miran a los niños y a Rin. Muy pronto hay más niños pequeños mirándolos con interés.

—¿Quiénes son?— Pregunta una niña. Lleva un conejo de peluche bastante maltratado y los mira fijamente.

—¿Oh, ellos? Son mis amigos y dos adultos locos.— Shura hace una mueca ante esa apreciación, mientras que Rayo sonríe.

_«Ahora, esto es algo que estoy seguro que le daría ataques cardiacos al menos a la mitad de los altos mandos.»_ Rayo reflexiona. _«El Hijo de Satanás con niños. Niños que obviamente lo adoran»._

—Ella— Rin agarra la mano de Shiemi y la conduce suavemente hacia la multitud de niños —es Shiemi.

—¡Ooooh... ella es bonita!— La chica que habló exclama, haciendo que Shiemi se sonroje. —¿Ella es tu novia?

Rin suspira. —Ella es mi amiga.— Responde Rin con calma.

—Pero ella es una _chica_.— La niña señala, luciendo casi malhumorada.

—Las chicas y los chicos pueden ser solo amigos y eso no tiene nada de malo.— Le dice Rin, luego persuade a Konekomaru. —Este es Konekomaru.

—¡Es pequeño! ¿Realmente tiene tu edad?— El niño exclama, haciendo que Konekomaru se sonroje de vergüenza.

Izumo y Renzo son los dos siguientes, Renzo se inclina para que algunos de los niños puedan mirar su cabello. Un niño en particular balbucea acerca de amar el color y quererlo para sí mismo. Mientras tanto, Izumo pronto se encuentra rodeada de algunos de los más jóvenes, hablándoles suavemente y dándoles una rara sonrisa de alegría.

Ryuuji es el siguiente y su mirada intimidante se pierde rápidamente cuando Rin empuja a la chica habladora en sus brazos y el nerviosismo y la vacilación de Ryuuji al responder a sus preguntas significa que todos los demás tienen la certeza de que es seguro. Aunque Ryuuji no puede convencerlos de que no es un heredero de la yakuza, Renzo y Konekomaru no ayudan al decidir burlarse de él siguiéndoles la corriente. Ryuuji se queja, pero se resigna a ese malentendido sin mucho problema.

Eso deja a Shura y Rayo como los últimos en ser presentados y los niños frente a ellos son casi desconcertantes. Principalmente porque no esperaban tantos niños en el pabellón.

—La mayoría solo está aquí por unos días o debido a huesos rotos.— Rin les asegura. —Y hasta ahora, todos ellos tienen una larga vida útil por delante.— Una expresión de dolor cruza la cara de Rin ante eso. Una lo suficientemente dolorosa como para que incluso _Rayo_ decida no entrometerse.

Eventualmente, Rayo se encuentra siendo confrontado por la chica habladora, quien lo mira fijamente. —Te ves como un vagabundo.

Rayo sonríe. —Me han llamado así.

—Hueles como el cielo.— Dice ella después de un momento, abrazando su conejo contra su pecho. —Casi como mi guardián.

—¿Oh?— Rayo no puede evitar interesarse. —La mayoría me conoce como Rayo.

—¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre?— Ella arruga su nariz ante eso.

Rayo se ríe. —No. Es un apodo.

—Oh.— Ella suena casi decepcionada. —Soy Otra Rin. Soy Otra Rin porque Onii-chan fue el primero.

Rayo parpadea por un momento y luego sonríe. —Pero estoy seguro de que se deletrea de manera diferente.

—Sí, pero estamos hablando, así que soy Otra Rin.— La niña, Otra Rin, dice con orgullo. —No siempre me quedo aquí. Pero me enfermo fácilmente, así que necesito que me vigilen y me den una medicina especial. De esa forma, cuando sea más grande, seré fuerte igual que Onii-chan.

—Eso es bueno.— Dice Rayo alegremente. —Todos deberían estar lo más saludables posible.

Otra Rin asiente y luego camina para acercarse y preguntarle a Shura por qué huele a serpientes. Rayo mira a Otra Rin con los ojos entrecerrados, algo que Rin no se pierde.

—¿Entonces también lo notaste?— Dice Rin suavemente, sentándose al lado de Rayo. Le divierte notar que Rin tiene un gato de felpa en sus manos junto con un kit de costura. Parece estar arreglando la cola y lo hace con manos hábiles.

—Su guardián es un demonio.— Confirma Rayo. —¿Algo que deba saber al respecto?

Rin se encoge de hombros. —Según ella, lo conoció cuando él estaba herido y lo ayudó. Creo que fueron los exorcistas quienes lo hicieron. Estoy bastante seguro de que es poderoso. No un Rey Demonio pero aun así... de todos modos, por alguna razón a pesar de no necesitar la ayuda y aparentemente encontrarla molesta, más tarde la salvó de otros demonios. Luego la acogió. Tiene una salud frágil, pero lentamente se está fortaleciendo gracias a este hospital y al aura del demonio que se filtra sobre ella.

Rayo tararea. —¿Entonces no hiciste nada al respecto?

Rin resopla. —No hay necesidad de hacerlo. Está a salvo con el demonio, lo comprobé. Sin embargo, prefiero no hablar con él ahora. El que yo sea de repente un medio demonio lo asustaría. Deberías evitar antagonizarlo también.

Rayo tararea, frotando su barbilla mientras piensa. —No tengo ningún problema con eso. Encontraré una manera de vigilar a Otra Rin solo para comprobarlo. Es mejor tener cuidado y, por lo tanto, si me preguntan, hice algo al respecto.

Rin lo mira fijamente por un momento, luego muerde el hilo que está usando y lo ata. Levantando al gato, revisa la cola, luego asiente y se para. —Bien.

—Okumura-kun.— Rayo espera mientras Rin se voltea hacia él. —Ciertamente eres una broma cósmica.

Rin se ríe y vuelve con los niños, les devuelve el gato remendado y luego se acomoda para jugar con algunos de ellos. Rayo puede ver a Shiemi ayudando a otros niños con libros para colorear, tanto Konekomaru como Ryuuji leen historias en voz alta a audiencias pequeñas y atentas, Renzo e Izumo juegan con juguetes con otros niños y niñas, y Shura de alguna manera es convencida de dejar que algunas niñas hagan trenzas y jueguen con su cabello

Rayo se recuesta y observa, con una brillante y feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

Esto es una vez más, algo increíble y divertido sobre Okumura Rin. Otra pieza más de su rompecabezas y ciertamente mejor que simplemente quedarse en el Vaticano esperando que los Illuminati ataquen.

Entonces, ante un pensamiento repentino, gime. _«Maldición. A este ritmo nunca voy a poder preguntarle a Okumura Rin sobre esa Puerta_ _»_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)I've fallen for him: Significa literalmente caer por alguien, Bon se refiere a que esta tan impresionado por Rayo que ha perdido la cabeza por sus habilidades, pero esta frase también se usa , y mucho más frecuentemente, para decir que has caído por alguien en el sentido romántico por lo que es un sinónimo de enamorarse de alguien. So.. muy mala elección de palabras Ryuuji xD.
> 
> Notas: ¡Desde el siguiente capítulo le decimos adiós al canon!
> 
> ¿Alguien esperaba volver a ver a Natsuko aquí? ¿Fue una sorpresa, no?
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	26. Chapter 26

Rin bosteza levemente mientras sube penosamente las escaleras hacia los casilleros de los zapatos. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera de los terrenos de la Academia terminó siendo bastante largo, principalmente porque Rayo decidió invitarlos a todos a cenar. Una cena adecuada, a diferencia de Mephisto, la cual ciertamente lo hizo un _poco_ más popular que antes.

Pero después Mephisto se molestó con ellos, principalmente porque tuvo que escribir rápidamente el papeleo para todos los estudiantes y presentarse para recibirlos para que pudieran regresar a los terrenos de la Academia. Terminaron escuchándolo despotricar. Nadie quería interrumpir al Rey Demonio, al menos en parte porque parecía estar divirtiéndose con eso.

No ayudó lo que Kero tenía que decirle sobre lo que discutieron Rayo y Shura y _eso_ lo mantuvo despierto por más tiempo, con la mente girando sobre lo que le dijeron.

Así que Rin está cansado cuando se presenta y, por lo tanto, le toma un momento darse cuenta del sobre en su casillero.

—¿Uh?— Sacando el sobre, que es bastante simple aunque también de color rosa, Rin lo revisa. Rin parpadea cuando ve el nombre y la letra distintiva en él. —Guau. Así que Mephisto realmente me escuchó.— _«Eso es... raro_ _»_ _._

Curioso sobre lo que Mephisto tiene que decirle esta vez, Rin abre el sobre y comienza a leer la carta.

Al ver a Rin mirando fijamente la carta, Renzo se da cuenta primero y cambia su camino para acercarse a él. Esto no pasa desapercibido para Ryuuji y Konekomaru, quienes intercambian miradas y luego siguen a Renzo.

—Oye, ¿de quién es esa carta?— Pregunta Renzo, mirando por encima del hombro de Rin y tratando de descifrar el complejo kanji allí.

Rin no dice nada durante mucho tiempo, solo mira la carta en sus manos. Después de un momento, Renzo se da cuenta de que está temblando. —¿Rin?

—¿Oi, Okumura?— Ryuuji frunce el ceño con preocupación.

Rin se agita al escuchar la voz de Ryuuji y le entrega la carta en silencio. Ryuuji la toma vacilante, confundido. —¿Quieres que lea esto?

Rin asiente. —Sí ... ¿dice lo que creo que dice?

Ryuuji ahora definitivamente está preocupado y no es el único. Renzo está temblando ligeramente, como si quisiera hacer algo, tal vez incluso golpear a alguien. Si pudiera encontrar a la persona a quien golpear.

Ryuuji lee la carta. El fondo de su estómago se desvanece. —Okumura, esto es...— Ryuuji traga saliva.

—Entonces dice eso...— Rin lo mira, con miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice?— Exige Renzo, abriendo semiconscientemente un brazo para que Rin lo tome, empujando a Rin a un reconfortante medio abrazo.

—Mi examen se ha adelantado.— Las palabras de Rin son como lápidas cerrándose de golpe. —Es en una semana. Tengo que aprobar el examen de certificación de exorcista en una semana.

**Capítulo 26: El Martillo Cae**

Noriko sabía que algo andaba mal en el momento en que se reunió con Izumo para almorzar junto con Shiemi y ella levantó la vista, con la cara pálida, y les dijo que comerían con los chicos.

No es solo el hecho de que Izumo normalmente no haría eso, incluso cuando lentamente está comenzando a extender sus alas e intenta ser más educada, e incluso social. Ya ha causado que algunos de sus compañeros de clase se sorprendan por su nueva y mejorada actitud. Es el hecho de que Izumo se ve enferma de miedo, algo que Paku no ha visto en mucho tiempo.

No desde los días en que tenía esa expresión en su rostro cada vez que iba a "casa" al final del día escolar y ahora que Noriko sabe algo de la verdad al respecto, Izumo tenía buenas razones para reaccionar de esa manera. La pregunta es por qué esa expresión regresó hoy.

Al llegar al grupo reunido en una sala apartada, una de las aulas de cocina, de hecho, Noriko se da cuenta de lo grave que es cuando lo primero que nota es que Rin está deambulando distraídamente por la cocina mientras el resto está sentado en la gran mesa al otro lado. Incluso Yukio fue arrastrado de alguna manera y Noriko recuerda claramente cuánto intenta Yukio separarse del resto debido a su condición de maestro.

Renzo se está manteniendo cerca de Rin también, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo tranquilo mientras Rin explora la cocina y administra diferentes herramientas, evitando que empiece a cocinar con los ingredientes que hay aquí. Principalmente recordándole constantemente que no pueden permitirse el lujo de pagar por usar los ingredientes y simplemente quitándole suavemente las cosas de las manos.

Noriko se sienta al lado de Konekomaru, quien observa a Rin y Renzo con preocupación, tan silenciosamente y tan no-amenazadoramente como puede. —¿Miwa-kun? ¿Qué pasó?

—Adelantaron el examen de Nii-san. Es en una semana.— Responde Yukio y Noriko hace una mueca al oír eso. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella ve algo que no ha visto desde hace un tiempo en Yukio. Ella lo ve luciendo de su edad y como el hermano de Rin.

—¿Q-quieres decir que solo tiene una semana para estudiar antes de que tenga que tomar el examen de certificación de exorcista?— Chilla Shiemi. Ella mira a Rin y palidece.

—Um... ¿exactamente qué es tan malo respecto a eso?— El chico que no conoce pregunta suavemente, luciendo un poco perdido. —¿Tiene... tiene que ver con el hecho de que Okumura-kun es un medio demonio?

Noriko se asoma para mirarlo. Se ve bastante normal, piensa, pero hay una amabilidad en su rostro y si ella recuerda bien, debe ser ese Godaiin amigo de Rin. Otra persona que vive una vida normal con una mashō.

Todos en la mesa se ven nerviosos de repente. Noriko los mira y hace clic. —No se lo han dicho todavía, ¿verdad?

Ryuuji hace una mueca ante eso. —S-sí... realmente no reaccionó bien al principio cuando le dijeron que Okumura es un medio demonio y bueno...— Ryuuji pone los ojos en blanco. —Todos sabemos cómo es él.

—Ocurre algo respecto a eso con Okumura-kun. Algo importante.— Godaiin se ve vacilante por un momento, luego aprieta los labios y levanta la cabeza. —Díganme, por favor.

Nadie responde por un tiempo, luego Noriko suspira. —Él debería saberlo. Pero la pregunta es si deberíamos dejar que Okumura-kun se lo diga, ¿verdad?

Ella dio en el clavo con esas palabras y observa cómo todos los demás intercambian miradas y luego miran a Rin. Ahora está parado apáticamente frente a la cocina y Renzo está con él, merodeando y mirándolo detenidamente.

Yukio se quita las gafas y las limpia, con una mirada seria en su rostro. Se las vuelve a colocar después de un momento y se gira hacia Godaiin. —Te lo diré. Si a Nii-san no le gusta, hablaré con él al respecto.

—Eres... su hermano ¿verdad?— Godaiin mira a Yukio. —¿También eres un medio demonio?

Yukio hace una pausa por un momento. —No. Al menos, ningún examen que me haya hecho ha revelado algo demoníaco en mi sangre. Nací enfermo, así que el poder de nuestro... padre no me fue transferido.— Yukio junta sus manos temblorosas frente a él. —Hace dieciséis años, Satanás logró embarazar a una joven mujer con éxito. La Orden originalmente ordenó la muerte del niño, pero por alguna razón los que fueron enviados a matarlos no lo hicieron. Y así, nacieron dos niños. Gemelos y solo el mayor nació con el poder de Satanás.

Godaiin lo mira fijamente y echa un vistazo a los demás, como si esperara que todo fuera una broma. En cambio, recibe serios asentimientos de todos. Temblando, Godaiin se pasa una mano por la cara y luego respira hondo. —Ya veo... eso en realidad explica mucho. Aunque... eso suena como una broma cósmica.

Izumo resopla ante eso. —No tienes idea...

—Es debido a esto que la condición es que Nii-san apruebe el examen de certificación de exorcista o será ejecutado por ser considerado un peligro para la Orden.— Los labios de Yukio se tensaron ante eso y algo oscuro brilló detrás de sus lentes. —Nii-san puede ser una amenaza o un arma para ellos.

Godaiin palidece y traga visiblemente, su manzana de Adán se balancea. —Eso... ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?— Exige Godaiin. —Cualquier cosa... ¡Okumura-kun es mi amigo!

—Él es _nuestro_ amigo.— Corrige Izumo, mirando a Rin, quien ahora está dejando que Renzo lo abrace torpemente mientras finalmente comienza a llorar de estrés. Luego desvia su mirada por cortesía, golpeando a Ryuuji cuando él no lo hace de inmediato. —Y supongo que puedes ser apoyo moral. No sabes mucho sobre exorcistas y lo que se necesita para aprobar el examen. Nos encargaremos del estudio, tú ayuda a evitar que se agriete bajo la presión.

—Todos ayudaremos en esto.— Afirma Noriko. Todos asienten ante eso, pareciendo determinados.

En ese momento, un pensamiento obviamente cruza a través de la cara de Yukio y suspira. —Y uh... no se molesten en hacer bento o comprar alguno para la próxima semana... estoy seguro de que Nii-san manejará el estrés de la mejor manera que sabe...

—¿Y cuál es esa?— Pregunta Shiemi, parpadeando inocentemente.

—Preparando demasiada comida y alimentando a todos a su alrededor con ella.— Dice Yukio escuetamente.

Ninguno de ellos puede evitar sonreír levemente ante eso, algo divertidos ante el pensamiento. Pero, mirando a Rin, quien necesita ser arrastrado lejos de otra inmersión para cocinar por Renzo, parece que es 100% cierto.

* * *

Rin quiere gritar de agotamiento, pero se obliga a permanecer despierto durante todas sus clases, especialmente las de la escuela cram. Ya no puede perderse nada, incluso cuando sus ojos parecen arder al forzarlos para permanecer despierto.

No es algo que pase desapercibido. Muchos maestros se dan cuenta, pero Rin no ve cómo muchos están tratando de ayudarlo, asegurándose de que obtenga la información que necesita y a veces, simplificando sus lecciones.

Rin no se da cuenta hasta la clase de Rayo, cuando él lo llama justo después de que suena la campana. —¡Oh cierto, Okumura Rin-kun! Quédate, por favor.

Rin parpadea y bosteza por un momento. Entonces, lo que se le dijo llega a él. —Oh... claro, sí, está bien.

Todos los demás de la clase salen, a veces mirando hacia atrás con preocupación a Rin, a excepción de Ryuuji, quien nota que Rayo le hace señas y se dirige hacia él. Él escucha mientras Rayo le pide algo en voz baja, mirando entre él y Rin, luego asiente y solo entonces se va.

A continuación, Rayo se acerca casualmente a Rin, quien se ve bastante aturdido. —Así que supongo que recibiste la advertencia.

Rin salta un poco ante sus palabras, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Por un momento se ve confundido, luego las palabras se registran y una mirada de disgusto cruza su rostro. —Sí.

—Podría decir que lo siento, pero eso no ayudará, ¿verdad?— Rayo se instala en el asiento al lado de Rin, apoyando su cabeza en su mano. —Puedo decir que la razón detrás de esto viene desde arriba, dando un argumento muy convincente sobre por qué deberían apresurarte. Y tiene que ver con la declaración de guerra de los Illuminati. Dicen que la Orden necesita saber dónde estás parado ahora y también deben poder enviarte al campo.

Rin hace una mueca ante eso. —Yo... entiendo.

—Así que realmente necesitas apurar tu educación aquí.— Rayo se incorpora ante eso. —Pero no vas a llegar a ninguna parte agotándote.

La puerta se abre en ese momento, Ryuuji entra con un montón de tela doblada y una almohada. Rayo se ilumina ante eso. —¡Aaah, los encontraste sin problemas!

Ryuuji gruñe y coloca las mantas, el futón y la almohada frente a Rin, quien los mira en estado de shock. —Esto... ¿qué?

—No puedes aprender mucho cuando estás a punto de quedarte dormido.— Dice Rayo alegremente, empujando las cosas al suelo y Ryuuji toma eso como su señal para colocar la ropa de cama en el espacio entre el escritorio del maestro y el de Rin. —Así que vas a tener una buena siesta antes de que Shura y yo abordemos tu habilidad con la espada.

Parece que Rin quiere contradecir eso, pero bosteza y Ryuuji lo agarra por los hombros y lo empuja hacia la cama. Rin casi se tropieza con él, y Ryuuji se arrodilla para quitarle los zapatos, mientras que Rin intenta débilmente sacárselo de encima.

Muy pronto Rin está profundamente dormido, para alivio de Ryuuji y Rayo.

Rayo sonríe. —Bueno, eso deja el informarle a la escuela normal de que estará enfermo por un tiempo, ¿no?

Ryuuji lo mira fijamente. —¿Perdón?

Rayo se ríe. —Tiene un amigo en su clase que puede tomar notas y recoger su tarea, ¿verdad? En este momento es más importante que solo tenga que concentrarse en el trabajo exorcista.

Ryuuji asiente después de un momento, viendo la sabiduría en eso. —Sí, y más sueño— Ryuuji mira a Rin. —¿Es esto normal o algo así?

—Dependiendo del demonio, pueden dormir mucho cuando se ponen en ello.— Explica Rayo. —Y Okumura-kun no solo tenía un sello sobre él mientras crecía, es medio demonio y de un tipo del que solo hay uno más. Y eso no es suficiente para una buena muestra de lo que es típico para él.

—El sello... ¿crees que el sello podría haber causado algunos problemas?— Pregunta Ryuuji después de un momento.

Rayo se encoge de hombros. —Quién sabe... no me va a ser posible analizar su kōmaken.

—Yo mismo te daré un puñetazo si la tocas.— Le advierte Ryuuji cuando Rayo le da una mirada anhelante a la vaina de la espada la cual Ryuuji agarró rápidamente y la deja en la mano del dormido Rin. Rin deja escapar un sonido suave y feliz y la agarra, rodando y aferrándose a ella como a un oso de peluche.

Rayo suelta una risita. —Bien, entiendo. Ahora, hasta entonces, hablemos de Arias... en _voz baja_ en la parte de atrás.— Los ojos de Rayo brillan. —Estoy seguro de que quieres saber más al respecto, ¿sí? ¡Hazme las preguntas correctas y obtendrás las respuestas correctas!

Ryuuji asiente ansiosamente y lo sigue hasta el fondo del aula, mirando a Rin una vez más antes de girarse hacia Rayo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Rayo mira la puerta cercana y sonríe cuando finalmente se escuchan pasos alejándose. _«Bueno, bueno... ¿era asunto de los Illuminati o tuyo, Shima-kun?»_

* * *

Yukio está agradecido por poder retirarse a su oficina privada después de que termine la escuela. Aunque en lugar de calificar las pruebas que hizo que todos volvieran a hacer hoy, Yukio termina pensando en su hermano.

La idea de cómo la fecha límite de Rin ha pasado a un período de tiempo potencialmente letal hace que Yukio se sienta enfermo. Profundo y retorcidamente enfermo.

_«Y... y en realidad ni siquiera he estado hablando con_ _Nii_ _-san últimamente...»_ Yukio se maldice por esto. Estaba tan atrapado en sus propios problemas que no pudo ver los signos de que esto se avecinaba.

_«Tengo que hacer algo al respecto...»_ Yukio mira sin comprender los papeles que tiene delante, pensando en el pasado.

_—Es difícil para ti hablar de ello. Así que no te molestes todavía. Hay... algunas cosas de las que no puedo hablar contigo. Probablemente soy estúpido por no hacerlo, pero..._

Yukio suspira y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Rin está dispuesto a esperar y ser paciente con él. Pero Yukio debería dejar de hacerlo esperar. Por lo menos, debería dejar de evitarlo tanto.

_«Además... la única otra opción que tengo en este momento es arriesgar mi vida y...»_ Yukio lo considera. _«Ese tipo de cosas no deberían hacerse. Tal vez debería intentar otra cosa... y hablar con_ _Nii_ _-san»._

Pero antes de eso, se centrará en los problemas de Rin, ya que son más inmediatos y deben resolverse lo más rápido posible, antes de que termine con su cuello en el bloque del verdugo.

* * *

Rin tiene que jadear, inclinándose y sudando, realmente _sudando_ , mientras respira hondo. Olvida a Shura, Rayo es el nuevo sádico en su vida.

El único consuelo es que Ryuuji se ve igual de agotado, ejercitando a través de varias tácticas Arias, y quién sabe qué más, al mismo tiempo que es sometido a su práctica de entrenamiento de Dragoon.

Rin hace casi lo mismo, aunque en este caso Rayo le está leyendo preguntas de muestra para su examen por venir y lo golpea cada vez que se equivoca, corrigiéndolo al mismo tiempo. Y esto es mientras está entrenando con Shura y trabajando en iluminar y apagar las diversas velas colocadas alrededor de la arena de combate.

Al mismo tiempo, está eufórico porque siente que está progresando. Cada vez que logra hacer _algo_ bien, recibe un elogio genuino y Rayo también le grita algunos consejos sobre su estilo de lucha, corrigiendo cosas y sugiriéndole un movimiento o dos para que intente.

A este ritmo, Rin siente que todavía podrá realizar el examen, incluso con tan poco tiempo para prepararse. Él solo tendrá que sufrir a través de esto primero.

* * *

Rin está cansado cuando regresa, así que solo piensa a medias en hacer algo muy simple para cenar o simplemente calentar las sobras. También significa que le toma un buen minuto de mirar hacía la cocina para darse cuenta de que Yukio está allí.

—¡¿Yukio?!— Rin lo mira fijamente y luego una sonrisa comienza a extenderse por su rostro. —¿Estás aquí? Oh mierda, cierto, la comida...

—Calenté algunas de las sobras e hice un poco de arroz.— Yukio le asegura, señalando hacia la mesa que tiene comida preparada. —Y... lo siento. Por no estar cerca.

Rin no deja de sonreír, se sienta frente a Yukio y sonríe ante la selección de comida que Yukio preparó. —Está bien. Regresaste.

Los rasgos de Yukio se suavizan ante eso, luego adquiere una apariencia más profesional y empuja algunos papeles hacia Rin. —Mientras cenamos, revisaremos tu conocimiento de varios temas. Rayo-san me envió un correo electrónico con las preguntas para las que no sabías la respuesta o solo diste respuestas incompletas. Las revisaremos antes de dormir.

Rin mira fijamente a Yukio y luego se ríe. —Oh, oh, está bien. Me enfadaré más tarde, pero ahora... gracias, Yukio.

Yukio le devuelve la sonrisa. —Ahora, comencemos con farmacología. Aquí dijiste...

* * *

Rayo no está seguro de lo que esperaba. Ciertamente, no un Rin extrañamente enérgico saludándolo alegremente por la mañana y empujando algo en sus brazos antes de alejarse rápidamente.

Aturdido, Rayo observa cómo Rin se lanza y ataca a otro maestro con otro paquete. Mirando de nuevo, puede ver que Rin lleva bastantes paquetes con envolturas diferentes. Mirando hacia lo que está abajo en sus manos, Rayo alza una ceja ante el bento bien envuelto que tiene.

—Uh.— Rayo se gira para mirar a Shura, quien se acerca con su propio bento. —¿Cuál es la ocasión especial?

Shura suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —Cocina debido al estrés, según Yukio. El cuatro ojos asustadizo dice que Rin se pone así cuando está estresado y recibí un mensaje de Yukio advirtiéndome que se volvió loco después de cenar cuando comenzó a _pensar_ de nuevo.

Rayo la mira fijamente por un momento, luego termina riendo, largo y fuerte. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

El Hijo de Satanás, ¿cocina debido al estrés? Eso es algo que causaría un aneurisma en la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden si se enteraran sobre esto. Principalmente porque no hay forma de que puedan asimilar esa información contradictoria.

* * *

Rin mira el temporizador situado frente a él con cierta inquietud. —Um... ¿para qué es esto?

Él se estremece cuando una gran pila de papeles son colocados frente a él a continuación, mira a Konekomaru y traga saliva ante la seria expresión en su rostro.

—El examen escrito para el examen de competencia exorcista se establece con un temporizador. Tienes exactamente una hora para responder a todas las preguntas que se te hacen. Estas son una selección aleatoria de las preguntas que podrías recibir, aunque en el número correcto de preguntas en el examen.— Explica Konekomaru.

—¿Una hora?— Chilla Rin, mirando la gran pila frente a él. —De ninguna manera... no puedo contestarlas todas.

—No esperamos que lo hagas.— Lo corrige Ryuuji, levanta el temporizador y lo configura. —Queremos que pongas exactamente la mitad de ellas como tu objetivo, y además que todas y cada una de ellas sean correctas. Vamos a empezar.

Rin gime cuando se inicia el temporizador, pero aun así tira del primer papel hacia él y se concentra en la primera pregunta que se le presenta.

* * *

—Me sorprende que hayas permitido esto.— Dice Rayo casualmente, apoyándose contra la puerta.

Mephisto no levanta la vista de su papeleo, ignorando a Rayo el mayor tiempo posible. Pero como no se va, Mephisto se resigna, deja su bolígrafo y finalmente mira a Rayo. Mephisto se quita las gafas que lleva puestas y mira al exorcista enfrente de él.

—No es tanto _permitido,_ como que no tuve ninguna posibilidad de convencer al Vaticano de lo contrario. El que preparó esto estaba increíblemente listo para todo tipo de argumentos.— Mephisto comienza a limpiar las gafas y le da a sus manos algo que hacer.

—Uuuh... ¿y no tienes planes con respecto a contraatacar a tu enemigo?— La sonrisa de Rayo se ensancha al pensarlo.

Mephisto apenas reprime un gruñido. —Eso estaría bien, pero en esta situación tengo una lista muy larga de quién podría estar detrás de esto. Incluso considerando la compleja e inteligente forma en que se manejó, todavía viene con una lista de posibles oponentes.

—Aaaah...— Rayo lo considera. —Si descubres quién es, dímelo ¿quieres? Aparentemente tiene a un Grigori de su lado, por eso recibí algunas órdenes bastante estrictas aquí. Si las calificaciones de Okumura-kun no son satisfactorias... me han colocado en ese equipo.

Mephisto frunce el ceño ante eso, mirando a Rayo. —Eso no te gusta.

Rayo asiente. —Sip. Pero no llegue a una posición tan alta provocando controversias, así que no puedo luchar contra ello. Sin embargo...— La sonrisa de Rayo regresa. —Por lo que entiendo, no creo que, incluso si eso sucede, Okumura-kun caiga sin luchar.

Mephisto no da una respuesta a eso, sino que se vuelve a enfocar nuevamente en su papeleo. Pero una vez que los pasos de Rayo se desvanecen, Mephisto levanta la mirada y muestra un ligero indicio de lo que podría ser preocupación en sus rasgos. Podría ser, pero con este demonio no hay forma de saberlo con certeza.

* * *

Yukio suspira cuando ve a Rin acostado en la cama. Sin embargo, no puede evitar reírse un poco mientras retira cuidadosamente el libro de texto –uno con muchas notas adhesivas diferentes adjuntas– de sus brazos y desliza un separador en él.

Rin murmura algo ininteligible y se da vuelta, por un momento luciendo un poco preocupado mientras duerme antes de que sus rasgos se suavicen al mismo tiempo que Yukio coloca sus mantas sobre él correctamente.

Yukio hace una pausa al mirar el extraño peluche que descansa sobre la almohada de Rin. Luego sacude la cabeza, descartando su extraño sentimiento como nada, y retrocede.

—Bueno... creo que todo lo que se podía hacer se ha hecho.— Yukio susurra suavemente, antes de girarse hacia su cama y prepararse para dormir.

En este punto, solo el examen mostrará si Rin ha estudiado lo suficiente y es lo suficiente hábil para aprobar el repentino examen que el Vaticano ordenó para él.

Yukio quiere creer en su hermano, pero el miedo sigue allí.

Al final, solo queda rezar y Yukio no es del tipo que reza.

Tendrá que conformarse con la suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡En el próximo capítulo veremos a Rin cursando su examen para convertirse en exorcista!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	27. Chapter 27

El único sonido es el incesante tictac del reloj cercano. El tipo de sonido que puede hacerte enloquecer y, de hecho, más de una vez Ryuuji ha notado que incluso Konekomaru lo ha mirado asesinamente.

Por otra parte, probablemente se deba a la tensión que se está acumulando lentamente. Esta es la sala de espera de donde Rin tendrá su examen. No se permite entrar a nadie aparte de los que dan el examen, pero al final todos decidieron saltarse la escuela a favor de esperar a Rin. Por lo menos, todos pueden estar aquí.

El que se ve más nervioso por faltar es Godaiin, aunque según él es porque no está seguro de cómo reaccionará su padre al descubrir que se saltó las clases. No parece arrepentirse, solo parece no esperar ansiosamente esa charla.

Ryuuji mira alrededor para ver a Rin mirando el juguete de peluche en sus manos. Es algo bastante lindo, se parece un poco a un oso de peluche con alas unidas. Aunque dado el mechón al final de la cola, probablemente esté destinado a ser un león.

Ryuuji no dice nada al respecto, ya que Rin obviamente parece necesitar la comodidad. Ni siquiera está tratando de ocultar el cómo se inclina hacia el lado de Renzo, aunque eso podría deberse a que Rin todavía es ajeno. Pero Renzo no se molesta en ocultar su preocupación y miedo por lo que podría pasarle a Rin. Su pie sigue golpeteando y Ryuuji no puede gritarle porque Ryuuji honestamente quiere hacer algo similar también.

—¿Quieres repasar de nuevo, Nii-san?— Pregunta Yukio suavemente desde el otro lado de Rin. Rin niega con la cabeza en silencio, dejando que Renzo acaricie su cabello. Yukio mira esta escena por un momento y se encuentra con la mirada de Renzo. Eventualmente suspira y se gira, dejando esa discusión para otro día.

Shiemi está preocupada mirando su kimono al lado de Yukio y Yukio duda por un momento antes de dirigirse suavemente hacia ella y atraerla a una conversación.

La puerta se abre y Rin salta, volteándose para ver a la mujer que abrió la puerta. Ella está vestida con un traje de negocios adecuado y frunce el ceño hacia Rin. Sus ojos son fríos y Rin traga visiblemente.

—Okumura Rin. La prueba está lista para ti.— Parece tener problemas con su nombre, como si quisiera decir algo más. Eso pone los pelos de punta de Ryuuji pero él cede ante el empujón de advertencia de Konekomaru, contentándose con simplemente mirar asesinamente a la mujer.

—Um, sí. Presente.— Rin se pone de pie y luego mira el peluche que tiene en la mano. Parece estar luchando por un momento, luego se da vuelta y mira a Shiemi. —¿Podrías...?

Shiemi sonríe y toma suavemente el peluche de sus manos. Una expresión extraña aparece en su rostro por un momento, luego parece sacudírsela. —Buena suerte, Rin.

Eso pronto es hecho eco por el resto, la voz de Renzo suena particularmente agrietada y ronca. Rin logra darles una brillante sonrisa, luego sigue a la mujer al área de la prueba.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose suavemente detrás de alguien nunca ha sonado más como una incursión de fatalidad.

**Capítulo 27: El Examen Final**

Shiemi tiembla mientras se sienta de nuevo en su asiento, mirando el peluche que ahora tiene en la mano. A su lado, ella puede escuchar distantemente a Yukio preguntándole si está bien. En silencio, Shiemi niega con la cabeza. Yukio no la presiona, pero, suave y lentamente, toma su mano libre en la suya y la sostiene. Shiemi le devuelve el apretón, agradecida por la mínima comodidad y levanta la vista.

Izumo se sienta a su otro lado, deliberadamente sin mirarla. Pero su cambio de asiento lo dice todo, especialmente cuando Paku se mueve para sentarse al lado de Godaiin y le pregunta en voz baja si está bien.

—No lo estoy. Yo solo... tengo un nuevo amigo, este tipo maravilloso, y no solamente él es un exorcista y los demonios son reales, sino que es el medio demonio bastardo de Satanás.— Godaiin está temblando y suena a unos segundos de un colapso total. —Y lo peor, todos sostienen a su _donante de esperma_ contra él y ahora tiene que pasar este examen loco o morirá. No puedo... ¿cómo puede alguien estar bien?

—No lo estamos.— Admite Ryuuji después de un momento, mirándose las manos. —Antes... parecía que había suficiente tiempo. Incluso con la disminución para nosotros en general, es algo que Okumura podría haber logrado con el ritmo al que está yendo. Pero con solo una semana para asimilar todo...

—Se siente casi como una trampa.— Las palabras de Konekomaru hacen que todos se estremezcan. Konekomaru parece darse cuenta de que lo escucharon y levanta la mirada hacia todos. Luego traga. —Lo hace. Estoy... deberíamos estar listos... por si acaso...

Shiemi le da un suave sí, sus ojos caen hacia el peluche en su regazo. Y se cuestiona la extraña y pulsante magia que puede sentir dentro de este.

_«¿Acaso Rin está listo para lo peor?»_ Se pregunta Shiemi. Suena muy extraño y sin embargo no es extraño en absoluto. Echa un vistazo alrededor de Yukio para ver a Renzo mirando fijamente al frente. Shiemi por un momento no puede entender por qué lo está haciendo. Luego recuerda lo que Izumo le contó y cómo todos estaban seguros de que Rin era –y ciertamente lo era– el más afectado por la "traición" de Renzo, incluso más que sus amigos.

Y finalmente hace clic.

Shiemi mira por encima y se encuentra con la mirada de Yukio, preguntándose si él también lo sabe. Yukio lee una pregunta en sus ojos e inclina la cabeza al respecto. —¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta suavemente.

—Um... Rin y... Shima-kun...— Dice Shiemi suavemente, mirando a Renzo de nuevo.

Yukio mira detrás de él para ver a Renzo y frunce el ceño por un instante, antes de suspirar. Apretando la mano de Shiemi, Yukio se vuelve hacia ella y asiente. —Creo... que no debería hablar con él sobre eso hasta... después.

Shiemi traga. —Sí. Después.

Cualquier cosa será _después_.

* * *

Rin se acomoda torpemente en el asiento al que lo conducen. La sala en la que se encuentra es enorme, recordándole el auditorio de la Academia. Pero está llena hasta el borde con varios escritorios y asientos frente a estos, todos vacíos. En el que está Rin, tiene un escritorio con una pila de papel muy grande delante.

Una que es más grande que las pilas de papel que Rin repasó en preparación para esta prueba. Rin se traga los nervios y mira a la mujer que ahora está poniendo un temporizador. Está programado para una hora tal como se le advirtió y Rin se vuelve hacia la pila de papeles.

Reprimiendo su miedo, espera hasta que se le dé la señal para empezar.

—Tienes una hora para completar esta prueba.— La mujer le informa con voz fría. Ella mira a Rin por un momento, observando cómo él mira el bolígrafo que le dieron con el ceño fruncido y luego dice: —Puedes comenzar.

El temporizador comienza y Rin saca su propio bolígrafo, haciendo que la mujer se erice. Sin embargo, no hay ninguna regla en contra de eso, así que ella lo deja. Simplemente lo mira ferozmente y se pregunta cómo descubrió que el bolígrafo oficial que le dieron está roto.

* * *

Todos se levantan cuando la puerta se abre y Rin sale. Se las arregla para darles una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de que la mujer lo haga avanzar, hacia la siguiente prueba.

—¿Qué sigue?— Pregunta Paku después de un momento, una vez que se han ido.

—Los prácticos. Aunque en este caso simplemente tendrá que pasar la misión en solitario ya que solo él está tomando la prueba...— Yukio suspira y se quita las gafas, limpiándolas. Cuando se las vuelve a poner, mira a los demás. —Solo conozco cuál es la prueba estándar, podrían haber hecho algunos cambios para mi hermano.

Renzo maldice por lo bajo y luego, después de mirar dónde estuvo Rin por última vez, avanza para seguirlo a él y a la mujer del examen.

Todos intercambian miradas y luego luchan para ponerse al día.

Nadie va a dejar atrás a Rin.

* * *

Rin está atento ante los exorcistas antes frente a él, sabiendo muy bien que realizarán su próximo examen. Se necesita todo lo que tiene para mantenerse enfocado, ya que su cerebro todavía está algo aplanado por el examen escrito que realizó antes. Todavía está preocupado de no haber hecho la mitad y tenerlas correctas debido a la mayor cantidad de preguntas. Todo lo que puede esperar es que todavía obtenga una calificación lo suficientemente buena para que esa prueba sea aprobada.

—Este examen es para demostrar que eres confiable para las misiones.— Comienza la mujer, una expresión agria en su rostro. Es exactamente la misma que antes y Rin se pregunta si está estampada en su rostro de forma permanente. —Normalmente tendrías otra prueba con un equipo, pero como solo tú estás haciendo este examen, simplemente tomarás la misión en solitario.

Rin mira hacia donde están. Es un bosque, con árboles enormes. Rin no sabe dónde están, ya que la dama lo llevó allí con la llave de la pequeña base ya establecida.

—El examen es simple.— Rin duda de eso y esto es confirmado con sus siguientes palabras: —En el bosque hay alguien jugando el papel de un espía fugitivo. Todos los demás aquí irán a actuar como señuelo. Debes encontrar al espía y lidiar con él. Trae las pruebas de que es el verdadero espía contigo cuando hayas terminado. Tienes hasta el anochecer.

Rin mira al cielo y ve que en esta parte del mundo ya es tarde, prácticamente al atardecer. Si ha acertado, eso le deja solo dos horas para hacer esto, en el mejor de los casos.

Mientras está considerando esto, el resto de los exorcistas se retiran al bosque para esconderse allí. Rin se instala en el suelo después de que le dicen que tiene diez minutos antes de comenzar, y comienza a considerar sus opciones aquí. Después del bolígrafo roto y las preguntas adicionales en la prueba habitual, Rin no va a descartar que esta prueba también haya sido manipulada.

Rin hace una mueca ante eso, pero tiene sentido. Quienquiera que esté detrás del cambio de prueba, debe ser parte de la facción que no quiere a Rin cerca en absoluto. Quienes lo quieren muerto. Pero esta persona es lo suficientemente inteligente como para trabajar dentro de los límites del acuerdo.

_«Pasa o muere.»_ Piensa Rin y abre los ojos para contemplar el bosque. _«Pasa o muere.»_

El problema es que nadie más entiende lo que eso realmente significa y no hay forma de que Rin lo explique. La única opción es _pasar_. Y Rin no se va a rendir pronto.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, Rin está maldiciéndose a sí mismo en voz baja, sosteniendo su pierna mientras la herida comienza a humear y sanar lentamente. Realmente no puede usar a Kurikara por las mismas razones que en el examen de progresión, solo que de una manera diferente. No puede hacerse notar.

_«Por supuesto que es un verdadero espía real.»_ Rin se burla de eso. _«Este tipo no sabe que es una prueba y va a escapar a toda prisa de este lugar»._

Rin cambia su postura y considera por qué terminó en el bosque. _«No es que importe en este momento, pero tiene que salir pronto... los examinadores probablemente lo dejaron salir poco antes de que me trajeran aquí»._

Rin se pone de pie ahora que su herida está curada y considera el asunto. Él mira la sangre salpicando las hojas y la corteza cercana. Y se le ocurre una idea. Una riesgosa, pero que dará sus frutos si tiene éxito.

_«Si no lo hago, podrían dar vuelta esto como si yo estuviera interfiriendo con una misión real o alguna otra mierda.»_ Rin muestra los dientes ante la idea, luego se enfoca en sus manos. _«Correcto. Captura a este tipo ahora, trata con el resto más tarde»._

* * *

Una explosión de llamas azules desde el interior del bosque hace que la examinadora retroceda, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Ella va por su espada a su lado, luego duda.

Seguidamente, Rin sale de la explosión. Está cubierto de tierra y sangre, Kurikara desvainada en una mano y realmente se parece al demonio que es. En su otra mano está arrastrando un cuerpo y lo arroja frente a ella.

Es el espía que corrió hacia el bosque, actualmente acurrucado y gimiendo. Está vivo, apenas herido de hecho, y está ausente principalmente por miedo. Sus murmullos no tienen sentido exactamente, pero están hechos de terror agudo.

—¿Bien?— Rin desnuda sus colmillos y deja salir sus llamas.

La mujer traga su miedo y retoma su expresión en blanco y pedante. —Servirá.

* * *

La apertura de la puerta hace que todos se volteen para mirarla. La primera persona que sale es Rin y se ve muy maltratado. Han pasado dos horas desde que lo vieron por última vez y entre la tierra, el sudor y la sangre, Rin se ve horrible.

Pero aun así les sonríe. —Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hice bien.

Esto les permite relajarse un poco. Entonces la examinadora entra después de Rin. —Es hora de la próxima prueba.

Una repercusión, un murmullo, viene de todos ante esa noticia. Mirando entre Rin y la examinadora, es obvio que el agotamiento de Rin jugará un papel en cualquier examen que siga y no en el buen sentido.

Yukio se levanta. —La política establece que después de cada examen práctico, hay tiempo para descansar. De hecho, el plan habitual es que se continúe al siguiente día.

—Él es un demonio. Está listo.— La examinadora contraataca.

Los ojos de Yukio se estrechan detrás de sus gafas. —¿Estás diciendo que ninguna de las reglas se aplica aquí?

La examinadora se pone rígida, mirándolo asesinamente hasta que finalmente desvía la mirada. —Tendrá una hora para descansar.

Yukio sonríe, una sonrisa fría y casi peligrosa. —Gracias.

Renzo es el primero en atrapar a Rin cuando finalmente empieza a balancearse, y comienza a llevarlo fuera. Rin puede darse un baño rápido y obtener una comida durante este descanso. Tendrá que ser suficiente para que se recupere para la próxima prueba.

Es todo lo que Yukio puede comprarle y Rin le da una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras tropieza al pasar con la ayuda de Renzo. Yukio la devuelve con una suave sonrisa propia, antes de girarse para mirar a la examinadora. La sonrisa cae y él hace una pequeña reverencia antes de darse la vuelta y unirse al grupo, sacando su celular mientras lo hace y marcando un cierto número.

La examinadora rechina los dientes, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer. No sin regalar el juego.

* * *

Rin se hunde en la bañera con Ryuuji ayudándolo a mantenerse firme, suspirando de alivio mientras el agua caliente alivia sus dolores y molestias. —Gracias Ryuuji. Perdón por molestarte.

Ryuuji resopla. —No te disculpes. Somos tus amigos, así que vamos a ayudar.

Rin sonríe ante eso, pero todavía parece un poco vacilante. —Aun así...

—No. De ninguna manera.— Ryuuji agarra la cabeza de Rin y la tira hacia atrás levemente para que tenga que mirarlo. —No hay disculpas ni nada estúpido al respecto. O te hundiré.

Rin logra darle una risa sin aliento ante eso. —Está bien, está bien... ¿puedo preguntar quién está en la cocina?

—Shima.— Ryuuji sonríe ante la mirada desconcertada de Rin. —Sí, él es el único que realmente sabe cocinar. Nada tan bueno como tú, pero su madre forzó las recetas y las habilidades culinarias en su garganta y la de todos sus hermanos. Dijo que va a hacer okonomiyaki.

Rin parpadea, digiriendo eso. —Pero, ¿tenemos tiempo para hacer okonomiyaki?

—Sí. Tu hermano dice que tienes tres horas ahora. No preguntaré cómo, solo sé que llamó a alguien.— Ryuuji se encoge de hombros. —Pero tienes suerte de obtener el okonomiyaki. Es una receta familiar que Shima obtuvo de su madre y rara vez la prepara. Simplemente no trates de descubrir la receta, o su madre podría matarlo o algo peor.

Rin resopla ante eso, recordando a la mujer de mente fuerte que conoció en Kyōto. —Está bien, lo tengo.

—Y para los puntos de bonificación, la siguiente prueba es la de Tamer.— Esa voz hace que Rin grite y casi se ahoga en estado de shock. Ryuuji golpea su rodilla contra la bañera y maldice, antes de mirar ferozmente a Rayo, quien de alguna manera logró colarse en el lugar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

—¿Qué carajo?— Exige Ryuuji, fulminándolo con la mirada. Y aliviado de que _él_ , al menos, todavía esté vestido.

Rayo se ríe y levanta las manos. —¡Oye, oye! Ahora, la prueba de Tamer básicamente prueba tu habilidad para controlar y usar a tu familiar. Y no tienes nada que temer de Kuro en ese aspecto, ¿verdad?

Rin asiente lentamente. —Sí.

—Y para ti es fácil lograr el convocarlo ya que Kuro ya está en Assiah.— Señala Rayo alegremente. —Esa prueba está más o menos en la bolsa. Por eso te dije que lo agregaras a la lista. Puedes superar esa prueba incluso si intentan algún truco barato y una calificación completa en un Maister elegido realmente ayuda mucho. E impulsa aun más tus posibilidades de pasar.

Rin permanece en silencio por un momento, considerando las cosas. —Han estado haciendo trampa.— Dice después de un momento. Rayo lo mira fijamente, un sonido pensativo sale de su boca y su único ojo visible lleva un intenso interés. Rin se encoge de hombros. —Me dieron preguntas adicionales para responder y un bolígrafo roto en la primera prueba. La segunda prueba... el espía era real.

Rayo tararea por un momento sobre eso, luciendo pensativo. —Gracias por decirme... tendré que investigar eso. Incluso con tu herencia, si se filtra el que la gente está dispuesta a hacer trampa contra los solicitantes por rencor, bien... no es bueno para la Orden.

Rayo se gira para irse en ese punto, dejando a Rin y Ryuuji solos. Ryuuji se ve pensativo. —¿Un verdadero espía?

Rin asiente. —Creo que hicieron algo justo antes de mi examen para sacarlo de allí. Como él no creía que fuera una prueba y con todos los señuelos que colocaron en el bosque para asustarlo...

Ryuuji gruñe un poco ante eso. —Bueno, no creo que puedan hacer nada en la prueba Tamer. Rayo hizo todo lo posible para distraer a Kuro durante los ensayos de práctica, ¿verdad?

Rin asiente y se levanta lentamente, saliendo de la bañera con cuidado y aceptando la toalla que Ryuuji le da. —Sí. Así que esa debería estar bien. ¿Pero qué hay de las otras?

Ryuuji lo considera, pensando cuidadosamente. —Bueno, definitivamente existe la prueba del Maister Knight. Tienes que darle un golpe a un oponente Knight. Y creo que podrían tener una más también.

Rin asiente, envolviendo la toalla alrededor de sí mismo y sacudiendo gotas de agua de su cabello. —Sí... y harán trampa todas y cada una de las veces.

Ryuuji frunce el ceño ante eso, queriendo decir cosas groseras y enojadas al respecto, pero no es el tipo de cosa que ayudará en esta situación. En cambio, solo sigue a Rin y lo dirige hacia la ropa limpia que habían conseguido para él mientras estaba en el baño.

* * *

Es difícil mantenerse concentrado en cocinar cuando te persiguen los miedos y el que pasaría si y el tipo de terror que surge cuando un _amigo_ podría obtener el visto bueno para que le corten la cabeza.

—Shima-san...— La voz de Konekomaru es suave, pero sacude a Renzo de su atormentado aturdimiento. Konekomaru le da una sonrisa comprensiva y acaricia su mano. —Todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes.

Renzo traga saliva y asiente, volviendo al okonomiyaki que estará listo pronto. Oye el sonido de pasos y se da vuelta para ver a Rin entrar.

Un poco de alivio lo golpea cuando ve cuán mejor se ve Rin, refrescado por su baño y el cambio de ropa. De alguna manera, Renzo logra sonreír como lo hace habitualmente y se encuentra con la mirada de Rin.

De alguna manera, ambos lo lograrán. Tiene que creer en algo en un momento u otro y a Renzo le resulta sorprendentemente fácil creer en Rin.

* * *

Afortunadamente, toda la prueba para Tamer fue tan fácil como lo que le fue sugerido a Rin. Después de entrenar con Kuro, donde Rayo hizo todo lo posible para distraer a Kuro lo más posible, e incluso arrastró a otros como Konekomaru para que lo ayudaran, Kuro ignoró todos los intentos de hacer que no escuchara a Rin por cualquier razón, a favor de completar la tarea establecida para él.

Pero la siguiente prueba lo enfrenta a un exorcista de Rango Alto Primera Clase.

_«Estoy bastante seguro de que, por lo general, es un Rango Alto Segunda Clase...»_ , reflexiona Rin, paralizado frente al tipo que está frente a él. Definitivamente es un Knight y un tipo muy corpulento. Y debe haberse ganado su clasificación, haciendo que una pelea de espadas con él sea potencialmente peligrosa.

_«Y tengo que darle un golpe...»_ Rin aprieta los dientes y toma una decisión. Si van a hacer trampa mientras se apegan a la letra pequeña de las reglas, él puede hacer lo mismo.

Nada en la prueba dice que tiene que golpearlo con su _espada_...

* * *

Para las pruebas de Maister, se les permite mirar en las gradas, algo que hace que Renzo apriete las barandillas con fuerza. No está seguro de qué es peor, esperar saber cuál es el resultado o ver el examen.

Él sabe que Ryuuji está allí antes de que hable, es imposible perderse su presencia y la extraña conexión al fuego que aún posee debido a el contrato con Karura. Un contrato desaparecido pero aun extrañamente válido, gracias a su línea de sangre.

—Shima... ¿quieres decírselo?— Pregunto Ryuuji y Renzo se estremece. Ryuuji sigue adelante a pesar de su reacción, decidido a decir lo que quiere. —Él te gusta. Te gusta _mucho_ y cualquiera puede verlo. ¡Rayo me preguntó desde el principio si ustedes estaban saliendo!

Renzo se ahoga un poco ante eso y mira al Knight que está viendo el combate de Rin contra el exorcista frente a él con atención. —Eso...

—Eso significa que tal vez Okumura te ha estado mirando de la misma manera.— Le dice Ryuuji. —Mira, no quiero presionarte ni nada, pero considéralo, ¿bien? Considera qué arrepentimientos podrías tener si no lo haces.

Ryuuji le aprieta el hombro antes de alejarse, dejando a Renzo con sus pensamientos y mirando a Rin pelear con su oponente. Renzo observa cómo el puño de Rin choca contra la cara del exorcista de Rango Alto y escucha el fuerte silbido, antes de que la examinadora entre y empiece a gritar.

Rayo salta en ese punto y se une a la conversación, haciendo que la examinadora lo mire en estado de shock y luego se vea irritada cuanto más tiempo él habla.

Poco después de que el combate sea convocado, Rin ha demostrado oficialmente que es, al menos, digno de un Maister en Knight.

Renzo deja escapar un fuerte suspiro y retira con cuidado las manos de la barandilla, mirándolas mientras tiemblan.

Y se pregunta si puede arriesgarse.

* * *

Rin deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras la venda de los ojos es puesta sobre él, asegurada. Sus manos también están atadas y él solo sabe que hay un montón de agua bendita por todo el lugar. Oficialmente, los contenedores de agua bendita están allí en caso de que sus llamas se salgan de control, pero Rin no puede evitar temer que se vuelvan contra él.

—No seas un gato miedoso.— Esa voz burlona proveniente de Shura ayuda a Rin a relajarse, sabiendo que ella está allí. Ella no dejará que nadie use el agua bendita sobre él.

—Tienes varias cosas para iluminar y _solo_ iluminar. Van a ser nombradas y tienes que encontrarlas. Cuidado con las personas que están al lado o que las sostienen.— Le advierte Shura, antes de retroceder y establecerse a su lado.

Rin respira hondo y luego lo deja salir. Extiende su magia y se enfoca, tanteando a lo largo de la habitación y haciendo todo lo posible para obtener una imagen.

La señal es activada y comienza la prueba final. Gritos surgen desde múltiples lugares, y Rin tiene que concentrarse en ellos, tratar de escuchar lo que dicen que tienen. Más de una vez se da cuenta de que están mintiendo y tiene que adaptarse en consecuencia. Más de una vez se extrae agua bendita y se usa para apagar las llamas, pero la mayoría de las veces se hace porque Rin no puede quedarse y concentrarse en apagar el fuego antes de pasar a otro objetivo.

Rin está sudando y temblando al final, pero cuando se quita la venda de los ojos puede ver que nadie está herido y que de alguna manera logró obtener todos y cada uno de los objetivos. La examinadora se ve aún más agria debido a esto.

—El examen ha terminado. Tienes tres días antes de que se procesen los resultados.— Luego se da la vuelta y se aleja, sin darse cuenta de cómo Shura la muestra el dedo del medio mientras ayuda a Rin a ponerse de pie.

—Bueno... al menos esto ya acabó.— Dice Shura y Rin asiente, incapaz de hablar.

Se acabó, pero ¿cuál es el resultado?

* * *

A nadie se le había permitido entrar, excepto a los exorcistas que participaron en el último examen, por lo que Renzo termina caminando de un lado a otro. Está bastante seguro de que está volviendo locas a las personas, pero nadie dice nada. Renzo se detiene más de una vez para mirar a la puerta, pasar una mano por su cabello o limpiarse las palmas sudorosas sobre sus jeans.

Shiemi lo mira todo el tiempo, antes de volverse hacia el peluche en sus manos. Ella lo ha sostenido todo este tiempo, algo al respecto es muy reconfortante para ella. Sin que ella lo sepa, Kero también la encuentra reconfortante a pesar de lo difícil que es quedarse quieto mientras está en sus manos. El poder de Shiemi es como un pequeño sol para él y eso es algo relajante para el guardián asociado al sol.

_«Podría ser que por eso me agrade»_ Kero se da cuenta, mirando a Shiemi mientras ella levanta la vista de nuevo y parece perdida una vez más. _«Tengo la misma magia, no puedo evitar ser notado»._

Pero Shiemi no dice nada al respecto, lo que hace que Kero se relaje. Prefiere ser lo más sorprendente posible si se trata de eso. La misma razón por la cual Sekki no está a la vista durante esto es la misma razón por la que Kero está aquí. Sin embargo, en su caso, puede darse el lujo de revelar su forma falsa pase lo que pase.

La puerta se abre ante eso y todos se giran a mirarla, sin aliento y aterrorizados por lo que pueda salir.

* * *

Rin se detiene cuando lo primero con lo que tiene que lidiar es con Renzo frente a él. Renzo coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Rin y puede sentirlo temblar.

—Rin...— Renzo abre y cierra la boca, sonrojándose levemente.

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa y extiende una mano, colocándola sobre su cabeza con solo un poco de esfuerzo para alcanzarla. —Se acabó. Tengo que esperar tres días para obtener el resultado.

Renzo casi se derrumba ante ello, y eso parece ser una señal para que el resto venga a él, le haga preguntas y lo lleve a una conversación más alegre. El único que no dice nada es Renzo, quien todavía tiembla, retrocede y parece asustado.

—Entonces... ¿qué tal si celebramos que lo superé?— Rin ofrece alegremente.

Yukio suspira, pero es con una sonrisa en sus labios. —¿Sukiyaki?

—¡Por supuesto!— Exclama Rin y eso sorprende a Yukio a pesar de todo. Se vuelve hacia Shiemi y acepta con cuidado el peluche de ella. —¡Todos vayamos a comer sukiyaki!— Su sonrisa es brillante y alegre, como si no hubiera oscuridad en el horizonte y todos dejan que la alegre aura los arrastre.

Pensar en un futuro potencial no ayudará en esta situación.

* * *

En una pequeña oficina en la rama del Vaticano, un hombre trabaja diligentemente en el papeleo frente a él. Trabajo confidencial en el que solo unos pocos pueden trabajar y él es uno de esos pocos.

En ese momento, una gruesa carpeta cae sobre su escritorio y, lentamente, levanta la vista para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de la mujer frente a él.

— _Pasó_.— Gruñe ella. —Me prometiste que no podría hacerlo y que nos ocuparíamos de todo lo legal. ¡Me prometiste que podría tomar su cabeza!

El hombre suspira, bajando su pluma. —Lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

La mujer observa mientras extiende su mano hacia un cajón y lo desbloquea con una llave especial, una llave de desaparición de hecho, sacándola para revelar una gran cantidad de carpetas. Él saca una en específico y se la pasa. A regañadientes, se la quita de la mano y mira dentro.

Mientras la lee, sus ojos se ensanchan y vuelve a mirarlo. —Esto es...

Él asiente. —Mi jefe arregló esto hace bastante tiempo. No necesitas temer.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende lentamente a través de su rostro mientras toma la carpeta frente a ella. Casi exactamente la misma que la carpeta que la mujer debía llevar ahora al Vaticano, excepto por una diferencia clave.

Okumura Rin no pasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manera de terminar un capítulo ¿no?
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	28. Chapter 28

Mephisto mira por la ventana de su oficina, sosteniendo una taza de té en sus manos. Y se cuestiona la extraña sensación que está teniendo. Como si se estuviera perdiendo algo.

_«Pero cuando de repente me golpean con mucho papeleo y guardias para asegurarse de que lo haga...»_ Mephisto mira a los dos exorcistas en la habitación. De Rango Alto Primera Clase, por supuesto, y manipularlos para que hagan lo que desea no es una tarea fácil. Solo el conseguir una taza de té fue demasiado molesto.

Y sin embargo, no puede presionarlos demasiado, no después de esa conversación que tuvo con Rayo. No después de que admitió haber usado a las personas como peones, aunque sinceramente, deberían estar agradecidos de que no esté ocultando cómo piensa en ese aspecto. Uno pensaría que la gente apreciaría un poco de _honestidad_ al respecto, especialmente porque también confirmó que está de su lado.

Mephisto frunce el ceño ligeramente, tomando un sorbo de su taza. En este punto, tendrá que confiar en otros para mantener sus planes en marcha y no es una sensación cómoda. Arriesgando lo suficiente como para enviar a todos a Inari, donde no podía interferir sin llamar la atención de Lucifer. Arriesgando lo suficiente como para apostar por los estándares que Lucifer tiene en lo que respecta a Renzo.

Los ojos de Mephisto se entrecierran y descubre que no está esperando el mañana en absoluto. Y eso junto al final de temporada de su programa favorito que se estrenará ese mismo día.

**Capítulo 28: Ejecución**

Rin se despierta con el estómago revuelto en su interior. No está completamente seguro de a que se debe eso, por un momento se pregunta qué comió anoche, luego su cerebro consciente se pone al día con su cerebro posterior. Rin se sienta y mira a su alrededor, observando el calendario cercano para confirmarlo.

Hoy es el día en que llegarán sus resultados y se le informará si es un exorcista o si será asesinado. Rin traga saliva, de repente siente que se le seca la garganta y se pregunta si realmente logró conseguirlo. Incluso sin las trampas involucradas, las pruebas fueron increíblemente difíciles y tensaron a Rin hasta el punto de la ruptura. De hecho, terminó durmiéndose a la mitad del sukiyaki.

—¿Nii-san?— Rin se da vuelta para ver a Yukio, ya vestido y levantado, asomándose dentro de la habitación. —¿Quieres... quieres comer algo?

Lo que no se dice es la cuestión de si Rin tiene o no apetito esta mañana. Rin lo aprecia, pero sabe que definitivamente necesita comer algo. —Tostadas, creo. Tostadas y algo de té.

Yukio le sonríe suavemente. —Puedo manejar ambos. Y mi propio desayuno.— Le asegura a Rin. —Ve a tomar un largo y agradable baño.

Rin le sonríe y asiente lentamente. —Está bien.

Yukio se va, la puerta se cierra crujiendo detrás de él y sus pasos avanzan por el pasillo y hacia las escaleras. Rin se acurruca, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas y mira por la ventana.

Y reza.

* * *

Renzo despierta como un desastre completo mentalmente hablando y termina corriendo al baño después de los primeros bocados del desayuno, prácticamente metiendo la cabeza dentro del inodoro para vomitar.

Konekomaru le da palmadas en la espalda mientras lo hace, luciendo nervioso y preocupado por Renzo. —¿Estás bien?

—No... no particularmente...— admite Renzo, escupiendo lo que queda en su boca. —Maldita sea...

Konekomaru le da a Renzo un vaso de cartón con agua y deja que se enjuague la boca con eso. —¿Qué tal algo más ligero para tu estómago? Moriyama-san me dio un buen té de hierbas.

Renzo asiente. —Creo... creo que necesitaré eso.

Konekomaru le da una mirada comprensiva. —Bien. Conseguiré eso y ¿algo de congee tal vez?

Renzo lo considera. —Claro... creo que puedo soportar eso.

Konekomaru sonríe y se levanta. —Entonces haré los preparativos.

Renzo lo ve ir y luego exclama: —¿Koneko-san?— Cuando Konekomaru se da vuelta para mirarlo, duda brevemente antes de sonreír. —Gracias.

Konekomaru sonríe. —También necesito ese té de hierbas.— Dice como explicación antes de partir.

Renzo suspira y se levanta lentamente, tosiendo ligeramente y sosteniendo su estómago. Y espera que sus miedos sean por nada.

* * *

Las clases normales parecen prolongarse. Godaiin observa a Rin con preocupación, debido a que el medio demonio obviamente está distraído por las noticias que podrían venir para él.

Godaiin no lo culpa. _«Tengo que agradecer a_ _Moriyama_ _-san por ese té...»_ piensa Godaiin, colocando una mano sobre su estómago todavía ligeramente revuelto. Por lo que escuchó, todos tuvieron que usar ese té.

Él mira su celular ante una pequeña vibración y lo abre para ver un mensaje de texto. Le sorprende descubrir que es de Ryuuji, pero el tema es importante.

_Yukio dejó la clase temprano. Estaba mirando su celular antes, así que creo que recibió un mensaje de la Orden._

Godaiin se muerde el labio y mira a Rin. Él también está mirando su celular con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Rin levanta la vista para ver a Godaiin mirándolo e inclina la pantalla para que Godaiin pueda leerlo.

_Llegó una misión para mí. Tengo que ir. Puede que no regrese a tiempo._

Godaiin frunce el ceño ante eso y le pasa la noticia a Ryuuji. Bendice el hecho de que durante la espera mientras Rin estaba haciendo su examen, todos hicieron todo lo posible para distraerse y eso incluyó el intercambio de números y correos electrónicos.

Su celular vibra.

_Eso no me gusta_

Godaiin no puede responder eso ya que el maestro lo llama, sonando molesto, y le pide que resuelva la pregunta en la pizarra.

Godaiin se levanta torpemente y, temblando ligeramente, solo puede concentrarse un poco en el problema, ya que descubre que su mente todavía no puede evitar detenerse en los peores resultados posibles.

* * *

El almuerzo es tranquilo. Nadie está realmente dispuesto a conversar y en su mayoría solo se sientan allí con Rin, haciéndole compañía mientras picotea el bento que posee. Es otro bento hecho por él y no es el único que hizo. La noche anterior hizo lo suficiente para todos y algo más. Yukio tuvo que convencerlo para que no los llevara todos, diciéndole que guardaran lo suficiente como para que los comieran más tarde.

Y sin embargo, Rin apenas puede comer su comida. Todos apenas pueden comer la comida frente a ellos, incluso la deliciosa cocina de Rin pesa mucho y sabe a polvo.

—Rin...— Shiemi finalmente habla, llamando su atención. —Si... si algo sale mal, dínoslo. Por favor.

Rin la mira fijamente y luego mira a los demás, quienes asienten, todos pareciendo determinados. Rin traga saliva y siente algunas lágrimas reuniéndose tras sus ojos y asiente. —Está bien.

Rin no los va a detener. Si quieren arruinar sus carreras y posiblemente sus vidas por su bien, Rin no puede detenerlos.

Solo puede preguntarse cómo pasó de estar casi solo por estas fechas el año pasado, a estar rodeado de tantos amigos leales y afectuosos.

* * *

Sekki toma un sorbo del té de hierbas que obtuvo de Shiemi y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Es a la vez bastante sabroso como cálido y relajante. Algo que ella necesita desesperadamente.

A su lado, Kero usa una cuchara para sacar un poco del mismo té de la taza frente a él. —Sekki...

—Lo sé.— Sekki sacude lentamente la cabeza. —No puedo ver nada. Pero... nuestro vínculo con Rin-kun está intacto y todo lo que podemos hacer en este momento es esperar.

—Si algo sucede...— Kero se queda en silencio por un momento después de esto, dejando que el silencio hable por sí mismo. —No perdonaré nada que le hagan a Rin. De ningún modo.

—Entiendo.— La voz de Sekki es tranquila, probablemente demasiado tranquila. Le tiembla la mano cuando levanta la taza hacia su boca, antes de sostenerla con otra cuando la vuelve a bajar. —Yue ha prometido matar a cualquiera que dañe a Rin-kun en ese sentido.

—Yo igual.— Admite Kero y su mirada se encuentra con la de Sekki.

Ella suspira y cierra los ojos, antes de asentir. —Entiendo.

Lentamente abre los ojos nuevamente y mira fijamente su oficina. « _Esperemos que no llegue a eso. Porque Rin-kun se vería perjudicado por eso tanto como aquellos que buscan su muerte»._

* * *

Rayo no está seguro de lo que esperaba cuando lo llamaron. No encontrar un equipo completo de personas preparándose para una gran pelea, un equipo de personas que incluye al que se creía desaparecido Igor Neuhaus.

—Así que has regresado.— Dice Rayo conversacionalmente. Neuhaus simplemente lo mira ferozmente antes de ignorarlo a favor de terminar con los sellos que está dibujando en papel para más tarde.

—Aah, finalmente estás aquí, señor Rayo.— Rayo se gira para ver al orador. Es uno de los que ofician bajo los Grigori y le entrega los documentos de la misión.

Rayo los toma y los lee. Luego se congela y lo mira. —¿Es esto cierto?

—Sí. Debes actuar principalmente como apoyo aquí y colocar estas esposas en _eso_.— El funcionario señala la caja que está en el escritorio a su lado.

Lentamente, Rayo deja los papeles y abre la caja. No puede evitar dejar escapar un silbido al verlas, a pesar de lo que sabe sobre para qué se usan. —¿Tenemos permiso para esto?

—Los tres Grigori lo firmaron.— Confirma el oficiante.

Rayo mira un poco más a las esposas antes de cerrar la caja nuevamente. Se da vuelta para mirar a su equipo y frunce el ceño. Por lo que sabe, cada persona aquí desprecia al Hijo de Satanás. Piarus Gorman, en particular, alcanzó el Rango Alto Primera Clase a una edad temprana debido a su odio a Satanás, por ejemplo.

El único que es razonable al respecto es el propio Rayo. Y tiene un historial muy sólido de completar misiones al pie de la letra.

Rayo apenas retiene el ceño fruncido que quiere formarse en su rostro, manteniendo en cambio la sonrisa fácil que generalmente posee. Todo esto apesta a un montaje y, sin embargo, no hay nada que Rayo pueda hacer sin arriesgar su estado en la Orden. Un estado que ha estado mejorando constantemente algunas políticas claves en la Orden, lo que ya no podrá lograr si obtiene una mancha de este tamaño en su registro.

_«Bueno, entonces... espero que tengas mucho con lo que sorprenderme Okumura Rin.»_ Piensa Relámpago en silencio. _«Sabes magia ¿no? Quizás esa sea tu salvación»._

Otro pensamiento lo hace sacar su celular y, después de verificar para asegurarse de que nadie esté mirando, enviar un mensaje de texto muy pequeño y rápido.

Es posible que no pueda arruinar su reputación, pero conoce a cierta inconformista que no tendrá vergüenza de hacer exactamente eso una vez más.

* * *

Rin sale del aula durante los pocos minutos que tiene entre la última clase y la anterior. Dirigiéndose al baño cercano, orina rápidamente y se lava las manos antes de regresar. Él apenas está regresando cuando una voz llamándolo lo hace girar.

Rin se sobresalta un poco al ver a Rayo frente a él. —Um... ¿sí?

Rayo le da una sonrisa, pero hay algo extraño en ella. Rin mete su celular en su bolsillo, pensando en el correo electrónico que redactó durante el almuerzo y solo necesita presionar enviar para enviárselo a todos sus amigos. La mirada de Rin cae para mirar la caja en las manos de Rayo y luego retrocede.

—Okumura-kun, necesito que vengas conmigo.— La voz de Rayo es formal y las campanas de alarma comienzan a sonar. Él extiende su mano. —Necesito tu celular.

Parece disculparse por ello y Rin traga saliva, presionando enviar mientras saca el celular y espera que funcione. Rayo apaga y guarda el celular de Rin una vez que lo tiene, luego extiende su mano nuevamente. —Tu espada.

Rin mira a su alrededor, notando la presencia de otros exorcistas y cuidadosamente le pasa la bolsa de la espada. Rayo la toma y la tira sobre sus propios hombros.

—Mis disculpas, Okumura Rin, pero ha llegado la orden para que se ejecute al Hijo de Satanás. Los Grigori mismos la firmaron.— Rin encuentra su mirada en ese punto y escucha el tácito _por lo que no puedo desobedecer_ dentro de esto.

Rin traga saliva, especialmente cuando Rayo abre la caja y saca dos esposas brillantes. No hay cadenas unidas, pero Rin puede sentir el poder enfermizo pulsando dentro. Rin duda pero hace lo que se le indica y extiende los brazos.

Las esposas se cierran sobre ellos y es como si una montaña hubiera caído sobre él. Se siente enfermo, mareado y como un gatito recién nacido y débil. En realidad cae hacia adelante y es atrapado por Rayo, tragándose la bilis. No puede sentir sus llamas azules ni ningún otro poder.

—Esto es una lástima... Quería examinar tu kōmaken mientras estuvieras vivo.— Dice Rayo suavemente, antes de enderezar a Rin. —Camina hacia adelante. Tenemos que recorrer un trecho para llegar a tus terrenos de ejecución.

Rin se estremece un poco y luego asiente, siguiendo a Rayo. Él mira como aparecen otros exorcistas y escucha a Rayo cuando de algún modo los presenta al saludarlos.

La única mujer es la misma que actuó como su examinadora, una tal Anthea Naldi. Rin observa llegar a Neuhaus con conmoción y solo sostiene su mirada por un momento antes apartarla. Un hombre de aspecto bastante musculoso y enojado recibe el nombre de Antonio Suárez Pérez y el hombre de aspecto bastante joven, alrededor de la edad real de Shura si Rin está en lo cierto, recibe el nombre de Piarus Gorman. El último hombre, un hombre bastante fornido quien es el que más mira ferozmente a Rin, se llama Donald Dunkle.

No hace falta que se lo digan para que Rin sepa que todos son exorcistas de Rango Alto Primera Clase y comienza a rezar para que de una forma u otra las cosas vayan bien.

* * *

Su celular suena en su bolsillo y lo saca, ignorando las quejas del maestro y las miradas de los otros estudiantes al hecho de que _Ryuuji_ este respondiendo su celular en clase.

No es nada comparado con lo que sucede cuando Ryuuji salta de su asiento y sale de su salón de clases. Ignora los gritos del maestro y la ruidosa y confusa charla del resto, simplemente saliendo de la clase.

A medida que avanza, se encuentra con Izumo y Konekomaru dejando su propia clase, Izumo arrastrando a Konekomaru quien parece desear poder disculparse con sus compañeros de clase y maestros. Pero tan pronto como ve a Ryuuji, deja de intentar hacerlo y lo sigue sin dudarlo. Shiemi se pone al día a continuación, tropezando fuera de su clase y Ryuuji puede ver por encima de su hombro a Paku evitando que el maestro la agarre, incluso teniendo que taclearlo para evitar que detenga a Shiemi.

Pero es cuando ven a Renzo en la parte delantera, quien ya se está poniendo los zapatos y prácticamente vibra por la necesidad de _iririr_ , cuando realmente los golpea.

_Si estás leyendo esto, algo salió mal_

No es necesario abrir el correo electrónico cuando tiene un tema como ese y proviene directamente de Rin.

* * *

La tercera taza de té de Sekki cae al suelo y se hace añicos. Ella no se queja en absoluto, ni siquiera cuando las alas de Yue brotan y la cubren, arrastrándola hacia el otro lado mientras él surge.

Kerberos no se queda atrás en su transformación y ambos despegan. La escuela cram está empezando a estar ocupada, por lo que solo pasan a unos pocos exorcistas sobresaltados mientras se lanzan por los pasillos hasta que salen, inmediatamente saltando al cielo tan pronto como llegan al aire exterior.

Por un momento buscan, intentan sentir a Rin, luego maldicen cuando una llave lo lleva a otra parte y tienen que darse la vuelta.

Siguen el vínculo pulsante juntos, hasta que Yue se da cuenta de lo que está sintiendo. —¡Kerberos! ¡Vuelve al dormitorio y trae las Cartas!

Kerberos se confunde por un momento y luego hace clic. —¡Entendido! Estaré allí pronto... ¡llega rápido Yue!— Exclama mientras gira y regresa al dormitorio, donde las Cartas esperan y vibran con energía.

Yue asiente y luego se enfoca en lo que puede sentir, dejando que su vínculo con Rin lo dirija a la ubicación correcta.

El no fallará. No a Rin, nunca.

* * *

Shura está ocupada maldiciendo hasta por los codos mientras se lanza por los pasillos, su celular presionado contra su oreja con los nudillos apretados y blancos. —¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, contesta el maldito teléfono!

Pero vuelve al correo de voz y, maldiciendo, Shura golpea el botón de rellamada después de colgar, esperando a que el Rey Demonio responda. Ella está preocupada en este momento, preguntándose por qué él no puede acceder a su celular.

Está tan concentrada en el asunto que termina chocando con alguien. Se detiene y mira hacia abajo para ver a Renzo tumbado a sus pies. —¿Qué mie...?

El resto de los exwires aparecen y todos miran fijamente a Shura. —¡Kirigakure-sensei!— Shiemi jadea. —Es... es Rin... él...

—Lo sé.— Suelta Shura, llamando a Mephisto una vez más. —Rayo me mandó un mensaje sobre la ejecución. Maldición, apenas acabo de recibirlo por el estúpido trabajo.

—¿Dijo dónde están?— Exige Renzo, un gruñido retumbando en su pecho. Shura lo mira y ve llamas negras subiendo por sus brazos. Ya ha llamado a Yamantaka y posee una agudeza sobre él. Él no está sonriendo en absoluto, solo se ha puesto blanco por la ira y el miedo.

—No. Es por eso que estoy tratando de contactar a Sir Pheles, él debería...— El sonido finalmente se detiene y la voz de Mephisto llega.

—¿Qué ocurre Kirigakure-sensei? Estoy muy ocupado--

—La orden de ejecución de Rin se cumplió.— Grita Shura. —¿Sabías acerca de-?

Es cortada por el humo que aparece frente a ella y de repente Mephisto está allí frente a ella, con las manos agarrando sus hombros y mirándola airadamente a la cara. —¿Qué dijiste?

Shura se estremece ante la ira sobre él. Más que cuando ella estaba hurgando en sus planes. —Orden de ejecución. Para Rin. Aparentemente es legal.

Mephisto realmente _maldice_ ante eso, haciendo que todos salten. —No debería serlo. Pasó el examen.

Se escuchan jadeos ante eso, Shiemi se ve particularmente horrorizada. Konekomaru frunce el ceño pensativo. —¿Quién cambió los resultados entonces?

—Esa es la pregunta del billón de yenes, ¿no?— La voz de Mephisto es áspera, una sorpresa al provenir del demonio normalmente imperturbable. —Iré tras él. Averiguen quién los cambió.

—¡Diablos no!— Grita Shura y reacciona para agarrarlo. Pero él desaparece poco después de eso, haciéndola maldecir. —¡Mierda! Todos, voy a convocar a una naga para rastrearlo. O vienen conmigo o no.

Renzo es el primero en seguirla mientras corre por el pasillo después de convocar a una naga, la cual sale disparada hacia abajo por el pasillo frente a ella. La última en irse es Shiemi, pero más a causa de enviar un mensaje a alguien importante antes de correr por el pasillo.

El tiempo se está acabando y solo pueden esperar y rezar al respecto.

* * *

Rin sigue por detrás a Rayo, con pasos lentos y deliberados. Al principio está un poco confundido por el uso de llaves, luego se da cuenta de que es parte de un método para confundir el camino. Las llaves, en última instancia, solo son retiradas una o dos veces antes de regresar al grupo principal.

Las personas que lo rodean parecen ahogarlo, a menudo mirándolo o más bien fulminándolo con la mirada.

_«Así que esto es una intención asesina»._ Rin piensa distraídamente, respirando hondo y manteniendo la cabeza en alto. No se inclinará ante ellos, en lo absoluto.

Rin puede sentir un extraño pulso proveniente de su interior. Es tan extraño, extranjero, que se lo cuestiona y se pregunta si es la influencia de las esposas sobre él.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, entran en un bosque y se mueven a través de los árboles. Rin se sorprende un poco por la ubicación y lo encuentra algo sospechoso, especialmente cuando llegan al claro donde Rin debe ser asesinado. Rin no sabe qué pensar de este claro –es el claro con la Slyph mágicamente potenciada y en donde se centró el examen de progresión– como el lugar donde debe morir según sus órdenes. Duda demasiado para ellos y es empujado hacia adelante, tropezando en el claro. Y ahí es cuando se da cuenta.

El pulso es su magia. Su magia humana, finalmente fluyendo libremente a través de su cuerpo después de meses de estar sin ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ya que este capítulo es relativamente corto y mañana tengo una prueba muuuy larga por lo cual es probable que al finalizar no tenga ánimos ni de editar ni de traducir nada (de hecho probablemente solo descanse el resto del día porque ha sido una semana pesada), decidí editar y traer este capítulo un día antes, el próximo viene el lunes como es usual (domingo en algunos países).
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	29. Chapter 29

Yukio quiere colapsar por agotamiento, pero su profesionalismo entrenado no lo deja. Tal como están las cosas, todavía se tambalea un poco y se toma un momento para reemplazar sus gafas rotas con una de las de repuesto que lleva, antes de mirar a su alrededor.

La misión a la que fue enviado fue casi un completo desastre. Sin embargo, lograron salvarla hasta convertirla en un éxito. No está completamente seguro de cómo lo lograron, pero Yukio no puede evitar estar agradecido de todos modos. Mirando a su alrededor, ve que la limpieza está en marcha y va a por su celular, planea ponerse en contacto con la sede de la sucursal y llamar a un escuadrón para que los ayuden con la limpieza.

En cambio, los dos mensajes en su celular lo hacen mirarlo con completo horror ante lo que se revela dentro de ellos.

—¿Okumura-kun?— Uno de sus compañeros de equipo en esta misión pregunta, notando lo quieto que está.

El sonido de su nombre sacude a Yukio de su sorpresa e, ignorando los gritos confusos de su equipo, se dirige hacia la puerta utilizable más cercana y empuja la llave correcta allí.

Abriendo la puerta de golpe, Yukio se lanza hacia dentro, una oración, un deseo, ya esta comenzando a formarse en su interior y en sus labios mientras se lanza hacia adelante.

Que no será demasiado tarde para salvar a Rin, para salvar a su hermano.

**Capítulo 29: Magia Revelada**

Rin es empujado hacia adelante nuevamente, esta vez hasta que está de rodillas. Mirando a un lado, puede ver que Antonio y Piarus tienen algún tipo de pistolas apuntadas hacia él. Pero lo más importante, puede ver a Anthea desenvainar su espada. Es gruesa y de doble filo, pero eso es todo lo que Rin sabe. No es un experto en espadas, pero sí sabe para qué se va a usar esa espada.

Delante de él, Kurikara se encuentra en la parte superior de un círculo que Neuhaus y Donald habían creado. Rayo está parado a un lado, observando y sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras el resto hace los preparativos.

El cabello de Rin es agarrado y su cabeza es tirada hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Rin traga, todavía algo mareado por las esposas. Su magia late lentamente y de manera más constante, haciendo retroceder lentamente el mareo y la debilidad por la pérdida de sus poderes demoníacos.

Hay un pequeño sonido, metálico y amortiguado, y Rin voltea sus ojos para ver que Kurikara ha sido desvainada. Brilla de un azul suave, pero las esposas parecen seguir haciendo su trabajo, conteniendo el poder. El sonido que escuchó fue el de la espada clavada en el suelo en el centro del círculo mágico.

_«Van a romperla.»_ Rin se estremece ante la idea. Por todo lo que sabe, _probablemente_ podría sobrevivir a cualquier otra cosa que le arrojaran. Pero ¿su corazón de demonio siendo roto? Eso es sin duda una sentencia de muerte.

Luego, una voz, suave y casi conversacional, corta el tenso silencio.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué está pasando aquí?— Pregunta Mephisto Pheles, repentinamente _allí_ , parado no muy lejos de Rin y el resto, y frunciendo el ceño al grupo que está frente a él.

* * *

Yukio se inclina, jadeando fuertemente y limpiándose el sudor de la cara. Levanta la vista lentamente, mirando alrededor del área en la que se encuentra. Es parte de la escuela cram, la mejor ubicación que podría elegir por ahora. Sacando su celular, lo revisa. Shiemi lo ha estado actualizando, algo que lo asombra.

_«Y pensar que hace solo unos meses no tenía un celular o ni siquiera consideró el comprar uno.»_ Yukio siente una sonrisa tirar de sus labios. De pie, mira a su alrededor y considera las cosas. « _¿Dónde lo tendrían? No pueden sacar a Nii-san de Japón, por lo que al menos tienen que estar aquí. Y si van demasiado lejos, corren el riesgo de que Sir Pheles los alcance mientras están en medio de transportarlo. La cantidad de personas en el equipo... probablemente sean al menos cinco.»_ Yukio frunce el ceño, respira hondo y comienza a caminar hacia adelante nuevamente.

_«Así que no pueden ir demasiado lejos en un gran grupo. Pero también necesitan que el lugar sea lo suficientemente grande para todos los preparativos. Matar a un demonio... un demonio como Nii-san no es una tarea fácil. Se tiene que destruir el corazón del demonio al mismo tiempo que se mata el cuerpo. Por lo tanto, necesitan un círculo mágico.»_ Yukio se detiene por un momento, ya que su celular vuelve a sonar y mira el mensaje.

—¡¿La naga cambió de dirección... y dice que hay dos rastros de olor?!— Yukio maldice por lo bajo suavemente. _«Esto fue planeado. Pude ver los resultados de Nii-san antes de ir a mi misión gracias a Sir Pheles. Nii-san pasó... ¡esto fue manipulado desde el principio!»_

Yukio irrumpe en un trote ligero, con la mente aun girando. _«Debe haber una forma... espera... espacio, tiempo, ubicación... ¡hay algo perfecto para eso no muy lejos!»._

Rápidamente le envía un mensaje de texto a Shiemi y reza para que todos la escuchen a tiempo.

* * *

El timbre del celular de Shiemi la hace saltar y ella se apresura a agarrarlo. Todos se giran para mirarla, sorprendidos por ese sonido, observando mientras ella mira el mensaje que le fue enviado.

—¡Uh...!— Shiemi levanta la vista. —¡Kirigakure-sensei! ¡Yuki-chan ha descubierto dónde llevaron a Rin!

—¿De Verdad? ¡Dinos!— Exige Shura y queda boquiabierta con horror cuando se revela el destino. A continuación, ella maldice. —Bien, ¡es hora de dar un paso adelante y mover a la gente! ¡Suguro, lleva a Miwa! ¡Shima, si alguna de las chicas necesita ayuda, tú también las llevarás!— Ordena Shura, haciendo que todos inmediatamente le presten atención.

—¡Tenemos que llegar al bosque a tiempo!

Shiemi mira a Renzo y su rostro se suaviza. _«Así que realmente se preocupa por Rin...»_

Antes, habría hecho un alboroto por lo afortunado que es al tener que llevar a una chica encantadora. Pero ahora, Renzo mira fijamente hacia adelante, a Rin, sin ninguna desviación. Está _mirando_ a Rin y eso es algo que calma la mente de Shiemi con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Nadie que mire de esa manera a Rin podría hacerle daño.

* * *

Hay silencio frente al saludo de Mephisto, cada exorcista mira fijamente horrorizado a Mephisto. Rin simplemente lo observa, mirando entre él y Anthea con los labios apretados y preguntándose qué pasará después.

Rayo sonríe. —Aah, Sir Pheles. Me temo que Rin-kun no aprobó el exam--

—Tuve ese mismo examen en mi escritorio.— Dice Mephisto casualmente. Rin no deja que eso lo engañe. Mephisto está _enojado_. —Y te aseguro que cuando los resultados llegaron a mi, Rin-kun había pasado.

Rayo mira a los otros exorcistas junto a él, quienes están rígidos y algunos, con el rostro pálido. —Ya veo... bueno, es una orden de los Grigori. Me temo que no puedo discutir contra eso.

Mephisto sonríe. No es una sonrisa muy agradable. —Lo entiendo completamente.

—Pero es una pena... pensé que tal vez no serías tan dramático por una vez.— Dice Rayo y Mephisto solo tiene un momento para que sus ojos se ensanchen antes de que la trampa colocada a sus pies se active.

Rin traga ante la barrera que ahora rodea al furioso Mephisto. Posee la magia de Sekki e instintivamente hace una mueca por cómo va a reaccionar ante la barrera que ella creó para ser usara contra demonios hostiles, para que sea imposible que Mephisto detenga su ejecución.

—Saldré de esto.— Dice Mephisto con calma, su voz como el hielo.

—Sí, pero solo cuando la derribe.— Señala Rayo calmadamente. Él mira a Rin y Rin lee en sus ojos lo decepcionado que está. —Me temo que será demasiado tarde.

Mephisto no puede hacer nada más que rechinar los dientes cuando Anthea da un paso adelante, con una expresión de inquietante alegría en su rostro, lista para cortarle la cabeza a Rin.

—¡Nii-san!

* * *

Yukio solo puede mirar desde el lado del claro, sudoroso y desaliñado debido a su carrera para llegar a tiempo. Detrás de él, puede escuchar a distancia el sonido del resto que viene tras él. Pero está demasiado concentrado en la escena ante él como para prestarles atención.

Yukio intenta ir tras Rin, solo para que Shura le rodee el cuello con un brazo y lo empuje hacia atrás. —¿Qué...? ¡Déjame ir Shura-san!

—¡No!— Shura lo arrastra hacia atrás y lo obliga a darse la vuelta, tirándolo más cerca de ella y haciéndolo mirarla a ella en lugar de lo que está adelante. —¡Esos son todos exorcistas de Rango Alto, no tienes ninguna oportunidad!

—Pero... ¡Nii-san!— Yukio lucha contra Shura, encontrando su mirada. Por un momento ella casi lo deja ir debido a como se ven sus ojos, pero se recupera y lo agarra con más fuerza.

A su lado, Ryuuji está reteniendo a Renzo y luchando contra sus esfuerzos por liberarse. Konekomaru hace todo lo posible para tratar de convencer a Renzo, pero Renzo lo ignora y se concentra en Rin. A diferencia de Yukio, Renzo está mortalmente callado y simplemente mira ferozmente a todos los que tienen un papel que desempeñar en la ejecución de Rin.

—Rin...— Shiemi se cubre la boca con horror. Llegaron muy tarde. Incluso Mephisto ha caído y Shiemi puede sentir cómo esa barrera está hecha de la magia de Sekki. Sekki odiará eso cuando se entere. Sus ojos miran las extrañas esposas en las muñecas de Rin y frunce el ceño. —¿Que son esas...?

—Esposas anti-demonio.— Izumo le susurra al oído. Shiemi la mira y observa lo pálida que se ve, como está temblando. —Son muy raras... sólo las conozco porque... _ellos_ tuvieron que utilizarlas en... en mi madre una vez...

Shiemi traga saliva y se voltea ante el destello de luz de la espada levantada de la mujer, la cual refleja la luz del sol. Ella chilla y se cubre los ojos cuando la espada desciende.

Y de repente, un destello de luz azul brillante estalla en su visión y se escucha un sonido igualmente fuerte, sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que Renzo se afloje en el agarre de Ryuuji en estado de shock.

—¿Qué...?

* * *

Anthea grita cuando la extraña flecha de luz aterriza justo frente a ella y explota, enviándola hacia atrás. Todos miran fijamente, sorprendidos por el repentino ataque de la nada.

Los ojos de Rayo se ensanchan. _«Esto... se ve exactamente como la flecha que atacó a Angel...»_

El sonido de grandes alas los hace mirar hacia arriba y se quedan boquiabiertos, aturdidos por el hombre(?) que aterriza suavemente sobre Kurikara. Solo tienen un momento para darse cuenta de que destruyó el círculo mágico antes de que se gire hacia Neuhaus y lo agarre por el cuello, alzándolo.

—Fuiste advertido.— Él dice suavemente, mientras Neuhaus se revuelve contra su agarre. Los ojos azul plateado se ensanchan y deja caer a Neuhaus para evitar las manos cadavéricas que son enviadas tras él.

Habiéndose recuperado, Anthea lo ataca a continuación, solo para ser sorprendida por la barrera que levanta. Es la suficiente sorpresa como para que él pueda golpearla con un brazo, un brazo brillante.

Donald saca su arma, una cosa grande y pesada, y la prepara para atacar al hombre alado mientras Anthea se recupera y ataca nuevamente, esta vez con el apoyo de uno de los familiares de Piarus, un salamander.

Él grita cuando dos patas pesadas lo golpean contra el suelo, enviando su arma deslizándose hacia adelante. El león alado ahora encima de él gruñe, profundo y fuerte, haciendo que todos se estremezcan. Excepto Rin, quien se alegra al verlo.

—¡Kero!

—Lamento llegar tarde... es solo que tuve que conseguir algunas cosas.— Kerberos arroja la funda que tiene en la boca, Rin la atrapa. Luego tiene que esquivar cuando Antonio le dispara, gruñendo ante eso.

Rin se sienta y saca la llave de su camisa. —Ustedes... olvidaron algo...

Mephisto y Rayo observan atentamente, mientras un círculo mágico brilla debajo de Rin. Uno que una vez dibujó en el pizarrón de su clase mucho antes de que fuera conocido como el Hijo de Satanás.

—Yo también soy mitad _humano_.— Gruñe Rin. —Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!

Rin agarra el báculo, una extraña sensación de satisfacción y triunfo nostálgico al finalmente empuñarlo nuevamente fluye a través de él. —¡Windy!

Windy brilla y sale de la forma de Carta por primera vez en meses, sorprendiendo a todos y haciéndolos gritar mientras los reúne y los ata.

Rin se levanta lentamente y los mira a todos hacia abajo, sin estremecerse ante las miradas feroces y las maldiciones que se dirigen hacia él. —Creo que contraatacar sería una muy mala idea.— Les dice con calma mientras Yue y Kerberos toman posiciones a su lado y ligeramente detrás de él.

Rayo entrecierra los ojos. Seguidamente, él sonríe. —Bueno... esto en realidad se puso muy interesante... no decepcionas.

Rin lo mira confundido, luego se da cuenta de lo que va a hacer. —Tú--

Es demasiado tarde ya que el demonio Furfur de Rayo es llamado y rompe las ataduras, enviando a Windy de regreso.

—¿Tienes algo más?— Pregunta Rayo alegremente.

Rin entrecierra los ojos y luego le devuelve una sonrisa brillante. —¡De hecho, sí! Yue, Kero, ¿les importaría mantener ocupados a los demás...? Me encargaré del Furfur... no te importa el poder contra el poder, ¿no?— Lo último es dirigido hacia Rayo mientras saca otra Carta la cual gira en el aire. —¡Thunder!

Con un gran rugido, Thunder dispara un rayo hacia Furfur y rodea a todos antes de bajar para pararse frente a Rin en plena forma de Raiju. Le ruge a Furfur y luego emite un sonido de satisfacción cuando Rin le acaricia la cabeza. —Sigue. Que te diviertas.

Y así comienza la batalla.

* * *

Yukio tiene la mandíbula floja y mira fijamente. Se giró ante el gran destello, algo que Shura no evitó debido a su propia conmoción, y ahora está atrapado mirando la batalla que está teniendo lugar ante él. Él mira como el hombre extraño y el león alado (¿no lo había visto antes?) luchan junto a Rin. Quién está haciendo... _algo_ con cartas para luchar.

—¡Ese... ese es aquel maldito Gato de Osaka!— Exclama Shura, mirando al león alado. —Él dijo que...— Shura se pone pálida. —Oh...

—¿Qué pasa, Kirigakure-sensei?— Konekomaru se vuelve hacia ella, confundido.

—Que ese Gato de Osaka dijo que estaba allí ayudando en Kyōto porque su _maestro_ le dijo que estuviera allí... y que si tuviera opción...— Shura mira entre él y Rin. —¡Maldición! Rin le dijo que ayudara con la lucha a pesar de que él estaba...

—En Kyōto...— Los ojos de Ryuuji se ensanchan cuando los hechos hacen clic detrás de ellos. —Okumura estaba en riesgo de ser ejecutado...

—Tampoco le sorprendió el que eso lo apoyara...— Shura piensa en lo que sucedió al final mientras trataban con el Rey Impuro. —Entonces eso es lo que estaba pasando...

—Y esa flecha que fue enviada... ahí está de nuevo...— Yukio observa como uno de los demonios de fuego convocados por el más joven del equipo es atravesado y exorcizado por una flecha. —Eso apareció cuando Sir Angel intentó...

—Y Rin se interpuso en el camino.— Shiemi traga. —Esto... Kirigakure-sensei... Yuki-chan... ¿qué significa esto?

—Significa que lo obvio ha estado en nuestra cara todo el tiempo.— Dice Renzo, haciendo que todos lo miren. No se da cuenta, en cambio, sigue mirando a Rin. —Dijo que puede hacer magia, o que podía...

—Todo esto es parte de eso.— Shura se muerde el labio. —Todos prepárense, incluso así, Rin podría sentirse abrumado. Sin embargo, tengan cuidado, no sabemos de lo que Rin es capaz en este sentido.

No pudo haber dicho algo más acertado, ya que el suelo comienza a sacudirse y temblar, particularmente en el claro frente a ellos.

* * *

Rin bloquea el primer ataque de Anthea, sorprendiéndola ya que su espada ni siquiera astilla el báculo cuando Rin lo usa para bloquear su golpe. Rin le sonríe, una Carta flotando a su lado. —¡Shadow!

Rayo solo tiene un momento para registrar la sorpresa antes de que se encuentre incapaz de moverse. —Heh...— Mirando hacia abajo a la segunda sombra que parece estar sosteniendo su propia sombra postrada, tiembla con el esfuerzo de moverse incluso un poco. —Muy inteligente...

Anthea gruñe y presiona a Rin hacia abajo, Rin tiene que dar un paso atrás y luego saltar hacia atrás para evitar sus ataques, e incluso correr para agarrar a Kurikara en el camino, volver a envainarla y arrojarla una vez más sobre su espalda. Rin se gira nuevamente hacia Anthea una vez que ha terminado, observando su espada cuidadosamente y preguntándose cuál será su próximo movimiento.

Tanto Piarus como Antonio forman un equipo doble contra Kerberos, disparándole mientras Piarus convoca a otro demonio de fuego para que lo persiga. Kerberos casi parece divertido tanto como molesto, esquivando el fuego de la pistola y guiando al demonio de fuego a un lado. Al menos hasta que una flecha de Yue lo derribe. Kerberos se voltea ante eso y ataca directamente a Piarus, lo que lo hace gritar al ver al enojado león alado persiguiéndolo.

Yue se agacha cuando Donald le dispara de nuevo, esquivando al apartarse del camino. Casi es golpeado por un Naberius, pero despega en el aire y llama a un cristal. La lluvia de cristales que golpea al Naberius lo destruye.

Yue se da vuelta para ver a otro demonio viniendo hacia él, este siendo convocado por Donald. Yue frunce el ceño. _«Hay una gran abundancia de Tamers...»_ Invocando su arco, Yue apunta con cuidado al demonio, protegiéndose de otro ataque de Donald, y le dispara, provocando una explosión.

La explosión distrae a Anthea, haciéndola estremecerse y levantar la vista nerviosamente. Rin aprovecha su oportunidad y se sale de su alcance. Mirando a Mephisto y luego volviendo a mirar a sus amigos, Yukio y Shura, quienes están mirando los acontecimientos, Rin aprieta los dientes. —Bueno... mejor me doy una ventaja...— Rin saca dos Cartas y respira profundamente.

Anthea ve que Rin parece estar igual de distraído y aprovechando su oportunidad, se lanza contra él nuevamente. Solo para que tropezar y tambalearse mientras el suelo se agita debajo de ella. Rin le sonríe, no perturbado por el temblor de la tierra gracias al resplandor rosado oscuro que se arremolina bajo sus pies. Anthea no es la única perturbada por el temblor del suelo, todos los demás atacantes caen. Incluso Rayo termina cayendo al suelo.

Luego termina dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando su Furfur cae delante de él, emitiendo un gemido. Rayo levanta la vista para ver a Thunder regresar a Rin, acurrucarse a su alrededor y dejar escapar un sonido retumbante de satisfacción cuando Rin le rasca la cabeza. —Buen chico.— Dice Rin con satisfacción, mientras Thunder resplandece aún más brillantemente y regresa a la forma de Carta. Furfur se queja y luego se desvanece ante las instrucciones susurradas de Rayo.

Mephisto deja escapar un silbido impresionado y mira el resplandor debajo de la trampa que lo rodea, evitando que sea perturbado. —Impresionante.

Rin sonríe y en realidad se sonroja ligeramente ante los elogios. Luego se vuelve hacia Mephisto mientras atrapa la forma de Carta de Thunder. Colocando la Carta de nuevo en la funda, saca otra. —Solo un segundo... ¡Sword!

Sword envuelve el báculo de Rin, convirtiéndolo en un elegante estoque. Rin da un paso adelante, con la intención de sacar a Mephisto de esa trampa en este momento.

Solo para que suene un fuerte disparo y Rin tropiece. Él mira hacia abajo para ver la sangre derramándose de sus entrañas y se gira ligeramente para ver que Donald logró escapar de Keberos y el resto. Con una sonrisa triunfante y malvada, se regodea: —¡Ahí tienes, sucio mestizo!

Rin tose y vacila, pero se sostiene a si mismo lo suficiente como para darse la vuelta y, enfocándose, lanza la espada directamente al escudo que rodea a Mephisto.

Se rompe, justo cuando Float se disipa, liberando a Mephisto. Parpadea en estado de shock, mirando la espada a sus pies y notando sorprendido el cómo esta ileso.

—Je... espada mágica...— Suelta Rin, colapsando en el suelo. —No... nada de muertes Samael.

—Pero cualquier otra cosa va hmmm...— Mephisto levanta el báculo y sonríe cuando Sword se disipa, regresando también a Rin en forma de Carta. —Has de saber que lanzar tu espada no suele funcionar.

Pero todo lo demás se detiene cuando el suelo se sacude y un gran rugido se eleva antes de que el suelo se abra de golpe para revelar una forma de dragón de tierra que se gira hacia el exorcista más cercano con un gruñido enojado.

* * *

Tan pronto como Yukio ve a Rin derrumbarse y comenzar a sangrar, se está moviendo. No está solo, ya que primero Renzo y luego el resto se mueven a pesar de los gritos y maldiciones de Shura. Shura los sigue después de murmurar para sí misma acerca de pequeños idiotas imprudentes, llamando su espada.

El primero contra el que Anthea tiene que lidiar es con un Renzo muy enojado que ha convocado por completo a Yamantaka en este punto. Ella solo tiene un momento para quedarse en estado de shock antes de que la golpeen con fuerza y luego Renzo va tras ella haciendo que Yamantaka la golpee con una lanza de llamas negras. Está inconsciente antes de darse cuenta. Renzo dirige su K'rik hacia ella y es solo el tintineo de los anillos de cristal lo que ayuda a Renzo a controlar su temperamento y retroceder.

Yukio termina contra Neuhaus una vez más, quien solo tiene un momento para darse cuenta de que Yukio está aún más enojado que antes, antes de que Yukio le dispare con la intención de matar. Entre Yukio y Yue, Neuhaus se ve derribado y con dos personas que intentan matarlo, quienes apenas se contienen de hacer esto debido a que recuerdan cómo reaccionaría Rin.

Rayo rápidamente levanta las manos cuando Ryuuji le apunta con su bazuca –preguntándose vagamente cómo logró conseguirla a pesar de haber estado en una carrera–, asintiendo casi con aprobación. Ryuuji le devuelve la sonrisa y mantiene sus manos firmes.

Antonio termina derribado en el suelo por los Byakko de Izumo, y luego con un tonsho contra su cuello debido a Konekomaru quien, aunque tiembla, tiene una expresión determinada en su rostro y presiona el frío metal contra él lo suficiente como para cortarlo ligeramente.

Todo esto se ve perturbado cuando el suelo realmente comienza a temblar y con un grito, todos tropiezan y algunos retroceden, alejándose lo más rápido posible de los picos de tierra que están surgiendo.

—¡¿Qué... qué pasó?!— Exige Izumo, casi siendo empalada y solo salvándose por la intervención oportuna de Uke. —¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?

—¡Maldita sea!— Gruñe Kerberos, agarrando a Konekomaru por el cuello y lanzándolo sobre su espalda mientras él suelta un chillido. Tan pronto como Konekomaru lo está agarrando con fuerza, despega. —Earthy es una carta elemental alta. Por eso no se disipó.

—¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto, Kerberos?— Pregunta Yue, llevando a un aturdido Yukio en su brazo mientras vuela por el cielo.

Kerberos resopla. —¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡Pero ella no está escuchando!

—¡Rin!— Llama Renzo, tropezando junto a Rin y mirándolo frenéticamente. Una parte de él registra que esta parte es la única sección que está a salvo de la tierra temblorosa, pero esto se descarta a favor de mirar superficialmente al sangrante Rin. —¡Oi! Okumura-sensei! ¡Ven aquí!

Yue desciende al suelo con Yukio, quien tropieza un poco y luego se sienta al lado de Rin, maldiciendo levemente. —Todavía tiene las balas dentro de él y... con esas esposas sobre él no puede sanar rápido...— Yukio murmura para sí mismo, sacando su equipo médico. _«Maldita misión... No sé si tengo suficiente...»_ —Al menos con la curación lenta puedo sacar las balas, pero el resto...— Yukio maldice cuando el suelo tiembla de nuevo y mira hacia allá para ver las cosas volverse cada vez más locas. No solo los exorcistas enemigos sino también el resto están en peligro. Se vuelve hacia Mephisto. —¿No puedes hacer nada?

—No es recomendable con toda esta magia alrededor.— Responde Mephisto, luciendo molesto por ello. —La... Carta, ¿no es así? Debe ser contenida primero.

—Maldición. Shiemi, llama...— Yukio dispara un montón de órdenes, a lo que Shiemi responde fácilmente con la ayuda de Niichan. Luego hace una pausa y mira a Niichan pensativa y luego a la furiosa Earthy. La comprensión parpadea en su rostro y se lanza al caos, a pesar de los gritos de todos en contra de eso.

—Maldita sea.— Kerberos se levanta y va tras ella, preocupado por la niña. Pero pronto resulta que no necesita preocuparse realmente, ya que un círculo mágico brilla bajo Shiemi mientras ella se concentra. Luego se atenúa brevemente, a medida que Niichan se eleva en el aire.

—Necesito... luz solar.— Shiemi ralentiza su respiración y se concentra, recordando lo que Sekki le dijo.

— _La forma en que uno crea un círculo mágico no es una cuestión de lluvia de ideas y elaboración de este.— Revela Sekki, sorprendiendo a todos._

— _Pero... ¡dijiste que el estudiante hace el círculo!— Exclama Izumo, sorprendida._

— _Eso es cierto... pero es algo desde adentro. En el momento en que su alma y magia les hablen de ello, invocarán su verdadera magia.— Sekki sonríe suavemente a los que están delante de ella, mientras que Rin le da una sonrisa suave y asiente. —Es en ese momento cuando **deben** llamarlo, lo encontrarán._

Un glorioso sol brilla debajo de Shiemi, rodeado de flores y estrellas. Shiemi abre los ojos. —¡Ahora!

Una gran luz estalla, dos círculos más pequeños idénticos al que está debajo de los pies de Shiemi rodean a Niichan mientras la magia fluye a través de él, las ramas se extienden y se disparan hacia el dragón de tierra enfurecido y lo envuelven. El dragón de tierra ruge, pero se ralentiza hasta que se detiene.

Kerberos aprovecha su oportunidad. —¡Earthy! ¡Vuelve a tu verdadera forma!— Ordena mientras aterriza en la cima del dragón. Con una gran grieta, la forma masiva de la tierra se rompe en pedazos y se transforma en una carta brillante que luego vuela hacia Rin, flotando sobre su figura y aturdiendo a todos.

Shiemi titubea y cae, cayendo de rodillas y jadeando debido al agotamiento. Kerberos aterriza a su lado y le da un codazo, haciéndola levantar la mirada. De alguna manera, ella sabe que él está sonriendo.

—Buen trabajo Shiemi.— La elogia Kerberos y Shiemi logra darle una leve sonrisa a pesar de lo cansada que está.

* * *

Renzo empuja hacia atrás el flequillo de Rin, sintiendo la mancha de sudor y el calor de Rin. Está jadeando y haciendo una mueca, y Renzo tiene que sujetarlo para que Yukio pueda sacar las balas de su cuerpo. Es solo gracias al pulso de Yamantaka en su hombro que puede hacerlo, mientras Rin se estremece y tiembla de dolor.

Se da cuenta vagamente de cómo Mephisto se mueve una vez que la magia se desvanece, cómo todos los exorcistas están encadenados, con cadenas color rosa, y todos se ven descontentos e incluso enojados por ello. A excepción de Rayo, quien está sentado con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

—¿Les importaría decirme qué está pasando aquí?— Mephisto mira a Neuhaus en particular y le da una sonrisa maliciosa por cómo evita su mirada. —Eso está muy bien. Voy a averiguarlo.

—Mierda.— Eso, específicamente, hace que todos se vuelvan hacia Yukio, sorprendidos. Tiene las manos cubiertas de sangre y un montón de balas a su lado. —Nii-san necesita llegar a un centro médico adecuado. Pero no podemos moverlo en esta condición.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de quitar esas esposas.— Mephisto no parece contento con eso. —No puedo simplemente eliminarlas, no con cómo va a reaccionar el poder de Rin-kun.

Konekomaru tiembla ante eso. —Entonces... no hay... nada... nosotros...

Rin gime y, con una mano temblorosa, se las arregla para sacar una carta de la funda sobre él. —Toma... Yukio... tienes la misma magia... probablemente puedas...— Rin tose sangre ante eso.

—¡Rin!— Renzo se inclina hacia él, sus frenéticos ojos marrones mirándolo.

Yukio toma la Carta de Rin y la mira. Sus ojos se ensanchan. —...¿Heal?

Un estallido de luz surge desde la Carta y se eleva en el aire, una luz brillante que lentamente se transforma en la apariencia de una mujer con alas. Su aspecto angelical los tiene a todos mirándola fijamente, incluso mientras coloca sus manos sobre la herida de Rin y se instala junto a él y frente a Yukio. Ella levanta la mirada hacia Yukio. —Tu conocimiento y magia es lo que necesito. ¿Lo concedes?

Yukio la mira y luego asiente apresuradamente. —¡Sí! ¡Lo que sea que necesites!

Yukio se ilumina de repente y Shura lo abraza mientras la luz fluye de él hacia Heal, quien dirige su atención hacia Rin y brilla incluso aún más. Hace que todos se estremezcan, excepto Renzo, quien se enfoca en Rin y en cómo su expresión de dolor se alivia. La luz finalmente se desvanece y solo hay una Carta flotando sobre Rin.

Vuela de regreso a Yukio, quien la acepta con una expresión de asombro, mirando entre ella y Rin. Aunque todavía hay sangre, las heridas de Rin han sido curadas.

—Eso... definitivamente es un artefacto poderoso.— Mephisto se vuelve hacia Yue y Kerberos, con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Y ustedes son?

—Yue.— El ser angelical agita sus alas. —Este es Kerberos.

—Conozco al Gato de Osaka.— Se queja Shura. —¿Qué demonios... qué significa todo esto?

Todos se vuelven hacia Rin ante esto. Renzo nunca se molestó en apartar la mirada de Rin, sino que se centró en la expresión pacífica que ahora descansaba en su rostro. O, mayormente pacífica. —Todavía está caliente...

Por un momento, Ryuuji está confundido por eso, luego registra las respiraciones desiguales de Rin y su cara sonrojada. —¡Tiene fiebre!

—Su poder ahora está luchando contra las esposas.— Revela Mephisto, frunciendo el ceño. —Es mejor que se las quitemos antes de que empeore.

—Eso es aceptable.— Yue mira hacia abajo a Rin con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

Renzo se levanta cuidadosamente, luego se inclina y alza a Rin, colocándolo en una posición cómoda. A continuación, se vuelve hacia Mephisto, quien mira su expresión en blanco con curiosidad e interés.

—¿Bien? ¿A dónde tiene que ir para quitárselas?— Exige Renzo.

Mephisto se ríe después de un momento. —¿Asumiré que pueden manejar esto, Kirigakure-sensei, Okumura-sensei?— _Esto_ son los exorcistas todavía atados y nada contentos mirando, así como el relajado Rayo.

Shura murmura algo poco halagador. —Sí. Podemos.

—Muy bien.— Mephisto observa a Rin y luego mira a Yue y Kerberos. —Tendremos que caminar... aunque no creo que un león sea aceptado fácilmente.

Kerberos resopla. —Bien, bien... todos molestan al gato...— Murmura para sí mismo. —¿Por qué no Yue?

—Considerando a Sir Pheles...— Dice Ryuuji irónicamente. —Lo único llamativo son las alas.

Salta hacia atrás cuando en un breve destello de luz, las alas de Yue desaparecen. Yue encuentra su expresión atónita con una suave, antes de girarse hacia Kerberos. Kerberos suspira. —Bueno, si alguien tiene que mostrar su forma falsa, mejor que sea yo.

Ni siquiera pueden preguntar qué significa eso antes de que un círculo mágico brille bajo sus patas, extendiendo sus alas y envolviendo al león. Konekomaru mira el círculo, antes de reconocerlo con un sobresalto como el de la clase de Sekki. _«¡Eso es... el círculo que dijo que era el original!»_

Las alas de Kerberos se retiran para revelarlo nuevamente.

Todos miran fijamente. Incluso Mephisto está aturdido.

El peluche, uno que han visto antes, se estira. —Entonces, ¿vamos a ir a arreglar a Rin antes de que se consuma?

—¡¿Eeeeeh?!

* * *

Los exwires se encuentran de regreso en la oficina de Mephisto después de esto. Una vez más sentados en los sofás y sillas dispuestos, pero por una razón muy diferente.

El pie de Renzo no deja de golpetear. —¿Es... Rin va a estar bien?

—Él debería estarlo.— Ryuuji mira hacia Yue, quien está de pie junto a la puerta por la que Mephisto y Kerberos entraron con Rin. Él tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, como si los estuviera ignorando. —Aunque no puedo creerlo... ¿ese peluche?

Shiemi abre la boca y duda. —Um... bueno, cuando lo sostuve... ¿a él?... durante el examen, creí haber sentido magia. Magia poderosa... como el sol.— Shiemi mira a Yue. —Él... se siente diferente.

—Yo soy la luna.— Dice Yue, abriendo los ojos y mirando en su dirección. —Kerberos representa el sol.

—¿Podrías... podrías explicarnos esto?— Konekomaru pregunta suavemente. —Ese círculo mágico que usan... y ese de Okumura-kun... y las Cartas...

—Eso es mejor que lo explique Rin.— Dice Yue suavemente. —Él está en el centro de todo.

Ryuuji resopla. —Eso suele pasar con él.— Él mira a Renzo, quien todavía está golpeteando con su pie. —Shima... ¿podrías al menos tratar de estar tranquilo? No estás ayudando con los nervios de nadie más.

Renzo salta un poco ante eso. —¿Qué? Oh... lo siento...— La mirada de Renzo se vuelve hacia la puerta y se queda allí. Su pie comienza lentamente a reanudar los golpes.

Izumo suspira. —Ríndete... él tiene a alguien importante allí...— Izumo se cruza de brazos y se recuesta en su asiento, alejándose deliberadamente de todos. Shiemi la mira y parpadea, notando cómo sus dedos golpetean repetidamente y lo tensos que están sus hombros.

—La verdadera pregunta...— comienza Izumo. —Es donde está Tsukishiro-sensei.

Todo el mundo se sobresalta ante eso, incluso Renzo es sacado de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que ella tiene razón. _«Tsukishiro-sensei trata a Okumura-kun como a un hijo. Entonces, ¿por qué no está ella aquí?»_ Konekomaru se queda atónito cuando ese pensamiento lo golpea.

—Estoy aquí.— Dice Yue, llamando su atención.

Por un momento, todos están confundidos, luego Ryuuji cree entenderlo. —Oh. ¿Entonces Tsukishiro-sensei puede confiarte a Okumura?

—Eso es cierto.— Admite Yue, antes de cerrar los ojos una vez más.

Renzo frunce el ceño, sin estar seguro de si están leyendo esto correctamente. _«Pero ¿Porque si no Tsukishiro-sensei no se ha presentado?_ »Renzo vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta y a golpetear con el pie, su garganta y boca secas debido a la preocupación. « _Rin...»_

Shiemi mira a Yue y luego a la puerta. _«Por favor...»_ Ella piensa suavemente. _«Por favor, deja que Rin esté bien...»_

* * *

—Todos ustedes están en problemas.— Shura se burla del grupo reunido. —¡Especialmente tú, Neuhaus!

Neuhaus la ignora, mientras Rayo se ríe suavemente. —¿Supongo que hiciste arreglos para que los resultados reales de las pruebas de Rin-kun lleguen al Vaticano?

—Tan pronto como escuché sobre la ejecución.— Afirma Shura, luego mira a Yukio. —Deberían estar procesándolos ahora mismo.

Yukio deja escapar un 'hum', con la mente aún perdida en sus pensamientos. _«Ese... poder... Nii-san, ¿qué pasó allí?»_ Yukio apenas puede comprender ese poder y lo que significa para Rin. Al mismo tiempo, muchas cosas hacen clic juntas.

Pero aún más son confusas. _«¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?»_ Yukio golpea con el dedo su arma, perdido en sus pensamientos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saca de ellos.

Yukio no está seguro de cómo sentirse acerca de ver a Angel, el Paladín, entrando. Especialmente porque no parece satisfecho. Ignora a Shura y Yukio y se detiene frente a Rayo.

—¿Que pasó aquí?— Angel no suena complacido. —Se tomó la decisión de que el Hijo de Satanás sería aceptado y no ejecutado si pasaba el examen. ¿Resultados falsificados?

—No fui yo.— Rayo levanta sus manos aún atadas. —Solo seguí las órdenes. El resto parece haberlo sabido todo el tiempo.

Angel hace un ruido de disgusto y se voltea para enfrentar a los exorcistas. Sus ojos se ensanchan y luego se estrechan al ver a Neuhaus. —Tú. ¿Qué estás...?— Angel se vuelve hacia Shura. —Interrogaremos a todos. Sí, incluso a ti, Rayo.— Agrega cuando Rayo va a abrir la boca. —Los Grigori quieren que este incidente se resuelva lo más rápido posible.

—¡Maravilloso! Pero antes de eso... ¿tal vez te gustaría escuchar el informe de Okumura-kun y Kirigakure-san primero?— Sugiere Rayo alegremente mientras entras más exorcistas y comienzan a recoger a los exorcistas capturados, aliviando a los exorcistas de la Rama de Japón.

Angel se vuelve hacia Yukio y Shura y, después de un momento, asiente lentamente. —Sí. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente durante esta ejecución falsificada?

Yukio y Shura intercambian miradas. Shura se encoge de hombros y se vuelve hacia Angel. —Bueno, ustedes van a escucharlo de esos tipos... Así que, ¿cómo empezamos?

Angel termina boquiabierto, con Rayo riéndose en el fondo mientras es llevado al último a la sede del Vaticano, mientras se le explica todo lo que ocurrió.

* * *

La puerta finalmente abriéndose hace que todos se vuelvan hacia ella, conteniendo la respiración. El primero en salir es Kerberos, quien todavía está en su forma de peluche. —Bueno... eso fue agotador...

—Kerberos...— Yue se encuentra con su mirada mientras flota. Todo lo que hubiera dicho a continuación se ve interrumpido por la aparición de Mephisto.

—Agotador es correcto. Pero Rin-kun está completamente estable. No hace falta que me den las gracias.— Mephisto declara alegremente, aunque también parece estar algo cansado. Mephisto mira superficialmente a los exwires. —Pueden visitar si lo desean.

Eso hace que Renzo pase a su lado tan rápido que hace que un viento se eleve a su paso. Ryuuji pone los ojos en blanco y se pone de pie, siguiéndolo a un ritmo más tranquilo. Yue encabeza delante de él y detrás de él está Izumo.

Todos se detienen cuando ven la habitación. Es enorme y las paredes están cubiertas de múltiples sellos y símbolos, algunos de los cuales parecen brillar. El piso también tiene algunos círculos mágicos, pero han sido semi-borrados, dejándolos inertes. En cuanto a los muebles, una gran cama a un costado predomina, lo que atrae la atención de todos de inmediato, ya que es donde Rin está descansando. Se ve más pálido de lo habitual, pero está despierto.

Y Renzo está sentado al borde de la cama, aferrándose a la mano más cercana de Rin y mirándolo fijamente mientras Rin hace todo lo posible para asegurarle que está bien.

—Estoy bien, dije... ¡oh! ¡Todos!— Rin se ilumina al verlos y lucha por sentarse. Renzo lo agarra y lo empuja hacia abajo, lo que lo hace refunfuñar pero en realidad no lucha contra ello. Eso, más que nada, prueba cuán exhausto está Rin.

—Rin... ¿estás bien?— Pregunta Shiemi. Ella observa como Yue se acomoda en el lado opuesto de la cama mientras que Kero vuela para sentarse al lado de Rin.

—Siento como si hubiera luchado cinco rondas con Amaimon.— Rin gime, renunciando a tratar de sentarse y en su lugar hace todo lo posible para encontrarse con la mirada de todos mientras se apiñan alrededor de la cama. La única excepción es Mephisto, quien se apoya contra la pared, lo más cerca posible de la puerta y simplemente observa todo. —Pero por lo demás estoy bien. Solo necesito mucho descanso.

—Rin... um...— Shiemi duda, mirando entre Rin y el bastante intimidante Yue.

Ryuuji no tiene dudas. —¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

Rin se ríe entre dientes. —Directo al grano, como siempre...— Rin parece mirar más allá de ellos, su expresión se suaviza. —Yo... me imaginé que en algún momento tendría que decírselos, pero no así...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Konekomaru pregunta, perplejo.

—Es por su despertar.— Esa respuesta proviene de Mephisto, lo que hace que todos se volteen a mirarlo. Rin se ríe mientras Mephisto sonríe ampliamente. —Esto es lo que has estado escondiendo. ¿Es por eso que no puedo ver eventos de tu vida durante un cierto período de tiempo?

—Ja. Sí.— Rin apoya una mano en Kerberos. —Desde que conocí a Kero... fui protegido por mucho tiempo por Sakura.

—¿Sakura?— Mephisto se endereza ante ese nombre y frunce el ceño. —¿Quién es Sakura?

—Fue.— Rin le da una sonrisa irónica. —Ella era la maestra anterior de las Cartas y los guardianes que vienen con ellas.

—¿Te refieres a... esas cartas que estabas usando y... Kerberos y Yue?— Dice Renzo después de un momento, mirando entre ellos.

—Sí.— Un resplandor sale de debajo de las mantas y luego aflora, revelando todas las Cartas que ahora brillan y flotan en el aire, para asombro de todos.

Es ante esta vista a la que Angel, Yukio y Shura entran.

—¿Qué... qué es esto?— Angel extiende la mano hacia Caliburn, solo para congelarse cuando Yue le dirige su helada mirada.

—¡Yue!— Advierte Rin, antes de hacer una mueca y tener que respirar profundamente contra el dolor. —No lo hagas.

—Pero ese hombre...— Protesta Yue, con la mano brillando.

—No. No lo harás.— Rin suspira. —Yue... en realidad, probablemente sea mejor si te vas. Tú... no estás pensando correctamente.

—Rin... tu seguridad...

—Está garantizada por todos aquí y estoy seguro de que Kero puede encargarse.— Rin lo calma.

Kero se ríe y flota, los exwires cercanos retroceden para darle espacio. —Así es.

Sus alas se expanden y el círculo mágico regresa, antes de apartarlas para revelar su forma de león alado. Angel deja escapar un grito indigno a la vista y retrocede. Kero se ríe por lo bajo.

—¿Que está pasando?— Pregunta Yukio, mirando a su alrededor con confusión.

—Rin-kun acaba de terminar de explicar que heredó estas Cartas y los dos magníficos guardianes que vienen con ellas de una maestra anterior con el nombre de Sakura...— Mephisto explica grandilocuentemente.

—Kinomoto Sakura.— Añade Rin. Esta vez se las arregla para sentarse, con la renuente ayuda de Renzo, y mira a todos. —Ese es su nombre. La segunda en tener estas Cartas.

—Entonces, ¿quién fue el primero?— Ryuuji tiene que preguntar, mirando con curiosidad las Cartas que se ciernen cerca de su cabeza. Frunce el ceño a la más cercana a él. _«¿Es... eso realmente es una Carta?»_

—Clow Reed.— Rin sonríe ante la mirada de confusión de Mephisto. —No, no lo conocerías. Tampoco a Sakura. Ambos son de otro mundo.

—¿Otro mundo?— Yukio se ajusta las gafas después de un momento de mirar fijamente, y entra más en la habitación, uniéndose a los exwires en el círculo. Después de un momento de vacilación, se sienta en la cama, un poco más abajo que Renzo. —¿Nii-san... quieres decir...?

—Sakura eligió que su nuevo heredero fuera de otro mundo.— Explica Yue. —Ella previó mucho. Ella eligió a Rin. Al igual que Clow la eligió a ella.

Ahora todo el mundo está mirando fijamente a Rin, mientras las implicaciones de eso se hunden. —¿Quieres decir que... esta Kinomoto Sakura sabía que él iba a existir mucho antes de su nacimiento?— Mephisto suena sorprendido y no hay confusión sobre por qué. Todos los demás están igual de sorprendidos.

—Sí.— Yue se aleja de la pared y, mirando ferozmente a Angel, camina hacia la puerta. —Hablaré contigo más tarde, Rin.

—Sí, lo harás.— Rin sonríe y lo mira mientras se va.

Shura es la primera en recuperarse de esa abrupta salida y sale por la puerta. Ella regresa unos segundos después, luciendo confundida. —Se ha ido.

—Por supuesto que lo ha hecho.— Rin sofoca un bostezo. —Entonces... no voy a poder explicar mucho, pero... así que, _Sir Paladín_ , ¿qué quieres saber?

Angel se sobresalta ante eso. —Este... poder tuyo...— Angel mira nerviosamente tanto a las Cartas como a Kerberos. —¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Rin resopla. —¿Técnicamente? Mi madre.

Yukio lo mira aturdido —Nii-san... ¿qué quieres decir con...?

—Yuri Egin era una maga.— Rin dice con sencillez, mirando más allá de todos a Mephisto.

Mephisto se encuentra con su mirada. —... dime, ¿una de esas Cartas es adecuada para viajar en el tiempo?

Rin se ríe. —Debería haber esperado eso. Sí. Pero eso comienza con algo más... cuando encontré las Cartas por primera vez, estaban selladas. Excepto que accidentalmente rompí el sello y luego se dispersaron poco después...— Rin se rasca la nuca.

Kerberos resopla. —De la misma manera que Sakura... Rin usó accidentalmente una Carta y el resto se fue volando después de eso.— Kerberos suspira. —Tan molesto...

—Disculpa, pero ¿quién estaba _durmiendo la siesta_ , _Sr._ _Bestia Guardiana del Sello_?— Rin contraataca a Kero, quien mira hacia otro lado y murmura algo por lo bajo. Rin rueda los ojos y se vuelve hacia el resto. —Así que tuve que capturarlas primero.

—... esa sería la razón por la que hubo tantos eventos extraños en Southern Cross, ¿no es así?— Mephisto suena molesto. Entonces parpadea. —Espera... ese día largo de una semana...

—Sí... no me lo recuerdes...— Rin gime mientras todos los demás intercambian miradas perplejas. —De todos modos, tuve que capturarlas a todas.

Yukio está juntando cuidadosamente las piezas. —Algunos de esos demonios eran en realidad Cartas... y Nii-san... ¿ _situaciones más peligrosas que la mayoría_?— Yukio se para ante eso. —¡Nii-san!

Rin se contrae de nuevo. —Uh... um... aaah... cansado, realmente cansado. ¿Podemos guardar el resto para más tarde?— Rin da un dramático bostezo. —Estoy muy eh...

—Nii-san...— Gruñe Yukio, mientras Rin se agacha bajo las sábanas. Renzo tiene que morderse el labio para evitar romper en risas.

Finalmente, Yukio se pellizca el puente de la nariz y luego se quita las gafas y las limpia antes de volver a ponérselas. —Bueno, Nii-san _está_ cansado... debería tener tiempo para recuperarse.

—Dale una buena noche de sueño.— Dice Mephisto alegremente. —Puede que duerma hasta tarde, pero no tendrá que perderse más de un día de clases. Bueno, de clases de exorcistas.

—Y yo estaré aquí.— Kerberos se vuelve hacia Angel. —Yue podría ser el que no sea bueno para olvidar, pero tú eres quien puso una espada en la garganta de mi maestro y amigo.— Kerberos deja al descubierto sus colmillos. —Yo tampoco voy a olvidarlo tan rápido.

Angel palidece ante ese gruñido y esos colmillos. —En... entendido.— Él mira por encima del resto y asiente, antes de girarse y marcharse.

Shura resopla. —¿Quién lo diría? En realidad parece estar pensando. Así que, vámonos a la cama. Volveremos a hacerle preguntas a Rin más tarde.

Todos miran a regañadientes la cama, antes de salir cuidadosamente hasta que solo quedan Mephisto, Kerberos y Rin.

Es silencioso durante un largo momento después de que se cierra la puerta, entonces Mephisto habla.

—Creo que vas a arreglar las cosas.— Él mira como las Cartas flotan hacia Rin, quien se da vuelta en la cama para recibirlas en sus manos.

Rin logra darle una sonrisa menguante. —Ahora ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tu magia.— Mephisto inclina su sombrero en dirección a Rin. —Realmente estoy ansioso por todos los resultados.— Se da vuelta y deja la habitación, cerrando la puerta rápidamente detrás de él.

Dejando a Rin y Kerberos realmente solos.

* * *

Algún tiempo después de que Mephisto se haya ido y de que Rin esté seguro de que se fue hace mucho tiempo, Rin siente que la fría nariz de Kerberos toca su mano.

—¿Rin?

Rin se da vuelta lentamente y le sonríe a Kerberos, acariciando su cabeza y haciendo que el gran león cierre sus ojos complacido. —Sí. Me di cuenta de lo que me faltaba.

—¿Y qué era eso?— Pregunta Kerberos suavemente.

—También soy mitad humano.— Rin se ríe y sacude la cabeza. —Simple. Lo sabía al principio, pero me concentré en la parte del medio demonio. Ese fue el problema. Pero es el hecho de que soy ambos lo que estaba olvidando.

Rin cierra los ojos y recuerda una pregunta que le hicieron en Kyoto. _«Oye, Ucchusama... Soy ambos, ¿sabes?»_ Piensa en silencio. Abre los ojos después de un momento y sonríe.

Mañana debería ser capaz de lograrlo. Después de todo, lo que le faltaba no es tan complejo.

Tan obvio que no lo había considerado antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	30. Chapter 30

El suave sonido del rayado de tiza llena el aire, los sellos y símbolos se establecen cuidadosamente para soportar lo que se proyectará en esta misma habitación.

Kero observa a Rin dibujar otro símbolo, verificando con el cuaderno a su lado para asegurarse de que sea correcto. —Rin... ¿por qué te apresuras?

—Sabes por qué lo hago.— Le recuerda Rin, levantándose cuidadosamente y moviéndose a la siguiente ubicación para trazar más símbolos. —No tengo tiempo.

—Aun así, deberías al menos esperar hasta que regrese Ying Hua.— Sugiere Yue.

Rin niega con la cabeza. —Me las arreglé para terminar esto. No me faltaba mucho. Y se lo envié a Ying Hua para que lo revisara y ella dice que está bien. Demonios, tú, Kero y Sekki-san dicen que todo está bien.

—Ying Hua también dijo que deberías esperar hasta que ella regresara.— Kero le recuerda a Rin.

—No tengo tanto tiempo para esperar.— Señala Rin nuevamente, levantándose y desempolvando el polvo de tiza en sus manos, mirando alrededor de la habitación con cuidado y tomando como referencia el cuaderno una y otra vez mientras mira a su alrededor. —Si hubiera podido resolver las cosas mientras Ying Hua estaba aquí, lo habría hecho.

—Maldito demonio.— Se queja Kero, pensando en cómo, en última instancia, es la presencia de Mephisto lo que se hizo que Ying Hua se fuera. _«Si se hubiese quedado demasiado tiempo, la habrían descubierto. Y no podemos permitir eso»._

—Así que no podremos convencerte...— Yue suspira. —Como también seremos afectados por este hechizo, hay un límite en la cantidad de monitoreo que podemos hacer.

—Lo sé. Pero funcionará. Lo sé bien.— Rin le sonríe a Yue. —Finalmente conseguí todas las piezas.

Yue suspira pero se pone en posición. Kero se queja un poco más, transformándose en su verdadera forma, antes de que él también tome su lugar. Rin los mira a ambos, sonriendo suavemente, luego saca con cuidado el paquete de Cartas y las coloca en medio de algunos símbolos y un círculo mágico cuidadosamente dibujado. A continuación, se hace a un lado y toma su propio lugar en el centro, con otro círculo mágico dibujado a su alrededor.

Rin respira hondo. —Empecemos.

Y todo comienza a brillar.

**Capítulo 30: Tanuki Rosa**

Renzo intenta darse la vuelta. Intenta golpear su almohada. Incluso prueba un poco de leche tibia, pero nada funciona. Sigue mirando inexpresivamente la oscuridad sobre su cabeza y no puede dormir. Lo cual es bastante malo cuando esta es la segunda noche consecutiva que ha estado así.

A nadie se le ha permitido visitar a Rin mientras se recupera y Renzo no puede sacar eso de su cabeza. No puede llegar a comprender cuán pálido estaba Rin cuando lo vio por última vez, lo débil que se puso debido a las heridas sobre él y esas malditas esposas.

Renzo amortigua su gemido en la almohada, no queriendo a un Konekomaru enojado en su caso. Él mira el reloj digital cercano y hace una mueca ante la hora tardía –o temprana– que brilla con fiereza hacia él.

—Maldita sea...— Murmura, rodando lejos del reloj.

_«Maldición... pero al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo puedo dormir? No con Rin siempre en mi mente...»_ Renzo gruñe para sí mismo en silencio. _«Y eso es sin siquiera meter el hecho de todas estas cosas nuevas que acabo de aprender»._

Cosas como el hecho de que Rin es en verdad un mago poderoso tanto como el Hijo de Satanás, cómo heredó cartas mágicas especiales de una maga de otro mundo. Esos dos guardianes extraños que vinieron con esas cartas también.

_«Sin embargo, explica_ _algunas cosas_ _...»_ reflexiona Renzo. _«Como el cómo da la impresión de ser experimentado y luego actúa como un novato. Él solo actúa como un novato cuando se trata de pelear con sus llamas y su espada, y nunca antes las había tenido. Si tuviera su magia...»_ Renzo hace una mueca al pensarlo. _«No hay manera de que alguien pudiera vencerlo con eso»._

Y, en última instancia, eso es lo que preocupa a Renzo. Ahora que lo mira correctamente, le preocupa el que no sean necesarios, el que él no sea necesario, no con Rin teniendo dos leales guardianes y poderosas cartas a su entera disposición.

_«Sí, sí, puedo afirmar que Rin aún no tiene su magia, pero honestamente... ¡ha estado trabajando para arreglar eso desde la primera vez que la perdió!»_ Renzo se queja para sí mismo. _«Él va a recuperarla y luego... ¿Qué utilidad tendremos?»._

Tales pensamientos lo mantienen despierto hasta muy tarde.

* * *

Ryuuji mira el teléfono en su mano. —Maldición... ¿por qué Okumura no contesta?

—Bon, cálmate.— Konekomaru tranquiliza a Ryuuji. —Es posible que haya una razón por la cual no pueda responder.

—No apareció en clase según Godaiin.— Se queja Ryuuji. —¿Pensé que iba a regresar a la escuela hoy?

—A la escuela cram.— Le recuerda Renzo. —Deberíamos verlo cuando entremos en clase. Probablemente esté tomando una siesta o algo así de nuevo.

Ryuuji resopla y guarda su teléfono. —Puedo creer eso. Él puede tomar una siesta reparadora cuando se lo propone.

Renzo sonríe un poco ante ese pensamiento, pensando en cuántas veces Rin tomó siestas durante la semana en la que tuvo que poner toda su energía en estudiar para esa prueba manipulada. Tan estresante como era todo, tener a Rin desmayándose en su regazo fue un momento que Renzo secretamente atesora.

Como de costumbre, Ryuuji es el primero en atravesar la puerta y se detiene, mirando fijamente. Alzándose para poder mirar por encima de su hombro, Renzo observa tan pronto como Ryuuji dice: —¡Okumura!

Rin se vuelve hacia ellos, parpadeando ligeramente, y sonríe. —¡Yo!

—Okumura, tú...— Ryuuji entra y luego duda.

Rin le da una sonrisa torcida. —Um... ¿Ryuuji? ¿Podrías no preguntar? Solo... no hoy. Yo, bueno, preferiría volver a la normalidad. Y hay tanto que decir que hoy no es un buen día...— Rin se rasca la nuca, riendo nerviosamente.

Ryuuji le frunce el ceño, pero sus hombros se relajan. —Bien, bien. Pero será mejor que puedas hablar mañana.

Rin suelta una pequeña risa, un poco menos nerviosa, y baja la mano de su cabeza. —Sí. Puedo hacer eso.

Renzo está congelado en la puerta, mirando fijamente a Rin. Konekomaru lo mira por un momento. —¿Shima-san? ¿Estás bien?

Renzo sale de su aturdimiento ante eso. —¿Uh? Oh, sí, bien...

Konekomaru sonríe. —No necesitas mirar tanto, Okumura-kun no va a desaparecer frente a ti.— Se burla, antes de deslizarse a su alrededor y acercarse al propio Rin.

Renzo lo mira fijamente, luego se gira hacia Rin. —Pero...— Renzo traga saliva. _«Ese no es Rin. De ninguna manera es Rin. Él no sonríe así. No es Rin. ¿Quién diablos es él?»._

* * *

—¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HICIERAS HACER ESO!— Grita Kero, los ecos se extienden por todo el viejo dormitorio. Rin hace una mueca y agradece que Yukio se haya ido esta mañana a la escuela como es habitual.

—¡Oye! No es que tuviera otras opciones.— Señala Rin.

—¡Podrías haber dicho la maldita verdad!— Insiste Kero con un resoplido.

Rin niega con la cabeza. —No con lo débil que estoy ahora.— Lo cual es cierto, Rin todavía está en su cama, apenas logrando finalmente sentarse y comer tal como Cook insiste. Y es una comida muy simple, no congee –Rin ha tenido demasiado de eso últimamente– sino algo de ochazuke. Es más llenador en esta situación y ayuda a despertar el apetito de Rin para más tarde.

—¡Eso es cierto pero aun así!— Kero protesta una vez más. —¿No puedes confiar siquiera en Yukio para esto?

Rin hace una mueca. —Yukio ya está lo suficientemente preocupado. Y cuantos menos sepan que en realidad no estoy allí, mejor. Mirror puede cubrirme fácilmente, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo ha mejorado desde el ritual.

Kero se somete ante eso, luciendo pensativo. —Tienes razón... hombre, es realmente increíble cómo funcionó eso.

—Je. Dijiste que las Cartas se fortalecen junto a su maestro.— Señala Rin. —Y yo solo... bueno, va a ser difícil al principio, pero definitivamente soy más fuerte, ¿verdad?

Kero asiente, lentamente. —Sí. Definitivamente lo eres.

Mirando a Rin mientras come lentamente su ochazuke, Kero piensa en lo sorprendido que estaba al ver de lo que es capaz Mirror. Pero, por otro lado, esta nueva magia es tanto demoniaca como humana, algo nacido de alguien que se encuentra directamente en el medio de ambos y que además no lo rechaza.

Tal magia, por supuesto, tendrá más de una sorpresa bajo la manga.

* * *

Cuando comienza el Atletismo Práctico, Renzo se encuentra observando cómo "Rin" se abre paso a través de la carrera de obstáculos frente a él. Hasta que el Vaticano tome una decisión, Rin está en el limbo y, para vigilarlo, se acordó que siga asistiendo a la escuela cram hasta que se le notifique el horario original creado para él.

_«Pero ese no es Rin.»_ Piensa Renzo. No hay nada sólido respecto a eso, nada más que sentimientos y cosas que están fuera de lugar. Pero Renzo, de alguna manera, conoce a Rin, lo conoce completamente y la persona que se abre paso a través de la carrera de obstáculos no es Rin.

—¡Okumura-kun!— Grita Tsubaki, llamando la atención de Renzo y luego mira hacia allí para ver que una buena parte de la carrera de obstáculos ahora está en llamas, llamas azules.

"Rin" retrocede ante el regaño que está recibiendo, mientras Ryuuji niega con la cabeza al lado de Renzo. —Algunas cosas simplemente no cambian...— Señala, pero suena extrañamente feliz.

Renzo observa mientras "Rin" se disculpa y sale disparado a buscar un extintor de incendios para ayudar a arreglar las cosas. Y se pregunta por qué, incluso al ver las llamas azules, no puede ver realmente a Rin en la persona que tiene delante.

_«Sin duda. Ese no es Rin.»_ Renzo aprieta los dientes. _«Entonces, ¿quién demonios eres?»_

* * *

—Y ese es el final de la clase.— Yukio cierra los documentos en sus manos. —Tienen diez minutos antes de la próxima clase.

Todos suspiran aliviados, habiéndose agotado mentalmente por la prueba improvisada con la que Yukio los golpeó. Él tiene la urgencia de sonreír ante sus expresiones, especialmente cuando Renzo se queja como es costumbre, pero lo suprime. Reírse de sus estudiantes no es muy profesional.

_«Al menos no en sus caras.»_ Ese pensamiento sorprende a Yukio pero lo considera de todos modos. Sí, reírse en sus caras es grosero a menos que sea una broma de la que ellos quieran reírse. Los labios de Yukio se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa. Rin se da cuenta de esto y no puede evitar la suave sonrisa en su rostro, algo que Yukio nota mientras guarda sus cosas.

Al salir del aula, Yukio baja por el pasillo. Por suerte, esta es la última clase que tiene que dar hoy, así que planea ponerse al día con algunos documentos antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio. Probablemente estará una hora detrás de Rin, pero eso es más aceptable que no aparecer en lo absoluto.

—¡Oi!— Yukio se gira ante esa llamada para ver a Shura acercarse a él. —¿Tienes un segundo para hablar?

Yukio duda por un momento, luego asiente. —Sí, lo hago Shura-san.

Shura sonríe, luego lo agarra y lo arrastra. Se sorprende al encontrarse en la oficina de Tsukishiro. —¿Qué... por qué aquí?

—Tsukishiro dice que hay un buen escudo mágico aquí. Bueno para la privacidad.— Shura deja ir a Yukio y cierra la puerta detrás de ella con un fuerte clic. Luego se vuelve hacia él y, haciendo una pausa por un momento, suspira. —Mira, ya no voy a andarme con rodeos con esto. Has sido un desastre últimamente y apuesto a que tiene que ver con lo que vi durante esa ejecución falsificada.

Yukio se estremece. —¿Shura-san?

—Tus ojos.— Shura observa como Yukio se estremece. —Lucían como los de tu hermano cuando él es completamente demoníaco. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Yukio deja su bolso y se ajusta las gafas. —...sí. Es... la primera vez que sucedió fue en Kyōto. Mientras luchaba contra Tōdō, casi... pero retrocedió cuando vio mis ojos.— Yukio tiembla ante la memoria.

— _Esos no son tus ojos._

— _Esa es una linda mirada. La mirada de un demonio. No puedes ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza._

Sacudiendo ese recuerdo y captando la mirada preocupada de Shura, Yukio continúa: —La próxima vez... en Inari, Lucifer se me acercó.

Shura jadea. —¡¿Lucifer?! Yukio... ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Realmente no me hizo daño y... Nii-san se interpuso entre nosotros al final.— Yukio cierra los ojos. _«_ _Nii_ _-san también estaba muy asustado...»_

—De esos dos incidentes, tuve la impresión de que se manifiestan cuando tengo miedo. Miedo por mi vida, de hecho. Durante un tiempo, intenté forzarlo, pero... con cualquier cosa que en realidad pudiera funcionar correría el riesgo de matarme.— Confiesa Yukio.

Shura maldice. —Demonios. Pero... esa última vez que te vi...

—Parece que el miedo por la vida de otro es algo que también puede funcionar.— Yukio respira hondo. —Shura-san, ninguna de las pruebas dice que soy un demonio y, sin embargo, esto está sucediendo. Y Nii-san... Nii-san cree que no me dio una mashō cuando nacimos.— Yukio observa cómo la mirada de Shura se torna aún más sorprendida ante eso. —Sí, dice que es por mi magia y mi herencia que poseo esto. Y, con estos ojos apareciendo...— Yukio pasa una mano por debajo de uno de sus ojos. —Confirman lo que dice como verdad y...

— _Toma... Yukio... tienes la misma magia... probablemente puedas..._

—Nii-san también dijo que tenemos la misma magia.— Yukio cierra los ojos. Los abre y se encuentra con la mirada de Shura. —Eso significa que también soy un medio demonio. Simplemente no he despertado adecuadamente todavía.

Shura permanece en silencio durante mucho tiempo. —Yukio... si te conviertes en un medio demonio, eso no te va a cambiar si no lo dejas. Dudo que Rin haya cambiado desde que despertó.

Yukio abre la boca y luego hace una pausa. _«Eso es ... ese es mi mayor temor, ¿no? Que tener este poder sea como convertirme en un demonio, perderme a mí mismo, pero...»_ Una lenta sonrisa crece en su rostro. —No. No en las cosas que importan.

—Entonces, cuando suceda, sucederá.— Shura le da una sonrisa reconfortante. —Me mantendré callada sobre lo que he visto y te dejaré encontrar una manera de informarlo si puedes. Pero en este momento, callar es lo mejor. Ni siquiera sé cómo van a reaccionar ante el estado de mago de Rin en los altos mandos.

Yukio se muerde el labio suavemente por un momento. —Tienes razón... el peligro aún no ha pasado. Tenemos que estar listos.

Y él estará listo, listo para seguir adelante. Rin no se perdió cuando despertó, ¿cómo puede Yukio no igualarlo en su propio caso?

* * *

Renzo se detiene en el pasillo y ve a "Rin" moviéndose frente a él. Duda por un momento, seguidamente se arma de valor y avanza. —¡Oye! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un poco?

"Rin" se da vuelta para mirarlo, perplejidad en sus rasgos. —Por supuesto. ¿De qué quieres hablar Renzo?

Renzo agarra a "Rin" y lo arrastra al aula cercana, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Renzo se gira hacia "Rin" con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?— Exige.

El chico frente a él lo mira, sorprendido. —¿Quién...? espera, ¿puedes sentirme?

Renzo sacude la cabeza. —No siento nada diferente, pero tú no eres Rin. Todo está fuera de lugar. No por mucho, pero lo suficiente. No puedes ser él.

Él mira a Renzo por un largo momento, una mirada intensa en sus ojos. —¿Tú... prestas tanta atención?

Renzo siente el calor elevarse en sus mejillas cuando el subtexto allí lo golpea, pero asiente de todos modos, cruzando los brazos. —Así que, ¿quién eres?

Una sonrisa crece en su cara. Realmente no es la sonrisa de Rin, por lo que se ve extraña en sus rasgos. —Por lo que puedes notar esas cosas. Te aseguro que no quiero hacer daño. Me convoco Kerberos para reemplazar temporalmente a Rin mientras él se recupera un poco más. El tiempo se extendió debido a un ritual para recuperar su magia.

El aliento de Renzo se entrecorta y lo sisea. —¿Él es... es un mago de nuevo?

—Sí.— La respuesta es simple y hace que Renzo se estremezca un poco. El impostor se da cuenta y le da una amable sonrisa. —¿Tienes miedo?

Renzo se pone rígido, negándose a responder la pregunta. El impostor inclina la cabeza. —Soy una Carta y Rin es mi maestro.— Explica. —Mi deber es ayudarlo, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por él. El deber puede ser una alegría cuando estás con la persona adecuada.

Una mano toca su mejilla, atrayendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los del impostor. Él sonríe. —Tú, que notas tanto a Rin, no tienes nada que temer. No pienses que siempre es fuerte, tiene una fragilidad en él. Creo que Yue y Kerberos tienen razón. Eres el correcto. Eres su Syaoran.

—¿Syaoran?— Repite Renzo, su boca seca.

El impostor sonríe. —Li Syaoran. Con quien Sakura se casó y vivió su vida juntos felizmente. Para Rin, creo que puedes cumplir el mismo papel y apoyarlo como lo hizo Syaoran con Sakura.

Renzo mira al impostor, con el rostro ruborizado de rojo. Luego retrocede, negando con la cabeza. —Yo... me tengo que ir. Tengo una clase.

Se apresura a salir por la puerta, negándose a considerar lo que le acaban de decir como la verdad. ¿Qué puede darle un espía, un traidor, a Rin?

* * *

Es imposible no darse cuenta de lo distraído que está Renzo. Principalmente porque en realidad termina prendiéndose fuego debido a su distracción, lo que provoca muchos gritos hasta que un balde de agua es arrojado sobre él.

Chorreando agua, Renzo se niega a encontrarse con su mirada. Sekki decide que esperar no es una buena idea en esta situación y, suspirando, agarra suavemente su barbilla y levanta su mirada. —¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?

Renzo abre la boca y luego la cierra, nervioso. —Rin... Rin no está aquí. No está en la escuela. Solo uno... falso.

—Aaah.— Sekki lo mira por un momento. —¿Cómo sentiste eso? Ni siquiera yo puedo notar la diferencia.— Principalmente porque su magia sigue siendo verdaderamente humana, convirtiéndola a ella y a Yue en la parte más compleja del ritual. Y la razón principal por la que Rin todavía está tan cansado.

—No lo hice.— Esa confesión de Renzo hace que los ojos violetas de Sekki se ensanchen en estado de shock. —No era Rin. Yo... no parecía ser Rin, así que pregunté y definitivamente no lo era.

—Increíble... te fijas en él, ¿no es así? Lo miras y lo ves.— Sekki sonríe. —Realmente eres un buen chico.

—No lo soy. Soy un espía, un traidor y un pervertido.— Renzo refuta inmediatamente. —Se supone que debo pedirte que te unas a los Illuminati.

—No lo has hecho.— Señala Sekki suavemente. —¿Por qué no?

Renzo suelta una risa quebrada. —¿Qué sentido tendría? Dirías que no.

—Eso es verdad. Pero, ¿por qué no lo hiciste realmente, en lugar de mentirle a los Illuminati sobre ello?— Renzo se estremece ante eso, mirando a Sekki una vez más.

—Yo...— Renzo mira hacia abajo. ¿Por qué mintió? ¿No sería más fácil decir la verdad, hacerle la solicitud a Sekki? Y sin embargo, cada vez que intenta hacer eso, flaquea. Ni siquiera ha estado presionando a Yukio, evitándolo lo mejor que puede mientras es su maestro. La única vez que ha estado cerca de él en semanas es cuando Rin estaba sangrando en el suelo y necesitaba la ayuda de ambos para sobrevivir.

—Renzo-kun. No eres una mala persona. Eres una persona, a veces todavía un niño. Y eso no tiene nada de malo. No hay nada malo en cometer errores en tu vida.— Le dice Sekki suavemente. —Serás una buena persona, sé que puedes serlo. Y puedo ver cómo te iluminas cada vez que estás con Rin-kun. Veo cómo él también relaja su guardia. Renzo-kun, eres mejor de lo que crees.

Sekki le da un apretón en el hombro y luego se levanta. —Ahora, creo que nuestra lección ha terminado por hoy. Ve a limpiar y cámbiate.

Renzo asiente y, crujiendo ligeramente debido a su ropa y zapatos empapados, camina hacia el vestuario cercano, con la cabeza girando. Y preguntándose si eso es verdad.

* * *

Rin está en la cocina, discutiendo suavemente con Cook con respecto a la cena de esta noche, cuando Mirror regresa.

—Rin. Volví.— Esa voz que suena como la suya, pero con diferentes entonaciones, hace que Rin se gire y sonría al ver a su copia.

—¡Mirror! ¿Cómo fueron las cosas en la escuela?— Pregunta Rin ansiosamente, alejándose de Mirror e inclinándose sobre el mostrador entre la cocina y el pequeño comedor para hablar con ella. —¿Algún problema?

—Las cosas salieron bien. Pero bueno— ella se sonroja. —No soy tan buena como tú con tus llamas azules yyyy... hubo un accidente en la clase de gimnasia...

Rin hace una mueca. —¿Ningún daño hecho a nadie?

—Excepto por la carrera de obstáculos.— Mirror se ríe un poco. —Te respeto aún más, ser capaz de controlar el fuego tan fácilmente como respirar.

Rin se sonroja ante eso. —Aaah... gracias. Entonces, ¿alguien se dio cuenta?

Mirror duda. —Bueno en realidad--

—¡¡¡Yooo!!!— Un fuerte grito resuena en la cocina. —Rin, ¿estás aquí?

Rin se sobresalta. —¡Renzo! ¡Estoy en la cocina!— Rin mira a Mirror y, contento por el hecho de que esta vestido con su uniforme escolar, le hace señas. —¡Rápido, regresa a la forma de Carta!

Una mirada un poco angustiada cruza la cara de Mirror, pero ella rápidamente hace lo que le dijeron y regresa a la forma de Carta, Rin la atrapa fácilmente y la reposiciona en la funda. Justo a tiempo, mientras Renzo asoma la cabeza y sonríe al ver a Rin.

—¡Ahí estas! ¿Puedes ocuparte de una persona más para la cena? Tengo... bueno, preguntas sobre magia. Nada sobre la tuya sino que bueno...— Renzo se encoge de hombros y levanta una mano. —También fuiste enseñado por Tsukishiro-sensei, ¿verdad?

Rin sonríe. —Sí, lo fui. Entonces, ¿algo que quieras para cenar? Estaba pensando en hacer un filete hamburg.

Renzo se ilumina ante eso. —¡Oh, me gusta eso! Eso suena...— Renzo se calla, y ve a Cook detrás de Rin. —Um... Rin... ¿eso es un fantasma?

Rin niega con la cabeza. —No.— Él mira a Cook y sonríe. —Esta es Cook. Ella es otra Carta. Como nunca ha sido muy poderosa, ha estado trabajando en la cocina desde que nos mudamos aquí.

—Uh. Así que ella cocina ¿cierto?— Renzo se instala en la mesa cercana con un suave gemido, dejando su bolso en el suelo. —¿Eso es todo lo que hace?

—Ella es muy buena en eso.— Rin dice felizmente. —Y tiene un montón de recetas.

—Je, sigo pensando que eres el mejor cocinero de la historia.— Dice Renzo, haciendo que Rin se ponga rojo ante el cumplido. —Entonces, aparte del filete hamburg, ¿en qué más estás pensando?

Renzo deja que el feliz balbuceo de Rin lo tranquilice, cambiando lentamente de tema para tantear la postura de Rin sobre la magia. No parece darse cuenta de la naturaleza exacta de algunas de las preguntas de Renzo, algo por lo que está agradecido. Aunque al mismo tiempo, Renzo tiene una sensación extraña en sus entrañas, ya que algunas de las respuestas hablan de una fuerte independencia con respecto a ser un mago.

El sonido de pasos interrumpe a Renzo en medio de una pregunta y se da vuelta para ver a Yukio entrar en la cocina. —Estoy de vuelta, Nii-san... Shima-san.— Yukio mira fijamente a Renzo, con un poco de sospecha.

Renzo le da una sonrisa brillante. —Estoy aquí por la comida de Rin y algo de charla mágica.

Yukio todavía lo mira con cautela, pero se relaja un poco. —Ya veo... ¿qué estás preparando Nii-san...?— Yukio mira a Cook, lo que lleva a Rin a comenzar a reírse de su boca abierta.

Yukio empuja apresuradamente sus gafas hacia arriba. —¿Eso es... una carta?

—Sí. Cook.— Rin rápidamente le explica las cosas a Yukio nuevamente. —Ukobach se fue hace un mes más o menos, no es como si te hubieras dado cuenta.— Rin le lanza una mirada juguetonamente fulminante a Yukio, quien se encoge de hombros y acepta el sutil regaño con gracia.

—Aaah... bueno, es un placer conocerte.— Yukio le da una sonrisa vacilante y recibe una sonrisa feliz de Cook en respuesta. Yukio se acomoda en la mesa, sentado frente a Renzo. Durante un tiempo, nada se dice ni se escucha, excepto algunos silbidos felices de Rin cuando comienza a cocinar en serio.

—Ya sabes, hablaba en serio acerca de hablar con alguien sobre el asunto.— Le dice Renzo a Yukio, poniéndolo tenso. Se encoge de hombros ante su mirada. — _Ellos_ _no_ quieren que lo hagas.

Yukio se pone más rígido ante esa revelación, luego se relaja lentamente. —Hablé con Shura-san hoy.

—Eso es bueno.— Renzo mira a Rin y sus rasgos se suavizan. —No quiero lastimar a Rin.

Yukio mira a su hermano y luego se vuelve hacia Renzo. —¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermano?

Renzo se ríe. —¿Intenciones? Suenas tan viejo allí Wakasensei...— Su sonrisa cae cuando Yukio lo mira fijamente y suspira, apoyando la barbilla en una mano. —Nada. No pretendo nada en este momento.

Yukio deja escapar un sonido pensativo de sus labios. —¿Y qué hay de después?

Renzo se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé.

Yukio lo mira por un momento, pero cualquier posibilidad de presionarlo más hoy se pierde cuando Rin anuncia alegremente que la cena esta lista y ambos se giran para preparar los platos antes de que Rin comience a servir.

* * *

La puerta de la celda cruje cuando se abre, fuerte y odiosamente. El sonido podría ser la peor parte de todo esto, ya que de lo contrario esta celda es relativamente cómoda. Por otra parte, Rayo es el único en el equipo de ejecución falsa que realmente creía que era real hasta que se le informara lo contrario.

Él mira hacia arriba y sonríe. —Hola, Angel. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

—Agotadoras.— Angel se pasa una mano por el pelo y en verdad luce más harapiento de lo habitual. No se ve tan impecablemente perfecto en apariencia como es usual. —No puedo esperar hasta que seas autorizado para el servicio activo nuevamente.

—¿De verdad crees que lo conseguiré?— Pregunta Rayo, divertido.

—Sí.— Angel no se sienta, aunque Rayo no espera que lo haga. La celda es bastante polvorienta e incluso sucia en algunos lugares. —El Vaticano sigue debatiendo las revelaciones más recientes sobre Okumura Rin.

—Hmmm...— Rayo lo mira, notando cómo en realidad usó el nombre de Rin. —¿Tú qué piensas?

Angel se encoge de hombros. —No sé nada de esto. Es diferente.— Angel aparta la mirada de Rayo. —Seguiré mis órdenes, cualesquiera que sean.

Rayo alza las cejas ante eso, pero no dice nada más. —Entonces, ¿solo me visitas para ver cómo estoy?

—Sí. Aunque ha habido un incidente recientemente y me gustaría una segunda opinión al respecto...— Angel atrae a Rayo a una conversación sobre una misión reciente que técnicamente aún está en curso ya que no han llegado a una conclusión adecuada para manejar la situación.

Rayo presta atención a la información que se le da, incluso hace preguntas puntuales para obtener aún más, pero en el fondo de su mente recuerda que lo primero que Rin hizo según el informe que hizo Angel, fue salvar a Angel de uno de sus guardianes.

Y se pregunta qué podría significar eso para el futuro. Al mirar a Angel, Rayo se pregunta si está comenzando a ser un poco más flexible con respecto a los demonios y cómo tratar con ellos.

La misión por la que está preguntando es otra en la cual Angel anteriormente no tendría reparos en simplemente destruir a todos los demonios involucrados por el "bien" de todos.

* * *

Rin puede escuchar la suave respiración de Yukio en la cama frente a la suya. Él sonríe, sabiendo que Yukio se va a dormir y descansar más razonablemente que antes. No sabe qué cambió exactamente su opinión respecto a eso, pero lo hizo.

_«Tal vez lo sé.»_ Piensa Rin, mirando hacia el techo sobre su cabeza. _«Se enteró de mi magia. No puedo estar seguro de qué piensa exactamente, pero... es mi hermano. Al igual que yo, cuando me enteré de sus deberes y habilidades exorcistas, está repensando lo que piensa sobre mí»._

Rin sonríe ante eso, pero esto se desvanece lentamente a medida que considera cómo podría reaccionar el Vaticano. Es eso lo que lo hace apresurarse a arreglar las cosas antes de que Ying Hua pueda regresar.

_«_ _Mañana... mañana estaré bien de nuevo. Apenas a tiempo para ir a la escuela, pero...»_ Rin cierra los ojos y controla el pulso de su magia. Se siente diferente. Aunque bien. Muy bien.

Tendrá que explicar cosas y no todo se puede explicar tan fácilmente.

_«Pero tengo que decirles.»_ Piensa Rin, haciendo retroceder su reticencia al respecto. « _No puedo explicarlo todo, eso llevaría demasiado tiempo. Pero lo importante, definitivamente puedo decirles eso»._

Suspirando, Rin rueda en su cama y se recuerda el que debe dormirse. Mañana será un día importante. Él tiene que estar listo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	31. Chapter 31

Shiemi se sirve una taza de té, lenta y cuidadosamente. Ella ya le sirvió una a Niichan, quien sorprendentemente disfruta de tales cosas, y por ende pone abajo la tetera. Rodea con sus manos la cálida taza y duda por un momento antes de llevársela a la boca y tomar un sorbo.

Una ráfaga de calor la inunda, guiada por un sabor dulce y gentil, con el leve regusto amargo que agrega algo a la experiencia. Shiemi la vuelve a bajar lentamente.

Shiemi cierra los ojos, recordando el calor de su magia inundándola en el momento en que descubrió su verdadero círculo mágico. Ella recuerda la mirada orgullosa y feliz en el rostro de Tsukishiro cuando se lo mostró.

— _Muy bien hecho.—_ _Tsukishiro_ _le sonríe. —Has logrado algo que a veces a las personas les lleva años dominar. Y sin un maestro adecuado. Sin embargo, me temo que realmente ya no puedo enseñarte._

Shiemi abre los ojos nuevamente y alza la taza de té hacia su boca de nuevo. Disfrutando el sabor nuevamente, recuerda lo que Tsukishiro agregó al ver cuán deprimida se vio ante esas palabras.

— _Eso no significa que no puedas tener un maestro. Kerberos pertenece al sol y, por lo tanto, es capaz de ayudarte. Y Rin-kun mismo sabe bastante sobre magia. Incluso hay alguien más que potencialmente podría ayudarte.— Le asegura_ _Tsukishiro_ _. —E incluso sin eso, eres una chica brillante con talentos maravillosos. Te convertirás en una Maestra maga con o sin alguien que te enseñe._

Shiemi no puede evitar la sensación de calidez en ella ante eso. Ella mira a Niichan, recuerda lo maravilloso que es lanzar magia. Cuan increíble es Niichan y lo amable que es. Ella piensa en lo que dijo Rayo sobre hacerse amigo de los demonios.

—Puedo hacer esto.— Dice Shiemi asertivamente. Levanta la vista hacia la puerta y piensa en Rin. Piensa en lo que prometió que explicaría hoy. El cómo Yukio mencionó que no tiene problemas en destinar una clase para que todos puedan hacerle preguntas a Rin. _«Esa incluso fue la razón de la prueba, hacernos demostrar que podemos saltarnos una clase sin problema, siempre que hagamos un poco de autoaprendizaje más tarde»._

Una prueba en la que obtuvo el 100% nuevamente.

Shiemi inhala y exhala, luego toma otro sorbo de su té. La calidez en este se corresponde con la calidez en su corazón.

_«_ _Miwa_ _-kun tiene razón. Tengo poder que no muchos tienen y puedo hacer mucho. Seré una maga y una Tamer, ambas. Y una Doctor también.»_ Shiemi cierra los ojos, felicidad dentro de ella.

Ella será asombrosa. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es seguir avanzando.

**Capítulo 31: La Mayor Parte de la Verdad**

Las manos de Rin tiemblan. Es curioso notarlo, pero al mirar sus manos, Rin puede ver cómo tiemblan. Son los nervios, tal vez un toque de miedo, lo que las hace temblar.

Rin respira profundamente, luchando por calmarse. Sin embargo, no funciona y Rin no se sorprende.

_«Tal vez, en el fondo nunca pensé que llegaría este día..._ _»_ Piensa Rin, un poco triste. _«Que por alguna razón, no tendría que explicar...»_

Pero sea lo que sea que pensó, en este momento, hoy tendrá que explicar lo mejor que pueda su magia y las Cartas. A Kero y Yue también.

_«Aunque no a_ _Sekki_ _.»_ Piensa Rin con determinación. « _No voy a explicar a_ _Sekki_ _. Ella necesita ser desconocida por un poco más de tiempo»._

Rin cierra los ojos y se concentra en su respiración. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos, como para ocultar el temblor, y se topa con el orbe que creó con su magia y la ayuda de Memory y Record. Rin traga ante ese recordatorio y abre los ojos.

—Vas a hacerlo, Rin.— Se recuerda a sí mismo. —No puedes huir para siempre.

Y así lo hará, una vez que llegue el momento de ir a la escuela y a la clase de Yukio, él explicará todo.

* * *

Centrarse en clase no es fácil hoy. Podría haber muchas razones por las cuales Konekomaru no puede concentrarse en sus clases normales, pero sabe muy bien que solo hay una razón por la que está luchando aquí hoy.

En la escuela cram, Rin explicará todo sobre su magia.

_«Bueno, tal vez no todo...»_ Konekomaru mira a Izumo, quien se está enfocando en el papel frente a ella. Se pregunta si eso tiene algo que ver con esta clase.

La parte más extraña de todo esto es que Rin les dijo desde el principio. Que era un mago, que estaba trabajando en arreglar las cosas. Pero todos lo descartaron debido a que la magia humana y demoníaca son opuestas. Incluso antagonistas entre sí.

_«Shima-san dijo que lo logró»_ Piensa Konekomaru, golpeando su lápiz sobre su escritorio. _«No dijo exactamente cómo se enteró, pero fue a cenar al dormitorio de los hermanos Okumura»._

Konekomaru hace una pausa, pensando en cómo Renzo regresó a su dormitorio. Parecía casi angustiado de una manera extraña. Pero esa no es la peor parte, piensa.

— _Oi_ _, espía. Le dijiste a los Illuminati, ¿cierto?.— Ryuuji le frunce el ceño a Renzo mientras este yace en la cama, simplemente mirando hacia el techo._

_Renzo se sobresalta ante eso. —¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?_

_Ryuuji lo mira fijamente, parece casi enojado, luego retrocede. Konekomaru lo ve observar más de cerca, repasar de nuevo las cosas y_ _suavizarse_ _un poco. —Oye, se supone que debes informarles, ¿verdad?_

_Renzo traga. —Yo... no lo hice.— Renzo no se encuentra con su mirada._

_Ryuuji suspira. —Shima... Renzo. Es porque es Okumura, ¿verdad?_

_Renzo no dice nada, pero el rubor en su rostro responde por él._

Konekomaru suspira en el presente, luego se sobresalta cuando el maestro llama su nombre. Ruborizándose por la vergüenza, admite no haber estado prestando atención. Consigue que el maestro le frunza el ceño, quien afortunadamente pasa a otro estudiante en lugar de enfocarse en él.

Konekomaru mira los papeles frente a él y espera que todo esté bien.

* * *

El ruido de la cafetería se ha convertido en nada más que ruido de fondo para Shiemi, mientras se concentra en lo que está frente a ella y en lo que trabaja.

El sonido de la silla frente a ella la hace levantar la mirada. Renzo le sonríe mientras se sienta, colocando su propio bento a un lado. —No es propio de ti el comer sola.— Señala Renzo casualmente. —Y especialmente no en la cafetería.

Shiemi se sonroja. —B-bueno, en realidad es el único lugar privado con mesas. Y en el que se me permite comer...

Renzo se ríe. —Así es. La biblioteca está fuera de los limites por esas razones.— Renzo observa el bento de Shiemi, el cual se ha reducido en un tercio incluso mientras Shiemi ha estado trabajando. —Rin debe estar estresado.

Shiemi asiente lentamente. —Todos obtuvieron un bento de él.— Shiemi le da una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en cómo Yukio los reunió a todos en la mañana para poder dárselos y decirles que la reunión programada en sustitución de su clase todavía estaba en marcha. _«Yuki-chan se veía mejor hoy. Me alegro»._

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?— Pregunta Renzo, abriendo su bento y sonriendo ante la comida que hay dentro. Puede ver algunos de sus favoritas allí, al igual que en el de Shiemi. No es de extrañar que Yukio tuviera cuidado al repartir los bento. Rin le habría gritado si los mezclara.

—¡Um! Es mi magia... yo solo...— Shiemi mira lo que está frente a ella por última vez, luego se lo acerca a Renzo. Él lo toma con cuidado y alza las cejas.

—¿Este es tu círculo personal?— Ante el asentimiento de Shiemi, tararea pensativamente.

—Pensé que si lo dibujaba, sería fácil resolver las cosas.— Responde Shiemi, yendo por su bento para comer un poco más.

—Bueno...— Renzo toma un bocado, lo mastica y se lo traga, mirando pensativo el papel. —Está dominado por ese sol, ¿verdad? Pero alrededor de los bordes y llenando la mayor parte, tienes flores y plantas, incluso un poco de símbolos de tierra. Lo cual es interesante.

—¿Es... lo es?— Shiemi pregunta, vacilante.

Renzo toca con cuidado la parte superior del círculo. —Tienes una pequeña luna creciente aquí, así que, como el resto de esta magia, esta magia de Clow Reed según lo que descubrimos recientemente, tiene algunos equilibrios de luz y oscuridad. Pero estás enfocada principalmente en el sol. Lo que hace que las plantas sean un poco raras.

—¿Lo hace?— Shiemi parpadea un poco, tratando de pensar cómo eso es raro. —Pero también soy muy buena con los demonios de la tierra y con Niichan...— El pequeño hombre verde da un chirrido como prueba, todavía feliz sobre su cabello.

Renzo sonríe. —Sí, pero la forma en que funciona el sistema mágico es que Bosque está asociado con la Luna. Parece que su fuerte asociación se manifiesta a través de aquello, así que... es más como el Sol y la Tierra. Hay un toque de Luna allí para el equilibrio, pero al igual que Tsukishiro-sensei, estás enfocada principalmente en un aspecto de los elementos.

—Eso es... eso es lo que pensé. Aunque olvidé que la Luna influía en la parte del Bosque...— Shiemi hace una mueca ante eso.

—No hay problema. Solo lo recuerdo porque soy bastante bueno en las cosas relacionadas a la Luna...— Renzo mira a Shiemi por un momento, notando cómo de repente se ve un poco deprimida. —Oye, no he logrado obtener mi propio círculo personal y he recibido tutorías privadas de Tsukishiro-sensei durante meses.

—E-eso es cierto.— Shiemi sonríe. —Pero ahora definitivamente no puede enseñarme. Ella podría darme malos hábitos, eso es lo que dijo.

—Cierto. Pero apuesto que tienes más opciones de las que crees. Creo que Rin puede ayudar un poco y tú eres la chica más dura que conozco.— Dice Renzo alegremente. —¡Has salvado los traseros de todos más que nadie, incluso más que Rin! Estarás bien.

Shiemi se sonroja pero felizmente regresa a su bento y a la discusión de magia con renovada confianza.

* * *

La clase de Yukio es la última del día, lo que hace que todos estén atormentados por los nervios para cuando llegue. Saben muy bien por qué es al final, dándoles a todos el suficiente tiempo para hablar sobre las cosas y, en teoría, no distraerlos de sus estudios normales.

Pero están distraídos y es difícil prestar atención a sus clases con el conocimiento de que Rin finalmente explicara mucho.

Pero finalmente llega y, exhalando un suspiro de alivio, todos se vuelven hacia Rin mientras este se pone de pie. Él juega con algo en su bolsillo mientras los mira a todos. Kerberos –en esa forma de peluche– flota a su lado, a veces mirándolo con lo que debe ser preocupación. Shura entra en silencio, cierra la puerta detrás de ella y se apoya contra esta.

Rin abre la boca...

... y en una gran nube de humo aparece Mephisto, haciendo que Rin tosa y le gruña. —¡Maldita sea, payaso! ¡¿No puedes entrar como una jodida persona normal por una vez?!

—¡Normal es una palabra tan mala!— Declara Mephisto grandilocuentemente. —Nunca haría eso.

Rin gruñe de nuevo, luego se relaja y pone los ojos en blanco. —Sí, pero haces esto tanto que será _normal_ para ti.

Mientras Mephisto balbucea ante eso, Rin se levanta para sentarse en el escritorio. Yukio suspira y se para junto a él, vigilando al demonio que está frente a ellos. —Tú también quieres respuestas, ¿no?— Rin pregunta con voz seca.

—Pero por supuesto. Te las arreglaste para guardar secretos durante mucho tiempo, ¿cómo puedo no ser curioso?— Mephisto entrecierra los ojos hacia Rin.

Rin sonríe. —Bien. Compórtate y no te echaré. Realmente compórtate y podría comenzar a considerarte mi _Aniue_...

Mephisto lo mira fijamente, conmocionado. Él no es el único, todos miran fijamente a Rin. Lo que está sugiriendo es algo que tienen problemas para comprender. ¿Reconocer sus lazos de sangre con Mephisto? ¿Con el Rey Demonio del Tiempo y el Espacio, con Samael?

Yukio conoce el mensaje subrayado allí, al margen de eso, y a juzgar por la expresión de Mephisto, el demonio también lo capta. _«Respeto. Rin se preocupa y respeta a la familia, su familia»._

Mephisto sonríe y asiente. —Muy bien.

Rin se voltea hacia el resto. —Je, es como si estuviera enseñando...— Se ríe un poco ante eso y Renzo termina riendo ligeramente, lo que es amortiguado de alguna manera por su mano, ya que es una idea extraña el que Rin enseñe.

Rin se endereza ante eso. —Primero, supongo que esto comienza hace mucho tiempo. En su mundo, Sakura se enteró de mí a través de sus poderes. Decidió que era el mejor para ser su sucesor, así que hizo los arreglos necesarios para que consiguiera las Cartas. Lo primero fue enviar su cofre a Hong Kong, el cual a propósito fue hecho para que tuviera un aspecto elegante y fuera encontrado por personas para que así viajara por el mundo.

—Ese cofre.— Mephisto se ilumina, dándose cuenta de a lo que se refiere Rin. —Se lo di al monasterio. Incluso yo no encontré la forma de poder abrirlo... pero parece que tú lo abriste.

Rin niega con la cabeza. —La cerradura estaba rota cuando lo encontré. Creo que quien lo puso en el sótano la rompió. Pero no había nada adentro hasta que fui allí y encontré el cofre.

Rin saca un orbe de su bolsillo, el cual resplandece brillantemente en su mano. —Hice esto ya que es más fácil mostrar que contar.

Nadie puede preguntarle qué quiere decir antes de que la luz brillante se extienda y cubra todo, arrasando con el aula.

* * *

Rayo inhala y exhala lentamente, enfocándose en calmarse y centrarse. La meditación no es algo que normalmente haga, sino algo que en realidad desprecia en un punto cuando es usada en exceso.

Ahora eso le recuerda a su antiguo aprendiz, Suguro Ryūji, ya que él depende mucho de la meditación. Sonriendo levemente, Rayo recuerda su expresión durante su discusión al respecto. 

_—La mayoría de la meditación se centra en una cosa y solo en una— le dice Rayo a Ryuuji. —Y no puedes estar demasiado concentrado en una batalla. Tienes que estar abierto a muchas opciones. Es por eso que evito la meditación a menos que sea necesaria y eso es solo para mis propias ideas. No como preparación para la batalla._

El rostro aturdido de Ryuuji ante eso fue seguido rápidamente por uno pensativo, y el abandono temporal de su hora diaria de meditación. Su defecto es su _fuerte_ enfoque en la batalla, entre otros, por lo que necesita aprender a relajarse y ver múltiples ángulos.

Rayo empuja lejos ese pensamiento y vuelve a Okumura Rin. El Hijo de Satanás, una gran broma cósmica y también un poderoso mago. Por lo que Angel le dijo, es el tercer dueño y maestro de dos poderosos guardianes y una baraja de cartas mágicas.

_«Obviamente también es bueno en eso. Je, él actúa como si no fuera un novato, pero pelea como uno con sus llamas. No es así con esas cartas suyas y su magia. Tiene experiencia con eso.»_ Rayo no puede evitar sonreír aún más ante ese pensamiento. _«Es asombroso. No puedo esperar para aprender más»._

Pero al mismo tiempo, tiene la sensación de que el Vaticano no decidirá dejar que Rin siga viviendo. A pesar de que al pasar el examen ellos pueden excusarlo por ser el Hijo de Satanás. No por ser un mago súper poderoso que puede causar terremotos y quién sabe qué más.

La sonrisa de Rayo muere en ese momento y él abre los ojos. —Algo no está bien.

No puede precisarlo, pero a algo al respecto le falta información importante, información que, si se conoce, cambiaría el aspecto completo de este "problema".

* * *

La luz se desvanece en la oscuridad. O eso piensan, hasta que sus ojos se adaptan y ven que están en una especie de sótano. El sonido de algo derrumbándose y fuertes maldiciones los hace girar para ver una figura.

Yukio gime. —Este es el sótano en el monasterio... Recuerdo esto...— Yukio mira al niño frente a ellos. —Nii-san honestamente...

—¡Ese es Okumura!— Exclama Ryuuji, mirando al chico frente a ellos. —Te ves diferente.

—Más pequeño, ¿verdad?— Dice Rin, sonando divertido.

—Es más por las características más humanas...— señala Konekomaru, mientras el Rin más joven limpia el polvo delante de ellos. —Sin colmillos, sin orejas puntiagudas, sin cola...

—Nii-san todavía estaba sellado en ese entonces.— Les recuerda Yukio, cruzando los brazos. —¿Qué tiene esto que ver con cómo obtuviste las cartas?

Rin asiente y señala hacia donde su yo más joven ahora se pone rígido. Todos se callan y escuchan el mismo gruñido que el joven Rin, haciendo que este tiemble.

—Ese es un sonido espeluznante...— observa Renzo, temblando ligeramente igual que como lo hace el Rin más joven. Luego se da cuenta de la esfera brillante que ahora está bailando y la cual también llama la atención del joven Rin. Él duda y luego la sigue.

La vista cambia a medida que el Rin más joven se mueve, revisando las pilas de cosas hasta que el orbe brilla sobre un cofre polvoriento y se hunde en él. El joven Rin se inclina y abre el cofre, mirando dentro con una linterna.

—Ropa... ¿y son esos electrónicos?— Izumo suena confundida.

—Magitek.— Les informa Keroberos, sorprendiéndolos. Él se encoge de hombros. —Prototipos de Sakura para ayudar a su sucesor.

—¿Y la ropa?— Presiona de nuevo Izumo, sinceramente confundida sobre eso.

—Trajes viejos que Daidōji Tomoyo hizo para Sakura durante sus propios días como Cardcaptor.— Responde Rin, encogiéndose de hombros mientras ellos lo miran fijamente ante el término "Cardcaptor". —Ella era esa clase de persona...

—Ella era una buena persona.— Dice Kerberos, sonando bastante cariñoso. —Tenía el mejor gusto. Ella insistió en poner eso en el cofre ya que pensó que podría ser útil por si acaso. Para ser justos, nadie fuera de Sakura sabía quién iba ser su sucesor más allá del nombre, por lo que todos los demás sabían, Rin podría haber sido una chica. Incluso el marido de Sakura no lo sabía, creo.

Rin se sonroja, no le gusta el recordatorio de cuán femenino es su nombre. Todos se vuelven hacia el Rin más joven, quien está sacando el Libro.

—Es de color rosa.— Dice Renzo escuetamente, un poco sorprendido. Shura se ríe, obviamente divertida por eso.

—El color favorito de Sakura.— Ofrece Kerberos como explicación, haciendo suspirar a todos.

—¿Entonces el azul es tu favorito?— Renzo le pregunta a Rin alegremente, haciendo que Rin se sonroje una vez más, antes de asentir.

La cerradura del Libro suelta una pequeña cantidad de estática, desbloqueándose ante el toque de Rin. Mephisto alza una ceja ante eso. —Estaba sellado mágicamente... y además preparado para ti.— Reflexiona en voz alta mientras que el joven Rin abre el Libro y mira las cartas en su interior.

Hay una omisión menor, la luz sobre el cofre está encendida y el Rin más joven ahora está mirando una carta del Libro.

—Hm...– El joven Rin comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, casi inconscientemente. Todavía sosteniendo tanto el libro como la carta, el joven Rin lucha por leer la palabra. —Um... Wi... Win...

Inadvertido para él, un extraño diseño hecho de luz comienza a aparecer lentamente debajo de él, parpadeando como si se estuviera encendiendo y apagando.

El joven Rin sonríe cuando finalmente lo descubre, deteniendo su paseo mientras lo hace. —¡Windy!

Luego retrocede estremeciéndose, sorprendido cuando un gran viento surge de repente y una luz debajo de él estalla. Cubriéndose la cara y agarrando tanto el libro como la carta, el joven Rin no se da cuenta de que todas las otras cartas dentro del libro son arrastradas por el viento hacia el aire. Parecen flotar por un momento, antes de que todas comiencen a dispersarse repentinamente, atravesando de alguna manera las paredes y saliendo del monasterio.

Hay una pausa mientras el viento se disipa lentamente. El joven Rin levanta el rostro, preguntándose qué demonios pasó y mira la carta. Luego mira el libro; El libro ahora muy vacío.

—Uh... ¿oops?

—Oops es correcto.— Ryuuji suspira, frotándose la frente. —Así es como sucedió.

—Exactamente como Sakura, de hecho.— Revela Kerberos, sacudiendo su cabeza con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro. —Eso es lo que me hizo saber que Rin era el nuevo candidato.

Todos miran fijamente el como el orbe reaparece brevemente y brilla, antes de convertirse en un resplandor que se hunde en la piel del joven Rin.

—Esa fue... la protección de Sakura-san, ¿no?— Señala Mephisto, recibiendo un asentimiento de Rin. Él tararea, acariciando su barbilla con la mano. —Eso es bastante asombroso. Creado para ayudar... ¿qué hizo?

—Actuó como una red de seguridad principalmente. También tenía una función anti-rastreo y anti-percepción muy poderosa.— Le responde Rin.

Mephisto se contrae. —Sé muy bien eso. Gracias a eso, nunca pude descubrir quién estaba detrás de toda la magia que sucedía en el Distrito Southern Cross. Aunque a veces estabas fuera de ese distrito...

Rin hace una mueca. —Sí, eh... algunas de las Cartas pueden ser peligrosas cuando son liberadas. Por eso necesitan un maestro.

El paisaje cambia ante eso, convirtiéndose en la vista de la habitación vieja de los gemelos Okumura por la noche. El joven Rin se despierta para ver a Kero frente a él, gritando al sentarse y luego mirando con culpabilidad al todavía dormido Yukio.

—¡Maldición Wakasensei, te ves pequeño!— Exclama Renzo, haciendo que Yukio se sonroje.

—Solía ser más bajo que yo.— Rin se encoge de hombros. —Entonces, de alguna manera, comenzó a crecer como un maldito árbol.

Yukio tose, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia el joven Rin, quien está mirando por la ventana. La vista cambia, mostrando el enorme pájaro blanco y brillante que está volando afuera y provocando que se eleve un gran viento.

—Esa cosa va a destrozar el vecindario.— Exclama Renzo y el joven Rin le hace eco poco después mientras lo está persiguiendo y es arrojado hacia un árbol.

—Sí...— Rin hace una mueca, viendo como su yo más joven salta sobre Fly. —Se llama Fly. No es una carta muy poderosa en realidad.

—¡¿Esa cosa es débil?!— Izumo y Ryuuji exclaman juntos. Se miran el uno al otro, luego miran al tímido Rin.

—B-bueno, solo puede hacer un hechizo debidamente.— Comenta Rin, seguidamente se da vuelta para ver cómo su yo más joven convoca al báculo por primera vez y luego llama a Windy para que atrape a Fly. Fly se desploma en el suelo y el joven Rin es arrojado, aterrizando en medio de un parque.

Girando la cabeza, ve a Fly luchando contra las ataduras del viento y se pone de pie tambaleantemente. Corriendo hacia la carta, prepara el báculo una vez más y recuerda el segundo cántico que Kero le enseñó.

—Fly, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!— Golpeando el báculo hacia abajo sobre Fly, las alas de la varita se expanden y se extienden, mientras Fly se lamenta y se disuelve en hebras de luz que lentamente forman una carta frente al Rin más joven.

—Esa fue mi primera captura.— Comenta Rin, todos sonríen mientras se sonroja por lo emocionado y feliz que es su yo más joven de haberlo lograrlo. —Se necesita el báculo para poder capturarlas. Solo el mago con el báculo puede capturar las Cartas.

—¿Y qué hace exactamente esta carta?— Pregunta Yukio, curioso pero también sonriendo de una manera que demuestra que sabe.

Rin se ríe y la vista cambia a lo alto del suelo.

—¡WHOOHOOO!— El joven Rin grita mientras se eleva por el cielo. El báculo había crecido en longitud, y las alas en el extremo se han expandido y aletean suavemente detrás de él, permitiéndole montarlo en el cielo. —Esto. Es. Tan. ¡GENIAL!

Shiemi sonríe ante eso. —Es para volar... por eso es una carta débil. Solo puede hacer un hechizo, tal como dijo Rin.

—¿Qué pasa con una carta más fuerte?— Pregunta Ryuuji después de un momento. —¿Qué pueden hacer esas?

La sonrisa alegre de Rin desaparece y él mira el orbe. Cerrando los ojos, la vista cambia de nuevo.

Todos miran fijamente la piscina revelada. Yukio deja escapar un sonido estrangulado, reconociendo lo que ve aquí. —¡Te refieres a-!

Rin asiente. —Sí. Una de las cartas elementales altas provino de este incidente. Watery.

La prueba se produce cuando alguien es arrastrado bajo el agua y el joven Rin se sumerge hacia él, y la vista lo sigue para mostrar el brillante círculo de agua alrededor del tobillo del joven adolescente. El joven Rin se lanza hacia él y tira, rompiéndolo y luego nadando a la superficie con el otro chico, quien jadea.

La piscina de repente se ha vuelto increíblemente oscura, por lo que nadie puede ver lo que hay debajo. Varios estudiantes y adultos están en pánico o confundidos, preguntándose qué está pasando.

—¡Nii-san! ¿Qué fue eso?— El joven Yukio mira a su hermano con preocupación. Luego mira hacia la piscina. Los maestros ahora están haciendo todo lo posible para sacar a los estudiantes de la piscina, pero muchos no están seguros de lo que paso o están demasiado asustados como para escuchar.

El joven Rin mira hacia el joven Yukio y tiene una expresión que sugiere que no sabe qué decir. A continuación, el joven Rin mira alrededor de la piscina, como si estuviera sintiendo algo y probablemente lo esté haciendo.

Ante eso, Rin de repente se ve aterrorizado. —¡Yukio, muévete!— Grita el joven Rin, empujando al joven Yukio hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer al agua brevemente.

El joven Rin es arrastrado bajo el agua y todos lo siguen, viendo lo que él ve.

Debajo de la superficie de la piscina, oscurecida por la oscura y mágica agua, Rin mira con horror la Carta que tiene delante. Tiene grandes orejas que lucen casi como aletas y un extenso y largo "cabello" que flota a su alrededor. Pero lo más importante son los ojos furiosos y los afilados colmillos revelados a Rin.

Esta carta es hostil y planea matarlo, un punto que es demostrado cuando envuelve sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Rin y comienza a estrangularlo. Rin lucha pero puede sentir la oscuridad arrastrándose por los bordes de su visión.

Todo se oscurece. Shura mira a Rin. —¡Esa carta casi te mata!

—No fue la primera ni la última.— Rin suena demasiado casual al respecto, haciendo que todos, incluso Mephisto, lo miren preocupados. —Sekki-san me salvó. Y luego tuve que salvar a Oyaji y al resto de su equipo cuando la persiguieron.

El orbe se ilumina de nuevo y están de vuelta en el aula. Rin lo recoge del escritorio y lo guarda en el bolsillo otra vez. —Hubo otras cosas que sucedieron, pero aparte del Juicio Final, nada más lo suficientemente importante me viene a la mente para explicar las cosas.

—¿El Juicio Final?— Yukio se estremece al escuchar eso.

—Tenía que demostrar el hecho de que era realmente digno de ser el Maestro de las Cartas.— Explica Rin suavemente. —Yue fue quien lo sostuvo. Por eso no quiero mostrarlo.— Admite. —Porque él realmente no podía contenerse durante eso.

Renzo palidece ante lo que eso sugiere. _«Tuvo que luchar. Luchó contra Yue.»_ Renzo no sabe mucho, pero Yue es como su nombre, una gran luna que camina y habla, sabio y poderoso. Y Rin tuvo que vencerlo.

—Cuando despertaste, perdiste tu magia.— Mephisto mira a Rin. —¿Puedo preguntar algo? ¿Una carta salvó a Fujimoto Shirō? ¿La misma que uso Okumura-sensei para salvarte recientemente?

Todos se giran bruscamente para mirar a Rin, especialmente Yukio, quien de repente luce desesperado. Rin se pasa la mano por la nuca. —Sí. Heal lo salvó. Aunque no estoy seguro. Dado que desperté al mismo tiempo... todavía es una especia de milagro el que funcionara.

Mephisto deja escapar un suspiro. —Eso explica mucho. No es de extrañar que actúes como si tuvieras experiencia, pero luchas como si aún estuvieras aprendiendo. Tus llamas y habilidades demoníacas todavía son nuevas para ti, pero tu magia y las cartas no lo son.

Rin sonríe. —Sí. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Todos se miran unos a otros.

—Muchas.— Ryuuji dice por ellos después de un momento. —Pero nada coherente.

Rin le da una mirada comprensiva. —Lo entiendo. No es algo que se pueda contar de una vez. Tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde. Pero... ¿entienden lo suficiente?

—Sí.— Renzo mira a Rin con una extraña luz en sus ojos. —Creo que entendemos lo suficiente. Por ahora.

Y no hay nada más que agregar.

* * *

Shiemi abandona el aula con su mente girando. Ni siquiera presta atención a dónde va, no hasta que mira hacia arriba y se da cuenta de que está en la fuente. Un destello de memoria le recuerda que aquí es donde intentó pedirle a Rin que fuera su amigo por primera vez.

_«No. Primero lo hice en mi jardín.»_ Shiemi recuerda repentinamente. _«Debo haberlo lastimado_ _preguntándoselo_ _de nuevo...»_ Se instala en la repisa de la fuente, exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes, y mira a lo lejos. _«Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces...»_

Pero ahora Shiemi sabe por qué Rin a veces parece ferozmente independiente. Como estaba solo, era el único capaz de manejar esas cartas y capturarlas. Solo el Cardcaptor puede hacer eso, solo aquel con el báculo puede hacerlo.

_«Y ahora que tiene su magia de vuelta... ¿necesita a alguien más?»_ Se pregunta Shiemi en silencio, mirándose las manos, sucias con tierra y con las uñas torcidas. _«Esas cartas son tan poderosas...»_

—¿Qué hace que te veas tan triste ahora?— Esa pregunta agria y exasperada proviene de Izumo, quien se instala junto a Shiemi. —Oi, ¿dime?

Shiemi mira a Izumo y se sonroja. —B-bueno... Estaba pensando que Rin realmente no me necesita a mí ni a nadie. Es tan poderoso...

—¿Y? Ya has visto lo tonto que es. Cómo todavía apesta en el trabajo escolar. Claro, tiene toda esa magia, pero sigue siendo el tipo tonto que siempre fue.— Izumo resopla. —Estoy segura de que aún nos necesita. Tal vez él no lo sepa.

—Yo necesitaba ayuda.— Confiesa Izumo después de una larga pausa. —Yo... no lo creía, tampoco lo reconocía, pero necesite ayuda todo el tiempo. Necesitaba ser salvada. Y apuesto que para Okumura es igual. Él no lo sabe, pero necesita ayuda que solo tú le puedes dar. La cual solo alguien más puede dar.

Shiemi mira fijamente a Izumo y sonríe lentamente, lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. —Sí, eso es verdad. Y... ¿Izumo-chan? Si necesitas ayuda nuevamente, por favor dímelo. ¿Somos amigas, verdad?

Izumo se sonroja pero asiente lentamente. —S-sí. Somos amigas.

Shiemi se apoya un poco contra Izumo, quien se pone rígida. Pero ella no la empuja y, respirando profundamente, hace todo lo posible para relajarse y aceptar el calor reconfortante de Shiemi.

Ya es hora de que deje entrar a la gente.

* * *

Mephisto se acomoda en su cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio, golpeteando ligeramente el borde del escritorio. Una amplia sonrisa cruza su rostro y chasquea los dedos.

Amaimon aparece frente a él, todavía clavado por varias lanzas y picos. —Anuie.

—¿Te has calmado nuevamente?— Pregunta Mephisto, casi dulcemente.

—Sí, Aniue.— Responde Amaimon. Y Mephisto le cree, Amaimon no es tan bueno mintiendo. Así que debe estar diciendo la verdad.

Chasqueando sus dedos otra vez, Amaimon es liberado de las lanzas y los picos, aterrizando en el suelo. —Limpia el desastre que acabas de hacer, luego ve y duerme bien. Te necesito de nuevo. Hablare contigo sobre eso mañana.

Amaimon parpadea lentamente. —¿Tiene que ver con Rin?

—Sí. Así que no lo mates. Pero todos los demás detalles te los contaré más adelante. Por ahora, limpia el desorden y duerme bien. Necesitas estar en buenas condiciones antes de que llegue el momento de tus servicios.— Dice Mephisto rotundamente.

Amaimon murmura un acuerdo y se pone a hacer lo que Mephisto le pide, mientras que el demonio se recuesta en la silla y sonríe ampliamente.

Las cosas son realmente fascinantes en lo que respecta a Rin.

—Sí, él es realmente mi hermano menor favorito...— Murmura Mephisto para sí mismo, sin ser notado por Amaimon. —Tal regalo está frente a mí...

* * *

Angel escucha mientras el Vaticano discute por encima de él, manteniendo la boca cerrada a pesar de que a veces desea hablar. Este no es su lugar para hablar.

—¡Es aún más peligroso que antes! ¡Ese poder podría rivalizar incluso con el de Satanás!

—Eso es verdad. Se ha convertido en una anomalía más allá de cualquier control.

—Con tal poder, no puede ser controlado o contenido.

—¿Consideramos el trato que hicimos? ¿Seremos conocidos como rompe juramentos para la comunidad?

—No. Lo cumplimos con respecto a su poder como el Hijo de Satanás. Los miembros renegados intentaron ejecutarlo falsamente, pero todos serán juzgados y castigados por ello. ¡Esto es por este... este... asunto de magos!

—Su poder es demasiado grande.

—¡Llamaremos a votación! ¿Quién opina que lo dejemos vivir o morir?

Angel traga cuando comienza la votación, cerrando los ojos y cuestionándose la inquietud en su interior. Debería estar feliz de que el Hijo de Satanás vaya a ser ejecutado.

Entonces, ¿por qué no lo está?

* * *

Rin respira profundamente cuando llega a los dormitorios y entra en la sala de juegos. —Yo... no esperaba que solo lo dejaran ir así.

—Te preocupas demasiado Rin.— Dice Kero, volando para aterrizar frente a la consola y encenderla. —Tienes buenos amigos allí.

Rin sonríe. —Sí... lo hago...— Su sonrisa se desvanece mientras piensa. —Pero el Vaticano volverá a ordenar mi ejecución.

Kero se gira para mirarlo, con las alas caídas. —Es verdad. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Rin no dice nada pero no tiene que hacerlo.

En este punto, solo hay una opción.

Correr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo volveremos a ver a alguien que hace tiempo no aparece （●＞ω＜●）
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	32. Chapter 32

Mephisto deja a un lado su taza de té y pone su barbilla sobre su mano, examinando el juego de ajedrez frente a él.

No es uno con el que juegue casualmente. Es un tablero especial, con una configuración igualmente especial. Hay más peones que en un juego de ajedrez habitual y el lado contrario –el negro, él prefiere el blanco– tiene más alfiles y caballos. Pero no hay reina a su lado, con un solo rey rodeado por un ejército de torres.

Mephisto toca suavemente a uno de sus pocos caballos. Él sonríe, pensando en cómo es Shura. Todo fuego y salvajismo, una verdadera princesa salvaje. Y una princesa de hecho, alguien que un día podría ser clasificada como reina.

Se detiene en una torre y considera cómo Yukio ha cambiado repentinamente. Por otra parte, las revelaciones y conversaciones que Mephisto no vio venir lo han calmado. Su camino sigue siendo tan lineal como siempre, pero de una manera más "positiva". A este ritmo no tendrá que caer.

Luego mira sus peones favoritos actuales. Moriyama Shiemi podría necesitar ser subida de rango a este ritmo, tal vez a un alfil. Ella tiende a sorprenderlo siempre agradablemente y ahora que ha roto un techo **(1)** en su poder mágico, eso, además de sus poderosos talentos como Tamer resultará en que sea alguien a quien tendrá que vigilar.

Suguro Ryuuji, Miwa Konekomaru y Kamiki Izumo no lo han decepcionado, siendo exactamente como vio en su potencial. Quizás un poco más seguros, más fuertes de corazón de lo que pensaba originalmente, pero aun así buenos. La asociación de Ryuuji con Rayo –un caballo problemático al que Mephisto siempre vigila cuidadosamente– es algo que tendrá que controlar cuidadosamente, pero de lo contrario, estos tres se están desarrollando muy bien.

Luego recoge otro caballo y sonríe. Shima Renzo. Una de sus piezas favoritas y más efectivas. Tan engañoso, tan dispuesto a doblegar su moral, tan problemático y un gran tomador de riesgos. Pero recientemente está comenzando a estabilizarse, a encontrar la verdadera lealtad. Mephisto podría haber estado molesto por eso, pero a quien se apegó como un verdadero caballo **(2)** es alguien a quien Mephisto solo puede aprobar.

Riendo suavemente, Mephisto recoge un peón. —Rin-kun... realmente no eres un peón, ¿verdad?

Lo deja a un lado y, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, coloca una reina en el tablero. —Te vigilaré cuidadosamente...— reflexiona Mephisto, empujando una torre -Amaimon- más cerca de Rin y agregando dos piezas más, un caballo para Kerberos y un alfil para Yue, a la colección de piezas a su alrededor. Se detiene en el otro caballo, el cual es para Sekki y sacude la cabeza.

—Tal colección de aliados. Amigos incluso. Impresionante para alguien tan joven. ¿Es así como puedes ver a los humanos desde un ojo humano?— Mephisto se recuesta en su asiento y toma su taza nuevamente, tomando un sorbo de ella. —Debe serlo. Fujimoto-kun tenía razón al criarte de la manera en que lo hizo. Tienes una solidez la cual no resultaría con ningún otro método.

Mephisto sonríe, todo dientes afilados y planes, y se pregunta qué traerá el día siguiente.

Ciertamente, será una producción digna de él.

**Capítulo 32: Riesgo de Fuga**

En un giro inusual, Yukio se encuentra despertando después de Rin. Parpadeando un poco sorprendido por la cama vacía a su lado, Yukio saca las piernas de debajo de las sábanas y comprueba la hora.

—Es muy temprano...— reflexiona Yukio, aunque más en cuanto a cómo Rin debe haberse despertado temprano. De pie, Yukio comienza a revisar el armario y los cajones a su lado para obtener su uniforme escolar para el día. Mirando una vez más el despertador, se dirige al baño cercano.

Muy pronto se dirige hacia abajo, siguiendo el sonido y el aroma de la cocina de Rin.

—Buenos días, Nii-san.— Lo saluda Yukio.

Rin se da vuelta al escuchar su voz y sonríe. —Buenos días, Yukio. El desayuno debería estar listo pronto.

Yukio se sienta en la mesa, coloca su bolso en el suelo y se apoya en su mano, mirando hacia la cocina para ver a Rin terminar el desayuno de esta mañana. Puede ver que la salchicha y los huevos son la pieza central de esta comida, y pronto el resto viene con Rin mientras este pone la mesa. El arroz y la sopa de miso están allí, al igual que unas magdalenas de aspecto bastante sabroso.

—¿Magdalenas?— Yukio pregunta mientras comienza a comer, aceptando la taza de café de Rin con una sonrisa. —No esperaba eso.

—Las hice anoche para que nos diéramos un gusto.— Responde Rin, él mismo sentándose para comer.

Al primer bocado, Yukio siente que algo anda mal. La comida es buena, muy buena, pero algo parece extraño. —¿Estás preocupado?

Rin se estremece ligeramente, luego asiente lentamente. —Todo... todo ha cambiado. De nuevo.

La expresión de Yukio se suaviza, pensando en cómo las cosas cambiaron por primera vez en primavera, cuando Rin despertó. —Todo va a salir bien. Todos... bueno, todos tuvieron tiempo de pensar en esto. Incluso yo.

Rin mira a Yukio y sonríe. —Ahora en realidad estas sonriendo. ¿Ayudó de alguna manera?

Yukio hace una pausa por un momento, pensando. —Creo que sí. Yo... estaba celoso, Nii-san. Durante mucho tiempo, mientras me entrenaba para ser un exorcista o trabajaba como exorcista, pensé que te mimaban. Vivías una vida ociosa y todos siempre te alababan...

—Yukio...— Rin duda, sin estar seguro de qué decir.

—Está bien Nii-san. Todavía... sigo pensando las cosas.— Confiesa Yukio, volviendo a su comida.

Y es así como no nota la extraña expresión que parpadea en la cara de Rin.

* * *

Todo el día se siente raro. Aunque la verdad ha sido explicada principalmente por Rin, dándole a todos un buen manejo de lo que pasó, Ryuuji no puede sacudirse este mal presentimiento que se cierne sobre él.

La razón detrás de esto tampoco es desconocida.

_«El Vaticano»_ Ryuuji golpea con el lápiz su escritorio, perdido en sus pensamientos. _«¿Qué van a hacer? Han tenido el tiempo suficiente para revisar todo y llegar a algún tipo de decisión»._

La pregunta es qué decisión. Muy bien podrían elegir la ejecución nuevamente.

Ryuuji mira al frente donde Rin está trabajando con sorprendente diligencia en esta clase. Luego mira a Renzo, quien está mirando constantemente a Rin por alguna razón. O tal vez no, teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de "anhelo" que le tiene al medio demonio. Pero algo sobre esta mirada es diferente a lo habitual. Parece casi frustrado.

La puerta se abre de repente y todos se giran para ver entrar al Paladín, flanqueado por otros miembros de alto rango de la Orden.

—El Hijo de Satanás, Okumura Rin, vendrá con nosotros.— Anuncia fríamente. —Su poder ha sido considerado una amenaza para la Orden y por lo tanto...

—¿Qué clase de mierda es esa?— Espeta Izumo, poniéndose de pie. —¡Pasó esa prueba _amañada_ de antes!

Angel ni siquiera mira hacia ella. —Eso fue por su condición como el Hijo de Satanás. Actualmente, también es un mago poderoso y un peligro para...

—¡No es un peligro si no luchas contra él!— Protestas de Konekomaru. —¡Es perfectamente seguro! ¡Ustedes son los peligrosos si van a ser este tipo de rompe pactos!

Angel se pone rígido ante eso, mirando ferozmente a la clase. El maestro retrocede, tratando de esconderse de todo.

—¿Que está pasando?— Esa voz, proveniente de Shura, hace que todos giren mientras entra, seguida de Yukio. —Angel, ¿qué tipo de mierda está haciendo el Vaticano esta vez?

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta.— Todos saltan ante eso, notando que Mephisto está repentinamente en la habitación. Ni siquiera usó su método bombástico normal para llegar aquí, lo que les da escalofríos a todos. Es más serio que nunca.

—Oh no. No tendrás nada que decir en esto, demonio.— Angel apunta con Caliburn a Mephisto. —¡No tienes derecho a hablar en defensa de Okumura Rin!

—¿Y qué hay de los demás?— Pregunta Yukio, fríamente tranquilo. —¿Hubo alguna orden al respecto?

Angel se ve desconcertado. —¿Quién hablaría...?

—Yo lo haría.— Shiemi se levanta, alzando la cabeza. —Hablaré por Rin.

Ryuuji está a su lado. —Al diablo, como si fuera a dejar que Okumura lidiara con su tipo de justicia.— Se burla, haciendo que algunos de los exorcistas se ericen.

Izumo se pone de pie, al igual que Konekomaru, ambos mirando asesinamente a los exorcistas de Rango Alto frente a ellos.

El único que no se para es Renzo, quien en cambio se vuelve hacia Rin. Él lo mira fijamente, no, lo _mira ferozmente_ por un momento, y luego habla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera?— Pregunta.

Todos se voltean ante eso. —¿Shima?— Pregunta Ryuuji, asombrado por cómo Renzo está mirando a Rin. _«¿Que está pasando?»_

Rin no se mueve, solo le devuelve la mirada. Renzo toma una respiración profunda y temblorosa. —Pregunté ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera? ¿Cuánto hace que Rin se fue?

Silencio aturdido proviene de eso, todos mirando fijamente a Renzo en estado de shock y luego mirando hacia Rin.

—¡P-pero aquel es Nii-san!— Protesta Yukio. —¿Que estás--?

—No lo es.— Renzo no quita su mirada de Rin, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Finalmente, Rin suspira, cerrando los ojos antes de abrirlos nuevamente. Mientras lo hace, toda su postura cambia. De repente, no parece realmente Rin, a pesar de la apariencia idéntica, no con la forma actual de su expresión y lenguaje corporal.

—Rin se fue anoche.— El impostor revela y el estómago de todos cae por varias razones.

* * *

Todo se convierte rápidamente en caos. Aunque es un caos que finalmente se organiza, a medida que los exorcistas revisan el antiguo dormitorio en busca de pruebas de lo que tanto Renzo como el impostor afirman. Lo encuentran, no solo en forma de cosas faltantes y empaquetadas, sino también de una nota dejada para Yukio y sus amigos en la que se disculpa por irse sin ellos.

— _Desearía poder quedarme, pero es demasiado peligroso. Perdón por irme sin decírselos, y por irme..._ — Yukio frunce el ceño. —No puedo leer esa palabra, maldito sea Nii-san y su espantosa letra. _Si pudiera, encontraría una manera de quedarme, pero no puedo confiar en que el Vaticano haga otra elección excepto una. No quiero que nadie muera, así que me voy. Rin._

Hay silencio ante eso, Shiemi tiene el rostro pálido, la expresión de Renzo está extrañamente en blanco, Konekomaru e Izumo ambos visiblemente preocupados, mientras que Ryuuji parece frustrado. —Maldición. ¿En qué demonios está pensando?

Mephisto frunce el ceño pensativo. —La verdadera pregunta es cómo se escapó sin que nadie lo notara...— Mephisto mira alrededor de la habitación. Solo los exwires, Shura y Yukio están aquí con él. Principalmente porque los exorcistas de Rango Alto los habían encerrado dentro después de descubrir que Rin en verdad había escapado. También está el impostor aquí, pero no está haciendo nada excepto sentarse a un lado con una mirada triste en su rostro prestado.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Sir Pheles?— pregunta Yukio, mirándolo sospechosamente.

—Puse a Amaimon como una especie de guardia. Debería haber provocado el alboroto suficiente como para que al menos me hubiera dado cuenta.— Mephisto se ve irritado por ello y no se da cuenta de las expresiones en las caras de los exwires ante la mención de Amaimon. —Disculpen, pero necesito verificar algo.

Se desvanece con un ademán y una nube de humo y confeti, dejando al resto tosiendo.

—¿Amaimon?— Ryuuji mira a Konekomaru, quien tiembla un poco. —Entonces... Okumura lo superó de alguna manera...

—Ocupa el séptimo lugar en la jerarquía de los Reyes Demonios.— Dice Izumo, luciendo un ceño fruncido pensativo. —Para que Okumura logre eso...

—Habla mucho de lo que puede hacer con su magia de vuelta.— Termina Konekomaru, habiéndose calmado ante el recordatorio de Amaimon y el momento en que lo enfrentaron. —En ese sentido, necesitan temer a Okumura-kun y su poder. Sin embargo... ¿qué quiso decir con que no quería que nadie muriera?

Todos parpadean, algo confundidos. Pero antes de que puedan continuar en esa línea, un golpe en la puerta los interrumpe. Todos se giran, escuchan el clic de la cerradura y ven quién entra.

—¡¿Tsukishiro-sensei?!— Tsukishiro sonríe ante su shock.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, sin embargo...— Se vuelve hacia Yukio y le entrega una pequeña caja. —Rin-kun probablemente no quiere que te dé esto, pero mereces saber la verdad. Esta es una Caja de Memoria y actualmente contiene todos tus recuerdos perdidos y reemplazados.

—¿Mis recuerdos?— Yukio la mira fijamente en estado de shock, luego sus ojos se ensanchan en realización. —Nii-san... así que por eso logró pasar desapercibido. Cambiaba los recuerdos...

—Eso no es todo. La protección de Sakura-san es muy fuerte.— Tsukishiro le da una extraña sonrisa y se da vuelta para mirar al falso Rin. —Y tienes la misma firma mágica que tu hermano, Yukio-kun. Reflexiona sobre lo que eso significa para un hechizo destinado a proteger a Rin-kun, uno que lee lo que ve o siente como una amenaza y se adapta a ello.

Ella mira hacia el grupo una vez más. —Todos ustedes tienen que tomar una decisión aquí. ¿A dónde irán desde aquí?

Tsukishiro se da la vuelta y se dirige de regreso a la puerta. Renzo se pone de pie. —¡Tsukishiro-sensei--!

Hace una pausa y sacude la cabeza. —Ya no soy su maestra. Espero verlos de nuevo.

Y ella se va, dejando al grupo sorprendido y confundido, pero también pensativo.

—¿A dónde iremos desde aquí...?— Murmura Konekomaru, una mirada pensativa en sus ojos.

* * *

_La noche anterior..._

Rin se desliza cuidadosamente por la ventana de la sala de juegos. Kero lo sigue, mientras se agarra a la pared y comienza a subir con cuidado. Junto a él flota su bolso, lleno tanto de suministros esenciales y dinero en efectivo como con un tembloroso Kuro quien yace en la parte superior, mientras sube con cuidado hacia el techo. El cual afortunadamente no está tan lejos.

Rin se empuja para subir al techo, tropezando un poco. Agarra su bolso y atrapa a Float cuando vuelve a él, Kuro salta fuera del bolso. —¿Todo bien Kero?

Kero mira a lo lejos, brillando suavemente mientras hace un escaneo de amplio rango. —Eso parece.

Rin cierra los ojos y se enfoca, viendo si puede detectar algo fuera de lo común. —Es... espera...— Rin se da vuelta y da un paso adelante. —Sal, Amaimon.

Con un fuerte ruido sordo, Amaimon aterriza sobre el techo, no muy lejos de Rin. —Me notaste de nuevo.

—Sí.— Rin saca su báculo de donde lo puso en su cinturón, cambiando su postura a una más preparada para la batalla. —Muy buen trabajo escondiéndote. Pero esto proviene del payaso, ¿no?

—Aniue quiere que te quedes. Se me permite ser tan ruidoso como desee para asegurarme de que lo hagas.— Le advierte Amaimon, dando un paso adelante ligeramente.

Rin suspira. —Entonces una pelea no funcionaría...— A continuación, Rin sonríe. —Qué suerte la mía el que tenga una solución.

Amaimon solo tiene un momento para mirar a Rin, sorprendido, mientras este saca una Carta.

—¡Hazlo del tamaño de una muñeca y reduce su poder!— Rin sonríe. —¡Little!

Amaimon ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de moverse antes de que una luz brillante lo cubra y él grite, encogiéndose en un tamaño mucho más pequeño. Del tamaño de una muñeca pequeña de hecho, más pequeño que Kero en su forma falsa. Todavía sonriendo, Rin atrapa a Little cuando regresa y con cuidado da un paso adelante, agachándose frente al pequeño Amaimon. Suavemente, se acerca y levanta con cuidado a Amaimon, ignorando sus protestas.

—Toma, Kero, ocúpate de él.— Rin deja caer cuidadosamente a Amaimon encima de Kero, quien chilla en protesta.

—¿Por qué yo?— Se queja, sacudiéndose ligeramente para que Amaimon deje de intentar bajarse. —¡Oi, no te muevas!

—Bueno, él es demasiado pequeño para que yo pueda hacerle un seguimiento adecuado. Y no podemos dejarlo aquí, no es seguro.— Rin se levanta lentamente, estirándose. Se da vuelta y recoge su bolso, luego saca dos Cartas. —Yue nos alcanzará más tarde. ¡Fly, Dash!

La luz fluye sobre Rin y dos alas brotan de su espalda. Kero, todavía gruñendo, lo sigue mientras Rin asciende al cielo y abandona la escuela con Kuro en sus brazos. Amaimon se aferra a Kero y con los ojos desorbitados se pregunta qué fue exactamente lo que le sucedió.

* * *

Yukio ha estado mirando la caja desde que Tsukishiro se fue. No sabe qué hacer, si está dispuesto a arriesgarse a ver la verdad allí. ¿Qué más le ocultó Rin?

La puerta abriéndose nuevamente lo hace levantar la mirada cuando Mephisto entra, murmurando entre dientes. —Ese mocoso es demasiado inteligente.— Se queja Mephisto. —Terrible con los libros, pero es muy bueno en soluciones en el momento.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué hizo?— Cuestiona Renzo, recostándose en su asiento. Mira de nuevo hacia el impostor, luego vuelve a Mephisto.

—Digamos que esas cartas pueden cubrir tantas situaciones que _me_ marean.— Mephisto suspira dramáticamente y se apoya contra la pared. —Así que, voy a proponer algo. Con el tiempo, el Vaticano perseguirá a Rin-kun. Puedo cubrir a casi todos ustedes para que puedan ir a perseguir a Rin-kun.

Todos lo miran con los ojos desorbitados. Mephisto suspira de nuevo. —Honestamente. No puedo hacer nada si Rin-kun no está aquí. Todos tienen preguntas que hacer todavía, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir con _casi_ todos?— Pregunta Shura.

—Por desgracia a ti no puedo cubrirte, Kirigakure-sensei.— Mephisto sonríe. —Definitivamente prestarían más atención si desaparecieras.

Los labios de Shura se tuercen, pero ella no discute el punto. En cambio, se vuelve hacia el resto. —¿Y bien? De nuevo tienen que decidir qué hacer.

Renzo se levanta y se voltea hacia el impostor. —Eres una de sus cartas, ¿verdad?

El impostor lo mira y asiente. —Sí. Rin es mi maestro.

Renzo respira hondo. —Supongo que todas las cartas tienen un nombre en inglés. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El impostor sonríe. —Si puedes adivinarlo por ti mismo, te diré algo importante.

Renzo guarda silencio por un largo momento, luego le da una sonrisa torcida. —Esa es una respuesta fácil. Lo copiaste, pero eres un impostor... eres Mirror.

El impostor sonríe y estalla en luz, haciendo que todos retrocedan. Cuando la luz se aclara, delante de ellos hay una hermosa y esbelta jovencita con ojos verde pálido y cabello largo y verde mar; dos cintas verdes envuelven los mechones de cabello que bordean su rostro. Lleva un kimono blanco largo y ondulante, con mangas muy largas que van mucho más allá de sus manos y sostiene un espejo, y un vestido largo y verde brillante oscurece sus pies. Ella abre los ojos y les sonríe.

—Ahora debo volver con mi maestro, pero antes de eso...— Se inclina cerca de Renzo y le susurra al oído, luego flota hacia atrás, dejando atrás a un aturdido Renzo. —Espero que encuentren a mi maestro.

Y en un destello de luz ella se fue.

Hay silencio durante un tiempo, y luego Shiemi habla. —Vamos tras Rin.

Le sigue un coro de acuerdos y Mephisto sonríe.

* * *

El tablero de ajedrez ha permanecido imperturbable durante algún tiempo, pero ahora una mano enguantada toma una nueva pieza y la coloca en el tablero. El alfil blanco casi parece brillar en la luz que ilumina el tablero.

La sonrisa de Mephisto se ensancha. —No crean que me he quedado sin opciones todavía.

* * *

Ryuuji es el más rápido al empacar. No necesita llevar tanto, espera no tener que pelear, pero solo toma lo esencial. Un bolso pequeño es todo lo que necesita, en su mayoría lleno de ropa de repuesto. Konekomaru todavía está tomando decisiones sobre lo que quiere llevar, murmurando detrás de él, cuando Ryuuji encuentra el viejo folleto que encontró un poco antes de que se anunciara que el examen de Rin se realizaría antes. Renzo ya agarró cosas aquí y ahora está buscando alrededor de la oficina de Tsukishiro; o eso gritó cuando salió del dormitorio.

Ryuuji mira el folleto por un momento, luego se pone de pie, con el papel arrugado en sus manos. Konekomaru lo mira perplejo. —¿Bon?

—Yo... necesito salir por un momento.— Ryuuji mira el reloj en la pared y tiene tiempo para esto. —Te veré en la estación de tren.— Dice mientras balancea el bolso sobre su hombro. Hace una pausa para tomar la bazuca y se queda mirándola con nerviosismo. No puede llevarla con él a su destino, incluso en el bolso especial con la munición también almacenada junto a él.

Konekomaru ve su nerviosismo y sonríe. —Me pondré en contacto con Shima-san y lo convenceré de que me ayude a llevar eso a la estación de tren.

Ryuuji sonríe torcidamente ante eso. —Gracias, Konekomaru.— Con eso asegurado se va, decidido a hacer lo que iba a hacer antes de que ocurriera toda esta locura.

Ya es hora de un cambio.

* * *

Renzo está en medio de recolectar cosas de la oficina de Tsukishiro –ahora la antigua oficina si lo que ella dijo es verdad– cuando Mephisto aparece detrás de él, haciéndolo girar y producir un resplandor de magia en sus manos.

Mephisto arquea una ceja ante eso. —Has mejorado. ¿Lo suficiente como para luchar con ella?

—Sí.— La voz de Renzo tiembla levemente, traicionando lo inseguro que está, pero Mephisto lo ignora.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, seguramente descubrirás como pronto. Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí.— Mephisto recoge uno de los objetos de cristal de Tsukishiro, sonriéndole levemente. —No les has informado a los Illuminati sobre la magia de Rin-kun, ¿verdad?

Renzo respira hondo y se congela ante el comentario. —No.— Logra decir. No puede dejar salir nada más.

—Hmmm... has cambiado desde que te conocí. El chico que conocí no era capaz de tanta lealtad.— Reflexiona Mephisto. —¡No te preocupes, estoy realmente feliz con tu elección en la lealtad! Pero, en este punto, necesito que se lo digas a los Illuminati de todos modos.

Renzo lo mira fijamente. —¿Por qué?

—Porque _investigarán_. Buscarán en el pasado de Rin-kun para descubrir qué sucedió entonces. Ciertamente, yo y otros, incluido tu equipo, lo haremos, ya que es la mejor manera de averiguar a dónde irá Rin-kun, observando dónde ha estado.— Explica Mephisto. —Pero si los Illuminati también lo están haciendo y pueden confiar en que los mantendremos informados...

—Harán la mitad del trabajo. Y además les daré la mitad del trabajo de la Orden y de mi equipo.— Renzo traga saliva y cierra los ojos. ¿Realmente puede arriesgar a Rin en esta situación?

Un destello de una mirada feliz, el recuerdo de lo que Watery podía hacer, de la confianza de Rin al luchar contra los exorcistas enviados contra él tan pronto como recuperó sus cartas...

Renzo abre los ojos. —Muy bien. Lo haré.

Mephisto sonríe. —Estoy satisfecho con tu elección.

* * *

Yukio respira hondo, mirando la Caja de Memoria en sus manos. Ya empacó, la mayoría ya estaba empacado gracias a la necesidad de estar siempre listo para las misiones, pero ya había pasado diez minutos mirando la caja.

Mirando el reloj, Yukio respira hondo y abre la caja antes de que pueda pensarlo dos veces.

La luz fluye de la caja, cubriéndolo y llenándolo de recuerdos. Recuerda haber visto a más de un Rin, recuerda haber perdido a Rin en una multitud de personas mientras que un festival se incendiaba a su alrededor, recuerda haber luchado contra una Carta conocida como Twin...

Yukio abre los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que los cerró, y gruñe.

—¡Maldita sea Nii-san!— Yukio niega con la cabeza y suelta una leve risa. —Maldición... realmente somos hermanos...

Seguidamente, su sonrisa se desvanece cuando recuerda a Ying Hua oscureciendo toda la ciudad y amenazando con que todos duerman por la eternidad. —Ruan-san...— Yukio traga saliva. —Ruan-san es una maga...

* * *

Rin abre lentamente los ojos. Mira el techo roto y carbonizado sobre él antes de girar lentamente la cabeza.

Lo primero que ve es al todavía pequeño y obviamente malhumorado Amaimon, quien lo está mirando asesinamente. Rin se ríe un poco ante su expresión. —No vas a ser liberado del hechizo hasta que sepa que eres confiable.

—Te arrancaré los brazos cuando recupere mi poder.— Promete Amaimon, gruñendo ligeramente.

Rin se ríe de nuevo y se sienta cuidadosamente, estirándose. Mira hacia la habitación en la que se encuentra. Probablemente era algún tipo de almacén antes de todo lo que sucedió. De cualquier manera, es uno de los pocos lugares intactos en la antigua iglesia en la que nació.

Rin esboza una débil sonrisa ante ese pensamiento, luego balancea las piernas fuera de la cama, con cuidado de no molestar a Kuro, quien aún duerme. Amaimon lo ve irse, pero no corre tras él. La última vez que se fue solo, Kero necesitó salvarlo de un bicho hambriento.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?— Pregunta Amaimon después de un momento, mientras Rin se limpia rápidamente con la ayuda de Bubbles y luego se viste poco después.

—¿Hm?— Rin está ligeramente enredado en su camisa, por lo que le toma un momento pasar su cabeza a través de ella correctamente. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esto no está lejos de Aniue. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías ir más lejos?— Presiona Amaimon, mordiéndose un poco la uña.

—Cierto. Pero el no ser encontrado por él es más importante. Aquí hay una fuente, por lo que puedo aprovechar su poder para crear un buen escudo para escondernos.— Explica Rin, recogiendo la chaqueta que estaba tirada y comenzando a trabajar en el embalaje mínimo que debe hacer, lo que incluye poner la basura en una bolsa de plástico para tirarla más tarde. —Y tenemos a alguien que va a encontrarse con nosotros aquí después de que las cosas se hayan manejado allí.

Amaimon frunce el ceño. _«No lo entiendo.»_ Realmente no entiende a su hermano medio humano, pero al mismo tiempo está teniendo la impresión de que se verá obligado a entender.

El molesto juguete de felpa conocido como "Kero" aparece en ese momento y Amaimon se resigna a ser arrastrado nuevamente.

* * *

Renzo verifica la hora en su teléfono nuevamente, luego mira a Konekomaru. —Llegan tarde.

Konekomaru no dice nada, simplemente le da una suave sonrisa antes de volver a su propio teléfono. Izumo resopla y cambia de posición, mientras Shiemi le da una sonrisa vacilante antes de volver a leer su libro.

Renzo patea el suelo frente a él y mira el cronograma cercano. El último tren que sale de la Academia estará aquí pronto y si Yukio y Ryuuji no llegan pronto, perderán el tren.

El sonido de pasos corriendo lo hace reaccionar y se da vuelta para ver a Ryuuji y Yukio dirigiéndose hacia ellos, ambos corriendo.

—¡Lo siento, llegamos tarde!— Ryuuji se disculpa, disminuyendo la velocidad y respirando con dificultad por haber corrido. —Había algo así como una multitud en mi camino.

—Y tuve que conseguir más suministros de la escuela cram.— Agrega Yukio, ajustando el bolso en su hombro.

Renzo en realidad no se fija en él, en su lugar mira a Ryuuji con la boca abierta. Él no es el único, ya que muchos otros están mirando en shock a Ryuuji.

Ryuuji frunce el ceño. —¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Tú... tu cabello!— Exclama Renzo, señalándolo directamente. Ryuuji suspira y pasa una mano sobre su ahora mucho más corto cabello, el cual ya no tiene el mechón amarillo. —¡Estás calvo!

Ryuuji rueda los ojos. —No estoy calvo. Simplemente me corte el pelo. Supuse que ya era hora de que lo hiciera antes de que lo olvidara.

Nadie puede decir nada al respecto, hasta que Izumo resopla. —Bueno, parece que tu cabello no te hará chocar contra las cosas a causa de que no puedas ver nada.

Ryuuji se queja un poco ante eso, pero lo deja de lado. —Entonces, el tren llegará pronto, ¿verdad? Maldita sea... esto es bastante similar a la misión de Inari... sin Takara...— Hace una mueca. —Excepto que con un miembro más del equipo.

—¡Haz que sean dos, Suguro-kun!— Ese alegre tono justo al lado de su oído hace que Ryuuji grite y salte hacia atrás, girando para mirar fijamente a Mephisto.

—¿Qué carajo?— Ryuuji se estremece y se aleja de él. —¿Qué demonios estás tramando?

Mephisto se ríe entre dientes. —Simplemente les conseguí un miembro adicional para el equipo. Ha estado fuera del campo por algún tiempo, pero aún tiene mucha experiencia y su conocimiento personal lo ayudará en ese sentido. Además, me costó mucho trabajo manejar el asuntos sin ningún efecto nocivo...— reflexiona Mephisto.

—¿De qué está hablando, Sir Pheles?— Pregunta Yukio, no le gusta el cómo Mephisto simplemente sonríe más. —Sir Pheles-

—Maldita sea Mephisto, ¡¿por qué demonios te me adelantaste?! Todavía me estoy poniendo en forma, maldito demonio.

Yukio se congela y se pone pálido, temblando. Todos lo miran confundidos, excepto Shiemi, cuyos ojos se ensanchan lentamente en realización.

Un hombre entra a la estación de tren, todavía refunfuñando sobre Mephisto. Lleva el uniforme de exorcista normal y tiene una bolsa sobre su hombro. Camina con un paso extraño, como si estuviera fuera de práctica, y una de sus manos tiene dedos protésicos visiblemente falsos unidos. Tiene el cabello blanco y gafas en el rostro, gafas con una cadena con cuentas unidas a ella.

Yukio se da vuelta lentamente para verlo y traga visiblemente. —¿Tou... Tou-san?

Fujimoto Shirō levanta la vista y se detiene al ver a Yukio. —Yukio. Mephisto no dijo...

Y eso es todo lo que sale cuando Yukio se olvida –se olvida de ser el exorcista en jefe, se olvida de su edad, se olvida de su naturaleza demasiado seria– y se arroja sobre Shirō, dejando caer su bolso en el camino y envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del torso de Shirō.

Shirō tropieza un poco ante eso, luego se suaviza, devolviendo el abrazo a medida que el estrés de Yukio, su miedo, todo brota de él en forma de lágrimas y balbuceos incoherentes. Los exwires miran fijamente, sorprendidos por esto.

Renzo es el primero en darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y quién está frente a ellos. —¿Fuji... Fujimoto Shirō?— Pregunta vacilante.

Shirō lo mira por encima de Yukio, todavía acariciando la espalda de Yukio suavemente, y asiente. —Sí. ¿Así que este es el equipo para recuperar a mi imprudente hijo?

—Somos sus amigos.— Responde Renzo y Shirō lo mira por un momento antes de sonreír.

—Amigos. Bueno, ya era hora de que dejara entrar a la gente.— Shirō empuja suavemente hacia atrás a Yukio y le entrega un pañuelo, sus ojos centellando ante las amortiguadas gracias y las disculpas que recibe del sonrojado adolescente, luego se endereza. —Entonces, ¿les importaría ponerme al día? Solo obtuve _Rin_ , _mago_ , y salí _corriendo_ lejos del balbuceo que Mephisto me dio.

Mientras Mephisto protesta porque su _bien_ _informado_ _discurso_ sea reducido a simples "balbuceos", todos sonríen, aliviados, y rápidamente comienzan a informar a Shirō tanto como pueden antes de que el tren llegue y la misión comience en serio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Romper el techo: Es una metáfora, la cual hace alusión a que hay una barrera invisible sobre ti que te impide avanzar hacia algo y cuando lo rompes estas avanzando o teniendo éxito en algo en lo que antes no.
> 
> (2)Caballo: Esto puede sonar algo raro allí, lo que pasa es que en ingles la pieza conocida por nosotros como caballo es conocida como knight, es decir, caballero, así que a lo que Mephisto se refería es que Renzo ahora esta adoptando el papel de un verdadero caballero para con Rin.
> 
> Notas: ¡Una persona acertó al decir que Shiro volvía en este capítulo!
> 
> El próximo capítulo es prácticamente el doble que este y además veremos nuevamente a varios personajes de las primeras partes, los cuales creo que a varios les agradará volver a ver.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	33. Chapter 33

Sekki mira hacia la iglesia en ruinas frente a ella, perdida en sus pensamientos. Este lugar sigue siendo un elemento importante en la vida de Rin.

_«Bueno, ¿cómo podría no serlo? No solo es donde nació Rin-kun, sino donde comenzó la Noche Azul...»_ Sekki piensa con tristeza, suspirando suavemente.

Un aleteo de alas dentro de ella llama su atención. _:_ _Sekki_ _. ¿Estás bien?:_

Sekki suspira de nuevo. _:Sí, yo solo... desearía que Rin-kun confiara más en sus amigos.:_

_:No es la norma para él tener personas en las que pueda confiar.:_ Le recuerda Yue. _:Solo a nosotros y a Kerberos. Rin todavía se está adaptando a considerar esto, por lo que a veces retrocede.:_

_: Y...:_ añade después de un momento, mirando con interés la iglesia frente a ellos a través de los ojos de Sekki. _:Nada pasa sin motivo. El viaje de Rin aquí podría jugar un papel en el futuro.:_

—Eso es cierto...— Murmura Sekki. Luego levanta la cabeza y atraviesa la barrera que rodea la iglesia. Una vez que esta se desvanece detrás de ella, se detiene. —Es tiempo de que descanse.

Un círculo brillante y resplandeciente aparece debajo de ella y alas brotan de su espalda mientras sus ojos se cierran, cubriéndola. La esconden de la vista, hasta que desaparece el resplandor del círculo mágico y se apartan para revelar a Yue.

—Y es tiempo de que yo actúe como el guardián que soy.— Dice Yue, sus alas cayendo en su lugar suavemente detrás de él. Levanta la vista hacia la iglesia frente a él, luego camina hacia donde puede sentir la brillante presencia de su maestro.

**Capítulo 33: La Persecución: Primera Parte**

Como el tren es el último, todos pueden obtener un asiento. Algo que Fujimoto Shirō toma aliviado, lo que muestra cómo, aunque es capaz de salir y caminar, técnicamente todavía se está recuperando.

—¿Cómo... cuánto tiempo has estado...?— Pregunta Yukio vacilante.

Shirō sonríe y despeina su cabello, su sonrisa se ensancha ante la expresión malhumorada, pero también sutilmente complacida, de Yukio. —El tiempo suficiente. Mephisto hizo algo con sus poderes del tiempo. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero es realmente delicado. Me dio tiempo sin añadirlo a mi tiempo, o algo así. Todavía estoy un poco fuera de forma, pero de esta manera no debería desacelerarlos.— Luego se vuelve hacia el resto, mirándolos fijamente. —¿Les importa si recibo algunas presentaciones? ¿Nombres, habilidades, Maister deseado?

—Suguro Ryuuji. Aria y Dragoon.— Ofrece Ryuuji después de un momento. —Soy bastante bueno memorizando.

—Bon ha memorizado la mayoría de los libros y ya ha comenzado a aprender versos en idiomas extranjeros.— Konekomaru ofrece, haciendo sonrojar a Ryuuji. —Soy Miwa Konekomaru. Solo Aria. También espero ser un estratega.

Shirō sonríe. —¿Bon? Y Suguro... no serías el hijo de Tatsuma, ¿verdad?

Ryuuji se sobresalta ante eso. —¿Cómo...? oh cierto. Sí, yo soy. Él... nos contó algo sobre ti cuando...

—Algo sucedió ¿verdad? Estuve aislado por un tiempo, pero guardemos eso para más tarde. Si se vuelve relevante, díganmelo en ese momento.— Dice Shirō, haciendo que todos se relajen antes de volverse hacia Konekomaru. —Y un estratega, ¿eh? Conoces mejor al equipo, así que confiaré en ti para la planificación junto con Yukio aquí.

—Yo... podría tener que hacerme a un lado.— Confiesa Yukio. —Todavía estoy... procesando algunas cosas. Puedo dar consejos si es oportuno, pero Tou-san sería más adecuado para ello.

Shirō resopla. —Lo dudo. Has estado enseñando a estos chicos, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que sabes lo suficiente al respecto. Te ganaste tu rango Yukio, no lo olvides.

Shirō se vuelve hacia Shiemi y sonríe. —Y aquí hay una chica de la que no necesito una presentación. Shiemi-chan, me alegro de verte fuera de casa. Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi. ¿Y ese es un hombre verde en tu cabello?

—Um... sí, Fujimoto-san...— Shiemi se sonroja, luciendo complacida. —Este chico es Niichan. Estoy trabajando para obtener un Maister de Doctor, pero también podría optar por uno de Tamer.

—Tamer no es una sorpresa y tampoco lo es el de Doctor. Te quedan bien. Probablemente seas una de las potencias **(1)** , de hecho.— Shirō sonríe cuando Shiemi se ruboriza aún más y asiente afirmativamente. A continuación, Shirō se vuelve hacia Izumo, una ceja se arquea levemente. —¿Y la segunda dama es...?

—Kamiki Izumo. Tamer. Tengo dos zorros Byakko que... heredé de mi madre.— Dice Izumo vacilante, sorprendiendo al resto ante esa última revelación.

Shirō asiente lentamente, pensativo. —Byakkos... y Byakkos pura sangre **(2)** también, si estoy en lo cierto.— Cuando Izumo asiente, él sonríe y finalmente se vuelve hacia Renzo. —Y ahora en cuanto a Pinky, quien me ha estado observando con ojos agudos y no se ha perdido nada.

Todos se giran hacia Renzo ante eso, quien parpadea, esbozando una sonrisa. —¿Oh yo? Shima Renzo. ¡Otro amigo de la infancia de Bon!

Shirō resopla. —Yaozo debe ser tu padre. Te pareces a él.

—¿Te acuerdas de él?— Renzo se ve sorprendido por eso.

—Es difícil olvidar al tipo que trató de golpearte en la cara con un shakujō.— Medio se quejó Shirō. —Bueno, ¿en qué estás trabajando?

—Knight y Tamer.— Anuncia Renzo con una sonrisa brillante. —Mi familiar es el Myōō-o Yamantaka-kun, el cual me otorga llamas negras y una mayor fuerza.— Luego agrega, sin dejar de sonreír —También soy el agente doble contratado por Sir Pheles y estoy trabajando tanto para la Orden como para los Illuminati~♥.

Ryuuji casi se atraganta ante eso, mientras que Konekomaru y Shiemi jadean por lo sincero que es. Izumo le da una mirada extraña mientras que Yukio frunce el ceño.

Shirō, sin embargo, simplemente alza una ceja. —Un agente doble... incluso con tu edad, tienes que ser bueno. Y tu edad te otorga una protección menor. ¿Supongo que un superior te vetó?

—Rayo-san mismo.— La sonrisa de Renzo todavía no se desvanece, tampoco su tono alegre. —Y mis amigos me dieron un voto de confianza, encabezado por Rin.

Shirō suelta una carcajada. —Eres un mocoso confiado, ¿no es así? Bueno, debo tener en cuenta que has logrado sobrevivir a algo que tiende a matar a los agentes más viejos y con más experiencia. Pero ten cuidado con eso.

—Sí. Ah, y probablemente sea importante mencionar que Sir Pheles me dijo que revelara el estado de mago de Rin a los Illuminati.— Renzo levanta las manos antes de que alguien pueda hablar, aunque Shiro solo lo observa. —Él dice que pueden hacer la mitad del trabajo de campo por nosotros. Me mantendrá al tanto de lo que está haciendo la Orden, a cambio de lo que los Illuminati puedan descubrir. Nos ahorra algo de tiempo.

Shirō asiente. —Eso suena sensato. Además, en algún momento se habrían enterado por medio de otros espías. No dudo que tengan más espías escondidos en la Orden. Mephisto encontró una buena parte de ellos y los vigila, pero incluso él piensa que podría habérsele pasado algo. En última instancia, está tratando con las fuerzas del Rey de la Luz después de todo.

Todos digieren esto, antes de que Yukio suspire. —Es verdad. Un espía conocido es mejor que uno desconocido. Y con Lucifer siendo el que está a cargo...— Yukio hace una mueca. —Podemos contar con que ellos hagan su parte en esto, al menos.

Murmullos de acuerdo le siguen a este pronunciamiento. Shirō mira al equipo frente a él y no puede evitar sonreír felizmente. _«Son buenos chicos. Mephisto eligió bien al crear la clase de Rin. Todos estos chicos_ _lucharían_ _por él y lo ayudarían cuando lo necesite. Y vaya que lo necesita»._

—Ahora, me contaron todo sobre el asunto de los magos. ¿Alguien aquí también es un mago?— Pregunta Shirō, alejando la conversación de los Illuminati. —Nadie dijo nada al respecto, aunque mencionaron que Tsukishiro-san les enseñó a todos. Maldición... Debería haberla considerado antes...— Shirō murmura el último para sí mismo, sin que el resto lo note.

—Yo lo soy.— Dice Renzo, mostrando una sorprendente y brillante exhibición de rayos bailando sobre sus manos. Sonríe ante las expresiones de todos. —Incluso estoy listo para el combate según más de una persona.

—Eso es bueno. Podría ser útil.— Elogia Shirō. Él mira hacia Renzo por un momento. « _Sigue usando el primer nombre de Rin. Y sin absolutamente ningún honorífico.» —_ ¿Alguien más?

—Yo lo soy.— Shiemi se sonroja ante la atención que ahora está sobre ella. —No tengo... tanta experiencia en ese aspecto. Tsukishiro-sensei es una maga lunar, pero yo estoy fuertemente asociada con el sol. Así que ella no podía enseñarme completamente. Pero, probablemente pueda hacer algunas cosas si es necesario.

—He aprendido más que unos pocos trucos, pero no parece que tenga mucha aptitud para lo que Tsukishiro-sensei enseñó.— Izumo se encoge de hombros. —Por si te lo preguntas, los magos son esencialmente Tamers naturales. Pero cuando has domado lo suficiente, enfocas tu magia para que trabaje solo en esa dirección y con ciertos demonios.— Izumo se ve pensativa por un momento. —Quizás esa es la mitad de la razón por la que no soy tan buena en ello. Crecí con Byakkos. Mi magia ya es un poco limitada.

Shirō tararea, pensativamente. —Ahora, aparentemente mi viejo familiar ahora es de Rin... aparte de que solo hay tanto que sabemos sobre estos Yue y Kerberos en caso de que se les ocurra atacar.— Levanta una mano ante los gritos que provoca. —No, Rin no querría pelear con nosotros. Pero él no quiere volver y por lo que me dijeron, ellos son sus guardianes. Harán todo lo posible para protegerlo. En cuanto a Kuro, sé lo suficiente sobre él como para que podamos hacer planes para al menos mantenerlo lejos de la pelea...

Y así, el viaje en tren y la caminata hacia sus alojamientos temporales avanzan mientras construyen la mayor cantidad de planificación y estrategia como les es posible.

* * *

El vínculo lleva a Yue al jardín. No está muy sorprendido por ello. Sin embargo, está un poco sorprendido de ver tanto a Flower como a Wood flotando, Flower tarareando una alegre melodía mientras cuida las flores en el jardín.

Rin está arrodillado frente a una parcela de flores, con las manos en la tierra y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras enfoca su magia para ayudar a parte de la flor a recuperarse de un ataque de algún tipo.

Rin levanta la mirada una vez que ha terminado y sonríe. Los labios de Yue se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa, antes de notar al Amaimon en miniatura que se aferra al hombro de Rin.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo se involucró?— Yue pregunta, mirando de forma ligeramente feroz al pequeño demonio. Quién, para su crédito, le devuelve una mirada feroz sin ningún indicio de miedo a pesar de su condición actual.

Rin suelta una carcajada. —Fue la mejor manera de tratar con él para que pudiéramos escabullirnos. Y no es que podamos dejarlo solo en su condición.

Yue mira a Amaimon. _«Sí, en realidad podemos, pero eso no sería algo que tú harías Rin.»_ Suspira y se da vuelta para mirar a Rin, quien está mirando las flores pensativamente. —Necesito hablar contigo.

Rin asiente y, mirando a Amaimon, lo toma suavemente de su hombro. —¡Oi! ¡Kuro!

Kuro levanta la vista de donde ha estado golpeando una flor. **—¿Si?**

—Necesito que cuides a este tipo por un rato.— Dice Rin, colocando amablemente a Amaimon al lado del Gato Sith negro.

**—¡Está bien** **! ¿Puedo jugar con él?—** PreguntaKuro con entusiasmo, rebotando levemente.

Rin se ríe. —Solo si eres gentil y él dice que sí.— Rin se da vuelta para seguir a Yue, lo último que escucha proviene de Kuro.

**—** **Entonces, ¿quieres jugar?**

Se ríe de nuevo, luego se vuelve hacia Yue para escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

* * *

Rayo camina hacia la sala de reuniones adquirida de la Rama de Japón. Desearía poder decir que estaba sorprendido por todo esto, pero tan pronto como le dijeron que lo liberarían antes de lo que originalmente se había planeado, se dio cuenta del porque estaba aquí.

—Así que, Okumura Rin escapó.— Dice mientras se acomoda en un asiento libre.

Angel frunce el ceño. —Ya había desaparecido cuando llegamos allí, después de haber dejado atrás a un impostor.

Rayo tararea, un poco sorprendido por ello. _«Tiene más trucos bajo la manga de lo que pensaba.»_ —Así que ahora tenemos que ir tras él, ¿hm?

—Sí.— Angel mira al frente y si Rayo no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que está tan ansioso como siempre por hacer esta misión. Pero conoce a Angel bastante bien y ve la tensión en sus hombros y el parpadeo de vacilación en sus ojos.

Tan pronto como los otros exorcistas están hablando del asunto –más bien como gritándose entre ellos– Rayo llama la atención de Angel. —Oi, Angel, ¿estás bien?

Angel se contrae ante eso. —¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

Rayo se encuentra con su mirada, esperando, hasta que Angel suspira y niega con la cabeza. —Quizás no del todo. Simplemente no puedo sentirme cómodo con esta misión.

—Si no recuerdo mal, odias las tácticas deshonestas. Especialmente del tipo que va tan flagrantemente en contra de las reglas y los juramentos ya hechos.— Reflexiona Rayo, observando a Angel mientras este se estremece. —En verdad, Okumura Rin ya aprobó ese examen y ahora están agregando otra condición a su situación. Y además... si recuerdo bien, ¿tu primer informe sobre él no incluía el hecho de que te salvó de una flecha de luz?

Los labios de Angel se tensan y no dice nada por un momento. —Es un demonio y una amenaza para la Orden.

—Pero ya no estás seguro.— Agrega Rayo, sonriendo alegremente. Luego se dirige hacia el equipo, poniendo orden al caos y dejando que Angel se ocupe de sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

El Distrito Southern Cross es un poco diferente en la mañana. Shiemi no puede precisar las diferencias, pero esta sección de la ciudad es diferente, más animada. Tanto eso como la hora lo convierte en un lugar cálido de alguna manera.

_«Aquí es donde creció Rin.»_ Piensa Shiemi y no puede evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto, incluso se siente ansiosa por aprender sobre Rin. El hecho de que todos estén de acuerdo en que descubrir algo del pasado de Rin es esencial para saber a dónde irá es algo que la hace feliz.

Shiemi actualmente camina detrás de Yukio, quien está detrás de Shirō, preguntándose a dónde los llevará primero el antiguo Paladín. Yukio parece notar aquello cuando pasan por un antiguo monasterio, disparando una mirada ligeramente confundida hacia allí antes de alcanzar a Shirō.

—¿Por qué no vamos allí, Tou-san?— Pregunta Yukio, suavemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Shiemi pueda escuchar y, mirando hacia un lado, también lo hace Renzo.

—Mi regreso aún no se ha anunciado formalmente.— Shirō suena divertido e irritado por eso. —Es por eso que ni siquiera pude contactar a Shura. Cuantas menos personas sepan de mi regreso hasta que sea oficial, mejor para todos nosotros.

Yukio hace un sonido pensativo, pero no discute el caso. En cambio, sigue a Shirō mientras bajan por una calle y se detienen frente a una pastelería.

El letrero de arriba dice Sugar Bell y, curiosamente, los exwires siguen a Shirō y Yukio al interior. Es temprano en la mañana, por lo que la pastelería acaba de abrir y, por lo tanto, no está abarrotada de gente.

Lo primero que les llega es el aroma de los confites azucarados, seguido del calor del lugar en comparación con el clima exterior de noviembre. El lugar está suavemente iluminado y revestido en madera, con algunas alfombras esparcidas alrededor. Las mesas son simples pero encajan con el resto de la decoración.

Una mujer joven con el cabello con mechones azules levanta la vista cuando suena la campana sobre su cabeza y la puerta se cierra, y los mira fijamente. —¡Fujimoto-san! Y... Yukio.— Ella parpadea un poco, mirando confundida a todos los demás, antes de volverse hacia Shirō. —¡Escuchamos que estabas enfermo!

Shirō le da una sonrisa irónica. —Eso es verdad. Ahora estoy mejor, o tan bien como podría estar.— Oculta cuidadosamente su mano izquierda –la que tiene los dedos falsos– de la vista de la mujer. —Todos, ella es Hinasaki Rio. Ella trabaja aquí y es la pupila de la dueña. Rio-kun, te presento a todos.

Rio los mira a todos, ávidamente curiosa. —Todos ustedes deben ser amigos de Yukio, es un placer conocerlos.

—¡Sí! Um, también es un placer conocerte.— Dice Shiemi, inclinándose ligeramente antes de enderezarse. —Aunque... también somos amigos de Rin.

Rio parpadea un poco. —¿En serio? Qué tercos son ustedes, Rin está loco por evitar a la gente.

Konekomaru le da una sonrisa dolorida. —Lo sabemos.

—Entonces, ¿vas a actuar como si fuéramos clientes o no, Rio-kun?— Pregunta Shirō, burlándose ligeramente.

—Oh, cierto. ¿Qué les gustaría chicos? Principalmente tenemos pasteles y dulces, pero también tenemos un menú de desayuno durante todo el día que pueden revisar.— Ofrece Rio, sonriendo.

Mientras todos se acomodan en las mesas y obtienen el menú de desayuno de Río, Shirō mira a su alrededor. —¿Dónde está Samurakami-san?

—¿Hikari? Se dio cuenta de que habíamos olvidado algo en casa, así que corrió de regreso para buscarlo.— Rio mira el reloj en su muñeca. —Ella debería estar de vuelta pronto.

—Qué bueno.— Shirō mira al resto. —Desayunen un poco pero guarden espacio para un pastel. Samurakami-san fue quien le enseñó a Rin a hornear.

Renzo y Shiemi son los primeros en animarse visiblemente ante eso, sumergiéndose en el menú con un poco más de entusiasmo. Shiemi porque honestamente tiene hambre y el que esta Samurakami-san sea quien le enseño a Rin es el mejor respaldo en el que puede pensar, Renzo porque ahora tiene curiosidad por el asunto.

Los demás los siguen pronto y justo después de que han ordenado todo lo que quieren probar, incluidos los pasteles para después del desayuno, la puerta se abre y entra una mujer alta. Ella tiene el cabello largo y rubio, un color muy vivo, y ojos verdes. Ella suspira a medida que entra a la panadería, quitándose la chaqueta. —Perdón por demorarme tanto Rio-kun.

—Está bien. Solo tengo aquellos clientes.— Dice Rio con una sonrisa.

Samurakami se vuelve hacia ellos y parpadea, sorprendida. —¡Fujimoto-san! ¡Y Yukio-kun! Vaya, no esperaba verlos tan pronto. ¿Cómo han estado?

Mientras Shirō atrae a Samurakami y a Rio a una alegre conversación, los teléfonos de los exwires suenan. Al sacarlos, miran el correo que han recibido con sorpresa. Ni siquiera notaron a Shirō escribiéndolo.

Konekomaru lo mira con el ceño fruncido. —¿Una carta haría las cosas así de dulces?

Ryuuji se queja. —Sí.— Al notar sus miradas extrañadas, suspira. —Cuando esas cartas flotaban, juro que una de las que tenía cerca tenía _Sweet_ adjunto. Así que es posible.

—¿Qué tipo de persona haría una carta como esa?— Se pregunta Izumo, sonando un poco molesta.

—Bueno, deberíamos ver si hay algo de magia persistente. Probablemente no sea mucho, pero...— Renzo se encoge de hombros y mira a Shiemi quien asiente.

Cerrando los ojos, comienza a concentrarse como le enseñaron. Ella puede sentir la presencia de Renzo mientras él hace lo mismo. Respirando y exhalando, Shiemi se hunde en su trance.

_Una mujer –rubia y hermosa– llorando suavemente. Una pequeña hada corriendo y espolvoreando todos y cada uno de los pasteles. Chillando mientras la sal los cubre._

_Otro Rin, parado por encima de Rin y luego arrastrándolo al congelador. Miedo, miedo en todas partes, pensar que las cosas nunca volverán a ser buenas. La sensación de frío y_ _ohdiosvoyamorir_ _._

Shiemi se sobresalta ante eso con los ojos desorbitados. Apenas nota que todos están preocupados por ella, demasiado ocupada temblando. Luego se da cuenta de que Renzo todavía está en su trance. —¡Shima-kun!— Shiemi extiende la mano hacia él y tiene que ser atrapada por Ryuuji cundo la magia la envía volando hacia atrás.

El sonido hace que los adultos se volteen. —¿Está todo bien?— Pregunta Samurakami, luciendo increíblemente preocupada. Shirō también se ve preocupado, mirando a Shiemi y Renzo con curiosidad mientras que este finalmente sale de aquello y se ve levemente horrorizado por lo que sucedió.

Shiemi se aclara la garganta. —Estoy bien. Simplemente... tropecé conmigo misma, eso es todo.

Samurakami se preocupa un poco por ella por un rato más, pero finalmente lo acepta a tiempo para que todos se volteen hacia sus desayunos que vienen llegado.

Después de un momento, Shiemi se vuelve hacia Renzo. —¿Estás bien?

Renzo asiente lentamente. —Sí... simplemente... fui absorbido más de lo que esperaba. Aquí no solo apareció la carta Sweet, sino que también lo hizo Mirror.

Yukio frunce el ceño. —Lo recuerdo ahora. Tsukishiro-sensei me dio una caja especial llamada Caja de Memoria.— Le revela a Shirō, describiendo rápidamente lo que hace. —Y ahora los recuerdos falsos se han unido con los verdaderos. Y una vez vi a un doble de Nii-san. Aquel debe haber sido Mirror...

—¿Tratando de reemplazar a Okumura, tal vez?— Sugiere Ryuuji después de tragar su bocado. —Pero parece que las cosas salieron bien de todos modos...

—Ella estaba asustada.— Dice Shiemi suavemente. —Muy asustada.

—Sí.— Acepta Renzo, luciendo pensativo. —Por otro lado... Rin es el _tercer_ maestro. Estar inquieto por eso tendría sentido...

Todos se miran pensativos antes de volver a su comida por ahora. Aunque en su interior, todas sus mentes están girando.

* * *

Dejar la barrera es arriesgado, pero no puede quedarse en un solo lugar. Rin tiene que seguir moviéndose para esconderse y, afortunadamente, tiene un método para ayudarlo a esconderse.

Sacando a Silent, se centra en lo que desea con cuidado. No puede ser impreciso con estas instrucciones.

—¡Suaviza mi presencia mágica, Silent!— Exclama Rin, arrojando a Silent frente a él y activándola con su báculo. La luz estalla y lo cubre, hundiéndose en él con un ligero escalofrío.

Luego se vuelve hacia Yue y Kero. —¿Funcionó?

Yue mira a Rin con cuidado. —Sí, ¿Kerberos?

—Se ve bien para mí.— Acuerda Kero.

Kuro simplemente maúlla, sin entender nada. Rin sonríe un poco ante eso y se inclina para recoger a Kuro. Amaimon está de vuelta con Kero nuevamente, para su molestia, y parece estar casi tan perplejo como Kuro. Sin embargo, no dice nada.

Rin mira hacia el jardín y la abadía por última vez. Con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, luego se da vuelta y sale, ya sabiendo que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver este lugar.

La barrera se ondula cuando se va y luego se desvanece lentamente.

* * *

La caza a través de Southern Cross divierte a Rayo. Principalmente porque, mirando al grupo que lo rodea, no hay forma de que Rin no se dé cuenta de que vienen. Los rumores los anunciarán antes de que se acerquen a él, lo que le permitirá escaparse.

No es que Rayo se esté quejando. _«Creo que Okumura Rin solo necesita tiempo...»_ La sonrisa de Rayo se ensancha, habiendo notado antes de que se fueran la increíble falta de exwires y Yukio. Deben estar persiguiendo a Rin también y está bastante seguro de que lo harán mucho mejor que él y el resto de los exorcistas aquí.

_«No conocemos a muy bien a Okumura Rin después de todo»_ Rayo reflexiona sobre lo poco que sabe sobre Rin y no es suficiente para una investigación adecuada.

_«A menos que...»_ —¡Oi, Angel, tengo una idea!— Dice Rayo con una amplia sonrisa, llamando la atención del Paladín con ello. La sonrisa se ensancha cuando se da cuenta de que Angel parece haberse perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

_«Bien. Exactamente como lo necesito.»_ Piensa Rayo alegremente mientras arrastra a Angel a un plan para atrapar a Rin. Aunque sea solo temporalmente.

Rayo no apostará _contra_ Rin _en el_ _corto_ plazo.

* * *

Después de la pastelería, salen y siguen a Shirō a un parque cercano. Acomodándose en bancos, miran como Shirō recibe una llamada y frunce el ceño ante lo que sea que reciba del otro lado.

—No podemos ir a la escuela. La Orden ya está investigando allí.— Revela Shirō.

—¿Nuestra secundaria?— Yukio parpadea y luego se ve pensativo. —Hubo muchos rumores e incidentes diferentes que posiblemente podrían haber venido de Nii-san y...— Yukio parpadea y luego muestra una expresión de disgusto. —Um... en realidad puedo pensar en otra forma de obtener información por ese camino...

Shirō arquea una ceja, especialmente por lo angustiado que se ve Yukio. —¿De Verdad? ¿En qué estás pensando?

—En quién, en realidad...— Yukio se frota la frente como para evitar un dolor de cabeza. —Watanabe Naoko. Ella... tiene una fijación por lo raro, lo espeluznante y lo muy extraño. Y a menudo estaba cerca de Nii-san... y por lo que dijo y mirando hacia atrás, creo que sabía algo sobre lo que estaba pasando...

Shirō sonríe. —Bueno, ¿sabes a qué escuela fue después de la secundaria?

Yukio gime pero asiente, mientras todos los demás se miran confundidos.

* * *

Rin duda. Mirando hacia arriba, puede sentir a Yue sobre él, patrullando los cielos a pesar del clima y manteniéndose atento en caso de problemas. A pesar de no obtener nada de Yue y del banco no muy lejos de él, Rin no puede evitar sentirse incómodo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Rin?— Pregunta Kero suavemente. Amaimon, aun cabalgando sobre él, también mira a Rin. Kuro levanta la vista de donde está en el suelo, maullando suavemente con preocupación.

Rin niega con la cabeza. —No, no es nada. Solo estoy siendo paranoico.— Mirando de nuevo hacia arriba, y hacia el cielo, Rin da un paso adelante, hacia el banco, planeando simplemente conseguir el dinero reservado y marcharse lo más rápido que pueda sin parecer tener prisa.

Eso es, por supuesto, cuando todo se viene abajo.

En un momento la calle está relativamente despejada, al siguiente está llena de exorcistas y los civiles están siendo alejados. Establecieron las cosas de manera rápida y eficiente, no solo con la evacuación de los civiles y la instalación de la cinta amarilla, sino que una barrera crepitante de rayos cubre el área, evitando que Yue vaya al rescate fácilmente.

Rin se congela al ver las armas apuntadas hacia él. Moviendo sus ojos ligeramente, puede ver las otras armas allí, en su mayoría espadas, de las personas listas para ir tras él.

—No irás a ningún lado, Okumura Rin.— Declara Angel, Caliburn todavía envainada. Rin no deja que eso lo engañe, sabiendo personalmente lo rápido que es el maldito Paladín. Es un idiota, pero se ganó (en su mayoría) su posición como Paladín.

Rin sonríe. —En realidad estás usando mi nombre.

La expresión de Angel parpadea ante eso, un poco de incertidumbre arrastrándose a sus ojos, antes de que su expresión se cierre más fuerte que antes. —No veo cómo eso es relevante.

—Muy bien.— Rin mira a las personas que lo rodean y deja salir una sonrisa malvada. —¿Y crees que esto es suficiente para contenerme?

Angel se pone rígido, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, Rin, con un movimiento suave y práctico, saca su báculo con una mano, agarra a Amaimon con la otra para que esté en un lugar más seguro (es decir, el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Rin) justo antes de que Kero salte frente a Rin y se transforme, impidiéndole ser atacado.

Rin saca tres Cartas mientras Kuro se transforma en su forma humanoide y se apodera de un arma antes de volverla contra su portador anterior. El primero en elevarse es Shield, justo a tiempo cuando las armas son disparadas, y luego se lanzaron las siguientes Cartas.

—¡Illusion! ¡Watery!— Un gran diluvio fluye cuando Watery se lanza contra el grupo, el agua se extiende sobre ellos. Aquello es más peligroso de lo que parece con el clima frío. Más de unos pocos podrían enfermarse gracias a esto, sacándolos de la misión mientras se recuperan. Pero eso es para más tarde. Por ahora, el agua los hace girar y los empuja, de una manera que los aterra, contra el escudo de rayos.

E Illusion está confundiendo al resto, dejándolos incapaces de encontrar a Rin, ya que más de uno se precipita por el lugar.

Permitiendo que el verdadero Rin llame a una más. —¡Arrow!— Arrow vuela hacia el cielo y apunta hacia el escudo de rayos, rompiéndolo antes de que alguien salga lastimado.

Y permitiendo que Rin huya, subiéndose a la espalda de Kerberos. —¡Kuro!— Exclama, mientras Watery e Illusion regresan a él. Kuro se transforma de nuevo en forma de gato y salta, aterrizando sobre la espalda de Kerberos justo a tiempo antes de que este salte al aire y comience a volar. Yue cubre su retiro con fragmentos de cristal que hacen que las personas griten y se aparten del camino.

Angel maldice con fluidez, mientras Rayo los mira irse con una sonrisa en su rostro. Si lo hizo bien, Rin no se dio cuenta del nuevo ratreador que logró colocar sobre él durante el caos.

—Podemos encontrarlo de nuevo.— Le asegura a Angel. —Solo espera hasta que aterrice y relaje su guardia lo suficiente.

* * *

Southern Cross Senior High School se ve extraño para los exwires después de tanto tiempo en la Academia True Cross. Se sienten aliviados de no estar usando sus uniformes para esto, sino que están vestidos casualmente. Y de que Izumo recientemente fue de compras con Shiemi para comprarle otra ropa informal que no sea un kimono, otorgándole algo más que usar que el uniforme escolar cuando un kimono no sirva.

Esto significa que las miradas que obtienen no son tantas como serían si estuvieran vestidos de manera extraña. Tal como están las cosas, Shirō permanece en la parte de atrás, fuera de la vista, ya que un adulto merodeando frente a una preparatoria recibirá más atención que los adolescentes.

Finalmente, sale una multitud de chicas, una en particular destaca por su voz fuerte y sus gestos amplios mientras le dice algo a sus amigas, quienes se ven desconcertadas y resignadas a la vez. Ella tiene el cabello castaño rojizo atado en dos pequeñas colas de caballo y grandes gafas con montura roja.

—Watanabe Naoko.— Dice Yukio con un suspiro, confirmando sus sospechas.

—Así que tenemos que hablar con ella...— Ryuuji mira a la multitud de chicas que han dejado de caminar temporalmente. —Shima, ve a hablar con ella.

—¿Qué?— Renzo lo mira horrorizado. —¿Por qué yo?

—Eres el chico que habla con las chicas. Anda y habla.

—¡No me generalices así!— Se lamenta Renzo.

—Oh, deja de quejarte y ve a hacerlo antes de que se vaya.— Refunfuña Izumo, empujándolo hacia adelante. Renzo tropieza un poco, pero recupera el equilibrio y trota al otro lado de la calle.

—Um, ¿disculpen?— Renzo muestra una sonrisa brillante, disminuyendo un poco la velocidad de la multitud de chicas. —Perdón por interrumpir su conversación señoritas, pero, ¿alguna de ustedes conoce a una Watanabe Naoko?

—¿Por qué preguntas?— Cuestiona una, sonando sospechosa y mirándolo de arriba abajo. Renzo se contrae un poco ante la mirada juiciosa y espera no parecer sospechoso. Está vestido de manera informal y la escuela acaba de finalizar después de todo.

—¡Oh, esa soy yo!— Naoko burbujea, haciendo que la primera en hablar parezca exasperada. —¿Qué deseas?

—Shima Renzo.— Se presenta con una sonrisa y un guiño, haciendo reír a Naoko. —Watanabe-san, solo tengo algunas preguntas. Es por el bien de un amigo que creo que conoces.

Naoko parpadea. —¿Oh? Oigan, diríjanse a Flower por su cuenta. ¡Me pondré al día más tarde si es que puedo!

Hay algunas quejas al respecto, pero finalmente todas las chicas se van. Una vez que se han ido, Naoko se vuelve hacia Renzo. —¿De quién estás hablando?

—Okumura Rin.— Dice Renzo sin rodeos. —Está en problemas y, por lo que sabemos, sabes algunas cosas que deberían ayudarnos a ayudarlo.

Naoko resplandece hacia él. —¡¿De Verdad?! Eres amigo de Okumura-kun...— Ella mira hacia el otro lado de la calle y centella. —¡Lo eres! ¡También veo al otro Okumura-kun allí! Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Dime!

Renzo hace una pausa por un momento, considera el cómo Yukio describió a Naoko como alguien a quien le gustan las cosas aterradoras y extrañas, y finalmente responde. —Somos exorcistas en entrenamiento y también lo es Rin. El problema es que también es un medio demonio y un mago, por lo que los superiores están inciertos sobre él.

Renzo simplemente sabe que el resto lo está mirando boquiabierto y también sabe que Konekomaru se ha tapado la cara con las manos, pero no le quita la mirada a Naoko, quien parece pensativa.

A continuación, ella resplandece. —¡Entonces esos _son_ demonios!— Dice ella alegremente, asombrando a todos. Ella mira a su alrededor y luego se vuelve hacia Renzo. —¡Vengan por aquí, todos ustedes!— Alza la voz ligeramente para que pueda ser escuchada. —¡Sé dónde tener esta conversación!

* * *

Rin se tambalea un poco al bajar de la espalda de Kerberos y mira a su alrededor. Están en un parque, alejados de la mayoría de las personas. Cuando Kerberos vuelve a su forma falsa, Rin saca a Amaimon de su bolsillo. —¿Estás bien?

Amaimon parpadea rápidamente, recuperando su equilibrio. —Sí. Te escapaste de nuevo. Y no mataste a nadie.— ¿Rin cree que suena malhumorado por ello?

Rin resopla. —Por supuesto que no.— Pone a Amaimon de nuevo en la espalda de Kero con cuidado. —No ayudaría en absoluto si lo hiciera. Ya es bastante malo el tener que lastimarlos en esta situación, pero si mato a alguien, empeorará.

Amaimon se detiene ante eso, luciendo confundido. —No entiendo.

—Eso tiene sentido.— Rin se encoge de hombros y se sienta en el frío suelo. —La cosa es que no quiero que sean enemigos. Si matas personas, si lastimas personas, eso te convierte en el enemigo de sus amigos y familiares. Porque duele perder gente.— Rin se muerde el labio, cierra los ojos y piensa en Shirō. Piensa en Natsuko. —En verdad duele. Más que fracturarse los huesos. 

Amaimon mira fijamente a Rin, obviamente sin comprender eso tanto como cualquier otra cosa, pero se queda callado. Rin finalmente abre los ojos. —Necesitamos encontrar otra forma de obtener dinero.— Alzando el cuello, observa cómo Yue flota suavemente hacia el suelo, aunque se queda un poco por encima, flotando para poder regresar al cielo más fácilmente. —¿Yue?

Él niega con su cabeza. —Lo establecido en el banco no se realizó para una situación de fuga sino para ese plan anterior en caso de que no pudieras conseguir otro trabajo. Y Sekki no pudo hacer arreglos a tiempo para arreglar las cosas. No puedes ir a buscar el dinero allí.

—Maldita sea...— Rin se muerde el labio, luego tiene una idea. —Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudar.— Sacando su teléfono, duda antes de marcar cierto número.

El teléfono suena durante bastante tiempo antes de que respondan. —¿Hola? ¿Con quién hablo?

—¿Eiji?— Pregunta Rin rápidamente.

Se escucha un jadeo agudo en el otro extremo. —¿Okumura-kun? ¿Qué es...?

—Um... estoy cerca de tu casa. ¿Estás allí?— Rin se pone de pie y frunce el ceño, apartando algunas ramas y haciendo una mueca cuando ve que algunos de los exorcistas están empezando a mirar por aquí. _«Maldita sea, se mueven rápido... definitivamente es Rayo quien está a cargo»._

—Sí. ¿Pasa algo malo?— Pregunta Eiji, la preocupación colorea su voz.

Rin hace una mueca. —Um... ¿sí? Quiero decir... estoy en Tora Park. ¿Crees saber alguna manera en la que puedas recogerme sin... alertar a alguien? Lo siento, no debería estar...

—No. Puedo ayudar. Todos mis primos están aquí con sus amigos e inquietos.— Eiji suena seguro de sí mismo mientras habla. —Los llevaré allí y pueden andar sueltos para proporcionar una distracción.

Rin sonríe. —Gracias. ¿Te veo en un rato?

—Te veo en un rato.— Confirma Eiji antes de colgar.

Rin se tranquiliza. —Tenemos que quedarnos en silencio... ¿Yue?

Yue cierra los ojos y se concentra en su entorno. —No puedo irme. Espero que a Eiji no le importe.— Dice mientras desciende la pulgada final hasta el suelo y guarda sus alas.

—Yo también.— Admite Rin, acurrucándose un poco. Unos minutos de silencio más tarde y de repente se escuchan chillidos de niños. Rin se levanta y sonríe al ver a todos los exorcistas desconcertados por los niños que corren por el parque y luego se acercan a ellos y los atacan con preguntas de sucesión rápidas. Uno incluso empieza a escalar a un exorcista.

—¿Okumura-kun?— Susurra Eiji, asomándose a través de los arbustos y mirando fijamente a Yue.

Rin le da una pálida sonrisa. —Hola, Eiji.

Eiji mira a Yue por un momento más antes de volverse hacia Rin. —Estoy seguro de que tienes una buena explicación para todo esto. ¿Conoces el camino a mi casa, verdad?— Le arroja una llave a Rin. —Es un repuesto. Ve a escabullirte mientras están distraídos y yo iré tras de ti con los niños en aproximadamente una hora más o menos.

—Gracias Eiji. Lamento molestarte.— Dice Rin con una pequeña sonrisa, levantándose y alzando a Kero en el camino. Él ha vuelto a actuar como peluche por si acaso. Kuro se curva a los pies de Rin y mira a Eiji con ojos agudos y curiosos.

Eiji sonríe. —Está bien. Dije que puedes confiar en mí para que te ayude. Y necesitaba una excusa para sacar todo el azúcar de esos mocosos.— Añade, divertido y con cariño.

Rin se ríe por un momento y luego, al ver que el grupo de exorcistas está firmemente distraído, sale de los arbustos. Lo último que hace es sacar a Illusion y recurrir a su poder para ayudar a ocultarlos a todos mientras se dirigen a la casa de Eiji.

* * *

Nadie sabe qué pensar cuando Naoko los lleva a un viejo almacén de entre todos los lugares. Lanzando miradas confusas el uno al otro, la siguen.

Y se sorprenden rápidamente por lo que hay dentro, y si no fuera por Naoko diciéndoles que se calmen y saludando felizmente a la horda de demonios en el almacén, el asunto se habría vuelto realmente caótico.

—Esto es... increíble.— Shirō se instala después de un momento, mirando a todos los demonios que se apiñan felizmente alrededor de Naoko. La chica los trata con una alegre amabilidad que generalmente no se ve. —¿Cómo pasó todo esto?

Naoko se encoge de hombros, de pie con un gran demonio tipo lagarto acurrucado en sus brazos. La mayoría de los demonios los están mirando con cautela, pero como Naoko está relajada a su alrededor, no están atacando. —Comencé a verlos repentinamente. Una vez que demostraron que eran reales, me acerqué al primero y de alguna manera traje a todos estos chicos conmigo.

Shirō alza una ceja, luego sonríe. —Ja. La mayoría de los demonios están acostumbrados a que los humanos huyan gritando de ellos. Apuesto a que corriste _hacia_ ellos.

Naoko se ruboriza un poco pero asiente. —Sí. Aunque realmente todavía no sé mucho... solo hay una cierta cantidad de información abierta al público y se trata principalmente de matar y deshacerse de los demonios. Y no estaba segura de que fueran demonios, ¡son tan amigables!— Ella rasca la barbilla del demonio lagarto el cual, honestamente, se ve bastante complacido de ser mimado.

Renzo deja escapar un grito en ese momento y Ryuuji se da vuelta, suspirando al ver al demonio araña acercándose a él. Caminando hacia allí, se planta resueltamente entre la araña y Renzo. —Oi, déjalo en paz.

La araña se escabulle por el momento, pero Ryuuji cuidadosamente la mantiene a la vista hasta que finalmente se rinde y se va. Las respiraciones desiguales y los gemidos de Renzo se suavizan lentamente al ver eso y mira alrededor del hombro de Ryuuji, relajándose a medida que el bicho aterrador finalmente se va. —Gracias Bon.

—¿Fóbico?— Pregunta Naoko y asiente ante eso. —¡Mala araña!— La regaña, la araña se escabulle casi avergonzada mientras esta la riñe. —No asustes al buen chico. Entonces, querían preguntarme sobre Okumura-kun, ¿verdad? Pero primero... ¿saben cómo empecé a ver esto?— Ella hace un gesto hacia el almacén lleno de demonios.

Konekomaru tararea. —¿Recuerdas haberte lastimado antes de empezar a ver demonios?

Naoko niega con la cabeza. —Mantengo un diario y lo habría notado incluso si no lo hiciera.

—Entonces debes haberlo conseguido de la misma manera que Godaiin...— reflexiona Konekomaru.

—Desafortunadamente, ya no es raro. Mucha gente se enfrenta de repente a la posibilidad de ver demonios sin la ayuda de una mashō.— Yukio cierra bruscamente la boca y luce dolido. —Yo... no puedo decirte nada más.

—¿No puedes?— Ryuuji lo mira con preocupación en su rostro. Shiemi hace casi lo mismo, luciendo también un poco reflexiva.

Yukio asiente, luciendo dolido. Shirō se vuelve hacia él después de dejar a un lado su teléfono y lo mira por un momento, luciendo pensativo. —No puedes. Lo harías si pudieras, ¿verdad?— Ante su asentimiento, Shirō continúa: —¿Literalmente no puedes hacerlo, o hay algo que lo hace demasiado peligroso?

Yukio traga, muy consciente de todos los ojos en él, tanto humanos como demonios. —Lo último.

Shirō maldice. —¡Un Contrato de Morinas! Debe haber sido idea de Rayo...— Su teléfono suena y se vuelve hacia él. Deja salir una sonrisa feroz ante lo que recibe, antes de que esta se desvanezca lentamente. —Oh. Buenas noticias, Mephisto decidió decírmelo sin esquivar la pregunta. La mala noticia es cuál es la respuesta.

Todos se vuelven hacia él, luciendo preocupados.

—Hay una Puerta de Gehenna en Rusia.— El anuncio de Shirō hace que todos jadeen en estado de shock, solo Naoko se ve brevemente confundida y pregunta suavemente qué es eso. Afortunadamente, obtiene sus respuestas a pesar de, o tal vez debido a, la conmoción de todos.

—Una Puerta de Gehenna... un verdadero portal a Gehenna, morada de demonios...— Konekomaru está pálido. —Eso significa que Satanás-

—No.— Shirō hace una mueca. —Verdaderamente, una verdadera Puerta de Gehenna solo puede ser... hecha por Satanás.— Su voz queda atrapada en su garganta por un momento ante eso y una mirada perpleja cruza brevemente su rostro antes de suavizar su expresión. —Pero esta es una _artificial_ hecha por los Illuminati.

—Eso... es estúpido.— Declara Naoko, llamando la atención de todos. Ella se encoge de hombros ante sus miradas. —No sé mucho, pero crear artificialmente algo así... solo puede salir mal. Tiene que ser increíblemente inestable y en el versículo de la destrucción a cada minuto. Pero probablemente tengan algo para mantenerla abierta.

—Sí... vieron mucha maquinaria allí. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer una investigación apropiada. En parte debido al peligro, pero principalmente porque Mephisto usó sus poderes para forzar que el tiempo se detuviera en el área. Pero no durará.— Revela Shirō, haciendo que algunos otros maldigan, incluido Yukio.

—¿Sabías sobre esto?— Ryuuji le pregunta a Renzo.

Renzo alza las manos. —Oye, puede que sea el espía, pero todavía estoy en un rango bajo. Obtengo algunas ventajas de alto rango gracias a mi posición al estar cerca de Rin, Wakasensei y Sir Pheles, pero la mayoría de las veces sigo perteneciendo al final de la cadena. Hay un límite en la información que puedo obtener.— Renzo frunce el ceño. —Eso me recuerda que los Illuminati están buscando más demonios inmortales desde la pérdida de su... material anterior.— Lanza una mirada de disculpa a Izumo ante eso.

Ella le da un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta. —Entiendo.— Ante la mirada de Shirō, una expresión amarga cruza su rostro. —Los Illuminati tenían a mi madre, poseída por el Zorro de Nueve Colas que la familia solía mantener sellado, como dicho material. Se suponía yo que debía ser el material de reemplazo una vez que ella se agotara.— Ante la mirada de dolor y sorpresa de Shirō, ella lo interrumpe antes de que él pudiera decir más. —No. No digas nada al respecto. No hay... nada que pueda cambiar el pasado.

—Por inmortal debe significar increíbles poderes de regeneración.— Ryuuji se da cuenta. —Como Karura, o el Rey Impuro. Pero si no es del tipo correcto, no funcionará. Sin embargo, eso no es importante en este momento. Lo que sí lo es, es que el miasma de esa Puerta debe estar filtrándose...

—Ella tiene magia.— Dice Shiemi, sorprendiendo a todos. —Me refiero, a que Watanabe-chan tiene. Es como Godaiin-kun, creo. ¿Hay alguien más que conozcas que pueda ver demonios?

Naoko tararea mientras piensa, dejando que el demonio lagarto se baje de ella. Mientras hablaban, ella solo los miraba hablar, sin saber lo suficiente como para dar su opinión y sabiendo bien que es mejor no hablar durante una conversación tan seria. —Sí. Los puedo guiar hacia él más tarde. En este momento, quieren saber sobre Okumura-kun, ¿sí? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué está en peligro?

Todos intercambian miradas. —Está en peligro porque nuestro padre de sangre es Satanás, el Dios de Gehenna.— Revela Yukio, mostrando una sonrisa afligida al admitir sus propios lazos. —Yo... parece que todavía soy humano, pero Nii-san despertó en marzo. Pero más aún, también es un mago poderoso y ha logrado volver a serlo a pesar de ser un medio demonio.

Los ojos de Naoko se ensanchan, luego comienza a reír. —¿Okumura-kun? ¿El hijo de Satanás?— Ella jadea después de un momento. Ante sus asentimientos, ella se ríe. —Tal broma cósmica... o, ¿tal vez la redención tiene más sentido?

—¿Redención?— Renzo repite como un loro, confundido.

Naoko sonríe. —La redención es un _cambio_. Es avanzar desde cosas terribles y causar un cambio positivo. Y Okumura-kun siempre cambia a las personas donde quiera que vaya...— Dice ella afectuosamente.

—Lo hace.— Shiemi le devuelve la sonrisa. —Él me cambió.

—A mí también.— Admite Renzo después de un momento, con la voz quebrada.

Izumo asiente, mirando a Ryuuji quien también asiente. Todos sonríen un poco, incluso Shirō, dándose cuenta de que Naoko tiene razón. Todos cambian alrededor de Rin.

—Así que él es la Redención de Satanás por cómo es.— Dice Naoko con una risa brillante y alegre. —Satanás mismo merece justicia, el fin de las cosas malas, pero Okumura-kun causará cambios.

Shirō se ríe entre dientes. —Eso es cierto. Pero en este momento, necesitamos saber su pasado. Si conseguimos eso...

—Pueden averiguar a dónde ir desde allí.— Termina Naoko. —Entonces, creo que debería comenzar con lo que vi hace algún tiempo, lo primero que me hizo prestar atención a Okumura-kun... aunque mirando hacia atrás, probablemente me engañó con esa carta mágica que estaba atrapando en ese momento...

* * *

Rin escucha el sonido de los niños apresurándose dentro y sonríe un poco, girándose desde la cocina para ver al primero entrar y gritar de alegría.

—¡Rin-niichan!— Han pasado meses desde que visitó la casa de Eiji, pero sus primos no lo han olvidado y su gritos de felicidad y saludos balbuceantes hacia él lo calman de una manera extraña. Mirando hacia Amaimon para asegurarse de que está bien, Rin se gira completamente para saludarlos a todos.

—Todos ustedes deben tener frío.— Dice Rin con picardía, al ver las mejillas todavía sonrojadas en ellos. —¿Se divirtieron?

—¡Sí!— Corean, incluso los niños que no ha conocido todavía. Todos danzan de alegría al ver la gran olla llena de chocolate caliente casero –la madre de Eiji es una especie de esnob que se niega a usar mezclas instantáneas y Rin espera que no le importe que use sus ingredientes para hacer esto– Rin comienza a servirles tazas y se las pasa.

Los niños salen de la cocina mientras Rin los instruye suavemente, se dirigen al comedor y emiten más sonidos de felicidad al ver las galletas recién horneadas que ya están allí. Rin tiene otro lote que se está haciendo en el horno –la casa de Eiji instaló una cocina más grande y moderna hace un tiempo para ayudar con todos los niños invitados que venían con el segundo trabajo de Eiji como niñero– y él sabe que las disfrutarán tanto como las otras delicias que ha planeado.

Eiji entra al último y sonriendo, acepta la ante-penúltima taza y mira a Yue mientras este acepta la penúltima taza. Solo queda suficiente para que Rin haga una taza llena para él, dejando una taza más pequeña para Kero y una aún más pequeña para que Amaimon disfrute. Él ya se ha estado llenando de galletas, comiendo sorprendentemente mucho para su tamaño, y en realidad _felicitando a_ Rin por ellas. Por otra parte, Amaimon adora los dulces tal como su nombre lo sugiere.

Eiji lo nota y lo mira fijamente. —Tú... ¿eso es un demonio?

Rin parpadea. —¿Tú... puedes ver demonios?— Pregunta, dejando su taza de chocolate caliente por un momento.

Eiji asiente. —Lo he hecho por un tiempo. Igual que Watanabe-san. Aunque ella no estaba segura ya que ninguno de los demonios con los que se encontró era hostil... por otro lado, teniendo en cuenta que corría vertiginosamente hacia ellos cada vez...— Él hace una mueca y Rin la refleja, mientras que Yue esconde su sonrisa detrás de su taza. Él es bastante aficionado a esa chica enérgica.

—Tú...— Rin duda, preguntándose cómo comenzar.

—Okumura-kun... lo sé.— Rin lo mira sorprendido, mientras que Eiji le da una suave sonrisa. —Sé sobre tu magia y cosas similares... y a juzgar por la cola que veo, tanto como todo lo demás, obviamente eres de herencia demoníaca...

Rin mira levemente su cola, la cual se agita como siempre, luego se vuelve hacia Eiji. —Sí. Mi padre es... Satanás.— Decide admitir y dejarlo salir inmediatamente.

Eiji lo mira fijamente, toma un sorbo de su taza y la deja abajo temblorosamente. —¿No estás bromeando?

Rin asiente lentamente, evitando su mirada. Durante un largo momento están en silencio, Eiji considera lentamente lo que le dijeron. Luego resopla y pronto se está riendo, apenas siendo capaz de contenerse.

—Oh, oh, lo siento... pero... cuando descubrí tu magia por primera vez, me pregunté si eras un príncipe alienígena o algo así...— Eiji se ríe. —Resulta que estaba en lo correcto, en cierto modo.

Rin no puede evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. —Bueno, no lo sabes todo...

—Creo que tengo lo básico.— Eiji se encoge de hombros. —No es por presumir, pero soy bueno para encontrar cosas. Tampoco eras sutil siempre. La mayoría de las veces la gente nunca descubrió todo porque eran muy prejuiciosos contra ti. O porque se negaron a creer lo que presenciaron.

Hace una pausa por un momento, sorbiendo su taza de chocolate caliente otra vez y observa a Rin beber la suya nuevamente. —En cuanto a que Satanás sea tu padre... mi padre es un traficante de drogas, un matón y un delincuente, además de abusivo. La única diferencia entre Satanás y él es el poder. No puedo juzgarte por tu padre de sangre con eso en mente.

Rin mira fijamente a Eiji por un largo momento, luego sonríe lentamente. —Gracias.— Mira su taza, luego mira a los demás. —Este es Kero, Kerberos en su totalidad— dice de Kero —y el demonio encogido a su lado es Amaimon, el Rey Demonio de la Tierra y mi medio hermano. Se suponía que me vigilaría y alertaría a otro hermano si me iba, así que, bueno...— Rin saca a Little y se la muestra a Eiji, quien la mira con interés. —Use a Little para mantenerlo fuera del camino. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo así, es peligroso ser de ese tamaño, especialmente porque también te quita el poder.

—Hmmm...— Eiji se la devuelve y se vuelve hacia Yue cuando este es presentado. —Entonces, ¿podría decir que son familiares o algo así?

—Más bien como guardianes. El _verdadero_ familiar fue tomado por una chica que ama a los gatos y actualmente está siendo mimado por los niños.— Dice Kero con una sonrisa. —Y, ¿ella pareció notar que él es un demonio...?

Eiji suspira. —Sí. No soy el único que ve demonios. Toda mi familia y todos esos niños también los han estado viendo. Afortunadamente, soy bueno para obtener información y la seguridad de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz en su almacenamiento en línea no es mucho más avanzada que la de la policía de Tōkyō. Eso y además vigilarlos ayuda. Sé que Watanabe-san tiene un almacén donde ha estado reuniendo algunos demonios agradables y cuidándolos, y a veces los niños ayudan. Eso también parece ayudar con todo.

—Esto se ha vuelto común... y te sientes como si tuvieras magia. Más de lo que esperaba también.— Reflexiona Rin. —Si sigo la medida de Ying Hua, actualmente estás clasificado en B y eso es impresionante.

—¿Ying... Ruan-san?— Eiji parpadea. —¿Quieres decir...?

—Ella también es una maga. No te decepciones por no haberte dado cuenta, ella también se escondió de mí durante bastante tiempo.— Rin duda. —Es complicado, pero ella vino a hacer algunas pruebas finales con respecto a mi magia y las Cartas.

—Aaah...— Eiji se ve pensativo. —¿Hay algo que imprescindiblemente necesites? Dudo que puedas quedarte aquí.

—No. Traería a la Orden sobre tu cabeza **(3)**. Es el hecho de que soy el Hijo de Satanás y un poderoso mago lo que los pone nerviosos y dispuestos a matarme.— Rin no parece contento con ello. Por un momento, la conversación se detiene mientras saca el siguiente lote de galletas y luego comienza a trabajar en la cena a pesar de que Eiji intenta detenerlo. —Está bien, debería pagarte de alguna manera... y lo que necesito ahora desafortunadamente es dinero...

—Puedo dártelo. Ahorro la mayor parte de mi dinero, pero guardo algo para comprar cosas más casuales. Puedo darte lo que he guardado. Debería ser suficiente para empezar.— Eiji levanta su mano cuando Rin hace el ademan de empezar a protestar. —Okumura-kun... me gustas. Por eso quiero ayudar.

Rin no parece notar el subtexto allí, pero el resto ciertamente lo hace. Incluso Amaimon se da cuenta de cómo el "me gustas" que dice Eiji está alejado del normal.

En cuanto a Rin, él le da una sonrisa amable. —Gracias. Me quedaré a cenar y luego me iré.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la llamada de la tía de Eiji diciendo que está en casa junto con su madre hace que Rin se asuste brevemente, sacando una Carta.

Eiji lo detiene y sonríe. —Está bien. ¡Madre, tenemos un invitado! Ya ha calmado a los niños y ha comenzado a hacer la cena a pesar de mis protestas.

—Un invitado, ¿quién podría...?— Abe Yuuri hace una pausa al ver a Rin y sonríe. —Okumura-kun. Es bueno verte de nuevo.— Ella parpadea ante el extraño hombre –Yue– en la cocina, algo que tiene a la tía de Eiji mirándolo con interés, y también a las otras cosas allí. —Hay una explicación, ¿sí?

—Um... sí... y si quieres, puedo ayudarte un poco... con tu problema demoniaco.— Ofrece Rin, haciendo que los ojos de Yuuri se ensanchen antes de sonreír.

—Gracias. Eres muy bienvenido a estar aquí, Okumura-kun.— Le dice ella suavemente.

* * *

Tan pronto como todos terminaron de limpiar después de la cena y los niños visitantes se han ido, Rin se fue junto con Yue por la puerta trasera, despidiéndose suavemente de Eiji mientras este presionaba el dinero en las manos del medio demonio. Obtuvo un poco más de su madre, así como de su tía y tío para agregar a la olla **(4)** , y Rin no pudo convencerlos de que no lo hicieran. Finalmente los dejó hacerlo después de que lo convencieron de que contaba como pago por las barreras que estableció en la casa para ayudar a que se convirtiera en un refugio contra los demonios hostiles.

_«No es que sean perfectas, pero ellos lo saben. Y han almacenado sal sagrada y agua bendita desde que aprendieron cómo hacerlo. Nada increíblemente poderoso, pero nada poderoso debería venir tras ellos... con suerte.»_ Rin tiembla ante ese pensamiento y espera que estén a salvo.

Rin continúa, seguido de cerca por Yue, Kuro y Kero, quienes todavía tienen a Amaimon con él. Amaimon ha estado callado, lo máximo que hizo fue gritar cuando un niño decidió que sería un buen compañero de juegos. Rin terminó teniendo que "rescatarlo", riéndose todo el tiempo, y Rin suponía que estaba malhumorado.

En verdad, Amaimon está pensando en cómo es su hermano menor y lo desconcertante que es. _«No entiendo. ¡Quiero entender, no debería ser difícil para mí entender a otro demonio!»_

_«Pero Rin es más similar a un humano_ » susurra una parte de él y frunce el ceño, teniendo que reconocer eso como verdad. Amaimon simplemente no puede comprender el querer ser como un humano.

Mientras caminan por la calle y se alejan de la casa de Eiji, dirigiéndose a un pequeño parque fuera del vecindario, es cuando ataca la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz.

Los encuentran encarecidamente y con gran fuerza, Amaimon grita ya que apenas es rescatado a tiempo para que Rin lo ponga en su bolsillo nuevamente mientras Kerberos se transforma para luchar y defenderse de los exorcistas atacantes lo mejor que puede.

Rin gruñe y convoca a Fight primero, dejando que su poder brille sobre él. Él también necesita moverse _rápido_ por lo que Dash es añadido rápidamente antes de que Rin llame a Storm y la envíe hacia algunos de los exorcistas para que pueda tener espacio para respirar.

Eso lo salva, ya que es capaz de esquivar primero y luego devolver el golpe a un exorcista atacante. No lo reconoce, solo se da cuenta de que debe ser un Knight por el arma que está manejando y, pensando rápidamente, lo agarra y lo arroja contra un grupo de exorcistas atacantes.

_«¡_ _Strike_ _!»_ Piensa Rin por alguna extraña razón antes de ser arrastrado al presente. Y descubriendo rápidamente que Rayo ha estado observando todo el tiempo cómo pelea. No solo recientemente, como hoy, sino desde la ejecución falsa, Rayo tiene una buena idea de cómo lucha Rin. Cómo no quiere herir realmente a las personas, cómo golpea y, por lo tanto, sus compañeros también lo hacen.

Rin escucha un aullido de dolor cuando Kuro recibe una dosis de poderosa agua bendita y se da cuenta de que necesita pensar rápido.

En este punto, Rayo descubre que Rin podría considerarse casi invencible porque, a pesar de su herencia, Rin es verdaderamente el hijo de Fujimoto Shirō.

Lo que significa que cuando la cordura no funciona, _completamente_ _loco de remate_ es la siguiente opción.

Los exorcistas en el equipo solo tienen un momento para espantarse horrorizados tanto por Snow como por Rain, quienes son convocadas por Rin antes de desatar su poder y pronto son apoyadas por Storm.

El resultado son tanto los gritos como un clima realmente _horrible_ que se extiende por todo Southern Cross.

* * *

Cuando el diluvio de nieve, hielo y viento los golpea, prácticamente están en la casa de Eiji. Eso no los protege mucho del horrible clima que sale de la nada para aterrizar sobre ellos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— Ryuuji grita bajo la tormenta, temblando ante en el frío y la humedad. —¡Salió de la nada!

—¡Es magia!— Renzo grita de regreso. —¡Rin no puede estar demasiado lejos, pero no podemos llegar a él con este clima!

—¿Por qué dejaría caer una tormenta sobre nuestras cabezas?— Exige Izumo, sus dientes castañeando.

—Probablemente esté luchando contra algunos exorcistas.— Grita Shirō, luego maldice para sí mismo. —¡Maldición, necesitamos llegar al refugio!

—¡Eso no va a ser fácil!— Exclama Yukio por encima de un trueno particularmente fuerte. Luego parpadea, distinguiendo una vaga figura entre el clima. —Esperen...

Cubierto con un impermeable grueso y con grandes botas puestas, Eiji lo agarra de la mano. —¡Vamos! Ven aquí Okumura-kun. Trae a tus amigos también. Tendrán que esperar a que pase la tormenta aquí.

Yukio parpadea y luego asiente, gritando para llamar la atención de todos. Todos forman una cadena y lentamente, dolorosamente, se dirigen a la casa de Eiji.

Renzo es el último en entrar, echando un vistazo y preguntándose dónde está Rin en todo este lío y esperando que esté bien, a pesar del clima.

* * *

Rin tropieza, apoyándose contra Yue lo mejor que puede. Él quiere disculparse por cómo está sangrando sobre el lindo atuendo de Yue, pero cuando lo intenta, lo hacen callar. La lluvia y la nieve se mezclan en el aguanieve y el viento no se calma. Ahora que se han desatado, y con Rin en tal estado, a Snow, Rain y Storm les tomará tiempo antes de que dejen de estar tan enfurecidas.

Kerberos está del otro lado, con Kuro sobre su cabeza quejándose por el frío y la humedad ocasionalmente. Rin quiere sonreír ante eso pero no puede. La oscuridad va y viene a través de su visión y finalmente, Rin se rinde, dejando que sus ojos se cierren y cayendo inconsciente.

Yue apenas atrapa a Rin a tiempo cuando finalmente cae inconsciente, una maldición en la punta de su lengua. —No podemos escapar en este estado.— Gruñe Yue, pensando airadamente en el Paladín quien logró asestarle un golpe bastante fuerte a Rin justo cuando la tormenta estalló sobre sus cabezas. Lo único que le impidió arrancarle la cabeza fue que él se veía tan molesto como Yue, aunque brevemente. La imagen de eso es lo que contiene su temperamento, tanto como saber que Rin necesita llegar a un lugar seguro y seco.

La presencia de un demonio cerca hace que levante la cabeza y mire hacia la tormenta. Lleva algo de tiempo, pero pronto ve a una mujer allí. Lleva un atuendo muy bonito, uno que muestra un poco más de piel de lo habitual, y los mira conmocionada. Sus ojos se posan en Rin y ella lo mira fijamente. A continuación, sus ojos se ensanchan y su mirada se dirige a ellos.

Ella extiende su mano, sin siquiera dudar. —¡Rápido! ¡Vengan aquí! ¡Puedo llevarlos a un lugar seguro!

Yue mira a Kerberos pero, sintiendo la verdad tanto como sabiendo que no tienen otras opciones, acepta su oferta y su mano.

Tendrán que tener esperanza de que ella hable con verdad, demonio o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Power houses: (Potencia) Se refiere a alguien que ejerce una gran cantidad de poder y/o puede derrotar a su contrincante con gran facilidad.
> 
> (2)Blooded: Traducido literalmente es "de sangre", y se usa generalmente para decir que se posee una sangre o un temperamento en especifico, sin embargo, también es usado para definir a animales que poseen "pedigrí", en los caballos por ejemplo, haría referencia a los caballos de sangre pura y en este contexto me resultaba más coherente lo último, así que terminé traduciéndolo así.
> 
> (3)bring down on head: Llevar o derribar algo sobre la cabeza de alguien, se refiere a causar consecuencias negativas a alguien.
> 
> (4)Agregar a la olla: Básicamente hace referencia a agregar o proponer algo en una discusión o consideración cualquiera, en este caso especifico la "olla" sería el dinero que se le fue dado a Rin.
> 
> Notas: Eiji le dice a Rin "I like you" que si bien puede significar gustar en el sentido romántico, esto no es exclusivo, ya que también puede ser platónico del tipo "me agradas". Es por esto que Rin, siendo el chico denso que es, no notó lo que Eiji le quiso decir ahí aunque el resto sí. 
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	34. Chapter 34

La calidez de la casa de la familia de Eiji es acogedora, incluso con los niños curiosos y los chillidos que su madre y su tía hacen debido a sus ropas empapadas. La ropa de repuesto es sacada y todos tienen la oportunidad de cambiarse en privado y también secarse con anterioridad. La ropa es colgada, las pistolas son revisadas y todos se sientan en la sala de estar con un poco de té caliente para calentarlos.

—Gracias por recibirnos.— Shirō agradece formalmente a la familia.

—De nada. Pero... ¿podría preguntar...?— Abe Yuuri mira a Shirō con preocupación.

Shirō sonríe. —No necesitas preocuparte por Rin. Soy su padre adoptivo, Fujimoto Shirō. Mi otro hijo, Okumura Yukio. Y estos son sus amigos. Estamos tratando de ayudarlo.

Eiji resopla. —Okumura-kun es terrible para aceptar ayuda.

—No me lo recuerdes...— se queja Renzo, dejando su taza de té a un lado. —Esa es básicamente la razón del por qué se escapó. No quería que quedáramos atrapados en el medio, sin preguntarnos si realmente queremos ayudar.

—Se fue ¿cierto?— Ante los asentimientos, Shirō suspira. —Este clima es su culpa. No estoy seguro de si pueden creerlo...

—Podemos. Él... puso barreras a nuestro alrededor para protegernos de los demonios.— Yuuri mira hacia su taza de té. —Hemos estado viéndolos desde hace algún tiempo.

Todos se miran unos a otros por un momento, conmocionados. —¿Toda la familia?— Chilla Konekomaru y obtiene un sí como respuesta. —Eso es... ¿hasta qué punto se está extendiendo el miasma? ¿Y qué tan denso?

—¿Saben que es lo que está causando esto?— Pregunta Eiji.

—Sí, pero se supone que es clasificado...— Ryuuji agita su mano. —Ya es lo suficientemente malo el que Watanabe-san lo sepa.

—¿Se encontraron con ella? Deben haber estado en ese almacén suyo.— Eiji mira hacia su taza de té y luego por la ventana. —Probablemente esta tormenta no va a pasar hasta mañana. Tenemos algunas habitaciones y también podemos instalar futones aquí si es necesario, así qué...— Su familia está de acuerdo calmadamente antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, incluso los niños están dando somnolientos _sí_ en lo que respecta a tener huéspedes improvisados.

—Eso sería agradable, gracias— Dice Shirō calurosamente, con intención. Él mira hacia afuera y un ceño preocupado toma su lugar en su rostro. _«Rin... ¿dónde estás en este lío?»_

No hay forma de que lo sepa y solo puede esperar que esté en un lugar seguro.

**Capítulo 34: La Persecución: Segunda Parte**

Esta soñando. Eso es lo que Rin piensa en el fondo de su mente. Sin embargo, no es un sueño normal, ni siquiera un sueño profético.

No, esto es un recuerdo.

Rin patea los engranajes y las cosas a sus pies, maldiciéndolos. —¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde diablos estoy?— Rin mira hacia afuera, pero todo lo que puede ver es una especie de páramo de engranajes y cosas de metal. Levanta la vista, pensando en cómo Mephisto lo colocó en este... lugar. Dondequiera que esté.

—Maldición. Ejecución... no voy a morir... ¿o sí?— Rin duda, recordando algunas palabras.

— _¿Deseas_ _ **dejarte matar**_ _o deseas_ _ **matarnos y huir**_ _... oh, supongo que existe la opción de_ _ **suicidio**_ _..._

—¡ _Solo_ _muérete_ _ya!_

Rin traga, luchando por contener los sentimientos repugnantes dentro de él. _«He querido vivir. Quiero hacerlo... por el bien de las promesas y las personas que me salvaron. Pero... ¿realmente merezco ser salvado? Si_ _desvaino_ _a_ _Kurikara_ _ahora..._ _lastimaré_ _a todos»._

_«No tengo mi magia. Ni siquiera puedo considerarme a mí mismo el maestro de las Cartas, Kero y Yue. Yo... combinar la magia demoníaca y humana, ¿en qué estaba pensando?»_ Rin se maldice, luchando contra las lágrimas que quieren descender. _«No fui capaz de ser bueno con todos, de controlar mis llamas... ¿por qué fui salvado?_ _Oyaji_ _... ¿por qué me dejaste vivir?_ _»._

—¡Rin!

Esa voz hace que Rin se gire y se quede boquiabierto, viendo a Shiemi jadeando a través del páramo de engranajes. Ella lleva un abrigo extraño, uno en el que Rin puede sentir una poderosa magia demoníaca.

—¡Rin, vinimos aquí para rescatarte!— Dice Shiemi, deteniéndose no muy lejos de él. —Oímos todo de Kirigakure-sensei. ¡Rin, te sacaremos de aquí y hacia el campo de batalla! ¡Apresurémonos y salgamos de aquí!

Rin aparta la mirada de Shiemi, negándose a mirarla a los ojos y a su brillante y pura luz. _«Vete...»_ —¡Aléjate!

—¿Rin? ¿Qué pasa?— La voz de Shiemi es suave.

—No puedo controlar mis llamas. No tengo la habilidad para hacerlo. Si te acercas, te lastimaré. Solo... no puedo hacer esto solo con fuerza de voluntad y terquedad...— Se lamenta Rin, cerrando los ojos. _«Vete»._ —Podría... ser mejor si simplemente muriera.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Shiemi suena confundida, perdida incluso. Angustiada. —¡No digas algo así nunca más!

—... no lo entenderías.— No una chica pura y amorosa como Shiemi. Rin logra sonreír, antes de volver a mirar hacia otro lado. —No tienes que entenderlo.

—¡Detente! ¡No sonrías y me alejes! ¡Yo... quiero ser fuerte como tú, Rin! ¡Quiero ayudarte y apoyarte, Rin!— Grita Shiemi.

—¡Vete!— Rin estalla en llamas. —¡Soy un monstruo!— Sus llamas se extienden hacia Shiemi, calientes y hambrientas, monstruosas. Las lágrimas se deslizan de sus ojos. —Alguien como yo... no... merece existir...

Rin se queda quieto, con los ojos desorbitados, mientras Shiemi lo sostiene, sus brazos gentiles y su aroma dulce. Ella es... cálida y reconfortante. Humana y muy amable. —Shiemi... tú... idiota... es peligroso...

—Está bien.— Dice Shiemi dulcemente. Ella se aparta suavemente de Rin. —¡Mira, no tengo ni una sola quemadura en mí! Eso es porque lo conseguiste, Rin.

Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan. —Yo... ¿no me tienes miedo?— « _¿No te repugna? El que pueda pretender ser humano cuando solo soy un monstruo...»_

—No tengo miedo. Y Rin no es un monstruo. Así que deja de llamarte así a ti mismo— Shiemi está sonriendo a pesar de su tono de regaño, sosteniendo las manos de Rin suavemente. —Estas manos son manos amables. Estas llamas son la amabilidad y la preocupación de Rin. No puedes lastimarme porque no quieres.— Shiemi lo mira, toda sol y días felices. —Rin... salgamos de aquí.

Rin se encuentra con su mirada, ve su confianza y deja salir sus llamas, atravesando la prisión que lo retiene.

Rin se despierta.

* * *

Puede oler perfume, un suave aroma floral que no es pesado para su nariz y que de hecho es bastante agradable. Aun así, Rin arruga la nariz, confundido por lo que está oliendo.

_«¿Qué...?»_ Un destello de la noche anterior lo asalta, la trampa preparada para él, la pelea, Angel apuñalándolo con una expresión conmocionada en su rostro, la gran lluvia y la nevada que llamó para poder escapar...

Rin gime levemente y lentamente abre los ojos. El techo sobre él está pintado de un rojo intenso, Rin parpadea hacia este durante mucho tiempo antes de girar lentamente la cabeza. La habitación en la que está es tan exuberante como este rojo, cubierta de alfombras, cortinas y almohadas, todo en rojos vibrantes, púrpuras e incluso un poco de azul.

Él no está solo. Yue está descansando cerca de la cama, sentado próximo a esta en una posición que habla de una vigilia. Kerberos está acostado frente a la cama, en la posición de un perro guardián. Rin gira la cabeza un poco más y ve la mesa lateral cercana donde encuentra a Amaimon mirándolo fijamente.

—Estas despierto.— Le dice él después de un momento. —Bien.

Rin parpadea y se sienta lentamente, mirando a su alrededor nuevamente. —Sí... ¿dónde estamos?

—El apartamento de una demonio.— Rin gira bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Amaimon, quien se encoge de hombros. —Ella se ofreció y llegó con ayuda.— Amaimon parece considerar el asunto. —Ayudó a limpiar tus heridas para que sanaran. Y te dio su habitación para que pudieras dormir.

—Uh...— Rin mira sus manos, flexionando los dedos. Luego empuja hacia abajo las mantas para revelar su pecho desnudo, actualmente cubierto de vendajes. Los presiona por un momento, siseando ligeramente por el dolor. Todavía no se ha curado por completo.

El suave sonido de la puerta hace que Rin mire hacia allí para ver a una mujer entrar. Por su aura, ella es un demonio, pero sus rasgos demoníacos son mínimos. Todo lo que Rin puede ver son orejas puntiagudas que la hacen destacar de otros humanos, pero no deja que eso lo engañe.

—Estás despierto.— Ella le sonríe. —Mi nombre es Hoshi.

—¿Hoshi?— Rin parpadea un poco y ella se ríe, entrando con cuidado. Rin puede ver la pila de comida en la bandeja y su estómago hace un suave estruendo para recordarle que tiene hambre.

—Tomo un nombre que no se destaca en el lugar donde vivo. Me gusta Hoshi.— Explica, dejando la bandeja con cuidado después de esperar a que Amaimon se aparte del camino. —Tú... probablemente no lo recuerdes, pero tú mismo me salvaste una vez. Te ves un poco diferente, pero tu aura es similar. Y también lo es ese báculo.— Ella señala con la cabeza el báculo, el cual también descansa sobre la mesa lateral, con Amaimon ahora apoyado contra este. Dicho demonio se anima cuando le entregan un plato pequeño, lo que le permite comer también.

—Tus guardianes deben estar muy exhaustos como para no haberse despertado aún.— Señala Hoshi suavemente.

Rin toma el tazón ofrecido de congee, sopla un poco sobre una cuchara y come un poco. El congee no es malo, definitivamente simple, pero lo suficientemente bueno para su condición. También puede ver tanto algo de té, una mezcla de hierbas por el olor, en la bandeja como lo que parece ser el desayuno de Hoshi. Eso es demostrado cuando ella toma el plato de pescado a la parrilla con arroz y verduras para comer.

—¿De qué te salvé?— Pregunta Rin después de un momento.

Hoshi lo mira directamente a los ojos, mostrando que sus ojos oscuros tienen un tinte colorido de púrpura. —Una guerrera azul brillante.

Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan. —Oh. Entonces esa eras tú. Veo que todavía te está yendo bien.

—Sí, bueno, tuve que cambiar de trabajo nuevamente.— Hoshi suspira. —Tengo que comer más alimentos normales para compensar la actual falta de fácil acceso a mi verdadera comida.

—¿Verdadera... comida?— Pregunta Rin con cautela.

Hoshi sonríe. —Disculpa. Soy una súcubo. Mi verdadera comida proviene de las actividades sexuales.

Rin casi escupe su bocado de comida por la conmoción. Hoshi se ríe mientras Rin lentamente se pone rojo en reacción. Un suave murmullo proveniente de Kero revela que se está despertando y eso ayuda a Rin a concentrarse de nuevo, esta vez para asegurarse de que Kero esté seguro de que él está bien.

* * *

—¡Bueno, eso fue un desastre!— Rayo suena demasiado alegre mientras habla y Angel gime. Es uno de los pocos en el equipo que no terminó enfermo y, por lo tanto, no necesitó tomarse al menos un día libre para no empeorar.

—Rayo, deja de hablar...— Ángel gime, frotándose la cabeza. Puede sentir un dolor de cabeza creciendo.

—Bueno, podría hacerlo, pero eso no ayudaría con la planificación. El rastreador que teníamos se rompió en la pelea y ahora definitivamente lo hemos perdido gracias a la tormenta que llamó sobre nuestras cabezas— Rayo tararea pensativamente por un momento. —Honestamente, si no lo hubiésemos perseguido, no tendríamos que lidiar con todo esto.

—El Vaticano ha decidido que es una amenaza.— Le recuerda Angel a Rayo. —Así que debemos tratarlo como tal.

—Tal vez... pero aquí está la cosa.— Rayo se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento. —Okumura Rin dejó atrás una nota y lo último que dice es que no quiere que _nadie_ muera. Eso es interesante, ¿verdad? Y puedo recordar claramente algo que sucedió durante esa ejecución falsa.

Angel mira a Rayo. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Una de las cartas se volvió loca. Creo que se llamaba Earthy y casi desgarró todo el lugar. Y lo hizo después de que le dispararon a Rin y lo dejaron mal herido.— La sonrisa de Rayo adquiere un giro vicioso. —¿Cuántas cartas poderosas tiene el niño? ¿Y qué podría pasar si lo matan?

Angel hace una pausa. —Perderían su poder. Son sus cartas.

—Ciertamente, eso es lo que se podría pensar, pero Rin es la _tercera_ persona en tenerlas—. La sonrisa de Rayo cae. —Entonces, si estoy en lo correcto aquí, Okumura Rin corrió porque no ve una manera de evitar ser visto como una amenaza. Y con cartas tan poderosas involucradas, ¿qué ocurriría si lo matamos?

Angel no responde y se niega a ver la respuesta. Quiere volver a las cosas simples una vez más.

No quiere pensar en el chico que trató de matar volteándose hacia él y preguntándole si está bien después de que otro tratara de _matarlo_ por atacar al chico.

* * *

Extrañamente, Renzo es la primera persona en despertar. No solo en la habitación de invitados que comparte con Ryuuji y Konekomaru, sino que parece que en toda la casa no hay nadie más despierto.

_«Bueno, es fin de semana.»_ Renzo se recuerda a sí mismo después de un momento, mirando su celular para verificar la hora. Incluso en esta casa puede sentir el frío y recuerda el kotatsu que está en la sala de estar. Sin embargo, él va a la cocina y, encendiendo las luces, busca un poco de té.

También encuentra un poco de leche y, después de un momento de reflexión, se las arregla para encontrar también un colador de té y una cacerola de leche. Con un poco más de búsqueda, también encuentra la taza de medir que necesita y pone agua a hervir en la cacerola de leche. Hace lo suficiente para unas cuantas tazas, recordando que su madre hizo esto para él y sus amigos cuando eran más jóvenes. Un regalo especial para Renzo y sus invitados después de una pijamada.

_«Es extraño como recuerdo esto ahora.»_ Reflexiona Renzo, agregando el té al agua, bajando el fuego y ajustando el temporizador de su celular. No toma mucho tiempo el que esto se lleve a cabo, un poco más de cinco minutos, y usa cuidadosamente el colador para servirse una taza.

Pasos atraen su atención mientras está agregando un poco de azúcar a la taza, girándose para ver a Eiji entrar a la cocina, mirándolo cuidadosamente.

Renzo sonríe alegremente y hace un gesto hacia el recipiente de leche. —Buenos días. Hice un poco de té con leche si te gusta ese tipo de cosas.

Eiji lo mira fijamente por un momento y luego asiente con lentitud, dirigiéndose al armario para bajar una taza y luego servirse un poco. Renzo nota que no toma azúcar y toma un sorbo de su taza ligeramente endulzada mientras Eiji prueba un sorbo de su propia taza.

—Esto sabe bien— Lo felicita Eiji, luego se da vuelta para mirarlo. —Eres un amigo de Okumura-kun, ¿verdad?

—Sí.— Renzo no retrocede ante su intensa mirada. Entre Rin, los reyes demonios y el enojado Ryuuji, Eiji no es muy intimidante.

—¿Por qué está huyendo?— Pregunta Eiji.

Renzo se encoge de hombros. —El Vaticano cree que es una amenaza.

—Eso no es todo.— Eiji lo mira, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Qué lo asusta tanto al respecto?

Renzo duda. Sabe muy bien la verdadera razón por la que Rin huyó, gracias a lo que le dijo Mirror, pero simplemente no puede decirlo. Aún no.

Eiji lo mira por un momento, luego se relaja lentamente. —¿Puedo confiártelo?

Renzo se encuentra con su mirada y asiente lentamente. —Solo quiero lo mejor para Rin.

Eiji lo mira y suspira. —Yo también.

Y extrañamente, Renzo tiene la sensación de que no solo quiere decir lo que aparenta. Como si le estuviera agregando un cierto subtexto.

Renzo lo observa, incluso mientras un adormilado Ryuuji entra a la cocina y murmura algo sobre café antes de encontrar el té con leche, mientras Eiji comienza a preparar las cosas para el desayuno de esta mañana, incluso mientras se enciende la cafetera para un recipiente del "elixir sagrado" para algunos.

La realización le llega después de un momento y mira su taza, tratando de luchar contra su creciente sonrojo.

_«Yo también...»_ Renzo traga. _«A él también le gusta..._ ».

Y Renzo no puede evitar encontrar eso normal de alguna manera. Por supuesto, Rin tiene muchas personas a las que les gusta, que ven el verdadero él. Al igual que Watanabe Naoko, Abe Eiji no puede evitar mirarlo y sentirse atraído por su brillo.

Al igual que el propio Renzo.

* * *

Después de recuperarse de su conmoción por la naturaleza exacta de Hoshi, y asegurarle a Kerberos y Yue que está bien (Kuro lo aceptó sin rodeos, algo que a veces Rin quisiera que sus guardianes hicieran) Rin es dejado solo por Hoshi para que se recuperara mientras ella va a cubrir su turno en su trabajo actual como hostess **(1)**.

Lo de hostess le recuerda a Dandan con una punzada extraña y Rin saca su celular para verificar si ha recibido algún mensaje nuevo de Ying Hua.

Lo hizo, pero Ying Hua solo dice que está en camino pero que se ha retrasado...

—¿Sparkle-san?— Rin frunce el ceño ante el kanji allí, como si así se convirtiera en algo que tiene sentido, luego suspira y guarda su celular. Vio que había algunos mensajes de sus amigos y de Yukio, pero los ignora, a pesar del agudo dolor que lo atraviesa. No puede dejarse influenciar.

Rin mira alrededor de la habitación una vez más y se pone de pie. Al salir por la puerta, Rin echa un vistazo por el pasillo. Definitivamente está en un pequeño apartamento, con solo un pequeño pasillo entre las tres habitaciones. Afortunadamente, una de esas habitaciones es el baño y el inodoro, lo que Rin necesita.

Retirando con cuidado las vendas después de usar el inodoro, Rin se mete bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha y cierra los ojos, dejando que el agua caliente alivie sus dolores y molestias. Debería volver a estar en forma muy pronto.

Lo que deja la pregunta de a dónde irá desde aquí. Rin abre los ojos y mira fijamente el chorro de agua que cae.

_«Ya me encontraron dos veces y seguramente me encontrarán de nuevo.»_ Rin reflexiona sobre ello. _«Y Ying Hua no podrá llegar lo suficientemente pronto como para ayudarme a alejarme de todos. ¿Debería intentar ir a otra ciudad? O podría ser que eso solo los alerte... maldición, incluso con mis Cartas y mi magia, solo se necesita un paso en falso para que me encuentren de nuevo»._

No hay respuesta, incluso cuando termina de ducharse y se pone la ropa que Yue deslizó dentro para darle, su mente continua luchando para dar con una respuesta.

* * *

Hoshi vuelve a casa para encontrar a Rin desaparecido. Ella desearía estar sorprendida, aunque el dinero que dejó atrás es suficiente para pagar el "costo" de su estadía.

Mira hacia su apartamento, viendo cómo ha sido limpiado y ordenado. Mirando dentro del refrigerador, puede encontrar un montón de recipientes llenos de comidas cocinadas adecuadamente solo para ella.

A su pesar, sonríe y espera que Rin realmente encuentre el camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

Renzo se encuentra mirando fijamente las señales y los edificios que pasan. Ahora están en un autobús, adentrándose en el Distrito Southern Cross para encontrar otra pista sobre dónde podría ir Rin. Incluso con la ayuda de Eiji, solo hay algo que saben y pueden reconstruir.

Rin mantiene sus secretos cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

Renzo gime, pasándose las manos por el cabello. El extraño pensamiento de que va a tener que retocar las raíces nuevamente lo golpea, antes de que lo descarte. Mira su teléfono. De alguna manera, una foto de Rin pasando el rato con él se ha convertido en su protector de pantalla. Aunque, ¿debería realmente estar sorprendido?, en verdad se preocupa por el medio demonio idiota.

—¿Shima-kun?— Renzo se da vuelta para ver a Shiemi mirándolo con preocupación. —¿Estás bien?

—Yo...— Renzo vacila ante la mirada de Shiemi, sus ojos verdes serios y sin juzgar. —No estoy seguro.

Su teléfono suena en ese momento y lo abre, encontrando un nuevo correo electrónico. Parpadea, un poco sorprendido por el remitente, luego abre el correo. —Uh...— Renzo parpadea rápidamente, incluso los fundamentos básicos de información allí ayudan mucho.

—¿Oiga, Fujimoto-san?— Renzo se detiene, inclinándose para pasarle su teléfono a Shirō, quien lo toma y lee el correo.

—Uh.— Shirō se ve pensativo, considerando las cosas. —El hospital... así que eso es lo que sucedió allí.— Murmura, luciendo triste por un momento antes de devolverle el teléfono. —Haz el intercambio. Ya escribiste el correo para eso, ¿verdad?

Renzo deja escapar un gruñido de reconocimiento, mirando hacia abajo, a sus borradores y ajustándolo un poco más antes de enviarlo. Al igual que los Illuminati, solo hay cierta cantidad de información y la mayoría es sobre la escuela y lo que la Orden logró descifrar. Naoko y Eiji son, en su mayoría, dejados fuera de esto.

_«A pesar de que es seguro que_ _averiguaran_ _acerca de ellos...»_ Renzo considera eso, a continuación, resopla. _«Oh hombre, si se encuentran con Watanabe-chan, tendré que desearles suerte. Probablemente ella los_ _asustaría_ _incluso a ellos»._

Otro timbre lo hace revisar el correo, este etiquetado para que lo guarde para sí mismo o de lo contrario. Suspirando, Renzo lo abre y casi se ahoga con su saliva.

_«¡¿Lucifer está en la misión personalmente?! ¿Ha salido y está en_ _Southern_ _Cross_ _?»_

Renzo palidece y brevemente vislumbra un destello de Rin con preocupación. _«Maldita sea... ¡no te dejes atrapar Rin!»._

* * *

Rin se siente perdido. No es que realmente esté perdido, él sabe exactamente dónde está. Todavía en el Distrito Southern Cross, pero cerca del vecindario en el que se encuentra Lavender. De hecho, una parte de él se pregunta cómo les va a todos y quiere ir a comprobarlo.

Sin embargo, lo evita. Mirando hacia Yue, ve para su alivio que Mask todavía está cooperando con él y otorgándole una apariencia normal, seguidamente Rin mira a lo lejos y se pregunta qué debe hacer ahora.

Siempre podría encontrar un tren que lo lleve a alguna parte. Podría dirigirse a... no a Kyōto, aunque piensa en los Toraya y en los exorcistas de allí con cariño, sino a Osaka. Kero ha mencionado más de una vez lo mucho que solía disfrutar estar allí.

Rin debería tener suficiente dinero para escapar. Tal vez incluso para ir hasta Hong Kong si Ying Hua cree que es una buena idea.

Rin mira su teléfono, pero todo lo que tiene es una cantidad cada vez mayor de correos electrónicos y llamadas perdidas de los amigos que dejó atrás. _«Maldita sea, estoy haciendo esto para que ustedes estén a salvo»._

Y sin embargo, Rin mira a la distancia y cree que está olvidando algo importante.

* * *

Es imposible no notar la pelea cuando llegan allí, saliendo del autobús cuando este se detiene y el conductor emite gritos de asombro ante lo que está frente a él. Teniendo en cuenta que una persona normal puede ver los efectos de las Cartas, no es de extrañar que pueda ver a la enorme bestia lobo que es Thunder.

—Mierda.— No hay una manera elegante de expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que maldecir tendrá que servir cuando ven a un Furfur enfrentarse a Thunder una vez más. Más allá de ese desastre, pueden ver a Kerberos y Yue luchando contra los exorcistas enviados contra Rin, así como a Kuro gruñendo en forma de gato gigante a todos y abriéndose paso a través de varios demonios que lo atacan.

Nadie tiene que pensar dos veces sobre lo que van a hacer, solo sobre _cómo_ hacerlo.

—Suguro-kun, Miwa-kun, como Aria necesitan quedarse atrás.— Comienza Yukio, sacando sus armas y calculando cuidadosamente qué balas cargar en ellas. —Shiemi-san, Kamiki-san, rango medio. No se alejen demasiado, pero mantengan cierta distancia. Shima-kun, tú, Tou-san, y yo estaremos al frente.

Yukio mira a Shirō y recibe una feliz sonrisa. —Eso suena muy sensato. Iré a ver hablar con Kuro. Espero poder convencerlo de que nos deje ayudar para que al menos no sea potencialmente perjudicial para nosotros.

Todos se miran los unos a los otros de nuevo y luego se sumergen en la batalla, Izumo llama a sus Byakko y los coloca contra un demonio en particular que derriban en un instante, lo cual hace que el Tamer grite y maldiga en estado de shock.

* * *

Resulta que Rin mira hacia un lado debido a un destello cercano y casi termina siendo golpeado gracias a que ve a Renzo de todas las personas atacando a los exorcistas y abriéndose paso. Quienes gritan mucho, aunque con Yamantaka atacándolos, Rin realmente no puede culparlos.

—¿Ren... zo?— Logra soltar Rin, seguidamente tiene que luchar contra otro exorcista persistente que lo está maldiciendo al infierno y de regreso por su herencia de sangre. Sus llamas azules son útiles para mantener a las personas alejadas, ya que nadie puede llegar a comprender que las llamas azules sean inofensivas, incluso si ven que las personas logran escapar ilesas cuando una extremidad ha sido cubierta por ellas accidentalmente.

—¡Yo, Rin!— Dice Renzo alegremente y luego no hay aliento para conversar a medida que Renzo se interpone suavemente entre otro atacante y ambos se ven obligados a luchar, posiblemente por sus vidas considerando cuán intensos son algunos de estos exorcistas. Agregando el que algunos demonios han sido convocados y las cosas se están volviendo muy peligrosas.

Pero se vuelve aún más peligroso cuando Rayo aparece y demuestra su título como el "Maestro del Rayo" al convocar a otro poderoso demonio y hacer retroceder a Rin y Renzo en un instante.

—Así que, Okumura Rin. ¿Vas a seguir luchando? ¿O ceder?— Pregunta Rayo alegremente, casi casual. —O tal vez huir. Te has vuelto bueno en eso.

Rin gruñe, con la mente girando y tratando de pensar en una Carta que pueda usar sin dañar a Rayo. Especialmente con su invocación demoníaca protegiéndolo e interponiéndose en el camino, a la defensiva y casi enojado. Rin lo reconoce vagamente como un poderoso demonio de rayo, pero la naturaleza exacta (y el nombre) se le escapan.

—Sabes, si tuvieras algo con lo que negociar, esto sería más fácil para ti.— Sugiere Rayo casualmente. —Si tuvieras algo que puedas dar o con lo cual amenazar al Vaticano, bueno... pero no es que tengas mucho, ¿verdad? Necesitarías un chantaje considerable para eso, un súper escándalo para que realmente te escuchen.

Rayo se mueve nuevamente, solo para ver la Carta girando en el aire frente a Rin y su viciosa sonrisa.

—¡Sleep!

Muy pronto, solo Rin, Yue y Kerberos no se ven afectados por Sleep, lo que les permite irse. Rin trata brevemente de localizar a Kuro, pero no lo hace de manera oportuna y, maldiciendo y disculpándose suavemente, se va sin Kuro.

* * *

Yukio se despierta, gimiendo levemente. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de lo que pasó, luego se sienta y mira a su alrededor. Pronto comienza a maldecir a su hermano y descubre que el eco que escucha no proviene solo de él, volteándose ve a Renzo murmurando para sí mismo, diciendo cosas bastante desagradables que hacen que Yukio se estremezca un poco.

La verdadera sorpresa es que está reuniendo al resto del equipo con la ayuda de Yamantaka y una Shiemi todavía algo somnolienta quien solicita ayuda de Niichan para hacer cunas con sus ramas para llevar el resto.

—Oh, genial, una persona más que está despierta.— Renzo mira a Yukio, luciendo un poco cauteloso, y luego mira a los exorcistas a su alrededor. —Tenemos que ponernos en marcha antes de que todos se despierten. Ya tuve que golpear a Rayo con unas cuantas llamas negras para mantenerlo inconsciente un poco más.

Yukio considera esto y se levanta, asintiendo. —Eso es una buena idea. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

* * *

Con el tiempo, incluso los exorcistas enviados para perseguir a Rin se despiertan, justo a tiempo para que la policía los encuentre y por lo tanto, se vean obligados a discutir e intentar convencerlos de que son inofensivos.

Rayo deja escapar un suspiro, en privado divertido por la larga y ruidosa discusión de Angel con un oficial en particular que parece estar escribiendo una multa, y se pregunta a dónde fue ahora Rin. Juraría que ya no le quedan más sitios a los que correr.

Pero lo más interesante es que durante el caos jura haber visto a alguien acercándose a un Gato Sith en particular...

—Uh... ¿me pregunto si aquel realmente era Fujimoto-san...?— Murmura por lo bajo, su sonrisa se ensancha y sus ojos brillan con interés.

* * *

Rin se encuentra yendo hacia atrás, atravesando rutas que ya ha tomado antes.

—¿Rin?— Yue pregunta después de un momento, mirándolo con preocupación. Kero también lo mira preocupado mientras que Amaimon le da a Rin una mirada que podría ser preocupación, curiosidad o molestia.

Rin suspira, disminuyendo la velocidad y mirando hacia el cielo. Mira fijamente hacia arriba, pensando en lo que le dijo Rayo.

_—Sabes, si tuvieras algo con lo que negociar, esto sería más fácil para ti. Si tuvieras algo que puedas dar o con lo cual amenazar al Vaticano, bueno... pero no es que tengas mucho, ¿verdad? Necesitarías un chantaje considerable para eso, un súper escándalo para que realmente te escuchen._

—Un chantaje considerable...— Rin pasa la lengua sobre sus colmillos, reflexionando sobre ello. Un destello de franjas azules pasa por sus ojos y parpadea, mirando hacia abajo y hacia el resto.

Se encuentra con sus miradas preocupadas o confusas y respira profundamente. —Vamos a regresar a la iglesia.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?— Pregunta Kero mientras Rin comienza a caminar nuevamente, sumergiéndose más profundamente en los callejones para mantenerse fuera de la vista, incluso cuando el sol se pone y la ciudad se ralentiza, las multitudes disminuyendo.

—La fuente allí. Y la ubicación es perfecta. No tengo que encontrar tanto el espacio como el tiempo si lo hago allí.— Dice Rin, casi ausente.

—¿Hacer qué?— Pregunta Amaimon, finalmente hablando después de mucho tiempo.

Rin hace una pausa y le devuelve la mirada. —Hay una Carta. Puedo volver. Puedo descubrir la verdad.

—¿La verdad sobre qué...?— Pregunta Yue, dándose cuenta de lo que está hablando pero aun así perdido.

—La Noche Azul.— Rin exhala, cierra los ojos y luego los abre. —Voy a usar Return y descubriré qué sucedió realmente en aquel entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Hostess: Las chicas "hostess" son chicas de compañía que trabajan en los clubs para conversar con los clientes y conseguir que estos quieran permanecer en el local durante el mayor tiempo posible, de ser posible, consumiendo cosas caras. Otro de los trabajos de las chicas es conseguir que el cliente la invite a beber y de esta forma ganarse una comisión u obtener caros regalos. Oficialmente en los clubs está prohibido tocar a las chicas, pero existen muchos tipos de club con diferentes normas y también muchos clientes que se las saltan "inocentemente". Además, no es raro que los hombres que asisten a estos clubs le ofrezcan a las chicas ir a algún Love-hotel y pagarles por tener sexo, las chicas pueden perfectamente negarse a esto, más sin embargo si se niega muchas veces no es extraño que en algún punto los jefes las inciten a " ser más flexibles", no es raro entonces, ver a algunas de estas chicas marcharse con clientes a hoteles ya sea para generar más ingresos, por la presión de los jefes/clientes o ambas.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	35. Chapter 35

La iglesia no ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí. O en cualquier momento desde que fue abandonada. Rin da un paso sobre el primer escalón hacia el campanario y hace una mueca ante el fuerte crujido. Mirando hacia arriba, muy arriba, a la parte superior, Rin respira hondo y comienza a subir. Más sonidos de crujidos provienen de Kerberos detrás de él mientras que Yue decide volar hacia la cima.

Una vez que finalmente llegan al lugar, Rin mira la campana delante de él. Todavía está sorprendentemente en buen estado a pesar de todo lo que sucedió. Rin la rodea por un momento, luego se da vuelta y le entrega a Amaimon a Yue. —Cuídalo, ¿de acuerdo?— Rin le sonríe mientras Yue asiente.

A continuación, se gira hacia la campana y respira hondo. _«Necesito concentrarme.»_ —Con la fuente aquí definitivamente puedo llegar allí... y entre las protecciones de Return y mi nueva magia, no debería ser visto.

—¿Fuiste visto antes?— Pregunta Kerberos, suavemente.

Rin asiente. —Yuri Egin... mi madre... eventualmente fue capaz de perforar las protecciones. Y...— Rin cierra los ojos. —Por la forma en que esas llamas azules me persiguieron, creo que Satanás me sintió al menos.

Kerberos le da un empujón a la mano de Rin, obteniendo una sonrisa de él. —¿Estás listo?

Rin traga saliva, se vuelve hacia la campana y asiente. —Sí.

Return gira frente a él, mientras Rin prepara su báculo y se concentra, cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que quiere saber. _«Necesito saber cómo nacimos Yukio y yo. ¿Qué eventos provocaron a la Noche Azul...?»._

—¡Return!— Exclama Rin y sale humo negro en espiral, girando alrededor de la campana hasta que se forma un círculo negro que late débilmente. Rin baja el brazo y respira hondo. Él mira al resto y sonríe. —Volveré pronto.

Y camina a través del portal.

**Capítulo 35: La Noche Azul**

Kuro tarda mucho en despertarse, hasta el punto de que no pueden ser solo los efectos de Sleep, sino su propia pereza gatuna natural.

**—¿Qué... qué ocurre...?—** Se congela boquiabierto y olisqueando el aire, luego avanza con cautela hacia Shirō. **—¿** **Shir** **ō** **?**

Shirō sonríe, reconociendo ese sonido. —Hola, Kuro.

Él termina con un Gato Sith sollozante aferrado a él y, medio riéndose, acaricia a Kuro con cuidado. —Ya, ya...— Él mira a Izumo y sus Byakko y ella suspira, girándose hacia ellos.

—¿Y?— Ella los mira fijamente golpeteando con su pie.

Mike deja escapar un ruidoso suspiro. —Bien, traduciremos para el gato.

—Muy bien.— Shirō ajusta cuidadosamente la posición de Kuro, quien ahora ronronea como un loco. —Porque Kuro es el único que puede darnos alguna pista sobre adónde fue Rin.

Kuro se anima al escuchar el nombre de Rin. **—¿Rin? ¿Dónde... me dejó atrás?**

Después de un momento de Mike traduciendo a regañadientes, Shiro sacude la cabeza. —No fue a propósito. Pero tenía que salir de allí rápido y golpear a todos con un hechizo tan rápido que probablemente no pudo apuntar muy bien.

— **Eso suena como Rin.—** Dice Kuro con confianza, luego se vuelve hacia Shirō. **—Vas a ayudar a Rin, ¿verdad? Entonces, tal vez pueda ayudar. Ha estado triste durante tanto tiempo... desde que dejó la escuela y fue a esa iglesia...**

Los ojos de Shirō se ensanchan cuando la traducción lo golpea. —¿Qué iglesia?

Su voz frenética hace que todos lo miren y después de que Kuro describe el lugar y es traducido, Shirō cierra los ojos, con una expresión afligida en su rostro.

—Ese lugar...— Shirō abre lentamente los ojos y suspira. —Así que él sabe, hasta cierto punto, entonces...

—¿Tou-san...?— Pregunta Yukio vacilantemente.

—Yo... iba a contarles a los dos juntos, una vez que Rin estuviera preparado para ello.— Revela Shirō. —El lugar que Kuro describe... es donde nacieron tú y Rin. Y...— Shirō respira profundamente. —Es donde comenzó la Noche Azul tres semanas después.

Todos lo miran fijamente, atónitos, y luego Renzo dice: —Entonces... Rin volvió allí... ¿no?

—Sí...— Shirō deja escapar un suspiro dolorido. —Y aparentemente tiene una Carta que puede viajar en el tiempo, así que quién sabe lo que está haciendo en este momento...

—¿Qué tan rápido podemos llegar allí?— Pregunta Yukio, o más bien exige.

—A esta hora, tendremos que caminar, por lo que tomará algunas horas. Probablemente serán alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando lleguemos al lugar.— Responde Konekomaru después de un rápido vistazo a su teléfono.

—Entonces será mejor que empecemos ahora.— Declara Yukio y todos están de acuerdo. Ryuuji, sin embargo, parece incierto.

_«La Noche Azul...»_ Ryuuji traga y se pregunta...

¿Cuál es la verdad al respecto? ¿Y qué descubrió Rin?

* * *

Rin camina hacia el piso de piedra e instintivamente sabe que está bajo tierra. Mirando a su alrededor, puede ver a algunas personas deambulando. No tantas, no puede ver más de cinco de una vez, todas ellas están inspeccionando algún tipo de maquinaria.

Maquinaria que tiene sellos mágicos unidos. Curioso, Rin da un paso adelante para examinar más la magia. Frunciendo los labios, Rin supone que tienen que ver con la seguridad. Algo de esto es para protección y hay algunos símbolos de los que no está seguro. Este sistema mágico es diferente del que trabaja después de todo.

Pasando las máquinas y la habitación –la cual ante una segunda mirada se parece mucho a una habitación médica, así que tal vez de eso se tratan esos símbolos desconocidos– Rin sale por la puerta cercana cuando otro hombre la abre, el cual está vestido con una bata de laboratorio y pregunta cómo están las cosas. Él se escabulle y mira a su alrededor. Ahora está en un gran pasillo y puede sentir aún más magia.

La cual está empezando a sentirse como algo familiar. Rin no duda en seguir la sensación a otra habitación. Esta es enorme, mucho más grande que las anteriores –a causa de algunas puertas abiertas vio otras de naturaleza similar en el camino– y la razón es obvia, ya que hay muchos símbolos y círculos mágicos e incluso sellos en las paredes, el piso y Rin inclusive ve en el techo cuando alza el cuello.

Y en el centro hay una mujer joven. Parece tener alrededor de la edad de Rin, y está arrodillada en el suelo, terminando cuidadosamente el círculo mágico central. Ella levanta la vista al oír pasos y Rin jadea.

Es Yuri Egin.

Lentamente se levanta y se inclina ante quien haya entrado. —Gernot Steinmann. Me siento honrada de que el portador del Espejo Divino venga personalmente a ver este proyecto.

Rin se da vuelta y mira al hombre aquí, reconociéndolo de cuando lo vio brevemente en su último viaje al pasado. Es musculoso, pero no demasiado, y tiene un bigote bien recortado en la cara. Sus ojos son afilados, casi azul pálido y su cabello rubio platinado, por lo que casi parece descolorido. Su rostro está algo bronceado y por sus manos y postura es un guerrero.

Steinmann le da a Yuri una sonrisa agradable pero vacía. —Admitiré ser receloso de este proyecto, pero viendo cuánto trabajo has puesto en las cosas, bien... estoy impresionado. Has heredado los talentos de tus padres en este campo.

Yuri le devuelve una sonrisa vacía. —Gracias, Sir Steinmann. Ahora bien, tenga cuidado con los símbolos. Todos y cada uno son importantes y la pintura no se ha secado completamente.

—Me quedare aquí.— Steinmann cruza las manos en su espalda. —Continúa y termina tu trabajo.

—Gracias.— Yuri inclina la cabeza en reconocimiento y se inclina hacia abajo para ocuparse el círculo mágico. Durante un tiempo, todo está en silencio, luego Steinmann habla.

—Dime la verdad, ¿crees que el Proyecto Iscariote podrá hacer lo anunciado?, de fabricar las armas que la Orden necesita.

Yuri se congela por un momento y mira hacia Steinmann. Sus ojos verdes lo observan, algo así como un ceño fruncido cruzando su rostro. —Sir Steinmann, usted habla de niños, no de armas. Y le aseguro que si se crían correctamente, serán hijos de Assiah y, por lo tanto, estarán dispuestos a luchar por ella con los poderes con los que nacen.

Steinmann deja escapar una ruidosa exhalación. —Espero que tengas razón, querida. Muchos creen que esto es incluso de naturaleza herética.

Rin mira entre los dos, con una sensación de malestar en el estómago. Niños que son armas. La poderosa magia por todas partes. La avalancha de instalaciones médicas.

Todo esto es muy peligroso, herético como dijo Steinmann, y Rin cree que sabe para qué es.

La oscuridad se arremolina a su alrededor y le quita esta escena pasada, intercambiándola por otra.

* * *

Esta vez está afuera, en el jardín. No está tan completo como cuando Rin lo vio por primera vez, con más tierra cruda y volcada y menos flores.

Sin embargo, Yuri está trabajando para arreglarlo y tararea una alegre canción mientras lo hace. Tampoco está sola, otra chica de su edad está con ella y ayudándola con la jardinería. Ella tiene el cabello largo y rojo, el cual lleva recogido en una cola de caballo y brillantes ojos azules, y sigue mirando a Yuri con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eventualmente, Yuri lo nota. —¿Qué pasa Kushi-chan?

Kushi se ríe. —Nada, solo me alegro de verte feliz. Te has estado estresando mucho, Yurin.

Yuri suspira, sentándose sobre sus talones y mirando hacia el jardín. —Sí. Sin embargo, puedo relajarme en mi jardín y ahora que todas las preparaciones principales están hechas y revisadas, todo lo que se necesita son las entrevistas...— A continuación, suspira. —Si es que puedo convencer a todos de que son necesarias.

Kushi pone los ojos en blanco y se tumba sobre la hierba cercana, pasando la mano por las hojas. —Déjame adivinar, ¿Sir Steinmann?

—Entre otros.— Yuri deja escapar un sonido de disgusto, recostándose ella misma. —Serán niños, por lo que deben ser tratados como tales. Incluso si no pueden encontrar el corazón para tratar amablemente a los medio demonios, el pragmatismo al menos debería revelar la verdad.

—Vi los registros que recopilaste.— Revela Kushi, llamando la atención de Yuri. —Entre todas las corridas de café que he estado haciendo, logré leer algunos. Todos los medio demonios malos tendían a tener experiencias terribles, especialmente cuando eran jóvenes. Se parecen a los humanos psicológicamente hablando.

Yuri sonríe. —Gracias. Solo desearía poder convencer a los demás.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás.— Kushi le da un codazo. —Eres la persona más terca y testaruda que conozco, Yurin. Y tienes el proyecto en la palma de tu mano, ya que eres la única maga capaz de usar esos círculos y bonitos diseños que pintaste. Quieren que el Proyecto Iscariote siga adelante, al menos tienen que aceptar las entrevistas con las voluntarias que han encontrado.

Yuri deja escapar un suspiro divertido y se apoya contra el hombro de Kushi. —Sí... gracias, Kushi-chan. Siempre aligeras mi corazón.

Kushi se ríe entre dientes. —Savia **(1)**.— Sin embargo, es cariñoso y las dos chicas miran el jardín que están construyendo durante mucho tiempo.

La vista se disuelve una vez más alrededor de Rin ante eso y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose mal del estómago. Proyecto Iscariote. Un proyecto para crear "armas" de medio demonio para la Orden.

El punto de partida de cómo Rin y Yukio fueron concebidos y nacieron.

* * *

Está de vuelta adentro, esta vez en la iglesia. Observa como Steinmann camina por el pasillo hasta llegar al altar. Moviéndose alrededor, Rin lo sigue como un fantasma, Steinmann retira un tapiz. Rin observa atentamente mientras manipula la piedra, sacando una al ras que abre una puerta que tiene escaleras que conducen hacia abajo.

Rin apenas logra mantenerse al día con él mientras baja rápidamente las escaleras y la puerta se cierra detrás de él, con la esperanza de recordar todo correctamente. La base aún podría estar ubicada debajo de la iglesia en el presente.

Steinmann continúa moviéndose hasta que alcanza una puerta y toca, antes de abrirla y entrar. Es una sala de reuniones y él les da otra sonrisa pálida a las personas que están dentro.

Rin no reconoce a nadie, excepto a uno; Fujimoto Shirō. Se está reclinando en su silla y tiene un cigarrillo encendido, a pesar de la irritación que causa en las personas a su lado.

—Aah, Señor Fujimoto. Me alegra que estés aquí.— Steinmann lo saluda. —Parece que te está yendo bien.

Shirō gruñe. —Tú también lo lograste. Con lo ocupado que está el Espejo Divino, estoy bastante sorprendido.

—Al igual que tú — Steinmann dice suavemente, Shirō mueve su mirada hacia él y frunce el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿es hora de que comience la reunión o qué?— Pregunta Shirō, sentándose erguido.

—Solo estamos esperando a la señorita Egin.— Dice otro miembro del equipo. Lleva puesta una bata de laboratorio y Rin recuerda haberlo visto antes en la primera habitación en la que comenzó.

Shirō resopla ante eso y apaga su cigarrillo en el cenicero frente a él. —Claro.— Saca otro cigarrillo, lo enciende con un encendedor que saca y coloca sobre la mesa.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y Yuri Egin entra. Ella tiene una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, sus ojos parpadean a través de la habitación, y lleva un montón de carpetas llenas de papeles. —Aah, me alegro. Llegue justo a tiempo.

Ella se detiene al ver a Shirō, mirándolo extrañamente por un momento antes de que su sonrisa regrese. —¿Fujimoto Shirō, supongo?

—Sí.— Shirō toma la mano ofrecida después de un momento. —¿Yuri Egin?

—Sí.— Ella muestra sus dientes en su próxima sonrisa. —Debo decir que tienes un historial impresionante. Eres el primer aprendiz de Paladín que la Orden ha tenido en un siglo por lo menos.

Shirō rueda los ojos. —Sí, sí. El Paladín lo usa principalmente como una excusa para esquivar su papeleo.

Yuri se ríe. —Ya veo.— Sentándose, deja abajo las carpetas. —Estos son los perfiles de las cinco mujeres que aprobaron las entrevistas y los exámenes necesarios para ser las madres del Proyecto Iscariote.

—¿Cinco?— Otro miembro exige. —¿Por qué solo cinco? Necesitamos más de cinco armas...

—Niños.— Lo interrumpe Yuri, volviendo sus intensos ojos verdes hacia él y haciendo que se estremezca. —Niños que deben ser criados apropiadamente o de lo contrario este proyecto no será para nada más que crear monstruos propios. Recibiste el informe completo que envié, ¿no es así? Recuerdo claramente que me aseguré de que tu secretaria te lo diera personalmente por si no lo recibías.

El hombre se pone blanco y luego rojo. —Bien. Pero, ¿cómo podemos hacer algo con cinco de ellos? ¡Habrá que esperar al menos hasta que puedan caminar y hablar para empezar a entrenarlos!

—Tampoco pueden forzarlos a hacer eso de inmediato.— Yuri levanta una mano ante las protestas que se avecinan. Solo Shirō no dice nada, simplemente observa todo atentamente. —Deben ser criados normalmente o lo más normal posible para medio demonios. Deben tener una infancia normal, una buena infancia. En el peor de los casos, pueden comenzar a entrenar, digamos, a los siete años, pero eso solo si no hay otra opción en ese momento. Ellos realmente tendrán que tener sus poderes bajo control. No deberían convertirse en exorcistas hasta que tengan dieciséis años como mínimo, como todos los demás.

—Este proyecto es...

—El futuro.— Yuri interrumpe de nuevo. —Y por lo tanto, debemos darle un buen comienzo al futuro, ¿sí?

Gritos enojados y discusiones es el resultado y la reunión se disuelve en un caos, con solo Yuri, Shirō y Steinmann en calma. Y es Steinmann quien les dice a todos que sigan el plan de Yuri Egin.

_«No me gusta él.»_ Piensa Rin y frunce el ceño. « _¿Lo he visto antes? ¿Lo conocí en alguna parte? Casi parece familiar. Y no solo por ese breve vistazo en mi primer viaje con_ _Return_ _»._

En este punto la atención de Rin es dirigida al grupo que sale de la sala de reuniones, esquivándolos mientras se van refunfuñando y hablando sobre lo que sucedió en la reunión. Al final quedan Yuri y Shirō.

—Egin-san, usted es notablemente franca.— Shirō la mira con una expresión extrañamente intensa. —Para su edad y rango, ambos.

Yuri le da una sonrisa con hoyuelos. —Oh, no es necesario ser tan formal Fujimoto-kun. Vamos a ser amigos, después de todo.

Shirō la mira sorprendido, mientras ella le guiña un ojo y luego se aleja. Después de que la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, Shirō suelta una carcajada. —Ja. ¿Amigos? Chica interesante...— Murmura para sí mismo, yendo por otro cigarrillo. Luego hace una pausa, dándose cuenta de repente de que su caja de cigarrillos se ha ido. —¿Que...?— Se ve completamente desconcertado antes de que lo sucedido se hunda y obtenga una expresión curiosa que sugiere que podría estar tanto impresionado como irritado.

Y eso es lo último que Rin ve antes de que la escena se disuelva nuevamente.

* * *

—¡Steinmann!— Esa llamada tiene a Steinmann volteándose hacia Shirō, quien corre hacia él antes de reducir la velocidad para poder caminar a su lado.

—¿Sí, Señor Fujimoto?— Pregunta Steinmann con calma.

—Esa maldita Yuri volvió a robarme mis cigarrillos...— murmura Shirō mientras palmea sus bolsillos. —¿Te importa si te pregunto por qué estás aquí?

Steinmann se ralentiza y se ve pensativo. —Una razón muy extraña está detrás de mi elección aquí. Si estás interesado, te lo puedo decir. Pero no debes difundirlo.

Shirō resopla. —De ninguna manera. Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Me dijeron que un niño de dos mundos sería quien me derribaría.— Responde Steinmann. —Por una mujer de buena reputación con un poderoso don de previsión. Ella nunca estuvo equivocada antes. Por lo tanto, deseo observar como esto se desarrolla, incluso si no puedo detenerlo.

Shirō resopla. —Una profecía, ¿eh? Bueno, probablemente no sea nada.

—Es cierto, pero en esta línea de trabajo vale la pena ser cauteloso.— Dice Steinmann suavemente.

Rin lo ve irse, una mirada pensativa en su rostro. Otra pieza ha caído en su lugar. Y el pasillo desaparece a su alrededor.

* * *

Esta vez están de vuelta en la gran habitación con todos los símbolos, sellos y círculos mágicos. Yuri los está revisando por última vez, asegurándose de que todo esté bien. Rin puede ver a Kushi quitarle el abrigo a otra mujer –mayor que ellas, pero no por mucho– quien mira el círculo con nerviosismo y anticipación. También lleva una bata de paciente simple, aunque muy modesta.

—Entonces esto... ¿así es como quedaré embarazada?— Ella pregunta.

Kushi le sonríe y mira a Yuri. Más allá de ellas tres, hay médicos e incluso Steinmann observando desde detrás de un cierto punto, así no arruinaran el procedimiento.

—Sí. El círculo ayudará a enfocarlo. Serás poseída temporalmente, pero será _controlado_.— Kushi hace hincapié en la última palabra para darle seguridad a la nerviosa mujer. —Canalizado. Una vez que el embarazo se dé, el demonio será expulsado. Estarás cansada después, pero deberías estar ilesa. Incluso si te lastimas, los médicos están aquí para manejar las cosas.

La mujer sonríe y asiente. —Yo... voy a ser madre.— Ella suena feliz por eso. —Incluso de un niño así... no puedo esperar para conocerlo.

—Está listo.— Dice Yuri, y la mujer respira hondo y entra en la habitación. Se para en el centro del círculo central, respira profundamente y Yuri se concentra. La luz comienza a brillar en los símbolos, formando lentamente un círculo debajo de la propia Yuri. Sin embargo, Rin no puede ver cómo se ve desde su ángulo, solo nota que es púrpura.

Algo parpadea. Una sombra, un sentimiento premonitorio.

Los ojos de Yuri se ensanchan. —¡Sal del círculo!

La mujer la mira perpleja, luego grita cuando el fuego azul comienza a correr por la habitación. Dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella. Yuri se ve horrorizada, asustada, en ese momento salta y la empuja hacia atrás...

... y toma las llamas azules en su lugar.

Yuri grita. Es un grito agónico y resuena extrañamente. El fuego azul estalla sobre ella y Rin puede ver colmillos crecer en su boca y garras en sus manos. Kushi sujeta a la mujer que huye y está aterrorizada, y hace el ademán de ir a ayudar a Yuri solo para que un médico la detenga con un grito de que no es seguro.

Yuri deja de gritar, respira hondo,

—¡¡AKTIVIEREN!!

Y los sellos, círculos y símbolos cobran vida, vertiendo una gran energía en Yuri. Satanás _grita_. Rin sabe que es él, conoce esa voz, cuando este aúlla.

El fuego y la luz mueren y Yuri cae al suelo.

—¡Yuri!— Grita Kushi y corre hacia la habitación antes de que alguien pueda detenerla nuevamente. Se arrodilla a su lado y la levanta con cuidado. Ella deja escapar un suspiro, un sonido aliviado, luego grita: —¡Rápido! ¡Yurin necesita ayuda!

Rin mira con horror lo que acaba de presenciar y mira a los médicos y a Steinmann. Los médicos parecen nerviosos, vacilantes, uno tratando de consolar a la mujer que llora con una mirada perdida en su rostro.

Steinmann, sin embargo, se ve pálido e incluso asustado.

Rin no tiene la oportunidad de preguntarse por qué, ya que en ese momento, la habitación se disuelve a su alrededor y es alejado de nuevo.

* * *

Shirō se detiene frente a ellos, parpadeando por un momento. Yukio disminuye la velocidad justo a tiempo para evitar chocar contra él, pero Renzo, quien se ha perdido en sus pensamientos, no lo evita.

Yukio hace una mueca cuando Renzo cae al suelo, Shiemi lanza un suave grito y luego corre hacia él. —¿Estás bien?

Renzo gime pero asiente, levantándose lentamente. Él mira a Shirō, desconcertado por su quietud.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunta Renzo.

Shirō se sobresalta. Yukio entrecierra los ojos cuando Shirō se da vuelta para mirarlos, sonriendo. Él conoce esa sonrisa...

—Oh. Solo trato de recordar en qué calle bajamos. Pasamos el árbol con forma extraña y ese buzón con pintura azul derramada sobre él, ¿verdad?— Shirō pregunta alegremente.

Hay silencio, los exwires se miran entre ellos y Yukio solo lo mira fijamente.

—No me digas que estamos perdidos.— Cuestiona Ryuuji, aunque no con enojo. Más bien resignado.

Shirō se contrae. —No, solo eh... han pasado años desde la última vez que fui a esa iglesia y eh...

—Estamos perdidos.— Ryuuji suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara. —Y es tarde... maldición, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche?

Shirō abre la boca y luego suspira. —Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Iremos allí mañana. La luz del día debería hacer que me sea más fácil recordar la mejor manera de llegar allí.

—O podemos usar un autobús...— se queja Konekomaru. Shirō ignora eso a favor de recordar, en voz alta, dónde está el hotel cápsula **(2)** más cercano para ellos.

Yukio suspira, mira a Kuro, quien bosteza dramáticamente, luego saca su teléfono para encontrar otro lugar para que descansen durante la noche.

* * *

Rin aparece en una nueva habitación. Una de esas habitaciones médicas y se siente enfermo a medida que observa cómo los médicos corren, junto con los asistentes.

La única cama ocupada es la de la inconsciente Yuri Egin y eso lo hace sentir aún peor.

Mira a un lado y ve a Steinmann hablando con Shirō sobre algo. Los labios de Shirō están tan fuertemente presionados que son blancos, pero él asiente y se mueve de todos modos.

Rin no se mueve para seguirlo. Él ya sabe lo que sucederá después, por la carta de Tatsuma y su último viaje con Return.

En este momento, está más interesado en Steinmann y en cómo está actuando en este momento. Algo no está bien al respecto y Rin tiene un mal presentimiento sobre el por qué.

* * *

Ahora están en la iglesia. Rin observa mientras Steinmann supervisa la preparación de algún tipo de ritual por el aspecto de las cosas, tantos sellos y accesorios allí. Rin está confundido, no entiende nada en absoluto.

Luego ve a Kurikara, colocada deliberadamente sobre el altar y se enfría. Él también sabe qué día es este.

—No puedes hacer esto.— Shirō le está diciendo a Steinmann.

Steinmann mira fríamente a Shirō. —¿No puedo? Ciertamente puedo. Tales... criaturas no son más que una amenaza para m--para la Orden y Assiah.

—Son los únicos resultados del Proyecto Iscariote, el cual se _supone_ que es para medio demonios.— Shirō argumenta. —No se puede negar que serán un activo en el futuro...

—No me digas que te has _ablandado_.— Steinmann se burla. —Tendré que hablar con el Paladín nuevamente después de esto. Si no puedes manejar un asunto tan simple, no eres apto para ser un Paladín.

Shirō lo ve irse y maldice una vez que se ha ido, golpeando una pared. —Maldición... maldita sea... Yuri ha estado teniendo pesadillas desde siempre, sueños premonitorios de esto desde siempre, pero no son jodidas amenazas...— Shirō cierra los ojos y se inclina de nuevo hacia la pared. —Maldita sea... ¿qué hago?

* * *

El ritual sale mal casi inmediatamente.

El fuego se desborda desde el centro. Comenzando como un muro alrededor de los dos bebés –llorando en voz alta– quienes yacen envueltos en el altar, hacia una pared de forma embravecida mientras el intento de matar a los niños, matar a Rin y Yukio, persiste a pesar de la clara advertencia.

Rin está cerca de Steinmann y esto es lo que ve:

Él ve el fuego dirigirse hacia Steinmann directamente, como si –y Satanás probablemente lo haga– supiera que él es la fuente del ataque.

Él ve a Steinmann lucir aterrorizado, verdaderamente y completamente aterrorizado, mientras el fuego se acerca a él.

Él ve a Steinmann levantar las manos y trazar un patrón, recitando rápidamente algo.

Él ve un gran espejo aparecer frente a Steinmann y el cómo este comienza a brillar intensamente, reflejando las llamas.

Él ve que las llamas golpean el espejo y luego se dispersan, medio succionadas dentro del espejo antes de ser enviadas de regreso y saliendo estrepitosamente de la parte superior de la iglesia.

Rin observa todo esto y siente que su corazón cae a sus pies ante la sonrisa en el rostro de Steinmann mientras su vida es salvada a expensas de la de cientos de personas.

Rin puede sentir un tirón en él, lo que sugiere que Return casi ha terminado, pero un pensamiento lo hace desviarse por un momento, para poder descubrir una cosa más. No importa cuál sea la verdad.

Pero lo que encuentra lo sorprende más allá de las palabras.

* * *

Yue atrapa a Rin mientras este tropieza saliendo del portal de Return. —¿Rin?

Rin niega con la cabeza, lagrimas mojando su rostro. Abre y cierra la boca, luego mira hacia abajo.

—¿Qué tan malo es?— Pregunta Kerberos después de un momento. —¿Qué tan mal...?

Rin suelta una risa temblorosa. —Peor... y mejor de lo que pensaba...

Rin los mira y les dice algo que los sorprende a todos tanto como a él cuando lo vio suceder. Pero al mismo tiempo, él está sonriendo.

Es bueno tener buenas noticias a pesar de todas las malas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Savia: Hace referencia a una persona crédula, ingenua o tonta.
> 
> (2)Hotel cápsula: Un hotel cápsula es un tipo hotel con un gran número de habitaciones de tamaño excepcionalmente reducido, llamadas cápsulas. Las ofertas de entretenimiento varían en las instalaciones, pero es bastante común que la mayoría incluyan televisión, una consola y wifi.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	36. Chapter 36

Renzo se despierta temprano. Puede oír los ronquidos de Ryuuji en el fondo –un sonido horrible el cual es la razón principal por la que nadie más que Konekomaru y él pueden soportar compartir una habitación con él– pero lo ignora. Tienen una ventana en su pequeña habitación, una de las tres que alquilaron para pasar la noche. Yukio y Shirō están compartiendo una vez más –esta vez con Kuro contrabandeado adentro– e Izumo y Shiemi, por supuesto, tienen otra habitación propia.

Renzo mira fijamente por la ventana. No hay mucho que ver, nada excepto la pared del otro edificio cercano, pero aun así mira hacia afuera. Puede distinguir las sombras y los cambios de luz a medida que la mañana se acerca cada vez más a realmente llegar.

Renzo suspira, apoyando la barbilla en su mano. _«Rin... ¿estás bien?»_

Rin ha estado en su mente. Pareciera que cada vez más, de hecho y empeoró cuando huyó. Renzo está dolido por eso, preguntándose si debería haberle hecho notar a Rin el hecho de que él en realidad no estaba en la escuela aquel día, en particular cuando visitó su dormitorio. Pero había mirado a Rin y las preguntas murieron antes de que se formaran por completo.

—Maldita sea.— Renzo pasa una mano por su cabello y mira su celular nuevamente. Ha enviado muchos correos electrónicos a Rin, pequeñas cosas. A veces los correos electrónicos están en blanco, excepto por la línea de asunto. _«Al menos no soy el único...»_ Se consuela Renzo. El único que no intentó contactar a Rin por correo electrónico es Shirō.

— _No puedo hablar con Rin a través de eso.— Explica Shir_ _ō_ _cuando un curioso_ _Konekomaru_ _le pregunta._ _—_ _Primero tengo que encontrarme con él cara a cara. Ha pasado... demasiado tiempo para cualquier otra cosa._

Renzo mira sus manos y piensa en su trabajo que sigue. Su estado como agente doble. Con el cual ha estado flaqueando. No siempre es visible, pero en una misión como esta, flaquea y "olvida" tantas cosas que está seguro de que será descubierto y castigado.

Pero no es solo la misión.

—Rin.— El nombre sale con más anhelo de lo que pretende, pero Renzo no puede retractarlo. Extraña a Rin, se preocupa por él, lo ama.

No hay vuelta atrás para eso.

**Capítulo 36: Amigos**

La iglesia es un desastre. Ella y el resto de la antigua abadía aquí han sufrido graves daños debido al fuego y nadie pregunta qué causó eso. Saben muy bien que fue la Noche Azul la que vació este lugar, lo que lo convirtió en este desastre.

Yukio la mira de todos modos, mirándola con ojos atentos como si pudiera encontrar algo familiar en ella. No siente nada más que un extraño susurro en el fondo de su mente, pero considera que eso es más que suficiente.

Todos comienzan a subir las escaleras hacia la iglesia, hasta que Renzo repentinamente se da vuelta y se va por otro lado.

—¿A que ha venido eso?— Pregunta Ryuuji, perplejo.

Shiemi gira en la dirección en la que se fue Renzo y luego jadea. —Allí... hay una barrera. Por aquí.— Shiemi comienza a moverse lo más rápido que puede en esa dirección detrás de Renzo y pronto el resto la sigue después de intercambiar miradas perplejas.

Nadie fuera de los cuatro con habilidad mágica puede ver la barrera, además de un Gato Sith, pero ciertamente todos pueden ver la diferencia entre el exterior y el interior de la barrera. La barrera rodea un jardín, el cual se mantiene en una hermosa representación de la primavera y principios del verano, floreciendo de manera elegante y encantadora.

Renzo desacelera ante el jardín, lo que les permite a todos ponerse al día.

—¿Shima?— Le pregunta Ryuuji suavemente, viendo cómo duda.

Renzo le lanza una amplia sonrisa, luego se gira y mira algo. Ryuuji se da vuelta, escucha el jadeo de Shiemi y se pregunta si es que él hizo lo mismo.

Ahí está Rin, trabajando en el jardín con bastante atención, como si tuviera algo que probar. Renzo da un paso adelante y luego se detiene, luciendo inseguro. Ryuuji mira por encima de su cabeza a Konekomaru quien suspira, luego le da un suave empujón a Renzo, haciéndole gritar.

Ryuuji sonríe ante su mirada confusa. —Ve ya. Te alcanzaremos en un momento.

Renzo lo mira fijamente y luego asiente lentamente, una expresión suave en sus ojos, antes de correr hacia donde está Rin tan rápido como puede. —¡Rin!

Rin levanta la mirada ante la llamada de su nombre y sus ojos se ensanchan, un sonrojo floreciendo en sus mejillas. —¿R-Renzo?

Él se queda quieto mientras Renzo envuelve sus brazos a su alrededor, con los ojos desorbitados y aturdido por esto. No se mueve durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo hace es para devolver el abrazo. Un nudo de tensión en Ryuuji se desata ante eso y suspira aliviado.

—¿Debería darle una charla especial a ese chico...?— Murmura Shirō al lado de Ryuuji, quien lo mira y ve la sonrisa allí escondida detrás de una fingida expresión seria.

—Tal vez. Pero es mejor que sea en el sentido de que jodidamente haga algo al respecto ya.— Ryuuji es recompensado con una risa ante ello, antes de que él decida que Renzo y Rin tuvieron suficiente tiempo junto solos para que, como mínimo, algo sucediera y se dirige a saludar a Rin también.

El resto está cerca de él. A excepción de Yukio, quien se adelanta rápidamente, y Shirō, quien se queda atrás con una expresión vacilante en su rostro.

* * *

Rin solo tuvo un momento para darse cuenta de que Renzo se acercaba antes de que este lo abrazara. Rin se congela, sorprendido por ello. —¿R... Renzo?

—¡Maldito idiota!— Dice Renzo con dureza. —¿Cómo pudiste huir?— Rin hace una mueca cuando Renzo comienza a golpearlo con sus puños, haciéndolo saltar ligeramente. Renzo se aleja del abrazo y Rin mira sus ojos enojados y llenos de lágrimas. —¡Maldita sea, somos tus amigos! Queremos ayudar, ¡Así que ayudaremos! ¡No dejes una maldita copia y huyas sin decirnos maldición!

—Yo... no quería que se lastimaran... o se metieran en problemas... yo...— Rin es interrumpido por Renzo agarrándolo por el cuello. _«Yue, Kero, ¿qué demonios están haciendo?»_

Yue y Kero descansan a un lado, luciendo en privado aliviados por esto. Y algo divertidos por momentos, mientras Renzo continúa despotricando contra Rin.

Rin mira fijamente a Renzo, lo escucha pero a la vez no lo escucha a medida que continúa hablando de lo estúpido que es, luego se acerca lentamente y le devuelve el abrazo. Renzo se congela, seguidamente se relaja lentamente, emitiendo un sollozo entrecortado. —Maldita sea Rin, he estado tan asustado.

Rin traga saliva. —Lo... lo siento... no debí... yo...— Rin cierra los ojos. —Lo siento.

—Será mejor que eso no sea solo para Shima.— Rin abre los ojos y salta, viendo a Yukio acercarse a él. Suda ante la enojada expresión en el rostro de su hermano y rápidamente se desenreda de Renzo para tener libertad de movimiento.

—Uh... Yukio...— Rin se calla, haciendo una mueca ante la mirada enojada de Yukio.

—Nii-san...— Yukio suspira y se relaja, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Si vuelves a jugar con mi memoria, _te_ dispararé.

Rin lo mira fijamente. —¿Qué... estás...?— Rin se queda quieto y se vuelve hacia Yue, boquiabierto. Los ojos de este parpadean brevemente a violeta y le guiña un ojo, Rin solo lo mira con desesperación.

—¡Oh, vamos!

* * *

A pesar de la preocupación y el horror de Rin por el hecho de que Yukio haya recuperado sus recuerdos, Shiemi lo distrae rápidamente y se le acerca con un grito y un abrazo.

—¿Estás bien?— Le pregunta Shiemi después de un momento, mirándolo atentamente en busca de heridas.

Rin sonríe ante su preocupación. —Sí. Estoy bien.— Rin mira sobre ella a Ryuuji y parpadea. —¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu cabello Ryuuji?

Renzo se echa a reír. —¡Sabía qué harías eso!

Ryuuji frunce el ceño y se sonroja, tirando de uno de sus mechones acortados. —Supuse... que era hora de un cambio.

Rin sonríe. —Tiempo pasado diría yo.— Continúa para ver a Izumo y sus Byakko. —Hola, Izumo.

Izumo resopla y se cruza de brazos. —Eres un idiota.— Dice ella con cuidado, entonces, para sorpresa de todos, en realidad sonríe. —Pero me alegro de que estés bien.

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa y mira a Konekomaru. —¿También me vas a gritar?

Konekomaru lo mira con un brillo en sus ojos. —Tal vez. Pero primero necesito organizar una lista de lo que hiciste mal y una lista de todas las cosas que podrías haber hecho. Ambas son muy largas.

Rin hace una mueca, pero se ríe de todos modos, inclinándose hacia Renzo cuando este vuelve nuevamente a su espacio, Shiemi retrocede con una sonrisa en su rostro y mira a Yukio. Yukio se da cuenta de que lo está mirando y le devuelve la sonrisa, una sonrisa genuina que hace que Shiemi se ilumine.

Rin parpadea con lágrimas frescas, muy feliz de que sus amigos hayan venido y todavía lo quieran cerca, y mira por encima de ellos.

Y se congela. Su boca se seca y no puede evitar quedarse boquiabierto. Muy pronto todos se dan cuenta y siguen su mirada.

Rin traga saliva. —¿Tou... Tou-san?

* * *

Shirō está aquí. Él... no puede estar aquí, ¿verdad? Pero él está aquí y está usando el uniforme de exorcista y su mano izquierda tiene dedos protésicos –del tipo realmente movibles– y es Shirō.

—Tou... san...— Rin traga saliva, tambaleándose hacia adelante. Vagamente se da cuenta de que todos se están apartando del camino. Shirō da un paso adelante, lentamente, y se encuentra con Rin a medio camino.

Rin vagamente nota el que debe haber crecido, ya que la distancia entre él y Shirō ha disminuido al menos una pulgada, pero solo se da cuenta vagamente. Al instante siguiente, cae en los brazos de Shirō y llora. Él cree que Shirō también podría estar llorando y está pidiendo perdón una y otra vez, y ¿por qué debería estar haciendo eso?

—¡Lo siento!— Solloza Rin. —No debería haber... ¡Lo siento!

—Shh... shhh... todavía eres joven.— Shirō mete la cabeza de Rin debajo de la suya y tararea una vieja melodía. Un poco fuera de tono, pero Rin la recuerda de cuando eran jóvenes y Shirō luchaba para que hacer que se durmieran. Lo que lo hace llorar aún más fuerte, más lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. —Cometes errores. Todos lo hacen. Aunque debería haber sido un poco más inteligente... tenías la edad suficiente para eso cuando estabas en la secundaria.

Rin deja escapar una risa ahogada, sabiendo que ahora Shirō debe saber al menos un poco al respecto y asiente. —Bien.

Y está bien. Está más que bien.

* * *

Todos se instalan en el jardín, sacando mantas y cosas para hacer un picnic improvisado, dándole tanto a Shirō como a Rin espacio mientras ellos se ocupan de sus asuntos. Yukio es arrastrado a ello en algún momento y verlo es reconfortante para Shiemi.

Yukio se está abriendo nuevamente y aunque todavía hay sombras, la luz brilla más y se ve menos estresado.

Eventualmente, la familia se da vuelta y ve que todos han organizado un picnic improvisado. Rin se ríe y se sienta junto a Renzo, y agarra a Kero antes de que pueda saltar sobre la limitada comida que están sacando de las bolsas y sus cosas. No es mucho, pero es algo y hace que la tensión en él se alivie un poco más. Especialmente cuando Yukio se acomoda a su lado con Shirō junto a él.

Rin golpea el hombro de Yukio y recibe una sonrisa por su esfuerzo, luego toma algunos de los sándwiches –comida de la tienda de conveniencia, pero mejor que nada cuando tiene un estómago quejumbroso– y mientras lo hace pregunta: —¿Cómo me encontraron?

Un orgulloso maullido de Kuro es la respuesta y Rin quiere mirarlo mal, pero en lugar de eso termina riéndose. Shirō sonríe y se extiende más allá de Yukio para revolver el cabello de Rin, ignorando la suave queja. —Así que, ¿cuál era tu plan de todos modos? ¿Aparte de huir?

Rin se sonroja. —Bueno, eh... iba a encontrarme con una amiga y...— Agita las manos y Ryuuji niega con la cabeza.

—Ningún plan.— Ryuuji deja escapar un suspiro. —No me sorprende. Solo se te ocurren cosas en medio de locuras.

Rin protesta aquello aunque luego mira hacia abajo. —Pero ahora... ahora... podría haber otra forma. Pero eh...— Rin mira a Shirō con culpabilidad. —Tendría que explicar algunas cosas primero.

—Adelante. Creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo para eso.— Dice Shirō con una sonrisa suave la cual Rin regresa.

—Bien, primero.— Rin agarra a Amaimon de donde se había estado escondiendo detrás de Kero y se lo entrega a Shiemi, quien lo atrapa por instinto. —Un Rey Demonio de la Tierra, se lo devolveré a Mephisto más tarde.— Rin lucha por no reírse de las expresiones estupefactas de todos.

—Uh... ¿qué hiciste Nii-san?— Pregunta Yukio después de un momento, empujando sus lentes hacia arriba.

—Little.— Rin saca la Carta y la deja flotar frente a todos, dejando que la vean. —Y no tienes que preocuparte. No solo te encoge físicamente, tu poder también te acompaña.

—¿Y te quedaste con él?— Shirō mira al pequeño demonio con cautela y nadie lo culpa.

—Este tamaño es demasiado peligroso.— Rin suspira, haciendo una mueca ante los recuerdos. —Así que no iba a dejar que se lo comiera un insecto o algo peor. Cualquiera podría con él, pero teniendo en cuenta las cosas, Shiemi es la mejor actualmente. Considéralo una venganza.

Shiemi parpadea, un poco confundida, luego se voltea para mirar a Amaimon quien la mira con una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Ella le da una sonrisa de todos modos y él comienza a parecer confundido.

—Peligroso... eso suena como si tuvieras experiencia.— Señala Renzo y Rin hace una mueca, especialmente por las miradas que Yukio y Shirō le disparan.

—Sí, bueno um... cuando encontré la Carta y el como conseguí capturarla...— Rin agita su mano vagamente. —Funcionó, pero casi me matan los monjes, una araña, una cosa similar a un ratón y Yukio.

—¿Yo?— Yukio parece angustiado por haber puesto en peligro a su hermano sin saberlo y hace una mueca cuando Rin lo confirma. —Bien, así que, sobre cuidar a un rey demonio...

—Técnicamente también es mi hermano.— Rin se encoge de hombros ante la sorprendida mirada de Yukio. —El eludirlo no ayuda.— Señala, luego suspira. —Correcto, pero el plan... Creo que necesitamos ponernos en contacto con Mephisto. El maldito payaso probablemente tiene la información que me falta...

—¿Te falta?— Pregunta Izumo, confundida.

Rin atrapa a la inquieta Little y luego saca una nueva Carta. —Sí. Este... es Return. Lo use anoche para descubrir qué fue lo que realmente ocasionó la Noche Azul... y cómo nacimos Yukio y yo.— Rin traga saliva y mira a Shirō. —Proyecto Iscariote, ¿verdad?

Shirō se estremece, luego suspira. —Sí...— Shirō mira al grupo y suelta una risita cansada. —No es así como imaginé originalmente que lo diría, pero todos ustedes también merecen saberlo. Sin embargo, tengo que advertirles, esto está increíblemente clasificado.

—¿Igual que Budapest?— Pregunta Renzo, tratando de echar algo de humor al ambiente. Shirō sonríe y mira hacia Rin, quien le da una mirada inocente que se agrieta rápidamente.

—No. Peor que eso.— Shirō hace una mueca. —Fue una decisión desesperada y considerada herética por la mayoría... pero estábamos a la defensiva, realmente a la defensiva, y la idea era que necesitábamos sangre nueva y más fuerte. Y la sangre más fuerte es la demoniaca.

Shirō respira profundamente. —El Proyecto Iscariote fue un intento de crear nuevos medio demonios para luchar por la Orden.— Todos se quedan boquiabiertos ante eso, con las mentes girando y asentándose ante lo que eso significa. —Fue descartado, por lo que solo existen dos resultados.

—Nosotros.— Dice Yukio lentamente. —Yo y mi hermano... ¿qué pasó?

—Satanás apareció— responde Rin. —Nuestra madre... la primera madre voluntaria fue salvada por ella, cuando tomó su lugar. La única razón por la que sobrevivió fue por el ritual establecido y su propio poder...

—Eso es cierto.— Dice Shirō tristemente, extendiendo la mano -Yukio se aparta ligeramente para que Shirō pueda alcanzarlo- y pone una mano sobre su hombro con comodidad. —Yuri Egin era la maga detrás del proyecto. Una de los pocos magos que quedan en la Orden, habiendo heredado el poder y el conocimiento de sus padres. Pero aunque solo era una exorcista de Rango Alto Segunda Clase, era una maga increíble y estaba trabajando en combinar las dos escuelas de magia de sus padres en una sola.

—¿Qué clase de magia?— Pregunta Rin con curiosidad.

—Hexecraft **(1)** alemán y Omyodo **(2)** japonés.— Responde Shirō con una sonrisa. —Ella trató de explicármelo, pero temía que no lo entendiera, sobre todo porque en aquel entonces no creía en la magia humana. Pero sé que solo ella podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera su padre podía realizarlo en lugar de ella. Le daba una especie de seguridad laboral.

—Ella me pidió que cuidara de ti.— Dice Shirō después de un momento, colocando su otra mano sobre el hombro de Yukio y dándole un apretón. —de ambos. No estoy seguro de por qué yo, pero... lo hice. Lo mejor que pude. No siempre bien, pero bueno... ella pidió que te diera una vida normal. Así que te crié tan humano como pude.— Shirō resopla. —En retrospectiva, probablemente malentendí un poco pero...

—Le dije.— Rin traga, notando cómo todos lo están mirando ahora. —Cuando... cuando Return todavía estaba vagando sin un maestro, lo encontré aquí. En el campanario. Me llevo de regreso allí y la conocí, conocí a... Yuri Egin... conocí a nuestra madre. Se las arregló para atravesar las protecciones mágicas a mi alrededor casi al final... y a mí... se me fue un poco la lengua.— Rin se ríe y sacude la cabeza. —Probablemente fue entonces cuando ella decidió eso.

—¿Bucle de tiempo estable?— Cuestiona Konekomaru, luego sonríe ante la mirada confusa de Rin. —Exactamente como suena. Ya cambiaste el pasado, así que nada cambió en el futuro.

Rin parpadea un poco y luego asiente lentamente. —Eso suena correcto... y...— Rin traga saliva. —Apenas escapé de la Noche Azul la primera vez que me quedé atrapado allí. Sekki-san me salvó. Aunque eso le quitó mucha energía...

Yukio se ve pensativo, reflexionando sobre lo que ahora sabe y recuerda. —Fue... durante nuestro decimotercer cumpleaños, ¿verdad?— Rin asiente. —Recuerdo lo cansada que se veía...

—Sí. Tuvo que usar una poderosa Carta. Le di permiso para hacerlo para que ella pudiera.— Rin se encoge de hombros, evitando explicar todo con los ojos de Yue sobre él, un guardián silencioso una vez más. —De todos modos, volví de nuevo anoche... esta vez vi lo que causó la Noche Azul.— Rin traga saliva. —Tou-san... ¿conoces a alguien llamado Steinmann que fue parte del proyecto?

Shirō lo mira y asiente lentamente. —Bueno, no era parte del proyecto pero al igual que yo lo estaba supervisando. ¿Acaso él...?

—Necesito... necesitamos más información.— Se corrige Rin. —Porque lo vi... y lo que vi ayudará a sacar al Vaticano de mi espalda si podemos hacer esto bien...

* * *

Shirō llama a Mephisto casi inmediatamente después de eso. Él termina divagando para poder discutir un poco con él. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, uno tiene la impresión de que el demonio está despotricando contra Shirō. Su prolongada y sufrida mirada, y sus aburridos "sí" ciertamente le da prioridad a aquello.

—Entonces, ¿por qué escapaste?— Ryuuji le pregunta a Rin. —No puede ser simplemente no querer morir, te apegaste a los términos antes. ¿Algo te asusta?

Rin se contrae. —Se... podría decir...

—Las Cartas.— Dice Renzo, haciendo que Rin se gire para mirarlo. —Están vivas, ¿verdad?

Rin niega con la cabeza. —No... exactamente. Pero tienen pensamientos... sentimientos...— Rin traga saliva y mira hacia abajo. Kero, quien ha estado inusualmente silencioso todo este tiempo, se voltea para mirar a todos.

—Las Cartas son, hasta cierto punto, individuos que piensan. No son tan complejas como Yue y yo, pero son lo suficientemente diestras. Simplemente les pusieron límites, por buenas razones.— Les explica Kero.

—Mirror me dijo algo.— Renzo mira a Rin. —Siempre supe que era ella y no tú. Ella es buena, pero no _tan_ buena. Sin embargo... ella dijo, _las Cartas aman a su maestro y esa es la razón del Juicio Final_.— Renzo se encuentra con la mirada de Rin y hace todo lo posible para no sonrojarse, ya que Mirror también señaló el cómo Renzo ama a Rin. No es importante para esta situación.

—¿Qué es este Juicio Final, Nii-san?— Pregunta Yukio, sintiendo un poco de temor. Rin no responde.

—Es la prueba final para determinar si el nuevo maestro es digno.— Responde Yue en su lugar, dando un paso adelante.

—¡Yue...!— Protesta Rin, luciendo preocupado. Yue lo descarta con un gesto de su mano.

—Está bien.— Yue se sienta frente a Yukio y se encuentra con su mirada firmemente. —Soy el primer Juez de ese Juicio. El segundo Juez es la Cabeza de las Cartas. Debo luchar contra el candidato a su máximo potencial hasta que demuestre sus habilidades. Y su idoneidad. Si no lo hace...

—Una catástrofe.— Susurra Rin. —Los lazos de todos los que hayan sido tocados por las Cartas o hayan entrado en contacto con ellas, serán disueltos en nada. Quien sea más importante para ellos ya no será importante.

Eso es recibido con un aturdido silencio.

—¿P-por qué?— Pregunta Shiemi. —¿Por qué hacer eso?

Yue se da vuelta para mirarla. —Por el bien de las Cartas.— Responde suavemente. —Aman a su maestro y harán cualquier cosa por su maestro. Una vez que Rin escribió su nombre en las Cartas, se convirtieron en suyas y por eso lo aman. Para evitar el dolor y el sufrimiento que les causaría, los lazos deben cortarse. Pero las Cartas son lo suficientemente poderosas como para que no solo sean sus lazos los que se corten.

—Entonces...— Konekomaru traga saliva. —Si Okumura-kun no hubiera pasado eso...

—Hubiera dejado de preocuparme por Yukio. Y Tou-san también.— Rin aprieta su puño, arrugando sus pantalones. —Pero gané. Y así me convertí en el Maestro. Y la catástrofe...

—Fue evitada.— Termina Kero, acariciando la mano de Rin de una manera reconfortante. —Rin logró ser el maestro que la Cabeza de las Cartas buscaba. No habría sido elegido sin eso.

—Espera... lo que estás... diciendo...— Yukio traga saliva. —Por eso huiste. Por eso dijiste que no querías que nadie muriera. Si te ejecutan... ¡las Cartas destrozarán la Orden!

Rin asiente, mientras todos jadean o maldicen reaccionando acorde a su carácter. —Y eso sería... malo. La Orden no es la mejor, pero es la organización exorcista más grande del mundo. Si caen...

—Será un vacío de poder y desaparecerá una fuerza de combate que protege Assiah de los demonios peligrosos.— Rin traga saliva. —No va a terminar bien.

El silencio desciende sobre el grupo y es ante ese silencio al que Shirō regresa. —Bueno, obtuve la información de Mephisto, pero no toda es buena... ¿qué pasa?

Renzo se vuelve hacia él, con una cegadora sonrisa en su rostro. —Oh, nada, me acabo de enterar de que si Rin es ejecutado, la Orden tendrá como un mes, antes de ser borrada por completo de la faz del planeta.— Mientras Shirō lo mira fijamente, Renzo sigue sonriendo y extiende su mano. —¿Muffin?

* * *

Rayo apenas resiste el impulso de cubrirse los oídos mientras Angel inicia con otra diatriba. Lo ha estado haciendo últimamente, hablando casi desesperadamente sobre cómo Okumura Rin es malvado, el Hijo de Satanás, bla, bla, bla.

Suspirando, Rayo gira hacia su teléfono cuando este suena. Arqueando una ceja ante el tema en el correo electrónico que le enviaron, lo abre rápidamente y lo lee.

Una sonrisa prácticamente divide su rostro y levanta la vista, ansioso por hacer que las cosas vuelvan a moverse. Luego hace una pausa cuando se da cuenta de que Angel todavía está en modo despotricar y, suspirando, decide esperar un poco más antes de decirle a Angel las "buenas" noticias.

Finalmente localizaron a Okumura Rin.

* * *

Después de que Shirō ha sido puesto al día referente a no solo lo que hablaron cuando estaba fuera, sino a una descripción básica de la locura que sucedió mientras se recuperaba, Shirō niega con la cabeza. —Increíble. Todos ustedes son imanes de problemas. O alborotadores y no estoy seguro de cuál es peor.

—¡Oiga! ¡Hacemos todo lo posible pero seamos justos, el Hijo de Satanás aquí es la causa principal de ello!— Dice Renzo en broma, haciendo que Rin lo golpee en el hombro. —Ow, oye! ¡Súper fuerza!

—Deja de quejarte, la reduje.— Rin se ríe. —Pero hombre...— Rin se vuelve hacia Shirō y sonríe. —Estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta.

Shirō le devuelve la sonrisa y habría respondido, excepto que Rin levanta una mano. Yue levanta la cabeza viéndose alerta y Kero se eleva en el aire.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunta Shirō, en voz baja.

—Hice que Kero y Yue establecieran un perímetro después de que ustedes llegaron aquí.— Explica Rin. —Alguien hizo que se tambaleara solo un segundo.— Rin toma su báculo y se pone de pie, sacando una Carta. —Muéstrame lo que está pasando allí, Record.

Hay un breve destello de luz y muy pronto una "pantalla" flotante está frente a ellos.

Todos fruncen el ceño y se tensan. —Exorcistas.

Rin asiente. —Sí...— Él entrecierra los ojos y luego sonríe, mirando al resto. —¿Por qué no vamos a _saludar_?

Ellos miran fijamente a Rin por un momento, luego, una por una, las implicaciones se disparan y pronto todos se ven complacidos o sonriendo con entusiasmo ante lo que está por venir.

Ya es hora de devolvérsela a esos idiotas.

* * *

La primera señal que cualquiera recibe de que las cosas saldrán mal es lo silencioso que está a excepción de ellos. Nada más que el viento y el frío en el aire.

La segunda es cuando encuentran el jardín y solo pueden mirar atónitos hacia el lugar fuera de temporada, con flores y aire cálido pasado cierto punto.

La tercera es cuando algunos exorcistas desaparecen misteriosamente y solo es notado que faltan demasiado tarde.

Pero en última instancia, Rayo se da cuenta de que en realidad no tenían ninguna oportunidad cuando termina cara a cara, o más bien cara a escopeta, con un Fujimoto Shirō dándole una mirada malhumorada.

_«Fujimoto ha vuelto.»_ Rayo se congela, considera su condición y calcula que entre el anterior Paladín y todos los jóvenes enérgicos, algunos prodigios, dos "guardianes" de los que no saben nada, y un maldito mago/Hijo de Satanás, realmente están en problemas.

Así que hace lo mejor y lo único que se le ocurre.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Rayo dice: —¿Parley?

Rayo espera que el hecho de que Shirō realmente esboce una pequeña sonrisa ante eso sea una buena señal.

* * *

Desarmados y con Shadow y Windy junto con los guardias para mantenerlos atrapados, los exorcistas esperan. No están del todo incómodos, ya que están en el jardín, pero es bastante humillante haber sido capturados no solo por un grupo de exwires y adolescentes, sino por el anterior Paladín quien _acaba_ _de_ ser autorizado para el servicio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte para qué nos quieres?— Rayo le pregunta alegremente a su "guardia" más cercano.

Shiemi, quien desconocido para ellos había estado hablando suavemente y en voz baja con Amaimon, chilla sorprendida de que se dirijan a ella y voltea, levantando las manos hacia su pecho conmocionada. —Oh, um... eso tendrá que esperar hasta que Rin y Fujimoto-san terminen de hablar.

Rayo tararea pensativamente, pero no dice nada más –a pesar de las ferozmente molestas miradas que recibe de sus compañeros prisioneros– y después de que demuestra que no tiene más preguntas, Shiemi se da vuelta para disculparse y reanudar su conversación con Amaimon.

Shiemi frunce el ceño preocupada cuando nota la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Amaimon. —¿Amaimon-san? ¿Estás bien?

—Guah.— Es su muy elocuente respuesta y aumenta la preocupación de Shiemi por él.

—Amaimon-san?— Ella dice un poco más fuerte, aunque afortunadamente no lo suficiente como para que los exorcistas la entiendan.

—...Bien.— Chilla él después de un momento, todavía luciendo un poco aturdido. Después de un momento, se las arregla para recordar la conversación.—E-entonces, ¿ese jardín...?

Shiemi sonríe. —Ah, sí, Rin se ofreció a enseñarme cómo lograr una barrera similar a la de aquí para mi jardín. Será maravilloso poder visitarlo incluso en pleno invierno...

Amaimon hace todo lo posible para concentrarse en las palabras de Shiemi, pero ahora también tiene que lidiar con distraerse con el hecho de que sí, Shiemi tiene unos senos bastante impresionantes. Increíblemente impresionantes en su tamaño actual, de hecho.

De alguna manera, el hecho de que su compañero de conversación esté distrayéndose constantemente por su pecho y este de color rojo brillante logra pasar desapercibido para Shiemi mientras esta alegremente le hace preguntas a Amaimon sobre sus parientes y otras cosas sobre demonios.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Qué es tan importante que tenemos que hablarlo antes de hacer algo?— Pregunta Rin, algo nervioso.

Shirō le da una suave sonrisa. —No estás en problemas... o más bien podrías estarlo, pero no en ese sentido.

—¿Tou-san?— Cuestiona Rin y una parte del corazón de Shirō se hincha al escuchar a Rin llamarlo así de nuevo. Ciertamente, podría volver a Oyaji, pero en este punto Shirō sabe que aquello es una forma cariñosa de dirigirse a él, al igual que Tou-san. Sin embargo, Tou-san es la primera palabra que dijo y la que realmente convenció a Shirō con respecto al último deseo de Yuri.

— _Por favor... si pasa algo,_ _críalos_ _._ _Críalos_ _como buenos y amables chicos._ _Críalos_ _como tus hijos, como humanos._

Shirō sacude la cabeza ante la memoria y su sonrisa se desvanece al recordar lo que Mephisto le dijo. —Steinmann se convirtió en un Grigori.

Rin se congela. —Eso... eso tiene sentido. Creí haber escuchado su voz antes... durante ese primer juicio...— Rin mira a Shirō. —¿Qué son los Grigori de todos modos? Aparte de los jefes de la Orden.

—Los Grigori son especiales. Generalmente son exorcistas retirados, oficialmente hablando, pero es más complicado que eso.— Shirō suspira y tiene un caso poco frecuente de extrañar sus viejos cigarrillos. El estrés que siente es probablemente el culpable. —Están _borrados_. Oficialmente, sus viejos yo están muertos mientras sean Grigori. Esto es para protegerlos. Los libera de cualquier apego fuera de dirigir la Orden, nuevamente oficialmente hablando, y les da mucha atención. No son responsables de ningún delito cometido antes de tomar el nombre Grigori.

Rin frunce el ceño. —Entonces... eso será un problema.

Shirō se frota la cara. —Sí, lo será.

—Pero... ¿pueden ser despojados de su posición?— Shirō se sorprende por esta pregunta pero piensa en ello.

—Sí. ¿Pero sabes cuál Grigori? Tiene que ser uno de los dos hombres, pero se mantienen cubiertos.— Shirō se encoge de hombros. —Y Mephisto no lo sabía, o más bien dice no saberlo. Definitivamente conoce todas las viejas identidades de los Grigori, simplemente las reserva para una emergencia grave.

Rin resopla. —Y yo no cuento. No realmente. Si pueden ser despojados, significa que lo tenemos.

Shirō mira a Rin. —No te referirás...

—Gerdot Steinmann. Espejo divino.— Rin traga saliva. —Cuéntame sobre ese Espejo Divino. Estoy seguro de que Mephisto estaba muy feliz de despotricar sobre ese poder.

Shirō asiente. —Lo estaba.

Los labios de Rin se tuercen en una mueca. —Bueno, se pone peor de lo que él sabe. No pudo monitorear la Noche Azul, no con el poder de Satanás por todo el lugar. Así que no lo sabe. No va a estar feliz.

—¿Acerca de qué?— Shirō pregunta.

—La debilidad del Espejo Divino.— Responde Rin. —Eso es lo que causó la Noche Azul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Hexecraft: Un termino utilizado para el tipo de magia popular basada en la brujería alemana de élite de hace 400 años e indígenas de la Pensilvania holandesa. Cuando se habla de términos mágicos, Hexecraft o Pow-Wow se usa para referirse a la tradición mágica que es autóctona de Pensilvania.
> 
> (2)Onmyōdō: El Onmyodo es una de las creencias de cosmología esotérica que está basada en algunos ideales de la mitología china como el Yin y el Yang y los 5 elementos; es la representación de una unión entre las ciencias naturales y el ocultismo. Asimismo, tiene presencia de algunas influencias como la del Taoísmo, Budismo y Sintoísmo. Al momento en el que se realizó la unión de tantas creencias japonesas en una sola, las prácticas ocultistas pasaron de ser comunes en todo el territorio chino, a sólo encontrarse dentro de Japón.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	37. Chapter 37

Zoya se mueve por los pasillos a paso rápido. Es flanqueada por esos gemelos alemanes, pero los ignora. En su lugar, se centra en lo que está por venir.

Las puertas se abren cuando ella se aproxima y se detiene bruscamente, saludando al comandante frente a ella. —Comandante. El nuevo informe de Shima Renzo exige su atención inmediata.

Zoya puede ver lo disgustados que están algunos de los científicos y técnicos por su aparición, pero sabiamente no se interponen en su camino.

Lucifer se vuelve hacia ella. Está teniendo un buen día por lo que se puede ver su rostro en lugar del casco especial que usa para ocultar su rostro. No es que cambie las cosas; El rey demonio es tan ilegible como siempre.

—¿Qué ha venido de allí?— Pregunta Lucifer después de un momento.

—Señor...— Zoya duda y sabe que ahora definitivamente tiene la atención de todos. Ella nunca duda. —Usted... podría no creer esto, pero Okumura Rin es un mago.

Lucifer se queda quieto. Zoya puede escuchar exclamaciones de conmoción y algunas maldiciones de otros, incluído uno de los hermanos alemanes, hasta que su hermano le da un codazo, pero ella mantiene su atención en Lucifer.

—Eso es imposible.— Dice él finalmente.

—Debería serlo, pero según Shima, originalmente obtuvo el conocimiento y el poder cuando todavía tenía el sello.— Explica Zoya cuidadosamente. —Y... ¿recuerda el informe sobre la ejecución falsa?

—Si.— Zoya casi se estremece ante la mirada en los ojos de Lucifer frente a ese recordatorio, pero de alguna manera permanece firme.

—Shima reveló el resto de lo que sucedió allí. No informó el resto por... razones.— Los labios de Zoya se tensan y recuerda algunos de los informes de Renzo a medida que pasa el tiempo. Su estilo de escritura siempre cambia cuando se trata del Hijo de Satanás y ella tiene sus sospechas al respecto. Es mejor mantenerlo oculto y dejarlo solo hasta que realmente afecte su posición. —Reveló que tiene algunos artefactos bastante poderosos bajo su mando. Cartas Mágicas. Y aún más, tiene dos guardianes con el nombre de Yue y Kerberos. Todos ellos creaciones mágicas. Y él es el tercer maestro que han tenido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nunca hemos oído hablar de estas cartas antes?— Pregunta Lucifer, aceptando la tableta de Zoya y hojeando el informe que se les dio. Incluye fotos y comentarios informativos de Renzo para explicar algunas cosas. Es minucioso como de costumbre.

_«_ _Excepto que parece esquivar el cómo exactamente se relaciona todo esto con Okumura Rin.»_ Los labios de Zoya se fruncen ante el recordatorio y luego suaviza su expresión cuando Lucifer se vuelve hacia ella.

—Según Shima, Okumura Rin afirma que son de otro mundo.— Zoya puede escuchar los escandalosos jadeos de sorpresa de los demás, incluidos algunos gritos sobre que eso es una locura e _imposible_.

Todos los sonidos se detienen cuando Lucifer levanta la mano. —¿Es eso así? Tiene sentido. Existen. Mundos fuera de Assiah y Gehenna.

Ahora es el turno de Zoya de sorprenderse. Ella se consuela al saber que no es la única que lo está, pero no puede evitar sentir curiosidad sobre cómo, exactamente, Lucifer sabe sobre los otros mundos. No hay tiempo para detenerse en ello, ya que Lucifer se pone de pie.

—Preparen un equipo. Investigaremos esto lo mejor que podamos. Eso es lo que se nos pidió.— Lucifer suena casi molesto por ello, aunque tal vez algo cariñoso. —Estarás en el equipo.

—Señor. ¿Quién más?— Cuestiona, y por un momento se pregunta si dijo algo mal debido a la mirada que Lucifer le da.

—Lo lideraré.— Las protestas estallan y luego son silenciadas nuevamente por Lucifer. —Lo haré. Mi hermano parece tener más talentos especiales de lo que sabíamos antes. Él ha combinado la magia humana y demoníaca en una nueva forma de arte— más jadeos surgen ante esto —y eso lo hace aún más peligroso.— Explica Lucifer con calma. —Y tengo... curiosidad por saber cómo encaja todo esto.

Zoya mira a su jefe y asiente lentamente. Ella sabe que no debe presionar, tan preocupada como esta por su salud. Sin embargo , tendrá que _alentar_ al equipo que trabaja en la fabricación de una versión inhalada del elixir.

Ya deberían tenerlo listo de todos modos.

**Capítulo 37: Guía de la Luz**

Al salir al Distrito Southern Cross, Lucifer no puede evitar mirar con interés a su alrededor. Aquí es donde creció Rin, lo que hace que este lugar, por lo demás ordinario, sea casi extraordinario. Ciertamente lo hace interesante para él.

Detrás de él, Lucifer sabe que el resto del equipo se ha establecido. Además de Zoya, los dos gemelos alemanes y un médico vienen con él. Lucifer no está satisfecho con la presencia del médico –el cual es uno de los más insistentes– pero sabe que su salud sigue siendo lo suficientemente precaria como para que sea necesario.

—Señor.— Zoya se acerca a él y espera instrucciones.

Lucifer actúa como si no la hubiera notado, centrándose en cambio en el aura a su alrededor. Aquí hay bastante magia, incluso con los efectos que ha tenido el tiempo en las cosas. Rin no ha estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora ha regresado y la magia florece.

—El hospital.— Dice Lucifer finalmente. —Un informe anterior lo mencionó. Vayamos allí y veamos qué podemos encontrar.

Zoya asiente y gira sobre sus talones.

Lucifer mira hacia el Distrito Southern Cross una vez más antes de girar y dirigirse al auto que adquirieron.

Puede haber una ligera emoción en estar nuevamente afuera y en el mundo, pero Lucifer más bien pretende no sentirla. Debe centrarse en lo que vino a hacer aquí.

* * *

Lucifer nunca está muy seguro de qué pensar sobre los hospitales. Él ha estado entrando y saliendo de varias versiones de estos con sus seguidores debido a su condición, pero los que los humanos usan para sí mismos nunca los ha podido entender por completo.

No se necesita mucha investigación para encontrar con quién hablar. El nombre de la niña fallecida es Nomura Natsuko y hay una Nomura Shizuko que trabaja en investigación en este hospital. Ella también es quien está detrás del grupo de caridad Summer Dream para el cual Rin es voluntario.

Lo que significa que es con ella con quien necesitan hablar sobre Rin.

Lucifer deja que Zoya se encargue de organizar la reunión. Está dispuesto a admitir que no es experto en las complejidades de cómo piensan los humanos en este entorno, por lo que, en cambio, se sienta en la sala de espera y espera. El médico se sienta cerca mientras que los gemelos alemanes se apoyan contra una pared y hablan sobre un programa de juegos que están viendo.

—Hola.— Ese alegre saludo hace que Lucifer parpadee y levante la vista para ver a una niña frente a él. No podía ser mayor de diez años, con el cabello largo y negro y ojos azules brillantes. Pero lleva un atuendo un tanto extraño, el cual de hecho, parece un disfraz.

Para ser precisos, Lucifer jura que a veces ha visto algo similar anteriormente en el ballet, considerando que su parte superior parece un disfraz de ballet con múltiples faldas en capas transparentes y brillantes en la parte inferior, las cuales son más largas en la parte posterior que en la parte delantera. Sus mangas están fuera de sus hombros y separadas del resto de su disfraz, atadas en la parte superior pero abiertas y fluyendo justo por encima de sus manos. Todo el conjunto es blanco con detalles amarillos, con un adorno de mariposa justo debajo de su cuello y una corona de flores en su cabeza, empujada hacia atrás para que esté más cerca de la parte posterior que del frente. Sus pies, nota Lucifer al final, están descalzos.

Lucifer parpadea lentamente hacia ella, todavía aturdido por su extraña apariencia y su acercamiento a él. Ella suspira. —Mi nombre es Natsuko, ¿cuál es el suyo?

Lucifer la mira por un momento. —¿No deberías saber que no debes hablar con extraños?

—¿Señor?— Lucifer mira al médico Illuminati que está parpadeando hacia él confundido. Lucifer simplemente lo mira fijamente hasta que este murmura algo y aparta la vista de él.

—¿No va a decirme su nombre?— Le pregunta Natsuko alegremente de nuevo.

Lucifer niega con la cabeza. —No.

—Bueno, eso es grosero de su parte Lucifer-san.— Natsuko dice alegremente, sorprendiéndolo. —Pensé que sería agradable tener un saludo apropiado. Pero no quiere uno, ¿verdad?

—Comandante, la reunión ha sido arreglada.— Lucifer se voltea ante las palabras de Zoya y ella frunce el ceño, luciendo algo perpleja. —¿Ocurre algo malo?

Lucifer mira a Natsuko. Pero ella ya no está allí, confundiéndolo. ¿No debería haber notado el que ella se iba?

Descartándolo de su mente, Lucifer se levanta. —¿Nomura-sensei ha aceptado hablar?

—Sí, aunque se nos pidió que lo hiciéramos rápido.— Responde Zoya. —Por aquí señor.

Lucifer mira brevemente hacia donde vio por última vez a Natsuko, luego sigue a Zoya, desestimando a la extraña niña de su mente.

* * *

Nomura Shizuko es una mujer de rostro serio que mantiene su cabello siempre recogido en un moño. Ella está leyendo algunos informes cuando Lucifer entra silenciosamente.

—Toma asiento, por favor. Esto debería tomar solo un momento más.— Dice ella. Lucifer puede ver a uno de los gemelos alemanes erizarse, pero todo lo que necesita dar es una sola mirada de advertencia. Nomura no está siendo grosera, solo honesta.

Muy pronto el informe está terminado y ella levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. Ella alza una ceja pero no dice nada para explicarse. —Debes ser el hombre que deseaba hablar conmigo. ¿De qué se trata?

Lucifer nota una foto en su escritorio. Rin está en ella, luce más joven y sin las distintivas características demoníacas. Está con una niña de aspecto bastante enfermizo que lleva un traje colorido y una corona de plástico en la cabeza. Ella le sonríe alegremente y él le devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa.

Nomura se da cuenta de dónde está mirando y sonríe. —Esa fue tomada en el último cumpleaños de mi hija.

—El chico es Okumura Rin, ¿sí?— Pregunta Lucifer con voz suave.

Nomura lo mira bruscamente ante eso, pero asiente. —Si. Lo es. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tienes curiosidad?

Lucifer permanece en silencio por un momento, examinando las características de Nomura. Finalmente asiente. —Soy su hermano.

Él sabe que los guardias junto a él se han puesto rígidos en estado de shock, pero los ignora. La honestidad es el mejor camino a seguir en este aspecto. Simplemente no demasiada. Lucifer prefiere no mentir descaradamente en esta situación.

Nomura lo mira con los ojos desorbitados y luego lo examina. —Puedo creer eso. Tus estructuras faciales son similares y tus ojos son iguales.— Nomura permanece en silencio por un momento, obviamente pensando en el asunto. —Rin-kun nunca habló mucho sobre su familia, aparte de su hermano gemelo y padre adoptivo. Aquello me llevó a pensar que él no tenía familia fuera de ellos.

—Fue... algo que él no sabía hasta hace poco tiempo.— Admite Lucifer, otra verdad cuidadosamente editada. —Había razones detrás de ello.

—Dices ser su _hermano_ y eres un hombre adulto, puedo ver que definitivamente hay razones.— Nomura adopta una expresión agria. —¿Por qué exactamente te estás acercando a mí?

—Rin está desaparecido.— Responde Lucifer con cuidado. —Actualmente está bajo la tutela de otro y huyó. Sabemos que tiene un vínculo con su organización benéfica, por lo que pensamos en preguntarle si tenía alguna idea o información que pueda brindar.

Nomura abre la boca, luego considera la situación. —Depende de cuánto puedas creer.

Lucifer le da una sonrisa deliberadamente gentil. —Puede que le sorprenda lo que puedo creer.

Nomura asiente lentamente. —También puedo creerlo.— Nomura mira otra foto en su escritorio, una de la que Lucifer no puede ver el tema, y luego se vuelve hacia él. —Lo conocí porque se escabulló en el hospital para hablar con mi hija.

Mientras Nomura continúa su historia, detrás de Lucifer, los otros miembros de los Illuminati terminan boquiabiertos y a veces murmurando para sí mismos. Solo Zoya mantiene un rostro serio, e incluso entonces sus ojos la traicionan en cuanto a estar algo confundida.

* * *

—¡Hace _ositos de peluche_!— Uno de los gemelos alemanes está gimiendo en el fondo. Lucifer lo ignora y deja que Zoya maneje eso en lugar de él. Ciertamente no conoce la respuesta adecuada, aparte de la no incineración.

La descripción de Rin de parte de Nomura no solo coincide con lo que Shima Renzo ha estado informando, sino que le añade algo extra. Definitivamente tenía magia en ese entonces y ese "Ángel" probablemente era la carta Heal mencionada por Renzo en su informe mejorado sobre la ejecución falsa.

_«Sin embargo, la luz que mencionó... esa es la parte que me cuesta creer.»_ Lucifer frunce el ceño ante eso. Ha tenido siglos de existencia y nunca encontró pruebas de otra cosa fuera de fantasmas demoníacos.

—Oh, eres un imbécil.— Esa voz lo hace girar y ver a Natsuko mirándolo nuevamente. —¿Por qué no tratar de creer en algo?

—No hay pruebas.— Responde Lucifer antes de que pueda preguntarse qué está haciendo.

Natsuko se ríe. —Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Por un momento, Lucifer se pregunta qué significa eso, luego Natsuko se eleva en el aire. Ella tiene alas y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

—Hola Lucifer. ¡Soy Nomura Natsuko y estoy aquí por ti!— Le dice alegremente.

Lucifer la mira fijamente, luego mira a su alrededor. Nadie más parece darse cuenta de la chica voladora, ni siquiera sus guardias.

Natsuko se ríe. —Por supuesto que no se dan cuenta, tonto. Estoy aquí por _ti_.

—¿Para qué?— Pregunta Lucifer, entrecerrando la mirada hacia ella.

—¡Bueno, tendrás que esperar y ver!— Entona Natsuko alegremente, luego se ríe de nuevo. Lucifer se pregunta qué es exactamente lo que está sintiendo en este momento mientras mira a la risueña Natsuko.

* * *

Después del hospital, solo queda ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, la Orden ya ha estado allí, por lo que se decide por hacerlo furtivamente.

Lo que sería más fácil sin Natsuko allí. La niña alada tararea una alegre canción todo el tiempo y a veces le hace varias preguntas a Lucifer. O incluso habla de diferentes cosas. Hace todo lo posible por ignorarlas, pero a veces lo molestan más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de tus hermanos? Me refiero a los que son mitad humanos.

—Oye, ¿cómo es ser un demonio?

—Sabes, eres un verdadero gruñón. Necesitas aligerarte. ¿Has oído hablar del relajarse?

—¡Mezquino! ¡No tenías que hacerle eso a la pobre dama!

—Tienes unas pestañas bonitas.— Lo último que dice Natsuko hace que Lucifer se de vuelta para mirarla. Natsuko sonríe. —¡Yay, conseguí que me prestaras atención!

Lucifer suspira y apenas resiste el impulso de frotar su frente mientras Natsuko vuelve alegremente a tararear esa canción nuevamente.

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos ahora, señor?— Pregunta Zoya.

Lucifer no responde, mirando a la distancia. Hace todo lo posible para concentrarse en las cosas, pero Natsuko sigue flotando frente a él, moviéndose como si estuviera bailando. Distrae mucho.

—¿Señor?— Zoya suena preocupada. —Obtuvimos información de Shima Renzo...

Lucifer asiente. —Dime y...— Lucifer se detiene, sintiendo una repentina oleada de poder. No lo habría notado sino fuera porque estaba buscando activamente signos de magia, incluso del tipo más inusual. Y aquello fue de lo más inusual. Natsuko deja escapar un grito y sale disparada hacia detrás de él.

—Oh cielos, Onii-chan está enojado. Será mejor ponerse a cubierto antes de que el clima se vuelva tormentoso.— Le dice Natsuko.

Lucifer comienza a moverse ante eso, haciendo que el resto se apresure para mantenerse al día. Se las arreglan para llegar al voladizo de un hotel justo a tiempo antes de que el diluvio caiga sobre la ciudad. Mirando hacia arriba lo mejor que puede sin mojarse, Lucifer suspira.

—Esto no se detendrá hasta la mañana.— Dice Lucifer después de un momento. —Es mejor que descansemos y sigamos buscando mañana.

Se escuchan murmullos de acuerdo y Natsuko se ilumina. —¡Hurra! Entonces, este hotel se ve bien. Podremos hablar mejor cuando tengas tu propia habitación.

Lucifer ahora desea poder gemir, ya que esas palabras lo llenan de algún tipo de temor especial.

También tiene la sensación de que Natsuko no va a detenerse en el corto plazo y, de hecho, las cosas empeorarán mucho antes de mejorar.

* * *

El hotel en el que se encuentran no es el mejor, pero cumple su función. Tener suficientes habitaciones para todos ellos, con los gemelos alemanes compartiendo como de costumbre, lo que le permite a Lucifer relajarse.

—Señor, necesita otra dosis del elixir.— Dice el doctor y eso sorprende a Lucifer.

—Me... siento bien.— Le dice Lucifer, y es la verdad. Ha estado bien todo el día, sin ningún efecto adverso. Lo cual es extraño ahora que lo piensa. Debería haber tenido al menos un ataque.

El doctor frunce el ceño. —Eso puede ser cierto señor, pero necesita tener su dosis del elixir...

—Dile que no.— Natsuko suena sorprendentemente seria. Lucifer la mira, sorprendido por su tono. —No dejes que te la dosis.

Lucifer la mira por un momento, luego se vuelve hacia el médico. Quién está preparando una aguja —No.— El doctor salta ante eso, deja caer la aguja y voltea para mirarlo.

—¿S-señor?— Tartamudea.

—No necesito el elixir. Déjame.— Lucifer entrecierra los ojos y el doctor palidece, junta sus cosas y huye de la habitación por si mismo. Lucifer se relaja una vez que se va y se vuelve hacia Natsuko. —¿Por qué me dijiste que hiciera eso?

—¿No te diste cuenta?— Natsuko inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. —Te sientes mejor, ¿no?

Lucifer hace una pausa. Ella está diciendo la verdad. Su cuerpo se ha sentido bastante fuerte desde hace un tiempo. Desde...

—Estás haciendo algo, ¿no?— Lucifer pone sus intensos ojos sobre Natsuko.

Natsuko se ríe. —Sí, sí, lo hago. Eres inteligente.

—¿Por qué?— Pregunta Lucifer. —¿Qué beneficio obtienes de ello?

Una mirada triste cruza la cara de Natsuko. —¿Eso piensas de mí? Lucifer-san, no se trata de eso. Lo haría sin importar qué. No hay beneficio. Podría cumplir con mi deber sin eso. Simplemente deseaba aliviar tu dolor.

Lucifer está aturdido. Nunca ha conocido a un humano así antes. Todos los demás parecen esperar algo de él, por lo general algún tipo de poder. —¿Por qué? ¿Y a qué te refieres con deber?

—Deseo que seamos amigos Lucifer-san.— Natsuko flota hacia él y acuna su rostro en sus manos, sonriendo dulcemente. —Y yo soy tu guía. Estas parado en el filo de la navaja, equilibrado entre tus opciones. Pero eres ciego a tus elecciones. Estoy aquí para... iluminarlas.— Ella se ríe de eso. —Ahora, juguemos para conocernos. ¡Haré una pregunta y tú haces otra!

Lucifer la mira y luego asiente lentamente. —Muy bien.

Natsuko se aleja de él y aplaude. —¡Hurra!— Sentada en el aire con las piernas cruzadas, Natsuko resplandece hacia él. —¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Lucifer hace una pausa, considerando aquello por un momento. Realmente no lo había pensado antes, pero...

—Oro. Y verde.— Agrega después de un momento. Hace una pausa. —¿Cuál es tu color favorito?— pregunta él, sin saber qué más preguntarle.

Natsuko sonríe. —Rosa. También me gusta el azul.

Y así pasan un par de horas hasta que es tarde y él debe descansar antes de que amanezca.

* * *

Lucifer se despierta a oscuras ante el sonido de voces.

—Realmente Ying Hua, no deberías...

—¡Oh, deja de molestar Suppi! ¡Ying Hua sabe lo que está haciendo!

Lucifer se sienta e ilumina la habitación con su poder. Sin embargo, no atrapa a las personas escabulléndose, sino que ellas ya están adentro. Una chica sentada en una silla frente a él, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Ella tiene su cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo lateral y brillantes ojos verdes que lo miran nitidamente. Al lado y justo detrás de ella, una mujer se apoya contra la mesa. Su largo cabello cubre la silla y ella le sonríe agudamente. Ella no puede ser humana, no con sus grandes alas de mariposa y aura. A los pies de la niña yace un gran gato negro, de rasgos afilados con una gema azul en la frente y alas de mariposa gemelas a las de la mujer.

—Hola Lucifer-san.— La chica lo saluda. —Soy Ying Hua. Y deseo hablar contigo acerca de los Illuminati.

Lucifer la mira. Ying Hua le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa y él se pregunta por qué está ella aquí. Sin mencionar el cómo entró en su habitación sin alertarlo. A pesar de que solo se quedara temporalmente, al menos estableció medidas preventivas en favor de alertas.

Sus ojos se estrechan. —Eres una maga.

La sonrisa de Ying Hua se ensancha. —Si. Y deseo saber sobre los Illuminati.

—Estoy seguro de que hay otras formas de obtener ese conocimiento. Menos peligrosas de hecho.— Dice Lucifer suavemente.

Ying Hua niega con la cabeza. —Prefiero escucharlo directamente del propio líder. La forma en la que ves su objetivo. Y no sus propias interpretaciones.

Lucifer frunce el ceño ante eso, no le gusta la implicación que ella está insinuando allí. Sin embargo, él está en un callejón sin salida. Si Ying Hua o él pelean con sus poderes, sin duda, al menos harán explotar este hotel. En el peor de los casos, mucho más de esta sección de la ciudad se hundirá. Y eso sin meterse en la desventaja en la que está Lucifer al enfrentar a una maga.

—Puedes confiar en Ying Hua-neechan.— Dice Natsuko, sorprendiéndolo. —Ella realmente solo quiere hablar.

Lucifer suspira, pero se gira para mirar a Ying Hua de todos modos. —Muy bien. ¿Qué deseas saber?

* * *

Ying Hua sale del hotel tarareando suavemente. La lluvia y la nieve, el aguanieve y el viento de los cuales se protegía se deslizaban fuera del escudo colocado alrededor de ella y el cual se extiende para cubrir también a Ruby y Spinel. —Eso fue informativo, ¿no?

Spinel deja escapar un profundo suspiro. —¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Y por qué le mentiste a Rin sobre no estar disponible?

—Todavía no puedo involucrarme del todo. Rin-kun tiene que manejar esas cosas por sí mismo. Necesita a esos amigos suyos con él.— Explica Ying Hua alegremente mientras baja por la calle. —No soy la amiga adecuada para la ocasión.

—¿Y la conversación con Lucifer?— Pregunta Spinel, girando su enorme cabeza hacia ella.

Ying Hua se ríe. —Mitad curiosidad y mitad asegurándose de que este confundido y desequilibrado con respecto a mí. Mi interés en los Illuminati será tomado como _ese_ tipo de interés. Y él es alguien difícil de conmover.— Ying Hua niega con la cabeza y se ríe. —Un combo tan extraño... pesimista e idealista en uno.— Vuelve sus ojos hacia el cielo, con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

Ying Hua permanece en silencio por un momento más, su expresión se vuelve pensativa. —Tal vez elegirá una vida mejor que la que busca ahora.

Silencio es la respuesta ante eso, Ruby y Spinel se miran mutuamente ante esas palabras, pero, en última instancia, nada sale de los guardianes mientras siguen a Ying Hua por la calle y hacia otro lugar.

Ese hotel no es un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lucifer se dirige, después de un chequeo rápido y una necesaria comida matutina, a donde puede sentir la presencia del poder mágico de Rin. Este es muy distinto, aunque difuso con el fin de esconderse. Quizás sea su conexión de sangre con Rin lo que hace que le sea más fácil encontrarlo.

Sin embargo, como se sospechaba, Rin no está realmente en la casa, la cual brilla débilmente debido a las barreras. Lucifer mira las barreras por un momento, luego se relaja. Las barreras son pequeñas y no podrán afectarlo. Así que se acerca a la puerta y toca.

La puerta es abierta por una mujer, quien parpadea sorprendida de verlo. —Lo siento. ¿Quién eres tú?

Lucifer no responde eso, sintiendo las barreras un poco más fuertemente aquí. También ve a un niño de la edad de Rin acercarse a la entrada, con curiosidad e incluso cautela. —¿Dónde está Okumura Rin?

La mujer palidece y aprieta el pomo de la puerta en su mano. —¿Eres de la Orden?

Lucifer puede escuchar algunos murmullos de confusión detrás de él ante eso. Él simplemente parpadea, preguntándose por qué ella suena asustada por eso.

—La Orden está detrás de Onii-chan.— Natsuko le dice al oído. —Ellos saben mucho.

Lucifer hace todo lo posible por ignorarla. —No. Estoy aquí por otra razón. Deseo saber si sabes a dónde fue. Se detuvo aquí, ¿no?

—¿Qu... qué razón tienes?— Ella se ve sospechosa y muy cautelosa. Está asustada, pero se mantiene firme. —Sus amigos ya estuvieron aquí, así que ¿por qué...?

—Estás relacionado con él, ¿verdad?— Se plantea como una pregunta, pero el chico lo afirma más como un hecho. El parecido con la mujer está ahí, lo que sugiere una relación. Algo confirmado por: —Madre, deberías entrar.

Su madre lo mira con una expresión aún temerosa, luego asiente lentamente, respira hondo y aleja con cuidado sus manos de la pared y el pomo de la puerta, retrocediendo y alejándose.

El chico sale por la puerta y la cierra detrás de él. —¿Quién eres, fuera de tener una relación con Okumura-kun?

Lucifer lo mira fijamente, considerando las gafas y su figura delgada. No es atlético, mucho menos un guerrero. Sería ridículamente fácil tratar con él físicamente.

—Soy Lucifer.— Se presenta y el chico se pone rígido. _«Interesante. Él sabe lo que eso significa»._

—¿Por qué de repente estás interesado en Okumura-kun?— El chico se cruza de brazos y lo mira fijamente.

—¿Cómo dices?— Lucifer no puede evitar sentirse algo confundido por sus palabras.

—Tiene casi dieciséis años y _ahora_ lo estás investigando, ¿no? Si lo conocieras de antes, no nos estarías preguntando dónde está— Dice el chico con simpleza. —Y no hubieras estado en el hospital hablando con Nomura-sensei y haciéndole preguntas. La escuela a la que asistió también recibió una visita tuya.

Una integra y aguda inhalación se escucha de Zoya. —¿Como sabes eso?— Ella lo está mirando con recelo y está lista para tratar con él si es una amenaza.

El chico se encoge de hombros. —Tengo mis fuentes.

—¿Tus fuentes te dirían dónde está Okumura Rin?— Lucifer pregunta.

—No.— Le dice. —O mejor dicho, no te lo diré.— Levanta la barbilla y se endereza. —No te diré nada.

—¿Por qué no?— pregunta Lucifer y su tono es peligroso. Pero el chico no se inmuta.

—Eres un peligro para Okumura-kun. No dejaré que lo lastimes.

Lucifer lo mira fijamente, desconcertado, aunque no lo muestra. Le ha dicho sin rodeos que no lo dejaría acercarse a Rin y eso es algo que no entiende. Entrecierra los ojos. —Sabes quién y qué soy. Si te niegas, te lastimaré. Y luego lastimaré a tu familia si eso no es suficiente para hacerte hablar.

El chico palidece pero aun así niega con la cabeza. —No te lo diré.

Lucifer está a punto de añadir algo más, pero Natsuko lo interrumpe. —No lo hará. Él ama a Onii-chan. Nunca lo traicionará.

Lucifer la mira y la ve sonriéndole suavemente al chico. —Después de todo este tiempo, todavía ama a Onii-chan y ese amor no le permitirá traicionarlo. Perderás esto sin importar lo que pase.

Lucifer lo considera, considera a este chico que recurre al amor para hacerle frente a pesar de saber todo sobre quién es, o al menos lo suficiente. Él piensa en cómo Renzo afirma que el _amor_ es una fortaleza y una debilidad, ambos.

Lucifer asiente y retrocede. —Muy bien.— No puede evitar sentirse algo complacido por la lealtad que inspira Rin. Es algo... a alabar en él, el que pueda tener a tantas personas diferentes cuidándolo. La mención de los amigos de Rin y el informe de Renzo confirman que todos lo están buscando y probablemente lo encontrarán.

Lucifer abandona el área, pero no antes de dejar un indicador en la casa, sorprendiendo a Zoya. —¿Señor? ¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Él tiene una entereza impresionante. Y sospecho que todos en la casa han sido bendecidos con la vista.— Lucifer explica con calma, mientras Natsuko anima sus acciones por alguna extraña razón. —Significará que no serán molestados por ningún demonio lo suficientemente poderoso como para pasar las barreras.

Rin decidió que eran dignos de protección. Es justo que Lucifer les agregue sus propias protecciones.

* * *

Es tarde, muy tarde, y no han encontrado ninguna señal de Rin después de esa casa.

Y luego el aura cambia, las líneas ley tiemblan ligeramente, mientras el poder de Rin fluctúa una vez. Lucifer se detiene, sorprendido por aquello, y es diez largos minutos más tarde cuando sucede de nuevo.

Y aunque Lucifer no lo sabe con certeza, sabe que Rin hizo algo importante.

—Onii-chan está casi listo.— Dice Natsuko, confirmando su presentimiento. Luego se vuelve hacia él. —¡Así que también necesito prepararte, Lucifer-san! ¡Hablemos más!

Lucifer intenta evitar tales cosas, pero las curiosas preguntas de Natsuko son irritantes. Esto deja a sus guardias y agentes muy confundidos, mientras intercambian miradas perplejas al ver que Lucifer parece estar discutiendo con el aire.

—Uh... ¿qué está pasando con el Comandante?— El médico pregunta, ajustando sus maletas.

Zoya frunce el ceño, no le gusta el cómo Lucifer parece estar distrayéndose fácilmente y murmurando para sí mismo. —No estoy segura... sin embargo, necesita otro chequeo. No podemos dejarlo así. Podría ser una señal de cosas peores por venir.

El médico murmura un acuerdo después de un momento y, después de mirar a Lucifer una vez más, quien ahora ha vuelto a avanzar, se apresura para seguirle el ritmo.

Mientras tanto, Lucifer desea poder taparse los oídos, ya que sus argumentos y su posterior intento de evasión han resultado en que Natsuko afirme que cantará una canción "especial" hasta que acepte hablarle de forma adecuada.

—Esta es la canción que nunca termina, sigue y sigue mi amigo...

En verdad, este es un tipo muy especial de tortura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo volvemos con Rin y los demás y su enfrentamiento con los Grigori
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	38. Chapter 38

Cuando recibió las noticias provenientes de Shirō por primera vez, Mephisto no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de él quería reír, lo que en última instancia es lo que hizo, pero otra parte quería que se golpeara la cabeza contra su escritorio y, honestamente, eso seguía siendo tentador.

—Pero Rin-kun está en lo correcto.— Reflexiona Mephisto, recostándose en su silla y considerando lo que está por venir. Hacer los arreglos le costará, pero si lo que Rin dice es cierto, esta prueba compensará ese costo en su totalidad y algo más.

—La Noche Azul...— Mephisto prácticamente prueba esas palabras en su lengua y labios. —Tal cosa nunca ha sido realmente mencionada desde que sucedió. La barrieron debajo de la alfombra tan rápido como pudieron durante el proceso de recuperación...

Lo que, en retrospectiva, no era solo la mala manera humana de enfrentar el dolor y la pérdida. Alguien quería que no se investigara y ese alguien ha sido mencionado por Rin más de una vez.

—Gerdot Steinmann.— Mephisto frunce el ceño mientras lo piensa. Ese hombre siempre ha sido frío y calculador, pero el que este ligado a la Noche Azul es algo con lo que el propio Mephisto está luchando. Ciertamente, él era parte del problema que inició la Noche Azul, pero ¿la causa de este aterrizando directamente sobre él? Suena absurdo.

—Lo que significa que es probable que sea cierto.— Admite Mephisto en voz alta. Cuanto más loca es la verdad, más apropiado es que sea verdad. Rin no usaría eso como su defensa de lo contrario.

Mephisto tararea mientras piensa en ello y se pregunta qué más sabe Rin. Si él sabe sobre Steinmann...

—Él sabe sobre el Proyecto Iscariote.— Mephisto se ríe entre dientes. —Parece que la ropa sucia de la Orden está siendo sacada y sacudida. Esto debería ser divertido.

Mephisto se recuesta en su silla y sonríe locamente. En verdad, este será un evento entretenido. Y por una vez, va a mantener sus manos alejadas. Este espectáculo no necesita más dirección de la que ya tiene.

**Capítulo 38: El Juicio**

Renzo respira hondo, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma. Venir directamente al Vaticano es bastante arriesgado, pero exigir un juicio es ir más lejos. No está completamente seguro de por qué aceptaron uno.

_«A menos que piensen que van a ganar.»_ Renzo traga saliva y mira a Rin. Lleva esposas. No son esas esposas especiales de antes, pero aun así tienen sellos en ellas para evitar que haga algo una vez que sean activados. A juzgar por lo relajado que está, a Renzo le gustaría creer que eso no detendrá a Rin en absoluto.

El juicio próximo no es lo único que lo distrae. A Renzo realmente le gustaría saber por qué Rin usa lo que lleva puesto y de dónde provino.

Ciertamente es buena ropa. Comenzando desde la parte inferior, Rin lleva botas grandes y negras que tienen bordes plateados, mientras que sus pantalones son negros con un diseño de fuego azul en los costados. Su parte superior está compuesta por un chaleco azul oscuro que cubre una camisa negra de manga larga que tiene una llama plateada en forma de lágrima en la parte superior con una cresta de estrella en el centro. Guantes sin dedos azules cubren sus manos y todo esto lo convierte en lo que debería ser un castigo al menos para alguna declaración de moda ya que las esposas negras con incrustaciones de plata combinan con el atuendo.

Lo que también se ve _muy_ bien en Rin.

Renzo traga saliva y mira hacia otro lado.

Lo que no mejora las cosas cuando termina encontrando el rostro sonriente de Ryuuji y, gimiendo, se pregunta si puede salirse con la suya golpeándolo en la cara antes del juicio.

Algo que no puede apresurarse por más de una razón. Incluyendo los crecientes niveles de estrés de Renzo.

* * *

—Señor. El informe acaba de llegar.— Zoya coloca cuidadosamente el informe en el escritorio de Lucifer y lo mira mientras este se frota la frente. —El juicio debería comenzar en tres horas y para ese momento estamos seguros de obtener filmaciones directamente del evento.

Después de que Rin hiciera lo que fuera que hizo al final, Lucifer tomó la decisión de regresar a la base Illuminati en lugar de continuar investigando. Solo hay tanto que pueden encontrar con la Orden dando vueltas alrededor al mismo tiempo y está el asunto del llamado y aceptado juicio para un Okumura Rin.

La mejor manera de obtener noticias de eso es en la base donde su último espía oculto en el Vaticano permanece para obtener la información que necesitan.

—¡Oooh... un juicio!— Dice Natsuko vertiginosamente. —¡Eso suena muy divertido! ¿Verdad Lucifer-san?

Lucifer apenas se resiste a gemir de nuevo. —Gracias por el informe. Lo revisaré en breve.— No necesita hacer un gesto hacia el resto del papeleo en su escritorio. Una tarea que normalmente sería fácil se ha vuelto mucho más difícil de realizar con las preguntas y comentarios de Natsuko sobre las cosas resonando en sus oídos. —Puedes retirarte.

Zoya duda por un momento, observando a Lucifer con preocupación, luego da un saludo rápido antes de irse.

—Creo que le agradas.— Dice Natsuko después de que ella se fue, sonriéndole a Lucifer. —Tal vez incluso _le gusta_ s. Eres muy guapo.

Lucifer se pregunta brevemente qué tiene que ver su aspecto con cualquier cosa, luego suspira. —¿Te importa? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Dijiste que en realidad no necesitas hacer la mayor parte de eso todavía.— Señala Natsuko alegremente. —Solo estás tratando de ignorarme. Eso no funcionará. Un día no tendrás _más remedio_ que escucharme.

Lucifer se estremece ante esa predicción. —Aun así, necesito completar mi trabajo...

—Oh, solo mira el informe que recibiste sobre Onii-chan.— Sugiere Natsuko. —¡Entonces podré contarte una historia que él me contó! ¡Se trata de una Carta que estoy segura que usará aquí! ¡Se trata de un juicio y encontró la Carta en un juicio!

Lucifer hace una pausa, intrigado a pesar de sí mismo. _«Y me había olvidado de eso.»_ Admite silenciosamente para sí mismo. _«_ _Natsuko_ _aquí hizo que Rin la_ _entretuviera_ _con historias de sus hazañas y aparentemente de una tal Kinomoto Sakura, así como de un_ _Cardcaptor_ _. De algún modo, ella tiene conocimiento de su poder»._

—Muy bien.— Natsuko aplaude su decisión, saltando alegremente por la habitación. A pesar de sí mismo, Lucifer puede sentir una leve sonrisa formarse en sus labios. —Pero déjame leer el informe primero.

Natsuko le lanza un saludo descuidado. —¡Señor sí señor!— Ella se ríe. —¡Oh, esto va a ser bueno, Onii-chan dijo que era como una especie de juego de abogados, así de divertido!

Lucifer alza una ceja, preguntándose de qué está hablando, pero de todos modos recoge el informe sobre el próximo juicio.

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto de vigilancia, Zoya suspira ante lo que se muestra en la pantalla. —¿Entonces?— Se dirige a otro médico más experimentado que encontró.

Él sacude su cabeza. —Me temo que no estoy seguro... sin embargo, podría ser un nuevo efecto secundario... él está hablando coherentemente. Simplemente no podemos ver con quién está hablando.

Zoya gime ante eso. —Asegúrense de recopilar tantas grabaciones como sea posible.— Le dice a los estacionados en esta oficina de seguridad. —No podemos permitir que algo malo le pase al Comandante en este momento.

—¡Sí señora!

Zoya se mueve para irse pero se detiene, mirando la pantalla una vez más. Lucifer a veces levanta la cabeza del informe y parece estar mirando a alguien. Alguien a quien ella se atrevería a decir que mira casi con cariño. Pero eso debería ser imposible.

A fin de cuentas, él es un demonio.

* * *

Rin es empujado bruscamente por los guardias que vienen a buscarlo. Lanza una mirada por encima de ellos y les sonríe a sus amigos, quienes se ven indignados en su nombre. —Saben que puedo caminar por mi cuenta, ¿sí?— Les dice alegremente a los guardias mientras se los quita de encima.

Uno de ellos va por él otra vez, solo para que una mano pálida agarre su mano extendida. Echa un vistazo y palidece al ver al enojado Yue quien lo agarra con firmeza. —Yo no haría eso.

El guardia traga y retrocede tan pronto como es liberado. Yue se vuelve hacia Rin y su expresión se suaviza. —¿Estás listo?

Rin sonríe. —Sí, lo estoy.— Rin mira al resto de sus amigos. Solo Yukio y Shirō no están aquí, y él sabe que estarán en la sala del juicio. La misma a la que fue llevado como "evidencia" la última vez. —¿Están listos chicos?

Ryuuji resopla. —No realmente, pero no tengo otra opción. Será mejor que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Okumura.

Rin sonríe. —Lo hago.

Luego se da vuelta y se dirige a la sala del juicio, seguido de cerca por Yue y Kerberos. Los guardias no tienen la oportunidad de ponerse al día antes de que los exwires se interpongan en su camino. Izumo incluso escatima un momento para sonreírles antes de seguir al resto.

El juicio ha comenzado.

* * *

De los exwires, solo Rin no tiene que detenerse para mirar boquiabierto la enorme habitación aquí.

—Maldición... esto es elegante... me pregunto, ¿cuánto dinero se invirtió en esto?— Renzo se pregunta en voz alta.

—Sí... ¿no pudieron encontrar una mejor manera de gastar su dinero?— Agrega Izumo sarcásticamente, sonriendo levemente mientras siente como el aura de la habitación cambia ligeramente. —Como, no lo sé...

—Asegurándose de que no haya más personas que tengan que sufrir ataques de demonios.— Ofrece Ryuuji, encontrándose con la mirada de Izumo. Izumo le sonríe y luego se gira para ver que se están acercando a Yukio, Shirō y Shura. Yukio les da una mirada desaprobatoria, pero sus labios se contraen como si quisiera sonreír. Shirō no tiene problemas en sonreírles, dándole a Rin una palmada en la espalda antes de dar un paso adelante. Shura también sonríe perversamente, guiñándoles un ojo.

—El acusado ahora subirá al estrado.— El mismo exorcista de antes está sosteniendo el juicio, Rin no se molesta en prestar atención a su nombre. Tim algo u otro. A Rin no le importa en este momento, en cambio, se gira para mirar a los Grigori tan pronto como esta sobre el estrado.

Uno es inmediatamente dejado fuera, ya que es una mujer. Pero los otros dos podrían ser Steinmann, es casi imposible adivinar quién es gracias al drapeado disfraz que usan como uniforme.

—Okumura Rin, Hijo de Satanás, está acusado de ser una amenaza para Assiah. Un poderoso mago que ocultó su poder y atacó a los exorcistas...

—Solo porque ustedes me atacaron primero.— Replica Rin. —Teniendo en cuenta que intentaron matarme, las contusiones y los resfriados que obtuvieron están bastante ganados.

Un murmullo se extiende entre la multitud ante eso y Shirō niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. —Tu hijo es todo un personaje.— Es solo debido a la larga práctica que Shirō no salta ante la repentina voz junto a su oído.

En cambio, resopla y mira a Mephisto. —Si, lo es.

Mephisto le sonríe. —Sin embargo, es un chico encantador.

Shirō se pregunta por un momento qué significa eso antes de que el juez llame al orden en el tribunal y llame la atención nuevamente hacia el proceso. Shirō frunce el ceño, notando que Rin mira hacia el techo y sonríe antes de volver a poner atención. —Mephisto... ¿hay algo en lo alto?— Pregunta suavemente. Yukio lo mira, habiéndolo escuchado. Él no es el único, el resto de los exwires también lo notan.

Shiemi y Renzo dirigen sus atenciones hacia el techo al mismo tiempo que Mephisto. Mephisto asiente. —Si. Definitivamente magia.

—Es una de las Cartas.— Confirma Renzo y sonríe. —No sé qué es lo que hace, pero...

—Ya está afectando a toda la corte.— Shiemi termina con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Mephisto se ensancha y los demás tampoco pueden evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, apuesto a que será algo útil.— Dice Izumo con saña.

—Soy lo suficientemente sensato como para no tomar esa apuesta.— Ryuuji le responde, luego mira a Rin. —Ahora, veamos qué estupidez van a intentar ahora.

Shura se ríe por lo bajo. —Oh, estoy segura de que se les ocurrirá algo _espectacularmente_ estúpido...

Todos dirigen su atención a Rin, interesados en cuál es su plan. Shirō también lo está, solo conoce la mitad del plan considerando la aparición de la Carta sobre la cancha. « _Debe haberlo planeado con otros... probablemente sus guardianes.»_ Reflexiona Shirō, mirando a Yue y Kerberos quienes están debajo del estrado, luciendo completamente alertas. Incluso casi cautelosos. Esperan que ocurra _algún_ tipo de problema.

Mephisto hace un sonido detrás de él y Shirō se gira preguntándose qué había notado. En lugar de lo que espera, ve a Mephisto mirando a Shiemi y, específicamente, lo que está en sus manos; Amaimon. Amaimon se encoge aún más, alejándose de la mirada fulminante de Mephisto, antes de que el Rey Demonio del Tiempo suspire. —Qué problemático... todavía no lo ha restaurado.

—Lo hará cuando sepa que no causará problemas.— Le dice Renzo, provocando otro suspiro ruidoso de Mephisto más algunas quejas.

Shirō sonríe y se voltea cuando Rin comienza a hablar una vez más.

* * *

—¡SILENCIO!— Es rugido después de que otro comentario de Rin provoca nuevamente al Vaticano reunido. Sonriendo, Rin mira a las personas que lo rodean y al juez que tiene delante.

—Ahora, Okumura Rin es el acusado y continuaremos esto sin exhibiciones infantiles.— El juez les gruñe a los exorcistas aquí. —Comenzaremos con la parte acusadora. Traigan a los testigos.

Rin arquea una ceja al ver quien entra. Ciertamente esperaba a Angel, Rayo y al menos un exorcista que jura haber visto durante el caos que fue la situación del intento de huida. Pero no esperaba que Neuhaus estuviera aquí. Él entrecierra los ojos, luego parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que Angel parece estar mirando asesinamente a Neuhaus.

_«Interesante...»_ Rin observa como Angel sube al estrado por primera vez. Él mira a Rin con una expresión confusa en su rostro –se ve enojado, pero también casi desgarrado por algo– antes de girarse para dirigirse a la corte.

—Exorcistas, damas, caballeros y honorables Grigori, Okumura Rin es en verdad el Hijo de Satanás y por lo tanto...

Rin desconecta su argumento, sabiendo muy bien lo que está diciendo. Fue traído para recordarle a la corte cuán anti-demonios son y cómo no pueden confiar realmente en nadie de su línea de sangre. Presta más atención a su tono y observa cómo flaquea en los puntos. _«Está pensando.»_ Nota Rin después de un momento. _«En realidad está pensando en lo que cree y_ _cuestionándose_ _si es verdad»._

Rin está tan sorprendido por eso que casi pierde el argumento del exorcista que no conoce. Se alegra de no hacerlo, ya que el argumento de este será interesante a juzgar por el brillo que Rin ve a su alrededor mientras Libra se apodera de él. Este es un mentiroso, algo que la Carta no tolerará.

* * *

El testimonio del exorcista comienza de manera normal. Él habla de ser elegido para la búsqueda del Hijo de Satanás, de que le hayan contado sobre su extraño poder y de partir a capturarlo.

—Entonces, la primera vez que te encontraste con el Hijo de Satanás, ¿qué pasó?— Alguien le pregunta.

El exorcista abre la boca, planea decir algo y parece sorprendido por lo que sale. —Le habíamos tendido una trampa. Una emboscada que Sir Rayo había creado en base a los datos que obtuvo con respecto a... un aliado del Hijo de Satanás. Se alzó un escudo de rayos para evitar que escapara, también gracias a los esfuerzos de Sir Rayo.

—¿Qué pasó después?— Dice el interlocutor después de un momento, sugiriendo que está confundido por esto. Rin sonríe, obteniendo confirmación de que esto estaba planeado para decirse de manera diferente.

Luciendo frustrado, el exorcista continúa, todavía diciendo la verdad a pesar de sus esfuerzos para contrario. —Se defendió. Invocó una especie de agua que nos empujó hacia atrás y lejos. Su guardián, el león, también nos persiguió. Lo mismo hizo el Gato Sith Kuro. Se las arregló para romper el escudo y huir, aunque Sir Rayo logró colocarle un rastreador.

—¿Alguien fue dañado por esto?— Otra persona pregunta.

—... moretones y algunos se enfermaron debido al agua fría y al clima.— Responde de mala gana.

Rin sonríe cuando eso hace que algunas personas murmuren y discutan sobre ello, sonando confundidos y, a veces, pensativos ante esta noticia.

El juez pide orden. —Es hora de que la defensa dé su opinión. ¿Defensa?

Después de un momento de discusión, Ryuuji se adelanta primero.

—¿Nombre?

—Suguro Ryuuji.— Proporciona Ryuuji claramente.

—¿Hijo de Suguro Tatsuma y Torako, heredero del Myōō Dharani?— El juez pregunta como aclaración.

—Si.— Responde Ryuuji con simpleza, sin agregar nada más. —¿Qué quiere ofrezca?

—Tu primera experiencia con su poder.— Dice el juez con simpleza. —¿Qué fue lo que él hizo?

—¿Está hablando de su magia o del poder que obtuvo de su padre de sangre?— Ryuuji pregunta, recibiendo una oleada de palabras y conmoción por sus palabras. Una vez que todo se calma, el juez se vuelve hacia él y lo mira atentamente.

—Como eres de Myōō Dharani, quizás sean las llamas azules las que deban ser discutidas.— Dice después de un momento.

Ryuuji sonríe. —Entiendo. Conocí su poder por primera vez durante un campamento de entrenamiento durante el verano, cuando Amaimon atacó.

Ryuuji da su testimonio con claridad. No pasa por alto el hecho de que él fue el que intensificó las cosas y que Rin parecía tener las cosas algo bajo control antes de que interfiriera. También revela que Rin desenvainó su espada y atacó por completo debido al ataque hecho a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando viste las llamas azules?— El juez pregunta.

—Sorpresa.— Dice Ryuuji sencillamente, impactando incluso a más personas. —No esperaba que Okumura fuera el Hijo de Satanás.

—¿Por qué no?— Alguien le pregunta desde los asientos de arriba.

—Porque nunca actuó como uno espera que lo haga un demonio.— Ryuuji responde sin rodeos. —Tiene modales rudos, pero nunca hizo nada cruel. De hecho, fue amable.

—Fingió, por supuesto.— Alguien se burla. —Un demonio es un-

—Okumura Rin es un medio demonio. Eso lo hace medio _humano_.— Responde Ryuuji, frunciéndole el ceño a esa persona. —Actúa como tal también, que es más de lo que puedo decir sobre ciertos exorcistas.

Pandemónium es el resultado y Ryuuji deja el estrado mientras el juez intenta obtener orden. Tan pronto como está al alcance, Shura alborota el cabello de Ryuuji, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Buen trabajo chico.— Le dice Shura alegremente, antes de dirigirse al estrado ella misma. —¡Mi turno~!

Todos la miran irse, divertidos por su aire casual. —Apuesto a que va a hacer que todos se orinen.— Renzo dice con diversión, riendo entre dientes.

—Sin apuestas.— Responde Izumo de vuelta y Shiemi se ríe en su mano libre mientras Amaimon mira a Shura, antes de tocar la mano de Shiemi. Ella parece recibir el mensaje ya que lo levanta y él se sube a su hombro, acomodándose para ver el espectáculo desde una mejor vista.

Y qué espectáculo es. Si Ryuuji causó caos, Shura estaba colocando al zorro en el gallinero.

* * *

Shura se ríe mientras deja el estrado, pero se detiene al pasar junto a Rayo. —¿Puedo preguntar qué vas a hacer?

Rayo sonríe. —No te preocupes, voy a hacer exactamente lo que debo hacer.

Shura lo mira con cautela, pero no puede decir nada al respecto. Rayo sube al estrado y tararea. —Entonces, ¿qué quieres que diga?

El juez frunce el ceño hacia él. —Su testimonio con respecto al Hijo de Satanás.

—¿Cuál?— Pregunta Rayo alegremente. —Hay dos... no, espera, tres aquí en este momento.

Rin se atraganta por la risa, sabiendo exactamente lo que Rayo está haciendo allí mientras el juez lo mira molesto. —Okumura Rin.— Prácticamente gruñe, obviamente perdiendo la paciencia. —¿Cuál es su opinión sobre él?

—¿Él? Oh, él es solo un niño normal.— Dice Rayo alegremente, ignorando las miradas atónitas que recibe en respuesta a esa alocada declaración. —Dejando a un lado la línea de sangre y la magia, Okumura-kun no actúa como algo más aparte de lo que es, lo cual es un adolescente. Hmm... aunque honestamente...

—¿Qué pasa, Sir Rayo?— Pregunta el juez, casi esperanzado.

—¡Tiene más sentido que la mayoría!— Dice Rayo con alegría, haciendo que el juez casi se caiga. —También es bastante responsable. Obviamente ha tenido que hacer algunas cosas peligrosas en su vida, por lo que tiene una buena experiencia al respecto. Simplemente no la tiene con algo más fuera de su magia y no está acostumbrado a tener a un equipo real a mano para ayudarlo.

—Eso... ¿es eso cierto?— El juez casi parece estar agarrando pajillas aquí. Rin se pregunta si él es otro del club de los que odian al Hijo de Satanás. Ciertamente parece que sí.

—Sí. Okumura Rin en realidad tiene todas las características de un buen exorcista, o incluso de uno grandioso. Dijo que quería ser el Paladín la última vez que fue a juicio, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Rayo retóricamente. —Parece que incluso podría lograr eso algún día.

El juez lo mira confundido, luego golpea su mazo cuando surgen más conversaciones. —Ahora tendremos un descanso en el proceso. El juicio se reanudará en una hora.

Rayo le da a Rin un alegre saludo mientras se baja de su posición. Rin se ríe y pronto se dirige hacia abajo, siendo recibido primero por Renzo y seguido luego por el resto.

—Entonces, ¿creen que podremos ir a por el bento que traje?— Pregunta Rin alegremente, haciendo sonreír a todos.

Rin mira detrás de él para ver a Neuhaus hablando con alguien y una afilada sonrisa se posa en su rostro. Parece que todo irá según lo planeado.

* * *

Después del descanso –donde todo el grupo terminó disfrutando de un poco del bento de Rin y hablando de cosas triviales, nada que ver con el juicio– Rin regresa al estrado una vez más.

Esta vez, Renzo aparece como defensa, a petición del Vaticano, y sonríe con locura. Él simplemente sabe que ciertos miembros están temblando por el hecho de que él está tomando la posición a pesar de que ellos fueron quien lo decidieron. Específicamente aquellos que no quieren que revele ciertos secretos sucios. Sin embargo, algunas de sus razones son buenas, por lo que Renzo planea mantener la boca cerrada.

No quiere decir que no los molestará primero.

—Entonces... se supone que debo decir la verdad ¿cierto?— Pregunta Renzo alegremente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose de un lado a otro con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Que tan lejos se supone que debo ir?

El juez se contrae. Renzo se pregunta si ya lo han llevado a beber. —¿Exactamente de qué estás hablando?

—Bueno... estoy seguro de que hay verdades que la gente no quiere saber.— Dice Renzo alegremente. —O al menos la mayoría de la gente.— El juez comienza a parecer horrorizado, pero Renzo continúa: —Como por ejemplo... ¿cuántos de ellos saben cuál es el clítoris?

Silencio aturdido es la respuesta, todos mirando fijamente a Renzo.

—¿El qué?— Pregunta el juez, sonando completamente confundido.

Renzo le sonríe. —Bueno, eso responde a una pregunta que _tenía_.

En el fondo, Rayo está ocupado aullando de risa, aferrándose a Angel para no caerse. —Rayo, contrólate.— Angel lo empuja y él cae con un ruido sordo.

—¡Yo... no puedo!— Medio grita Rayo, todavía riendo.

Él no es el único, incluso Izumo tiembla de risa y tiene el rostro medio enterrando en el hombro libre de Shiemi para poder amortiguar su risa lo mejor que pueda. Mephisto se está mordiendo el labio y los hombros de Shirō tiemblan sospechosamente. —E-e-ese chico...— tartamudea Shirō, tragando otra risa. —¿Es real?

—Sí.— Yukio de alguna manera se las arregla para mantener un rostro serio, mientras que incluso Ryuuji y Konekomaru se están riendo de esto. Shiemi simplemente parece confundida, aunque también parece entretenida por lo desconcertado que está el Vaticano.

—Por cierto, el clítoris es...— Continúa Renzo alegremente, solo para ser interrumpido.

—¡Renzo!— Grita Rin, sonando exasperado y divertido. —Eso no es importante en este momento. ¡Cerebro en el lugar correcto!

Renzo se ríe. —Por supuesto.— Le guiña un ojo a Rin y luego se vuelve hacia el juez. —Entonces... ¡dispara!

El juez vuelve a temblar, pero aun así suaviza sus rasgos. —¿Cuál es tú opinión sobre el Hijo de Satanás?

—¿De Rin? ¡Es un gran chico!— Dice Renzo alegremente. —¡También es un gran cocinero!

Hay algunos golpes sordos ante eso y Renzo tiene que evitar reírse en sus caras, ya que sabe que algunos de ellos terminaron desmayándose ante esa noticia.

—También es amigable. Aunque un peso ligero con el alcohol.— Reflexiona Renzo.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?— Pregunta Shirō, sonando sospechoso.

Shura tose, apartando la mirada de él y alejándose. —Uh...

—Kirigakure-sensei mezcló las bebidas durante la misión de Kyōto en la que estuvimos. Ya sabes, ¿el lugar donde Rin salvó a Kyōto del Rey Impuro?— Dice Renzo con alegría, recordándoles intencionadamente que todavía le deben a Rin por eso. Detrás de él, Shirō está mirando ferozmente a una nerviosa Shura por emborrachar a su hijo menor de edad.

El juez se está frotando la frente. Renzo sonríe aún más. —Es un borracho mimoso también. Honestamente, ¿por qué todos dicen que es el Hijo de Satanás? ¡Sigue demostrando lo contrario! ¡Es demasiado dulce para algo así!

—Eso será todo Shima-san.— El juez gime después de que Renzo continúa alabando a Rin por un poco más de tiempo. —¿Quién dijo que este tipo era una buena idea?— Se queja, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado. —¡Es por esto que no se llama al novio de nadie!

Renzo se sonroja, sus orejas se ponen rojas, mientras todos los demás se ahogan y se ríen detrás de él. El único que no pareció darse cuenta es Rin, y eso es porque está hablando –o más bien discutiendo– con Kerberos sobre algo.

—Igor Neuhaus, _por favor_ suba al estrado.— El juez solicita, sonando un poco tenso. Neuhaus da un paso adelante como se le solicitó y siente un escalofrío por la columna ante la sonrisa aguda que Rin le envía. Algo va a suceder y pronto, y duda que sea bueno para él y su jefe.

La amplia sonrisa con colmillos que Kerberos agrega a la de Rin simplemente aumenta sus sentimientos de temor.

* * *

El interrogatorio –y realmente, es más como un interrogatorio que cualquier otra cosa– de Neuhaus comienza con, por supuesto, una historia de fondo. La historia de Neuhaus se reconstruye de una manera que hace que se le vea con simpatía.

Al menos hasta que Rayo se las arregla para involucrarse y sacar de él las circunstancias de su primer ataque contra Rin, lo que reduce parte de la simpatía cuando descubren en cuánto más riesgo puso al resto de los exwires –en ese entonces pajes– con respecto a los límites originales del examen exwire.

—Entonces, Neuhaus. ¿Exactamente cómo te involucraste con la ejecución falsa?— Pregunta Rayo alegremente. Rin no está seguro de cómo le robó el puesto de interrogador al juez –antes estaba en la parte acusadora, ¿no es así?- Pero lo hizo y nadie parece saber cómo quitarlo de allí.

—Me contactó un hombre. Hizo la oferta, la acepté.— Dice Neuhaus, cruzando los brazos.

Rayo se ríe por lo bajo. —Ya lo has dicho antes. ¿Estás diciendo que no sabes quién es el hombre?

Neuhaus no responde, simplemente lo mira asesinamente.

Rin se ríe, llamando la atención hacia él. —Oh, sabes su nombre. Apuesto a que lo haces. Vamos, ¿por qué no puedes decirlo?

—No importa.— Neuhaus responde, apartando la mirada de Rin. Y encontrarse cara a cara con Kerberos, quien está volando frente a él. Él suelta una maldición en voz baja ante eso, palideciendo frente al león alado que le muestra sus colmillos.

—Oh, continúa, niño apestoso.— Gruñe Kerberos. —Diles a todos la maldita verdad.

—¿Niño?— Pregunta Rayo, un poco sorprendido por ese abordamiento.

Kerberos resopla. —Honestamente, el único que sé con certeza que es mayor que yo es ese Rey Demonio allí. Así que, _niño_.

Neuhaus traga. —No lo haré. Además... los muertos no tienen nada que decir aquí.

—¿Hm? ¿Dices que hay un hombre muerto involucrado? ¿Hablas de un fantasma?— Pregunta Kerberos, dejando escapar una risa retumbante. —Ah, no creo que sea eso de lo que estás hablando. Entonces, ¿de qué tipo de hombre muerto estás hablando? No puedes hablar con un espíritu real, por lo que eso lo convierte en una jodida metáfora. ¿Algún hombre muerto que encaje en ello?

Los ojos de Rayo se ensanchan detrás de su cabello y sombrero. —Grigori. Fuiste contratado por un Grigori.

Un jadeo agudo estalla ante eso y el aura de la habitación cambia a una más oscura. Una enojada, llena de negación.

—No puedes probar eso.— Dice Neuhaus, cruzando sus brazos nuevamente y apartando intencionalmente la mirada de Kerberos.

—Gerdot Steinmann.— Dice Rin, haciendo que todos se volteen a mirarlo a él y que Neuhaus palidezca.

—¿Co-Cómo sabes...? Neuhaus cierra la boca, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Es obvio que Rin dio en el blanco.

Rin sonríe y se vuelve hacia los Grigori. —¿Cuál de ustedes es Steinmann?

—Ningún Grigori es otra cosa que un Grigori.— La mujer anuncia, sonando disgustada con el giro de los acontecimientos.

—No, a menos que hayan hecho algo tan horrible que lo único apropiado sería que los despojaran de su título y les devuelvan la vida.— Señala Rin, sonriéndoles.

—¿Y qué, ruego que me digas, podría haber hecho Steinmann?— Otro Grigori, un hombre, pregunta.

Rin sonríe. —¿No querrás decir tú? Reconozco esa voz.— _«Y ya sé dónde la escuché antes... no solo en el juicio, sino que fue ese tipo que apareció poco después de que_ _Oyaji_ _entró en coma. Intentó sacar ciertos papeles del monasterio...»._

El Grigori –Steinmann- se congela. —¿Como podrías?

Rin se encoge de hombros y levanta una carta en el aire. —Esta tarjeta se llama Return. ¿Puedes adivinar lo que hace? Es bastante poderosa, tuve que usar una fuente mágica para potenciarla por completo.— Dice Rin conversacionalmente, dejando que lo que dijo se hunda por un momento antes de continuar. —Por suerte no es difícil encontrar una. Hay una debajo de la antigua iglesia en la que nacimos Yukio y yo.

Gritos de asombro provienen ante eso. —¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!— Exige el juez, gritando sobre el ruido de todo el tribunal. —¿Como podrías?

—Como dije. Return. Por si no es obvio, te permite ver y experimentar el pasado de tu elección. Si está bajo tu mando, claro.— Rin agrega alegremente. —Lo que significa que sé todo sobre el Proyecto Iscariote.

—¿Proyecto Iscariote?— Repite Angel, sonando sorprendido. —¿Qué... qué es eso?

Murmullos estallan, Rin alza las cejas en estado de shock ante cuántos no lo saben. —Guau. Lo han estado callando, ¿no?— Rin respira hondo y controla el temblor en sus manos lo mejor que puede. Ha llegado tan lejos, tiene que avanzar aún más. —El Proyecto Iscariote fue el intento de la Orden de reclutar a medio demonios como guerreros para Assiah. Armas incluso. Y así, con la ayuda de una joven maga prometedora, prepararon las cosas para poder engendrar hijos medio demonio en las madres de su elección— Dice Rin, dejando que cada palabra se hunda.

—Pero entonces Satanás irrumpió en la fiesta.— Rin traga saliva. —Y Yuri Egin protegió al objetivo original al sacarla del círculo y tomar su lugar. Y activando el círculo y el resto para protegerse a sí misma— Rin les da una sonrisa amarga y afilada. —Yo sé lo que soy. Soy uno de los dos únicos resultados de ese proyecto antes de que ustedes lo abandonaran.

—Y lo vi todo, Steinmann. Espejo Divino, ¿verdad?— Rin lo mira de nuevo. —Conoces bien su poder, ¿sí?

—Si. Lo hago. No veo cómo esto tiene algo que ver con nada.— Dice Steinmann, con calma. Demasiada calma. Cree que ya ha ganado.

_«Voy a sacarlo de él.»_ Rin gruñe para sí mismo. —Espejo Divino. Te da el poder de reflejar cualquier ataque en Assiah contra tu atacante. Puede hacerte casi invencible.

—Si. Eso es de conocimiento común. ¿Qué hay con ello?

—Assiah. Esa es la palabra clave.— Rin lo mira con furia. —Y tú lo sabes. Solo puedes reflejar cosas que están en Assiah. Afirmas que usaste el poder del Espejo Divino para sobrevivir la Noche Azul. Pero eso es solo una parte de la verdad.— Los puños de Rin se tensan, la sangre se filtra a través de sus palmas. —Ya ves, Satanás nunca estuvo en Assiah durante la Noche Azul. Él solo envió sus llamas hacia aquellos que iban a matar a sus nuevas herramientas. Por lo tanto, eso no podría haber funcionado. A menos que hayas reflejado algo más.

Steinmann está rígido. Congelado en estado de shock cuando las palabras de Rin resuenan en el tribunal. Yue se acerca cuidadosamente a Rin y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros, un toque suave y reconfortante ante el que Rin se inclina brevemente antes de enderezarse nuevamente. —Te reflejaste a _ti mismo_. Tu poder, tu estado como objetivo de Satanás. Sin embargo, las llamas azules son fuertes, por lo que no puedes reflejarlas hacia una sola persona. Especialmente porque también eres fuerte. Así que las reflejaste hacia cada exorcista poderoso que se te ocurriera. Cada lista que se te ocurrió de las que habías oído. Incluyendo el Myōō Dharani, escuchaste de ellos gracias a que Oyaji obtuvo Kurikara de ellos.

El silencio llena la corte, todos mirando desde Rin hasta el todavía rígido Steinmann. El horror llena a todos mientras consideran exactamente lo que eso significa. Que este hombre...

—Tú causaste la Noche Azul, ¿no?— Le pregunta Rin, suavemente.

Steinmann abre la boca

—Por supuesto.— Se ve conmocionado, sorprendido por lo que dijo. Lo intenta nuevamente con el resultado de: —Después de todo, puedo serle más útil que nadie a Assiah.

Silencio, un silencio más profundo, más lleno de horror e incluso enfermo llena la corte a medida que todo se hunde.

—Haré que se te despoje de tu rango y trato.— Dice finalmente la mujer Grigori, temblando de rabia. —¿Tú... la razón de todo esto nos conduce a ti? Fujimoto-san me contó cómo más de una vez él y Yuri Egin intentaron decirte que detuvieras ese plan para matar a los Hijos de Satanás. Y no solo ellos, sino que otros completaron solicitudes para evitar eso. Pero nunca escuchaste. Tú lo causaste, ¿no es así?

Steinmann se quita la capucha que cubría sus rasgos como Grigori, una posición que acaba de perder, revelando cuán enfermo envejeció. —¿Y por qué no?

No hay nada que pueda decirse frente a eso, ya que los guardias se ocupan bruscamente de llevarlo lejos e incluso Neuhaus parece enfermo y horrorizado ante esa revelación.

Rin se desploma en el abrazo de Yue. Ahí va un enemigo que no se detendrá ante nada para tenerlo muerto.

—¿Por qué?— Pregunta Yue, llamando la atención de Rin. —¿Por qué deshacerse de él? ¿Por qué se esforzó tanto por deshacerse de ti?

Rin suelta una suave risa. —Porque, se le dijo hace mucho tiempo sobre esto. Que alguien como yo sería su perdición. No quería creerlo, así que luchó contra eso. Lo volvió real.

Yue aprieta su agarre sobre Rin, dándole un abrazo reconfortante y tarareando una melodía suave mientras Rin suelta un sollozo seco en su pecho.

* * *

Rayo cierra la puerta tras de él cuando entra y mira a los exwires, Yukio, Shura, Shirō y los dos guardianes ante él. Él suspira. —Maldita sea... bueno, eso realmente arruinó las cosas. La Orden estará desequilibrada hasta que logren encontrar un nuevo Grigori para ocupar el lugar de Steinmann.

Rayo mira a Rin, quien está durmiendo medio acurrucado en el regazo de Yue. Renzo se mueve un poco alrededor de Rin, manteniéndose cerca en caso de que necesite ayuda, pero fuera de eso se lo confía a Yue. —Sin embargo, ¿qué hay de él? Eventualmente cambiarán de opinión nuevamente. Revelar aquello le gano tiempo.

—Cuando eso llegue, diles una verdad.— Dice Yue, alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Rayo. —A quienes vengan tras Rin los mataré. Y si no lo consigo...

—Yo lo haré.— Kerberos descubre sus colmillos como prueba. —Y si _nosotros_ no lo conseguimos...

—Alguna de nosotras lo hará.— Todos saltan o chillan ante la repentina aparición de una extraña niña resplandeciente con un vestido largo y fluido con cabello igualmente largo y fluido. Ella tiene alas en el cabello y sostiene un corazón alado. Les sonríe suavemente. —Soy la Cabeza de las Cartas. Yo soy Hope. Y te aseguro que, si le hacen daño a Rin, les haremos daño ustedes.

—Tienen personalidades.— Dice Rayo, todo encaja en su lugar. —Ustedes... se preocupan por Okumura Rin.

Hope asiente. —Si. Lo hacemos.

Rayo respira profundamente, luego se frota la nuca y se ríe. —Lo aman tanto que si logramos matarlo...

—Arrasaremos la Orden hasta el suelo.— Dice Hope mientras que su sonrisa desaparece por completo. —No subestimes a ninguna de nosotras. Hay más de una manera de usar nuestro poder y no siempre son las más obvias las más peligrosas.

Con eso, Hope desaparece, haciendo que la habitación sea más oscura que antes sin su luz.

Shirō suspira. —Cartas para hielo, fuego, inundación y quién sabe qué más.— Shirō mira a Rayo. —Estoy seguro de que puedes manejar incluso a los Grigori con ese conocimiento en tus manos. Especialmente sin Steinmann involucrado.

Rayo asiente y se gira para abrir la puerta de nuevo. Hace una pausa, mira brevemente al grupo en esta habitación y sonríe. « _¡Qué buenos niños! Una buena familia la que Rin eligió para sí mismo»._

Todavía sonriendo, Rayo sale de la habitación y comienza a silbar mientras camina por los pasillos. En verdad, este mundo es bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me divertí mucho traduciendo este capítulo, personalmente la intervención de Renzo en el juicio y especialmente las de Rayo fueron mis favoritas xD.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	39. Chapter 39

La desvaída luz del sol se desliza a través de las ventanas, extendiendo una tenue luz a los lugares de la habitación a los que puede llegar. Yukio se aleja incluso de esa luz desvaída. Estuvo despierto hasta demasiado tarde anoche, así que a pesar de la luz del sol, desea dormir.

Un pitido agudo interrumpe su sueño y, gimiendo, Yukio extiende la mano para agarrar su celular y lo acerca a él. Lo desbloquea y mira la hora. Termina teniendo que tragarse una maldición y se sienta en la cama, luchando por un par de gafas y poniéndoselas.

Termina suspirando cuando ve que Rin todavía está dormido, pero de todos modos encuentra una sonrisa en su rostro. Es bueno tener a Rin de vuelta en la misma habitación que él.

—¡Nii-san!— Llama Yukio mientras se pone de pie y se mueve para prepararse para el día. —¡Es hora de despertar!

Un gemido es su respuesta. —Cinco minutos más...

—Nunca son solo cinco minutos Nii-san.— Replica Yukio después de que recoge su ropa para el día. Dejando brevemente a un lado su uniforme, Yukio se gira hacia la cama de Rin. —Levántate Nii-san. Si te levantas ahora, tendrás tiempo para bañarte, preparar el desayuno y dirigirte a clase sin preocupaciones.

Rin abre los ojos y parpadea con los ojos borrosos hacia Yukio. —Yukio... oh... es cierto...— Rin parpadea un poco más rápido, pero no se mueve.

Normalmente, Yukio le estaría gritando a Rin, pero ahora sabe lo mucho que no funcionó. Además, está de buen humor a pesar de todo, así que, en lugar de gritar infructuosamente a Rin, Yukio sonríe. —Si debo hacerlo, intentaré lo que Tou-san afirma que siempre es una opción. No debería llevar mucho tiempo que te arroje un balde de agua fría...

Rin grita ante eso y se sienta. —¡Yukio!— Rin parece ofendido por eso, pero su cabello revuelto lo hace ver más como un gato ofendido que como una persona ofendida.

Sin una elección consciente, Yukio se encuentra luchando contra la risa. Falla y termina casi doblándose debido a su risa.

Pero no está solo, incluso Rin se ríe finalmente. —No sé qué te hace tan feliz, pero me alegro.— Dice Rin que una vez que ambos terminan, se levanta de la cama y camina hacia Yukio. Duda por un momento, luego abraza a Yukio. Un abrazo el cual es regresado con agradecimiento.

—Bienvenido a casa, Nii-san.— Dice Yukio suavemente sobre su hombro y es recompensado con una sonrisa cuando Rin se aleja, parpadeando para alejar algunas lágrimas

—Estoy de vuelta, Yukio. Y tú también.— Rin le sonríe y, de repente, Yukio encuentra su centro nuevamente.

—Si.—Yukio traga. —Lo estoy.

**Capítulo 39: Regreso a la Normalidad**

El sonido y el olor del pescado a la parrilla llenan el aire tan pronto como Yukio baja a la cocina. Pasó un poco más de tiempo en la bañera, haciendo un poco de limpieza en el baño ya que notó algo de mugre en la habitación. Por lo tanto, a pesar de que es más probable que Rin pase más tiempo en el baño, Yukio es el último en bajar.

Yukio asoma la cabeza hacia la cocina y sonríe ante el desayuno que está siendo preparado. Parpadea un poco ante la extraña mujer que está flotando en la cocina al lado de Rin, preparando una ensalada. Le toma un momento ubicarla. —Aah, Cook-san. Buenos días.

Cook resplandece hacia él, lo deja pasar y luego le hace un gesto hacia la mesa. Yukio se ríe entre dientes, pero hace lo que se le dice, coloca su bolso en un asiento antes de darse la vuelta y agarrar los platos y la vajilla para la comida de esta mañana, colocando la mesa.

—¡Oh, Yukio, no necesitas hacer eso!— Exclama Rin, pero él está sonriendo de todos modos.

—Quiero. Ah y olvidé decírtelo, pero Tou-san espera poder mudarse aquí esta noche. O tal vez mañana.— Yukio se encoge de hombros. —Depende de cómo vaya su chequeo y qué tan rápido le tome a la Sucursal procesar su regreso y su nuevo estado.

Rin tararea, una feliz sonrisa en su rostro. —Eso es bueno. ¡Entonces, hoy tendremos tamagoyaki, salmón, ensalada y un buen tonjiru para el desayuno! ¡Cómetelo todo, Yukio!

Yukio sonríe. —Lo haré Nii-san.

—Bien.— Rin sirve el plato de Yukio y luego el suyo. Cook lo ayuda trayendo el arroz, la sopa y la ensalada para ponerlos sobre la mesa. Ella le hace una reverencia y le hace un guiño a Yukio antes de desaparecer. Pero como él no ve su forma de Carta, tiene una buena idea de que ella se está escondiendo.

—Y ya que Oyaji se va a mudar...— Rin se sienta y parece pensativo. —Sería mejor mañana. De esa forma podemos limpiar el lugar esta noche. Y también podemos visitar el monasterio mañana. Tenemos que conseguir sus cosas. Sé que todas estaban empacadas.

Yukio asiente. —Estoy... contento de que Tou-san haya vuelto.

Rin le devuelve una suave sonrisa, tragando su bocado de sopa. —Yo también. Entonces, los bento han sido preparados. Tengo un tercero para Oyaji, ¿sabes dónde estará?

—Si me lo das, puedo entregárselo. Está en la sección de la base en la que no puedes entrar.— Yukio le recuerda. —Tu estado aún está en el limbo, pero parece que serás considerado un exwire por un poco más de tiempo hasta los exámenes oficiales. Simplemente sin la amenaza de ejecución involucrada si fallas.

Rin sonríe ante eso, volviendo a su comida con ese pensamiento feliz en mente. Yukio lo mira y piensa que debería haber sido así desde el principio. No hay forma de que ninguno de ellos pueda realmente arreglárselas por sí mismos.

En última instancia, _son_ hermanos.

* * *

Godaiin está nervioso, temblando a medida que pasa el tiempo. Él mira el reloj a menudo a medida que la clase continúa, a menudo distraído del trabajo en clase e irritando al maestro.

Pero no puede evitar distraerse, especialmente porque puede ver a un lado y detrás de él a Okumura Rin. Rin, quien desapareció el viernes y solo regresó el miércoles a clases. Rin, quien aparentemente el viernes dejó una falsificación en su lugar para poder irse sin que nadie lo notara.

No es difícil ver por qué Godaiin está nervioso y prácticamente vibra con la necesidad de un receso adecuado para poder hablar con Rin.

Entonces, cuando suena la campana del almuerzo, él es casi el primero en levantarse de su asiento. Y, por si acaso, ya que recuerda cómo Rin lo mira culpablemente a escondidas durante las clases, agarra a Rin y comienza a arrastrarlo.

_«¡No dejaré que Okumura-kun se aleje de mí! ¡Quiero respuestas!»_ Godaiin se queja, pensando en escuchar de parte de Suguro sobre el falso intento de ejecución y Rin huyendo.

Esta vez, quiere que Rin le cuente todo él mismo. No más esconderse.

* * *

Decir que Rin está nervioso es un eufismo. Es un desastre completo y lo sabe.

Una cosa es explicar las cosas a sus amigos exwire. Están en el meollo de las cosas, expuestos a su magia y al resto de la locura que posee. Sin embargo, Godaiin es normal. Fuera de su mashō y ese extraño potencial mágico suyo, Godaiin vive una vida normal.

_«¿Realmente puede entender?»_ Se preguntaRin nuevamente, tragándose los nervios otra vez. Volverán a surgir, pero al menos puede mantenerlos a raya y pegar una sonrisa en su rostro para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Godaiin lo lleva a una de las muchas habitaciones vacías que salpican la Academia. O, al menos, que actualmente están vacías ya que sus clases no están en sesión este semestre. Ha sido tomada por el resto de los amigos de Rin y también por su hermano. Rin mira a todos y sonríe. —¡Oigan! ¿Cómo ha sido su día?

Ryuuji rueda los ojos. —Bien, bien, entra ya.

Rin sonríe y se acomoda en un asiento que le ofrece Renzo, quien corre la silla para él con una alegre sonrisa antes de sentarse en el asiento a su lado. Godaiin se sienta directamente frente a Rin, quien luego se ocupa de abrir su bento y comenzar a comerlo.

El silencio desciende sobre todo el grupo ante eso, obviamente nadie quiere comenzar la conversación. Pesa mucho en el aire hasta el punto en que Rin descubre que no puede soportarlo. No lo tolerará, no puedo manejar una situación tan loca como tal.

—Um... Godaiin...— Rin traga saliva. —Esto... va a... bueno, um...— Rin mira a todos, mira a Renzo y obtiene una sonrisa reconfortante, luego de vuelta a Godaiin quien está... esperando. Escuchándolo.

—Comenzó cuando empecé la secundaria...— Y así se derrama de él. Su primer encuentro con Kero, lo básico de sus días como Cardcaptor, el hecho de que el sello en ese entonces le permitía lanzar magia, su despertar y pérdida de su magia, su lucha por controlar sus poderes demoníacos y recuperar su magia, la falsa ejecución y esas desagradables esposas, el recuperar su magia y huir, y luego finalmente el juicio y volver. Al menos la mitad de todo eso también fue para todos los demás, añadiendo a la historia que había sus razones, sus pensamientos. Rin solo deja que todo se derrame.

Godaiin guarda silencio a lo largo de todo. Incluso después de que Rin se detiene y se calla, en una perdida de palabras y habiendo dicho todo lo que pudo, Godaiin está en silencio.

Rin traga saliva. —¿Godaiin?

Godaiin se levanta. —Yo... solo necesito un momento. Necesito pensar en ello.

Rin asiente, plasmando en sí mismo una leve sonrisa. —Um... seguro.— Rin lo ve irse con una sensación de hundimiento en el pecho y deseando que Godaiin no se hubiera ido.

_«Se acabó.»_ Dice una adusta parte de él y Rin vuelve a mirar su bento a medio comer, con el estómago revuelto. Siente una mano en su espalda y se da vuelta para ver a Renzo dándole una mirada suave y comprensiva mientras le frota suavemente la espalda.

—Todo estará bien.— Le dice Renzo suavemente y Rin logra dar otra sonrisa temblorosa ante eso. —Estará bien.

Rin ciertamente lo espera, pero no puede creerlo de verdad.

* * *

Shirō se estira, feliz de estar libre de la insistencia de los médicos. Su chequeo reveló que, a pesar de que fue dado de alta un poco antes de lo planeado, está sorprendentemente en buena forma. Shirō mantiene la boca cerrada sobre el por qué piensa que es así, sabiendo que es mejor no hablar de eso. Mephisto podría verlo como una señal de que debería tratarlo como una deuda en lugar de ser una elección necesaria durante una emergencia.

Shirō mira su mano izquierda nuevamente y hace una mueca. Recuerda vagamente que Satanás le arrancó los dedos, pero no recuerda exactamente para qué. El trauma del incidente hizo que sus recuerdos fueran borrosos e irregulares en algunos puntos. Algo que el médico le dijo que es completamente normal y, desafortunadamente, es muy poco probable que recupere esos recuerdos por completo.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hago?— Se pregunta Shirō en voz alta mientras sale de la oficina hacia la luz del sol. Es un raro día soleado en noviembre y sería una pena perdérselo. Tan pronto como abre la puerta, el aire frío se filtra a través de su chaqueta haciéndole temblar. Saliendo a la luz del sol, Shirō verifica la hora en su reloj. Rin y Yukio todavía están en clases, haciendo que Shirō se pregunte qué hará. La Sucursal todavía está procesando sus documentos, por lo que realmente no puede actuar como exorcista.

En ese momento, un pensamiento lo hace sonreír. —Pero todavía puedo hacer algunas otras cosas...— Piensa Shirō con alegría, antes de darse vuelta para encontrar una puerta con la cerradura del tamaño correcto para entrar en la escuela cram. Tiene algunas ideas sobre lo que puede hacer allí.

* * *

Godaiin deja de moverse una vez que encuentra un lugar tranquilo. Resulta ser la biblioteca, lo cual es bueno. Godaiin se cuela en la parte de atrás para encontrar un rincón escondido que él conoce y se sienta en el sillón ridículamente cómodo allí.

Y piensa.

Hay mucho en que pensar. Principalmente en lo que respecta a Rin y lo que él sabe con respecto a él. Tanto antes como después de esa conversación que lo cambió todo.

Godaiin continúa pensando y solo sale de su aturdimiento cuando suena la campana para advertirle que el período de almuerzo ha terminado y que necesita llegar a clase antes de terminar en problemas por llegar tarde otra vez.

Godaiin no ha descubierto nada excepto una cosa y cree que lo único que ha descubierto es suficiente.

_«Okumura-kun es Okumura-kun.»_ Piensa Godaiin suavemente, y es verdad. Rin sigue siendo muy Rin, por lo que incluso si no puede ubicar sus sentimientos con respecto a todo lo demás, puede ubicarlos en la forma en que todavía ve a Rin como su amigo. Y eso es todo lo que Rin realmente tiene que ser. Su amigo.

Pero cuando entra a clase y ve cómo Rin aparta la vista de él, ve la tensión en sus hombros, Godaiin se da cuenta de que no es tan simple y que realmente necesita resolver las cosas.

Y, lo que es más importante, Godaiin necesita asegurarle a Rin que sigue siendo su amigo.

* * *

Zoya realmente está empezando a preocuparse por el estado mental de Lucifer. Él se ha distraído más y más últimamente. Mira en direcciones extrañas y a veces responde a preguntas no escuchadas.

Y, sin embargo, nada puede ser encontrado o visto en las cámaras de seguridad.

Zoya golpetea con su dedo, el único signo de impaciencia que muestra, mientras espera que las pruebas recientes sobre el estado de Lucifer terminen de procesarse.

Un sonido suave, el aclararse una la garganta, hace que Zoya levante la vista. Un tecnólogo médico se para frente a ella, se ve nervioso y le entrega una tableta. —Señora... um... los resultados.

Zoya arquea una ceja ante su vacilación, pero de todos modos toma la tableta y mira el informe. Todo está en silencio mientras lo hace, excepto por el zumbido de las máquinas y el sonido click-clack de los dedos sobre los teclados.

Entonces Zoya maldice. —¿Esto es en serio?

El tecnólogo médico salta. —S-sí. Es decir... ejecutamos las pruebas varias veces. Todas salieron iguales.

Zoya mira los resultados finales de la prueba y no puede evitar preguntarse qué está sucediendo exactamente. De acuerdo con esto, a pesar de que Lucifer ha estado evitando el elixir y su medicina desde la misión en la que intentaron encontrar información sobre Okumura Rin y su estado de mago, su condición física ha mejorado.

Su degradación producto de su mera existencia en Assiah se ha reducido a casi nada, su respiración ha mejorado, el problema con su sangre y el transporte de oxígeno se ha reducido a casi nada, su apetito ha mejorado, en realidad ha aumentado de peso y no ha demostrado ningún signo físico de mala salud, ya sea con respecto a su piel o sangrado por cualquier orificio. Y aunque todas las señales apuntan a que si usa sus poderes correrá el riesgo de una recaída y colapso como de costumbre, a este ritmo eventualmente se recuperará hasta el punto de que podrá usar sus poderes sin mucho riesgo en lo absoluto.

Lo cual... es imposible. El elixir está incompleto, ni siquiera lo ha estado usando y todos los resultados previos muestran que incluso con el elixir su salud seguirá siendo deficiente durante mucho tiempo.

Zoya está mirando de frente a un rotundo milagro y se pregunta si tiene algo que ver con los nuevos y extraños hábitos de Lucifer.

—¿Señora?— La atención de Zoya vuelve al tecnólogo médico, quien se inquieta ante su mirada. —Um... ¿qué debo hacer?

—Nada.— Espeta Zoya y le devuelve la tableta al tecnólogo. —Archiva esto bajo los códigos de encriptación más fuertes que tenemos y actúa como si nada hubiera cambiado. No podemos dejar que esto llegue a la Orden.

El tecnólogo médico toma la tableta de regreso, tartamudea una confirmación y observa a Zoya girarse sobre sus talones y prácticamente lanzarse fuera, con la mente girando sobre esta nueva información y preguntándose qué está sucediendo exactamente.

_«¿Qué está pasando, Comandante?»_ Se pregunta ella en silencio. Pero tiene la fuerte sensación de que nada revelará lo que realmente está sucediendo. No en el corto plazo al menos.

* * *

Resulta que hablar con Rin no es algo fácil.

Godaiin mira fijamente el lugar donde estaba Rin anteriormente, suspirando con exasperación al espacio vacío donde estaba antes. A su alrededor, el resto de sus compañeros de clase murmuran y, a veces, cuestionan en voz alta lo que acaba de pasar, algunos tratando de volver a poner en su lugar el cabello que el gran viento levantó gracias a la rápida salida de Rin.

Godaiin saca su celular y presiona marcar para un cierto número. Él espera un poco mientras suena, luego habla cuando el teléfono es contestado y recibe el habitual —Moshi-Moshi— del otro lado.

—¿Hola, Okumura-san? Necesito que inmovilices a tu hermano mayor pronto. Él no va a quedarse alrededor para dejarme hablar con él.— Godaiin dice casualmente.

Yukio murmura algo en voz baja, no captado por el celular, excepto por unas pocas palabras que suenan muy poco halagüeñas sobre su hermano y probablemente lo maldicen por ser un idiota. —Entiendo. Gracias por informarme Godaiin-kun. Veré cómo manejar a Nii-san... y me pondré en contacto contigo una vez que tenga algo que darte.

Todavía refunfuñando para sí mismo, Yukio cuelga. Godaiin se queda quieto por un momento más, luego guarda su celular y sale. No puede hacer nada hasta que Yukio vuelva a ponerse en contacto con él, así que mejor encuentra otro lugar para esperar y tal vez incluso hacer su tarea.

_«Puedo confiar en él para que me traiga a su hermano después de que termine la escuela.»_ Piensa Godaiin alegremente. _«De ninguna manera va a dejar que Okumura-kun siga siendo un idiota»._

Porque, realmente, ¿Qué otra cosa puede llamar a Rin? Es como si _quisiera_ perder su amistad y, francamente, Godaiin lo encuentra increíblemente molesto y muy inaceptable. Como alguien que también a veces sufre de baja autoestima, Godaiin se niega a dejar que Rin se haga lo mismo. Ya tiene suficientes problemas gracias a la forma en que el mundo lo ve, no es necesario que se sume a sí mismo a sus propios problemas.

* * *

Rin se detiene en la puerta del aula. Una frenada completa y repentina que nadie puede evitar notar, especialmente cuando Konekomaru se estrella contra él debido a la parada repentina y deja escapar un grito por el impacto. Rin normalmente consolaría a Konekomaru, pero está demasiado ocupado mirando boquiabierto, conmocionado, lo que está frente a él.

—¿Qué está pasando Okumura?— Pregunta Ryuuji, caminando alrededor de Konekomaru y aprovechando su altura para ver qué hay más allá de Rin y ha llamado tanto su atención. Muy pronto también está boquiabierto y eso hace que Izumo, quien se ha acercado al aula con Shiemi, se queje.

—¿Qué te hace ver tan estúpido gorila?— Izumo le da un codazo y pasa junto a él y Rin. Ella se detiene y mira fijamente. —Oh.

_Oh_ , es una forma de poner el hecho de que Fujimoto Shirō está detrás del escritorio del maestro, junto a un Yukio un poco molesto, pero también divertido. _Oh_ , es una forma de responder al ex-Paladín tomando felizmente el control de su lección habitual, si uno toma la pizarra en la que está escribiendo actualmente y el hecho de que Yukio felizmente lo deja manejar la preparación de las cosas.

Shirō se vuelve hacia todos ellos y sonríe, una feliz y casi malvada sonrisa. —¡Hola a todos! Como las cosas han estado bastante locas, me dieron permiso para complementar un poco con respecto a sus lecciones. Necesitan el impulso teniendo en cuenta los próximos exámenes.— Shirō se vuelve hacia Rin y su sonrisa se ensancha incluso cuando Rin deja escapar un sonido suave que es medio lloriqueo y medio gemido. —Entren y acomódense en sus asientos. ¡Tengo una lección especial para todos ustedes!

A pesar de las preocupaciones de Rin –quien está comenzando a dejar salir un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta– todos se acomodan en sus asientos y Renzo lo guía suavemente a su propio asiento mientras se sienta junto a él.

Por supuesto, todos lamentan esto cuando se dan cuenta del tema que Shirō va a cubrir y palidecen, preguntándose si pueden escapar.

Un chasquido hace que se giren para ver que Yukio ha _cerrado la puerta_ con _llave_ y está de pie frente a ella con una expresión extremadamente divertida en su rostro.

_«Necesito que la tierra me trague ahora mismo.»_ Es un pensamiento común entre todos ellos justo antes de que Shirō comience una conferencia muy especial que no solo se refiere a los hábitos y la naturaleza de los demonios...

... sino parcialmente una charla sobre sexo muy intensa que hace que Rin se vea como si quisiera convertirse en un charco. Incluso Renzo, quien generalmente encuentra este tema _fascinante_ , no puede evitar tornarse rojo brillante. Especialmente mientras sigue mirando a Rin durante el mismo, juntando el tema con Rin y las acciones que se describen en el mismo lugar que Rin.

El hecho de que Shirō ciertamente se divierta y que también lo haga _Yukio_ , no ayuda en absoluto.

* * *

Yukio agarra la chaqueta de Rin mientras sale para ir a la última clase –la cual es un cuestionario improvisado sobre el tema que Shirō cubrió en la primera clase– haciendo que el medio demonio grite. Sus amigos lo miran pero finalmente los dejan solos. Aunque Renzo se demora por un momento, mirando hacia Yukio y Shirō para asegurarse de que Rin estará bien.

—¿Yukio?— Chilla Rin. —¿Está... ocurre algo?

—En cierto sentido. Godaiin-kun desea hablar contigo.— Rin palidece ante ese anuncio y trata de escapar de las garras de Yukio, solo para que Yukio lo arrastre hacia atrás y meta su cabeza debajo de su brazo, manteniéndolo firmemente inmovilizado. Es más bien como una gata agarrando a un gatito por el cuello y tiene básicamente la misma función, haciendo que Rin se mantenga casi flácido e incapaz de resistir.

—Yuuukioooooo.— Gime Rin mientras Yukio lo arrastra –Shirō riéndose en el fondo– lejos de la clase y fuera hacia los terrenos de la Academia. —No... quiero decir, él no puede...

—Godaiin-kun mismo lo solicitó.— Declara Yukio, mientras lo arrastra al edificio más cercano y, revisando su celular por un cierto mensaje, comienza a arrastrarlo por los pasillos hacia cierta habitación. —Y definitivamente vas a escuchar.

Rin no tiene muchas más oportunidades de discutir antes de ser arrojado a la habitación y aterrizar, tumbado, justo a los pies de Godaiin. Tan pronto como se da cuenta de eso, se pone de pie y se aleja, tartamudeando una disculpa, solo para que lo que Godaiin dice penetre en su cerebro y haga que Rin se congele.

—¿Um... que?— Rin se da vuelta para mirar a Godaiin. Godaiin parece nervioso, pero recupera su espíritu después de un momento de ver cuán confundido e incluso esperanzado está Rin.

—Lo siento. No quise hacerte pensar que no eras bien recibido.— Dice Godaiin a medias. —Okumura-kun... es un buen tipo. Lo sé muy bien. Honestamente, necesitaba tiempo para comprender completamente todo. Estoy... honestamente estoy pensando las cosas, pero sé quién eres Okumura-kun. Solo necesito agregarle cosas nuevas, así que es un poco confuso para mí. Pero sigo siendo tu amigo Okumura-kun.

—Godaiin...— Rin traga saliva, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos. —¿Lo dices en serio?

Godaiin se ríe. —Si. Quiero decir... eres el tipo que me ayuda con mi cosa de ver demonios, con mi mashō y todo lo que viene con ella. No podría manejarlo todo sin tu ayuda. Por lo que, al menos, te debo lo suficiente como para escucharte. Solo... dame tiempo para entender realmente esto. Pero definitivamente somos amigos Okumura-kun.

Rin traga saliva y, con lágrimas en los ojos, resplandece hacia Godaiin. —¡Si! Entonces, uh, ¿alguna pregunta?

Godaiin asiente. —Sí ... ¿qué más pueden hacer esas Cartas tuyas?

Rin felizmente involucra a Godaiin en una conversación al respecto, mientras Yukio "protege" la puerta y sonríe al escuchar los sonidos que vienen del interior. Godaiin es realmente una buena influencia en Rin. Una influencia que Yukio definitivamente va a alentar, ya que Rin necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda para sobrevivir en el mundo en el que vive.

De la misma manera que otros lo han ayudado, Yukio decide que ya es hora de que haga algo para transmitir esa ayuda a personas a las que les agrada. ¿Y quién mejor para empezar que su propio hermano?

* * *

El golpe en la puerta hace que Nagatomo haga una pausa. Es bastante tarde y estaba a punto de comenzar a preparar las cosas para una cena muy tardía, algo que debería haber preparado antes con el resto de los monjes. Pero el golpe llega de nuevo y se dirige hacia la puerta, curioso por saber quién podría estar aquí tan tarde.

—Sí, ¿quién...?— Nagatomo se calla y mira boquiabierto, aturdido.

Shirō le sonríe, flanqueado por sus dos hijos adoptivos quienes tienen una expresión bastante nerviosa en sus rostros. —Oi. Me preguntaba si hay espacio para tres bocas hambrientas más en la mesa.

—¡Trajimos suministros!— Grita Rin, levantando la bolsa que lleva. Y, de hecho, los tres tienen bolsas que parecen llenas hasta el estallido.

Nagatomo se traga el nudo en la garganta y sonríe. —Sí. Sí, lo hacemos. Simplemente, necesitamos ayuda para preparar la comida...

Rin se ríe. —Sí, me lo imaginé. Entonces, ¿alguna idea al respecto?

Nagatomo niega con la cabeza y retrocede para permitirles entrar. —No, estoy seguro de que puedes pensar en algo.

—Oye, Nagatomo, ¿qué...?— Izumi disminuye la velocidad, mirando en estado de shock a sus visitantes. —¡Fujimoto-san! ¡Rin, Yukio!

Muy pronto, todos se han reunido aquí, todos los monjes que se quedaron, todos los monjes que se preocupan y son leales a la pequeña familia que albergaron durante tanto tiempo, y el monasterio está lleno de una luz y risa que no ha estado durante meses.

Al otro lado de la calle, Sekki observa, envuelta en ropa abrigada, y sonríe con una sonrisa brillante y feliz que lo dice todo antes de girar y regresar lentamente por la calle. Ella planea tomar un tren de regreso a la Academia.

Es hora de que regrese por un tiempo después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: El siguiente capítulo es la última Historia Paralela (y la parte 11 de la serie "Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción)") la cual es un poco más corta.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	40. Chapter 40

Rayo mira los papeles sobre su escritorio y resiste el impulso de frotarse la frente. Se le viene un dolor de cabeza, pero él sabe que no debe mostrar esa debilidad en esta situación.

—Por lo tanto, este informe es verdad, ¿eh?— Rayo mira a su visitante, quien asiente. Un mensajero de la Orden, quien trae noticias y más razones para tener dolor de cabeza todos los días.

—Bien entonces, la fuente todavía es un poco quisquillosa, por lo que no puedo estar seguro. Pero tampoco puedo desestimarlo.— Rayo tararea en sus pensamientos, considerando todo lo que sabe de este informe y de otros por igual. —Entonces, esto es lo que haremos. Voy a enviar un equipo especial. Si no es nada, funcionara como un entrenamiento menor y les ayudara a descubrir algunas cosas más. Pero si es algo, tienen muchas potencias y personas inteligentes disponibles para manejar las cosas.

—Señor... ¿está seguro?— El mensajero mira la lista del equipo que Rayo escribió y luego le entregó. —El Vaticano...

—Todavía se está recuperando de ese escándalo, ¿sí? Por lo que pueden confiar en mí para hacer lo correcto. Además, estoy seguro de que están tan interesados como yo sobre cómo manejarán las cosas...— Señala Rayo alegremente con una amplia sonrisa.

El mensajero traga y mira la lista una vez más y se pregunta si está es una buena idea. Pero no es realmente su lugar decirlo, así que simplemente se inclina y deja la habitación, regresando al Vaticano.

Rayo lo ve irse con una sonrisa, luego toma su celular y llama a cierta persona. Ya es hora de que realmente vuelva a hacer misiones y este podría ser un muy buen comienzo.

**Capítulo 40: El Ataque**

—¡Aaaawwww hombre!— Renzo deja abajo su control con un resoplido. —¡Juro que soy bueno en este juego!

Rin se ríe, levantando la vista de su cuaderno. —Sí, pero no juegas tanto como Kero.— Rin asiente con la cabeza hacia el pequeño y animado guardián, que está muy feliz de frotar su victoria. —Oi, eso es suficiente Kero.

—Sí, sí...— Kero se ríe a carcajadas mientras Renzo suspira.

—Hombre, ahí va mi ego otra vez... meh, aun así fue divertido.— Renzo sonríe ampliamente y mira a Rin. —¿Quieres unirte?

—Solo un segundo, solo terminaré esta parte aquí...— Rin muerde el extremo de su bolígrafo –el cual está empezando a lucir un poco machacado– antes de sacarlo de su boca y garabatear algo. —Ahí. Entonces, ¿qué pista deberíamos usar?— Rin deja a un lado su cuaderno de notas en la mesa cercana y se arrastra hacia adelante, agarrando otro control y sentándose junto a Renzo.

Renzo inconscientemente se inclina un poco más cerca de Rin. —Hm... ¿qué tal esa extraño bajo el agua? Esa es muy buena.

—Y un poco complicada también.— Señala Rin alegremente, mirando a Kero quien actualmente está buscando dicho nivel. —Debería ser un desafío para todos nosotros.

—Muy bien.— Renzo golpea ligeramente el hombro de Rin, luego se vuelve hacia la pantalla. —Entonces, ¿en qué estabas trabajando?

—Solo un poco de un proyecto personal. Ahora tengo que cambiar varios hechizos ya que las cosas ya no están equilibradas debido al cambio en mi magia.— Rin le sonríe a Renzo. —Pero las versiones originales de esos hechizos deberían funcionar para ti.

—Increíble. ¿Los tienes a mano?— Ante el asentimiento de Rin, Renzo sonríe. —¡Excelente! Tendré que echarles un vistazo más tarde.

—Me alegro de verte haciendo autoestudio, Renzo-kun.— Renzo casi grita ante eso, dejando caer su control y agarrándolo justo a tiempo para evitar que su personaje se salga del camino.

Rin se ríe, mientras Renzo mira hacia atrás y casi termina mirando fijamente durante demasiado tiempo a Sekki. —Espera... ¿qué? ¡Tsukishiro-sensei!

—La parte sensei ya no es necesaria Renzo-kun.— Le dice Sekki dulcemente mientras se acomoda en uno de los pufs repartidos por esta habitación.

—Uh... Tsukishiro-san entonces. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Renzo sigue mirándola, obviamente distraído.

Rin se da cuenta y se inclina hacia Kero. —Vamos a repetir esto después de que Renzo termine de ponerse al día con Sekki-san. Esta ronda no cuenta.

Kero se queja un poco, pero asiente después de mirar a Renzo. —Punto. De lo contrario, no sería justo.

La carrera termina con Kero a la cabeza –como el menos distraído– y todos dejan a un lado sus controles mientras que Renzo se da vuelta para mirar de frente a Sekki.

—En serio, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— Pregunta Renzo nuevamente.

Sekki sonríe. —Vivo aquí ahora. Como ya no estoy trabajando en la escuela cram, no podía seguir confiando en la generosidad de Sir Pheles.

—¿Así que te mudaste aquí?— Renzo parpadea, confundido. La última vez que reviso, este lugar también es propiedad de Mephisto.

—Si. Ha habido algunas conversaciones al respecto. Además, uno debe admitir que el blindaje y las barreras aquí son muy agradables.— Sekki le da una sonrisa más amplia ante eso. —Sir Pheles no puede entrar sin nuestro permiso. Lo frustra, pero parece haberse adaptado.

Renzo resopla. —Bueno, él pregunta si ustedes están ocultando algo a veces, eso es seguro.

—¿Qué le dices?— Pregunta Rin con curiosidad.

—Que solo están consiguiendo privacidad.— Renzo sonríe. —De todos modos, se le está permitido entrar por muchas razones, simplemente no puede escabullirse por aquí.

—Cierto.— Sekki inclina la cabeza. —Actualmente resido en la segunda habitación abajo de la sala de juegos. Y tengo una oficina en la habitación de al lado, justo al lado de la sala de juegos.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás hasta que Rin se gradúe?— Pregunta Renzo, mirando a Rin.

—Si. Hasta que ambos gemelos Okumura se gradúen de la preparatoria, aquí es donde nos quedaremos todos. Haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que sea cómodo.— Explica Sekki dulcemente. —Además, con Fujimoto-san al lado de los chicos, las cosas parecen ir bien. La única pregunta es a dónde irán todos, pero todavía quedan algunos meses y años por delante.

—Punto.— Renzo alegremente se vuelve hacia Rin. —Entonces, ¿una revancha?

Rin se ríe. —¡Por supuesto!

El sonido de la música del nivel y los sonidos de las carreras llenan prontamente el aire, al igual que los gritos, las bromas y el sonido de los botones siendo presionados frenéticamente. Sekki se recuesta en su asiento y observa con una expresión feliz en su rostro.

Verdaderamente las cosas se han vuelto muy buenas.

* * *

Yukio mira la declaración sobre la misión que le han entregado, luego mira a Shirō. —Tou-san...

Shirō se encoge de hombros. —Es una misión. Si no es nada, no será nada. Pero si es algo... bueno, el Vaticano averiguará cómo lo manejaremos.

Yukio frunce el ceño, mirando este informe sobre cómo se han hecho ciertas preguntas y se han visto personas extrañas alrededor de cierto muelle en Tōkyō. Uno donde hay una serpiente marina residente. Una serpiente marina con una gran fuente de poder, una que no puede ser aprovechada por cualquiera. De hecho, hay una lista de espera para eso.

—Así que... ¿todos nosotros?— Yukio frunce el ceño. —Bueno, para ser justos aparte de ti y de mí, solo seremos exwires así que un equipo tan grande es aceptable.

—Y si las cosas van mal, esos niños son muy talentosos.— Shirō resopla. —Tenemos algunos chicos muy buenos en el equipo de tu hermano. Apuesto a que Mephisto lo hizo a propósito también.

Yukio le da una pequeña sonrisa. —Sin apuestas. ¿Y el equipo de Nii-san?

—Aparte de nosotros, él es quien tiene la mayor experiencia práctica.— Señala Shirō. —Además, es obvio que todos confían en él. Tendrás que trabajar en esa brecha entre ellos y tú debido a que tienes que tomar el papel de un adulto y maestro todo el tiempo. Relájate un poco y debería estar bien.— Le asegura Shirō. —Shiemi-san ya confía en ti y también Rin. Esos dos están listos para saltar cuando lo dices y ayudar cuando lo estimes conveniente.

Yukio respira hondo, recordando la misión del Kraken. Hubiera sido un desastre si hubiera logrado mantener a Rin atrás, ahora lo sabe bien. Pero en ese entonces, estaba preocupado por Rin...

—Tou-san... Nii-san no ha cambiado, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Yukio, mirando a Shirō con preocupación.

Shirō frunce el ceño, luciendo confundido por un momento, luego sonríe, revolviendo la parte superior de la cabeza de Yukio. —No. Tu hermano no ha cambiado en el fondo. Es más abierto y confiado, pero tu hermano sigue siendo tu hermano. Su corazón demoníaco nunca va a cambiar eso. Se necesitaría mucho más que eso para cambiar a tu hermano.

—...bien.— Yukio asiente, retrocediendo y respirando hondo. Calmando sus nervios. Tal vez si tiene personas que le siguen diciendo eso, realmente aprenderá a creerlo. —Hablaré con Nii-san sobre esta misión cuando regrese al dormitorio.

—Es una buena idea.– Dice Shirō felizmente, despidiéndose de Yukio mientras se encamina para regresar a lo que necesita hacer hoy. _«Y hablaré un poco con Mephisto, para ver si tiene alguna idea que esté dispuesto a dar para la misión.»_ Agrega Shirō en privado.

Incluso algunos indicios pueden marcar la diferencia y Shirō confía bastante en su capacidad para sacar al menos algunas ideas de Mephisto. Incluso si vienen en pistas burlonas y casi enigmas.

* * *

—Nii-san estás... oh. Shima-kun.— Yukio no oculta su decepción al ver que Renzo está en la misma habitación que Rin. Él asiente hacia él como saludo de todos modos. —Kerberos-san y Tsukishiro-san. Nii-san, hay una nueva misión mañana. Pensé que tal vez querrías saber al respecto.

—¿De Verdad?— Rin presiona pausa en la pantalla y se vuelve hacia Yukio, aceptando la solicitud de la misión. —¿Que está pasando aquí?

—Illuminati aparentemente.— Yukio nota con interés el cómo Renzo se tensa. —¿Tienes algo que decir Shima-kun?

—¿Uu-uh?— Renzo lo mira con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —No, solo... ya sabes, Illuminati, no puedo evitar reaccionar. ¿Qué dice, Rin?

Rin lee el informe y luego resopla. —Oh, hombre... oye, Kero, ¿recuerdas a esa serpiente marina?

Kero vuela para flotar en el aire permitiéndose estar a la altura de los ojos de Rin. —Sí, lo hago, ¿por qué... oh, la serpiente marina está involucrada?

—Espera, ¿conoces a la serpiente marina allí?— Pregunta Yukio, sonando confundido.

Rin se encoge de hombros. —¿Más o menos? Hubo un incidente y tuvo que ver con esa serpiente marina. Creo que... esto debería ser bueno. Creo que la serpiente marina me debe una por eso.

Yukio alza una ceja y toma una nota mental para investigar un poco más sobre la serpiente marina antes de la misión. —Eso es bueno. Es una de las serpientes marinas más antiguas encontradas, por lo que es muy valiosa. Si los Illuminati ponen sus manos sobre ella, bueno...

—Pero también podría ser falso. De modo que nosotros seremos enviados a trabajar allí.— Rin mira a Sekki. —¿Crees que puedas ayudar?

—No tengo problemas, si la Orden no se opone a que ayude.— Responde Sekki con calma.

—Te pondremos como consultora.— Dice Yukio después de pensarlo un momento. —Eso debería solucionar las cosas. Y a un consultor le pagaría el jefe de la Rama, así que... solo tendremos que hablar con Mephisto nuevamente. Él vendrá a cenar esta noche, ¿verdad?— La parte _de_ _nuevo_ no se dice, pero se escucha claramente.

—Oh, maravilloso... justo el tipo de cena que quiero...— El gemido de Renzo es ignorado por todos, excepto Rin, que le da unas palmaditas breves en la espalda antes de volver a centrar su atención en Yukio.

—Si. Solo trata rápidamente con eso. Estoy seguro de que Oyaji conoce más de una forma de manejar a ese demonio.— Dice Rin alegremente. —Ahora, antes de eso, ¿quieres jugar una ronda, Yukio? Parece que necesitas relajarte.

Yukio lo considera, luego sonríe. —Por supuesto. ¿Qué juego estás jugando?

Sekki sonríe cuando Yukio se sienta junto a su hermano, discutiendo la configuración del juego y las reglas, con Kero saltando en algunos puntos ya que conoce el juego mejor que nadie aquí. Sekki mira a Renzo y se pregunta por qué parece preocupado.

Pero lo descarta por ahora. Lo más probable es que pueda esperar.

* * *

Hay un zumbido extraño en el aire. Una gran presión y atracción sobre él, como si algo masivo estuviera junto a él y también por encima de él. Es inquietante

Pero Renzo lo está ignorando a favor de luchar contra los demonios frente a él. No conoce la identidad de la mitad de ellos, solo sabe que son una amenaza con sus garras, colmillos, velocidad, fuerza y demás.

Está luchando solamente contra aquellos que están frente a él y vienen de sus lados, porque alguien está detrás de él. Puede sentir su calor, incluso cuando no lo está tocando directamente, y es muy reconfortante. Es seguro, a pesar del peligro en el que se encuentran.

Renzo no encaja en ningún otro lado que no fuera a su lado y lo llena de una emoción muy extraña. Siente como si estuviera flotando.

Su voz le llega y él se gira para estar cara a cara, para responder a algo que le dijo.

Y queda atrapado por los hermosos y extraños ojos de Rin.

Renzo se despierta en ese momento, jadeando como si acabara de correr un maratón. Se da vuelta y ve a Konekomaru, luego mira hacia el techo y se agarra el pecho. Su corazón está yendo a una milla por minuto y parece no poder calmarse. Está demasiado lleno de energía, demasiado lleno de emociones extrañas como para tranquilizarse.

Con un gruñido de disgusto, Renzo mira el despertador cercano, hace una mueca y luego se sienta, arrojando sus sábanas. Si no puede volver a la cama, bien podría comenzar su carrera matutina temprano.

No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer.

Excepto preocuparse por el sueño recurrente y la incapacidad de sacudir el mal presentimiento sobre la misión de hoy...

* * *

Lucifer baja el informe que acaba de leer y mira a Zoya. —Así que mordieron el anzuelo.

Zoya asiente. —Sí, comandante. A Okumura Rin y al resto de su clase se les ha asignado esa misión.

Lucifer asiente, luciendo pensativo.

—No estás siendo amable con Onii-chan...— señala Natsuko desde donde flota sobre él. —Eso es malo. ¡Y esa pobre serpiente marina! ¿Qué te ha hecho siquiera?

Lucifer suspira y se frota la frente. —¿Se ha preparado todo?

—Sí señor.— Confirma Zoya, luego duda. —Comandante, ¿está bien?

—¿Hm? Estoy bien, es solo que parece que estoy sufriendo de un dolor de cabeza.— Responde Lucifer después de un momento, mirando hacia un lado a Natsuko, quien hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

—¡¿Un dolor de cabeza?! ¡Qué grosero!

—Si usted lo dice, señor.— Dice Zoya después de un momento de vacilación. —Entonces, lo veré en el sitio mañana.— Ella lo saluda antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación.

—Ella está preocupada por ti.— Declara Natsuko en el silencio. —Piensa que algo malo te está sucediendo y quiere arreglar las cosas, pero no sabe cómo.

Lucifer la mira con curiosidad. —¿Como sabes eso?

Natsuko se encoge de hombros. —Ella realmente no lo está escondiendo. ¿Seguro que no le gustas? Y además, la gente habla. No puedes esconderte de tus propias cámaras.— Natsuko asiente con la cabeza hacia una de ellas y Lucifer dirige su mirada hacia esta brevemente antes de regresar a Natsuko.

—No tiene importancia lo que ellos piensen.— Le dice Lucifer, volviendo a su escritorio para revisar los otros planes. —Ahora cállate por favor, tengo otro visitante.

—Mou... eres un mezquino. ¡No es de extrañar que necesites ayuda!— Lucifer la ignora a favor del golpe en la puerta y le dice a quién toco que entre en su oficina.

—¡Señor!— El hombre frente a él lo saluda, nítidamente, y luego adopta una postura militar adecuada. —¿Quería hablar conmigo?

Lucifer mira al hombre frente a él. Uno de sus Salvadores, este se llama Jarl Fisker. Un hombre que una vez estuvo en el ejército, algo que se nota en cada acción suya. Ha sido ascendido a la forma de un poderoso demonio de agua y, por lo tanto, es perfecto para este trabajo.

_«Aunque,_ _T_ _ō_ _d_ _ō_ _-san tambi_ _é_ _n se unir_ _á_ _a petición suya.»_ Lucifer considera no solo al hombre frente a él, sino también al devorador de fénix que se está preparando en otro lugar. _«Desea ver si Yukio-kun puede ser abordado una vez más durante esto»._

—Fisker-san. Te han informado de la misión, ¿sí?— Ante su confirmación, Lucifer continúa: —Tengo grandes esperanzas de que hagas tu parte en esto. Por favor hazlo lo mejor que puedas.

—¡Lo haré señor!— Le asegura Fisker, saludándolo una vez más.

Lucifer sonríe e ignora las palabras de queja de Natsuko. Él sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo aquí y no vacilará. Es parte de su credo el avanzar siempre.

* * *

El aire está frío y el cielo nublado, haciendo que todo se sienta y se vea un poco sombrío. El frío viento que proviene del mar no ayuda en ese aspecto.

Shiemi tiembla y se abraza a sí misma. —Realmente hace frío.— Ella mira el océano cercano y luego a Yukio. —¿Yuki-chan?— Pregunta suavemente, un poco preocupada por la seria expresión en su rostro.

Yukio parpadea y mira a Shiemi —Oh, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención. ¿Dijiste algo?

—Solo que hace frío.— Shiemi le da una sonrisa amable, recompensada por Yukio devolviéndosela tímidamente. —¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Tal vez.— Yukio mira al resto del equipo, a cómo todo el mundo se ha establecido. Incluso Tsukishiro y Kerberos están aquí, aunque Kerberos actualmente todavía está en su forma pequeña por alguna razón. —Simplemente se siente demasiado fácil. ¿Y por qué esta serpiente marina? Hay otras más antiguas alrededor.

Shiemi tararea, sin saber cómo responderle. —Creo que podemos manejarlo.— Dice después de un momento, mirando a Yukio. —Te tenemos a ti Yuki-chan, a Rin y a todos los demás. Y tengo un amigo al que puedo llamar si realmente lo necesitamos.

Yukio la mira, confundido con el término _amigo_ , pero una voz lo llama para unirse a Shirō por algo referente a su parte y, sonriéndole como disculpa a Shiemi, se acerca para discutir sobre lo que sea que Shirō necesite hablar con él.

Shiemi sonríe ante eso, luego mira hacia el océano, frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa.

Así que ella es la primera en notar la extraña perturbación en el agua y apenas se las arregla para gritar sobre ello. Justo cuando Rin gira ante el repentino pulso de energía y alguien brota del agua, trayendo una ola de agua fría y poderosa con él.

Shiemi grita mientras es arrastrada bajo el agua y rápidamente alcanza su papel de sellado especialmente preparado, esperando poder llamar a tiempo lo que necesita.

* * *

Esquivando la ola atacante, Rin mira fijamente al hombre que la causó. Puede escuchar a Renzo quejándose detrás de él, pero sabe que no es más que ruido blanco por parte del doble agente para calmarse, en lugar de eso se centra en lo que ve en este tipo.

Primero, está el hecho de que tiene escamas en su piel, salpicadas por todo el lugar e incluyendo su rostro. También tiene las garras, colmillos y orejas puntiagudas de un demonio. Pero tanto el uniforme de los Illuminati como el extraño "olor" químico que Rin está captando sugiere que en realidad es el mismo tipo de "demonio" que Tōdō.

—Hola, Hijo de Satanás.— Saluda a Rin, con una voz agradable con un extraño acento en su japonés. —Soy Jarl Fisker.— Hace una corta y aguda reverencia, el agua se eleva sobre él y revela algo que hace que Renzo maldiga detrás de Rin y Rin se ponga rígido. Ryuuji, Izumo, Konekomaru y Shiemi han sido atrapados por el agua que les envió. Rin se detiene ante la burbuja de Shiemi, notando algo allí, y tiene que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Illuminati.— Dice Rin en cambio, mirándolo cuidadosamente. —¿Qué quieres?

—Estoy aquí por orden. Y te aseguro que solo soy el preludio de lo que está por venir.— Le dice Fisker, su voz aún tranquila. —Sugiero que todos se vayan y no interfieran con mi misión. De esa forma, todos podemos irnos sin tener una batalla innecesaria.

Yukio hace clic deliberadamente en su arma y apunta a Fisker. —No creo que eso sea posible.— Dice Yukio, igual de casual. Rin se arriesga a mirar a un lado para ver que Shirō también está listo para pelear. Kero flota a su lado, asintiendo para confirmar que también está listo. Rin no necesita mirar para saber que Renzo también está listo, mientras que Sekki está escondida en el fondo, activando lentamente un hechizo.

—¿Por qué no? No hay forma de que puedas pelear conmigo mientras tenga rehenes.— Dice Fisker, su voz aún agradable.

Yukio le da una sonrisa fría. —¿Qué rehenes?

Fisker solo tiene un momento para mirarlo confundido antes de que el agua detrás de él explote cuando afiladas torres de coral la atraviesan repentinamente, liberando a todos y atrapándolos cuando aterrizan. Con un alegre chillido, el Monje del Mar atrapa suavemente a Shiemi, mientras ella cae de manera controlada.

Fisker se da vuelta y mira boquiabierto, sorprendido. Shiemi sonríe. —Buen trabajo, Sea-chan.

—Nyoo.— Dice alegremente el Moje del Mar, la plataforma de coral continúa creciendo bajo su mando.

Ryuuji verifica dos veces su bazuca, mientras Izumo convoca a sus Byakko. Konekomaru no parece hacer nada excepto limpiarse las gafas, pero Rin no deja que eso lo engañe.

La sonrisa de Rin se ensancha. —Ahora, de nuevo, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

Y así explota en una feroz batalla. Una que aumenta a medida que más agentes Illuminati salen de donde estaban escondidos para agregar más caos a las cosas. El tipo de caos que ocurre cuando la mayoría de las personas son comprensiblemente reacias a dañar a los humanos.

* * *

Kerberos casi fluye hacia el ser, deteniendo un golpe de un atacante y golpeando a otro. El hombre cae hacia atrás, gimiendo de dolor mientras la sangre fluye de las marcas de garras en su brazo y pecho. Kerberos lo ignora, atravesando la multitud y despejándose un espacio a través de la clara y simple conveniencia de soplar una corriente de fuego caliente.

Detrás de él, escucha a Rin reírse de Fisker. —Oi, oi... ¿no lo sabías? Tengo más cosas que solo eso bajo la manga.— Dice Rin refiriéndose a Watery, quien ahora fluye detrás de él. Las alas se agitan bruscamente detrás de él, Fly le otorga una mayor movilidad de la que normalmente tendría. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para lograr esto gracias a que Renzo protegió su espalda y noqueó a todos los Illuminati que se acercaban con la ayuda de Yamantaka y algunos hechizos para mantener el área despejada. Incluso ahora, la gente tiene problemas para pasar más allá de él y Kerberos.

—Y esta venció al Paladín actual.— Anuncia Rin con aire de suficiencia. Kerberos resopla, recordando claramente _ese_ incidente en particular. —No es difícil averiguar quién ganaría.

Fisker no responde, al menos no con palabras, sino que vuelve a invocar su poder. Rin suspira, murmura algo sobre tontos y llama a Watery para que lo ayude a luchar.

Kerberos se mueve antes de darse cuenta conscientemente, sintiendo un viejo poder que recuerda de antes. El hombre joven y pecoso con el uniforme de los Illuminati lo esquiva y se ríe al verlo. —Aaah, el maravilloso león que ayudó con el Rey Impuro.— Tiene plumas creciendo en su cabeza y su apariencia es vagamente familiar. —Esperaba enfrentarme contra ti.

—Tú. ¿Quién eres tú?— Kerberos reconoce vagamente esta firma de poder, pero se siente algo diferente y la apariencia de este hombre...

Él se ríe. —Yo. Tōdō Saburōta. ¿Y tu nombre es?

—Kerberos. Bestia Guardiana del Sello.— Gruñe Kerberos. —Ahora te recuerdo. Te debo mucho por lo que hiciste antes. ¡Y algo más!

Ruge mientras se lanza a la batalla, Tōdō se agacha y se zambulle para protegerse de sus garras antes de convocar sus propias llamas.

El fuego se encuentra con el fuego de Kerberos con un gran rugido que envía una onda de calor hacia afuera, haciendo retroceder a cualquiera que quiera interferir por cualquier razón. Esta batalla es entre ellos y solo ellos.

* * *

El grito de la serpiente marina distrae a Rin y él gira bruscamente la cabeza para mirar con horror la red eléctrica que rodea a la serpiente marina, arrastrándola lentamente fuera del agua.

Esto demuestra ser un mal movimiento, ya que su distracción provoca que Fisker aproveche su distracción para sacarlo del aire con una poderosa explosión de agua que no bloquea a tiempo con sus llamas azules. Chocando contra el suelo, Rin pierde su enfoque en ambos, su magia y su fuego, dejando caer su conexión y perdiendo el apego de Fly a él.

Fisker lo agarra por el cuello y lo levanta. —Tú...— Gruñe, sangre goteando de un corte en su frente que se está curando lentamente. —¡Tú, mocoso!

Rin vuelve a estrellarse contra el suelo. Puede escuchar los gritos frenéticos de Renzo, quien está tratando de llegar a él, pero no puede concentrarse mucho en eso antes de que el agua fluya debajo de él y luego hacia arriba, arrojándolo al aire.

Aturdido y luchando por concentrarse, se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que se dirige directamente a la jaula de la serpiente marina, los rayos crepitando amenazantemente debajo.

—¡RIN!

* * *

Renzo solo puede mirar con horror, incapaz de atravesar la multitud de los Illuminati atacantes para llegar a Rin. Incluso Shiemi no puede alcanzar a Rin a tiempo para atraparlo ya sea con Niichan o Sea-chan. Todo ellos solo pueden ver cómo Rin se acerca a lo que probablemente podría ser su perdición.

A excepción de Tsukishiro, que se lanza a través de la multitud, empujándolos con un escudo el cual actúa como un ariete y salta en el aire, como si hiciera un clavado.

Directamente hacia Rin y la jaula eléctrica. Otro grito estrangulado y conmocionado escapa de la garganta de Renzo, tratando de convertirse en un gran no, antes de que se atasque en su garganta cuando un círculo mágico brilla debajo de Tsukishiro. Un círculo que no le pertenece, algo que solo nota un instante antes de que le crezcan alas en la espalda y la cubran.

Y cuando se apartan, es Yue quien está allí, Yue quien agita sus alas con fuerza y agarra a Rin justo a tiempo, despejando hacia arriba desde donde ambos casi fueron golpeados por la jaula eléctrica.

Renzo está boquiabierto. —¡¿Qué... qué?!

Su único consuelo es que todos los demás también están asombrados al ver a Tsukishiro Sekki transformarse en el guardián Yue. La mente de Renzo gira, intentando descubrir qué está pasando y qué significa todo esto.

_—Estoy aquí._

Los ojos de Renzo se ensanchan. —¡Él... nos lo dijo antes!— Grita, llamando la atención de Ryuuji.

—¿Nos dijo qué?— Pregunta Ryuuji, confundido.

—¡Dijo _estoy aquí_ cuando le preguntamos por Tsukishiro-sensei!— Exclama Renzo. —¡Estaba diciendo la verdad!

Renzo traga saliva, sin dejar de mirar a Yue con demasiada sorpresa como para darse cuenta de cómo Ryuuji reacciona a lo que acaba de decir.

Y ahí es cuando aparece Lucifer.

* * *

Rin se aferra a Yue, respira profundamente y hace una mueca. Se dañó más de una vez durante esta loca batalla y se pregunta seriamente dónde están esos refuerzos que Shirō dijo que solicitó.

_«Maldición, algo debe estar sucediendo.»_ Rin maldice mentalmente ante eso. Levanta la cabeza y gira cuando una firma de cierto poder atrae su atención hacia abajo.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Lucifer. Hoy no está usando su máscara-yelmo y de alguna manera se ve mejor. Menos pálido, su firma de poder es más estable que la última vez que se encontraron. Eso asusta a Rin, lo asusta en cuanto a lo que eso significa.

—Rin.— Lucifer lo saluda amablemente. —¿Has tomado una decisión sobre lo que te ofrecí?

Rin lo mira completamente perplejo. No había estado prestando atención durante el gran discurso que pronunció durante la declaración de guerra, demasiado ocupado gritando por dentro en protesta por la revelación de Renzo, por lo que no tiene idea de lo que le ofreció.

Lucifer toma la mirada fija y muda de Rin como si significara otra cosa. —Quizás necesites más tiempo. Por ahora, sin embargo, solo es apropiado que te trate como un enemigo.

Lucifer levanta su mano, acumulando poder y Yue inmediatamente hace aparecer un escudo. Rin también lo hace, colocando el suyo sobre el de Yue, pero sabe que no es suficiente. Y sin su báculo –el cual dejó caer abajo– no puede llamar de forma confiable a Shield para que lo ayude.

Maldiciendo, Rin cierra los ojos y luego ambos se preparan para soportar la dolorosa experiencia que les espera.

Lucifer envía su poder...

... el cual es golpeado por otro poder que lo cancela.

—Lamento mucho la tan abrupta aparición, pero parece que no tengo otra opción.— La dulce voz de Ying Hua corta el silencio conmocionado como un cuchillo, la maga está suspendida en el aire para flotar entre Rin y Lucifer. La energía brillante y resplandeciente de sus ásperas alas está unida a su espalda, lo que permite que esto se haga con el báculo de Estelle libre.

—¡Hola Yue!— Entona Ruby Moon alegremente, volando a su lado. —¡Parece que ustedes necesitan ayuda!

—En efecto.— Spinel Sun agrega mientras se instala en el suelo, girando su mirada hacia uno de los muchos demonios convocados por los Illuminati con un profundo gruñido.

Ying Hua sonríe a sus oponentes bajo ella, a la multitud reunida de Illuminati y al mismo Lucifer. —Mis disculpas, pero no me contendré en absoluto. Has atacado a mi amigo después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	41. Chapter 41

Rayo está atravesando mentalmente una letanía de maldiciones y palabras furiosas mientras corre hacia el lugar donde una misión en particular acaba de convertirse en FUBAR **(1)**. Después de lidiar con una avalancha imprevista de demonios y luego discutir con el Vaticano, finalmente se dirige a donde las cosas se han vuelto realmente desastrosas.

Extremadamente desastrosas si lo que una Slyph le dijo es cierto; Lucifer mismo ha salido al campo.

—Rayo, ¿cuánto tiempo más hasta que lleguemos allí?— Pregunta Angel mientras avanzan por las calles sinuosas, seguidos de cerca por los otros dos exorcistas que están en su equipo.

—¡Pronto!— Exclama Rayo, se desliza por una esquina y se zambulle en un callejón para acortar la ruta. Comprueba el mapa en su celular rápidamente antes de hacer otro giro necesario. —Debería ser justo...

Se detiene y mira boquiabierto, aturdido por el rostro ante él. Angel está justo detrás de él, dejando escapar una suave exclamación de sorpresa ante lo que ve.

Lucifer actualmente se enfrenta a una chica, una de la edad de los exwires, quien lleva un atuendo extraño en blanco y rosa y tiene un báculo en la mano con una esfera brillante en la parte superior. Ella está flanqueada por guardianes similares a los de Rin, solo que en colores más oscuros y con alas de hada, siendo el guardián humano una mujer.

Rin está en los brazos de Yue, todavía en el aire detrás de la chica.

—Tú... ¿quién eres exactamente?— Pregunta Lucifer, estrechando los ojos hacia ella.

La chica ríe. Es una risa tintineante, sin malicia. —¿Yo? Soy Kinomoto-Li Ying Hua, maga de la Tierra clasificada AAA+. Y en este momento, tú eres mi enemigo.

Rayo jadea. —¿Qué... Kinomoto-Li?

—¿Eso significa algo para ti?— Pregunta Angel, sorprendido.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Los nombres que nos dieron... ¡Kinomoto Sakura era la Maestra anterior de esas malditas Cartas! Y en cuanto a Li... ¡Recuerdo haber oído algo sobre un Li Syaoran casándose con ella! Fue parte de esta explicación ampliada que Okumura Rin dio una vez que fue confirmado el que estaba a salvo por parte del Vaticano.

Angel lo mira fijamente, luego se da la vuelta para mirar fijamente a Ying Hua. —Eso significa...

Rayo asiente lentamente. —Ella es del mundo de Kinomoto Sakura y probablemente esté relacionada con ella. Y, tal como dijo, es una maga.

Una maga que ahora ha tomado el campo contra Lucifer. Una pelea estallará entre los dos...

Una pelea de la que Rayo no está seguro del resultado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo funciona la magia humana contra la magia demoníaca. Y, la posibilidad de cuán poderosa podría ser ella con tal linaje para respaldarla.

**Capítulo 41: Conflicto**

Yukio está mirando boquiabierto a Ying Hua, sin creerle. ¿Y lo que ella acaba de decir también?

_«¡¿Kinomoto-Li ?! ¿Qué diablos significa eso?»_ Piensa Yukio frenéticamente, atravesando la multitud de demonios para llegar a Rin mientras Yue... Sekki... quienquiera que sea, lo pone en el suelo. « _Maldita sea, ¿cuándo se complicaron tanto las cosas?»_

—¡Nii-san!— Yukio se zambulle al lado de Rin, derribando a un enemigo y luego deslizándose hacia su hermano para apoyarlo. —¿Que está...?

—Déjalo para más tarde, ¿por favor?— Pide Rin, dándole una expresión suplicante. —En este momento, tenemos que sobrevivir.— Rin mira a Ying Hua, quien todavía le sonríe tranquilamente a Lucifer. —No creo que pueda manejarlo sola por mucho tiempo y tenemos que sacar a esa serpiente marina de la jaula antes de que se la lleven a pesar de todo.

Yukio asiente, con la mente girando. Un destello rosa hace que Rin se gire y Renzo le sonríe. —¡Toma!— Le entrega el báculo a Rin, asiente con la cabeza a Yue, luego toma una posición flanqueando tanto a Rin como a Yukio. —¿Algún plan?

—¡Por ahora, atravesar esto hasta la serpiente marina!— Grita Rin por encima del estruendo, luego llama a otra Carta para pedir ayuda. El brillo de una figura azul aparece junto a él, agregando un luchador más al equipo cuando la chica adopta una postura de lucha.

Yukio la mira fijamente mientras ella se zambulle entre la multitud y provoca que estallen muchos gritos de dolor. —¿Esa es...?

—Fight.— Responde Rin, lanzando una bola de fuego a la multitud para dispersar a los demonios. —Normalmente puedo usarla para mejorar al luchar, pero necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude con esta maldita multitud.

Yukio asiente y puede escuchar a Renzo reírse de eso. —Bueno. ¡Entonces, la serpiente marina está en esa dirección!— Dice Renzo alegremente, justo antes de que su círculo mágico se encienda. —¡Pongámonos en marcha!

* * *

Kerberos lanza una vez más un soplo de fuego a Tōdō, luego salta a través de él. El fuego demoníaco que él le dispara pasa justo sobre Kerberos, Tōdō lo mira en estado de shock justo antes de que las patas delanteras de Kerberos se estrellen contra él y lo tiren al suelo.

Kerberos le gruñe en la cara, mostrando sus enormes colmillos y su aliento caliente y teñido de fuego tocando a Tōdō. Tōdō le sonríe. —Veo que lograste derrotarme.— Se las arregla para hacer un sonido burlón. —¿Y ahora qué harás?

Kerberos deja escapar una risa oscura y retumbante. —¿Realmente deberías preguntarme eso?— Él coloca sus colmillos cerca de él. —No necesitas preguntar de todos modos.

—Dudo que tu maestro lo apruebe. Él es tan... suave.— Tōdō medio se burla de eso.

Kerberos vuelve a gruñir ante eso. —No contigo.

Tōdō solo tiene un momento para ensanchar los ojos antes de que los colmillos se claven en su cuello y la parte superior de su cabeza antes de triturar, salpicando con sangre, huesos y vísceras alrededor.

—Bleh.— Kerberos tose, escupiendo algunos trozos de sangre y vísceras. —Tiene un sabor terrible.— Kerberos observa el cuerpo, ve cómo los fragmentos comienzan a juntarse y resopla. Inhala profundamente y luego exhala fuego, asando el cuerpo. Eso debería retrasar la regeneración de Tōdō.

A continuación, Kerberos mira hacia arriba y resopla. —Genial... ¿dónde está Rin?

Rastreando con su magia, se eleva el aire y regresa a la batalla, satisfecho con lo que hizo. Ese Tōdō no volverá a molestarlos por mucho tiempo si sabe lo que es mejor para él.

* * *

Si las cosas estaban locas antes de que llegaran, ciertamente ahora se han vuelto aún más confusas. Uno de los refuerzos es de clase Doctor, quien rápidamente se encuentra actualmente sin valor ya que -sorprendentemente- nadie ha sido herido. O si lo han hecho, Shiemi se las arregló para curarlos rápidamente o se las arreglaron para curarse ellos mismos. El que Shirō esté aquí ayuda tanto como Yukio.

_«Tener técnicamente tres personas con_ _maisters_ _de Doctor ya da sus frutos.»_ Reflexiona Rayo mientras invoca algunas slyphs para ayudar a limpiar el aire por aquí. Demasiado miasma asfixia el lugar, lo mejor es comenzar a hacerlo retroceder.

Puede escuchar el grito a medida que Angel ataca a uno de los demonios más grandes de por aquí, riéndose mientras se encuentra cara a cara con uno de los agentes Illuminati. Este solo tiene un momento para reconocer que no es uno de los exwires antes de que caiga. Rayo no sabe si está vivo o no, simplemente lo pisa y llama a más demonios para comenzar a dirigirse hacia la serpiente marina.

Al ver la red eléctrica que la sujeta, los ojos de Rayo brillan con interés. Especialmente cuando ve un gran pilar de llamas azules que se acerca cada vez más a la serpiente marina.

—¡Bueno, sé a dónde voy!— Dice Rayo alegremente, sumergiéndose una vez más en la refriega. Por encima de él, la luz chispea y parpadea cuando Lucifer y Ying Hua realmente comienzan su lucha el uno contra el otro.

* * *

La serpiente marina arremete contra las paredes de la jaula, una forma siempre cambiante de escamas y agua arremolinándose dentro.

Rin levanta las manos, se ha metido el báculo en el cinturón y se acerca con cautela a la serpiente marina atrapada. —Shh, shh... ¿te acuerdas de mí?

La serpiente marina hace una pausa en su agitación. A su alrededor hay caos, Yue y Yukio discuten un poco sobre cómo exactamente liberar a la serpiente marina de la jaula, mientras que Renzo exige que se concentren en asegurarse de que realmente puedan remover la maldita jaula.

_¿..._ _aguatruenomanoamableayudaramigo_ _?_

Rin sonríe y asiente. —Si. Estoy aquí para ayudar.

La serpiente marina finalmente se relaja y, sonriendo, Rin se vuelve hacia la parte superior de la jaula y lanza una Carta. —Esto debería ser suficiente... ¡Shadow!

* * *

Es imposible no notar el escape de la serpiente marina. Al menos en parte porque desencadena una gran lluvia torrencial que cubre a todos, enviándolos hacia atrás y sofocándolos antes de ser arrastrados al océano cercano.

Ying Hua aterriza, instalándose en uno de los muchos almacenes en esta sección del puerto, respirando profundamente.

—¿Ying Hua?— Ruby estruja un poco de agua de su cabello y mira con curiosidad a su maestra. —¿Hay algo que necesites?

Ying Hua la mira y sonríe. —No. Ve a asegurarte de que todos estén bien. Voy a despejar el camino para que Rin-kun haga lo que debe hacer.

—¿Y qué es eso?— Pregunta Ruby, sonando realmente curiosa.

Ying Hua sonríe. —Lo que debe hacer. Y eso es algo que únicamente él sabe realmente.

Con eso resuelto, Ruby tararea, volando lejos y desapareciendo rápidamente. Ying Hua la observa irse, luego sale de detrás de las cajas en las que se refugió. Lucifer está frente a ella y no está solo. La lluvia torrencial se desata afuera, pero pronto, se desgastará a la larga.

_«Tiempo más que suficiente.»_ —Lucifer-san.— Lo saluda Ying Hua. —¿No vas a parar? A este ritmo, llegarán incluso más agentes de la Orden y todos los Agentes que trajiste contigo serán capturados.

—Saben lo que deben hacer.— Le responde Lucifer, mirando brevemente a la mujer a su lado quien asiente antes de salir del almacén y entrar en la lluvia torrencial que se está desvaneciendo.

—Si tú lo dices.— Ying Hua mira a Estelle. —¿Estelle?

—LOS PARÁMETROS ESTÁN DENTRO DE LÍMITES ACEPTABLES.— Repica el dispositivo, Ying Hua esboza una sonrisa perversa y se vuelve hacia Lucifer.

—Espero que estés listo. Definitivamente ya no me contendré más.— Anuncia Ying Hua, antes de alzar a Estelle, que comienza a brillar intensamente. Lucifer estrecha su mirada y alza una poderosa barrera.

—Invoco la luz de las estrellas en mis manos.— Comienza Ying Hua, agachándose mientras una explosión de energía se aproxima hacia ella. —Una canción en medio de una tormenta.— Otro ataque casi la alcanza, esta vez desde abajo. Ying Hua se eleva en el aire justo a tiempo para evitar la abrasadora explosión. —Flores, reúnanse y conviértanse en lo que perfora todo.— El brillo de Estelle aumenta, convirtiéndose en una luz aguda que hace que Lucifer haga una mueca antes de que intente atacar a Ying Hua nuevamente.

—PROTECCIÓN.— Declara Estelle, tomando algo de ese golpe, permitiendo que Ying Hua escape de este con lesiones menores y un hombro herido. —PREPARACIONES COMPLETAS.

—Destroza todo en un resplandor de luz.— Termina Ying Hua, sonriéndole a Lucifer de una manera casi viciosa.

Los ojos de Lucifer se ensanchan ante el resplandor que se acumula alrededor de Ying Hua, formando un orbe rosa delante de ella. Ying Hua señala con Estelle el orbe, el cual parpadea y emite un sonido.

—¡Fuego!

—SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI.

Una explosión de gran luz estalla, la cual se estrella contra el cielo y arrastra las nubes de tormenta restantes al instante.

* * *

Rin convoca a Shield, bloqueando la gran explosión de energía mágica que estalla y protegiendo a todos los que puede pensar y ver de los efectos. Afortunadamente, esto incluye no solo a sus amigos y familiares, sino también a los refuerzos. Aunque se contrae ligeramente al ver a Angel, eventualmente, Rin decide ignorarlo a favor de girarse para ver quién se acerca a través de la niebla que cubre el área como un efecto secundario.

Es Ying Hua, siendo apoyada por Ruby y Spinel. Se ve exhausta y herida, sangre goteando de una herida en su hombro. La vista provoca un grito de angustia de Shiemi, quien inmediatamente se acerca para ayudar. Rin está rápidamente detrás de ella, arrastrando a Yukio con él a pesar de que se ve irritado.

—Parece que estoy fuera.— Intenta bromear Ying Hua, pero sisea cuando Shiemi la revisa. —Creo que me torcí el tobillo cuando me caí.— Admite después de un momento, permitiendo que Ruby la ponga suavemente en el suelo. —Ciertamente duele.

Yukio frunce el ceño mientras la mira, casi confundido. —¿Es eso todo lo que puedes manejar?

Ying Hua se ríe. —Te sorprenderías. Me parece que el chico bonito está, como mínimo, mareado como el infierno. Bloqueó mi último ataque, pero una persona confiable me dijo que es bastante poderoso. Realmente no puedo entrenar con aquel, ya que tiende a hacer estallar todos los escudos que se me ocurren.

—¡Pero pusiste a la totalidad de la Ciudad True Cross bajo un increíble hechizo de oscuridad y sueño!— Protesta Yukio. —¿Cómo puedes--?

Ying Hua alza sus manos. —En primer lugar, Yukio-kun, me alegra que finalmente hayas recuperado tus recuerdos reales. En segundo lugar, todo eso no es algo que pueda lograr naturalmente con mi propio poder. No en este momento.— Agrega Ying Hua, luciendo pensativa. —Y en tercer lugar, Rey Demonio. _Rey Demonio_. ¿Significa algo para ti?

—¿Qué fue eso de la oscuridad y el sueño?— Pregunta Rayo después de que Yukio pasa un momento luciendo avergonzado y abochornado, inclinándose para mirar el tobillo de Ying Hua.

—Guárdalo para más tarde, todavía tenemos a un Rey Demonio enojado.— Interrumpe Ruby, resoplando ligeramente. —Rin, por favor dime que tienes una idea.

Rin se ve pensativo de repente. —Rey Demonio de la Luz...— Murmura, luego sonríe. —La tengo. Esperen aquí, que nadie venga tras de mí. ¡Con suerte nos compraré a todos un montón de tiempo!— Grita mientras sale corriendo, Renzo es el primero en protestar por su ida y es agarrado por Yue antes de que pueda perseguirlo.

Él mira al Guardián de la Luna, quien sacude la cabeza suavemente. —Recuerda en qué posición estás.— Renzo cierra los ojos y mira hacia otro lado, preguntándose qué es lo que hay que hacer...

... y luego toma su decisión.

Antes de que Yue pueda reaccionar, Renzo arranca de su agarre y corre hacia Rin. Yue mira a Ruby, quien le sonríe y niega con la cabeza, sus mechones aún húmedos agitándose a su alrededor.

—Je. A veces es como _ese punk_ , ¿no?— Señala Ruby alegremente, confundiendo al resto, aunque Yue sonríe suavemente.

Ying Hua, sin embargo, se ríe. —Tanuki-san realmente es algo, ¿hm?

* * *

Rin derrapa para encontrar a Lucifer, rodeado por sus Illuminati y poniéndose de pie nuevamente a pesar de que la mujer a su lado protesta por lo contrario. Con excepción de asegurarse brevemente de que no serán una amenaza, Rin los ignora, centrándose en cambio en Lucifer.

—Rin.— Saluda Lucifer, inclinando la cabeza cortésmente. —¿Has tomado una decisión?

Rin respira hondo, cerrando los ojos y centrándose. Una suave brisa pasa más allá de él, oliendo suavemente a flores y dulces. Entonces los abre, sonriéndole suavemente a Lucifer. —Sí, pero no de la forma que quieres. O de la que aparentemente alguien más lo hace.— Recuerda Rin, pensando en cómo Samael quiere a Lucifer muerto.

—No vas a causar problemas.— Le dice Rin con confianza. —De hecho, vas a estar atascado pensando mucho.

Lucifer no tiene ninguna posibilidad de cuestionar eso, ya que Rin saca dos Cartas y las pone a girar frente a él. Agarrando su báculo con las dos manos, Rin lo alza y las Cartas se elevan aún más. La llama de cristal azul que esta en la cima del báculo comienza a brillar.

—Dark, sella su poder. Light, encadénalo. ¡Libérate!— Exclama Rin y un gran estallido de oscuridad y luz fluye de las Cartas, dirigiéndose directamente a Lucifer y formando dos hermosas mujeres que giran en círculos a su alrededor. Sonríen y se dan la mano, girando cada vez más rápido, los agentes a su alrededor están demasiado aturdidos como para moverse.

Luego, en un estallido de oscuridad y luz, descienden sobre él, surge una explosión de poder y burbujea a medida que los hechizos se afianzan sobre él. Rin atrapa a Dark y Light cuando regresan y le sonríe a Lucifer, quien está muy quieto. —Eso... eso te detendrá...— Jadea.

Luego se desmaya, cayendo nuevamente al suelo. O al menos lo habría hecho, si un brazo no lo hubiese atrapado, un cuerpo se arrodilla en el suelo y recuesta al inconsciente Rin contra su pecho. Los agentes que avanzaban hacia Rin son detenidos por extraños escudos y barreras que se interponen repentinamente en su camino, junto con un enclave de llamas negras. Renzo los mira fijamente, sosteniendo su shakujō frente a él –los anillos de cristal tintinean y brillan intensamente–, defensivamente frente a Rin.

—Ustedes se irán a casa.— Espeta Renzo. —Parece que su jefe necesita ayuda.

La mujer mira fijamente a Renzo con los ojos desorbitados a medida que las palabras se hunden. Luego, entrecierra los ojos. —Tú... ¿realmente crees que puedes cortar los lazos fácilmente?

—Lo acabo de hacer.— Dice Renzo con confianza, luego mira a Rin brevemente. Su rostro se suaviza brevemente, viendo cuán relajado y tranquilo luce Rin en este momento.

La mujer duda, entonces, mirando preocupada al congelado Lucifer, da órdenes de retirarse.

Renzo los ve irse, tensos y listos, y solo derriba lentamente las barreras y los peligros que puso en su camino después de que tiene certeza de la seguridad de Rin.

Renzo suspira aliviado y mira al inconsciente Rin. —Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, Rin.— Dice Renzo con un suspiro, riéndose ligeramente. —Me he vuelto todo blando ahora.

A pesar de sus palabras, está sonriendo alegremente y se ve relajado, verdaderamente relajado por primera vez. Esta es una elección de la que nunca podría arrepentirse, sin importar las dificultades que puedan surgir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)FUBAR: Fubar es la abreviatura de Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition, lo que significa: Jodido(arruinado) más allá de todo reconocimiento. En este contexto quiere decir que la misión encomendada salio increíblemente mal y lo más seguro es que fallen, sean derrotados o destruidos.
> 
> See You. (･ω<)☆


	42. Chapter 42

Kerberos finalmente encuentra a Rin después de que todo está hecho. Entre la gran multitud de personas, la tormenta de la serpiente marina, las explosiones y demás, no es de extrañar que le tome tanto tiempo.

Dobla sus alas y aterriza suavemente al lado de Renzo quien está acunando al inconsciente Rin, este se pone rígido y gira sobre sí mismo lo mejor que puede en su posición.

Kerberos resopla ante su preocupación, pero de todos modos le da una mirada de aprobación. —Tienes unos buenos reflejos.— Kerberos mira a Rin. —¿Puedo preguntar qué hizo?

Renzo lo mira aturdido. —¿Qué... qué hiciste?— Medio chilla. —Tú... sangre...

Kerberos recuerda en este punto su boca y hocico ensangrentados debido a su pelea con Tōdō. Él resopla y pasa su pata sobre su hocico, aunque no sirve de nada para limpiarse a sí mismo. Necesitará algún tipo de ayuda para eliminar la sangre y las vísceras. —Luché contra Tōdō y gané. También le arranqué la cabeza.

—¿Te lo comiste?— Renzo suena a la vez repugnado y fascinado por el concepto.

—Sabía horrible. Y se estaba regenerando la última vez que lo vi.— Kerberos mira a Rin. —Deberíamos llevarlo con el resto, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?

Renzo traga saliva y asiente, poniéndose de pie lentamente y con cuidado, y cargando a Rin. Se encuentra apoyándose un poco en Kerberos mientras este camina a su lado, con un ala medio extendida para cubrirlo a él y a Rin, algo que él no respaldaba del todo.

No con la sangre en el hocico y los colmillos recordándole visiblemente a Renzo el de donde provenía...

**Capítulo 43: Conversaciones Entre Nuevos Aliados**

—¿Por qué Kuro no vino a esta misión?— Pregunta Konekomaru repentinamente, llamando la atención de Yukio y Shirō ante esa pregunta. Se sonroja un poco, pero continúa. —Lo siento. No tuve la oportunidad de preguntar antes y bueno... hubo muchas veces en las que habría sido útil.

—Kuro todavía se está recuperando de... ayudar... a Rin con algo respecto a su magia y práctica—. Shirō suena bastante divertido por ello, por lo que Konekomaru decide sabiamente no presionarlo para obtener más detalles.

—Y, además, él está cuidando a Amaimon-san ahora mismo.— Agrega Shiemi.

—¡¿Qué?!— Estalla Angel, luciendo enojado, mientras Shiemi se tapa la boca con las manos y parece avergonzada.

—No hay razón para que pierdas el cabello.— Dice Ryuuji antes de que él pueda decir algo más. —Okumura le hizo algo así que no es una amenaza en este momento. Con cuidar se refiere hacer de niñera para que no se lastime o algo peor.

—...Estoy confundido. ¿Qué hizo Okumura Rin?— Pregunta Rayo, luciendo interesado.

—Lo encogió.— La contundente respuesta de Izumo hace que Rayo y los otros exorcistas aquí presentes se queden boquiabiertos. Ella sonríe. —No solo su tamaño, sino que su poder también paso por eso. Moriyama lo ha estado cuidando desde que Okumura regresó, pero con esta misión, bien... fue mejor que se lo dejara a otra persona.

Rayo se vuelve hacia Shiemi, obviamente queriendo hacerle preguntas sobre por qué está cuidando a un Rey Demonio sin poderes (y _encogido_ , qué fascinante), pero en ese momento surge un grito de uno de los otros exorcistas que hace que todos se volteen y se distraigan de inmediato.

* * *

Shiemi no puede evitar el grito angustiado que se produce al ver a Rin, su amigo, inconsciente y siendo llevado por Renzo, quien también está ligeramente inclinado de agotamiento. Ella ignora a Kerberos a favor de preocuparse por Rin. Un destello de plata la hace voltear para ver a Yue frente a ellos, mirando a Renzo y tendiéndole las manos.

Renzo aprieta brevemente su agarre sobre el medio demonio inconsciente, luego, mirando a Rin, se lo entrega cuidadosamente. Shiemi abraza a Renzo cuando este se balancea, mientras que Yue ajusta a Rin en una posición más cómoda y lo lleva a donde esperan unos preocupados Shirō y Yukio. Están ocupados curando a los otros que quedaron atrapados en esto, incluído un agente Illuminati que no escapó y que actualmente está siendo monitoreado cuidadosamente por el Paladín personalmente, por lo que no podían lanzarse hacia allí como Shiemi.

—Él está bien.— Les asegura Yue, colocando a Rin en una de las esteras preparadas para la curación. —Simplemente está agotado por usar dos Cartas increíblemente poderosas al mismo tiempo.

Kerberos resopla. —Poderosas es apropiado. Light y Dark... aunque definitivamente efectivo si hizo lo que creo que hizo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?— Pregunta Shirō, entrecerrando los ojos y sonando sospechoso.

—Selló a Lucifer.— Renzo responde por ellos, sentándose en la estera cercana bajo la persuasión de Shiemi. Se ve pálido debido al agotamiento y tanto la sangre que lo salpica como la suciedad no ayuda con su apariencia.

—¿Selló... a Lucifer?— Rayo chirría. Luego se da cuenta de que se le hizo un poco de eco y se da vuelta para ver que Mephisto apareció sin que ellos lo notaran y se ve sorprendido. Demasiado sorprendido para hacer un evento de su aparición como de costumbre.

—No durará.— Dice Yue antes de que puedan preguntar, acomodándose al lado de Rin y apartando algunos mechones de su cabello, observando a Yukio agudamente mientras este revisa cuidadosamente a Rin en busca de heridas. —Es demasiado fuerte para eso. Pero él personalmente no podrá hacer nada por un tiempo.

—Eso es bueno.— Concluye Mephisto después de un momento. Da un paso adelante, solo para que las alas de Yue se extiendan en advertencia. Sonriendo, Mephisto retrocede, notando vagamente cómo Shiemi no puede convencer a Renzo de que _no se_ acerque a Rin, y, posiblemente lo más importante, Yue no lo impide. En cambio, Yue casi parece aceptar la presencia de Renzo como algo natural.

Luego nota a Kerberos y se sobresalta. —¿Qué... qué pasa con la sangre?

—Tōdō.— Kerberos resopla, haciendo que Yukio lo mire bruscamente. —Se escapó por esa maldita curación suya, pero lo mantuve alejado por un tiempo.

—¿Qué hiciste, comértelo?— Pregunta Mephisto, sonando como si se estuviera ahogando de la risa.

—Le mordí la cabeza. Luego ase lo último de su cuerpo. No es vaya a _durar_.— Responde Kerberos, sonando un poco gruñón. —¿Cómo está Rin?

—Débil en poder pero por lo demás bien. Tendrá que tomarse al menos un día libre, así que alguien, por favor, siéntese sobre él.— Ying Hua responde después de un momento, apoyándose contra Spinel. —De lo contrario no descansará.

—Con mucho gusto haré eso.— Dice Shirō con una sonrisa tensa, sentándose al lado de Yue. —Pero primero ... ¿te importaría decirme la verdad, Yue? ¿Qué fue eso de ti reemplazando a Tsukishiro-san?

Yue lo mira fijamente. —Te aseguro que no la reemplacé. Simplemente he tomado temporalmente su lugar físico.

Todos lo miran, excepto aquellos que ya están informados y quienes son ajenos. Ying Hua se ríe. —Oh, detén eso Yue-san. Yue-san es el Guardián de la Luna y Tsukishiro Sekki-san es su yo alternativo.

—¿Qué?— Nadie se molesta en agregar nada a esa palabra, demasiado aturdidos por esa revelación.

* * *

Yue se permite una pequeña sonrisa ante su conmoción. —Si.

—Entonces... ¿Tsukishiro-san...?— Konekomaru comienza vacilante, parpadeando rápidamente detrás de sus lentes mientras su mente gira.

—Ella es ella misma y ella también soy yo.— Responde Yue. Hace una pausa por un momento, considerando cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras. —¿Sabes cuándo es su cumpleaños, verdad?— Esto es dirigido a Yukio.

Yukio lo mira, luciendo confundido por un momento. —Sí, es el 6 de abril...— Yukio hace una pausa. —Oh. Ese es el mismo día que Nii-san abrió el sello del Libro. Así que ella realmente nació ese día.

—¿Estás diciendo que Tsukishiro-sensei no es humana?— Dice Mephisto, sonando sorprendido. —Y... terriblemente joven si estoy leyendo esto bien.

—Ella no tiene cuatro años aún.— Ofrece Yue, divertido por sus reacciones aturdidas. Ruby está de acuerdo, riendo descaradamente ante su asombro. —El plan original era que ella naciera antes. En cuanto a que ella sea humana... eso es difícil de decir. ¿Qué crees que hace que uno califique para ser humano?

Hay un silencio en este punto, algunos abren la boca y luego se detienen. Yue está interesado en aquellos que miran a Rin –lo que incluye a Rayo– ya que eso muestra que están pensando en la dirección correcta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo funciona?— Pregunta Mephisto después de esa pausa pensativa. —Tú y Tsukishiro-san.

—¡Algo como esto!— Ruby emite un chillido, brilla repentinamente y la luz la encapsula hasta que se desvanece para revelar a Ruan Dandan. Se aparta el cabello de la cara y les sonríe. —¡Excepto que con una personalidad diferente o faceta adjunta!

Todos están mirando boquiabiertos a Dandan, o más bien a Ruby, específicamente aquellos que la conocieron. Rayo y Angel parecen confundidos.

—Uh... ¿ella no es tu hermana?— Suelta Ryuuji y mira hacia Ying Hua.

Ying Hua asiente. —Tengo una hermana mayor, pero ella solo tomó esa apariencia para poder actuar como mi tutora mientras esté aquí.— Ying Hua tiene una expresión divertida en su rostro. —Ella es demasiado vanidosa para hacerse pasar por mi madre, así que quedo como hermana.

—¡Ooooh, eres mala! ¡Me gusta usar ropa linda y nadie aceptará a una madre con ropa linda!— Ruby se enfurruña.

—Tu vanidad y tu travestismo hacen que las cosas sean mucho más complejas de lo que deberían ser.— Se burla Spinel, recibiendo en respuesta un enojado: —¡¿Qué ?!— de Ruby. El gran gato se estira, de pie sobre las cuatro patas. —Ruby y yo somos creaciones _más nuevas_ hechas por el mismo proceso que Yue y Kerberos. Y, en cierto modo, hechos por la misma persona.

—¿En cierto modo?— Pregunta Mephisto, intrigado por esa fraseología.

—Reencarnación no es renacer.— Responde Yue, apartando la mirada. Kerberos empuja su pierna, ofreciéndole algo de consuelo al ahora rígido Yue.

—¿Qué fue eso de travestirse?— Pregunta Renzo, sonando confundido.

—¡Oh!— Ruby se vuelve hacia él y lo mira brillantemente. Renzo se estremece, recordando la última vez que tuvo una interacción real con ella. —Bueno, como guardianes y creaciones mágicas, no tenemos sexos biológicos como los humanos. O demonios para el caso.— Reconoce ella con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Mephisto. —Es más una elección personal. ¡Yue prefiere ser visto como un hombre, mientras que a mí me encanta lo _lindo_ que se visten las chicas!

—Ya... veo.— La confusión en el inexpresivo rostro de Renzo demuestra que en realidad no lo hace, pero esa línea de investigación es interrumpida por Yukio volviéndose hacia Ying Hua y exigiendo sin rodeos que se explique.

* * *

Ying Hua sonríe. Yukio puede ser muy confrontativo y emocional, más que su hermano. Rin es más apto para tomar las cosas al pie de la letra, mientras que Yukio es mucho más desconfiado.

Ying Hua aprueba eso. Rin necesita un hermano que sea más cínico que él, de la misma forma que Yukio necesita el optimismo de su hermano. El punto de vista más pragmático de Renzo también es algo que el mayor de los Okumura necesita para sí mismo.

—Bueno, supongo que debería comenzar con Sakura.— Comienza Ying Hua. —Primero que nada, ella es mi tatarabuela. Soy descendiente directa de su séptimo y menor hijo. Como saben, ella eligió a Okumura Rin como su heredero y el nuevo Maestro de las Cartas.— Ying Hua sonríe ante sus asentimientos y la intensa mirada de Yukio. —Pero hay una complicación en eso. Me refiero a Rin-kun naciendo en otro mundo. No en mi mundo natal.

—Tus registros dicen que eres de Hong Kong.— Declara Shirō, su voz deliberadamente tranquila. —¿Es eso cierto?

Ying Hua sonríe. —Bueno... _aterricé_ en Hong Kong.— Ella se ríe un poco ante sus expresiones asombradas, mientras Mephisto cierra los ojos y pareciera como si el mismo pudiera reírse. —En realidad soy de Tōkyō. Aunque del de mi mundo. He estado en Hong Kong más de una vez pero, nuevamente, en la versión de mi mundo más que en este. Es... muy diferente al de ustedes. ¡Ustedes son tan _retro_ en comparación a con lo que estoy acostumbrada!

Sus expresiones descontentas –o confundidas en algunos casos– hacen que Ying Hua casi se ría a carcajadas, pero ella se lo traga. —Estelle me eligió para manejar la segunda mitad de lo que es necesario para convertirse en el verdadero Maestro de las Cartas. Yo era la Maestra de Prueba de Rin-kun.

—Maestra de Prueba...— Los ojos de Shirō se estrechan. —Y esto comenzó cuando entraste a la escuela de Rin, ¿verdad?— Ante su asentimiento, Shirō deja escapar un ruidoso suspiro. —Así que algunas de las locuras que sucedieron durante ese período de tiempo vinieron de ti, ¿no?

—Si.— Ying Hua es contundente y se encuentra con sus ojos de frente. —Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Pusiste a toda la ciudad bajo un sueño maldito!— Yukio suena casi histérico al respecto. Ying Hua lo mira fijamente, tratando de descubrir el por qué, y luego hace clic. _«Cierto. Recuperó sus recuerdos, pero eso no significa que realmente lo haya hablado con Rin-kun»._

—¿Qué?— Mephisto ahora la está mirando fijamente, observándola con cautela. Lo cual, es lo último que necesita de parte del Rey Demonio del Tiempo.

—No puedo hacer eso ahora.— Ying Hua levanta las manos cuando todos intentan hablar a la vez. —Anteriormente recurría a un artefacto de Sakura. Algo llamado Corazón de Mago, hecho para llevar e imitar su poder. Ahora está apagado, Por lo que mi poder no es... tan alto. En mi mundo, la tabla de clasificación la coloca como SS+. O, para ser más precisa...— Ying Hua mira a Mephisto. —Ella es tan fuerte como un Rey Demonio de alto rango como tú.

—Es por eso que fui afectado.— Mephisto entrecierra los ojos. —No recuerdo eso, por la razón que sea, pero si hubiera sido inmune me habría encontrado en otro lugar que no fuera mi oficina.

—Eso es cierto. Y el cambio de memoria reside en Rin.— Ying Hua lo mira y observa complacida y orgullosa al joven mago. La presencia de Renzo, medio acurrucado contra Rin y acariciando distraídamente su cabello, la hace sonreír levemente. —Usó a Memory para cambiar eso. Fue... sensato, teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió, aunque no me complació descubrir que él también cambió la memoria de Yukio-kun.

—¿Qué hay de esa oscuridad de la que habla Yukio?— Pregunta Shirō. —¿Que estabas pensando--?

—Estaba pensando en algo similar a lo que hacen para su examen exwire.— Ying Hua hace un gesto hacia los exwires. —Rin-kun me contó todo lo que sucedió allí. Es una cosa similar. Todo fue configurado en ese sentido.

—¡No se parece en nada a lo que hacemos para los exwires!— Angel, de todas las personas, protesta. —Recuerdo algunos de esos informes, fueron...

— **Por** **supuesto que** **no**.— Ying Hua lo interrumpe, mirándolo ferozmente. —Solo mirando a la clase de Rin-kun se puede ver que estaban lidiando con mocosos _mayormente_ inexpertos que no entienden lo que realmente significa el peligro. **Yo, estaba** lidiando con un poderoso mago en entrenamiento que no solo lo sabe, sino que está vinculado a sesenta y dos poderosos artefactos mágicos que _**debe**_ reclamar como propios antes de que se le agote el tiempo. ¡Sin mencionar su vínculo con Kerberos y Yue también! El examen, y sí, fue un _examen_ , se basó en sus habilidades al igual que el de ustedes se basó en las habilidades _de ellos_.

Todos la miran fijamente, mientras que Ying Hua resopla y respira hondo, haciendo todo lo posible para sofocar su creciente temperamento.

—Yo... me disculpo. Hablas del vínculo entre él y los guardianes, por no hablar de las cartas.— Angel hace una pausa por un momento. —¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—Ganamos nuestro poder de nuestro maestro.— Responde Kerberos en lugar de Ying Hua. —Yue más que yo. Soy el guardián del sol de su luna. Suerte que Sakura pensó en ese Corazón de Mago, ya que usó uno para evitar que Yue se desvaneciera... también le permite a Sekki lanzar su propia magia.

—La luna refleja la luz.— Dice Konekomaru, con la mente girando. —Por lo tanto, él está más atado por el vínculo... y antes de este... Corazón de Mago, podría haber...— Konekomaru traga, mirando a Yue.

—Fue eso, lo que convenció a Sakura de hacer el Corazón de Mago.— Responde Yue suavemente, mirando a Rin. —Ella... fue muy amable. Y no era alguien a quien le gustara pelear. Lo que sucedió allí rompió un poco su corazón, especialmente porque, para protegerla, le ocultamos la verdad por mucho tiempo. No había nada que pudiera hacer cuando aún era joven y su magia estaba en crecimiento.

—Las Cartas son iguales.— Revela Ying Hua. —Se alimentan de la magia de su maestro, incluso más que el propio Yue. De este modo, tenían que pasar de ser Carta Sakura a Cartas Rin. Originalmente no se veían así.

—Recuerdo eso.— Dice Yukio repentinamente. —Antes... eran rosas.— Yukio sonríe un poco ante eso y algunos otros también parecen un poco divertidos, pensando en lo que vieron brevemente en las imágenes que Rin les mostró para explicar las cosas. —Esa debe haber sido la preferencia de Sakura-san.

—Lo era.— Rin abre los ojos, mira a Renzo y le sonríe brillantemente. —Hey. Entonces, ¿qué ha estado pasando?

* * *

Zoya está en pánico y ella lo sabe. No está del todo segura de cómo se las arregla para dar la impresión de ser tan fría, tranquila y serena como de costumbre, mientras ordena y organiza a los Illuminati.

Pero eventualmente todo está hecho y ella se queda sola en su habitación. Se desploma a medias en la silla al lado de su escritorio, mira alrededor de su poca espaciosa habitación, luego se inclina, poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos y dejando escapar un sonido ahogado.

Lucifer está indispuesto. Completamente y totalmente sin responderles, como si estuviera en un estado de trance profundo. O tal vez un coma. Pero la energía que pueden captar –y lo que Zoya, entre otros, fueron testigos de lo hecho por Rin– demuestra lo contrario.

— _La buena noticia es que el poder del Comandante ya está presionando contra lo que lo ata.— Uno de los científicos le asegura a_ _Zoya_ _y a los demás._ _Zoya_ _mira a_ _T_ _ō_ _d_ _ō_ _y no sabe c_ _ó_ _mo reaccionar ante lo quieto y callado que est_ _á_ _._ _Normalmente es mucho m_ _á_ _s hablador, pero ahora parece casi tan congelado como Lucifer. —Así que con el tiempo terminará y él será libre._

— _Pero hasta entonces, tendremos que trabajar sin él.— Dice_ _Zoya_ _, y eso la hiela a ella y a todos. Hay algo que decir sobre seguridad y garantía cuando trabajas bajo el Rey Demonio que solamente es superado por el mismo Satanás._

En el presente, Zoya respira hondo y abre su laptop. Escribiendo las cinco contraseñas que son necesarias para desbloquearla, además de usar el lector biométrico como añadidura, Zoya abre el programa para conectarse a las cámaras de seguridad y extrae todos los archivos marcados.

Los ojos de Zoya recorren todos los videos e imágenes recopiladas de las acciones más extrañas de Lucifer y se detiene en una. Lucifer está sonriendo en esta, muy suavemente, pero está ahí. No es nada similar a lo que haya visto antes y a pesar de lo preocupada que está por él debido a lo extraño que es todo...

... al mismo tiempo, ella mira esa sonrisa y espera verla algún día con mejor luz.

* * *

Poner a Rin al día es fácil y difícil. Difícil porque todos al principio terminan hablando unos sobre otros. Fácil porque Rin ya sabe más que ellos y solo parece estar momentáneamente en conflicto con ellos ahora sabiéndolo antes de que finalmente se relaje.

—¿Te quedarás por aquí Ying Hua?— Pregunta Rin finalmente, volteándose para mirar a su compañera maga.

Ying Hua asiente. —Si. Estoy segura de que el Vaticano querrá hablar conmigo, así que estaré atada por un tiempo, de eso estoy segura.

Rayo se ríe de eso. —Eso es cierto. Me temo que voy a estar demasiado ocupado para ti, Suguro.

Ryuuji parpadea ante eso, sacado de sus pensamientos. —¿Qué? Oh, sí, me lo imaginé...— Ryuuji cae en silencio otra vez, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

Rayo arquea las cejas ante eso, luego se vuelve hacia Ying Hua nuevamente. —Entonces, ¿cooperarás con la Orden?

—Hasta cierto punto. Hay ciertas... reglas que no puedo romper.— La sonrisa de Ying Hua no se rompe, aunque teniendo en cuenta el enorme gato negro que la apoya, no es de extrañar que esté tranquila. —Así que deberán estar dispuestos a entender eso.

—Uno desearía tales cosas.— Mephisto suspira dramáticamente, luego se vuelve hacia Shirō. —Vamos a tener que cambiar de ubicación pronto.

—Hagámoslo ahora.— Rin frunce el ceño ante su celular. —De alguna manera los presentadores de noticias se enteraron... maldición.

—¿Como sabes eso?— Yukio mira el celular de Rin y luego se ahoga. —¡Eso es--!

—Déjame adivinar, Abe-kun, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Ying Hua, recibiendo un asentimiento de Rin y Yukio. —No me sorprende. ¿Cambiamos de ubicación?

La decisión es unánime y poco después, todos se mueven rápidamente para abandonar el área, recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo lo más rápido posible. Por supuesto, Mephisto se va mucho antes que ellos, pero el resto no se queda muy atrás para llegar a un lugar más seguro.

Algo que alivia a Rin ya que salen justo a tiempo antes de que el escudo especial que Rin estableció hace lo que parece ser mucho tiempo se active, revirtiendo el daño inflingido en el puerto para sorpresa de todos. Rin lo descarta, no está de humor o con la fuerza para explicarlo en este momento, y por suerte nadie dice nada.

Aunque las miradas que le dan no son mucho mejores. Rin suspira y cierra los ojos, apenas registrando el cómo Yue aprieta su agarre sobre él y lo mira suavemente.

O, lo que es más importante, no se da cuenta de las miradas que Renzo le ha estado dando todo este tiempo.

* * *

Ying Hua está honestamente sorprendida de que Ryuuji se le acerque. Es tarde y todos se están preparando para regresar a sus dormitorios o donde sea que se estén quedando fuera de Rin, Yukio, Shirō y la ahora devuelta Sekki. La última de los cuales conmocionó a todos, incluidos aquellos que ya la vieron convertirse en Yue.

—¿Hay algo que quieras?— Pregunta Ying Hua después de que Ryuuji pasa más tiempo dudando de lo que probablemente desea.

Ryuuji niega con la cabeza, luego, haciendo una pausa, asiente. —Si. Um... Ruan... no, Kinomoto-Li-san, ¿eres amiga de Okumura?

Ying Hua parpadea. —¿Eso es lo que deseas preguntarme?

—Bueno, sí. Por supuesto, hay otras cosas, pero esa es la más importante.— Dice Ryuuji después de un momento. —Además, de cierto modo ya respondiste un poco a todo lo demás. Pero, la parte importante es si eres amiga de Okumura. Porque... si es así, puedo confiar en ti.

Ying Hua lo mira y luego sonríe. —Oh Suguro-kun... has cambiado. Ya no estás tan lleno de ira con el mundo como antes. Creo que estás creciendo.

Ryuuji se sonroja, violentamente, y aparta su mirada de la de Ying Hua. —B-bueno... tienes que hacerlo en algún momento. Y uh... pensé que estaba determinado por tal y tal cosa, pero era más como si estuviera enojado, ¿no?

—Lo noté.— Ying Hua le sonríe, suavizando el golpe. —Pero no solo cambiaste en la superficie.— Ying Hua hace un gesto hacia su cabello. —Realmente te estás transformando en una maravillosa persona y amigo.

—A lo que agrego, que también soy amiga de Rin-kun.— Los hoyuelos de Ying Hua se profundizan cuando Ryuuji vuelve a mirarla una vez más, con esperanza en sus ojos. —Es muy difícil no ser amigo de él. Es muy magnético y de buena manera también. Sin embargo, es un gran honor para que él se vea a sí mismo y a ti como amigos. Soy... afortunada. Y tú también.

—Sí...— Ryuuji hace una pausa por un momento. —Alguien ... otra persona que probablemente conozcas, lo llamó la Redención de Satanás. Una fuerza para el cambio bueno y positivo. Y lo es. Él me cambió.— Agrega Ryuuji suavemente —Incluso cambió a Shima.

Ying Hua sonríe. —Aah, sí, Tanuki-san... ¿sabes por qué Rin-kun tiene esa correa de tanuki en su celular?— Ante el confuso movimiento de cabeza de Ryuuji, Ying Hua explica: —Fue una premonición lo que hizo que la comprara. Y apostaría a que fue otra la que hizo que la trajera con él aquí.

—Tanuki Rosa.— Ryuuji la mira fijamente. —Lo llamaste así cuando lo conociste. ¿Quieres decir que... se predijo?

—Tal vez. Creo que era más probable que fuera algo así como un destino. O una oración por un futuro.— Ying Hua se encoge de hombros. —Creo que es bueno para Rin-kun.

—Es gracioso.— Ryuuji se ríe. —Creo lo mismo para Shima.

Ying Hua le devuelve la sonrisa. —Entonces eso realmente es algo bueno.

Ying Hua se despide y se da vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde Ruby y Spinel, ambos en formas falsas ahora, la esperan.

—Entonces, ¿vamos ahora a encontrarnos con Rayo-san?— Pregunta Ying Hua alegremente.

—¡Por supuesto!— Repica Ruby, balanceándose sobre sus talones antes de seguir alegremente a Ying Hua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, quedan 13 capítulos para que termine está historia, y un epílogo, no puedo creer que practicante ya estemos entrando a la recta final TwT. Si mis cálculos no me fallan probablemente estaremos finalizando está historia en Agosto, es un poco agridulce pensar en ello.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	43. Chapter 43

La noche es tranquila, excepto por el susurro de la brisa y la estática de una farola que parpadea cerca. Renzo se estremece ligeramente debido al frío, tirando de su chaqueta más cerca de sí mismo.

—Lo siento.— Rin se frota la nuca. —Debería haberme dado cuenta antes de que había olvidado las compras... aunque, en realidad, ustedes ya no necesitan monitorearme. ¡He recuperado por completo mi magia y estoy bien, totalmente bien!

—Eso _podría_ ser cierto.— Renzo sonríe al ver cómo Rin hace pucheros y balancea algunas de las bolsas que lleva ante sus palabras. —Pero derribaste al jefe de los Illuminati, por lo que ellos no deben estar contentos contigo. Lo mejor es que tengas algún respaldo. Y en esta situación, mi entrenamiento me convierte en la mejor opción.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.— Rin se enfurruña levemente, apartando la vista de Renzo.

—Lo sé. Pero no tienes que hacerlo.— Renzo sonríe ante la expresión sorprendida que adopta Rin ante eso. —Como dije, estoy aquí como tu respaldo. Además, me vas a invitar a una cena tardía en pago por esto, ¡así que todo es ganar-ganar para mí!

Rin se ríe de eso. —Tienes un punto ahí.— Rin mira las bolsas que lleva Renzo. —¿Vas bien?

—Puedo llevar esto sin ningún problema.— Le asegura Renzo. —Si algo sucede, lo mejor para ambos es que podamos descartar las cosas de manera rápida y fácil, así que no es necesario que las tomes.

Rin suspira pero lo deja pasar. —Muy bien.

Permanece en silencio un poco más, ambos muchachos simplemente disfrutan de la tranquilidad y se dirigen hacia el antiguo dormitorio en el que vive Rin.

—Oye... Renzo... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— Renzo deja escapar un tarareo de reconocimiento, diciéndole a Rin que continúe. —¿Por qué te encuentras tan... incómodo alrededor Yukio? Realmente no querías hacer esto hasta que mencioné que Yukio no estaría cerca.

Renzo se detiene ante eso. Por un momento, Rin no se da cuenta, solo lo nota después de caminar unos pasos por delante. Se da la vuelta ante eso, mirando con curiosidad a Renzo. —¿Renzo?

—Aaah... bueno...— Renzo se ve pensativo, poniendo una bolsa en el suelo para poder rascarse la nuca. —Veamos... bien, seré sincero.

—Lo odio.— La declaración de Renzo hace que Rin lo mire boquiabierto y él sonríe, una sonrisa amarga, y se encoge de hombros en respuesta a su expresión. —Wakasensei siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que odio. Y él nunca ha probado que este equivocado. Ese tipo... es un completo desastre y camina al filo de caerse demasiado a menudo. Uno pensaría que él quiere ser un monstruo.

—De hecho, él ya es uno.— Dice Renzo, exponiendo sus pensamientos tal como los tiene. —Okumura-sensei es el monstruo entre ustedes dos. Y probablemente sea solo un montón de suerte que no haya terminado cumpliendo su, ¿qué?, ¿destino? Porque básicamente nació para ser ese monstruo con cómo es...

—Cállate.— Rin mira ferozmente a Renzo. —¡No digas eso sobre Yukio!

—Te me dijiste que te lo dijera.— Señala Renzo calmadamente. —En serio, probablemente sea solo gracias a que el examen fue adelantado que haya comenzado a pensar en ti como un ser humano...

—¡ES SUFICIENTE!— Grita Rin, la magia ilumina la calle a medida que se enfurece. —CÁLLATE.

La ola de magia que proviene de la impulsiva invocación de una Carta Rin, se estrella contra Renzo. Renzo se tambalea, sorprendido, y solo puede ver como Rin toma sus bolsas desechadas y sale disparado hacia la oscuridad.

Renzo mira fijamente el lugar donde estaba, luego se desploma en la calle. —Oh hombre...— Se cubre el rostro con las manos. —Realmente metí la pata...

Renzo quita las manos de su rostro. —Bueno... sigo siendo del mismo tamaño, así que ¿qué... es... lo que... me... hizo...?— Renzo se queda boquiabierto, mirando fijamente su pecho. Después de un largo momento de mirarlo fijamente, lo toca con su dedo y grita.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Qué me hizo?— Grita Renzo, agarrando _sus_ senos en completo y absoluto shock.

**Capítulo 43: Rosa para Chicas: Primera Parte**

Yukio se endereza y se voltea para ver a Rin irrumpir en su habitación y sumergirse dentro de su cama. Yukio se queda mirándolo con la mano sobre el informe de su misión, preguntándose qué está pasando. Eventualmente, suspira, deja su bolígrafo y se gira para estar de frente a Rin.

—¿Qué pasó Nii-san?

Rin se estremece y se da vuelta para mirar a Yukio. —¿Qué...? Oh, Yukio. Estas de regreso.

Yukio le da una mirada malhumorada. —Sí, ahora, no más desviaciones. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Shima-kun?

Rin aparta la vista de Yukio. —Uuuh...

Yukio comienza a tener un mal presentimiento. —Nii-san... ¿qué ocurrió? Shima-kun está... bien, ¿verdad?

—¡Si!— Exclama Rin, y seguido de esto parece no estar seguro. —Um... quiero decir... estoy bastante seguro de que no usé a Little así que, eh...

Yukio lo mira fijamente. —Little... Nii-san, ¿qué tienen que ver tus Cartas con esto?

—Yo, eh...— Rin mira culpablemente a Yukio. —Supongo que tuvimos una pelea y perdí los estribos... así que...um...

—¿Así que usaste una Carta contra él?— Yukio se frota la frente. —Nii-san... eso fue...— Yukio hace una pausa, revaluando lo que iba a decir. —¿Realmente quieres usarlas para tales cosas?

—¡Perdí los estribos!— Insiste Rin, apoyándose para levantarse. —Pero... estoy seguro de que no lo lastimé... solo... hice las cosas incómodas para él.

—Ah, vale. Eso es bueno. Entonces, ¿qué Carta usaste?— Pregunta Yukio, relajándose un poco. _«_ _Nii_ _-san no querría lastimar a Shima incluso si hubiesen estado discutiendo»._

Rin se ve culpable de nuevo. —Uh... no estoy seguro...

Yukio abre la boca y luego la cierra. Soltando un gemido, Yukio se cubre el rostro y se pregunta qué sucedió en su totalidad. Y también por qué su hermano nunca deja de encontrar maneras de darle dolores de cabeza.

* * *

Renzo mira fijamente un poco demasiado tiempo sus nuevos senos –los cuales parecen ser enormes desde su perspectiva– antes de ir a buscar su celular. Mira su lista de contactos y considera seriamente quién podría ayudarla en su situación actual.

_«No_ _Ryuuji_ _o_ _Koneko_ _-san, eso es seguro.»_ Renzo se estremece ante ese pensamiento. _«No, pasarían todo su tiempo enloqueciendo por lo que nada sería manejado...»_

Izumo funcionaría. Ella tomaría fotos y se burlaría de ella, pero Renzo recibiría ayuda. Pero a estas horas de la noche, Renzo sabe que definitivamente está dormida y que no solo la molestaría a ella, sino también a sus compañeras de cuarto.

Rin y su hermano están descartados por razones obvias y Renzo se queda con una opción considerable después de revisar el resto de su lista de contactos. Renzo hace una mueca, deseando que hubiera otra forma, pero aun así presiona el botón de llamada.

El timbre continúa por un tiempo, antes de que se escuche. —¡Aaah, Shima-kun! Nunca esperé que usaras este número de nuevo.

Renzo suspira. —Mira, eh... es posible que quieras venir aquí. Rin me golpeó con un hechizo y eh...

—¿Qué hiciste para que Rin-kun se enfadara contigo Shima-kun?— La voz de Mephisto es casi dulcemente azucarada con interés, lo que hace que Renzo se contraiga.

—Eso no importa... no puedo ir a la escuela así. O más bien, a la escuela normal.— Agrega Renzo, pensando en ello. —No hay forma de explicarle esto a los compañeros de clase normales, pero la escuela cram debería poder manejarlo...

—Ahora indudablemente tengo mucha curiosidad.— Mephisto cuelga en este punto y un momento después una gran nube de humo anuncia la aparición de Mephisto.

Mephisto se vuelve hacia la ahora de pie Renzo y la mira fijamente. —Uuuuh...

Renzo se contrae. —Sí, lo sé.

—¿H-hay una Carta para esto?— Mephisto se ríe, luciendo increíblemente divertido.

—Aparentemente la hay...— Renzo gruñe, frotando su rostro. —Mira, ¿puedo tener un poco de ayuda? No puedo volver a mi dormitorio así...

—¡Oh si! ¡Esto es lo suficientemente entretenido para eso!— Dice Mephisto alegremente. —De hecho, me pondré en contacto con Kinomoto-Li-san ya que es la persona más adecuada para explicar las cosas.

Renzo palidece ante la idea de que Ying Hua la vea así, pero no tiene la oportunidad de protestar antes de que Mephisto chasquee los dedos y ambos sean llevados a su oficina.

* * *

Ying Hua llama a la puerta, una puerta bastante llamativa a su parecer, y asoma la cabeza cuando la puerta se abre ligeramente.

Ella parpadea hacia Mephisto, quien la está esperando detrás de su escritorio, jugando un juego portátil. —¿Sir Pheles? ¿Qué surgió para traerme aquí a esta... hora...?— Ying Hua se calla y se queda boquiabierta cuando se percata que Renzo está allí, apartando su mirada de la de ella y sonrojándose con fuerza. Renzo parece querer cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, pero descubre que los nuevos senos en su cuerpo se lo están dificultando.

Ying Hua no puede evitarlo. Ella se echa a reír a medida que entra completamente en la habitación, la puerta se cierra detrás de ella. —¡Oh! No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué hiciste para ser golpeado por Switch Tanuki-san?

—¿Switch?— Repite Renzo, sonando confundido. —¿Es así como se llama esa Carta?

Ying Hua alza una ceja. —Probablemente deberías comenzar desde el principio.— Sugiere Ying Hua, tomando asiento frente a Renzo y notando con alegría el té preparado en la mesa de centro entre ellas. Una mirada a Mephisto le asegura que se le permite tomarlo por lo que se sirve alegremente una taza. Ella se da cuenta de que Renzo ya ha tomado una taza, pero está más interesada en los dulces y los sándwiches para el té preparados. _«Lo más probable es que coma por estrés»._

—Bueno... yo uh... dije algo que molestó a Rin.— Su vaga descripción hace que Ying Hua se pregunte exactamente qué fue lo que dijo. —Y él... comenzó a brillar. El círculo mágico apareció y había una Carta... me golpeó con ella y luego él salió corriendo.— Renzo se encoge de hombros. —Él...— Parpadea, dándose cuenta de algo. —Ni siquiera usó su báculo, así que no tengo mucha seguridad con respecto a que tan consciente fue de ellos.

—No tanto si lo que describiste es cierto.— Ying Hua suspira y sorbe su té, luego toma un bollo. —A veces, la magia puede ser impulsada por las emociones. Un mago lo suficientemente fuerte puede crear cosas por pura emoción...— Ying Hua sonríe, recordando cierta historia familiar al respecto. —Fuertes emociones de hecho. Debes de haber molestado mucho a Rin-kun.

Renzo se estremece. —Uh... sí. Entonces, ¿sobre esta Switch...?

—Bueno, en primer lugar, debo decirte lo fuerte que es.— Dice Ying Hua después de un momento, dejando su bollo a medio comer. —Los efectos no se pueden revertir hasta que hayan pasado tres días.

Renzo luce como si acabara de tragar algo desagradable y Ying Hua escucha un sonido extraño que proviene de la dirección de Mephisto. —¿En serio?— Pregunta el demonio, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados.

Ying Hua asiente, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. —Switch es la Carta que cambia el destino. Lo que tienes allí es el cuerpo que tendrías si hubieras nacido mujer en lugar de hombre. Actualmente, también eres esencialmente una mujer.

Renzo abre la boca y luego hace una pausa. —Sabes... tienes un punto. Esto debería haber sido más incómodo, pero no lo es.

—Eso forma parte de por qué es tan fuerte. Así que durante tres días tienes que esperar a que la magia desaparezca, incluso si logras convencer a Rin-kun para que te quite el hechizo.— Ying Hua sorbe su té y luego sonríe. —Bueno, para ser justos, por lo que me dijiste Rin-kun probablemente no sabe qué Carta usó.

Renzo hace una mueca y luego toma la taza de té junto a ella. —Entonces... ¿qué hago?

—Bueno, para empezar, vas a _estar enfermo_ para las clases normales hasta que puedas volver a cambiar.— Dice Mephisto alegremente. —En cuanto a todo lo demás... ¿qué crees que deberías hacer?

Renzo se ve pensativa por un momento, Mephisto la observa con intenso interés, antes de que una sonrisa cruce su rostro. —La mejor manera de manejar esto sería, bueno, encarnar esto.

Renzo mira a Ying Hua. —¿Cuánto tiempo libre tienes antes de que el Vaticano te llame?

Ying Hua sonríe. —Bueno, resulta que tengo mañana libre y como es medio día para ti, bueno ... tienes algunas horas antes de la escuela cram. Dos horas deberían ser más que suficientes para prepararte si solicitas ayuda. Pero primero, necesitaría tener tus medidas...

Mephisto se ríe ante la alegre conspiración que están haciendo las dos y hace planes mentales para poder verdaderamente disfrutar la revelación de mañana con respecto a lo que le sucedió a Renzo.

* * *

Cuando Renzo está yéndose, una llamada de su nombre proveniente de Ying Hua la hace girar y coger el objeto que le arroja. Ella lo mira, sorprendida por lo que está en sus manos. Parece un colgante de origen chino.

—¿Esto es...?— Pregunta Renzo con confusión.

Ying Hua sonríe. —Es algo que me pidieron que te diera. Manténlo contigo. Estoy segura de que te será útil eventualmente.

Renzo lo considera, luego asiente y se guarda el colgante con cuidado. —Lo haré.— Dicho esto, ella sale de la habitación con una sonrisa y se dirige a la habitación que Mephisto arregló para que se quedara en los próximos días.

La sonrisa de Ying Hua cae, preguntándose por qué el arma de su antepasado debía ser entregada a Renzo. Pero lo descarta. Con el tiempo la verdad surgirá.

* * *

Aunque Renzo se va, Ying Hua se queda atrás y Mephisto finge ignorarla, observándola cuidadosamente para ver qué es lo que hará.

Ying Hua se sirve otra taza de té y luego otra la cual le lleva a Mephisto. —Sir Pheles, ¿le importa si discuto algo con usted? Esperaba poder hacerlo solo después de mi regreso del Vaticano.

Mephisto la mira por un momento, luego toma la taza de té de Ying Hua. Está gratamente sorprendido por el primer sorbo. —Eres muy observadora. Muy bien, ¿qué es?

—Lucifer.— Ying Hua sonríe cuando Mephisto casi se ahoga con su té ante eso. —Hablé con él antes. Es un hombre interesante.

—¿En serio?— Mephisto deja a un lado su té y junta los dedos frente a él, mirando fijamente a Ying Hua. —¿Qué hay con ello?

—La diferencia entre ustedes dos es bastante obvia.— Ying Hua sorbe su propio té. —Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, todo lo que podía pensar es en cuán optimista eres.— Ying Hua le sonríe a Mephisto desde su posición apoyada contra el escritorio. —También te ha sido útil. Pero Lucifer es diferente. Es pesimista.

—Siempre viendo lo malo primero, ¿hm?— Mephisto vuelve a tomar el té y compra un momento con un sorbo. —Eso es cierto. Una de las muchas cosas por las que no nos llevamos bien.— Un destello de ira chisporrotea tras sus ojos.

—Pero también es un idealista.— Ying Hua se ríe un poco ante eso. —Uno no tiene un plan tan absurdo y audaz sin ser un idealista. No es de extrañar que esté al filo de la navaja.

—¿Al filo de la navaja?— Mephisto mira a Ying Hua. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—No estoy segura, pero la cabeza de mi clan me asegura que las fuerzas se están moviendo en Assiah. Los poderes superiores se están involucrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.— Ying Hua suspira, dejando su taza ahora vacía. —Es por eso que me dijeron que lo investigara. Puedo ver por qué podrían estar interesados en él.

—Estás diciendo que incluso él tiene un papel que desempeñar en esto.— Mephisto mira a Ying Hua con recelo. —Me encantaría bailar alrededor un poco más, pero creo que estás corta de tiempo.

Ying Hua asiente. —Cierto. Así que, en primer lugar, ¿recuerdas la gran grieta del universo?— La pregunta de Ying Hua en realidad casi hace que Mephisto se estremezca por la sorpresa. —Ciertamente eres lo suficientemente mayor como para haberlo vivido.

—Sí... creo que esa fue la última vez que trabajé con Aniue.— Admite Mephisto.

—Quien estaba detrás era alguien llamado Fei Wong Reed.— Le informa Ying Hua. —Deseaba romper y destruir los mundos para poder romper una regla y traer a alguien de la muerte.

—Reed ... supongo que estaba relacionado con ese Clow Reed.— Mephisto entrecierra los ojos. —Debe estar muerto desde hace mucho tiempo en este punto. Lástima. Me hubiera encantado... enseñarle algunas lecciones de modales.

Ying Hua resopla. —No me sorprende. Aunque en realidad la culpa recae en Clow Reed al final.— Ying Hua suspira. —Él era poderoso, pero no lo suficientemente poderoso. No siempre podía controlar su poder. Es por eso que buscó a Kinomoto Sakura y le entregó sus guardianes y sus Cartas. Porque ella era más fuerte que él y, por lo tanto, no tendría los mismos problemas que él.— Ying Hua hace una pausa, dejando que lo que dijo se hunda.

—Esta es también la razón por la cual su reencarnación pidió que se dividiera su poder.— Ying Hua le sonríe a Mephisto, pensando en los registros que ella posee. —Su nombre era Eriol Hiiragizawa, quien creó a Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun. No fue la única reencarnación... ¿te sorprendería descubrir que Kinomoto Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura, era la otra?

—Las reencarnaciones duales son raras.— Señala Mephisto. —Y solo se pueden reconocerse a través del aura. Significa que hubo más de un deseo desesperado de la vida anterior, si los registros son correctos.

—Se cree que Kinomoto Fujitaka nació del deseo de Clow Reed de ser normal. De no ser un mago.— Ying Hua suspira. —Pero incluso él no fue normal al final, ya que obtuvo la otra mitad del poder de Clow Reed. No es que lo haya lamentado.

—Hmmm... ¿y por qué me estás diciendo esto?— Pregunta Mephisto con ojos agudos. —¿Ganas algo de esto?

—Estoy siendo abierta y honesta contigo. Espero que pagues el favor más tarde.—Le dice Ying Hua sin rodeos. —El movimiento de los eventos se está saliendo del control de todos en este momento. Ni siquiera tú puedes aferrarte a tus planes, Samael-san. El destino y el futuro están bailando juntos.

Mephisto tararea. —Eso es verdad. Entonces, supongo que tenemos una especie de trato. Honestidad entre ambos. Supongo que eso podría ser útil. Pero primero, ¿qué es tan importante sobre el Rey de la Luz?

—Lucifer... se le ha dado una oportunidad.— Ying Hua duda brevemente. —No sé cómo, pero hay muchos en mi familia que te asegurarán esto. Creo que hay mucho cambio por delante para Gehenna y Assiah.

—Oh, cielos, mucho, mucho trabajo.— Mephisto frunce el ceño. —No quiero que _él_ tome esa oportunidad. Pero si lo hace, bueno, me ocuparé de eso.

—Lo harás bien Samael-san.— Ying Hua sonríe. —¡Sobreviviste durante mucho tiempo por ser capaz de adaptarte!

* * *

Al día siguiente, un golpe en la puerta de la habitación en la que se está hospedando temporalmente hace que Renzo levante la vista del libro que actualmente está leyendo para pasar el tiempo. —¿Hm? ¿Quién es?

—¡Ying Hua!— Llega la alegre respuesta. —¿Podrías abrir la puerta?, ¡mis manos están un poco llenas!

—¡Claro!— Grita Renzo, dejando a un lado el libro y medio saltando hacia la puerta. Abre la puerta para ver a Ying Hua medio cubierta de bolsas. Automáticamente, Renzo toma algunas de las bolsas que lleva Ying Hua, revelando mejor sus rasgos.

—¡Gracias!— Ying Hua la mira, entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta de un puntapié. —No tengo mucho tiempo, pero aquí hay un montón de ropa para ti.

—¿Oh? ¡Gracias!— Renzo mira las bolsas que se tiran sobre la cama por falta de un mejor lugar, sacando varios vestidos, faldas y tops con interés. _«¡Todos estos son tan lindos y se verán bien en mí!»_

—Además, conseguí algo especial.— Renzo levanta la vista justo a tiempo para atrapar el paquete que Ying Hua le arroja. Parpadeando, baja la mirada y observa la caja en sus manos.

—¿Un... kit para hacer ositos de peluche?— Renzo mira a Ying Hua confundida. —Rua... Kinomoto-Li-san, ¿para qué es esto?

—Para cuando te confieses a Rin-kun, por supuesto.— Dice Ying Hua alegremente, haciendo que Renzo se ahogue con su saliva. —Verás...— Ying Hua da un paso adelante y le susurra al oído a Renzo, haciéndola sonrojar ante lo que le dice.

—Le he contado esa historia a Rin-kun antes. Él sabe exactamente lo que significa.— Los ojos de Ying Hua brillan mientras se da la vuelta. —Bueno, ¡Hablaré contigo más tarde! ¡Tengo que lidiar con el Vaticano ahora!

La puerta se cierra detrás de ella y Renzo se queda aturdido en medio de la habitación durante bastante tiempo, mirando el kit de ositos de peluche y preguntándose ruborizada si realmente debería usarlo para su confesión.

* * *

Cuando el propio Sir Pheles le pidió a Izumo que viniera junto con Shiemi y Paku a una habitación específica, ella había esperado muchas cosas.

La última de las cuales fue ser recibidas allí por una Renzo muy femenina. Ella podría no haber creído en sus ojos, pero sus oídos no le fallaron.

—¡Hooola Izumo-chan!— Renzo la saluda alegremente. La voz más aguda es casi perturbadora de escuchar, debido a lo muy acostumbrada que está a que la voz de Renzo sea más profunda. Ella sabe que las otras dos se han congelado detrás de ella mientras mira a Renzo.

Entonces empieza a reírse. Muy fuerte y duradero. —Oh... oh...— Izumo logra recuperar el aliento y, resoplando, se vuelve hacia Renzo. —¿Qué te pasó?

—A Rin... uh... no le gustó algo que dije.— Responde Renzo vagamente. —Y según Rua... quiero decir, Kinomoto-Li-chan, incluso una vez que se haya calmado no podrá arreglar las cosas hasta que hayan pasado tres días. Así que pensé que la mejor manera es trabajar junto a esto.

Renzo señala una pila de ropa cuidadosamente doblada –ropa de chica– que cubre la mesa cercana. Shiemi se acerca para examinar la ropa, casi fascinada por toda estas. De hecho, está brillando ante los estilos de ropa, lo que hace que Paku haga una nota mental de llevarla de compras nuevamente.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te arreglemos?— Pregunta Izumo, sonriendo.

—¡Sip! ¡Bien podría trabajar con lo que tengo!— Dice Renzo alegremente. Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando registra la sonrisa verdaderamente malvada en el rostro de Izumo, y traga. —Um...

—Oh, no te preocupes... Paku, ¿crees que puedes ir a buscar la cera?— Pregunta Izumo alegremente.

Renzo gime.

* * *

Ryuuji da golpecitos sobre su escritorio con el bolígrafo repetidamente y mira hacia la puerta. Luego hacia un muy derrumbado y prácticamente marchito Hijo de Satanás. —Shima todavía no está aquí.

Rin se estremece, un movimiento de cuerpo completo que Ryuuji no puede evitar disfrutar. Después de todo, él fue el último en ver a Renzo y confesó haber usado alguna Carta misteriosa sobre él. El muñeco de felpa que es Kerberos le da palmaditas confortablemente, manejando ese lado de las cosas.

El hecho de que Fujimoto –quien oficialmente se ha hecho cargo de la clase de Yukio mientras este se concentra en estudiar y en sus otros deberes como exorcista– parece aprobar el sutil castigo de Ryuuji de alargar un poco la culpa y agonía de Rin, ciertamente alienta a Ryuuji.

Pero ya lo ha hecho lo suficiente, así que vuelve a su libro, haciendo una revisión rápida de los materiales una vez más. Se ha centrado más en los idiomas extranjeros y no únicamente en Arias. Como un exorcista de la Orden, no es imposible el terminar viajando por el mundo, así que es mejor estar preparado. Con eso en mente, también ha estado arrastrando al resto a las clases de idiomas.

_«En lo cual Okumura es sorprendentemente bueno.»_ RememoraRyuuji, mirando brevemente a Rin nuevamente. _«No tanto en lo escrito, pero es bastante bueno aprendiendo a hablar otros idiomas.»_ Mejor que su hermano, lo cual había molestado al gemelo más joven tanto como parecía hacer súper feliz al mayor.

—Si las chicas y Shima-san no llegan pronto, llegarán oficialmente tarde.— Comenta Fujimoto finalmente, mirando el reloj en la pared. Rin se vuelve a estremecer, luego una mirada confusa florece en su rostro. Levanta la cabeza y mira a su alrededor, como si confirmara que sí, las chicas tampoco están aquí.

Lo cual, en realidad, podría estar relacionado con el estado de Renzo como desaparecido.

Justo cuando Ryuuji piensa eso, la puerta se abre de golpe con un espectacular estrépito. —¡Perdón por llegar tarde! ¡Pensé que teníamos más tiempo que eso!

Rin gira bruscamente la cabeza y todos los demás también. Fujimoto pierde el equilibrio en su silla inclinada y se cae con un fuerte grito de sorpresa y luego de dolor. Konekomaru chilla y Ryuuji hace lo mismo, mientras que percibe como Kero simplemente dejó escapar una fuerte exclamación ante eso. En tanto Rin deja escapar un suave gemido.

Se necesita un momento para identificar al orador que aparece frente a Izumo y Shiemi. Y cuando lo hacen, solo pueden mirar mientras registran que se trata de _Shima Renzo_. Uno muy _femenino_.

Lleva una blusa abotonada hecha de un tejido verde claro y transparente, de manga corta. Debajo de la blusa hay una camiseta sin mangas con correa de espagueti negra que combina bien con el verde claro. Para combinar con la camiseta sin mangas negra, Renzo lleva una falda negra corta que termina justo por encima de sus rodillas y tiene un patrón de ramas de cerezos en flor que se originan desde la parte inferior.

El corto cabello de Renzo ha sido estilizado solo un poquito, con su flequillo recogido hacia atrás con dos pinzas para el cabello que tienen pequeñas flores de metal. Lleva un collar suelto de cadena plateada alrededor del cuello que tiene un pequeño colgante de mariposa roja adjunto. Su maquillaje es simple y pulcro, enfocándose en verse natural, rematando con un lápiz labial rosa claro. De igual forma, sus uñas están pintadas de un azul claro con flores rosadas pintadas como detalle. Para rematar su atuendo, los zapatos de Renzo son botas cortas de tacón negro con medias blancas hasta la rodilla.

Rin gime. —Oh, no... ¡Usé Switch!

—¡Sí, sí lo hiciste!— Dice Renzo alegremente, mientras Izumo toma una foto de la reacción de asombro de todos con su celular. —Así que voy a estar así hasta que pueda volver a cambiar.

Rin deja escapar un gemido estrangulado ante eso. Fujimoto se incorpora en ese momento y vuelve a colocar la silla. —Bien, ¿qué está pasando? No me digas que tienes una Carta que hace...— Él mira a Renzo de arriba abajo y luego hace un gesto hacia ella, obviamente sin saber qué decir.

—Si.— Kero admite por Rin. —No preguntes por qué Sakura tuvo que hacerlo. Lo lamento punk, pero parece que vas a estar así por un tiempo.

Renzo le da una mirada perpleja, un poco confundida por ser llamada _punk_ y de una manera obviamente cariñosa. —Oh, sí, Rua... oops, Kinomoto-Li-chan me dijo que no se puede revertir durante los primeros tres días.

—Así que Shima-san es una chica. ¿En su totalidad?— Konekomaru se ve completamente desconcertado e incluso horrorizado ante la idea.

Renzo se ríe, sentándose en su asiento al lado de Rin, quien se retuerce. —Sip. Así que pensé que trabajaría con ello. Sin embargo, no puedo ir a la escuela normal por un tiempo. No hay forma de explicarle esto a _la_ gente _normal_. ¡Qué suerte que mañana tengamos el día libre de ello, así que solo me perderé medio día y un día completo!

Fujimoto suelta una carcajada. —Bien. Ignorando tu apariencia por ahora, aunque de buen gusto.— Shirō mira a Shiemi e Izumo. —Buen trabajo allí, señoritas. De todos modos, es hora de que comience la clase, así que abran sus libros de texto en la página...

* * *

No es realmente una sorpresa que tan pronto como Rayo ingresa a la clase y acomoda su pila de libros y hojas de papel sueltas –Ryuuji se zambulle para evitar que algunos de los libros y hojas caigan al suelo o se pierdan por accidente– termina riéndose en el momento en que finalmente logra ver a la clase.

Porque, por supuesto, Rayo es lo suficientemente inteligente y más que lo suficientemente observador como para ver que Renzo definitivamente es una chica en este momento.

—Así que... supongo que esto es culpa de Okumura Rin, ¿no?— Dice Rayo tan pronto como finalmente deja de reír.

Con la cara roja de vergüenza, Rin asiente. —Sí...

—Tendrás que contarme los detalles más tarde. ¡Por ahora, comencemos con los sellos!— Repica Rayo. —Okumura Rin, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre sellos exorcistas y sellos mágicos?

—¿Qué? Oh... bueno, su estructura.— Responde Rin después de un momento. —Los sellos exorcistas son siempre iguales en la Orden, como si fuera un lenguaje en lugar de... eh... no estoy seguro de cuál es la palabra, pero los sellos son realmente muy flexibles y personales. Un mago usa sellos como tú.— Agrega Rin, señalando a Rayo.

—Interesante.— Rayo muestra una centellante sonrisa dentada ante eso. —¡Y es por eso que vamos a centrarnos en a qué se debe eso y qué podemos hacer para romper ese hábito! Ciertamente, en situaciones específicas es útil tener un sistema de sellado común, pero cuando se trata de efectividad y velocidad, ¡ser un poco más flexible es clave para la supervivencia! ¡Tú, Kamiki-san, convócame algo aquí!

* * *

Shiemi está tarareando felizmente cuando regresa a casa. Claro que era extraño el que Renzo fuera repentinamente una chica, ¡pero fue divertido jugar a arreglarse con ella! Shiemi también aprendió mucho y ahora espera otro viaje de compras con Noriko.

—Shiemi.— Shiemi se gira ante esa voz, sonriendo levemente al ver a Amaimon allí.

—¡Hola Amaimon-san!— Entona Shiemi alegremente, sentándose en su escritorio el cual tiene una vieja casa de muñecas modificada para la estadía de Amaimon. —¿Qué tal tu día?

Amaimon se encoge de hombros. —Bien. ¿Qué hiciste?

Recientemente, a Shiemi se le ha preguntado aquello cada vez más. El Rey de la Tierra ha estado mostrando interés en cierto tipo de cosas, lo que a Shiemi le gustaría pensar que es una buena señal. Ella sabe que él odia ser tan débil y si logra convencer a Rin de que ya no será una amenaza para sus amigos, podrá recuperar su poder y su libertad.

—La escuela cram estuvo bien. ¡Ah, y resulta que Rin tiene una Carta que cambia el sexo de las personas!— Dice Shiemi, haciendo que Amaimon la mire fijamente. —No conozco todos los detalles, pero es un cambio del 100% y es tan poderoso que estás atascado con él durante tres días. Shima-kun dijo algo que molesto a Rin, por lo que Rin la usó en él.

—Shima... ese es el que tiene el cabello rosado ¿verdad?— Amaimon parpadea lentamente cuando Shiemi asiente en respuesta. —Creo que he encontrado un destino peor que el mío.

—No creo que sea tan malo.— Le comenta Shiemi, sorprendiéndolo. —Quiero decir, es diferente, pero el cambio es completo por lo que no te sientes impropio como chico o chica. Y todavía tienes tu poder y tal. No creo que realmente te cambie.

Amaimon deja escapar un suave tarareo. —Tal vez.

Él no dice nada más, pero Shiemi toma eso como una señal para explicar el resto de su día, desde la escuela cram hasta la promesa de Noriko de ir de compras. Ella raramente cree que a él le gusta, de una manera extraña.

A Shiemi ciertamente le gusta ser capaz de decirle cosas sobre su vida diaria a alguien que está dispuesto a escuchar, sea cual sea la razón que Amaimon tenga para ello.

* * *

Renzo cae nuevamente sobre su cama temporal con un suspiro de alivio. La escuela cram estuvo bien, a pesar del culpable Rin quien no podía encontrase con su mirada, por lo que Renzo tiene esperanza para mañana.

_«Hmm... tenemos escuela cram por la tarde, pero la mañana está libre.»_ Renzo reflexiona sobre ello, preguntándose qué puede hacer durante su mañana libre. « _Enviaré un correo electrónico a todos y veré si tienen ideas al respecto. Seguramente se nos ocurrirá algo. A pesar de mi condición, no voy a permanecer encerrada»._

Con ese pensamiento feliz, Renzo se prepara para enviar mensajes al resto para comenzar una sesión de lluvia de ideas para un poco de unión. La sugerencia de Ryuuji de un grupo de estudio hace que Renzo resople, pero tampoco cree que sea una idea completamente mala.

_«Ahora, si puedo convencerlo de que haga algo más que estudiar...»_ Una amplia sonrisa aparece en el rostro, actualmente femenino, de Renzo, del tipo que generalmente hace que la gente tiemble de miedo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente amanece despejada y brillante, despertando a Renzo suavemente con brillantes rayos de luz. Mirando hacia afuera y revisando el informe meteorológico, ambas cosas confirman un buen día para fines de noviembre. Algo ante lo que Renzo se ilumina.

_«¡Muy bien!»_ Piensa alegremente, vistiéndose con otro atuendo que Ying Hua escogió para ella. Hace una pausa en el baño, se maquilla y bendice su buena memoria para esto, sin mencionar la rápida lección que las chicas le dieron en este aspecto. _«¡Karaoke aquí vamos!»._

A Ryuuji le había costado discutir contra el poder combinado de Rin, Shiemi e incluso Izumo sumándose a Renzo. Y el interés de Konekomaru también provocó que, aparte de estudiar, hicieran una sesión de Karaoke en el puesto de la Academia. Renzo reservó un horario para ellos anoche, algo que hace a la chica aún más feliz.

Silbando una alegre melodía, sale de la habitación para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con el resto, todo relativamente temprano para disfrutar de su pequeño descanso.

—¡Oi, Kinzo! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado allí!— Esa voz de regaño distintiva hace que Renzo se congele y palidezca lentamente. —Honestamente, no rompas nada aquí, ¡no podemos pagarlo!

—¡Oye! Jū-nii! ¡Eso dolió!— Se queja Kinzo, frotándose la cabeza mientras gira por el pasillo.

—Tal vez de esa forma finalmente se hundirá en tu cerebro de mono.— Gruñe Mamushi, siguiéndolo a él y a Jūzō. —Buda sabe que nada más funciona contigo.

El trío se detiene cuando ven a la congelada Renzo en su camino. —Oh, Neesan... ¿estás bien?— Pregunta Jūzō, luciendo preocupado.

Renzo se contrae. —Estoy bien, Jū-nii...— Renzo se tapa la boca con las manos demasiado tarde, maldiciendo en silencio su resbalón y esperando que no se hayan dado cuenta.

Desafortunadamente, la suerte no está de su lado ya que los tres la miran fijamente. —¿Jū-nii? Espera...— Kinzo parpadea rápidamente. —¿Renzo?

Renzo se estremece. —¿Sí?

—...De ninguna manera... ¿por qué estás... vestido así?— Mamushi la mira de arriba abajo, obviamente confundida por el asunto. —¿Perdiste una apuesta? ¿O es otra cosa como esa extraña misión?

Por un lado, Renzo no quiere volver a mencionar esa misión, ya que sabe que es algo que nadie podrá olvidar y prefiere no ser molestada por ello. Por otro lado, lo mejor es explicar que él es actualmente una ella.

Kinzo le quita esa opción de las manos. —Woah, estos se ven reales...— Kinzo presiona con un dedo uno de los senos de Renzo, provocando un chillido agudo en reacción. Kinzo mira fijamente y luego los agarra. —¡Mierda, estos son reales!

—¡Oye!— Renzo se arranca del agarre de Kinzo y cubre su pecho. —¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué manoseas el pecho de tu hermana?

—¿Esos son reales?— Jūzō suena muy chirriante ante eso, llamando la atención de Renzo. Ella palidece ante su expresión rígida y pálida, algo que solo es superado por la reacción de monolito de roca de Mamushi.

—Renzo... es... ¿hay algo que necesites decirnos?— Exclama Jūzō, agarrando los hombros de Renzo y sacudiéndola. —¿Tú... eres...?

—¡No es eso!— Chilla Renzo mientras cae en cuenta de lo que Jūzō está insinuando.

Y así es como su deseo y sus planes para un día pacífico son destrozados por completo.

Quién lo diría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renzo como chica continuara en el siguiente capitulo. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	44. Chapter 44

Rin sube las escaleras, arrastrando un poco los pies mientras lo hace. Kero flota a su lado y suspira. —Retrasar las cosas no va a ayudar a Rin.— Le recuerda.

—Yo... lo sé... pero...— Rin levanta la vista y luego vuelve a bajarla hacia sus pies. —Eso fue... no debería haberlo hecho. Incluso si estaba enojado.

—A Tanuki-Punk no parece importarle.— Señala Kero. — _Ella lo_ aceptó como algo que hiciste debido a que te enojaste y él metió la pata. Y dentro de dos días, lo arreglarás.

—Es cierto...— Rin sigue dudando y probablemente iba a agregar algo al asunto. Excepto que oye un fuerte chillido y corre, reconociendo vagamente que pertenece a Renzo.

—¡Renzo!— Exclama Rin, tan pronto como llega donde ella, disminuyendo la velocidad al darse cuenta de quienes están allí. Rin se congela, observando el aspecto desconcertado de Jūzō, al confundido pero interesado Kinzō, y a la sorprendida y sin habla Mamushi. Y, finalmente, a la bastante resignada y abrumada Renzo, quien está apartándose del frenético agarre de Jūzō.

—Uh...— Rin traga saliva. —¡Definitivamente hay una explicación para todo esto!

Jūzō lo mira fijamente. —¿Qué? ¿Tú... tienes algo que ver con esto?— Jūzō chilla al final y hace un gesto hacia Renzo.

Rin hace una mueca. —Um... ¿sí?

El silencio es su respuesta, mientras que todos simplemente lo miran fijamente. Excepto por Renzo, quien simplemente coloca su cabeza sobre sus manos.

—Mala suerte... tanta mala suerte... castigo, lo sé...— Murmura para sí misma.

Rin descubre que está de acuerdo con eso, aunque probablemente de una manera diferente a la de la ex agente doble.

**Capítulo 44: Rosa para Chicas: Segunda Parte**

—¿Así que _eso es_ lo que pasó?— Exclama Jūzō. Se recuesta en su asiento, todavía sosteniendo la cerveza que le dieron, y todavía luciendo un poco desconcertado. —¿Qué demonios Renzo, qué hiciste?

—¡Oye!— Renzo protesta ligeramente, sorbiendo su refresco. —Está hecho y se acabó, y no es para tanto.

Sin saber cómo explicar las cosas por adelantado, Rin decidió invitar al trío mayor a la fiesta de karaoke que habían planeado. Al menos así, Rin tiene respaldo para explicar las cosas y entre recibir pedidos de bebidas y alimentos, y planificar el orden de quién es el turno para cantar, todos lograron poner al día a Jūzō, Mamushi y Kinzō con respecto a toda la situación.

—La parte más extraña es el juguete de peluche que habla...— dice Kinzo, y luego termina gritando cuando Kero lo muerde por eso.

—No lo llames así. Agradece que no tengamos espacio para su verdadera forma.— Le dice Izumo, resoplando ante sus lloriqueos. —Deja de actuar como un bebé, déjame ver.

Todavía gimiendo, Kinzo deja que Izumo revise su mano en busca de daños, suspirando cuando ella encuentra las marcas de mordisco y se dirige a su bolso para sacar su pequeño botiquín para situaciones como esta.

—Um... no conozco la mayoría de estas canciones...— Admite Shiemi tímidamente, sonrojándose de vergüenza. Sekki se inclina sobre su hombro, mira la lista de opciones y selecciona una.

—Este debería ser lo suficientemente simple como para seguirla en la pantalla.— Le asegura Sekki, luego mira a Yukio. —¿Tú que crees Yukio-kun?

Yukio se sobresalta ligeramente, luego le sonríe a Shiemi. —Estoy seguro de que estarás bien.

—Yukio está más preocupado por su turno que tú por el tuyo.— Rin le asegura a Shiemi, haciéndola sonreír mientras Yukio se frota la nuca, sin protestar por esas palabras.

Renzo mira a Yukio. Por sobre sus hermanos y Mamushi, incluso Sekki, ella está más molesta por la inclusión de Yukio en la fiesta. Ella sabe que Rin invitó deliberadamente a su hermano y, a juzgar por las miradas extrañas que le da Yukio a veces, él sabe que su discusión fue sobre él.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que él le pregunte qué pasó.

—¡Está bien, suficiente de eso!— Grita Jūzō, sobresaltando a Mamushi y casi haciéndola ahogarse con su sake. —Vamos a empezar esta fiesta. ¿Quién va primero? ¡Voto por Renzo!

—Oi, ¿por qué yo?— Se queja Renzo.

—¡Porque todos queremos saber si puedes cantar de esa forma!— Jūzō dice alegremente.

Renzo suspira, pero acepta el micrófono y se pone de pie para elegir una canción para ella después de que todos se giran para mirar a Renzo con interés. Incluso Godaiin y Paku parecen interesados.

_«_ _Meh_ _, si voy primero, eso significa que no tengo que preocuparme ni estresarme debido a que se avecine mi turno»_ Racionaliza Renzo para sí misma. Con eso en mente, ella elige su pista y espera su señal.

* * *

Todo está tranquilo. Es como estar atrapado en la oscuridad, salvo que no exactamente. Una parte de él se da cuenta de lo que sucede alrededor de su cuerpo congelado, pero no de manera traumática. Es como si todo hubiera sido amortiguado.

—¿Lucifer-san?— Y entonces la única voz que sigue hablando _con_ él aparece de nuevo y Natsuko está flotando sobre él. —¿Quieres hablar? Puedo escucharte sin importar qué.

Todas y cada una de las veces anteriores, Lucifer la rechazó. No hay razón racional para ello, solo el recuerdo de su desaprobación y su posición de pie/flotando junto a Rin mientras él lo atacaba y lo sellaba.

Pero esta vez, Lucifer está cansado de alejarla. Cansado de estar aburrido. No hay mucho que hacer así, excepto pensar y escuchar en las raras ocasiones en que uno de sus Illuminati está cerca.

_:Si.:_

Natsuko sonríe, brillante y radiante.

* * *

—¡Eso fue increíble!— Shiemi balbucea hacia Yukio y Rin, sonriéndoles brillantemente. —¡Tienen voces increíbles!

—Tienes un gran punto allí.— Jūzō se ríe. —Pensé que los ojos de Renzo se iban a caer.— Él mira a su ahora hermana quien se sonroja ante eso antes de darle un codazo.

—¡Cállate Jū-nii!— Sisea Renzo, el rostro de la chica se ruboriza.

—Pensé que era un dueto verdaderamente espléndido.— Agrega Sekki, sonriéndole a Rin, cuyo rostro parece listo para quemarse ante la atención que está recibiendo.

—Uh... um... ¡todos los demás también fueron muy buenos!— Dice Rin, frotándose la nuca. —¡Realmente fue divertido!

—Aunque no hay posibilidades de estudiar nada.— Ryuuji niega con la cabeza, pero está sonriendo, lo que quita la agudeza de sus palabras.

—¡Cierto! ¡Pero esto fue mucho más divertido!— Dice Renzo con alegría, haciendo sonreír a todos. —Es bueno divertirse un poco antes de todo.

—Sí... y estoy bastante seguro de mis posibilidades en este momento.— Ryuuji sonríe y mete las manos en sus bolsillos. —De hecho, creo que la mayoría de nosotros podríamos tomar el examen de inmediato. Especialmente tú, Konekomaru.

—¿Y-yo?— Chilla Konekomaru, señalándose a sí mismo y luciendo perplejo. —¿Por qué yo?

—Tú eres el que tiene las calificaciones más estables. Además, eres el único que va por un solo Maister.— Ryuuji se encoge de hombros. —Fuera de Kamiki claro, e ir tras Tamer es complicado. Y no estoy seguro acerca de Moriyama...— Ryuuji mira a Shiemi, quien está hablando alegremente con Rin sobre la sesión de Karaoke y haciéndole preguntas. —Puede que ella vaya por más y podría conseguirlos. Pero tú eres el que tiene la meta y habilidades más directas. No tienes que equilibrar demasiado para poder pasar.

—Así que... ¿estás diciendo que debido a que no estoy yendo demasiado lejos, voy a llegar más lejos?— Konekomaru se encuentra aturdido por esa lógica, pero al mismo tiempo puede ver el mérito en ella. —Gracias, Bon.

—No hay problema.— Ryuuji mira a Rin y exhibe una pequeña sonrisa. —Y Okumura tampoco tiene que preocuparse por lo que podría suceder si no pasa.— Ryuuji se gira hacia Renzo ante eso, quien le sonríe cariñosamente a Rin. —Te gusta eso, ¿no?

Renzo salta, su rostro se pone rojo de nuevo al ser sorprendida mirando fijamente a Rin. —B-bueno... sí...— Renzo mira hacia abajo y agarra su falda, mirando a Rin una o dos veces. _«Es algo muy bueno»._

Detrás de ellos, Izumo está cada vez más molesta por cómo Kinzo sigue mirando hacia ella. —¡¿Qué?!— Exige después de un momento, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Kinzo parpadea y luego sonríe, tontamente. —¿Oh? Solo quería agradecerte por mi mano.

Izumo se contrae. —¡Entonces hazlo!

—Oh.— Kinzo permanece en silencio por un tiempo. —Gracias por ayudar con mi mano.

Izumo quiere cubrirse el rostro de la exasperación, pero Kinzo está tan brillantemente feliz que decide dejarlo pasar por el momento. Al menos él es serio al respecto. —De nada.

El silencio se mantiene por un momento más, luego Kinzo agrega: —Tienes una voz encantadora.

Izumo se sonroja a pesar de sí misma. Paku sonríe, guardando sus pensamientos para sí misma ante el cumplido de Kinzo y la reacción de Izumo.

—G-gracias. Tú también la tienes. Quiero decir, considerando que insistes en arrancarte la garganta con tu idea de música y el estilo de tu banda, ¡es increíble que te quede la voz adecuada!— Dice Izumo desdeñosamente.

Kinzo se aferra a la primera parte. —¿Tengo una buena voz para cantar?— Parece ansiosamente feliz por ello y, por un momento, Izumo se imagina a un golden retriever gigante y feliz en su lugar. El pensamiento la hace arrullar y tiene que morderse los labios para evitar reírse, ya que es demasiado apropiado para él.

—Si. Aunque con tu banda definitivamente vas a perderla. No es que me importe.— Izumo se aleja deliberadamente de él y, por lo tanto, se pierde la expresión pensativa en su rostro. Paku no lo hace y ahoga una sonrisa detrás de una mano.

Godaiin mira a Paku ante eso. —¿Está todo bien?

—Todo está bien. Estoy feliz de que Izumo-chan sea más amable.— Dice Paku alegremente.

Godaiin mira hacia Izumo, quien luce molesta y le dice cosas algo agrias a la burbujeante Shiemi, y se queda confundido. _«¿Eso es amable?»_

* * *

Mamushi se adhiere a la parte posterior, en cierto modo, mientras ella y los dos hermanos mayores de Shima escoltan a los exwires a la escuela cram. Una vez que se han despedido de ellos –Sekki y Kero se separaron antes, hablando entre ellos en voz baja– Mamushi se encuentra mirando a Jūzō, preguntándose por los pensamientos que cruzan su rostro.

Eventualmente sonríe. —Bueno, es tarde, pero es hora de que nos reportemos con el Jefe de la Rama.— Dice Jūzō a la ligera.

Mamushi asiente y se pregunta una vez más por qué fue solicitada tanto ella como Jūzō y Kinzō. Ella ya no es una exorcista, no hay razón para que la trajeran aquí.

¿La hay?

* * *

Rin espera antes de entrar a la clase, mirando a Yukio, quien está esperando afuera. —Oye... Yukio... ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Yukio levanta la vista del libro sobre neurociencia en sus manos, sorprendido. Luego mira más allá de él a Shirō, quien sonríe y asiente, cerrando la puerta después de decirle a Rin que solo tiene unos minutos.

—¿Nii-san?— Yukio mira a su alrededor, deseando poder dejar los papeles o al menos sentarse. —¿Es... sobre Shima-kun?

Rin asiente y luego niega con la cabeza. —Sí, pero no. Es sobre... ti, Yukio. Yo... Renzo dijo algunas cosas y yo... Yukio, ¿por qué me estabas evitando?

Yukio mira fijamente a Rin. —¿Nii-san?

—Tú... me llamas tu hermano, pero al mismo tiempo...— Rin se frota el brazo, luciendo nervioso. —En realidad no me miras. Pareciera que no quieres siquiera mirarme. Y... ¿hice algo? ¿Algo mal?

—Nii-san...— La boca de Yukio se siente seca y traga. —No lo hiciste... yo solo... lo siento. Supongo que estoy teniendo dificultades. La Orden... traza fuertemente la línea entre humanos y demonios. Y si no eres humano...

—Soy un demonio.— Rin le da una sonrisa triste a Yukio. —Pero eso no es cierto, Yukio. Soy ambos, humano y demonio. Soy quien soy. E incluso... incluso si fuera realmente un demonio, aún sería tu hermano. Sigo siendo tu Nii-chan, sigo siendo Rin.... ¿no es así?

—Lo eres.— Yukio traga. —Solo... ¿qué dijo Shima-kun?

—... te llamó monstruo.— Rin aparta la vista de Yukio. —Pero eso no es cierto. Si hay un monstruo...

—Soy yo.— Yukio le da una sonrisa dolida a Rin mientras que este gira bruscamente la cabeza para volver a mirarlo, conmocionado. —Nii-san, eres realmente amable. Demasiado amable para tu propio bien. Pero yo... no lo sé. Creo que... siempre he estado celoso de ti. De cómo recibías toda la atención de Tou-san y los monjes. De cómo obtuviste una vida idílica mientras que yo... estaba aprendiendo a luchar y exorcizar demonios.— Yukio sacude la cabeza y suelta una suave carcajada. —Pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Incluso si no fuera por las Cartas, de todas formas, habrías tenido que pasar por mucho... porque eres diferente y siempre lo serás.

—Yukio... _solo_ la gente del monasterio en realidad me elogió.— Rin le da una sonrisa triste. —Y nunca podría haber sido mimado mientras crecía en el monasterio. Estaba un poco celoso de ti. Siempre parecías tenerlo todo bajo control. Y en la secundaria, te hiciste popular mientras yo me convertía en el monstruo de la escuela.— Rin sacude con la cabeza. —Pero la verdad es que... estaba feliz por eso. No quería que te involucraras en tales cosas. Quería que fueras normal.

—Nii-san ... eso es lo que deseaba. Deseaba eso para ti.— Responde Yukio después de un momento. —Yo... quería que te mantuvieras normal. Que nunca desvainaras a Kurikara, que nunca fueras un demonio... pero, es un deseo tonto, igual que el tuyo.

—Tal vez soy un monstruo por no haber visto las cosas claras antes.— Dice Yukio después de un momento. —Por decidir qué te habías convertido en un monstruo sin pensar en ello. Por estar tan asustado de _mí mismo_. Nii-san... mi magia... ¿es...?

—Es exactamente igual que la mía.— Responde Rin con tristeza. —Yukio... lo siento.

—No lo hagas.— Yukio niega con la cabeza y logra sonreír. —Resolveré las cosas. Solo... me va a tomar tiempo.

Alguien toca la puerta del aula y se voltean para ver que la puerta está abierta. Shirō les da una mirada comprensiva. —Se acabó el tiempo. Rin, necesitas llegar a clase.

—Claro...— Rin mira a Yukio y luego, impulsivamente, arroja sus brazos alrededor de su hermano, dándole un abrazo. Yukio se congela por un momento, luego le devuelve el abrazo lentamente. —Yukio...— Rin susurra algo al oído de Yukio que lo hace ponerse rígido mientras que Rin sonríe y retrocede cuidadosamente. —Nos vemos más tarde, Yukio.

Yukio observa a Rin correr y entrar a clase, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Shirō lo mira atentamente, estudiándolo. —¿Estás bien, Yukio?

—Estoy... bien.— Dice Yukio después de un momento, sacándose las gafas para limpiarlas. —Estoy mejorando también.

—Eso es bueno... y te debo una disculpa, Yukio.— Shirō cierra la puerta detrás de él y Yukio lo mira sorprendido y vuelve a ponerse las gafas en la cara. —No debí haberte entrenado como exorcista cuando eras joven. Al igual que tratar a Rin como alguien normal y mantenerlo fuera del círculo. Yo... no soy muy bueno siendo padre, ¿verdad? Tomé las palabras de Yuri un poco demasiado literalmente... ambas, las de sobre criarlos como niños normales todo el tiempo que pudiera, y entrenarte cuando tenías siete años. Debería haberme asegurado de educarte al respecto y que comenzaras tu entrenamiento real a la misma edad que Rin. Lo mismo ocurre con decirle a Rin la verdad.

—Tou-san... Realmente no me arrepiento de mis experiencias.— Le dice Yukio después de un momento. —Yo... estoy feliz de ser fuerte. Y continuaré fortaleciéndome y convirtiéndome en una mejor persona. Yo... gracias, eres un padre maravilloso.

Shirō lo mira fijamente, luego le da una suave sonrisa. —Maldición. Ahora me vas a hacer llorar, muchacho tonto.

—No creo que lo hagas, viejo.— La sonrisa de Yukio crece ante la mirada sorprendida y luego divertida de Shirō ante sus burlas. —Ahora, perdón, tengo que manejar un pequeño asunto...

Shirō lo ve irse y sonríe, volviéndose a la puerta y abriéndola. —Muy bien, rufianes, ¡cálmense! Empecemos con...

* * *

—Sir Pheles.— Jūzō mira al demonio frente a él, con un sabor agrio en su boca. —Nuestras disculpas por llegar tarde.

—No importa.— Mephisto los rechaza, concentrándose en el videojuego instalado frente a él. Frunce el ceño. —Maldita sea GatoDeFuegoLegendario62 qué mier...— Murmura por un momento ante lo que está en la pantalla y luego deja escapar un sonido angustiado cuando Game Over parpadea frente a él. —¡De ninguna manera! Ah, sí, ustedes tres. Todos ustedes han sido asignados a la Rama de Japón hasta que se maneje la situación de emergencia.— Les dice, finalmente volviéndose hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa. —Espero que se adapten bien.

—¿Qué hay de mí?— Exige Mamushi, enojada y fulminando con la mirada al Mephisto frente a ella. —¡Ya no soy una exorcista!

Mephisto lo descarta, como si eso no tuviera sentido para él. —No _eras_ una exorcista. Has sido reinstalada. Debido a la situación de emergencia. Por supuesto, si vuelves a causar problemas, serás encarcelada de por vida.— Él le sonríe a Mamushi, quien palidece ante su aire casual. —Pero no creo que lo hagas, ¿verdad, Hōjō-san?

Mamushi se pone rígida y asiente, luego gira y se va. —¡Mamushi!— Exclama Jūzō, luego persigue a Mamushi rápidamente sin despedirse de Mephisto.

Mephisto se ríe y luego mira a Kinzo. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué sigues allí?

Kinzo deja escapar un parpadeo lento. —GatoDeFuegoLengendario62...

—¿Hm? Oh, sí, un oponente problemático. ¡No importa, lo venceré eventualmente!— Mephisto vuelve al juego nuevamente, aceptando otra solicitud de desafío de su oponente.

Kinzo mira fijamente a Mephisto durante un tiempo, luego se encoge de hombros y se va. —Nos reportaremos con nuestro jefe de sección mañana.

Kinzo se va con Mephisto ignorándolo, reflexionando sobre las cosas. _«¿Ese juguete de felpa no afirmó tener un seudónimo en línea?»._

* * *

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?— Renzo no puede evitar gritar aquello, lo que hace que los demás la miren fijamente, confundidos.

—Sí, en serio.— Jūzō suspira al otro lado del teléfono. —También fue muy informal al respecto... Lo comprobé y es verdad.

—Bueno... es bueno que Mamushi-neesan tenga su trabajo de regreso, ¿verdad?— Renzo le sonríe a Ryuuji y Konekomaru, quienes entienden de qué se trata la conversación y se iluminan. —Quiero decir, supongo que no estaba teniendo mucha suerte en cualquier otro lugar.

—No... pero es sospechoso...

—No del todo. Los Illuminati son peligrosos. Eso lo sé muy bien.— Una sombra cruza el rostro de Renzo ante eso. —Pero no importa eso, ¡deberíamos celebrar de alguna manera! No saliendo, pero... oye, ¿Rin? ¿Crees que podamos pasar el rato en tu casa esta noche?— Renzo se vuelve hacia Rin ante eso, ensanchando sus ojos y mirándolo con atención, sonriendo aún más brillantemente.

—Tendré que volver a ir al supermercado, pero seguro.— Rin le devuelve la sonrisa a Renzo. —Suena divertido.

—Ese peluche de felpa tiene juegos, ¿verdad?— Grita Kinzō, agarrando el celular de Jūzō a pesar de sus maldiciones. —¡Quiero jugar!

Renzo suspira. —Pregunta cuándo llegues al antiguo dormitorio...— Luego, después de que Jūzō patea lejos a Kinzō, agrega —Jū-nii, puedes encontrar el lugar fácilmente, ¿verdad? ¿O tenemos que enviar a alguien para que los traiga aquí?

Con planes tan felices por delante, y siendo restaurada prontamente a su sexo y género original, Renzo no puede dejar de esperar con ansias la fiesta de esta noche.

¡Seguro que será alegre y nada problemática!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por fin, los gemelos Okumura tuvieron una conversación sobre sus sentimientos y sin callarse nada, aún si fue corta, al menos fue un comienzo. En serio, la mayoría de los problemas entre ellos se debía a falta de comunicación, Yukio sobretodo, estaba reprimiendo muchas cosas, sobretodo porque su forma de pensar está muy influenciada por la Orden, ¡que tenía siete años cuando empezó como exorcista, era una edad muy influenciable a los prejuicios de la Orden! Y bueno, no es como que eso justifique que se haya comportado como imbécil, pero lo está reconociendo y eso es un avance, es crecer como personaje y persona. (El Yukio de esta historia terminó cayéndome mucho mejor que el canon la verdad xD)


	45. Chapter 45

Renzo deja escapar un bostezo adolorido, cubriéndolo justo a tiempo. Parpadeando un poco adormilado, Renzo mira a los otros estudiantes que se dirigen a clase. Después de la locura del domingo, era sorprendente que el lunes fuera tan aburrido en comparación. Y bueno, a Renzo le quitaron el hechizo a tiempo y ahora puede regresar a clase.

Al entrar en el 1-C, Renzo es recibido por algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Por las chicas de hecho.

—¡Shima-kun! ¿Como te sientes?— Pregunta una chica, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. —¡Escuché que estuviste enfermo todo el fin de semana y tampoco viniste el lunes!

Renzo sonríe y suelta una carcajada, esbozando al mismo tiempo una sonrisa fácil. —Aah, estoy bien. Solo una persistente infección estomacal. ¡Ahora estoy saludable!

—Eso es bueno.— Otra chica prácticamente suspira de alivio. —Fue extraño no tenerte en la clase Shima-kun.

Renzo mantiene su sonrisa entre tanto las chicas le cuentan lo que sucedió mientras él no estaba, mientras que internamente busca un escape.

Para su sorpresa, se le proporciona uno en forma de una llamada telefónica. —Esperen. Discúlpenme...— Renzo se desliza fuera de la clase, sacando su sonante celular. Seguidamente hace una pausa antes de contestar al reconocer el número.

—¿Sir Pheles...?— Renzo duda lo suficiente como para que el teléfono deje de sonar. Solo para que, momentos más tarde, vuelva a sonar. Con una mueca, Renzo responde, presionando el dispositivo contra su oído. —¿Moshi-Moshi? ¿Qué ocurre?

**Capítulo 45: Puerta Retorcida**

Las clases de la mañana iban bien encaminadas, con Rin acostumbrándose a sus clases normales una vez más, cuando el intercomunicador cruje y hace que todos levanten la vista.

—Podrían Okumura Yukio del Avanzado-1 A y Okumura Rin del 1-D por favor reportarse a la oficina del director. Repito, ¿Okumura Yukio del Avanzado-1 A y Okumura Rin del 1-D podrían por favor reportarse a la oficina del director? Gracias.

Toda la clase esta en un silencio aturdido y Rin se marchita ligeramente debido a todos los ojos que ahora están sobre él.

—Okumura-kun...— Dice Godaiin suavemente, haciendo que Rin salte levemente. —¿Sabes...?

Rin niega con la cabeza. —No.— Respira hondo y se pone de pie, recogiendo sus cosas. —Di-disculpe.

—Uh... sí.— El maestro parpadea, saliendo de su sorpresa. —No deberías hacer esperar al director.

Rin agacha la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo a medida que los susurros comienzan antes de que llegue a la puerta. Una vez que lo hace, la abre y sale corriendo, dejando que se cierre detrás de él. Por un momento, se detiene, se apoya contra ella y controla su respiración.

Kero emerge del bolso de Rin y vuela a su lado. —¿Rin? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Simplemente... no me gustaban todas esas miradas fijas.— Rin respira hondo y se endereza. —Vámonos. No puedo hacer esperar al payaso.

Kero asiente, mirando con preocupación a Rin, pero lo sigue y se esconde en el bolso de Rin justo a tiempo antes de que pasen junto a uno de los empleados de mantenimiento.

* * *

Abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Mephisto, Rin asoma la cabeza dentro y se sorprende por lo que ve. —¿Oyaji?

Shirō sonríe. —También me alegro de verte. Entra Rin, tenemos algo de qué hablar.

Rin mira hacia Mephisto, quien aparentemente los ignora a favor de un juego portátil, y entra. Se detiene y mantiene la puerta abierta, permitiendo que un Yukio ligeramente sin aliento lo siga, dándole a su hermano mayor una mirada agradecida ante eso.

—Bien, ambos llegaron aquí.— Shirō le sonríe a Rin y Yukio. —Tenemos una misión, una muy importante, por lo que tuvieron que ser sacados de clase.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡¿Tengo una misión contigo?!— Rin se anima de inmediato, brillando y diciendo cosas felices. Kero sale rápidamente del bolso de Rin, luciendo divertido y recurriendo a Shirō para obtener más información.

Shirō niega con la cabeza. —Lo siento. Esto se divide en dos equipos y tú no estás en el mío.

Rin inmediatamente se marchita de nuevo ante eso. —Oh.— Dice en voz baja, bajando la cabeza para mirar la alfombra a sus pies, pateándola con un pie.

—No te preocupes, algún día tendremos una misión juntos.— Shirō le asegura a Rin, revolviendo su cabello y ganándose una pequeña sonrisa antes de que este se aleje del alcance de Shirō. —Yukio va a ir conmigo esta vez. Después de que pases el examen de exorcista de verdad, me ocuparé de organizar una pequeña misión conmigo.

—¿Qué tipo de misión es esta?— Pregunta Yukio.

—El tipo con los Illuminati involucrados.— Dice Mephisto, dejando finalmente de lado su juego y de hecho girándose hacia ellos. —Incluso con Shima-kun habiéndose retirado como agente doble, algunas de las cosas que estableció aún están activas y nos dejan cierta información valiosa. Incluyendo una base y un laboratorio de los Illuminati que se supone que serán eliminados pronto. Sin embargo, parece haber una falta de comunicación menor con el manejo de las cosas que salen, lo que resulta en que cierta información valiosa e investigación siga perdida. Seguramente habrá trampas y aparentemente es una gran base, por lo que se necesitan dos equipos más una base de operaciones en caso de emergencia.

—Podría ser una trampa.— Sugiere Yukio después de un momento y Mephisto asiente.

—Sí, pero el cebo es demasiado jugoso como para perdérselo. Por lo tanto, no solo hay exorcistas de Rango Alto en este equipo, sino que fueron requeridos los Hijos de Satanás.— Mephisto les sonríe a los dos hermanos frente a él, mientras que Yukio se pone ligeramente rígido ante ese término siendo aplicado a él.

—Okumura Rin será asignado al equipo que se cree que corre el mayor riesgo. Aparte de tus llamas azules, tu magia se considera invaluable.— Mephisto junta las manos frente a él. —Esta también es un cierto tipo de prueba.

—Bien.— Rin mira a Yukio, quien asiente antes de volverse hacia Mephisto. —Entonces, ¿quién más está en mi equipo?

—Hōjō Mamushi también ha sido colocada en tu equipo. Como una talentosa Tamer con conexiones, aunque sean mínimas, con los Illuminati, también es un activo valioso. Esto también les permite monitorearla en su primera misión real desde que fue recibida nuevamente en la Orden.— Mephisto sonríe. —Y el líder del equipo...

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpe a Mephisto, quien suspira. —Ah, sí, aquí está. ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abre, revelando a un Angel Arthur Auguste, quien entra con la cabeza en alto. Rin hace una mueca, mientras que Kero lo mira mal. Yukio tampoco parece contento de verlo, mientras que tanto a Mephisto como a Shirō les divierte el cómo está actuando Angel.

Angel se detiene frente al escritorio. —Estoy aquí por los miembros adicionales solicitados para el equipo.— Mira a Rin, frunciendo el ceño hacia él. Luego palidece cuando Kero decide tomar eso como señal para transformarse en su verdadera forma y gruñirle levemente.

—Sí, bueno, acabo de terminar de explicarle la misión a Rin-kun y Yukio-kun.— Mephisto le sonríe a Angel, obviamente disfrutando de su ira. —Rin-kun, Yukio-kun, vayan a empacar y nos vemos en la estación de tren en media hora. Hay un transporte masivo establecido para que los equipos puedan reunirse, pero el grupo es lo suficientemente grande como para instalarse en el bosque.

—Entendido.— Yukio hace una pronunciada reverencia y se da vuelta para irse. Rin mira hacia Angel una vez, luego le da un codazo a Kero para que se vaya con él, los dos hermanos salen de la habitación con la puerta cerrándose de golpe.

—Sería prudente no irritar a Kerberos.— Shirō le sugiere calmadamente a Angel. —Y si no me equivoco, Yue también será colocado en la misión.

—Él no es parte de la Orden.— Protesta Angel, aunque con desgana.

—Es el _guardián_ de Rin . Y eso lo ata a la Orden.— Lo corrige Shirō. —Eso también se aplica a Tsukishiro-san.

Angel se somete y, después de una última mirada a Mephisto, gira sobre sus talones, su cabello y ropa brillando detrás de él cual alas. —Muy bien. Los estaré esperando en la estación de tren para asegurarme de que lleguen a tiempo.

Shirō suspira después de que se va, la puerta prácticamente cerrándose de golpe, mientras Mephisto se ríe. —Mejor me preparo también.

—Hazlo Fujimoto-kun.— Mephisto observa a Shirō brevemente, sus ojos caen hacia los dedos protésicos en su mano izquierda. —Y ten cuidado.

Shirō resopla. —No te preocupes calvo, estaré bien.

Mephisto murmura algo acerca de no estar preocupado, pero sus ojos siguen a Shirō mientras se va, traicionando la verdad del asunto.

* * *

Rin se detiene en medio de empacar, buscando casi automáticamente su celular. Después de un momento de vacilación, Rin hace clic en el número de Renzo y espera a que conteste. Un momento después recuerda que todavía está en clase y maldice, planeando detener la llamada, solo para que sea respondida.

—¿Moshi-Moshi? ¿Rin?— Rin salta un poco ante esa voz. —¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te llamaron?

—Uh... ¿Renzo? ¿No estás en clase?— Pregunta Rin con vacilación.

—Debería estarlo, pero por suerte para ti estaba en el baño. Iba de regreso.— Rin puede escuchar el sonido de pasos deteniéndose e imagina que Renzo está apoyado contra la pared ahora. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos una misión. El líder de mi equipo es ese estúpido Paladín.— Exclama Rin. —Y ... y es a una base Illuminati. Renzo... tú...

—Renuncie.— Dice Renzo con firmeza. Seguidamente se ríe. —Nunca pensé que lo haría, pero aquí estoy. Renuncie. Pero las cosas que dejé en ese lugar todavía están allí... yyyy... Sir Pheles todavía puede sacar algunas cosas de ellas.

—Oh. Eso es... bueno.— Rin traga un poco. —Renzo... lo siento. Por... perder los estribos.

—Rin... yo... lo siento.— Renzo suena vacilante, tal vez incluso un poco confundido. —Realmente no debería haber dicho ese tipo de cosas. Lo siento.

—¡No! Es... solo que no quería escucharlo, eso es todo. Tienes... algo de razón. Yukio ha estado...— Rin duda, mirando las Cartas en su mano. —Luchando. Está mejorando, pero...

—Necesita más ayuda.— Renzo suspira. —Pero eso no importa. Tu misión... Illuminati ¿verdad? Debe ser esa base sobre la que Sir Pheles quería confirmación. Rin... ten cuidado.— Agrega Renzo lentamente. —Apesta a trampa.

—Lo sé.— Le asegura Rin, sonriendo levemente. —Seré cuidadoso.

—Está bien.— Rin puede escuchar el sonido del roce de la ropa. —Bueno, hablamos cuando vuelvas.

—Volveré.— Rin dice sonriendo, luego se despide y cuelga el teléfono. Rin lo mira fijamente por un momento, luego respira profundamente.

Y se dirige a su misión, con la cabeza bien alta.

* * *

Yukio levanta la vista de su libro de neurociencia cuando Rin baja, dejándolo a un lado mientras Rin se acerca a él, poniéndose de pie. —¿Estás bien?— Pregunta, mirando a Rin con preocupación. Después de un momento, mira a su alrededor. —¿Dónde está Kuro?

—Lo envié a estar con Shiemi y Amaimon.— Dice Rin después de un momento. —Le gusta ir allí y jugar con Amaimon. Y... prefiero que esté fuera del camino. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto...— Rin duda por un momento, luego le tiende una Carta a Yukio. —Así que toma.

Yukio lo mira fijamente y luego toma lentamente la Carta. La voltea para ver que es Heal. Sorprendido, mira a Rin, quien le da una pequeña sonrisa. —Puedes usarla mejor que yo. Además, con nuestra magia, cuentas como otro maestro. Puedes utilizarla sin problemas.

—Te lo agradezco.— Dice Yukio después de un momento, cerrando su mano suavemente sobre la Carta. —Es... un consuelo.— Yukio recuerda muy bien cuánto uso le dio a Heal durante la ejecución falsa. Heal necesita conocimiento, pero con eso y el poder para ello, Yukio puede hacer cosas para las que normalmente necesitaría un equipo especializado.

—No hay de qué.— Rin abraza impulsivamente a Yukio, algo que Yukio regresa con gusto. Está descubriendo que abrazar a su hermano es algo agradable, o más bien, recordándolo. A continuación, Rin se aleja y sonríe. —Ahora vámonos. ¡No puedo hacer esperar a ese idiota!

* * *

Rin parpadea de nuevo ante la brillante luz del transporte. Al menos la mitad de eso proviene solamente de su vista de mago, revelándole cuánto trabajo fue destinado a esos sellos de transporte. O más bien, cuando fueron creados por primera vez.

Finalmente puede ver y mira a su alrededor con cuidado. Están en una gran pradera y delante puede ver a un grupo de otros exorcistas montando un campamento en la superficie. Y ante ellos hay un gran agujero en el suelo. Uno con una inmensa puerta de acero forzada a abrirse, revelando un interior muy oscuro.

Rin mira a Kerberos y a Yukio, luego sigue a Angel cuando este lo llama. —Yue, quédate delante con el resto por si acaso.

Yue asiente en señal de reconocimiento, avanzando directamente hacia el campamento y haciendo que muchos exorcistas lo miren fijamente, asombrados mientras él se dirige hacia ellos, o los pasa. Pero detrás de su expresión serena, se preocupa por Rin y el mal presentimiento en su interior crece cuando Rin desaparece en las profundidades de la base después de Angel y con Mamushi detrás.

Incluso el conocimiento de la fuerza de Rin y de que Kerberos está allí para protegerlo no alivia las preocupaciones secretas de Yue.

* * *

Probablemente hay muchos lugares donde Mamushi prefiere estar. Demonios, a ella le encantaría estar en el equipo del ex Paladin, incluso con la incomodidad de trabajar con Kinzō y Jūzō. Pero, ¿en un equipo con el actual Paladín, quien la trata como a una leprosa, y el Hijo de Satanás quien incluso ahora la confunde? Básicamente es el último lugar donde quiere estar.

Mamushi deja que un suspiro se deslice de sus labios, luego levanta la vista para ver que algunos de los otros exorcistas están discutiendo qué camino tomar con el Paladín. Suspirando nuevamente, Mamushi se pregunta si puede salirse con la suya y sentarse, ya que parece que esto llevará algún tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?— Le pregunta Rin, haciéndola estremecerse ligeramente, sorprendida de que él esté repentinamente allí. Rin solo le da una mirada curiosa, con el león alado mirando a su alrededor con curiosos ojos dorados.

Mamushi mira a Kerberos con cautela. Una cosa es tratar con él en su forma de felpa, pero en este estado Mamushi no puede evitar asustarse hasta cierto punto.

—¿Mamushi?

Mamushi abre la boca, lista para contestarle bruscamente por usar su nombre de pila tan informalmente, pero ve su expresión tranquilamente preocupada y, en cambio, suspira. —Estoy bien. Solo... un poco estresada.

—Oh. ¿Es mi culpa?— Pregunta Rin, haciendo que Mamushi lo mire conmocionada. —Quiero decir... después de todo, es por...

—Fue mi culpa. Y Tōdō... él me engañó también.— Dice Mamushi rápidamente. —Nunca fue tu culpa. No tienes la culpa de mi insensatez.

Rin extiende la mano y toca suavemente el parche médico en la cara de Mamushi. —¿Cómo está tu ojo?

—Está bien. Pero es muy débil y sensible a la luz.— Mamushi se aleja un poco de Rin, alzando su propia mano para cubrir con ella el parche. —Nadie puede hacer nada al respecto.

Rin abre la boca, obviamente queriendo decir algo, pero una llamada del Paladín los hace girar y se ven obligados a seguirlo por el pasillo elegido.

Es solo un tiempo después que Mamushi se da cuenta de que se siente mucho más ligera gracias a esa pequeña conversación con Rin.

* * *

—Oi, Jū-nii.— Jūzō se gira ante eso, para ver a Kinzō mirarlo con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. —Sobre el asunto de la renuncia de Renzo... eso no es algo seguro, ¿verdad?

Jūzō duda por un momento y luego asiente. —Si. Hubiera sido más inteligente el que siguiera con ello, al menos hasta que los Illuminati fueran derrotados.

—Sí, pero no hubiera funcionado.— Kinzō se encoge de hombros ante la mirada confusa de Jūzō. —Renzo ama a Rin y esa vez Rin realmente se convirtió en su enemigo. Renzo no eligió renunciar, eligió a Rin.

Jūzō abre la boca y luego se detiene. Una lenta sonrisa cruza su rostro ante eso. Recuerda su reacción hacia Mamushi, cómo quería que ella simplemente se escondiera y que incluso estaba considerando encubrir el hecho de que ella era la que estaba detrás del primer ataque. —Si. Tienes razón Kinzo. No hubiera funcionado.

Kinzō sonríe, feliz de comprobar que tiene razón, luego se da vuelta para examinar algunos cables y restos que quedan a su lado mientras Jūzō reflexiona una vez más sobre la conexión entre Renzo y Rin. Casi parece demasiado rápida, pero al mismo tiempo, encajan perfectamente.

* * *

—Rayo me dijo que sabes sobre la Puerta.— Rin salta ante eso y mira a Angel, quien está frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación. —¿Eso es correcto?

—Si. Lo es.— Rin se pregunta a dónde quiere llegar, curioso sobre lo que eso significa.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo?— Angel se vuelve hacia él. —¿Y cómo te enteraste?

—Uh... antes de que fuera construida, o más bien activada.— Rin se encuentra con la atónita mirada de Angel con una determinada, respaldada por el calor corporal de Kerberos presionando contra su costado. Están esencialmente solos en este momento, con Mamushi al otro lado de esta gran habitación y el resto mirando alrededor de las otras habitaciones en esta sección. —Soñé con ello cuando solo tenía trece años.

—Eso...— Angel parece que quiere agregar que es imposible, luego se detiene. —Bien. Si eso es cierto, ¿viste cómo lidiamos con la Puerta? Nos han dicho que cerrarla es imposible.

—¿Uh? ¿Quieres decir que no pueden destruirla?— Pregunta Rin.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Espeta Angel. —Es la Puerta de Gehenna, nadie puede...

—Pero yo lo hice.— Dice Rin, luego hace una mueca, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo cuando Angel lo mira con completo y absoluto shock. —Quiero decir... uh... ¿Oyaji no te lo dijo? O eh... supongo que eso hubiera sido... lo suficientemente malo como para olvidarlo...

Angel todavía lo está mirando boquiabierto cuando el sonido de los gritos llega a sus oídos.

* * *

A Yukio no le gusta esta base. Se las arregla para ser más espeluznante que la de Inari, y esa tenía esos zombis espeluznantes. Por otra parte, en realidad estaba sucediendo algo allí, así que quizás eso ayudó. _Nada_ es a veces más aterrador que _algo_.

—Tou-san...— Yukio señala hacia donde es capaz de vislumbrar una habitación, con la puerta abierta. Shirō se ve pensativo por un momento, luego llama a algunos de sus otros compañeros de equipo.

—Esten atentos.— Instruye Shirō, luego él y Yukio se dirigen a la habitación con cautela. Yukio traga saliva cuando las linternas revelan que esta es una antigua sala médica, y ve algo de sangre seca.

—Algo te está molestando, Yukio. ¿Qué es? Y no es la base, es algo personal.— Dice Shirō, sorprendiendo a Yukio.

—¿Es realmente el momento para esto?— Pregunta Yukio, mirando a Shirō. Pero, al ver la expresión seria de Shirō, Yukio baja la mirada y suspira. —Yo... mis ojos cambiaron. Se tornaron demoniacos. Tres veces. Las dos primeras estaba en peligro mortal y la tercera Nii-san lo estaba.

Shirō jadea ante eso. —¿Y?

—Tou-san... en algún momento... yo... ¿¡qué me va a pasar cuando no se detenga!?— Exige Yukio, ahogándose un poco debido al pánico y sintiendo el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

Shirō se acerca a Yukio y pone una mano sobre su hombro, sonriéndole a Yukio y agachándose ligeramente para estar a la altura de sus ojos. —Nada.

Yukio lo mira fijamente. —¿Nada? Repite, aturdido.

—Nada cambiará en ti Yukio. No para mí, ni para Rin, ni para ninguno de tus amigos.— Shirō sacude la cabeza suavemente ante la expresión desconcertada de Yukio. —Nada cambiará quién eres Yukio. Simplemente te volverás más tú. Puedes hacer lo que te propongas Yukio.

Yukio abre la boca y luego duda, antes de asentir. —Vale.

Shirō sonríe y da un paso atrás, girándose hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

La puerta que se cierra con un ruido metálico, seguida de un suave silbido. Yukio gira y ve, apenas, la niebla que fluye hacia la habitación...

—Mierda.— Yukio en realidad maldice, retrocediendo. —Esto _es_ una trampa.

Fuera de la habitación, el sonido de gritos llega hasta la base...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pueden creer que solo quedan diez capítulos para acabar está historia?
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	46. Chapter 46

Los monitores parpadean y brillan con una luz espeluznante, revelándole a aquellos que están en la sala de monitoreo lo que está sucediendo en la base. Dentro de su habitación cerrada herméticamente, están protegidos contra el gas que ahora fluye a través de la base, llenando lentamente cada grieta.

—¿Cómo va?— Pregunta Zoya, mirando a uno de los científicos que están monitoreando este experimento.

—Muy bien.— Responde después de momento comprobándolo. —Todos están siendo afectados... espere.— Frunce el ceño y se enfoca en el asunto. —El Paladín y los tres que están con él no muestran signos de ser afectados. También hay un brillo extraño en el monitor.— Toca la pantalla como si eso pudiera mejorar la imagen mostrada.

Zoya suspira. Los monitores aquí no son los mejores, principalmente debido al hecho de que el elixir experimental tiende a, en ocasiones, corroer ciertos materiales no orgánicos. —Envía un equipo para investigar.— Decide después de un momento. —Asegúrate de que estén debidamente protegidos del elixir.

—¡Señora!— El guardia al que se dirigió la saluda y luego se traslada a la otra habitación cerrada herméticamente para reunir un equipo.

Zoya lo ignora, enfocándose en las pantallas parpadeantes y apretando fuertemente sus manos en puños. Ella salvará a Lucifer y terminará el elixir.

Como orgullosa miembro de los Illuminati, es lo menos que puede hacer.

**Capítulo 46: La Maldición Angelical**

Rin está maldiciendo con mucha fluidez, mirando ferozmente la niebla que llena la habitación hasta golpear a Shield, que lo está protegiendo a él, Angel, Mamushi y Kerberos.

—¿Por qué no nos movemos?— Exige Angel, haciendo el ademán de irse solo para que un gruñido de Kero lo detenga y haga que retroceda un poco.

—Porque a juzgar por esos gritos, ustedes no querrán saber lo que les hará esa niebla.— Le sisea Rin de regreso.

—¡Jūzō está ahí afuera!— Espeta Mamushi y Rin la mira, suavizándose ante su expresión de pánico.

—Lo sé, pero no tenemos otro plan fuera de este... y creo que esta base no está abandonada.— Rin traga un poco ante eso.

—Eso parece probable.— Concuerda Angel, sorprendiendo a Mamushi. —¿Tienes otros hechizos o cartas de protección?

—Puedo pensar en otra Carta protectora, Armour, pero... hmmm... no funcionaría para esta niebla. Además, se ve horrible.— Agrega Rin al final.

_«No creo que ese sea un argumento válido contra el uso de algo así...»_ piensa Mamushi dando un suspiro.

—Hmm... eso es cierto. Uno no puede usar una armadura fea.— Angel resopla.

Mamushi lo mira boquiabierta. _«¿Es en serio?»_

—Rin, podría haber una forma de atravesarla.— Sugiere Kero, llamando la atención de Rin. —Solo hay que tener cuidado al usarla.

Rin se vuelve hacia Kero. —Kero, ¿qué...?— Rin parpadea, dándose cuenta de lo que Kero está tratando de decir. —¡Oh! Sí, eso podría funcionar...

—Entonces, ¿alguien tiene un plan?— Rin les pregunta a ambos, Mamushi y Angel. —Al menos puedo lograr que seamos capaces de movernos, pero no estoy seguro de qué hacer después de eso.

Angel tararea y vacila ante eso, obviamente sin ideas. Mamushi, sin embargo, mira fijamente hacia la puerta cercana y lentamente se le ocurre una idea. Medio provocada por la desesperada esperanza de que Jūzō esté bien o que, al menos, pueda ser salvado.

—Creo que tengo algo.

* * *

El sonido de los gritos de Shirō perseguirá a Yukio por el resto de su vida. Se las arregló para atrapar a Shirō justo cuando comenzaba a caer, colocándolo en el suelo tan suavemente como pudo. Yukio tose cuando la niebla irrita su garganta, pero por lo demás logra mantenerse despierto en lugar de desmayarse como Shirō.

A juzgar por la actual falta de gritos, desmayarse es lo normal para esto.

Tomando prestadas algunas de las palabrotas de su hermano, Yukio se enfoca en lo que está frente a él, en lo que le está sucediendo a Shirō y en si puede hacer algo. Se detiene en la mano de Shirō, viéndola hincharse de manera extraña y traga. Un pensamiento hace que le quite los dedos protésicos, revelando la carne roja y cruda que estaba creciendo allí.

Yukio se traga su bilis ante eso. _«Concéntrate...»_ Yukio se recuerda a sí mismo, tomando una respiración profunda y tosiendo de nuevo debido a la niebla. Eso le recuerda que no se vio afectado y mira a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo en lo que centrarse.

Ve la cámara vigilando la habitación y frunce el ceño, seguidamente, pensando rápido, descubre el punto ciego de la cámara y aleja a Shirō de la vista.

Pero eso todavía lo deja siendo lentamente envenenado por la niebla. Su respiración es cada vez más superficial y su piel húmeda. El pulso se debilita y Yukio puede ver sangre rezumando de los cortes que aparecen a medida que su piel se abre.

—Maldita sea...— Yukio busca desesperadamente a través de su botiquín. —No vas a morir Tou-san. ¡No lo harás! ¡Pasé demasiado tiempo contigo estando prácticamente muerto, por lo que no se te permite morir!

Yukio se detiene cuando su mano se cierra sobre una Carta y la saca, mirando la imagen de Heal en ella. Yukio traga, pensando en lo que le han dicho todo este tiempo, lo que ha estado luchando por procesar y aceptar. Y, lo que es más importante, lo que Rin le dijo no hace mucho tiempo.

_Un susurro en su oído. —Nada es mejor que usar el poder con el que naciste. Después de todo, se siente_ correcto _._

Yukio abre los ojos y se vuelve hacia Shirō, luego inhala y exhala, esta vez sin toser. Inadvertido para él, sus ojos cambian y se transforman cuando _deja_ que el miedo fluya a través de él. _«Estoy asustado. Pero de todos modos voy a hacer esto.» —_ El miedo no es tan importante...

Yukio mira a Heal y lanza la Carta al aire, enfocándose en ella. Se imagina el báculo que utiliza Rin, se imagina la energía fluyendo a través de él hacia la Carta. —Heal... ayúdame.

La Carta se activa y la luz fluye sobre Yukio, Yukio, quien recuerda el libro que estaba leyendo antes de comenzar esta misión, su cabeza enfocada. Yukio inhala...

... y exhala por primera vez como un verdadero medio demonio.

La luz estalla y la cámara se agrieta y se rompe bajo la presión.

* * *

Jūzō se siente pesado, como si le hubiesen puesto un peso encima. Puede escuchar suaves gemidos a su lado y recuerda vagamente que Kinzo está de ese lado. La niebla que fluye a través de todo hace que sea difícil ver y Jūzō sabe que es la fuente de su debilidad.

_«De hecho, me siento enfermo.»_ Jūzō tiene miedo de ello, preguntándose qué es esto. ¿Un veneno?

—Oh oh oh...— Una voz, masculina y distorsionada por algo, llega a sus oídos. —No los esperaba chicos.

—Realmente no los esperábamos.— Esta voz suena muy similar a la otra, el mismo tono y acento débil, pero desde una ubicación ligeramente diferente. —Es una verdadera lástima.

Un hombre se asoma por encima de Jūzō, con el rostro algo oscurecido por una máscara de gas modificada. Jūzō puede escuchar otro gemido y luego escucha gritar a Kinzō, cuando este es pateado. —Es una verdadera lástima.— Repite, sonando divertido. —Me hubiera gustado hacer uso de ustedes también. Por el bien de los Illuminati.— Añade, riéndose ligeramente.

—Tienen rasgos muy bonitos, ¿no es así? Es un desperdicio que mueran así.— Dice el otro, sonando asqueado. —Podría ser más divertido de esa manera. ¿Verdad Lund?

—Tienes razón, Strom.— Se ríe y se inclina, agarrando a Jūzō por el cabello y levantándolo. Jūzō se las arregla para fulminarlo con la mirada a través de su debilidad y dolor, el cabello tirando de su cuero cabelludo. Lund se ríe de nuevo ante su mirada, presionando una mano enguantada contra su rostro e inclinándolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás. —Es una verdadera lástima. Bueno, atraparemos al hermano menor, ¿verdad? Y gracias a su traición, podremos obtener una sesión de castigo para él.

—Oh sí... Herr **(1)** Tōdō tiene una buena idea al respecto.— Strom se ríe. —Bueno, será mejor subir. Estos tipos definitivamente ya están muertos.

Jūzō solo puede verlos partir, horrorizado y preguntándose qué han planeado. Y para qué es esta niebla, qué les sucederá a él y a Kinzo.

_«Y Renzo... maldita sea, ¿¡qué le van a hacer, bastardos!?»._

* * *

—¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!— Rin maldice, esquivando otro ataque. Windy gira alrededor de Mamushi y Angel, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener el gas alejado de ellos. No es una tarea fácil ya que se encontraron con un grupo de agentes Illuminati con máscaras de gas.

_«Maldición.»_ Rin se agacha, esquiva otro golpe y luego golpea hacia arriba con un puño cubierto por sus llamas azules, enviando a su oponente hacia otro enemigo. _«Y solo somos nosotros cuatro...»_

Un grito de Mamushi hace que Rin gire bruscamente la cabeza y la vea caer en los brazos de un agente Illuminati. Él ve la aguja que la apuñaló caer al suelo y, gruñendo, va a recuperarla solo para que otros agentes se aglomeren frente a él, uno convocando a un demonio para que lo ataque.

—¡Kero!— Grita Rin mientras cae. _:¡Ayuda a_ _Mamushi_ _!:_

_:¡En eso!:_ Rin no puede ver a Kero, pero confía en él, enfocándose una vez más en sus oponentes y esperando que entre él y el tipo que obtuvo el rango de Paladín, fueran capaces de ganar.

Ojalá.

* * *

El ataque a la base de la superficie es rápido y letal, algo que seguramente dará como resultado el éxito de los Illuminati y la derrota y captura de todos los exorcistas allí.

O lo habría hecho, si no fuera por la presencia y vigilancia de Yue.

Los agentes Illuminati, en lugar de obtener la victoria completa, terminan gritando cuando lo que pueden describirse como minas terrestres mágicas explotan debajo de ellos, arrojándolos hacia atrás. Yue continua esto con un aluvión de cristales afilados y una explosión provocada por una poderosa flecha de luz mágica.

Más círculos mágicos iluminan todo el campo, haciendo que los agentes Illuminati sean vulnerables a los exorcistas atacantes que los derriban e incluso logran capturar a la mayoría.

—Esto fue una trampa. Maldita sea.— El líder de este equipo maldice. —¡Tú, llama pide refuerzos! Como mínimo, necesitaremos muchos Doctores para atender a los dos equipos en el interior.— El líder hace una pausa, notando cuán rígido es Yue, flotando y mirando la base ante ellos. —Uh...

Yue lo mira, haciéndolo estremecerse. —Um... ¿quieres entrar?

—Lo haría, pero las puertas se han cerrado.— Señala Yue. El líder mira hacia allí y ve que lo que dijo es cierto, las enormes puertas de acero están firmemente cerradas.

Maldice nuevamente ante eso. —Mierda. Genial, eso hará las cosas más difíciles...— Murmurando para sí mismo, se aleja mientras Yue se vuelve hacia la puerta.

La sangre gotea de su labio, después de haberlo mordido, mientras Yue se cruza de brazos para evitar temblar. Rezando para que Rin y Kerberos estén a salvo.

* * *

Rin escucha a Angel caer antes de que él mismo sea derribado, estrellándose contra una habitación cuya puerta es sellada tras él. De pie, aturdido, puede escuchar la risa burlona de los agentes Illuminati cuando salen del área, seguros de haber hecho su trabajo.

Rin espera hasta que se hayan ido, luego deja salir sus llamas azules, derritiendo la puerta que se encuentra en su camino. Sale de la habitación y se detiene al ver a Angel. Se rindió y está sangrando incontrolablemente, bastante de hecho. Cortes están apareciendo en su piel a medida que sus músculos se estiran.

Maldiciendo, Rin se arrodilla a su lado, con la mente acelerada. _«Tiene que haber un camino. ¡Tiene que haber!»._

—Vete.— Angel se ahoga. —Vete y repórtate. Este equipo está perdido.

Rin entrecierra su mirada ante eso, encontrando los ojos de Angel con los suyos. —No.

Angel no tiene aliento para replicar mientras Rin lo empuja a una posición de rodillas e ignora lo cara, aunque de mal gusto, que es la ropa de Angel, rasga la espalda para llegar a la piel de Angel. Una vez que tiene suficiente superficie para trabajar, Rin se vuelve hacia su propia carne. Desvainando a Kurikara, se corta la muñeca, derramando sangre en el suelo con un ruido húmedo, y parte de esta salpica la ropa de Angel.

Rin deja a un lado a Kurikara, ignorando el cómo se está curando su muñeca, y sumerge su mano en la sangre. Tomándola, se pone a trabajar en la espalda de Angel, dibujando los círculos y sellos mágicos, mitad de memoria y mitad improvisando a medida que avanza, pensando en lo que necesita y desea.

El área a su alrededor comienza a brillar de un azul brillante, haciendo que los ojos de Angel se ensanchen en estado de shock. —Tú... ¿por qué? No soy... aliado tuyo...

—El que te agrade o no alguien no tiene nada que ver con salvar personas.— Replica Rin, terminando los círculos. Orando por el éxito, Rin aplaude y se enfoca.

Y todo estalla en llamas brillantes.

* * *

Yukio mantiene su posición, manteniendo a Heal enfocada en Shirō. Incluso cuando la base se balancea y escucha el sonido de la lucha, la mantiene. Tal vez sea egoísta, pero no quiere perder a su padre otra vez.

Y también podría ser pragmático, ya que no puede confiar en sí mismo para poder salvar a los demás, no en su nueva condición y estado.

No hace falta decir que cuando llegan los refuerzos, incluso cuando jadean conmocionados ante su cambiado aspecto, Yukio no puede evitar sentirse aliviado.

Especialmente cuando la líder del equipo recupera su juicio e inmediatamente comienza a ayudar a Yukio con Shirō, tranquilizándolo y organizando una evacuación adecuada.

Yukio se desploma ante eso y necesita ser persuadido para salir de la base, pero al final, cuando Rin corre hacia él y lo abraza después de detenerse para realmente _mirarlo_ , Yukio está bien. Él está bien.

A pesar de eso, él llora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Herr: Es el equivalente alemán a Mr. o Señor. 
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	47. Chapter 47

Lucifer no está seguro de cómo funciona, pero lo hace. En un momento no puede interactuar con nadie, excepto Natsuko, al momento siguiente puede realmente sentir su cuerpo y escuchar el sonido de las máquinas médicas a las que está conectado.

Se sienta inmediatamente, organizando parte del equipo de su cuerpo y activando las alarmas. No le presta atención a eso, demasiado ocupado sintiendo un aumento de energía, una que él conoce bien.

—Eso es ...— Dice Lucifer suavemente.

—Yukio-niisan.— Natsuko responde a la pregunta no formulada. —Él también ha despertado.

SimplementePor qué? - Lucifer no se molesta en hacer de eso una verdadera pregunta, simplemente recurre a Natsuko.

Natsuko, se ve triste e incluso herida. —Tendrás que preguntarle a tus Illuminati.— Le dice con suavidad.

Lucifer no sabe cómo responder a eso, mirando hacia otro lado cuando entran los doctores de servicio y exclaman en estado de shock por su regreso.

Deja que sus balbuceos fluyan sobre él, sin dejar que lo afecte, preguntándose en su lugar por qué se siente extraño al pensar en qué podría haber tenido que Yukio acepta completamente su herencia.

**Capítulo 47: La Cuenta Regresiva**

—¡Quítense del camino!—Exclama Yue, moviéndose entre la multitud. —¿Ya fueron evacuados todos aquellos que no fueron afectados por el gas o que ya fueron sanados?

—Todos excepto...— El exorcista lo comprueba. —¡El otro guardián está saliendo con alguien más!

Yue asiente y se instala frente a la puerta, apartándose cuidadosamente del camino mientras Kerberos pasa junto a él con Mamushi sobre su espalda, tosiendo y jadeando. Varios Doctores acuden a ayudarla, incluído Rayo, quien llegó como respaldo.

Yue cierra los ojos por un momento, enfocándose. Los Illuminati también habían despejado la base, huyendo tan pronto como las personas preparadas contra el gas llegaron y comenzaron a causar problemas. Puede sentir que todos se fueron, solo quedan aquellos dañados por el gas. Mamushi es la excepción, ya que a ella también le inyectaron una droga.

Detrás de él, Rin y Yukio se inclinan sobre Mamushi, hablando de las cosas rápidamente. Rin dibuja con su sangre un pequeño círculo en la frente de Mamushi, mientras que Yukio llama a Heal para cubrirla con su poder. Ambas colas se mueven bruscamente de un lado a otro con preocupación y estrés, llamando la atención. Sin embargo, Rayo rápidamente hace que la gente se concentre en las cosas más importantes, como asegurarse de que Shirō y Angel estén estables.

Yue abre los ojos, uno violeta y uno plateado. _:¿Lista?:_ Le pregunta a Sekki.

_:Lista.:_ Le confirma y se iluminan, una capa de círculos mágicos pertenecientes a ambos se extiende y cubre toda la base. Una Carta gira frente a ellos, antes de detenerse y estallar en luz.

—¡Time!

Y la luz envuelve la base.

* * *

Yue se tambalea sobre sus pies, el drenaje en su poder y el de Sekki es muy grande, y luego se desvanece en luz, transformándose en Sekki para ahorrar energía. Ahora es Sekki quien tropieza y retrocede, solo para ser atrapada por otro. Sekki lucha por abrir los ojos y escucha una risa distintiva.

—Ahora, ¿para qué fue eso?— Pregunta Mephisto, mirando con curiosidad a Sekki.

Sekki logra darle una sonrisa menguante. —Para comprarle tiempo a todos para que puedan salvar a todos los que están allí. Usé a Time para detener las cosas temporalmente.

—¿Y por qué no esperarme?— Pregunta Mephisto, con los ojos azul pálido enterrándose hacia ella.

Sekki niega con la cabeza, lentamente, deteniéndose solo cuando el mareo la recorre. —Porque... porque ya estas encargándote de la Puerta, hacer demasiado podría dañar seriamente tus habilidades y poder. Y la Orden necesita que estés en las mejores condiciones posibles.

Mephisto se ríe. No es una risa burlona, sino una alegre. —Eso es verdad. Pues bien, te llevaré al resto y te recostarás y dormirás por un tiempo. Tómate el tiempo que debas. También _te_ _necesitamos_ en buenas condiciones.

* * *

Al momento de llegar al sitio como parte de los refuerzos, Shiemi no puede evitar detenerse y quedarse boquiabierta tan pronto como ve a Yukio. Se ve diferente, de manera sorprendentemente, y no solo porque repentinamente es realmente un medio demonio. Hay algo acerca de cómo se mueve y la expresión en su rostro que es diferente. Algo más relajado e incluso feliz.

—¡Moriyama, necesito tus hierbas!— La llama Rayo y Shiemi se tambalea para ayudar, jadeando un poco al ver a los tres miembros del equipo que fueron rescatados. Todos se ven fuera de sí, pálidos y sudando, pero su respiración es constante cuando Shiemi se deja caer para revisarlos.

—¡Ahora mismo sería genial tener agua caliente!— Grita Rayo, y Ryuuji se agacha para ayudar con eso, después de sacudirse su horrorizado estado de parálisis al ver a Mamushi en tal condición. —Ustedes, vayan a ayudar a construir los sellos de protección.— Rayo le dice a Konekomaru e Izumo, quienes inmediatamente corren a hacerlo.

Rayo cae junto a Angel primero, con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro. —Okumura Rin, ¿qué hiciste?

—Yo, eh...— Rin se sienta a su lado, luciendo pensativo. —El gas usado parece ser un extraño elixir. Igual que el que han estado usando, ese que convirtió a ese científico en ese extraño Necrófago. Así que trabajé con eso.— Rin se encoge de hombros ante la mirada sorprendida de Rayo. —Lo mejor que pude hacer fue estabilizarlo.

—Eso suena correcto.— Dice Kero, sentándose al lado de Rin. —Intenté algo similar con Mamushi.

—Hmmm...— Rayo parece estar considerándolo, pensando en lo que eso significa.

—¡Angel!— Ese alarido los hace girar para ver a Caliburn, situado junto a Angel, prácticamente vibrando de miedo. —¡Algo lo está lastimando!

Rin inmediatamente se enfoca en Angel y se da cuenta de que lo que Caliburn dijo es verdad. Agarrando a Angel después de un momento, le da la vuelta para que este recostado boca abajo y se queda boquiabierto ante lo que se revela. —¿Qué... qué es eso?

Eso, serían las extrañas y dolorosas heridas que se están abultando, sangre y pus goteando de ellas. La piel se siente caliente al tacto. Rayo se asoma para mirarlo el mismo, luego sus ojos se ensanchan. —¡Necesito un cuchillo quirúrgico aquí!

Un cuchillo le fue arrojado más tarde, y Rayo está trabajando cuidadosamente en la primera de las heridas, abriéndola de manera fácil y sencilla. Algo casi brota de allí y Rayo lo saca con cuidado, parpadeando sorprendido. —¡Esa agua caliente y algunos paños limpios por aquí! ¡Ahora!

Se los entregan y él limpia cuidadosamente lo que ahora se extiende desde la espalda de Angel, revelando lentamente un brillante acero en forma de plumas. —Un ala...— Rayo mira hacia Rin para ver que él había abierto la otra herida y revelado un ala similar. —Alas... ¿qué demonios causó esto?

Rin abre la boca y luego duda. Se vuelve hacia Caliburn ante eso, mordiéndose el labio brevemente. —Creo que... su vínculo con Caliburn influyó en esto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces es mi culpa!— Se lamenta Caliburn, sonando realmente molesto.

—No, no. Los Illuminati tienen la culpa. Es solo que... no esperaba esto.— Rin parece casi intrigado por esto. Luego hace una mueca, cuando algo lo golpea. —Oh cielos... van a tener que inmovilizarlo una vez que se entere.

—Eso es sin duda cierto.— Rin grita, volteándose para ver a Mephisto sonriéndole. —Aah, perdón por eso. Ahora, parece que Yue-san y Tsukishiro-san han logrado ganarnos tiempo a todos nosotros para que salvemos al resto.

Rin levanta la vista para ver a Sekki en brazos de Mephisto, al menos hasta que él la coloca en otro catre cercano. Sekki le da a Rin una sonrisa menguante y luego se vuelve hacia Rayo. —Me temo que solo logré ganarles 24 horas más.

Rayo le da una aguda sonrisa. —¡Eso es más de lo que necesito! ¡Oi! ¡Necesito algunas cosas ahora mismo!— Llama a los exorcistas reunidos, haciéndolos saltar y dispersarse para hacer lo que les dice a medida que comienza a ladrar órdenes lo más rápido y fuerte posible.

* * *

Renzo se queda en el borde del grupo, demasiado preocupado e incluso asustado para intervenir por completo. Mamushi podría haber sido rescatada de la base, pero no sabe si sobrevivirá a esto. Y la supervivencia de Kinzō y Jūzō está en aún más duda.

Su celular suena en ese momento y salta, su mano yendo automáticamente hacia este antes de que registre que tono de llamada es este. _«¿Mamá?»_ Renzo duda, luego responde, haciendo una mueca desde ya. —¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?

Una respiración agitada proviene del otro extremo y Renzo se encuentra confundido. —¿Mamá?

Se escucha una voz en el fondo, hablando con otra. —Prosigue.

Una brusca inhalación de aire y su madre habla. —Re-Renzo. Tú... tengo un mensaje para ti.

Renzo se congela, tragando. —¿Mamá?

—Debes regresar a Kyōto ahora mismo.— Dice Hitomi, sonando asustada. —Si... si no lo haces... Yumi pagará el precio. Al... al igual que ya lo hizo tu padre.

Renzo siente su estómago caer. —¿Que está...?

—Un hombre... de los Illuminati.— Hitomi suena aterrorizada y no es de extrañar. —Dio el nombre de... de... Tōdō Saburōta.

Renzo siente que todo se detiene. El mundo gira a su alrededor, antes de finalmente decidirse por la mera verdad, un solo hecho. Los Illuminati lo persiguen por lo que hizo, por abandonarlos y renunciar.

—Yo... entiendo.— Renzo traga saliva y mira a los demás, luego, cerrando los ojos, se prepara para irse.

—¡Renzo!— Esa voz lo detiene y Renzo descubre que no puede moverse mientras Rin se acerca a él, luciendo preocupado. —¿Que está pasando?— Mira hacia el celular agarrado en las manos de Renzo. —¿Quién te llamó?

Renzo duda, mirando fijamente los ojos de Rin y finalmente habla. — Tōdō. Él... él tiene a mi hermana y le hizo... le hizo algo a mi padre yo...

Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan y luego gruñe, profundo y vibrante. Sonoramente, hasta el punto que todos se dan cuenta y se vuelven hacia ellos. Yukio es quien se dirige hacia ellos, mirando entre Rin y Renzo. —¿Qué ocurre Nii-san?

—La familia de Renzo está en peligro.— Le dice Rin con sencillez. —Es ese imbécil de Tōdō otra vez.

Los ojos de Yukio se estrechan, algo parpadea detrás de ellos. —Ya veo...— Él mira a Rin. —¿Qué haremos?

—Renzo no puede irse.— La voz de Rayo los detiene, haciéndolos girar para mirarlo. Rayo suspira, rascándose la barbilla. — De acuerdo con lo que descubrí sobre lo que hicieron los gemelos Okumura para salvar a esos tres, necesito a Yamantaka.

—Pero... ¡Yumi--!— Rayo detiene la protesta de Renzo.

—Me temo que no hay nada que puedas hacer. Sin embargo...— Rayo se vuelve hacia Rin y Yukio, luciendo pensativo. —Sospecho que ustedes pueden. Vayan a Kyōto y lidien con Tōdō Saburōta. En este punto, no podemos dejar que corra libre por más tiempo. Ustedes son los únicos lo suficientemente fuertes de los que podemos prescindir en este momento.

Rin asiente, luego mira rápidamente a Yukio. —¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Yukio respira hondo, entonces, después de un momento, asiente. —Si.

—¡ **Yo también iré!—** MaúllaKuro, atrayendo la atención de Rin. **—¡Quiero ayudar!**

Rin mira al Gato Sith y luego asiente, alzándolo. —Sí, creo que nos vendría bien la ayuda. Kero, necesito que te quedes aquí con Sekki-san.

Kerberos se queja un poco ante eso, pero asiente. —Entiendo.

—Bueno. Me siento de un humor generoso, así que los llevaré directamente a donde necesiten ir.— Anuncia Mephisto, haciendo que todos salten un poco en estado de shock. —Y si Rayo tiene necesidad de otros suministros... ¿algo particularmente especial?

Rayo resopla. —Necesito una instalación médica completa aquí. Y algunas cosas especiales, sí.— Rayo saca un cuaderno y garabatea una lista rápidamente, pasándosela al sonriente demonio. —Gracias.

Mephisto sonríe con agudeza. —Oh, no hay necesidad de eso.— Agarra a Rin y Yukio y en una fracción de segundo todos se han ido.

Renzo mira fijamente el lugar dónde estaban y reza para que todo salga bien.

* * *

Aterrizan frente a la casa de Renzo. Rin se tambalea un poco y luego mira hacia Mephisto. —Gracias.

Mephisto asiente, mirando la puerta rota. —Creo que deberían moverse rápido.

Desaparece ante eso, pero Yukio no le presta atención, ya está entrando en la casa. Sin siquiera molestarse en sacarse los zapatos, se mueve rápidamente a través de las habitaciones con Rin detrás de él, hasta que encuentran a Yaozō. Está tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y hay cortes apareciendo sobre él.

Rin maldice. —¡Maldita sea!— Se sitúa a su lado. —¡Ve si puedes encontrar a la madre de Renzo!

Yukio asiente mientras Rin se inclina sobre Yaozo y vuelve a cortarse el brazo. A su lado, Kuro se transforma con un poof en su forma humanoide, manteniendo presionado al ahora espasmódico Yaozo bajo la guía de Rin.

Yukio irrumpe en las distintas habitaciones, hasta que finalmente encuentra a Hitomi. Está en el suelo y, dejándose caer a su lado, Yukio maldice al encontrarla en las mismas condiciones que su esposo. Dudando por un momento, Yukio extiende sus brazos cuidadosamente hacia ella –siempre consciente de su nueva fuerza– y la levanta. Atrapa el celular de Hitomi antes de que se caiga y se lo lleva consigo mientras se dirige a donde está Rin.

Colocando a Hitomi al lado de Yaozō y se une a Rin para estabilizar a Yaozō mientras este comienza a trabajar también en Hitomi. Otro sello mágico hecho de la sangre de Rin es aplicado a Hitomi, brillando suavemente con luz propia incluso cuando Heal fluye sobre ella.

Rin suspira, echándose hacia atrás mientras ambos se estabilizan. —Necesitan ser atendidos, pero ambos deberían vivir... ¿alguna pista de a dónde fue Tōdō?

Yukio niega con la cabeza. —Probablemente tiene algo preparado solo para los ojos de Shima-kun.—Indica Yukio, haciendo que Rin maldiga.

Luego ve el celular de Hitomi y lo toma. Agradecido de encontrarlo desbloqueado, Rin mira su lista de contactos hasta que encuentra a quién está buscando. Al presionar el botón de llamada, Rin presiona el altavoz del teléfono y espera a que suene. Kuro observa, luciendo nervioso y casi erizado como un gato a pesar de su apariencia actual.

—¿Moshi-moshi? ¿Hitomi-chan?— La voz de Torako se escucha fuerte y clara. —¿Que está pasando?

—Es Rin.— Dice Rin rápidamente, sorprendiéndola y provocando que guarde silencio. —Yo... ¿Podrías traer a Suguro-jiisan aquí? Estamos en la casa de los Shima y... no es muy bueno.

El silencio llena el aire, luego Torako jadea. —¿Rin-kun? ¿Qué pasó...? no, espera, llevaré a Tatsuma-san. ¡No te preocupes, estaremos allí pronto!

Y el teléfono es colgado. Rin mira a Yaozō y Hitomi. Luego levanta la vista y se encuentra con la mirada de Yukio. Yukio niega con la cabeza. —No estoy completamente seguro de qué hacer ahora.

Rin aprieta los dientes e intenta pensar. Tienen que encontrar a Tōdō y Yumi. No puede soportar pensar en lo que sucedería si no lo hacen.

* * *

El alivio de tener a Tatsuma y Torako allí, para cuidar de Yaozō y Hitomi, se ve ayudado por el hecho de que Hōjō Uwabami también está allí, recibiendo la información proveniente de ellos sobre lo que sucedió y lo que está sucediendo actualmente.

—Me temo que realmente no podemos ayudar a encontrar Tōdō.— Uwabami dice después de un momento. —Es muy bueno para esconderse y mantenerse fuera de nuestro alcance. Lo hemos estado buscando durante bastante tiempo y sin embargo...— Uwabami mira a Yaozō. —Esta es la primera vez que se muestra a sí mismo. Si tuviéramos algo para ayudarlos a encontrarlo, los ayudaríamos. Pero también estamos atados al proyecto de restauración de Inari por encima de todo lo demás.

Yukio suspira, ajustándose las gafas y girándose para mirar a Rin. —¿Alguna idea?

Rin ha estado mirando a Tatsuma durante todo este tiempo, luciendo pensativo. —Una.— Da un paso adelante y gana la atención de Tatsuma. —Suguro-jiisan, ¿te importaría dejarme tomar un poco de tu sangre?

Tatsuma parpadea ante eso. —¿Mi sangre?— Sin embargo, aun así le permite a Rin acceder a ella, observando cómo Rin la usa para trazar un sello en un trozo de papel. Mientras Tatsuma envuelve su pequeña herida, Rin se enfoca y empuja su energía a través de la sangre, buscando el antiguo contrato y enviando una solicitud a través del vínculo no del todo desvanecido.

En una llamarada de fuego, aparece Karura. —¿Por qué me llamas? Una convocatoria tan inusual, no puedo ignorar eso.

Rin sonríe y hace una pequeña reverencia hacia Karura. —Necesito probar tu energía. Tōdō ha aparecido de nuevo y, debido a que te devoró, tiene una energía lo suficientemente similar a la tuya la cual, con suerte, puedo usar para rastrearlo.

Karura se ve pensativo y asiente. —Sí, eso suena sabio.— Se da vuelta para ver a Tatsuma y asiente hacia él, Tatsuma se lo devuelve modestamente. —No esperaba volver a ver a ningún miembro de la familia Suguro. ¿Hay alguna otra ayuda que pueda brindar?

Rin abre la boca y se detiene, luego sacude la cabeza. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Yukio da un paso adelante. —Eso creo. Tengo... la sensación de que podrías ser necesario pronto. ¿Podrías encontrar a Suguro Ryuuji y dirigirte hacia dónde está? Donde esté, tus poderes serán de utilidad.

Karura se ve pensativo, luego asiente. —Si. No tengo ningún problema con otorgar ayuda una vez más. Los eventos están avanzando y prefiero no estar al margen.

Yukio le da una sonrisa agradecida. —Gracias, Karura-san.

* * *

Al igual que la mayoría de las ciudades, Kyōto tiene una sección que se ha desgastado y está en su mayoría abandonada. Alguna vez fue un próspero centro de comercio e incluso casas residenciales, ahora está desgastado y lleno de casas abandonadas y vagabundos.

No es realmente una sorpresa que aquí es donde Tōdō vino a esconderse. El lugar perfecto, está alejado y es bueno para una pelea. Obviamente espera una pelea, una de un Renzo enojado y herido. Una que controlará desde el principio.

Por lo tanto, es un Tōdō muy sorprendido quien apenas esquiva las llamas azules que se dirigen directamente hacia él.

Yumi grita cuando salta sobre ellas, con la cara todavía húmeda por las lágrimas que han estado cayendo desde que se despertó. Tōdō aterriza de nuevo en el suelo y busca a su alrededor al Hijo de Satanás que sabe que debe estar allí.

—¡Sal de ahí Okumura Rin!— Grita Tōdō gentilmente. —Debo admitir que me sorprendió. No pensé que Shima-kun recurriría a alguien.

—Bueno, lo subestimaste.— La voz de Rin proviene de la dirección opuesta de donde provienen las llamas y Tōdō se da la vuelta para mirarlo justo a tiempo para ver la poderosa agua que se dirige hacia él.

Tōdō no tiene la oportunidad de hacer mucho más que alzar un escudo de fuego y eso no detiene por completo el agua que viene hacia él. Antes de que se dé cuenta, está siendo sumergido y Yumi es apartada de él. Apagando sus llamas, se las arregla para liberarse y posicionarse lejos de Rin.

Y ahí es cuando ve a Yukio. Tōdō lo mira fijamente, conmocionado por los rasgos demoníacos a la vista, Yukio sostiene con cuidado a la sollozante Yumi mientras sus llamas azules, garras y cola están a la vista, revelando que realmente es un demonio.

Tōdō se ríe. —Veo que te has convertido en un demonio. Impresionante. Nunca pensé que lo aceptarías voluntariamente.

Yukio frunce el ceño hacia él , pero no responde a eso. En cambio, él dice:

—Tōdō Saburōta. Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho.

* * *

_No hace mucho tiempo..._

—No puedo matarlo.— Dice Rin mientras están en el tren, esperando que se anuncie su parada. El cuello de Yukio se siente casi como si se lo hubiera torcido al haberse girado demasiado rápido para mirar a su hermano mayor.

El tren está tranquilo, es tarde y la ubicación a la que se dirigen no está muy poblada. Ayuda que esto no sea Tōkyō, donde los trenes siempre están bastante llenos, dejándolos con bastante espacio para trabajar.

—¿Qué?— Pregunta Yukio, aturdido.

— Tōdō. No lo mataré.— Dice Rin y se encuentra con la mirada de Yukio firmemente.

—¿Es...?— Yukio hace una pausa y piensa en Inari. Piensa en lo angustiado que estaba Rin por los zombies, lo desgarrado que estaba por el hecho de que debía matarlos. Cómo, según Konekomaru, _escapó en_ lugar de luchar. —¿Es porque es demasiado humano para que lo mates?

—No.— La voz de Rin es suave. —Es porque no lo merece, incluso si fuera fácil de hacer. No merece un castigo tan simple.

Yukio mira a Rin y finalmente hace clic —Entonces, ¿qué se merece?

—Tengo un hechizo en mente. Solo necesito... tu ayuda para lanzarlo. Y asegurar que funcione.— Rin le da una sonrisa suave y se inclina un poco dentro del espacio de Yukio. Yukio se mueve para dejar que Rin apoye la cabeza sobre su hombro, escuchándolo respirar y asintiendo lentamente. Rin sonríe. —Gracias.

—De nada.— Dice Yukio suavemente, luego agrega: —¿Qué necesitas de mí?

* * *

Tōdō esquiva primero algunas llamas azules de Yukio, luego otra explosión de agua de Rin. Yumi fue entregada a Kuro, quien se escapó con ella. Sin embargo, no están tan lejos y, por momentos, Kuro está inquieto y ansioso por volver a la batalla. Son los gemidos y temblores de Yumi lo que lo ayudan a mantener su concentración. Ella es a quien tiene que proteger en este momento.

Rin se agacha y devuelve el golpe que le envía Tōdō, llamando de regreso a Watery cuando Tōdō decide ir a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Un cuchillo es clavado en su bíceps y sisea, pero por lo demás lo ignora a favor de luchar contra Tōdō y llevarlo lejos.

Tōdō no parece darse cuenta, sobre todo porque Yukio le envía una ola de fuego azul, arrasando con Tōdō y Rin, ambos. Las llamas carbonizan a Tōdō hasta que sale de allí, mientras que Rin no se ve afectado por ellas. Yukio se da cuenta y lo mira fijamente, un poco sorprendido. Rin nota su confusión y se ríe. —¡Son _tus_ llamas Yukio!— Exclama, yendo tras Tōdō nuevamente cuando este termina de regenerarse del daño que le fue causado.

Yukio hace una pausa, por primera vez considerando verdaderamente este concepto. _«_ _Mis llamas... y las llamas de mi hermano.»_ Piensa, observando la batalla. Un grito de Rin lo sacude de sus pensamientos y él se zambulle en esta, recibiendo el segundo golpe destinado a Rin.

Tōdō está sorprendido, mirando a Yukio dejándose apuñalar para proteger a su hermano. No es algo que pueda comprender, o más bien, perdió la habilidad de entender. Que los hermanos son hermanos y que Yukio se preocupa mucho por Rin.

Y es entonces cuando el círculo mágico al que fue atraído se ilumina.

* * *

Rayo se inclina hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre sus talones y suspirando. Agradecido acepta el agua que le ofrece Shiemi. —Gracias.— Tomando un gran trago, mira la instalación dispuesta. Hay muchos brebajes que burbujean y hierven, e incluso en un caso especial, uno congelándose.

—Rin y Yuki-chan deberían volver pronto.— Dice Shiemi, no a Rayo, sino al preocupado Renzo que está cerca. —Todo va a estar bien Shima-kun.

—Aah.— Renzo no la mira, mirando sus manos en su lugar.

Rayo niega con la cabeza, luego se vuelve hacia Ryuuji quien está hablando suavemente con Karura. —Je. Toda esta instalación debería estar terminada pronto. Solo necesito a Okumura Rin para que establezca el círculo mágico una vez que regrese. Eso asegurará que todo sea estable.

Rayo mira a Shirō y sonríe, observando cómo ha cambiado sutilmente. Él es quien tiene los cambios más sutiles, físicamente hablando, pero Rayo no va a apostar a que todo lo demás no sea completamente fascinante.

Mamushi, por otro lado, es algo... sorprendente de ver. A decir verdad, parece haberse transformado en una medio demonio, teniendo más escamas en las manos y alrededor de los ojos. Sin mencionar su cola.

Angel cae entre los dos. Lo más sorprendente de él son sus alas, alas de acero puro y medio brillantes a la suave luz de la mañana. No lo manejará bien cuando se despierte, pero hasta entonces duerme pacíficamente con sus alas medio protegiéndolo.

—¡Oi!— Esa voz hace que todos se giren y se iluminen al ver a Rin y Yukio acercándose. Se ven un poco maltrechos y están cubiertos de suciedad, pero por lo demás están bien. Las sonrisas caen cuando ven a Tōdō detrás de ellos y todos toman posiciones listas para la batalla, poniéndose de pie si no lo estaban ya. Todos, excepto Rayo, quien se da cuenta de lo molesto e irritado que se ve Tōdō, junto con algo que es casi presumido proviniendo de los gemelos Okumura.

—¿Puedo preguntar por él?— Rayo asiente hacia Tōdō.

Para su sorpresa, Rin suelta una risa por lo bajo y Yukio no está mucho mejor, con una amplia y burlona sonrisa. Los gemelos se miran entre sí, con sonrisas idénticas que provocan que incluso Rayo se estremezca, luego se vuelven hacia él. —Oh, él ha sido manejado. ¡Está envuelto en tantos hechizos que es prácticamente inofensivo!— Dice Rin alegremente. —Solo necesito entregarle el otro extremo de la correa a alguien... Creo que el Vaticano no podrá quejarse de que su Paladín lo tenga, ¿verdad? Incluso en su condición.

Tōdō se ve tan completamente horrorizado ante eso, que Rayo sonríe. —Oh no, estoy seguro de que les gustará. Supongo que está de nuestro lado, ¿no?

—En cierto modo.— Responde Yukio, mirando a Tōdō. Tōdō evita mirarlo, obviamente enojado con él. Pero extrañamente silencioso. —Va a estar callado hasta que descubra que es lo realmente no puede decir.

—Montones y montones de hechizos, ¿eh?— La sonrisa de Rayo adquiere un filo agudo, mientras que Renzo comienza a reír a medida que lo que hicieron los dos Hijos de Satanás se hunde. —Bueno, esto debería ser divertido. Ahora, en primer lugar, ¡necesito un círculo mágico tuyo, Okumura Rin! ¡Ingrediente final para curar a todos!

Rin se anima ante eso y asiente, feliz de ayudar. —¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde lo necesitas?

Rayo guía a Rin hacia la ubicación, dejando atrás a Yukio. Él hace el ademán de seguirlos, solo para tener a Renzo frente a él.

Renzo le da una sonrisa suave y una sutil inclinación de cabeza. —Gracias.— Alzando la cabeza, agrega: —Y lamento lo que dije. Definitivamente no eres eso.

Yukio se encuentra con su mirada y asiente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. —Está bien. Eres... una mejor persona que yo de todos modos.

Renzo abre la boca, aturdido, pero Yukio se va antes de que pueda preguntar algo más. Detrás de él, Rin está debatiendo con Karura sobre cómo se necesitan exactamente sus llamas y puede escuchar a Yukio unírseles. Renzo se encuentra con la mirada de Tōdō brevemente y ve que está tan desconcertado como él con respecto a lo que eso significa.

Lo cual es extrañamente reconfortante tanto como desconcertante.

* * *

Zoya tose y lucha por respirar a medida que la mano alrededor de su garganta se aprieta un poco más. —¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?— Exige Lucifer, una ira fría filtrándose a través de su voz.

Zoya no puede responder, solo mira al Rey Demonio con horror. Eso deja que uno de los científicos junto a ella responda, con el rostro pálido y sudando en demasía debido al terror. —Nosotros... estábamos trabajando en mejorar el elixir. Una forma de gas experimental. Tenía más uso como arma en esta etapa, así que organizamos una trampa...

—Yo no pedí que se hicieran esas cosas.— La voz de Lucifer es calmada, aunque al mismo tiempo parece tronar en esta habitación. Él afloja un poco su control sobre Zoya, dejándola recuperar el aliento. —¿Por qué es que tan pronto como me voy, todos parecen perder el sentido que tienen?

—Suéltala.— Dice Natsuko, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, casi temerosos. —Lucifer-san, suéltala. Ella honestamente pensó que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía mientras tú no estabas aquí.

Lucifer duda, luego suelta a Zoya. Ella cae al suelo, sin aliento y sosteniendo su cuello con sus manos mientras este palpita de dolor. Ella mira a Lucifer, estremeciéndose ante su expresión enfadada.

—Si vuelves a hacer algo así, lo pagarás.— Sisea Lucifer, luego se vuelve hacia el resto. —¿Dónde está Tōdō?

Todos se estremecen y miran hacia abajo. —Él... estaba trabajando en una forma de recuperar a Shima Renzo como agente.— Uno de ellos explica finalmente. —Pero ha estado fuera de contacto desde hace algún tiempo y-

—No te preocupes por él. ¿Cuál era ese plan suyo?— Lucifer entrecierra los ojos, no le gusta lo culpables que se ven y cómo se niegan a mirarlo, pálidos y aterrorizados.

Lucifer se ha encontrado en una posición en la que sus Illuminati podrían necesitar ser reestructurados si así es como actuarán cuando él no esté allí para supervisarlos.

De alguna manera, Lucifer no se da cuenta de lo que significa el que este tan enojado por tales actos, especialmente en lo que respecta a lo desagradable que encuentra cosas que antes habría considerado crueldades aceptables.

Natsuko, sin embargo, lo hace, e incluso mientras se preocupa por su temperamento y lo que significa para sus Illuminati, todavía sonríe con esperanza.

Esperanza de un futuro que empieza a parecer cada vez más real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo es largo 9k de palabras aprox. Y bueno, tal vez me atrase un poco con este, aunque no creo que sea más de un día, pero vine a pasar el aviso igual.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	48. Chapter 48

Afuera, una ligera nevada cae sobre la Academia. Pero dentro de los espaciosa oficina de Mephisto, hace calor, un santuario del frío abrasador que hace afuera.

Sekki tararea, sorbiendo su té caliente y viendo caer la nieve. —Las cosas seguras que han cambiado este año, ¿no?

Mephisto levanta la vista de su propia taza, mientras Shirō sonríe. —Tienes razón en eso.— Concuerda, estirándose un poco y tomando una galleta. No lo vi venir el año pasado.

—Hm, las cosas han mejorado y empeorado. Reflexiona Rayo. —Tenemos a los Hijos de Satanás en nuestra Orden, algunos magos poderosos como aliados y los nuevos magos también están creciendo en fuerza. Por supuesto, todavía estamos técnicamente en guerra con los Illuminati y ha incidentes incidentes ...

La voz de Rayo se desvanece al final, mirando su propia taza de té, como si las oscuras profundidades contuvieran respuestas.

—¿Cómo está manejando las cosas Angel-san? - Pregunta Sekki suavemente, dejando su taza.

—Bien.— Rayo se encoge de hombros. —De todos los afectados, es el que peor lo está tomando. Pero él está mejorando. La ironía es que _T_ _ō_ _d_ _ō_ parece estar ayudando.— Rayo se ríe de ese pensamiento. —Parece que tener a alguien con quien discutir ayuda.

Shirō se ríe de eso. —Eso es cierto.— Shirō toma su taza de té otra vez y toma un sorbo. —Me alegro de que Rin y Yukio descubrieron ese truco.

—El de la memoria, ¿verdad? - Rayo se ríe. —Prácticamente un regalo de vacaciones. Ser capaz de implantar recuerdos que otorgan control sobre un cuerpo alterado ... se debió haber dedicado mucho trabajo en ello, pero lo creo en tan rápido que es difícil creerlo.

—Rin-kun tiene muy buenos instintos.— Dice Sekki, tomando una galleta para sí misma —Eso es invaluable para un mago, ¿no es cierto Mephisto?

—Eso es cierto.– Está de acuerdo Mephisto, disfrutando su propia taza de té. —Ahora, parece que el objetivo de los Illuminati se fracasó espectacularmente. Querían deshacerse de una buena parte de nuestras fuerzas de combate, pero en cambio, terminaron con nosotros obteniendo más fuerza debida a ello. Es probable que el despertar de Yukio-kun sea lo más espléndido. Está manejando las cosas notablemente bien teniendo en cuenta su condición previa.

Shura, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, resopla. —Tal vez. Creo que simplemente lo ha estado manteniendo fuera de la vista y en privado. Estoy seguro de que Rin lo ha estado ayudando, entre otros.

—Buen punto.— Dice Rayo alegremente. —Bueno, con las cosas como están, creo que, ¿mi propuesta sobre vacaciones de invierno es ...?

Mephisto suspira y deja el té. -Si. Si. Los estudiantes de la escuela cram obtendrán algo así como unas vacaciones de invierno. De hecho, parece que muchos tienen la esperanza de ir a Kyōto ... y Fujimoto-kun también recibieron una invitación.

¿Lo hice? ¿De quién ...? - Shirō parpadea y se ríe. —Claro. Tatsuma-kun. Él debe haber sido quien me invitó. ¿Y los muchachos?

Shura se ríe por lo bajo. ¿Por qué no dejamos que sus amigos les pregunten? Especialmente un cierto cobarde de cabello rosado.

Todos los demás sonríen, aceptando que es una buena idea.

Sin embargo, Mephisto se pregunta respecto a qué, exactamente, es cobarde Renzo ...

**Capítulo 48: Navidad para Amar**

Rin estira sus extremidades, feliz de estar fuera de la clase. El frío en el aire usualmente podría haber arruinado las cosas, pero al acercarse la Navidad y las vacaciones de invierno, Rin no puede verso afectado por el frío.

—¡Je! - Rin sonríe. —¡No puedo superar el hecho de las vacaciones de invierno aquí comenzamos dos días antes!

Godaiin sonríe ante la felicidad de Rin, mientras que su amigo suavemente baja las escaleras. —Bueno, hay muchos estudiantes extranjeros de intercambio ...

—¡Lo que significa que mañana acaban las clases! - Vitorea Rin. Luego hace una pausa, la atención es captada por una pareja cercana que se ríe mientras descienden. Sigue con la mirada al chico y la chica mientras Bajan las escaleras, con una expresión extraña.

—Oh, es cierto. Como el último día es justo antes de la víspera de Navidad, hay muchas personas organizando citas.— Recuerda Godaiin. —En embargo, eso es solo para aquellos que viven en Japón. Los estudiantes extranjeros están empacando de inmediato para regresar a casa durante las vacaciones.

—Oh, sí ... es cierto ...— Rin mira a Godaiin y arquea una ceja ante el rosa en sus mejillas que no tenían el frío. ¿Es por eso que establece hablar con Paku?

Godaiin se torna rojo brillante. —Uh ... um ... bueno ... ¡woah--!

En su nerviosismo y distracción, Godaiin se resbala sobre el hielo y casi se cae, Rin apenas logra atraparlo a tiempo. —¡Oh, cuidado! - Le advierte Rin mientras ayuda a Godaiin a enderezarse nuevamente. —Así que supongo que eso es un sí a lo que pensé que era.

Godaiin se sonroja de nuevo. —Bueno, a pesar de la fecha, probablemente sea más como amigos. Paku-san y yo no estamos planeando nada lujoso. Eso sería un poco intimidante para ella ... - Godaiin se frota la nuca.

Rin sonríe. —¡Eso es genial! ¡Me alegro de que tengas una cita! - Rin le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a Godaiin y lo deja sin aliento por el golpe. —Y, además, Paku es increíble.

—Bueno, gracias.— Seguidamente, Godaiin mira a Rin, consideró su perfil. ¿Tien algún plan para la víspera de Navidad?

¿Uh? Bueno, um ... nada romántico. Admite Rin. —Quiero decir, los aviones son ver algunas películas con Yukio y el resto de mis compañeros de clase.— Compañeros de clase que hacen referencia a los exwires, menos a ese asqueroso de Takara —Sé que tenemos las vacaciones de invierno como un regalo especial ... a menos que surja una emergencia.

—¿Quees que podría surgir una emergencia? - Pregunta Godaiin, preocupado.

Rin niega con la cabeza. No, aunque es posible. Deberíamos estar bien. Creo que incluso los Illuminati querrán tener sus vacaciones de invierno.

Godaiin sonríe. —Eso es bueno ... pero en serio, ¿no hay planos románticos?

—Bueno ... no puedo pensar en alguien que me guste de esa forma.— Admite Rin, rascándose la mejilla. Le sonríe a Godaiin. —Así que sí, ¡no hay aviones románticos! ¡Puedes ser el galán de nuestro grupo!

Godaiin vuelve a tornarse rojo brillante y protesta por esa etiqueta, aunque al final termina rándose con Rin.

Pero por dentro, Godaiin se cuestiona eso. _«¿Okumura-kun realmente no tiene un interés romántico?»_ Godaiin mira a Rin por un momento más y decide que sí, en realidad lo que tiene.

Él solo es denso al respecto.

* * *

—Entonces, Shima—. Eso, proveniente de Ryuuji, hace que Renzo se estremezca. No debería haber ninguna razón lógica detrás de esto, excepto por el tono de Ryuuji. Renzo ya tiene una idea de lo que vendrá después.

No hay aviones especiales para la víspera de Navidad. Simplemente vas a ver películas y comer bocadillos con el resto de nosotros.— Ryuuji mira fijamente a Renzo, quien está haciendo todo lo posible para evitar su mirada. —Nada especial en lo absoluto.

—B-bueno, realmente no hay necesidad de ...

-Shima-san, ¿por qué no invitaste a salir a Okumura-kun? - Pregunta Konekomaru, haciendo que Renzo palidezca ante eso. Konekomaru aparenta sonreír, pero su sonrisa tiene bordes duros. —Realmente no puedo entender esa parte. ¿No quieres una cita con él?

—Uh, um ... bueno ...— Renzo suelta una risa ligeramente nerviosa. —Oye, ¿alguien invitó a los gemelos a Kyōto?

Ryuuji le da una mirada aguda por el cambio de tema. -Si. Le pregunté a Yukio y él dijo que sí. También dije que sí con respecto a ti invitando a Okumura. Él piensa que debes ser tú quien le informe a Okumura de los planos realizados.

Renzo deja escapar un pequeño gemido y agacha la cabeza. —Pero ah ... no estoy ...

—Definitivamente puedes hacerlo Shima-san.— La voz de Konekomaru es apacible y su sonrisa se suaviza. —Ha tenido citas antes, ¿no?

—Sí, pero ... es _Rin_ .— Protesta Renzo y, sinceramente, no tiene que decir más. Rin es el chico que ama, por lo que es completamente diferente de sus otras citas. No es algo pasajero, no es solo una persona atractiva, es Rin, a quien Renzo _ama_ y eso es algo que aún lo detiene en momentos aleatorios.

—Sí, pero si no se lo dices no lo sabrá hasta que todos salgamos la mañana de Navidad para unirnos a todos en Kyōto para las vacaciones.— Señala Ryūji. No tienes que preguntarle como si fuera una cita, solo invítalo como amigo si te hace sentir más cómodo.

—Aunque, realmente, deberías decirle cómo te sientes.— Konekomaru señala.

Renzo deja escapar un suave gemido y entierra su rostro en llamas en la almohada.

* * *

Rin está tarareando una alegre melodía mientras trabaja en la cocina, Cook está apoyado con la preparación y vigilando todos los platillos que se están cocinando. Las diversas especias y los aromas dulces llenan el aire, convirtiendo toda la cocina en el centro de un perfume de exquisitez.

Ying Hua se apoya contra la puerta, mirando a Rin con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. —Es bueno verte de buen humor.

Rin se vuelve hacia ella al escuchar su voz, parpadeando levemente sorprendido. ¿Ying Hua? ¡Oh! ¡Bienvenida de vuelta!

—Volvió.— Dice Ying Hua alegremente. —El Vaticano se demoró bastante en reunirse conmigo. ¡Honestamente, uno podría cuestionar sus métodos y cómo lograr convertirse en la organización exorcista más grande y exitosa! Por otra parte, han estado lidiando con muchos problemas recientemente.

—La guerra, ese destronamiento de un miembro de los Grigori, todo este incidente con los Illuminati ...— Ying Hua extiende sus manos. —Y, por supuesto, su historia y tendencia hacia una moralidad en blanco y negro que realmente no funciona.

Rin hace una mueca al oído eso. —Sí, bueno ... no hay mucho que puedan hacer.

—Nop .— Concuerda Ying Hua con un suspiro. —Pero, oye, ¡finalmente soy libre y tiempo para las vacaciones de invierno! ¿Tienes algún plan especial?

¿Plan especial? - Rin lo considera. —Nada me viene a la mente excepto una noche de cine mañana. Por eso estoy preparando tanta comida.

—Oh, eso es agradable. Ying Hua mira a Rin por un momento, obviamente buscando algo. Luego lo descarta y continúa sonriendo. ¿Supongo que estoy invitada?

—¡Por supuesto! - Responde Rin alegremente, provocando una pequeña risa de Ying Hua. ¿Solicitud de comida de Laguna? ¡Tengo suficiente para hacer algo especial!

—Hmm ...— Ying Hua lo considera, mirando por encima de la comida preparada y niega con la cabeza. No, está bien. Ya tienes el chawanmushi.

Rin sonríe ante eso y vuelve a trabajar en su comida, tarareando alegremente mientras aborda su próxima receta. Mañana sin duda va a ser genial.

* * *

—¡Gracias por toda la ayuda, Nori-chan, Izumo-chan! - Chirría Shiemi, levantando la vista de su regalo a medio envolver. —¡No podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes!

Izumo resopla. —Lo dudo. Definitivamente puedes ir de compras por tu cuenta ahora.

Shiemi se sonroja. —Um ... probablemente. Pero no habría sabido qué comprar.

—Eso es cierto.— Paku está de acuerdo. —Aunque más debido a que habrías dudado demasiado sobre lo que sería bueno o malo.

—Lo cual es la forma incorrecta de pensar. Izumo le lanza a Shiemi una mirada puntiaguda, Shiemi se sonroja y agacha la cabeza en respuesta. —Lo importante es la intención puesta en los regalos.

—Cierto.— Shiemi se enfoca en el regalo en sus brazos y sonríe. —¡Estoy segura de que a Yuki-chan le gustará esto!

Izumo mira a Shiemi ante eso. —Realmente te gusta, ¿no?

—¡Po ... por supuesto! - Chilla Shiemi. —¡Es mi buen amigo!

Izumo la mira y suspira. ¿No estaba hablando de ese tipo de gustar?

Shiemi inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, confundida. ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Izumo frunce el ceño, sonrojándose levemente. ¿No te gusta en un sentido romántico?

Shiemi se pone roja cual cual remolacha y niega violentamente con la cabeza. -¡Oh! ¡No no! Soy muy joven para eso. Yo ... Yuki-chan es mi amigo. ¡También lo es Rin y todos los demás!

Izumo la mira fijamente. Al igual que Paku e incluso Amaimon, quien previamente había estado observando todo en silencio desde su percha, no puede evitar sentirse desconcertado. Y él es terrible con las emociones humanas.

—Pero ... ¡pero te pones nerviosa a su alrededor! - Protesta Izumo y seguidamente hace una pausa. _«Eso es cierto, pero ella hace eso a mi alrededor y con_ _Paku_ _... está bien, lo hace con todos. Honestamente, es solo ella siendo una pequeña idiota torpe »._

—Yo ... eh ... no estoy seguro de cómo hacer las cosas correctamente, así que pongo nerviosa. Admite Shiemi, aún sonrojada. —Yo ... supongo que he estado confundiendo a la gente.

—¡Ciertamente lo ha hecho! - Paku se ríe a medias. —Okumura-kun, el alcalde, ha estado tratando de emparejar con su hermano bajo esa impresión equivocada. Por otra parte, estoy bastante seguro de que le gustas al Okumura-kun más joven.

Shiemi logra ponerse aún más roja. ¿En serio en serio?

—Si.— Izumo deja salir un suspiro exasperado. —Eres demasiado dura contigo misma. Definitivamente eres el tipo de chica que le gusta a los chicos. Ese tipo ha sido bastante obvio sobre cuánto le gustas.

Shiemi vuelve a agachar la cabeza y gana un brillo reflexivo en su mirada, cuestionando todo eso. Amaimon la mira atentamente, haciendo eco de su reflexión a su manera.

* * *

El sonido de la película reproduciéndose y la charla del resto llegó a los oídos de Rin incluso estando en la cocina. Sonriendo por la felicidad que fluye a través de él, y la felicidad exterior pulsando en sus oídos, Rin organiza lo que hizo y reflexiona sobre lo que sigue para la fiesta de esta noche.

Un golpe suave en la puerta lo hace girar para ver a Yukio allí. Aunque sonríe automáticamente al ver a su hermano, Rin hace una pausa para considerar cómo ha cambiado Yukio. Es un cambio sutil pero efectivo, el tener a Yukio luciendo como un medio demonio. Rin se encuentra sorprendentemente cómodo con la idea de que Yukio se ve tan demoníaco como lo es por naturaleza. Ni siquiera la cola es mencionada.

-Oye. ¿Qué pasa? - Cuestiona Rin, preguntándose por qué Yukio dejó la fiesta.

—Pensé en ofrecer algo de ayuda para llevar a cabo las cosas. Y están discutiendo sobre qué jugar después y no tengo ninguna opinión al respecto.— Yukio se encoge de hombros y entra en la cocina.

Rin sonríe. —Bien. Es más seguro que llevar a cabo mucho solo, incluso con nuestra fuerza. No quiero tropezar por accidente.

—Nop .— Yukio se ríe levemente ante la idea y comienza a organizar los refrigerios y los platillos que hizo Rin. —Entonces, Nii-san, ¿terminaste todos los regalos?

—Sí, aunque necesito agregar algo para Renzo.— Enjuague encoge de hombros, sin notar la mirada de Yukio ante eso, mientras termina los últimos toques de un delicioso chocolate caliente. No ... no se siente totalmente completo aún.

—Hmm ... está bien entonces.— Yukio duda por un momento, luego sonríe. —Regresemos, puedo oírlos llegar a una decisión.

Rin sonríe. —Te ha adaptado bien.

Yukio se encoge de hombros. —Tengo ... algunos problemas a veces, pero estoy trabajando para resolverlos. Y bueno ... por lo que nos dijo Sir Pheles ...

Rin levanta la cabeza para mirar a Yukio, viendo lo reflexivo que está. Por un momento, Rin no entiende de qué está hablando exactamente Yukio, luego hace clic. -Oh. Así es. Esa cosa Lo único que ni siquiera Oyaji sabía ...

—Bueno, no podría haberlo sabido ... no miró los ultrasonidos e incluso si podría haber hecho ... Yukio sacude la cabeza. No fue entrenado para eso.

No.— Rin sonríe y cierra los ojos brevemente, pensando en lo que Mephisto les informó ese día, no mucho después de que Yukio despertara.

* * *

La foto es colocada sobre el escritorio con un silencioso toque que de algún modo parece ruidoso. Rin estira su mano para tomarla y la mira fijamente. La reconoce, vagamente, como la imagen de un ultrasonido. Levanta la vista hacia Mephisto, con la confusión escrita en su rostro. ¿Qué es esto?

Mephisto les sonríe a Rin y Yukio, quien está mirando por encima del hombro de Rin para ver la imagen. Rin inconscientemente se mueve para que Yukio pueda verla mejor. —Se podría considerar una foto de ustedes de bebés.

Rin lo mira sorprendido, luego vuelve a mirar la foto. Ahora que lo considero, hay dos manchas que parecen bebés humanoides. ¿De verdad?

—Sí.— Mephisto saca un poco el caramelo en su boca y lo rompe con sus colmillos. Shirō observa desde un poco al costado, frunciendo el ceño levemente. No se mueve, ya que todavía se está recuperando, simplemente se sienta en la silla ofrecida. —Ahora, aquí hay algo que incluye Fujimoto-kun no sabía. Fue mantenido en secreto por buenas razones ... Creo que la única persona con vida que sabe la verdad es el médico que supervisó el embarazo de su madre. Su madre, por supuesto, fue informada de ello.

¿Qué te refieres? - Pregunta Yukio, frunciendo el ceño con sospecha hacia Mephisto. ¿Qué estás--?

—Esa imagen le confirma al ojo entrenado algo especial.— La sonrisa de Mephisto se ensancha de nuevo. —Que en realidad son gemelos idénticos.

Rin y Yukio miran fijamente a Mephisto, atónitos. Sus colas se erizan ante su conmoción. Mientras tanto, Shirō tose y se ahoga un poco con su propia saliva. -¡¿What?!

Mephisto se ríe, contento de superar con algo a todos aquí. _«¡Esto nunca pasa de moda!»_ piensa Mephisto alegremente. -Si. Están compartiendo una placenta. Aquí, miren.— Mephisto toma el ultrasonido de las manos de Rin y señala la placenta con cuidado. —Eso significa que son gemelos idénticos.

—Pero ... ¡no nos parecemos! - Protesta Rin, mirando a Yukio quien se encuentra con su mirada. —¡Definitivamente no nos parecemos!

—Ja, bueno ... idéntico es el término equivocado.— Mephisto se recuesta en su silla, satisfecho de cómo se encuentra con éxito. - _Monocigótico_ es el término más correcto. Lo que significa que nacieron del mismo embrión el cual se divide en dos. Hay muchos factores que pueden provocar que solo su apariencia termine siendo diferente.

—Hay que admitir que ser gemelos idénticos, o más bien monocigóticos, tiene más sentido.— Dice Shirō, llamando a la atención sobre él. Se encoge de hombros, cuidadosa y deliberadamente, debido a que aún no se siente cómodo con su cuerpo mejorado. —Explica por qué Yukio guerreros débiles y por qué ambos terminaron con los mismos poderes demoníacos, con las llamas azules. Si no hubieran sido idénticos, lo más probable es que tal vez también hubieran tenido poderes diferentes.

—Estás diciendo ...— Yukio hace una pausa, recordando algo. —Creo que escuché algo sobre eso ... una razón por la que un gemelo podría ser más débil que el otro ...

—Se llama síndrome de transfusión gemelo a gemelo. Afortunadamente, es una versión menor que la del tipo fatal. - Responde Mephisto. —En resumen, Rin-kun obtuvo más nutrientes de la placenta que Yukio-kun, lo que resultó en las nacieras enfermas y el principio sin ningún rasgo demoníaco.— Mephisto vuelve a recostarse en su silla, pensativo. —Probablemente todos tus rasgos demoníacos estaban latentes para tu seguridad, ya que tu cuerpo se sentía derrumbado bajo la tensión. Pero ahora eres fuerte y, por lo tanto ...— Mephisto gesticula con grandilocuencia ante el cambio de apariencia de Yukio.

—Oh.— Yukio mira hacia otro lado, luciendo desgarrado. —Pero ... ¿no tenemos diferentes tipos de sangre?

—Un efecto secundario de tu herencia demoníaca. Le información Mephisto secamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Si te examinamos nuevamente, estoy seguro de que descubrirás que **ahora** tienen el mismo tipo de sangre.

Yukio asiente lentamente, aun luciendo inseguro e incluso un poco preocupado.

Rin, mientras tanto, mira la imagen del ultrasonido y sonríe. —Estoy feliz.— Rin obtiene algunas miradas extrañas ante eso y se ríe al notarlo. —Significa que Yukio no cambia en lo absoluto.

Yukio se ablanda ante eso, dándose cuenta de que lo que Rin dice es verdad. El poder estuvo en él todo este tiempo, simplemente estaba dormido mientras ganaba la fuerza para ello. —Es verdad.

—Y, si no hubiera tenido esto, tu magia me habría dado una pista. Una prueba de ADN puede confirmarlo. Mephisto sonríe ante sus expresiones confundidas. —Honestamente, solo los gemelos _idénticos pueden_ tener exactamente la misma aura. Muy común gracias al haber compartido una placenta. Influye en el flujo de la magia.

Rin sonríe ante eso. _«Me pregunto quién más lo descubrimos a partir de ese conocimiento ...»_ Se pregunta Rin. Sin embargo, no cree que eso sea mar de conocimiento común.

Al igual que no es de conocimiento común que la mayoría de los gemelos idénticos no se _ven_ idénticos.

* * *

Rin abre los ojos, enfocándose en el presente ante la llamada de —Nii-san— y le sonríe a Yukio. —Lo siento, lo siento, ya voy ...

Rin entra al cine en casa con los brazos llenos de una bandeja de chocolate caliente, una sonrisa feliz y una cola que se balancea.

Casi deja caer lo que está en sus brazos cuando ve lo que está en la pantalla. —¡¿Qué mier ..?!

En la pantalla está la imagen del propio Rin, cuando aún estaba sellado. Para ser precisos, muestra a Rin sobre su báculo tratando de lidiar con Storm y siendo arrojado por el aire gracias a eso.

—¿Cómo, cómo ...? - Rin se calla cuando finalmente ve un Record. —¡Tú! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste ?!

Grabar resplandece hacia él. —¡Ellos se preguntaban cómo era el capturar las Cartas! ¡Así que les di un disco especial!

Rin parece un punto de desmayarse, mientras que Yukio se ríe y le quita la carga, dejando el chocolate caliente en la gran mesa frente a todos, junto con la comida que él mismo perdió. —Bueno, frecuentemente es interesante.

—Sí ...— Izumo se ve pensativa mientras la pantalla cambia para mostrar a Rin hablando con Kero y Sekki después de capturar con éxito a Storm. Ella está sentada erguida, probablemente porque Kuro está en su regazo y ronroneando alegremente mientras lo acaricia. —Oye, ya sabes ... magia, un pequeño y lindo compañero, ese cántico de liberación, y el cántico de captura ... Okumura, ¡eras una chica mágica!

Rin se torna rojo brillante, su sonrojo se profundiza cuando Ryuuji agrega: ¿Sabes qué ?, ¡eso es cierto! Creo que este tipo de cosas de cazar objetos mágicos es común en la mayoría de las series de chicas mágicas.

—¡Como Precure! - Ofrece Renzo alegremente.

¿Precure? - Pregunta Shiemi, un poco confundida.

Mientras que el resto de la empresa con los conceptos básicos detrás de Precure, Rin se cubre el rostro con las manos y gime avergonzado.

Y la pantalla cambia para mostrar a Rin luchando contra osos de peluche gigantes. Algo que hace que Izumo en realidad _chille_ felizmente, atrayendo la atención de todos los demás.

Rin, mientras tanto, desea poder hundirse en el suelo.

* * *

El sonido del agua fluyendo hacia el fregadero lleno el aire, Rin tararea felizmente a medida que comienza a lavar los platos. A pesar de la vergüenza de las discotecas de Record sobre sus antiguas aventuras, al final, Rin disfrutó de esta pequeña fiesta que tuvieron. Fue agradable estar con sus amigos, amigos de su edad.

Un sonido suave hace que Rin se gire y se anima al ver a Renzo. -¡Oh! Renzo! ¿Para qué ha venido aquí?

—Uh ... um ... yo ... pensé que podría gustarte un poco de ayuda. Dice Renzo después de un poco de torpeza. Rin pasa por alto la torpeza, acostumbrado a que Renzo se comportara extraño, y le ofrece la toalla de mano a Renzo cuando este se acerca.

—Gracias. Eso puede ayudar a que esto vaya más rápido.— Rin se gira alegremente hacia el fregadero de nuevo, tarareando una alegre canción. Renzo se concentra en la toalla de mano y los platos que le dieron, aunque a veces mira a Rin por el rabillo del ojo.

Pero eso se convierte en una mirada fija cuando Rin comienza a _cantar_ .

—Qué días más alegres, es el momento ideal, para bailar toda la noche.— Rin no parece registrador que Renzo está en la misma habitación, una medida que su voz al cantar se vuelve un poco más alta. - El sonido de las campanas, es un momento estupendo, para deslizarse en una carrera de trineos. Mareado por los cascabeles, levanta tus pies bailando continuamente, mézclate y confúndete en el ritmo tintineante, este es el ... **(1)**

Rin se gira para pasarle una olla grande a Renzo y se congela. Lentamente, un sonrojo sube por su cuello para cubrir su rostro. Con un fuerte grito, Rin deja caer la olla, un Renzo sencillamente falla en atraparla con sus manos y, más gracias a la suerte, no cae sobre sus pies.

—Uh ... yo ... uuhh ...— Rin tartamudea, mirando la olla, con la cola enroscada alrededor de su pierna. -Lo siento.

Renzo sonríe. ¿Por qué te disculpas? Me gusta tu voz.

Rin se encoge sobre sí mismo. —Uh ... pero um ...

—Lo haces cuando estás feliz, ¿verdad? - Las palabras de Renzo hacen que Rin vuelva a levantar la cabeza con la boca abierta. —Me alegra que estés feliz. Especialmente conmigo cerca.

—Bueno ... bueno ... Renzo es ...— Rin se mira las manos y se pregunta por qué no tiene palabras. « _Debe ser porque no ha cantado alrededor de la gente a menudo ... como esa vez recientemente en el karaoke, pero eso era_ karaoke _. Realmente no me siento bien cantando frente a la gente ... pero ... »_ Levantando la mirada a través de sus pestañas hacia Renzo. _«Con Renzo está bien. Eso debe ser porque ..._ _»_ .

—Renzo es mi amigo .— Resuelve Rin y le sonríe a Renzo. —¡Mi mejor amigo!

Renzo mira a Rin, traga y mira hacia otro lado, apartándose un mechón de cabello de los ojos. Probablemente debería cortarse el cabello y no solo retocar las raíces, teniendo en cuenta la longitud que ha conseguido. —Um... gracias. También eres mi mejor amigo.

—¿De Verdad?— Rin resplandece y en realidad parece brillar hacia Renzo, su cola se balancea felizmente y se eleva en el aire. —¡Hurra!

Renzo se ríe un poco por el entusiasmo de Rin, luego se inclina para recoger la olla. Al mismo tiempo que Rin, lo que hace que sus manos se toquen. Por un momento sus ojos se encuentran, luego, sintiéndose incómodo, Renzo la suelta y permite que Rin vuelva a levantar la olla.

—Así que... se suponía que debía decirte esto antes, pero todos estamos pensando en ir a Kyōto por Navidad.— Renzo se frota la nuca. —Entonces, um, ¿quieres ir conmigo? Debería ser divertido y tenemos las vacaciones de invierno.

Rin mira fijamente a Renzo y se sonroja al encontrarse con su mirada. Algo sobre cómo lo está mirando en este momento es muy vergonzoso. —Um... ¡sí! ¡Me encantaría ir contigo!

Renzo toma cuidadosamente la olla de las manos de Rin, Rin se estremece ligeramente ante la extraña sacudida eléctrica que parece provenir del toque de Renzo. _«¿Qué fue...? nada, solo electricidad estática.»_ Rin se encuentra con la mirada de Renzo nuevamente y una vez más se cuestiona el cuán cómodo se siente junto a Renzo.

 _«Él es mi mejor amigo, es por eso.»_ Decide Rin. _«Y es más cómodo que cuando estoy con Ying Hua porque es un chico. Por eso se siente maravilloso estar con él»._

Y, sin embargo, parado allí en esta cocina con Renzo y trabajando junto a él –domésticamente–, el mundo de Rin nunca se ha sentido más correcto.

 _«Y es por eso que merece un regalo muy especial.»_ Rin se recuerda a sí mismo y trata de pensar una vez más en lo que podría estar faltando en el regalo de Renzo.

No se da cuenta de cómo su cola se arrastra muy ligeramente para enrollarse suavemente alrededor de la pierna de Renzo.

* * *

Rin da un bostezo bastante dramático, enviándole una mirada asesina al dolorosamente alegre Shirō junto a él. —¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano...?

Shirō le revuelve el cabello, esquivando el golpe que Rin dirige automáticamente hacia él con una sonrisa aún pegada a su rostro. —¡Aah, vamos Rin! Sabes muy bien que, si todos queremos tiempo para disfrutar de Kyōto en Navidad, tenemos que llegar temprano.

—¿Así que madrugamos para tomar el tren?— Rin murmura algo poco halagador para eso, y camina penosamente tras Shirō, ajustando el bolso en su espalda, dirigiéndose a la estación de tren. El primer tren del día a Kyōto los está esperando. Rin solo agradece que no sean los únicos que hayan madrugado para llegar a Kyōto, y Rin ve a más de unos cuantos turistas e incluso familias abordándolo.

—Pero Ying Hua no tiene que hacerlo...— Se queja Rin, pensando en cómo ella se quedó dormida por lo que va a abordar al próximo tren después del de ellos.

Shirō se ríe de los quejidos de Rin y mira a Yukio. —¿Crees que se va a quedar dormido en el tren?

Yukio resopla. —Mejor dicho, ahora mismo.— Asiente con la cabeza hacia Rin y Shirō se da vuelta para ver a Rin tambaleándose frente a la puerta del vagón del tren. Shirō se mueve para atraparlo, solo para que Yukio ponga una mano sobre él y niegue con la cabeza.

La razón detrás de eso es aclarada rápidamente, cuando Renzo atrapa a Rin mientras este se queda dormido. El bolso de Rin es pasado rápidamente a Ryuuji, en tanto Konekomaru agarra uno de los bolsos de Renzo mientras este carga a Rin sobre su espalda. Rin frota su cabeza contra la de Renzo, con los párpados cerrados debido al sueño.

—Sabes, creo que esa es la mayor pista de que a Shima-kun le gusta Rin.— Señala Shirō pensativamente. Cuando Ryuuji se acerca a ellos al ser llamado mientras se dirigen al tren –y Renzo entra al tren con Rin todavía sobre su espalda– le pregunta: —Oye, ¿soy yo o Shima-kun en realidad no deja que la mayoría de las personas se le acerquen?

Ryuuji lo mira sorprendido, pero asiente como confirmación. —Si. Shima está de acuerdo con que ciertas personas entren en su espacio, pero tiene un límite de tiempo extraño al respecto. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo uno para Okumura, o más bien lo _hizo,_ pero fue derribado rápidamente.

—Shima-san está demasiado cómodo con Okumura-kun.— Konekomaru suspira, pero está sonriendo. —Esa es una de las razones por las que es obvio.

Shirō sonríe y se dirige al tren con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios, una que se hace más grande cuando ve a Rin durmiendo en una silla con Renzo junto a él, dejando que descanse la cabeza sobre su hombro. Renzo está mirando a Rin con una mirada suave en sus ojos y una pequeña y feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

 _«Sí, está bastante enamorado, especialmente si sigue mirando a Rin de esa manera.»_ Piensa Shirō con una sonrisa feliz, sentándose en su propio asiento y observando cómo el resto se acomoda en su lugar. Justo a tiempo, a medida que es anunciado que el tren partirá pronto.

* * *

Rin vuelve a bostezar una vez que llegan a Kyōto y es sacudido por Renzo para que se despierte. Pero sus ojos son más claros, por lo que no parece haber riesgo de que se duerma nuevamente.

En cambio, a medida que pasa el tiempo, Rin se anima a medida que atraviesan Kyōto, dirigiéndose al Toraya tal como lo hicieron anteriormente en el verano. La diferencia es la menor cantidad de personas aquí, siendo solo los exwires junto con Yukio, Sekki, Kero, Shirō y Kuro.

Rin hace una pausa en un pequeño puesto, algo le llama la atención al pasar. Retrocediendo, Rin recoge el pequeño objeto que llamó su atención, mirándolo pensativamente.

—Eso sería 500 yenes.— Le dice el trabajador del puesto, llamando la atención de Rin. Él sonríe ante la mirada de interés de Rin. —Para ti, me refiero. Son otros 500 yenes por envolverlo.

Rin sonríe y asiente, buscando en su bolsillo el dinero para esto. —Gracias.— Entregando el dinero, observa cómo el trabajador del puesto envuelve el pequeño regalo, luego sonríe y se despide una vez que lo tiene en sus manos, corriendo para ponerse al día con el resto.

—¿A qué ha venido eso Nii-san?— Le pregunta Yukio una vez que los alcanza.

Rin niega con la cabeza. —Nada. Acabo de encontrar lo que me faltaba para algo.

Yukio arquea una ceja ante eso, pero no se molesta en hacer más preguntas. Seguramente descubrirá lo que es más tarde.

* * *

—¡Ryuuji!— Exclama Torako justo antes de envolverlo en un abrazo. —¡Bienvenido a casa! Y te arreglaste el pelo, ¡qué buen chico!

Ryuuji gruñe algo sobre no haberlo arreglado mientras se desenreda de Torako. Torako se distrae invitando a todos los demás a pasar, alegre como siempre. Ella solo se detiene cuando ve a Shirō, mirándolo con conmoción y sorpresa. —¡Oh! Fujimoto-kun... bienvenido.

Shirō sonríe torpemente. —Hola, Okami-san. Espero que no estemos imponiendo.

—¡De ningún modo! Fueron invitados después de todo.— Torako se dirige a algunos de los trabajadores del lugar. —Muéstrenles sus habitaciones, ya saben cuáles son.— Ella se vuelve hacia Shirō y sonríe. —Y nunca te agradecí por lo de entonces. Muchas gracias por salvar mi vida y la de Ryuuji.

Shirō sacude la cabeza. —Está bien. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.

Torako sonríe. —Y eso es lo que lo hace tan importante. Ahora, estamos planeando tener una gran fiesta para la cena de celebración. ¿Alguna solicitud?

* * *

Renzo se contrae cuando ve cómo está instalada su habitación. _«Tengo la fuerte sensación de que me están tendiendo una trampa...»_

—¡Aaah, este es un buen lugar!— Chirría Rin respecto a algunas de las decoraciones preparadas. —¡Esto es súper lindo!

Renzo suspira, pero sonríe cuando Rin se da vuelta para mirarlo y se despide de él mientras se aleja para ir a acomodar su lado de la habitación. Renzo suspira una vez que no le está prestando atención.

—Awww... pensé que esto te gustaría Renzo.— Renzo se da vuelta para ver a Jūzō mirándolo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. A veces le sorprende lo muy levemente que han cambiado sus ojos, los indicios más demoníacos en ellos, pero en este momento Renzo está demasiado ocupado frunciéndole el ceño a su demasiado divertido hermano mayor.

—¡Jū-nii!— Sisea Renzo. —¡No harías esto si no fuéramos del mismo sexo!

Jūzō se ríe. —¿Y? Estoy bastante seguro de que Okami-san habría pensado en algo incluso entonces.

—Ugh.— Renzo hace una mueca, mientras Jūzō le palmea la espalda.

—No olvides presentarte a tiempo para la cena y el intercambio de regalos.— Le recuerda Jūzō alegremente, y se va antes de que Rin realmente se dé cuenta de que alguna vez estuvo allí.

Renzo suspira, mira a Rin y luego se adentra en la habitación para acomodar las cosas en su lado.

* * *

Renzo golpea su dedo sobre el mostrador mientras espera que hierva la tetera. Fuera de la cocina, la cual actualmente tiene para sí mismo ya que es la cocina privada de la casa, puede escuchar los sonidos de alegría a través del Ryokan. Ying Hua y sus dos guardianes habían llegado no hace mucho tiempo y tenían su propia habitación para compartir, lo que también aumentó la multitud de felices celebrantes.

Renzo suspira levemente, mirando la tetera y preguntándose cuándo finalmente va a hervir.

Un suave crujido lo hace girar, parpadeando levemente al ver a Izumo. —Oh, no te esperaba aquí— Señala Izumo, atravesando la cortina que bloquea la cocina privada del resto. Tan pronto como ella entra, la cocina se vuelve aún más pequeña. Solo es para preparar pequeñas comidas familiares cuando el Ryokan lo necesita.

—Tampoco esperaba verte en un kimono.— Le dice Renzo, sonriendo ante el encantador color púrpura con diseños de pétalos de rosa que lleva el kimono de Izumo. —Se ve bien en ti.

Izumo deja escapar un "hmph" en respuesta, cruzando los brazos. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Preparándome un té realmente fuerte. Lo necesito para manejar a la multitud allá afuera.— Dice Renzo alegremente.

Izumo lo mira por un momento. —Extrañamente, pensé que serías más un amante del café.

—¿Uh? Oh sí, a veces lo hago. Prefiero el café.— Admite Renzo con un encogimiento de hombros. —Pero al final, hago más té, a menos que esté estudiando demasiado y necesite reanimarme por la mañana. O, a veces, solo debido a que el café encaja más.

La tetera suena en ese momento y Renzo va hacia ella. —¿Quieres un poco?

—Sí, eso sería agradable.— Dice Izumo después de un momento, observando cómo Renzo saca el té con destreza y vierte el agua caliente sobre las bolsitas de té. —Sabes, me sorprende que no te le hayas confesado a Okumura todavía.

Renzo casi deja caer la tetera ante eso. —¿Qué?

Izumo suspira, luciendo vagamente molesta mientras se apoya contra el mostrador de la cocina. —Confesado. A. Okumura. Es dolorosamente obvio lo que sientes por él. Así que, ¿por qué no has dicho nada?

—Bueno... eh... ¿podría ser algo que es mejor no decir?— Ofrece Renzo, mirando hacia la taza más cercana. Luego se da cuenta de que olvidó configurar el temporizador y saca su celular, abriendo la aplicación del reloj para hacerlo.

—No creo que eso sea cierto. Creo que a Okumura también le gustas, pero no se dará cuenta de eso a menos que se lo digas primero.— Izumo se encuentra con la mirada de Renzo cuando este la mira sorprendido. —Tiene una autoestima bastante mala. Así que tener la idea de amar a alguien o ser amado por alguien, no es algo que pueda comprender fácilmente.

—¿Qué hay de ti?— Pregunta Renzo suavemente. —Observas mucho a Rin, Izumo-chan. Y también sabes mucho sobre él.

Izumo se pone rígida ante eso, luego se obliga a relajarse lentamente. —Oh... es cierto... maldito espía.— Izumo aparta la mirada. —Creo que son mis sentimientos los que no deberían ser dichos. Si se los dijera, se obligaría a amarme. Y eso sería cruel. Por lo tanto, prefiero que se dé cuenta de que ya ama a alguien.

Renzo abre la boca y hace una pausa, sin saber cómo responder. Su temporizador suena en ese momento e Izumo agarra una de las tazas, retira cuidadosamente la bolsita de té y dosifica el té según sus deseos con solo un poco de leche y miel.

—Piensa en ello.— Sugiere mientras se va, dejando atrás a un muy reflexivo Renzo.

* * *

Rin mira hacia el cielo que se atenúa, a medida que se acerca la noche, sonriendo a las débiles estrellas que aparecen lentamente.

—Pensé que estarías aquí.— Dice Ying Hua mientras camina hacia el porche. Rin se voltea hacia ella, sonriéndole y siguiéndola con la mirada a medida que se sienta. —¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Si. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.— Rin se encoge de hombros y se vuelve hacia el cielo nocturno.

—Las cosas realmente han cambiado desde el año pasado, ¿no?— Comenta Ying Hua, recibiendo un tarareo y un asentimiento de Rin. —Ahora sabes sobre tu herencia demoníaca, estás rodeado de amigos y has creado una nueva magia. Has hecho mucho Rin.

—Estoy seguro de que hay más por hacer.— Dice Rin, mirándose las manos. —Como esa Puerta.

—Sí.— Ying Hua frunce el ceño ligeramente. —Una vez que las protecciones se desvanezcan...

—Estaré listo entonces. Estoy seguro de ello.— Rin le sonríe a Ying Hua. —Gracias. Por estar aquí.

—Estoy feliz de ayudar.— Le dice Ying Hua alegremente. Luego agrega, mientras se pone de pie —Con eso en mente, sería bueno que mires un poco más a tu alrededor. Hay alguien especial allí para ti.

Rin observa a Ying Hua irse, desconcertado, pero también reflexivo respecto a lo que se refería ella con eso.

* * *

Rin entra al gran comedor para ver a todos ya allí y divirtiéndose, comiendo mucha comida preparada por el personal del Ryokan (y el propio Rin en ciertos casos) con alegría infundiendo el aire.

—¡Oi! ¡Ahí estás Rin!— Lo saluda Shura, habiendo bebido ya la mitad de la botella de sake que Rin y Yukio le consiguieron. —¡Ve con el resto de los mocosos y come!

—Sí, sí...— Rin agita la mano hacia ella. —No bebas todo tu regalo en un solo día, Shura, eso frustra su propósito.

—¡Aaah, cállate!— Le responde Shura, aunque está sonriendo.

Rin se aprieta en el único espacio libre a la izquierda –justo al lado de Renzo– y rápidamente agarra algo de comida para comer, riéndose cuando Konekomaru entra en una discusión con Ying Hua sobre la programación mágica.

La cena es feliz, con buena comida caliente y una charla alegre. Mientras Rin está comiendo, recorre con la mirada la mesa de los adultos más cercana y parpadea, sorprendido ante la vista de alguien que ve allí. —Oye, ese tipo parece un Shima.— El tipo que menciona es uno con el pelo muy corto, medio afeitado, pero con la misma estructura facial similar al resto de los hermanos Shima, particularmente en la zona de los ojos.

Renzo mira hacia donde está mirando Rin. —Cierto. Eso es Gō-nii. Me sorprende que esté aquí, normalmente está en Hokkaido. Ha sido enviado a una sucursal allí.

—¿En serio?— Rin se gira hacia Renzo, sorprendido. —Pensé todos los de tu familia estarían en la sucursal de Kyōto.

—Nah.— Renzo agita su mano. —Jun-nee, la otra hija y la mayor, está establecida en Osaka. Debido a que comenzó temprano, no había tantos establecidos en Kyōto ya que el Myōō Dharani se encontraba aquí. Más tarde, Kyōto se convirtió en la norma y muchos regresaron. No ella, ya que se casó allí—. Renzo sonríe. —Y Gō-nii solicitó ser enviado lejos de Kyōto por alguna razón.

—Jun no está aquí este año.— Señala Ryuuji. —Es por su familia, ¿verdad?

Renzo resopla y asiente. —Ella ya está embarazada otra vez, creo... o simplemente tuvo otro bebé. No estoy seguro. Y ella es muy cercana a la familia de su esposo. Así que es raro que venga a visitarnos a Kyōto en vacaciones de invierno o en alguna de las otras vacaciones.— Renzo reflexiona sobre el asunto por un momento. —Aunque sé que llama a mamá y papá regularmente.

—Uh... así que la mayor es una dama...— Reflexiona Rin. —Uh... ¿no escuché algo sobre un hermano mayor fallecido?

—Take-nii.— Renzo dice brevemente, mirando su plato. —Sí, él.

—Murió en la Noche Azul... salvándonos a mí y a Shima de las llamas de Satanás...— dice Ryuuji suavemente.

—Hmmm...— Rin le echa un vistazo a Renzo. —Él no te agrada, ¿verdad?

Renzo salta ante eso. —¿Qué?— Esboza una sonrisa incómoda, pero al encontrarse con la suave mirada de Rin, esta se desvanece. Suspira. —Sí... no lo hace.

—¿Uh? ¡Nunca mencionaste eso antes Shima-san!— Exclama Konekomaru, sorprendido.

Renzo se encoge de hombros. —Bueno, todo el mundo dice solo cosas buenas sobre él, así que no podía... pero realmente, ¿qué significa para mi este tipo a quien nunca conocí? Es un extraño para mí, no importa lo que la gente me diga. Y...— Renzo duda por un momento. —Es un poco agotador ser siempre comparado con este extraño hombre que aparentemente solo murió.

Hay silencio por un largo momento, luego Izumo resopla. —Oh, lo entiendo. No es de extrañar que a veces te molesten las cosas que todos los demás dicen sobre la Noche Azul. Sabes que es algo malo, pero como nunca conociste a nadie de los que murieron allí, realmente no puedes conectarte con el asunto.— Izumo se encoge de hombros ante la mirada de todos. —Eso es lo que yo siento al respecto. Escuché sobre aquello, pero nunca me sentí realmente tocada de forma personal ya que era demasiado joven para recordar algo. Además, tampoco creo que mi ciudad y mi familia se hayan visto afectadas ya que éramos... demasiado pequeños para que el bastardo Steinmann supiera de nosotros.

—Es... exactamente eso.— Renzo le da a Izumo una sonrisa de agradecimiento, especialmente porque Ryuuji y Konekomaru se ven pensativos al respecto.

—Uh... lo siento. ¿Sabes?, deberías haberlo mencionado antes.— Señala Ryuuji. —Nos hubiera llevado algo de tiempo, pero lo habríamos entendido eventualmente.

—Es la parte del _eventualmente_ en la que no confiaba.— Admite Renzo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Ryuuji ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Uh...— Rin se ve pensativo. —Considerando las cosas que ahora sabemos sobre la Noche Azul... no estoy seguro de que Ryuuji estuviera en peligro. Por la forma en que funcionaba todo, Renzo habría sido un objetivo debido a su poder mágico. Pero Ryuuji no tiene, así que... es posible que él hubiera estado bien.

Hay silencio por un largo momento, todos digieren eso. —Nii-san tiene un punto.— Dice Yukio finalmente. —Con cómo funcionaban las cosas... y supongo que Nii-san no habría contado incluso con su poder mágico ya que es un medio demonio.— Rin asiente en respuesta a eso. —Y mi poder era... bueno, era complicado debido al hecho de que nací con el cuerpo débil.

—Estoy seguro... de que algo de lo que sucedió se debió a cómo las llamas fueron hechas para tener como objetivos principales a aquellos con poder mágico. El poder espiritual también pudo haber servido y, honestamente, la focalización... no ha de haber sido muy buena.— Rin se encoge de hombros. —Pero los objetivos principales habrían sido aquellos con un fuerte talento mágico.

—Así que es por eso que murieron muchos exorcistas poderosos.— Shiemi dice suavemente. —Y... Neuhaus-san... es por eso que tanto él como su familia fueron atacados. Su esposa... probablemente quedo atrapada en la reacción, pero su hija... ella, debió haber tenido magia, igual que él. Probablemente.— Shiemi se mira las manos y recuerda cómo Yukio se lo explicó no hace mucho tiempo cuando ella finalmente le preguntó sobre la noche en que Neuhaus atacó a Rin y sus razones para hacerlo.

—Ese bastardo... espero que sufra por mucho tiempo.— Gruñe Ryuuji. En silencio, todos están de acuerdo con eso.

Durante un largo momento, la mesa está en silencio, luego se las arreglan para dirigir el tema a otro más alegre hasta que se termina la cena. Una vez que esta ha terminado, Rin se aleja discretamente para agarrar algo que guardó en el refrigerador cercano. Cuando regresa con la bandeja en la mano, termina sonriendo ante la pila de regalos que ya están afuera y esperando ser compartidos.

—¡Oooh! ¡Pastel!— Renzo aplaude, felizmente aceptando el pastelito esponjoso que Rin le ofrece. El resto le hace eco, también tomando los pasteles que les da Rin. A los adultos se les ofrece casi lo mismo, pero por otro miembro del personal que se ofreció como voluntario para entregarlos.

Rin se acomoda en su asiento y es ofrecida la primera ronda de regalos. Ryuuji regala guías de estudio, específicamente para estudios exorcistas. Yukio se conforma con tarjetas de regalo para tiendas en las que la gente estaría interesada, consiguiendo tanto burlas por regalos tan aburridos como agradecimientos. Konekomaru regala guías de referencia sobre demonios caseras y de bolsillo, prototipos de lo que espera hacer como una aplicación. Shiemi reparte paquetes de té de hierbas, junto con algunas cosas específicas y únicas para todos. Rin obtiene un pequeño libro de recetas que lo hace sonreírle ampliamente, mientras que Yukio recibe un libro sobre hierbas raras para exorcismos.

Renzo le da a las chicas accesorios para el cabello, Ying Hua recibe algunos bastante brillantes, Shiemi unos de flores e Izumo algunas cintas. Ryuuji recibe una billetera, mientras que Konekomaru recibe una caja de lápices bastante grande. Yukio termina obteniendo un libro de autoayuda, lo que hace que se ría un poco por el tema, aunque de todos modos le agradece a Renzo. Ying Hua distribuye marcadores caseros para todos, todos hechos con patrones encantadores y únicos para cada persona.

Son los regalos de Izumo los que más llaman la atención. —¿Gakugyō-jōju?— Ryuuji mira el omamori para los estudios en sus manos, luego mira a Izumo. Comparte el mismo tipo con Konekomaru, quien le sonríe.

Izumo resopla. —Supuse que te gustaría.

—Es muy bonito.— Dice Konekomaru.

—¡Me encanta!— Shiemi dice, refiriéndose a su amuleto general para la buena suerte, Ying Hua está de acuerdo con ella en eso.

—¿Yaku-yoke?— Yukio resopla, mirando el omamori hecho para evitar el mal. —No se me ocurre nada más adecuado.

—Uh... ¿por qué me diste en-musubi?— Rin parpadea, sin saber por qué consiguió eso. —¿Amor? ¿Qué?

Renzo se encoge y esconde su propio en-musubi a juego cuando Rin se vuelve hacia él y le pregunta qué obtuvo, para diversión de todos los demás. —Aaah ... ¡buena suerte!— Le dice Renzo con una amplia sonrisa, temblando un poco.

Por suerte para él, Rin ignora eso, y en cambio pasa a la segunda mitad de su regalo. Al igual que Shiemi, Rin decidió agregar más regalos únicos al regalo general de sabrosos pastelitos. Yukio obtiene un café bastante agradable, algo que lo hace sentir un poco avergonzado cuando Rin le dice que no lo use en exceso, Ryuuji recibe un libro de ayuda sobre "cómo divertirse", con las imprescindibles burlas, y Konekomaru termina sorprendido por lo que recibe.

—¿Estas notas son tuyas?— Pregunta Konekomaru, un poco sorprendido por el cuaderno que ahora posee.

Rin asiente. —Me imagine que serías mejor en eso. He estado tratando de encontrar formas de recrear la magitek que logro completar Sakura. Pero eres mejor en ese tipo de cosas. No tengo el cerebro para todo eso.

Konekomaru sonríe. —Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo.— Le promete a Rin, agarrando el cuaderno suavemente contra su pecho.

Shiemi termina feliz con las semillas que Rin encontró para su jardín, balbuceando con entusiasmo sobre todas las hermosas plantas que obtendrá de ellas. Ying Hua definitivamente aprecia el juego de té que le da Rin. E Izumo sonríe ante el kit de costura que Rin le compró.

Renzo termina mirando un poco boquiabierto el CD con mix tape que Rin le dio, un poco sorprendido. —¿Rin?

—Escuché que te gusta todo tipo de música, así que...— Rin agita la mano distraídamente. —Supuse que sería algo agradable.

—Je.— Renzo sonríe levemente y luego le pasa un regalo a Rin. —Bueno, aquí está el tuyo.

Rin lo desenvuelve alegre y cuidadosamente, radiante cuando ve el kit especial de mangas pasteleras que le dio Renzo. —¡Gracias!— Le sonríe ampliamente a Renzo y de alguna manera se las arregla para no notar el cómo este se sonroja ante eso.

—¡De... de nada!— Logra decir Renzo, riéndose con un poco de incomodidad.

Los adultos miran hacia la mesa de los niños al oír una carcajada. Shirō sonríe, notando cómo Renzo nuevamente está mirando a Rin de esa manera especial mientras este se sumerge en su propio pastelito esponjoso. Volteándose hacia al resto, se encuentra con la mirada de Yaozo y alza su copa. Consiguiendo una sonrisa y otra copa levantada como respuesta, los dos beben por un futuro potencial que se ve cada vez más brillante.

* * *

Sekki está dirigiéndose a su habitación –una de las pocas privadas del grupo debido a la cantidad de personas que están aquí– cuando la voz de Rin llega a ella.

—¡Sekki-san! ¿Podrías esperar un minuto?— Sekki voltea para ver a Rin corriendo por el pasillo, solo disminuyendo la velocidad una vez que la alcanza. —Necesito hablar contigo.

—Está bien.— Dice Sekki, sonriéndole a Rin. —¿Vamos a un lugar privado?

—¡Uh, sí!— Rin le sonríe, un poco nervioso. —Si no te importa.

—Por supuesto que no.— Sekki abre la puerta corredera de su habitación. —Después de ti, Rin-kun.

Rin la rodea y entra en la habitación, mirando rápidamente la decoración azul pastel antes de volverse hacia Sekki. —Um, mentí un poco... en realidad, quiero hablar con Yue... um... ¿te importa?

Sekki le da una brillante sonrisa. —Por supuesto que no.— Ella cierra los ojos y se enfoca, adentrándose en sí misma. _:Yue, Rin-kun desea hablar contigo.:_

La luz brilla, una luz resplandeciente, y las alas brotan de la espalda de Sekki, envolviéndola en sus plumas. Se apartan para revelar a Yue, quien abre lentamente los ojos una vez que sus pies tocan el suelo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?— Pregunta Yue. Termina parpadeando sorprendido por el paquete que Rin le está entregando.

—¡Feliz Navidad!— Dice Rin, con el rostro un poco ruborizado. —Te conseguí algo. ¿Te importa?

Yue se ablanda ante eso y lentamente sacude la cabeza. —No.— Acepta suavemente el paquete y lo desenvuelve con el mismo cuidado. Él mira fijamente, sorprendido, la cinta azul oscuro con ribete plateado que es revelada.

—Yo eh...— Rin se rasca la nuca. —Pensé que necesitarías una nueva cinta para el cabello después de todo este tiempo...

—Gracias.— Dice Yue suavemente, mirando con cariño la cinta. Después de un momento, se estira y se deshace la vieja cinta. —¿Te importa?— Pregunta suavemente, dándose la vuelta.

Rin se ilumina. —¡Claro! Solo siéntate...

Unos momentos después ambos están sentados en el futón, Rin tarareando suavemente para sí mismo mientras arregla el cabello de Yue. En primera instancia, descubrió que necesitaba conseguir un cepillo, pasándolo suavemente por el cabello de Yue para desenredarlo y alisar los mechones. —Tienes un cabello encantador.

—Gracias.— Yue se gira para mirar a Rin. —¿Hay algo en tu mente?

—¿Huh? Uuh... tal vez.— Rin mira hacia abajo, a sus manos. —He estado confundido últimamente... y supongo que estoy un poco preocupado por el futuro. A pesar de todo, no estoy seguro de poder manejar esa Puerta. Es... algo terrible.

—Eres una persona muy fuerte, Rin. En más de una forma. Tienes un corazón fuerte y amable.— Le asegura Yue, cerrando los ojos cuando Rin comienza a recoger su cabello y trenzarlo como antes. —Eres alguien que es amado y correspondes ese amor.— Yue abre los ojos, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. —También encontrarás ese amor especial. Espero con ansias el día en que estés junto a alguien.

Rin se torna rojo brillante ante eso, abriendo y cerrando la boca en silencio. —Yo... gracias Yue. Pero... no estoy seguro de si eso es posible para mí.

—Lo es. Es cierto, de hecho.— Yue gira ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Rin. —Y te beneficiaras de ello. De la misma manera que Li Syaoran fue beneficioso para Sakura.

—Syaoran...— Rin lo considera. —¿Qué tipo de persona era él?

—Cínico. No horriblemente, pero estaba allí. Potente mago también. Inteligente y astuto. Un buen amigo para los demás.— Yue alza la cabeza, pensando en Syaoran. —Equilibró a Sakura, quien nunca podría considerar que alguien engañara o fuera malvado. Bueno, fuera de su hermano mayor, pero eso era algo complejo. Toya... tenía miedo de preocuparse por las personas.— La sonrisa de Yue adquiere un giro triste.

—Lo extrañas.— Dice Rin suavemente, mirando a Yue con ojos suaves.

—Sí. Es por eso que... no estoy listo para ese tipo de amor otra vez. Sekki tampoco. Tomará un poco más de tiempo para que eso sea posible.— Yue presiona una mano contra su pecho. —Yo... arranqué a Yukito porque Tōya no merecía irse solo... y Yukito no podía seguir sin él. Él era la parte de mí que amaba muchísimo a Tōya.

Rin se apoya en la espalda de Yue. —Siento tu pérdida.

—He seguido adelante.— Yue dice suavemente, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Rin. —Lo extraño, pero lo amo. Estoy bien.

—Eso me alegra.— Le dice Rin suavemente, soltando el cabello de Yue. Sonríe. —Se ve bien en ti.

Yue estira una mano hacia atrás y tira de su trenza. —Lo hace. Gracias Rin. Por todo.

Rin le sonríe y no dice nada más. Las palabras no son necesarias.

* * *

Renzo apenas sofoca un bostezo mientras regresa a su habitación actual. —Aaah... maldita sea Kin-nii... loco bastardo.

A pesar de sus quejas, Renzo disfrutó de la loca unión de hermanos a la que Kinzō lo arrastró. Incluso si trajo algunos recuerdos incómodos de la última vez que hicieron algún tipo de "vínculo".

Renzo se estremece dramáticamente por eso. —No, de ninguna manera. Sin pensar en eso.

Abre la puerta de la habitación de invitados en la que se encuentra y se detiene, viendo a Rin sentado en su futón. Por un momento, olvida que está compartiendo con Rin, luego hace clic. —¡Aah! Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?— Pregunta Renzo, entrando y mirando a su alrededor lo mejor que puede a pesar de la oscuridad.

El susurro de las sábanas se escucha cuando Rin cambia su posición. —No. Es solo que acabo de recordar algo, así que te estaba esperando.

—¿Qué cosa?— Pregunta Renzo, quitándose la camiseta y buscando su pijama. Se detiene, de repente consciente de que Rin está en la habitación, luego sigue adelante y termina de cambiarse. _«¡Ambos somos chicos y nos hemos visto más desnudos que esto!»_ Renzo se regaña a sí mismo, aunque aun así se sonroja.

—Uh... un regalo más.— Renzo se da vuelta para ver a Rin ofreciéndole un pequeño paquete. Acomodándose en el futón al lado de Rin, Renzo lo desenvuelve cuidadosamente lo mejor que puede en la oscuridad. Es suave, afelpado y pequeño. Confundido, Renzo toma su teléfono y usa la luz adjunta para verlo.

Es un pequeño gato de felpa azul, que en realidad es un colgante para celular. Parece que podría ser casero, al igual que el tanuki rosa de Rin. Inconscientemente, Renzo se sonroja. —Um...

—¿No te gusta?— Pregunta Rin, sonando preocupado.

Renzo sacude la cabeza. —Me gusta. Gracias.

Rin sonríe ampliamente. —¡Me alegro! Por alguna razón, me pareció perfecto para ti.

Renzo mira a Rin, apenas distinguiendo sus rasgos en la tenue luz y sonríe. —Es... se adapta.— _«Es como tú.»_ Piensa Renzo con cariño. _«Un gato azul para mí, un_ _tanuki_ _rosa»._

Rin sonríe y luego se acomoda en su futón. —Gracias. Ahora, es tarde, así que será mejor dormirnos, ¿verdad?

—Sí... buenas noches Rin.— Dice Renzo suavemente, las palabras tienen un sabor dulce en su lengua.

—Buenas noches Renzo.

Pero el sonido de _eso_ es aún más dulce y es con una sonrisa maravillada en su rostro que Renzo se acomoda en su futón para dormir, aún con el pequeño gato en la mano mientras lo hace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1) La canción que estaba cantando Rin es Jingle Bells Rock, debatí mucho sobre si dejar esa parte en inglés o no, al final termine poniéndola en español como vieron, pero aquí les dejo la parte que canto Rin en inglés:
> 
> What a bright time,  
> it's the right time  
> to rock the night away  
> jingle bell time  
> is a swell time  
> to go gliding in a one-horse sleigh.
> 
> Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
> jingle around the clock  
> mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat  
> that's the jingle bell rock.
> 
> Notas: Traigo este capítulo casi un día tarde pero su longitud compensa el retraso(?
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	49. Chapter 49

Renzo puede escuchar el sonido de pasos y la puerta de su habitación abriéndose. —¡Oi, levántate Renzo!

Por supuesto, Renzo solo gruñe y rueda lejos de la luz, sin querer despertarse. La luz de la habitación es encendida, haciéndole soltar un gruñido y acurrucarse más profundamente. Puede escuchar algunas risitas desde arriba, pero las ignora.

—Oh qué lindo.— Ese tono burlón le hace prestarle atención, especialmente cuando Kinzō agrega. —Ustedes son terriblemente dulces.

Renzo finalmente abre los ojos y se encuentra mirando a la cara de Rin. De nuevo. _«¡Maldición, pensé que habíamos movido los_ _futones_ _!»_

Pero no, los futones de alguna manera migraron de regreso. Renzo se retuerce, preguntándose cómo desenredarse de Rin, especialmente porque el medio demonio tiene su cola envuelta alrededor del torso de Renzo. Eso definitivamente no está diseñado para ser algo fácil de lo cual salir.

Y, solo para añadir leña al fuego, un flash es disparado y Renzo se da vuelta para ver a Kinzō sosteniendo su teléfono y sonriéndole locamente.

_«Muy bien. Estás muerto»_ piensa Renzo, mirando a Kinzō tan venenosamente que, aunque todavía está técnicamente atrapado, Kinzō adquiere una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Una buena idea, ya que en ese momento Rin estira las cinco extremidades y libera a Renzo, lo que le permite trepar y lanzarse tras de Kinzō mientras Rin se frota el ojo y se pregunta adormilado qué está pasando.

**Capítulo 49: Un Cumpleaños Peligroso**

Lucifer deja el archivo y se frota la frente mientras intenta contener el dolor de cabeza que parece determinado a atormentarlo. —No tiene sentido.

—¿Qué no tiene sentido?— Pregunta Natsuko, flotando a su lado. —Oh, eso es sobre Onii-chan ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No tiene sentido.— Dice Lucifer después de un momento, recostándose en su silla. —Rin no debería ser así. Él es... confuso. Es el hijo del padre y, sin embargo...

—No lo creo.— Natsuko se encoge de hombros ante la mirada perpleja de Lucifer. —Onii-chan es Onii-chan. Él siempre ha sido así. Y no creo que sea _su_ hijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Pregunta Lucifer, mirando a Natsuko casi sospechosamente.

Ella se encoge de hombros, flotando lejos de él y hacia una de las estanterías de esta oficina. —Solo tienes libros aburridos, ¿no?

Un golpe en la puerta hace que Lucifer se gire para mirarla. —Adelante.

Zoya entra con cautela, obviamente sin estar segura de que sea bienvenida. Sus ojos parpadean alrededor de la habitación, antes de finalmente decidirse por Lucifer. Hace una reverencia. —Comandante, hay un informe que necesita ver.

Lucifer asiente. —Muy bien.

Zoya se adentra en la oficina con cuidado y le entrega la tablet con el informe, tomando una posición de descanso mientras Lucifer examina el informe. Ella no ve como Natsuko flota hacia ella y le da una suave sonrisa. Se contrae cuando un extraño viento frío pasa junto a ella, apenas resistiendo el impulso de ver de dónde vino.

Lucifer deja la tablet sobre el escritorio y se levanta. —Fue sabio que me trajeras esto. Deseo hablar con quien descubrió esto. Ahora.

* * *

—Buenos días dormilón.— Shirō se burla de Rin mientras este camina hacia la mesa y se sienta. —Y feliz cumpleaños.

Rin parpadea confundido por un momento, luego sonríe. —Oh, cierto.— Él mira a Yukio, quien le devuelve la sonrisa. —Es nuestro cumpleaños.

—Sí, y no hay nada especial planificado.— Les dice Shirō, yendo a por su desayuno. —Excepto por otra deliciosa cena, por lo que todos vendrán a cenar. Ustedes pueden pensar en algo que quieran hacer.

—Um... Nii-san...— Yukio mira a Rin un poco nervioso. —Shiemi-san me preguntó si me gustaría ir con ella a un espectáculo que encontró...

Rin sonríe, viendo cuán rojo es Yukio. —¿Como una cita?— Agita las cejas mientras Yukio se sonroja más. —Por supuesto. Encontraré algo más que hacer. Deberíamos tomarlo con calma hoy. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo de tiempo para pasar juntos.

—Eso también estaría bien.— Le dice Yukio suavemente, luego mira hacia otra mesa, donde Renzo está con su familia. Sus orejas están sospechosamente rojas y Yukio sabe que escuchó que Rin está libre hoy. Apenas sofocando una sonrisa, Yukio se concentra en su desayuno y se pregunta si Renzo finalmente tendrá el valor suficiente para hacer algo respecto a sus sentimientos por Rin.

* * *

Renzo duda, merodeando frente a la habitación donde sabe que está Rin. Actualmente se encuentra en la cocina, ayudando alegremente al resto del personal y a Torako a cocinar y limpiar, todo a pesar de las protestas de que es su cumpleaños y que debe descansar.

_«Él_ ** _está_** _descansando.»_ Piensa Renzo, divertido. « _A Rin no hay nada nada que le guste hacer más que cocinar»._

Finalmente, respirando profundamente, Renzo asoma la cabeza por la pequeña cortina sobre la cocina. Está agarrando una pequeña bolsa contra su pecho que contiene dos artículos especiales dentro y casi puede sentir un extraño resplandor de las entradas en su bolsillo. —¿Oye, Rin? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Rin parpadea, volteándose desde el mostrador donde está preparando algún tipo de repostería. —¿Por supuesto?

Dejando a un lado su delantal, Rin sale de la cocina y mira a Renzo con ojos curiosos. —¿Qué pasa?

—Um...— Renzo le tiende las entradas a Rin, sorprendiéndolo. —Hay una buena película en este cine. Pensé que podría gustarte. Y luego podríamos pasar por este lindo lugar de ramen, todavía está abierto y es muy bueno.

Rin mira fijamente a Renzo por un largo momento, tanto tiempo que Renzo comienza a ponerse nervioso. Entonces sonríe. —¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso suena divertido! Déjame terminar en la cocina.

—Está bien.— Renzo observa a Rin regresar a la cocina y escucha los sonidos de las damas que trabajan allí haciéndole preguntas y a Rin explicando alegremente. Renzo deja escapar un gran suspiro y se desploma contra la pared.

—Muy bien... paso uno completo...— Renzo suspira. —Ahora para el paso dos...

* * *

Yukio apenas resiste el sonrojarse mientras Shiemi habla alegremente sobre el espectáculo que acaban de ver. Su sonrisa alegre y presencia feliz es, como siempre, un consuelo para él.

—¡Oh! ¡Parece un lugar encantador para ir a comer!— Shiemi hace un gesto hacia una cafetería que puede ver en la calle frente a ellos y Yukio sigue la línea de su mano. Le recuerda vagamente a la que había en casa, Lavender, donde Rin solía trabajar.

—Sí, lo parece.— Yukio sonríe y sigue a Shiemi, feliz de haberle dicho sí a Shiemi.

Incluso si es solo como amigos, Shiemi sigue siendo alguien con quien se siente muy en paz. Y después de todo lo que ha sucedido este año, necesita esa paz.

* * *

—¡Eso fue asombroso!— Vitorea Rin, agitando sus manos con entusiasmo. Su cola parece casi imitar sus manos, dando vueltas casi igual de enérgicamente. Renzo no puede evitar sonreír y reírse ante la alegría de Rin, tan feliz como él por la alegría que brota de él.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. No estaba seguro si te gustarían las viejas películas de samurai.— Renzo se encoge levemente de hombros.

Rin se vuelve hacia él, brillando. —¡Oh, me encantan! ¡El estilo es tan, tan... es tan genial!

Renzo le sonríe a Rin ante eso. —Eso es genial. Ahora, veamos...— Renzo comprueba la hora en su teléfono. —Todavía tenemos tiempo de ir al lugar de ramen. ¿Quieres ir? Creo que deberíamos adelantarnos a la multitud si nos movemos rápido.

Rin asiente, todavía brillando y emocionado. —Oh, sí. ¡Estoy hambriento!

Renzo siente que le duele la cara de tanto sonreír, pero no puede evitarlo. Tarareando una alegre canción, lleva a Rin a su lugar favorito de ramen, esperando llegar a tiempo para que puedan comer allí.

Pero si no pueden, también tiene un plan de respaldo en mente.

* * *

La nariz de Ryuuji es lo que lo atrae a la cocina, el dulce olor de algo horneado lo hace sentir curiosidad. Asomando la cabeza, se sorprende al ver a Izumo allí dentro, preparando un poco de glaseado en un tazón mientras se hornea un pastel en el horno.

—No sabía que podías hornear.— Dice Ryuuji, entrando en la cocina.

Izumo resopla. —Es algo que hago a veces. No a menudo.

—Huele bien.— Ofrece Ryuuji después de un momento. —Sin embargo, estoy un poco sorprendido, ya que nunca pareciste capaz de cocinar.

—Cocinar no es lo mismo que hornear.— Izumo resopla. —Son muy diferentes. Hornear es mucho más preciso que cocinar, por lo que se deben seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—Je. Y las instrucciones son más fáciles de entender.— Ryuuji se apoya contra la pared y observa mientras Izumo continúa con el glaseado, formando otro lote más colorido para las decoraciones. —Entonces, esto es para los hermanos Okumura, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más necesitaría un pastel?— Izumo pone los ojos en blanco y luego mira a Ryuuji. —Todavía siento como si les debiera algo por...— Izumo mira hacia abajo por un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

—Está bien.— Ryuuji se encoge de hombros ante la expresión sorprendida de Izumo. —Estoy seguro de que a ambos les gustará.

—¿Sabes qué, Gorila? realmente has cambiado.— Comenta Izumo. —En realidad te has vuelto menos gorila.

—Escucha...— comienza Ryuuji, con su ojo contrayéndose.

Las disputas llenan el aire de la cocina, algo que hace que Torako sonría y esconda su sonrisa detrás de su manga. Es agradable ver a Ryuuji llevarse bien con los demás.

* * *

Ruby termina de tragar su sake, dejando escapar un gran jadeo una vez que ha terminado. —¡Aaah, es un sake encantador el que tienen aquí!

—Increíble... ¿tiene que ver con tu naturaleza el que todavía estés sobria?— Pregunta Shirō, mirando a Shura, quien está hipando y soltando unas cuantas risas tontas debido a todo el sake que ha bebido. —Eres la única que bebe tanto y, sin embargo...

—Je. Bueno, esa es mi naturaleza.— Ruby dice alegremente. —Es divertido, puedo disfrutar el sabor y sorprender a la gente con lo mucho que puedo beber.

—Lo disfrutas demasiado.— Señala Ying Hua, sorbiendo su té. Luego se vuelve hacia Spinel, quien está comiendo un poco de takoyaki. —¿Estás bien allí?

—Sí.— Spinel lame las chuletas y se inclina hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus ancas —¿Hay más?

Ruby se ríe. —¡Cuidado, vas a terminar tan glotón como Kerberos si sigues así!

Kero le da una mirada aguda por eso, una a la cual hace eco Spinel, luego se anima cuando se coloca más takoyaki en la mesa para que él y Spinel lo compartan.

—Oooh, eso me recuerda que Spinel puede emborracharse. ¡Con azúcar!— Ruby se ríe de sus expresiones, Yaozō en particular le da a Spinel una mirada extraña ante eso. El guardián gatuno se pone rígido ante eso e incluso parece algo avergonzado por el recordatorio.

—Bueno, Eriol Hiiragizawa tenía un... interesante sentido del humor.— Recuerda Ying Hua, suspirando ligeramente. _«Por lo que escuché, aparentemente lo heredó de su encarnación anterior...»_

—¡Lo tenía, definitivamente lo tenía!— Ruby aplaude. Luego se vuelve hacia Yaozō, sonriéndole. —¿Sabes?, estoy muy impresionada de cómo nunca perdiste el control.

Yaozō parpadea. —¿Disculpa?

—¡De tu magia!— Ruby agita su mano, sin darse cuenta de cómo Yaozō se pone rígido ante eso. —Quiero decir, en serio, ¡toda tu familia tiene una magia bastante poderosa, pero nunca tuvieron incidentes donde se liberara! ¿Es por su contrato con Yamantaka?

—¿Magia?— Tatsuma mira a Yaozō. —¿Eso es cierto?

—Bueno, Renzo-kun tuvo que obtenerlo de algún lugar, ¿verdad?— Resopla Ruby, recostándose sobre sus manos. —Es un tema de linaje. Todos los Shima de sangre tienen magia en ellos. Aunque, probablemente gracias a esos malditos Illuminati, Hitomi-san también la tiene ahora.

Hitomi intercambia una mirada con Yaozō ante eso, entrecerrando su mirada ante lo culpable que se ve ahora. —¿Oh?

—Es por eso que ustedes pueden ver demonios naturalmente, ¿verdad?— Ruby le da una sonrisa traviesa a Yaozō. —No necesitan una mashō. Y, ahora que lo pienso, probablemente también es por eso que obtuvieron el contrato...

Yaozō mira hacia la mesa, sin querer encontrarse con la mirada de los demás. Uwabami suspira, frotándose la cabeza. —¿No pudiste habernos dicho antes?

—Muchos de nuestros registros se perdieron con el paso del tiempo. Todo lo que sabíamos era que podíamos ver demonios de forma natural y que el contrato de Yamantaka se había construido para protegernos de los demonios que se sentían atraídos por nosotros.— Explica Yaozō con un suspiro. —También hacían hincapié en mantenerlo en secreto.

—Whoops.— Ruby se ríe un poco. —¡Lo siento por eso!

Sekki suspira, mirando su propio sake y los bocadillos en su plato. _«¿Por qué no me sorprende...?»_

Ruby siempre ha sido así. Ella lo sabe bien gracias a Yue y sus recuerdos de ella. La mayoría de los cuales tienen mucha irritación cariñosa adjunta.

* * *

Rin sorbe los fideos del tazón frente a él con un aura feliz a su alrededor. —¡Esto sabe bien!— O eso es lo que intenta decir, el resultado es mucho más confuso gracias a su boca llena.

Renzo apoya su cabeza en su mano, sonriéndole a Rin. —Me alegro de que te guste.

El puesto de ramen definitivamente está abarrotado en este punto, aunque tuvieron la suerte de llegar justo a tiempo para poder obtener un asiento sin la espera súper larga en una fila, la cual generalmente estaría incluida. Renzo toma sus propios palillos y comienza a comer su propio ramen, feliz de disfrutar su comida junto a Rin.

—Es muy bueno.— Rin se lame los labios y se ve pensativo, obviamente considerando qué es lo que podría tener el caldo y los fideos para saber tan bien. —Este es un lugar asombroso. ¡Y con verdadero ramen de Kyōto además!

Renzo se ríe. —Prefiero la versión de Kyōto a lo que vende True Cross.— Renzo sorbe algunos fideos propios, el sabor hace que su lengua casi hormiguee.

—Somos muy afortunados de haber conseguido un poco.— Rin sonríe, luego se concentra en su tazón.

Renzo levanta la vista de su propio tazón para ver a Rin felizmente comiendo un poco más de su ramen, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando ve cuánto está comiendo Rin. —¿Quieres más?

—¡Oh, sí!— A continuación, Rin duda. —Digo... ¿si eso está bien?

—Sí, puedo pagarlo.— Dice Renzo alegremente, mirando su propio tazón. Él mismo no va a comer más que un solo tazón, por lo que definitivamente puede permitirse otro tazón o más para Rin. Haciéndole señas a un camarero, ordena otro tazón para Rin con eso en mente, Rin se anima ante el tipo de ramen por el que opta Renzo.

—Gracias.— Rin le sonríe un poco más a Renzo, dejando a un lado su cuenco vacío. Luego parpadea ante la pequeña caja que se le entregó. —¿Uh? ¿Esto es para mí?

—Bueno, es tu cumpleaños...— Renzo se sonroja levemente, evitando la mirada de Rin. El ruido del puesto de ramen llena el aire, todos son tan ruidosos que no hay forma de que puedan escuchar una conversación privada.

—¡Oh! Tú... no tenías que hacerlo.— Rin se sonroja, mirando torpemente a Renzo. —Pero, bueno...— Abre cuidadosamente la caja y mira fijamente la simple pero opulenta cadena dentro. —¿Esto...?

—Bueno, noté que la cadena para tu Llave se está volviendo vieja y desgastándose. Y has tenido que repararla más de una vez, ¿verdad?— Ante el asentimiento de Rin, Renzo le da una suave sonrisa y continúa: —Es por eso que pensé que una bonita cadena sería algo bueno para darte.

—Oh... gracias... woah, ¿esto es plata real?— Pregunta Rin, sorprendido, mientras saca la cadena. —¿Cómo pudiste pagarlo?

—Plata esterlina y bueno...— Renzo muestra una sonrisa menguante. —Me pagaron bastante por mi trabajo anterior. Pensé que sería mejor darle un buen uso a ese dinero.

—Gracias.— Rin alza su vieja cadena de su cuello y desliza fuera la Llave. Renzo observa atentamente mientras Rin pasa cuidadosamente la Llave a través de la nueva cadena y luego la balancea sobre su cuello, enganchándola fácilmente en la parte posterior. La Llave ahora cuelga sobre su pecho y Rin le sonríe. —Se ve bien.

—¡Me alegra que te guste!— Renzo sonríe ante eso, mientras Rin mete la vieja cadena en su bolsillo. En ese punto, el próximo cuenco de ramen de Rin se aproxima, el cual Rin agarra ansiosamente para devorarlo. Riéndose un poco, la garganta de Renzo se seca ligeramente mientras reflexiona sobre que este podría ser el mejor momento para confesarse. También se encuentra pensando en el otro paquete que trajo consigo, el que hace enrojecer sus oídos solo de pensar en ello, especialmente con la historia que Ying Hua adjuntó a algo que de otra manera podría ser simple.

—Uh... Rin... sobre... sobre tú... y yo...— comienza Renzo, vacilante. Rin lo mira, parpadeando confundido con fideos colgando de su boca.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta Rin, algo amortiguado por los fideos.

—Uh... tú... me gus-

Rin deja caer su cuenco de ramen, el cuenco cruje frente a él y el caldo se filtra sobre la mesa. Renzo no tiene la oportunidad de preguntar qué pasa antes de que eso también lo abrume.

Y ahí es cuando empiezan los gritos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	50. Chapter 50

Abruma al mundo entero. En todas partes, las personas dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo y sienten la sensación de un gran temor golpearlos. Se filtra especialmente a aquellos sensibles o ya susceptibles a cosas que normalmente serían invisibles.

Se arrastra por las espinas de las personas y les hace temblar, les hace mirar de nuevo lo que los rodea. Les revela cosas que antes no podían ver o creer, revela los demonios al mundo entero.

Mephisto deja caer su taza de té sobre su escritorio, la porcelana fina se rompe y el té se filtra en la madera. Tose, violentamente, sobre su mano, retrocediendo para ver sangre goteando de sus dedos.

Levanta la mirada y sabe muy bien lo que acaba de suceder, sin saber por qué o cómo es que pasó.

La Puerta ha sido liberada del sello.

Y ahora todo cambiará. Permanentemente.

**Capítulo 50: Puerta del Fin**

Ying Hua es la primera en salir del Toraya, arrojándose a través de las puertas y deteniéndose en medio de la calle para mirar al cielo. Un cielo oscuro y amenazante, y no de una manera tormentosa.

Miles y miles de demonios han llenado el cielo, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ellos. Las personas señalan y se preguntan por ellos, tratando de adivinar lo que están viendo.

—Oh, esto no es bueno.— Dice Shirō, mirando lo que está por encima de todos ellos. Frunce el ceño ante su teléfono, el cual sigue sonando sin respuesta. —No puedo contactar con la sede.

—Con los demonios fuera y con tal fuerza, no me sorprende.— Dice Yaozō suavemente. Se vuelve hacia Hitomi. —Vuelve adentro con Yumi. Debería ser más seguro.

Ella asiente, pidiéndole suavemente que sea cuidadoso y recoge a Yumi en sus brazos, llevándola de vuelta adentro, mirando preocupada detrás de ella más de una vez mientras lo hace.

—Entonces. Supongo que tenemos que luchar contra ellos antes de que podamos hacer algo más.— Dice Tatsuma casualmente, sacando sus cuentas de oración budistas y haciendo todo lo posible mentalmente para recordar los cánticos que posee y puede usar en esta situación.

—Si.— Concuerda Shirō, luego mira al grupo que lo rodea. —Y también tenemos que proteger a los civiles.

—Maravilloso.— Ryuuji se frota la frente y luego asiente. —Tengo mi bazuca adentro, iré a buscarla.

—Mejor hazlo rápido.— Le aconseja Shirō, justo antes de que la primera ola de atacantes demoníacos llegue a ellos.

Y entonces no hay espacio para las palabras.

* * *

Es imposible que haya alguien que no se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Así que Rayo no es diferente, maldiciendo mientras mira por la ventana y ve la horda de demonios que ahora descienden sobre la Academia True Cross.

—Mierda. Incluso con la barrera...— Los ojos de Rayo se estrechan. —A este ritmo eso no durará. ¡Ustedes!— Señala a algunos de los maestros exorcistas junto a él, haciéndolos saltar. —¡Comiencen a moverse! Envien mensajes y hagan su mejor esfuerzo para coordinar a través de este miasma. ¡Estamos solos hasta que las comunicaciones se hayan despejado lo suficiente para permitir que sean adecuadas nuevamente!

Rápidamente se mueven para hacer lo que él dice, mientras Rayo se gira para mirar a los demonios con ojos intensos. Eso no se ve bien y lo deja preguntándose...

_«Maldita sea. ¿Qué pasó con esa barrera del tiempo en la Puerta?»_ Rayo aprieta los dientes. « _Y, en todo caso, ¿dónde está Sir_ _Pheles_ _?»._

* * *

Angel quiere maldecir enérgicamente, pero no se atreve delante de Tōdō. Él no se callará si lo hace. Estrechando los ojos y sintiendo las alas en su espalda –alas a las que _todavía_ se está adaptando– Angel se enfoca en la acumulación de demonios que ahora está entrando.

—¿Es solo aquí?— Pregunta Angel, mirando a uno de los Aria cercanos. Él sacude la cabeza.

—No lo sabemos. No podemos ponernos en contacto con nadie debido a este miasma.

—Dudo que solo sea aquí.— Tōdō señala la "nube" de demonios y el cómo se extiende sobre el horizonte. —Probablemente sea en todo el mundo.— Él, sorprendentemente, no está sonriendo por eso. Incluso él parece un poco abrumado por todos los peligrosos demonios que ahora vienen hacia Assiah.

—La Puerta.— Sisea Angel, mientras el pensamiento lo golpea. —Algo debe haber sucedido allí. ¡Maldita sea, Sir Pheles dijo que todavía teníamos _meses_!

—Yo no estaría seguro de que fuera su culpa.— Comenta Tōdō distraídamente, disparando bolas de fuego a algunos demonios que se acercan demasiado a él. A su alrededor, los exorcistas toman posiciones listas para la batalla y proceden a lanzarse contra las hordas de demonios con agua bendita, escrituras y armas descubiertas. —Esto parece extraño. Es muy extraño el que este sucediendo así. Debería haber sucedido más lento según los científicos a cargo de la Puerta.

—¿Y entonces qué fue lo que pasó?— Exige Angel, cortando un gran demonio con una de sus alas antes de apuñalar a otro con Caliburn.

Tōdō se encoge de hombros, incapaz de responder, y estalla en llamas para despejar un amplio terreno a su alrededor.

* * *

El oscuro cielo sobre ellos es verdaderamente horrible, pero especialmente para aquellos que son civiles y personas previamente ignorantes de lo que los rodea.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!— Exclama alguien, mirando hacia arriba con horror pegado en su rostro.

—Esto es algún tipo de sueño ¿verdad? ¡No... es una pesadilla!— Grita una chica de su edad, luciendo igual de aterrorizada.

—Si lo fuera, ¿no deberíamos no tener la misma pesadilla?— Su amiga le exige, agarrando su manga y sacudiendo su brazo.

Rin aprieta los dientes mientras el pánico aumenta. —Mantengan la calma. ¡Mantengan la calma!

El silencio llena el aire, todos se giran para mirar a Rin en estado de shock. Los cuencos de ramen en su mesa se derramaron y estrellaron contra el suelo, y Rin está parado allí con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa.

—Quédense adentro y no salgan sin importar lo que pase.— Les ordena Rin.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirnos que hacer?— Exige una mujer, algo histérica.

—¡Maa, maa... cálmate!— Dice Renzo, agitando sus manos. Le sonríe a la dama, saca su shakujō del interior de su chaqueta y lo vuelve a armar. —Días como este hacen que me alegre de nunca andar sin esto. Rin, ¿estás listo?

Rin asiente hacia él, luego se gira para mirar a los demás. —¡Estoy hablando en serio, quédense dentro!

Y con eso, se lanza afuera con Renzo cerca de él y una tienda llena de gente –muy llena de gente, ya que aquellos que anteriormente estaban haciendo fila entraron durante el pánico– mirándolo con expresiones sorprendidas.

Pero también, un toque de esperanza.

* * *

—No entiendo esto.— Zoya mira hacia arriba, algo asustada del enjambre de demonios incontrolables que desciende sobre su base aérea. —¿Por qué nos están atacando?

—Han sido agitados.— Dice Lucifer con calma, cerrando los ojos y enfocándose en su poder interior. —Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué. A menos que— mira a Zoya —tenga algo que ver con ese informe que me diste esta mañana.

Los ojos de Zoya se ensanchan. —¿Se refiere a sobre cómo la barrera en la Puerta se había debilitado estratégicamente en algunos lugares? Pero usted me dijo...

—No, yo no lo hice.— Lucifer entrecierra los ojos. _«Lo que deja...»_

—Satanás lo hizo.— Dice Natsuko, su voz suave y casi frágil. —Lucifer-san ... ¿estás seguro que _él_ quiere lo que tú quieres? ¿Qué estás haciendo todo lo posible para ese objetivo? ¿Qué lo que deseas se hará realidad con todo lo que has hecho? ¿Lo estás, Lucifer-san?

Lucifer no responde.

No puede. Aún no.

* * *

Una mujer grita, cubriéndose la cabeza y cayendo en la calle mientras un demonio alado se abalanza sobre ella. El sonido de una escopeta siendo disparada surge y después de un momento en el que no siente colmillos ni garras, la mujer levanta la vista para ver a Shirō apuntando con su escopeta donde estaba el demonio, antes de girar para disparar nuevamente.

—¡Ponte a cubierto! ¡Entra y cierra todas las puertas y ventanas!— Ordena Shirō, dirigiéndose a un grupo de demonios y lanzando una lata de agua bendita sobre ellos para hacerlos retroceder.

—¡S-sí!— Tartamudea, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y corriendo, medio tropezando.

Shirō aprieta los dientes y mira a su alrededor, viendo que Ryuuji había logrado construir una barrera para un grupo de civiles que está escoltando con cuidado. Konekomaru lleva otro grupo, mientras que la presencia de Shiemi es anunciada por el crujido de un árbol que brota en el medio de la calle e irradia energía anti-demonio que aleja a varios demonios. Un rayo de luz blanca proviene de Izumo y él sabe que el fuego proviene principalmente de los Tamer de la rama de Kyōto.

Mirando hacia arriba, ve a Ying Hua sobrevolando todo con su círculo mágico girando lentamente a sus pies. Dirige su báculo para atacar a varios demonios, mientras que Ruby y Spinel se lanzan entre la multitud de demonios a su alrededor, despejando caminos para todos y manteniendo a los demonios alejados de la espalda de Ying Hua.

Yue y Kerberos no se ven por ningún lado, pero Shirō sabe muy bien que es porque fueron a donde están Rin y Renzo para ayudarlos.

Shirō gruñe una maldición por lo bajo antes de cambiar a algo de escritura sagrada para exorcizar a un demonio particularmente desagradable.

Si así es aquí, ¿cómo es en todo el resto del mundo? ¿Mejor o peor?

* * *

Rin la da un puñetazo a un demonio, asándolo con sus llamas azules. Retrocede, chocando levemente contra la espalda de Renzo. Mirando a su alrededor, murmura algo grosero en voz baja sobre todos los demonios que hay aquí.

—Renzo... voy a intentar algo.— Dice Rin, Renzo lo mira. —Sin embargo, necesito que me compres tiempo para hacerlo.

—Por supuesto.— Renzo asiente y se enfoca en los demonios frente a él. —¿Cuánto necesitas?

—¡Tanto como puedas darme!— Rin vuelve a saltar a la refriega, abriéndose paso a través del grupo de demonios golpeándolos con Kurikara y esquivando otro golpe. Liberándose de la multitud, Rin corre hasta que alcanza un espacio despejado. Luego clava a Kurikara en la calle y adopta una postura, enfocándose en su magia interior.

Su círculo comienza a brillar, iluminando la calle y haciendo que algunos demonios más sabios comiencen a retroceder. Los que no lo hacen, terminan encontrando las llamas de Yamantaka o son golpeados por algo de la magia de Renzo, la cual forma picos de hielo para empalarlos.

Rin respira hondo y extiende los brazos. Una única Carta flota delante de él, brillando cada vez más cuanto más tiempo es sostenida por Rin.

Un demonio se lanza hacia él, Renzo lo ve demasiado tarde y maldice lo lejos que está. Una explosión de luz azul golpea al demonio, destruyéndolo y anunciando la aparición de Yue.

—¡¡Yue!— Jadea Renzo, sorprendido y aliviado por su presencia. Kerberos aterriza junto a él y Renzo gira para verlo. —Kerberos también...

—Ayudaremos a mantenerlos alejados de Rin.— Yue dice con firmeza, antes de saltar de nuevo al aire y concentrarse, reuniendo energía para sí mismo antes de enviarla a los demonios en el aire en forma de una ola de cristales afilados. En el suelo, Kerberos ruge fuego que provoca que los demonios griten de dolor mientras el fuego los devora.

Renzo golpea su báculo contra el suelo, empalando demonios con picos de hielo.

Y Rin respira hondo, abre los ojos y grita:

—¡HOPE!

Una luz brillante se dispara en el aire y se extiende sobre Kyōto, sobre Japón, sobre Asia... y sobre todo el mundo.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, después de que la luz se desvanece, los demonios se han ido y la gente vuelve a ponerse de pie, se limpia y comienzan las operaciones de socorro en caso de desastre en todo el mundo. Los periodistas hablan únicamente de este incidente y muchos hacen preguntas sobre lo que sucedió. Y, ¿qué eran esos atacantes, esos monstruos, que vinieron tras de todos ellos...?

Rin mira hacia el cielo, actualmente libre de demonios, y siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

—¿Rin?— Pregunta Renzo suavemente, tocando su hombro gentilmente. —¿Estás bien?

Rin sacude la cabeza. —Estoy bien, pero...

Rin traga saliva y mira a Renzo con ojos preocupados. —Esto es sólo el comienzo. La Puerta se ha abierto. Todo comienza aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo cinco capítulos más...
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	51. Chapter 51

Mephisto no está de buen humor. De hecho, uno podría dejar constancia para decir que está de un humor muy desagradable y apto para difundirlo también.

Shura se contrae mientras él sigue quejándose un poco más. —¡Oh, cállate! ¡Descansa un poco antes de que tenga que llamar a Rin para noquearte de una forma u otra!

Mephisto sorbe por la nariz, acurrucándose más profundamente en su cama ridículamente esponjosa y frunciéndole el ceño a Shura. —¡Mi barrera no debería haberse roto ayer! ¡Había preparado las cosas con cuidado para que no lo hiciera hasta mucho después! ¡Y ahora se espera que regrese al servicio mañana, a pesar de que la reacción violenta de la ruptura me hizo daño!

— _Todos_ tienen que volver al trabajo mañana.— Le espeta Shura. —¡Los Illuminati se están moviendo hacia la Puerta y se están haciendo preparativos para ir a la guerra! ¡No eres nadie especial aquí, maldito demonio!

Mephisto murmura algo poco halagador sobre Shura y el Vaticano en voz baja. —Bueno, ¿no deberían estar considerando quién podría haberle hecho algo a esa barrera? ¡Es una lista muy corta!

—Lista corta o no, no tenemos tiempo.— Shura cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —¡Comenzaremos a pelear mañana, así que duérmete maldita sea!

Se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta de golpe detrás de ella, haciendo que Mephisto se estremezca cuando derriba varias cosas sobre las paredes y mesas, haciendo que todo lo demás traquetee en gran medida.

—Siempre igual esa mujer...— Mephisto suspira, sonriendo levemente y recostándose en la cama, obligándose a dormir para recuperarse del daño que le fue inflingido. Como dijo Shura, ahora realmente están en guerra.

No puede evitar sentirse en conflicto con eso en mente.

**Capítulo 51: Luz Reveladora**

Zoya toca suavemente la puerta. Después de que le dicen que se le permite entrar, la abre con cuidado y entra. Sus ojos recorren la oficina, antes de finalmente posarse sobre Lucifer, quien está cerrando un libro.

—Señor, pronto encontraremos un lugar para aterrizar. Sin embargo, debido a la interferencia de la Puerta, tendremos que aterrizar fuera de su área de alcance.— Le informa Zoya, enderezándose.

—Eso es comprensible. No es algo que pueda evitarse.— Lucifer mira hacia un lado y luego de vuelta a Zoya. —¿Y sobre la Orden?

—Ya han estado rotando patrullas allí, intentando contener a los demonios incluso antes del incidente de ayer. Lo más probable es que estén listos para nosotros.— Dice Zoya, con cierta reticencia.

—Nuevamente, eso no es sorprendente. ¿Hay algo más que informar?— Pregunta Lucifer suavemente.

Zoya duda. Su mirada recorre la habitación, pero una vez más no puede ver lo que Lucifer ve. —... no Comandante. No hay nada más.

—Muy bien. Iré a supervisar los preparativos una vez que hayamos aterrizado.— Lucifer se recuesta en su asiento. —Puedes retirarte.— Hace una pausa, mirando a Zoya por un momento. —Sería mejor si te tomaras un tiempo para descansar un poco. No te ves muy bien.

Zoya logra tartamudear un sí y saludarlo antes de irse, sorprendida de que él notara algo así. Con la mente girando alrededor de eso, no puede entender qué hizo que Lucifer cambiara en tan poco tiempo.

_«Pero, voy a ir a descansar un poco.»_ Zoya mira su reloj y asiente ante lo que ve allí. _«Puedo dormir al menos un poco antes de que todo comience...»._

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta anuncia la presencia de Shirō. —¿Terminaron de empacar?

—Si.— Corean Rin y Yukio, justo terminando de cerrar sus bolsos.

Shirō les da una pequeña sonrisa. —Eso es bueno. Vengan aquí, Tsukishiro-san tiene algo que quiere darles a todos ustedes antes de que se vayan.

Yukio parpadea confundido, mientras que Rin se percata de lo que está hablando y sacude la cabeza, sonriendo.

Pronto se demuestra que tenía razón, ya que a todos los exwires y a Yukio se les entregan uniformes especiales que Sekki creó para ellos, sorprendiéndolos a todos. A excepción de Rin, quien simplemente le agradece a Sekki alegremente.

—Espera... ¿qué es esto?— Ryuuji mira a Sekki, sorprendido.

Sekki le da una suave sonrisa. —Considérenlos amuletos de la suerte. Una promesa de que regresarán. Me han dicho que espere a la llegada de la tercera ola, así que no puedo estar allí para ayudar y proteger sus espaldas. Tampoco Yue, no hasta mucho después. Esto...— Ella hace un gesto a lo que les dio. —Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Los adolescentes digieren esto, luego Shiemi le sonríe suavemente. —Gracias Tsukishiro-san. Iré a cambiarme ahora mismo.

Los demás murmuran en acuerdo, con Rin yendo delante para encontrar un lugar donde cambiarse, y Sekki deja escapar un suave suspiro de alivio. Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, Sekki espera que los atuendos que creó realmente ayuden y los traigan a todos sanos y salvos al final.

Después de todo, los diseñó teniendo en mente tanto a cada persona como a sus talentos, habilidades y ubicación en la batalla.

* * *

Shiemi se cierne donde puede ver a Rin haciendo el bento en la cocina, dudando sobre lo que debería hacer.

—Vamos Shiemi, entra.— Dice Rin finalmente, mirándola con una sonrisa. —Sea lo que sea, puedes hablar conmigo.

Shiemi respira hondo y entra, coloca cuidadosamente a Amaimon en el mostrador frente a Rin. Rin deja a un lado sus utensilios, mirando a Amaimon cuidadosamente. —Um... Amaimon-san quiere pedirte algo.

—Quiero recuperar mi poder.— Amaimon no podría ser más contundente al respecto. —Quiero poder pelear. Lucharé de tu lado. Lucharé contra los Illuminati.

Rin arquea una ceja ante eso. —¿Estás seguro? Eso es luchar contra Lucifer, ¿sabes?

—Sí.— Seguidamente, Amaimon sacude la cabeza. —Pero de todos modos él nunca me agrado mucho. Quiero pelear de tu lado, del lado de Shiemi.

Rin mira a la Tamer rubia ante la mención de Shiemi. _«Me pregunto qué pasó allí...»_ Mirando más de cerca al pequeño demonio que tiene delante, Rin finalmente siente que comprende y tiene que cubrir su sonrisa. _«Eso es sorprendente y al mismo tiempo no lo es..._ _Shiemi_ _es muy dulce»._

—Bien. Confiaré en ti con esto. Pero tendrás que trabajar con Mephisto para saber dónde y cómo lucharás.— Le advierte Rin, sacando la Carta. —Oh, Shiemi, ¿te importaría ponerlo en el suelo? Pronto será demasiado grande para el mostrador.

—¡Ah, s-sí!— Shiemi se ríe, luciendo feliz mientras recoge con cuidado a Amaimon por última vez. —¡Debes estar muy feliz, Amaimon-san, podrás volver a ser del tamaño correcto!

Amaimon la mira fijamente, mientras ella cuidadosamente lo deja en el piso y retrocede.

Rin sonríe. —¡Little, devuelve a Amaimon a su tamaño y poder adecuados!

Una luz brillante estalla y el repentino cambio en la presión del aire es la única advertencia que reciben antes de que Amaimon esté parado allí, quitándose el polvo de la ropa y mirando a su alrededor con interés. Flexiona las manos y _sonríe_.

—Gracias.— Le dice.

Rin sonríe. Es eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que confirma que ya es hora de que Amaimon recupere sus poderes.

* * *

Rin tiembla y tira de su chaqueta más cerca de sí mismo mientras se acerca a la llanura rusa que rodea la Puerta. Además de que hace un frío increíble –especialmente teniendo en cuenta la temporada– el miasma aquí es súper denso. Un simple vistazo demuestra que las vacunas y las máscaras son comunes para hacer frente a la abrumadora cantidad de miasma.

—Bueno, esto va a ser difícil.— Murmura Rin, tirando de uno de sus guantes mientras mira a su alrededor.

—No es broma.—Murmura Ryuuji, enterrando su nariz en su bufanda. —Nos trajeron aquí. No deberíamos estar aquí a menos que la situación sea jodidamente terrible.

—No puede ser más terrible que el posible fin del mundo, ¿verdad?— Dice Renzo, tratando de traer algo de luz a la situación. No tiene el resultado deseado bajo el aire aún más frio, todos centrados en lo horrible que se ve el lugar.

—¡Oi! ¿Ustedes son parte de los refuerzos de la Rama Japonesa?— Un exorcista les grita, agitando su mano en alto.

—¡Sí!— Le responde Shiemi.

—¡Vengan aquí! ¡Averiguaremos dónde los necesitan!— Grita el exorcista.

Todos se miran los unos a los otros –deseando brevemente que los exwires no sean separados y enviados solos, excepto por el espeluznante de Takara– y luego se dirigen al exorcista que los llamó.

Solo Rin se demora, voltea la cabeza hacia atrás y mira hacia donde sabe que está la Puerta, siente su estómago girar y retorcerse, y ni siquiera la suave voz consoladora de Kero en su oído le quita el miedo.

* * *

Chispas de luz viajan de sus manos para formar un pequeño triángulo que flota en el aire. Renzo mantiene su posición por un momento más, el triángulo arde brevemente, antes de relajarse y retroceder. El triángulo –el encanto protector– se mantiene incluso cuando se aleja de él.

Renzo se limpia el sudor de la frente y mira alrededor para ver a Rin discutiendo con otro exorcista sobre la colocación exacta de ciertas cosas. Especialmente cuando se trata de agua bendita, que es un riesgo definitivo para los demonios aliados como él.

A continuación, Renzo se voltea para mirar hacia el horizonte y siente su estómago retorcerse. Llegó el informe de que los Illuminati ya casi están aquí, lo que significa que la guerra realmente comenzará pronto.

En este momento, el plan es evitar que lleguen a la Puerta, la cual obviamente es el objetivo de los Illuminati. Fuera de eso, Renzo no sabe mucho.

_«_ _Pero...»_ Renzo mira a Rin nuevamente y siente un ligero escalofrío recorrer su columna, recordando una increíble presión y el estar luchando arduamente para sobrevivir, con Rin a sus espaldas. _«Si se parece en algo a ese sueño... no puede ser bueno...»._

* * *

Rin palmea el suelo, cierra los ojos y se enfoca en la energía que fluye debajo de él. Luego asiente y retrocede, abriendo los ojos mientras se pone de pie. —Eso debería bastar.

—¿Qué es exactamente 'eso'?— El exorcista a su lado pregunta, sonando cauteloso y curioso.

Rin sonríe. —En caso de que las cosas salgan realmente mal, eso debería ayudar mucho.— Rin mira detrás de ellos hacia la Puerta de Gehenna, sintiendo su amenaza y estremeciéndose ligeramente. Luego se da vuelta cuando siente otra presencia y frunce el ceño.

—Ellos están aquí.— Dice Rin suavemente.

Por un momento el exorcista junto a él no comprende, luego lo hace y sus ojos se ensanchan. Llamando al resto de los exorcistas ubicados aquí, todos comienzan a prepararse verdaderamente para la batalla que está sobre ellos.

* * *

Los Illuminati no se sorprenden al ver la variedad de exorcistas esperándolos, listos para la batalla y más que dispuestos a detener su progreso. Posiblemente con sus vidas.

—¿Lucifer-san?— Pregunta Natsuko suavemente, sonando preocupada.

Lucifer duda por un momento, luego ordena: —Traten de mantener las bajas al mínimo.

—¿Señor?— Zoya pregunta con suavidad.

Lucifer asiente. —Cuantos menos mueran, mejor.

Zoya lo considera por un momento, luego le da un firme saludo en respuesta. —Sí señor. Comunicaré eso.

Y así comienza la batalla.

* * *

Kinzō se tarda unos momentos en reconocer al tipo que tiene delante. Especialmente porque no está seguro de que haya sido él quien lo pateó en esa base Illuminati.

Él, sin embargo, definitivamente es uno de esos gemelos imbéciles que dijeron esas cosas sobre su hermanito y _sobre_ _joderlos_.

Gemelo Alemán # 1 grita mientras esquiva el ataque de Kinzō, luego se ríe. —Oh, hola. Parece que viviste. Agradable.— Sus dientes son afilados y dolorosamente blancos.

Kinzō gruñe. —¡Te voy a romper en pedazos!

—¿Oh? ¿Lo harás? ¿Eres idiota?— Se ríe, burlonamente y en voz alta, volviendo a la posición de batalla con una sonrisa divertida.

—Si. Lo haré.— Kinzō gruñe y su shakujō se enciende a medida que se acerca al enemigo que tiene delante.

Chispas y llamas vuelan al primer golpe y una oleada de movimientos van y vienen mientras luchan, ambos decididos a ganar por razones muy diferentes.

* * *

Ryuuji gruñe para sí mismo mientras recarga su bazuca, manteniéndose atrás mientras los Knight y los Dragoon salen al campo. En esta situación, sus habilidades son buenas principalmente para respaldo, protegiendo a las personas y exorcizando a ciertos demonios para igualar las cosas.

Es frustrante, pero se resigna, dispuesto a ello. _«No estoy listo para hacer algo más»._ Mira a Rayo, a quien está protegiendo actualmente mientras prepara algo especial. Una de las pocas cosas que tiene que en realidad toma tiempo.

_«Date prisa.»_ Reza, mirando hacia el campo de batalla una vez más y disparando para exorcizar a un grupo de demonios que vienen hacia ellos desde la Puerta, y esperando que salgan victoriosos de todo esto.

* * *

Rin se arroja al suelo, dirigiendo parte de su llama para cubrir otras mientras evita un golpe que, como mínimo, lo habría aturdido. Apretando los dientes y escupiendo un poco de sangre, Rin ordena a Thunder que golpee a su oponente, enviando al demonio al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Rin se levanta en ese momento y mira a su alrededor, tratando de detectar a cualquiera que conozca entre la multitud. Todo lo que puede ver es que en el suelo están cerca Yue y Kerberos, mientras que, en el aire, Ying Hua cubre a todos lo mejor que puede con la ayuda de sus guardianes.

Rin aprieta los dientes. _«¡Esto no terminará pronto!»_ Se agarra, mirando al cielo. Está empezando a oscurecer y se pregunta si la lucha irá a terminar cuando caiga la noche, y cae rápido aquí.

Otro atacante lo sacude de sus pensamientos y, maldiciendo, Rin se vuelve hacia este con una mirada fulminante. —¡Fuera de mi camino!

* * *

Jūzō golpea el rostro de su enemigo con su shakujō, gruñendo. —¡Eso es por mi hermano, imbécil!— Le gruñe, mientras arde por el fuego que hace descender sobre él.

Jūzō jadea mientras su enemigo, ese bastardo Strum o Thrun o como sea que se llame el tipo que recuerda de esa maldita base, se rostiza frente a él. Mirando a su alrededor, ve que la pelea parece haber entrado en una especie de extraña calma.

Posteriormente, Jūzō se da cuenta de que todos parecen estar mirando más allá del campamento base de la Orden y se da la vuelta para ver.

Palidece ante lo que ve. —Santo cielo.

Un torrente de demonios viene de la Puerta a medida que cae la noche, cubriendo el cielo en una masa de formas hostiles y grotescas.

Cuando se escucha el sonido de una bocina anunciando que hay que retirarse al campamento y meterse debajo de los escudos que hay allí, Jūzō no puede evitar sentirse aliviado y trota tan rápido como puede en su condición exhausta.

Detrás de él, oye una llamada surgir entre los Illuminati y se arriesga a mirar hacia atrás, parece que ellos también decidieron detenerse por la noche hasta que la cantidad de demonios se desvanezca a una cantidad más manejable.

* * *

—¡Rin!— Renzo se deja caer junto a Rin, quien levanta la vista desde donde está ayudando a repartir medicamentos y vendajes a los heridos. —¿Estás bien?— Los preocupados ojos marrones parpadean sobre la figura de Rin.

Rin logra sonreírle cansadamente. Se ve más pálido de lo habitual y estaba cubierto de suciedad y sangre, pero por lo demás está bien. —Estoy bien. Solo cansado.

—Yo también.— Renzo toma una de las bolsas de vendajes y se para junto a Rin, caminando junto a él para ayudar con la atención médica que necesitan muchas de las personas aquí. Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de cuántos. —Oye... ¿alguien murió?

Rin hace una pausa y niega con la cabeza. —No... extrañamente, los Illuminati se estaban conteniendo antes... como si se les ordenara que lo evitaran...— Rin frunce el ceño, como si estuviera contemplando eso. _«Si eso es cierto... mañana tengo que encontrar a Lucifer»._

Rin mira hacia la llanura, hacia el campamento de los Illuminati, y asiente para sí mismo, girándose para ponerse a trabajar y ayudar al resto. Definitivamente se enfrentará a Lucifer mañana.

Renzo no sabe lo que está pensando Rin, pero mira hacia dónde miró Rin y siente un escalofrío. Y de repente está muy preocupado por Rin.

* * *

La mañana siguiente comienza con una explosión y es solo gracias a los escudos instalados, y en gran medida a una buena cantidad de suerte, que nadie resulta herido y, en cambio, se ponen de pie de un salto, preparándose y listos para la batalla.

Ryuuji, en particular, maldice, saltando sobre un pie mientras lucha por ponerse sus botas. Renzo lo ignora lo mejor que puede, tratando de detectar a Rin.

Lo hace y su estómago cae cuando ve que Rin ya está fuera de los escudos y se dirige directamente hacia el ejército Illuminati que se aproxima y los demonios que están con ellos.

* * *

Rin ignora el hecho de que Kero está gritando en su cabeza y está usando algunas de las "lecciones" sobre palabrotas que aprendió de Rin a lo largo de los años. Llamarlo idiota es lo mejor que dice en este punto.

Pero Rin sabe que lo que está haciendo es correcto y no puede evitarlo. Es increíblemente importante que hable con Lucifer y desciende al suelo frente a los Illuminati. Lo miran fijamente, sus alas blancas y el fuego azul que lo cubre mientras clava a Kurikara en el suelo.

—¡Lucifer! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

* * *

La solicitud llega a Lucifer. No puede evitar hacerlo, siendo entregada por Zoya personalmente.

—¡Onii Chan!— Chilla Natsuko inmediatamente, luciendo a unos segundos de rebotar emocionada. Lucifer no nota la sonrisa cariñosa que se desliza brevemente en su propio rostro ante eso.

—Señor ... ¿hablará con él?— Pregunta Zoya, vacilante. —Él... ha levantado un muro de fuego en medio de nuestro camino. Tardaremos un tiempo en llegar y la Orden estará en posición mucho antes que nosotros.

Lucifer considera esto, mirando a Natsuko. Ella sonríe ante la pregunta en su mirada. —Lo dice en serio. Onii-chan no miente a menos que tenga que hacerlo y no tiene que hacerlo. Puedes intentar hablar con tu hermano pequeño. ¡Podrías aprender algunas cosas interesantes!

Lucifer se vuelve hacia Zoya, quien cubre su expresión desconcertada con una facilidad proveniente de mucha práctica, y asiente lentamente. —Sí.

—Sí.— Lucifer mira hacia el ejército y la llanura que se ilumina lentamente, donde más allá de ella espera la Puerta. —Hablaré con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, tengo examen hoy y mañana y el domingo tengo que mandar un trabajo, así que lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo venga el martes o miércoles. Lamento eso. Pero en buenas noticias, la próxima semana me la dieron libre así que podré traducir a gusto :3
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	52. Chapter 52

Es imposible no notar la gran franja de fuego que se extiende por las llanuras, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo brillantemente azul que es.

AdecuadamenteQué demo ...? - Ryuuji se queda boquiabierto ante lo que ve, su atuendo aún estaba revuelto por tenido despertado recientemente. —¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Okumura ?!

Renzo resopla, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y mirando las llamas con ojos preocupados. —Siendo Rin.

—Según una útil slyph, Okumura Rin acaba de llamar a Lucifer para hablar.— Revela Rayo casualmente, haciendo que todos en el rango de audición se queden boquiabiertos.

—¡Hablar?! - Ángel farfulla. ¿Qué cree él que va a lograr?

No tenemos ninguna baja mortal. Renzo dice, dándose cuenta mientras habla. —Y ... ha tenido algo extraño respecto a la situación desde hace un tiempo.

¿Qué pasa con ese incidente en la base? ¿Y lo que pasó con tu familia? - Exige Angel, lanzando una mirada desagradable a Tōdō quien finge ignorarlo a favor de algo de pelusa en su chaqueta.

—Eso sucedió mientras Lucifer estaba en coma, ¿no? - Renzo se vuelve hacia Tōdō, quien frunce el ceño al ver que se dirigen a él.

El clic de una pistola le recuerda que Yukio está allí, quien le da una sonrisa fría. —Tengo la llave de tus ataduras, Tōdō-san, por favor no lo olvides. Puedo hacerlo fácilmente, así que _tienes_ que contarnos.

—Si.— Tōdō admite después de un momento, luciendo molesto por todo. —Y ha estado actuando de manera extraña desde que buscó información sobre la magia de su hermano. Admita de mala gana mientras Yukio le hace un gesto para que continúe. —Como si se estaría comunicando con alguien a quien nadie puede ver.

Todos lo miran atónitos. También Mephisto lo está mirando fijamente ahora, como si no pudiera creerlo. Mientras tanto, algo parece hacer clic en los ojos de Ying Hua y una lenta sonrisa se extiende en su rostro.

—¿Con quién está hablando? - Shiemi se pregunta suavemente, mirando hacia donde puede ver las llamas azules.

—Esa no es la pregunta ... la verdadera pregunta es si él está cuerdo.— Rayo la corrige.

—No. Estoy segura de que está cuerdo.— Todos se vuelven hacia Ying Hua y ella les sonríe aún más ampliamente. —Creo que Rin-kun podría tener una oportunidad con esto. Así que deberíamos dejar que suceda por ahora, ¿sí?

Rayo lo considera por un momento, luego asiente agudamente. —Muy bien. Sin embargo, hagamos preparativos por si las cosas salen mal. ¡Prefiero no ser atrapado con los pantalones abajo!

_«_ _Nadie quiere verte con los pantalones abajo...»_ Es el pensamiento de unos pocos, los cuales se ven disgustados por ese mismo pensamiento, aunque rápidamente se ponen manos a la obra para asegurarse de que todo el mundo esté preparado en caso de que todo salga mal.

**Capítulo 52: La Decisión de la Luz**

Lucifer avanza hacia Rin, prácticamente marchando y lleno de dignidad. Zoya es una presencia inamovible pocos pasos atrás de él y en su hombro derecho, espalda recta y rostro como piedra. Natsuko, sin embargo, flota vagamente a la izquierda de Lucifer, a veces lanzándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, molesta por su lento caminar.

Finalmente se para en frente de Rin, a una distancia respetable. Lo suficientemente lejos como para que ninguno pueda atacar de inmediato, pero lo suficientemente cerca para una conversación adecuada.

Rin se encuentra con su mirada y luego se gira para mirar a Zoya. —No dije que podía estar alguien más aquí.— Señala Rin casualmente, haciendo que Zoya se erice.

—¿Por qué...?— Lucifer levanta una mano antes de que Zoya pueda decir algo, preguntándose qué tan mal se ha vuelto su temperamento recientemente y examinando a Rin cuidadosamente.

—Muy bien.— Dice, asintiendo lentamente, luego se vuelve hacia Zoya —Zoya, regresa.

—Señor...— Zoya se ve conmocionada, mirando entre Rin y Lucifer con preocupación brillando en sus ojos. Finalmente se recompone y asiente, saludando con rigidez. —Sí señor.

Rin la observa irse atentamente, entonces, una vez que está fuera del alcance auditivo, se vuelve hacia Lucifer. —Me alegra que decidieras hablar.

Lucifer observa la imagen que presenta Rin, con esas alas mágicas en su espalda y las llamas azules que lo cubren suavemente gracias a la desvainada Kurikara. Para un humano, tener a Kurikara fuera sería en realidad una muestra de amenaza, pero para un demonio es mucho más complejo. Es a la vez una muestra de fortaleza y vulnerabilidad. Perfecto para una discusión pacífica.

La cola de Lucifer se mueve vigorosamente. —¿Has elegido unirte a nuestro lado?

Rin lo mira fijamente, sorprendido por alguna razón. —De eso era de lo que se trataba tu oferta, ¿no?

Ahora es el turno de Lucifer de mirarlo fijamente , sin entender cómo Rin se olvidó de esto mientras estaba parado justo allí. —Si.— Dice después de un momento, ignorando el cómo Natsuko se está riendo de ello.

—Estúpido.— Replica Rin, luciendo casi disgustado. —Deberías haberlo sabido. Esa oferta nunca fue una elección. Nunca me uniría. No con lo que le hiciste a Izumo y a otros. Inari y Kyōto son solo una muestra de qué tipo de actos monstruosos de mierda financias con los Illuminati.

Lucifer se eriza un poco ante eso, pero luego Natsuko habla. —No está mintiendo. Lastimaste a mucha gente con esas cosas y podrías haber lastimado a aún más si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. E incluso ahora... ¿a qué se destina tu dinero Lucifer-san?— Lucifer no responde a su pregunta, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de Rin.

—En ese caso, ¿de qué quieres hablar?— Pregunta Lucifer finalmente.

—Vas a detener esto.— Rin agita una mano hacia la llanura a su alrededor, al campo de batalla en el que se encuentran. —A este ritmo, lo que viene empeorará. ¿Y realmente crees que él quiere lo mismo que tú?

—¿Él?— Pregunta Lucifer, entrecerrando los ojos ante esas palabras.

—Satanás.— Dice Rin, siempre contundente. —¿De verdad crees que ese monstruo quiere ese tipo de cosas?

—Nuestro _Padre_ — Lucifer enfatiza esa palabra como para corregir a Rin —es el Dios de Gehenna. Lo que desea no puede evitar ser...

—Demente.— Lo interrumpe Rin. —Te equivocaste Lucifer. _Me encontré con él_. Poseyó al hombre a quien realmente considero mi padre, le arrancó una buena parte de su mano, casi lo mata e intentó arrastrarme a Gehenna.— Rin gruñe un poco al final. —Solo fue suerte y el haber desvainado a Kurikara lo que hizo que ambos sobreviviéramos. Suerte y mi magia.

—¿Y sabes lo que me dijo entonces?— Le pregunta Rin, obteniendo una negación con la cabeza de un mudo Lucifer. —Él dijo; _Soy una entidad perfecta con poder infinito. Pero hay una sola cosa, solo una pequeña cosa, que no tengo. ¿Sabes qué eso? Un cuerpo en este mundo lo suficientemente poderoso como para contenerme. Todo lo que toco en este mundo está condenado a la destrucción. Al igual que este cuerpo._ ¿Y luego qué agregó? Añadió que no solo quiere a Assiah, sino _que_ ** _yo soy_** lo que necesita para conseguirlo.

—Estás equivocado Lucifer.— Rin sacude la cabeza con tristeza. —Querías crear un recipiente para tu _padre_ , ¿verdad? Eso es lo que me dijo Renzo. Pero él ya tiene uno. Fuiste descartado incluso antes de saberlo. No tiene hijos Lucifer, tiene _herramientas_.

Lucifer duda en su respuesta a eso, luciendo perdido. Natsuko se cierne sobre él, queriendo decir algo, pero sabiendo que no puede en este momento.

—Mientes.— Se decide Lucifer después de un momento, con voz ronca. —Yo... eso es mentira.

—Es la verdad.— Insiste Rin, pero Lucifer ya está cambiando su postura a una más lista para la batalla. Rin suspira, mirando hacia atrás para ver que los Illuminati también parecen estar listos para pelear una vez más. —Bien, si no escuchas de esta manera, intentaré hacerte entender a golpes.— Rin levanta a Kurikara del suelo y toma una de las posturas de batalla que Shura le enseñó, la que le parece más adecuada.

Deja caer el escudo de llamas azules sobre la llanura y la batalla comienza de nuevo.

* * *

Kinzō se aleja tan pronto como se da la señal, ignorando las quejas de Jūzō sobre él yéndose. Ese maldito bastardo alemán había escapado la última vez –probablemente porque le estaban pateando el trasero– y no hay forma de que Kinzō lo deje escapar esta vez.

—¡TÚ, GILIPOLLAS!— Grita Kinzō tan pronto como lo ve, saltando en el aire y dirigiendo su shakujō sobre su propio báculo, mirándolo asesinamente por sobre las dos armas reforzadas antes de retroceder.

—Je. Tú otra vez. Me hace feliz el no tener que matar a nadie aquí.— El hombre se burla, mirando a Kinzō de arriba abajo. —¡Puedo tomarte para mí!

Kinzō se eriza ante eso mientras su estómago se retuerce con disgusto. —¡En tus malditos sueños!

Y golpea directamente al bastardo que realmente merece morir.

* * *

Yukio pierde de vista a Rin tan pronto como comienza la batalla. _«Maldita sea_ _Nii_ _-san... ¿A qué vino esa cosa arriesgada?»._

Yukio le dispara a algunos de los demonios que se le acercan, confiando en los otros exorcistas a su alrededor para que le ayuden a cubrir su espalda tanto como él la de ellos.

Su mente da vueltas, pensando en lo que se discutió y planteó en un inicio por Rayo, por no mencionar que fue tentativamente confirmado por Tōdō a petición de Yukio.

_«Pero él no tomó lo que sea que le ofreciste...»_ Yukio aprieta los dientes, quedándose atrás para cubrirse y recargar. _«¡Maldita sea_ _Nii_ _-san, no hagas nada tonto ahora!»._

* * *

Mientras Rin se enfrenta a Lucifer en la batalla solo sabe una cosa con seguridad. _«¡Yukio me va a gritar por esto!»_ Suspira un poco, luego salta hacia atrás cuando la primera lanza de luz se dirige hacia donde estaba y explota.

Rin es golpeado por la turbulencia provocada por esto y maldice mientras hace que Fly funcione adecuadamente para cubrirlo, poniéndolo en posición vertical y elevándolo en el aire de manera constante. Rin mira alrededor del área, tratando de percibir algo a través del polvo y la fuerte presión proveniente de la Puerta, la cual todavía puede sentir latiendo enfermizamente.

Mientras lo hace, se da cuenta vagamente de que no hay nadie más aquí, todos se han ido. Rin no puede evitar sentirse agradecido.

—Bien... no tiene que contenerse.— Piensa con saña mientras saca una Carta y se concentra. —¡Firey!

Firey estalla en llamas y se desliza sobre el suelo, chocando contra la barrera de Lucifer al mismo tiempo que despejaba la nube de polvo que oscurecía la vista de Rin. Rin se encuentra con los ojos de Lucifer, quien solo tiene un momento para darse cuenta de lo que sigue, ya que Rin sigue adelante no solo con sus llamas azules, sino también con Thunder para atacar a Lucifer mientras Firey lo ataca desde el lado contrario.

Lucifer logra bloquearlo todo y arrojarlos de regreso al rostro de Rin, Rin esquiva y bloquea algunos de los escombros con Flower quien se arremolina a su alrededor en una ráfaga de pétalos.

_«_ _Mierda... ¡no es de extrañar que sea el mejor clasificado después de Satanás!»_ Se queja Rin, luego se concentra de nuevo en la batalla que tiene delante. No importa lo fuerte que sea.

Rin tiene que ganar y él sabe que puede.

Lucifer ya luce como si eso requiriera mucha de su energía y, al ver la cola en la espalda de Lucifer, Rin tiene una idea instantánea.

* * *

El sonido de un aullido muy fuerte llega a los oídos de todos, haciéndolos mirar a su alrededor confundidos.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Qué demonio hace ese sonido?— Pregunta Shura en voz alta, resoplando un poco a medida que la batalla comienza agotarla incluso a ella.

A su lado, Mephisto se ríe, sonando muy divertido. —¡Eso, mi querida princesa salvaje, fue el sonido de Aniue recordando el por qué los caballeros mantenemos nuestras colas ocultas!

Shura se ahoga ante eso, preguntándose de dónde sacó la idea Rin. Luego recuerda a Amaimon haciendo algo muy similar y mira hacia él para verlo estrellándose contra una pared de poderosos demonios que gritan al ver al Rey Demonio de la Tierra cayendo sobre ellos. A veces se pregunta por qué Rin disipó el hechizo sobre Amaimon, pero hasta ahora se ha comportado como lo prometió, por lo que lo dejará pasar.

Además, es bastante divertido estar peleando _junto_ a ese tipo.

* * *

Renzo dice algunas cosas muy groseras en voz baja mientras lucha por llegar a donde está Rin. _«Maldita sea... Rin, no...»_ No puede evitar la sensación de temor que hay en él, la cual se siente como si un objeto de acero muy pesado estuviera alojado en su pecho.

—Rin...— Suplica Renzo mientras lucha por atravesar la multitud. —Por favor... permíteme llegar a Rin...

El artículo que Ying Hua le dio hace mucho tiempo y del cual, por alguna razón, nunca se deshizo, comienza a calentarse en su bolsillo. Renzo mira hacia abajo, viéndolo brillar de un color dorado vibrante. —¿Qué...?

— _¿Realmente quieres salvarlo?—_ Una voz le pregunta. _—¿Quieres salvar a tu amado?_

Renzo se sonroja ante Rin siendo llamado su amado y casi es golpeado por un demonio al azar mientras asiente frenéticamente. —¡Si!

— _Entonces, por favor, confía en mí. Te ayudaré.—_ Promete la voz. _—Solo déjame entrar._

—Cualquier cosa.— Dice Renzo y lo dice en serio. La luz dorada se extiende sobre él, dolorosamente brillante e incluso visible para otros en este alto miasma, haciéndolos retroceder en estado de shock. Renzo cierra los ojos y deja entrar el espíritu.

Durante un instante no ocurre nada, luego una explosión se extiende, despejando un gran espacio alrededor de Renzo. Dentro de la nube de polvo, hay un suave suspiro y el crujido proveniente de alguien retorciendo sus manos y sin darse cuenta haciendo crujir sus nudillos en el proceso. —Esto funcionará. No te preocupes. Esto solo es temporal. No te quitaría la vida.

El polvo se despeja y Renzo abre los ojos color ámbar. Pero su apariencia no dura mucho, su figura resplandece y cambia a la de un hombre de unos veinte años, uno de ascendencia china, lo cual se hace especialmente evidente por su apariencia y la ropa que lleva puesta, toma su lugar. Saca el objeto de su bolsillo y se enfoca, balanceando la espada en la que se ha convertido.

Luego mira a su alrededor y sonríe. —Ahora, ¿con qué comenzaré?

Los demonios a su alrededor de repente se sienten muy, muy asustados.

* * *

Rin golpea el suelo con fuerza, jadeando fuertemente. Fly cae sobre su espalda y deja caer su báculo gracias a su mano temblorosa y sangrante. Levanta la vista para ver a Lucifer parado sobre él, mirando tranquilamente a Rin.

—Rin. ¿Ha cambiado de opinión? No puedes ganar así.— Le dice Lucifer, con voz llana. Rin observa una gota de sangre caer de un corte en su frente, a continuación, se enfoca nuevamente en Lucifer cuando este agrega: —Como eres mi hermano, no deseo matarte.

Rin resopla ante eso. —Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Si no puedes pensar en el por qué, estás más desesperanzado de lo que pensaba. Y yo que creí que ahora finalmente estabas pensando.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Exige Lucifer, luciendo realmente enojado ante eso.

—Lo que acabo de decir. Creí que tal vez estabas cambiando, empezando a entender las cosas de verdad. Que estabas aprendiendo lo que realmente significa ser humano.— Rin lo mira asesinamente. —Pero esto prueba que probablemente estoy equivocado.

Lucifer duda. —Yo... no he cambiado... ¿verdad?— Él mira a Natsuko y Rin no puede evitar notarlo, aunque no puede verla.

—Oi, Lucifer... ¿con quién estás hablando? ¿Quién está tratando de ayudarte? ¿De salvarte?

Lucifer abre la boca y luego la cierra, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No. Vas a hacer que traicione a mi padre. No voy a hacer eso.

—Él ya te ha traicionado.— Intenta señalarle Rin, pero es demasiado tarde, ya que Lucifer levanta la mano y reúne energía.

—¡No!— Protesta Natsuko, inaudible para cualquiera que no sea Lucifer. —¡Lucifer-san, por favor no lo hagas! ¡Por favor, no quiero que caigas!

Lucifer duda ante eso, volviendo a mirarla. —¿Caer?

En ese momento la fuerza explosiva del rayo los golpea junto con el grito de:

—¡Raitei Shourai!

* * *

La tormenta eléctrica convocada sobre la cabeza de Lucifer es difícil de ignorar, Shirō gira la cabeza para mirarla en estado de shock. Se recupera a tiempo para aprovechar la conmoción de su oponente y derriba al Agente Illuminati con un rápido movimiento.

Mirando de nuevo hacia donde está Lucifer, Shirō se pregunta qué está pasando exactamente allí ahora, sintiendo que algo nuevo acaba de llegar al campo de batalla y preguntándose por qué está teniendo esa sensación.

* * *

Rin mira a la persona que está delante de él. A primera vista, se parece a Syaoran, vestido muy diferente a como lo hizo la única vez que lo conoció. Pero debajo de él puede ver...

—¿¡Renzo!?— Rin jadea, haciendo que Syaoran se gire para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, él quería salvarte. Así que ayudé.— Syaoran parece estar insinuando algo allí, pero Rin está distraído por el regreso de Lucifer. Syaoran se gira para mirar hacia él también, entrecerrando los ojos intensamente. —Si lo deseas, también puedes pedir ayuda.

Rin no puede pedirle una aclaración, ya que Syaoran bloquea el primer ataque de Lucifer con su espada antes de patearlo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlo hacia atrás. Rin solo puede observar con asombro mientras ve cómo Syaoran lucha, rápido y feroz. Lo suficientemente feroz y poderoso como para luchar uno a uno contra Lucifer. Un Lucifer agotado, pero aun así ...

_«_ _Woah_ _... es increíble.»_ A continuación, Rin sacude la cabeza y vuelve a concentrarse. _«Pide ayuda... es cierto.»_ Rin mira hacia el cielo. —Necesito ayuda. Necesito tiempo para llegar a Lucifer antes de que todo se desmorone. Sakura... estás ahí ¿verdad? Lo que necesites, te lo concederé. Ayúdame. Por favor.

Y recibe su respuesta, una gran luz que es disparada desde el cielo y lo rodea, un resplandor brillante que es como un rosado sol naciente, lo cual hace que todos retrocedan en estado de shock.

Sakura se pone de pie, con una suave sonrisa en sus rasgos. —Gracias, Rin-kun. De lo contrario, no hubiera podido hacer esto.

—¡Sakura!— Ese grito la hace voltearse y sonreír.

—Yue-san. Kero-chan.— Ella saluda a los dos guardianes que aterrizan frente a ella, luciendo asombrados, y llorosos en el caso de Kerberos, de verla nuevamente. —Me temo que esto es sólo temporal.— Se disculpa con ellos, acariciando la cabeza de Kero cariñosamente y sonriéndole a Yue.

—Entiendo.— Dice Yue suavemente, luego hace una prolija reverencia. —¿Necesitas ayuda, Sakura?

Sakura asiente. —Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda para establecer el límite. ¿Ayúdenme a encontrar dónde termina la situación, por favor?

Yue asiente y se eleva hacia el cielo, seguido de Kero después de que se frota cariñosamente contra la pierna de Sakura. Sakura sonríe mientras los ve irse, luego se da vuelta y se acerca a la batalla entre Syaoran y Lucifer.

_:Syaoran-kun.:_ Dice Sakura suavemente, llamando su atención con gentileza. _:Prepárate por favor.:_

Syaoran sonríe gentilmente, sorprendiendo a Lucifer por la expresión que tiene mientras pelean. _:No hay problema, Sakura.:_

_:Estoy listo.:_ Le anuncia Yue.

_:¡Listo aquí!:_ Kero trasmite también, sonando alegre.

Sakura extiende su mano, su círculo mágico se ilumina en un brillante despliegue de luz. —Deténganse.

Y todo el campo de batalla brilla. Syaoran salta antes de ser atrapado, aterrizando junto a Sakura cuidadosamente. Mientras tanto, todos los demás se encuentran incapaces de moverse lo suficiente como para luchar y miran conmocionados a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir quién los atrapó. Incluso Mephisto fue atrapado, dejándolo aturdido más allá de lo creíble.

También Lucifer, quien mira a Sakura con un extraño asombro, uno que podría estar teñido de miedo. —¿Quién... quién eres?

—Kinomoto Sakura.— Responde suavemente. —Creo que se supone que debes escuchar a tu hermano pequeño.— Ella cierra los ojos y libera a Rin, Syaoran la sigue rápidamente, liberando a Renzo de su posesión. Renzo parpadea, un poco aturdido, y mira fijamente la espada en su mano antes de que se desvanezca lentamente volviendo a ser el colgante que Ying Hua le dio.

No obstante, Sakura y Syaoran todavía están allí, flotando arriba y un poco detrás de Rin y Renzo, encontrando sus miradas con expresiones alentadoras.

—Todo _seguramente_ estará bien.— Le asegura Sakura a Rin, quien sonríe ante la familiar frase.

Respira hondo y da un paso adelante, dirigiéndose hacia el aún inmovilizado Lucifer, con una expresión decidida en su rostro. Renzo mira el colgante en su mano, luego se lo guarda en el bolsillo y sigue a Rin.

No lo dejará ir.

* * *

Lucifer frunce el ceño mientras Rin se acerca a él, con Renzo parado un poco detrás de él. —¿Qué quieres?

—Todavía quiero hablar.— Le dice Rin suavemente. —Todavía quiero convencerte. Sé que en su mayoría ya has cambiado, simplemente no quieres admitirlo. ¿Quién lo hizo?

Lucifer hace una pausa. —¿Quién?

—Sí... parece que alguien que realmente te importa te ha estado ayudando mucho.— Rin le sonríe suavemente a Lucifer, cuyos ojos se ensanchan ligeramente ante eso. —Un buen amigo. Creo que eso es bueno. Tú... nunca tuviste uno antes, ¿verdad?

Lucifer abre la boca y se detiene, mirando hacia abajo. —No puedo traicionar a mi padre.

—Lucifer... honestamente, él no parece querer lo mismo que tú.— Rin suspira, frotándose la frente. —Si todavía te estas centrando en eso ... ¿qué tal si piensas en tu amigo? ¿Qué le haría él?

Lucifer se queda en silencio, mirando a un lado para ver a Natsuko esperándolo allí, con una triste mirada en su rostro. —Él... la mataría. Porque la consideraría inútil.

—Pero ella no lo es, ¿verdad?— Le pregunta Rin, dándole otra sonrisa que sorprende a Lucifer cuando este vuelve a mirarlo.

—Rin tiene razón, ¿sabes?— Agrega Renzo. —Satanás nunca ha parecido ser la persona más cuerda. Puede que no haya sido el verdadero causante de la Noche Azul, pero no se puede decir que no disfrutó el resultado. Quieres un mundo donde los demonios y los humanos puedan estar juntos. Satanás solo quiere a Assiah, eso es lo que pienso.

—... si eso es cierto, ¿qué más puedo hacer?— Pregunta Lucifer. —Todo lo que hice fue por ese mundo. ¿Cómo puedo alejarme de eso también?

—Pero eso nunca te va a conceder tu sueño.— Señala Rin con calma. Él sacude su cabeza. —De hecho, te estaba alejando de ello. Empapaste tus manos y las de otros con sangre. No puedes negar eso. Fue hecho y es horrible. Destrozaste familias, amigos y comunidades enteras. Pero... ahora puedes alejarte y elegir otro camino. Un mejor camino.

—...— Lucifer duda, luego abre la boca para responder.

En ese momento, una gran presencia se siente repentinamente sobre todos, haciéndolos estremecerse. El cielo se oscurece abruptamente y un gran estruendo estalla. Un extraño chillido, un ruido infernal llena el aire, viniendo directamente de la Puerta.

Y el fuego azul cae del cielo al mismo tiempo que el suelo se abre a sus pies.

* * *

Lucifer cae en el abismo antes poder reaccionar, sorprendido por lo repentino del asunto. Una mano lo agarra y él mira hacia arriba, atónito al ver a Rin con una mueca en el rostro y sus alas mágicas aleteando con fuerza mientras lucha por mantener su agarre sobre él. —Maldición. Yukio tiene razón. Soy demasiado amable para mi propio bien.

—...¿Por qué?— Lucifer lo único que puede hacer es preguntar, colgando sin fuerzas en el aire.

¿Por qué? Idiota ... si ves a alguien que necesita ayuda, jodidamente lo ayudas.— Rin le responde. —¡Ahora toma mi otra mano, maldita sea! - Rin extiende su mano, titubeando ligeramente a medida que se hunden lentamente en el abismo. —A este ritmo voy a dejarte caer.

Lucifer mira fijamente a Rin y luego, lentamente, extiende su mayo.

Y toma la de él.

El mundo casi parece cantar en ese momento, cuando los ojos de Lucifer y Rin se encuentran una vez más y Lucifer toma su decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Quedan 3 capítulos y un epílogo! 
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	53. Chapter 53

Abajo están apareciendo grandes grietas y fuego por encima de ellos, el pandemonio es el resultado cuando todos entran en pánico debido a todo esto. Son liberados del hechizo, lo que les permite huir lo mejor que pueden, pero no es posible evitar el fuego azul que está descendiendo.

O eso piensan, antes de que la Carta Shield que Rin preparó no hace mucho tiempo se active en ese mismo momento, el fuego azul arde sobre el masivo escudo que cubre a todos, quienes se quedan mirándolo con asombro.

—Mierda...— Shura traga saliva. —¿Qué... oi, Sir Pheles, qué está...?— Su voz se desvanece cuando ve la expresión de su rostro, cuidadosamente en blanco. —¿Sir Pheles? ¡Oi!

Mephisto se sacude visiblemente liberándose de lo que está sintiendo. —Satanás ha aparecido.— Mephisto parece rígido y casi podría considerarse tenso. —Creo que se hizo cargo de la Puerta.

Shura siente como si hubiese sido golpeada en el estómago por esas palabras. —Oh... jódeme.— Ella decide resumir sus sentimientos con eso.

—Quizás más tarde.— Dice Mephisto, sonando distraído. —Kirigakure-san, necesitamos hacer algo con esos demonios que se aproximan hacia todos nosotros.

—¿Que dijiste?— Exige Shura.

—Dije que necesitábamos hacer algo para lidiar con los demonios...

—No estaba hablando de eso.— Shura entrecierra los ojos al demonio delante de ella. —¿Qué has dicho antes de eso?

—Kirigakura-san, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.— Le dice Mephisto, apartando la mirada. —Ahora, veamos... ¡Ah, tú, el de allí! Comienza a llamar la atención de los demás, por favor. ¡Tengo una orden que dar!

Shura se queja para sí misma, pero sigue a Mephisto de todos modos, prometiéndose mentalmente que después de esto investigaría lo que probablemente fue un "desliz" de parte del demonio.

Eso, suponiendo que todos sobrevivan a esto, por supuesto.

**Capítulo 53: Los Sentimientos de Renzo**

Rin aterriza en el suelo junto a Lucifer, suspirando aliviado una vez que golpea el suelo. Levanta la vista y ve que Shield todavía se mantiene a pesar del ataque de Satanás en su contra, lo que lo alivia aún más.

—¡Rin!— Grita Renzo, corriendo hacia él y mirándolo frenéticamente mientras Fly se disipa y Rin se echa el su cabello hacia atrás mientras ralentiza su respiración. —¿Estás bien?

Rin asiente, dándole una débil sonrisa a Renzo. —Sí, estoy bien. Más preocupado por la Puerta en este punto.— Rin se gira para enfocarse en dicha Puerta y frunce el ceño. —Todavía no se ha apoderado por completo de ella, todavía es inestable, pero...

A su lado, Lucifer está lidiando con Zoya, quien lo mira con conmoción. —¡Señor! ¿Qué paso allí...?

Lucifer mira a Rin y Renzo antes de girarse para mirar a Zoya. —Supongo que algo importante. Anula el ataque contra la Orden.

—¿Señor?— Pregunta Zoya, sonando vacilante.

—Cualquiera que todavía desee luchar será expulsado inmediatamente de los Illuminati y lidiarás con ellos como mejor te parezca.— Lucifer continúa, entrecerrando los ojos, pensativo. —Cualquier persona que más tarde no esté de acuerdo con el nuevo objetivo y la ruta que tomaremos también será expulsado. En este momento, esa Puerta es lo más peligroso aquí y nadie podrá hacer nada al respecto si estamos demasiado ocupados luchando entre nosotros.

Zoya duda por un momento, mira a Rin, luego se vuelve hacia Lucifer y examina sus rasgos. Lo que sea que encuentre allí la relaja y ella sonríe levemente mientras saluda a Lucifer. —Sí, Comandante. Me aseguraré de que todos lo sepan.

* * *

Jūzō se precipita a través de la multitud mientras las peleas se disuelven lentamente, dejando a los Illuminati muy confundidos respecto a las nuevas órdenes. Aunque los exorcistas lo están aún más. A Jūzō no le importa eso en este momento. Él sabe que algunos todavía se niegan a dejar de pelear y recuerda que Kinzō estaba luchando con alguien antes de que todo se fuera al infierno.

Acaba encontrándolo al lado de un abismo, colapsado , luce bastante maltratado y un poco aturdido. La luz cambiante del fuego azul que aún ataca la barrera que esta encima de él lo hace ver extraño y Jūzō se preocupa por un momento sobre cuál es su condición exacta.

—¡Kinzō!— Exclama Jūzō, tropezando al lado de Kinzō. —¿Estás bien?

Kinzō parpadea lentamente, girando la cabeza con cuidado. Se sienta con lentitud y se frota la cabeza. —Oh, sí...

—¿Qué pasó con el tipo con el que estabas luchando?— Pregunta Jūzō.

Kinzō mira el abismo a su lado. —La última vez que lo vi... estaba tratando de aprender a volar.— Un fuerte estruendo hace eco desde abajo. —No le estaba yendo muy bien.

De alguna manera, Jūzō logra mantener una cara seria. —Tal vez lo logrará a tiempo.

—Realmente no tiene mucho tiempo.— Señala Kinzō. Otro ruido sordo se escucha distante desde abajo, algo más húmedo. —¿Cuenta el rebotar?— Pregunta Kinzō, con los ojos desorbitados.

Jūzō casi se echa a reír ante eso, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No. No, no lo hace.

—Entonces supongo que no aprendió a tiempo.— Dice Kinzō alegremente, con una amplia sonrisa. Finalmente se pone de pie ante eso, estirándose, con Jūzō siguiéndolo. Kinzō mira la llanura ocupada, pero a la vez desolada a su alrededor y luego al escudo que está siendo golpeado por el fuego azul. —¡Qué día tan maravilloso es este!

Jūzō finalmente se larga a reír en ese punto y le toma unos minutos –a él y a Kinzō, ya que este también empieza a hacerlo– dejar de reírse tanto.

* * *

El fuego de Satanás sigue golpeando la protección de Shield, haciendo que Rin haga una mueca. —No va a durar para siempre... hay que conseguir que se detenga de alguna forma para que podamos movernos.

—Sí, pero ¿alguna idea al respecto?— Pregunta Renzo, volviéndose hacia Rin, quien se encoge de hombros. Suspira e intenta pensar en algo por sí mismo. No es que él sepa algo sobre Satanás aparte de algunas cosas en textos y cosas así. Luego parpadea y se vuelve hacia Lucifer, quien todavía está ocupado lidiando con sus Illuminati y discutiendo con ellos. ¿Y si le preguntaban? Él lo conoce lo suficientemente bien, ¿verdad? Podría tener alguna idea para conseguir, como mínimo, ralentizarlo lo suficiente como para permitirles llegar a esa maldita Puerta.

Rin mira fijamente a Renzo, luego sonríe lentamente al darse cuenta de que tiene razón. —Es cierto... ¡Oi! ¡Lucifer!— Llama Rin, atrayendo la atención de Lucifer y la ira de algunos de los Illuminati. —¿Alguna idea de cómo llegar _a él_ para detenerlo, al menos por un corto periodo de tiempo, para que podamos hacer algo?

Lucifer mira hacia donde Rin señala y frunce el ceño. —Si tuviera otro objetivo que perseguir, tal vez se alejaría. Mientras considere que ese objetivo es más importante que este.

—¿En serio...?— Rin se ve pensativo, mordisqueando un poco su dedo. Renzo lo mira preocupado, no le gusta la expresión de su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos nota que Lucifer tiene una expresión muy similar en su rostro. De hecho, nadie lo hace excepto por un cierto espíritu.

* * *

—¡Lucifer-san, espera!— Protesta Natsuko, mientras Lucifer se aleja cuidadosamente del grupo que discute y se dirige hacia el borde del escudo.

—No voy a esperar.— Lucifer hace todo lo posible por ignorarla mientras ella revolotea a su alrededor. —Se nos acaba el tiempo y la barrera que puso Rin se está debilitando.

—¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que sacrificarte!— Protesta Natsuko. —¡Sé lo que estás haciendo! Acabas de traicionarlo, por eso que crees que deberías... ¡Así no es como funciona, señor!

—Lo siento.— Lucifer le da una suave sonrisa cuando se detiene frente a la barrera, la cual se estremece ligeramente cuando comienza a distenderse lentamente debido al poderoso fuego azul que la está atacando. —Gracias por preocuparte, pero he tomado mi decisión.

Atraviesa la barrera, escuchando distraídamente el grito de una frustrada Natsuko —¡Esto no es Star Wars, imbécil!

Natsuko resopla, luego mira detrás de ella. Una luz brillante fluye sobre ella como una bufanda antes de desenredarse y viajar detrás de ella hacia la multitud. Hecho esto, Natsuko asiente y se zambulle ella misma a través de la barrera, con la intención de no abandonar a Lucifer.

* * *

Rin levanta la cabeza, sintiendo una extraña sensación envolviéndolo. Se da vuelta para averiguar de dónde vino y se detiene cuando se da cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué demo...?, oi, ¿a dónde fue Lucifer?— Grita Rin, callando a todos los que han estado discutiendo.

Hay un momento de silencio mientras todos registran esto, luego se produce más ruido cuando los Illuminati se ponen histéricos debido a la falta de su líder, mientras que los exorcistas que hay aquí exigen saber a dónde fue.

Rin se frota la frente y se aparta del camino de la turba, volteándose ante un tirón de parte de Renzo, quien mueve la cabeza hacia cierta dirección. Rin dirige su mirada hacia donde le indicó y se da cuenta de que Lucifer se fue por ese camino.

—Maldita sea... está haciendo algo estúpido de nuevo.— Se queja Rin, luego se dirige hacia el rey demonio suicida antes de que pueda hacer lo que planea, con Renzo justo detrás de él.

* * *

Rin llega justo a tiempo para escuchar el final de la conversación.

—¡Entonces no sirves de nada!— Gruñe el extraño Avatar que ha creado Satanás con llamas azules –algo que Rin supone que solo es posible gracias al grueso miasma y la proximidad de la Puerta– antes de retirar las llamas que estaban atacando a Shield para atacar a Lucifer.

Rin se sumerge primero y apenas logra desviar las llamas con las suyas, tropezando con el suelo y agarrando su brazo el cual sangra profundamente. Cree que podría haberse roto por la fuerza de la reacción violenta proveniente del encuentro de las dos llamas azules.

—Rin.— Lucifer parece aturdido de verlo allí, obviamente no lo esperaba.

—¡Rin!— La voz de Renzo es más frenética e incluso aterrorizada, se lanza hacia Rin y lo sostiene. Luego se estremece y tiembla al darse cuenta de que ahora también tiene la atención de Satanás.

—Tú... mi hijo. Mi mayor creación y, sin embargo, mi mayor fracaso... ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Es por la puta de tu madre?— Se burla Satanás.

Rin resopla. —No lo creo. Simplemente así es como resultó. Habría resultado así de todos modos, sin importar qué. Sin embargo,— Rin sonríe cuando se le ocurre un pensamiento —en cuyo caso, nunca podrás poseerme a mí o a Yukio, ¿verdad?

Satanás ruge y lanza sus llamas azul contra todos ellos, Rin cierra los ojos, alzando desesperadamente su magia y llamas para bloquearlas nuevamente.

Pero resulta que no tiene que hacerlo ya que otra luz explota repentinamente y bloquea por completo el ataque, obstaculizando ese poder sin dudarlo. Rin abre los ojos, aturdido por lo que siente, y ve a una niña resplandeciente flotando en el aire, con hermosas alas blancas extendidas mientras retiene el poder de Satanás.

—... ¡Natsuko!— Lucifer se las arregla para lucir aún más atónito ante esto y la niña se da vuelta para mirarlo, sonriendo.

—¡Me llamaste por mi nombre, Lucifer-san!— Dice ella alegremente, luego se gira para mirar a Rin. —Me alegro de verte bien, Onii-chan.

Rin se congela, sintiendo como si algo acabara de golpearlo. —¿N-Na... Natsuko?— Susurra roncamente, apretando su brazo aún más fuerte ante su asentimiento. Los ojos de Renzo se ensanchan cuando se da cuenta de quién debe ser, mirando a Rin con preocupación. —Tú estás...— Rin logra sonreír. —Estas bien.

—Sí. Siempre lo estuve. Y lo estaré.— Natsuko se vuelve hacia Satanás y adquiere una expresión seria. —Vas a volver por un tiempo Sr. Chico-Malo. No se te permite estar aquí en este momento.— Ella parece tirar de la energía, seguido de esto, con un chillido, deja que Satanás vuelva.

Satanás grita y parece desvanecerse a medida que se retira de regreso a Gehenna, gritando amenazas todo el tiempo. Natsuko flota al nivel de sus ojos y se vuelve hacia Lucifer, quien es el primero en avanzar hacia ella.

—Bueno... me alegro de que estés bien Lucifer-san, pero...— Natsuko mira al cielo y le da una suave sonrisa. —Ahora es mi momento de irme.

—Natsuko...— Lucifer extiende su mano hacia ella y luego duda. —¿Debes?

—Hm, mmh.— Natsuko asiente, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. —Pero está bien. No es solo por haber hecho eso, no se suponía que fuera tan llamativo jeje. Es hora de que me vaya. Todo seguramente estará bien. Eso es lo que dice Sakura-neechan. Y eso significa que podremos encontrarnos nuevamente. Aunque para entonces seré mi nuevo yo. Espero que ella también te guste.

Luego se vuelve hacia Rin y le sonríe. —Tampoco voy a olvidarte, Onii-chan. Y, ¿Onii-chan?— Natsuko mira a Renzo, quien todavía se está aferrando a Rin, antes de volverse hacia Rin. —Por favor, ábrete al pensamiento de que la gente realmente puede amarte. Que lo hacen, a veces de maneras que realmente no esperas.

—¿Natsuko?— Pregunta Rin, confundido.

Ella se ríe. —No importa si aún no lo entiendes. Lo harás, estoy segura.— Natsuko se encuentra con la mirada de Renzo y le hace un gran guiño. Luego se gira y levanta los brazos hacia el cielo. —¡Adiós! ¡Sé que todos ustedes serán buenos y felices en el futuro!

Ella extiende sus blancas alas y luego, repentinamente, se ha ido. Una sola pluma flota hacia abajo y Lucifer extiende su mano para agarrarla.

Los tres miran fijamente el lugar donde estuvo y Lucifer levanta su mano libre hacia su rostro, preguntándose por la humedad que puede sentir allí. Levanta la punta de su dedo, mira la gota de agua allí, luego mira hacia dónde estaba Natsuko.

_«Lágrimas... verdaderas lágrimas...»_ Lucifer se cuestiona aquello.

—¡ _Un corazón es una pesada carga! ¡Pero sé que puedes soportarlo!_

Lucifer levanta la mirada ante esa voz y, lentamente, sonríe. Respira profundamente y asiente.

Sí, puede soportarlo, tanto como un papel en un futuro extraño que aún no conoce.

* * *

Todos los que se cree que tienen derecho a tener voz en la planificación –lo que para sorpresa de Rin, sí lo incluye a él– se reúnen después de que se confirma que Satanás se ha ido por el momento. Ni Rin, Renzo o Lucifer explicaron el por qué, y después de que el último intento provocó que Renzo amenazara con usar las llamas negras de Yamantaka sobre la molestia y dejarlo como un idiota babeante, todos se callaron y se centraron en los asuntos más importantes.

Como en cómo deben deshacerse de la Puerta de Gehenna con Satanás prácticamente habiendo tomado el control de esta.

—Bueno, obviamente, primero tenemos que llegar al lugar.— Rayo le dice alegremente a la multitud. Casi todos se quejan de esto, intercambiando miradas cautelosas. Rayo no deja que su sonrisa vacile, a pesar de la evidente tensión entre los Illuminati y la Orden. Diablos, entre algunos de los Illuminati y _T_ _ō_ _d_ _ō_ , obviamente no lo esperaban aquí. _«Pero todavía está atado a Angel, así que no hay forma de que Angel lo deje fuera de su vista»._

—¿Y un plan para eso sería...?— Comienza Shirō, mirando alrededor de la mesa.

—Es Rin quien tiene que llegar a la Puerta.— Esas palabras provenientes de Lucifer envían una oleada de sorpresa, todos se vuelven hacia él. Él, mientras tanto, mira a Rin. —¿No es así?

Angel deja escapar un grito. —¡Así es! ¡Mocoso, dijiste que destruiste una verdadera Puerta de Gehenna cuando desvainaste por primera vez esa kōmaken tuya!

—¡¿DIJISTE QUÉ?!— Rin se estremece ante la gran exclamación que se escucha entre todos, incluso Mephisto está mirándolo fijamente, en estado de shock. Mephisto, por cierto, está lo más lejos posible de Lucifer y los dos hermanos parecen estar deliberadamente ignorándose el uno al otro. Rin suspira y deja eso de lado como algo con lo que lidiar más tarde.

—Um... sí.— Rin mira a Shirō. —Supongo que Oyaji no lo recuerda, pero él... Satanás trató de arrojarme a Gehenna al final, así que... destrocé la Puerta. No sabía que era algo que no muchos podían hacer hasta hace poco.

—Entonces. Nuestro Rey de la Luz aquí tiene razón.— Dice Rayo con una sonrisa. —Necesitamos llevar a Okumura Rin a la Puerta y esperar que su magia junto con sus propios poderes sea suficiente para cerrarla de golpe en la cara del viejo demonio loco. Por lo tanto, ¿estrategias para despejar el camino?

Después de algunas quejas y discusiones, todos llegan a un acuerdo para discutir esto, y proponen las diferentes formas en que cada uno de ellos y/o sus unidades, pueden ayudar en eso.

A excepción de Rin, quien frunce el ceño pensativo y agarra la Llave alrededor de su cuello, con la mente girando. Ying Hua se da cuenta y frunce el ceño, ligeramente preocupada, preguntándose qué está pensando exactamente Rin.

Y esperando que, por una vez, no sea algo insensato e imprudente.

* * *

—¿Yo?— Yukio mira fijamente a Shirō. —¿Soy... qué?

—El objetivo principal es llevar a Rin allí, pero también tienes llamas azules y, potencialmente, el mismo poder. Como mínimo, puedes proporcionar respaldo y ayudar a Rin a sobrevivir para llegar al centro.— Shirō pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Yukio. —No eres el único que va a ir con él. Sus dos guardianes también irán, y Shima-kun insistió en ir también.

—Shima-kun... ¿te refieres a _él_?— Yukio mira boquiabierto a Shirō en estado de shock. —¡¿Y todos lo permitieron?!

—Tiene a Yamantaka.— Señala Shirō suavemente. —También está muy decidido a estar allí para Rin y tengo la sensación de que terminará allí sin importar lo que decidamos. Lo mejor es hacerlo oficial.

—Ya... veo...— La mente de Yukio gira ante eso, pensando en las implicaciones de todo lo que eso significa.

—¿Hay algo mal al respecto, Yukio? ¿Algo te preocupa?— Pregunta Shirō suavemente, ojos preocupados examinando el pálido rostro de Yukio.

—Um... tal vez... necesito hablar con Shima-kun. Disculpa.— Yukio se aparta rápidamente después de una breve inclinación de cabeza y se dirige a donde cree que estará Renzo.

No está decepcionado, al verlo junto a sus hermanos y su padre quienes se preocupan por él mientras se aseguran de que esté listo para su peligrosa misión.

—¡Dios, Jū-nii, ya lo dijiste! ¡Si lo dices demasiado, las palabras pierden sentido!— Se queja Renzo, agachándose fuera de su alcance. —¡Ya lo sé, cálmense! Todo este alboroto no ayuda.— Se ablanda cuando ve la expresión de Jūzō. —Sé que están preocupados, pero juro que tendré el mayor cuidado posible.

—Espero que sea así. Estoy seguro de que tu madre me matará si no vuelves con vida.— Dice Yaozō, tratando de hacer una broma. No funciona como debería, pero Renzo logra sonreír de todos modos.

—¿Disculpen?— Yukio llama su atención lo más cortésmente posible. —Me gustaría hablar con Shima-kun... quiero decir, con Renzo-san.

La familia intercambia miradas, luego Renzo le sonríe. —Por supuesto. ¡Nos vemos después de que todo esto termine!— Les dice Renzo, a continuación, medio salta lejos de ellos y hacia Yukio, el cristal sobre su báculo suena cuando este se sacude al hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta Renzo, tan pronto como está en el rango adecuado de Yukio y están lejos de su familia. La mirada en sus ojos sugiere que ya lo sabe.

—No confío en ti.— Le dice Yukio, sin rodeos. —No creo que pueda en este momento.

Renzo asiente, sin parecer ofendido. —Lo justo es justo. También tengo problemas para confiar en ti.

—Cierto.— Yukio lo mira a los ojos por un minuto y luego agrega —Pero voy a confiarte a Nii-san.

Renzo se congela ante eso. —¿Qué...? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Yukio también se detiene ante eso y se voltea para mirarlo. —Si. Te confiaré a Nii-san. No me decepciones.

Renzo lo mira fijamente por un momento, luego se ríe. —Nunca lo haré. Si lo hago, seré el primero en patear mi trasero.— Le promete Renzo.

Yukio le da una pequeña sonrisa ante eso. —Bien.

Y lo es. Es lo suficientemente bueno para Yukio en este momento, y lo suficientemente bueno para Renzo.

Más que suficiente por el bien de Rin.

* * *

El ataque comienza temprano en la mañana, todos necesitan la mayor cantidad de luz posible. Principalmente los humanos, pero incluso los demonios o los transformados saben que la luz es necesaria por otra razón; Sus enemigos no serán tan fuertes a la luz del día como lo son durante la noche.

Y comienza con una explosión inmensa, con Mephisto y Lucifer, trabajando juntos a regañadientes, derribando a la mitad de los demonios en su camino con su poder. A continuación, Amaimon usa su propio poder para enviar una gran espiga de tierra por el medio, despejando algo así como un corredor para el grupo de la Puerta. Ying Hua agrega el toque final, produciendo un asalto aéreo que elimina lo que queda en el camino.

—¡Váyanse!— Se les ordena, y lo hacen, con Kerberos y Yue al frente para ayudar a mantener el camino despejado y Yukio en la parte de atrás junto a Renzo para mantener a otros demonios alejados de ellos.

Muy pronto, todos los pierden de vista en la batalla masiva que los invade en forma de demonios enloquecidos, pero aquellos con los sentidos correctos a veces pueden percibirlos, o una explosión o ataque particularmente grande estalla sobre ellos, asegurándoles que todavía están en camino.

Pero no tienen tiempo para hacer otra cosa que esperar lo mejor, centrándose en cambio en su propia supervivencia de sus propias batallas.

* * *

Yukio reprime algunas maldiciones, apenas, recarga sus armas rápidamente, yendo tras la multitud de demonios. —¡Hay demasiados!— Yukio mira hacia adelante para ver que aún no han llegado a la Puerta y no lo harán pronto.

—Ese es el problema, ¿no?— Comenta Renzo casualmente, invocando grandes picos de hielo y esparciéndolos contra los demonios que se acercan a ellos en una lluvia mortal. —Pero tenemos que llegar allí.

—Sí...— Yukio considera las cosas por un momento, mordiéndose el labio. —¡Chicos, Nii-san, Shima-kun, adelántense!

Rin se da vuelta ante eso. —Yukio... espera ... no querrás decir...

—Alguien necesita quedarse y mantenerlos ocupados.— Dice Yukio, disparando de nuevo a la multitud de demonios. —En este punto es mejor que sea yo.

—¡Yukio!

—Los demonios probablemente se volverán aún peor más adelante, en ese momento Yue y Kerberos tendrán que quedarse atrás para cubrir sus espaldas.— Explica Yukio, a pesar de las protestas de Rin. —En este punto soy la mejor opción

—¡Pero... Yukio...!— Rin parece casi aterrado ante la idea.

Yukio resopla y enfunda sus armas. A este ritmo se quedará son munición y necesita conservarla. En cambio, respira profundamente. —Nii-san... Soy tu gemelo.

Deja escapar una exhalación profunda junto con las llamas, convocando sus llamas azules y esparciéndolas hacia los demonios en su camino. Gritos, carne y materia ardiendo es el resultado, todos los demonios retroceden bajo ese ataque.

—He estado practicando Nii-san.— Le dice Yukio, sonriendo ante la atónita mirada de Rin. —Junto con algo de magia. Estaré bien. Solo tienes que llegar a esa Puerta y cerrarla.

Rin duda por un momento, luego asiente. —Ten cuidado.— Le dice rápidamente, luego, junto con Yue, Kerberos y Renzo, se va.

Renzo es el último en irse, saludando respetuosamente a Yukio antes de salir corriendo tras Rin.

Yukio deja escapar un resoplido, luego mira a los demonios a su alrededor. Están susurrando, siseando, y él los _entiende_.

— _Príncipe..._

— _Llamas azules..._

— _El príncipe está aquí..._

—Sí, lo estoy.— Yukio sonríe viciosamente, todo colmillos y amenazas. —¡Y ustedes no estarán aquí por mucho tiempo si tengo algo que decir al respecto!

El aire arde azul.

* * *

Yukio tiene razón al final, no es que Renzo no se lo esperara, a juzgar por ese sueño recurrente. Más profundo y más cerca de la Puerta, Yue y Kerberos se quedan atrás para permitirles pasar, tal como lo hizo Yukio.

Rin parece aún más asustado cuando los pierden a ellos, algo que Renzo no puede soportar. Dándole un codazo a Rin mientras corren por los pasillos de metal de la instalación, Renzo le sonríe una vez que tiene su atención. —Está bien Rin. Vamos a superar esto.

Rin logra sonreírle. —Yo... eso espero...

—Bien...— Renzo parpadea, reflexionando sobre cuánto tiempo han estado luchando y qué día debe ser. —Debemos estar en la Víspera de Año Nuevo en este momento.

—¿Qué?— Exclama Rin, obviamente no habiendo esperado eso.

—Si. Tuvimos un día después de tu cumpleaños para prepararnos y luego, después de haber estado aquí luchando contra los Illuminati durante unos dos días hasta que hiciste lo que hiciste para llegar a Lucifer. Este es el tercer día y es 31. Víspera de Año Nuevo.

Renzo se ríe ante un pensamiento. —Bueno, al menos en el hemisferio norte...

—...Puedo trabajar con eso.— Renzo se da vuelta para ver a Rin, sus ojos han vuelto a iluminarse y sus mejillas vuelven a tener rubor. Él le sonríe a Renzo. —Puedo trabajar con eso, mágicamente hablando.

Renzo no tiene oportunidad de preguntarle a Rin a que se refiere exactamente, antes de que estén en la Puerta y se distraigan de inmediato por la inmensa _cosa_ frente a ellos.

Y la voz profunda y retumbante sobre ellos, teñida de fuego azul.

—Entonces... mi hijo traidor ha venido con un debilucho para desafiarme una vez más.— La voz de Satanás retumba, sonando disgustado. También enojado, y sí, Renzo puede entender por qué Rin lo llama loco. _Apesta_ a loco, según lo que Renzo puede percibir de su media-fusión con la Puerta y el extraño Avatar de llamas azules que formó para hablar con ellos.

—Nunca fui tu hijo.— Rin escupe. —Tu creación, sí, pero nunca has tenido hijos. Solo herramientas y recipientes a tu servicio.

Satanás no responde eso por mucho tiempo. Y luego un gran suspiro dramático desciende sobre ellos. —¿Entonces deseas detener esta Puerta? En vista de lo que pasó la última vez, he venido preparado, no podrás atravesar mi magnífica Puerta como antes. Las consecuencias... son demasiadas para un debilucho como tú.

Rin entrecierra los ojos y examina la Puerta. Asiente bruscamente. —Tal vez. Pero tendremos que ver.— Rin cambia su postura. —No creo que vayas a ganar esto Satanás. Nunca serás el ganador aquí, sin importar el resultado.

Satanás ruge en desacuerdo y Renzo se da la vuelta, invocando su magia, su verdadera magia, la cual ha estado guardando en su mente para este momento, formando un círculo de estrellas, una luna llena y un sol naciente, mientras forma su escudo alrededor de ellos.

Llamas azules estallan alrededor del escudo, el cual se _mantiene_. Satanás deja escapar un sonido de conmoción y se vuelve hacia Renzo, quien le sonríe.

—Corrija la parte sobre que somos débiles, Satanás- _sama._ — Se burla Renzo. —Los humanos nunca han sido débiles. Y tengo más razones para ser fuerte de las que nunca entenderás.

Satanás ruge furioso y la Puerta derrama demonios, horribles seres grotescos que Renzo apenas puede clasificar. Renzo se desliza hacia Rin para estar de espaldas a él y le lanza una sonrisa brillante. —Entonces, digo que el que tenga el mayor número de muertes gana.

Rin se ríe a pesar de sí mismo y los nervios que tenía antes desaparecen mientras desvaina a Kurikara y adopta una postura que le permite utilizarla tanto a ella como a su báculo en la batalla. —Bien. Vayamos con eso.

Un momento de silencio, luego hay movimiento, movimiento explosivo, cuando comienza la batalla final.

* * *

Renzo se encarga de una desagradable criatura espinosa con mal aliento que está tratando de arañar la cabeza de Rin con una puñalada bien acertada de su shakujō, ayudado por llamas negras y un hechizo de hielo para congelarla y destrozarla.

Rin barre con Windy para hacer retroceder a una horda de monstruosas criaturas demasiado interesadas en la carne de Renzo, seguido de un pequeño hechizo que les prende fuego a todos para mantenerlos quietos permanentemente.

Un monstruo extrañamente femenino trata de arrancarle la garganta a Renzo solo para encontrarse con una explosión de agua que rápidamente se congela y la apuñala.

Un demonio que por su apariencia obviamente es una mantícora, termina siendo apuñalado por Kurikara y asado por las llamas azules.

Las llamas azules de Satanás descienden mientras ruge, solo para ser bloqueadas por un escudo giratorio construido por Rin y Renzo, el cual toma ese poder y se lo arroja de vuelta a su cara.

—¡Necesitamos acercarnos a esa Puerta!— Grita Renzo. —¡Oh, y llevo 23!

—¡35!— Contraataca Rin, sonriendo ante el gemido de Renzo y enviando otra ola de fuego azul. —Con eso son 40. Y sí, tenemos que hacerlo. ¿Voy a despejar un camino con Firey y luego los dos nos moveremos?

—¡Eso debería funcionar!— Concuerda Renzo, estrellándose contra un grupo de demonios con hielo, agua y llamas negras para destruirlos. —¡35!

Un giro y Firey brota como un ángel vengador, lleno de presunción y alegría por ser desatado. Su fuego se extiende por toda la habitación, solo a ellos no los toca a medida que irrumpen por el camino que despeja y se lanzan directamente hacia la Puerta.

Por supuesto, no es tan simple como solo pasar a los demonios. Satanás desata sus llamas como loco en reacción a esto, obligándolos a esquivar y alzar escudos para protegerse mientras se mueven a través de la multitud mínima de demonios, cortando y aplastando a medida que avanzan.

Hasta que finalmente llegan a la Puerta. En este punto es inmensa, crujiente y está oxidada. Huele a metal y aceite, y productos químicos extraños. Impregnan cada vez más el aire aquí y Renzo arruga la nariz ante la escena de podredumbre y más cosas extrañas que se filtran a través de ella.

—¡¿Qué podrías hacer?!— Exige Satanás, arrojándoles más fuego. Esta vez, el escudo de Renzo no aguanta y él es enviado hacia atrás, gritando.

—¡Renzo!— Grita Rin, extendiendo la mano hacia él. Luego retira su mano en un puño y se gira hacia Satanás con ojos enojados. —Satanás... esto termina. ¡AHORA!

Rin puntúa su oración golpeando a Kurikara contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que hace que el metal se agriete y se rompa en algunos puntos. Levanta el báculo sobre su cabeza, su círculo mágico se forma emanando una gran luz debajo de sus pies. —Satanás... te sentencio...

Se interrumpe, ahogándose, cuando un dolor punzante atraviesa su abdomen. Mirando hacia abajo, tosiendo, Rin ve que la afilada _cosa_ negra que lo atravesó y provenía de la Puerta se retira lentamente. Se tambalea sobre sus pies, sangre derramándose de él.

—¡Rin!— Exclama Renzo, corriendo de regreso a su lado y agarrándolo. —Te tengo... te tengo...— Renzo mira hacia abajo y se encuentra con la mirada de Rin. —Toma mi magia. Si puedes usarla, tómalo.

—Toma la mía también.— La voz de Yamantaka retumba detrás de Renzo, sorprendiéndolo. —No voy a caer aquí.

Rin respira hondo y asiente. Poniéndose de pie lentamente, todavía ayudado por Renzo, levanta su báculo una vez más. Al llegar al interior, comienza a brillar cuando encuentra la línea de ley debajo de esto y la toca.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?— Exige Satanás. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Cómo lo estás haciendo?!

—¡Lo estoy haciendo porque no estoy solo!— Le responde Rin, brillando cada vez más. Renzo y Yamantaka también brillan, mientras su propio poder fluye hacia Rin. Pero no se detiene ahí.

_:Necesito ayuda de todos. Solicito ayuda y poder.:_

Alrededor de la batalla, ciertas personas se detienen y se centran en Rin, brillando intensamente cuando la solicitud llega a ellos y ofreciendo con gusto algo de su propia fuerza para ayudarlo. Aunque Mephisto se ríe levemente y lo hace con un poco de grandilocuencia, muy pronto, Rin brilla radiantemente y se pone de pie, enfrentando a Satanás de frente.

—Satanás... te sentencio a ser encarcelado. Porque aún no es hora de que mueras. ¡Te pudrirás solo hasta ese día!— Grita Rin. —¡Y esta Puerta terminará y algo nuevo comenzará en su lugar!

Rin levanta el báculo, el círculo mágico brilla aún más...

... y un rectángulo brillante toma su lugar frente a Rin, brillando y formando lentamente una Carta. Rin respira hondo y aparecen más círculos mágicos, envolviendo la Puerta de Gehenna, formando lazos de poder con escritos y símbolos que brillan intensamente.

—¡SELLO!— Exclama Rin y con un aullido de furia, Satanás es empujado hacia atrás y lejos de la Puerta, empujado lejos y rodeado por la magia de Rin. Lucha por liberarse, pero es demasiado tarde cuando los círculos lo golpean y se ha acabado para él. Por ahora al menos.

La Puerta se estremece y sufre espasmos, dando un gran rugido a medida que se desestabiliza sin que Satanás esté allí para respaldarla. Rin aprieta los dientes y saca a Kurikara del suelo, dejando a un lado su báculo. Echando un vistazo a la Carta en formación, Rin salta hacia la puerta.

Kurikara se desliza a través de ella como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla, aunque con más chispas, chisporroteos y crujidos de lo que sugiere la descripción. Rin salta hacia atrás con la misma rapidez una vez que termina, agarra su báculo y se gira hacia la Carta ahora completa que brilla intensamente.

—¡BALANCE!— Grita, golpeando a su báculo contra ella y disparando su poder por primera vez.

Y con un rugido de gran luz, todos y todo son golpeados por ella y la reacción violenta de la Puerta es destruida al mismo tiempo.

Todo se oscurece. Una fuente mágica revienta bajo sus pies.

Y a lo lejos, las campanas de Año Nuevo están sonando...

* * *

Shirō está gimiendo cuando se despierta y no es de extrañar. Siente como si hubiera una fiesta de duendes en su cabeza. Esto se desvanece lentamente, a media que pasa el tiempo y abre los ojos. Por un momento está confundido por las estrellas que puede ver, luego se sienta cuando la memoria lo golpea.

Mira fijamente lo que puede ver a su alrededor. No es el único que se levanta, pero sobre todo puede ver un campo de personas inconscientes. Le parece que todos los que habían estado en la batalla están allí, todos despertando lentamente y confundidos por la situación.

Un jadeo de sorpresa lo hace girarse y reconoce a la dama Illuminati allí. La segunda al mando de Lucifer, con solo el nombre "Zoya" adjunto por alguna razón. Su razón para jadear es ver sus manos. Más suaves, con garras en ellas. Mirándola, Shirō ve las orejas puntiagudas que tiene ahora, similares a las suyas, y el cómo sus ojos también son algo diferentes.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— Ella pregunta.

—Creo que Rin ocurrió.— Dice Shirō después de un momento, levantándose lentamente y luego ofreciéndole su mano. Ella lo mira dudosa, entonces, finalmente la toma, poniéndose de pie con cuidado.

Una mirada a su alrededor revela que ella no es la única que cambió. Muchos están despertando y teniendo un pequeño sobresalto por sus cambios.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no somos solo nosotros...?— Murmura Shirō para sí mismo mientras ayuda a Ryuuji a levantarse, titubeando ligeramente. Tiene una cola de aspecto bastante plumoso que Shirō sabiamente no señala. Ryuuji ya está lo suficiente alterado.

—Okumura.— Dice Ryuuji después de un momento, mirando alrededor y encontrando las miradas de los otros exwires. Tan pronto como algo se les viene a la mente a todos de forma simultánea, todos salen corriendo hacia donde estaba la Puerta.

No son los únicos que despegan en esa dirección, ya que Rayo está llamando a otros para que los sigan. Shirō los acompaña, encontrándose seguido por Zoya y los tres reyes demonios aquí. Todos quienes parecen interesados por la situación.

La primera persona que encuentran es Yukio, quien esta siendo atendido por una preocupada Shiemi y sonrojándose ante la atención.

—Dije que estoy bien. Todo el mundo lo está. Esa ola curó a la gente tanto como cualquier otra cosa.— Le asegura Yukio, seguidamente, levanta la vista cuando los demás se acercan. —Rayo-san. El resto está más adelante.

Rayo asiente y después de un poco más de alboroto por parte de Shiemi, el grupo continúa hasta que encuentran a Sekki junto a Kerberos en su forma falsa, ambos un poco agotados pero ilesos.

—Están allí.— Sekki señala la antigua instalación donde estaba la Puerta. —Y creo que este es un Feliz Año Nuevo, ¿eh?

Todos se detienen, un poco sorprendidos por eso, luego se dan cuenta de que ella tiene razón. —Lo es...— Mephisto se ve pensativo ante eso, su mente girando. —Eso... Rin-kun podría usar eso, mágica y simbólicamente hablando... y lo hizo, además...

—Sí... es por eso que fue tan poderoso... lo activó cuando se acercaba el Año Nuevo.— Sekki se ríe a medias de ello. —Vamos, por aquí.

El viaje a través de la antigua base es silencioso, todos sorprendidos por lo tranquilo que es. Está completamente libre de demonios –fuera de los que están con ellos– y algo se siente... limpio, por extraño que parezca. Como si hubiese sido purificado de una forma especial.

Sin embargo, una vez que llegan a la gran habitación y ven a Rin con Renzo revoloteando sobre él nerviosamente, Sekki levanta una mano.

—Esperen.— Dice, sorprendiendo a una buena parte. —Esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tengan por un tiempo. Bien podríamos dársela.

—¿Disculpa?— Mephisto la mira y se pregunta de qué está hablando.

Ryuuji resopla. —Ya era hora de que ese cobarde hiciera algo...— Sin embargo, está sonriendo, lo que quita la agudeza de sus palabras.

Con eso, hace clic para la mayoría y tienen que ocultar sus sonrisas cuando Renzo se sonroja, se vuelve hacia Rin y abre la boca, obviamente para decir algo muy especial.

* * *

Una mano sobre su hombro hace que Rin deje escapar un suave gemido —Cinco minutos más...

Una risa llega a sus oídos, ligera y alegre. —Rin-chan, este realmente no es el lugar para una siesta. Por otro lado, ese piso de metal no se ve cómodo.

Rin abre lentamente los ojos ante eso. —Renzo... ¿qué estás...?— Rin parpadea, luego se sienta con un grito. —¡Oh!— Se vuelve hacia Renzo y se encuentra mirándolo boquiabierto. —Uh... ¿cuernos?

Renzo se ríe, mostrando que también tiene colmillos. —Creo que es porque soy el que estaba más cerca de la Puerta... aunque podría ser otra cosa. Primero tengo que ver cómo le va al resto.

Rin baja la mirada ante un pequeño sonido de golpeteo y mira fijamente la _maldita_ cola que obtuvo Renzo. —Uh...

—Creo que esto me hace contar como un medio demonio.— Renzo suena más divertido que molesto y eso ayuda a Rin a relajarse. —No te preocupes por eso, aunque voy a tener que descubrir mi magia nuevamente, ¿no es así?

Rin extiende cuidadosamente sus sentidos y sacude lentamente la cabeza. —Nah. Tu magia... cambió contigo. Se siente más humana que la mía. La mía... está perfectamente equilibrada, mientras que la tuya se inclina más hacia la humana.

—Genial.— Renzo muestra una brillante sonrisa, que por alguna razón hace que Rin se sonroje. Lo que hace que se quede quieto cuando se da cuenta de que la mayoría de las sonrisas de Renzo lo ponen nervioso. —Es bueno verte despierto, Rin-chan.

Rin automáticamente frunce el ceño al ser llamado así. —¡Oye!

Renzo se ríe. —¿Prefieres bella durmiente? De todos modos, parece que lo lograste.— Gesticula detrás de él y Rin levanta la vista para ver el enorme cristal azul que ahora flota en la habitación. Palpita ligeramente y tiene algo oscuro en su interior. Algo que Rin sabe muy bien qué, y quién, es ese punto oscuro.

—Sí... lo hice... aunque no durará mucho.— Rin suspira y sacude la cabeza. _«Pero para entonces, debería ser capaz de matarlo... con algo de ayuda»._ Piensa Rin.

—Eso es lo suficientemente bueno por ahora.— Renzo duda después de eso, su rostro se torna rojo lentamente. _«Llegó el momento... el momento en que estamos solos y no hay nada más ocurriendo...»_ —¿Rin...?

—¿Hm?— Rin mira a Renzo con curiosidad. Se encuentra con sus ojos marrones y se frena, sintiendo que algo está por suceder aquí. —¿Renzo?

—Hay... hay algo que necesito decirte. Algo muy importante Yo... he estado retrasándolo demasiado desde... desde que me di cuenta de esto...— Renzo se agarra el pecho, su rostro se pone aún más rojo y su cola se envuelve alrededor de su pierna.

Rin lo mira, parcialmente confundido, pero también extrañamente nervioso, su cola moviéndose un poco en respuesta a su energía nerviosa. —¿Renzo?

—¡Me gustas!— Exclama Renzo. —Eso es... te amo. Y... y lo digo en serio. Amo a Rin.

Rin mira fijamente a Renzo, su rostro enrojece lentamente. Su boca se abre, pero todo lo que sale es un más bien confuso...

—¿Huah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ya era hora no? y creo que todos aquí sabíamos que si no hacia algo Renzo, Rin nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Por cierto, próximo capítulo, "Los sentimientos de Rin".
> 
> Vuelvo a tener examen el lunes así que es probable que el próximo capítulo venga el martes. ಥ_ಥ
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	54. Chapter 54

Es imposible no ver el rostro rojo de Rin incluso desde donde están. Es demasiado rojo brillante. Sekki se ríe entre dientes. —Supongo que les hemos dado suficiente tiempo.

Dando un paso adelante, llama a los dos chicos, haciéndolos voltearse y mirarla a ella y al resto con expresiones confusas y nerviosas.

—¿Qué...? Oh. Hola a todos.— Renzo logra sonreír, mientras que Rin solo deja escapar un suave 'hola', luciendo completamente perdido.

—¿Que pasó aquí?— Rayo exige saber inmediatamente, mirando a Rin.

Rin parpadea hacia él. —Uh... aquí... uh...— Rin lentamente se torna rojo de nuevo y su voz se desvanece en ruidos incoherentes.

Renzo sacude la cabeza. —Yo, eh... no creo que puedas sacar nada de Rin-chan aquí en este momento...

Rayo lo mira fijamente por un largo momento, luego se ríe. —Muy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Puedes decirnos algo?

—De dónde vino el enorme cristal.— Dice Lucifer, mirando el gran cristal con una algo así como asombro.

—Uh... ¿eso es Satanás, más o menos?— Renzo se estremece ante la mirada fija de todos. —Es... Rin lo convirtió en eso. Eso es todo lo que sé en realidad. Solo... ciertamente nadie ha de tocarlo.

—Buena idea.— La voz de Shirō suena casi débil y mira a su hijo, el cual todavía está mirando fijamente al espacio con una expresión incómoda en su rostro. Sacude su cabeza. —Por ahora, volvamos todos a casa y comencemos a trabajar en el control de daños. Dudo que las cosas se detuvieran afectándonos solo a nosotros.

—Creo que tienes razón.— Dice Renzo, levantándose lentamente, cuidadoso y muy consciente de su nueva cola. Especialmente cuando algunos de los otros la señalan. Se da cuenta de que no es el único que ganó una cola y se cuestiona cuan común es.

Entonces se vuelve obvio cuando se da cuenta de quienes, exactamente, consiguieron una y resopla.

_«Todos aquellos cercanos a Rin de una forma u otra, amigos o en un caso particular, familiares.»_ Renzo sonríe suavemente y mira a Rin, y se pregunta cuánto influyó él inconscientemente en eso.

Pero Rin, mientras tanto, todavía está demasiado rojo como para registrar cualquier cosa fuera de lo que está en su cabeza.

**Capítulo 54: Los Sentimientos de Rin**

—Esto es una locura...— Se queja Izumo mientras finalmente se sienta en una de las cómodas sillas ubicadas en lo que era la cafetería del antiguo dormitorio que pertenece a los gemelos Okumura. —¿Por qué tuvimos que correr y ayudar a calmar a todos en la escuela por todos los cambios extraños?

—No tengo idea, ¿excepto que Sir Pheles está corriendo alrededor de la mitad de Japón en este momento?— Señala Konekomaru. —Así como la mayoría de los exorcistas... bueno, están siendo mucho más razonables de lo que esperábamos...

—Sí... ¿Okumura también hizo algo al respecto?— Pregunta Ryuuji, se gira para ver a Rin. Él todavía está aturdido, solo salió brevemente de su aturdimiento para calmar a la gente y dejarles muy claro que las alteraciones y cosas demoníacas son todas buenas, y _obtendrán_ los chequeos médicos para demostrarlo una vez que todo se haya afianzado lo suficiente como para que la escuela disponga de las cosas en ese sentido.

—No es como si él pudiera decirnos en su condición... ¡Oye, Cabeza Rosa, lo rompiste!— Izumo le espeta a Renzo, quien hace una mueca.

—¡No esperaba que reaccionara así!— Protesta Renzo.

—Bueno, a Nii-san nunca le ha sucedido algo así antes.— Yukio señala con calma, levantando la vista del informe que está escribiendo. —De hecho... creo que nunca pensó que fuera posible.

—¿Qué pensó él que no era posible?— Pregunta Shiemi, en voz baja.

—Amor romántico.— Kerberos responde por ellos desde donde está medio colapsado sobre la mesa en su forma falsa. —Creo que Rin lleva mucho tiempo creyendo secretamente que el amor romántico no es posible, no dirigido a él. Es por eso que está así.

Todos miran al aturdido Rin y luego se vuelven hacia Renzo, quien ahora parece preocupado por Rin. —Pero ... ¿cómo terminó pensando de esa manera?

—No tenía amigos reales fuera de ustedes antes. Tenía personas que lo querían y eran amigables con él, pero aparte de Kinomoto-Li-san, no tenía a nadie a quien dejara acercarse lo suficiente como para ser un amigo. Y Kinomoto-Li-san nunca fue un posible interés romántico.— Explica Yukio suavemente. —Creo que... Nii-san se engañó a sí mismo acerca de cómo se ha sentido en ese ámbito también.

—Perder su magia realmente lo afectó mucho.— Kerberos suspira. —Afectó enormemente su autoestima, no es como si se lo hubiese hecho saber a la gente. Probablemente centró el daño en las relaciones y cosas por el estilo, ya que ya tenía muchas razones para creer que eso no era posible para un monstruo.— Kerberos resopla. —Sí claro. Rin ha sido el niño menos monstruoso que he conocido nunca.

—Rin es muy amable.— Dice Shiemi suavemente. —Pero él también es frágil, ¿no? Por eso...— Shiemi mira a Renzo, quien observa a Rin atentamente, con una mirada suave en su rostro y un poco de determinación —Es por eso que es Shima-kun, ¿no?

Renzo parpadea, sorprendido al ser nombrado. —¿Yo?

—Je. Tienes un punto allí. Tanuki-punk es quien puede hacer que Rin piense mejor de sí mismo.— Kerberos suelta una risita.

—Oi, ¿por qué Tanuki-punk?— Exige Renzo, retorciéndose un poco.

—Tanuki porque eres un tanuki. Punk porque eres el punk de Rin. Al igual que ese punk de Syaoran era de Sakura.— Renzo se calla ante eso, con las mejillas sonrojadas ante esa descripción mientras Kerberos se ríe.

—Ahora, ¿alguien aquí sabe cocinar aparte de Rin? Estoy hambriento y apuesto a que ustedes también lo están.

Algunos estómagos gruñen en respuesta a eso y con una última mirada a Rin, haciendo una mueca al verlo caminar directamente hacia una pared, todos se ponen de pie para ver qué pueden hacer para comer.

_«Una buena noche de sueño debería ayudar a Rin.»_ Piensa Kerberos mientras conduce al resto fuera de la habitación, mientras que Rin se sienta en el suelo y levanta la mirada, aturdido por la pared frente a él.

* * *

Rin se despierta a la mañana siguiente con aire fresco golpeándole la cara. Girando lentamente la cabeza, ve que la ventana quedó abierta por alguna razón. Sentándose con lentitud, Rin se estremece ligeramente frente al aire frío antes de deslizar sus pies hacia el suelo. Por alguna razón, no está frio, Rin parpadea un poco sorprendido.

_«Oh. Cierto. Puse algo de magia en esto hace un tiempo...»_ recuerda Rin, ya que a nadie le gusta levantarse y pisar el piso frío, había improvisado algo allí con la ayuda de Yukio, medio enseñándole a su hermano al mismo tiempo.

Rin se levanta cuidadosamente y se dirige a la ventana, preguntándose por qué está abierta. Mira hacia el escritorio para encontrar una nota fijada a la mesa por una piedra. Al recogerla, Rin lo lee con atención.

—Las clases estarán suspendidas más allá de las vacaciones de invierno, ya que se están haciendo reparaciones y ajustes al... currículum, gracias a los cambios en todo el alumnado y también en el personal. Puedes descansar por mientras y no necesitas preocuparse tanto por nosotros. Solo tómate tu tiempo para resolver las cosas.— Rin levanta la vista. —De Yukio.— Dice suavemente.

En ese momento, Rin recuerda a lo que Yukio está aludiendo y se sonroja. —Um... cierto... baño y luego... desayuno.— Decide Rin después de un momento. —Yo... trabajaré a partir de allí...

* * *

El desayuno es un asunto tranquilo, ya que él es el único aquí en este momento. Durmió tanto tiempo que incluso Kero salió para ayudar con las cosas. No está exactamente seguro de cómo puede ayudar Kero, pero Rin lo acepta por ahora. Y gracias a eso Kuro ya ha comido, así que en lugar de eso vuelve a dormir después de que Rin lo empuja brevemente para comprobarlo.

Rin baja sus palillos una vez que termina y suspira. La comida no era muy elegante, Rin decidió hacer un poco de ochazuke con las sobras que tenía, para poder hacer algo abundante y saludable que no requiera demasiado trabajo.

—¿Ahora qué?— Se pregunta Rin. Su mente vuelve a algo de hace solo dos días...

—¡ _Me gustas! Eso es... te amo. Y... y lo digo en serio. Amo a Rin._

Rin se sonroja ante eso. —Él no... no puede haberlo dicho en serio, ¿no?— Rin se pregunta en voz alta.

Un sonido lo hace levantar la mirada y parpadea sorprendido al ver a Ying Hua al lado de la puerta, golpeando la pared. —¿Puedo pasar?— Le pregunta suavemente.

Rin asiente lentamente. —Uh... claro.

Ying Hua sonríe y entra, sentándose en el asiento frente a Rin.

—Uh...— Rin se pone de pie, recogiendo sus platos. —¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Oh, estoy bien Rin-kun.— Le asegura Ying Hua. —Solo vine para una pequeña charla rápida.

—Oh...— Rin carga cuidadosamente los platos hacia el fregadero y abre el agua. Luego vierte el jabón y observa cómo las cosas hacen espuma y burbujas. —Um... ¿sobre qué?

—Sobre ti y Tanuki-san, por supuesto. Tú y Shima Renzo-san.— Ying Hua sonríe suavemente a espaldas de Rin. —Te dijo la verdad, Rin-kun.— Ella dice suavemente.

—Él... ¿lo hizo?— Rin se voltea para mirar a Ying Hua. —Y... eh... ¿cómo sabes lo que dijo?

Ying Hua se ríe. —Creo que podrías ser el único que no lo sabía antes de que él se confesara, Rin-kun. Tanuki-san nunca fue muy bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos, especialmente por lo extraño que actuaba a tu alrededor. ¿Un tipo que prefiere evitar problemas siempre que pueda, metiéndose siempre en problemas para ayudarte? Y la forma en que habla de ti... y como te mira.

—Él te ama Rin-kun.— Dice Ying Hua en voz baja, de modo tranquilizador. —La pregunta es cuáles son tus sentimientos ahora que sabes que el amor romántico es posible.

—Él... él es un chico.— Dice Rin en voz baja.

—Eso no lo detendrá en lo que respecta a ti.— Señala Ying Hua suavemente. Ella se levanta de su asiento. —Te dejaré con tus pensamientos. Solo piensa cuidadosamente en ello Rin-kun. Estoy segura de que la respuesta ya está en ti.

Rin mira al fregadero mucho más allá de la izquierda de Ying Hua. Solo mucho después de que Ying Hua se ha ido, grita y se da cuenta de que el fregadero se desbordó mientras estaba ocupado pensando.

* * *

Eventualmente, Rin decide que no puede quedarse en el antiguo dormitorio y decide salir a caminar. Vagamente pensando en sacar su llave e ir a visitar a Shiemi, por ahora, Rin deambula por los terrenos de la Academia. Esperando que eso lo ayude a aclarar su cabeza.

—¡Oh! Rin.— Esa voz hace que Rin se congele e inmediatamente se ruborice. Volteándose, ve a Renzo acercándose a él con una bolsa en la mano.

—Re... Renzo.— Chilla Rin. —Yo... uh...— _«¡Mierda, no sé qué decir!»_

—Rin... iba a darte esto en tu cumpleaños, pero... bueno.— Renzo se encoge de hombros. Le entrega la pequeña bolsa y Rin la toma automáticamente. —Y... me gustaría decirlo de nuevo.

Rin mira fijamente a Renzo, sin aliento, mientras él sonríe y dice: —Te amo. Realmente te amo, Rin.

A continuación, Renzo sonríe y sacude la cabeza. —¡Bueno, me voy por ahora! ¡Puedes hablar conmigo cuando estés listo!

Se va corriendo, dejando a Rin allí en el frío aire invernal mirando hacia donde estaba con una mirada perdida en sus ojos. Finalmente, Rin se sacude su aturdimiento y se vuelve hacia la bolsa. Con cuidado, saca un oso de peluche de su interior, sorprendido. Es un oso marrón pálido con una cinta rosa alrededor de su cuello y una etiqueta allí también. Rin alza la etiqueta y mira el nombre estampado en ella.

—¿Renzo ...?— Rin por un momento no puede pensar en lo que esto significa, luego recuerda ...

— _Ha sido una tradición desde hace bastante tiempo. Si le das un oso de peluche que tú mismo hiciste y al cual le pusiste tu nombre a la persona más importante para ti, estarán juntos por siempre._

Rin se sonroja. —Oh... um... ¿cómo podría él...?— _«Él podría.»_ Se da cuenta Rin, pensando en su reunión matutina con Ying Hua. _«Ying_ _Hua_ _le ha de haber contado... le contó sobre esto... tal vez incluso sobre como proviene de Syaoran y Sakura...»._

Rin mira a "Renzo" el oso de peluche y se cuestiona el fuerte latir de su corazón.

* * *

Todavía agarrando el oso de peluche contra sí mismo, Rin se cierne cuidadosamente fuera de la puerta del jardín de Shiemi. La barrera que lo rodea brilla levemente a su vista, manteniéndolo en un estado primavera-verano, el cual es gentil pero minucioso con las flores y plantas brillantes.

Rin duda un momento más, luego golpea cuidadosamente la puerta, emitiendo un leve sonido que resuena por todo el jardín. Unos momentos más tarde, Rin escucha el sonido de pasos y Shiemi aparece a la vista. Ella se ilumina inmediatamente al verlo.

—¡Rin! ¿Por qué no llamaste?— Shiemi se ruboriza de felicidad al verlo bien. —¡Pasa!

Rin sonríe y abre con cuidado la puerta, los hechizos originales que estaban sobre ella y Rin rompió han sido modificados hace mucho tiempo. Ahora no tiene que preocuparse al respecto, ya que los hechizos son más complejos y conscientes, solo reaccionan ante algo _hostil,_ no solo de naturaleza demoníaca.

—Hola, um... ¿puedo quedarme un rato? Estoy dispuesto a ayudar en algo.— Ofrece Rin.

Shiemi resplandece. —¡S-seguro! No me importa ¡Oh, qué lindo oso de peluche! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?— Shiemi parpadea confundida cuando Rin enrojece por la mención del oso de peluche. Mirando más de cerca, nota una etiqueta en el oso de peluche y es su turno de sonrojarse ligeramente ante el nombre de "Renzo". —¡Oh! ¡Bueno, adelante Rin!

Algún tiempo después, Rin está ayudando a replantar, cavando agujeros cuidadosamente bajo la supervisión de Shiemi mientras ella remueve y cuida las plantas. —Ahí... estas deberían estar mejor aquí que en ese otro lugar. Honestamente, no sé en qué estaba pensando...— Shiemi murmura para sí misma, haciendo que Rin se ría entre dientes.

—¿Intentando algo nuevo?— Ofrece Rin, colocando cuidadosamente una de las plantas en un agujero recién excavado bajo la guía de Shiemi.

—Tal vez.— Admite Shiemi con una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Se mantienen en silencio por un poco más de tiempo, entonces Shiemi dice: —Rin... creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor para el amor romántico.

—¿Huah?— Rin se da vuelta para mirarla con confusión. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir... creo que ahora no es solo por la edad, es algo mental. Algo del corazón.— Shiemi sonríe. —Yo... no estoy lista para el amor romántico, pero... Rin, creo que Rin está más que listo. Solo ha estado engañándose así mismo al respecto.

—¿Tú... no estás lista para el amor romántico? Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo y Yuki-chan y...?— Rin mira fijamente a Shiemi.

Shiemi niega con la cabeza. —¡Lo siento! Yo no... Yuki-chan es mi primer amigo. Yo no... no lo había pensado hasta...

—Yukio te ama.— Le dice Rin suavemente y Shiemi chilla ante eso.

—Sí... yo... lo sé ahora.— Shiemi se ruboriza de un rojo profundo. —Pero... no estoy lista para pensar en él como algo más que un amigo. Y creo que Yuki-chan en realidad tampoco está listo para hacer algo en ese sentido. Así que prefiero tomarlo con calma...— Shiemi mira a Rin, su rubor se desvanece a medida que la determinación se abre paso en su rostro. —Pero creo que Rin tiene un tipo diferente de tomárselo con calma. No tienes que apresurarte a llegar demasiado lejos en su relación, pero... Realmente creo que Rin debería pensar mucho sobre sus sentimientos. Porque creo que de vez en cuando en realidad sientes lo mismo que Shima-kun, pero debes estar seguro de ello tú mismo.

Rin duda por un momento, luego asiente lentamente. —Claro. Voy a pensar en ello.

—Está bien.— Shiemi le sonríe de nuevo. —Ahora, sin embargo, ¡llevemos a estos niños a un nuevo hogar feliz!

Rin se ríe y está de acuerdo con ella, centrándose una vez más en el jardín frente a él. Pero por dentro, se encuentra considerando más de una vez el hecho de que tiene a alguien que realmente lo ama.

Lo ama lo suficiente como para prometerlo para siempre.

* * *

Rin bosteza un poco, verifica la hora en su teléfono celular y luego mira a su alrededor. Ya es hora de almorzar y Rin tiene hambre otra vez. En lugar de arriesgarse a lo que sea que Shiemi considere comida –y prometiéndose mentalmente una vez más el hacer algo sobre sus "habilidades" culinarias– Rin decidió irse.

Lo que lo deja inseguro de qué comer, ya que todavía no tiene ganas de cocinar. La mente de Rin está demasiado llena de pensamientos.

Mientras deambula por la calle, se da vuelta al ser llamado.

—¡Oi! Okumura!— Rin parpadea un poco al ver a Ryuuji allí, agitando la mano en el aire para llamar su atención. A su lado está Konekomaru, quien también está saludándolo ligeramente para ayudar a llamar la atención de Rin.

—Oh... ¡Ryuuji! ¿Cómo estás?— pregunta Rin, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ryuuji se encoge de hombros. Rin mira a su alrededor y se sorprende por la falta de Renzo, ya que Izumo y Paku están aquí. Algo en él se retuerce extrañamente ante eso, confundiendo a Rin.

—¿Tienes hambre?— Pregunta Ryuuji, sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos. Rin asiente y obtiene una afilada sonrisa en respuesta. —Entonces, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros en Ponchan? Estamos pensando en ir por monja y otras cosas allí.

Rin sonríe. —Eso suena bien.— Dice Rin alegremente, y se une al grupo, termina hablando con Konekomaru sobre su idea de hacer una aplicación para la identificación de demonios y exorcismos.

—Eso suena muy bien.— Le dice Rin. —No lo entiendo del todo, ¡pero la mayoría suena increíble!

Konekomaru se ríe. —Gracias. Ah, y todavía estoy trabajando con tus notas... de hecho, creo que podría tener una mejor oportunidad ahora.— Admite Konekomaru, un poco avergonzado. —Ese cambio que ocurrió... Obtuve un impulso mágico de eso.

—¿No lo hicimos todos?— Resopla Izumo, mientras Paku se ríe. Rin hace una pausa por un momento para registrar el hecho de que Paku también tiene orejas puntiagudas y las alteraciones comunes en la mayoría de las personas. —Este mundo va a ser muy diferente...

—Bien, diferente puede ser bueno.— Ryuuji dice mientras entran a Ponchan y se sientan alrededor de una parrilla. Por un tiempo, simplemente esperan los ingredientes mientras discuten lo que han experimentado ellos mismos desde que terminó lo de la Puerta.

—Eso... podría haber sido un efecto de esto...— Reflexiona Rin, sacando su nueva Carta.

—Oh, ¿qué es esto...? oye, no había visto esta antes...— Ryuuji frunce el ceño. Entre Rin viéndose obligado a mostrar todas sus Cartas a todos después del juicio y la casi memoria fotográfica de Ryuuji, él las ha memorizado casi todas; al menos, por apariencia y nombre.

—Sí... bueno, es nueva.— Dice Rin sobre la Carta.

—¿Qué dices?— Ryuuji lo mira boquiabierto y el resto no está mucho mejor.

Rin se sonroja, avergonzado por lo sorprendidos e incluso asombrados que están los demás. —Bueno... necesitaba algo allí y bueno... Las Cartas son mejores que un hechizo a veces. Son más fácil de estabilizar y tienen inteligencia, por lo que pueden asegurarse de ser lanzadas correctamente. Son hechizos vivientes, después de todo, mucho más... flexibles. Más o menos ... debo haber estado pensando en ello antes para que se formara así.— Rin considera esto, recordando cómo brilló al brotar frente a él. —Tengo que hablar con Kero y Yue al respecto. Tal vez también con Ying Hua. Serían la mejor opción para eso.

—¿Puedo ver?— Pregunta Izumo. Rin asiente y se la pasa a Izumo, quien mira con atención la Carta.

Muestra a una mujer vestida con lo que parece un disfraz de circo, balanceándose sobre una pelota, medio doblada con una balanza en una mano, la cual está perfectamente equilibrada y en la otra un abanico plegable extendido con el símbolo yin/yang. La leyenda la proclama como "The Balance".

—Esto es... impresionante.—Decide Izumo y le pasa la Carta a Rin. —Supongo que medio viene de tu propia magia. Está perfectamente equilibrada entre demoníaca y humana, ¿verdad?

—Sí...— Rin se ve pensativo por un momento. _«Yo... probablemente terminaré haciendo más Cartas. Todavía no, pero algún día haré Cartas igual que Sakura. Y por muchas razones»._

—Debes haber usado esto para minimizar los problemas de cuando la Puerta fue destruida.— Reflexiona Konekomaru. —O más bien, asegurar que los cambios no sean dañinos.

—Creo que también me aseguré de que las mentes de todos estuvieran en equilibrio.— Rin reflexiona. —Esa podría ser la razón por la que a casi nadie le está tomando demasiado tiempo el calmarse con respecto a los cambios y lo que pueden ver.— Él asiente hacia el tendero, quien está ocupado ahuyentando a un hobgoblin con una mirada molesta, antes de finalmente ceder y permitirle un monja. El hobgoblin deja escapar un chillido feliz y se lanza hacia el monja, haciendo sonreír al grupo.

—Eso es cierto... je, creo que acabas de hacer un mundo donde los humanos y los demonios pueden estar juntos.— Ryuuji resopla, negando con la cabeza. Su cola arremete antes de que pueda controlarla. De repente, no es difícil entender por qué Rin tiene tantos problemas con su propia cola, sin mencionar por qué prefiere mantenerla fuera.

Pero la cola no es nada en comparación con lo difícil que es evitar hablar arrastrando las palabras. Incluso Konekomaru está teniendo problemas gracias a sus nuevos colmillos. No es de extrañar que Rin tenga terribles patrones de habla. Ryuuji reflexiona mentalmente sobre cómo puede enseñarse a sí mismo a solucionarlo, luego arrastra su mente al presente con las siguientes palabras de Rin.

—O más bien un buen comienzo en uno.— Dice Rin dice suavemente, antes de tomar otro monja y comerlo felizmente.

Todos se miran el uno al otro por encima de la cabeza de Rin y sonríen. Feliz de haber ayudado a Rin a calmarse, especialmente Ryuuji y Konekomaru, quienes reconocen el oso de peluche que Rin tiene ahora.

Renzo maldijo y sangró para hacerlo, algo que era imposible que no notaran sus dos compañeros de cuarto. Especialmente cuando hizo un improvisado baile de alegría con el oso de peluche una vez que finalmente lo terminó.

* * *

Rin deja el Ponchan y al resto de buen humor, aunque Ryuuji termina refunfuñando cuando Rayo lo llama para desempeñarse de nuevo como manager. Aparte de eso, todos están de buen humor e incluso alegres.

Rin tararea en voz baja mientras se abre paso por los terrenos de la Academia, tratando de pensar en qué más puede hacer para pasar el tiempo. Rin vuelve a mirar al oso de peluche, todavía confundido sobre lo que siente al respecto.

—¡Oh! ¡Rin-kun!— Rin levanta la vista para ver a Sekki allí, llevando algunas cajas en sus brazos. —Es bueno verte fuera.

—¡Sekki-san!— Rin la saluda alegremente. Deteniéndose frente a ella, Rin toma cuidadosamente la caja en la parte superior de lo que lleva Sekki. —Aquí, déjame ayudarte.

—Gracias.— Sekki le sonríe dulcemente a Rin. —Vamos, es por aquí.

Rin la sigue alegremente. —¡Ja, ha pasado un tiempo desde que te ayudé con cosas como esta!

—Hmmm... tienes un buen punto, Rin-kun.— Sekki se ríe alegremente. —Ha pasado bastante tiempo, de hecho.

—Sí...— Rin mira hacia el camino mientras transitan, sus pensamientos en otro lugar. —Mucho ha cambiado...

—Y, sin embargo, algunas cosas son iguales.— Le recuerda Sekki. —El mundo podría haberse convertido en un lugar mejor gracias a ti, aunque tomará mucho trabajo.

—No de mi parte.— Rin niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. —No tengo las habilidades para eso. Dejaré que otros lo hagan.

—Hm, cierto. De todos modos, ¿crees que tendremos tiempo para una visita de Año Nuevo a un santuario?— Pregunta Sekki.

Rin lo considera, parpadeando un poco, pensativo. —Um... tal vez. Eso espero.

—Eso es bueno. Te hice un bonito kimono de año nuevo.— Sekki le dice a Rin.

Rin se anima ante eso. —¿En serio? ¡Increíble! Muchas gracias. ¡Estoy ansioso por usarlo!

Sekki sonríe ante eso, luego gira por un cierto camino y hacia un viejo cobertizo de almacenamiento. —Aah, aquí está.

La puerta se abre al deslizarla, revelando el contenido en su interior. —¿Que son estos?

—Parte de ciertas cosas del currículum. De hecho, vine aquí a recoger más cajas.— Dice Sekki dice con un tono cantarín, mirando a su alrededor. —Las cosas han cambiado en la escuela y me ofrecí para ayudar a encontrar todos los artículos faltantes que ahora necesitamos.

—Hmm... definitivamente ayudaré.— Rin deja a un lado la caja y saca su Llave. —Float debería funcionar, ¿verdad?

Sekki asiente y retrocede para ver a Rin trabajar. Siempre es un placer verlo mostrar cuánto ha dominado su magia.

* * *

Un maullido casi imperial hace que Shirō parpadee y mire hacia un lado para ver a Kuro mirándolo ferozmente. **—¡Oi! Shir** **ō** **!** **¡** **Es hora de comer!**

Shirō se ríe, bajando la mano para rascar las orejas de Kuro. —Lo sé, lo sé...— Shirō sonríe levemente. _«Todavía es extraño poder entender a Kuro... pero me estoy acostumbrando»._

Shirō no es el único que muestra este signo. Más de una vez, la gente ha saltado al comprender de repente a algunos de los demonios más animalescos pero sensibles. No obstante, es algo a lo que tendrán que acostumbrarse, al igual que Shirō.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué deberíamos pedir?— Shirō recoge algunos folletos para llevar después de comprobar la hora y finalmente se detiene en uno de sushi. —Sushi está bien ¿verdad?

—¡ **Sushi,** **yay** **!—** Kuro vitorea y, riéndose por el medio baile que está haciendo el Gato Sith ante la perspectiva de sushi, Shirō marca el número y se dispone a pedir todo el sushi y el sashimi que tanto él como Kuro puedan comer. Lo cual, comprensiblemente, es mucho debido al cambio de Shirō.

Lo que no es tan comprensible...

—¡Oi, deja de tratar de agarrarme la cola!— Shirō golpea a Kuro, azotando la cola lejos del Gato Sith quien ahora está haciendo pucheros. —¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, no le haces esto a Rin! ¡Detente!

* * *

Rin disminuye la velocidad cuando ve a Yukio acercándose a él. Yukio no parece notarlo, su cabeza está atrapada en uno de sus libros, y Rin por un momento duda en llamarlo. Entonces Rin se sacude ese sentimiento y levanta su brazo, exclamando:

—¡Oi! ¡Yukio!

Yukio levanta la mirada y parpadea, registrando con lentitud a Rin allí. Su expresión se convierte en una pequeña sonrisa y cierra su libro. —Nii-san. Veo que estás mejor.

—Uh... sí... lo estoy...— Rin mira hacia la bolsa que contiene el oso de peluche, preguntándose qué se supone que debe hacer al respecto.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?— Pregunta Yukio suavemente, alzando una ceja al ver cómo Rin salta.

—Um...— Rin extiende la bolsa, Yukio cuidadosamente mete la mano dentro y saca el contenido. Yukio parpadea, confundido por el oso de peluche que acaba de sacar y mira a Rin para obtener una respuesta.

—Uh... Renzo me lo dio.— Admite Rin finalmente, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Tiene su nombre en él.— Nota Yukio después de un momento. Lo examina un poco más. —También parece hecho en casa.

—Uh... sí...— Rin baja la mirada.

—¿Significa algo?— Pregunta Yukio, haciendo que Rin se sobresalte culpablemente.

Aprieta las manos sobre las asas de la bolsa. —Bueno, sí. Sí lo hace.— Rin mira hacia abajo, negándose a mirar a Yukio. —Un oso de peluche con tu nombre... dado a alguien... alguien importante... se dice que dar eso significa que estarás con esa persona para siempre.

Yukio mira fijamente a Rin por un momento, luego baja la mirada hacia el oso de peluche. Resopla y le devuelve el oso de peluche a Rin, quien lo mira sorprendido por su risa. —Para siempre eh ... bueno, entonces estoy seguro. Realmente se toma en serio esto. Eso es bueno. Si él no se hubiera puesto serio, habría tenido que hacer algo al respecto.

—Yukio...— Rin mira el oso de peluche ahora en sus manos. —Ni siquiera te gusta Renzo, entonces ¿por qué...?

—No me agrada. Pero, extrañamente, sé que puedo confiar en él contigo.— Yukio le sonríe suavemente. —Así que confiaré en él contigo. Ahora, vas al antiguo dormitorio, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, sí!— Rin vuelve a meter el oso en la bolsa. —Estaba... bueno, estaba pensando en que podríamos hacer con lo que tenemos. Y en si necesito ir a hacer algunas compras...

—Bueno, de cualquier forma, yo también me dirijo hacia allí y también tengo hambre. Como estoy obligado a comer algo de la comida, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y me dejarás.— Yukio le sonríe a Rin, quien se la devuelve dubitativamente.

—¡Seguro!— Dice Rin alegremente, comenzando a caminar de nuevo con Yukio a su lado. Luego duda. —Um... ¿Yukio?

—¿Sí, Nii-san?— Responde Yukio, solo prestándole atención con un oído.

—¿Cuándo... cuándo supiste que te gustaba Shiemi?

Yukio casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ante eso. —¿Ni... Nii-san?

—Yo... solo quería preguntar... porque... no estoy completamente seguro de mis sentimientos... por Renzo.— Rin vuelve a mirar hacia abajo, con el rostro ruborizado. —Quiero decir... se siente...— Rin se agarra el pecho con la mano libre y se aprieta la camisa. —Se siente como si mi corazón fuera un martillo a veces, y como si algo estuviera ardiendo... es eso... ¿es eso?

—No estoy seguro de cómo es para ti, Nii-san, aunque dudo que sea acidez estomacal.— Yukio gruñe, ganándose una _mirada asesina_ de Rin ante eso. —Pero lo supe porque lo supe. El que me gusta Shiemi-san. Cuando te gusta alguien, eventualmente lo sabes de una forma u otra. No te preocupes, Nii-san. Si es amor, te darás cuenta tarde o temprano.

Rin logra sonreír ante eso, luego aparta la mirada con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, Yukio toma eso como una buena señal y sonríe mientras continúa su camino hacia el antiguo dormitorio, preguntándose qué habrá para cenar esta noche.

* * *

Después de la cena –que fue ruidosa, alegre y todo lo que Rin necesitaba para distraerse– Rin descubre que ya no puede esconderse de la confesión de Renzo. En cambio, se encuentra solo en su habitación compartida con Yukio preguntándose qué hacer.

—¿Qué hago Kero?— Le pregunta Rin al guardián, el cual actualmente está comiendo un nikuman mientras Rin lamenta la vida que ahora tiene. —No... no lo sé.

Kero mira a Rin, tragándose el bocado. —¿No? Rin, ¿por qué no haces una lista sobre las cosas? Escribe todo lo que sientes ahora sobre todo y sobre el Tanuki-punk.— Kero agarra el cuaderno de Rin y vuela con él y un lápiz hacia Rin. —¿Ves? Incluso te lo traje.— Kero resopla y regresa a la bolsa de nikuman, la cual ahora recoge. —¡Y te daré privacidad también!

Rin no puede evitarlo. Se ríe. —Gracias, Kero.

Kero se ríe, abriendo la puerta y saliendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisa de Rin cae lentamente después de que Kero se ha ido y se da vuelta para mirar el cuaderno que tiene. —Acerca de Renzo, ¿eh?

Rin mordisquea un poco el extremo de su lápiz y luego, respirando profundamente, comienza a escribir todo. No está en orden, y no es particularmente coherente a veces, pero comienza a escribirlo. Lo escribe todo.

Durante mucho tiempo, la habitación se llena con el rasguño del lápiz de Rin mientras llenaba el cuaderno derramando su corazón y alma.

* * *

Un portazo hace que todos salten, Sekki levanta la vista de su costura mientras Shirō y Yukio levantan la vista de sus libros. Kero y Kuro levantan la cabeza de sus bocadillos, preguntándose cuál es el sonido atronador.

—¡Voy a salir muy rápido!— Gritó Rin entrando en la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos. —¡Necesito conseguir algo!

—¿Qué?— Pregunta Shirō, pero es demasiado tarde ya que Rin ya se ha ido, dejando a todos muy desconcertados por las extravagancias de Rin.

* * *

A pesar de las anteriormente extrañas acciones de Rin, incluído su regreso una vez que terminó con todo lo que tenía que hacer y sin siquiera decir hola, Yukio no le dio mucha importancia.

Al menos hasta que trató de abrir la puerta de su habitación compartida y la encontró bloqueada.

Mirando desconcertado al pomo de la puerta en sus manos, Yukio lo sacude un poco más antes de tocar la puerta. —¡Oi! Nii-san! ¡Quítale el seguro a la puerta!

—¿Uh? ¿Yukio?— Rin honestamente suena confundido, como si no esperara que Yukio estuviera en la puerta. Lo cual es una locura ya que él _comparte la maldita habitación_ con Yukio. —¿Qué estás...? ¡no! Necesito el espacio.

—¿Qué dices?— Exige Yukio, golpeando más fuerte la puerta, aunque con cuidado de no romperla. —¡Nii-san!

—¡Lo siento, Yukio! ¡Realmente necesito esto!— Le dice Rin y eso es todo lo que Yukio puede sacarle.

Finalmente, se da por vencido y decide ir y preguntarle a Shirō si sabe de algún futón extra que Yukio pueda pedir prestado por la noche, ya que Rin, por alguna razón, insiste en no compartir.

Mientras tanto, Rin se enfoca en el objeto en su mano con una mirada atenta, manipulando cuidadosamente la aguja y el hilo para tener el menor número de errores posible.

Y la noche pasa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shirō se encuentra llamando a la puerta de Rin. —¡Oi! ¿Ya vas a salir?— Pregunta, comenzando a preocuparse un poco por Rin. La luz nunca se apagó en la habitación y Rin nunca apareció para el desayuno.

—Todavía estoy...— Rin bosteza. —¡Todavía ocupado!

—Bien...— Shirō lo considera, luego recuerda cómo Sekki lo presionó y suspira. —Estamos planeando el Hatsumode esta noche. Al menos trata de estar listo para entonces y descansa un poco antes, ¿de acuerdo? Te dejaré un poco de comida aquí.

—De acuerdo. Gracias Oyaji.

Shirō suspira y deja la bandeja de comida en el suelo. —Come la comida Rin.

—¡Está bien!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Shirō deja a Rin solo, murmurando para sí mismo sobre niños extraños. Detrás de él, la puerta se abre lo suficiente como para que Rin pueda escabullir la bandeja dentro.

* * *

—¡Listo!— Rin se anima, estirando sus extremidades. Recoge cuidadosamente el oso de peluche que es fruto de todo su trabajo y sonríe. Sí, definitivamente luce como un buen oso de peluche, hecho de tela blanca y con una cinta azul alrededor del cuello. Rin incluso agregó su propia etiqueta alrededor de su cuello, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

A continuación, Rin bosteza y mira el reloj para ver la hora. Palidece, dándose cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha estado despierto. —Oh, diablos.— Rin levanta su celular y se desplaza por él para encontrar la invitación al Hatsumode. Suspira aliviado al darse cuenta de que todavía tiene tiempo y, después de un momento, se pone de pie.

Quitándose la ropa en favor de su pijama, Rin pone la alarma de su teléfono celular –dos veces– y también el despertador cercano para asegurarse de despertar a tiempo para ir al Hatsumode como estaba planeado.

Con eso asegurado, Rin extiende su magia para apagar las luces y se acurruca en la cama, bendiciendo las persianas gruesas y los cielos oscuros gracias a la temporada, y pronto cae en un sueño profundo.

Y, sin embargo, no parece haber pasado mucho tiempo cuando sus alarmas suenan, lo que resulta en que Rin grite y se caiga de la cama.

* * *

Rin sofoca un bostezo, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Yukio. Rin le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora en respuesta, balanceando su kinchaku alegremente mientras se dirigen al santuario.

Es un pequeño santuario, por lo que no está muy ocupado, inclusive en Año Nuevo. Perfecto para este grupo, ya que no tendrán que esperar mucho para presentar sus respetos.

El kimono que Sekki hizo para Rin es encantador, es de un azul intenso con bordes color verde esmeralda y un obi de color morado oscuro con una gruesa franja azul en el medio. Es muy cómodo tanto como cálido y de buen aspecto, y Rin lo disfruta tanto como el ruido de los zori que también usa en conjunto.

Rin se ilumina cuando ve a Izumo, Shiemi y Paku. Coloridas contra la oscuridad en sus hermosos kimonos. Ver a Shiemi con un kimono brillante no es nada nuevo, pero Izumo y Paku con esa ropa definitivamente lo es. Y sus kimonos, con temática púrpura con lunas y flores para Izumo, y rosa con pájaros para Paku, definitivamente les quedaban a ambas.

—¡Todas se ven muy bien!— Farfulla Rin alegremente. Paku resplandece ante el cumplido. Shiemi se sonroja, como de costumbre, mientras que Izumo alza una ceja ante el hecho de que también está usando un kimono, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Tú también te ves bien.— Se decide a decir ella, y obtiene una sonrisa brillante a cambio. —Entonces, ¿ya viste al resto de los chicos?

—Aún no.— Rin niega con la cabeza, luego mira a Yukio y Shirō, quienes ya están alineados junto con Sekki. Kero también está allí, sin molestarse en ocultar el hecho de que está vivo.

_«Por otra parte...»_ Reflexiona Rin, mirando alrededor del santuario y viendo algunos demonios, amigables, merodeando « _Ya no es gran cosa el que lo esté»._

—¡Allí están!— Izumo dice finalmente y levanta su brazo y su voz. —¡Oi! ¡Gorila! ¡Sube aquí!

—¿A quién llamas Gorila?— Le responde Ryuuji, aunque casi parece ser automático. —Feliz año nuevo.— Agrega una vez que llega a la cima y al lado de Izumo.

Rin inconscientemente retrocede al ver a Renzo, quien, aunque no está usando un kimono, todavía está algo bien vestido para la ocasión. Renzo se sonroja al ver a Rin también y aparta la mirada. Todos los demás, incluso Shiemi, se dan cuenta y la mayoría se ven molestos, incluso exasperados. Shiemi simplemente sonríe y mira la bolsa en las manos de Rin, adivinando que tiene planes.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a formarnos?— Sugiere Konekomaru después de un momento de pausa y, aprovechándose de eso entusiasmadamente, todos se dirigen a la fila.

Rin retrocede un momento, respira hondo y mira la bolsa que lleva con su kinchaku hoy, antes de dar un paso adelante y dirigirse a la fila.

* * *

Rin se encuentra balanceándose de un lado a otro sobre sus talones, mirando su celular una vez más. Preguntándose si debería haber enviado ese mensaje. Levantando la vista y mirando a su alrededor, Rin recuerda cómo esta pequeña sección del santuario está mayormente aislada, debido a lo difícil que es encontrarla.

_«¿Di... di instrucciones lo suficientemente buenas?»_ Rin traga y está a punto de enviar otro mensaje cuando un crujir de los arbustos lo hace mirar hacia arriba.

Apartando de su camino algo del follaje, Renzo parpadea al ver a Rin. —Hola.— Dice suavemente.

—Uh... hola.— Rin hace una mueca, no es lo más suave que haya sido.

Quitándose algunas hojas, Renzo avanza hacia el claro y mira a su alrededor con interés. —Este lugar es agradable... lindo y bonito.

—Um... sí. Está apartado de la mayoría.— Rin mira la bolsa que tiene en la mano y ve cómo sus dedos se aprietan más fuerte.

—Te ves bien.— Rin levanta la vista, mirándolo sorprendido. Renzo le sonríe suavemente, aunque sus mejillas están un poco rosadas ahora. —Quiero decir... el kimono te queda bien.

—Gracias.— Rin sonríe tímidamente ante eso, y duda, antes de empujar la bolsa contra él, apartando la mirada de Renzo. —Um... esto es para ti.

Por un momento, no hay movimiento, Renzo mira fijamente el paquete mientras Rin lentamente se pone rojo a medida que pasa el tiempo, entonces, con un sonido susurrante, Renzo toma suavemente la bolsa de las manos de Rin. Rin da un paso atrás, sintiéndose cohibido de nuevo, y observa cómo Renzo saca el oso de peluche de la bolsa.

Renzo lo mira boquiabierto, luego levanta la cabeza para mirar a Rin. —Rin, esto es...

—Um ... supongo que podrías llamarlo mi respuesta.— exclama Rin, jugueteando con sus dedos. —Yo... por mucho tiempo, supongo que me sentí seguro a tu alrededor. Cómodo. Como si no tuviera que fingir. Pensé que, tal vez, solo era amistad, pero ahora... ahora recuerdo lo _cálido_ que se torna a veces. Tan cálido y... mi corazón se vuelve loco cuando estás cerca. Así que... así que supongo que eso es amor. Y eso es lo que siento por ti.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Renzo, Rin se sonroja un poco más. —Quiero decir, um... supongo que he tenido enamoramientos, pero no soy bueno en eso, así que no sé si todo esto es real o está en mi cabeza. Yo solo... eres la persona que _más_ me gusta y es intoxicante, pero también tan, tan aleccionador, supongo. Siento... um... hay esa cosa en lo que mi corazón es un martillo... y tú siempre eres la causa. Y tú eres, um... te encuentro atractivo de muchas maneras y uh, uh... yo soy...

—Rin.— Dice Renzo en voz baja. —¿Puedo besarte?

Rin se congela ante eso, levantando bruscamente la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Renzo, su rostro de alguna manera logra ponerse aún más rojo en respuesta. —¿Uuaah?

—¿Puedo besarte?— Repite Renzo, luego se rasca la nuca. —Um, o es eso demasiado pronto...

—¡No! Quiero decir... sí...eso... me gustaría.— Admite Rin, todavía sonrojado y tentado a cubrirse la cara. —Yo... sí. Un beso... me gustaría eso.

—Bueno, entonces.– Renzo extiende la mano con cuidado y toca la mejilla de Rin, ahuecándola y sonriéndole.—Un beso es.

Rin se sonroja, pero se inclina cuando Renzo se acerca. Por un momento, puede sentir el cálido aliento de Renzo sobre sus labios y luego...

... entonces siente sus labios, suaves y cálidos. Por un momento, solamente hay calidez, entonces, lentamente, chispas parecen dispararse desde su columna vertebral, haciéndole soltar un jadeo suave y acercarse a Renzo. Apenas nota los brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo, o que los suyos propios rodean el cuello de Renzo. Se pone un poco de puntillas para poder acercarse a Renzo.

Parece continuar por siempre, suave y cálido e incluso caliente a veces, tan bueno y tan correcto, una miríada de cosas que suceden en un solo instante. Luego siente la lengua de Renzo lamer sus labios y es como una fisura de conmoción, tan ardiente e intensa, una chispa en su pecho que brinca. Es demasiado y Rin salta hacia atrás, sonrojado.

—Um...— Rin se siente avergonzado por romper el beso, pero cuando levanta la vista, Renzo le sonríe suavemente.

—¿Demasiado?— Pregunta alegremente, obteniendo un asentimiento avergonzado. —Está bien.— Renzo extiende la mano con cuidado y abraza a Rin. Rin casi parece encajar perfectamente debajo de la clavícula de Renzo, solo toma un momento estar en una posición cómoda. —¿Está bien así?— Renzo pregunta suavemente.

—Sí.— Dice Rin, sonrojándose felizmente y sin poder evitar la sonrisa que parece dividir su rostro cuando le devuelve el abrazo. —Es genial.

—Hmmm.— Renzo acaricia la parte superior de la cabeza de Rin. —Bueno.

Y es más que bueno.

Es perfecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo un capítulo más y el epílogo para terminar ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	55. Chapter 55

A pesar del frío en el aire, Rin está saltando mientras se dirige a clase. La escuela finalmente se ha reanudado, aunque con nuevas clases e instalaciones establecidas para el mundo alterado que los rodea a todos. A Rin, sin embargo, no le importa eso, sonriendo felizmente por otra razón.

Godaiin niega con la cabeza ante las extravagancias de Rin. —¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor Okumura-kun?— Pregunta. —No puede tener nada que ver con este nuevo mundo, ya que tienes muchas explicaciones que hacerles a los superiores. ¡Y también me debes una explicación a mí y a mi padre!

Rin se rió con un poco de torpeza ante eso, balanceando su bolso ligeramente. —Um... bueno, sí, lo hago ¿no? ¡No se preocupen, encontraré un buen momento para explicarles las cosas solo a ustedes! Ustedes merecen algo mejor que solo las explicaciones oficiales.

—Eso es bueno... pero en serio, ¿qué te tiene tan feliz?— Pregunta Godaiin.

Rin sonríe, riéndose levemente. —¡Tengo una cita!

Godaiin parpadea, sobresaltado, luego le devuelve la sonrisa a Rin. —Así que por eso estás prácticamente cantando.— Dice, haciendo que Rin se ruborice. —Es Shima-kun, ¿verdad?

—¿Uh? Espera, ¿tú también lo sabías?— Rin mira conmocionado a Godaiin, quien no puede evitar reírse ante la mirada desconcertada de Rin. —Oh, hombre, ¿qué tan obvios éramos?

—Probablemente demasiado. Estoy bastante seguro de que la mayoría de la escuela pensaba que ustedes ya estaban saliendo.— Admite Godaiin, lo que hace que Rin se sonroje.

—Oooh... ¡bueno, ya no perderemos el tiempo! Tenemos una cita hoy después de la escuela y esa reunión del Vaticano a la que tengo que ir.— Rin suspira al final. —Hombre, eso va a ser aburrido. Honestamente, hay tanto que puedo decir al respecto...

—Sí, pero admitiste que eres quien, principalmente, está detrás de todo esto.— Godaiin hace un gesto hacia sus orejas puntiagudas y las otras orejas puntiagudas a su alrededor, al igual que los demonios que están rondando y siendo ignorados intencionadamente o incluso interactuando con todos los estudiantes aquí.

Rin hace una mueca ante eso. —Bueno, eh... no tenía muchas otras opciones...

—Entonces explica lo que hiciste, ni más ni menos.— Aconseja Godaiin, ignorando cómo Rin murmura que no es tan simple. —Pero por ahora, presta atención en clase, ¿quieres?

Rin asiente. —Cierto.— Y se lanza a clase con Godaiin, sentándose en su asiento e ignorando cómo los estudiantes lo están mirando.

Por otra parte, en este punto definitivamente pueden ver su cola y otros rasgos más únicos en comparación con el resto. Rin se resigna a tener que lidiar con preguntas molestas en el almuerzo, aunque se anima al pensar que lo compartirá con Renzo.

Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Renzo siempre mejora las cosas últimamente.

**Capítulo 55: Pasos Hacia el Futuro**

—Aaaah... todo el mundo está siendo una molestia...— Se queja Rin, poniendo su rostro en la mesa frente a él, a poca distancia de su bento.

Renzo se ríe levemente, alisando y apartando un poco del cabello de Rin de su rostro y colocándolo detrás de una oreja. —Bueno, no se puede evitar. Obviamente somos los que nos vemos más diferentes luego de los eventos. Así que, naturalmente, más personas se nos acercan para hacer preguntas.

—Eso no impide que sea molesto.— Señala Izumo, sorbiendo un poco de su caja de leche de frutas. —Uno pensaría que tendrían mejores cosas que hacer...

—El anuncio oficial de la situación está planeado para mañana, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Shiemi, obteniendo varias versiones de sí del resto. —Entonces realmente no entiendo por qué nos preguntan a nosotros.

—Bueno, para ser justos, sabemos más que la mayoría.— Señala Yukio, antes de tomar su propio bento para comer algo del sashimi incluído allí. —Tenemos nuestras órdenes sobre cuánto podemos explicar antes e incluso después del anuncio.

—No puede haber gente entrando en pánico, ¿verdad?— Ryuuji resopla un poco ante eso, agitando su yakisoba-pan. —Todos ya están sorprendentemente tranquilos y han aceptado la situación. Tiene que ver con esa nueva y extraña Carta tuya, ¿verdad Okumura?— Luego toma un bocado de su sándwich, un poco cruelmente.

Rin asiente, suspirando. —Probablemente. La revisé durante el descanso y es simple y compleja en su base. Simplemente sigue muy bien el nombre Balance y, en cualquier caso, ayuda.

—Una mente equilibrada importa.— Señala Konekomaru sabiamente. —Así que eso tiene que ayudar un poco.

—Sí, pero ahora tengo que explicarle las cosas al Vaticano...— Rin se queja un poco por eso.

—Bueno, más o menos es tu culpa.— Le recuerda Izumo. —Así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo para explicar todo de una vez para que no tengas que volver a hacerlo.

Rin murmura un acuerdo sobre eso, no queriendo tener que hacer algo así una y otra vez. Pero por ahora, se sienta y se enfoca en su bento nuevamente, esperando terminarlo antes de que más personas decidan venir con preguntas molestas.

* * *

El sonido de la campana anunciando el final del día llena a Rin de alegría y temor. Alegría, debido al termino de su primer día en la escuela desde el Evento, y temor, porque sabe que su reunión con el Vaticano es lo siguiente.

Godaiin lo mira y le da una palmada en el hombro después de un suspiro particularmente fuerte. —Estarás bien Okumura-kun.

Rin le sonríe, contento por las palabras de consuelo, y balancea su bolso sobre su hombro. —Gracias. Me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos mañana.— Le dice Godaiin, despidiéndose mientras Rin sale de la clase y comienza a regresar al antiguo dormitorio. Necesita recoger a Kero antes de irse al Vaticano.

* * *

Rin sin duda está intimidado por el gran salón de reuniones en el que se encuentra. Probablemente ese sea el punto, aunque Rin se pregunta por los grandes huecos en todo el lugar. Eso solo parece un poco tonto e incluso estúpido en naturaleza. El elegante traje que lleva puesto tampoco lo ayuda a mantener la calma.

Tal como están las cosas, Rin se acomoda en el asiento que se le ofrece, mientras Kerberos se sienta a su lado y Yue toma el asiento justo al lado del suyo. Mirando a su alrededor, Rin, para su alivio, puede reconocer a la mayoría de las personas aquí. Él frunce un poco el ceño cuando Mephisto se sienta al otro lado suyo, pero por lo demás lo ignora.

_«Estoy seguro de que todos están nerviosos por tener a los Illuminati aquí oficialmente...»_ Reflexiona Rin, mirando a Lucifer quien vino junto con Zoya y algunos de sus científicos. Parece ignorar a los guardias que lo observan un poco nerviosos de verlo allí, pero Rin lo duda. El Rey de la Luz sabe exactamente dónde están y qué están haciendo. Simplemente no son su problema.

—Ahora.— La mujer Grigori habla, llamando la atención de toda la mesa hacia los Grigori reunidos. Brevemente, Rin se pregunta quién está reemplazando a Steinmann y luego descarta el pensamiento. —Esta reunión comenzará con el relato del Evento de la Puerta y los cambios en el mundo que son el resultado de ello. Okumura Rin, eres llamado a explicar lo que sucedió con tus propias palabras.

Rin hace una mueca, pero respira hondo cuando todos se giran para mirarlo. —Bueno... sinceramente no había muchas opciones. No con la Puerta allí y Satanás involucrado.— Como de costumbre, la mención de Satanás hace que casi todos los allí presentes se estremezcan. La excepción, ve Rin, es Lucifer, quien simplemente frunce el ceño y parece algo preocupado.

—Mira, sin importar qué, habría habido... efectos debido a la Puerta. Especialmente al romperla. Toda esa energía... tenía que ir a algún lado, ¿verdad?— Rin recibe algunos comentarios de mala gana ante eso. —Entonces, lo que pude hacer fue transformar esa energía para que no dañara a nadie.

—¿Dices que todo esto es no dañino?— Una de las personas que Rin no conoce, un tipo extraño y viejo que, gracias a su acento, le recuerda vagamente a Rin a un viejo vampiro cinematográfico, exige.

—Ese es Drac Dragulesca, de la Rama Rumana y uno de los cuatro Arc Knights.— Mephisto susurra al oído de Rin, haciéndole parpadear sorprendido.

—Bueno, ¿alguien murió?— Pregunta Rin, causando murmullos.

—Es imposible dar cuenta de todos, pero todo lo que logramos investigar dice que no, no hubo pérdida de vidas. Algunas heridas leves, pero nada grave.— Admite Drac después de un momento.

—Básicamente, eso es todo lo que podía hacer.— Rin se encoge de hombros y saca la Carta Balance, haciéndola girar en el aire. —Por eso hice esta Carta.

—¿La... hiciste?— La mujer Grigori dice, sonando sorprendida.

Una carcajada hace que todos se volteen para ver a Ying Hua, quien anteriormente estaba en silencio. Con Spinel Sun sentado a su lado, del mismo modo en que Kerberos está junto Rin, y Ruby Moon en un asiento similar –aunque en una pose más informal– al de Yue, Ying Hua realmente parece alguien importante con su elegante traje, cuya parte superior está inspirada en un kimono. —¡Oh, cielos! Rin-kun, creo que venciste a Sakura al crear una Carta en una emergencia. Nada de lo que hizo vino de una situación como _esta_.

—¿Entonces eso es posible?— Pregunta Rayo, sonando intrigado.

Ying Hua asiente. —Lo es. Sin embargo, solo por el Maestro de las Cartas. Ellos son los que tienen el conocimiento necesario para hacer una nueva.

—Así que Okumura Rin hizo una nueva Carta... ¿cómo se llama esta Carta?— Rayo pregunta, ahora volviéndose hacia Rin con una luz curiosa en su ojo visible.

—Balance.— Responde Rin con sencillez, obteniendo una oleada de conmoción del resto. —Está hecha para... equilibrar las cosas.

—Y aparentemente lo hace muy maravillosamente.— Reflexiona Rayo. —No he tenido ningún problema con mi estado alterado, lo cual es decir algo teniendo en cuenta cuánta ayuda necesitan los afectados por ese elixir alterado.

Lucifer mira a Zoya, quien baja la cabeza avergonzada. —Nos... disculpamos por ese incidente. No fue autorizado por nuestro Comandante y no debería haberse hecho.

—Bueno, dado que notablemente no hubo pérdida de vidas gracias a Okumura Rin y Okumura Yukio, podemos dejar que esto pase, ¿sí?— Rayo mira alrededor de la mesa y eventualmente recibe algunos murmullos de acuerdo. —Más importante aún, tenemos que decidir cómo manejar el cambio en el orden mundial. Especialmente después del comunicado oficial que haremos sobre lo que sucedió.

—Eso es importante, pero creo que tenemos otro tema de preocupación que abordar primero.— Un hombre grande y musculoso, de piel oscura y con plumas en el pelo lo interrumpe. —Como ese cristal que ahora flota donde estaba la Puerta. Hemos puesto guardias a su alrededor y hemos hecho un punto de no tocarlo, pero ¿qué es?

—Ese es Osceola Redarm, otro Arc Knight. Este es de la Rama Mexicana.— Mephisto le informa a Rin, quien le frunce el ceño levemente por eso.

—Ese... ese sería Satanás.— Dice Rin, llamando la atención de todos allí. —Sellado, quiero decir.

_Y_ , ahora todos lo están mirando fijamente, incluído Mephisto.

—Aaah, ¿Shima Renzo no mencionó algo al respecto?— Señala Rayo, tocando la mesa con los dedos casi como si estuviera tocando un piano. —Junto con no tocarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que _es_ Satanás?— Exige la mujer Grigori.

—Exactamente lo que dije.— Rin se encoge un poco bajo las miradas de todos, solo sentándose derecho una vez más ante un empujón que le da Kerberos para tranquilizarlo. —No había forma de que pudiera matarlo, pero pude sellarlo por un tiempo para hacerlo más tarde.

—¿Y cuánto durará este sello, Okumura Rin?— Osceola Redarm pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Unos veinte años.— Dice Rin después de un momento. —Al menos, eso es lo que creo. Sin embargo, no deberían ser menos de veinte años.

—Veinte años... ¿qué planeas hacer cuando se acabe ese tiempo?— Exige Osceola.

—Matarlo.— Dice Rin, rotundamente. —Para cuando llegue ese momento, yo y otros deberíamos ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlo.

Ying Hua se ríe de la mirada atónita de todos. —Él tiene un punto. Veinte años para asegurarse de que todo está lo suficientemente preparado para finalmente deshacerse de ese loco... suena bien.

—Él tiene razón.— Dice Lucifer después de un momento, dejando escapar un suave suspiro. —Él está furioso. Ni siquiera mantienes alrededor a un... perro rabioso, mucho menos a alguien como Satanás. En este momento, no podemos matar a Satanás. Pero en el futuro debería haber suficientes cambios para hacerlo.

Mephisto se queda mirando fijamente a Lucifer ante eso, algo que Lucifer finge no ver y luego ignora. Eso significa que se no ve el destello de lo que parece ser _respeto_ que cruza su rostro antes de volver a suavizarse en su habitual sonrisa inescrutable. Sin embargo, Rin observa y ve cómo esas palabras aún lastiman a Lucifer, cómo duda en etiquetar a su padre como un "perro rabioso", y toma una nota mental para hablar con su segundo al mando para vigilarlo. _«Nada de esto es fácil»_ piensa Rin mientras se da vuelta al escuchar una voz familiar en la reunión.

—Hablando del futuro, tengo un plan para que sigan.— Ofrece Ying Hua, llamando la atención. —Es decir, claro, si están interesados.— Ella sonríe ante sus expresiones, la mayoría de las cuales son una extraña mezcla de desconcierto y curiosidad.

* * *

—¡Boooooooooon!

Ryuuji se retuerce ante esa llamada quejumbrosa, pero suspira y se quita los auriculares de las orejas, se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y gira ligeramente para ver a Renzo. —¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Dónde guardas tu gel para el cabello?— Pregunta Renzo, luciendo preocupado. —Creo que lo necesito...

Ryuuji gime y se frota la frente. _«Ugh, ahora me pregunto por qué animé a Shima... es aún peor ahora»._ —Debería estar en el baño, en el armario superior. ¿Por qué demonios lo necesitas?

—¡No puedo ir con el cabello desordenado!— Se lamenta Renzo. —¡Y todavía no he descubierto cómo cepillarme el cabello con estos cuernos! Me sigo haciendo daño.

Ryuuji mira hacia abajo para ver que sí, Renzo tiene algunos cortes que se están curando en sus dedos debido a sus intentos de cepillarse el cabello.

—Oh, y rompí tu cepillo. ¡No te preocupes, te compraré otro!— Promete Renzo mientras sale corriendo al baño, evitando el estallido de Ryuuji por la pérdida de su cepillo.

* * *

—¿Y cual es, exactamente, este plan?— Angel finalmente le pregunta a Ying Hua, moviéndose ligeramente ante la serena sonrisa que le otorga.

—Oficialmente, mi mundo no puede ponerse en contacto con el suyo ya que no están en el ... nivel social adecuado, por lo que está sancionado.— Comienza Ying Hua. El hecho de que Ruby esté sofocando una risita detrás de una mano no ayuda al asunto. —Sin embargo, lo que sucedió con la Puerta y los cambios que causó aumentaron su nivel social de forma que ahora es completamente posible que pueda contactarlos en algunos años.

—¿Y qué tendríamos que hacer para hacer eso?— Pregunta Rayo, intrigado por la idea.

—No puede ser fácil.— Señala Mephisto, aunque se inclina con interés al igual que Rayo.

—El mundo tendría que estar unificado hasta cierto punto, así como mostrar un cierto nivel de tecnología.— Ying Hua les sonríe. —El nivel de tecnología no debería ser tan difícil de alcanzar, considerando la que tienen tanto los Illuminati como la Orden. Simplemente tendría que estar muy extendida.

—Pero un mundo unificado es difícil...— Reflexiona Lucifer. —Sin embargo, también se aplicaría a cómo manejamos este mundo cambiado. Uno unificado, o al menos uno en el que tenemos supervisión, es más fácil de administrar que uno dividido.

—Yo diría que les llevaría al menos... ¿quince años?— Sugiere Ying Hua.

—Diez.— Dice Lucifer, haciendo que todos lo miren fijamente. Parece realmente _sonreír_ ante sus expresiones sorprendidas. —Usaré mis conexiones y la desesperación por respuestas y control para reunir el mundo en diez años.

—Mephisto también puede ayudar.— Sugiere Rin, sonriendo ante la mirada que le lanza Mephisto. —No me mires así, tienes una gran compañía de idiotas con la que puedes trabajar y no me digas que no has hecho bastantes conexiones a lo largo de todo el tiempo que has estado aquí.

Mephisto da golpecitos con su mano sobre la mesa. —Estás en lo correcto.— Mira a Lucifer. —Supongo que podríamos trabajar juntos en este proyecto.

—Sí. Mientras no te interpongas en mi camino.— Agrega Lucifer con una sonrisa tensa.

Rin suspira. —¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes, tres? Y la Orden también estará ayudando en eso... Quiero decir, los demonios aún necesitan ser vigilados. Seguirán apareciendo hostiles e incluso los que normalmente son inofensivos pueden ser problemáticos en grandes cantidades.

—Tienes un buen punto allí.— Reflexiona Rayo. —Sería como un servicio de control de animales en este nuevo mundo. ¿Con algo de trabajo policial? Quiero decir, ahora que todos pueden ver cosas, saben que la mejor manera de mantener las cosas justas y evitar a algunos activistas estúpidos que obligadamente van a aparecer, es organizar leyes y cosas similares para cubrir tales cosas.

—Eso nos hará estar muy ocupados.— La mujer Grigori señala. —Sin embargo, en comparación a como era antes con la Puerta... sin la Puerta, los demonios no van a estar agitándose cada vez más, ¿no?

—No. La Puerta fue la principal causa de todo eso.— Confirma Mephisto. —Incluso ahora que todos pueden ver demonios, la forma en la que están reaccionando no es del tipo que causa una preocupación indebida. Los demonios son demonios, y los humanos son humanos.

—¿Somos humanos?— Pregunta Osceola. —Las alteraciones que nos han hecho...

—Todavía son humanos. Pueden enfermarse y cosas similares también.— Le asegura Rin. —Solo más... eh...— Rin agita su mano y mira a Yue.

—Flexible.— Yue termina por Rin, haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente.

—Sí, eso. Más resistente que antes y algunas otras cosas.— Rin se encoge de hombros. —Hay quienes obtuvieron más, pero es más como un nivel de medio demonio. Todavía medio humano y tienen una mente humana.

—Si eso es cierto, no tenemos que preocuparnos tanto.— Admite Osceola. —Ahora, sobre ese plan para unificar el mundo...

Rin suspira y se recuesta en su silla, sabiendo que no puede hacer nada para apoyar los planes respecto a eso. Sin embargo, todavía no puede irse, lo que lo hace gemir ligeramente.

No puede esperar a que termine esta reunión.

* * *

Izumo pasa una página en su libro, luego levanta la vista para ver a Shiemi mirando por la ventana una vez más. Ambas están en la biblioteca, mientras Paku está con su maestra trabajando en algo para su clase.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Pregunta Izumo finalmente, haciendo que Shiemi se sobresalte.

—Um oh... Ying Hua-chan dijo que se iría pronto, ¿no?— Dice Shiemi finalmente, deslizando su mirada desde la ventana hacia la mesa frente a ella. —Solo estoy... preguntándome por aquello... sobre...

—Si alguna vez la volvemos a ver, ¿verdad?— Izumo suspira cuando Shiemi asiente sombríamente ante eso. —Bueno, creo que lo haremos. No es algo que podamos evitar... además...— Izumo mira su celular, recordando cierto correo que recibió en él. —Este mundo está cambiando tanto que poder ir a reunirse con ella nosotros mismos no parece imposible.

Nada parece imposible, no después de que Izumo recibió un mensaje de que Takara Tsukiko desea reunirse con la "extraña Neesan" que le devolvió su tesoro. Y que sus padres están preocupados gracias a _los_ cambios _especiales_ que le sucedieron a su hija adoptiva.

* * *

—¡Libertad!— Rin se anima, estirándose bajo la cálida luz del sol. —Increíble.— Comprueba la hora en su celular y sonríe. —Bien, hora de regresar a casa. ¡Oye, payaso! ¡¿Por qué estás tardando tanto?!

Mephisto suspira, mirando a Rin por el rabillo del ojo. —Cielos, Rin-kun, realmente eres impaciente. ¿Hay alguna razón especial del por qué?

—¡Si! ¡Tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde!— Le responde Rin.

Mephisto mira fijamente a Rin. —Tienes una cita... todavía estoy envolviendo mi mente alrededor de eso.

Rin resopla. —Honestamente, eres algo así como el único. Aparentemente, todos los demás han estado pensando que ya estamos saliendo o esperando a que finalmente lo hiciéramos. ¡Ahora vamos!

Mephisto suspira una vez más. —Muy bien. Solo dame un momento, tengo algunos asuntos que poner en orden.— Un destello brilla en los ojos de Mephisto. —Especialmente en lo que respecta a este nuevo mundo.

* * *

El sonido de los golpes y cosas siendo derribadas despiertan a Konekomaru, quien gime y se cubre la cara con las manos, esperando que los ruidos fuertes se desvanezcan. Cuando no lo hacen, se queja para sí mismo y enciende la luz, toma sus lentes y se los pone.

Él mira asesinamente a Renzo quien se congela ante la mirada que le está dando. —¿Qué. Qué fue todo eso?— Exige Konekomaru.

Renzo se retuerce, mientras Konekomaru mira el reloj y hace una mueca ante la hora tardía –o más bien temprana– en la que regresó Renzo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar obviamente intimidado por Konekomaru, Renzo todavía tiene una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

—Mi cita fue increíble.— Le dice Renzo finalmente, con una voz _suspirante_ _que_ hace suspirar a _Konekomaru_ .

—¿Y eso te excusa de hacer tal alboroto?— Gruñe Konekomaru.

Renzo no le presta atención, todavía dando vueltas con una mirada soñadora en su rostro y preparándose distraídamente para la cama. Al menos hasta que el alboroto finalmente despierte a Ryuuji y haga que él también se ponga a gruñirle a Renzo.

* * *

Yukio levanta la vista de su libro al escuchar un sonido, luego mira el reloj cuando se da cuenta de lo oscuro que se ha puesto. Haciendo una mueca ante la hora tardía, gira la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando Rin entra en la habitación, sonriendo tontamente.

—Voy a adivinar y decir que la cita salió bien.— Dice Yukio secamente.

Rin sonríe, riendo torpemente. —Bueno... no fue algo muy elaborado... pero sí, todo salió bien.— Rin se sienta en su cama, tarareando alegremente para sí mismo. —Estuvo bien.

—Me alegro.— Yukio sonríe. —Sin embargo, voy a tener que recordarle a Shima-kun lo bueno que soy disparando.

—¡Yukio!— Rin se ríe a pesar de la amenaza. —Renzo no hará nada para lastimarme, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero me aseguraré por si acaso.— Yukio le da una afilada sonrisa al pensarlo. —Vale la pena tener cuidado, ¿verdad?

Rin niega con la cabeza. —Oh... lo que sea, Yukio. Gah, es tarde... ambos deberíamos estar en la cama.

—Sí, deberíamos. Pero por alguna razón no podía dormir, así que intenté leer para distraerme.— Yukio levanta el libro que estaba leyendo. —No esperaba que fuera tan tarde.

—Sí...— La sonrisa de Rin se desvanece cuando recuerda algo y se rasca la mejilla con torpeza mientras se acomoda en una posición más cómoda. —Yukio... probablemente debería haberte dicho esto antes, pero...

—¿Nii-san?— Pregunta Yukio, preocupado. —¿Qué pasa?

Rin traga saliva. —Es... cuando volví a buscar esas cosas sobre la Noche Azul... descubrí algo más. Algo... creo que son buenas noticias, pero...

—Yukio...— Rin se encuentra con la mirada de Yukio, todavía con una expresión dubitativa. —Yuri Egin escapó esa noche. Ella está viva. Nuestra madre está viva.

Yukio mira fijamente a Rin, pero no ve nada que hable de algo más que la verdad.

—¿Ella está... viva?— Yukio siente como si el mundo se inclinara sobre su eje. —¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no se quedó?

—Es complicado. En cuanto a por qué no se quedó, creo... Creo que es mi culpa. Ella habló conmigo. Mientras estaba embarazada y yo estaba atrapado allí gracias a Return, ella realmente habló conmigo. Y a mí se me fue la lengua.— Rin se encoge de hombros. —¿Recuerdas? Te lo dije antes. Hablé sobre nosotros y dejé escapar que Oyaji era quien nos cuidaba. Así que, um... ya estaba decidido, supongo...

—Ya... veo...— Yukio respira hondo. —No estoy seguro de cómo me siento con respecto a esto Nii-san, pero gracias por decírmelo. Un día... un día nos ocuparemos de ello.

—Sí, pero creo que eso debería estar lejos en el futuro en este momento.— Rin le da una pequeña sonrisa. Yukio asiente, aceptando eso.

Los dos hermanos permanecen juntos en silencio durante mucho tiempo, antes de que comiencen a moverse y finalmente se preparen para acostarse, ambas mentes giran con respecto a una tal Yuri Egin y lo que sienten respecto a ella.

No es un sentimiento sencillo.

* * *

—Bueno, llegó la hora.— Dice Ying Hua, logrando sonar alegre de alguna manera. En el fondo, pueden escuchar el eco de los anuncios de los vuelos, al igual que la charla y el sonido que es común en un aeropuerto.

—Sí, así es.— Rin, a diferencia de Ying Hua, no suena alegre. Se ve un poco triste e incluso algo perdido.

—Oh, no te preocupes tanto. ¡En quince años volveré y podremos pasar todo el tiempo que queramos juntos!— Le dice Ying Hua alegremente.

—¡Oh si!— Agrega Ruby, sonriéndole. —¡Y también podremos disfrutar de tu deliciosa comida!

—Van a ser diez años.— Corrige Renzo desde donde está al lado de Rin, dándole un apretón a la mano de Rin. —De hecho, tenemos a Sir Pheles y _Lucifer_ trabajando juntos. Dicen que diez años, así que serán diez años.

Ying Hua se ríe de eso, algo de lo que hace eco Shiemi. Incluso el resto no puede evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento, Ryuuji, en particular, sonríe ampliamente. —Shima tiene razón. Diez años y, sin considerar todo, no va a ser tanto. Todos tendremos mucho que hacer para pasar el tiempo.

—¡Sí, y todavía tienes ese correo electrónico especial!— Ying Hua le asegura a Rin, agarrando su mano libre y levantándola.

—Sí, lo hago.— Rin sonríe ante eso. —Te enviaré un correo electrónico al menos todas las semanas para que sepas qué está pasando y cómo están las cosas.

—Y yo haré lo mismo.— Promete Ying Hua. Luego se vuelve hacia Yukio. —Incluso me pondré en contacto contigo, ¿si quieres?

Yukio sonríe. —Sí. Eso me gustaría Ying Hua-san. Si pudieras explicar algo sobre tu mundo...

Ying Hua se ríe. —Te daré mucho en qué pensar.— Dice, guiñándole un ojo.

—Todos los pasajeros del vuelo 35 a Hong Kong fórmense y prepárense para abordar. Todos los pasajeros del...— El anuncio que surge en ese momento hace que todos miren hacia arriba.

Ying Hua suspira. —Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

—Es un poco extraño que estés tomando un vuelo normal a Hong Kong primero...— señala Konekomaru. —Quiero decir, eres una poderosa maga.

—Y necesito la magia para el viaje. ¡En cuanto a por qué Hong Kong, aterricé allí!— Explica Ying Hua con una risita. —¡Tengo el círculo base para mi transporte instalado allí!

—Ying Hua-chan, definitivamente nos encontraremos de nuevo y ten...— Shiemi empuja una bolsa en sus brazos. —¡Unas cuantas galletas para el viaje!

—No te preocupes, son comestibles.— Le asegura Izumo ante su mirada dudosa. —La ayudé a hacerlas. Solo algunas de ellas son galletas de hierbas raras y no saben tan mal.

—Muchas gracias.— Ying Hua le sonríe a Shiemi, luego se vuelve hacia Rin. Ella abraza a Rin sin dudarlo. —Me alegro de haberte conocido. ¡Es como tener otro maravilloso hermano!

—Ying Hua... será mejor que vuelvas en diez años. O mejor aún, que consigas visitar antes de eso.— Le dice Rin, sonriendo un poco a través de las lágrimas.

Ying Hua se ríe, su risa suena un poco húmeda debido a sus propias lágrimas. —¿Para qué? Oh, no me digas ¡La boda tuya y de Tanuki-san!

—¡Ying Hua!— Rin protesta, sonrojándose. —¡No podemos hacer eso!

—Ni siquiera es legal.— Le recuerda Renzo.

Ying Hua se ríe. —Miren las noticias de lo que sucedió en Shibuya. Ahora, definitivamente tengo que irme antes de que pierda mi vuelo.— Ying Hua recoge su bolso y comienza a alejarse, despidiéndose con la mano mientras lo hace.

Luego se detiene por un momento, volteándose para mirar a todos. —¡Es mejor que se conviertan en los mejores exorcistas, magos y medio demonios de la historia! ¡No los perdonaré si no lo hacen!

Todos reciben miradas extrañadas por lo que ella grita, pero las ignoran a favor de reírse y despedirse de Ying Hua.

—¡Es una promesa!— Grita Rin. —¡Nos veremos algún día, pronto!

Ying Hua se despide por última vez antes de que la escalera mecánica la pierda de vista. Rin y el resto agitan sus manos un poco más, antes de ralentizarse.

Se mantienen silencio por un momento más. El grupo mira hacia dónde se fue Ying Hua, sin saber a dónde ir desde allí.

A continuación, Rin dice:

—Entonces, ¿quién quiere sukiyaki?— Él sonríe ante sus expresiones desconcertadas. —¡Tengo hambre!

Renzo se ríe y besa la mejilla de Rin, obteniendo un sonrojo feliz por ello. —¿Qué tal yakiniku en cambio? Creo que eso es más adecuado.

Rin se anima ante eso y todos se ríen a pesar de sí mismos.

—Sí, eso suena bien.— Dice Yukio con una sonrisa y con ese feliz plan en mente, todos se dan la vuelta y emprenden su camino hacia un buen lugar de yakiniku cercano.

El futuro está a la vista y es algo hermoso.

Pero por ahora, yakiniku con amigos es más que suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hemos terminado! Solo queda el epílogo, el cual tiene lugar de 10 años después. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! 💙💜
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	56. Chapter 56

El viento fluye por el aire, soplando las hojas del árbol frente al cual está parado, levanta la mano para protegerse los ojos mientras la luz del sol lo cubre. Una sonrisa cruza su rostro y mira a lo lejos. Su cabello negro le llega hasta los hombros, apartado levemente de su rostro al estar recogido por una coleta baja y desordenada. Sus ojos azules parecen brillar en ocasiones, con un destello rojo resplandeciendo a través de ellos. La piel pálida se destaca contra los colores oscuros que lleva.

Un par de brazos aparecen desde detrás de él, el hombre de cabello rosado apoya su mejilla contra la de él con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —¿En qué piensas, Rin-chan?

Rin rueda los ojos y se aleja de Renzo para mirarlo a la cara. El tiempo los ha envejecido a ambos, aunque solo sea un poco, y ahora los rasgos de Renzo verdaderamente se parecen a los de su familia, especialmente en lo que respecta a la altura. Lo que destaca son los cuernos que tiene, los cuales nadie más en su familia tiene, y la razón por la cual su cabello rosado es largo ahora, atado en una coleta alta y formal similar a la de un samurai.

—Es solo que... me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado.— Rin entrelaza sus dedos con los de Renzo y le devuelve la sonrisa. —Es seguro que los tiempos han cambiado.

Renzo reflexiona sobre eso por un momento, luego asiente, su sonrisa se ensancha. —Si. Lo han hecho.

Realmente ha pasado bastante tiempo desde ese día, hace mucho tiempo, cuando todo cambió no solo para ellos, sino para todo el mundo...

**Epílogo: 10 Años Después**

El sol brilla intensamente, el cielo es de un azul brillante, roto solo por unas pocas nubes blancas y esponjosas, y los pájaros cantan, pareciendo celebrar este buen clima primaveral.

Nada de lo cual está mejorando el estado de ánimo de cierto hombre que camina de un lado a otro y verifica su peinado.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?— Exige, volviéndose hacia Lucifer, quien lo mira con expresión desconcertada.

—¿De cuál estás hablando?— Pregunta calmadamente.

El hombre gime dramáticamente. —¡Okumura Rin! Para una ocasión tan importante, ¿por qué no está aquí?

—Es un día importante, ¿así que tal vez estará aquí más tarde?— Le sugiere Mephisto al hombre. Suspira cuando él no parece notarlo. —Honestamente, ¿dónde está ese chico?

Una risita suave proviene de la mujer a su lado. —¿Tal vez es un día importante en más de un sentido?— Sugiere, brillantes ojos verdes se encuentran con los ojos de Mephisto.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué crees que sea eso tan importante, Egin-san?— Pregunta Mephisto alegremente.

Yuri Egin se ríe de nuevo y no responde, en cambio, se vuelve hacia Lucifer. —Lucifer-san, ¿estás listo para esta reunión?

—Sí.— Responde Lucifer con calma, aunque se aleja un poco de Yuri. —Me he preparado para esta delegación.

—Entonces Saruguchi-san no tiene de que preocuparse.— Dice Yuri alegremente, volviéndose hacia el frenético hombre. —¡Todo está bien, definitivamente está bien!

Mephisto suspira cuando Saruguchi parece tener otro colapso, y vuelve a mirar a Lucifer antes de mirar a su alrededor.

_«¿Dónde está Rin-kun? Uno pensaría que querría reunirse con Kinomoto-Li Ying_ _Hua_ _nuevamente después de todo este tiempo...»_

* * *

Ryuuji deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, estira sus brazos y deja a un lado su bolígrafo. —Esto debería bastar.— Vuelve a echar un vistazo al informe que tenía que hacer y luego se levanta lentamente, estirándose un poco más para compensar el tiempo que estuvo sentado.

Mira la hora en su reloj y palidece. —Oh hombre, ¿cómo me tomó tanto tiempo?

A su lado, Konekomaru observa divertido mientras Ryuuji toma rápidamente su celular y llama rápidamente a alguien. —Realmente estás amarrado por esa mujer, ¿no?

—Oi, ¿quieres callarte?— Ryuuji se anima a la vez que hace una mueca al contestar el teléfono. —Uh... ¿hola? Sí, soy yo...

—¿Dónde diablos estás Ryuuji?— La mujer en la pantalla ahora flotando frente a él exige, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Su cabello rubio está retenido por un pañuelo mientras que ella tiene un cucharón en una de sus manos. Ninguna de las dos cosas disminuye su ferocidad. —¡Ya casi termino con la cena y todavía no estás aquí!

—¡Lo siento!— Ryuuji se disculpa rápidamente. —Sé lo importante que es para ti. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras escribía mi informe. Voy a empacar ahora y entregaré mi informe cuando me vaya. No debería llegar tan tarde.

—¿De Verdad?— La mujer lo mira atentamente, luego suspira y se tranquiliza. —Está bien. Simplemente no me asustes así, Ryuuji. Tampoco necesito que tu hija se asuste. Ella ha querido presumir de un proyecto para ti, y _solo para_ _ti_ , desde que llegó a casa.

—¿En serio?— Ryuuji sonríe ante eso, es algo suave y gentil que alisa todos los bordes duros de su rostro. —En ese caso, definitivamente estaré en casa pronto. Te veo pronto, amor.

—Hasta pronto, Ryuuji.— Dice la mujer, sonriendo brillantemente antes de que la pantalla desaparezca.

Konekomaru se ríe. —A veces me sorprende como es que fuiste tú, de entre todos nosotros, quien sentó completamente cabeza primero... siempre pareció que serías el último.

—Oi, ¿qué significa eso?— Exige Ryuuji mientras alza los hombros para acomodarse la chaqueta y reune los papeles sobre su escritorio en el archivo apropiado.

—Nada solo... es sorprendente.— Dice Konekomaru. Luego mira su reloj y deja escapar un ¡oops! —Oh, hombre, también tengo que llegar a casa.

—Je, te has vuelto tan doméstico como yo Konekomaru.— Le dice Ryuuji haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. —Te casaste justo después de mí. Aunque eres _afortunado_ de tener una esposa embarazada.

Konekomaru sonríe mientras comienza a empacar, aunque se estremece al recordar cuán tempestuosa es su esposa en este momento, gracias a las hormonas. —Bueno, no es tan malo, ¿verdad? Solo algo sorpresivo... solamente han pasado diez años.

—Sí...— Ryuuji mira a la distancia por un momento, luego sonríe. —Solo diez años y sin embargo... una gran diferencia.— Se ríe. —Aunque me gusta bastante.

—Igual que a mi.— Admite Konekomaru, antes de seguir a Ryuuji fuera de su oficina compartida y apaga las luces a medida que avanza.

* * *

—¡Izumo-sensei!— El sonido de esa joven y brillante voz hace que Izumo se dé vuelta para ver el rostro de lo que podría ser una versión más joven de sí misma. Esto incluye las características demoníacas, como sus orejas puntiagudas y la cola similar a la de un zorro que se balancea felizmente. Por un instante, Izumo quiere estirarse para comprobar su cabello, como si se recordara a sí misma lo corto que es ahora, en comparación con esta visión del pasado frente a ella.

—Aah, Tsuku... quiero decir, Tsukiko-san.— Izumo se corrige suavemente mientras Takara Tsukiko se para frente a ella. —¿Hay algo que quisieras preguntarme?

—¿Sabes, Izumo-sensei?, puedes llamarme Tsukumo si te hace sentir mejor.— Sugiere Tsukiko. —No recuerdo nada de ese entonces, pero me gusta ese nombre y si te hace sentir más cómoda...— Tsukiko se encoge de hombros.

—Yo... bueno, tal vez.— Replica Izumo. —De todos modos, ¿qué me ibas a preguntar?

—Se trata de la clase Tamer que voy a tener contigo pronto.— Dice Tsukiko, sorprendiendo a Izumo. —Quiero saber... sobre algunas cosas que podrían pasar allí.

—Bueno, primero debo corregir que el nuevo término utilizado es Invocador, así como Invocación para la habilidad en sí.— Izumo dice con una sonrisa. —Todos se están acostumbrando todavía, pero teniendo en cuenta las nuevas relaciones, se adapta mejor.

—¡Oh, cierto!— Tsukiko sonríe un poco y golpea ligeramente su cabeza. —Intentaré recordarlo. Pero mi pregunta es... ¿crees que pueda convocar algo? Quiero decir... tienes a esos maravillosos Byakko tuyos y bueno... somos hermanas de sangre así que...

—Bueno...— Izumo reflexiona sobre esto por un momento, pensando cuidadosamente. _«Algunos de los más jóvenes_ _Byakko_ _han crecido bien y han estado haciendo preguntas a Uke y Mike sobre_ _Assiah_ _. Podrían estar planeando hacer contratos con_ _Tsukumo_ _.»_ —No es imposible. Si así fuera, lo importante es mantenerse fuerte y no dejar que te intimiden. Lo harán para ponerte a prueba, como todos los demás familiares.

—¡Entiendo!— Tsukiko sonríe ampliamente. —Gracias Izumo... neesan.

Esas palabras dejan a Izumo aturdida, por lo que Izumo apenas recuerda decirle a Tsukiko que no corra por los pasillos. Después de que ella se va, Izumo se encuentra sonriendo.

—Diez años...— reflexiona, pensando en la primera vez que conoció oficialmente a Tsukiko como alguien que la ayudaría con los intensos cambios que le ocurrieron después del Evento de la Puerta.

—No está tan mal.— Dice en voz baja, luego, sonriendo, se da vuelta y regresa al trabajo. Tiene algunas cosas que debe hacer antes de que termine su jornada laboral.

* * *

—Sei-kun.— La suave voz saca lentamente a Godaiin de su aturdimiento, haciéndolo parpadear y girar para ver a Paku cerniéndose en la puerta y mirándolo con diversión.

—¿Noriko-san?— Godaiin hace una mueca y se estira un poco, antes de mirar la hora en su reloj. —Oh cielos... lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora.

—Está bien...— Dice Paku dulcemente mientras entra con cuidado en la habitación y mira a su alrededor. Se detiene frente a la pintura en la que Godaiin está trabajando actualmente. —Sé cuánto significa tu trabajo para ti.

—Sí, pero también debería pasar tiempo contigo y hacer cosas para mantener mi vida, como comer y beber adecuadamente.— Dice Godaiin, terminando de estirarse y comenzando a guardar sus pinceles cuidadosamente.

—Me gusta mucho tu arte.— Reflexiona Paku, mirando las viejas piezas de arte que Godaiin mantiene en las paredes. —Aunque tu padre... en realidad no lo aprobaba al principio.

—Estaba un poco decepcionado.— Admite Godaiin, mientras inspecciona cuidadosamente sus pinceles en tanto los guarda. —Realmente quería que entrara en la política como él. Por otro lado, debido a mis temas, mi arte terminó siendo algo bastante político de todos modos...

—Debido a los demonios y demás que pintas, ¿verdad?— Paku toma una pequeña pintura que muestra a cierto Gato Sith durmiendo una siesta. —Tiendes a mostrarlos al menos con una luz benevolente.

—Bueno, los demonios son demonios, pero eso no los hace automáticamente hostiles.— Le recuerda Godaiin. —Empecé a pintar eso solo porque aquello era lo que veía. Y ahora es parte de la política a pesar de todo...

—Me gusta esta pintura.— Paku se detiene frente a la impresión de una pintura que cuelga en la pared, una bastante grande. Godaiin mira la pintura de la que habla y palidece.

—Oh, esa... hacer esa fue una molestia. Principalmente por los individuos. Hacer que la mayoría de ellos cooperaran fue una pesadilla.

Paku se ríe. —Estoy segura de que Sir Pheles, los hermanos Okumura y Lucifer-san fueron unos caballeros.

—Apenas. Lucifer-san y Sir Pheles en realidad fueron unas de las mayores molestias. No es de extrañar que Okumura-kun los llame un par de niños de cinco años disfrazados...— Godaiin suspira. —Pero aun así terminé y se ha convertido en algo que la gente piensa que es una obra maestra.

—Bueno, es un trabajo de calidad maestra el conseguir plasmar a los ocho reyes demonios más los dos príncipes en una pintura.— Dice Paku alegremente. —Pero, vamos a hacer que comas algo adecuado, Sei-kun. Necesitas comer.

—Cierto.— Godaiin sonríe un poco ante eso y luego se levanta cuidadosamente una vez que termina de cerrar las cajas de suministros que usa. —Tengo muchas ganas de cenar.

—Bueno, no soy Okumura-kun, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.— Dice Paku alegremente mientras lleva a Godaiin fuera de su sala de arte y hacia el resto de la casa por primera vez desde esta mañana.

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta hace que Angel levante la vista de los informes que está revisando. Suspira al ver quién está en la puerta sonriéndole.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Rayo?— Pregunta Angel, dejando a un lado sus lentes de lectura para poder mirar a Rayo.

—Solo me pregunto por qué no eres parte de la delegación.— Le dice Rayo alegremente. —Todavía eres el Paladín, ¿no? ¿No eres el mejor representante de la Orden que tenemos?

—Lo sería, pero tendría que llevarme conmigo a este alborotador si lo hiciera.— Angel señala a Tōdō, quien frunce el ceño al verse dirigido así.

—Disculpa. Estoy restringido del habla de tantas maneras mágicas que a veces apenas puedo hablar.— Tōdō le frunce el ceño a Angel. —Difícilmente voy a poner en peligro tal reunión.

—Pero eres _malvado_ Tōdō-san.— Esa voz alegre hace que Tōdō se estremezca cuando se da cuenta de que una tal Watanabe Naoko está aquí junto a Rayo, el Devorador de Demonios retrocede y se aleja de ella cuando sus ojos brillan de interés detrás de sus lentes.

—Tenías que traerla contigo...— se queja Tōdō, luciendo como si quisiera poder escapar.

—Bueno, ella es mi asistente más valiosa después de todo.— Dice Rayo alegremente.

—¿Por qué no Abe-san? ¡Está más cuerdo y estoy seguro de que hace más cosas que ella!— Protesta Tōdō mientras intenta salir del alcance de Naoko.

Rayo lo ignora a favor de Angel. —Pero si no vas como parte de la delegación, ¿quién lo hará?

—Fujimoto-san se ofreció voluntario para el trabajo.— Angel explica con calma.

Rayo alza una ceja ante eso. —Uh.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta Angel, frunciendo el ceño ante el tono de Rayo.

—Nada, es solo que... hace algún tiempo te hubieras ofendido de que él se hiciera cargo. Realmente has cambiado bastante con los años Angel.— Dice Rayo alegremente. Detrás de los dos exorcistas, Tōdō está haciendo todo lo posible para esquivar a Naoko mientras ella lo persigue determinadamente, emitiendo preguntas mientras agita un cuchillo, rogando —¡solo un corte más!

—Tú... tienes un punto allí. Pero el tiempo ha demostrado el valor de la paciencia.— Las alas de Angel se mueven ligeramente, un sonido similar a un crujido que nunca deja de sorprender a Rayo al escucharlo y ver las alas de metal de Angel. —Además, todavía soy el Paladín.

—Cierto.— Rayo sonríe. —Y estoy seguro de que Fujimoto-san lo hará bien allá... el verdadero problema es si los hermanos Okumura se presentarán o no.

—Definitivamente no lo hará el mayor.— Le dice Angel con prontitud. —Normalmente lo hubiera hecho, pero creo que hoy es especial para él.

—¿De Verdad?— Los ojos de Rayo brillan de interés. —¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Angel nivela a Rayo con una mirada petulante. —Si no lo sabes, no hay razón para que te lo diga.

La mandíbula de Rayo cae. —¿Qué...? ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué pasa con la amistad!?

—No es suficiente para esto.— Angel dice impasible, secretamente divertido cuando Rayo comienza a agitar los brazos y a protestar por quedarse fuera del círculo.

Quizás, en ocasiones, Tōdō da los consejos adecuados.

Mientras tanto, Tōdō desea que termine la visita para no tener que esquivar durante más tiempo a Naoko.

* * *

Shirō está en medio de empacar las cosas para el día cuando un golpe en la puerta lo hace girarse. —Oh, hola, Tsukishiro-san. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Solo asegurándome de que te estés preparando para la reunión... me alegro de que lo estés— Sekki sonríe, apoyándose contra la puerta.

—Sí... ¡tampoco he podido encontrar a Rin o Yukio!— Dice Kerberos, revoloteando dentro en su forma falsa. —¿No se supone que estarán allí también?

Shirō resopla. —No me sorprende. Creo que Yukio tiene algunos planes especiales y _sé_ que Rin los tiene

—Oh, es cierto.— Sekki sonríe mientras recuerda. —Es _ese_ día. Entonces, supongo que los cubrirás.

—Si es que puedo... al menos espero calmar a Saruguchi-san. Ese hombre está prácticamente hecho de nervios.— Shirō resopla, colocando un libro en su bolso. Luego se vuelve hacia Kuro, quien finalmente se ha despertado de su siesta y observa a Shirō con curiosidad mientras se prepara. —¿Vas a venir conmigo Kuro?

**—¿Habrá peces?—** PreguntaKuro, sentándose cuidadosamente y frotando una pata contra su cara.

Shirō resopla. —Bueno, cierta Kinomoto-Li-san va a estar allí, así que creo que sí, habrá peces.

Kuro se anima. **—¡Hurra! ¡Pez!**

Sekki sofoca su risa detrás de su mano. —Kuro eres muy predecible.— Luego de esto, Sekki se vuelve hacia Shirō. —Estoy vagamente sorprendida de que seas así de bueno manteniendo oculta tu cola. La mayoría de la gente como tú parece tener problemas con eso, incluído Rin-kun.

—Sí, bueno, Rin no tiene que lidiar con Kuro tratando de usar su cola como un juguete para gatos.— Se queja Shirō, balanceando su bolso sobre su hombro.

—¡Tal vez es porque tu cola se _parece_ a un juguete para gatos!— Sugiere Kerberos, riéndose. Su risa se desvanece bajo la mirada fulminante que Shirō le está dando. —Uh... ¡V-vamos a irnos Sekki! ¡También tenemos que estar en esa reunión!

Sekki apenas logra contener su risa, siguiendo a Kero con un alegre salto en su caminar. Shirō niega con la cabeza y, después de una última mirada a su oficina, comienza a salir. Lo único que lo retrasa es Kuro, quien salta para aterrizar sobre su hombro, ronroneando alegremente al pensar en los peces.

* * *

El cielo es de un hermoso azul hoy, piensa Mamushi mientras levanta una mano para cubrir sus ojos de la luz del sol. Un suave gemido la hace volver su atención al bebé en sus brazos.

—Shh, shh...— Lo consuela Mamushi, el pequeño Takezō arruga la nariz ante lo que sea que lo haya molestado.

—¿Cómo está Take-chan?— Pregunta Jūzō, deslizándose detrás de su esposa. Mamushi pone los ojos en blanco mientras él apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro y le sonríe.

—Él está bien. Es solo un bebé quisquilloso.— Mamushi resopla. —Debe haberlo sacado de ti.

—¡Oye!— Jūzō intenta parecer enojado, pero en su lugar surge una burbujeante risa. —Entonces, ¿todo listo?— Jūzō se aleja de Mamushi y mira a la niña que juega en la tierra.

—Sí.— Mamushi se vuelve hacia la niña. —¡Midori! ¡Hora de irse!

La niña –una mezcla uniforme de sus padres, aunque parece haber salido más a su padre– se anima y se tambalea hacia ellos, agarrando la mano extendida de Jūzō. —¿Vamos a ver a Kin-jiichan?

Jūzō suspira. —Honestamente... también vamos a ver a jiisan y baasan... ¿qué pasa contigo y Kinzō?— Jūzō niega con la cabeza, mientras Midori se ríe.

—¡Él es gracioso ¡Mono gracioso!— Midori se ríe un poco más, antes de que Jūzō la levante y le haga cosquillas, haciéndola chillar.

—Bueno, vámonos. Sé que todos van a estar allí.— Jūzō se vuelve hacia Mamushi. Su rostro se suaviza cuando la ve mirando al bebé Takezō, con una dulce expresión en su rostro.

Decide arriesgarse y presiona un beso en la punta de su oreja puntiaguda. Mamushi se ruboriza de un hermoso rosa y luego...

—¡Maldita sea Shima!

Jūzō se ríe, bailando fuera de su alcance, mientras Mamushi lo fulmina con la mirada. Midori se está riendo de nuevo e incluso el bebé Takezō deja escapar una risa gorgoteante. Mamushi mantiene su expresión por un momento más antes de que se suavice en una sonrisa.

—Vamos. Tenemos una fiesta en el Myōō Dharani a la que asistir.— Le dice Mamushi, girando para dirigirse hacia la calle. —Una muy especial.

Una muy especial, celebrando la restauración del antiguo templo y la nueva y próspera era en la que ha entrado la secta.

Takezō se ríe y extiende una mano gordita hacia una Naga que se desliza cerca, deteniéndose para saborear el aroma del aire y ver pasar a la familia. Permanece así por un momento, antes de deslizarse lejos una vez más.

* * *

Yukio respira profundamente, tirando de su cuello, antes de finalmente extender la mano y tocar la puerta. Durante un instante no hay respuesta y Yukio se mueve nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

Finalmente, la puerta es desbloqueada, abriéndose solo un poco, los ojos verdes se asoman. A continuación, Shiemi abre la puerta con una sonrisa. —¡Yuki-chan! Oh, quiero decir, Yukio-kun.— Shiemi agacha la cabeza, un poco avergonzada por su desliz. —¡Llegas justo a tiempo!

Yukio le devuelve la sonrisa a Shiemi y avanza hacia su casa mientras ella retrocede y lo deja entrar. —Gracias. Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo. Estaba un poco preocupado respecto a eso.

—¿El trabajo duró más tiempo de lo esperado?— Pregunta Shiemi amablemente, deslizándose sobre sus propios uwabaki mientras Yukio se pone los suyos.

—Hubo un incidente menor. De alguna manera terminé siendo el único que fue llamado y, por lo tanto, el incidente se agravó tan pronto como fui identificado como uno de los príncipes.— Yukio hace una mueca ante eso. _«_ _No había razón para tanto alboroto... me alegro de que haya terminado»._

—Eso debe haber sido duro para ti Yukio-kun.— Le dice Shiemi con dulzura, dando un paso adelante y guiando a Yukio a través de la casa. —Pero me alegro de que aun así hayas podido llegar.

—Yo también. Entonces, ¿qué tienes planeado?— Pregunta Yukio, sonriendo levemente mientras se adentra en el aura de colores brillantes y relajantes del hogar de Shiemi. Y realmente es _su_ hogar, Shiemi se mudó aquí hace algún tiempo con la bendición de su madre. Todavía visita su antigua casa, principalmente para trabajar en la tienda y el jardín allí, aunque está cultivando su propio e increíble jardín en la parte trasera de esta casa bajo un escudo similar al primero. Aunque este fue hecho por la propia Shiemi, su primer gran emprendimiento como maga.

—Ordené una agradable comida para llevar.— Shiemi se ríe. —Tuve algunos problemas para hacer algo realmente delicioso, estaba muy nerviosa, aunque creo que logré hacer algo para el postre. Si no es lo suficientemente bueno, entonces también podemos pedir algo más.

—Lo espero con ansias.— Dice Yukio, y lo dice en serio. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Shiemi, no puede evitar sonreír aún más.

Después de tanto tiempo, es muy agradable tener una cita apropiada con Shiemi. Considerando la feliz sonrisa y el sonrojo en la cara de Shiemi, ella debe estar pensando lo mismo que él.

* * *

Shirō llega justo a tiempo para instalarse en medio del grupo antes de que aparezca el portal del que estaban advertidos, brillando intensamente a la luz del día.

Saruguchi deja escapar un último gemido sobre la ausencia de los príncipes, lo cual se ignora debidamente, antes de que finalmente se calle cuando la delegación de la Tierra aparece por primera vez en Assiah.

En la parte delantera del abigarrado grupo de representantes y delegados, aparece Kinomoto-Li Ying Hua. Mayor que antes, pero aún con los característicos ojos verdes de su familia brillando con humor, y con Ruby y Spinel a su lado.

Otra mujer está a su lado también, una mujer elegantemente vestida con cabello rubio brillante recogido en una cola de caballo suelta y cálidos ojos marrones que permanecen brevemente en Ying Hua antes de finalmente volverse hacia el resto.

—Gracias por este recibimiento.— Dice Ying Hua formalmente, extendiendo una mano para que Lucifer la estreche. —Espero con interés la cooperación y el comercio que en adelante tendrá lugar entre nuestros dos mundos.

Aparentemente, sus palabras son las correctas, considerando que los flashes de la cámara han empezado a dispararse. Lucifer le murmura algo a Ying Hua, quien se ríe. —Entiendo perfectamente. Tienen cosas mucho más importantes que abordar y podemos encontrarnos mañana.— Una suave sonrisa se desliza por su rostro. —Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que estuvimos en el mismo lugar y hablamos entre nosotros.

—¿Me acompañarían, Kinomoto-Li-san y otros?— Pregunta Mephisto grandilocuentemente. —Tenemos refrigerios preparados que estoy seguro de que todos disfrutarán después de su viaje.

—Oh, sí, eso suena encantador.— Ying Hua mira a la mujer rubia, quien le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que será perfecto para todos disfrutar de los refrigerios mientras tenemos una conversación informal y hacemos algunos planes tentativos para la visita diplomática.— Sugiere ella.

La sonrisa de Mephisto se ensancha. —¡Eso, mi querida Mademoiselle Éclair Coupe, suena como una idea maravillosa!

Shirō suspira aliviado en el fondo, mirando alrededor para ver que Spinel y Kerberos ya están hablando entre ellos de la manera en que siempre lo hacen –Kerberos tan enérgico como siempre y Spinel haciendo todo lo posible para parecer aburrido– mientras que algunos de los otros delegados ya están empezando a hablar entre sí.

—Aliviado, ¿no es así?— Shirō se da vuelta para ver a Yuri Egin a su lado, sonriendo suavemente al verla.

—Sí, lo estoy.— Admite. —Tienes que admitir que esta es una ocasión importante.

Yuri se ríe. —Quizás. Pero es solo el comienzo. ¿Deberíamos?— Ofrece, señalando los refrigerios que se encuentran cerca, con la gran carpa colorida cubriendo las mesas y las decoraciones preparadas para todos. —Varios chefs de todo el mundo participaron para proveer lo que hay en las mesas, por lo que la comida debería ser bastante interesante.

Shirō se ríe y camina alegremente con Yuri para unirse al resto, esperando ansiosamente la comida y la conversación que seguramente sucederá. Con un comienzo tan positivo de esta nueva relación diplomática, parece que las cosas definitivamente irán bien en este futuro.

_«La única pregunta es, por supuesto, dónde está Rin ahora...»_ Shirō resopla un poco. « _Al menos, puedo adivinar muy bien con_ ** _quién_** _... Espero que no hagan nada lo suficientemente tonto como para que algún maldito fotógrafo los encuentre. La última vez fue lo suficientemente malo...»._

* * *

El aire primaveral es suave aquí, lleno del sonido distante de los pájaros cantando mientras la brisa agita las hojas en los árboles y las flores en el suelo.

Renzo toma una respiración profunda de dicho aire, antes de mirar a Rin desde su posición en su regazo. —Nos encontraste un bonito pedazo de paraíso.

Rin resopla, apartando algunos mechones de la cabeza de Renzo, y trenzando cuidadosamente y con esmero los mechones de cabello con unas flores que convocó con el poder de Flower para sus deseos. —Si tú lo dices. Todo lo que hice fue poner una barrera contra los fotógrafos, periodistas y otros reporteros. Sin mencionar los insectos.

—¿Ves?— Declara Renzo alegremente. —Paraíso. Especialmente la ausencia de insectos. ¡Me conoces bien!

—Cualquiera en un radio de cinco pies sabe que desprecias los insectos.— Le dice Rin con una sonrisa. —Curiosamente, los insectos fueron la parte difícil. No solo tuve que establecer una Barrera primero, sino que también tuve que llamar a algunos comedores de insectos para que limpiaran el lugar.

—Comedores de insectos eh... ¿a dónde los enviaste después de eso?— Pregunta Renzo, dejando escapar un suspiro para apartar algunas de las flores atrapadas en su rostro.

—Los envié con mis bendiciones al jardín de Shiemi. Estoy seguro de que podrán ayudarla con solo un poco de guía para que no se coman ninguno de los insectos equivocados.— Dice Rin, sonriendo y acariciando el resultado de las flores en forma de corona en la cabeza de Renzo. —Ya. Todo listo.

—¿Oh? ¿Déjame ver?— Dice Renzo alegremente, gesticulando con cuidado y reuniendo lentamente un espejo de agua sobre él. Mira los colores brillantes de su cabello, algunos de los cuales contrastan demasiado con el color rosado de su cabello, y estalla en carcajadas. —¡Me encanta!— Dice alegremente, volviéndose hacia Rin y presionando un beso en sus nudillos. —Son bastante encantadoras.

Rin sonríe ante los elogios de Renzo. —Oh, cállate. Sé muy bien que se ve tonto.

—Sí, pero me encanta lo tonto.— Proclama Renzo con alegría. —Nos conviene el ser ambos tontos.— Como para probar su punto, Renzo presiona un beso en el costado de Rin, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y soltar una risa ahogada.

—Renzo... ¡Renzo!— Protesta Rin, riendo alegremente. —Basta, sabes que soy cosquilloso.— Con eso, Rin empuja a Renzo hacia atrás, dejando que aterrice con un suave golpe en la suave manta de picnic que cubre el suelo.

Renzo ríe un poco más, rodando un poco sobre la manta antes de volverse hacia Rin y sentarse con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Las flores se han estropeado debido a su pequeña caída y se balancean alrededor, haciendo que Rin se eche a reír.

—Espera, déjame.— Rin extiende la mano y manipula suavemente las flores con su magia, transformándolas en una corona de flores adecuada que se asienta suavemente sobre la cabeza de Renzo.

Renzo levanta la cabeza para tocarla suavemente y sonríe. —Esto es aún mejor. Ahora, ven aquí, luz de mi vida. Es mi turno de hacerte a ti y a tu cabello algo horrible con flores.

Rin se ríe, pero deja que Renzo lo acomode en su regazo con facilidad. —Solo sé gentil.— Bromea Rin, mientras Renzo comienza a mirar a través de las flores disponibles y cuidadosamente comienza a manipularlas para hacer su propia una corona de flores para Rin.

—Escucho sus sabias palabras, mi príncipe, y obedezco.— Renzo presiona un beso en la mejilla de Rin, obteniendo nuevamente un sonrojo y una risita de él. —Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar por qué estamos haciendo un picnic –uno verdaderamente asombroso e incluso maravilloso, podría agregar– cuando tenemos una delegación de la Tierra de Ying Hua-san con la que tratar también?

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?— Pregunta Rin, inclinando la cabeza para poder ver a Renzo. Renzo niega con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Rin.

—En realidad no. Supongo que es importante, pero lo que sea que sea, se me ha olvidado.— Levanta la mano de Rin y le da un beso. —¿Me perdonas?— Pregunta, ojos marrones brillantes.

—Oh, tonto. Por supuesto.— Rin sonríe ante las payasadas de Renzo. —Es un día especial. Es el día en que nos presentamos por primera vez.

_Hay silencio por un tiempo hasta que Tsubaki finalmente se recupera. —¡S-_ _Suguro_ _-kun! Por favor, ven conmigo por un momento._

_Todavía sosteniendo su oreja,_ _Suguro_ _hace lo que se le dice. Rin levanta una ceja al ver que no fue llamado también._

_—¿Por qué no te llamaron?— Esto, proveniente del chico de cabello rosado, hace que Rin se de vuelta y se_ _encoja_ _de hombros. Había bajado al pozo junto con el chico más pequeño al ver a_ _Suguro_ _en problemas. Rin tiene que darles algo de crédito por su lealtad._

_—Oi... ustedes son amigos de él, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Rin, ignorando cómo el chico más pequeño se estremece al principio. Probablemente no ayuda el que todavía tenga sangre en una mano._

_—¿Uh? Oh sí... supongo que podrías decir eso.— El chico de cabello rosado sonríe y cruza los brazos detrás de su cabeza. —¿Porque preguntas?_

_—Primero, ¿cómo demonios se llaman? No puedo pensar en ustedes como Rosita y Gafas.— El comentario de Rin hace reír al chico de cabello rosado e incluso el chico más pequeño logra formar una sonrisa más pequeña._

_—Cierto. Shima Renzo.— Ofrece el chico de cabello rosado. Luego le hace un gesto al tipo a su lado —Este es_ _Miwa_ _Konekomaru_ _._

_—¿_ _Konekomaru_ _?— Rin parpadea, luego sonríe. —Ese es un nombre genial. Demonios, también tienes un buen nombre Renzo._

_Renzo parpadea ante eso, Rin se pregunta por qué se ve tan sorprendido._

—Oh.— Renzo parpadea un poco, mientras el recuerdo vuelve a él. —Lo recuerdo. Me sorprendiste, Rin. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien fuera de mi familia me llamó Renzo.

—Sí, pero me gusta Renzo.— Rin dice alegremente, sentándose lentamente ahora que la corona de flores está hecha y sonriéndole a Renzo. —Sigue adaptándose a ti.

—No puedo creer que lo haga. Con mi historia y todo, la _honestidad_ realmente no me conviene.— Dice Renzo juguetonamente.

—Eres honesto en ser quién eres.— Rin presiona un beso en la mejilla de Renzo, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que sus mejillas se vuelvan rosa. —Renzo siempre es Renzo y amo a ese Renzo.

Renzo presiona una mano contra su mejilla y se sonroja. —Oh, Rin... eres muy amable conmigo. Y, por mi parte.— Renzo agarra las manos de Rin y lo atrae hacia él, presionando un ligero beso en la nariz de Rin. —Nunca seré digno de ti.

—Eso es lo que pienso de ti.— Le dice Rin, luego presiona un beso en la boca de Renzo. Por un momento, solo se quedan allí y se besan, sin hacer nada más.

Luego, finalmente se separan y Renzo se vuelve hacia la comida establecida para los dos. —Entonces, ¿vamos a comer antes de que algo se enfríe o incluso se caliente demasiado como para comer?— Dice Renzo en broma. —Hiciste y trajiste de todo un poco... y hay algunas cajas de dulces, ¿verdad?

—Vamos a divertirnos.— Dice Rin con orgullo, ofreciéndole a Renzo algo del dim sum que es parte de la selección. —Y eso incluye montones y montones de pequeños trozos de comida para compartir entre nosotros.

Renzo se ríe. —Eso siempre es bueno. Pero— Renzo hace una pausa para masticar algo de la comida, iluminándose con el sabor —antes mencionaste algo sobre un proyecto exitoso. ¿Puedo ver?

Rin sonríe. —¡No tengo ningún problema con eso!— Tragando algo de comida, extiende la mano para tomar la funda de las Cartas y saca una Carta que flota en el aire. —Míralo tú mismo.

Renzo mira fijamente la Carta. Nunca había visto esta antes, nunca había visto una Carta con una mujer con alas andrajosas y casi líquidas cubriéndola, con extrañas y oscuras burbujas en el fondo. En su frente hay un extraño símbolo, casi similar a un hongo. La mirada de Renzo se desliza hacia abajo para mirar la leyenda debajo de ella y la observa fijamente, aturdido.

—¿Miasmay?— Lee Renzo en voz alta, luego se vuelve hacia Rin. —No querrás decir... ¿ **otra** Carta elemental alta? ¿Hiciste _esto_?

—Sí.— Rin sonríe, prácticamente resplandeciendo por su éxito. —Ella no va a ser la única que haga, por supuesto. Tendrá subordinados como las otras elementales altas.

—Pero en serio... una Carta elemental. Nadie ha hecho una desde Clow... por otro lado... Miasmay... Miasma. Ella es la representante tanto del elemento Demonio como de _ese_ elemento, ¿no es así?— Medio pregunta Renzo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo es.— Rin asiente, tomando a Miasmay con cuidado. —Ella es capaz de hacer más de lo que es obvio también. Va a ser extrañamente útil, simplemente lo sé.

—Increíble... y ella ayuda a establecer la parte faltante de la cubierta, ¿verdad?— Dice Renzo, tomando una bola de takoyaki y mordiéndola mientras habla. —La parte que realmente representa la mezcla de magia que posees.

—Sí.— Rin coloca cuidadosamente a Miasmay con sus amigas, luego toma algo de comida él mismo, eligiendo algunas albóndigas para él. —Ella es el comienzo.

—Y tú, siendo capaz de hacer Cartas tan poderosas...— reflexiona Renzo, apoyándose en Rin. —Definitivamente estarás listo para cuando llegue el momento en que el sello se deshaga.

Rin hace una pausa en medio de reunir para Renzo y para sí mismo un plato para compartir, luego asiente lentamente. —Sí. Debería haber terminado de hacer el resto de mis Cartas para entonces. Y cada vez que hago una Carta, no solo me hace más fuerte, sino que también hace que Hope sea más fuerte una vez que conecto la Carta al mazo apropiadamente.

—Y Hope siempre es el último recurso. Lo que sea que necesites al final, es quién y qué será ella.— Dice Renzo suavemente, presionando un beso en la frente de Rin. —Tenemos un futuro maravilloso por delante.

—Sí... oh, aunque deberíamos hablar con Ying Hua y Eclair mañana.— Se da cuenta Rin, luciendo un poco avergonzado. —No hemos hablado con ellas cara a cara desde nuestra boda.

Renzo mira el colgante alrededor del cuello de Rin, compartiendo cadena con la Llave, y piensa en el que él tiene. —Sí... heh, ella tenía razón. Con el tiempo, y con toda la unificación e igualación, no es de extrañar que el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo se haya legalizado en todo el mundo.

—Y además tuvimos uno muy loco.— Rin suspira. —Preferiría haber tenido uno más modesto, solo amigos y familiares...

—Pero tú eres _el_ mago y uno de los príncipes de Gehenna, así que no había ninguna posibilidad al respecto.— Dice Renzo con una sonrisa. —Al menos nuestra luna de miel fue agradable. Muy agradable, de hecho...— Renzo se pone un poco soñador simplemente pensando en ello, recordando lo feliz y alegre que fue.

El sexo también fue maravilloso.

Rin parece saber a dónde fue la mente de Renzo ya que lo empuja suavemente para que vuelva a la realidad. —Sí, estuvo bien. Ahora, ¿qué tal si disfrutamos de otro aniversario especial hoy...?— Rin sonríe. —Algunos de esos postres son especiales...

Renzo se anima con eso y, riendo —¿Cómo podría no aceptar eso?— Besa a Rin antes de ir a por más de la maravillosa comida preparada para ellos.

Rin se une a él alegremente y así la vida continúa.

Así como continúa su felicidad hacia un brillante y casi perfecto futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hay algunas Historias Paralelas que fueron planeadas pero desgraciadamente nunca vieron la luz. Love_Psycho dejo una vista general de lo que se habría tratado en ellas así que aquí se los dejo.
> 
> 1) ¡El Juego Inicia!: Se supone que tiene lugar mientras Renzo está bajo los efectos de Switch y cuenta con el regreso de un cierto juego visto en Herencia de la Magia... resulta que Ying Hua no volvió la codificación a la normalidad y algunos de los exwires (así como Juzo y Mamushi ) terminan obligados a completar el modo historia para poder cerrar la sesión. Se suponía que el enfoque debía estar en Izumo, quien llega a un acuerdo con su enamoramiento por Rin y en cómo esa es una relación que no podrá tener.
> 
> 2) Alas de Acero: Supuestamente esta historia cubre Angel y Todo lidiando con la situación ahora que Angel ha sido alterado por el elixir, Rin le salvo la vida y Todo está ligado a él. También se supone que es ENORME (lo que podría ser otra razón por la que no llegó ninguna parte), ya que se extiende desde que Angel se despierta con sus alas hasta un poco antes del tiempo en el que ocurre el epílogo.
> 
> 3) Como Enamorar: Rin y Renzo tienen una cita. Su primera cita de hecho. Se produce una sobrecarga de adorabilidad y mucha torpeza.
> 
> 4) En la Salud y la Enfermedad: Poco después del capítulo final, una plaga inducida por un demonio que no está contento con el nuevo mundo, obliga a Rin y Yukio a cuidar de todos los enfermos. Muchas situaciones afectuosas entre Rin y sus amigos, Rin y Renzo, Yukio y Shiemi, y se suponía que aquí se ahondaría más en información sobre cómo la gente está lidiando con los cambios.
> 
> 5) Peculiar: Tiene lugar aproximadamente un año después del capítulo final, Change FINALMENTE termina causando problemas, afectando a Lucifer y Mephisto, un dúo de exorcistas sin nombre, y Ryuji e Izumo. ¿Por qué? Porque Rin permitió que la Orden examinara las Cartas y las cosas se salieron rápidamente de control gracias a un idiota.
> 
> 6) Madre: Cinco años después del capítulo final, Yukio, Rin, Renzo, Shiemi y Lucifer van a buscar a Yuri Egin y la encuentran. Explica cómo Yuri regresa al mundo, Lucifer le tiene miedo, y se resuelve ese drama en particular.
> 
> 7) Quiero Recuperar: 18 años después de que Natsuko se fue, ella regresa... algo así. Su reencarnación, Aizawa Yumemi, aparece y se abre camino en la vida de Lucifer. Justo a tiempo para ayudar con la próxima confrontación final con Satanás y los problemas persistentes de Lucifer... oh, y se supone que es un romance.
> 
> 8) Como Beber Luz Solar: Aizawa Yumemi crece, esto cubre su vida desde que tiene tres años y hasta justo antes o durante su primer encuentro con Lucifer. Crecer no es precisamente aburrido cuando dicho personaje tiene los recuerdos de Natsuko influyendo en su vida... y debido al momento en que nace como medio demonio.
> 
> 9) Y un Perro Llamado Pez: Está estúpida cosa tiene lugar en en una fecha Distante del Final, después de la derrota a Satanás. Rin y Renzo tienen hijos (gracias a Switch) y se SUPONÍA que Rin simplemente iba a conseguir algunos peces para enseñarle a sus gemelos cómo ser responsables de los seres vivos, pero noooo... tiene que conseguir un perro.
> 
> Notas de Kuro_Neko4869: Y eso es todo... Empece hace más de un año con esta larga serie, y se que en la primera parte hay muchos errores de traducción, me gusta creer que he podido ir aprendiendo y mejorando en este tiempo, hace tiempo tengo la intención de volver a repasar esta historia desde el inicio para arreglar todos (o la mayoría) de los errores que puedan haber, aún no se cuando haga esto, tal vez pronto, tal vez espere hasta el verano, pero bueno, lo haré en algún momento eso es seguro.
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos y todas quienes me acompañaron hasta aquí y espero que les haya gustado mi traducción!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
